Les jolies choses
by LunaMellua
Summary: La Guerre vient de s'achever et malgré tout, la vie reprend son cours. Tandis que les couloirs de Poudlard s'emplissent peu à peu de serments et de trahisons, la rumeur court que quelque chose se prépare. Drago et Hermione vont devoir apprendre à coopérer pour apaiser l'orage. Mais sous le soleil de Poudlard... chacun attend son heure.
1. Les Vipères

« Tiens », articula froidement Hermione, en lâchant une pile de documents sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Malefoy sans daigner relever la tête de son journal.

« Tes obligations de Préfet en Chef. Et plus exactement, une pile d'autorisation de sortie pour la petite excursion à Pré-Au-Lard pendant les vacances de Noël. Tu serais prié de vérifier que tout est bien en ordre. »

Enfin, Malefoy releva lentement la tête, et dévisagea quelques secondes Hermione comme si elle était folle à lier. Il lâcha finalement un ricanement moqueur, et d'un geste désinvolte, écarta la pile de papier de son champ de vision.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me taper le sale boulot ? J'ai pas choisi ce poste, je te rappelle. Et ça, ça fait partie des choses que je n'ai pas choisi et que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire... » ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt les documents, le regard de nouveau rivé sur son journal.

Hermione se massa la tempe nerveusement. Drago l'observait du coin de l'oeil se délectant du spectacle : sa bouche fremissait de colère, ses yeux étaient réduits à de minces fentes horizontales et ses mâchoires se contractaient dangereusement. Il voyait bien qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner sa colère, mais ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il lui suffisait de garder son air nonchalant et bientôt, elle exploserait. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour prévoir ce genre de réaction à la seconde près. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...

« Par Merlin, mais fais quelque chose de constructif ! Si tu ne veux pas faire le travail alors, au moins, démissionne !», s'étrangla-t-elle, plaquant ses deux mains sur la table et le surplombant dans une vaine tentative d'intimidation.

« Impossible. Je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer à la salle de bains des préfets. Pour les bains en question, premièrement, et puis pour tout ce qu'on peut y faire... », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire suggestif.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et d'un geste rageur, saisit la pile de documents et tourna les talons. Il avait encore gagné. Malefoy la regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était si facile de lui faire perdre son calme ; elle prenait tout bien trop sérieusement. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante, avec ses airs de Miss Je-Sais-Tout moralisatrices. Comme si son poste de préfète était la chose la plus importante au monde. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se passerait bien de cette corvée. D'ailleurs, il avait bien tenté de refuser mais McGonagall avait été catégorique : c'était lui, et pas un autre, qui devait assurer cette fonction et c'était non négociable. Parait-il qu'elle avait ses raisons et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de regard là-dessus. Pour une école qui se targuait d'être un exemple de tolérance et de liberté, il trouvait ça assez ironique. Contre toute attente, il avait trouvé son point de chute : il profitait de tous les avantages de la qualification et laissait Granger se charger du reste. Et puis, s'il devait être absolument honnête, il fallait bien avouer que ça l'amusait de la voir s'énerver pour un rien, et ça valait bien toutes les corvées du monde.

Drago regarda distraitement sa montre. Il était déjà tard. D'un geste las, il froissa son journal, le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche, puis s'achemina tranquillement vers sa Salle Commune.

Si la Salle Commune de Serpentard n'avait jamais été un endroit particulièrement chaleureux, elle était maintenant devenue d'un glauque saisissant. Malefoy retint un frisson de dégoût en passant l'immense mur en pierre qui s'ouvrait sur les cachots. Une lumière verte venue du lac balayait lentement les épais murs noirs qui encadraient la pièce, et donnait aux visages des quelques élèves qui y trainaient encore, un aspect maladif et spectral. En guise de fond sonore, le bruit répétitif d'une goutte d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol venait tout juste briser le silence pesant de la salle. Une onde froide semblait s'être déployée sur les cachots, emportant avec elle l'éclat prestigieux des Serpentard. Désormais, il flottait comme un air de désolation dans les sous-sol de Poudlard, à l'image des vestiges abandonnés d'une ville ravagée par une épidémie.

Malefoy s'avança vers le petit groupe d'élèves qui s'était approprié les fauteuils de cuir de la Salle Commune et se pressait autour du feu vacillant.

« On t'attendait », articula lentement Théodore Nott, avec son austérité habituelle. Et sa voix se perdit en écho contre le plafond voûté des cachots.

« Joli comité d'accueil », railla Malefoy. « J'espère que vous avez aussi préparé un petit toast en mon honneur »

Nott le dévisagea avec froideur, et sans prendre la peine de répondre, il plaqua sur la table la dernière édition de la Gazette des Sorciers.

« Tu l'as lu ? », s'enquit Théodore en lui glissant un regard en biais pour guetter sa réaction.

« Oui. » répondit simplement Malefoy.

Une fille au teint hâlé et aux longues boucles brunes bondit sur ses pieds, faisant chatoyer la lumière aquatique sur ses cheveux d'ébène. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en une grimace qui marquait son indignation, donnant à son visage une sévérité qui tranchait avec la douceur de ses traits.

« C'est une honte ! s'écria-t-elle, les poings crispés.

\- Rassieds-toi, Calypso » ordonna fermement Nott. « Ce genre de réaction pathétique n'est pas digne d'une Serpentard.»

Elle pinça les lèvres mais obtempéra et se rassit, les yeux baissés. Drago intercepta un regard noir de Zabini mais il ne sut interpréter à qui il était adressé. Un nouveau silence s'installa, à peine troublé par le crépitement des flammes et le clapotis de l'eau qui gouttait sur le sol.

« Viens-en au fait, Nott. Je ne vois pas bien ce qui me vaut l'honneur de cette petite réunion improvisée » soupira Malefoy avec lassitude, les bras croisés pour stipuler son ennui.

« On ne peut pas fermer les yeux sur ce qui se prépare. Nous sommes en danger, lança-t-il, avec amertume.

\- _TU_ es en danger, le corrigea une élégante blonde, dont les cheveux d'or étaient relevés en un chignon délicat.

\- Ne crois pas que tu t'en sortiras indemne, Daphné. Vous tomberez tous de votre piédestal à un moment ou un autre ! Et quand ce moment arrivera, je paierai cher pour voir votre chute vertigineuse !, cracha Nott, la voix vibrante de colère.

\- Payer cher ? Faudrait encore qu'il te reste un gallion ! » se moqua Pansy, dont le visage renfrogné laissait entrevoir un sourire mesquin.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, signalant ainsi son désintérêt total de la conversation, et se dirigea lentement vers la porte de son dortoir. Au moment où sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte, la voix de Nott retentit dans son dos, cinglante :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à une autre réaction que la fuite, venant de toi ! Tu as toujours été lâche, Malefoy, comme ton père ! »

Drago pivota lentement sur lui même pour faire face à son détracteur. Un silence de mort était tombé sur la salle, éteignant le discret murmure des conversations. Même le feu semblait crépiter en silence, s'alimentant de la tension électrique qui régnait désormais dans les cachots. Tous les Serpentard présents dans la pièce s'étaient tournés vers eux, attendant prudemment le dénouement de la situation. Calypso avait plaqué une main choquée sur sa bouche, Daphné restait silencieuse, la tête haute et un sourire amusé aux lèvres tandis que les prunelles de Pansy courraient de droite à gauche, apeurées, attendant nerveusement la riposte. Un bruit aquatique vint troubler le silence mais aucun élève ne se tourna vers les fenêtres de peur de s'attirer les foudres d'un combat bien trop dangereux pour eux.

Malefoy s'avança d'un pas, les sourcils arqués dans une expression de défi.

« J'ai pas bien entendu, Nott, t'as dit quelque chose ? J'ai du mal à t'entendre parce qu'à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche je te revois en train de chialer comme un môme le jour où tu as appris que ton moins-que-rien de père allait finir ses jours à Azkaban, du coup, j'ai beau essayé, j'entends rien d'autre », darda-t-il d'une voix méprisante. Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif dont on devinait les réflexes acérés et la pointa sur Nott. « Mais je t'en prie, répète, je te promets d'ouvrir grand les oreilles, cette fois. »

Le visage de Nott se décomposa alors qu'il cherchait du soutien à gauche et à droite mais se confrontait à une foule de Serpentard indifférents. Bien que Malefoy ne l'ait jamais porté dans son coeur, il devait bien reconnaitre que Théodore était intelligent, et il savait qu'il allait faire le bon choix. En effet, le garçon croisa les bras mais garda le silence, le visage déformé par une colère noire dont les mâchoires serrées trahissaient l'expression.

« Effectivement, il me semblait bien que c'était pas si intéressant que ça » se moqua Malefoy tout en rangeant sa baguette.

Il se tourna de nouveau et cette fois-ci, pénétra dans son dortoir et s'affala sur son lit. La maison Serpentard était désormais si désertée qu'il avait hérité d'une chambre pour lui tout seul. La chambre était inoccupée, laissée telle qu'elle aurait dû être : des bannières aux couleurs de Serpentard s'étendaient sur les quatre imposants murs de pierre, un lit superposé était disposé dans chacun des angles de la pièce et un tapis vert et argent couvrait le sol. Mais le reste de la chambre était vide, rien dans les armoires, les lits intacts, et une seule valise trônant au centre de la pièce, celle de Drago. Il y régnait une atmosphère pesante et suffocante : on ne voyait ni le jour qui se lève ni la nuit qui le remplace, car la pièce était toujours baignée par cette étrange lumière des profondeurs, d'un vert bleuté, à peine concurrencé par le frémissement incertain des bougies. Des bruits aquatiques lointains venaient parfois déjouer la monotonie du silence et certains Serpentard prétendaient même entendre le chant des sirènes pendant leur sommeil.

Il entendit frapper et se rassit sur le lit, attendant que la porte s'ouvre. Zabini fit son apparition et Drago se laissa retomber sur ses draps vert et argent, invitant son ami à s'avancer d'un geste de la tête. Blaise ne se fit pas prier et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« De l'article, je veux dire, précisa Blaise.

\- Rien, répondit le blond avec froideur.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe... Et Nott l'a compris aussi. Votre nom est devenu une menace. Le porter risque de vous coûter cher.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

\- Tu sais, moi je suis hors d'atteinte, si je dis ça c'est pour toi. Tu es en première ligne, Malefoy. »

Un reflet vert balaya la chambre, caressant le visage de Blaise et faisant ressortir ses yeux d'un noir d'encre dans lesquels brillait une étrange émotion. Drago se releva lentement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, et dévisagea Blaise quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin railleur.

« Depuis quand tu es devenu altruiste, toi ? Fais attention, mon grand, continue comme ça et tu vas finir à Poufsouffle. »

Zabini se redressa et toisa Malefoy longuement, un regard dur au visage. Il y avait quelque chose derrière ce regard, quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas mettre en mots mais qui dormait au fond de lui. Une inquiétude pressante et accablante, qui venait assombrir ses traits fins. Oui, il y'avait quelque chose derrière l'avertissement de Blaise, mais Malefoy n'aurait su dire quoi. Zabini se dirigea vers la porte mais, s'arrêtant la main sur la poignée, il se retourna et ses prunelles noires soutinrent celles de Drago avec une férocité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Tout le monde n'est pas dans ton cas, Malefoy. C'est un sale temps pour les fils de Mangemorts. Et moi, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas obsédé par ma petite personne. Moque-toi si ça t'amuse, mais il y a certaines personnes que je ne veux pas voir tomber... Tu peux fermer les yeux, mais ça ne changera rien : quelque chose se prépare. »

Il sortit sans rien ajouter, laissant Drago seul dans sa grande chambre dont l'obscurité était devenue pesante. Il avait beau feindre de ne pas comprendre les avertissements de son ami, au fond de lui, Drago savait très bien tout ça. Quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose de terrible. Il pouvait le sentir dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Cette sensation trouble et envahissante le prenait aux tripes, lui nouait l'estomac, bouillonnait dans les méandres de son cerveau. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Quelque chose allait arriver. Et il était aux premières loges.

* * *

 _Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On n'entend pas trop parler d'Hermione dans ce chapitre mais ça va venir ! Je voulais avant tout montrer l'ambiance électrique chez les Serpentard. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **Une petite review me ferait trèèèès plaisir !**  
_


	2. La Lionne

« Nom d'un gobelin ! Hé, Hermione, viens voir ça ! »

La jeune fille ne daigna même pas détourner les yeux de sa pile de dossiers. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie toutes les autorisations avant demain afin de pouvoir les rendre à Mc Gonagall au plus vite. Bien sûr, Malefoy s'était arrangé pour lui refiler tout le sale boulot, et comme d'habitude, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle étouffa un soupir et finit tout de même par relever les yeux pour dévisager Ron, les lèvres pincées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ron ? Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup d'œil, ou est-ce que tu viens juste de remarquer que tu avais un grain de beauté en forme de fleur, comme hier ? »

« C'était pas une fleur, c'était un soleil ! Et c'est vraiment impressionnant ! Juste derrière mon coude, là... »

« Oui, oui, je sais, Ron, mais j'ai du travail donc s'il te plaît... »

« Non, Hermione, c'est sérieux cette fois, viens voir. », l'interrompit Harry.

Elle souffla mais repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers ses deux amis. Il était vingt-et-une heures passées et la Salle Commune des Gryffondor se remplissait peu à peu. Quelques petits groupes se formaient au coin du feu, se racontant leur aventures de vacances dans un brouhaha agréable de conversations et d'éclats de rire. Hermione était étonnée : la vie avait repris son cours. Petit à petit, les derniers vestiges de la guerre s'estompaient. Le château se reconstruisait, les cours avaient repris, les première année avaient fait leur rentrée. Bientôt, la bataille ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir perdu dans le dédale de sa mémoire. Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à côté de Harry et se pencha par dessus son épaule, jetant un coup d'oeil curieux au journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains. C'était l'édition de la veille. Une photo de Crabbe cerclé par deux aurors faisait la une, tandis qu'un titre racoleur annonçait :

 _« Est-ce que vos voisins sont des Mangemorts ? Découvrez la liste des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et dormez sur vos deux oreilles. Un article signé Rita Skeeter. »_

Hermione serra les dents. Certes, elle haïssait les Mangemorts mais cet article était un coup bas. Ce sale petit cafard de Rita Skeeter avait repris ses articles calomnieux. Elle serra les poings malgré elle et parcourut des yeux l'article. Pour l'instant trois noms avaient été divulgué : Avery, Nott et Crabbe.

« C'est atroce », murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle se releva avec fureur et retourna s'asseoir devant ses papiers, se replongeant dans son travail pour tenter d'apaiser sa colère. En feuilletant les autorisations, elle constata que la plupart des élèves de Serpentard restaient au château pour les vacances. Certains n'avaient même plus de maison. Ses mains tombèrent sur la dernière autorisation de la pile. C'était celle de Malefoy. Et elle n'était pas remplie. Hermione n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi mais la vie des fils et filles de Mangemorts avait dû changer du tout au tout. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Soudain, la grande horloge tinta doucement, annonçant qu'il était vingt-et-une heures trente. Elle glapit et se releva d'un bond, envoyant valser quelques autorisations qu'elle avait gardé sur ses genoux. Réunissant rapidement les feuillets qui s'étaient dispersés sur le sol, elle les reposa sur la table avant de se ruer vers la sortie de la Salle Commune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, l'interrogea Harry.  
\- Je dois rejoindre Malefoy pour notre réunion hebdomadaire ! J'avais complètement oublié ! »

Elle s'arrêta juste avant de franchir le tableau, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des heures, mais se résolut finalement, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps :

« Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'ils m'ont répondu ? »

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard gêné, puis, Harry secoua lentement la tête d'un air désolé.

« Non, Hermione, toujours pas... Mais ça va venir... »

Elle détourna le regard et franchit le tableau, évitant soigneusement de leur montrer sa déception. Elle ignora la pluie de sermons de la Grosse Dame qui lui assurait qu'elle l'avait dérangée en pleine séance de relaxation, et traversa à grands pas les couloirs et escaliers du château pour arriver dans la salle de réunion réservée aux préfets. Souvent, à son grand dam, elle se retrouvait seule, Malefoy ayant "malencontreusement" oublié leur réunion. Aussi fut elle étonnée d'y trouver le blond assis nonchalamment sur une chaise, les bras croisés et un sourire moqueur au visage.

« Tu es en retard », fit-il simplement remarquer.

« Je sais, j'avais pas vu l'heure, désolée... »

« Rafraichis-moi la mémoire... C'est pas toi qui me faisais des réflexions sur mon travail ? Me demandant de démissionner ? C'est un peu déplacé d'arriver en retard, dans ce cas, non ? »

« Te faire des réflexions sur ton travail ? Quel travail ? Tu ne fais absolument _rien_ ! »

« Mais au moins j'arrive à l'heure »

« Oui, enfin ça ne compense pas toutes les fois où tu n'as même pas daigné venir ! Tu sais, ces trois dernières semaines, par exemple ! Tous ces soirs où je me suis retrouvée seule à devoir assurer ta part du travail ! », s'étrangla-t-elle, le visage rouge de colère.

« C'est que j'ai toujours mieux à faire. Mais en ce moment, l'ambiance est assez tendue dans la Salle Commune, du coup, je préfèrerais tout plutôt que d'y rester. Me battre contre un hypogriffe, par exemple... ou venir à ces foutues réunions »

Hermione faillit s'étouffer. Ces _foutues_ réunions ? Elles étaient primordiales pour la survie du château ! Ils devaient s'occuper de toutes les doléances des élèves, et dieu sait s'il y'en avait ! Combien d'heures avait-elle passées, penchée sur cette même table, à tenter de concilier les attentes et les problèmes de chacun ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'est que Malefoy n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi la directrice l'avait nommé, lui, entre tous les préfets de toutes les maisons... Elle aurait même préféré Pansy, l'autre préfète de Serpentard ! Mais McGonagall avait été intransigeante : Malefoy assurerait le poste jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Sauf cas exceptionnel. Et visiblement, son manque de rigueur et son désintérêt total pour la fonction ne faisait pas office de cas exceptionnel.

Hermione inspira une longue bouffée d'air et sentit ses muscles se décontracter. Garder son calme, surtout, garder son calme. Parce qu'elle voyait bien qu'il faisait tout pour la pousser à bout. Mais elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

La jeune fille tira une chaise et s'assit en face de lui tout en posant sur la table une pile de parchemins. Elle tira le premier et le parcourut des yeux distraitement.

« Alors... C'est une doléance de McMillan. Apparemment, il jurerait que des élèves entrent et sortent du dortoir après le couvre-feu, mais il n'arrive pas à les intercepter. »

« Sans intérêt. », trancha Malefoy.

« Bon, j'irai lui parler demain. Alors, la suivante... C'est une doléance de Miss Patil. Apparemment, le miroir des toilettes des filles a été ensorcelé et transforme celui qui s'y regarde en affreux monstre déformé... »

« Ça ne changerait pas grand chose pour toi, ce miroir. »

« Très drôle, Malefoy. Contente-toi d'essayer de trouver une solution, s'il te plaît. »

« Mourir d'ennui ? C'est tout ce que j'envisage, là, tout de suite... »

« Bon, j'irai m'occuper de ça moi même dès que j'aurai le temps. Passons à la prochaine. », soupira-t-elle en extirpant un deuxième parchemin de la pile qu'elle lut rapidement.

« Ah, c'est de Ron... Il se plaint du goût du jus de citrouille servis le matin. Selon lui, ça ressemble plus à de l'urine de rat qu'à du jus de citrouille. »

Malefoy haussa les sourcils mais se passa de tout commentaire alors qu'Hermione détournait les yeux, gênée. Ron s'amusait à lui laisser des doléances à peu près toutes les semaines, mais d'habitude elle était seule au moment de les lire. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais ces petits messages avaient le mérite de l'amuser. Bien sûr, elle sermonnait Ron à chaque fois, mais au fond, cela venait égayer la monotonie de ces longues soirées.

« Je lui en toucherai deux mots en rentrant ce soir », déclara-t-elle avec empressement pour clore le sujet avant que Malefoy n'ait le temps de répliquer.

Elle saisit précipitamment une autre doléance, sentant qu'il la dévisageait d'un air moqueur.

« Jane Faucett. Elle dit qu'elle entend des cris et des éclats de voix depuis son dortoir, tard le soir, alors que tout le monde dort et que sa salle commune est déserte... »

« Elle devrait directement s'adresser à Potter pour tout ce qui concerne les voix et autres délires paranoïaques »

Ça y est. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle sentit la colère affluer dans tout son corps et crisper ses muscles. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se lever et lui mettre une baffe. Elle claqua d'un geste brusque son parchemin sur la table, le dévisageant avec colère.

« Bon, Malefoy, c'est quoi ton problème ? On est là pour trouver des solutions, donc si t'es pas prêt à y mettre du tien, je préfèrerais encore que tu ne viennes pas ! »

« Ah mais ça, c'est pas toi qui décides. Si j'ai une folle envie d'assister aux réunions les plus ennuyeuses de la terre, c'est mon droit de Préfet en Chef. »

Elle tapa du pied nerveusement sous la table.

« Très bien, alors passons à un sujet qui t'intéressera peut-être plus... »

Elle plaqua sous le nez de Malfoy son autorisation de sortie, vierge.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas remplie ? », demanda-t-elle sans aménité.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Granger. Je viens pas te demander des détails de ta relation sordide avec Weasmoche, moi, alors fais-moi plaisir et évite de fourrer ton nez partout ! »

« Je n'ai PAS de relation avec Ron ! », s'écria-t-elle, mais elle se reprit aussitôt. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me justifie, et de toute façon, la réunion est terminée ! »

D'un geste sec, elle réunit ses papiers et s'échappa de la pièce à grands pas. A peine eut-elle passé la porte qu'elle sentit une poigne de fer se refermer sur son bras, la stoppant net dans son élan. Elle se retourna, furieuse.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? »

Il la poussa sans ménagement contre le mur, ses yeux gris si près des siens qu'elle pouvait en distinguer chaque rainure argentée. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

« Et alors, tu n'écoutes pas mes doléances, à moi ?, susurra-t-il d'un air dangereux.

\- Si t'as des doléances, tu fais comme les autres, tu les écris sur un parchemin et on en parlera la semaine prochaine, si tu te présentes ! Et maintenant, lâch...

\- Oh non, je préfère te les dire de vive-voix. Alors, note bien. Drago Malefoy se plaint de l'horrible petite fouineuse de service qui lui sert d'homologue, cette sale petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout, qui se croit tellement intelligente qu'elle peut tout se permettre.

\- Puisqu'on en est aux doléances, je tiens à rappeler que non seulement Miss Granger doit supporter l'horrible petit pleurnicheur de Drago Malefoy, mais qu'en plus, elle doit aussi s'occuper de sa part du travail !, répliqua-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

\- Mais c'est que tu deviendrais presque insolente, Granger », murmura-t-il d'une voix d'où perçait un amusement malsain.

Un ricanement méchant naquit dans sa gorge, alors qu'il dardait sur elle un regard sulfureux. Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus autour de son poignet, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. La peau de la Gryffondor était maintenant blanchâtre là où Malefoy lui enserrait la peau, mais quelque chose dans son regard la dissuadait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il y avait quelque chose de féroce, l'expression de toute une violence contenue qui ne demandait qu'à se déverser sur le premier venu. En l'occurrence, elle.

« Dites-donc, jeune homme, on a oublié ses bonnes manières ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traite une Lady ! », le hêla le chevalier d'un tableau qui était accroché quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.

Profitant de cette diversion, elle lui donna un coup d'épaule, avant de le pousser de toutes ses forces.

« Ne t'avise plus de me toucher, Malefoy ! »

Il vacilla quelques secondes puis reprit ses appuis tout en affichant de nouveau son sourire railleur. La jeune fille n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et tourna les talons, pressée de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

« Ça te va bien, d'être en colère, Granger ! Je saurai réutiliser cette information à bon escient, crois-moi ! », lui lança-t-il juste avant qu'elle ne tourne à l'angle du couloir.

Elle hâta le pas et arriva vite devant le tableau de la Salle Commune. Là, elle s'appuya contre le mur et s'autorisa quelques secondes de répit. Malefoy était complètement dérangé, et le côtoyer devenait de plus en plus dangereux. Un frisson la parcourut de part en part en repensant à son sourire sauvage. Il y'avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Quelque chose à glacer le sang.

« Plume de phénix », lâcha-t-elle finalement, faisant pivoter le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

La Salle Communee était plongée dans un noir tamisé par la flamme mourante du feu de cheminée. Un silence paisible régnait dans la pièce ; tous les Gryffondor s'étaient retirés dans leur dortoir respectif. Elle se sentait bien, ici. A vrai dire, elle se sentait chez elle. Elle aperçut Ron et Harry qui l'attendaient au coin du feu et se dépêcha de les rejoindre, s'apprêtant à leur raconter son altercation avec Malefoy. Dès l'instant, où elle croisa le regard de Harry, elle sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose.

« Hermione, un hibou a déposé ça, pendant ton absence », commença prudemment Harry en lui tendant une lettre. « Ils t'ont répondu. » 

* * *

_Merci **Sarahblue** pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bon, ça met un peu de temps à s'installer, mais les évènements se mettront peu à peu en place... Alors que pensez-vous de ce cher Malefoy ?_


	3. L'Echis

La jolie blonde se laissa tomber en arrière après un tourbillon de plaisir comme elle n'en avait jamais connu. Elle soupira d'extase, le souffle court et les joues rougies par l'effort et se tourna vers son compagnon. Assis sur le lit, il lui tournait le dos. Il avait une peau de nacre et ses cheveux blonds étaient désormais en bataille, décoiffés dans l'action. Daphné observa pour la millième les formes parfaites du corps de Drago, ses larges épaules, les muscles saillants de ses bras, son cou fin et gracieux.

Il se leva et commença à se rhabiller, arrêtant aussi sec les observations admiratives de Daphné.

« Tu ne veux pas rester ? », demanda-elle, d'une voix qui trahissait son désespoir.

« Non », répondit-il simplement, en reboutonnant sa chemise.

Daphné sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Depuis combien de temps espérait-elle, l'attendant pathétiquement chaque soir ? Et pourtant, jamais il n'avait daigné lui accorder plus qu'une nuit dans son lit, de temps en temps. Et malgré tout, elle l'aimait. Si intensément. Tellement, qu'elle préférait de courts instants d'intimité avec lui plutôt que de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce qu'elle était lui appartenait, à lui. Elle était sienne et il était sien. A tout jamais.

Elle serra les poings pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle savait bien que ce genre d'épanchement sentimental n'était pas vraiment du goût de Drago. Lui qui était si secret, si impénétrable, le regard toujours vêtu d'un dédain las accompagné d'une profonde indifférence. Il se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un millième de seconde. Ses yeux d'un gris acier la firent frissonner, la transperçant, la glaçant jusqu'au cœur. Il avait ce pouvoir là : d'un regard, il la renvoyait à l'état de petite fille, aussi effrayée qu'amoureuse.

Il épousseta distraitement sa chemise. Ses vêtements étaient en pagaille et ses cheveux décoiffés : tous ceux qui le croiseraient, sauraient immédiatement qu'il avait passé une nuit mouvementée. Et ce soir là, il avait passé la nuit avec elle. Il était venu la voir, elle entre toutes. Daphné sourit à l'idée de cette pauvre consolation. Comme toujours, elle se contentait de ce qu'il lui laissait.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Daphné s'élança hors du lit, et saisit le poignet du jeune homme.

« Reste un peu plus... », commença-t-elle. « S'il te plaît. »

Il haussa un sourcil et dégagea son poignet en lui adressant un sourire plein de mépris. Pour toute réponse, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« Drago, reste... », insista-t-elle.

Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, la laissant seule dans un noir diffus auquel se mêlait l'étrange lumière verte qui donnait à son visage une tristesse théâtrale. Elle s'effondra sur le lit, et éclata en sanglots, laissant des torrents de larmes dévaler ses joues pâles.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Drago. Il avait changé depuis la rentrée. Un sentiment angoissant naquit au plus profond de son cœur, là où se forment les désirs les plus fous ainsi que les peurs les plus toxiques. Elle savait. Elle savait au fond d'elle pourquoi il avait changé mais elle refusait de l'admettre.

Elle serra les poings. Il était temps de se reprendre, elle s'était suffisamment apitoyée sur son sort.

D'un geste rageur, elle entreprit de sécher ses larmes mais un petit bruit sec l'interrompit. Elle balaya la pièce du regard : rien. Le dortoir était désert. Seule de grandes tentures émeraude s'animaient d'un régulier balancement, caressée par un vent inexistant.

Ça devait être le fruit de son imagination, mais dans le doute, elle saisit sa baguette, prête à se défendre. Un bruit à la fenêtre la fit sursauter, puis le silence se fit de nouveau, faisant naître en elle un sentiment de profond malaise, comme si quelqu'un l'observait, caché dans cet immense dortoir vide. De nouveau, le même petit bruit. Ça venait de la porte cette fois-ci, elle en était sûre. A pas de loup, elle se dirigea vers la porte, la baguette tendue, et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec. Personne. Elle se pencha pour observer le couloir plongé dans un noir impénétrable. Il était désert : pas âme qui vive dans les alentours. Rien que ce silence inquiétant, ce silence qui lui paraissait pourtant si paisible quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle aperçut alors un mouvement au bas de la porte et sentit soudain quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son pied. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que ses yeux découvraient avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent. Elle étouffa un cri et bondit en arrière, mais le serpent fondit sur elle, la collerette dressée et elle dut esquisser une nouvelle embardée sur le côté pour l'éviter. Un serpent d'à peine vingt centimètres, tout blanc, aux lignes irrégulières. Daphné se pencha et saisit le reptile entre son pouce et son index. Au creux de sa main, il se dressa et siffla un son doux comme un bruissement. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement, c'était un serpent de papier, fabriqué par quelqu'un. Un Cobra Royal, très exactement. A regrets, elle déplia le petit papier. Une écriture calligraphiée annonçait :

« _A l'attention de Daphné,_  
 _Rends-toi au Septième étage après les douze coups de Minuit. Suis le Cobra Royal._ »

Daphné jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge : il était minuit passée. Sous ses yeux ébahis, la lettre froissée reprit la forme d'un serpent. Elle se baissa et approcha sa main du sol afin que le petit Cobra blanc puisse en descendre. Il serpenta doucement jusqu'à la porte et, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il se dressa sur lui même, déployant sa collerette blanche, et siffla avec insistance, l'invitant à la suivre.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil circonspect autour d'elle, cherchant des yeux un indice sur l'expéditeur de cet étrange message, mais voyant le serpent s'impatienter, elle se décida à le suivre.

Il serpenta longuement, traversant couloirs sombres et escaliers alambiqués, tandis qu'elle pressait le pas pour réussir à le suivre. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant une petite porte en bois ouvragé. Le couloir était désert et silencieux, et elle aurait été bien incapable de dire où elle était car il lui semblait n'être jamais venue dans cette partie du château. Curieuse, elle colla son oreille contre la porte mais elle devait être bien trop épaisse car aucun bruit n'en sortait.

D'un coup de tête impatient, le serpent lui intima d'entrer. Elle poussa la lourde porte et s'avança dans la pièce, le Cobra à sa suite.

La pièce était éclairée par quelques bougies dont la lumière projetait des ombres vacillantes. Quelques canapés se pressaient dans le fond de la salle, tandis que plusieurs chaises étaient disposées en rond autour d'une longue table basse au bois usé. Pansy Parkinson se dressait fièrement au bout de la table basse, toisant Daphné d'un regard fier.

« Entre, Daphné. Nous n'attendions plus que toi pour commencer. Ferme la porte derrière-toi. »

Daphné s'exécuta et jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant aux invités de cette petite réunion inattendue. A la gauche de Pansy se tenaient Harper, Higgs, Millicent et Opale Farley. Calypso Rosier, Zabini et Montague occupaient quant à eux les chaises de droite. La blonde s'avança d'un pas mesuré et pris place aux côtés du métisse.

Observer, jauger, calculer, Daphné procédait toujours de la sorte. Surtout, ne jamais parler. Parler, ça laisse des traces tant qu'il y a un témoin pour enregistrer ses paroles. Non, parler s'avérait souvent trop risqué. Mieux valait se tapir dans l'ombre et glaner des informations jusqu'au moment opportun. Elle garda donc le silence alors que d'un geste obséquieux, Pansy allumait la dernière bougie. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, elle écarta alors les bras et d'une voix forte, elle annonça :

« Bienvenue à tous à la première réunion officielle des Cobras Royaux ! »

Quelques vagues applaudissement retentirent, stimulant la fierté de Pansy dont le large sourire ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Chers amis Serpents, jusqu'ici qu'avons-nous été ? Nous avons été parias, parvenus, profiteurs, nous avons été vautours nous contentant des carcasses sans intérêts que nos frères voulaient bien nous jeter. Nous avons été les pantins des fils et filles de Mangemorts dont la gloire faisait taire nos noms insignifiants. Et longtemps, nous avons accepté. Nous avons accepté de demeurer leur sous-fifre, nous avons accepté d'être les second-rôles d'une histoire qui avait pour but de nous sacrifier. Nous étions ceux qui n'auraient jamais de poste glorieux, ceux qui ne marqueraient pas l'Histoire de leur patronyme, ceux dont le nom faisait rougir de honte l'aristocratie Sang-Pur. Oui, nous avons été la risée de ces grandes familles. Les Nott, les Malefoy, les Crabbe et bien d'autres encore. Combien de fois se sont-ils moqués de nous ? »

Elle lança un regard sévère au petit comité qui buvait ses paroles avec excitation et appréhension, persuadé d'assister à un tournant majeur de l'histoire des Serpentard. Et d'ailleurs, peut-être avaient-ils raison, mais il était encore bien trop tôt pour positionner son pion. _  
_  
« Mais où sont donc passés nos beaux esprits fins et acérés et notre grandiose ruse ? », reprit Parkinson. « Et qu'avons nous fait de l'ambition légendaire des Serpentard ? Nous sommes à l'aube d'un grand changement, mes amis. Le règne de l'aristocratie Sang-Pur est sur le point de s'achever. Mais un autre est sur le point de commencer. Notre règne à nous ! Le règne des parvenus et des déchus ! »

Une salve d'applaudissement, beaucoup plus vive que la précédente emplit la pièce d'un bruit de fond désagréable. Daphné fit la moue, les bras croisés, mais ne protesta pas. Elle avait tout intérêt à voir où Parkinson voulait en venir.

« Ils ont été vipères sournoises quand nous n'étions qu'inoffensives couleuvres. Nous étions ces serpents ternes qui ne font plus peur à personne, serpents sans venin et sans saveur, tout juste bons à se traîner dans l'ombre des vipères, finissant leur restes. Mais aujourd'hui tout va changer. Nos noms vont s'inscrire dans l'Histoire. De faibles couleuvres, nous deviendrons Cobras Royaux, serpents mangeurs de serpents ! »

Pansy s'arrêta, dévisageant une à une les personnes présentes dans la petite pièce, les détaillant du regard avec une arrogance dangereuse. Daphné soutint longuement son regard, les bras toujours croisés, le visage impassible. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle trahisse la moindre de ses émotions. Bien sûr, cette petite réunion et les projets des auto-proclamés "Cobras Royaux" relevaient de la folie pure et simple. Mais elle savait pertinemment que tant qu'on n'y était pas obligé, mieux valait toujours se garder de choisir un camp. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'une surprise, et on ne comptait plus les coups d'état victorieux en Histoire.

Un bruit à droite attira l'oeil de Daphné : Calypso trépignait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Enfin, elle se leva et prit la parole, vainquant à grande peine sa timidité.

« Excuse-moi Pansy, mais pourquoi tu m'as invitée, moi ? Je viens d'une famille de Sang-Pur et mon père était... Enfin... C'était un Mangemort. »

Pansy pencha la tête et lui lança un regard doucereux, dont la compassion et la tendresse étaient écœurantes de fausseté. Sa main vint délicatement se poser sur l'épaule de Calypso et elle susurra d'une voix vipérine :

« Ma chère petite Calypso, ton nom n'a plus aucune valeur. Ton père est mort, ta mère ruinée et certaines rumeurs lui prête un nouveau fiancé. Un Né-Moldu. Ça fait désordre au sein de l'aristocratie Sang-Pur, tu comprends ? »

Les grands yeux noirs de Calypso s'élargirent sous le choc, et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Les bracelets argentés de ses bras tintèrent alors qu'elle plaqua une main choquée devant sa bouche carmin, levant si haut ses sourcils qu'ils disparaissaient presque sous ses cheveux bruns. Une foule de regard étaient rivés sur elle, savourant le spectacle, comme une meute de loups affamés devant un agneau apeuré.

« C'est... C'est faux... », bégaya-t-elle, maladroitement.

« C'est ce qu'on dit, pourtant. Et tu sais qu'à Serpentard, les rumeurs font office de vérité. »

« Ça suffit, Pansy. Si c'est pour dire des obscénités pareilles, tu ferais mieux de la fermer ! », gronda Zabini, faisant sursauter Daphné.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Zabini perdre son sang froid et son air placide. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais ses yeux défiaient ceux de Pansy avec une violence qui lui était inhabituelle. Daphné songea qu'il devait être un adversaire redoutable et qu'il valait bien mieux éviter de se le mettre à dos.

« Et toi, alors ? Ton sang n'est pas censé être pur, dis-moi ? », attaqua le métisse avec une férocité pleine de rancune.

« Plus pour longtemps », s'amusa Opale Farley. « Sa cousine Valyria s'est mariée avec un Moldu. Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu, un moldu. Et sa famille a décidé de ne pas la renier ! Son joli sang sera bientôt tout taché ! », pouffa-t-elle méchamment.

Le visage de Parkinson se rembrunit alors qu'elle accusait durement le coup. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Mieux vaut éviter de courir à l'offensive si ses propres défenses ne sont pas bien assurées. D'ailleurs, Daphné s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle savait bien pourquoi elle avait elle-même été invitée. Ses parents avaient fait fortune en vendant des espèces d'arbres très rares... Et leurs principaux clients étaient des moldus qui s'arrachaient leur jacarandas étoilés et leur séquoia bleu à des prix exorbitants. Cependant, ce choix commercial avait suffit à discréditer leur famille aux yeux de l'étriquée petite sphère Sang-Pur.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour "régner", si ce n'est pas trop demander ? », intervint de nouveau Zabini, d'une voix d'où perçait un mépris sans borne.

Le visage de Parkinson se raviva, et un éclat de fierté vint détendre ses traits. D'un air triomphant, elle se pencha vers eux, avec l'air d'une petite fille qui va confier son plus terrible secret, et elle murmura :

« Garder vos Cobras de papiers, ils sauront vous guider le moment venu. Car avant de pouvoir régner, il faut abattre ceux qui se posent en obstacle. Et je sais très exactement comment m'y prendre. », acheva-t-elle tandis qu'un sourire dangereux venait animer son visage d'un éclat redoutable.

* * *

 _Voilà, le nouveau chapitre ! Une nouvelle plongée au cœur du monde sulfureux des Serpentard. Alors, des avis sur Daphné ? Et sur les projets des Cobras Royaux ?  
D'ailleurs, Calypso est -en quelque sorte- un hommage à une fiction que j'aime beaucoup.  
_  
 _En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews, je les lis avec un immense plaisir !_

 _ **Luna** : Merci, ça fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !_

 **Eylae** : _Oui, tu l'as parfaitement résumé, Malefoy a des accès de violence assez troublante... Mais tu verras tout ça bientôt !_

 **Okami** : _C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à faire des chapitres assez courts, et celui-là fait partie du lot ! J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de le lire ! haha !_  
 _  
 **Mama** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione n'est pas prête à se laisser faire. C'est pas son genre ! Pour l'instant, elle essaye de minimiser la casse parce qu'elle doit quand même coopérer avec Malefoy pour son travail de préfète. Et tu connais Hermione, toujours sérieuse !_

 _ **Soph** : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Bon, j'espère que je ne tomberai pas dans le schéma bateau, mais si c'est le cas, ce sera à toi de venir me remettre sur le droit chemin. Hahaha !_

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à continuer de reviewer, ça fait toujours très très très plaisir !**


	4. Grenat

« Ils t'ont répondu »

Le temps s'était subitement arrêté, suspendu aux lèvres de Harry, mais il demeura silencieux, la lettre toujours tendue. Les mains tremblantes, Hermione saisit l'enveloppe. Un faible sourire se voulant rassurant flotta un instant sur ses lèvres, mais disparut bien vite, remplacé par une moue fébrile.

« Tu veux qu'on l'ouvre ensemble ? », proposa Harry avec douceur.

« Non, je crois qu'il faut que je la lise seule... vous comprenez ? »

Ils acquiescèrent et l'observèrent se retirer de la salle commune à regrets. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, ils leur semblait impensable de la laisser seule avec tout ce chagrin, et ne pas pouvoir l'aider leur fendaient le cœur. Pourtant, ils savaient bien que certains combats se menaient seul. Et celui-là en faisait partie.

Hermione tourna en rond quelques minutes. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lire sa lettre dans les dortoirs, elle risquait d'y réveiller tout le monde et puis... Elle ressentait le besoin pressant d'être seule. Elle se résolut donc à descendre les sept étages qui la séparaient des jardins et ce n'est qu'une fois sortie, qu'elle eut le courage de décacheter l'enveloppe.

« Lumos », murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Un faisceau de lumière tomba sur l'enveloppe alors qu'elle en retirait la lettre proprement pliée en quatre. Un parfum familier se dégageait du bout de papier qu'elle serrait entre ses mains avec appréhension. Un parfum aux senteurs de lavande qui faisait renaître en elle une multitude de souvenirs injustement négligés, mais qui prenaient maintenant tout leur sens : Du linge propre séchant sur un fil rafistolé. Un papier peint couverts de marguerite, légèrement écorné au niveau du lit. La septième marche de l'escalier en bois qui grince un peu trop fort. Une cuillère de sucre dans un bol de lait chaud avec un zeste de fleur d'oranger.  
Alors que ces images du passé se bousculaient maladroitement dans son esprit, un sentiment de peur lui noua la gorge. D'un geste mal assuré, elle ouvrit la lettre.

 _« Chère Hermione,_

 _Nous avons bien reçu toutes tes lettres et je ne sais comment te répondre._

 _Il faut que tu saches que ton père et moi, nous avons toujours été fiers de toi. Toujours. Même si le monde dans lequel tu évolues maintenant nous paraît bien lointain du nôtre et que nous avons parfois du mal à comprendre les lois qui le régissent, cela n'a jamais rien changé à notre amour pour toi. Nous avons toujours tenté de te soutenir et d'être compréhensifs. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour d'essayer de l'être._

 _Mes mots vont peut-être te sembler durs. Mais en modifiant nos souvenirs, tu nous as changé à jamais. Tu as instauré un doute en nous. Un doute malsain qui nous ronge l'esprit. Comment savoir, maintenant, si nos souvenirs sont les vrais ? Toute sorte de question nous traversent la tête. Des questions insensées, des questions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Es-tu vraiment notre fille ? Avons-nous vécu ce que nous pensons avoir vécu ? Comment savoir si tout cela n'est pas un autre faux souvenir ? Nous devrons porter ce doute à jamais. Nous sommes condamnés à douter à tout jamais des personnes que nous sommes. Comment être sûre que je suis Mona Granger et non Monica Wilkins ? Comment savoir si tout cela n'est pas une vie inventée, irréelle, à laquelle on s'accroche pour ne pas devenir fous ? Car nous marchons dangereusement sur le fil qui sépare la raison de la folie._

 _Ton père est toujours en état de choc. Il fait constamment des cauchemars et parfois, il doute même de moi, il veut partir, retourner en Australie, ou je ne sais où, et je mets des jours à le convaincre que sa vie est ici, que nous avons été heureux et que nous le serons encore. Et moi-même, en lui promettant tout ça, je ne peux affirmer si je lui dis l'absolue vérité ou si c'est un terrible mensonge._

 _Je sais bien que tu as fait cela pour nous protéger. Mais tu as manqué de confiance en nous et en notre jugement. Nous aurions été apte à prendre cette décision nous-même, nous aurions été apte à choisir notre propre avenir. En changeant notre passé de la sorte, tu nous as ôté tout contrôle sur nous même. Tu nous as ôté ce que nous avons de plus précieux. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, qui j'ai été. J'ai peur de mal distinguer le vrai du faux. Et les blessures à l'âme sont les plus longues à guérir._

 _Hermione, pardonne-nous si ces mots te semblent durs, mais nous avons besoin de temps. Besoin de temps pour nous reconstruire, besoin de temps pour nous retrouver. Et pour l'instant, ce processus devra se faire sans toi._

 _Nous t'aimerons toujours, mais nous ne pouvons pas prétendre être de bons parents si nous sommes incapable de te faire confiance à nouveau. Et tant que ce malaise subsistera, nous vivrons toujours avec de la rancœur, des regrets et des doutes._

 _Nous ne fermons pas la porte à tout jamais, Hermione, nous prenons seulement un peu de distance. Le temps de remettre les choses en ordre. Et de pardonner._

 _Maman. »_

« Nox »

La lumière s'éteignit. Il ne demeurait plus qu'un vide abyssal au fond de son cœur, et elle, en équilibre au bord de ce précipice de douleur. Des larmes silencieuses montèrent jusqu'au bord de ses paupières et roulèrent le long de ses joues, finissant leur course sur sa robe. Elle se tourna pour contempler les falaises, au loin, tandis que des torrents de larmes serpentaient sur son visage. Une indicible douleur lui nouait l'estomac et d'une étrange manière, elle se sentait vide, comme une poupée de chiffon. Son cœur tambourinait violemment contre sa poitrine, lui arrachant un souffle saccadé, et pourtant, elle était vide. Parfois, sa robe noire venait fouetter avec douceur ses jambes, poussée par un vent d'une douceur amère. Bien sûr, elle comprenait. Comment ne pas comprendre l'horrible doute qui s'immisçait sournoisement dans l'esprit de ses parents ? Et pourtant, elle avait tant espéré une réponse plus heureuse. Elle avait espéré que tout ça ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir, tout comme la Guerre allait finir par l'être. Mais elle savait bien, ce que la magie faisait, parfois, elle ne le défaisait jamais.

Elle resta là des heures, contemplant le tableau noir qui s'offrait à ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes engourdies ne puissent presque plus la porter. Elle retourna alors au dortoir, le cœur brisé. Enfouie au plus profond de ses draps, elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré.

Hermione se réveilla tard, tentant vainement de repousser les souvenirs qui pourtant affluaient dans son esprit embrumé. Le poids de la douleur s'écrasa violemment sur sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Elle dut s'asseoir sur le lit et se forcer à respirer calmement. Mais de nouveau, elle sentit comme une masse invisible s'écraser sur elle.

Seule. Elle se sentait seule.

Ce sentiment monta en elle, tandis que son cerveau tentait de lutter contre cette soudaine angoisse. Elle avait l'impression qu'au fond d'elle, de petites mains invisibles bataillaient tant bien que mal pour repousser cette idée. Mais bientôt, cette pensée morose l'accabla de nouveau : elle avait perdu ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde, sa famille. Et rien ne pourrait changer ça, et rien ne pourrait apaiser son chagrin.

Elle se recroquevilla dans son lit, sanglotant silencieusement. Lorsque ses yeux furent si secs que plus une larme ne put s'en écouler, elle se releva machinalement, et comme un robot, s'habilla, puis, tout aussi machinalement, elle descendit déjeuner. Une main maladroite se posa sur son épaule, et ses yeux larmoyants rencontrèrent ceux de Ron et de Harry.

« Hermione ? On t'a attendu hier soir, mais comme on tombait de fatigue, on a fini par aller se coucher... », commença Harry sur un ton d'excuses.

« C'est pas grave... », répondit-elle faiblement. « Ça ne fait rien »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont répondu ? », la questionna abruptement Ron.

« Je... Ils... Ils... C'est non... », balbutia-t-elle tant bien que mal.

« Non ? Comment ça, non ? Ils ne veulent pas te voir ? »

« Non »

« Même pas pour les vacances de Noël ? »

« Puisque je t'ai dit que non ! », s'écria-t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte.

Plusieurs têtes intriguées se retournèrent mais elle ne daigna même pas s'excuser. Elle repoussa son assiette vide, dégoûtée, et détourna le regard pour éviter les œillades insistantes de ses deux amis. Elle avait l'impression d'être embourbée dans des sables mouvants, et plus elle luttait, plus elle se fatiguait, et plus sa colère se renforçait. Ne rien pouvoir faire, c'était pire que tout.

« Hermione. Il faut que tu manges un peu. », avança prudemment Harry.

« Mais laissez-moi tranquilles à la fin ! Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je dois faire ! A moins que vous non plus vous ne me fassiez plus confiance ! »

Sous les regards perplexes et confus de ses amis, elle bondit du banc et traversa la Grande Salle à pas furieux, mue par une colère noire, tandis qu'un par un les élèves se tournaient pour l'observer, avide d'en savoir plus. Elle fronça les sourcils et accéléra le pas, feignant d'ignorer les murmures qui s'élevaient sur son passage. La tête baissée, elle accéléra encore, courant presque, la vue brouillée par des larmes naissantes. Il fallait qu'elle s'isole, à tout prix. Personne ne devait la voir comme ça.

Elle se cogna brutalement contre quelqu'un. Elle releva la tête et aperçut Goyle, le regard mauvais, qui la repoussa brusquement en lâchant un grognement sonore. Il était entouré de trois autres Serpentard, tandis qu'en retrait, Malfoy discutait avec une blonde au sourire enjôleur.

« Alors, la Sang-de-Bourbe, on est perdu ? »

« Dégage, Goyle », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, des larmes mêlant frustration, tristesse et colère montant irrésistiblement jusqu'à ses yeux.

Elle serra les mâchoires. Sa vue se brouilla un peu plus, alors qu'elle sentait un accès violent de haine croitre en elle. Son crâne commençait d'ailleurs à lui faire mal et sa gorge se serra, tandis qu'elle déglutissait avec peine. Goyle dut remarquer ses yeux brillants de larmes car il ricana méchamment et lâcha :

« Mais c'est que le petit bébé va pleurer... Alors, on a perdu ses parents ? »

Un bref silence s'installa, rapidement brisé par les rires mesquins du petit groupe de Serpentard, qui la fixaient désormais tous avec des regards mauvais, partagés entre mépris et amusement. Les sœurs Carrow se rapprochèrent d'elle, l'air sournois, et se mirent à faire semblant de pleurer à gros sanglots, entrecoupés de rires moqueurs.

Hermione se crispa, sa main glissa vers sa baguette, coincée dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

« Oh, on dirait que le petit bébé est en colère. Vilain petit bébé, pas utiliser baguette, vilain ! »

Il la poussa de nouveau, et cette fois, elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol. Il y'eut de grands éclats de rires, attirant l'attention de Malfoy qui s'avança lentement dans leur direction. Son regard se posa sur Hermione, à terre, la mâchoire crispée et la baguette pointée sur Goyle, puis sur ses camarade Serpentard, hilares.

« Regarde Drago ce qu'on a trouvé pa terre, un...

\- C'est bon, coupa Malfoy, froidement.

\- Allez, on commence à p...

\- C'est bon », répéta Malfoy, le ton légèrement menaçant.

Goyle tordit son visage en une moue de frustration, et il sembla hésiter sur la conduite à tenir, mais il finit par se reculer d'un pas sans rien ajouter. Hermione en profita pour se relever tant bien que mal, et après avoir jeté un regard noir à Goyle, elle tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Elle longea le couloir, monta deux escaliers, traversa un nouveau couloir et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle fit aussitôt volte-face, à l'affut, la baguette tendue. Cette fois, elle ne laisserait pas passer la moindre provocation.

« Dis donc, Granger, c'est quoi ces manières ? »

Malefoy la toisait de haut en bas, les bras croisés, son éternel sourire moqueur au visage. Elle n'abaissa pas sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? »

« C'est pas une façon de remercier quelqu'un qui vient de te tirer d'affaire »

« Je m'en serais très bien sortie sans toi. »

« Sûrement. Mais j'aime savoir que tu as une dette envers moi. »

« Je te dois rien du tout. »

« Oh, c'est ce que tu crois. Mais cette idée va faire son bout de chemin dans ta tête. Au début tu feras comme si tu t'en fichais. Et puis, tu commenceras à y penser le soir, avant de t'endormir, et puis, de plus en plus souvent. Tu te diras que finalement, je suis peut-être pas si terrible que ça, et qu'en fin de compte, je t'ai bien rendu service en interrompant Goyle. Tu te diras que t'as peut-être été injuste avec moi, que t'as joué les petites ingrates, sans même m'adresser un 'merci'. Et un jour, enfin, tu te rendras compte que tu as une dette envers moi. Et tu n'imagines même pas le genre de services que je pourrais te demander. »

Elle ne répondit rien, abasourdie par ce raisonnement délirant, cherchant tant bien que mal la logique de cette tirade. Étrangement, il devait y avoir un brin de vérité là-dedans, car elle sentait une pointe de remords germer dans son esprit. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit merci. Profitant de ce silence temporaire, il ajouta :

« Je t'ai troublée, hein ? Tu vois, les mots sont bien plus puissants que les sorts. Range cette baguette. Ce n'est pas digne d'une Préfète-en-chef. »

Et sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Furieuse de s'être fait berner, elle rangea sa baguette et se dépêcha de retourner dans la Salle Commune. Là, elle ouvrit ses livres de septième année et se plongea à corps perdu dans ses révisions. Tout valait mieux que ressasser les récents évènements et heureusement pour elle, les cours offraient un merveilleux échappatoire.

Lorsque la grande horloge sonna vingt heures, l'heure du dîner, Hermione était plongée dans ses révisions d'Histoire de la Magie. Pour elle, les cours faisaient office de défouloir et elle se sentait déjà mieux. La douleur était toujours là, bien présente, nichée dans une partie de son esprit qu'elle ignorait avec la plus grande difficulté, mais quelque chose s'était apaisée en elle. D'ailleurs, elle regrettait amèrement la façon dont elle avait repoussé Harry et Ron. Après tout, ils s'inquiétaient seulement pour elle, et à juste titre.

Son ventre grogna douloureusement, lui rappelant ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Et effectivement, elle pouvait sentir la faim lui tenailler l'estomac. Elle ferma ses livres de cours qu'elle rangea avec soin dans sa valise et quitta rapidement la Salle Commune en direction de la Grande Salle.

Au moment où elle descendait la dernière marche de l'escalier, une vague de murmures parvint à ses oreilles. Un petit attroupement s'était formé juste à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et une clameur d'indignation et de peur retentissait en écho dans les couloirs du château. Inquiète, elle s'approcha et remarqua que les élèves fixaient quelque chose sur le mur qu'elle ne pouvait voir en raison de la foule.

« C'est horrible ! », s'écria une Poufsouffle au bord des sanglots.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, tandis que d'un geste brusque, elle repoussait les élèves qui lui barraient la route et jouait des coudes, un terrible mauvais pressentiment niché dans la poitrine.

« Poussez-vous, s'il vous plaît, je suis Préfète-en-chef. Qu'est-ce qu'il se p... »

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge, alors que ses yeux contemplaient le mur avec effroi. Elle chancela un instant mais sentit aussitôt la main de Harry sur son épaule. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et les yeux de Harry lui renvoyèrent son anxiété.

« Harry, Harry... Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai... », murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, engloutie par les murmures terrifiés des autres élèves.

* * *

 _Chapitre quatre terminé ! Alors quelqu'un se doute de ce qu'Hermione a vu ?_

Un **grand merci** à mes adorables reviewers !

 **Mama :** Ne t'en fais pas ! Hermione est loin d'être une Mary-Sue... Et ce n'est plus une enfant non plus !

 **MadlynMalefoy :** Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'adore les Serpentard. J'ai essayé de les décrire comme je les imagine : sulfureux, passionnés et dangereux. J'espère que c'est convaincant !

 **Okami Shiroi :** Ah, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas le savoir très vite ! Et oui, ça bouge chez les vert et argent... Ah, l'ambition !

 **Merci à tou(te)s les trois, et merci à tous les reviewers et à tous les lecteurs !**


	5. Onyx

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, pourtant, Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il feignait d'ignorer le pourquoi de cette violente insomnie, mais enfouie tout au fond de son esprit torturé, la raison était claire : son avenir lui paraissait incertain, perdu dans une brume de doutes. Que lui restait-il maintenant ? Rien. Il le savait pertinemment, son nom était devenu un fardeau. Qui pourrait faire confiance à un traître, un lâche, un perdant ?

Parfois, il se prenait à rêver que les rôles s'échangeaient, qu'il revenait de cette guerre en héros, redorant les lettres de noblesse de l'illustre famille Malefoy. Mais la guerre faisait les choses ainsi ; d'une main injuste, elle tranchait : héros victorieux d'un côté et parias méprisables de l'autre. Oui, il lui faudrait s'accommoder de ce nouveau statut : il était devenu un indésirable, un moins-que-rien, l'image même de l'échec honteux.

Quand il y réfléchissait sincèrement - ce qu'il évitait de faire, le plus souvent - il réalisait qu'il ne croyait pas franchement à ces histoires de Sang-Pur et de Sang-de-Bourbe. Certes, il estimait que les familles de Sang-Pur méritaient des égards particuliers car elles avaient quelque chose d'honorable, une aura respectable qu'ont les longues lignées de marquis, de comtes ou de princes. Rencontrer des personnes de prestigieuses lignées lui procurait le même effet que de feuilleter un livre antique, une forme de respect obséquieux et délicat. Des dorures clinquantes aux détails sordides, oui, les familles Sang-Pur ressemblaient en tout point à des livres ancestraux. Mais voilà, un livre, ça prend la poussière, et un jour ça tombe en lambeaux.

Alors toutes ces histoires, il avait vite mis ça sur le compte d'une vieille rivalité élitiste dans laquelle il avait vu une opportunité, celle de s'illustrer. C'est tout ce à quoi il aspirait : faire partie de ceux qui marquent l'histoire de leur nom, quel que soit le moyen pour y parvenir. S'il devait tuer, torturer, écraser, alors il ferait. Enfin, à l'époque, c'est ce qu'il pensait être capable de faire, mais la vérité était venue le giffler de plein fouet : il était lâche, et faible.

Il se leva lentement, dégourdissant ses membres restés trop longtemps inactifs, et se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle commune. Elle avait quelque chose de dramatique, cette salle commune. D'une beauté hypnotisante et écœurante tout à la fois. Toute cette pierre d'un noir terrifiant, ces bannières sur lesquelles ondulait sans relâche ce serpent d'argent, et cette lumière d'un vert bleuté... Cette lumière qui plongeait quiconque y entrait dans un étrange état contemplatif. Et toutes les interactions qui s'y passaient semblaient toujours s'écouler au ralenti.

Il quitta la pièce sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il avait besoin d'air. Besoin de respirer, de sentir ses poumons s'emplir puis se vider pour s'emplir de nouveau. Il traversa des escaliers, et des couloirs, poussa des portes, éteignit des bougies au passage. Enfin, il déboucha dehors, dans le Parc. Au loin, l'immensité noire du Lac scintillait de mille feux, renvoyant à la Lune son éclat argenté. Pas un bruit. Comme si la Forêt Interdite elle-même avait décidé de se faire discrète. Seul le bruissement du vent dans les arbres parvenait parfois à ses oreilles, avec douceur, comme une berceuse qui lui était dédié, à lui et à lui seul. Il s'assit sur les marches, contemplant l'horizon sans fin qui se dressait devant lui : des arbres, des collines et des montagnes, que la nuit avait tapissés de noir. Le monde paraissait si grand, vu d'ici. Infini. Il ressentit une étrange émotion naître au plus profond de son être, puis se répandre lentement dans chaque parcelle de son corps : l'apaisement. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que c'était. Peut-être était-ce même la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel sentiment. Puis, sans savoir vraiment mettre des mots sur ce bien-être, il se détendit, se perdant dans la contemplation merveilleuse de ces paysages en ombres chinoises. Et la force de cette implacable beauté lui fit l'effet d'une consolation qu'il savait temporaire.

Un mouvement attira son œil, brisant la plénitude de ce moment, et il aperçut Hermione en contre-bas, ses cheveux affolés par la brise automnale, son teint blanc reflétant la lumière paisible de la lune. Elle se tenait debout, dos à lui, à quelques mètres de là. Et d'une certaine manière, elle venait compléter cet étrange tableau, comme si elle était la dernière touche qui manquait à ce cadre singulier. Maintenant qu'il la regardait avec attention, il entendait même sa robe émettre un doux claquement en se querellant avec le vent. Elle se détachait du ciel d'encre, chimère poétique qui n'a rien à faire là mais qu'on ne peut se résoudre à ôter du tableau.

Drago avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve - où l'absurde et le beau se côtoient sans états d'âme. Et en se détournant pour regagner son dortoir, quelque chose de fort s'éveilla en lui : un espoir puissant et intangible.

Il garderait cette nuit en mémoire toute sa vie.  
Ironiquement, il vivait là ses derniers moments d'insouciance.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

L'horloge de la Salle Commune sonna midi dans un grincement métallique. Drago avait toujours détesté ce bruit de ferraille désagréable qui tintait comme un glas funèbre. Il jeta machinalement un coup d'oeil à sa montre, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien l'heure de déjeuner, puis dans un effort plein de mauvaise volonté, il se leva et quitta la Salle Commune, se joignant à un groupe de Serpentard.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la Grande Salle, une voix féminine l'interpella. Il fit volte-face et découvrit Daphné, un sourire enjôleur au visage. Elle s'avança avec grâce jusqu'à lui, sa robe de flanelle blanche virevoltant à chacun de ses pas. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, le visage impassible. S'il était tout à fait honnête, il devait bien avouer que Daphné était d'une beauté époustouflante. Son visage fin révélait des pommettes saillantes et des yeux d'un vert profond qui toisait le monde avec froideur, tandis que ses cheveux blonds, toujours relevés en un chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches folles, donnaient à ses traits un air angélique et innocent.

 _Effet trompeur_ , pensa-t-il, en se rappelant leurs nuits d'ivresse.

Arrivée à son niveau, elle posa une main délicate sur son avant bras et se pencha à son oreille, lui glissant, dans un murmure charmeur :

« Pardonne-moi, pour hier soir. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« J'espère. J'ai toujours été clair, Daphné. Pas de ça entre nous. »

« Bien sûr. Viens me voir ce soir, je saurai me faire pardonner. »

Drago acquiesça lentement et accueillit son sourire suggestif avec un hochement de tête satisfait. Il voulut s'avancer vers la Grande Salle, mais elle exerça une légère pression sur son bras, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

« Tu voulais autre chose ? »

« Je voulais savoir... Tout se passe bien... Enfin, je veux dire... Pour ton poste de Préfet-en-Chef ? »

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Pour quelle raison étrange s'intéressait-elle subitement à ses obligations ? Une expression fugace passa sur le visage de la jolie blonde mais il ne sut comment l'interpréter.

« Oui. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »

« Simple curiosité. Je me demandais juste si... »

Des éclats de rire attirèrent son attention, et il se retourna vivement, interrompant Daphné en pleine phrase. Un groupe de Serpentard jubilait d'excitation devant un spectacle qu'il ne pouvait voir. Poussé par la curiosité, il s'avança, contournant Goyle, et ses yeux tombèrent sur Granger, au sol, la mine révulsée, pointant Goyle de sa baguette.

Spectacle pathétique. Pourtant, Granger avait, à cet instant, une expression de colère pure, de haine et de dégoût qu'il connaissait bien. Oui, à cet instant précis, la baguette menaçante et les yeux réduits à de minces fentes, Granger ressemblait en tout point à une Serpentard, et ça le fit rire intérieurement. La petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'était donc pas si parfaite... Cela dit, il n'aimait pas la façon dont s'était comportés ses camarades Serpentard. C'était _lui_ qui décidait à qui on s'en prenait, pourtant, ces derniers temps, ses confrères avaient tendance à s'octroyer des droits, sans même demander son autorisation, outrepassant dangereusement son autorité.

« Regarde Drago ce qu'on a trouvé par terre, un...

\- C'est bon, coupa Malfoy, froidement.

\- Allez, on commence à p...

\- C'est bon », répéta Malfoy, le ton légèrement menaçant.

Goyle hésita un instant mais finit par se raviser et se recula, la mine renfrognée. Granger profita de l'occasion pour filer à l'anglaise. Il guetta discrètement la direction qu'elle prenait puis se tourna de nouveau vers Goyle, le dévisageant avec mépris. Il y'eut un silence. Un bref silence. Puis, presque au ralenti, les lèvres de Grégory s'étirèrent dans une moue arrogante - qui ressemblait vaguement à une tentative de sourire - et rejetant sa tête en arrière dans une posture de défi, il lâcha :

« Alors c'est ça ton nouveau passe-temps ? Essayer de te taper toutes les Sang-de-Bourbe qui traînent ? »

Il y'eut une vague de murmures choqués puis, très vite, un nouveau silence, tous les regards rivés sur Malfoy. Un sourire flottant aux lèvres, il se recula lentement... et asséna un violent coup de poing à Goyle, en plein visage. Malgré sa carrure, ce dernier tituba, puis vint s'écraser contre le mur. Il releva son visage vers Malefoy avec un regard effrayé et tenta vainement de balbutier quelque chose mais le blond l'interrompit :

« La prochaine fois que tu t'aventures à me parler sur ce ton, je te ferai pleurer si fort que même les Poufsouffle auront pitié de toi », souffla-t-il lentement, faisant peser dans ses mots une menace implacable.

Puis il se tourna et accéléra le pas, empruntant le chemin qu'il avait vu Granger prendre. En quelques minutes, il la talonna, et ses pas bruyant durent l'alarmer car elle se retourna brusquement, le menaçant de sa baguette.

« Dis donc, Granger, c'est quoi ces manières ? », se moqua-t-il méchamment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? », répondit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

« C'est pas une façon de remercier quelqu'un qui vient de te tirer d'affaire »

« Je m'en serais très bien sortie sans toi. »

« Sûrement. Mais j'aime savoir que tu as une dette envers moi. »

« Je te dois rien du tout. »

« Oh, c'est ce que tu crois. Mais cette idée va faire son bout de chemin dans ta tête. Au début tu feras comme si tu t'en fichais. Et puis, tu commenceras à y penser le soir, avant de t'endormir, et puis, de plus en plus souvent. Tu te diras que finalement, je suis peut-être pas si terrible que ça, et qu'en fin de compte, je t'ai bien rendu service en interrompant Goyle. Tu te diras que t'as peut-être été injuste avec moi, que t'as joué les petites ingrates, sans même m'adresser un 'merci'. Et un jour, enfin, tu te rendras compte que tu as une dette envers moi. Et tu n'imagines même pas le genre de services que je pourrais te demander. »

Elle resta bouche bée, dans une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il avait réussi à faire taire l'insupportable Granger. Profitant de son désarroi, il enchaîna :

« Je t'ai troublée, hein ? Tu vois, les mots sont bien plus puissants que les sorts. Range cette baguette. Ce n'est pas digne d'une Préfète-en-chef. »

Et sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Il savait qu'il l'avait perturbée et ça l'emplissait d'une satisfaction jubilatoire. C'était son petit plaisir. La pousser à bout, la faire sortir de ses gonds et voir ses yeux se rétrécir de colère. Une pauvre consolation, certes, mais il avait bien du mal à y renoncer.

D'un pas leste, il redescendit déjeuner, l'esprit léger.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

De retour de son repas, Drago se dirigea lentement vers la Salle Commune. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il ouvrit la porte des cachots à la volée. Un moment de silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Le Serpentard dévisagea tour à tour ses camarades, le visage impassible et le regard froid. Un groupe de Serpentard se dispersa, laissant apparaître Goyle qui avait vainement tenté de se cacher. Le nez recouvert d'un bandage taché de sang, il releva lentement les yeux et croisa ceux de Malfoy. Son visage se tordit en une expression craintive.

« Par... Pardon... Je n'aurais pas dû..., arriva-t-il à articuler piteusement.

\- Au delà de ton arrogance pathétique, n'oublie pas qu'elle est préfète-en-chef et qu'elle peut te faire renvoyer en un claquement de doigt. »

Il lui lança un regard menaçant, et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à son dortoir.

« Elle n'osera jamais me faire renvoyer !, ricana Goyle.

\- Sûrement, mais moi, je n'hésiterai pas. »

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

L'après-midi passa lentement et lorsque la fin d'après-midi s'installa tranquillement au château et que le feu de la Salle Commune commença paresseusement à crépiter dans la cheminée, une onde de légèreté se déploya dans les cachots. Les jumelles Carrow sortirent chacune une bouteille de Rhum de menthe de leurs valises et les posèrent au centre de la vieille table en bois.

« Avant que nos parents se les fassent saisir on a pu en sauver une caisse chacune ! », expliqua Flora, avec un petit ricanement dénué de joie.

« Heureusement qu'ils ne fouillent pas nos valises ! », renchérit Hestia.

Une effervescence de murmures et de rires envahit la pièce et une ambiance insouciante s'empara des Serpentard. Drago s'assit à côté de Zabini et se servit un verre qu'il remua lentement, appréciant silencieusement les reflets émeraudes qui se reflétaient sur le bar d'ébène, comme un océan d'émeraude. La salle commune était pleine, et de bruyants éclats de rire arrivaient parfois jusqu'aux oreilles de Drago.

Il se détacha à regret du ballet d'opaline de son verre et observa Zabini. Son visage était légèrement tourné et il semblait fixer quelque chose dans le dos de Drago, le regard dans le vague. Le blond se tourna lentement, suivant le regard de son ami et sourit. Il regardait Calypso. Ses boucles brunes se déployaient sur ses épaules et tressautaient à chacun de ses éclats de rire tandis que sa robe dorée irradiait comme un petit soleil, illuminant sa peau mate d'un éclat doux contrastant avec le jais de ses cheveux. Ses longues jambes fuselées se terminaient par des escarpins noirs aux talons vertigineux.

« Tu sais que tu fais peur à fixer les gens comme ça, Zabini ? Crois-moi, c'est pas comme ça que t'arrivera à conclure. »

Zabini détourna les yeux de Calypso et saisit la bouteille de rhum, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Contrairement à toi, Drago, j'ai pas envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. »

Un petit rire moqueur naquit dans la gorge de Drago. De ses iris gris, il détailla rapidement Zabini, avant de répliquer :

« Dois-je comprendre que Rosier est l'heureuse élue ? »

Blaise accusa le coup, stoppant net son geste, la bouteille en suspend au-dessus de son verre, puis il reprit ses esprit et finit de se servir. Il en but une belle gorgée en faisant la grimace et reposa calmement son verre.

« Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

\- Arrête, Zabini, ça crève les yeux que tu veux te la faire. Même un Elfe de maison borgne le remarquerait. Et puis, depuis le temps que tu nous parles d'elle, on a fini par se rendre à l'évidence, hein.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On joue les amoureux effarouchés, tout d'un coup ? Va lui parler, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Et toi, tu joues les entremetteurs, maintenant ? Je te dis que j'en ai rien à faire d'elle, alors lâche l'affaire ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, interdit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Zabini élever la voix de la sorte. S'il n'avait pas été son ami, il l'aurait remis à sa place aussi sec mais les alliés se faisaient rares ces temps-ci, et Zabini était la seule personne qu'il supportait plus de cinq minutes ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait de l'estime pour bien peu de Serpentard. Mais il avait toujours vu en Blaise quelque chose de différent, une forme d'intelligence détachée qu'il trouvait agréable au milieu de toutes les mesquineries typiques des vert et argent. Il ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais mais Blaise était, pour Malefoy, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami.

« Et toi, alors ? », demanda Zabini d'une voix posée.

« Moi, quoi ? », répondit distraitement Drago, en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

« J'ai entendu dire que t'avais pris la défense de Granger tout à l'heure »

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée d'alcool et déglutit lentement devant le regard amusé de Zabini.

« Les nouvelles vont vite, à ce que je vois », lâcha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur

« Ne joue pas les étonnés, tu sais comment ça marche à Serpentard »

« Ouais. Et c'est fatigant à la longue. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu ne nies même pas ? Donc c'est vrai cette rumeur ? »

« A ton avis ? Bien sûr que non, c'est pas vrai. Mais Goyle commence à jouer un jeu dangereux et il était temps de le remettre en place. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose se trame, ici. »

Zabini ne répondit rien et détourna la tête, mais il sembla à Drago qu'il était mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. D'un haussement d'épaules, Malefoy écarta le sujet et regarda sa montre ; il commençait à avoir faim.

« Je descends dîner », déclara-t-il solennellement.

Il repoussa sa chaise et sortit de la pièce, longeant le sombre couloir de pierre. Des chuchotements attirèrent son attention, et il remarqua qu'on le dévisageait durement. Il jeta des coups d'oeil dissuasifs aux groupes d'élèves qui lui lançaient des regards noirs et continua son chemin. Peu à peu, les murmures se firent plus insistants, et alors qu'il débouchait dans le Hall, il saisit des cris de consternations dans un vague brouhaha incompréhensible.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'attroupement d'élèves, un groupe de trois garçons s'avança vers lui, roulant des mécaniques.

Il les jaugea d'un oeil méprisant. Cinquième année. Cheveux blonds ébouriffés, air de chien battu qui tente de se donner du courage, robe de sorcier élimé : c'était Jimmy Peakes. Derrière, lui, le dépassant d'une tête, un garçon aux cheveux brun bouclés et à la mâchoire saillante le regardait d'un air de défi. C'était Agostino Vane. Le troisième, Malefoy ne le connaissait pas. Le vert et argent les toisa avec dédain et tenta de les contourner mais la main de Peakes se referma sur son épaule, le stoppant dans son élan. Malefoy pivota lentement sur ses talons.

« Lâche-moi », articula lentement Malefoy, menaçant.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça, hein ? Toi et tes abrutis de potes. Vous vous croyez drôles peut-être ? », répondit Vane en désignant d'un geste de la tête le mur autour duquel s'était formée la masse d'élèves. Il avait haussé le ton afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre

Le bruit de fond s'éteignit et une foule de curieux commença lentement à se déplacer, s'attroupant autour d'eux, essyant de glaner quelques miettes de l'altercation.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et je t'ai dit de me lâcher », gronda Malefoy

« On en a rien à foutre de ce que tu dis », intervint Peakes, animé d'une soudaine pulsion de courage.

« Tant mieux, ça nous fait un point commun », répliqua le blond en haussant les sourcils.

D'un geste sec, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Peakes et le dépassa en lui assénant un coup d'épaule. Il sentit un mouvement dans son dos et la voix de Vane tonna :

« _Incarcerem !_ »

Drago eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir une corde jaillir de la baguette de Vane et fondre sur lui.

« _Evanesco !_ »

La corde émit un sifflement strident et disparut aussitôt tandis que Zabini apparaissait la baguette pointée sur Agostino.

« Attaquer quelqu'un de dos... Bravo, Vane, t'as ta place chez les Serpentard... », se moqua Blaise.

Drago lui adressa un regard de gratitude. Sans le sort de son ami, il serait ligoté sur le sol, à la merci des trois abrutis. Il leva lui aussi sa baguette et d'un pas furtif, il vint se placer près de Zabini, face à ses trois ennemis. Un cercle d'élèves se forma autour de ce duel improvisé, plongeant la pièce dans un climat de tendu, auquel s'ajoutait l'excitation infantile des spectateurs. Ils s'échangèrent des regards électriques, chacun attendant un signe pour lancer l'offensive, tournant lentement sans se quitter des yeux.

Il y'eut un mouvement dans la foule, des bruits de protestation, et finalement, Granger déboucha dans le cercle. Son visage blêmit quand elle comprit ce qui se passait et ses sourcils se froncèrent avec sévérité.

« Vous êtes complètement fous ! Rangez-moi ça tout de suite ou vous partez immédiatement en retenue ! »

De nouveau, des regards fusèrent, chacun attendant que l'autre range sa baguette en premier. Le troisième garçon que Malfoy ne connaissait pas finit par céder, imité par Peakes et Vane. Pourtant, ils ne bougèrent pas.

« Allez, ne restez pas ici ! », ordonna Granger d'un ton qui n'appelait aucun refus. « Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour commencer le repas »

Quelques élèves, déçus de ne pas avoir pu assister au combat, poussèrent des soupirs, mêlés de cris de protestation et de murmures inquiets, puis ils se dispersèrent par petits groupes et Malefoy se dirigea lui aussi vers la Grande Salle.

« Non, pas toi, Malefoy. Viens avec moi. »

Il fit un geste de la tête à Zabini pour lui faire comprendre d'aller manger sans lui puis il suivit Granger. D'un pas nerveux, elle l'emmena à l'endroit précis où les élèves étaient massés au moment où il était arrivé dans le Hall. Dans l'agitation, il avait oublié le début des évènements et l'étrange agitation des élèves. Il leva des yeux effarés vers le mur, alors que des lettres capitales le tapissaient de rouge.

«LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES N'EST PEUT-ÊTRE PLUS LA, MAIS NOUS OUI. GARE A VOUS SANG-DE-BOURBE. LA VENGEANCE SE PRÉPARE. »

Drago fronça les sourcils de colère. Alors c'était de ça dont l'accusait Vane et Peakes. Ils pensaient vraiment qu'il était assez stupide pour aller taguer un mur avec des inscriptions aussi stupides que provocantes ? Il se tourna vers Granger, les bras croisés.

« McGonagall l'a vu ? »

« Pas encore. Elle est encore en réunion avec les professeurs et le Ministre de la Magie, pour l'instant. Je vais effacer ça et je lui expliquerai moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé. En attendant, pas besoin de laisser des immondices pareilles sur les murs. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lança un rapide _Tergeo_. L'inscription s'effaça lentement, bien que Malfoy aurait juré qu'on apercevait encore quelques traînées rouges sur le mur. D'un geste autoritaire, elle intima à Malefoy de la suivre et l'entraîna à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, dans une pièce qui ressemblait plus à un grand placard à balais qu'à une petite salle.  
Une table était entreposée dans le fond de la pièce entourée de quelques chaises en bois dépareillés. Ils s'installèrent là dans un silence tendu.

Drago imaginait très bien la suite des évènements : il allait s'ensuivre un long interrogatoire où Granger allait tenter par tous les moyens de lui faire avouer que c'était lui le responsable. Évidemment, tout concordait avec son passé et il semblait faire un coupable tout désigné. Peut-être même que McGonagall s'en mêlerait, et qu'elle le menacerait de l'expulser. A leur place, il penserait sûrement la même chose.

« Tu as une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ? », l'interrogea Granger, visiblement contrariée.

Il la regarda avec surprise.

« Alors comme ça, tu ne me soupçonnes même pas ? », répondit-il, étonné.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas particulièrement intelligent, mais tu l'es quand même suffisamment pour ne pas faire quelque chose d'aussi idiot. »

Il ricana dans sa barbe et acquiesça. Effectivement, il avait des méthodes un peu plus subtiles. Et de toute façon, sa position était suffisamment délicate pour qu'il n'aille pas, en plus, attiser les braises d'une tension déjà trop palpable.

« Sans vouloir être vexante, c'est un coup bas signé Serpentard, ça. », enchaîna-t-elle.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

« Je sais que c'est un sale temps pour les enfants de Mangemorts. J'ai vu l'article dans la Gazette, celui qui divulguait les noms des familles de partisans. Nott devait être furieux. »

« Oh, tu sais, ça ne change pas grand chose. Il fait toujours la gueule, de toute façon. »

« Je suis étonnée de voir que tu prends ça à la légère. Tu sais que tu n'es pas à l'abri, Malefoy. Un jour où l'autre c'est ton nom qui va tomber... », répondit-elle avec sérieux.

« Dis donc, Granger, tu serais pas en train de t'inquiéter pour moi, quand même ? »

Elle rougit furieusement, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à Malefoy. Elle était tellement facile à piéger.

« Non. Je veux juste que les tensions s'apaisent. Et c'est pas en divulguant des noms et en inscrivant des menaces au mur que les choses vont s'arranger. »

Il haussa les épaules et s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il ne lui avouerait jamais, mais elle avait raison. Son tour allait arriver, et cette pensée le fit frémir.

« Écoute, tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant c'est prêter l'oreille et essayer de trouver qui a fait ça. Et à priori, ça, ce sera ton travail. », ajouta-t-elle doucement.

« Comme toujours, c'est moi qui fais tout le boulot. Je me suis fait une raison à force »

Elle croisa les bras et lui lança un regard noir, mais il aurait juré qu'elle avait esquissé un sourire amusé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais au moment où il allait la franchir, elle l'arrêta :

« Malefoy. Tu devrais faire attention. Certaines personnes pensent que c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça. Et tu sais comme les rumeurs vont vite à Poudlard. »

« Décidément Granger, tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi. T'en fais pas, va, je sais me défendre. »

Et sans même lui adresser un dernier regard, il quitta la pièce, un sourire satisfait au visage. Maintenant, il allait devoir ouvrir l'œil pour réussir à découvrir qui était l'auteur de ce message...

* * *

 _Et voilà, un chapitre de nouveau centré sur Drago. Et ça commence à chauffer... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

 _ **M. :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

 _ **Sarahblue :** Haha, merci beaucoup !_  
 _ **  
Okami Shiroi :** Merci de continuer à suivre ! Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long et la réponse à cette agitation !  
_  
 _ **Merci encore à tous les lecteurs et à tous les reviewers, vous êtes adorables ! Et continuez de reviewer !**_


	6. Rubis

Le balancier de l'horloge émettait un régulier tintement que l'on remarquait seulement si l'on y prêtait une oreille attentive. Quelques chuchotis d'élèves en pleine concertation sur leur devoirs venaient parfois s'ajouter au bruit de fond et cette douce mélodie de bruits anodins aidait Zabini à se concentrer sur son devoir de potion : il avait déjà rempli trois parchemins. Pourtant, un nouveau bruit - agaçant celui-là - fit irruption dans son champ auditif. Un bruit qui avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de pianoter sur la table, Drago ? J'aimerais pouvoir finir mon devoir de potion tranquillement. », annonça-t-il d'un ton égal d'où perçait pourtant un zeste d'exaspération.

Malefoy poussa un soupir exagéré et croisa les bras.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai accompagné à la bibliothèque, déjà ? », demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

« Tu le sais très bien. On doit rendre ce devoir dans trois jours et tu n'as toujours pas écrit une ligne. »

« Ça va, arrête de jouer les modestes, tu pourrais écrire cette dissertations les yeux fermés. Tu veux juste le rendre plus tôt pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de Slughorn. »

Zabini releva les yeux de son devoir et les fixa sur Malefoy avec amusement. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

« Ce serait pas une pointe de jalousie, que j'entends percer dans ta voix ? »

« Pas du tout. », répondit froidement le blond, vexé. « Le genre de soirée où on boit des cocktails amers en se forçant à faire des sourires qui le sont encore plus, j'ai assez donné pendant les quinze premières années de ma vie, merci. »

« Si tu le dis. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre, si tu veux pas, comme toujours, finir le jour même à trois heures du matin en t'arrachant les cheveux. »

Malefoy se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise en regardant distraitement les élèves affairés à leurs devoirs, ignorant royalement le conseil de Zabini. Six minutes de silence studieux passèrent, puis le blond se pencha de nouveau en avant, l'air pensif.

« Zabini, j'ai un truc à te demander. »

« Mmh ? », répondit vaguement Blaise, le nez toujours plongé dans ses livres.

« T'as une idée de qui aurait pu écrire le truc sur le mur, avant-hier ? »

Blaise se détourna enfin de son devoir et lança à Malefoy un regard indéchiffrable. Oui, il avait sa petite idée du coupable. Mais il savait que cette histoire était un terrain miné et s'y aventurer risquait d'être plus dangereux que profitable. Zabini n'était pas un héros, c'était un calculateur. Et tant que ça ne s'avérait pas utile, il préférait taire ses impressions.

Voyant que Zabini ne répondait pas, Malefoy, l'air absent, enchaîna :

« Parce que ça sent quand même le Serpentard à des miles, ce genre de coup sournois. »

Soudain, il sembla réaliser quelque chose car ses yeux se rétrécirent brièvement et il ajouta à voix basse, très vite :

« Tu penses pas que c'est moi, toi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est pas ton genre d'écrire des phrases aussi longues. Déjà qu'aligner trois mots sur un parchemin c'est un exploit... »

« Très drôle. Je n'écris peut-être pas beaucoup, mais au moins je sais aligner trois mots devant les filles, et je me contente pas de les fixer comme un psychopathe. Enfin, bref. Si t'entends des trucs dans les couloirs du cachot, viens m'en parler. »

Feignant de ne pas avoir entendu la première remarque de Malefoy, Zabini baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son livre et disposa ses parchemins devant lui. D'une voix moqueuse qui sonnait pourtant comme un avertissement, il ajouta :

« Tout ce que j'ai entendu pour l'instant c'est que Sa Majesté Drago, le Prince des Serpentard fait un coupable idéal. C'est ce qui se dit, en tout cas. »

« Mmh. J'en connais beaucoup qui aimeraient me voir tomber. Beaucoup trop, à vrai dire. Si je devais dresser une liste de suspects selon ce critère, il faudrait que je mentionne la moitié de Poudlard. »

« T'es optimiste. J'aurais plutôt dit les trois-quart. Tous les Gryffondor, tous les Serdaigle, tous les Poufsouffle et environ la moitié des Serpentard. Tu sais parler aux filles, mais tu n'es définitivement pas doué pour te faire des amis. »

« C'est que je suis sélectif. D'ailleurs, continue comme ça et tu vas rejoindre la liste de mes inimitiés. »

Zabini étouffa un petit ricanement avant de s'apercevoir que plusieurs groupes d'élèves les fusillaient du regard. Effectivement, Malefoy ne faisait pas particulièrement d'efforts pour parler à voix basse. Mais au-delà de son sourire arrogant et de ses remarques agaçantes, il y'avait quelque chose chez Drago que Blaise aimait bien, sans vraiment pouvoir mettre de mots là-dessus.

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, Malefoy était sûrement son meilleur ami. Il sourit intérieurement à cette idée. Il avait quand même l'art de choisir les amis les moins fréquentables de Poudlard, mais il devait bien lui accorder qu'il avait le mérite d'être distrayant.  
Une pointe de culpabilité l'envahit : il aurait dû confier ses suppositions sur les récents évènements à Malefoy. C'est ce que les amis étaient censés faire, non ? A vrai dire, il ne connaissait pas grand chose à l'amitié. Les relations cordiales, ça, il connaissait en long, en large et en travers. Les ententes cordiales, au même titre que les inimitiés cordiales, d'ailleurs. Mais il s'était toujours gardé de se faire des amis comme des ennemis.  
Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour cet insupportable blond.

« Malefoy, il faut que je te parle d'un truc... »

Drago détourna les yeux de la Serdaigle qu'il était en train de lorgner depuis quelques minutes pour reporter son attention sur son ami, mais quelque chose dans le dos de ce dernier attira son regard.

« Tiens, tiens, regarde qui arrive. »

Blaise se retourna et aperçut Calypso qui se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas hésitant, accompagnée du clac-clac régulier de ses talons hauts, sans prêter attention aux élèves qui la fusillaient du regard silencieusement. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était sublime. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Enfin, si, au contraire, il y'en avait des milliers pour la décrire. Ses boucles brunes virevoltaient au rythme de ses pas, tandis que sa robe bleue épousait délicatement ses formes et venait tendrement caresser ses jambes, à chacune de ses foulées. Elle avait des yeux d'un noir abyssal et se mouvait toujours avec élégance, la tête relevée dans un port altier, si bien qu'il avait toujours imaginé qu'elle descendait d'une lignée de reines ou de sultanes.

Avant que Calypso ne les atteigne, Malefoy se pencha vers Zabini et lui souffla discrètement :

« Tu recommences à la fixer bizarrement, Zabini. N'oublie pas d'utiliser des mots. Des mots ! Je sais, ça parait difficile comme ça, mais tu verras, c'est plutôt facile, en fait. »

Malefoy se leva, prêt à partir mais Zabini le retint.

« Attends, Malefoy, je... Enfin... C'est... »

« C'est mal parti. Il suffit pas juste de déblatérer des mots au hasard, hein. Il faut faire des phrases, avec. »

Drago encouragea son ami d'une tape sur l'épaule et décampa dans un ricanement moqueur, alors que Calypso venait tout juste d'arriver à leur niveau. Elle se planta devant Zabini, triturant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux. Il connaissait bien ce tic qu'elle répétait à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Tu voulais quelque chose, Rosier ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton encourageant.

« Je... J'arrive pas à faire mon devoir de potion et je me suis dit que peut-être... Enfin... Ça te dérangerait de m'aider ? »

« Pas du tout, assieds-toi. »

Il tira une chaise à côté de lui, l'invitant à se joindre à lui. Elle sembla retrouver sa contenance et accepta volontiers l'invitation, prenant place à sa gauche.

« Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider. »

Elle fouilla rapidement son sac et en sortit des parchemins couverts de ratures et d'ébauches de phrases. Le visage dépité, elle fit glisser les papiers jusqu'à lui et détourna le regard, gênée.

« J'ai eu beau chercher partout, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les vertus de la fleur d'Elladone. En fait, je n'ai rien trouvé du tout à ce sujet. »

« C'est parce que c'est _Belladone_ , et pas Elladone. », expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il se pencha pour fouiller son sac et en sortit un livre usé intitulé _Traité de Botanique sur les Plantes Ambivalentes_ qu'il lui tendit gentiment.

« Ça devrait t'être utile. »

« Merci, Blaise. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. »

Elle esquissa un mouvement, prête à se relever, mais il la retint. Il aurait tout fait pour être en sa compagnie quelques minutes de plus.

« Tu veux qu'on voit ça ensemble ? », proposa-t-il.

« Ah... Oui, avec plaisir, si ça ne te dérange pas. », répondit-elle avec un sourire de gratitude.

« En fait, la Belladone est particulièrement trompeuse. Elle fait partie de ces plantes qu'on appelle "plantes ambivalentes", des plantes qui ont deux effets complètement contradictoires. Les pétales de Belladone, réduits en essence, servent à fabriquer des philtres de beauté très utilisés en Italie il y'a quelques siècles. Ses baies, quant à elles, sont un poison redoutable. La sorcière allemande Hildegarde disait d'ailleurs que les baies de Belladone ' _frappe l'esprit de l'Homme et en quelque sorte le tue_ '. »

Elle frissonna devant ce funeste présage et ça le fit sourire sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer.

« Voilà, en résumé. Mais tu trouveras plus de détails dans le livre. Et d'ailleurs, n'oublie pas de parler de la différence entre la Belladone noire et la Belladone bleue. C'est très important. »

Calypso le remercia d'un sourire éclatant et il sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

« Merci, Blaise. Vraiment. Je crois que tu es le seul Serpentard à qui je peux demander un coup de main... Sans devoir le payer par la suite. »

Elle se fendit d'un soudain rire cristallin, affolant ses boucles brunes qui se mirent à osciller aux rythme des éclats de son rire. A cet instant, il retrouvait la Calypso vive et espiègle qu'il aimait tant mais qui avait fini par devenir timide et apeurée au fil de ses années à Serpentard. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'elle faisait chez les Vipères. Lorsqu'elle était passée sous le Choixpeau, la décision lui avait paru étrangement longue, puis la voix ancestrale avait tonné "Serpentard". Dès l'instant où il l'avait vue descendre l'estrade, dans sa petite robe de flanelle rouge, il était tombé amoureux de son rire franc et de ses manière aristocrates. Mais au fur et à mesure des années, la maison de Salazar avait fini par l'abîmer et elle s'était faite discrète, attendant patiemment la fin de ce supplice. Un jour, il avait surpris deux Serpentard se moquer de sa mère et la malmener méchamment. Elle avait fondu en larmes, et lui, il n'avait rien fait. Il revoyait encore la petite fille de onze ans, les joues striées de sanglots.

« Calypso, je peux te poser une question ? »

Elle le dévisagea avec surprise et acquiesça gracieusement.

« Pourquoi Serpentard ? J'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu n'étais pas à ta place, ici. »

Son visage accueillit un sourire triste tandis que d'une main distraite, elle dégageait une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Elle haussa doucement les épaules.

« L'héritage familial. Quand on vient d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur qui ont fait leurs classes à Serpentard, génération après génération, ça ferait désordre d'être envoyé ailleurs. La question ne se pose même pas, à vrai dire. Et le moment où le Choixpeau s'est posé sur ma tête, je crois que ça a été l'instant le plus angoissant de toute ma vie. Je mourrais de peur qu'il m'envoie ailleurs. », expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Tu sais tenir un secret ? »

« Sache que venant d'un Serpentard, la réponse à cette question ne sera jamais fiable. Mais, oui, je sais tenir un secret. »

« Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Poufsouffle. Mais je l'ai suppliée de m'envoyer à Serpentard. J'avais peur de décevoir ma mère. Avec du recul, je crois que j'ai fait une des pires erreurs de ma vie. Et je pense que le Choixpeau le savait très bien, mais il m'a laissé faire mon choix. »

Elle haussa doucement les épaules et détourna de nouveau le visage. L'horloge sonna alors dix-neuf heures, heure de fermeture et la bibliothèque se désemplit lentement. Calypso se releva élégamment après avoir rangé le livre que lui avait prêté Zabini et ses parchemins dans son sac.

« Tu vas à la Salle Commune ? », demanda-t-elle, un éclat d'espoir dans les yeux.

A l'origine, il comptait aller finir son devoir dans la Grande Salle car il n'aimait pas particulièrement la Salle Commune des Serpentard. A vrai dire, il la détestait. L'ambiance y était toujours pesante ou étrangement dépravée et il préférait l'éviter aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait.

« Oui, j'y vais. On fait le chemin ensemble ? », proposa-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

« Avec grand plaisir ! », s'exclama-t-elle et un sourire éblouissant vint illuminer son si beau visage.

D'un geste doux, elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Zabini, lui déclenchant une myriade de battements de cœur hystériques.

« Merci encore. », glissa-t-elle doucement.

Et alors qu'elle retirait sa main au grand regret de Zabini, ils se mirent en marche tous les deux, parlant distraitement de choses légères. Elle lui racontait parfois quelques bribes de son enfance, ses mains effectuant de grands gestes au rythme de ses mots, frôlant parfois le bras ou l'épaule de Zabini alors qu'il la fixait avec un regard tendre.

A cet instant, Blaise pensait que rien n'aurait pu venir gâcher cette merveilleuse journée, mais au moment précis où ils pénétrèrent dans la Salle Commune, un cri déchirant retentit dans toute la pièce, suivi d'un silence inquiet. Blaise et Calypso s'échangèrent un regard anxieux.

Pansy déboula de son dortoir, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court. D'une main tremblante, elle pointa la porte de sa chambre.

« Je... C'est... C'est horrible ! », glapit-t-elle, les yeux débordants de larmes.

Zabini surprit le regard de Malefoy, et d'un hochement de tête, ils s'accordèrent pour aller voir ce qui avait déclenché l'hystérie de Parkinson. Ils avancèrent lentement tandis que la salle était toujours plongé dans un silence tendu. Pansy tremblait de la tête aux pieds, recroquevillée sur le sol. Les sœurs Carrow se précipitèrent à son chevet tandis que le métisse et le blond poussaient la porte du dortoir qui s'ouvrit dans un craquement sinistre. Sur le mur du fond, une nouvelle inscription rouge recouvrait le mur.

« TRAITRES A VOTRE SANG, VOUS SUBIREZ LE MÊME SORT. LA VENGEANCE EST EN MARCHE. »

Au pied du mur, sous l'inscription, dont l'encre rouge gouttait encore, un serpent se tortillait douloureusement, transpercé d'un couteau en plein thorax. Sa langue sortait et rentrait de sa bouche avec affolement alors qu'il tentait de se défaire de cette mortelle emprise et ses yeux semblaient animés d'un éclat de douleur et de désespoir.

« _Vipera Evanesca_. », murmura Malefoy à voix basse, mettant fin au supplice du Serpent qui disparut lentement, dans un long sifflement de soulagement.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard sombre.

« Il faut qu'on trouve qui a fait ça. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. », annonça Malefoy d'une voix sinistre mais déterminée, tandis que le bruit de la menace se répandait peu à peu dans la Salle Commune des Vert et Argent.

* * *

 _Voilà un chapitre un peu plus court, centré sur Zabini. Il fallait bien qu'on en apprenne un plus sur lui et la belle Calypso. Et puis, la menace commence à se faire de plus en plus présente... Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

 _ **Okami Shiroi :** Et oui, Drago a encore réussi à se mettre dans de beaux draps, ça promet... Et ce n'est que le début !_

 _Merci à tous les lecteurs et aux reviewers ! Continuez de me laisser des reviews que je sache ce que vous en pensez ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, dès le prochain chapitre, on verra de nouveau **Hermione et Drago !** Quand même !_


	7. La colère

Hestia Carrow s'approcha lentement de Drago, les yeux plissés avec animosité, lui donnant l'air d'un chien sur le point de mordre. Elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, et le jaugea de la tête aux pieds, avant de lui lancer d'une voix hargneuse :

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite. »

Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé quelques minutes plus tôt pour discuter avec Zabini des récents évènements, et la toisa de toute sa hauteur, un sourcil relevé.

« De quoi tu parles, Carrow ? »

« Tes petites menaces, sur les murs. Tu crois pas que c'est déjà assez compliqué pour nous, comme ça ? On a tout perdu ! La plupart de nos parents vont finir à Azkaban, nous sommes les fils et filles de Mangemorts, nous sommes des parias ! », aboya-t-elle d'une voix sonore qui fit se retourner plusieurs Serpentard. « Mais toi, ça te va pas, hein ? Tu ne supportes pas de ne pas être le centre de l'attention ! Ah, mais j'oubliais, tu es comme ton père, ça ne te dérange pas de condamner tes petits camarades tant que t'y gagnes au change ! »

Cette fois-ci, tous les Serpentard les regardaient, certains étaient juste curieux mais la plupart semblaient partager l'opinion d'Hestia, hochant discrètement la tête, une étincelle d'avidité dans les yeux.

« Ne parle pas de mon père. »

« Je vais me gêner. Ton père est un sale tr... »

D'un geste vif, Drago saisit le poignet de la brune et le serra violemment, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur. D'une pression du pouce, il tordit son bras, l'obligeant à tomber à genoux sur le sol de pierre. Elle leva vers lui des yeux suppliants tandis qu'une longue lamentation s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte par la douleur.

« Drago, arrête, arrête... Pardon... », supplia-t-elle.

D'un geste violent, il la repoussa et elle s'effondra sur le sol, pleurnichant comme une enfant en serrant son poignet endolori contre son ventre. Puis, sans lui accorder plus d'attention, il se tourna pour faire face à ses camarades.

« Alors ? Quelqu'un a un problème avec moi ? Je vous vois me jeter des regards en coin et murmurer sur mon passage. Allons-y, parlons-en. T'as quelque chose à me reprocher Higgs ? »

Le garçon en question ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt et se tassa dans son fauteuil, comme pour disparaître. Malefoy se détourna de lui et fixa Dolohov.

« Et toi, Dolohov ? T'as une réflexion à me faire à propos de mon père ? »

L'intéressé hocha vivement la tête de gauche à droite et baissa les yeux, poussant Malefoy à changer de cible. Tous les Serpentard se taisaient, à présent, trop effrayés d'être les prochains sur la liste des réclamations.

« Ah, Farley. Farley la bavarde, Farley la petite fouine qui vient fourrer son nez partout. Farley qui sourit comme une bienheureuse mais qui s'empresse de cracher son venin dès qu'on a le dos tourné. Alors, Opale, vas-y, dis-moi ce que t'as à me dire. »

Opale avait blêmi, le visage à présent aussi blanc qu'un linge alors que du regard, elle cherchait vainement du soutien.

« Oh, tu peux toujours chercher Farley, mais tous tes camarades sont aussi lâches que toi. Personne n'osera te défendre, pauvre petite Opale. Oui, vous êtes tous lâches et méprisables. Salazar aurait honte de voir les incapables qui peuplent son honorable maison. Des peureux, des idiots et des faibles, voilà ce que vous êtes ! »

Il vit Nott ricaner dans un coin de la pièce, heureux de constater que la chance tournait. Sa prédiction s'était avérée juste : oui, les fils de Mangemorts allaient tomber un par un. Quelle pitoyable déchéance les attendait. Il ne s'attarda même pas sur son cas et dévisagea de nouveau ses camarades tour à tour.

Alors qu'aucun élève n'avait esquissé le moindre mouvement, retenant leur souffle, il se dirigea vers le bureau et griffonna en vitesse un message sur un parchemin vieilli qui prit la forme d'un oiseau avant de décoller et de quitter la Salle Commune. Puis, il se tourna de nouveau vers eux et les dévisagea sans aménité.

« Serpentard était la maison de l'ambition de la grandeur, et regardez à quoi vous l'avez réduite. A un tas de cendres fumantes, où chacun tente de grappiller un peu de pouvoir. La seule ambition qu'il vous reste, c'est de réussir à poignarder votre voisin pour lui soutirer le peu qu'il a à offrir. Les autres maisons doivent bien s'amuser sur nos décombres. Mais moi, j'ai honte pour vous. »

La salle était désormais silencieuse et la plupart des élèves avait la tête baissée, osant à peine respirer. Ils avaient peur, peur de Malefoy. Il semblait toujours animé d'une violente folie, prête à ressortir et à attaquer, tel un animal blessé. Et personne n'avait envie de subir cette mortelle offensive.

Sans leur accorder un dernier regard, Malefoy se dirigea vers le tableau menant à la sortie des cachots. Daphné s'élança à sa suite, et se plaça à côté de lui afin de lui souffler discrètement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Drago ? Viens avec moi, il faut qu'on parle de tout ça. »

Il la dévisagea comme si elle était folle avant de se fendre d'un rire méchant.

« _Parler_ ? Je ne te fréquente pas pour _parler_ , figure-toi. »

Son visage se rembrunit et elle déglutit lentement, mais elle vint tout de même se placer devant lui pour l'arrêter et enchaîna :

« Parler ou faire autre chose si tu veux. J'ai pas envie que tu restes seul. »

« J'avais pas l'intention de rester seul et t'es vraiment la dernière compagnie que je viendrai chercher en cas de besoin. »

Il l'écarta de son chemin sans ménagement et franchit le tableau, ignorant son regard blessé et sa bouche tremblante, choquée par la violence de sa réponse. Quand il sortit enfin des cachots, il était vingt-trois heures. Il traversa le château, furieux, jusqu'à se trouver devant la petite porte menant à la salle miteuse dans laquelle Granger l'avait emmenée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle l'attendait là, les bras croisés, le visage renfrogné. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais et elle portait une robe de nuit en laine fine qui, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, flattait ses courbes féminines. Cette réflexion eut le don d'évincer temporairement sa colère. A bien y regarder, il remarqua qu'elle était plutôt jolie, tout compte fait. Quand elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour réciter un des trente-six-mille livres qu'elle avait appris par coeur pour le plaisir. Voyant qu'il la détaillait avec un petit sourire suggestif, elle croisa vivement les bras et le darda d'un regard noir.

« Bon, Malefoy, tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ce message ou c'était juste pour le plaisir de me réveiller en pleine nuit ? », demanda-t-elle en brandissant le parchemin qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Non, c'était vraiment une urgence, mais je prends note. Ça pourrait être un spectacle très amusant à voir. »

« Hilarant, même. », ironisa-t-elle sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Hermione poussa la porte et pénétra dans la petite salle aux allures de placard à balais, encore plus lugubre de nuit que de jour. Il lui emboîta le pas en souriant. Le simple fait de la voir fulminer l'emplissait d'une joie sans borne qui éclipsait le reste de ses mauvais sentiments. Qui aurait pu croire que Granger lui serait, un jour, d'une quelconque utilité ? Elle tira une chaise et s'assit en face de lui, pianotant sur la table en attendant ses explications.

« Il y'a eu un autre message. », annonça-t-il brusquement.

Il la vit blêmir légèrement mais elle ne répondit rien et l'encouragea à continuer d'un geste de la tête.

« Un message à l'encontre des 'traitres à leur sang', cette fois. C'est Parkinson qui l'a trouvé dans sa chambre. »

« C'est horrible. », répondit-elle simplement, mais son froncement de sourcils trahissait son anxiété.

« C'est pas tout », commença-t-il, tandis que Granger rivait toute son attention sur lui. « En guise d'avertissement, on a trouvé un Serpent empalé à un couteau. »

Elle lâcha un petit cri de stupeur et, à son grand étonnement, tapa du poing sur la table.

« C'est vraiment cruel », gronda-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'indignation. « S'en prendre aux animaux. Je ne sais pas qui est le malade qui s'est lancé dans une telle folie mais il faut l'arrêter. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... »

Il sourit en réalisant qu'elle était parvenue au même raisonnement que lui : _avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_. Car oui, il sentait que les menaces risquaient de dégénérer, et il connaissait trop bien ce château pour ignorer quel genre d'évènements dramatiques pouvaient en découler.

La jeune fille se leva, ouvrit une des armoires campées dans le fond de la pièce et en tira un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Elle encra sa plume et la plaça au dessus de son papier mais n'écrivit rien, levant les yeux vers Malefoy.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait jusque là ? L'auteur de ces messages s'en prend aux Nés-Moldus et aux Sang-Purs qui n'ont pas rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Et visiblement, l'instigateur de ces menaces a accès à la salle commune des Serpentard. C'est très certainement un Serpentard, donc. Et sûrement un fils ou une fille de Mangemort voire un ancien Mangemort. »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, une moue pensive au visage.

« Ca nous fait donc : Théodore Nott, Hestia et Flora Carrow, Anisim Dolohov, Maximus Rockwood, Selena McNair et Lysandra Yaxley sur la liste des potentiels suspects. », énonça-t-elle machinalement. « C'est tous les Mangemorts dont je me souviens. Enfin, avec... ».

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais il devina très bien ce qu'elle avait failli dire. Piqué au vif, il croisa distraitement les bras et lâcha d'un air faussement innocent :

« Mmh. Toi aussi tu as accès à la Salle Commune des Serpentard, je te ferais remarquer. »

« T'es pas sérieux, là ? »

Il ricana devant son air offensé.

« On sait jamais. Quitte à soupçonner tout le monde... »

Il s'empara de la feuille qu'elle avait griffonné de noms, lui prit la plume des mains et inscrivit 'Granger' à la fin de la liste. La mâchoire de la jeune fille se crispa alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid, mais elle finit par céder et lâcha brusquement :

« Ah oui ? Eh bien, je te rajoute aussi, _quitte à soupçonner tout le monde_ , comme tu dis. »

Hermione récupéra parchemin et plume et ajouta le nom de Malfoy juste derrière le sien.

« Oui, mais moi je n'ai aucun intérêt à me faire de nouveaux ennemis. J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut à ce niveau là... Alors que toi... Toi, tu as tout intérêt à me faire accuser. »

Il fit de nouveau glisser le parchemin jusqu'à lui, et bien qu'elle tentât de résister, il lui prit la plume des mains et inscrivit en lettres capitales, juste à côté du nom d'Hermione : SUSPECT TRES PROBABLE.

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Tu vois, tu écris en majuscules, comme les coupables. Et je jurerais que ton écriture ressemble étrangement à celle qui couvrait le mur. »

Elle lui arracha la feuille des mains et marqua, à la suite du nom de Malefoy : SUSPECT ENCORE PLUS PROBABLE. A SURVEILLER DE PRES.

Elle releva la tête, étonnée, lorsqu'elle l'entendit éclater de rire et elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Il ne savait pas franchement pourquoi il riait, mais ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il fallait bien avouer que la tension n'avait cessé de croitre ses derniers temps jusqu'à devenir si pesante qu'elle en était insupportable. Et ce petit échange l'avait aidé à se dérider. Il n'avait jamais vu Granger plaisanter et ça lui conférait un intérêt nouveau, quoi que passager, puisqu'elle toussota, barra leur deux noms, et reprit, d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux :

« Bon. Il va falloir être méthodique. »

« Comme si tu pouvais être autre chose que méthodique, Granger. Je suis même sur que c'est toi qui as inventé ce mot. »

« Je ne vois pas le mal à être méthodique », répondit-elle distraitement, trop occupée à gratter son parchemin de sa plume.

Il se fendit d'un ricanement moqueur et secoua lentement la tête. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à cette affaire de messages anonymes, pour l'instant. En fait, il avait envie de la voir s'énerver pour de bon, il avait envie de se défouler, de la voir rager et tenter tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait pleinement au pouvoir. Le reste du temps, il avait l'impression que les choses risquaient de lui échapper à tout moment, et cela faisait grandir un sentiment de terreur en lui. Qu'allait-il devenir, s'il perdait la maigre influence qu'il réussissait à garder sur les Serpentard ? C'était tout ce qui lui restait et pourtant, il voyait son autorité diminuer de jour en jour. Même la pathétique Carrow avait osé lui tenir tête et il avait dû user de violence. Il sentait que la roue allait tourner. Alors, Granger, c'était comme un refuge de sûreté. Une souffre-douleur à malmener, qui se prenait toujours docilement au jeu et qui répondait, comme si elle tendait le bâton pour se faire battre. Avec ses manières de vieille fille aigrie et ses airs de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, elle était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Oui, le jour où il perdrait Granger, il ne donnait pas cher de sa propre peau. En attendant, il fallait qu'il la blesse, il avait envie d'être mesquin et cruel, il avait envie de sentir la puissance courir dans ses veines, de voir ses yeux tenter en vain de retenir ses larmes. Oui, il avait envie de la faire souffrir.

« Le problème c'est que tu ne sais pas être autre chose que méthodique. Il faut absolument que tu aies toujours raison, que tu connaisses tout sur tout. Tes airs de Miss Je-Sais-Tout coincée, c'est aussi pathétique que détestable, Granger. »

Elle releva la tête bouche bée, surprise de cette soudaine attaque sortant de nulle part, et blessée par son analyse qui la dépeignait comme une affreuse harpie.

« C'est faux », se défendit-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et un sourire sarcastique vint détendre ses traits.

« Ah oui ? Et l'autre jour quand tu as repris le prof pendant le cours sur les Agromentula ? »

« _ACROmentula_ », corrigea-t-elle.

Il ricana avec un petit haussement de sourcils entendu tandis qu'elle s'assombrissait, vexée de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Elle fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres se pincèrent dans un rictus offensé, sans même s'apercevoir que cette grimace lui donnait l'air encore plus revêche.

« Je sais être spontanée aussi. », se justifia-t-elle piteusement.

« Ben voyons. Tu es aussi ennuyeuse que les livres dans lesquels tu passes ta vie. »

Avec lassitude, elle croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel, en émettant un petit claquement de langue désapprobateur.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les Serpentard ont pas été gentils avec le pauvre petit Malefoy, c'est ça ? », se moqua-t-elle. « Et du coup, tu te venges sur moi ? »

« Exactement. Tu fais un merveilleux défouloir, Granger, avec ton énervante envie de bien faire qui te donne des airs de vieille fille. »

« Et toi, alors ? Avec tes grands airs de petit garçon pourri gâté qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui refuse quelque chose ? Tu ne crois pas que ça fatigue tout le monde, tes caprices ? »

« Visiblement pas tout le monde. Pas les filles que j'arrive à mettre dans mon lit, par exemple. »

« On en revient toujours là. Si c'est ça ta seule fierté, excuse-moi de te dire que c'est franchement pathétique. »

« C'est marrant de te voir parler de choses que tu ne connais pas. »

Agacée, elle se remit à pianoter sur la table. Elle voulut se contenir, mais c'en était trop pour elle, et elle lâcha, furieuse :

« C'est _toi_ qui parles de choses que tu ne connais pas. Tu serais gentil d'arrêter de spéculer sur ma vie amoureuse et sur ce que j'ai fait ou pas. Et maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut reparler du sujet qui nous amène ? Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment les pauvres filles que tu arrives à convaincre - je ne sais comment - de coucher avec toi. »

Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre et avant qu'il ne puisse renchérir, elle enchaîna :

« Bref. Il va falloir que tu surveilles tout ça, de ton côté. Moi je vais essayer de tendre l'oreille sur les rumeurs que j'entendrai passer, mais je pense que c'est toi qui vas tenir le rôle principal de cette enquête. Au fait, vous avez prévenu McGonagall ? »

« Non. C'est pas vraiment le genre des Serpentard, d'aller pleurnicher à la directrice. »

« Elle va finir par être au courant, de toute façon. Pour l'instant, elle m'a suggéré de ne rien faire. Elle estime que si l'on apporte trop d'importance à ces menaces, l'auteur risque de se sentir mis sur un piédestal et de récidiver. Donc il va falloir se renseigner discrètement. »

Il acquiesça vaguement, agacé par ses airs autoritaires et directeurs. Elle était assommante d'ennui. Toujours guindée, toujours propre sur elle. Elle avait forcément une faille, tout le monde avait des failles. Et il aurait payé cher pour découvrir la sienne. Une fille aussi tirée à quatre épingles, ça devait forcément cacher quelque chose d'énorme.

Hermione roula le parchemin puis le fourra dans la petite sacoche qui pendait à son épaule et se releva, prête à partir. Mais elle se planta devant lui sans bouger.

« On se voit la semaine prochaine pour faire le point. Vers vingt-deux heures, après la ronde nocturne, ici. D'accord ? »

« Mais ça sonnerait presque comme un rendez-vous, ça. »

« Non, les blondinets arrogants, c'est pas mon genre. »

« Dommage, parce que moi j'adore les intello coincées. Ça réserve toujours des surprises. »

Elle roula les yeux au plafond, puis d'un ton cassant, elle clôtura le sujet :

« Bref. La réunion est terminée. »

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se réunirent en un froncement sévère, mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus et le contourna pour sortir. Avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la porte, il l'attrapa par la manche, et la tira vers lui brutalement, l'obligeant à se baisser pour lui faire face. Elle était penchée au-dessus de lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si bien qu'il apercevait maintenant de discrètes tâches de rousseur autour de son nez, lui donnant un petit air malicieux et espiègle qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé chez elle. Ils étaient si près... Il sentait même son parfum : quelque chose de doux... De la vanille peut-être ?

« Tu devrais te détendre un peu, Granger. Je suis sûr que t'es le genre de filles qui pourrait réserver de belles surprises. », se moqua-t-il avec un sourire suggestif.

Son regard lascif l'examinait en détail : du haut de ses boucles indomptables au bout de ses bottines en cuir. Cheveux en bataille qui lui donnent l'air d'une sauvageonne. Visage plutôt joli quand il n'est pas occupé à se donner de grands airs. Jolis seins, taille fine, hanches arrondies. Et jambes fuselées. Il eut un petit hochement de tête approbateur. Tout compte fait, elle n'était pas si mal, Granger.

Réalisant avec horreur ce qu'il était en train de faire, elle dégagea sa main d'un geste brusque, faisant craquer la laine de sa robe. Ses traits se peignirent de fureur, mais ça ne lui faisait plus aucun effet, maintenant. Il était habitué. Lui, il voulait plus. Il voulait qu'elle craque pour de bon.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot, Drago Malefoy ! Conduis-toi comme un Préfet, par Merlin ! Et arrête de penser que tout t'est dû, et que tout t'est permis ! »

Il sentait la rage infester chacun de ses mots. Ça y'est. Sa carapace se fissurait. Comme c'était bon de la voir dans cet état. Elle n'était pas infaillible, il suffisait de pousser un tout petit peu dans la bonne direction, et le tour était joué. Oh, il ne se lasserait jamais de ce petit jeu-là.

« Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Avec ce sourire stupide ! Tu m'énerves, Malefoy, tu m'énerves ! Même quand j'essaye de faire des efforts, tu restes le même insupportable abruti ! », tempêta-t-elle en haussant le ton.

Sans même lui adresser un dernier regard, elle se rua hors de la pièce avec fracas, renversant au passage une des chaises en bois disposées autour de la table alors qu'il lui lançait, d'un air provocateur : _« à la semaine prochaine, Granger ! »_

Quel délice de la voir écumer de rage de la sorte. Et dire qu'il allait devoir attendre une semaine pour pouvoir jouer de nouveau à son petit jeu préféré. C'était presque trop.

Il sortit à son tour de la pièce, lentement, savourant ce plaisir fugace, sifflotant discrètement. Les couloirs étaient plongés dans un noir impénétrable et seule la lumière de la lune venait parfois éclairer la pierre froide d'un rayon argenté. Il marchait à pas lent, profitant de la douceur de cette ambiance nocturne. Pas une personne à la ronde pour venir le seriner sur ses obligations ou sur ses erreurs passées. La solitude avait un goût formidable, un goût de liberté.

Pourtant, il savait que le calme ne serait que de courte durée et qu'au moment précis où il mettrait un pied dans la Salle Commune, les tourments reprendraient. Oui, il savait que l'illusion ne durerait pas.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, c'est que tapi dans l'ombre du couloir, quelqu'un l'observait depuis déjà un bon moment, animé par un virulent désir de vengeance.

* * *

 _Bon, c'est la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review me comblerait de joie !_

 _ **Okami** : Merci mille fois de reviewer à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part. Eh oui, j'ai vraiment eu mal au cœur au moment d'écrire le passage avec le Serpent poignardé, mais il le fallait ! Je ne gâche pas le suspense, tu verras tout ça bien assez tôt héhéhé_

 _ **Math' :** Merci pour la review ! J'avoue que je suis comme toi, je supporte très très mal le suspense... Heureusement, je sais comment ça finit, moi ! niark niark niark._

 **En tout cas, un immense merci à tous les lecteurs et aux reviewers ! Et laissez-moi des petites reviews, ça me ferait très très plaisir !**


	8. L'orgueil

Une semaine était passée sans éléments notables, si ce n'est que le mois d'Octobre s'approchait dangereusement de sa fin, et avec elle, venait la fête d'Halloween. Hermione n'avait jamais été très à l'aise aux soirées. Elle préférait sans conteste le confort des salles de classe aux lumières tapageuses des bals. Mais lorsqu'elle voyait les préparatifs excités et les yeux pétillants de ses camarades, elle ne pouvait conserver plus longtemps ses mauvais sentiments. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé au château dernièrement, ils avaient bien mérité cette petite récompense qu'ils attendaient déjà depuis le début de l'année. Évidemment, préparatifs étaient synonyme de travail, et il ne fallait pas s'attendre à obtenir une quelconque aide de Malefoy. De toute façon, elle préférait se tenir loin de lui le plus longtemps possible. Quelque chose chez lui la rendait nerveuse. S'il y'avait bien une chose sur terre qu'Hermione détestait par dessus tout, c'était de ne pas avoir le contrôle d'une situation et lorsqu'elle était avec Malefoy, elle finissait toujours par perdre le contrôle.

Un hululement plaintif la tira de ses pensées et elle vit la chouette à laquelle elle essayait d'accrocher sa lettre depuis un bon quart d'heure, ouvrir dangereusement le bec en lâchant un petit cri d'avertissement. Hermione tenta une énième fois d'attacher le ruban autour de la patte du volatile, mais ce dernier, agacé par la maladresse de la jeune fille, se pencha brusquement en avant et lui asséna un coup de bec dans le doigt. Hermione lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur et porta son doigt saignant à sa bouche. C'était bien sa veine ! Décidément, elle n'arrivait à rien aujourd'hui. Savoir qu'elle devait rejoindre Malefoy ce soir la plongeait dans un état de nervosité qui la rendait inefficace.

« Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre », lui glissa une voix douce dans son dos.

Elle se tourna et lança un regard noir à Harry. Le dressage de chouette faisait partie de ces talents auxquels Hermione était totalement hermétique. Ça, et les balais, entre autres. Bien sûr, il avait toujours l'occasion de montrer à Hermione combien il se débrouillait mieux qu'elle à ce niveau-là, ce qui, évidemment, l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Il sourit, amusé de sa mauvaise humeur.

« Je t'en prie, essaye », répondit-elle avec un sourire exaspéré. « Cette chouette est une tête de mule. »

Pour toute réponse, la chouette lança un cri offensé et s'envola un peu plus haut dans la volière, sous le regard médisant d'Hermione. Elle croisa les bras et se tourna vers Harry, attendant patiemment de voir comment il allait s'en sortir.

« Nox, viens là. », appela-t-il doucement.

La chouette pencha la tête et dévisagea Harry quelques secondes avant de s'envoler de nouveau en décrivant de grands cercles au dessus de leurs têtes. Puis, avec une agilité remarquable, elle piqua vers le sol et vint se percher sur le bras tendu du Gryffondor devant le regard médusé d'Hermione.

« Me dis pas que tu connais le nom de _toutes_ les chouettes de Poudlard ! »

« Celle-là c'est facile, elle est toute noire et elle s'appelle Nox. »

D'un geste expert, il noua la lettre autour de la patte de Nox et, poussée par une impulsion, la chouette décolla par la petite fenêtre de la volière. Hermione lui adressa un sourire de gratitude et s'appuya contre le mur. Avec douceur, il vint poser sa main sur son épaule et la caressa avec tendresse.

« Comment tu vas, Hermione ? On te voit peu ces derniers temps. »

« Oui, je dois m'occuper de pas mal de choses en ce moment... »

« Ce n'était pas ça la question... », l'interrompit-il avec un sourire amical.

Elle poussa un long soupir et le regarda droit dans les yeux, soutenant son regard avec inquiétude.

« Tu crois qu'on a été naïfs de croire que les choses s'arrangeraient après la Guerre ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête. « Non, il le fallait. On ne se bat pas pour un avenir incertain. On se bat parce qu'on croit que le lendemain sera meilleur. Sinon, on n'a pas le courage de tenir jusqu'au bout. »

« Mais j'ai l'impression que les choses ne font qu'empirer. Mes parents ne me parlent plus et les messages anonymes redoublent de violence. »

« Hermione, je te connais. Tu trouveras une solution. Tu as toujours trouvé la solution, à chacun de nos problèmes. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait. Tu as toujours été la raisonnable du groupe, l'optimiste. Et c'est grâce à ça qu'on s'en est sortis. »

Un sourire rassuré vint éclairer son visage, elle s'approcha de lui et se jeta à son cou dans une étreinte tendre. Il la serra dans ses bras, caressant son dos et ses cheveux avec douceur, profitant de ce moment d'intimité avec sa meilleure amie.

Un hibou plana au dessus de leur terre en lâchant un cri strident, les faisant sursauter tous les deux et mettant fin à leur étreinte. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en riant. Elle se sentait déjà mieux, bien plus légère qu'en entrant dans la volière. C'était sûrement ça, le rôle d'un meilleur ami : vous consoler dans les moments les plus difficiles de votre vie. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, rien ne pourrait défaire les liens immuables qui les unissaient. Et si Hermione se prenait parfois à douter de tout, son amitié avec Harry était la seule chose qu'elle ne remettrait jamais en question.

« On rentre à la Salle Commune ? », proposa-t-il gentiment.

Elle acquiesça et ils s'acheminèrent vers le château. Le soleil tombait peu à peu, leur offrant un beau dégradé de rose et de doré, tandis qu'ils parlaient de choses légères, riant aux éclats en pensant à de vieux souvenirs ou se chuchotant des confidences inavouées. Les bruyères bruissaient doucement dans le vent, accompagnant leur retour d'une mélodie apaisante.

Bientôt ils furent dans la Salle Commune, et la préfète se dirigea vers la cheminée qu'elle alluma d'un coup de baguette. Ron se dépêcha de les rejoindre et se pressa près du feu crépitant.

« Je ne retiens jamais la formule pour allumer le feu », se plaignit-il en faisant la grimace. « Du coup, je suis obligé d'attendre que tu rentres Hermione. Ça commence à devenir de plus en plus problématique. »

« Pauvre Ron ! », se moqua-t-elle. « Tu as vraiment des problèmes in-sur-mon-tables ! », le railla-t-elle en accentuant chaque syllabe.

« Tu riras moins quand on me retrouvera frigorifié accroupi près de la cheminée éteinte. Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience ! »

« Si c'est la tranquillité de ma conscience qui est en jeu, je veux bien te répéter la formule pour la millième fois. C'est _Incendio_. Et d'ailleurs, sache que je ne suis pas la seule à la connaître. Je dirais plutôt que _tu_ es le seul à ne _pas_ la connaitre ! »

Il lui fit une grimace enfantine et cela eut le mérite des les faire rire tous les trois. Qu'il était bon de les retrouver ! Dans les périodes de doute, elle avait tendance à négliger la puissance guérissante de leur amitié, et pourtant, tout lui semblait si léger quand ils étaient ensemble.  
Elle se pencha soudainement vers eux et les étreignit un peu brusquement. Harry la serra de nouveau dans ses bras avec un petit rire exalté tandis que Ron lui rendait maladroitement son étreinte, lui tapotant le dos d'une main maladroite.

Alors qu'elle se défaisait de leur embrassade, elle remarqua que la salle commune avait doucement commencé à se remplir. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une crinière rousse se faufiler entre les Gryffondor pour gagner son dortoir. Elle fit un geste de la main dans sa direction et la héla d'une voix ravie :

« Hé, Ginny ! Viens avec nous ! »

La rousse marqua un petit temps d'arrêt, et bien qu'elle fût partiellement cachée par un groupe d'élèves, Hermione aurait juré voir une hésitation fugace passer sur son visage. Mal à l'aise, elle resta quelques secondes immobile avant de répondre d'un bref non de la tête accompagné d'un « désolée, Hermione, j'ai un truc à faire » et elle disparut dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs. Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard circonspect, puis il haussa finalement les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle à ce sujet.

A bien y repenser, la jeune fille se rendit compte que depuis la rentrée, elle n'avait pas eu la moindre seconde avec sa jolie rouquine. Elle n'avait pas du s'échanger plus de deux trois banalités au détour d'un couloir, comme si Ginny prenait un soin tout particulier à l'éviter.

A la fin de l'été, alors que ses parents l'avaient brusquement repoussée, Hermione était partie se réfugier au Terrier. Là-bas, elle avait trouvé le soutien de la merveilleuse famille Weasley, et même si la douleur ne s'était pas estompée pour autant, ce soutien l'avait aidé à tenir. Elle avait passé des nuits entières à discuter avec Ginny, de ce que l'avenir leur réservait. A cette époque, elle était loin de se douter que la rentrée s'annonçait si éprouvante.

Alors que le feu envoyait parfois de discrètes gerbes d'étincelles, réchauffant doucement la salle commune de sa chaleur conviviale, le petit groupe de Gryffondor réuni autour de la cheminée ne cessait de s'agrandir. Le tintement de la pendule résonnait en fond sonore, comme un métronome venant bercer leur retrouvailles. Avec regret, Hermione constata qu'il était presque vingt-deux heures et se leva avec mauvaise grâce, traînant des pieds, comme une enfant qu'on viendrait d'envoyer au lit malgré ses protestations. Ses camarades la gratifièrent de sourires compatissants : ils n'auraient échangés leur place avec elle pour rien au monde.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle franchit le tableau de la Grosse Dame - qui semblait pour une fois particulièrement compréhensive, comme si elle-même plaignait le calvaire d'Hermione - et se dirigea à pas lents vers leur salle de réunion. Évidemment, il n'était pas encore arrivé. Mécaniquement, elle poussa la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce vétuste qui leur servait de quartier général. Elle se demanda vaguement quelle serait l'humeur de Malefoy, en priant pour qu'il soit bien luné. Dans tous les cas, il demeurait imprévisible, violent et arrogant, mais elle le préférait tout de même d'humeur légère.

Mettant fin à ses pensées, Malefoy poussa la porte, une bouteille de Rhum de Menthe à la main. Elle lui jeta un regard sévère, mélange entre désapprobation et lassitude. Toutefois, déjà fatiguée, la lassitude prit le pas, et elle décida de ne pas relever, l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la tête.

Il roula des yeux, irrité par ses manières autoritaires, mais se résolut tout de même à prendre place en face d'elle.

« Alors ? Du nouveau ? », commença-t-elle, sans préambule. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'attarder. Aussi, elle feignit d'ignorer son regard agacé.

« Bonjour, Granger. Oui, je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. »

Hermione releva lentement les yeux, incrédule, face à la petite remarque acerbe de Malefoy. Sa tête se pencha légèrement tandis que ses yeux se plissaient, cherchant à s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien sérieux.

« J'espère que c'est une blague. », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Déjà que t'es pas franchement aimable, tu pourrais au moins essayer d'être polie. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un petit cri outré franchissait ses lèvres. « Je rêve ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant que vaguement le sens de cette expression moldue et leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, aussitôt imité par Hermione.

« Bon, on peut commencer ou tu veux aussi que je te demande si t'as bien mangé ? »

« Ma foi, c'était pas trop mal, même si je rejoins l'avis de Weasmoche sur le goût infâme du jus de citrouille. »

« Bref. », l'interrompit Hermione, déjà lasse. « Du nouveau de ton côté ? »

Il secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. « Non, rien de nouveau. Pas de message, pas d'attaque, pas de serpent crucifié. Rien que les bonnes vieilles tensions typiques des Serpentard. Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être relevé, quoi. »

Elle hocha la tête distraitement, pensive, puis finit par souffler, si bas qu'il dut tendre l'oreille : « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Il l'interrogea du regard mais il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un long soupir désabusé.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, mieux vaut rester sur nos gardes. J'ai bien peur que ce soit le calme avant la tempête. », finit-elle par lâcher, l'air ailleurs.

Il acquiesça, ne pouvant nier qu'il pressentait la même chose qu'elle : une tempête imminente. D'un geste expert du pouce et de l'index, il dévissa le bouchon de sa bouteille de rhum puis se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'il ouvrit rapidement pour en tirer un verre en cristal ornementé sous l'œil ébahi d'Hermione.

« Depuis quand il y'a des verres dans ces armoires ? »

« J'ai pris mes précautions. », lui lança-t-il tout en tirant du placard un paquet de cigarettes.

Se renfrognant, Hermione lui tourna de nouveau le dos et ressortit ses parchemins, se plongeant dans ses notes d'un air absorbé. Pour sa santé mentale, mieux valait l'ignorer.

« Tu as essayé de te renseigner ? De poser des questions ? Tu as une idée un peu plus précise de l'auteur des messages ? »

Elle le vit du coin de l'œil s'asseoir en face d'elle et devina aisément son sourire narquois alors qu'il posait délicatement le verre sur la table. D'une voix moqueuse, il la remit en place :

« Oh la, Granger, on se calme. »

« Calme ? », s'étrangla-t-elle. « Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps de rester calme ? Non mais est-ce que tu vois ce qui est en train de se passer ou tu es complètement aveugle ? », finit-elle en tapant du poing sur la table sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Tout ce que je vois, pour l'instant, c'est une préfète hystérique qui braille comme un chat qu'on égorge. », répondit-il très calmement en lui jetant un regard méprisant.

Les yeux de Hermione s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes alors qu'elle hésitait franchement à lui coller une gifle mais elle se ravisa finalement et d'un geste las, elle vint se masser les tempes. Non, ce n'était décidément pas le moment. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour rentrer dans son petit jeu. Avec étonnement, elle le vit sortir sa baguette. Fronçant les sourcils, elle l'observa du coin de l'œil.

« _Gemino_. », murmura-t-il en pointant son verre de sa baguette. Ce dernier sembla vibrer un court instant dans un bruit strident désagréable, puis se dupliqua.

Malefoy pencha alors la bouteille de Rhum et en versa un fond dans chacun des deux verres. D'un doigt, il fit glisser un des deux verres sous le nez d'Hermione, lui arrachant un regard perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-elle, le sourcil si haut qu'il se perdait dans sa chevelure broussailleuse.

« Heureusement que c'est moi qui suis chargé de me renseigner sur ces mystérieux messages parce que t'es pas franchement perspicace. »

D'un geste de la main dégoûté, elle repoussa le verre, les lèvres pincées, déclenchant un petit rire moqueur de la part du blond.

« Tu as déjà de la chance que je ne te confisque pas ça... », commença-t-elle en désignant la bouteille d'un mouvement vague de la main. « ... alors ne pousse pas trop non plus. »

De nouveau, il fit glisser son verre vers elle. Une douce odeur de menthe s'en échappait, venant chatouiller les narines de la Gryffondor. Une odeur de menthe mélangée à quelque chose d'autre... Quelque chose de plus fort mais qui n'avait pas une odeur désagréable, pensa Hermione. Elle se surprit à jeter un coup d'oeil curieux au contenu du verre : un liquide vert ondulait dans le petit réceptacle transparent, formant des volutes d'émeraude dans le fluide et accrochant la lumière dans un chatoiement captivant.

Réalisant qu'elle était en train de fixer le verre depuis quelques secondes déjà, elle secoua vivement la tête, ignorant le sourire railleur de Malefoy.

« Alors, Granger ? Je croyais que _tu savais être spontanée, aussi_ », l'imita-t-il avec une voix stridente des plus désagréables. « Alors vas-y. Bois une gorgée. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et claqua sa langue contre son palais afin d'exprimer sa désapprobation.

« Mais je n'ai _rien_ à te prouver Malefoy. »

Il balaya ses revendications d'un geste de la main accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin.

« Tiens, tiens. Je m'en doutais. Tu te dégonfles. »

Elle croisa lentement les bras sans défaire son regard du visage de Malefoy. Elle avait envie de lui clouer le bec, de lui faire ravaler son petit sourire arrogant. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer. C'était plus fort qu'elle : dès qu'elle le voyait son sang ne faisait qu'un tour. Étrangement, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à simplement l'ignorer ou ne pas relever ses petites phrases mesquines, non, elle avait envie de le remettre en place, de le rabrouer, de lui fermer le clapet. Si elle avait été absolument objective, elle se serait rendue compte qu'il lui tendait un piège grossier, titillant son orgueil pour la pousser à faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait aussitôt. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, Hermione avait bien du mal à être objective.

Elle jeta un regard en coin au verre dans lequel le liquide d'émeraude continuait d'ondoyer sous la lumière, déployant toute une palette de vert allant du pastel à l'émeraude.

Bien sûr, elle avait déjà bu de l'alcool. L'été après la Guerre avait résulté en un étrange mélange de festivités et d'enterrements. Aux larmes avaient succédé les toasts joyeux, vite remplacés par des funérailles, elles-mêmes suivies de célébrations grandioses. Ce bizarre fourbis laissait un souvenir confus à Hermione qui n'aurait pu dire clairement si son été avait été triste ou festif.

Ce qui était sûr, en revanche, c'est qu'au milieu de toutes ces fêtes, elle avait pu goûter quantité d'alcools différents : vin rouge ou blanc, champagne, liqueur d'abricot -la boisson préférée de Molly- et même une goutte de Rhubarbier -l'alcool préféré d'Arthur bien qu'il soit un peu trop épicé au goût d'Hermione. Et si elle avait aimé boire un verre de temps en temps, elle était loin d'être du genre à s'adonner à ce type de vice dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait ignorer le sourire moqueur de Malefoy. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il pensait, c'était évident : il pensait qu'elle était coincée. Mais elle n'était pas coincée, elle était _raisonnable_. Et d'ailleurs, son bon sens leur avait évité bien des tracas. Ah, il rêvait de la voir refuser du bout des lèvres pour se replonger dans ses investigations. Il exulterait, triomphant de la voir si prude.

Sentant qu'elle était restée bien trop longtemps silencieuse, elle tendit le bras et fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire de sa vie : elle attrapa le verre et le but d'une traite, sous le regard sidéré de Malefoy dont la mâchoire semblait sur le point de se décrocher. Le goût de menthe, frais et revigorant, lui donna un coup de fouet, mais il fut bien vite remplacé par un goût plus âcre qui lui arracha une grimace : le goût lourd et puissant du Rhum. Une déflagration la traversa de part en part alors qu'elle commençait à regretter ce geste aussi stupide qu'inconscient. Foutu orgueil, ça avait toujours été son talon d'Achille.

Elle serra les dents pour ne pas lui laisser entrevoir son trouble tandis qu'une sensation de picotement commençait à envahir ses membres. Elle eut envie de rire. Rire de sa bêtise, de sa rivalité idiote avec Malefoy, rire de cette incroyable ironie du sort qui faisait que les deux grands ennemis de Poudlard se retrouvaient coincés en tête à tête dans un taudis, un soir par semaine. Un petit ricanement naquit dans sa gorge alors que Malefoy la dévisageait toujours, bouche bée. Si elle n'avait pas vu ses yeux cligner lentement, elle aurait juré qu'il s'était transformé en statue.

« Tu disais, Malefoy ? », se moqua Hermione dont l'audace semblait décuplée par l'alcool. « Alors, qui se dégonfle ? », finit-elle en désignant le verre du blond, toujours plein, d'un geste de la tête.

Il sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits et observa Hermione avec une expression indéchiffrable, bien qu'elle crut y discerner une lueur d'admiration.

« Mes félicitations, Granger. Je dois bien avouer que sur ce coup-là, tu m'as bluffé. », murmura-t-il. « A la tienne. », acheva-t-il en vidant son verre d'une traite.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, un sentiment de fierté l'envahit, bien vite suivi d'une étrange douceur, se propageant lentement dans son esprit fatigué. Elle se sentait bien. Apaisée. Même Malefoy lui paraissait moins idiot. Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma sous ses yeux, crachant une épaisse volute de fumée blanche qui forma un halo autour de son visage pâle.

« Je ne te propose pas de cigarette, Granger. Un vice à la fois. », souffla-t-il, amusé.

Elle marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante et se racla délicatement la gorge.

« On reprend là où on s'était arrêtés ? »

Il hocha la tête, encore trop surpris pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit. L'esprit légèrement embrumé, elle reprit ses notes tandis que Malefoy se servait un nouveau verre. Le nez plongé dans la liste de Serpentard qu'elle avait dressée la semaine précédente, elle finit par marmonner, plus pour elle-même que pour Malefoy :

« Lequel de vous peut bien être assez idiot pour écrire ce genre de messages ? »

« _Lesquels_ », la corrigea Malefoy sans lever les yeux de son verre, à présent rempli, qu'il faisait lentement tournoyer entre ses doigts.

Elle releva la tête, surprise : « Comment ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement ravi de la prendre de court : « Le premier message disait _'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est peut-être plus là, mais nous oui'_. A priori, ils sont au moins deux, donc. »

Hermione tapa doucement la paume de sa main contre son front : « Mais bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ! »

« J'imagine qu'ils doivent se réunir, Merlin ne sait où pour s'adonner à leurs petites réunions sordides. », conclut Malefoy en avalant une belle gorgée de Rhum de Menthe sans ciller.

Soudain, un éclair génie traversa la brume épaisse qui se distillait peu à peu dans l'esprit alcoolisé d'Hermione, lui arrachant un petit cri triomphant qui fit sursauter Malefoy.

« Je sais ! », s'exclama-t-elle, un brin trop fort.

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle posa une main sur l'avant bras du blond qui s'était figé, fixant les doigts fins de la jeune fille, toujours postés sur sa peau de nacre. Ce contact ne dura qu'une demi seconde et pourtant, elle ressentit comme une décharge et elle retira aussitôt sa main, gênée. Ils s'échangèrent un regard étrange mais, à son grand étonnement, Malefoy ne ricana pas. A la place, il la sondait du regard, une expression indéchiffrable vissée au visage. Aucun des deux n'esquissa un geste jusqu'à qu'Hermione se décide finalement à rompre ce silence embarrassant.

« Ahem. Désolée. », murmura-t-elle, si vite, que c'en était presque inaudible. « Bref. Je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose. »

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'elle se penchait pour fouiller son sac et en tirer un parchemin écorné.

« Tu te rappelles de la doléance de Jane Faucett ? », demanda-t-elle, mais elle comprit à son expression qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. « Bon. Faucett se plaignait d'entendre des éclats de voix, tard le soir, alors que tout le monde dormait dans le dortoir des Serdaigle. Tu vois le lien ? »

« Pas franchement. », avoua-t-il, même si elle savait qu'il voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir.

« Les petits malins qui écrivent ces messages doivent se réunir dans une des salles du septième étage. Une des salles qui donnent sur la tour des Serdaigle. C'est eux que Faucett a dû entendre ! », finit-elle, la voix frémissante d'excitation.

Il acquiesça, un sourire fair-play aux lèvres. « Bien joué, petit génie. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, ignorant l'intonation moqueuse de ses deux derniers mots.

« Ça mérite bien un toast, non ? »

Elle hésita, son cerveau avait déjà bien du mal à tourner convenablement, et ce ne serait pas raisonnable d'accepter. _Raisonnable_. Ce mot tourna plusieurs fois dans sa tête alors qu'elle se remémorait la phrase de Harry : _'tu as toujours été la raisonnable du groupe'_. C'est fou comme tout était _raisonnable_ dans la vie d'Hermione. Oui, voilà, Hermione était une fille _raisonnable_.

 _Ennuyeuse_ , lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête qu'elle feignit d'ignorer.

Quelque chose au fond d'elle la poussait pourtant à vouloir accepter la proposition de Malefoy. C'était comme si le besoin pressant d'effacer ces dernières semaines venait lui souffler de prendre un verre de plus. Elle avait envie d'oublier. Ses parents, les menaces, le comportement bizarre de Ginny, les souvenirs de la Guerre qui la réveillait parfois en pleine nuit. Oublier. Comme ce mot semblait doux et amer à la fois. C'était devenu le mot de la discorde, le nom du crime odieux qu'elle avait infligé à ses parents. Elle frissonna à cette idée.

Voyant qu'elle était en proie à un dilemme intérieur, il en profita pour trancher à sa place et lui servit un fond de verre. Elle secoua la tête, dans une vaine tentative de refus pour se donner bonne conscience.

« Allez, Granger. Je sais que toi non plus t'en peux plus de cette année qui commence pourtant à peine. », lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la rigolade, mais elle perçut un fond de vérité amère.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux surpris. Malefoy n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'épancher de la sorte. Il devait vraiment en baver pour laisser tomber le masque de l'indifférence ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Réalisant son erreur, le blond avait détourné le regard, s'absorbant soudain dans la contemplation de son verre.

« Alors vraiment... Le dernier... », souffla Hermione, le visage rouge de honte.

Il sourit et avança son bras et leur deux verres s'entrechoquèrent dans un tintement délicat, puis ils en burent chacun le contenu d'une traite et le reposèrent en se souriant.

 _Quel étrange retournement de situation_ , pensa Hermione, alors que de nouveau, une vague de chaleur et un fourmillement familier gagnait son corps.

La jeune fille frissonna mais ne se défit pas de son sourire béat. Finalement, le Rhum, ce n'était pas aussi infecte qu'elle l'imaginait. Ou alors, c'était juste une impression déformée de son cerveau ralenti. Elle rit en imaginant que son cerveau était si ralenti qu'elle même, elle allait peut-être marcher au ralenti. Puis son rire s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'elle réalisa l'absurdité de son raisonnement.

Un sourire amusé vint détendre les traits de Malefoy et elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu détendu. Elle l'avait vu goguenard et mesquin, elle l'avait vu méprisant, et parfois, fou de rage. Mais jamais détendu. Finalement, il était pas si repoussant quand il ne se donnait pas de grands airs.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir que je t'escorte jusqu'à ton dortoir, Granger. », la railla-t-il. « Je ne suis même pas sur que tu pourras aligner trois pas. »

Vexée, elle croisa les bras avec emphase. « N'importe quoi. », protesta-t-elle d'une voix d'où perçait pourtant un peu d'amusement. « Avoue que la situation est drôle, quand même. », enchaîna-t-elle. « Enfin, je veux dire... Toi et moi, préfets... Obligés de se supporter... C'est quand même pas de chance. A croire que McGonagall l'a fait exprès. »

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de cette vieille pie. »

Elle ricana en entendant l'insulte mais plaqua aussitôt une main choquée devant sa bouche, s'en voulant de s'être moquée de la directrice.

« Trop tard, Granger. T'es obligée d'avouer. Soit tu t'es moquée de McGo, soit t'as trop bu. »

Son visage se tordit en une moue enfantine, le nez et les yeux plissés mais elle ne répondit pas. Malefoy se leva alors, et tira sa chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de la Gryffondor qui ne protesta pas.

« Bon. Fais voir cette liste. J'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit », commença-t-il en tirant le parchemin d'Hermione vers lui. « Théodore Nott, Hestia et Flora Carrow, Anisim Dolohov, Maximus Rockwood, Selena McNair et Lysandra Yaxley », lit-il à voix haute, d'un air pensif.

Alors qu'il était penché sur le parchemin, Hermione se surprit à détailler son visage qu'elle ne voyait que de trois-quart. Une peau pâle relevé de deux yeux d'un gris intense, métallique. Une mâchoire saillante qui donnait sur un cou au port aristocratique. On devinait dans ses gestes une éducation stricte et austère. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement en bataille accentuait son air nonchalant. Et son parfum...

 _Il a un parfum d'orage_ , songea Hermione. _Un parfum d'embruns et de tempête_.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu approfondir ses réflexions, Malefoy la coupa dans son élan d'une voix moqueuse :

« Tu pourrais arrêter de m'observer comme ça, Granger ? C'en est presque gênant, à la fin. En plus, t'as oublié Goyle dans ta liste. »

Elle sursauta et cacha son trouble en se plongeant, elle aussi, dans la lecture du parchemin. Après avoir sorti sa plume, elle s'empressa de rajouter le nom manquant à la liste. Malefoy se frotta le menton d'un air pensif.

« Mmh. Dolohov, Goyle, trop stupides pour avoir concocté un plan pareil sans se faire prendre. Quant à Nott, trop malin pour tenter un coup comme ça. », conclut-il. « Les autres ne sont ni assez bêtes ni assez intelligents pour être mis hors de cause. » D'un geste de la main, il arrêta Hermione qui était sur le point de rayer les noms de Dolohov et Goyle. « J'ai dit trop stupides pour avoir _concocté_ le plan. Mais c'est tout à fait le genre à suivre aveuglément des ordres. »

« T'as une bonne estime de tes camarades, dis-moi », ricana-t-elle.

« Crois-moi, c'est déjà un exploit que je n'en ai pas fait disparaître un ou deux au détour d'un couloir », soupira-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille. L'ambiance semblait étrangement légère malgré la situation. Comme une atmosphère d'audace et de complicité, l'alcool dissipant lentement son pouvoir d'inhibition dans leurs esprits. Elle se surprit à penser que la compagnie du Serpentard n'était pas si désagréable que ça quand il ne revêtait pas le masque du petit prétentieux de service.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à cet instant et ses yeux gris acier lui firent l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne mirent fin à ce contact visuel. Elle aurait dû bouger, détourner le regard. Oui, si elle avait été raisonnable, c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. Mais à cette heure-ci, Hermione n'était plus raisonnable et elle se contenta de prolonger l'échange, le cœur aux aguets. Quelque chose de trouble se distillait insidieusement en elle, la plongeant dans un étrange état de torpeur. Une insouciante gaieté. Une merveilleuse légèreté. Depuis combien n'avait-elle pas ressentit cette liberté ? L'avait-elle déjà ressenti un jour ? Avait-elle déjà été autre chose que sérieuse et _raisonnable_ ?

Elle sentait à la fois un flux d'adrénaline monter en elle, de ses orteils jusqu'à ses tempes, tandis qu'en même temps, une anxiété adolescente la parcourait en sens inverse. Et ce gris, ce gris dur et froid, le gris venimeux de ses prunelles qui se plaquait sur celui qui osait croiser son regard avec la force d'une faux mortelle. Ce gris...

Il esquissa un geste, se rapprochant imperceptiblement d'elle alors qu'un long silence continuait de planer dans la petite pièce exigüe. Hermione aurait d'ailleurs juré que les murs s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres tant elle se sentait confinée. La chaleur était montée d'un cran, si bien qu'elle était presque en nage, le cœur bondissant violemment contre les parois de sa poitrine. Il avait réduit la distance qui les séparait à quelques centimètres, à peine. Le cerveau d'Hermione lui hurlait de déguerpir sans demander son reste, mais ce cri désespéré était perdu dans le brouhaha de ses propres pensées, lui-même couvert par les battements affolés de son cœur. Quelques centimètres, à peine. Elle pouvait voir chaque grain de beauté constellant sa peau pâle et ses lèvres d'un rose tendre... Ils étaient si près... Si près l'un de l'autre...

Un craquement derrière la porte les firent sursauter et Hermione réalisa avec horreur ce qui venait de se passer. Finies la légèreté et l'insouciance. Elle repoussa sa chaise avec une moue de dégoût et bondit sur ses pieds, plaquant une main choquée sur son buste. De son côté, Malefoy fronçait les sourcils, comme pour s'extirper d'un mauvais rêve.

« Bon... euh... », commença Hermione dans une tentative désespérée pour échapper au silence tendu qui était retombé sur la pièce. « On se voit la semaine prochaine, on essayera de trouver l'endroit où se réunissent ceux qui ont... Enfin, t'as compris... », déclama-t-elle très vite pour tenter de cacher son trouble. « Si ça bouge du côté des Serpentard, tu m'envoies un message, d'accord ? Ah, et il faudra qu'on parle du bal d'Halloween aussi. »

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête après lui avoir lancé un regard indéchiffrable et se leva à son tour, sans un mot, puis contourna la table et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter mais avec un rictus dégouté qui en disait bien assez long. Hermione retomba sur sa chaise lourdement, l'esprit tétanisé et la poitrine en feu.

 _Comment on en est arrivé là ?_ , se morigéna-t-elle. _Quelle idiote !_

Elle se gifla mentalement, toujours sous le choc, et réunit ses affaires d'une main distraite, fourrant le tout pêle-mêle dans son sac. Puis, elle se leva lentement, et repoussa sa chaise tout aussi lentement, puis débarrassa la table de poussières imaginaires. Elle essayait de retarder le moment de sortir le plus possible pour se donner le temps de souffler mais aussi de peur de recroiser Malefoy.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir arrangé l'armoire qu'elle se décida enfin à quitter la pièce. Elle parcourut le château dans un état étrange à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et l'ébahissement. La scène se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête, pourtant, elle ne voyait toujours pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Et que ce serait-il passé, s'ils n'avaient pas entendu ce bruit ? Est-ce qu'ils se seraient... ? Elle ricana devant l'absurdité de la situation. Non, bien sûr que non. Tout ça à cause de deux verres d'alcool. Ses lèvres se plissèrent avec mécontentement. Voilà pourquoi elle évitait de boire ! Quand on voyait où ça la menait...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle tarda à entendre que dans son dos, des pas faisaient écho aux siens. Une silhouette louvoyait derrière elle avec agilité. En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil l'ombre furtive se glisser à sa suite, déclenchant une volée de battements affolés dans sa poitrine. Oui, quelqu'un la suivait. Elle ne se retourna pas, accélérant le pas, mais l'inconnu calqua sa foulée sur la sienne, se pressant de plus belle. En courant presque, elle vint se réfugier dans le renfoncement d'une porte, pistant d'une oreille alerte le moindre bruit. A son grand étonnement, le silence se fit. Seul le vent battait d'un souffle irrégulier les fenêtres du château. Quelques minutes passèrent. Toujours cette même rengaine de la brise automnale contre les carreaux, mais le reste du château semblait dormir paisiblement.

Elle expira discrètement et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Est-ce qu'elle devenait folle ? Toutes ces histoires avaient fini par la rendre paranoïaque, au point de la pousser à se cacher dans un recoin sordide de l'école. Un petit rire naquit dans sa gorge : elle était ridicule. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux de toute ses forces, pour se donner du courage. Tout à coup, elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper et une douleur aigüe au niveau de son cou lui fit ouvrir les yeux instantanément. Hermione mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la personne qui la tenait par le col, sa baguette plantée dans le cou de la Gryffondor. C'était la blonde avec qui Malfoy parlait la dernière fois... _Daphné_ , se rappela-t-elle dans un grand effort de mémoire. Hermione donna un brusque coup d'épaule pour tenter de se dégager mais la blonde tint bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda Hermione, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son calme pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur.

« Ta gueule. », articula lentement la blonde.

Hermione perdit toute sa fausse assurance sous le choc, paralysée par la violence de ces deux petits mots. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester, mais la referma aussitôt alors que la blonde en profitait pour enfoncer sa baguette un peu plus profondément dans la peau de la Gryffondor. Une expression fugace passa sur son visage : elle semblait hésiter, partagée entre la furieuse envie de lui faire mal et la peur des représailles. Profitant de cet instant de flottement, Hermione se ressaisit, mue par une adrénaline alimentée de peur, et plaqua ses deux mains sur les épaules de Daphné afin de la repousser de toutes ses forces. La blonde fut projetée en arrière, tituba un instant puis se réceptionna avec grâce en jetant un regard féroce à Hermione, la baguette toujours pointée dans sa direction. La Gryffondor en profita pour dégainer sa propre baguette, l'orientant en retour sur Daphné.

« Alors c'est toi qui as écrit tous ces messages ? », cracha Hermione, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient presque.

Daphné rejeta soudain la tête en arrière, et un rire cruel naquit dans sa gorge pour éclater à l'air libre, tranchant brutalement avec le silence ambiant. Elle releva la tête et toisa de nouveau la brune avec un sourire méprisant avant de hocher lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

« T'es pas aussi intelligente que tout le monde le prétend, Granger », se moqua-t-elle méchamment. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces stupides menaces. »

Hermione se renfrogna : « Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu sais, je déteste les petites garces dans ton genre », répondit la blonde, presque sur le ton de la confidence.

La Gryffondor contracta les mâchoires : « Si ça peut te rassurer, je t'avoue que je ne te porte pas spécialement dans mon cœur non plus. »

Une moue de profond dédain peignit les traits de la blonde, tandis qu'elle tournait, lentement, obligeant Hermione à tourner, elle aussi, afin de lui faire face. Perdant patience, la Gryffondor lui lança :

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Reste loin de Drago. Ne t'approche plus de lui. Jamais. Sinon je te détruirai. Je détruirai chaque parcelle de ta misérable existence jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un amas de lambeaux. », lâcha froidement Daphné.

Hermione retint un frisson devant la menace. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer ses faiblesses. Non, il fallait se montrer invulnérable, ou du moins, essayer...

« Je crois que je suis assez grande pour décréter moi-même ce que je peux faire ou non », décréta Hemione sur le même ton froid que la blonde.

« Ceux qui me désobéissent le payent cher. », rétorqua Daphné.

« Mais ceux qui me font du chantage le payent au moins aussi cher »

La jolie blonde lâcha un ricanement sceptique, et resta quelques secondes sans bouger, le regard empli d'un dédain non dissimulé. Hermione pouvait sentir la tension, électrique, palpable, flottant ostensiblement entre elles. Le couloir sombre était d'un silence troublant. Pas un bruit ne filtrait. Hermione fut parcouru d'un long frisson qui la traversa des pieds à la tête. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, prêts à l'action. Le silence était écrasant, si lourd qu'il en devenait plus assourdissant que le pire des vacarmes. Elle haussa les sourcils, hésitant sur l'attitude adopter. La blonde n'en démordait pas, elle. Son regard se faisait sauvage, déchaîné. Pendant un instant, Hermione envisagea de lui lancer un _petrificus totalus_ et de la laisser là, abandonnée à son propre sort, mais elle se reprit. Ce n'était pas digne d'une d'une préfète-en-chef.

La jeune fille se résolut donc à mettre fin à cette bataille silencieuse. Elle rangea sa baguette. La Serpentard la suivait des yeux avec attention, fixant le moindre de ses gestes. Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'oeil foudroyant à la jeune fille puis tourna les talons.

Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre un « _Impedimenta !_ » et elle s'effondra sur le sol, les membres engourdis et lourds, totalement paralysés.

« Tiens-toi loin de Drago, sale garce », lui glissa Daphné à l'oreille.

Un rire démoniaque, cruel et sauvage, franchit les lèvres de Daphné avec une violence inouïe, emplissant tout le couloir, et s'immisçant dans les moindres recoins du cerveau d'Hermione, s'entrechoquant contre les parois de son esprit en créant un bourdonnement insoutenable, lui arrachant un cri de douleur étouffé... elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Daphné pointer sa baguette sur elle et souffler un puissant « _Stupéfix !_ » et elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

 _Un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long et... ne serait-ce pas un petit rapprochement entre Hermione et Drago ? Mais est-ce que ça va durer ? Ah, ça... Vous verrez bien ! Héhéhé._  
 _Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis !_

 ** _Okami Shiroi :_** _Merci encore pour ta review, que tu es fidèle ! Un chapitre un peu plus long rien que pour toi ! Haha ! Alors que penses-tu de cette chère Daphné ? Personnellement, je l'adore ! Mais je crois que c'est un avis peu partagé... Héhéhé_

 _ **Maxine :** Si tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant celui là, d'autant qu'il y'a comme un petit air de romantisme qui commence à s'installer, héhéhé. En tout cas, merci mille fois pour ta review !_

 **Un GRAND merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, pour me dire si vous avez aimé/détesté ou juste pour me passer un petit coucou, ça me ferait le plus graaaand des plaisirs ! Merci d'avance !**


	9. L'envie

Daphné se laissa tomber sur son lit tandis qu'un rire féroce et incontrôlable naissait de sa gorge puis éclatait au grand jour, secouant sa crinière blonde de petits spasmes irréguliers. Son regard, vide, fixait le plafond noir de sa chambre, ses bras élégamment croisés sur la poitrine.

Elle l'avait eue. Elle avait réduit au silence cette petite idiote de Granger. Silence de courte durée, elle le savait. Et elle savait aussi que les conséquences de son acte risquaient d'être dramatiques pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle serait renvoyée. Ou peut-être que McGonagall serait clémente et qu'elle écoperait juste d'une atroce punition, comme aider ce gros bourru de Hagrid à faire on-ne-sait-quoi dans la Forêt Interdite.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Il fallait faire payer cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle l'avait bien vu tourner autour de Drago. Oh oui, ça elle n'avait pas pu le manquer. Par quel maléfice, par quel sortilège Granger avait-elle réussi à attirer son attention ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'est que le jour où il avait quitté la Salle Commune après son altercation avec Hestia Carrow, il était allée la rejoindre. Elle, entre toutes. Cette pensée lui donnait envie de vomir.

Dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu rejoindre Granger, un sentiment de haine viscérale avait grandi en elle, s'infiltrant dans la moindre parcelle de son corps, la parasitant d'images insoutenables où Drago et Granger s'échangeaient des regards complices, se tenaient par la main, s'embrassaient... Non, ce genre de pensée intempestive était le fruit de son imagination ! Jamais, _JAMAIS_ , Drago ne pourrait succomber au charme inexistant de la Gryffondor... Elle était tout ce qu'il détestait. C'était une Sang-de-Bourbe, une affreuse Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et une copine de Potter, qui plus est. Jamais... A moins qu'il ne soit sous le coup d'un sortilège extrêmement puissant. Nul doute que cette garce de Granger aurait été capable de l'envoûter. Alors, contre toute attente, c'était à Daphné de veiller à ce que cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe soit mise hors d'état de nuire. Oui, c'était son rôle à elle, elle qui projetait un jour d'être Madame Malefoy, et de résider dans ce grand Manoir aux allures royales aux côtés de Drago Malefoy. De célébrations mondaines en dîners caritatifs, elle rayonnerait au sein de la petite communauté aristocratique que formaient les amis de la famille Malefoy. Dignement, elle porterait le flambeau de Narcissa qui la regarderait avec un sourire attendri, pensant secrètement que son fils n'aurait pu choisir meilleure fiancée pour assurer la descendance de la dynastie Malefoy.

Son avenir était déjà tout tracé. Et elle ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Un bruissement un niveau de ses jambes la tira de ses pensées. Le petit cobra de papier se faufila sur le lit, longea son corps et vint se lover contre son ventre. D'un geste machinal, elle caressa le serpent d'origami qui siffla doucement et posa sa tête sur le buste de Daphné. Le reptile ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert, serpentant sur ses pas, s'enroulant à ses chevilles. Si ça avait eu tendance à l'agacer au début, elle avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence de papier, qu'elle prenait bien soin de cacher aux yeux des autres Serpentard.

Bercée par le froissement du cobra contre sa peau, elle finit par s'endormir paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres, rêvant à sa vie aux côté du prince des Serpentard.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

La journée touchait presque à sa fin. Déjà le ciel se teintait de rose alors que Daphné traversait le parc à pas lents, laissant la brise glacée jouer avec ses cheveux et rougir ses joues pâles. Des pas dans son dos la firent ralentir et elle fut bien vite rattrapée par Flora Carrow.

Daphné la dévisagea sans rien dire alors que la brune accélérait pour être à son niveau. Petite, brune, le nez en trompette, Flora n'était pas le type de filles qu'on qualifierait spontanément de 'jolie' mais son énergie et son rire facile ne laissait visiblement pas indifférent. Daphné n'avait rien à lui reprocher. De manière générale, les gens se divisaient en deux catégories aux yeux de la blonde : ceux qui se posaient en obstacle entre elle et Drago, et le reste du monde qui baignait dans son indifférence la plus totale. Et Flora faisait précisément partie de cette deuxième catégorie, bien qu'elle lui ait toujours préféré sa sœur, Hestia, qui, si elle n'était pas particulièrement intéressante elle non plus, avait au moins le mérite d'être moins bavarde et superficielle que sa jumelle. Elle laissa toutefois Flora la rattraper sans protester.

« On te voit plus beaucoup, ces derniers temps, Daphné », commença gentiment la brune, légèrement essoufflée.

« On a beaucoup de devoirs à rendre, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué », répondit-elle en plaquant un sourire faussement amical à ses lèvres pour atténuer la dureté de son ton.

Flora ne sembla pas le relever et acquiesça, pensive. « C'est vrai qu'ils nous ont pas raté avec toutes ces dissertations... »

Daphné ne répondit rien, espérant secrètement que cela réussirait à faire déguerpir la brune, mais cela n'eut visiblement pas l'effet escompté car elle enchaîna : « Je déteste ce cours, pas toi ? Déjà qu'on doit supporter l'autre demeuré de Hagrid, mais en plus on doit se coltiner ces abrutis de Gryffondor... »

Toujours silencieuse, Daphné se contenta de hocher la tête afin de faire acte de présence, sans toutefois prêter attention aux élucubrations de la brune.

« Enfin, moi, tu sais, j'ai jamais vraiment aimé les Gryffondor. Avec leur grands airs snobinards... C'est vrai, quoi ! Ça joue les héros et ça vient nous traîner dans les pattes pour nous pousser à bout... »

« Mmh-mmh », ponctua la blonde.

« Et puis, la plupart des Gryffondor ont des moldus dans leurs familles. Franchement, ça explique un peu leurs tares... Pas que j'essaye de les défendre, mais quand même, faut être honnête... »

La blonde se retint à grande peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Voilà exactement pourquoi elle ne supportait pas Flora plus de cinq minutes.

« Enfin, bon, si je dois être tout à fait honnête... », commença Flora en baissant la voix « J'ai couché avec McLaggen, et contre toute attente, c'est un sacré bon coup ! », finit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Cette fois-ci elle ne put se retenir et roula des yeux en étouffant un soupir agacé. C'était la spécialité de Flora, ça. Raconter ses petites aventures romantiques. Elle était d'un ennui mortel, mais Daphné avait un crédo : ne pas faire de vagues. Tant que l'on pouvait, autant se faire discret. Logiquement, plus on a d'amis, moins on a d'ennemis potentiels.

« Mais que ce soit clair, j'ai couché avec lui avant qu'il soit avec Granger, hein », se justifia-t-elle, une expression de dégoût au visage. « J'y aurais pas touché après... _ça_... »

De là où elles étaient, Daphné pouvait apercevoir la cabane de Hagrid, à son grand soulagement. Le calvaire Carrow était bientôt terminé. Une fois qu'elles auraient rejoint le groupe, la blonde pourrait toujours s'éclipser discrètement et la planter là.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de Miss Je-Sais-Tout... », recommença Flora sans même se rendre compte que Daphné ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. « Tu savais qu'elle avait été agressée pas plus tard qu'hier soir ? »

Là, Daphné marqua un temps d'arrêt mais elle se fit violence pour ne rien laisser paraître et reprit sa foulée, se tournant imperceptiblement vers la brune.

« Ah oui ? », lâcha-t-elle d'un air qui se voulait désintéressé.

« Oui, oui. On l'a retrouvée _stupefixée_ dans un couloir. Enfin c'est Rusard qui l'a retrouvée et il paraît qu'il a laissé Miss Teigne faire ses besoins sur la robe toute neuve de Granger avant de l'amener à l'infirmerie. », ricana-t-elle grassement.

« La pauvre... », soupira Daphné en retenant tant bien que mal un sourire cruel. Mais soudain une autre pensée la traversa comme un coup de tonnerre, et elle s'empressa de demander : « Est-ce qu'on sait qui a fait ça ? »

Flora haussa les épaules, sans remarquer le ton pressant de sa camarade. « Non. Granger a rien dit. Pourtant, il paraît que McGonagall l'a asticotée mais elle a rien lâché. », expliqua-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils dubitatif. « Elle a passé la matinée à l'infirmerie mais elle a insisté pour revenir en cours. Apparemment, elle ne prendra pas part aux activités du cours. Tu comprends, elle est encore trop _faible_... », finit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

« Dis donc, Carrow, comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? », la taquina Daphné, soulagée de constater que la Gryffondor avait tenu sa langue.

« Oh, tu sais... Les Gryffondor sont facile à faire parler... Surtout après une partie de jambes en l'air. », ricana-t-elle en lançant un clin d'oeil suggestif à Daphné.

La blonde réprima un rictus de dégoût en parcourant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la cabane du garde-chasse. Hagrid attendait là, l'air béat, au grand dam de la blonde qui ne supportait pas ses manières de grand bêta. Il avait autant de prestance qu'un placard à balais. Il se tenait debout devant des cages dont il avait pris soin de cacher le contenu à l'aide de draps blancs. Pourtant, les cages remuaient et émettaient de drôles de bruits, tantôt grognements, tantôt couinements.

Les Gryffondor étaient attroupés autour du demi-géant, et trépignaient d'impatience tandis que les Serpentard se tenaient en groupe, à l'écart, l'air méprisant. Son regard chercha Drago et elle remarqua qu'il était posté légèrement en retrait du groupe de Serpentard, les bras croisés avec désinvolture. Merlin, ce qu'il était beau. Ses yeux gris irradiaient d'une force presque surnaturelle, puissante et féroce, qui déclenchait chez Daphné un désir fougueux et ardent. De là où elle se tenait, elle pouvait sentir son charisme magnétique, comme un champ de force qui l'attirait irrémédiablement à lui.

En observant un peu mieux Malefoy, elle se rendit compte qu'il fixait quelque chose dans son dos depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle suivit son regard et constata avec amertume que le 'quelque chose' en question n'était autre que Granger qui dévalait le chemin boueux menant à la cabane du demi-géant. Elle eut envie de vomir et de pleurer en même temps, mais bien entendu, elle afficha un masque d'impassibilité. C'est ce qu'on attendait d'une future Malefoy : pas d'épanchement, pas de sentiment superflu. Juste une expression froide et hautaine qui seyait à toute situation. Quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers Drago, elle remarqua qu'il avait le regard dans le vide. Peut-être que tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination torturée. Peut-être... Dans le doute, elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait de Malefoy et le salua d'un sourire auquel il répondit par un vague hochement de tête.

Derrière eux, elle entendit des éclats de voix filtrer du brouhaha général. Se retournant pour jeter un coup d'oeil curieux à ce qui semblait être un échange tumultueux, elle aperçut effectivement Dolohov lancer un regard torve à Higgs, mais à sa grande surprise, un évènement attira leur regard et ils en restèrent là.

Granger venait enfin d'atteindre la cabane, en souriant comme une bienheureuse. Elle fut accueillie par ses camarades par des accolades et des embrassades dignes des fins de romans de Lockhart. Repoussant une pensée sournoise qui lui suggérait qu'elle était simplement jalouse de n'avoir jamais suscité tant d'attention, elle ne put réprimer une grimace méprisante devant tant de niaiserie. Heureusement, Hagrid mit fin à ces épanchements sentimentaux en s'éclaircissant la voix à grand renfort de raclement de gorge. Visiblement mal à l'aise, il s'avança, l'air hagard, et tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des élèves quelque peu dissipés.

« Bonjour, euh, bonjour à tous... Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une petite créature que nous avons déjà eu l'occasion d'étudier auparavant... », et malgré sa carrure, sa voix était une espèce de bougonnement à peine audible.

Une vague de protestations se fit entendre du côté des Serpentard, déstabilisant le demi-géant qui sembla se ratatiner sur place. Daphné leva les yeux au ciel, fatiguée par tant d'inutilité, mais le grand barbu reprit sa contenance et poursuivit.

« ... toutefois, c'est un sujet qui tombe souvent aux BUSEs et parfois ASPICs alors... j'ai pensé que... qu'il serait intéressant de voir ce dont vous vous souvenez... Donc, au cas où vous n'auriez pas deviné, nous allons étudier les... »

« ... niffleurs », chuchota Granger d'une voix assez forte pour que ses camarades l'entendent, déclenchant un nouveau rictus méprisant de la part de la blonde.

C'est fou ce que cette petite garce pouvait être détestable : c'est comme si tout son être suppliait qu'on la haïsse. Avec ses airs ingénus et ses petites remarques prétentieuses, elle susciterait de l'agacement même chez les Sorcière méditatives du Tibet. Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à sourire de plus belle, ravie d'attirer l'attention de ses camarades qui la félicitaient pour avoir trouvé la réponse correcte. Réponse à une question que le professeur n'avait même pas posé ; ça c'était de l'intello de compétition.

Hagrid, quant à lui, continuait d'expliquer en quoi consistait l'exercice d'aujourd'hui.

« ... Dans ce grand bac en bois j'ai disposé un fouillis de petits objets, et d'aliments en tout genre. Vous devrez sélectionnez vous-même quelques objets qui selon vous... Attireront les Niffleurs, et vous les mettrez dans ces cages au bout du terrain... On libèrera les Niffleurs à l'autre bout du terrain... Et ils creuseront une galerie sous-terraine pour réapparaitre dans les cages qui leur paraitront les mieux fournies... Celui qui a le plus de Niffleurs dans sa cage à la fin du temps imparti, aura fait gagner dix points à sa maison ! »

Il s'interrompit pour laisser passer une vagues d'exclamations et d'applaudissements, puis reprit :

« Donc... Choisissez bien les objets sélectionnés... Ah et dernière chose ! Les cages sont recouvertes de draps : vous ne verrez donc pas les objets que vos camarades ont sélectionnés, ni le nombre de Niffleurs dans votre cage avant la fin du temps imparti ! Les Gryffondor, vous jouerez sur la partie gauche du terrain et vous les Serpentard, sur la partie droite. Bonne chance et que le jeu... euh... commence ! », conclut-il d'une voix mal assurée qui eut le don d'agacer la jeune fille.

Il y'eut une vague d'applaudissements du côté des Gryffondor. De manière générale, ils avaient tendance à verser dans la démonstration excessive. Toujours à parler, à s'enthousiasmer et à rire trop fort. Cependant, pour une fois, il fallait bien avouer que même les Serpentard semblaient ravis de se prêter au jeu. Tous se ruèrent vers le grand bac en bois et commencèrent à en sortir divers objets : des vieilles poupées de chiffons, des couverts, des fruits...

Un cri se fit entendre alors que Dolohov se jetait sur Higgs en grognant comme un chien enragé sous les applaudissements et les ricanements des autres Serpentard.

« Mais tu vas la fermer, espèce d'enfoiré ! », hurla Anisim en secouant Higgs par le col.

« T'es une ordure, tu mériterais de croupir dans les cellules d'Azkaban ! », répondit l'intéressé en poussant Dolohov pour se dégager.

L'autre ricana tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de son camarade, les yeux fous. « Je préfère être une ordure qu'une petite merde dans ton genre... »

Hagrid parut effaré, perdu, cherchant des yeux un conseil sur la conduite à tenir. Souvent, Daphné se demandait quel genre d'esprit tordu - excepté Dumbledore - pourrait bien vouloir d'un incapable pareil. Finalement, il sembla se décider et accourut maladroitement vers eux, les saisissant chacun d'une de ses grandes mains. Il les tint écarté l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils se démenaient comme de beaux diables pour tenter de se libérer de l'emprise autoritaire du demi-géant mais ce dernier tint bon et les sermonna durement sous l'œil hilare du reste des Serpentard.

« ça suffit maintenant ! Continuez, et je retire des points à votre maison ! Hermione, comme tu ne fais pas l'activité, tu veux bien aller du côté des Serpentard et t'occuper de garder un œil sur eux... s'il te plaît ? »

Hermione le dévisagea, hébétée. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête tout en lui adressant un regard suppliant. _"Non, s'il te plaît"_ , articula-t-elle silencieusement. Mais Hagrid n'en démordit pas au grand malheur de Daphné qui aurait même préféré se coltiner le balafré plutôt que le rat de bibliothèque. Pourtant, comme à son habitude, elle ne montra rien de ses sentiments et osa même afficher un sourire narquois à la Gryffondor qui croisa son regard pour la première fois depuis le début du cours. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : son visage se contracta durement et elle jeta un regard féroce à la blonde, ce qui n'obtint comme réaction que d'allonger encore le sourire de la Serpentard.

Granger détourna le regard dans un geste qui se voulait sûrement digne et magnanime mais que Daphné prit pour un signe de faiblesse. Enfin, la Gryffondor se résolut à rejoindre le côté des Serpentard, à contre cœur. Des ricanements fusèrent ainsi que quelques insultes étouffés, mais la brune ne se démonta pas, tentant sûrement de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Le géant siffla à l'aide de ses doigts et le jeu repris enfin son cours alors que Granger s'avançait prudemment parmi le groupe des Serpentard qui étaient de toute façon trop occupés à fouiller la grande malle pour daigner s'intéresser à elle. Daphné savait pertinemment ce qui attirait les Niffleurs. Car bien que tout le monde n'ait d'yeux que pour le savoir soit-disant phénoménal de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, Daphné, elle aussi, séjournait parmi les meilleurs élèves de sa promotion. Seuls les objets brillants attiraient ces pauvres animaux et elle se contenta de hocher la tête avec agacement en voyant tous ses camarades prendre des fruits et les fourrer dans les grandes cages. Les Niffleurs, eux, trépignaient d'impatience, donnant des coups de griffes sur les barreaux de leur cages.

Soudain, elle fut tirée de ses observations. Malefoy s'était approché de la malle et en avait sorti un morceau de bois qu'il observait avec perplexité. Elle voulut s'approcher de lui et lui conseiller de s'orienter vers les objets métalliques ; il l'aurait remercié et peut-être qu'elle aurait même eu le droit à un de ses sourires à faire trembler la terre. Elle voulut mais Granger fut plus rapide : Daphné vit la brune croiser le regard de Drago et secouer lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Il sourit et rejeta sa trouvaille là où il l'avait trouvé. Avec la même lenteur, la Gryffondor lui indiqua des yeux un miroir aux contours dorés. Malefoy hocha la tête et se saisit du petit objet qu'il alla placer dans la cage, puis il revint et attrapa d'autres objets brillants.

Daphné sentit une onde de colère exploser en elle. Elle eut envie de hurler, de se jeter sur la Gryffondor et de la rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure et même ça, ça n'aurait pas été suffisant. Elle voyait très bien son petit jeu, à venir minauder dans les pattes de Malefoy en cherchant à capter son attention, en venant piétiner allégrement _ses_ plates-bandes. Mais Drago était à elle, à elle et à personne d'autre. C'était un combat pour lequel elle était prête à tout, car elle le savait, c'était le combat de sa vie. De rage, elle se contenta d'asséner un violent coup d'épaule à Granger qui tituba un instant puis se stabilisa de nouveau en lui jetant un regard noir, semblant sur le point d'imploser de colère. Cela eut le mérite de satisfaire temporairement la blonde.

Hagrid siffla la fin du jeu. Les élèves, tout excités, prirent chacun un Niffleur et les mirent à l'autre bout du terrain. Hagrid procéda à un court décompte et chacun relâcha son animal. Au bout de cinq minutes, le demi-géant siffla de nouveau, signalant la fin du jeu. Chaque élève retira le drap de sa cage. Il y'eut une vague d'exclamations enthousiaste et quelques soupirs déçus. La plupart des élèves n'avait aucun Niffleur, certains en avait un ou deux. Dans le camp des Gryffondor, Ron en avait six et Neville quatre tandis que chez les Serpentard, Zabini en avait sept et Malefoy, huit. Les vert et argent poussèrent des cris de victoire tandis que Malefoy remerciait Granger d'un discret hochement de tête. Les poings de Daphné se crispèrent.

« Maintenant, commença Hagrid, vous pouvez relâchez les niffleurs. Ils sont trop occupés à jouer avec leur trésor pour tenter de s'enfuir et ils sont inoffensifs... », commença le géant avec une voix tendre qui donnait la nausée à Daphné. « Vous savez se sont de merveilleux compagnons, très affectueux... Allez-y, relâchez-les ! »

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Les Niffleurs se disputaient les objets brillants en grognant bruyamment et en se dispensant parfois quelques coups de griffes. Un comportement très humain, tout compte fait.

Du coin de l'œil la blonde remarqua que Granger s'approchait des Niffleurs pour les observer de plus près. Une nouvelle bouffée de colère et de haine envahit Daphné alors qu'elle fixait avec intensité la nuque de la préfète penchée par dessus les petits animaux. Ses cheveux broussailleux étaient dégagés de son cou, lui donnant l'air si vulnérable, si fragile... _sans défense_. Un sort bien placé aurait suffit à la réduire au silence. Pour toujours. C'était si simple...

Daphné s'approcha de Granger d'un pas vif et tout s'enchâine très vite. La blonde jeta un rapide coup d'oeil afin de vérifier que personne ne les observait et voyant que la voie était libre, elle se pencha par dessus la préfète, décrocha ses boucles d'oreille et les lâcha brusquement. Les bijoux d'or accrochèrent la lumière d'un des derniers rayons de soleil en tombant, et dégringolèrent dans la robe de la Gryffondor. Les Niffleurs se stoppèrent net, soudainement attirés par ces nouveaux reflets brillants de mille feux, et s'élancèrent sur la préfète, la griffant pour atteindre le trésor maintenant quelque part sous sa robe. La jeune fille hurla et se roula en boule sur le sol, protégeant son visage de ses mains, tandis que Daphné s'empressait de s'écarter, laissant sans une pointe de regrets la Gryffondor hurler et pleurer sous les coups de griffes des petits rongeurs. Les animaux semblaient avoir du mal à se saisir des bijoux, écorchant Granger de plus en plus fort, alors qu'elle glapissait sous leurs attaques répétées.

 _Quel dommage. Je les aimais bien ces boucles d'oreille,_ pensa distraitement Daphné, une mine de circonstance vissée au visage.

Mais la vision de la Gryffondor gémissant et suppliant était bien trop plaisante pour qu'elle ne ressente ne serait-ce qu'une once de regrets. Tous les élèves avaient désormais les yeux rivés sur la préfète, choqués. Il y'eut un moment de flottement puis une cohue générale et tous se précipitèrent vers Granger. Potter et Weasley la tirèrent de ce bain de griffes, tous deux affolés, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu déclencher un tel incident, tandis que le géant remettait prestement les Niffleurs dans leur cages à l'aide de Dean et Neville.

Quelques Serpentard se permirent de ricaner, hilares, alors que Daphné prenait bien soin d'afficher une mine impassible. Granger semblait en état de choc, la bouche ouverte, regardant avec incrédulité ses mains, couvertes d'égratignures et de perles de sang tandis qu'autour d'elle, un silence tendu s'installait. Sa stupeur laissa aussitôt place à une rage folle. La jeune fille fit volte face, se précipita vers la blonde, postée près de Malefoy, mais se stoppa net devant elle. Il y'eut un silence, puis Hermione lui décocha une claque de toutes ses forces. Daphné mit sa main sur sa joue, choquée. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais Hermione la coupa.

« Mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi, espèce de tarée ? », hurla-t-elle. « Ne t'approche plus _JAMAIS_ de moi ! »

La joue brûlante et le souffle court, Daphné saisit Hermione par le col, mue par une rage aveuglante. Pour qui elle se prenait, cette sale petite garce au sang de rouille ? Comment osait-elle la toucher, elle ? Comment osait-elle ?

D'un geste rageur, elle secoua Granger de toutes ses forces, manquant de la faire trébucher, refermant ses ongles aiguisés sur les épaules de la garce, alors que cette dernière se débattait pour se défaire de cet étau. Soudain, elle sentit une poigne de fer sur son bras, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Avec lenteur, Drago les sépara l'une de l'autre alors qu'elles haletaient en se fusillant de regards torves.

Il y'eut un nouveau flottement. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

 _C'est le grand choix,_ pensa Daphné avec anxiété. _T'as plus d'autre solution, tout le monde attend, Drago. C'est elle ou moi._

Il la repoussa légèrement et se tourna vers Hermione.

« T'en as pas marre de te donner en spectacle ? Je crois qu'on t'a suffisamment remarquée comme ça, la Sang-de-bourbe. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun bruit n'en sortit. Elle secoua la tête, choquée, blessée, les lèvres tremblantes alors qu'un bonheur sans borne jaillissait en Daphné qui se sentait sur le point de pleurer de joie. Ça valait bien tous les sacrifices de la terre.

Un silence tendu était de nouveau tombé sur la classe. Il faisait nuit maintenant. Pas un mot, pas un bruit. Tout à coup, on la poussa brutalement sur le côté, et elle eut tout juste le temps de voir le balafré se jeter sur Drago. Ils roulèrent sur le sol dans une étreinte belliqueuse. Il y'eut quelques secondes de flottement où seuls résonnaient les cris graves des deux combattants, puis un étrange tumulte éclata, un grand brouhaha de cris, d'encouragements et d'insultes mêlés dans un élan de ferveur générale. Les deux jeunes hommes roulaient l'un sur l'autre, se rouant de coups de poing.

« Non ! », hurla Hermione. « Harry arrête ! Arrête ! »

Un cercle de spectateurs s'était maintenant formé autour d'eux. Malgré le bruit, on pouvait entendre leur respiration rauque et leur cris enragés. Malefoy prit le dessus, et, tenant Harry plaqué contre le sol par le col, il leva le bras pour lui asséner un dernier coup de poing en plein visage. Harry hurla, bientôt suivi d'acclamations ravies de la part des Serpentard, mais Weasley s'élança vert le blond et le tira violemment en arrière, le faisant rouler au sol. Dolohov et Goyle s'échangèrent un bref regard, se mettant tacitement d'accord, et se ruèrent vers le Potter et Weasley. Granger, fidèle à elle-même, se tourna vers Hagrid, affolée :

« Hagrid ! », s'écria-t-elle. « Hagrid ! Arrête-les ! », s'égosilla-t-elle, entre supplique et ordre.

Le géant sortit enfin de sa torpeur et courut de son pas lourd et maladroit arrêter l'affrontement. Malgré sa carrure, il eut tout le mal du monde à les séparer, tant les deux ennemis étaient déchaînés. Il saisit d'abord Harry par le col puis Malfoy, et cria, la voix tremblante de colère :

« Le spectacle est terminé. Retournez tous dans vos salles communes. J'espère que vous avez honte ! Honte ! J'enlève vingt points à chacune des deux maisons pour ce comportement innommable. »

Personne ne bougea, comme paralysés de stupeur.

« _PARTEZ !_ », tonna-t-il, si fort que les oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres en piaillant anxieusement.

Vu sous cet angle, le regard furieux et la voix aussi forte qu'un coup de tonnerre, Hagrid était vraiment effrayant. Les élèves réunirent leurs affaires et décampèrent à contre cœur alors que Daphné prenait son temps, tentant de glaner le maximum d'informations sur ce qu'il allait advenir de Drago. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'ébranla alors qu'Hagrid foudroyait du regard les deux jeunes hommes. D'un coup d'oeil torve, il jaugea les dégâts. Malfoy avait une pommette légèrement bleue, une arcade en sang et les cheveux en bataille, mais dans l'ensemble, il s'en était plutôt bien tiré. En revanche, le nez de Harry saignait abondamment et avait désormais un volume et une couleur inhabituelle. Il lâcha les garçons.

« Hermione, accompagne Harry à l'infirmerie et veille à le sermonner comme il le mérite. Quant à toi, Drago Malfoy, tu rendras tes comptes à la directrice, et je t'y escorte. »

Malfoy haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent. Mais avant de se faire emmener par le grand barbu, elle vit Malefoy se tourner vers Granger et crut déceler un sourire sur ses lèvres pâles. Le cœur de Daphné se déchira comme une feuille de papier alors qu'elle réunissait ses affaires et s'enfuyait sans demander son reste.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Vingt-trois heures. Malefoy devait avoir fini sa ronde. Daphné se faufila dans la Salle Commune, puis poussa silencieusement la porte qui menait à la chambre de Drago. Une faible lueur lui indiqua qu'il n'était toujours pas couché, et en effet, elle constata qu'il lisait à la lumière d'une bougie vacillante. Il releva lentement les yeux et lui jeta un regard taciturne, ne paraissant nullement étonné de la trouver là, sans toutefois expliciter si la situation lui plaisait ou l'énervait. Mais elle vit pourtant une étincelle d'intérêt s'allumer dans son regard lorsqu'il la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Daphné avait revêtu une simple nuisette de soie blanche qui dévoilait sans pudeur ses courbes parfaites tandis que ses cheveux lâches dansaient sur ses hanches. Il se releva et se posta devant elle, la sondant d'un regard approbateur.

« Jolie tenue. », commenta-t-il simplement.

Elle lui offrit un sourire faussement ingénu, en battant ses longs cils. Cela eut l'effet escompté car le blond posa une main douce sur son épaule, la faisant frémir de désir.

« Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te remercier », chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille du Serpentard.

« Pour quoi ? », répondit-il froidement en interrompant son geste.

« Pour m'avoir défendue tout à l'heure. Avec Granger. », acheva-t-elle d'un air satisfait.

Il sembla surpris, mais bien vite la surprise se changea en moquerie alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire méchant. D'un geste vif, il vint serrer son bras et la tirer vers lui, alors que les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillaient de peur.

« Tu ne comprends pas grand chose, décidément. Mais tu parles trop, beaucoup trop. Et sache que tes provocations à l'égard de Granger sont ridicules. »

« Je ne... Je ne comprends pas... », balbutia-t-elle, sentant toutes ses forces la quitter.

« Oh non, Daphné, on ne va pas jouer à ça tous les deux. Tu sais comme je déteste quand on me prend pour un idiot ? »

Elle acquiesça vivement, les lèvres tordues en un rictus effrayé. « Mais je pensais... Enfin, je pensais que tu en avais marre d'elle... Je l'ai fait pour toi... », mentit-elle.

Il leva les yeux au plafond en desserrant quelque peu sa prise sur le bras de la jeune fille.

« Arrête tout de suite, Daphné. Ne me pousse pas à penser que tu as le quotient intellectuel de Goyle. Dans le doute, je vais te répéter ce que je lui ai dit : Granger est préfète-en-chef. Non seulement, elle peut te renvoyer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, mais en plus, elle peut aussi enlever des points à Serpentard. »

Soudain, quelque chose d'étrange naquit en elle, un mélange de peur et de courage, et sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle lâcha : « Il se passe quelque chose, entre toi et Granger ? ». La phrase résonna dans le silence pesant de la pièce. Elle sembla résonner en écho, longtemps, longtemps, longtemps, revenant aux oreilles de Daphné qui blêmit en réalisant la témérité dont elle avait fait preuve.

D'un geste brutal, il referma ses doigts sur le coude de Daphné, serrant si fort que la peau pâlissait à vue d'oeil, et d'un coup brusque, il la tira vers lui. Leurs deux corps se frôlaient dans une proximité sensuelle et dangereuse. Son regard gris détailla son visage, et il ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant se décomposer sous ses prunelles d'acier. Elle sentait la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, elle pouvait presque sentir chacun de ses muscles, tendu. Elle avait peur et elle le désirait tout autant, sans que l'une ou l'autre émotion n'arrive à prendre le pas.

« Ça, ça ne te regarde pas. », susurra-t-il d'une voix vipérine.

La main de Drago caressa la nuque de la jeune fille, puis son épaule, éveillant son cœur qui bondit furieusement contre sa poitrine. Un courant d'excitation l'électrisa alors que tout son corps frémissait sous les caresses de Drago. D'un doigt, il fit glisser l'une de ses bretelles, suivie bientôt par l'autre, et Daphné se retrouva nue face à lui. Avec un mélange étrange de douceur et de violence, il la souleva et l'allongea sur le lit, alors que sa main courait sur son corps dévoilé.

« Drago... », murmura-t-elle faiblement.

« Une jolie petite idiote, voilà ce que tu es. Et les jolies idiotes doivent apprendre à se taire », lui souffla-t-il en déboutonnant sa chemise.

* * *

 _Un chapitre dans l'esprit torturé de Daphné. On en apprend un peu plus sur elle... Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que vous l'aimez bien, ou est-ce qu'elle vous énerve ? Moi, personnellement, je l'adore... Et qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Drago ?_

 ** _Okami Shiroi :_** _C'est bien Daphné qui la suivait ! Comme tu peux le voir, elle est légèrement malsaine, et c'est un euphémisme. Et encore, pour l'instant, c'est rien... En tout cas, merci à toi, ma revieweuse la plus fidèle !_

 _ **Laurine :** Alors là, merci ! Ça, c'est du compliment ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi et que j'aurais très vite une nouvelle review de toi ! Merci encore !_

 _ **Maxine :** Voilà déjà quelques réponses à tes questions. Et oui, Daphné ne rate pas Hermione, mais Daphné est un peu folle sur les bords... En tout cas, merci mille fois pour ta review !_

 **En tout cas, merci à tous mes lecteurs et tous mes reviewers, c'est vous qui me donnez envie de continuer ! Alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !**


	10. Le feu

« Eh bien voilà, Mademoiselle Granger ! Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? Vous auriez dû rester un jour de plus à l'infirmerie ! », s'exclama Pomfresh en accourant vers Hermione de ses petits pas vifs et saccadés. « Regardez-moi dans quel état vous êtes ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se... »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, cette fois-ci... », la coupa Hermione en se décalant pour que l'infirmière puisse apercevoir Harry.

Elle lâcha un petit cri aigu, aussitôt suivi d'un bref grognement désapprobateur en secouant la tête. Le nez de Harry avait maintenant doublé de volume et offrait un dégradé de rose, de noir et de bleu. Ayant visiblement du mal à respirer, il laissait échapper de longs râles irréguliers.

« Monsieur Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé ? », soupira-t-elle en s'affairant déjà à préparer un lit pour l'infirme.

« Oh, juste une divergence d'opinion un peu corsée... », plaisanta-t-il en lui offrant un sourire tuméfié.

« Et vous trouvez ça drôle ? Allongez-vous ici », répondit-elle en l'escortant jusqu'à un lit vide.

Il s'exécuta, soulagé de pouvoir s'allonger un peu. Malgré ses faux-semblants, Hermione savait bien qu'il souffrait le martyre et ça avait le don de faire naitre en elle une tristesse intense. Car oui, c'était pour elle qu'il s'était battu. Dans l'intérêt de Harry, elle se contenta de garder le silence avec une pointe de culpabilité.

« Bon laissez-moi voir l'étendue de votre bêtise ! Cela vous fait-il mal si j'appuie ici ? », demanda-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Harry poussa un hurlement qui déchira le silence paisible de l'infirmerie aussitôt suivi par un regard noir en direction de l'infirmière.

« Ah, on est bien moins taquin, tout à coup, Monsieur Potter ! », se moqua l'intéressée.

Puis, elle continua son inspection nasale en appuyant un peu partout sur l'appareil olfactif du jeune homme, déclenchant inévitablement un cri strident à chaque fois. Elle arrêta enfin la torture et se frotta le menton, pensive alors que Harry se remettait doucement, le souffle court et rauque. Enfin, elle secoua lentement la tête, l'air navré.

« Eh bien j'ai le regret de vous annoncer, mon cher petit, que votre os est cassé. Oh, vous ne sentez rien pour l'instant mais bientôt vous souffrirez atrocement et vous me supplierez de vous achever », déclara-t-elle sur un ton solennel, puis voyant ses yeux écarquillés, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Toutefois, je peux vous arranger ça. Ce sera vite réparé... mais ça risque d'être douloureux. »

Elle farfouilla dans sa blouse blanche et tira d'une petite poche intérieure une fiole au liquide verdâtre et à l'odeur pestilentielle. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique à la petite fiasque en retenant tant bien que mal une moue dégoûtée. Hermione savait très exactement ce qu'il pensait : _« pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas à boire... »_.

Pomfresh parut elle aussi comprendre son rictus réticent car elle fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête, lui fourrant la fiasque sous le nez : « Oh, je vous arrête tout de suite, monsieur Potter, c'est bel et bien à boire. Allez, avalez d'une traite, ça apaisera la douleur mais je vous préviens... vous risquez de... Oh, et puis vous verrez bien ! », finit-elle en lui tendant la fiole.

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté mais finit par déboucher le flacon dont l'odeur lui arracha un haut-le-cœur. Sans plus de cérémonie, il avala le liquide le plus vite possible alors que son corps se mettait à frissonner violemment. Soudain, il tomba à la renverse sur son lit, comme endormi. Hermione voulut se précipiter vers lui mais l'infirmière la retint par le bras, la mine sévère.

« Mademoiselle Granger, laissez-moi voir vos blessures. »

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est r... »

Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais avec désapprobation.

« Ne dites pas de sottises. Remontez vos manches. »

Hermione s'exécuta distraitement, sans pouvoir défaire son regard du visage endormi de Harry. Elle sentit les mains expertes de Pomfresh tâtonner sa peau, lui arrachant une petite grimace de douleur, mais elle ne protesta pas.

« _Vulnera Sanentur_ », entonna l'infirmière à trois reprises, alors qu'une onde de chaleur parcourait Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur ses bras, elle constata qu'ils étaient intacts, vierges de toute blessure. Elle voulut remercier l'infirmière mais au même moment, Harry se releva brusquement, un sourire béat au visage et le regard dans le vide.

« Le vif d'oooor, il faut que j'attrape le vif d'ooooooor ! », commença-t-il à chantonner, sous les yeux grand écarquillés d'Hermione.

« Harry, Harry, calme toi... », chuchota-t-elle.

« Oh, laissez, laissez », l'interrompit l'infirmière. « C'est normal. C'est un des effets secondaires de ce charmant remède... »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le nez de Harry, entonna une formule accompagnée d'un mouvement de bras complexe et bientôt, Harry poussait des hurlements terrifiants, couvrant à peine le bruit de l'os qui se reforme. Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle tourna les talons, laissant un Harry haletant et gémissant.

« P't'être que je vais avoir deux cicatrices ! », s'exclama-t-il soudain d'une voix étonnamment aigüe. « Je s'rai Harry Potter aux deux cicatrices ! P't'être même que j'pourrai lancer une collection ! »

Il s'esclaffa à sa propre blague comme un enfant, les mains plaquées sur la bouche et elle sourit devant ce spectacle attendrissant, réalisant que c'était en partie de sa faute s'il devait subir tout ça. Il avait voulu la défendre, elle. Sans même réfléchir, sans même la concerter, il s'était jeté sur Malefoy pour la protéger. Instinctivement. Car il serait toujours là pour elle, et cette idée l'emplit de douceur et de gratitude. Tendrement, elle vint poser sa main sur la sienne, et il s'arrêta net, fixant sa main avec stupéfaction. Il voulut dire quelque choses mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge laissant place à un son étrange qui ressemblait à un soupir de désespoir. Son expression changea alors qu'il levait sur elle des yeux troublés.

« Tu sais », commença-t-il, « tu sais... Depuis qu'on s'connait, t'as toujours été là. T'es là et tu nous surveilles et tu nous protèges. Et puis, t'es intelligente et c'est toujours toi qu'as les meilleurs conseils. Et tu sais... Cette année, j'ai l'impression que t'accordes beaucoup d'importance à Malfoy et tu vois... Tu vois... Tu devrais t'méfier... »

« Harry... », soupira-t-elle.

« Non, non, laisse-moi finir ! Je l'aime pas Malefoy. J'aime pas comment il t'parle et comment il t'regarde ! », articula-t-il difficilement. « Et je m'inquiète. », finit-il, et comme elle voyait qu'il ne voulait pas en démordre, elle se pencha et l'étreignit avec douceur.

Cette embrassade se prolongea quelques secondes, le visage de Harry plongé dans la jungle des cheveux d'Hermione. Il sentait la menthe poivrée, remarqua Hermione. Sûrement l'odeur de l'infecte décoction de Pomfresh. Doucement, elle commença à se reculer mais il l'arrêta avec fermeté, leur visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Un sourire timide vint illuminer sa figure. A cet instant, plus que jamais, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon sur le point de faire une grosse bêtise, la fixant de ses grands yeux verts, partagé entre peur et excitation.

« Hermione... », murmura-t-il, si bas qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille. « Je crois qu'au fond... Je crois que j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi. »

Il s'appuya ses ses deux coudes pour se rapprocher un peu plus... et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione, tétanisée, resta immobile sous le choc, sentant les lèvres de son meilleur ami contre les siennes dans un baiser maladroit et déplacé. Soudain, elle entendit un cri déchirant dans son dos, des pas dans le fond de l'infirmerie et une porte qui claque, et elle comprit immédiatement. C'était Ginny. D'un geste vif elle bondit en arrière et lança un regard courroucé à Harry.

« Harry ! Non ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? », s'égosilla-t-elle, entre déception et colère. « Oh, Harry... Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a jamais été question de ça entre nous... Tu es... Tu es comme mon frère ! Rien de plus ! Non... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Il baissa le regard, comme un enfant qu'on sermonne. « J'ai dit la vérité ! J'ai dit ce que je ressentais, là... », se justifia-t-il piteusement en pointant son cœur de son index.

« Oh, Harry... », s'adoucit-elle. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... C'est le remède qui te fait dire ça... Oh, Harry... »

Et elle tourna les talons, s'élançant à la poursuite de Ginny avec l'espoir de pouvoir s'expliquer. Mais Hermione connaissait Ginny mieux que personne... Et son tempérament de feu la rendait souvent impossible à raisonner. Son cœur se serra en imaginant que leur relation serait peut-être changée à jamais. Peut-être qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois, jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry qui la regardait sans comprendre le pourquoi de cette effusion d'affolement soudain.

« Et tes cheveux, ils sentent bon, aussi ! », lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle passait la grande porte.

Elle courut à perdre haleine, sachant très bien où trouver son amie : à chaque fois qu'elle avait le moral au plus bas, Ginny partait se défouler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle accéléra le pas, dévala les escaliers, et finit par apercevoir la crinière rousse à l'angle d'un couloir, sur le point de sortir du château.

« Ginny ! Attends ! », s'écria-t-elle alors que la rousse l'ignorait royalement en accélérant la cadence.

Elle se hâta pour la rattraper et arriva enfin à son niveau.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! », supplia-t-elle en lui saisissant fermement le bras.

Ginny fit volte-face le visage bouffi de larmes, un rictus de colère et de douleur déformant ses jolies lèvres roses. Ses yeux rouge et gonflés la dévisageaient avec dégoût.

« M'expliquer quoi, Hermione ? », articula-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes. « Tu dois être contente, non ? Il faut toujours que tu sois le centre de l'attention, la plus intelligente, la plus belle, la plus admirée de tous ! Oh oui, la vie est tellement facile pour toi ! T'es le cerveau, le petit génie. Et moi... moi, je suis juste le second rôle, celle qu'on aime bien mais dont on se souvient plus du nom ! », cracha-t-elle, hors d'elle. « Mais bien sûr... Bien sûr, il te fallait Harry ! Le dernier trophée à ajouter à ta petite collection tordue ! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, interdite. Elle avait envie de prendre Ginny dans ses bras et de la réconforter, comme l'aurait fait une grande sœur. Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors qu'elle balbutiait : « Ginny... Arrête, s'il te plaît... Harry avait bu une potion de Pomfresh, il divaguait complètement ! »

Elle lui lança un regard méprisant alors qu'un petit ricanement dénué de joie naissait dans sa gorge.

« Tu comprends vraiment rien, Hermione. Et dire que tout le monde te trouve intelligente », articula-t-elle méchamment. « Il a dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur... Et ça lui pesait depuis longtemps, visiblement. Profite bien de ta victoire... »

« Ginny... », commença Hermione, la main sur le bras de son amie dans une ultime tentative pour la retenir.

Ginny regarda une dernière fois son amie, puis son regard se posa sur sa main toujours appuyée sur son bras et elle se dégagea d'un geste sec, les yeux révulsés de mépris. Le cœur d'Hermione se brisa.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. Tiens-toi loin de moi, maintenant. »

La jolie rousse se détourna et disparut à l'angle du couloir, sans même adresser un dernier regard à son amie qui resta paralysée par la violence des mots de la rouquine.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Hermione s'effondra dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune, le visage dans les mains. Comment ? Comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point ? A quel moment avait-elle perdu le contrôle ? Elle qui avait géré tant de situations délicates, elle était incapable de gérer le chaos qu'était en train de devenir sa vie. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit mais elle se débattit intérieurement pour le repousser. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'était injuste. Injuste. Les larmes affluèrent jusqu'à ses yeux mais elle se fit violence pour ne pas se laisser submerger de tristesse.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule et elle reconnut du coin de l'œil la poigne maladroite de Ron qui lui souriait, compatissant.

« Quoi ? », répondit-elle, un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le visage de Ron se ferma, blessé par le ton abrupt de son ami. « C'est juste que... McGonagall te cherche. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle, soudain alarmée.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est Neville qui m'a fait passer le message. »

La préfète bondit et se précipita hors de la pièce pour arriver quelques minutes plus tard, devant la porte du bureau de McGonagall, essoufflée et rouge. Quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre son souffle, et elle poussa la porte. La salle était austère, aménagée d'un simple bureau encerclé de trois chaises et éclairée par un lustre qui constituait le seul élément de décoration de la pièce. Le visage tendu et sévère de McGonagall accueillit Hermione et lui intima de s'asseoir sans préambule tandis que Malefoy lui tournait le dos, sans même daigner lui adresser un regard. La jeune fille s'exécuta, légèrement tremblante. La directrice avait les mains croisées sur le bureau, et les toisait derrière ses lunettes carrées avec une expression empreinte de lassitude et de déception qui brisa le cœur d'Hermione pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Alors que Minerva toussotait pour attirer leur attention, Hermione glissa un regard en coin à Malefoy, mais celui-ci gardait les yeux rivés sur la directrice.

« Bien, j'imagine que vous savez tous deux pourquoi vous êtes ici », commença-t-elle froidement. Mais puisque aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, elle précisa : « Sachez que je suis très déçue. Vous êtes préfets-en-chef, vous représentez non seulement les élèves auprès des professeurs mais surtout - et vous semblez avoir tendance à l'oublier, les professeurs vous font confiance pour représenter leur parole auprès des élèves et pour veiller sur eux. Et votre comportement... », elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en faisant peser sur eux un regard lourd de sous-entendus. « Votre comportement est tout bonnement inadmissible. »

Hermione glissa un regard en coin à Malefoy mais celui-ci se tenait stoïque, les bras croisés, le visage impassible. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux, coupable.

« Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux laisser passer de tels agissements ? »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, la gorge serrée.

« Dans ce cas, je me dois de prendre les sanctions appropriées. », expliqua-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. « Je suis dans l'obligation de vous démettre de vos fonctions de préfet-en-chef »

Hermione lâcha un petit glapissement affolé : « Madame ! Je vous en prie ! »

Malefoy se tourna enfin vers elle avec un sourire moqueur qu'elle feignit de ne pas voir.

« Mademoiselle Granger », la coupa sévèrement McGonagall. « Vous avez tous deux agressé un élève. Vous imaginez bien que je ne peux fermer les yeux là-dessus ? »

« Et... Et combien de temps ? », articula-t-elle tant bien que mal, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre », trancha fermement la vieille dame.

Alors que Malefoy s'apprêtait à se lever pour quitter la pièce, la directrice lui lança un regard froid qui le poussa à se rasseoir sagement.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Un tel acte nécessite une punition à sa hauteur. Vous démettre de vos fonctions n'est pas suffisant, notamment car pour l'un d'entre vous, cela ne représente nullement une punition », ajouta-t-elle en dévisageant durement le blond.

Hermione se contentait de garder la tête basse, sans oser se confronter au regard de sa directrice de maison. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle l'avait déçue, et cette idée lui donnait la nausée. A sa gauche, Malefoy croisa les bras avec emphase afin de bien signaler combien il était énervé, ce qui arracha un petit soupir d'agacement à Hermione.

« Nous somme à court de _Plumbago Luceat_ », poursuivit-elle. « Vous irez donc en chercher demain afin de réapprovisionner nos stocks. Je considérerai alors que vous vous êtes acquittés de votre punition »

La brune releva vivement le visage, bouche bée, secouant lentement la tête.

« Enfin mais... c'est impossible... »

« Je vous demande pardon, Mademoiselle Granger ? », l'interrompit sèchement MacGonagall, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais... Les _Plumbago Luceat_ ne poussent qu'au fond du Grand Lac. Nous ne pouvons pas... Enfin... », protesta Hermione tant bien que mal.

« Nous parlons bien d'une punition, Mademoiselle Granger. Peut-être préférez-vous un tour dans la forêt interdite ? »

« Non, je... »

« Soit. », la coupa-t-elle. « Dans ce cas, sachez que les _Plumbago Luceat_ ne se dévoilent qu'en pleine obscurité. Vous irez donc les récolter demain soir, dès la tombée de la nuit. Les Êtres de l'eau sont d'ores et déjà prévenus de votre visite, toutefois, ils peuvent parfois se montrer imprévisibles. Je vous conseille donc d'être d'une extrême prudence. Est-ce bien compris ? »

Hermione afficha une mine déconfite mais n'osa pas contester et se contenta de hocher la tête. Malefoy restait silencieux, les yeux fixés au plafond avec agacement. A son air renfrogné, elle devinait qu'il appréhendait autant qu'elle leur punition. C'était de la folie. Plonger dans le lac, seuls, en pleine nuit. Sans compter que les Êtres de l'eau étaient des créatures complexes qui se révélaient sauvages et incompréhensibles la majeure partie du temps. Elle retint un soupir et se contenta d'acquiescer une nouvelle fois.

« Très bien », conclut la directrice. « Trois fleurs devraient suffire. J'espère que ce petit exercice vous servira de leçon. Vous pouvez disposer », finit-elle sans se déparer de son air sévère.

Ils se levèrent tous deux sans s'adresser un regard et quittèrent la pièce en silence. La porte se referma lourdement derrière eux dans un grincement sinistre, plongeant le couloir dans un noir accablant. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquissa le moindre geste. La silhouette du Serpentard se dessinait dans le noir, appuyée contre le mur. De là où elle était, elle n'apercevait que ses contours flous et le blond de ses cheveux. Malgré l'obscurité, elle devinait son air agacé et cela lui procurait un plaisir sans précédent. Bien sûr, elle craignait la punition elle aussi, mais savoir que cela l'ennuyait lui donnait presque envie de se jeter dans le Lac tête la première.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cette immobilité inquiétante, il finit par donner une petite impulsion contre le mur pour se remettre debout. Lentement, il se retourna, sur le point de rentrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Avant de se mettre en marche, il se contenta de lancer d'une voix froide :

« T'es contente de toi, Granger ? »

Il lui tournait toujours le dos, et ça lui donnait l'envie de se jeter sur lui pour le forcer à lui faire face.

« Pardon ? », se retint-elle de hurler. « C'est toi qui m'as traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Toi qui t'es battu avec Harry ! Et c'est ta folle de petite amie qui m'a agressée ! »

Il haussa les épaules et sans même se tourner, il se remit en marche dans l'obscurité. Un sentiment d'injustice déferla sur elle. Non, elle n'avait rien fait. Rien. Elle commençait à en avoir marre qu'on l'accuse de tout, marre de sentir constamment le poids de la culpabilité peser sur ses épaules, marre de toujours se taire pour limiter la casse. C'était bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Trop, c'était trop. Ses dents grincèrent et ses poings se serrèrent.

Aveuglée de colère, elle courut vers Malefoy et d'un geste rageur, lui saisit le bras, l'obligeant à la confronter. Malgré le noir ambiant, elle put voir ses grands yeux gris ronds comme des soucoupes descendre lentement du visage enragé de la brune, écumant de rage, à sa main qui serrait l'avant-bras du Serpentard avec fureur. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle s'était mis à secouer son bras sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait :

« Espèce de petit pleurnichard ! Tu vas assumer tes erreurs ! J'en peux plus de subir les états d'âme de tout le château ! Pour moi aussi, c'est dur ! Mais bien sûr, tout le monde s'en fout ! Personne ne se demande jamais si moi je vais bien ! Personne ! Parce que vous êtes bien trop obsédés par votre petite personne... Alors oui, c'est facile de toujours se plaindre, encore faudrait-il faire quelque chose pour essayer de changer la situation ! Mais toi tu te contentes te victimiser toute la journée ! Oh, pauvre petite Drago, tu aimerais qu'on pleure pour tes beaux yeux, hein ? Eh bien sache que le soleil ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne ! »

« Tu... »

« NON, TAIS-TOI ! Tu n'imagines pas les choses horribles que j'ai vues ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai dû faire, ce que j'ai dû vivre ! Tu ne sais rien de tout ça ! Rien ! »

Il la regardait toujours sans rien oser faire, étourdi par cette soudaine déferlante de rage. Décidément, si même Granger craquait, le monde ne tournait plus rond.

« Je n'en peux plus moi non plus ! », enchaîna-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle. « Parce que je dois non seulement m'occuper des doléances de tous les élèves de l'école mais en plus je dois faire avec vos petites crises de nerfs et vos caprices ! Et non, non, Malefoy, c'est non ! NON ! », hurla-t-elle, tremblant de tout son corps.

Un silence lourd retomba sur le couloir toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. Aussitôt, elle s'en voulut. Non, elle ne regrettait pas ses mots, car elle les pensait. Ce tourbillon de sentiments violents et contradictoires, c'était son quotidien, ce qu'elle endurait tous les jours. Et ne pas sombrer dans la tristesse, l'apitoiement et la folie, c'était un sacré combat. Ce qu'elle regrettait, en revanche, c'était de s'être confié à Malefoy. Il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui, entre tous. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant sur le point de fondre en larmes. Aussitôt, elle lâcha son bras et recula d'un pas.

« Je... », commença-t-elle mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu étais inintéressante », se moqua-t-il d'un air vague. « Finalement, t'es aussi tarée que nous tous... »

« Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois... »

« A demain, Granger. Et au passage, je note que tu aimes mes _'beaux yeux'_ », la coupa-t-il, et elle aurait juré voir un sourire amusé flotter sur ses lèvres.

Sans rien ajouter, il quitta le couloir, laissant Hermione seule avec ses idées noires. Agacée, épuisée, tourmentée, elle regagna sa chambre à pas de loup, et se glissa dans ses draps, aussi silencieusement que possible. Le cœur en vrac, elle feignit d'ignorer que Ginny avait déjà déménagé ses affaires pour s'exiler au fin fond du dortoir, le plus loin possible de celle qui avait un jour été sa meilleure amie.

* * *

 _J'ai enfin terminé mon chapitre, désolée ça a pris du temps et en plus, il est très particulier. Ne vous en faites pas c'est un chapitre de "transition", le prochain sera centré sur Hermione et Drago... Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Vous verrez bien !_

 _Mais qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous trouvez que la réaction de Ginny est justifiée ou vous la trouvez excessive ? Et la punition de McGonagall ?_

 _ **Okami Shiroi :** Merci pour ta review ! Oui, c'est vrai que Daphné mérite une petite remise en place ! Mais tant qu'elle lui est utile, Drago ne voit pas de raison de la jeter... Mais peut-être que ça va changer, qui sait ?_

 _ **Laurine :** Voilà le chapitre et merci pour tous tes compliments ! Ça chauffe pour Hermione et Drago... En même temps, ils ont un peu dépassé les bornes, même si la réaction d'Hermione était justifiée ! Merci mille fois pour ta review !_

 _ **Maxine :** Pour l'instant, Drago se sert de Daphné. Il couche avec elle, et se barre dès qu'il est satisfait, sans se préoccuper d'elle. Mais elle, ça lui va puisqu'elle est folle amoureuse de lui. La pauvre ! Merci pour tes reviews !_

 _ **Math :** Merci pour ta review. Oui elle l'avait méritée, mais Hermione paye le prix fort maintenant !_

 _ **En tout cas merci à toutes mes revieweuses et surtout à mes quatre fidèles citées plus haut qui m'ont déjà laissé plusieurs reviews ! Et merci à tous mes lecteurs ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Et continueeeeez de reviewer, please !**_


	11. L'eau

Morne. C'était le mot qui convenait à cette journée. Pas de distractions, pas d'évènements notables, rien à se mettre sous la dent. Savoir qu'il allait pouvoir faire sortir Granger de ses gonds était la seule chose qui venait concurrencer l'ennui mortel de ces dernières heures, et cette idée agaçait profondément Drago. D'autant que la Gryffondor allait sûrement l'ignorer royalement étant donné que ses derniers mots à son égard avait été _'Sang-de-Bourbe'_.

Pour sa défense, il n'avait pas franchement eu le choix. C'était elle ou Daphné. Et au vu de la situation actuelle - sans oublier son autorité sans cesse remise en question par ses camarades - défendre Granger reviendrait à creuser sa propre tombe. Et pour l'instant, il préférait éviter.

A l'heure où l'après-midi déclinait, effilant ses derniers rayons de soleil qui se battaient tant bien que mal contre les épais nuages pluvieux du ciel d'Écosse, la Salle Commune était aussi morne que sa journée l'avait été. Pourtant, la situation semblait s'empirer : à la place de petits groupes d'élèves complotant les uns contre les autres, on trouvait maintenant des Serpentard isolés, seul sur une chaise ou dans un coin de la pièce, s'emmurant dans un silence méfiant. Oui, l'ambiance avait changé. Un peu plus et on se serait cru au beau milieu de l'Allée de Embrumes, où chaque passant représente une menace potentielle, où l'on est accablé par le sentiment pressant que quelque chose va mal tourner.

Est-ce que Drago s'était déjà senti bien chez Salazar ? Difficile à dire. Mais d'une certaine manière, il était tenté de dire oui. Il avait été le Prince, il avait fait régner l'ordre et le désordre, il avait fait trembler des générations de vert et argent. Que restait-il de ces années ? Malheureusement, plus grand chose. Il devait se battre pour défendre sa place. Une place précaire, il le savait. Et il était bien incapable de savoir s'il tiendrait ce siège jusqu'à la fin de l'année où s'il abdiquerait avant.

C'était si facile pour les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle. Tout n'était que fraternité, amusement et solidarité. Parfois, Drago se surprenait à ressentir quelque chose proche de l'envie en pensant à eux, mais très vite sa raison le rattrapait : les lions et les blaireaux n'étaient pas préparés à se confronter au monde extérieur. Ils baignaient dans leur propre naïveté, se roulaient dans leur témérité, et tôt ou tard, ils en paieraient le prix. La vie chez Salazar était dure, mais au moins, elle ne leur mentait pas : la réalité était angoissante, terrifiante, pleine de déconvenues et de mauvaises surprises. Et pour s'en sortir, il fallait louvoyer, escroquer, mentir et écraser. Tuer ou être tué, telle était la triste vérité. Serdaigle était la seule maison pour qui Drago avait un peu de considération. Derrière leur soif de savoir se cachait inévitablement une envie de pouvoir - même minime, même non-avouée, même bien dissimulée. Derrière leurs gros bouquins dormaient une compétition féroce. Il y'avait là une ambition aussi grande que celle des Serpentard, seulement ces derniers avaient au moins la décence de le reconnaître.

Plus le temps passait, plus Drago le réalisait : la vie ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

Un déplacement d'air à sa gauche ; quelqu'un approchait. Il fit mine d'être absorbé dans la lecture de son journal, espérant secrètement que ça suffirait à éloigner l'indésirable qui était sur le point de l'aborder. Certaines fois, ça marchait. Mais cette fois-ci fit exception, car il sentit la présence en question s'asseoir près de lui. Pourtant, il n'osa pas relever les yeux.

 _Par pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas Daphné. Ni Parkinson. Ni Nott. Ni..._

« Alors vieux, comme ça McGonagall t'a puni ? », ricana Zabini en assénant une tape amicale à l'épaule de Malefoy.

Malefoy soupira. Zabini était bien le seul qu'il se sentait capable de supporter, là, tout de suite. Mais s'il continuait à se moquer de la sorte, avec son air arrogant et son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il allait passer aussi sec dans la liste noire des _persona non grata_.

« Ouais », lâcha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur afin de couper court au sujet.

« Allez, fais pas cette tête d'enterrement ! Tu pourras toujours noyer Granger si vraiment tu la supportes plus »

« C'est pas vraiment Granger qui m'ennuie dans cette histoire. C'est plutôt l'eau glacée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

« Ah bon ? J'aurais quand même dit que Granger était pire qu'une petite douche froide »

Malefoy abaissa son journal, le replia soigneusement et le posa sur le sofa, à côté de lui. Le regard ailleurs, un petit sourire s'installa sur son visage sans que Zabini n'en connaisse la raison. Lentement, il s'extirpa de ses pensées et haussa les épaules.

« Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais Granger, elle est aussi cinglée que toi et moi. Elle joue les Miss Parfaite, mais elle est paumée. Et crois-moi, ça peut se révéler intéressant... »

Les yeux ronds comme des billes, Zabini fit mine de poser sa main sur le front de Malefoy puis haussa les épaules, l'air perplexe.

« Tu n'as même pas de fièvre. C'est louche, très louche tout ça »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, même s'il ne put retenir un sourire amusé devant le cinéma de son ami. « Bref. Assez parlé de ça. Parlons de Rosier. Comment ça avance avec elle ? »

« Je trouve l'enchaînement douteux, mais passons. Rien de nouveau de ce côté-là, j'en ai bien peur... », se confia-t-il.

Et depuis qu'il le connaissait, c'était bien l'une des rares fois qu'ils parlaient sérieusement, sans blagues, sans moqueries, sans insultes. Décidément, les choses étaient vraiment en train de changer pour de bon. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Drago avait bien peur de connaître la réponse à cette question, et malheureusement, elle était loin d'être plaisante.

« Comment ça, 'rien de nouveau' ? Tu sais, si tu ne tentes rien, les choses ne vont pas avancer toutes seules comme par miracle ! », railla le blond. « J'ai jamais vu un tel incapable dès qu'il s'agit de filles. On dirait Goyle », soupira-t-il, en assénant à son tour une petite claque de compassion désespérée sur l'épaule de Blaise.

« Ah oui, pardon, j'oubliais que t'étais une source sûre en ce qui concerne les relations saines »

« _Relations ?_ »

« Oui, tu sais, c'est quand deux personnes veulent un peu plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. Pas étonnant que tu connaisses pas le mot »

« Ah oui, là je peux plus rien pour toi, mon grand. T'es irrécupérable »

« Et toi, t'es vraiment le meilleur pote dont on puisse rêver », ironisa Zabini en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, étouffant un petit rire. « Au fait, tu comptes faire un bain de minuit avec Granger, ou t'as prévu une tenue adéquate ? »

Malefoy esquissa une moue dégoûtée en imaginant un instant Granger nue, mais il secoua vite la tête pour empêcher son esprit de divaguer.

« Non, je suis allé récupérer une combinaison tout à l'heure. J'espère que ce sera vite plié, cette histoire », ajouta-t-il la mine renfrognée, consultant sa montre avec lassitude. « C'est l'heure. Je te laisse. Profites-en pour aller emprunter _'Moi, Sorcier et Amoureux'_ à la bibliothèque. Ça parle d'amour, de romantisme et d'abrutis comme toi... Enfin, tous les trucs que t'aimes, quoi », se moqua Drago avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, sans laisser à Blaise le temps de répliquer.

Il enfila sa combinaison sous ses propres vêtements et se dépêcha de sortir du château. L'air frais du Parc le revigora et il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pensé à aller chercher la tenue appropriée à une petite virée aquatique. Le Lac s'étendait jusqu'aux confins du Parc. Sa surface semblait plus noire et plus froide encore quand il savait qu'il devait y plonger et il ne put contenir un frisson. La lune éclairait d'une lumière pâle et diffuse les arbres qui se prélassaient au vent, silhouettes fantomatiques levant des bras dénués de feuilles vers le ciel d'encre, comme une prière. Les herbes hautes bercées par la brise nocturne chantaient une mélodie de bruissements et de murmures, accompagnant les arbres d'une chorale végétale. Un décor beau et dérangeant à la fois.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la rive et aperçut enfin Granger, droite comme un i, regardant Le Lac de ses grands yeux bruns, absorbée - de peur ou d'admiration, il n'aurait su le dire - dans la contemplation de cette étendue liquide, sombre et frémissante. A bien observer l'eau - animée de remous ou de bulles, ondoyant sous le vent, et laissant entendre à l'oreille attentive quelques bruits aquatique - on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était vivante. Cet inquiétant spectacle était d'une beauté terrifiante, et à cet instant, Drago comprenait sans mal les marins qui sacrifiaient sans hésiter femme, enfants et terre ferme pour s'abandonner aux vague de la Belle Aquatique.

Malefoy se détourna de ce tableau merveilleux et s'avança vers la Gryffondor qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir remarqué sa présence, ce qui l'agaça plus que de raison.

« Bon, on s'y met ? », lâcha-t-il sans aménité.

Elle sursauta et leva vers lui des yeux déboussolés. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par reprendre ses esprits, les sourcils froncés en une expression sévère. Typique.

« Oui, on s'y met. Retourne-toi », ordonna-t-elle.

« Et en quel honneur ? »

« J'aimerais enlever ma robe », commença-t-elle, puis se rendant compte de son erreur, elle ajouta, très vite : « Enfin... j'ai ma combinaison en dessous, je veux juste... »

« ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. Mais je vois pas pourquoi tu veux que je me retourne »

« Par Merlin, tu ne vas pas commencer ! Si je te demande de te retourner, tu te retournes et c'est tout », s'énerva-t-elle, agacée.

« Tu fais vraiment des histoires pour rien. Regarde... »

Avec un sourire moqueur, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle s'empressa de détourner le regard, le rouge aux joues. Le sourire plus large encore, il jeta sa chemise sur le sol et bien qu'elle fasse mine de regarder ailleurs, il surprit une œillade en coin, curieuse.

« C'est bon, Granger, je t'ai vu regarder »

« Par pitié, qu'on en finisse », le supplia-t-elle, irritée par la tournure des évènements. « Dépêche-toi de te déshabiller »

Il ne put retenir un petit ricanement. « C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes »

N'y tenant plus, elle se retourna et d'un geste agile, elle retira sa robe. Il observa ses cheveux retomber en cascade sur ses épaules, puis ses yeux gris descendirent lentement sur le reste de son corps, appréciant la courbure de ses épaules, la cambrure de son dos et l'arrondi de ses hanches. La combinaison épousait parfaitement ses formes, dévoilant tout juste ce qu'il fallait. Et dire qu'il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de son potentiel. Elle lui fit de nouveau face, et il dut interrompre ses observations car elle le dévisageait durement, les bras croisés.

Il finit de s'extirper de son pantalon qu'il envoya valser au même endroit que sa chemise. Granger le détailla de la tête aux pieds avec curiosité, et il prit un malin plaisir à toussoter afin de lui rappeler sa présence. Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois et joua l'innocente. Mais trop tard. Il avait vu son regard. Et ça, il ne lui laisserait jamais l'oublier.

« Tu sais faire le sortilège de _Têtenbulle_ , j'imagine ? », demanda-t-elle pour cacher son trouble.

« _Ebublio !_ », prononça-t-il pour toute réponse tout en pointant sa baguette sur son visage.

Il sentit une bise d'air caresser ses joues et soudain, une bulle d'oxygène se forma autour de sa bouche et de son nez. Il lança à Granger un sourire entendu auquel elle répondit par un roulement d'yeux, puis elle s'empressa de l'imiter, créant une bulle similaire autour de ses voies respiratoires. Il la vit articuler quelque chose mais le son s'étouffa dans sa bulle et il n'en comprit pas un mot. Le blond secoua les épaules. Elle prononça de nouveau quelque chose en pointant sa bulle de sa baguette et un fil translucide se détacha de sa bulle pour rejoindre celle du Serpentard.

« Tu m'entends maintenant ? », demanda-t-elle, en haussant le ton.

« Oui, pas besoin de crier »

« Pardon. Je disais donc qu'il faut faire attention, c'est la saison des amours pour les Strangulots et par conséquent, ils peuvent se montrer agressifs. D'autant que les mâles se servent du _Plumbago_ pour attirer la femelle et je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient qu'on vienne piller leurs réserves »

Bon sang, cette fille connaissait vraiment tout sur tout.

« C'est noté. On y va ? »

Elle acquiesça, légèrement stressée, et sans cérémonie, il plongea tête la première dans le lac. Les premières secondes lui firent l'effet d'un choc électrique. L'eau était gelée et il pouvait sentir ses muscles se raidir malgré la combinaison. Le froid était si intense qu'il craignait que son corps se paralyse et sombre inéluctablement dans les profondeurs obscures. Il se ressaisit et prit aussitôt ses marques, brassant l'eau de ses mains pour s'enfoncer plus profondément vers le fond du Lac. L'eau était d'un noir impénétrable, et il avait même du mal à distinguer ses propres mains. Granger devait être dans le coin car il avait entendu un bruit d'éclaboussures et avait senti des ondulations sous-marine.

Il se tourna, tentant de scruter la pénombre pour apercevoir la Gryffondor mais l'obscurité était trop dense pour qu'il puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Granger ? »

Un bruit indistinct, un gazouillement, puis la voix de Granger s'éleva clairement dans sa bulle.

« Oui, je suis sous l'eau. Malefoy, il faut qu'on reste ensemble. C'est trop dangereux, si on se sépare »

« Je sais, mais je ne te vois pas »

« Allume ta baguette, mais fais vite. Vaut mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention »

Il s'exécuta et le bout de sa baguette s'illumina, projetant une lumière diffuse qui éclairait à peine à un mètre. Il sentit des mouvement dans l'eau et le visage de la Gryffondor apparut dans son champ de vision. La lumière se reflétait sur son visage, accentuant la pâleur de ses traits. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de sa figure comme un halo céleste. Malgré le froid, elle lui sourit, rassurée de le retrouver. Elle hésita, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis se décida et tendit la main pour s'accrocher à son bras. Tout ce cinéma pour ça : du Granger tout craché. Malgré la combinaison, il sentit la maigre chaleur de sa peau, et ce contact le fit frissonner.

« On continue ? », demanda-t-elle en restant agrippée à son bras.

Il acquiesça et ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux dans les méandres du Lac. Il nageait tant bien que mal, tentant de ne pas défaire la prise de la jeune fille. Sa respiration était saccadée, difficile. Il détestait les profondeurs et savoir que sa vie ne tenait qu'à une bulle envoyait des décharges de peur dans tout son corps. Dans ses oreilles, il entendait la respiration irrégulière de la Gryffondor et se doutait qu'elle n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui. Ironiquement, la savoir à ses côtés calmait quelque peu son angoisse. Ils nagèrent longtemps, du moins lui sembla-t-il, mais le temps passait d'une manière différente sous l'eau, d'autant qu'il n'avait plus aucun repère auquel se fier. Peut-être avaient-ils nagé à peine quinze minutes, pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau depuis des heures. Cette sensation dérangeante s'accentua quand il remarqua que de là où il était, il ne distinguait même plus les reflets de la lune.

Heureusement, ils aperçurent bientôt des lueurs spectrales danser sous leurs pieds. Des algues phosphorescentes se balançaient au rythme des ondulations de l'eau, dans un ballet aquatique lumineux. L'eau n'était plus noire mais d'un vert bleuté, irréel, dévoilant des habitations de coquillages qui se dressait fièrement hors du sol, renvoyant mille reflets de nacre sur les rochers alentours, dans un chatoiement de couleurs allant du rose au doré. Les poissons scintillants furetaient sous leur yeux, ondulant entre les herbes lumineuses, jouant à cache-cache entre ombres et lumières. Leurs mouvements réguliers faisaient valser une infinité d'éclats argentés qui courraient sur le sol et sur leur peau. Des algues d'un vert opaline, translucide, s'élevaient bien au dessus du village, chaloupant au gré des remous du Lac, comme pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux deux étrangers. Le monde semblait désormais se mouvoir au ralenti, même le temps semblait s'égrener plus lentement encore. Lentement, lentement, lentement... Si lentement... Un calme intense se saisit de lui. Il n'avait plus peur, il ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que ce bien-être soudain.

Jamais il n'avait vu pareille beauté sur terre. Le paysage entier dansait, guidé par les courants aquatiques qui venaient caresser la peau du jeune homme par intermittence. Une mélodie merveilleuse parvint à leurs oreilles dans un fredonnement délicieux d'où s'échappaient quelques notes claires et envoûtantes. C'était si beau qu'il en oubliait presque de respirer. Il voulut s'avancer, découvrir d'où venait cette mélopée féerique mais Granger le retint d'un geste ferme.

« Non, Malefoy ! Il faut trouver les fleurs. »

Il se détourna à regret du village des Êtres de l'eau alors que Granger se dirigeait déjà vers sa gauche. Pourquoi partir si vite ? Il pourrait faire un petit tour, juste un petit tour de rien du tout pour trouver l'origine de cette symphonie. Il n'était quand même pas à cinq minutes près, si ?

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle s'énerva :

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens ! »

En quelques brasses il la rattrapa. Maintenant qu'il la voyait à la lumière, il observait son corps onduler gracieusement, ses cheveux virevoltant dans l'eau éclairés de reflets merveilleux. On aurait dit un petit soleil : elle se détachait du fond marin avec aisance et prestance, comme si elle avait toujours appartenu à cet étrange décor.

D'un geste vif, elle pointa un récif rocailleux bien plus loin à leur gauche. La crevasse sous-marine était plongé dans la pénombre, comme si elle absorbait toute la lumière dans un noir impénétrable. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller là-bas. Lui, il voulait retourner au village, découvrir d'où venait cet étrange musique, mais elle ne semblait pas du même avis.

« Les fleurs poussent entre ces rochers. Suis-moi », murmura-t-elle, et sa voix douce le tira de sa torpeur.

« Vas-y »

Ils nagèrent côte à côte et atteignirent après de longues minutes les tréfonds du Lac. Elle louvoya entre les algues et s'accrocha à un morceau de roc sombre sur lequel s'illuminaient quelques coquillages luisants, pigmentant la peau de la jeune fille de mille constellations étincelantes. Elle ressemblait à une créature de conte, ses cheveux auréolant son visage et sa peau parsemé de lumière. Décidément, l'eau lui allait bien au teint.

« Accroche-toi sinon tu vas être emporté vers la surface », le prévint-elle.

Il soupira - assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende, et cela eut l'effet escompté car elle fronça les sourcils - mais finit par appliquer le conseil car il sentait effectivement qu'il était attiré vers le haut. Les deux récifs étaient si près l'un de l'autre que seul une mince fente noire les séparait, et au milieu : le vide, abyssal, plongeant vertigineusement vers les profondeurs. Un courant d'air froid s'échappait de cet espace, les frigorifiant jusqu'à l'os. D'un même geste, ils se penchèrent au-dessus du vide, surplombant l'immensité impénétrable qu'ils apercevaient entre les deux masses de rochers.

D'un geste agile, Hermione se déplaça un peu sur sa droite et tapa dans ses mains comme une enfant.

« Là, regarde ! Il y'a une fleur ! », s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt quelque chose que Malefoy n'apercevait pas.

Il se décala vers elle et aperçut effectivement un halo bleu qui tranchait violemment avec le noir ambiant. Mais le halo semblait bien loin d'eux. Trop loin.

« Je plonge pas là-dedans, moi », l'avertit-il.

« Mais non... », répondit-elle en soupirant, les yeux au ciel. Elle pointa sa baguette vers la fleur. « _Accio Plumbago_ »

La fleur frémit et tira sur sa tige pour s'en décrocher, se tortillant pour échapper à sa prise, mais la tige tint bon et la fleur resta fixé à son socle végétal. La Gryffondor réessaya trois fois mais le résultat fut le même.

« Et mince ! », jura-t-elle. Son visage se tendit et elle se tourna vers Malefoy. « On n'a pas le choix, va falloir qu'on y aille... »

« _On_ ? Je n'irai même pas au fond de ce gouffre pour tous les gallions du monde. Si tu veux récupérer ta fleur, t'y vas toute seule »

« T'es vraiment un lâche, Malefoy ! », grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Du pied, elle se donna une impulsion et plongea dans le récif. Il put la suivre des yeux quelques secondes puis il perdit sa trace dans l'obscurité. Le silence se fit. Il n'entendait même plus sa respiration. Juste ce noir profond et menaçant. Ce noir étouffant. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière l'obscurité ? Qui pouvait savoir quelles bêtes grouillaient tout autour de lui, tapies dans l'ombre, prêtes à le dévorer ? Il sentait parfois des mouvement sous ses pieds mais n'osait pas regarder, se contentant de s'agripper au rocher comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sentait une fièvre angoissante parcourir ses veines. Le village lui paraissait loin maintenant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il filerait droit vers la mélodie merveilleuse qu'il avait entendu là-bas. Mais bien sûr, il fallait attendre Granger. Il soupira. Et s'il retournait là-bas ? Après tout, qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Granger avait l'air de se débrouiller toute seule comme une grande. Et puis, il l'imaginait déjà en train de se vanter de ses exploit auprès de McGonagall qui exulterait de voir sa petite préférée s'en tirer une fois de plus avec tous les honneurs.

De ses pieds, il repoussa le rocher et commença à rebrousser chemin. Le silence était toujours aussi oppressant. Pas un seul bruit. Juste le frémissement de l'eau entre ses mains. Rien que ce noir à perte de vue. Il n'apercevait même plus le village. Il était perdu. Perdu au milieu de ces fonds marins remplis de créatures sauvages et dangereuses, il sentit la pression monter d'un coup. Il fallait qu'il remonte, il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Il fallait qu'il sente l'air caresser son visage. Ici, il allait mourir, il le sentait. Et tant pis pour Granger. Elle s'était fourrée là-dedans toute seule, après tout.

Il battit des pieds, prenant de la vitesse pour ressortir, soulagé de fuir cet environnement effrayant.

Soudain il entendit un bruit indistinct dans sa bulle. Granger devait essayer de lui parler mais il était déjà trop loin. Il entendit une nouvelle fois le bruit. Un petit bruit aigu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la surface : loin, très loin, il avait l'impression de voir la lumière pâle de la lune se frayer un chemin entre les vagues, lui intimant de remonter pour se mettre en sécurité. Encore le bruit strident. Peut-être que Granger était en danger ? Quand bien même ce serait le cas, c'était bien fait pour elle. Oui, mais si elle se noyait ? S'il remontait sans elle et qu'elle, elle ne remontait jamais ? Tout le monde le prendrait pour un lâche, ou pire, l'accuserait de l'avoir tuée, sans compter qu'il serait sans aucun doute exclu de Poudlard.

Il soupira longuement et redoubla de battements de pieds et de brasses pour rejoindre la Gryffondor. Plus il se rapprochait, plus le bruit devenait net : une succession de hurlements déchirants à glacer le sang. Il accéléra de plus belle et se retrouva en train de flotter au-dessus des deux grands récifs. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas Granger mais il l'entendait respirer de manière saccadée, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter son mauvais pressentiment. Il jeta de nouveau un regard sur l'immensité obscure qu'il surplombait et dans laquelle il allait devoir plonger. Tout à coup, il n'était plus si sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Quoi qu'Hermione soit en train de vivre, elle était sûrement plus apte à l'affronter toute seule.

Un nouveau cri retentit dans sa bulle d'oxygène, résonnant contre les parois de sa tête. Il hésitait de plus en plus.

« MALEFOY ! MALEFOY ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu... », hurla Granger mais elle s'interrompit pour pousser un nouveau glapissement désespéré.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, lâcha un juron et plongea dans la mince fente qui séparait les deux blocs de rochers, regrettant déjà sa décision. Il ne voyait rien. Absolument rien. Il tâtonna la pierre, essayant de se glisser entre les récifs tranchants sans se blesser. A ce niveau, l'espace était trop exigu pour pouvoir nager, il s'orienta donc vers le fond du gouffre en escaladant les rochers à l'envers, tête vers le bas. Se frayant un chemin tant bien que mal vers le fond en s'agrippant à la roche pour se hisser centimètre par centimètre dans le précipice. Il finit par déboucher dans un espace plus large mais aucune trace de la brune. Seuls ses cris stridents résonnaient dans ses oreilles à intervalles régulières.

« Granger, t'es où ? », la pressa Drago dont l'inquiétude s'intensifiait à chaque seconde. « Fais-moi signe ! »

« _Lumos !_ »

Il décela un point lumineux au fond du gouffre, et sans perdre de temps, il accéléra la cadence dans cette direction. Un grognement s'éleva, des bruits de combats et aussitôt la lumière s'éteignit.

« Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Rallume ! »

« Malefoy, ils ont ma baguette ! Ils ont ma baguette ! Je ne vois plus rien ! Viens, je t'en supplie ! Malef... »

Un hurlement, plus déchirant que tous ceux qu'il avait entendus auparavant. Un accès de panique le prit à la gorge mais il n'hésita pas une seconde et il nagea comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Granger ? Granger ? Réponds ! »

Un silence terrifiant. Non, en tendant bien l'oreille il percevait quelque chose. D'horribles borborygmes qui ressemblaient étrangement à des ricanements sinistres. Son cœur s'emballa, palpitant à un rythme frénétique, le suppliant de remonter à la surface.

« Granger ? Réponds ! ». De nouveau, silence radio. « Putain ! »

Il moulina, moulina, si fort que ses bras le lançaient douloureusement. Tout son corps souffrait, le conjurant de faire demi-tour. C'est fou ce que son corps était lâche. Tel corps tel maître, comme on dit. Mais non, Drago n'était pas lâche. Et c'était le moment ou jamais de le prouver. En deux brasses, il se retrouva à l'endroit où il croyait avoir vu le point lumineux. Son sang battait si violemment dans ses tempes qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre. Il prit une inspiration, forçant son corps à se calmer et à reprendre son rythme normal. Ca y'est. Les gloussements démoniaques l'entouraient. Partout autour de lui. Chaque centimètre d'obscurité s'emplissait de ces bruits venus tout droit de l'enfer. Il ne voyait pas d'où ça provenait. Mais allumer sa baguette était trop risqué. Ou alors quelques secondes ? Trente secondes, juste trente secondes. Le situation pouvait difficilement empirer de toute façon.

« _Lumos !_ », articula-t-il clairement.

A l'instant où sa baguette s'illumina, la vision d'horreur qu'il entrevit lui coupa le souffle. Une vingtaine de Strangulots l'entouraient ricanant de toutes leurs dents acérées. En contrebas, il vit Granger batailler avec trois Strangulots qui la tiraient par les cheveux et les bras... Et elle n'avait plus de bulle d'oxygène ! Sans réfléchir, il pointa sa baguette vers elle et hurla :

« _Ebublio !_ »

Le sort fusa comme l'éclair mais la manqua de quelques centimètres. A la place, il vint s'écraser sur le Strangulot qui tirait Hermione par les cheveux et il se retrouva affublé d'une bulle d'oxygène. Le Strangulot paniqua, essayant de se débattre, se griffant le visage pour tenter d'enlever cet attribut inopportun, et dans un accès de peur, il finit par décamper en geignant comme un animal blessé. Hermione leva des yeux suppliants vers le Serpentard. Il voulut s'avancer mais le groupe de Strangulots en avait décidé autrement. Ils réduisirent le cercle autour de Malefoy, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Les sorts du Serpentard les avaient énervé et ils se mirent à pousser des cris à l'unisson, créant un vrai vacarme de stridulations et de gémissements. Une seconde de silence. Et ils se jetèrent sur lui, griffes en avant pour tenter de lacérer son visage et sa bulle d'eau.

« _Lashlabask ! Lashlabask ! Lashlabask !_ », hurla-t-il sans même prendre la peine de viser.

Deux Strangulots poussèrent des grognements et s'enfuirent dans l'obscurité, mais il était toujours entouré par plus de quinze bêtes et Granger risquait à tout moment de manquer d'air. C'était sa priorité. D'un coup de poing, il envoya valser un Strangulot qui s'accrochait à son bras. Un autre coup de poing, dans le ventre d'une des créatures, cette fois. Les monstres eurent l'air d'hésiter, il en profita et plongea d'un geste vif, passant sous eux, et nagea de toutes ses forces pour rejoindre Granger. Elle avait réussi à se débarrasser d'un des deux Strangulots et tentait de remonter vers la surface malgré la créature qui lui tirait les cheveux pour l'attirer vers le fond.

« _Ebublio ! Ebublio !_ »

Il fut violemment tiré par les deux jambes, déviant au passage la trajectoire de son sort qui vint s'écraser contre la masse rocheuse sans toucher Hermione. Cinq Strangulots s'accrochaient à ses jambes, entaillant sa chair avec des rires sinistres.

« _Lashlabask ! Stupéfix !_ », s'énerva-t-il.

Deux Strangulots furent propulsés en arrière. D'un coup sec de la jambe, il en rejeta un troisième et redoubla de brasses pour se rapprocher d'Hermione. Avec horreur, il la vit mettre ses mains autour de sa gorge, se débattant contre quelque chose d'invisible dans une danse mortelle, sa tête tirée en arrière par le Strangulot restant. Soudain, il comprit. Elle était en train de se noyer. Au même moment, Granger se tournait vers lui, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Un éclair de terreur passa sur son visage. Elle allait mourir.

« _Lashlabask ! Stupéfix ! Petrificus Totalus !_ », s'écria-t-il en pointant au hasard derrière son épaule.

Il donna de furieux coups de pieds et de poings pour se débarrasser de ses assaillants et nagea vers Granger. Un Strangulot s'agrippa à son bras et d'un coup de griffe, lui arracha sa manche. Le froid s'infiltra dans tout le corps de Drago, le revigorant et le brûlant en même temps. Il pointa la créature de sa baguette, animé d'une rage folle. Granger était en train de se noyer. Elle allait mourir, à cause de lui.

« _Sectum Sempra !_ »

L'eau se colora de rouge alors que de profondes entailles apparaissaient sur le corps du petit Strangulot. La bête poussa un couinement effrayé, ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite, et il tomba, inerte, au fond du précipice. Cela eut l'effet escompté : tous les Strangulots marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, apeurés. Il ne demanda pas son reste.

Une, deux brasses, il était presque arrivé Granger dont les yeux luisaient de douleur. Son visage était désormais si pâle qu'il eut peur un instant qu'elle ne soit déjà morte. Elle avait cessé de se débattre, maintenant. Elle flottait dans la pénombre, se laissant porter par les remous de l'eau. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça : un visage dénué de vie, dénué de son air sévère et de son obstination agaçante. Ce n'était plus la Granger qu'il avait connu et il aurait tout fait pour revoir l'énervante Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Trois, quatre, cinq brasses. Enfin. Il saisit sa main et l'attira contre lui. Elle ne bougea pas, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, entre deux eaux, conscience et inconscience.

 _« Ebublio Maxima ! »_

 _Plop !_ Une bulle se forma autour de son visage pâle, et elle s'y s'agrippa de ses mains faibles mais ses yeux semblaient toujours vides. Pas de respiration. Elle ne réussissait pas à reprendre son souffle.

« Putain, Granger ! Magne-toi de respirer ! », lui cria-t-il, sentant la panique le gagner. « _Anapneo !_ »

Le corps de la jeune fille se mit à tressauter, parcouru de spasmes violents, recrachant l'eau qui s'était infiltrée insidieusement dans ses poumons. Soudain elle s'arrêta et prit une longue inspiration, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle sentit la vie regagner son corps lentement alors qu'elle pleurait à gros sanglots, blottie contre Drago. Les Strangulots avaient profité de cet interlude pour se diriger de nouveau vers eux, alors Malefoy se mit à battre des pieds pour sortir du gouffre, battant, battant, battant furieusement, gravissant la crevasse centimètres par centimètres, luttant contre le poids d'Hermione qui n'avait même pas la force de bouger mais qui les tirait inévitablement vers le bas.

« _Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! Stupéfix !_ »

Il tirait par dessus son épaule, sans prendre la peine de viser, entendant parfois un glapissement qui signifiait qu'il avait touché sa cible. Son bras le faisait atrocement souffrir, répandant une trainée rouge de sang à chacune de ses brasses. Il avait peur de lâcher Granger et de la voir sombrer tout au fond de l'abîme, alors il la serrait fort contre son torse, priant pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle l'aide. C'est qu'elle était lourde, mine de rien. De son autre bras, il continuait de mitrailler ses assaillants. Il avait mal, de plus en plus mal. Sa mâchoire était si contractée qu'elle risquait de se briser à tout moment. Quelques mètres, quelques mètres à peine et il déboucherait hors des récifs. Juste quelques mètres... Soudain, Granger lâcha un petit glapissement et ils furent tirés vers le bas d'un coup sec. Une de ces horribles créatures s'était pendue à son pied, ricanant de ses dents jaunes et pointues, l'entraînant vers le fond de l'eau. Non. Non, il fallait qu'ils sortent. Mais le rire de la créature s'insinuait dans sa tête, ricochant contre les parfois de son crâne et il sentait les forces le quitter. Il se tortilla sur lui-même pour viser correctement, fou de rage, et pointa la créature à bout portant.

« _Avada_... », il s'interrompit en interceptant le regard alarmé de Granger et réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. « _Impedimenta !_ »

Le petit démon arrêta soudain de gigoter, le corps paralysé, et il tomba en arrière, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs. Une dizaine de Strangulots les suivaient toujours, ricanant, hurlant, tendant leur doigts crochus vers les deux élèves. Le souffle de Malefoy s'accéléra. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Tout de suite. Ou ils mourraient tous les deux. De toutes les morts que Drago s'était imaginé - et dieu sait s'il avait eu l'occasion d'être créatif à ce sujet - cette mort là était de loin la plus pathétique et la plus intolérable de toutes. Il n'avait pas envie de crever au fond du Lac et surtout pas à cause de Granger. Cette dernière devait aussi sentir que la situation était critique car elle s'agrippa au cou de Drago et enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule, son souffle chatouillant le cou du Serpentard. C'était bien le moment de le déconcentrer. Mais... Non... Elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Elle murmurait des syllabes incompréhensibles à son oreille mais il n'arrivait pas à en saisir le sens. Battant l'eau de ses membres endoloris, il fit un effort intense pour se concentrer sur les élucubrations de la Gryffondor.

« A... scen... dio... Utilise... Ascendio... », balbutiait-elle en boucle, comme une litanie désespérée.

« _Ascendio !_ », rugit-il, réunissant ses dernières forces.

D'un coup, ils furent projetés vers le haut et gagnèrent quelques mètres de hauteur, débouchant enfin hors de ce gouffre mortel. Mais les Strangulots le talonnaient toujours, tentant à leur tour de s'extirper du ravin. Il pointa la roche la plus proche.

« _Deprimo !_ »

Dans un grondement terrifiant, un énorme morceau de roc se détacha de sa surface et s'effondra à l'intérieur du ravin, entraînant avec lui les démons qui hurlaient à la mort. L'onde de choc expulsa les deux élèves entrelacés à quelques mètres, essoufflés, le corps tailladé, mais en vie. Épuisé, Drago se laissa porter par les courants sous-marins quelques minutes. Il n'avait plus la force de nager, plus la force d'utiliser un sort, il se contentait de serrer contre lui Granger qui semblait prête à s'évanouir à tout moment. Les mains toujours passées autour du cou de Drago, elle se laissait bercer par la houle sous-marine. Il était fatigué, si fatigué... Il fallait qu'il ferme les yeux... Juste quelques secondes... Juste... se reposer... Quelques secondes... Il enveloppa Granger de ses bras et sombra.

Il devait avoir fermé les yeux quelques minutes, car lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient tous deux entortillés dans une longue algue verte, à l'orée du village des Êtres de l'eau. Comment avaient-ils pu atterrir là ? Le courant aurait du les ramener à la surface. D'ailleurs sa bulle commençait à manquer d'air. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces, et murmura, d'une voix cassée par l'épuisement : « _Ebublio Maxima_ ». Sa bulle s'agrandit et il sentit de nouveau l'air circuler librement, mais le sortilège l'avait éreinté. Il ne savait même pas s'il était capable de nager. Granger semblait endormie. Peut-être était-elle évanouie ? Il soupira. C'était bien le moment de jouer la Belle aux bois dormants. Surtout que ses cheveux voletaient en tout sens, venant se fourrer dans le visage du Serpentard qui était loin d'apprécier l'attention.

Il essaya de se défaire de la plante mais celle-ci tint bon. Il eut envie de la déchiqueter de ses propres mains, et sûrement l'aurait-il fait s'il lui avait resté la moindre énergie. Le monde aquatique au grand complet semblait se liguer contre eux. Il se débattit de nouveau mais l'étau sembla se resserrer sur ses jambes. Si la méthode forte ne marchait pas autant opter pour la méthode douce. D'une main tremblante, il vint caresser la plante qui se tortilla sur elle-même en lâchant un son proche d'un ronronnement avant de défaire le nœud qui les retenait.

Enfin. Le mouvement sembla tirer Granger de son sommeil alors que Drago s'accrochait toujours à la plante pour ne pas dériver. D'une main douce, elle longea le bras de Drago dans quelque chose qui aurait pu s'apparenter à une sorte de caresse mais qui visait en vérité sa main. D'une pression des doigts, elle réclama sa baguette et Drago la lui laissa afin qu'elle puisse recréer un lien pour qu'il puisse parler librement.

« Va au village », murmura-t-elle faiblement. « Ils nous aideront »

Facile à dire. C'était pas elle qui devait nager ET la porter. Il lâcha la plante et lutta contre le courant pour gagner les habitations. La mélodie entêtante résonna de nouveau et lui donna des forces. S'il devait mourir, autant que ce soit sur cette musique. Et puis, il fallait qu'il trouve d'où elle provenait. Il ne pouvait pas remonter à la surface sans savoir. C'était impossible, inimaginable.

Des sirènes sortirent une à une des maisons de coquillages et s'acheminèrent lentement vers eux, les observant de loin d'abord, puis, voyant qu'ils étaient mal en point, elles se rapprochèrent et tendirent leur mains délicates vers Hermione pour s'en saisir. Drago secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne s'était pas tué à la sauver pour que des créatures la capturent juste après. Il resserra sa prise sur elle mais la jeune fille posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

« C'est bon. T'en fais pas »

On voyait bien que c'était pas elle qui s'était tapé tout le sale boulot. A contre cœur il la lâcha, laissant les créatures mi-femme mi-poisson l'escorter quelque part. Sans rien lui expliquer, évidemment. Ah, parce qu'elles croyaient qu'il allait l'attendre bien gentiment les bras croisés, en plus ? Vraiment, ces créatures ne doutaient de rien. Il moulina pour les suivre, ignorant son corps qui criait au supplice. Les sirènes se dirigèrent vers un imposant dôme irisé de nervures nacrées, situé au fond du village, et y déposèrent Granger aussitôt suivie de Malefoy. Lorsqu'il déboucha à l'intérieur du dôme, la pression l'écrasa comme une massue et il retomba lourdement sur ses pieds, avant de s'effondrer au sol. C'était un dôme d'air pur, d'air frais, d'air libre, dont le sol était tapissé d'herbes d'un bleu surnaturel. Traînant son corps endolori, il s'approcha lentement de Granger qui était couchée au sol, la respiration saccadée et irrégulière. Son buste était animé de petits tressautements inquiétants, mais au moins elle respirait. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, sur le point de fermer les yeux, lorsqu'une main palmé lui saisit le bras. Il se releva en sursaut et vit qu'une sirène lui tendait quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à une purée d'épinards.

La voix de la sirène lui parvint déformée, lente et traînante, comme venant de très loin.

« _Algues Medeor_. Sur ton bras. Sur sa jambe », expliqua simplement la sirène. Puis elle lui tendit une petite baie rouge, cette fois-ci. « _Baie de Mérisier_. Dans sa bouche »

Drago acquiesça afin de montrer qu'il avait bien compris les instructions. D'un geste fatigué, il se passa l'onguent sur le bras. Quelques picotements, une sensation de chaleur intense et ses blessures avaient disparues ainsi que la douleur. Il se pencha au dessus de Granger et lui étala le remède sur la jambe en pinçant les lèvres. Et bien sûr, Granger était dans le coaltar et elle ne se rendait pas compte des services qu'il lui rendait. Elle aurait quand même pu se donner un peu de mal pour se réveiller afin de se réaliser l'énorme dette qu'elle lui devait : à savoir, la vie.  
Le sérum eut le même effet sur Granger. Plus de blessures, plus de griffures, plus de sang. Du pouce, il entrouvrit sa bouche.

« Granger, je vais te donner un truc à manger. T'étouffes pas s'il te plaît, tu m'as déjà fait le coup aujourd'hui, ça risque de devenir lassant, à force »

Un sourire amusé flotta quelques instants sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor, qui se contenta de maintenir sa bouche ouverte afin que Malfoy puisse y glisser la baie. Lentement, elle mâcha, puis déglutit tant bien que mal et toussa bruyamment. C'est bon, c'était avalé. Il se laissa tomber en arrière à côté d'elle et ferma les yeux de nouveau, tentant de reprendre des forces. Le sommeil le submergea et il se laissa aller aux bras de Morphée. Enfin un peu de repos. Et il était bien mérité...

Il sentit qu'on le secouait et cligna lentement des yeux. C'était Granger.

« T'étais franchement moins chiante quand t'étais dans les vapes », grommela-t-il, en lui tournant le dos, toujours allongé sur le sol. « La prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de te laisser comme ça »

« Malefoy, il faut qu'on y aille. Tout de suite »

« Quoi ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on dort ? »

« Un peu plus de trente minutes, je dirais. J'en sais rien, en fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut qu'on parte »

« C'est bon, on est plus à cinq minutes près. Et je te rappelle que pendant que tu te tapais un petit somme tranquille, moi je me battais avec les Strangulots. J'ai bien mérité quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. »

Elle lui fila un petit coup de pied dans les jambes qui le fit grogner de plus belle.

« Par Merlin, mais t'es pire qu'avant ! », souffla-t-il. « Laisse-moi dormir tranquille. T'as qu'à partir sans moi. »

« Malefoy, bon sang, tu vois pas ce qui est en train de se passer ? Il ne faut surtout pas rester trop longtemps dans un village de Sirènes sinon, on finit par ne plus jamais vouloir en partir. Il faut qu'on y aille. Tout de suite. »

« Non »

« Comment ça, 'non' ? Je vais pas te laisser ici, donc tu viens avec moi. »

Les yeux de Malefoy s'était de nouveau fermé, si bien qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il était si fatigué. Il pouvait bien rester ici quelque minutes encore. Juste quelques minutes, ça ne ferait de mal à personne. Mais visiblement, Granger n'était pas de son avis car elle se remit à le secouer comme un prunier.

« Je suis aussi fatiguée que toi mais il faut qu'on parte », se justifia-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

« Mais je veux pas partir Granger. Je veux juste _dormir !_ », s'écria-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Elle le contourna et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, saisissant son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Malefoy ! Si on ne part pas maintenant, tu ne partiras plus jamais. Lève-toi. Je m'occupe du sortilège de _Têtenbulle_ mais il faut que tu te mettes debout ! », s'énerva-t-elle.

A contre cœur, et poussé par la Gryffondor, il se remit tant bien que mal debout. Granger avait les cheveux trempés, ruisselant sur ses bras pâles. Son visage était cerné, d'un teint fantomatique, elle semblait à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Il devait sûrement ressembler à ça, lui aussi. Quel beau duo ils devaient faire.

« Ça va, ça va, je te suis. Pas la peine de faire une crise », abdiqua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Contre toute attente, c'était assez agréable de la retrouver, aussi énervante et antipathique qu'avant.

 _« Ebublio ! »_

Une bulle d'oxygène entoura le visage du blond et à son grand regret, il retrouva la sensation désagréable que lui procurait le sortilège, lui donnant l'impression de respirer dans un bocal, comme si l'air avait du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons et qu'il pouvait s'étouffer à tout moment. Elle se para d'une bulle elle aussi, et dressa un lien quasi transparent entre eux.

« Tu m'entends ? », demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira. « Oui, malheureusement, oui, je t'entends »

« Très drôle. Bon, allons-y »

Il s'extirpa du dôme à sa suite et se sentit de nouveau léger, porté par l'eau. Il ne sentait même plus le froid.

Un groupe de sirène les entoura. Elles étaient belles, si différentes de leur cousines les Selkies. Leurs cheveux d'or ou d'argent flottaient autour de leur visage lumineux, et leurs sourires avaient quelque chose d'envoûtant. De nouveau, cette merveilleuse mélopée s'éleva tout autour d'eux, semblable à un orchestre de harpes et de violons. Une des Sirènes, à la queue mordorée, se mit à chanter avec grâce. Sa voix était si douce, si intense. Elle pénétra Drago jusqu'au cœur, le paralysant d'ébahissement. Son chant venait caresser chacun de ses muscles, l'apaisait, l'emplissait d'une joie indicible. C'était ça, le bonheur. Ça, et rien d'autre. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle joie, un tel sentiment de plénitude. La Sirène se rapprocha, tendant une main délicate vers Malefoy qui ne pouvait plus faire un geste, émerveillé par tant de volupté. Hypnotisé, il s'approcha lentement de la Sirène.

« Malefoy, non ! », hurla Hermione.

Mais sa voix parut loin, loin, loin. Perdue dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Il voulait prendre la main de la Sirène et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il se fichait de tout. Il pouvait bien être renvoyé de Poudlard, il pouvait bien mourir, tant pis. Ce bonheur là était sans égal, et il voulait que ce soit la dernière chose qu'il connaisse sur terre. La voix de Granger résonna encore, pressante. Pourquoi était-elle inquiète ? Ne voyait-elle pas que le bonheur était à portée de main ? Juste là, devant eux. La complainte musicale de la Sirène redoubla d'intensité, et c'était comme si toute la mer s'était mise à chanter pour l'accompagner, fredonnant un hymne aquatique dans la clarté diffuse des algues phosphorescentes qui baignaient le décor d'une douce lumière vert-bleu. Le monde entier semblait vouloir se mêler à cette ballade sous-marine. Et lui, Drago Malefoy, il en faisait partie. Oui, il faisait partie de cette musique. Quelle incroyable chance. Plus que quelques centimètres, et il saisirait la main tendue de cette magnifique créature. Elle était si belle, ondulant au gré des courant, lumineuse et fière, psalmodiant un air ensorcelant.

« Arrête, Malefoy ! Reviens ! Il faut partir ! », insista Granger, la voix suppliante.

Partir, pourquoi partir ? Ici, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Pourquoi vouloir aller ailleurs ? C'était insensé. Tout était si simple ici, si beau. Son regard croisa celui de la Sirène et tout son corps fut parcourut d'une onde électrique. Ses yeux était d'un bleu nuit, profond, abyssal. Un bleu dans lequel on se perdait. Un bleu dont on ne revenait pas. Mais après tout, pourquoi revenir ? Dans les yeux de la Sirène, il voyait de la joie, de la douceur, il voyait une sérénité souveraine qui soignerait toutes ses blessures. Il n'aurait plus jamais mal. Oui, dans les yeux de la Sirène, il voyait la mort. Mais il l'acceptait. Pour cette merveilleuse créature, il serait prêt à l'accepter. A quoi bon vivre si c'était pour ne jamais retrouver cette plénitude ? Ne jamais retrouver celle qui animait désormais son cœur d'une passion si délicieuse ?

« Non ! Drago, non, ne fais pas ça ! »

Il attrapa la main de la Sirène. Enfin. Et soudain sa bulle éclata et l'air lui manqua, il voulut se débattre mais la Sirène tenait toujours fermement sa main. Il allait mourir. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, palpitant avec affolement, suppliant, lui hurlant de respirer à nouveau. Son cœur ne voulait pas mourir. Soudain, il sentit qu'on lui saisissait l'autre main, et il fut brusquement tiré en arrière.

« _Ebublio !_ »

Une bulle se forma de nouveau autour de sa tête douloureuse. Son crâne semblait sur le point d'imploser.

« Non, non. Laisse-moi ici... », supplia-t-il.

D'une main, elle lui arracha sa baguette, tenant toujours son autre main fermement serrée dans la sienne. Les traits des Sirènes commencèrent à se déformer sous la colère, et elle voulurent rattraper Malefoy mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

« _Ascendio !_ »

Ils firent un bond immense et cela eut le mérite de tirer Drago de sa torpeur. Il secoua la tête, déboussolé, sentant ses poumons endoloris et sa gorge rauque.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Tais-toi et nage ! », ordonna Hermione, en battant l'eau de ses pieds, la main toujours glissée dans celle de Drago.

Un cri perçant se fit entendre, déchirant le silence de leur fuite aquatique. Un cri à glacer le sang, un cri terrifiant. Il se mit en branle, tentant de puiser la force de nager dans ses maigres ressources. Mais ses muscles raides peinaient de plus en plus à répondre à son appel. Lentement, ils remontaient. La lune semblait se rapprocher, éparpillant ses éclats sur la surface frémissante de l'eau. Ils y étaient presque. Presque.

Un nouveau cri. Quelques mètres, encore quelques mètres. Plus que quatre, trois, deux, un...

De l'air ! Enfin ! Ils avaient débouché à l'air libre. Le vent frais sur son visage. Enfin... ! Ils respira à grandes bouffées, et ce geste si simple, si banal, lui sembla être le plus beau de tous. Quelques brasses, et ils se laissèrent tomber sur la rive, côte à côte, les mains toujours entrelacées. Leurs poumons s'emplirent, puis se vidèrent lentement pour s'emplir de nouveau. Quel merveilleux bonheur. Respirer. C'était si incroyable de tirer tant de plaisir d'une action si naturelle. Il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de briser ce moment d'extase. Il était en vie. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Au bout de longues minutes, il osa finalement demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Granger roula sur le côté, furieuse, lâchant par la même occasion sa main qu'il retira précipitamment.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est que tu ne m'as pas écouté, comme d'habitude ! Elles t'ont ensorcelé, et toi t'es tombé dans le panneau ! »

« Mais... Elles ont essayé de me tuer... »

« Bien sûr qu'elles ont essayé, ce sont des Sirènes, Malefoy ! Tu ne lis jamais tes livres de cours ou quoi ? »

« Pas vraiment, non », répondit-il, moqueur, retrouvant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

« Eh bien, tu devrais ! »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tué tout de suite, alors ? Pourquoi nous avoir soigné ? »

« Les Sirènes ont besoin d'hommes pour se reproduire », expliqua-t-elle avec son habituel ton professoral. « Mais ça ne marche que si l'homme s'offre à elles. D'où les chants. Et lorsqu'ils sont à leur merci, elles les privent d'air, leur laissant tout juste de quoi subsister, entre la vie et la mort. Quand elles ont fait le nécessaire et qu'elles sont sûres d'avoir assuré leur descendance, elles tuent l'homme »

« Charmant. C'est de pire en pire, les punitions dans cette école ! »

« A la base on était pas censé atterrir là, je te ferais remarquer », siffla-t-elle avec un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Il haussa les sourcils : « A qui la faute ? C'est toi qui as joué la téméraire avec les Strangulots. Et pour rien du tout, au final. On n'a même pas récupéré les fleurs ! »

Un sourire fier se dessina sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor alors qu'elle plongeait sa main dans le décolleté de sa combinaison pour en ressortir quatre fleurs d'un bleu lumineux. « Je ne serais quand même pas partie sans accomplir la tâche que nous avait confiée McGonagall »

« T'as vraiment un problème, Granger. »

Elle haussa les épaules et commença à se relever. La lune la dardait de rayons nacrés. Vue sous cet angle, elle paraissait lumineuse. A l'instar des Sirènes du Lac. En moins dangereuse... Quoi que. Il se leva aussi, et ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, face à face.

« Bon... Je vais retourner dans la Salle Commune... Je crois qu'on a bien besoin de se reposer. J'apporterai les fleurs à McGonagall demain »

« N'oublie pas de mentionner mon intervention héroïque, hein »

Elle roula des yeux. « Bien sûr. Je lui laisserai un petit mot sur ta modestie, aussi. »

Il ricana, et la dévisagea quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis il se pencha vers elle et lui glissa à voix basse : « Quand tu veux, tu serais presque agréable, Granger. Surtout quand t'es à moitié évanouie, en fait. »

« Toi aussi, Malefoy, quand t'es plus occupé à baver sur une Sirène qu'à parler, tu serais presque fréquentable »

Il rit de bon cœur, et sans rien ajouter, il retourna vers sa Salle Commune et s'effondra sur son lit. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, ceint d'une étrange légèreté.

* * *

 _Voilà un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi ! En fait, je trouve qu'on découvre vraiment le 'vrai' Drago. Et moi, je l'aime bien ce petit..._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review !_

 _ **Prune noire :** Merci pour te review et ta fidélité ! Mais désolée, pas de torse nu pour cette fois ! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue... Et que tu continueras à suivre !_

 _ **Okami Shiroi :** C'est vrai que c'est pas le genre de Ginny mais elle a ses raisons... Qu'on découvrira plus tard ! Ça expliquera pas mal cette réaction. Quant à McGonagall, la pauvre, elle croule sous le travail et puis le règlement c'est le règlement, pas d'exception même pour sa petite préférée... Merci pour tes nombreuses review en tout cas ! _

_**Rosa :** Merci à toi pour tous ces compliments... Et cette review ! Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre..._

 _ **MERCI à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers, vous êtes merveilleux. Continuez à revieweeeeer et à lire mes chers petits, et je serai comblée !**_


	12. La terre

Zabini descendit les escaliers lentement, une demi douzaine de livres dans les bras. La masse de devoirs qu'il avait à rendre le rendait morose. Il n'était pas du genre à rechigner à faire son travail mais il fallait bien avouer que cette année, les professeurs ne les épargnaient pas. Sans oublier que la fête d'Halloween avait lieu le lendemain et il n'était pas franchement impatient de devoir se coltiner les autres maisons pendant toute une soirée, surtout pas après les récents évènements, car s'il fallait bien avouer que les Serpentard n'avait jamais été très apprécié, ils étaient désormais carrément haïs.

Le tableau de la Salle Commune pivota et il saisit une clameur de rire et de piano. Curieux, il s'avança dans la pièce et découvrit une atmosphère anormalement enfumée. Des groupes d'élèves qui avaient troqué leurs uniformes contre des tenues plus habillées bavardaient, verre ou cigarette à la main. Les lumières étaient plus tamisées encore que d'habitude et des bougies lévitaient au-dessus des invités, plafond lumineux qui irradiait de lueurs dansantes, renvoyant leurs ombres hypnotisantes sur le visage des élèves alentours. Terence Higgs jouait un air entêtant au piano tandis que Flora, assise langoureusement sur l'instrument chantait d'une voix sensuelle un air ensorcelant, sous les yeux grands ébahis de Dolohov et Goyle. Nott, lui, sirotait son Whisky affalé dans un fauteuil, une cigarette crépitante à la bouche. Typique des soirées Serpentard : ça sentait l'argent, l'éducation aristocrate et les excès.

D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il avisa Malefoy, Parkinson et Farley en train de discuter avec animation. A mieux y regarder, il se rendit compte que c'était plutôt Parkinson et Farley qui discutaient gaiement, la conversation ponctuée de haussements de sourcils las de la part de Drago. Après avoir déposé ses livres dans un coin, il s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre.

« J'avais oublié que c'était ce soir, la fête », lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant à leurs côtés avec un soupir.

Opale Farley, lui adressa un sourire fier qui lui donnait un air encore plus agaçant qu'à l'habitude. « C'est notre idée, avec Pansy. »

« On s'est dit que ça pourrait être sympa de s'amuser un peu vu ce qu'on a subi dernièrement », renchérit l'intéressée, en battant des cils avec emphase. « C'est que certains Serpentard ont connu quelques mésaventures déplaisantes », expliqua-t-elle en feignant une moue concernée.

« Comme si ça t'attristait », lui glissa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Zabini ? », s'enquit-elle avec ce même ton badin, mais il pouvait désormais sentir une pointe de menace percer dans sa voix. « Nous sommes _tous les deux_ aussi attristés l'un que l'autre par ces terribles incidents, me semble-t-il », insista-t-elle, et il comprit immédiatement son sous-entendu.

Oui, s'il la balançait, il coulait avec elle pour avoir participé à leur petite réunion. Il se renfrogna.

« Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis »

Elle lui renvoya un sourire entendu et lui tendit un verre de Rhum. Voilà, ce verre scellait leur accord et achetait son silence, il le savait bien. Il soupira et accepta le verre qu'il finit d'une traite, appréciant la chaleur familière de l'alcool. Les filles se levèrent d'un bond en pouffant et se mirent à danser, tournoyer, virevolter au rythme de la chanson de Flora Carrow, qui relevait lentement sa robe sur sa jambe dénudée, faisant baver d'envie ce gros balourd de Goyle.

Zabini détourna le regard avec un soupir exaspéré : il détestait cette ambiance faussement joyeuse et amicale.

« Dis donc, t'as l'air de bonne humeur, toi », se moqua Drago en lui resservant un verre.

« C'est fatiguant, ce genre de soirées. C'est toujours la même chose. On boit et on sourit à tout le monde pour tenter d'oublier qu'on se déteste tous cordialement »

« Tu me détestes cordialement ? », ricana Malefoy en prenant une longue gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu.

« Disons que je te supporte patiemment », répondit Zabini avec un sourire amusé.

« Ça, ça veut dire que tu m'adores »

Zabini se contenta de hausser les épaules, laissant planer le doute, mais déjà Parkinson revenait, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. S'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du sofa, elle se pencha vers Drago, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, offrant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté qui - il fallait bien l'avouer - était plutôt généreux.

« Est-ce que ce cher Drago Malefoy serait tenté par une danse ? »

Il lui offrit sa plus belle grimace de dégoût.

« D'aucune façon. Par contre, je te conseille vivement de dégager de mon champ de vision »

Elle se pencha plus près de lui encore, et souffla à son oreille : « Laisse-moi t'offrir un conseil à mon tour, Drago. La chance risque de tourner et d'ici là, tu ferais mieux de t'entourer des bonnes personnes »

Il la dévisagea longuement avec un regard mêlé de répulsion, de haine et de dédain. Sans même la repousser, il lui glissa à son tour, dans un chuchotis moqueur : « Il ne me semble pas que tu fasses partie de cette catégorie de personnes, Parkinson. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, l'idée même de m'associer avec toi d'une manière ou d'une autre me donne envie de gerber »

« Souviens-toi à jamais de ce jour où tu m'as dit non, Drago, car tôt ou tard tu le regretteras amèrement »

« Si tu continues à occuper mon espace vital comme ça, ce sera pas seulement le jour où je t'ai dit non mais aussi le jour où je t'ai balancé un endoloris en plein milieu de la salle commune »

Elle se recula un petit peu, mais ne se départit pas de son sourire « Ça a toujours été ton problème, Drago. Tu choisis très mal tes amis », finit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Zabini qui détourna le visage pour cacher sa gêne.

Une voix douce les interrompit : « Pansy, ce n'est pas très élégant de ta part de monopoliser tous les bons partis de la soirée », susurra Daphné avec un petit rire gracieux, qui ne parvint pas à dissimuler le ton menaçant de sa phrase.

Pansy se recula pour de bon pour faire place à Daphné. Elle se dressait là, vêtue d'une longue robe noire qui mettait en valeur chaque courbure, chaque ligne de son corps. Elle était grande, les cheveux inlassablement relevé en chignon, et le menton haut : Daphné aurait aisément pu se faire passer pour une duchesse ou une comtesse. Elle était dangereusement belle, mais de cette beauté froide dont la vue charme autant qu'elle dérange.

Ils se regardaient tous les quatre avec des sourires aussi faux que leurs airs détendus. Voilà exactement ce que Zabini redoutait, le genre de confrontations typiques des soirées vert et argent : pas un mot plus haut que l'autre mais une menace mesquine et implacable qui plane au dessus d'eux comme un orage : dangereux, imprévisible et incontrôlable, prêt à les foudroyer d'un instant à l'autre.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais que certains partis étaient chasse gardée », rétorqua Pansy en adressant un sourire glacial à Daphné. « Comme c'est touchant ! Le Prince des Serpentard et sa cour de fidèles... ». Elle prit un air ingénu et rajouta : « Enfin, _'fidèles'_ , c'est un bien grand mot ! Qui sait ce que nos amis sont capables de faire pour un peu de pouvoir et d'ambition, hein, Drago ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire cruel et se détourna aussitôt, laissant planer entre les trois amis un silence pesant. Drago fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Zabini.

« De quoi elle parle ? »

Blaise et Daphné s'échangèrent un bref regard avant que le métisse ne réponde, d'un ton désinvolte : « Oh, tu connais Pansy. C'est une tarée, elle inventerait n'importe quoi pour faire des vagues »

Drago ne sembla pas vraiment convaincu mais hocha imperceptiblement la tête afin de clore ce sujet déplaisant au plus vite. Il se tourna alors vers Daphné et lui adressa un demi sourire.

« Merci pour le sauvetage de dernière minute »

Le visage de Daphné s'éclaira d'un sourire irradiant de bonheur. C'est fou ce que cette fille pouvait être accro à Malefoy. Est-ce qu'au moins il s'en rendait compte ? Difficile à dire, venant de lui. C'était pas vraiment le genre à être concerné par les sentiments des autres. Et de toute façon, Zabini n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Daphné : elle était redoutablement intelligente et pourtant, elle ne se servait pas de cette qualité pour écraser les autres. Ce genre de comportement était suspect, ici, à Serpentard. Un serpent venimeux qui ne mord pas, ça a quelque chose de louche. Tôt ou tard, sortirait de sa cachette pour passer à l'attaque et le coup qu'elle porterait serait mortel. Cette idée le fit frissonner.

Pourtant, Daphné lui adressa un sourire poli :

« Blaise, une petite danse ? »

« Mais avec plaisir. »

Il se leva et lui tendit une main courtoise. Tout était dans le paraître. C'était la règle à adopter si l'on voulait survivre. Relever la tête, sourire, acquiescer et rire au bon moment. On finissait par s'y faire... Ou on se faisait déchiqueter en petits morceaux. Le visage de Calypso apparut dans son esprit, avec ce regard triste qui lui était désormais coutumier. Oui, Calypso était de ceux qui n'ont pas le cœur à feindre et finissent dévorés tout cru.

Une pression sur sa main le ramena à la réalité, et il s'approcha un peu de Daphné dont le parfum de jasmin venait chatouiller ses narines.

« Tu l'as dit à Drago ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton pressant. Et soudain elle ne jouait plus la comédie. Ses traits semblaient crispés, désordonnés, dévorés par une virulente inquiétude.

Entraîné par la musique, il la fit tourner sur elle-même. « De quoi tu parles ? », demanda-t-il innocemment.

Son regard se fit menaçant. « Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Zabini. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle »

Au loin, Flora entonna une note basse d'une voix harmonieusement éraillée, faisant vibrer toute la pièce.

« Non, je ne lui ai rien dit », avoua Zabini avec une pointe de remords.

Le visage de Daphné se décontracta, ses muscles se détendirent. « Il va falloir lui dire. », articula-t-elle à voix basse.

Zabini hocha doucement la tête. « Non, c'est trop tard. Tu connais Drago, ça le rendrait fou. De toute façon, c'était juste un délire de Pansy. Laisse tomber. »

D'un geste sec, Daphné se colla contre Zabini : « C'est bizarre mais ça ne m'étonne même pas de ta part, ce genre de mensonges par omission. Je dirai même plus, ça me rappelle quelque chose », lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avec, dans la voix, une pointe de menace latente.

Il lui lança un regard noir et grinça entre ses dents : « Je t'interdis de parler de ça, Daphné », puis il avisa son sourire victorieux et se fit violence pour retrouver son calme : « Et puis, t'es mal placée pour me faire des reproches. Tu n'as pas été plus honnête que moi. »

La musique s'arrêta au moment où la blonde dardait un regard venimeux sur le métisse. Il retourna s'asseoir auprès de Drago. D'un tintement de sa baguette contre son verre, Pansy attira l'attention de la pièce. Elle se leva et leur fit face, un sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres écarlate.

« Mes chers amis, levons notre verre à la grande et majestueuse maison Serpentard ! La plus grande maison de toutes, si injustement sous-estimée. Et si personne ne nous aime, nous avons au moins la chance de nous suffire à nous-même ! Longue vie à Salazar et à vous tous, mes frères Serpents ! »

De sa baguette, elle fit apparaitre une gerbe d'étincelle qui prit la forme d'un serpent lumineux et crépitant, ondulant entre les convives avec grâce, leur arrachant des cris de surprises ou d'admiration. Le reptile grésillant se dressa sur lui-même puis décolla au-dessus de leur tête pour exploser en millier de petites lumières qui retombèrent sur les invités ébahis. Une clameur d'exclamations, d'applaudissements et de rires fusa aussitôt alors que tous les Serpentard trinquaient les uns avec les autres. Zabini sourit intérieurement : Pansy avait le sens du spectacle, ça on ne pouvait pas le lui enlever. Il trinqua volontiers avec chaque élève qui lui tendait son verre, sans pouvoir s'ôter de l'esprit que le discours de Parkinson était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ironique. Prôner une quelconque fraternité à Serpentard, alors que les vert et argent se déchiraient sournoisement et sans pitié, c'était le comble de l'hypocrisie.

Mais Pansy, enchaîna d'une voix frémissante d'excitation :

« Et maintenant... Place à la _Valse Vipérine !_ », s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant les bras, sûre de son petit effet.

A l'instar des autres élèves, Drago et Zabini s'échangèrent un regard surpris.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu ça, c'était en quatrième année », commença le blond, le regard circonspect. « Tu sais qui c'est, la Valseuse ? »

« Ou le Valseur », corrigea Zabini. « Non, j'en ai aucune idée »

Un cercle se forma, attendant impatiemment l'invité mystère, et soudain, le silence se fit. Un côté du cercle se détacha lentement, faisant place à celle qui marchait, la tête haute, pour rentrer dans l'espace libre. Zabini en eut le souffle couplé. Calypso. C'était Calypso, la Valseuse. Il eut envie de courir et de la sortir de là, de lui crier que c'était trop dangereux. Mais il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder s'installer avec assurance, faisant face aux regards avides des Serpentard disposés en rond autour d'elle. Elle portait sa robe couleur soleil hérissée de franges dorées et étincelantes qui lui descendait tout juste au milieu des cuisses, laissant entrevoir ses longues jambes caramel. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrière par une couronne d'or à l'effigie d'un serpent. Elle avait l'air sereine, irradiant d'une beauté souveraine. Il y'eut un silence émerveillé, puis, comme au ralenti, Pansy pointa sa baguette sur Calypso.

« _Serpensortia !_ »

Un cobra apparut sur le sol, face à Calypso, se dressant de toute son imposante stature, les crocs saillants. La jeune fille lui fit face, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Un sourire merveilleux. Une mélodie claire s'échappa de sa bouche : une chanson aux accents exotiques, envoûtante et captivante. En quelques secondes, le serpent était prisonnier de cet emprise musicale, ondulant aux inflexions de la voix de Calypso, sifflant pour accompagner ses notes. Bercé par cette mélodie, il serpenta jusqu'à elle, caressant. Lentement, il gravit son corps, longeant ses jambes, puis son buste pour finalement s'enrouler autour de son cou. Imperturbable, elle continua son chant merveilleux, roulant des hanches langoureusement, accompagnant sa valse de mouvements sensuels des bras et des poignets, faisant tinter ses bracelets d'or dans un cliquetis harmonieux qui s'accordait à la perfection avec sa voix.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Opale Farley qui leur offrit un sourire ingénu avant de pointer à son tour sa baguette sur le ring de danse. Une couleuvre aux reflets bleutés glissa lentement sur le sol, tournoyant sur elle-même. D'une démarche féline, Calypso s'en rapprocha et plongea son regard dans les yeux du petit serpent, sans interrompre sa rhapsodie. Sans hésiter, le serpent ondoya jusqu'à elle pour venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille, les yeux mis-clos.

Dans l'ordre du cercle, ce fut au tour de Daphné. L'echis qui s'échappa de sa baguette était rainuré de gris, de noir, et de blanc, dans un panel de couleurs élégant qui collait parfaitement avec sa propriétaire. Gracieusement, le serpent fit le tour du ring, encerclant Calypso avec une nonchalance dangereuse. Petit à petit, le reptile réduisait la distance entre lui et la Serpentard, se retrouvant bientôt à moins d'un mètre de la danseuse, sifflant d'un air menaçant. Sans se démonter, Calypso roula des hanches avec intensité, une main tendue vers l'echis, comme pour l'inviter à se joindre aux autres serpents, toujours accroché à son corps. Le reptile sembla d'abord méfiant, se déportant à gauche, puis à droite dans des petits tressautements paniqués, mais de son index, la jeune fille lui fit signe d'approcher et les défenses de l'echis cédèrent, alors qu'il s'empressait de se lover sur une des épaules de la Valseuse.

Nott s'avança. C'était à lui. Un sourire carnassier vint temporairement détendre la rigueur de ses traits. C'était lui qui avait toujours été le plus cruel avec Calypso. Il lui faisait peur, il le savait. Et même pire : il adorait ça. Il sortit lentement sa baguette, la faisant danser sous les yeux de la jeune fille alors qu'un éclat fugace de peur traversait le regard de cette dernière.

« _Serpensortia_ », susurra-t-il.

Un Naja fut projeté sur le sol, tout près de Calypso qui se retint de bondir en arrière. Le serpent était d'un noir luisant à l'exception de deux point blanc sur son torse qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à deux yeux menaçants. Ses écailles brillaient sous la lumière des bougies, bardant d'éclats sombres la peau mate de la jeune fille. Il se dressa, déployant sa collerette et lâcha un sifflement lancinant comme un rire machiavélique. Ses crocs de nacre tranchait avec le noir de ses écailles comme deux lames mortelles prêts à déchirer la peau de Calypso. Ils se firent face quelques secondes, alors qu'elle continuait de fredonner son envoûtante mélopée. Soudain, le Naja fondit sur elle la gueule grande ouverte, comme un éclair de jais. D'un petit bond, Calypso l'esquiva en lâchant une petite exclamation de stupeur. Les serpents, toujours enroulés autour de son corps, semblèrent se réveiller, sifflant et crachant, enserrant son cou et sa taille. Elle reprit sa respiration, tentant de garder son calme, et reprit sa berceuse. Aussitôt, les reptiles retournèrent dans leur état de transe hypnotique, pelotonnés contre le corps de la jeune fille. Mais le Naja se dressait toujours face à elle, moqueur et menaçant, la collerette frémissante tandis que les deux cercles blancs sur son petit buste semblaient darder sur Calypso un regard meurtrier. Une goutte de sueur dévala le front de la danseuse.

Alors, ses yeux se fermèrent et une note claire et précise s'échappa de sa bouche, aussi limpide qu'un tintement de cristal. Le serpent s'arrêta aussi net, captivé. La note se stabilisa en un fredonnement grandiose, et d'un geste sensuel, elle leva les bras au ciel et tournoya sur elle-même. Les franges de sa robe se déployèrent tout autour d'elle, accrochant la lumière et renvoyant dans toute la pièce une pluie d'éclats dorés. A cet instant précis, Calypso Rosier ressemblait à un petit soleil. Suivant des yeux les rotations de la danseuses, le serpent se rapprocha lentement, lentement, lentement, tout en douceur, sous les yeux irrités de Nott. Puis, tout aussi délicatement, il vint s'enrouler à la jambe de la jeune fille, envoûté lui aussi.

Il y'eut des murmures admiratifs. Quatre serpents. C'était le record absolu. Personne n'en revenait, personne n'y croyait ! Et surtout venant de Calypso, la fragile petite biche qui se faisait volontiers piétiner par le reste de la maison. Et plus incroyable encore, Calypso n'avait toujours pas sonné la fin du jeu, et comme c'était la Valseuse qui décidait quand elle arrêtait, les regards se tournèrent vers le prochain à lancer son serpent. Zabini déglutit avec peine. C'était lui. Calypso avait arrêté de tourner, plongeant son regard dans celui de Blaise, l'encourageant d'un sourire rassurant. Il hésita un instant. C'était trop dangereux. Cinq serpents, c'était de la folie ! Elle risquait de se tuer. Une salve de protestations pressantes jaillit dans la foule, de peur que le temps de l'hésitation de Blaise, la jeune fille ne change d'avis. Oui, les Serpentard voulaient leur spectacle - glorieux ou tragique. Il hésita de nouveau, pris d'une panique soudaine. Mais les murmures se firent insistants et il finit par céder en voyant le hochement de tête imperceptible de Calypso qui lui demandait de lui faire confiance.

« _Serpensortia_ », souffla-t-il à contre cœur.

Un python brun, irisé de beige, serpenta avec mauvaise grâce jusqu'à l'arène. D'un pas gracile, Calypso s'approcha de lui mais il détourna son regard et s'éloigna. Elle fronça les sourcils, déstabilisée par cette attitude récalcitrante, et se rapprocha de nouveau. La tête baissée, il ondula pour la fuir, tentant de se tenir le plus loin possible d'elle. Mais la jeune fille n'en démordait pas, et elle effectua un nouveau pas dans sa direction. Pris de panique, ne voulant pas la blesser, le python se dressa sur lui-même avant de fondre sur la foule qui se mit à pousser des cris de panique en s'écartant violemment. Calypso, distraite par les hurlements de ses camarades, stoppa net son récital. Simultanément, tous les serpents s'éveillèrent, se dressant, crocs en avant, pour mordre la jeune fille. Aussitôt, Zabini, Daphné et Drago dégainèrent leurs baguettes d'un geste vif, sans même se consulter.

D'une même voix, visant un serpent différent, ils s'écrièrent : « _Evanesco !_ »

Les trois reptiles disparurent dans une brume noire qui cacha un instant le visage de Calypso. Lorsque le nuage opaque se dissipa, le cœur de Zabini manqua un battement.

« _Evanesco !_ », hurla-t-il en pointant le Naja qui disparut dans une gerbe de fumée.

Mais trop tard, les yeux de Calypso se révulsèrent et elle s'effondra sur le sol, quatre points rouges sanguinolents sur le haut de la cuisse. Le Naja l'avait mordue de ses crocs acérés.

 _Et c'est de ta faute,_ murmura une petite voix au fin fond du crâne de Zabini.

Le monde sembla se mouvoir au ralenti : lentement, des élèves accoururent, s'attroupant autour de Calypso, hurlant ou gémissant. Quelqu'un tenta de la soulever, toujours au ralenti, le visage grave. En arrière plan, il eut tout juste le temps de voir un sourire cruel étirer lentement les lèvres de Nott. Puis, d'un coup, le monde reprit sa vitesse normale et Zabini se précipita vers la jeune fille, donnant de grands coups de coudes pour dégager la foule curieuse et affolée. D'un geste ferme, il saisit le corps léger de la jeune fille, passant un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses jambes, la serrant contre son cœur pour sentir sa respiration saccadée et irrégulière.

Sans réfléchir, il franchit le tableau, parcourut les cachots sombres et glacés, longea le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, essoufflé et fiévreux. Devant la porte, il ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et sonna la cloche pour réveiller l'infirmière, le cœur battant si fort qu'il avait peur qu'il déchire sa cage thoracique pour s'en extirper. Tout était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute, se répétait-il en boucle. Et si elle mourrait ? Il avait toujours détesté la _Valse Vipérine_... Et cette infirmière qui tardait à venir... Et le souffle de Calypso qui se faisait rauque...

« Tiens, tiens, un serpent hors de son trou », la voix d'Agostino fusa dans le silence oppressant, comme une lame affûtée.

Zabini se retourna vivement, protégeant Calypso de ses bras, pour faire face à Peakes et Agostino Vane.

« Mais c'est que la vipère a de la compagnie », se moqua Peakes.

« Dégage, connard », lâcha Zabini, hors de lui.

« Je crois que t'as pas bien compris la situation, pauvre mec », cracha Peakes. « Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta grande gueule »

« Ouais », enchaîna Vane. « On commence à en avoir marre des enfoirés comme toi qui taguent les murs de menaces. Parce qu'avec vos familles de consanguins, vous imaginez peut-être que vous êtes plus purs que nous ? »

« J'imagine rien du tout... dégage ! »

« Ouais, c'est pour ça que tu traînes avec l'autre enflure de Malefoy ? Si c'est ton pote c'est que tu cautionnes. Ça te fait vibrer, hein, de te foutre de notre gueule ? De menacer nos familles ? Ça t'excite de savoir qu'on s'est fait crever comme des rats par tes potes Mangemorts ? Vous devriez pas être ici, en train de suivre des cours innocemment, vous devriez être à Azkaban, à croupir comme les chiens que vous êtes. Votre sang-pur, il me fait gerber »

Il cracha aux pieds de Zabini qui écumait de rage. Sa baguette était juste là, dans sa poche, mais impossible de l'attraper sans lâcher Calypso. Et ça, non, c'était exclu. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que Pomfresh pouvait bien foutre ? Il était piégé comme un animal blessé, piétinant. Il aurait voulu les tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils pleurnichent et le supplient de les laisser tranquilles. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il y'avait bien plus important que ses petites envies du moment. Il y'avait Calypso.

« Écoutez les mecs, c'est pas moi qui ai écrit tous ces trucs sur les murs, et je trouve ça minable, franchement », concéda-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

Vane et Peakes s'échangèrent un regard moqueur et éclatèrent d'un rire cruel, s'approchant de lui, menaçants, prenant un malin plaisir à le voir reculer pas à pas. Dans son dos, la porte de l'infirmerie l'arrêta soudainement. Voilà, il était coincé. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Mais tout ce qui comptait c'était que cette abrutie de Pomfresh ouvre enfin sa porte.

Les deux garçons l'encerclèrent, et il vit au ralenti le poing d'Agostino s'abattre sur son visage, lui arrachant une plainte déchirante alors que sa mâchoire craquait sous le choc. Il vacilla à peine et cracha une gerbe de sang, défiant ses deux adversaires du regard, Calypso toujours serrée contre lui.

« Alors, ça a quel goût le Sang-Pur ? C'est bon ? T'en veux encore ? », lâcha Agostino, un regard de pur folie luisant dans ses yeux bruns.

« Fils de... », commença Zabini.

Mais dans son dos, un bruit de verrou l'interrompit. Agostino et Jimmy s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« On se tire », décréta finalement Jimmy, et ils disparurent tous les deux dans l'obscurité du couloir, laissant derrière eux un Zabini haletant et titubant.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, manquant de faire tomber Blaise en arrière mais celui-ci retrouva son équilibre et se retourna pour faire face au visage blême de l'infirmière qui s'écria d'une voix stridente :

« Par la barbe de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette école ! Qu'est-ce que v... »

Poussant Pomfresh pour se frayer un passage vers un des lits de l'infirmerie, il déposa délicatement Calypso dont le corps était maintenant secoué de légères convulsions et se tourna vers Pomfresh, le regard terrifié :

« Morsure de Naja. Faites quelque chose. Maintenant ! »

Le visage de l'infirmière devint sérieux et elle courut vers une petite armoire dont elle sortit une demi-douzaine de fioles et d'onguents. D'un geste sec, elle ordonna à Zabini de s'allonger dans le lit voisin.

« Ça risque de prendre un certain temps. Reposez-vous »

Il s'exécuta, trop déboussolé et paniqué pour pouvoir contester les ordres de l'infirmière. Il se laissa tomber sur les draps immaculés qui se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche pour venir s'écraser sur le tissu. D'un geste désespéré et tremblant, il saisit la main froide de Calypso et la serra dans la sienne avec tendresse.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller », entonna-t-il en boucle, comme une prière.

Et la monotonie de cette incantation finit par le faire sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

 _Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé, et comment dire... C'est encore la catastrophe !_  
 _Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, de Pansy, de la Valse Vipérine, de Calypso et Zabini... de tout... !_

 _Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers de continuer à suivre cette histoire !_  
 _Je pars quelques jours à partir de demain matin et du coup, je n'ai pas le temps de vous remercier individuellement, mes chères et fidèles revieweuses.  
Mais promis, quand je rentre j'édite tout ça pour vous faire une petite dédicace !_

 **Une petite review, s'il vous plaît, et je serai la plus heureuse de toutes les filles de la planète ! (oui, oui, carrément !)**


	13. Diptyque

« Hermione ! Attends ! », l'interpela une voix dans son dos.

Évidemment, elle savait très bien à qui appartenait cette voix, alors elle accéléra le pas sans daigner se retourner. Tête baissée, elle hâta la cadence. L'escalier était à quelques mètres à peine, elle l'entendait gronder d'ici, signe qu'il allait bientôt se déplacer. Elle pressa encore le pas, mais soudain un choc l'arrêta : elle venait d'entrer en collision avec une Serpentard de cinquième année qui lui offrit une grimace dégoûtée et la contourna en lâchant un juron sonore. Elle se massa la tête, à l'endroit où elle s'était cognée contre l'épaule de la vert et argent, et ramassa ses livres qui s'étaient sournoisement éparpillés sur le sol, permettant ainsi à Harry de la rattraper.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », commença ce dernier en lui tendant un des ouvrages qu'il venait de ramasser. « Ça fait trois jours que tu m'évites »

Elle détourna la tête pour éviter son regard inquiet. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire de la peine, mais elle avait encore moins envie de s'expliquer. Il ne se souvenait de rien. C'était si facile. Le lendemain, il lui avait souri innocemment, oubliant tout de ses déclarations et de leur baiser. Il n'avait pas vu les larmes de Ginny, il n'avait pas entendu les mots atroces qu'elle avait jetés à la figure d'Hermione. Il ne savait rien de tout ça. Mais elle, elle n'oublierait jamais le regard de hargne et de mépris de la jolie rousse. Alors pour l'instant, elle préférait prendre ses distances avec Harry, en attendant que ça se tasse.

« Je ne t'évite pas », répondit-elle piteusement, sachant pertinemment que sa voix sonnait faux.

Ron finit par les rejoindre, les mains dans les poches, un air de profond ennui au visage s'accordant à merveille avec ses cheveux décoiffés. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, cette vision la fit sourire. L'arrachant à ses pensées, Harry vint poser ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Hermione, l'obligeant à le confronter dans les yeux.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! »

 _Si tu savais_ , pensa Hermione, _c'est toi qui m'éviterais_... _Vraiment, tu préfères ne pas savoir._

Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, il chercha du soutien en lançant à Ron un regard perplexe. Le rouquin lui offrit un vague haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse, signifiant clairement : _je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, ne me mêle pas à ça.  
_  
Harry abdiqua, lâchant Hermione avec un soupir rageur avant de siffler d'une voix bougonne :

« Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec ça, Hermione. Tu seras bien obligée de m'expliquer un jour ou l'autre. En attendant, je dois aller voir Neville. Salut. », conclut-il froidement avant de tourner les talons.

Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle lâchait un long soupir de lassitude. Ron lui coula un regard en coin avant de lui tapoter le dos maladroitement , arrachant un petit sourire triste à la jeune fille.

« On va manger ? », lui proposa-t-il finalement.

Elle hocha la tête, l'esprit ailleurs. « Oui, allons-y »

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle sans parler et prirent place à la longue table des Gryffondor. Hermione triturait sa purée de carottes sans décrocher un mot, mais sa mine dépitée ne trompait pas : elle avait du mal à encaisser la rancœur d'Harry. La voix de Ron la tira de ses pensées :

« Ta purée n'y est pour rien, tu sais »

Elle lâcha un petit rire amer. « Je sais bien. Si seulement la purée de carottes pouvait être le principal de mes soucis, la vie serait tellement plus simple... »

« Tu devrais pas dire ça. On ne se méfie jamais assez des carottes mais ce sont des êtres fourbes »

Cette fois-ci, le rire qui s'échappa de sa bouche était sincère. Elle glissa un regard de gratitude à Ron qui lui répondit d'un sourire innocent.

« Mais à part les carottes, c'est quoi le problème ? », demanda-t-il en regardant ailleurs. Et Hermione comprit d'après le ton de sa voix qu'il était étrangement mal à l'aise.

C'est vrai que Ron n'était pas particulièrement doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Pourtant, elle avait saisit dans son regard une once d'inquiétude. Oui, Ron Weasley s'inquiétait pour elle. Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'un baume au cœur.

« Tu te souviens quand tu portais le médaillon ? Les choses que tu t'étais imaginées ? », commença prudemment Hermione. « Eh bien, à l'infirmerie, Harry a... »

« Hermione », l'interrompit Ron. « A propos de ça. Y'a un truc dont j'aimerais te parler depuis un bout de temps »

Elle le regarda, surprise, mais il s'emmura dans un silence gêné. D'un geste de la tête, elle l'encouragea à poursuivre. Le regard de Ron se posa sur un point imaginaire au loin, alors que son visage s'empourprait et que des balbutiements incompréhensibles sortaient de sa bouche.

« Je n'ai absolument rien compris, Ron. Tu pourrais reformuler ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et elle réalisa que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire devait être sacrément intime pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Il se battait intérieurement pour formuler ses pensées, et tout son visage semblait en proie à une violente tétanie. Il soupira, pour se redonner de la contenance, et enfin, des phrases intelligibles s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

« Hermione... Je sais que c'est pas le moment. Je sais même pas s'il y'a un moment pour ça. Tu vois, ça fait un moment que je me dis... »

Il regarda de nouveau ailleurs, se grattant la tête avec embarras, mais elle décida de rester silencieuse, elle-même effrayée par la tournure de la conversation.

« Ben, on n'a jamais vraiment reparlé de... tu sais, de toi et... de moi », finit-il dans un souffle. Et aussi impossible que ça puisse paraître, il semblait plus rouge encore qu'auparavant.

Les traits d'Hermione se peignirent d'horreur. La conversation qu'elle redoutait tant. Avoir une histoire d'amour avec quelqu'un en temps de Guerre, c'était quelque chose de terriblement particulier. Dans ces moments-là, on passe son temps à jouer au funambule : marchant sur un fil, entre la vie et la mort. Du jour au lendemain, tout peut s'arrêter. Alors, naturellement, on développe un sentiment primitif : celui d'aimer coûte que coûte, celui d'avoir quelqu'un pour qui se battre, d'avoir quelque chose à penser le soir, avant d'aller se coucher, pour oublier toutes les horreurs qu'on a vu dans la journée. Oui, c'est un instinct de survie nécessaire. Mais après la Guerre, les choses changent. Et ceux qui ont incarné nos compagnons, nos alliés, notre espoir durant la bataille finissent petit à petit par devenir ceux qui étaient là à ce moment si atroce de notre vie. Ceux qui ont vu les mêmes choses que nous. Ceux qui auront toujours cette douleur au fond du regard, celle qui te rappelle que ce n'était pas qu'un mauvais rêve.

Et si elle devait répondre honnêtement, Hermione serait bien incapable de dire quels sentiments elle ressentait lorsqu'elle voyait Ron. Un tourbillon de tourments, de peurs, de souvenirs, de joie, de colère et de tendresse enserrait son pauvre cœur au supplice.

Elle posa une main douce sur le bras de Ron qui déglutit avec peine.

« Ron, je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas quoi en penser... »

Pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle y vit un océan de tristesse et de déception, mais il se reprit aussitôt et dégagea son bras d'un geste brusque.

« Non mais si je disais ça, c'était parce que... Parce qu'il y'a pas mal de filles qui me tournent autour et je voulais être sûr que ça... ça te posait pas de problème, quoi »

Sa voix s'était faite froide et distante, alors que la colère et la honte remuaient ses traits avec violence. Pourtant, une indignation sourde s'empara d'Hermione : elle n'en pouvait plus de ses réactions enfantines. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre, pour une fois dans sa vie, qu'elle avait besoin de temps ? Pourquoi devait-il forcément essayer d'être le plus blessant possible ?

« Ah oui, et je peux savoir qui sont toutes ces prétendantes ? », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

« Tu les connais pas. », répondit Ron avec empressement.

« Évidemment, le contraire m'aurait étonné ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je sous-entends, Ronald Weasley ! Je t'ai dit que je ne savais plus où j'en étais, alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ te sens-tu obligé d'essayer de me faire mal ? »

D'un geste énervé, il repoussa son assiette et bondit hors du banc.

« Le monde ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi, Hermione Granger ! »

Elle voulut répliquer mais il était déjà trop loin. C'est fou comme lorsqu'un petit détail déraillait, tout se mettait à aller de travers. Peut-être que c'était de sa faute, au fond. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, qu'elle avait été égoïste. Peut-être que...

Un groupe de Serpentard entra bruyamment dans la Grande Salle, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Dolohov et Goyle, derrière, avec leurs airs patibulaires et patauds, devancés par les sœurs Carrow, Parkinson et... Malefoy. Il s'orienta vers la table vert et argent sans lui adresser un regard et ça ne fit qu'accroitre sa colère. Nott, lui, était déjà attablé, à l'écart, depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Au moment où ils prirent place autour de la table, une clameur de hululements et de bruissements d'ailes se fit entendre, emplissant la pièce d'un brouhaha désordonné. Une vingtaine de hiboux et de chouettes fondit sur la table des vert et argent, lâchant tout autant de missives d'un rouge vif qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Un silence dangereux s'abattit sur la pièce, éteignant les conversations joyeuses et les rires. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers les vert et argent, attendant impatiemment la suite du spectacle. Les Serpentard s'échangèrent des regards méfiants, et chacun prit une lettre pour en découvrir le contenu. Au moment où il les décachetaient, elle se transformèrent toutes en une bouche grimaçante, hérissée de dents acérées et menaçantes. Un tumulte assourdissant résonna dans la Grande Salle alors que les beuglantes se mettaient toutes à hurler d'une même voix rugissante :

« MISÉRABLES MANGEMORTS ! CE CHER SANG DONT VOUS ÊTES SI FIERS RUISSELLERA SUR LES PAVES DE POUDLARD ! NOUS VOUS ÉCRASERONS JUSQU'AU DERNIER ! NOUS N'OUBLIONS PAS, NOUS N'OUBLIONS RIEN ! »

Un vacarme de cris, de bruit de déchirement de papier et d'explosion des lettres qui n'avaient pas été ouvertes éclata dans la Grande Salle, alors que d'un geste, les Serpentard avaient bondi sur leurs pieds dégainant leurs baguettes pour les pointer sur le reste des élèves. Les occupants des autres tables s'étaient levées à leur tour, pointant eux aussi leurs baguettes sur les Serpentard, vociférant des insultes pour répondre à celles proférées par les vert et argent. Hermione se leva elle aussi, criant à Dean, Seamus et Lee Jordan de se rasseoir, tentant de couvrir les hurlements sinistres de la pièce. La tension était si intense qu'Hermione en avait la nausée : d'un instant à l'autre, les sorts allaient fuser, la salle s'emplirait de lueurs meurtrières tandis que les élèves tomberaient un à un. Non, elle ne voulait pas voir ça, elle ne voulait _plus_ voir ça.

« SILENCE ! », gronda une voix autoritaire qui fit trembler les pierres du château.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers McGonagall, debout devant son pupitre. Ses traits étaient si tendus et sévères que soudain, elle paraissait avoir vingt ans de plus. Il y'eut un silence abasourdi.

« Rasseyez-vous », mugit-elle. « Immédiatement ! »

D'un même geste, tous les élèves se rassirent, le cœur battant et le souffle saccadé, réalisant avec horreur ce qu'ils avaient été sur le point de faire.

« Vous devriez avoir honte. Honte de vous ! Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire ? Vous êtes ici en frères et sœurs, cette école vous accueille tous comme des égaux et c'est précisément ce que vous êtes : égaux ! Nous avons tous vécu des choses terribles mais en revenant ici, vous vous défaites de votre passé pour vous construire un futur. Je suis terriblement déçue de vous. Et Dumbledore le serait tout autant »

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Les Serpentard jetaient des regards furieux autour d'eux tandis que la majorité des élèves des autres tables avait la tête baissée, soudainement assaillis de remords.

« Maintenant, je vais demander aux Serpentard de sortir calmement de cette pièce. Ensuite, les autres tables feront de même. Je vous conseille vivement d'être dans de meilleures dispositions pour la célébration de ce soir. Et estimez-vous heureux, vous ne la méritez nullement. »

Alors que les Serpentard quittaient la pièce en dardant les autres élèves de regards assassins, Hermione surprit les yeux fatigués de McGonagall et elle ressentit une poussée de tristesse et de compassion pour la vieille femme. La directrice ne s'était sûrement pas imaginé une telle rentrée, pavées d'embûches et de conflits. La Gryffondor se sentit subitement idiote d'avoir giflé Daphné. Comme si McGonagall avait besoin de complications supplémentaires, surtout venant de la préfète qu'elle avait elle-même nommé. Elle suivit le mouvement, et sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle pour aller se réfugier dans la Salle Commune. Là, prenant place avec tous ses camarades Gryffondor, elle s'effondra pour la énième fois dans un fauteuil rouge et or. Décidément, depuis la rentrée, ce geste était devenu récurrent et ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? », rugit Dean en tapant nerveusement du point contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. « Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec toutes ces conneries ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? Ils ont ce qu'ils méritent, ces enflures ! », se récria Seamus.

Une salve d'acclamations approbatrices suivit aussitôt les paroles du Gryffondor sous le regard médusé d'Hermione qui ne pipa mot tant la situation tournait au délire.

« Ouais, d'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que Zabini s'était fait agressé, pas plus tard qu'hier soir... », ricana Parvati.

« Zabini ? », demanda un élève qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas bien.

« Oui, tu sais, le chouchou de Slughorn. »

« Bien fait ! », raillèrent plusieurs voix.

« Vous devenez malades ! », s'énerva Dean d'une voix blanche. « La plupart des Serpentard n'ont rien à voir avec toutes ces histoires, et pour les autres, on ne peut décemment pas les accuser des agissements de leur parents ! »

« Ces enfoirés ont tué ton père », cracha Seamus.

Dean se leva lentement, dévisageant Seamus avec une dureté qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Son visage se peignit de consternation alors qu'il serrait les poings avec colère.

« Putain, mais on était des gamins ! Des gamins ! On était perdus et on avait peur... Se terrant comme des rats... et tu crois pas que les Serpentard aussi, ils étaient effrayés ? Et si je me souviens bien, t'as été le premier à nier que Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour... Alors tu vois, tout le monde se plante. Toi le premier. Et laisse-moi te dire que sur ce coup-là, t'es un vrai con. »

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans son dortoir quand, d'un geste fébrile, Seamus se précipita pour le retenir, tirant sur sa manche d'un geste sec pour le forcer à se retourner.

« Je te conseille de pas me parler sur ce ton », siffla-t-il entre ses dents, visiblement piqué à vif dans son orgueil.

« Alors évite de parler de mon père. Lâche-moi. », articula froidement Dean avant de se dégager d'un geste brusque pour regagner le dortoir.

« Eh ben dis donc, ça c'est de l'ambiance ! », s'exclama Parvati en essayant vainement de retenir un sourire. Visiblement, elle s'amusait bien de ce genre d'histoires qui venait ajouter de l'eau à son moulin à ragots.

Épuisée par tous les évènements, et afin de résister à la tentation de balancer un _Silencio_ à la figure de Parvati, Hermione regagna elle aussi son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit, l'esprit préoccupé. Luttant contre le mauvais pressentiment qui se distillait en elle comme un poison, elle se glissa sous la couverture. Tout au fond d'elle, elle savait que les choses n'allaient pas aller en s'arrangeant...

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Daphné se regarda dans le miroir. Son visage se tordit en une expression de dégoût. Horrible. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Horrible et laide. Soudain, le blond de sa chevelure lui semblait pâle et terne, lui conférant un air maladif soulignant les cernes bleutées qui commençaient à naître sous ses yeux. Son maquillage était atroce, lui aussi, et tout son corps lui semblait informe et repoussant. Un monstre, voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle poussa un cri de rage et jeta par terre son petit miroir qui se brisa en des milliers de petits morceaux qui scintillèrent à la lumière de sa lampe. Le souffle saccadé, les traits déformés de colère et de rage, elle renversa d'un geste brusque du bras sa boîte à maquillage qui se déversa sur le sol dans un bruit de cliquetis et de tintements. D'un pied rageur, elle vint piétiner le petit monticule de cosmétique qui gisait désormais sur le sol, prenant soin d'écraser son rouge à lèvres qui s'étala en répandant une traînée rougeâtre sur le sol. La poitrine secouée par une respiration haletante, la jolie blonde contempla les dégâts, observant avec un plaisir malsain la trace rouge qui barrait désormais le sol de pierre. Un ricanement sinistre s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur son lit, vite remplacé par de violents sanglots agitant son corps de convulsions irrégulières.

Hestia entra dans la chambre, alertée par le bruit. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et courut vers Daphné.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Daphné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Daphné se retourna, le visage rougis par les larmes, les yeux dansants animés par une lueur de désespoir.

« Mais regarde, regarde-moi ! Tu ne vois pas à quel point je suis hideuse ? Regarde-moi ! Regarde mon visage, mes cheveux ! », s'écria Daphné, en s'accrochant à la manche d'Hestia dans un geste qui trahissait sa détresse.

Celle-ci réprima une expression de surprise et se pencha avec douceur vers la blonde, caressant délicatement son épaule.

« Daphné, calme-toi. Déjà, si t'arrêtais de pleurer, tu serais un peu plus présentable. Et moi, je les trouve très bien tes cheveux. Il faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils... C'est juste une soirée Halloween, rien de spécial. En plus, on est censés porter des masques », la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. « Et puis, moi je te trouve très belle, Daphné. »

« Belle ? », s'insurgea la blonde. « Mais belle ça suffit pas... Il faut que je sois _parfaite_ ! »

« Arrête, Daphné, c'est ridicule... »

« Tu ne comprends pas. », articula-t-elle froidement. « Sors. Sors d'ici ! », s'étrangla-t-elle avec tant de violence que ses yeux semblaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites.

Hestia se releva lentement, décontenancée. Elle resta là quelques instants, ahurie, ne sachant plus quel comportement adopter. Il y'avait quelque chose qu'Hestia avait toujours aimé chez Daphné, sans savoir vraiment définir quoi. Quelque chose de fragile et d'innocent, qui faisait naître dans le cœur d'Hestia des sentiments confus. Mais cette fragilité était souvent cachée sous des couches de froideur et de dédain. Et parfois, Hestia entrevoyait dans les yeux de Daphné, une folie ravageuse, prête à se déverser et à tout emporter sur son passage.

Alors qu'elle hésitait toujours sur la conduite à tenir, elle vit soudain les morceaux de miroir brisé ainsi que le contenu de la boîte, éparpillés sur le sol. Elle secoua la tête, perplexe, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle resta à l'entrebâillement et se tourna une dernière fois vers Daphné avec un pincement de tristesse.

« Daphné, tu commences sincèrement à me faire peur. »

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Un bruissement de papier qu'elle connaissait bien, et en quelques ondulations, son Cobra de papier se hissait contre son corps. D'un geste doux, il vint frotter sa tête contre la joue de Daphné, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Elle se releva doucement : il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Cette effusion pathétique n'était pas digne d'elle. Si Drago la voyait, il aurait honte. Elle adressa une caresse tendre à son serpent, sécha ses larmes et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de retourner dans son dortoir.

« _Reparo_ »

Lentement, les morceaux de verre brisé se réunirent, puis se ressoudèrent les uns aux autres dans un crissement désagréable avant de regagner leur cadre.

« _Tergeo_ »

La marque rouge disparut en un clin d'oeil, puis Daphné se baissa pour remettre tout en ordre avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit témoin de la scène. La vert et argent brossa lentement ses longs cheveux blonds et les noua en un chignon impeccable qu'elle orna d'une broche en argent sur laquelle ondulait inlassablement un serpent d'émeraude. Elle peignit ses lèvres d'un rouge carmin et se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Elle était loin d'être parfaite, mais elle s'en contenterait pour l'instant. Elle enfila une robe près du corps d'un vert sombre qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée, puis, après un dernier regard dans la glace, elle déposa sur son visage fatigué un masque de dentelle noire. Voilà. Elle était prête.

Elle sortit dans la salle commune. Flora et Hestia étaient en train de se coiffer entre deux éclats de rire, l'une parée d'un masque vert l'autre d'un masque argenté. Hestia se figea quand elle vit sortir Daphné mais cette dernière se contenta de lui sourire innocemment. Jamais plus personne ne devait la voir dans cet état. Personne. Le château était un dédale de murmures, qui sait quelles folles rumeurs pouvaient revenir aux oreilles de Drago ? Elle ne devait plus jamais perdre ses moyens de la sorte. Elle se dirigea vers les jumelles, un sourire faux accroché aux lèvres. Jouer la comédie, elle savait faire.

« Alors, bientôt prêtes ? », lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Les jumelles s'échangèrent un regard hésitant. Cette garce d'Hestia avait dû tout raconter à sa sœur. Daphné ressentit l'envie pressante de passer ses mains autour du cou de la brune et de serrer, serrer, serrer, pour la faire taire à jamais, mais elle ne se départit pas de son sourire innocent. Hestia hocha la tête en lui retournant son sourire.

« Presque ! Les cheveux de Flora sont un casse-tête à coiffer ! »

« Hé ! », protesta sa sœur jumelle. « Je te rappelle qu'on a les mêmes ! »

« C'est vrai... », lui accorda-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. « En tout cas, tu es superbe, Daphné. Vraiment ! »

Daphné sourit pour tout remerciement. Mais son sourire se glaça. Drago venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Il avait toujours cet air décontracté et confiant qui émerveillait tant la jolie blonde. C'était comme s'il œuvrait toujours pour être le centre de l'attention, sans rien faire pour. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il n'avait rien à faire, juste à entrer dans une pièce, et tout le monde se taisait, à moitié fasciné, à moitié effrayé. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle aurait tout fait pour être à son bras, pour se tenir, fière à ses côtés, et éteindre à jamais les regards énamourés des filles du château. Elle se sentit fiévreuse, prête à s'effondrer, mais elle se reprit aussitôt. Ce n'était pas digne d'une future Malefoy. Elle le regarda de loin, priant tous les dieux de la terre qu'il daigne s'avancer vers elle, ou juste, croiser son regard. Elle était prête à se contenter d'un regard... mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Le cœur lourd, elle se tourna vers Hestia et Flora et fit mine de reprendre la conversation d'un ton anodin. Le temps parut s'allonger. Pourtant, elle le savait, à peine quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Mais le temps de Daphné tournait d'une autre manière : s'égrenant seconde par seconde lorsqu'elle était loin de Drago, et défilant à la vitesse de la lumière dès qu'elle était à ses côtés. Elle vit Flora sourire à quelqu'un dans son dos. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais elle se força à se retourner lentement. C'était lui. Il leur adressa à toutes les trois un sourire enjôleur.

« Nous ne sommes peut-être pas des modèles en matière de savoir, de courage et de générosité, mais nous avons certainement les plus belles filles du château. »

Flora et Hestia pouffèrent, ravies. Daphné se contenta de sourire, l'air faussement sûre d'elle alors que tout son corps menaçait de la lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Soudain, tout doucement, il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu es magnifique, Daphné. »

Tout le corps de la jolie blonde sembla ronronner de plaisir. Elle eut envie de se jeter au cou de Drago, de l'embrasser, de se lover dans ses bras, de caresser son visage, elle avait envie de lui crier à quel point il était beau, à quel point elle aurait tout fait pour lui, à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais elle se retint. Il l'aurait méprisée. Elle sourit d'un sourire maîtrisé qu'elle avait travaillé au fil des années, un sourire qui se voulait à la fois charmeur et tout en retenue, qui disait _'tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement'_ mais qui murmurait à qui savait le comprendre _'je suis toute à toi, Drago'_.

« Je ne peux que te retourner le compliment, mon cher. », susurra-t-elle.

« A tout à l'heure, peut-être. Qui sait quels détours peuvent me mener jusqu'à ta chambre ? »

 _Ça y'est !_ L'ultime récompense de son dur labeur ! Il était à elle, à elle pour la nuit, et c'était déjà ça. Elle eut envie de pleurer de soulagement. Drago lui fit un sourire qui la fit chavirer et s'éloigna rejoindre Zabini avant d'enfiler un masque noir délicatement cerclé d'argent qui couvrait ses yeux et son nez. Elle entendit vaguement Hestia lui dire quelque chose, puis Flora rire aux éclats, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Plus rien au monde n'avait d'importance. Plus rien à part _lui_.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Hermione regardait, sceptique, la robe qu'elle tendait à bout de bras. Une robe de laine qui n'avait rien ni d'élégant ni de flatteur. Elle la reposa dans sa valise non sans lâcher un soupir dépité. Elle avait perdu la plupart de ses habits au cours de l'année précédente, à force de changer d'endroit, et bien sûr, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le loisir d'en racheter entre temps. Décidément, elle aimait de moins en moins ce type de festivités. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle trouve la réponse aux questions des professeurs, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait de bonnes notes, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle sermonne avec sévérité ceux qui ne respectait pas le règlement de l'école. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit jolie, apprêtée et amusante. Et c'était peut-être plus ça qui dérangeait Hermione que tout le reste. Savoir qu'on s'attarderait sur elle, qu'on se dirait qu'elle avait du faire de sacrés efforts pour être à peu près présentable. Et qu'on la trouverait sûrement pathétique de s'être donné tant de mal.

Elle s'assit sur le lit en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Passant sa tête par le rideau de son lit à baldaquin, Parvati la dévisagea avec amusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas comment t'habiller ? »

Ne voulant pas s'étendre dans les détails, Hermione adressa un sourire défaitiste à Parvati, espérant ainsi clore le sujet. Mais cette dernière ne sembla pas comprendre le message et bondit hors de son lit pour venir s'asseoir près d'Hermione avant de débiter à une vitesse impressionnante :

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ! Tout le monde me dit que le rose me va super bien, et c'est sûrement vrai mais je commence à en avoir marre de porter toujours le même type de robe ! Du coup, j'aimerais bien changer de couleur mais je me dis _'si le rose me va si bien, pourquoi changer de couleur'_ ? C'est vrai que c'est risqué mais en même temps, je me dis qu'à force de me voir habillée de la même couleur, les gens vont croire que je suis ennuyeuse, tu penses pas ? »

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir soupiré si fort.

« Non mais t'as raison, Hermione ! Je vais prendre la robe violette ! Comme ça, ça change mais ça reste dans les mêmes tons donc ça devrait tout aussi bien s'accorder à mon teint ! T'es un génie ! »

« Ah... Euh... Merci ? »

« Bon, je sais que Lavande m'a dit de ne plus jamais t'adresser la parole, mais moi je t'aime bien. Donc occupons-nous de ton cas, maintenant ! »

« Non, non, merci. Je vais me débrouiller avec... »

« Mais non, viens voir ! », s'écria Parvati en bondissant vers sa valise pour en étaler le contenu sous les yeux gênés d'Hermione. « Alors, d'abord, il y'a la jaune, ça irait super bien avec tes yeux noisette, je t'assure ! »

Hermione coula un regard sceptique à la robe jaune criard que Parvati lui présentait.

« Non, je ne pense pas que... »

« Oui, tu as absolument raison ! Je vois que tu sais ce qui te met en valeur, c'est bien ! Alors après on a la robe rouge, tu en penses quoi ? »

La robe était d'un rouge à faire pâlir une tomate, et disposait d'un décolleté généreux et impudique qui dévoilait bien plus qu'Hermione n'en avait à montrer.

« J'ai jamais trop aimé ce genre de rouge mais je suis sûre que la robe te va à merveille, à toi. Tu sais, Parvati, je pense que je vais me débrouiller toute s... »

« Non, attends ! J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut ! »

Elle trifouilla dans sa grosse malle, faisant voler un nombre incalculable de robes, de jupes, de chaussures et de bijoux. Enfin, elle lâcha un petit cri victorieux et plaqua sous le nez d'Hermione une robe bleu nuit étonnamment sobre. Elle ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de regarder la robe silencieusement quelque secondes.

« Ah, elle te plaît, hein ? J'en étais sûre ! Ma mère me l'a offerte pour, je cite ' _tempérer l'arc-en-ciel de ma garde robe_ ' mais moi je trouve qu'elle fait triste et coincée... J'étais sûre qu'elle te plairait ! »

« Merci... J'imagine ? », répondit-elle après une brève hésitation.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Parvati lui fourra la robe dans les bras et disparut dans la salle commune. Hermione en profita pour se changer rapidement : A son grand soulagement, Parvati et elle avaient à peu près la même morphologie et par conséquent, la robe tombait plutôt bien. Les manches étaient longues et la robe se ceinturait à la taille, puis courait jusqu'aux genoux d'Hermione. Sobre. C'est ce qu'Hermione voulait. Rien de trop voyant, rien de trop tape-à-l'œil, elle avait envie de tout sauf de se faire remarquer.

 _C'est mieux que rien_ , pensa-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir avec au visage, une moue incertaine.

Elle tressa ses cheveux indomptables et réussit à obtenir une natte à peu près potable. Certes, ce n'était pas du grand art, mais encore une fois, c'était mieux que rien. L'image du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lui revint en mémoire, et elle pria pour que cette année ne se termine pas par un fiasco du genre. Comme cette époque lui paraissait lointaine !

D'un geste de la baguette, elle changea la couleur de son masque pour l'assortir approximativement à sa robe, puis elle vint le placer sur son visage déconfit. Peut-être que le masque cacherait un peu sa réticence à se présenter à la fête.

Elle quitta la Salle Commune et descendit de nouveau les grands escaliers pour se diriger vers le parc mais resta sur le pas de la porte, émerveillée.

 _Ça vaut le coup d'oeil_ , pensa-t-elle.

Des bougies flottaient dans le noir d'encre de la nuit, en suspension au-dessus des élèves ébahis, tandis que des petites fées se pavanaient çà et là, attisant le ciel de mille lumières filantes. Un grand buffet avait été installé pour l'occasion, regorgeant de mets fins : meringues de camélia et tartelettes à la violette, cake aux algues lumineuses, médaillons de tomates étoilées, salade de fruits sous-marins, la table débordait de plats plus alléchants les uns que les autres. De grandes amphores de cristal ouvragé contenait soit du jus de citrouille soit un liquide violet qu'Hermione imagina être de la liqueur de lilas. D'ailleurs, elle observa à ce moment précis trois élèves de deuxième année se faufiler jusqu'au vase afin de se verser une louche de liqueur dans leurs verres, mais au moment où le liquide parme allait emplir le verre, il se détourna brusquement, comme dévié par une force invisible, pour finir sa course dans l'amphore. Hermione ne put contenir un sourire amusé devant la mine déconfite des deuxième année. Un sortilège de limite d'âge avait donc été jeté sur les vases afin d'éviter que les mineurs ne boivent de l'alcool. Ingénieux.

La jeune fille descendit les marches pour se retrouver dans le parc pour de bon. Des élèves masqués discutaient par petits groupes sans qu'il soit possible de distinguer à quelle maison ils appartenaient. D'ailleurs, Hermione soupçonnait McGonagall d'avoir décrété les masques obligatoires pour cette raison précise. Dans tous les cas, tans mieux. Son loup lui assurait un anonymat - relatif, certes, mais c'était toujours bon à prendre. Elle se dirigea vers le buffet et hésita un instant entre jus de citrouille et liqueur de lilas, mais dans un haussement d'épaules, elle se décida pour l'alcool mauve.

 _Dans la situation actuelle, ça ne pourra pas faire de mal_ , songea-t-elle.

Soudain, des crépitements se firent entendre sur le sol et de petites étincelles s'élevèrent vers le ciel, puis retombèrent vers les petits groupes d'élèves éparses. Une pluie de lumières multicolores, éclairant de rouge, de bleu, de vert, d'or et d'argent le parc. Des violons vaporeux décollèrent du sol et se mirent en marche, une mélodie douce et élégante retentit, puis d'autres instruments suivirent créant un véritable orchestre spectral. Les élèves s'échangèrent des regards ébahis. La mélodie augmenta de volume, et tout d'un coup, des apparitions fantomatiques sortirent de terre. D'illustres sorciers, habillés de longues robes et d'élégants costumes, se mirent à valser au son des violons. Ces grands personnages du passé dansaient devant eux, entourés d'un halo lumineux. Hermione reconnut Merlin qui dansait avec Morgane, et à côté d'eux, le sorcier Ptolémée avec la belle Circée dont la robe échancrée laissait entrevoir les jambes, ainsi que la ravissante Sacharissa Tugwood avec Godric Gryffondor accompagnés d'une multitude d'autres célèbres sorciers. Ils tourbillonnaient lentement, répétant méticuleusement les pas complexes de la valse. Soudain la musique s'arrêta, les stoppant net dans leur élan. Les sorciers s'immobilisèrent, pétrifiés, figés dans leurs gestes. L'orchestre disparut, vite remplacé par une guitare, une batterie et une basse. La musique repartit sur un air rock et les célèbres sorciers se mirent à s'agiter dans tous les sens en dansant le twist, virevoltant, bondissant, croisant leurs genoux et leurs bras dans des positions improbables. Hermione crut même apercevoir Helga Poufsouffle faire la roue. Les élèves se mirent à rire, et commencèrent à danser, emportés par le rythme effréné de la musique.

« Alors, Hermione, tu danses ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer son mystérieux interlocuteur. Il releva brièvement son masque et elle reconnut Neville. Elle hésita un instant mais il la prit courageusement par la main et elle se laissa entraînée de bonne grâce.

Entre deux éclats de rire, ils tournèrent sur eux même et tentèrent tant bien que mal d'imiter les sorciers fantomatiques, sans grand succès. Essoufflée, elle regagna le buffet pour se servir un autre verre après avoir adressé de sincères remerciements à Neville. Elle avait si soif qu'elle but son verre presque d'une traite, mais le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit son esprit s'embrumer et qu'elle fut prise d'une incontrôlable envie de rire.

 _Oh et puis, tant pis !_ , pensa-t-elle alors qu'une étrange frivolité l'étreignait.

Elle se resservit un verre au moment où quatre filles se précipitaient vers la table en gloussant. Ce rire-là, ça ne trompait pas : Parvati était dans le lot. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, cette dernière sauta au cou de la brune avec un cri de joie. Bizarrement, Hermione ne se souvenait pas que leur relation fût intime à ce point.

« Hermione ! Cette robe te va à ravir... Enfin, dans ton genre, quoi ! Au fait, tu devineras jamais ce qui vient de se passer ! Devine qui m'a invitée à danser... Allez, devine ! »

« Euh... »

« Oui, exactement, Michael Corner ! Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va le rejoindre lui et ses amis. Il y'en a des plutôt mignons. Tu peux venir si tu veux », proposa-t-elle et à son ton, elle laissait entendre que c'était là une invitation de la plus haute importance et qu'il faudrait être fou pour refuser.

« Ah... Non, je ne peux pas. Je dois aller vérifier... L'arbre là-bas. C'est une mission urgente que m'a confiée McGonagall, tu comprends ? »

« Ah bon... », répondit-elle déçue, mais Hermione s'empressait déjà de s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne puisse revenir à la charge.

Hermione s'assit sur une pierre près de l'arbre et sirota son verre, à l'abri de tout dérangement et de tout regard indiscret. Absorbée dans la contemplation des reflets violets de son breuvage, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un approchait.

« Décidément, ça vire à l'obsession ce besoin de boire de l'alcool, Granger », railla une voix moqueuse.

Elle sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit tomber de son siège improvisé. Malgré le masque, impossible de faire erreur : costume élégant, cheveux blonds et sourire goguenard. Du Malefoy tout craché. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant, dans une tentative de regard courroucé. Mais ça ne devait pas être très convaincant car Malefoy éclata de rire.

« Décidément, ça vire à l'obsession ce besoin de venir me parler à chaque fois qu'on se croise, Malefoy », rétorqua-t-elle en le parodiant.

Il haussa les épaules. « Crois-le ou non, ta compagnie est un peu plus agréable que celle de mes _chers frères_ Serpentard », finit-il d'un ton amer.

Elle haussa les épaules à son tour. « Pour être honnête, je dirais qu'on est en train de tenir la conversation la plus aimable et la plus aboutie que j'aie eu de la semaine »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, puis il tendit son verre : « Sur cette note pleine de gaieté, santé ! »

Elle trinqua de bonne grâce et but une belle gorgée de liqueur, un sourire béat au visage alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur réconfortante de l'alcool s'emparer d'elle. Elle commençait à perdre pied dans ses propres pensées. Hermione détestait par dessus tout ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation, mais étrangement, là, tout de suite, elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de se ressaisir et préférait plutôt laisser cette effervescence alcoolisée l'envahir toute entière.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée et lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je me retrouverais à avoir une conversation courtoise avec l'insupportable Drago Malefoy ? »

Il lui retourna une moue entre sourire et grimace « Qui aurait cru que tu savais tenir une conversation qui concerne autre chose que les cours et les règles de l'école ? »

« Pas moi », répondit-elle en riant. « Au fait, t'as une idée d'où ça venait, ces beuglantes ? », reprit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux.

« J'ai ma petite idée. Ça doit venir des mêmes mecs qui ont tabassé Zabini »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée, et bondit de son siège. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Alors comme ça, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ne sait pas tout ? », ricana-t-il. « Zabini est rentré de l'infirmerie ce matin, avec un joli bleu sur la joue. Un cadeau de Vane et Peakes, apparemment »

« Vane et Peakes ? », répéta-t-elle, incrédule. « Ils sont bien trop bêtes pour avoir réussi à penser à un truc comme ça. Je veux dire, pour les beuglantes »

« Sûrement. Mais ils font très certainement partie du lot »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Toutes ces histoires, ces coups bas, tout ça... ça va mal finir... Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que... Que ça va empirer... »

« Bizarrement, toutes tes conversations finissent toujours par une constatation défaitiste. Pas étonnant que personne ne vienne jamais te parler. », il ignora sa moue outrée, et poursuivit : « Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller se chercher un autre verre »

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il lui prit son verre des mains et s'orienta vers le buffet. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à observer sa démarche assurée, aristocrate et prétentieuse à la fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle parlait avec Malefoy. Ils ne s'insultaient pas, ne se menaçaient pas, ne se fusillaient pas du regard, non, ils _parlaient_. Comme l'auraient fait deux inconnus, mais eux, ils étaient loin de se rencontrer pour la toute première fois. Ils avaient toute une histoire commune, un passé ensemble. Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête. Elle et Drago avait une _histoire ensemble._ De haine et de mépris, certes, mais une histoire quand même. C'était une constatation étrange et incongrue, car oui, quoi qu'il arrivait, ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Mais le plus étrange, c'était cette soudaine cordialité. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Impossible à dire, elle ne le comprenait pas elle-même.

Il revint à pas félins jusqu'à elle, un demi-sourire au lèvres. Son éternel sourire qui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête d'Hermione d'agacement. C'est comme s'il lui hurlait au visage : _je sais très bien ce que je fais, je maîtrise la situation, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà un coup d'avance sur toi_. Comment pouvait-il maîtriser une situation comme celle-là ? C'était du pur délire.

« Tiens », dit-il simplement en lui tendant son verre qu'elle attrapa en le remerciant froidement. « On trinque ? »

« Oh la, ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose ça, et je sais comment ça risque de finir... »

Il abaissa son verre et la regarda derrière son masque avec amusement, un sourcil arqué.

« Et comment ça risque de finir ? », la questionna-t-il en lui coulant un regard interrogateur.

« Non, je voulais dire que... », une bouffée de chaleur lui fit rougir les joues.

Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation alors qu'elle sentait que le contrôle était subtilement en train de lui échapper. Elle bondit sur ses deux jambes et le dévisagea avec un air sévère, avant d'appuyer son index contre le poitrine du Serpentard pour le repousser.

« Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu, Malefoy ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Arrête... ça... tout... de... suite ! », grinça-t-elle en marquant chacun de ses mots de son doigt dans le torse du blond.

D'un geste vif, il saisit son poignet pour l'arrêter. « Quel petit jeu ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire railleur. « Tu me dis que tu sais très bien comment ça va finir, alors je t'écoute, comment ça va finir ? »

Elle voulut se dégager mais il tenait toujours son poignet avec fermeté. Son visage passa par une multitude d'expressions complexes, mais elle finit par opter pour l'agacement et confronta son regard, les sourcils si froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient presque.

« Comme la dernière fois où tu m'as fait boire. », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Ah, et ce serait si désagréable que ça ? »

« Atroce. »

« Horrible ? »

« Immonde »

« Vraiment ? », demanda-t-il en la rapprochant d'un coup brusque, sa main enserrant toujours fermement son poignet.

« Vraiment. », répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard torve.

La chaleur de l'alcool lui faisait doucement tourner la tête, accélérant son rythme cardiaque au point qu'elle se sente sur le point de défaillir. Le château entier devait entendre son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine tant il battait fort.

« Ce serait inimaginable ? »

« Impensable ! »

« Et imagine que je sois juste un inconnu masqué un soir de fête. Est-ce que ce serait toujours aussi impensable ? »

« Dites-moi que je rêve... T'es pas en train de suggérer que... ? »

« Si, c'est exactement ce que je suggère »

Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou, tentant vainement de reculer mais il la maintenait en place grâce à sa prise sur son bras. Lentement, il réduisait la distance entre eux, les yeux animés d'un rire silencieux.

« C'est le moment d'exprimer une quelconque protestation », lui souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Elle cligna des yeux lentement, alors que son cerveau turbinait, actionnant rouages et mécanismes si prestement qu'elle avait l'impression que de la fumée allait sortir de ses oreilles. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Une vague petite voix, loin tout au fond de son esprit, lui hurla : _Fuis ! Cours ! Vite !_ mais ses jambes n'obéirent pas, la clouant sur place. Elle pouvait voir le moindre détail du visage de Drago, de son grain de beauté sur la tempe gauche, à ses lèvres incurvées en un sourire railleur.

« Juste une fois ? », murmura-t-elle en sentant ses joues s'embraser de plus belle. « Juste pour voir ? »

« Juste pour voir », lui répondit-il dans un souffle.

Il se pencha et soudain, ses lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec celles d'Hermione. Une explosion de sentiments jaillit en elle : un raz de marée d'émotions tumultueuses et contradictoires qui se battaient furieusement en elle, la submergeant d'un plaisir intense et confus. Sa main s'accrocha à l'épaule de Drago dans une étreinte furieuse et virulente, comme si elle risquait de vaciller à tout instant et se cramponnait à lui pour se maintenir à flot, tandis que son autre main saisissait sa nuque avec cette même intensité fougueuse. Il passa une main derrière son dos et la tira un peu plus vers lui, leurs deux corps serrés, entremêlés dans un baiser impétueux, aussi violent et soudain qu'un orage maritime. Ce n'était plus une envie, c'était un besoin. Comme si s'arrêter de l'embrasser la priverait d'air, comme si elle risquait de se noyer à tout moment. C'était devenu vital. Si elle se détachait, elle en mourrait à coup sûr. Elle sentit la langue de Drago passer la barrière de ses lèvres, cherchant désespérément la langue d'Hermione. Tout leurs corps étaient en ébullition, vibrant, frémissant, s'entremêlant dans une valse complexe et désordonnée. Les mains d'Hermione suivait la courbure des épaules du Serpentard, cherchant le moindre centimètre carré de peau à effleurer de ses doigts tremblants, secoués par la nécessité de sentir son corps, de le toucher, de l'agripper de peur d'en être subitement privé ; elle se sentait vivante, électrisée, animée par un désir ardent, ni tendre, ni hargneux, mais dans un entre deux ambigu qui la rongeait comme de l'acide. D'une main, il caressa la chevelure indomptable de la jeune fille, lui arrachant un frisson. Ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre dans un tourbillon haletant de caresses et de griffures : en équilibre incertain sur le fil séparant le désir de la haine.

« Drago ? »

Il se détachèrent aussi brusquement que s'ils avaient été frappés par un éclair, le souffle court, le corps fiévreux. Là, se dressant face à eux, Daphné les toisait avec dégoût, si pâle qu'elle semblait sur le point de rendre l'âme.

« Non, non, dis-moi que c'est faux... Tu peux pas me faire ça... Pas _elle_... »

Hermione se sentit soudainement nauséeuse, réalisant avec horreur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle tituba un instant, parcourut d'un violent haut-le-cœur, avant de regarder Malefoy avec des yeux si ronds de terreur qu'ils en cachaient presque ses sourcils. Tout son visage se décomposa alors qu'elle posait une main incrédule sur son front.

« Non ! Non, non, non, non... », entonna-t-elle en boucle comme si ces pauvres petits mots pouvaient effacer ce qui venait de se passer.

Sans même leur adresser un dernier regard, elle prit ses jambes à son cou, détalant au hasard, s'enfonçant dans les dédales de Poudlard sans chercher à s'orienter. Fuir. Il fallait qu'elle fuie. Le plus loin possible. Elle frotta intensément sa peau, comme pour enlever la pellicule de honte qui la recouvrait toute entière. _Non, non, non,_ continuait-elle de geindre. _Non._ Mais elle savait que _si, si, si,_ c'était bien arrivé. Merlin sait comment, elle finit par atterrir dans son lit, se terrant sous ses draps rouge et or, fermant ses yeux si fort que des formes lumineuses dansaient sous ses paupières closes. Et inévitablement, son esprit faisait revenir à elle l'image flou de ses lèvres contre celles de Drago. Elle eut envie de vomir, de pleurer et de le frapper tout à la fois, mais heureusement, les bras de Morphée la tirèrent jusqu'à elle, la faisant sombrer dans un sommeil agité de cauchemars terrifiants.

* * *

 _Aloooors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions ! Laissez-moi une petite review, je veux savoir !_

 _Tout d'abord, merci à Okami, Rosa, Amad'ArtS'creations, et prune noire pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 11, car j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire - tout comme celui-là, d'ailleurs._

 _ **Carocks :** voilà du Hermione, comme tu l'as demandé ! Quant à savoir qui est bon et qui est mauvais, ça, c'est toute la difficulté chez les Serpentard !_

 _ **Flammea :** Aaaah, merci du compliment ! Et moi aussi j'adore Blaise ! Et comme demandé, voilà un peu de Ron. C'est un personnage important de cette histoire même si pour l'instant on le voit peu..._

 _ **Okami :** Eh oui, bienvenue dans le monde des serpentard où tout est ambigu et complexe, surtout la personnalité de ses occupants et leurs relations !_

 **Merci mille fois à tou(te)s pour vos reviews ! Et merci à tous les lecteurs, ça me fait énormément plaisir, vous n'imaginez même pas ! Soyez gentils mes petits, continuez de reviewer, héhé**


	14. La Lune

Daphné tapa si fort dans le mur que son poing craqua. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur et serra sa main endolorie contre son cœur. C'était si peu comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle même.  
Elle avait vu Granger et Drago s'embrasser. S'embrasser. Jamais, JAMAIS il ne l'avait embrassée comme ça. L'immonde spectacle de leurs deux corps enlacés se rejouait en boucle dans le théâtre de son esprit. Elle savait maintenant. Elle en était sûre. Drago aimait Granger. Ces mots tournoyaient dans sa tête, s'étendaient, se déformaient, s'entrechoquaient les uns contre les autres mais revenaient toujours. Drago aime Granger, lui soufflait une voix sournoise au fin fond de son crâne. Malgré elle, elle fut parcourue de violents sanglots. Elle aurait aimé redevenir enfant. Tout était si simple alors.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _18 Juin 1986_

Elle avait six ans, elle était habillée d'une jolie robe toute blanche et un joli ruban de la même couleur retenait ses cheveux blonds.  
Ses parents l'avait bien prévenue : aujourd'hui, ils recevaient des amis avec qui ils devaient faire affaire, alors il fallait qu'elle se tienne bien et qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire, alors elle avait décidé de bouder. C'était pas une bêtise mais ça les énerverait quand même.  
Leurs amis arrivèrent, ils étaient grands et blonds et beaux. Et derrière la grande dame, un petit garçon, blond aussi. Daphné arrêta aussitôt de faire la tête. C'était le plus beau garçon qu'elle avait jamais vu. Les adultes partirent discuter dans le grand salon, les laissant tous les deux. Le petit garçon s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

« Je m'appelle Drago. C'est le nom d'une constellation, tu savais, ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche, intimidée par son assurance.

« C'est quoi une constellation ? », demanda-t-elle timidement.

« C'est un petit groupe d'étoiles qui forment un dessin », expliqua-t-il en se concentrant pour retrouver les mots exacts de ses parents. « Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Daphné... Mais je crois pas que ce soit le nom d'une étoile... »

« C'est pas grave ! Avec toutes les étoiles qu'il y'a dans le ciel, on peut bien en appeler une Daphné si tu veux », proposa-t-il. Puis, après une brève réflexion, il ajouta : « Mais tu prends pas les mêmes que les miennes, alors ! »

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, satisfaite de la solution, et entraîna Drago vers la forêt attenante au domaine de ses parents. Dès qu'elle eut été en âge de savoir marcher, elle avait fait de cette forêt son terrain de jeux favori. Il y'avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'amuser : des arbres de toutes les couleurs, aussi hauts que des géants, de la boue qui collait aux chaussures et qui faisait 'splash splash' à chaque pas et même un petit ruisseau dont l'eau était toujours fraîche. Ils se mirent à courir, sans raison, juste pour rire, et arrivés près du petit ruisseau, ils s'accroupirent là en quête d'un jeu. Soudain Daphné se détourna des petits poissons d'argent qui gigotaient dans l'eau et adressa un sourire triomphant à Drago :

« On peut construire un petit bateau, si tu veux ! Et on le mettra dans l'eau pour qu'il aille de là... Jusqu'à tout là-bas où on le verrait même plus ! »

« C'est une très bonne idée ! », répondit-il, admiratif.

Ils s'agenouillèrent dans la boue, les mains à même le sol. La robe de Daphné était toute tâchée de terre mais elle s'en fichait. Elle détestait le blanc. Elle, elle aimait courir dans le jardin et sauter dans les flaques. Et avoir les mains toutes sales. Bien sûr, sa mère n'était jamais d'accord. « Non Daphné, fais pas ci, fais pas ça ! Sois polie et sois jolie et fais un sourire au vieux monsieur et fais coucou à la dame bizarre ». A croire qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire du tout à part les choses ennuyeuses.

Ils ramassèrent des bouts de bois de tailles et de formes différentes, se consultant pour savoir si tel ou tel bâton conviendrait. Ils s'accroupirent devant leur petit tas de branches pour les trier avec une minutie presque adulte. Mais elle s'arrêta soudain, la main posée sur un bâton tout racorni, et leva ses grands yeux verts sur le visage du petit garçon toujours concentré sur sa tâche.

« Dis, tu sais faire de la magie, toi ? »

Il se renfrogna. « Non. Mon père dit que si ça se trouve je suis un horrible Cracnul »

« C'est quoi un Cracnul ? »

« Je sais pas trop... Mais par contre, regarde ! Je sais faire ça ! »

Drago sortit un petit couteau de sa poche et commença à tailler un bâton pour en faire un joli mât. Hop ! La lame rencontrait le bois, et hop ! Le bois se dénudait petit à petit. Daphné le regardait, admirative.

« Mes parents ils me disent toujours de pas toucher aux grands couteaux de la cuisine, parce que c'est dangereux et qu'on peut se couper. »

« Ah... Mon père il me dit qu'il faut que j'apprenne à me débrouiller comme un grand, sinon je deviendrai un incapable. Je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire mais ça a pas l'air génial. »

Elle le regardait toujours, impressionnée par la façon dont il coupait l'écorce. Elle se rapprocha et s'assit à même le sol, en face de lui. Il était vraiment, vraiment très beau avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs. Elle aussi elle avait les cheveux blonds mais ils brillaient pas autant que ceux de Drago. Quand il était concentré comme ça, il avait l'air tellement grand !

« Tu veux essayer ? », proposa-t-il gentiment, en lui tendant le couteau.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait le droit. Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche ; il n'y avait personne. Ses parents lui avaient dit "de ne pas toucher aux grands couteaux de la cuisine" mais ils ne lui avaient jamais dit "de ne pas toucher au petit couteau de Drago". Alors ça voulait sûrement dire qu'elle avait le droit. Elle attrapa le couteau et s'appliqua à essayer d'imiter Drago. Mais la lame glissait à chaque fois, et pas un seul morceau d'écorce ne suivait. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une idiote alors elle décida d'appuyer un peu plus fort.

« Attention ! », s'écria soudain Drago, voyant qu'elle positionnait mal ses doigts.

Elle était tellement concentrée que ça la fit sursauter, la lame glissa de nouveau sur le bois mais vint entailler son pouce. Aussitôt, un filet rouge serpenta sur son doigt et elle sentit une douleur atroce. Elle poussa un hurlement et lâcha le couteau et le baton, serrant son pouce meurtri contre sa robe qui se teinta aussitôt de rouge. Elle fut secouée de gros sanglots qu'elle essayait pourtant de retenir : elle voulait avoir l'air courageuse.

« Oh non, c'est ma faute », murmura Drago en se précipitant vers elle. « Ne pleure pas... Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît ! »

Il lui prit la main, l'entraîna sur la rive et plongea son pouce dans le ruisseau. Le sang se dissipa dans l'eau et le froid soulagea sa douleur. Il défit délicatement le ruban qui lui retenait les cheveux et lui en fit un pansement de fortune. Elle observa son bandage et sourit à travers ses larmes, ça lui faisait toujours un peu mal mais ça allait mieux.

« Merci », dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« C'est normal, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ma mère dit toujours qu'il faut protéger les gens qu'on aime. Si tu veux, je peux te protéger », lâcha-t-il innocemment.

« Oh oui, j'aimerais beaucoup ça. Ma mère à moi, elle dit qu'il n'y a pas de bons amoureux, mais de bons investissements. Je sais pas si ça a un rapport mais elle le dit souvent »

Drago haussa les épaules, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi elle parlait. Il ramassa un morceaux de bois plat et entreprit d'y faire un trou pour planter le mât. Concentré, sur son œuvre, il ne remarqua pas que Daphné se levait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réalisa enfin qu'elle n'était plus là. Il regarda vivement autour de lui : aucune trace d'elle, ni près du ruisseau, ni sous le grand arbre aux feuille bleues sous lequel ils avaient élu domicile. Il courut dans la petite clairière, criant son nom, inquiet qu'elle se soit perdue ou qu'elle se soit encore fait mal.  
De toutes les filles qu'il avait rencontrées, Daphné était de loin la plus jolie. Pas comme Millicent. Elle, il la détestait. Et en plus, elle était méchante avec lui : elle se moquait tout le temps de ses cheveux blonds en disant qu'ils lui donnaient l'air d'un papy et elle le pinçait dès que ses parents avaient le dos tourné. Mais Daphné, elle, elle était jolie, même toute tâchée et même avec un doigt coupé. Et elle faisait des bateaux. En fait, il se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait sûrement parce que sa mère lui avait dit qu'on aimait quelqu'un quand on avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mauvais. Et là, tout de suite, il avait peur. Très peur, même. Il continuait de l'appeler en courant en rond dans la clairière, quand il finit par la voir sortir d'entre les arbres. Elle tendait fièrement un carré de feuilles et d'herbes qu'elle avait tissées entre elles.

« Voilà ! ça nous fera une jolie voile pour le bateau ! Comme ça ce sera vraiment notre bateau à tous les deux », s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire ravi.

Il courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, puis il se recula et avec une expression très adulte, il fronça les sourcils et tendit le doigt pour la sermonner.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de partir toute seule sans me le dire »

Elle se mit à rire, étonnée de se faire fâcher pour si peu.

« Mais avant je partais toute seule dans la forêt et je te le disais jamais »

« Oui mais maintenant c'est pas pareil. J'ai eu peur »

« Désolée », murmura-t-elle en voyant son air inquiet.

« C'est pas grave, c'est pas de ta faute », se radoucit-il.

Et le cœur palpitant, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la petite fille alors que ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate. Ensemble, ils repartirent vers le ruisseau et assemblèrent méticuleusement leur bateau, fiers de leur construction. Il coururent vers le haut du cours d'eau, prêt à y déposer leur bateau. Avant que Daphné ne lâche leur petit navire, Drago lui toucha gentiment le bras.

« Elle est très belle ta voile »

« Merci. Le mât aussi est très joli »

Il se mit face à elle et examina le bateau sous toutes les coutures, d'un air préoccupé. Finalement il soupira et se décala.

« Tu sais, il a pas l'air très solide notre bateau, il risque de couler... », déclara-t-il solennellement.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit déçue si jamais leur petite embarcation faisait naufrage. Surtout pas après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour faire la voile. Parce que ce serait forcément de sa faute à lui. C'était la toute première fois qu'il construisait un bateau. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé quelque part...

« Je suis sûre qu'il va tenir le coup », le rassura-t-elle.

« Tu veux jouer à un jeu ? »

« Oh oui, j'adore les jeux ! »

« Alors on a qu'à dire que si le bateau arrive tout en bas du ruisseau, et qu'il arrive à passer cette petite cascade, là, tu me donneras un gage mais si il coule c'est moi qui te donnerais un gage ! »

« D'accord ! », répondit-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Elle se pencha au dessus de l'eau claire qui laissait distinguer quelques galets ronds polis par les remous du ruisseau et y lâcha leur précieuse construction. Le bateau tangua dangereusement mais tint bon. Ils suivirent en courant la petite embarcation de fortune, toujours chancelante mais toujours à flot, et losqu'elle arriva près de la petite cascade, elle fut soudainement entraînée sous l'eau, disparaissant dans un tourbillon de bulles. Le visage de Daphné se décomposa, puis se raviva lorsqu'après quelques secondes, le bateau finit par refaire surface, continuant doucement sa route. Quand il passa le dernier virage et qu'ils le perdirent des yeux, essoufflés d'avoir tant couru, ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe, riant à gorge déployée, tout près l'un de l'autre.

Finalement, il se tourna vers elle, un sourire fair-play au visage.

« J'ai perdu ! Donne-moi un gage ! »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui fasse traverser le ruisseau tout habillé ou qu'elle lui demande de se rouler dans la boue. Il aurait bien aimé gagner, comme ça il lui aurait donné le gage de l'embrasser. Mais il avait perdu et il fallait être sport.  
Elle le regarda timidement entre ses cils et ses joues de porcelaine se tintèrent de rouge alors qu'elle murmurait, si vite que c'en était à peine compréhensible :

« Je veux qu'on se marie. C'est ça mon gage »

Il ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre et se contenta de la regarder, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, alors qu'elle fixait avec insistance le sol, le teint toujours écarlate.

« Maintenant ? », finit-il quand même par demander.

« Mais non ! T'es bête ! Quand on sera grands. Et on pourra même vivre dans la forêt, si tu veux. »

« Mmmh, ok. Mais tu gardes cette robe pour le mariage, alors »

« D'accord et je la laverai même pas si tu veux ! Mais il faut que tu promettes ! »

« Je promets », assura-t-il d'un ton solennel, la main sur le cœur.

Et comme l'air se rafraichissait peu à peu, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Il retournèrent main dans la main vers le manoir, couverts de boue, trempés jusqu'aux os, sa robe tâchée de sang et ses cheveux défaits. Et tandis qu'elle serrait sa petite main dans la sienne, elle se promit que c'était lui qu'elle épouserait parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un d'autre.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _27 Juillet 1991_

Daphné descendit les escaliers en courant. Elle allait rentrer à Poudlard pour la première fois dans quelques jours ! A Poudlard ! Elle avait lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque de ses parents au sujet de Poudlard. Même le Dictionnaire de Noms Propres Magiques qui était pour le moins concis : _ **Poudlard :** école de Sorcellerie britannique, où sorciers et sorcières apprennent les rudiments de la magie durant leurs sept années de scolarité._ Pas de quoi assouvir sa soif de curiosité. Heureusement, elle avait pu se rassasier en lisant les quelques centaines de pages de l'Histoire de Poudlard, et elle connaissait désormais tous les noms de professeurs, ainsi que ceux des fantômes et pouvait même réciter de tête le nom de chacun des directeurs qui y avait siégé.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas cette bonne nouvelle qui la mettait dans cet état. D'un bond, elle survola la dernière marche et atterrit avec agilité sur le sol, puis, sans même relever les cris surpris de Hindy, leur elfe de maison, qui avait vu la petite fille débouler sous ses yeux, et parcourut les quelques mètres la séparant de la cuisine, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

« Mère, est-ce qu'ils vont bientôt arriver ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bientôt arriver ? Mère, dites-moi, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Daphné, enfin, tiens-toi correctement. Ça ne te ressemble pas de te conduire de la sorte et ce n'est sûrement pas digne d'une jeune fille de ton rang », la sermonna Danaé Greengrass avec un air sévère alors qu'elle inspectait avec une attention toute particulière le service de table.

Daphné tenta tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure, se redressant tout en caressant sa robe d'une main fébrile pour tenter d'en faire disparaître les plis. De nouveau, elle leva un regard plein d'espoir vers sa mère.

« Alors ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bientôt arriver ? »

Sa mère soupira élégamment et reposa enfin l'assiette dans l'imposant vaisselier en chêne afin de faire face à sa fille. Elle la détailla de la tête aux pieds en fronçant les sourcils.

« Doux Merlin ! Daphné, as-tu vu l'état de tes cheveux ? Laisse-moi arranger ça. »

Danaé referma avec délicatesse l'armoire et vint se poster près de sa fille qui avait docilement baissé la tête pour laisser sa mère la recoiffer. Avec des gestes minutieux mais dénués de douceur, Danaé réunit les cheveux de la fillette et d'un coup de baguette, les releva en un chignon impeccable. Puis, elle attrapa un ruban bleu qu'elle noua dans les cheveux de Daphné.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Tourne-toi, jeune fille »

La petite fille s'exécuta, tournant lentement sur elle-même, les lèvres pincées avec anxiété. Elle détestait ces moments-là.

« Cette robe ne te va plus du tout, Daphné. Tu n'es plus aussi mince qu'avant. Je vais demander à Hindy de mieux surveiller ton alimentation, mais en attendant, cours te changer, veux-tu ? »

« Mais maman... »

Sa mère lui coula un regard sévère et la petite fille se reprit aussitôt : « Mère, je... »

Danaé s'accroupit en face de son enfant, et d'un doigt gracieux, releva le menton de cette dernière « Daphné, il me semble t'avoir déjà dit ce que je pensais des petites filles qui ne prenaient pas soin d'elle. N'oublie jamais : une jolie apparence est une clé qui ouvre toutes les portes », lui souffla-t-elle doucement. De ses mains délicates, elle caressa le visage de la petite blonde avant de conclure : « Va te changer, maintenant. »

Le cœur lourd, Daphné commença à faire demi-tour. Elle était à la porte lorsque sa mère ajouta, sur un ton plus doux : « Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

Daphné ne put retenir un petit glapissement de joie et se précipita de nouveau dans les escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre. La pièce était grande pour une si petite fille et la plupart de ses meubles étaient gris. Sa mère avait longtemps insisté pour y ajouter un peu de couleur, prétextant que sa chambre était d'une froideur déprimante, mais Daphné avait vaillamment résisté. Elle ne la trouvait pas triste, elle. Au contraire, tout ce gris lui rappelait les yeux de Drago et ça l'emplissait d'un bonheur indicible.

D'un geste agile, elle retira sa robe et se retourna pour faire face au miroir. C'est vrai qu'elle avait grossi. Une moue désapprobatrice vint déformer ses lèvres. Elle était laide. Avec ses cheveux d'un blond terne, et son corps si pataud. Oui, tout le monde disait qu'elle était fine et ravissante, mais elle, elle voulait être comme sa mère : belle et raffinée. Et elle voulait que tout le monde la remarque. Enfin, non. Pas tout le monde, à vrai dire... Juste Drago. Elle pinça sa peau, qui pâlit sous la pression, et soupira. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait être banale. Et ennuyeuse.

Elle entendit un petit ' _toc toc_ ' à sa porte et sursauta. Mais à son grand soulagement, ce fut la voix d'Hindy qui s'éleva depuis le couloir.

« Mademoiselle, votre mère vous fait dire que les invités viennent d'arriver. »

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Daphné se jeta sur la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main - une robe bleu à col claudine - cala une mèche rebelle dans son chignon, et inspira profondément. C'était le moment d'avoir l'air jolie et élégante et sûre de soi. D'un pas qui se voulait assuré, elle descendit les escaliers, et se présenta dans la salle à manger qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion de dizaines de petites boules de verre dans lesquelles dansaient de petites fées de Carmélide, ravies d'être admirées de la sorte.

Daphné s'avança prudemment dans le salon pour faire face à ses invités mais dut contenir une moue de déception : seule Narcissa l'attendait là. Elle était d'une beauté incomparable. D'ailleurs, c'était bien la seule personne sur terre que Daphné trouvait plus belle que sa mère. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en une coiffure élaborée et sophistiquée, tenue par une broche d'émeraude et d'argent. Sa longue robe noire courrait jusqu'au sol et finissait pas un motif de plumes de paon qui s'irisait à la lumière, se jouant d'éclats bleus, verts et dorés. Malgré toutes ses parures, la chose la plus la plus envoûtante de sa noble personne, c'était son visage. Ses traits fins inspiraient à l'œil, pouvoir et sensualité, force et amour, douceur et élégance, mais aussi quelque chose de plus... Quelque chose de dur et d'insaisissable. Elle avait le charisme d'une Reine : belle mais toute puissante, qui semblait pouvoir verser, d'un instant à l'autre, dans la folie la plus cruelle.

Daphné pencha la tête dans une salutation obséquieuse.

« C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir », murmura-t-elle poliment.

« Danaé, votre fille est un ravissement pour les yeux comme pour les oreilles », s'exclama élégamment Narcissa.

Sa mère ne put contenir un sourire fier et adressa à Daphné un hochement de tête approbateur en lui faisant signe de prendre place autour de la petite table où elle sirotait un petit verre de Champagne des Sirènes qui avait une teinte d'un bleu intense. La petite fille s'exécuta en prenant bien soin de rabattre sa robe sur ses genoux, un instant dénudés.

« Dis-moi, Daphné, où est ta petite sœur ? »

Le visage de Daphné se renfrogna alors qu'elle faisait la moue.

« Chez des amis. Elle est _tout le temps_ , chez des amis », lâcha-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air enfantin.

Narcissa rit de bon cœur tout en hochant la tête avec amusement.

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais être contente pour elle. Il n'y a rien de plus précieux que la famille, Daphné, alors il faut en prendre grand soin. »

Daphné connaissait la règle de bienséance élémentaire : ne pas créer de désaccord entre ses invités et soi. Elle se contenta donc d'approuver de la tête avec un sourire angélique. Et puis, quelque chose l'intéressait bien plus que sa sœur. Sa petite tête turbina quelques secondes avant de trouver une formulation adéquate à la question :

« Madame Malefoy, est-ce que Drago nous fera l'honneur de sa présence, aujourd'hui ? »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant de laisser échapper un rire cristallin puis se retournèrent de nouveau vers la petite fille qui n'avait pas bronché, attendant la réponse de ses grands yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. Tu sais qu'il ne manquerait ce repas annuel pour rien au monde », lui répondit Narcissa avec douceur, tout en se penchant vers elle. « Il est seulement allé faire un tour dans le jardin avec Lucius et ton père. »

Le cœur tambourinant comme un feu d'artifice, elle bondit sur ses pieds, sur le point de courir dans le jardin, quitte à salir sa robe toute neuve. Elle s'en fichait. Mais la voix de sa mère s'éleva, douce, mais subtilement menaçante :

« Daphné, que fais-tu ? »

« Je voulais aller voir Drago au jardin, Mère... »

« Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. En attendant, tu vas te rasseoir bien sagement avec nous, Daphné. »

« Mais... »

« Daphné ? », insista sa mère dont le ton était désormais aussi affûté qu'une lame de rasoir.

A contre cœur, Daphné finit par se rasseoir en vissant un sourire de convenance sur son joli visage, articulant machinalement ce que les deux femmes voulaient entendre. « Oui mère ». « Avec joie, Madame Malefoy ». « Tout ce que vous voudrez, mère ». Les deux aristocrates semblaient ravies, riant avec élégance, hochant la tête avec contentement. Les sujets étaient tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres : et blablabla et les Bulstrode qui avaient beaucoup déçus les Malefoy et blablabla et l'éducation de ses enfants et blablabla et son père qui passait tout son temps au jardin, et blablabla...

Daphné était en plein combat intérieur pour réprimer un bâillement quand soudain, la voix de Madame Malefoy se fit aussi discrète qu'un murmure alors que son ton se teintait de secret.

« Danaé, ma chère. Vous savez que l'heure du choix reviendra tôt ou tard. J'ose espérer que vous ferez le bon, et que nous nous retrouverons côte à côte et non l'une en face de l'autre »

Daphné n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi elle parlait, mais elle vit le visage de sa mère se refermer brusquement, alors que d'un coup d'oeil anxieux, elle observait sa fille. Narcissa surprit son regard et lui offrit un sourire rassurant tout en lui expliquant à voix basse :

« Vous savez, Daphné est en âge de savoir. Drago est au courant, lui. »

Si Drago savait, elle voulait savoir, elle aussi ! En plus, ça avait l'air vachement important et drôlement dangereux pour que sa mère soit tellement inquiète ; elle jetait des coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche, se dandinant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Savoir quoi ? », finit par demander Daphné, intriguée par tant de mystère.

« Rien du tout ! », s'exclama sa mère en se redressant sévèrement.

« Auriez-vous honte du Lord, ma chère Danaé ? Seriez-vous du même acabit que ces traîtres de Bulstrode ? »

« Mais enfin, Narcissa, Daphné n'est qu'une enfant... »

Le visage de Narcissa changea radicalement et se peignit soudainement de tristesse. Daphné ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, sans son masque de bienséance qui seyait à toutes circonstances. Elle vint poser une main douce sur celle de Danaé et celle-ci tressauta au contact de cette intimité si soudaine. C'était tout à fait impensable comme situation ! C'était une effraction à tant de convenances que Daphné jeta un coup d'oeil atterré à sa mère, qui elle, dévisageait Narcissa avec, dans le regard, cette même tristesse. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose mais Daphné n'y comprenait rien.

« Drago aussi n'est qu'un enfant. Danaé, je te parle en tant que mère et je te parle en tant qu'amie... J'ai peur. J'ai peur qu' _Il_ revienne. »

Daphné n'osait même plus respirer, essayant de faire oublier sa présence. Danaé recouvrit la main de Narcissa de sa propre main et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, la petite fille crut distinguer quelque chose de sincère dans le sourire de sa mère.

« _Il_ ne reviendra pas. Mais quand bien même, Narcissa, il ne tient qu'à toi de refuser. »

« Tu ne comprends pas... », soupira-t-elle, ses yeux luisant un peu trop pour que ce ne soit que les reflets de la lumière. « Danaé, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... »

Incroyable ! A croire qu'elles avaient vraiment oublié la présence de la petite fille. Narcissa baissait les yeux, soudainement bien trop silencieuse. Danaé se pencha vers elle, et d'une main douce, caressa son visage.

« Narcissa, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire »

« Je... Enfin... »

A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit et un flot de voix masculines s'engouffra avec la brise estivale. Les deux femmes se redressèrent comme des pantins articulés, de nouveau parées d'une expression de circonstance. Et voilà, finis l'étrange secret et les confidences murmurées. Mais Daphné s'en fichait royalement : elle bondit sur ses pieds, se précipitant vers la porte en ignorant l'exclamation outrée de sa mère pour faire enfin face à Drago. Elle voulut se jeter à son cou mais le regard sévère de Lucius l'en dissuada. A la place, elle s'inclina en lui offrant son sourire le plus radieux.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, bonjour Drago. C'est un plaisir de vous voir »

Drago lui sourit en retour, amusé de tant de cérémonies et lui retourna ses salutations. Il était toujours aussi beau. Avec sa chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col et ses cheveux lissés en arrière, il ressemblait plus à un adulte qu'à un enfant. Heureusement, son sourire avait quelque chose d'enfantin et d'innocent. Mais derrière ce sourire, Daphné aperçut quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, quelque chose de dur et de sombre.

« Et si nous passions à table, mes amis ? », s'exclama son père avec bonne humeur.

Danaé se leva, irritée, et le reprit d'un ton sec : « Enfin, Aramis, tu pourrais tout de même proposer une coupe de champagne à Lucius ! »

Aramis sembla gêné, se grattant le crâne, penaud de connaître si peu les manières à adopter dans de telles circonstances. Heureusement, Lucius prit sa défense d'un ton apaisant :

« C'est très gentil, Danaé. Pourquoi ne pas prendre cette fameuse coupe de champagne en dînant ? »

« Ainsi soit-il ! », trancha gaiement Aramis en se dirigeant déjà vers la table richement dressée.

Ils prirent place autour de la table tandis qu'un orchestre invisible leur servait une symphonie languissante et que les Elfes de Maison s'affairaient déjà pour les servir. Bien entendu, les discussions soporifiques reprirent leur cours, mais cette fois, Daphné n'en avait que faire. Elle se pencha vers Drago et lui murmura discrètement :

« Tu as hâte de rentrer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'Harry Potter faisait sa rentrée aussi... »

« Et alors ? », répondit-il froidement.

« Je... Je sais pas... Je me suis dit que peut-être... peut-être que ça t'intéresserait », balbutia-t-elle, blessée par son ton cassant.

« Malefoy est un nom bien plus noble que Potter », rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

« Bien sûr, Drago. Je le sais bien, ça, mais... »

« Je sais, Daphné, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire », s'adoucit-il. « Mais mon père dit que deux noms pareils ne peuvent pas coexister. Que Potter le sait et qu'il fera tout pour m'humilier. »

« Non... », s'horrifia Daphné. « Tu sais bien que tu vaux mille fois mieux que lui ! »

« Peut-être », déclara-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. « Moi je crois que justement, que deux noms comme les nôtres devraient s'allier. Je crois qu'on pourrait faire de grandes choses, ensemble... Peut-être que j'essayerai de lui parler. Peut-être qu'il sera flatté de savoir qu'un Malefoy s'intéresse à lui. »

« Bien sûr qu'il sera flatté ! Qui ne serait pas flatté ? »

Il lui sourit gentiment et ils changèrent de sujet, se racontant avec excitation ce qu'il savait du château, des professeurs, spéculant sur leur future maison, « Serpentard, bien sûr ! » et s'imaginant entre moqueries et peur ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux s'ils finissaient à Poufsouffle. Ils s'amusaient d'un tout et d'un rien, comme les enfants qu'ils étaient. La fin du repas approchait et eux, ils n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sortir de table. Avec prudence, Daphné se hissa hors de sa chance, après avoir intercepté un sourire de sa mère qui lui en donnait le droit. Drago voulut la suivre et descendit de sa chaise, mais il fut interrompu par son père qui siffla d'une voix stricte :

« Que crois-tu faire là, Drago Malefoy ? Retourne immédiatement t'asseoir »

Les muscles de Drago se raidirent et son visage se teinta de peur alors qu'il se figeait, une jambe sur le sol et une jambe sur la chaise, n'osant plus bouger. Il y'eut un silence gêné que Narcissa s'empressa de briser :

« Enfin, Lucius, laisse-les donc aller s'amuser loin de nos discussions d'adultes. Ils ont été sages pendant tout le repas... »

« Drago n'a plus l'âge de s'amuser. Il serait temps de grandir. »

D'une main douce, Narcissa vint poser sa main sur celle de Drago qui osait à peine respirer tant il était affolé d'avoir à subir les conséquences de son acte.

« Vas-y, mon chéri. Nous vous appellerons pour le dessert. »

Sans demander leur reste, Drago et Daphné filèrent en direction de sa chambre au moment même où Lucius haussait le ton : « Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que Drago n'est plus un enfant, Narcissa. Arrête de le traiter comme tel ! Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'il est en train de devenir ? Tu devrais avoir honte de... »

Au grand soulagement de Drago, leurs pas dans l'escalier couvrirent le reste de la discussion, et lorsqu'ils déboulèrent dans la chambre, plus aucun bruit ne filtrait de la salle à manger. Les enfants s'échangèrent un regard gêné auquel Drago finit par répondre d'un haussement d'épaule.

« C'est toujours comme ça. »

« Quand on sera à Poudlard, on ne les verra plus pendant un long moment. Ce sera bien. », le rassura Daphné.

« Peut-être. »

« Et puis, on rencontrera des gens ! »

« Je connais déjà presque tous les enfants de Sang-Pur », soupira-t-il. « Et la plupart sont de gros abrutis. »

« Mais tu m'as moi ! »

« C'est vrai », sourit-il gentiment.

« Peut-être que tu m'oublieras », souffla-t-elle timidement, le visage baissé et les joues roses.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains. Les mains de Daphné semblaient si petites comparées aux siennes qu'il ressentait le besoin de la protéger. Lui aussi, il avait peur. Peur de ne pas honorer le nom de son père, peur de lui faire honte, peur que personne ne l'aime, peur qu'on l'humilie devant tout le monde. Peur de ne pas être le meilleur. Mais là, en tenant ses petites mains dans les siennes, toutes ses angoisses s'envolèrent alors que son cœur palpitait doucement dans sa poitrine, diffusant une chaleur apaisante et régénératrice dans le reste de son corps.

« Je ne t'oublierai pas. »

« Tu peux pas savoir, ça ! », répondit-elle en relevant courageusement le visage.

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, elle semblait avoir encore plus peur que lui. Mais que pouvait-elle craindre ? Elle, au moins, elle avait un père gentil et à l'écoute. Parfois, il se prenait à l'envier terriblement. Les mains toujours entrelacées aux siennes, il s'approcha de son visage avec une douceur infinie, et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres roses. Un baiser tendre, pur et sincère.

« Si, je le sais. », insista-t-il en souriant.

D'abord, elle resta silencieuse, bouche bée. Puis un sourire merveilleux vint illuminer son visage. Un sourire qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il y'avait là tant de joie, d'excitation, de surprise et d'incrédulité que l'expression de son visage changeait d'une seconde à l'autre, partagé entre toutes ces émotions, comme le bouquet final d'un feu d'artifices. Une onde de bonheur explosa dans le cœur de la petite fille et elle se mit à rire. Un rire cristallin et innocent qui venait du plus profond de son être. Un rire qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années et qui le poussa à rire de plus belle. Ils tombèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre en riant et en se murmurant des promesses fabuleuses, se jurant qu'ils s'aimeraient toujours et qu'ils se marieraient et que rien ne pourrait les séparer.

 _ **~~~~o~~~~**_

26 Juillet 1996

Personne dans la cuisine, personne dans le salon, personne dans la salle à manger. Aucun Elfe de maison ne s'affairant dans le Manoir. Daphné fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. D'un pas vif, elle sortit dans leur jardin et finit par apercevoir sa mère près d'un massif de Cosmos argentées, occupée à en tailler les fleurs mortes qui poussaient un bruit semblable à des sanglots en fanant.

« Mère ? »

Cette dernière se retourna, surprise, et dévisagea Daphné dans l'attente du reste de sa phrase. Voyant que sa fille restait silencieuse, elle demanda avec un zeste d'impatience : « Oui, Daphné ? »

« J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi rien n'est prêt pour le dîner de demain. »

Sa mère se fendit d'un soupir dramatique et vint poser une main délicate sur l'épaule de sa fille : « Nous n'avons pas voulu t'en parler tant que tu étais en France, pour ne pas te gâcher le séjour, mais ton père et moi avons décidé d'annuler. »

Daphné ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie, mais finit par reprendre ses esprits : « Annuler ? Comment ça, annuler ? En quel honneur ? », s'étrangla-t-elle.

Danaé posa des mains agacées sur ses hanches en fronçant les sourcils : « Tu devrais veiller à changer de ton, Daphné. »

Le regard de sa fille se fit torve, mais sa mère l'ignora : « Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous annulons », lâcha-t-elle finalement en se tournant de nouveau vers le bosquet de Cosmos pour se remettre au travail.

Ne voulant pas en rester là, Daphné la contourna pour se poster face à elle et fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Non, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? »

Irritée, sa mère releva le visage et la toisa avec désapprobation.

« Les Malefoy ont fait des choix que nous n'approuvons pas. »

« Et alors ? », insista Daphné. « On peut être amis sans être d'accord sur tout, non ? »

« Oui mais certains sujets ne tolèrent aucun désaccord, Daphné. Tu comprendras en grandissant, et tu nous remercieras des choix que nous faisons maintenant. »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de _'mais'_ , Daphné. Et maintenant, je te prierais de te retirer avant que tu ne ternisses ma bonne humeur. »

Une envie irrésistible de gifler sa mère monta en Daphné mais elle se contenta de tourner les talons, les larmes au bord des yeux. C'était impossible. Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas annuler son dîner. C'était leur tradition, depuis toujours. Elle s'en foutait bien, elle, de ces choix importants et de tout ce qui se tramait dehors. Pourquoi les adultes faisaient tant de cas de toutes ces histoires ? Ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était voir Drago. Avec le temps, ils avaient fini par s'éloigner progressivement car Drago semblait planer dans un tourbillon de tourments qui la dépassaient. Parfois, elle surprenait dans son regard, la trace fugace d'une peur indicible, trop profonde et trop noire pour être confiée à qui que ce soit. Au fil des années, il avait fini par arrêter de lui parler, arrêter de lui confier quoi que ce soit, la laissant avec la cruelle impression de n'être plus _'qu'une des filles que Drago fréquente'_. Évaporées, ces années d'amitié et leurs promesses... Alors ce dîner, c'était leur façon à eux de se retrouver. S'ils annulaient, c'en était fini de leur amitié, c'en était fini de tout. Elle allait perdre Drago à jamais.

En courant comme une enfant, elle finit par retrouver son père assis près du Jacarandas étoilé qui poussait à même le ruisseau. Elle se jeta à son cou et se mit à pleurer, de grosses larmes amères dévalant ses joues pâles. Son père la serra maladroitement dans ses bras, affolé de tant d'épanchement sentimental. Leur classe et leur condition ne leur permettaient habituellement pas tant d'intimité. Elle l'entendit entre ses sanglots lui demander d'une petite voix inquiète :

« Daphné, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Papa... Oh, papa... »

« Ma chérie, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Si ta mère te voit, qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser ? »

Lentement, Daphné se détacha de son père et sécha ses larmes, puis inspira lentement afin de réussir à aligner plus de trois mots sans hoqueter bruyamment.

« Pourquoi vous avez annulé ? Pourquoi ? Vous savez combien c'est important pour moi ! »

« Je sais, Daphné, je sais. C'est ta mère qui en as décidé ainsi. Elle pense que ça nuirait à notre réputation de recevoir des... _gens comme eux_ à notre table »

« Merlin ! Mais il n'y a pas que la réputation dans la vie ! Je la déteste, si tu savais comme je la hais... »

Son père écarquilla les yeux avec anxiété en jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour être sur que Danaé n'était pas dans les parages. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il se laissa aller à un élan de tendresse et caressa le visage bouffi de sa petite fille, tentant vainement d'arrêter ces larmes qui affluaient par milliers de ses yeux rougis par le chagrin.

« Ma chérie, calme-toi, je t'en prie. »

Elle releva des yeux brillants de douleur et d'impuissance vers son père qui en eut le cœur brisé. « Papa, je t'en prie. J'ai toujours fait ce que vous vouliez, j'ai de bonnes notes, je me conduis bien. Et Drago est mon seul ami. Astoria, elle, elle a plein d'amis. Mais moi... Moi je n'ai que lui... », sanglota-t-elle, la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

« Je sais, ma chérie, je sais », répétait-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Le corps de la jeune fille était animé de tressautements violents alors qu'elle essayait de retenir ses sanglots, poussée par l'envie confuse de rester digne. _Être digne des Malefoy,_ lui soufflait en boucle une petite voix dans sa tête.

Cela faisait des années qu'Aramis ne s'était pas laissé aller à de telles familiarités avec sa fille. Cette pensée germa en lui en agitant une onde de tristesse et de regrets. C'est qu'elle avait grandi. Et lui, il n'avait rien vu venir. Elle n'était plus la petite fille casse-cou de six ans qui revenait inévitablement les mains pleines de boue et les genoux égratignés. A croire que sa mère, à force de la tordre dans tous les sens pour la faire rentrer dans le moule, avait réussi à donner à sa fille la forme qu'elle voulait sans manquer de l'abîmer au passage. Parfois, son père ne voyait plus, en Daphné, qu'une poupée de chiffon obéissante. Et même s'il ne portait pas particulièrement Drago dans son cœur, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait le mérite de la rendre heureuse. Et ça, ça valait bien quelques sacrifices.

« Je vais essayer d'en parler à ta mère », lui chuchota-t-il faiblement.

D'un coup, elle releva vers lui deux yeux baignés de larmes mais plein d'espoir. Elle n'en revenait pas. Jamais son père n'avait outrepassé les diktats de sa mère. D'ailleurs, dans cette maison, _personne_ n'avait jamais contredit Danaé. C'était un combat dangereux dont on était peu sûr de ressortir indemne. Seule Daphné avait osé entreprendre ce combat, mais elle en était ressortie avec tant de bleus à l'âme, qu'elle avait fini par abdiquer à la discipline maternelles.

Un flot continu de remerciements mêlés de larmes de gratitudes et de bonheur s'échappèrent pêle-mêle des lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'elle enfouissait de nouveau sa tête dans les bras de son père, couvrant sa chemise neuve de traces de larmes. Son père, un sourire vague aux lèvres, se contenta de serrer sa petite fille contre son cœur, réalisant avec un pincement de tristesse que c'était sûrement une des dernière fois que cela arriverait.

Bien après le repas, alors que la chaleur du feu de cheminée s'éteignait lentement et que les couloirs s'emplissaient de silence, Daphné s'extirpa de son lit discrètement. A pas de loup, elle vint se poster près de la porte de la chambre de ses parents et y colla son oreille. De discrets chuchotis lui firent tendre l'oreille.

« ... au moins y penser », implorait son père d'une voix pressante.

« Aramis, c'est non. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quels dangers on s'exposerait, en agissant ainsi. »

« Mais c'est important pour elle, Danaé. »

« Ce ne sont que des caprices adolescents ! »

« Est-ce que ça l'était quand tu as tourné le dos à ta famille pour venir me rejoindre ? Dis-moi, Danaé, est-ce que tu appellerais ça un caprice ? Te souviens-tu comme ils t'ont traitée, te souviens-tu comme tu étais dévastée ? C'est ça que tu souhaites à notre fille... C'est ça ? »

Il y'eut un moment de silence, puis d'une voix froide, Danaé reprit :

« Ça n'a absolument aucun rapport. »

« Enfin, Danaé, tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe sous ton nez ? Ta fille est amoureuse... Elle a le cœur brisé. »

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas plus comme sa sœur ? Astoria ne nous a jamais posé de problèmes, _elle_... »

« Ça suffit, Danaé ! Nous organiserons ce repas que tu le veuilles ou non, et c'est non-négociable. Tu appelleras les Malefoy demain, et tu t'excuseras d'avoir annulé, tu leur expliqueras que j'étais malade mais que je vais mieux. »

Sa mère tenta vainement de protester, mais Daphné avait déjà tourné le dos, le cœur débordant de joie car elle savait que la partie était gagnée. Elle aurait aimé prendre son père dans ses bras pour le remercier, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Alors, elle se contenta de se glisser de nouveau sous la couette, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le lendemain, Daphné se leva tôt afin de prendre un soin tout particulier à choisir sa robe. La noir dont le décolleté était subtilement échancré ? Pas assez raffinée. La verte, alors ? Celle avec les manches qui s'évasaient ? Non, trop banale. Peut-être la bleue, serrée par un ruban blanc ? Non, trop simple. Elle décrocha alors une petite robe blanche ouvragée de dentelles. Oui, c'était parfait. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la robe qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il y'a dix ans de cela. Poussant le ressemblance jusqu'au bout, elle noua son chignon d'un ruban blanc. Avec délicatesse, elle vint parfumer son cou de jasmin, et farder ses yeux d'un doré discret et élégant. Elle se contempla longuement dans la glace, insatisfaite de l'image qui se reflétait en face d'elle. Mais de toute façon, il faudrait faire avec.

D'un pas gai, elle descendit l'escalier et constata avec plaisir que les assiettes lévitaient pour aller se poser d'elle-même sur la grande table de la salle à manger, dans un cliquetis agréable de porcelaine et d'argenterie. Elle salua poliment sa mère, qui lui renvoya ses salutations, l'air de rien. C'était sa mère tout craché : faire comme si elle avait le contrôle sur la situation, garder la face. Dans le cas présent, tant mieux.

Excitée, Daphné mit la main à la pâte pendant les préparatifs afin que l'après-midi passe plus vite. Elle aida Hindy à préparer le repas malgré les protestations de cette dernière et se décida même à composer un bouquet pour Narcissa, en prenant bien soin de cueillir les Cosmos d'argent que sa mère avait taillé la veille. Pour sûr, ça la mettrait hors d'elle. Tant mieux.

L'heure du repas arriva - bien trop lentement au goût de Daphné - et bientôt une petite symphonie retentissait dans toute la maison, signalant que des invités avaient passé le grand portail de fer forgé. Daphné trépignait d'impatience, luttant intérieurement pour afficher une expression neutre mais elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire extatique de s'installer sur son visage. Elle se résolut à s'asseoir dans le salon, ses mains tremblantes sagement posées sur ses cuisses qui tressautaient au rythme de son cœur. Elle savait que dans ce type de situation - après une annulation - mieux valait laisser les adultes entre eux le temps de l'accueil. Une porte qui s'ouvre, des salutations polies, on prend des nouvelles, on complimente la maison toujours si bien tenue... Oh, et quel ravissant bouquet de fleurs ! Vraiment, c'est trop, il ne fallait pas...

La porte du salon s'ouvrit, et elle vit Narcissa pénétrer dans la pièce avec élégance, suivi de Lucius et de son air placide.

« Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous voir », salua-t-elle poliment. Puis, alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle ajouta, très vite, sans prendre la peine de mettre les formes « Où est Drago ? »

Un sourire navré se dessina sur le visage de Narcissa.

« Oh, ma chérie. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te prévenir. Drago n'a pas pu venir. »

« Mais... Je ne comprends pas... », balbutia Daphné dont les yeux s'emplissaient de détresse.

Narcissa inclina la tête avec un regret feint, tout en offrant à Daphné son plus beau sourire compatissant. Ah ça, il était bien travaillé ce sourire. Avec juste ce qu'il faut de courtoisie. Elle devait l'avoir rodé, en avoir usé à l'excès dans toutes ses soirées caritatives... Ce sourire compatissant qui frappa Daphné en plein cœur. Non ce n'était pas de la compassion, c'était de la condescendance. Et soudain, Daphné comprit : _Narcissa avait pitié d'elle._

Relevant la tête et effaçant l'air désespéré de son visage, Daphné se ragaillardit. Une future Malefoy ne pouvait se laisser aller à de telles bassesses.

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave », commença-t-elle, en ravalant ses larmes. « Ce n'est que partie remise »

« Mais certainement », acquiesça Narcissa avec un sourire doucereux. « Tu sais, Drago est très occupé en ce moment, sinon, je suis persuadée qu'il se serait fait une joie de venir. »

« Vous m'excusez une seconde ? Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose dans ma chambre. »

« Nous t'appellerons lorsque nous passerons à table », lui glissa son père.

Sans demander son reste, elle tourna les talons et monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Enfin seule, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et un torrent ininterrompu de larmes dévala ses joues pâles. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Daphné avait le cœur brisé, l'âme mis à sac, l'esprit dévasté, et ça faisait un mal de chien. Comme une enfant, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, secouée de sanglots amers. « Drago n'a pas pu venir ». Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. « Drago n'a pas pu venir ». Et derrière cette litanie, cette formulation courtoise, cette écrin doucereux, elle n'entendait qu'une chose : « Drago n'a pas voulu venir. Drago ne viendra plus jamais. Drago ne t'aime pas. Tu es laide et personne ne t'aimera jamais. Surtout pas _lui_. » Son corps semblait se vider peu à peu de toute énergie, elle n'était plus réduite qu'à une masse informe, respirant, affalée sur ce lit, gris, comme le reste de sa chambre, comme le reste de sa vie. Une main invisible venait lacérer sa peau pour lui arracher le cœur, puis le remettre en place pour l'arracher de nouveau. Un véritable supplice de Prométhée, une douleur si intenable qu'elle se demanda vaguement combien de temps il était possible de survivre en portant en elle cette affreuse déchirure. Oui, c'était le terme exact : elle était déchirée, déchirée en mille morceaux. Rien sur terre ne semblait pouvoir apaiser cette souffrance.

Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Daphné avait le cœur brisé, sans savoir que ce n'était que le premier d'une longue lignée de chagrins d'amour.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Le souvenir s'estompa peu à peu alors que Daphné, toujours recroquevillée contre le mur, sa main engourdie serrée contre son cœur, séchait ses larmes. Il lui avait promis. Il lui avait promis qu'ils se marieraient. Elle n'allait pas s'avouer vaincue. C'était elle que Drago Malefoy aimait. Il lui fallait juste éliminer ses concurrentes. Et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire... _Au moment opportun_.

* * *

 _Encore un chapitre un peu particulier mais très important dans le déroulement de l'histoire, et voici quelques clés pour comprendre un peu mieux Daphné... Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que ça change - ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu - votre opinion sur elle, ou pas du tout ?_

 _ **Milyi** : Merci, c'est un très beau compliment, car effectivement, j'essaye vraiment de souligner l'ambivalence de chaque caractère, aussi déplaisant puisse-t-il l'être ! D'ailleurs, ce chapitre en est l'illustration même._

 _ **Okami :** On ne connaîtra pas sa réaction tout de suite, mais ça vient ! En tout cas, effectivement, ça s'accélère ! Est-ce que ça va durer ? ça... mystère, mystère !_

 _ **Carocks :** Ta review m'a fait rire ! Ça tombait pile poil avec ce chapitre là ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas ensemble, mais ils se sont fait une promesse en étant petits, donc..._

 _ **Rosa :** Waow ! Cette review *-* Eh bien avant tout, merci ! J'ai toujours adoré le lexique des éléments, surtout pour décrire les sentiments tumultueux, et on sait que l'amour, c'est loin d'être paisible ! Je suis d'accord, j'ai toujours aimé la Hermione simple. Parce qu'il faut dire, elle est jolie, mais jolie dans sa simplicité, je trouve ! Donc pas de robe à paillettes pour moi... _  
_Alors, dis-moi, as-tu toujours de la compassion pour Daphné après ce chapitre ?_

 _ **Flammea :** Merci ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Je suis absolument d'accord avec toi : la folie de Daphné est fascinante. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que c'est un de mes personnages préférés. Je la trouve... étrangement humaine dans son mal-être._

 **Merci à tou(te)s mes reviewers/euses et à tous mes lecteurs. Apparemment, il y'a un petit bug généralisé et mon compteur de vue est bloqué depuis quatre jours ! Je ne sais plus si vous lisez toujours, du coup, laissez-moi une petite review ! J'adore lire vos reviews, ça me donne envie de continuer !**


	15. Le Soleil

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Malefoy ? T'as pas encore fini ? »

Drago coula un regard surpris à celui qui venait de franchir sa porte sans même frapper, arborant un inhabituel air guilleret au visage.

« Heureusement que c'est les vacances et que tu retournes chez tes parents, Zabini. Parce que t'as bien besoin d'une remise à niveau en matière de politesse, crois-moi. »

Zabini éclata d'un rire sonore, dans lequel on devinait un accès de légèreté. Drago fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre d'où venait cette soudaine frivolité, et la réponse lui parut aussi claire que de l'eau de roche : le soulagement. Blaise était soulagé de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et de s'extirper ainsi de l'ambiance pesante et moite de la Salle commune des Serpentard. Il aurait payé cher pour se sentir aussi apaisé que son ami... mais ça ne le dispensait tout de même pas de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur Malefoy. Désirez-vous que je ressorte afin de toquer à la porte de votre domaine ? », répondit le métisse avec des courbettes excessivement obséquieuses.

« Disons que ça passe pour cette fois », enchaîna Malefoy d'un ton faussement sévère. « Mais c'est la dernière fois que je tolère un tel impair », reprit-il avec un air autoritaire qui le faisait subitement ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père.

D'un geste svelte, Zabini vint s'asseoir sur le lit, observant d'un œil amusé Malefoy faire ses bagages. Ce dernier soupira longuement en tentant vainement de faire rentrer une énième chemise froissée dans sa valise déjà pleine à craquer. C'est vrai qu'il avait pris du retard : il devait partir dans moins d'une heure et la moitié de ses vêtements étaient toujours étalés sur le sol, chiffonnés, envoyés là par hasard après quelques nuits agitées. Si sa mère était là, face à ce capharnaüm, elle s'arracherait ses beaux cheveux blonds en tentant tant bien que mal de remettre un peu d'ordre, le sermonnant d'une voix faussement sévère, dans laquelle une oreille avisée discernerait le plaisir maternel inavoué de pouvoir encore s'occuper de son fils.

« T'as conscience qu'on doit être en bas dans exactement... », Zabini consulta sa montre d'un rapide coup d'oeil. « ... quarante-deux minutes ? »

« Ça va, ça va, je sais », grommela Malefoy en fourrant dans sa valise une autre chemise froissée qu'il venait de récupérer sous l'armoire.

« Mais tu faisais quoi, tout ce temps ? T'as eu un lendemain de soirée difficile, toi... Tiens, à ce propos, je t'ai pas vu de la soirée. Trop occupé avec une charmante prétendante ? »

Alors qu'il tirait avec difficulté un pantalon coincé sous le pied du lit, Malefoy se figea dans son geste. Les images saccadées et confuses de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire comme une succession de douloureux éclairs le foudroyant en plein crâne. Des lumières dans l'obscurité. Un verre empli de liquide mauve. Un masque bleu nuit. Des lèvres contre les siennes. Granger.

Il porta instinctivement les doigts à ses lèvres comme si ce simple geste pouvait effacer les traces qu'il porterait sur sa bouche à jamais. Les traces d'un baiser tempétueux et fougueux, aussi sauvage qu'un animal trop longtemps gardé captif... Les traces d'un baiser avec Hermione Granger. Qui aurait pu croire à une telle déferlante de sensations ? Certainement pas lui. Après coup, il était toujours incapable d'expliquer ce geste, cette envie inexplicable de l'embrasser, elle, entre toutes. A force de réflexion il avait fini par trouver une logique bancale à cette pulsion insensée : l'attrait de l'interdit, le désir flou et dangereux de franchir ses propres limites, de faire l'inconcevable. Et quoi de plus inconcevable qu'un rapprochement avec la plus infâme, la plus énervante, la plus illustre des némésis de Malefoy ? Oh ça, il les avait franchies ses limites... Il ricana intérieurement en imaginant la tête de son père si par malheur il apprenait la nouvelle.

Lassé, il finit par abandonner sa lutte contre le jean coincé sous le lit et s'assit sur le sol avec un soupir de lassitude. Ses prunelles grises fixèrent un instant celles de Zabini, puis, d'une voix qui se voulait neutre, il finit par demander :

« Selon toi, ce serait qui la pire fille avec qui tu pourrais faire quoi que ce soit ? »

« La pire fille... De la terre, tu veux dire ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement. « Non, la pire fille de Poudlard, idiot. »

Zabini se gratta un instant le menton, les yeux au loin, et Malefoy devina à son air concentré qu'il se dressait la liste mentale de toutes les candidates possible.

« Je sais pas trop... Mimi Geignarde ça compte ? »

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir. « Non, bien sûr que non, ça compte pas. C'est un fantôme. »

« Alors, je dirais Opale. Je pense pas que je la supporterais plus de dix minutes... »

« Sérieusement ? Je te demande la pire fille de tout Poudlard et tu me sors une Serpentard ? Beau patriotisme... »

« Faut dire que tu me prends au dépourvu, aussi... Donne-moi cinq minutes... »

Malefoy en profita pour se consacrer de nouveau au problème pantalon-sous-lit. D'un geste expert de sa baguette il fit léviter le lit de quelques centimètres, permettant ainsi de libérer son jean qu'il enfourna dans sa valise avec empressement.

« Non, je sais ! », s'exclama soudain Zabini. « Faucett. Sans hésiter, Faucett. »

Les sourcils froncés, Malefoy essaya tant bien que mal de remettre un visage sur ce nom. Finalement, il hocha la tête en signe de reddition. « Je vois pas. »

« Mais si, la grande, maigre, avec un air pleurnichard. »

« Non, toujours pas. »

« Celle qui est sorti avec Finch-Fletchey. »

« Dis donc, tu t'y connais en ragots. Et moi qui me demandais quelles étaient tes occupations quand tu ne passais pas ton temps le nez dans les bouquins... »

« Hilarant ! Tu vois toujours pas ? C'est la préfète de Serdaigle. »

« Ah, fallait commencer par là. J'ai dû vaguement la croiser à la réunion de rentrée. Donc pour toi, c'est vraiment le pire de ce qu'on peut trouver à Poudlard ? »

« J'imagine. »

« Vraiment, tu ne vois pas quelqu'un de plus... horripilant ? »

« Non, là, comme ça, je vois personne. »

Le blond marqua une brève hésitation. « Même pas Granger ? »

Zabini leva deux yeux surpris vers son ami ; deux yeux traversés par un soupçon fugace, l'ombre d'un doute le menant à une idée qu'il ne se permit pas de développer dans un soucis de décence.

« Granger, elle est hors course », répliqua lentement Zabini, sans détourner ses prunelles noires du visage de son ami.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Drago, t'es pas en train de me dire que... ? »

« Mais non ! », se renfrogna Malefoy « C'est juste que... »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand dans un claquement sonore pour laisser place au visage de Parkinson affublé d'un sourire si manifestement faux que Malefoy eut envie de lui claquer la porte à la figure. Mais il se ravisa et dévisagea Pansy d'un regard féroce qui signifiait clairement : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire pompeux et fit un pas dans la pièce : « Calypso est de retour ! »

« Et tu pouvais pas frapper avant d'entrer ? », asséna Malefoy d'un nouveau regard noir à Parkinson.

Parkinson lâcha un petit ricanement grinçant et haussa les épaules. « Je pensais juste que ça pourrait vous intéresser... Ou au moins, l'un d'entre vous... », finit-elle en adressant un clin d'oeil insistant à Zabini, puis elle disparut en refermant la porte.

« On lui a jamais appris la politesse, à cette fille ? », bougonna le blond avec mauvaise humeur.

« Je... », commença Zabini, un sourire extatique animant son visage, détonnant avec son habituel air placide. Et à son expression béate, Drago devina qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris... », l'interrompit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Va la voir. »

Sans demander son reste, Zabini se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna et lança à son ami : « On reparlera de ça ce soir, Malefoy. Je crois que t'as un truc à me dire. »

Malefoy haussa les épaules au moment où la porte se refermait, plus pour lui-même que pour Zabini qui, de toute façon, avait déjà quitté la pièce pour retrouver Calypso. Il se demanda vaguement ce que son ami entendait par 'ce soir', mais ça ne le tourmenta pas plus de quelque secondes et finalement, dans un long soupir, Malefoy se rassit sur le lit, passant une énième fois un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'air rêveur. Là, tout de suite, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il se damnerait pour un verre de Whisky, histoire de se remettre les idées en place, mais il savait bien que l'option était difficilement envisageable. D'un air résigné, il finit de réunir ses affaires et enfourna le tout dans sa malle avant de balayer du regard la chambre désormais vide, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de frissonner. L'endroit était plus glauque que jamais, et pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir y rester pendant les vacances. Ne pas retourner chez lui, ne pas être obligé de supporter le regard accusateur de son père, encaisser ses éternels reproches, endurer l'air abattu de sa mère, faire face à l'évidente déchéance de la famille qui, un jour, avait brillé d'un éclat éblouissant mais qui était désormais aussi terne qu'un vieux morceau de métal rouillé... oui, il donnerait tout pour éviter tout ça et se contenter de rester planqué ici, au fin fond du château, sans personne pour venir triturer le reste de dignité et de raison qu'il arrivait tout juste à conserver au prix de grands efforts.

Il finit par quitter sa chambre sombre, vissant son éternel air goguenard. Avec le temps, il avait fini par remarquer que cet air hautain lui évitait pas mal de discussion. En fait, ça avait tendance à repousser les gens, et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, là, tout de suite. Éviter tout contact, passer entre les gouttes, et rentrer chez lui le plus tôt possible. Plus vite le calvaire commencé, plus vite le calvaire terminé.

De loin, il vit une foule amassé autour de Calypso. Il vira discrètement à l'angle de la pièce afin de s'éclipser sans être vu. Il passa le portrait, monta les escaliers, déboucha des cachots pour se retrouver dans la Grande Salle. Un brouhaha assourdissant. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'élèves étaient réunis là, bavardant gaiement, excités à l'idée de rentrer mais triste de devoir se séparer. Avec un pincement au cœur qu'il s'efforça d'ignorer, Malefoy réalisa qu'il ne ressentait aucun de ces deux sentiments. Rien qui ne lui donne l'envie de partir du château, mais rien non plus qui puisse le décider à rester. Bizarre. Il n'avait rien au monde à quoi s'accrocher, pas de jolie histoire, pas de beaux sentiments. Mais avec le temps, il s'était habitué à cet étrange vide niché au plus profond de lui-même. Oui, avec le temps, il s'était habitué, et il avait fini par se dire que ce vide, c'était une force. Mieux valait avoir quelque chose à gagner que quelque chose à perdre.

Il s'éloigna discrètement de la Grande Salle, se calant à l'angle d'un mur duquel il apercevait la foule d'élèves sans toutefois devoir s'y joindre. Ses valises se posèrent d'elles-mêmes à côté de lui dans un bruit sourd. Il poussa un long soupir en prévision de ce qui l'attendait, mais une voix attira son attention.

« Mazzira, ne t'inquiète pas, on la retrouvera... », rassurait Granger d'une voix douce en descendant les escaliers avec une élève de première année aux yeux bordés de larmes.

« Mais elle n'est jamais restée aussi longtemps toute seule. Peut-être qu'elle reviendra jamais... », répondit la petite blonde en étouffant un sanglot.

« Bien sûr, qu'elle reviendra. Ne te fais pas de soucis. Ta chouette est sûrement partie faire une petite promenade », répondit la Gryffondor avec un zeste d'impatience.

« Et si elle croit que je l'ai abandonnée ? Et si elle se sent toute seule ? », insista la petite fille, la voix brisée par la détresse.

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt, et avec un regard troublé, elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la première année, lui offrant un sourire rassurant « Non, Mazzira, où qu'elle soit, ta chouette sait très bien que tu ne l'as pas abandonnée. Je veillerai attentivement à ce qu'on la retrouve et je t'enverrai une lettre dès que ce sera le cas ». Elle se pencha pour que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui de la petite fille « Quand on aime très fort quelqu'un, et qu'il nous aime très fort en retour, on ne se sent jamais seul. »

La première année hocha vigoureusement la tête, rassurée, et elles descendirent les dernières marches ensemble. Le regard d'Hermione tomba alors sur celui de Malefoy qui les observait, au loin. Son visage se contracta imperceptiblement et elle murmura doucement :

« Rejoins les autres, Mazzira. J'arrive. »

La petite fille s'exécuta tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait Malefoy lentement, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement, elle se planta devant lui l'air décidé, avec, au visage, ce soupçon d'arrogance typique des Gryffondor.

« Salut. »

« Salut », répondit simplement Drago, sachant très bien qu'il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Mais en même temps, il ne se refusait pas une petite distraction avant le grand départ. Et la voir piétiner, mal à l'aise, était un spectacle à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Les yeux d'Hermione détaillèrent lentement ses deux valises, puis elle enchaîna, très vite :

« Alors, tu pars ? »

Il fit mine d'observer son absence de valises et rétorqua : « Alors, toi, tu restes ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, pour clore le sujet avant qu'il ne puisse trop s'y intéresser : « Faut croire », puis elle baissa les yeux, scruta le sol quelques secondes, et revint fixer ses prunelles sur celles du Serpentard, le visage légèrement rouge : « Pour hier, c'est... Je voulais... Enfin... C'est... »

Il hocha la tête, un sourire en coin. « ... oublié », coupa-t-il court pour mettre fin au supplice de la Gryffondor.

« Un instant de folie », conclut-elle d'un hochement de tête.

« Juste pour voir », répondit-il d'un air moqueur, en reprenant les mots de la jeune fille.

« Oui, juste pour voir », confirma-t-elle. « Plus jamais ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Qui sait ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils avec sévérité : « Moi, je sais. »

« Ça m'aurait étonné venant de toi, Miss Je-Sais-Tout »

Elle voulut répliquer mais il désarma son agacement d'un sourire amusé, levant ainsi le drapeau blanc. Elle lui sourit faiblement en retour, tendit la main, s'arrêta dans son geste, la main en suspend, mais elle finit par se décider et posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Bon courage... Pour ton retour chez toi... »

« Pas besoin de courage, juste d'un peu d'alcool. L'alcool fait faire beaucoup de choses impensables, n'est-ce pas ? », il lui lança un furtif clin d'oeil et se détourna pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, savourant secrètement l'air outré de la Gryffondor. « J'espère que tu retrouveras la chouette perdue », lâcha-t-il finalement avant de disparaître dans la foule des élèves.

~~~~o~~~~

L'heure du départ. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Tout semblait défiler à une vitesse irréelle et confuse. Bientôt, il serait de retour chez lui. Il rentra de mauvaise grâce dans le train, s'affala dans un compartiment vide, rembarrant de regards menaçants les quelques élèves qui s'aventuraient là. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, la porte de son wagon coulissa pour laisser apparaître Daphné. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Elle sourit. Il demeura impassible. Elle verrouilla le loquet du compartiment, s'approcha de lui, hésita, puis se résolut à s'asseoir sur la banquette qui lui faisait face.

« Drago. »

« Daphné. »

« Excuse-moi, pour hier. Je suis sûre que j'ai mal interprété ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« J'en doute. C'était assez clair », répondit-il d'un ton cinglant.

Elle se figea quelque secondes avant de se fendre d'un sourire doucereux. Le genre de sourire qu'on adresse à un enfant qui vient de sortir un gros mensonge auquel personne ne peut croire.

« Non. Je pense que j'ai mal vu. », s'obstina-t-elle.

« J'insiste, tu n'as aucun doute à avoir sur ce que tu as vu. »

Il ressentait le désir pressant de défaire ce sourire de son visage d'ange. Le désir puissant de la provoquer, de lui faire perdre son assurance, l'envie d'ôter de son joli minois l'expression béate - presque pieuse - qui l'éclairait dès qu'elle l'apercevait. Il était grand temps d'endiguer la folie avec laquelle elle construisait ses fantasmes délirants, ses rêves d'amour et ses mensonges.

« Drago, enfin... »

« Non, Daphné. Ne me cherche pas d'excuses. J'ai embrassé Granger », lâcha-t-il, à bout de patience.

Son visage se crispa en une moue horrifiée. De là où il se tenait, il pouvait très bien imaginer son cœur se briser violemment dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait imaginer son esprit envoyer des signaux de détresse à tout son corps, cherchant à comprendre la raison de cet imminent chagrin. Il pouvait voir ses poings se serrer au point d'en faire pâlir ses phalanges. Il pouvait même voir son cerveau hurler, se cabrer, rejeter violemment l'information qui se hissait lentement jusqu'à lui. Oh oui, il pouvait voir ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, son corps trembler sous le choc, son petit esprit étriqué assimiler un par un les mots qu'il venait de lui jeter à la figure.

Il la connaissait bien. Trop bien. Derrière ses grands yeux verts, il pouvait voir les deux mêmes phrases tourner en boucle : _'Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Il y'a forcément une explication'_.

 _Non, Daphné_ , pensa-t-il avec une joie sournoise. _C'est vrai. J'ai embrassé Granger. Et je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de le nier_.

« Si... Si ton père apprenait que... », murmura-t-elle, les yeux maintenant si écarquillés qu'on y voyait se refléter l'océan de folie qui l'habitait.

« C'est une menace ? », demanda-t-il en fixant ses prunelle d'acier sur ses yeux verts.

Soudain, le regard de la blonde se peignit d'angoisse. « Non, non, bien sûr que non. Jamais je ne te menacerai, Drago. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, tu le sais. Quoi que tu fasses. »

Il exulta d'un rire sans joie, foncièrement mauvais. « Tu es comme eux, Daphné. Tu as l'esprit aussi rance que toute cette petite bande de Sang-Pur pour qui j'ai cru bon me battre. Tu crois que tu es différente... mais tu n'es pas mieux. Pas pire, certes, mais pas mieux. »

Le visage de Daphné se ferma brusquement, blessé par les paroles de Drago. Soudain, elle ressemblait à la petite fille de ses souvenirs, sans masque, sans pudeur, sans faux-semblants. La petite fille fragile, celle qui implore un peu d'amour de ses yeux plein de candeur. Celle qui a peur qu'on l'abandonne.

« Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je veux juste t'éviter de faire des erreurs que tu regretterais. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi. »

Voilà. Envolée la petite fille ; elle était de nouveau aux commandes, maîtrisant ses émotions, mesurant ses paroles. Le pantin sans âme et sans intérêt, qui montre ce que les autres demandent à voir. Elle se leva avec grâce, et ferma d'un geste lent les rideaux ourlant les fenêtres du compartiment. Soudain plongé dans un noir artificiel, Drago se sentit apaisé. Il entendit les pas de Daphné s'approcher de lui, puis son corps se presser contre le sien alors qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise lentement. Dans un souffle, elle vint embrasser son cou, sensuellement, puis ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à son torse qu'elle couvrit de baisers furtifs. Avec des gestes mesurés, elle vint s'asseoir sur lui à califourchon, glissant une main douce dans ses cheveux blonds, avant de se dévêtir de sa robe, puis de son soutien-gorge.

« Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi », répéta-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Elle se pencha vers lui, pressant son buste nu contre le sien en lâchant un soupir d'extase. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Pas d'ouragan, pas de feu d'artifices, pas d'étincelles, pas d'océan tumultueux de sentiments explosifs. Rien que ses lèvres froides contre les siennes. Alors que Daphné finissait de le déshabiller, il se laissa aller à ce baiser si différent de celui qu'il avait échangé avec Granger quelques heures auparavant. Pas de déluge, ni d'éruption. Juste les rouages mécaniques de son corps qui agissait comme un automate bien huilé, répondant au besoin primitif d'épancher ses pulsions sexuelles.

Rien que ça.

Rien d'autre.

~~~~o~~~~

Dans un bruit de ferrailles agrémenté d'un grincement sonore et d'un coup de klaxon tonitruant, le train finit par ralentir pour enfin s'arrêter, quai 9 ¾. Sans cérémonie, Drago attrapa ses valises et descendit du wagon, prêt à transplaner. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre un « A ce soir ! » de Zabini avant de sentir la désagréable mais familière sensation d'un crochet tirant son nombril d'un coup brusque.

La tête qui tourne, l'envie imminente de régurgiter tout son repas et la démarche légèrement titubante ; oui, Drago détestait plus que tout transplaner. Mais en même temps, la possibilité de transplaner lui donnait la sensation - artificielle, il le savait bien - d'être libre et de pouvoir s'enfuir à tout moment.

Il s'extirpa de ses doux rêves d'escapades et remonta le chemin de gravier blanc qui crissait à chacun de ses pas. Quelques dernières lueurs rougeoyantes se prélassaient paresseusement dans un ciel déjà piqueté d'étoiles, caressant d'ocre les contours acérés de la falaise qui menait au Manoir. Il laissa un vent glacé ébouriffer ses cheveux et ramener jusqu'à lui les effluves de la mer qu'il entendait se fracasser contre les rochers en contrebas. Il longea l'allée d'arbres, écoutant leurs complaintes végétales - tout en bruissements et en craquements - se mêler au bruit de sa propre respiration qui formait, à chaque souffle, un petit nuage de buée. Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin face à l'imposant portail d'argent, ses barreaux se tordirent puis se fondirent pour laisser apparaitre un visage grimaçant.

« Monsieur Drago Malefoy, quel honneur ! Que puis-je pour vous ? », demanda l'étrange gargouille de métal d'une voix grinçante.

« D'après toi ? », rétorqua Drago d'une voix glaciale.

« Comment pourrais-je savoir ce que mon maître désire ? Je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur, dois-je vous le rappeler Monsieur Drago Malefoy ? », susurra le visage avec un sourire facétieux.

« Bon, laisse-moi entrer, espèce d'abruti incompétent. »

« Nouvelles mesures de sécurité, je dois vérifier chaque visiteur. On n'est jamais trop prudent, vous comprenez ? Si je ne le faisais pas, on risquerait de me traiter d'abruti incompétent... »

« Ouvre-moi, idiot. Tu vois bien que c'est moi. »

« Tout compte fait, je ne suis pas bien sûr de vous reconnaître... »

« Depuis le début de cette conversation tu m'as déjà appelé Drago Malefoy deux fois, donc je serais prêt à parier que tu m'as très bien reconnu... »

« Un peu de polynectar pourrait m'avoir dupé. D'ailleurs, Monsieur Drago Malefoy est un jeune homme bien plus sympathique que vous. Et dans mon souvenir, il était aussi bien plus fringant. »

« Plus sympathique ? Là, tu me vois sous mon meilleur jour, crois-moi. Si le _vrai_ Drago Malefoy avait été là, tu aurais fini en cure-dents depuis bien longtemps, donc n'abuse pas de la patience du _faux_ Drago Malefoy, s'il te plaît. »

« Bon... Pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça... Je fais juste mon boulot, moi... Je vais quand même vous poser une petite question de sécurité pour être sûr... Quel est votre jour de naissance, Monsieur Drago Malefoy ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération : « le cinq juin »

Le portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement accompagné des cris d'exclamation de la gargouille :

« Bravo, Monsieur Drago Malefoy ! C'est bien vous ! Comment ai-je pu hésiter ? Votre aura grandiose pourrait pourtant être perçue à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Hum... J'espère que cette petite mésaventure restera entre nous, bien sûr... »

« Compte sur moi, ouais », maugréa Drago avant de s'engouffrer dans son jardin. Avant de lui tourner définitivement le dos, il toisa une dernière fois la créature de métal et lâcha : « Et sache que c'est la question de sécurité la plus stupide qui existe... N'importe qui pourrait se procurer cette information. »

Il ignora les revendications de la gargouille et s'avança dans l'allée. Le Manoir se dessinait nettement sur le ciel d'améthyste, dressant ses quatre tourelles vers la voute céleste. Des poiriers à feuilles d'argent frissonnaient sous la bise nocturne, s'embrasant des lumières du couchant. Une complainte comme un soupir lui parvint aux oreilles, et il tourna la tête à temps pour apercevoir un paon de nacre se pâmer fièrement, agitant ses plumes de dentelle. En contrebas, l'écume dansait contre les reliefs tranchants de la falaise, chevauchant les vagues pour venir agripper aux rochers acérés mais finissant inévitablement leur course dans la mer glacée. Ce ballet maritime lui arracha un sourire malgré lui, et il se détourna enfin pour pénétrer dans sa demeure.

« Je suis rentré », annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Les lustres de cristal tintèrent doucement, chaloupés par la brise glacée que Drago avait laissé entrer par la porte, et soudain, toutes les lumières du hall s'allumèrent, animant chaque facette de cristal de reflets étincelants.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose était différent. Il balaya du regard l'immense hall, passant en revue chaque élément de la pièce : le tapis tissé en poils d'Abraxan hérité de Druella, le petit guéridon en bois d'ébène gravé d'or importé de Chine, le haut candélabre en ivoire dont les bougies ne s'éteignaient jamais, ainsi qu'une multitude d'autres caprices que son père trouvait de bon ton d'exposer à la vue de chaque visiteur afin de souligner l'incontestable supériorité de la famille Malefoy. En apparence, rien de bien nouveau. Pourtant, un sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui. Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors qu'une nouvelle fois, un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignait sournoisement, des bruits de pas résonnèrent, puis Narcissa fit son apparition en haut des escaliers, un sourire resplendissant au visage.

« Bonjour, Mère », articula simplement Drago en l'apercevant.

Le sourire de sa mère sembla se faner quelque peu mais elle ne s'en départit pas et descendit les escaliers avec une lenteur calculée, sa main gauche caressant la rambarde de l'escalier dans un geste aristocrate. Ah, cette posture... Cette façon de toiser les autres d'un regard froid, de relever le menton fièrement, d'afficher au monde son indifférence la plus méprisante. Oui, ce maintien corporel constituait à lui seul le plus marquant et le plus reconnaissable héritage de la famille Black.

Arrivée face à son fils, elle hésita un instant, puis un sourire indéchiffrable vint éclairer ses traits et elle se risqua à caresser le visage de son fils d'un geste tendre. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement un instant, lui surpris par cette soudaine démonstration affective, elle décontenancée par sa propre témérité. Dès que Malefoy eut été en âge de marcher, Lucius avait insisté pour qu'elle s'abstienne de toute démonstration affective. Pas de caresses, pas d'étreintes, pas de mots tendres. C'était la règle chez les Malefoy. Alors Narcissa avait observé son fils grandir et s'éloigner progressivement d'elle. Aussi, elle retira précipitamment sa main avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Drago, quel bonheur de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? », s'empressa-t-elle de demander pour dissiper le malaise.

« Bien », répondit-il d'un ton sec. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, tout ça ? », demanda-t-il en désignant du menton une pléiade de fleur de jasmin entreposée dans le fond de la pièce semblable à une vague florale prête à déferler sur eux.

« Tu sais très bien ce que c'est, Drago », répondit gentiment sa mère avec un sourire indulgent.

« Non, je ne sais pas », soupira-t-il, exaspéré.

Sa mère le dévisagea, perplexe. « Enfin, mais c'est... Ce soir, nous célébrons la Nuit d'Albâtre. Comme chaque année. Je t'ai écrit. »

Le visage de Drago se figea brusquement, et il peina à articuler : « Je ne lis plus mon courrier depuis l'histoire des beuglantes. Mais... c'est une plaisanterie, Mère ? Vous ne comptez pas sérieusement organiser cette soirée ? »

Les sourcils de sa mère se froncèrent, altérant un instant la pureté de sa peau de nacre, mais elle se reprit aussitôt et afficha de nouveau un sourire de convenance.

« Non, Drago, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Mais enfin, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal... »

« Vous avez perdu la tête ? La Nuit d'Albâtre ! Je sais pas si vous avez bien suivi les nouvelles, mais dans le doute, laisse-moi te faire parvenir le dernier flash info : on est des parias ! On est exactement le genre de familles que vous avez méprisé durant toutes ces années. Fini, le haut de la pyramide, maintenant on est tout juste bon à se traîner dans les bas-fonds. Alors vos petites sauteries de Mangemorts déchus, crois-moi bien, tout le monde s'en tape ! », hurla-t-il dans un souffle, la mâchoire crispée de colère et la respiration saccadée.

Sa mère posa une main choquée sur son buste, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés dansant pour lutter contre les larmes qui ourlaient déjà ses longs cils noirs.

« Drago, cesse de parler ainsi... As-tu perdu la tête ? », répondit-elle en baissant la voix, dardant de regards inquiets les alentours. « Les invités ont déjà répondu, de toute façon. Tu serais étonné de savoir que la majeure partie d'entre eux se joindra à nous ce soir. »

« Mais bien sûr, qu'ils vont se faire un plaisir de rappliquer ! Franchement, qui résisterait au spectacle ? Une invitation pour assister à la déchéance de ce qui fut autrefois la plus noble et la plus méprisante famille Sang-Pur ! Aux premières loges et avec l'alcool offert, tu parles qu'ils doivent s'en faire une joie ! »

« Drago... »

« Maman, je suis sérieux, il faut que tu annules... tout ça... Les choses ont changé... »

Les sourcils de sa mère s'arquèrent en une expression de confusion, mais il crut déceler au fond de ses prunelles bleues la joie malvenue d'être de nouveau appelée _'Maman'_. D'un geste doux, elle saisit la main de son fils et la caressa doucement.

« Je sais, Drago, je sais », murmura-t-elle à demi-voix. « Ton père a tenu à organiser la Nuit d'Albâtre. Et tu sais comment sont les décisions de ton père : incontestables... »

Elle se tut, un sourire résigné au visage alors que Drago retirait brusquement sa main.

« C'est stupide ! Vous êtes en train de foutre en l'air le peu de dignité qu'il nous reste ! »

« Referme donc le déversoir à souillure qui te sert de bouche, Drago Malefoy », tonna la voix de son père depuis le haut des escaliers.

Drago se figea de frayeur. Il aurait eu bien du mal à dire si les murs du Manoir tremblaient vraiment sous les grondements de son père ou si c'était simplement l'hallucination de son cerveau terrifié. Il trouva la force malgré lui de dévisager son père alors que celui-ci descendait lentement les marches, conscient de la peur qu'il inspirait à son fils. Le carrelage de marbre du Hall d'entrée rendait en écho la foulée sévère de son père alors qu'il se postait face à son fils, jetant sur la pièce un voile de silence austère. Seul les pendeloques de cristal des lustres suspendus au-dessus de leurs têtes cliquetaient doucement en s'entrechoquant les uns aux autres.

« Tu portes mon nom, Drago Malefoy. Tache de t'en souvenir avant de débiter tes inepties », lâcha Lucius, rompant brutalement le silence.

« Ah, mais je te le rends ton précieux petit nom, si ça peut te soulager. Pour ce qu'il vaut, maintenant... », répondit Drago, le menton relevé en signe de défi.

Sa mère lâcha un petit glapissement apeuré et voulut envelopper son fils de ses bras afin de le protéger mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide : une gifle magistrale s'abattit sur la joue de Drago, le faisant vaciller sous le choc.

« Garde donc tes jérémiades pour ton journal intime et dispense-toi de venir jouer les adolescents rebelles auprès de moi. N'oublie pas Drago, tout ça... », commença-t-il en faisant un geste vague de la main. « ... c'est le résultat de tes misérables erreurs. »

« Mes... erreurs ? », articula difficilement Drago, la joue enflée et le goût métallique du sang emplissant sa bouche.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, je te prie. Déjà que tu ne brilles pas par ton intelligence, veille à ne pas en rajouter. Les invités arriveront d'ici deux heures. Mieux vaut que tu sois prêt à les accueillir d'ici là. Mais en attendant, disparais de ma vue. »

D'un geste rageur, Drago s'essuya la bouche, marquant sa manche d'une traînée de sang rougeâtre. Sans même adresser un dernier regard à son père, il souleva ses deux lourdes valises et se dirigea vers l'étage, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, fixant obstinément le plafond en s'imaginant des rêves de vengeance qui finissaient inévitablement par un coup de poing en plein dans le visage méprisant de Lucius.

~~~~o~~~~

« Drago », appela doucement sa mère.

Il cligna des yeux lentement, s'habituant à la clarté de la lumière que sa mère venait d'allumer, puis se rassit en massant sa mâchoire douloureuse.

« Quoi ? », grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

« Les premiers invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Ton père veut que tu ailles les accueillir », lui expliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

« Et si je refuse ? », demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber en arrière sur son lit.

« Drago... A quoi tu joues ? N'énerve pas ton père, je te prie. Crois-moi, ce serait une grossière erreur stratégique », souffla-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire compatissant.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand Drago l'interrompit :

« Maman... »

Elle se tourna subitement en le dévisageant d'une drôle de manière. Il pouvait sentir au fond de ses yeux bleu toute la force de son amour maternel. Un amour sans compromis, un amour inconditionnel, aussi puissant que la plus vénérable des magies. Il savait qu'elle serait prête à tout pour lui, et c'est aussi ce qui l'effrayait.

« Rassure-moi... Dis-moi que tu es consciente de ce qui se passe, autour. Dis-moi que tu réalises que les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant. »

Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je sais, Drago. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »

« Tu sais, je m'en fous complètement, de lui. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. »

L'ombre d'un sourire s'inscrivit sur le visage de sa mère. Un sourire illuminé de fierté maternelle, teinté d'une indicible douceur. De ses mains, elle encadra le visage de son fils, plongeant son regard dans le sien, et il y vit du courage, de la force et toujours cet océan d'amour merveilleux.

« Tu as toujours été mon petit Soleil, Drago. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'inquiéter. C'est notre rôle de parents de tout faire pour te protéger, et nous faisons de notre mieux, même si ce n'est pas toujours évident à tes yeux. Quoi qu'il arrive, tout ira bien, Drago, je te le promets. Les orages finissent toujours par passer. »

Elle lui offrit un de ses sourires énigmatiques et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Il faut que tu te prépares, sinon ton père va se mettre en colère », lui intima-t-elle. « Ah, et tu as reçu du courrier. Je te l'ai posé sur ton bureau » ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Il leva deux sourcils interrogateurs et s'empressa de se lever afin de jeter un coup d'oeil à cette fameuse missive, sans se douter un instant de sa provenance. Il fit tourner le parchemin entre ses mains. Pas de sceau. Rien. Il défit la ficelle qui l'entourait et en reconnut aussitôt l'écriture fine et italique.

 _« Drago,_

 _C'était juste pour te dire qu'on avait retrouvé la chouette de Mazzira._

 _Bon courage._

 _Hermione. »_

Il reposa la lettre sur le bureau, hésita, puis finalement la fourra dans sa poche. Il songea qu'elle devait se sentir bien seule pour lui écrire à lui. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ce petit mot avait eu le don de visser un sourire énigmatique à ses lèvres. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la joie, peut-être. Oui, quelque chose comme ça...

Il contourna le bureau et se pencha pour se regarder dans le miroir. Une contusion violacée ornait désormais l'arrête de son menton ; joli souvenir paternel. D'un geste las, il saisit un costume blanc et le revêtit. La Nuit d'Albâtre était une de leurs plus vieilles traditions : ils fêtaient l'hiver approchant et les premières neiges de novembre, à grand renfort d'invités prestigieux et de ronds de jambes, orchestrés dans un décor majestueux tout de blanc et de cristal. Tout ce que Drago détestait... mais avait appris à supporter avec les années.

Il passa une main machinale dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et descendit l'escalier à pas lents. Son père le toisait du bas des marches, un sourire sardonique au visage.

« Joli bleu... », commença-t-il. « ... assorti à ton costume blanc. Tu as vraiment le soucis du détail, Drago. Bravo. »

L'intéressé lui répondit d'un sourire ironique, au moment où un cri de paon raisonnait, annonçant l'arrivée des premiers invités. Il connaissait les civilités à adopter : bonjour monsieur, bonjour madame, quel honneur de vous recevoir, une coupe de champagne ? Je vous en prie, installons-nous dans le jardin. Oh, ça ? De modestes bricoles ramenées de voyages. Et comment vont les affaires ? - et ainsi de suite durant toute la soirée. Les mêmes litanies resservies tellement de fois qu'elles en devenaient rances.

Quelques invités se succédèrent - bourgeois notables, peintres en vogue, pianistes à succès - jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse le premier hôte que Drago ait vraiment envie de voir : Zabini. Ils se saluèrent cérémonieusement le temps que leur parents fassent de même, puis ils s'orientèrent vers le jardin. L'espace vert de leur domaine s'étendait à perte de vue, se fondant dans la ligne d'horizon. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis bien longtemps, mais on apercevait sans peine le contour des arbres centenaires qui se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel, habillés de fleurs de lilas blanc : explosions lumineuses de blancheur dans la nuit noire. Un buffet de mets fins, tous blancs, avait été servi à l'orée du Manoir, et de nombreuses tables blanches parsemaient le jardin à l'ombre de voilages de dentelle qui se balançaient au gré du vent. Des lanternes lévitaient au-dessus des tables, illuminant le jardin de lueurs tamisées. Ce décor avait de faux-airs épurés, pourtant quiconque connaissait ce type de célébrations savait qu'il était le fruit de longues heures de travail. C'était dur de se donner un air décontracté quand on était aristo.

Drago tendit à Zabini une coupe de champagne et ils se dirigèrent vers une table inoccupée.

« C'est quoi le délire de ta gargouille de portail ? », s'enquit Blaise, une fois assis.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je sais pas. Elle demande à tout le monde ta date de naissance... »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. « Rah, laisse tomber. Faut absolument qu'on la change, elle commence à devenir de plus en plus arrogante. Apparemment, c'est une constante dans ce Manoir », finit-il en dardant un regard assassin sur son père qui passait au loin.

« Mouais... C'est pas la joie ce retour aux sources, si je comprends bien ? », s'enquit le métisse d'une voix un brin moqueuse alors qu'il avançait son verre pour trinquer avec son ami.

« Comme d'habitude », commença Drago en désignant d'un geste vague le bleu qui s'étendait sur son menton avant de faire tinter son verre contre celui de Blaise. « Mais au moins, pas de surprise. D'ailleurs, en parlant de surprise, c'est qui ce mec au bras de ta mère ? »

Blaise esquissa un sourire blasé. « Sa nouvelle trouvaille : Monsieur de Castellac. Un français, apparemment. Il a fait fortune dans l'industrie des chaudrons, et je crois que Célestina Moldubec a écrit une chanson le concernant. Je sais pas grand chose de plus, si ce n'est qu'il a au moins la décence d'être bien éduqué. Tu te souviens de Talbert ? »

« Celui qui avait la mauvaise habitude de se moucher dans la nappe ? Difficile à oublier. Comment il est mort, celui-là, déjà ? »

Blaise haussa distraitement les épaules afin d'exprimer son clair désintérêt quant au sort de son ex beau-père. « Je sais plus. Je crois que c'est celui qui s'est fait dévorer par un Troll des Montagnes pendant son excursion en Pologne, six jours après le mariage... De toute façon, ma mère ne le supportait plus après seulement trois jours. Tiens, en parlant de relations douteuses, tu voulais me dire quoi, à propos de Granger ? »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui. Il ne perdait jamais le nord, Blaise, et c'était quelque chose que le blond aimait et détestait chez lui.

« Rien de particulier. Ou alors, il faudra que j'aie un peu plus bu que ça. »

Blaise se pencha pour attraper une bouteille de champagne et en servit une rasade à Drago qui le remercia d'un geste de la tête.

« Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de bien plus d'un verre. Regarde qui arrive. »

Drago se tourna lentement, imaginant le pire. Il poussa un soupir soulagé : ce n'était que Daphné. Certes, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de la voir, mais au vu de la liste d'invités, c'était loin d'être la pire des compagnies. Et puis, il devait bien avouer qu'elle était particulièrement jolie ce soir : une longue robe de soie blanche vaguait sur son corps à chacun de ses pas, tandis que ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon qu'elle avait pris soin de tresser sur les côtés. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, il remarqua un drôle de serpent blanc qui ondulait autour de son poignet, comme un bijou de papier. En deux foulées, elle les avait rattrapé mettant fin aux observations de Drago.

Un sourire illumina ses traits fins. « Drago. » Puis son sourire disparut pour laisser place à une moue dégoûtée. « ... et Zabini, bien sûr. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Daphné, le plaisir est partagé », ironisa Blaise en lui rendant un sourire manifestement factice.

Malefoy se pencha pour saisir une bouteille de champagne et remplir leurs verres.

« Vous pouvez faire un effort pour être agréables ce soir, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai déjà assez de sourires faux et de sous-entendus meurtriers à la maison pour devoir en supporter plus supporter les vôtres. Merci. », lâcha Malefoy d'une voix lasse en finissant son verre d'une traite.

« Désolée », capitula Daphné d'une petite voix. « Et puis, je sais très bien ce que tu endures, crois-moi. La première chose que ma mère m'a dit en me voyant, c'est : _'Par Merlin, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais malade ? Tu as une mine épouvantable !'_ », elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas malade, mais merci quand même maman », conclut-elle avec un sourire capitulard.

« C'est vrai que tu as une mine affreuse », ricana Zabini. « En ce qui me concerne, quand je suis arrivé à la maison, ma mère n'était pas là. C'est mon cher nouveau beau-père qui m'a ouvert, affublé d'une robe de chambre en velours... Et je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'avait rien dessous ! »

Daphné et Drago froncèrent le nez d'un même geste alors que des images peu désirables s'infiltraient dans leur esprit. Blaise dut le remarquer car il ajouta :

« Et il avait des pantoufles en fourrure, si vous voulez tout savoir. Histoire de vous visualiser la scène correctement »

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire et se resservirent un verre, laissant la conversation filer et leur esprit s'embrumer. Une pensée indistincte fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Drago : là, tout de suite, entouré par les deux personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux sur terre, il se sentait... bien. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher cette tranquillité si rare... Sauf peut-être...

« Dragooooo ! », fit une voix dans leur dos.

Le Serpentard serra les dents : il savait très bien à qui appartenait cette voix de crécelle.

Il se retourna à temps pour apercevoir Pansy et Opale lui faire signe depuis l'entrée du Manoir, un sourire prétendument ravi accrochés à leurs visages sournois. Après avoir salué tout le gratin du monde sorcier, elles vinrent les rejoindre et s'assirent à leurs côtés. Pansy se laissa tomber sur sa chaise dans un soupir de ravissement.

« C'est drôle, je n'étais jamais venue ici avant », commença-t-elle. « J'imagine que j'étais pas assez intéressante pour être invitée à vos petites sauteries. Mais maintenant que papa Malefoy doit refaire son carnet d'adresses et que mon père a obtenu sa place au ministère, j'imagine que je suis un peu plus désirable... »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, pour moi tu es toujours aussi repoussante », railla Malefoy d'un ton tranchant.

Elle se fendit d'un petit rire aigu qui sonnait faux, arrachant une même grimace à Zabini, Daphné et Drago qui s'échangèrent un regard agacé, puis elle posa une main délicate sur l'épaule du blond.

« Assez parlé de moi ! Comment va mon Serpentard préféré ? », minauda la brune en battant des cils avec emphase, le menton posé sur la paume de son autre main.

Il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût et dégagea son épaule d'un mouvement sec.

« Zabini, ressers-moi un verre par pitié, je vais en avoir besoin. »

Son ami s'exécuta, finissant la bouteille dans la coupe de Malefoy tandis que Parkinson haussait les épaules sans se défaire de son sourire. « Au fait, je me suis permis d'inviter Opale, ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? »

« Je m'en fous... », grommela-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

« Merveilleux ! Bien sûr, tu sais que son père est le nouveau rédacteur en chef de la Gazette ? »

« Et... ? », grinça-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'oeil suspicieux.

« Oh, rien. C'est juste que... Ce serait quand même dommage que le soir où la famille Malefoy tente de redorer son blason, un incident vienne tout gâcher et faire la une du journal... »

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent un peu plus. « Quel genre d'incident ? »

« Oh, je sais pas ! Des invités surprise, par exemple ! C'est pas facile de gérer une si grande célébration, tu sais. Il y'a toujours des hôtes indésirables qui passent entre les mailles du filet. Mais je suis persuadée que les Malefoy sont assez bien organisés pour pouvoir gérer ce genre de mésaventures... »

Elle exulta d'un rire sonore, faussement enjoué, dans lequel Drago pouvait percevoir une menace latente et bien réelle. La main de Drago se referma autour d'une des fourchettes en argent qui avaient été disposé sur la table, la serrant à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Cette garce de Parkinson. Elle venait chez lui, imposait ses invités, et en plus, elle avait l'impudence de le menacer ouvertement ! Elle aurait mérité qu'il lui plante sa fourchette dans l'œil : ça, au moins, ce serait digne de faire la une du journal. Voyant que la tension était montée d'un cran, Zabini toussota afin d'attirer l'attention.

« Quels mauvais gentlemen nous sommes, on ne vous a même pas proposé un rafraichissement ! Viens, Drago, on va chercher un verre à ces délicieuses _créatures_ », s'exclama-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Sans rien ajouter, Drago se leva et accompagna Zabini au buffet, attrapant deux verres avec mauvaise grâce, tandis que son ami regardait son petit manège avec un sourire amusé.

« A quoi tu joues, Drago ? Où est passée ta maîtrise de toi ? T'es un Malefoy, bon sang, et en plus c'est toi l'hôte, ce soir. »

Le blond arqua un sourcil. « Tu l'as entendue, non ? T'as entendu ses menaces, je suis pas fou, hein ? »

« Non, c'était assez clair, il me semble. »

« Quelle espèce de... »

« Relax, Drago », l'interrompit Blaise avant que le blond n'ait pu se lancer dans une déferlante d'insultes. « Pas de scandale ce soir, c'est la règle. Tu règleras tes comptes à Poudlard. Ou tu enverras quelqu'un le faire. »

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du blond. « Tu te portes volontaire, c'est ça ? »

« Pour rabattre l'immense claquet de Parkinson ? Carrément. Et je te le fais gratuitement, en plus. »

Ils retournèrent vers la table en riant sous cape, et ramenèrent les verres aux deux jeunes filles qui les accueillirent à grands renforts de sourires mielleux. La soirée continuait gaiement sur une bande son de musique classique, de tintements de verre en cristal et de rires sophistiqués. Soudain, une caresse tira le blond de sa torpeur. Sous la table, Daphné avait posé sa main sur celle de Drago, qui la dévisageait maintenant avec un sourcil arqué de surprise. Autour de la table, les autres semblaient trop absorbés dans leur discussion pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Elle se pencha à son oreille.

« Drago, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. On peut s'éloigner quelques minutes ? », murmura-t-elle, incertaine.

Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'un tête-à-tête avec Daphné, mais son ton pressant avait piqué sa curiosité. Et puis, il n'était pas contre l'idée de s'éloigner un peu du rire perçant de Parkinson et Farley et de leurs airs de pimbêches.

« Ouais », répondit-il laconiquement.

Ils quittèrent la table d'un même geste en ignorant le regard implorant de Zabini 'ne me laissez pas seul avec elle, par pitié', et s'installèrent en retrait. Drago croisa les bras en dévisageant Daphné, attendant une explication qui tardait à venir, puis, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas décider à parler, il perdit patience.

« Alors ? »

« C'est que... Oh, Drago, pardon... J'aurais voulu te le dire avant mais... »

Le pouls de Malefoy s'accéléra. Ça faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il sentait que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos. Sa mâchoire se contracta malgré lui.

« Abrège. »

« Je te promets, je voulais te le dire. Mais j'attendais le bon moment... Je voulais être sûre que... », elle bredouilla, baissa le visage, cherchant des mots pour atténuer l'impardonnable trahison qu'elle savait avoir commise. « C'est à propos de Pansy... ça fait un moment, un moment que je voulais te dire ça... Je sais pas pourquoi, elle débloque complètement, et elle veut... Je sais pas, elle veut te faire du mal, Drago... Elle veut... vous faire tomber, un par un... »

La main de Drago se referma brusquement autour du bras de Daphné lui arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle braquait deux yeux effrayés sur le Serpentard, implorant son indulgence du regard.

« Putain, mais de quoi tu parles, Daphné ? »

« Je... Elle a monté un groupe avec tous les allumés de Serpentard... Ils se font appeler les Cobras Royaux... »

Soudain, le serpent de papier autour de son poignet s'arrêta d'ondoyer et tourna son petit visage vers Daphné avec un sifflement funèbre, puis, brusquement, il s'embrasa, se contorsionnant dans des flammes d'un vert vif qui vinrent lécher la peau de la blonde dans un crépitement sordide. La Serpentard poussa un cri déchirant et roula sur le sol, serrant son poignet endolori contre son cœur. Les invités alentours se retournèrent, choqués, tandis que d'un bond, Drago se précipitait à son chevet, et tirait son poignet pour l'analyser, ignorant ses glapissements de douleur. Un sillon de peau rouge et boursoufflée lézardait désormais son poignet, à l'endroit précis où se trouvait le serpent de papier quelques instants plus tôt ; cicatrice fumante qui semblait toujours bouillonner et crépiter en faisant fondre sa peau.

Sans réfléchir, Drago pointa sa baguette sur la blessure de la jeune fille : « _Episkey_ », murmura-t-il.

La peau de la blonde sembla grésiller, lui tirant un nouveau gémissement, puis... rien. La plaie était toujours là, béante, courant le long de la peau de Daphné. Il contracta la mâchoire et répéta, plus fort - comme si le volume de sa voix pouvait changer l'intensité de son sort : « _Episkey !_ ». Mais toujours rien.

Un gloussement le fit lever les yeux et sans surprise, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec Pansy, qui le dévisageait de toute sa hauteur, les mains sur les hanches, une moue goguenarde flanquée sur son affreux petit visage de bouledogue.

« T'embête pas, va, ça marchera pas », déclara-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire mielleux.

Zabini et Farley l'encerclèrent presque aussitôt, alertés par les cris de Daphné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? », s'enquit Blaise d'une voix blanche avant d'aviser Daphné, toujours effondrée sur le sol.

« Pourquoi ça marcherait pas ? », demanda Malefoy sans prêter attention à la question de Zabini.

« Je savais que cette petite peste parlerait un jour où l'autre. Ou n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs », ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé au métisse, qui détourna aussitôt les yeux. « Alors j'ai pris soin d'instaurer une petite protection contre les traitres dans son genre. C'est un genre de feudeymon. Une version atténuée, bien sûr... je suis pas complètement folle, non plus ! », conclut-elle avec un petit rire dément.

Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à Daphné, les lèvres retroussées en une moue dégoûtée alors que la blonde avait cessé de gémir, et était maintenant secouée de violents frissons, le souffle rauque.

« Oh, tu voudrais pas arrêter d'en rajouter, Greengrass ? On a compris que t'avais mal, pas besoin d'en faire trois tonnes. Et puis, ça va passer. Par contre cette jolie cicatrice sur ton poignet, j'espère qu'elle te plaît, parce que tu vas la garder à vie ! », gloussa-t-elle.

Une longue complainte s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes de Daphné. Une plainte de douleur mais aussi de tristesse, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle conserverait cette plaie rougeâtre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours : symbole indélébile de sa traitrise envers Drago.

« Blaise, tu peux accompagner Daphné à l'intérieur, s'il te plaît ? Donne-lui de quoi se changer, et allonge-la dans mon lit », lui lança Malefoy.

« Mais il faudrait peut-être... »

« C'est un feudeymon, il n'y a rien à faire. La douleur s'estompera d'elle-même. Fais ce que je te dis », trancha-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Zabini s'exécuta : il prit Daphné dans ses bras -la soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante - et se dirigea vers le Manoir, sous l'oeil indifférent des invités qui s'étaient déjà désintéressés à ces querelles d'adolescents. Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau seuls tous les trois, Drago dégaina sa baguette et se tourna vers Pansy.

« Écoute-moi bien, Parkinson, je sais pas pour qui tu te prends et je sais pas ce qui te fait penser que soudain tu as de l'importance, mais toi et ta sale gueule de clébard vous allez vous casser aussi vite que vous avez réussi à vous incruster ici ». Il se tourna vers Opale. « Et toi aussi, la fouine. »

Parkinson se fendit d'un rire sardonique venu du fin fond de sa gorge - vision d'horreur tout juste concurrencé par son regard de cinglée animé d'un éclat démoniaque à faire froid dans le dos.

« Partir maintenant ? Avant que tu n'aies eu ma petite surprise ? Non, ce ne serait pas très poli de ma part... », conclut-elle en tirant une chaise avant de s'asseoir nonchalamment.

Par réflexe, Malefoy abaissa sa baguette, les yeux une nouvelle fois plissés de suspicion :

« Quelle surprise ? »

« Oh, je ne voudrais pas te gâcher le suspense... Ça ne devrait plus tarder... »

A cet instant précis, un bruit de ferraille retentit, suivi de près par un vacarme assourdissant de cris indistincts. Sa baguette s'abaissa totalement, laissant place à une mine pantoise alors que sa paupière était brusquement agité d'un tic nerveux, se clignant d'elle-même à intermittence régulière. Ses yeux dansaient, allant du visage de Pansy à la porte du Manoir, ne sachant que faire. Les invités s'étaient arrêtés dans leur conversations, lançant des regards inquisiteurs aux deux hôtes de la soirée qui semblait pétrifiés de stupeur. Les cris se firent plus insistants et plus audibles :

« LAISSEZ-MOI ENTRER ! LAISSEZ-MOI... MAIS... JE VOUS AI DIT DE ME LAISSER ENTRER ! J'AI REÇU UNE INVITATION ! », hurla une voix masculine étrangement familière.

La voix venait de l'autre côté du Manoir, sûrement du portail. Drago s'avança d'un pas, observant lentement la foule de convives adopter un air concerné et un rien outré derrière lequel Drago lisait très clairement la joie d'assister à un scandale. Ils ressemblaient à des spectateurs au cirque, lâchant des 'oh !' et des 'ah !' inquiets devant le dompteur de fauves mais espérant secrètement que le lion finirait par le dévorer sous leurs yeux avides. Oh oui, à peine rentrés chez eux, ils s'empresseraient de raconter cette soirée, et comment un invité indésirable est venu gâcher la soirée, et comment la famille Malefoy a été incapable de réagir, exagérant le ragot, prenant un malin plaisir à humilier un peu plus la famille - et cela leur procurerait un plaisir sans borne. Drago savait tout ça, car il avait fait partie de cette infâme catégorie. Il jeta un œil inquisiteur à son père, mais Lucius semblait toujours paralysé, fixant le Manoir d'un regard vide. Le noir de la nuit sembla s'assombrir un peu plus, alors que le ton des invectives hurlées depuis l'autre côté du Manoir changeait petit à petit, pour se transformer en des vociférations obscènes et désespérées :

« BANDE DE MISÉRABLES PARVENUS ! JE VOUS EXÈCRE ! VOUS ÊTES FIERS D'AVOIR REÇU UNE INVITATION, HEIN ? CA VOUS FAIT MARRER DE SAVOIR QUE MOI, _MOI_ , JE NE PEUX PAS RENTRER, HEIN ? QUE JE SUIS BLOQUÉ A L'ENTRÉE COMME UN LÉPREUX ! VOUS DEVEZ ÊTRE FIERS ! LE SEUL SUCCÈS DE VOTRE MISÉRABLE EXISTENCE ! MAIS VOTRE SANG EST RÉPUGNANT, VOUS NE VALEZ RIEN ! UNE INVITATION MERDIQUE CHANGERA JAMAIS RIEN A CA ! VOUS ÊTES DES SECONDS CHOIX ! LES MALEFOY SE SERVENT DE VOUS ! ET JE VOUS ÉCRASERAI UN PAR UN S'IL LE FAUT, JE VOUS... »

« Surprise, surprise », glissa Pansy à l'oreille de Drago, couvrant momentanément le bruit des hurlements. « Il se pourrait que j'ai envoyé par erreur une invitation à la mauvaise personne... »

Le poing de Drago se serra si fort qu'il crut qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de s'abattre sur le visage grossier de Parkinson. Désormais, ce n'était plus un cortège de fausses mines outrées, mais un véritable déferlement de cris offusqués et de visages affolés. Comme par instinct, il tourna les yeux vers sa mère qui jetaient des coups d'oeil nerveux en tout sens, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le regard perdu. Enfin, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et elle articula silencieusement : « S'il te plaît »

Ok, donc c'était à lui d'agir. Après tout, Pansy était son problème à lui, il était donc ouvertement responsable de ses conneries. Il se précipita vers le Manoir, sans oublier de balancer un juron cinglant à l'encontre de Parkinson qui ne s'était pas départie de son sourire railleur, et après avoir fait signe à ses parents qu'il maîtrisait la situation, il traversa le Manoir et déboucha sur le petit chemin qui serpentait jusqu'au portail métallique. Il l'arpenta en quelques secondes et se retrouva devant le portail, essoufflé. Grâce à un mécanisme de protection, les grilles d'habitude assez espacées pour qu'on puisse voir au travers s'étaient fondues en une porte de métal épaisse et infranchissable. Drago tapota la porte de sa baguette.

« C'est bon, annule la procédure de protection, je suis là »

La gargouille du portail ne contesta pas et la barrière de métal reprit sa forme initiale. Drago se tordit le cou pour apercevoir l'auteur de ces cris... il resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de se récrier :

« Nott ? Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Le visage de Nott était complètement défait, les traits tirés par la fatigue, la bouche déformée de colère, écumant d'une salive mousseuse, les yeux rougis par ce que Drago imagina être de récentes larmes. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'adolescent que le blond avait connu mais plutôt à une âme errante, blême et désœuvrée.

Pour toute réponse à sa question, Nott tendit l'enveloppe, comme si ce simple bout de papier froissé par ses mains rageuses aurait pu justifier l'esclandre qu'il venait de causer.

« Ça vient pas de nous, c'est l'autre folle de Pansy qui t'a envoyé ça »

« Laisse-moi rentrer, Drago », insista Théodore d'une voix agitée de tressautements qui ressemblait à une supplique désespérée.

« Tu sais que je peux pas, mec. Pas après le scandale que tu viens de nous faire. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible. »

« Mais... », sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge. Et malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, Drago pu voir des larmes affluer jusqu'aux yeux de Nott, accrochant la lumière de la lune. « ... je viens à la Nuit d'Albâtre depuis que je suis né », balbutia-t-il, dans un sanglot.

« Je sais, Théo. Je suis désolé », et pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Drago était véritablement sincère.

« Putain, Drago. Toi et moi, on n'a jamais pu s'encadrer, je sais bien mais... faut que tu me laisses entrer. Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça, merde. »

« Théo, je te le répète une dernière fois : non seulement je peux pas te laisser entrer, mais en plus, il va falloir que tu partes »

Un sanglot étranglé secoua Nott, l'obligeant à s'accrocher aux barreaux de la grille pour ne pas se laisser tomber au sol.

« Putain... Putain, comment on en est arrivés là ? On était les rois, les invités d'honneur... et maintenant... maintenant on me vire comme un vulgaire cafard... comment on en est arrivés là ? Quand j'ai reçu ça... », bredouilla-t-il en levant la lettre au niveau des yeux de Drago. « J'ai cru... J'ai vraiment cru que les choses pourraient être comme avant... Mais regarde-moi, je suis fini... fini... Un paria... Plus rien... Rien... », et la fin de son monologue chaotique mourut dans sa gorge.

« Théo... », commença Drago.

« Ouais. Je me casse, j'ai compris », souffla-t-il à mi-voix, alors que des larmes sales et désordonnées ruisselaient désormais sans retenue sur ses joues creusées.

Il s'éloigna du portail de quelques pas avant de se retourner pour dévisager longuement Drago. Il se mit alors à parler, d'une voix sinistre façon Trelawney qui arracha un frisson au blond :

« Si je tombe, je tomberai pas seul, Drago. J'en entrainerai d'autres dans ma chute ». Il se tut quelques secondes, laissant le temps à Drago de digérer l'information, puis il ajouta d'une voix caverneuse : « Je tenais juste à te prévenir. »

Avant que Drago ait eu le temps de répliquer, une voix criarde s'éleva dans son dos :

« Bye-bye, Théodore ! », s'écria Pansy en faisant de grands signes au Serpentard en question. « C'était un plaisir de te voir... comme d'habitude ! A propos, j'aime bien ton nouveau style : c'est très... larmoyant ! », exulta-t-elle dans un rire mesquin.

Sans même lui adresser un dernier regard, il disparut dans un craquement sonore, laissant un Drago pantelant, subitement écrasé par le poids de la menace de Théodore, et une Pansy hilare. Le blond se ressaisit et se tourna lentement vers la brune qu'il dévisagea longuement, l'air interdit.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Parkinson ? Parce que je t'ai repoussé la dernière fois ? »

« Pauvre petit Drago... Le monde ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi ! Je sais, c'est dur à assimiler, hein ? Savoir que tu n'es pas le centre du monde... et imaginer qu'une fille à Poudlard n'est pas amoureuse de toi, ça doit te faire un choc ! Mais non, je ne fais pas ça parce que tu m'as brisé le cœur ou n'importe quelle histoire délirante du genre. Cela dit, j'étais pas contre une petite partie de jambes-en-l'air avec toi mais faut croire que ça t'a jamais tenté... »

La consternation et le dégoût affleuraient de tout le corps du blond qui se retenait à grande peine de lui coller une baffe. « Mais pourquoi, alors ? », demanda-t-il laconiquement.

« Pourquoi ? Mais c'est pourtant évident, non ? Parce que pendant toutes ces années vous nous avez traité comme des petits chiens, tout juste bons à exécuter docilement vos ordres, mais pour le reste... Pour les invitations, le prestige, la considération, tout ça... », expliqua-t-elle en désignant le Manoir d'un geste vague de la main. « ... on pouvait toujours rêver. Vous nous avez toujours considérés comme des moins-que-rien, et bravo, vous avez créé des monstres. Tu connais le dicton, non ? _'Garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis plus proches encore'_. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Attendant patiemment le moment de prendre ma revanche. Et le moment est enfin venu. C'est réjouissant, non ? »

« Tu es folle, Pansy », souffla Drago d'une voix blanche. « Complètement folle »

« Comme c'est pratique ! Vous les Sang-Pur, vous avez joué à ce petit jeu de pouvoir toute votre vie et vous vous dites rusés, puissants et fiers, mais dès que quelqu'un vient s'ajouter aux participants, en particulier une fille, tout d'un coup, ce n'est plus de l'intelligence mais de la folie. Tu me fais rire, Drago. Ta vision du monde est si étriquée... Je pense qu'on aurait fait un couple fantastique », finit-elle avec un gloussement amusé.

« Casse-toi de chez moi, Parkinson. Et n'oublie pas ton petit toutou de Farley ! »

« Regarde plutôt ! Ma surprise n'est pas terminée... Un nom comme Malefoy mérite un déshonneur à la hauteur de feu son prestige », railla-t-elle en pointant du doigt le petit chemin blanc qui partait du portail pour lézarder la falaise.

Drago dut plisser les yeux pour apercevoir ce qu'elle lui désignait, et après quelques secondes et un intense effort de concentration, ils aperçut effectivement une dizaine de personnes se dirigeant vers le Manoir au pas de course, de longues capes noires claquant au vent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... »

« VEUILLEZ VOUS RECULER DU PORTAIL, NOUS ALLONS PÉNÉTRER DANS VOTRE DOMAINE », l'interrompit une des femmes du groupe qui n'était plus désormais qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée, la voix amplifiée par un _Sonorus_. « SI VOUS N'OUVREZ PAS LE PORTAIL, NOUS NOUS VERRONS DANS L'OBLIGATION DE LE DÉTRUIRE. VEUILLEZ ABAISSER VOS BAGUETTES. »

Incapable de réfléchir, complètement perdu et désœuvré, Drago s'exécuta après avoir ordonné au portail de s'ouvrir.

« Merci, jeune homme », lui glissa un homme en arrivant à son niveau. « Cheveux blonds et costume de soie. Tu es Drago Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malgré tous ses efforts, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et il se contenta d'acquiescer comme un enfant.

« Je noterai dans la déposition que tu nous as facilité l'accès au Manoir. »

Drago reprit subitement ses esprits, comme si le mot _'déposition'_ était venu le fouetter en plein visage avec la violence d'un coup de poing.

« Attendez ! Qu... Quelle déposition ? De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Nous avons un mandat de perquisition. »

« Un quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et rejoignit les autres avant de pénétrer dans le Manoir. De là où il était, il pouvait déjà entendre les cris affolés des invités, apercevoir les lueurs d'une altercation magique, et percevoir les vociférations rageuses de son père, mais il n'arriva pas à bouger. Il resta stoïque, paralysé, ses pieds refusant de décoller du sol. En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers Pansy, le visage blême :

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

« Tu te rappelles quand tu m'avais dit que ton père cachait ses antiquités de magie noire dans le double fond du lit de la chambre d'amis ? Eh bien, il se pourrait qu'un appel anonyme en ait informé le Ministère... Oups ! », finit-elle avec un air faussement contrit, la main sur sa bouche.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », balbutia-t-il, atterré.

« Ah bon ? », rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire faussement ingénu.

« Putain ! Espèce de... »

Il ne termina même pas sa phrase et se jeta sur elle, la faisant rouler sur le sol, oubliant même qu'il aurait pu aussi bien lui jeter un sort, dévoré par le besoin insoutenable de la blesser physiquement, de lui faire ravaler son air arrogant, de lui faire payer ses horreurs. Il se retrouva au dessus d'elle, enserrant ses poignets et les maintenant contre le sol trempé. Les cheveux de Pansy s'étaient détachés, s'étalant en désordre autour de son visage pâle barré d'un sourire dément.

« Comme c'est romantique ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je ferai des galipettes dans l'herbe avec Drago Malefoy ! »

« Mais ferme-la, bon sang ! », s'écria-t-il.

Le rire de la brune s'éleva comme une oraison funèbre, un rire dénué de joie, un rire qui se nourrit de désespoir et de malheur. Le rire de la folie même. Ce rire pénétra dans la tête de Drago, explosant ses barrières mentales, s'infiltrant dans chacune des cellules de son corps. Raisonnant, encore et encore, grinçant dans ses tympans. Et soudain ce rire strident, ce rire malade, déclencha en lui un accès de violence. Il passa ses mains autour du cou de Parkinson, prêt à serrer, prêt à la faire taire à jamais. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle continuait de sourire.

« Tut tut tut, Drago. Je ne crois pas que tu arrangerais la situation de ton père en blessant la fille d'un des membres du Magenmagot, alors bas les pattes ! »

Aussi brusquement que s'il avait été frappé par la foudre, il la lâcha, le visage confondu dans une expression de total désarroi. Qui était cette fille ? Où était passée l'idiote Parkinson qu'il avait côtoyé toutes ces années ? Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment existé, finalement, qu'elle avait toujours été cette espèce de cinglée au rire démoniaque. Il se releva et recula lentement. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine, le poussant à lever les yeux au ciel. Il neigeait. Les flocons s'écrasaient par terre, édifiant bientôt une fine pellicule duveteuse sur le sol et peignant le jardin de blanc.

Il baissa le visage, puis, comme au ralenti, il vit les Aurors sortir du Manoir, encerclant son père. Il vit les invités se presser sur le parvis de la maison pour apercevoir le spectacle, ne prenant même plus la peine de cacher leurs sourires avides, comme des vautours autour d'un cadavre. Il vit la bouche de son père se tordre, il le vit hurler quelque chose mais il n'entendait plus rien. Il le vit se débattre, fulminer, crier, supplier. Il vit les Aurors le pousser sans ménagement, ils les vit ricaner, puis en un instant, ils transplanèrent et disparurent du paysage, vite imités par la plupart des invités. Seule demeura Narcissa, en larmes, assise sur les marches du perron, les épaules couvertes de neige.  
Il voulut la rejoindre mais Pansy le contourna pour lui barrer la route.

« Tu te rappelles à la fête d'Halloween des Serpentard ? Je t'ai dit qu'un jour, tu repenserais à cet instant où tu t'es moqué de moi, et que tu le regretterais. Voilà, le jour est arrivé. J'espère que tu te noieras dans tes remords, Drago. Car tout ça, ça ne serait jamais arrivé sans toi. »

Aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue, elle se volatilisa, laissant Drago seul avec un cortège de sentiments terrifiants.

* * *

 _Hello tout le monde ! Mille excuses pour le retard, mais je viens d'emménager en Angleterre donc je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps d'écrire avant !_  
 _Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, un chapitre assez sombre mais on commence à comprendre où voulez en venir Parkinson... Du coup, pas beaucoup d'Hermione, mais elle revient au prochain chapitre._

 _J'ai hâte de connaitre vos impressions !_

 _ **Okami Shiroi :** Merci ! Je trouvais important de mettre en place le contexte pour qu'on puisse mieux cerner l'obsession de Daphné ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !_

 _ **Milyi :** Aaah, merci ! Effectivement, on commence à comprendre que Daphné n'est pas prête à en rester là. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une vipère, donc elle a aussi plusieurs tours dans son sac ! Mais ça, on le verra en temps et en heure héhéhé_

 _ **Flammea :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis d'accord, ça justifie un peu - un tout petit peu - sa folie ! Oui, on comprendra un peu mieux l'histoire d'Astoria et pourquoi Daphné la déteste tellement... C'est pour ça qu'elle est assez absente, pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, je l'expliquerai plus tard, mais elle a été envoyé à Serdaigle, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on la voit peu._

 _ **Prune noire :** Aaaaah ma revieweuse adorée, je pleure presque de joie à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews ! Non seulement parce qu'elles sont adorablement gentilles mais aussi parce que tu cernes extrêmement bien les personnages ! Et tu as tout à fait raison, il y'a une vraie inversion entre Daphné et Hermione ! Et oui, Daphné s'est complètement plantée dans sa façon de plaire à Drago mais aussi en grande partie à cause de sa mère qui est un peu cinglée. En tout cas, je suis de ton avis, j'adore Daphné. Elle est touchante dans ses délires complètement fous. Ah, et j'adore écrire Parvati ! Un peu dans son monde, comme tu dis, mais pas vraiment méchante. Merci encore pour les titres ! C'est vrai que j'essaye de faire que ça colle, même si c'est pas toujours évident !_

 _ **Math'L :** Ah, c'est vrai, j'aurais du le préciser. Enfin, c'est écrit pour le premier (ils ont six ans), mais pour les autres ils ont onze ans et seize ans ! En fait, je voulais que ces trois chapitres retracent vraiment leur adolescence et la façon dont ils se sont progressivement éloignés, et aussi comment leur famille les ont fait devenir quelqu'un d'autre... Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et merci pour la review !_

 _ **Rosa2101 :** Merci ! Je suis absolument d'accord avec toi ! Ce chapitre est vraiment nécessaire pour comprendre que Daphné n'est pas juste folle mais qu'elle est éperdument amoureuse et qu'elle ne supporte pas l'idée de voir Drago s'éloigner d'elle. Bon, elle est quand même particulièrement folle, mais l'amour, ça rend toujours un peu fou, non ?_

 _ **Swangranger :** merci à toi de me faire partager tes impressions, et surtout en ce qui concerne Daphné que j'adore... Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !_

 **Merci, merci, merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews et merci mille fois à tous les lecteurs ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, me dire vos impressions ou juste me faire un petit coucou !**


	16. Vénus

Un bruissement d'ailes tira Hermione de sa lecture, l'incitant à refermer son livre et le déposer à côté d'elle. D'un bond, elle se redressa, gravit quelques marches de la volière, et plissa les yeux, essayant de discerner la chouette qui venait de faire irruption dans la tour. Enfin, un sourire rassuré adoucit son visage

« Te voilà, toi ! Tu sais qu'on t'a cherché partout ? », lança-t-elle à la petite chouette de jais, sans toutefois se départir de son sourire amusé.

La chouette hulula doucement en inclinant la tête, puis s'approcha en claudiquant de la jeune fille qui se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit volatile au plumage noir, et fronça les sourcils. Sa patte était prise dans un barbelé qui avait écorché sa peau à plusieurs endroit. Elle voulut tendre la main, mais l'oiseau poussa un cri apeuré, et s'éloigna en deux battements d'ailes.

« Nox, viens là, s'il te plaît », murmura la Gryffondor d'une voix rassurante en levant son bras.

L'oiseau sembla hésiter, penchant la tête en observant Hermione de ses deux petites billes noires, puis finit par céder et vint se poser sur son bras tendu. Avec lenteur et précision, la Gryffondor s'appliqua à défaire l'étau de fer qui retenait la patte de Nox, puis sortit sa baguette pour soigner la pauvre petite chouette qui finit par s'envoler en hululant gaiement pour tout remerciement. Il était plus de dix-huit heures, et la lueur du soleil se faisait déjà vacillante, se fardant de rouge et d'orange.

Hermione tira un parchemin de son sac, et d'une écriture soignée, elle inscrivit :

« _Mazzira,_

 _Nous avons retrouvé ta chouette. Elle était juste partie faire une balade. Elle est un peu trop fatiguée pour faire le trajet ce soir, mais tu lui manques déjà, crois-moi ! En attendant, je veille bien sur elle._

 _Passe de bonnes vacances,_

 _Hermione._ »

Elle l'attacha à la patte d'un Hibou Grand-Duc, et le volatile prit son envol, plongeant bec le premier dans le grand ciel d'ocre.

Elle descendit les escaliers, prête à quitter la volière, mais hésita un instant sur le pas de la porte, puis fit demi-tour. De son sac, elle tira un nouveau parchemin, s'assit à même les marches de pierre, la plume à la main. Après une brève hésitation, elle écrivit sur l'entête du papier brun :

« _Drago_ »

Elle s'arrêta, hésitant de nouveau. Cette pointe d'anxiété typique, ce soupçon de remords, ce sentiment de malaise diffus. Oh, elle ne connaissait que trop bien ces sentiments, et ils précédaient inévitablement une décision qu'elle était sur le point de regretter. Elle voulut froisser le papier, jeter ce mot compromettant, mais s'arrêta en plein geste. Après tout, elle ne faisait rien de mal, elle était une adulte mûre et réfléchie, donc tout à fait apte à différencier un bon d'un mauvais choix... Alors pourquoi sentait-elle qu'elle s'aventurait sur une pente glissante ?

Elle posa la feuille sur le sol, expira longuement tout en faisant rouler nerveusement sa plume entre ses doigts. Elle réfléchissait trop, c'était ça le problème. Quand avait-elle perdu sa spontanéité ? L'art de faire les choses sans réfléchir, de s'octroyer quelques secondes d'innocence ?

D'un geste décidé, elle récupéra le parchemin et inscrivit en dessous :

« _c'était juste pour te dire qu'on avait retrouvé la chouette de Mazzira._ » d'une écriture nerveuse qui semblait trahir sa propre anxiété.

Elle s'apprêtait à signer, mais elle se ravisa, la main en suspend au-dessus du papier. Elle ressentait soudain l'envie pressante d'ajouter quelque chose. Quelque chose de moins impersonnel. Elle repensa alors à l'ancestrale demeure Malefoy, à cette falaise qui se précipite dans la mer, à ces grands murs de pierre qui semblent sortir de terre et se dresser dangereusement vers le ciel, elle songea au regard glacial de Lucius, au sourire discipliné de Narcissa, au cri lugubre des paons albinos, et sans hésitation, elle ajouta, d'une écriture beaucoup plus fluide :

« _Bon courage_ »

Elle signa, attacha la missive à la patte d'une chouette lapone, et quitta la volière sans se retourner.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'un frisson la parcourut. Quelque chose était en train de changer, quelque chose se préparait. Mais cette fois-ci, ce quelque chose était _en elle_.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

La pluie battante s'écrasa contre sa fenêtre dans un vacarme assourdissant. Un véritable mitraillement aquatique contre la petite lucarne avoisinant son lit la tira de son sommeil, mais elle se contenta de se retourner en grommelant. La pluie diluvienne se fit insistante, cinglant les carreaux avec une telle ardeur, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était animée par la volonté de réveiller Hermione. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, trop habituée à ce geste pour se rendre compte que son autorité n'avait aucune chance de raisonner les intempéries qui sévissaient à l'extérieur, puis, à contre-cœur, elle consentit à ouvrir les yeux et se pencher tant bien que mal vers la fenêtre. On devinait, malgré la pluie, les lueurs pâles de l'aube au teint glacé du ciel. Bien malgré elle, elle s'extirpa de ses draps soyeux, posant ses deux pieds nus sur la pierre froide du dortoir. Ses cheveux en bataille semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'ébattre autour de son visage en boucles indomptables, animés par le refus catégorique de rester coiffer plus de quelques heures. Elle soupira en croisant son reflet dans le miroir, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Avec une lenteur empreinte de lassitude, elle enfila un épais collant de laine, une jupe et un pull tricoté par Molly, se dressa mentalement le programme de la journée, puis se décida enfin à descendre.

Les couloirs étaient vides. Désert. Pas âme qui vive dans ce château. Enfin, elle déboucha dans la grande salle, où étaient attablés moins d'une vingtaine d'élèves, le plus souvent assis seuls ou en petits groupes disparates qui peinaient à remplir les grandes tables. Elle avisa du coin de l'œil une élève de Serdaigle qui fixait son bol de porridge d'un regard vide, le menton posé sur sa paume, l'air désœuvré. Quel malheureux hasard avait condamné cette élève à rester au château ? Quelles histoires tristes pouvaient se tapir derrière son air morose et sa mine accablée ?  
A peu de chose près, elle devait ressembler à ça, elle aussi.

Elle enjamba le banc de la table des Gryffondor et s'y assit en tirant jusqu'à elle le plat d'œufs brouillés dont elle se servit une bonne portion. A peine avait-elle eu le temps d'avaler une bouchée que le vacarme de hululements annonciateurs de la tournée du courrier emplit la grande salle. Un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier s'écrasa brutalement sur la table, à quelques centimètres du plat de porridge qu'elle avait pris soin de déplacer quelques secondes auparavant, par réflexe. D'un geste machinal, elle saisit le journal, avisant la une sans vraiment y prêter attention... et manqua de s'étouffer avec ses œufs brouillés. Elle déglutit difficilement et se focalisa sur la photo mouvante qui prenait toute la première page.

Lucius se débattait, criant comme un beau diable alors que des Aurors l'encerclaient pour le faire rentrer au Ministère. Les yeux d'Hermione bondirent vers le titre, qui clamait, en lettres capitales : « _SCANDALE CHEZ LES MALEFOY : QUAND LA FÊTE TOURNE AU CAUCHEMAR_ ». D'un geste fébrile, elle tourna la page et parcourut l'article.

« _Le monde sorcier n'est pas sans savoir que les Malefoy sont loin d'être irréprochables. On ne compte plus leurs bavures et leurs prises de positions pour le moins contestables._  
 _Nous voulons tous croire qu'il est possible de changer, pour le meilleur... mais force est de constater que certaines personnes sont condamnées à se vautrer dans leur propre malveillance._

 _C'est ainsi qu'en ce premier novembre, lors de la traditionnelle célébration d'Albâtre donnée au Manoir chaque année, des Aurors ont découvert des articles de Magie Noire utilisés lors de la Seconde Guerre dans un compartiment secret de la demeure Malefoy. Fétichisme sordide ou désir de revanche inassouvi ? Seule l'issue du procès nous le dira. En attendant, si l'on ne plaçait que trop peur d'espoir dans la réadaptation sociale des Malefoy, la déconvenue reste grande._

 _Nous n'en savons encore peu sur les récents évènements qui ont bouleversé l'aristocratie Sorcière. Toutefois, un proche des Malefoy a accepté de nous en dire plus long sur cette soirée. Dans un soucis de sécurité, notre informateur a tenu à rester anonyme._

 _Témoignage bouleversant :_

 _"La célébration était grandiose, les plats succulents, le décor somptueux... Qui aurait pu croire ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça ? Et plus précisément dans le double-fond du lit des Malefoy ?_

 _J'étais là lorsque c'est arrivé. J'étais en train de parler avec Drago lorsque les Aurors ont débarqué au Manoir. Il faut que vous sachiez, je suis une vieille amie des Malefoy. Nous nous connaissons depuis presque dix ans maintenant. D'ailleurs, confidences pour confidences, Drago a toujours eu un faible pour moi, mais j'ai très tôt senti chez lui quelque chose de malsain et c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours œuvré pour éconduire ses avances. Si je devais être absolument honnête, je vous avouerais que je croyais réellement qu'il pouvait changer, qu'il aurait pu faire une croix sur la Magie Noire... Mais ces derniers temps, il était de plus en plus perturbé. On aurait dit un vrai détraqué. Avec le recul, je pense qu'il nourrissait un profond désir de revanche envers ceux qu'il appelait les 'Sang-de-Bourbe' et les 'Traîtres à leur sang', tout comme son ami Théodore Nott, qui semble lui aussi en proie à de certains problème psychologiques. Il y'a eu des précédents, à l'école... Des choses ont été faites... Des choses terribles dont j'ai moi-même été victime... Vous savez, j'ai peur... Je préfère ne pas..._ »

D'un geste rageur, Hermione referma le journal, sans même prendre la peine de finir le reste de l'article. Mais il lui fallut encore minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Enfin, elle poussa le journal du doigt comme s'il s'agissait là d'une ordure particulièrement répugnante et fronça les sourcils : qui était cette fameuse personne 'proche des Malefoy' ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Hermione savait bien que la maison des Malefoy avait déjà été fouillée de fond en comble à la fin de la Guerre, et qu'aucun objet de Magie Noire n'aurait pu échapper à l'œil expert des Aurors. C'était ridicule. Elle fronça les sourcils de plus belle : cette histoire sentait le piège à mille lieux à la rondes.

Elle releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que tous les élèves présents étaient eux aussi en train de lire la Gazette, ricanant ou affublé d'un air faussement affecté. Cette sale peste de Skeeter et son équipe n'étaient visiblement pas décidés à raccrocher la plume à papote. Elle se sentit nauséeuse, et un brusque haut-le-cœur l'incita à repousser son assiette d'œufs brouillés pour regagner son dortoir, le cerveau en effervescence.

Cette histoire ne tenait pas debout, elle en était convaincue.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Deux jours étaient passés dans le plus grand des calmes au grand regret d'Hermione. Non qu'elle ait espéré un nouveau tragique incident, seulement il fallait bien avouer que l'atmosphère sinistre qui déployait ses griffes sur le château avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Un silence pesant s'était infiltré dans les couloirs, et la Gryffondor peinait même à reconnaître Poudlard où la vie était d'habitude si tumultueuse et mouvementée. Le bruit des rires et les cris enthousiastes avaient été remplacés par le hululement des courants d'air qui agitaient régulièrement les cheveux d'Hermione. Avec un petit sourire, elle réalisa que c'était toujours ainsi qu'elle s'était imaginé Durmstrang : un château en ruine lugubre et inquiétant, un palais de glace, une chapelle de courants d'air, peuplé d'élèves en fourrures et de regards assassins.

Tout en traversant le pont suspendu, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil au lac, et aux montagnes, au loin. Le parc était nappé de neige d'un blanc immaculé, et pourtant, le ciel était dégagé, tout juste parsemé de quelques nuages duveteux. Un soleil froid, offrant à l'espace vert ses faibles rayons, avait fait fondre la poudreuse par endroit, découvrant quelques vestiges d'herbe émeraude piqueté de boue. Elle profita de la vue un instant, savourant un des derniers jours de beaux temps du mois de novembre, puis elle inspira une longue bouffée d'air pur, chargé de fraîcheur automnale, et prit la direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

Trop occupée à démêler les fils noués de son écharpe en laine, elle ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment Malefoy qui se tenait à l'angle du mur, près de la porte de la Grande Salle. L'étrangeté de la situation la saisit sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison. Drago détonnait dans le décor de pierre de Poudlard. Comme un comédien qui se serait trompé de scène.  
Il se tenait à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, et pourtant, un millénaire semblait s'être écoulé entre temps, marquant son visage fin de cernes violacées. Lentement, elle s'avança et se planta à côté de lui.

« Salut », murmura-t-elle doucement en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

« T'as lu l'article, c'est ça ? », déduisit-il de son sourire et de son ton réconfortant.

« Difficile de passer à côté. »

Il hocha la tête lentement, le regard au loin, puis se reprit soudainement et s'avança vers la porte de la Grande Salle, suivi par Hermione. Au moment où il pénétra dans la pièce, tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui et un tumulte de murmures désapprobateurs s'éleva des petits groupes d'élèves attablés.

« Mangemort ! », s'écria un élève de Poufsouffle en lançant à Malefoy un regard méprisant.

Quelques rires. Un « crève ! » s'éleva de la table des Serdaigle, raisonnant longtemps, se répercutant contre le plafond vôuté de la Grande Salle. Une fille se leva pour huer Drago. Suivie par deux garçons de troisième année. Il y'avait dans leur regards quelque chose de particulièrement méchant, l'envie morbide de mettre à mort l'héritier Malefoy, de le voir suffoquer sous leurs yeux avides de vengeance. Elle retint son souffle, envisageant le pire en apercevant du coin de l'œil la mâchoire du Serpentard se contracter.

 _Laisse-les faire_ , pensa-t-elle. _Ça n'en vaut pas la peine_.

A son grand soulagement, il se contenta de serrer les poings et de tourner les talons. La Gryffondor hésita un instant, partagée entre son ancienne rancune contre Malefoy, toujours présente dans les tréfonds de son esprit, impossible à déloger, et une forme de compassion nouvelle, presque tendre à son égard. Finalement, elle pivota sur elle-même pour s'élancer à la suite du Serpentard après avoir dardé les élèves d'un regard noir.

« Hé ! », s'écria-t-elle essoufflée, alors qu'il la devançait d'une bonne dizaine de mètres. « Attends, Malefoy. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit volte-face d'un geste brusque. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, agacé par son ton sec alors qu'elle, elle voulait seulement se montrer sympathique. C'était presque de la pure politesse, et il avait le culot de la rembarrer.

« Pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. « Je t'ai rien fait, hein. »

« C'est encore pire ! Je préférais quand on en s'en tenait aux insultes. Ton espèce de pitié, là, tu peux te la garder », cracha-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

« T'es vraiment un abruti de première, toi. Aussi stupide qu'un troll des cavernes, aussi exaspérant qu'un gobelin mal luné, aussi nuisible qu'un gnome de jardin, voilà ce que tu es Drago Malefoy ! », elle se tut le temps de reprendre son souffle et de savourer le regard interloqué du blond, puis elle reprit : « Alors, ça va tu te sens mieux ? »

Contre toutes attentes, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, puis, il haussa vaguement les épaules et soupira : « Bon, d'accord on peut peut-être laisser tomber les insultes pour le moment. Mon égo en a pris un coup. Surtout la partie où tu me comparais avec un troll. »

Elle sourit en retour. « Faut dire qu'il y'a quelques ressemblances non négligeables... »

Il détourna le regard, un vague sourire toujours accroché au lèvres et ficha ses mains dans ses poches avec désinvolture. Pour une raison qui échappait à la Gryffondor, il sembla hésiter, passant une main incertaine dans ses cheveux blond. Enfin, après quelques minutes de silence, il demanda :

« T'as déjà goûté du nougat opalin ? »

« Euh... non... », répondit-elle, déconcertée le brusque changement de sujet.

« Alors je t'invite officiellement à déjeuner. Je te donne rendez-vous à la petite cour dans... », il consulta sa montre. « ... trente minutes. Par contre, compte pas sur moi pour venir te chercher devant ta porte. »

« Compte pas sur moi pour être à l'heure, dans ce cas. »

« Par pitié, fais au moins un effort pour être présentable. »

« Si tu t'arranges pour être un minimum agréable. »

« Marché conclu. »

« Marché conclu », répéta-t-elle pour sceller leur accord.

Elle sourit puis tourna les talons pour atteindre son dortoir quelques minutes plus tard. Elle enfila une chemise un peu plus élégante, et noua grossièrement sa tignasse en un chignon désordonné. Puis, après avoir pris bien soin de traîner afin d'arriver en retard - comme convenu - elle finit par se rendre au lieu du rendez-vous. Elle sourit à l'idée d'avoir spontanément appelé son entrevue avec Malefoy 'rendez-vous'. Dans un passé pas si lointain, elle aurait choisi le mot 'corvée'. Subtilement, les choses changeaient.

Elle reporta son attention sur le lieu : la petite cour était déserte, balayée par un vent frais qui aurait pu rappeler une brise printanière, sauf que ce souffle là n'annonçait pas l'arrivée des beaux jours mais suggérait leur déclin. La neige s'était estompée, ici, se transformant en de vastes flaques qui semblait étinceler sur les pavés sombres de la cour. Une fontaine de pierre ronronnant de bruits aquatiques trônait au milieu de la petite place, entourée de piliers sur lesquels mourraient les dernières branches de lierre de l'automne fuyant.

Et au milieu de ce décor qu'elle avait arpenté durant sept ans, il y'avait Drago, le visage tourné, comme perdu dans la contemplation de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir. De là où elle se tenait, elle ne l'apercevait que de trois-quart, son costume noir tranchant contre le blanc de la neige et le nacre de sa peau. Le menton haut, les traits fins, le regard dans le vague, il inspirait une mélancolie élégante. Oui, ce fut les deux mots qui traversèrent l'esprit d'Hermione : mélancolie élégante. Et ces deux mots s'imprimèrent dans son cerveau, lui semblèrent dresser le portrait exact de Drago, le mélancolique élégant.

Elle avança d'un pas, mais il ne semblait toujours pas l'avoir remarquée, lui offrant toujours son profil à contempler.

« ... joli profil », ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'avança de nouveau, faisant clapoter les flaques sous la semelle de ses bottines. Le bruit l'interpela car il tourna aussitôt le visage dans sa direction et s'approcha d'elle.

« Très chère », commença-t-il avec un sourire amusé, le bras tendu vers elle.

Elle étouffa un petit rire et posa sa main sur son bras, le laissant la guider jusqu'à un petit banc de pierre sur lequel il avait disposé d'élégantes confiseries.

Voilà donc ces fameux nougats opalins, pensa Hermione.

« Bienvenue dans le meilleur restaurant de Poudlard », plaisanta Malefoy en désignant du geste de la main la petite cour et le banc de pierre.

Sans pouvoir défaire le sourire qui ornait son visage, elle s'approcha du petit banc, avisant d'un oeil curieux les nougats opalins. Les bonbons, carrés et blancs, étaient nervurés de zébrures multicolores, s'irisant des reflets de l'arc en ciel, à l'instar de vraies opales. Ils étaient disposées pêle-mêle dans une boîte en verre ouvragé.

« Mmh, la présentation laisse un peu à désirer, je dois dire », le taquina-t-elle.

« Autant que la politesse de mon invitée, visiblement », répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et Drago lui tendit un nougat qu'elle accepta sans rechigner. Le bonbon remua sur sa langue, la surprenant tellement qu'elle faillit le recracher, puis se mit à fondre en révélant un cœur onctueux, pour finalement exploser contre son palais dans une multitudes de pétillements frénétiques. L'image d'un final de feu d'artifices lui vint immédiatement en tête, alors que sa bouche s'emplissait de mille saveurs différentes : elle reconnut un goût de citron, un zeste de caramel, une once de vanille mais aussi de la bergamote et du romarin.

Elle coula deux yeux surpris vers Malefoy qui ne put retenir un sourire de pur amusement.

« Je sais, ça fait toujours cet effet, la première fois. »

« C'est... surprenant. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. D'où tu tiens ces merveilles ? »

« Des restes de la Nuit d'Albâtre. Faut croire que les incidents de la soirée ont coupé l'appétit des invités », expliqua-t-il en lâchant un rire dénué de joie.

Elle arrêta son geste - la main au dessus de la boîte de nougats - et inclina légèrement la tête, coulant sur Malefoy un regard inquisiteur : « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« T'as lu l'article, non ? Tu devrais savoir », articula-t-il froidement.

« Arrête, Drago. La Gazette est un tissu de mensonges. Je te parle pas des accusations ridicules du petit cafard de Rita Skeeter, je te demande les faits réels », répondit-elle. Puis, plus bas, presque pour elle-même, elle ajouta. « Ca ne tient pas debout, cette histoire. Je sais qu'on t'a piégé. »

De surprise, les yeux de Malefoy s'arrondirent, puis se fixèrent sur ceux d'Hermione. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, puis il demanda d'une voix sèche :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé, dans le ton de sa voix, dans son regard ; deux prunelles grises qui s'agitaient nerveusement, l'observant avec dureté.

Elle se racla la gorge et prudemment, choisissant ses mots, elle ajouta : « Je sais très bien qu'une cachette aussi évidente ne serait jamais passée inaperçue auprès des Aurors. »

Le ciel au-dessus de leur tête semblait avoir changé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, s'appliquant à restituer le changement d'ambiance, grisonnant, prêt à déverser des litres de pluies sur eux. Soudain, elle eut l'impression qu'il n'était plus que tous les deux, rien qu'eux, dans cet immense château, comme le final d'une pièce de théâtre dans laquelle ils incarnaient les deux protagonistes principaux. Les yeux de Drago s'étaient plissés : deux morceaux de ciel orageux, électriques, _cumulo nimbus_ prêts à foudroyer.

« Écoute-moi bien, Hermione... »

Elle sursauta, surprise qu'il choisisse ce moment précis pour l'appeler par son prénom, sentant que ça n'était en rien une marque d'affection, mais plutôt un avertissement, qui ne tarderait pas à se transformer en menace. Ses muscles se crispèrent.

« ... arrête de fourrer ton nez partout. Ces histoires ne te regardent pas. Reste en dehors de tout ça. »

Elle lui jeta un regard choqué. « Je rêve, là ! Si je disais ça, c'était pour t'aider ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. « Alors, arrête ! Arrête d'utiliser cette excuse à tout va. Arrête de vouloir aider tout le monde. C'est insupportable, cette manie de vouloir toujours bien faire. Personne ne veut de ton aide, rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent jusqu'à n'être plus que de minces fentes brunes, fusillant Malefoy avec une intensité féroce, pour soudain s'écarquiller de nouveau :

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu sais... Tu sais qui a fait ça, hein ? Tu sais qui t'a piégé ! Tu essayes de protéger quelqu'un ! »

Il se pencha par dessus la petite boîte de nougats, seul obstacle - maigre barrière - qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, approchant son visage du sien, si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir les notes de son parfum. Toujours ce même parfum de tempête, une odeur de déluge et de ciel gris. Enivrée par ces effluves d'ouragan, elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui, touchant presque son nez du sien. Quelques gouttes de pluie s'infiltrèrent entre eux, comme pour apaiser le conflit, comme pour les séparer l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Pas plus qu'ils ne remarquèrent, les gouttes qui ne tardèrent pas à suivre, puis les trombes d'eau qui s'abattirent sur eux, les détrempant jusqu'aux os.

Sans ciller, il souffla : « Je t'ai dit de rester en dehors de tout ça. Arrête. de. fouiner. », finit-il en détachant chaque mot avec une violence latente qui ne manqua pas d'énerver la jeune fille.

Elle plaqua le plat de sa main contre la pierre, les prunelles toujours accrochées aux siennes, combat silencieux chargé d'intensité. Elle pouvait presque entendre les décharges électriques, les grésillements de leurs affrontements.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. »

« Alors lâche l'affaire, bon sang ! Arrête de toujours chercher à tout savoir, ça en devient maladif ! Rends-toi service, et oublie cette histoire, oublie-moi et oublie toutes tes putains d'enquêtes ! »

« Je ne vois pas le rapp... », commença-t-elle, et soudain, un éclair de compréhension la traversa, comme une zébrure de foudre dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle écarquilla les yeux, interdite, et balbutia : « Non, Malefoy... Ne me dis pas que... La personne que tu protèges, c'est celle qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? Non... Dis-moi que je me trompe... »

Leurs visages étaient toujours aussi près l'un de l'autre, mais maintenant, elle le regardait avec de grands yeux consternés, des yeux d'un brun si profond, qu'il recula machinalement, effaré. Il secoua lentement la tête.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il se passe. »

« Alors dis-moi. »

Il soupira longuement, lui sembla-t-il. Leva les yeux au ciel, aussi. Puis se leva.

« J'en ai marre, je me barre. De toute façon, le service est très mauvais dans ce restaurant. Sans parler de la compagnie », trancha-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il commença à esquisser un geste pour partir mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, et bondit pour attraper sa manche, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Son regard métallique transperça le sien, deux pointes acérés d'un gris luisant.

« Dis-moi », répéta-t-elle, légèrement tremblante.

Un sourire méprisant étira ses lèvres, et elle trouva ça plus violent encore que son regard noir. Et sa main, comme une caresse mortelle, vint enserrer le haut de son bras. Sans douceur, sans brutalité. Juste sa main, autour de son bras.

« Comment tu pourrais comprendre ça, Granger ? T'es du bon côté, t'as toujours été du bon côté. Avec Saint-Potter et tous les autres petits veinards qui se pavanent en vainqueurs. C'est si facile. Et toi... Toi, tu es l'héroïne parfaite, la Sang-de-Bourbe qui se lève pour lutter contre les méchants Mangemorts. La brillante, la belle Hermione. Comment tu pourrais comprendre, dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais de la honte, de l'humiliation, de la déchéance ? Ça n'a jamais traversé ton petit monde, tout ça. Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir des sacrifices ? Avec papa et maman qui t'attendent bien sagement à la maison, qu'est ce qu... »

C'en fut trop. Elle se dégagea d'un geste sec, envoyer valser au passage la boîte de nougats qui explosa sur le sol, se répandant en mille morceaux de verre brillant. Mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas, car ses yeux s'étaient bordés de larmes amères, se mêlant à la pluie, courant le long de son visage tiré. De ses mains, elle s'agrippa au costume de Malefoy, le secouant furieusement, terrassée de haine et de rancœur, le visage barré d'un rictus de douleur.

« Tais-toi ! Ne me parle pas de sacrifices ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai sacrifié pour en arriver là ! Tu n'as pas idée ! », elle continuait de le marteler de coups saccadés, pleurant comme on pleure quand on est enfant : sans retenue, sans limite, expiant son chagrin en cascades diluviennes qui se déversaient le long de ses joues. « Tu ne sais pas ce que mes choix m'ont coûté ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai perdu ! Tu ne sais rien, Malefoy. »

Soudain, aussi brusquement que s'interrompt une averse d'été, elle le lâcha et se recula. Ses bras retombèrent mollement contre ses jambes. Il la regardait abasourdi, abruti par le choc. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle cracha : « T'es un idiot, Drago Malefoy. Un idiot. »

Puis elle tourna les talons et disparut dans l'obscurité des couloirs de Poudlard, tremblante comme une feuille morte. Elle avait l'air si fragile, tout d'un coup.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Il était onze heures lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain. La pluie battait toujours violemment les fenêtres, faisant vibrer bruyamment les carreaux alors que le vent tentait de s'infiltrer par les interstices dans un bourdonnement lancinant. Elle avait dormi d'une traite, fatiguée d'avoir tant pleuré, mais le poids qui pesait sur son cœur lourd ne s'était pas estompé pour autant.

Son ventre gargouilla, la sommant de manger au plus vite, et elle se rendit donc à la Grande Salle en traînant des pieds, épuisée de colère et de tristesse. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut la chevelure blonde de Malefoy, assis à la table des Serpentard, et s'appliqua à l'ignorer royalement. Enfin, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc et entreprit de se servir un bol de thé lorsque, de nouveau, les hiboux s'infiltrèrent dans la pièce en piaffant, faisant voler ça et là des petits paquets qui s'écrasaient avec fracas près de leur destinataire. Elle réalisa trop tard pour décaler son bol de thé qu'un colis lui était destiné et celui-ci vint renverser son breuvage en l'aspergeant copieusement, lui arrachant un juron étouffé.

De mauvaise grâce, elle s'essuya et tira le paquet jusqu'à elle : un petit colis recouvert de papier kraft et surmonté d'une lettre estampillée : _à la plus agaçante des élèves de Poudlard_. Piquée par la curiosité, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et commença la lecture, reconnaissant immédiatement l'écriture aristocratique qui la recouvrait : du Malefoy tout craché.

« _Salut, Hermione_ », disait la lettre.

Elle releva les yeux vers Drago qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin, et replongea aussitôt le nez dans la missive.

« _Je crois sérieusement qu'il faut que tu travailles sur tes accès de colère..._ »

De nouveau, elle releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir en articulant un juron bien senti. Il haussa les épaules, comme pour dire ' _c'est bien ce que je disais_ ', mais elle avait repris la la lecture.

« ... _mais on va dire que je ne te facilite pas la tâche. Il parait que je suis insupportable. Enfin, tu sais, c'est ce que disent les rumeurs de couloirs_... »

Elle hocha vivement la tête en le fixant à nouveau. ' _Vraiment insupportable_ ', articula-t-elle clairement, arrachant à Drago un rictus amusé.

« _J'ai jamais été très doué en matière d'excuses_. »

Elle haussa les épaules : _'j'avais remarqué'_.

« _Pas que je sois en train de m'excuser, hein. Te méprends pas._ »

Elle roula des yeux avec emphase afin qu'il puisse remarquer son agacement de là où il se tenait. Effectivement, il n'en avait pas loupé une miette puisqu'il se fendit d'un rire sincèrement hilare. Elle lui lança un regard noir et reprit la lecture.

« _Enfin, passons. Il est possible que je ressente éventuellement quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à de la culpabilité..._ »

La Gryffondor adressa à Malefoy un sourire espiègle, puis acheva de lire les dernières mots inscrits sur le parchemin.

« ... _et puisque tu ne connaissais pas les nougats opalins, j'imagine que tu ne connaîtras pas non plus les meringues de brume. Je t'en ai glissé une dans le colis. Avant de l'ouvrir sache que... Oh, et puis, non, tu verras bien par toi-même !_ »

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard intrigué, auquel il répondit par un geste de la tête : _'ouvre'_.

Malgré la curiosité, elle ouvrit prudemment le paquet, toujours sur ses gardes, détachant lentement l'emballage jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus qu'une petite boule de papier froissé. Une jolie boîte blanche attendait, enroulée d'un ruban. Elle défit le nœud, faisant coulisser le fil argenté qui retenait la boite fermée. Enfin, lentement, elle retira le couvercle. Dans un écrin de velours noir, un petit nuage paressait tranquillement, s'étirant de tout son petit corps de brume, expirant des arabesques de fumées blanches : dentelle de brouillard. Hermione le regarda un instant, se demandant ce que pouvait être chose mouvante . Par instinct, elle plongea son doigt dedans, y accrochant quelques broderies de brume qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Les morceaux de nuage semblèrent danser sur sa langue - un goût de rose chatouilla ses papilles, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus amplement sur les saveurs car le bonbon vaporeux s'échappait déjà de sa boîte, décollant à toute vitesse, se dérobant à ses mains tendues dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Il se balada quelques secondes, hors de portée, chaloupé par les brises qui s'infiltraient dans le château, et finit par se laisser porter par le vent - à l'instar d'un vrai nuage - pour s'évader par la fenêtre sous les yeux éberlués de la jeune fille.

Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent comme une fleur qui s'ouvre, lentement, brillants d'une émotion enfantine et naïve, et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, d'une oreille à l'autre. Aussi vite que la confiserie avait fui, elle se tourna vers Drago, et du bout des lèvres, elle lui lança un _'merci'_ qu'il réceptionna d'un sourire doux. Pas de méchanceté, pas d'arrière-pensées. Juste un peu de douceur, comme du baume au cœur.

A cet instant, elle le vit murmurer quelque chose mais elle n'en saisit pas la teneur.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _Mona Granger descendit les escaliers lentement, la main sur la rampe, les yeux dans le vide. La septième marche grinça sous son pied. Le grincement se prolongea, s'étira en longueur et en intensité, vrillant les tympans d'Hermione. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses deux oreilles, s'écroula sur le sol en écorchant ses genoux._

 _« Arrête, s'il te plaît, arrête... », supplia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix._

 _Mais le grincement ne s'éteignit pas, au contraire, se transforma en une complainte lugubre qui enserra son cœur, violemment. Elle suffoqua, rejeta sa tête en avant prise d'un incontrôlable haut-le-cœur._

 _« Maman, arrête... »_

 _Sa mère la toisa, ses yeux bruns s'étaient teinté d'un noir méprisant, elle rejeta ses boucles brunes en arrière, le pied toujours fiché sur la septième marche de l'escalier de bois. Son regard scruta le corps tremblant de sa fille, sans émotion, sans amour. Puis, elle inclina la tête, cherchant quelque chose du regard._

 _« Alfred ! », appela-t-elle. « Alfred, quelqu'un est rentré chez nous. Alfred, est-ce que tu connais cette personne ? », sa voix était morne, sans éclat, sans compassion. Vide._

 _Des pas lourds qui firent trembler le sol. Une tête passa l'entrebâillement de la porte menant au salon. Elle plissa les yeux, crut reconnaitre son père malgré l'obscurité, voulut tendre la main, mais cette dernière retomba mollement sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Le regard de son père l'inspecta quelques instants, analyse froide, dénuée de sentiment. D'une voix caverneuse, il asséna le le verdict :_

 _« Non. »_

 _Des larmes accoururent aux yeux d'Hermione, dévalèrent ses joues, s'écrasèrent sur le sol froid de la maison de son enfance. Son père baissa de nouveau le regard sur elle, mais sa figure ne montrait aucune émotion. Page vierge, dénuée de toute trace de sentiments. Elle aurait préféré qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il lui crie dessus comme quand elle était petite fille. Alors, elle éclaterait en sanglots et il s'adoucirait, la réconfortant d'une étreinte maladroite. Comme avant. Tout sauf ce regard éteint._

 _« Papa... », souffla-t-elle, sa voix n'était plus qu'un vague murmure. « Papa... Je... », les mots moururent dans sa gorge._

 _« Alfred, s'il te plaît. Débarrasse-nous d'elle. »_

 _« Non, non, non ! », hurla-t-elle en vain alors que son père marchait vers elle. Un, deux, trois pas aussi lourd que des tonnes de ciment. « Non, non, non ! », le sol vibrait sous sa tête, martelait son cœur tuméfié. Toute la maison tremblait, du sol au plafond, prête à s'effondrer sur son corps recroquevillé.  
_  
 _La silhouette de son père se dessina entièrement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus trapu que dans son souvenir, les épaules relevées dans une posture agressive. A mesure qu'il s'approchait, lentement, la lumière éclairait ses traits. D'abord ses jambes - pantalon de velours côtelé qu'il portait tous les Noël - puis son torse - enserré dans le pull en laine aux couleurs passées - puis le rai de lumière remonta jusqu'à son visage, arrachant un petit glapissement effrayé à Hermione. Le visage de son père avait disparu. Plus d'yeux, plus de bouche, plus de nez, juste cette surface de peau lisse, braquée vers elle. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de reculer, lâchant des petits jappements désespérés mais elle se trouva acculée contre le mur du fond._

 _Il fit un pas de plus. Se pencha pour la saisir._

« Non ! »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, rejetant en arrière ses draps détrempés de peur. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait en respirations saccadées et irrégulières, ses cils battaient à toute allure, chassant les larmes qui s'emmêlait au coin de ses paupières.

D'un bond, elle s'extirpa de ses couvertures, s'appuyant contre l'armature en bois qui encadrait son lit à baldaquins. Titubante, hagarde, elle sortit à toute vitesse de sa chambre, franchit la salle commune, descendit les escaliers, trébuchant, s'accrochant aux rampes de l'escalier comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage ; ses pieds nus s'écorchaient contre les marches escarpées de pierre par les années, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être arrivée devant la porte en bois de la salle de réunion.

Drago l'attendait là, les bras croisés, la tête posée contre le mur de pierre. Elle se stoppa net, face à lui, le souffle court, les joues marquées de sillons rouges causée par les larmes. La voix brisée par le chagrin, elle articula, pour toute justification :

« Je savais que tu serais là. »

« Moi aussi », répondit-il, à mi-voix.

Il se regardèrent longtemps, sans rien dire, se tenant debout l'un devant l'autre. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien d'assez important pour être formulé, pour venir briser la quiétude de ce moment. Ils restèrent immobiles longtemps, se détaillant, capturant du regard chaque détail de l'autre et elle eut l'impression de le voir pour la première fois, ici, au beau milieu du château, au beau milieu de la nuit. La scène paraissait absurde, incongrue, tout droit sortie d'un mauvais film.

D'un geste de l'épaule, il repoussa le mur et fit un pas vers elle. Il ne souriait plus, ne jouait plus. Elle s'avança également, réduisant la distance entre eux à quelques centimètres. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau, et son parfum. Toujours ce même parfum de fin du monde. Il leva la main, effleura sa pommette, caressa le contour de son visage pour encadrer sa joue d'un geste tendre. Puis, comme au ralenti, il se pencha vers elle. Elle tomba tête la première dans ses yeux, se noyant dans la tempête de son regard, navigant sur les flots tumultueux de ses prunelles, secouée par les battements de son propre cœur, et enfin, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et soudain, elle eut l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Enfin. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent, se détachèrent, s'étreignant dans une valse délicate. Peau contre peau, le sol sous leurs pieds, le plafond au dessus de leurs tête et puis... rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que leurs corps entremêlés, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était plus un jeu, tout d'un coup. Non, ça n'avait plus grand chose d'adolescent, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de fort, qui naissait au creux de son estomac, faisant vibrer chaque centimètre de son corps, court-circuitant son cerveau. Elle se sentait bien, merveilleusement, délicieusement bien. La main de Drago s'enroula autour de la taille de la jeune fille, la ramenant plus près, la tenant tout contre lui. Elle crut partir à la renverse, tomber à l'infini dans un précipice de douceur, et s'accrocha à son cou. Ses mains se cramponnèrent à sa nuque, lu intimant de ne pas s'éloigner, criant silencieusement : _ne me lâche pas, par pitié, ne me lâche pas_. Elle savait, oui, elle savait très bien ce qui se passerait au moment où ils se détacheraient l'un de l'autre et non, non, elle ne voulait pas que s'arrête cette étourdissante étreinte. Elle ferma les yeux, un instant, juste un instant, sentit le monde tourner sous ses pieds, son cœur battre dans chaque parcelle de peau qu'il frôlait alors que de sa main, il saisissait sa nuque avec tendresse, approfondissant leur baiser. Puis, avec lenteur, il recula et déposa un dernier baiser, furtif, fugace, presque volé, sur ses lèvres rougies.

Il défit leur étreinte et le monde retrouva son morne équilibre.

« Bonne nuit, Granger. Pas de cauchemar, cette fois. »

« Bonne nuit, Malefoy. »

Ils repartirent, chacun de leur côté : lui dans l'obscurité des cachots, tout en bas. Elle, dans la chaleur de sa tour d'ivoire, tout en haut. Si loin.

* * *

 _Bonjour mes lecteurs chéris !_

 _Nouveau chapitre assez étrange puisqu'il est à la fois calme et mouvementé ! Enfin, rien à voir avec le précédent ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un petit - que dis-je ! ENORME - rapprochement entre nos deux héros, mais beaucoup plus tendre qu'auparavant. Alors, vous aimez cette nouvelle facette de leur relation ?_

 _Au prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez quelque chose à propos de Daphné mais... je n'en dis pas plus !_

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais je vous répondrai par message privé et encore une fois : **MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MILLE MILLIONS DE MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! ET MERCI A TOUS LES LECTEURS DE CONTINUER A SUIVRE CETTE HISTOIRE, VOUS ÊTES MERVEILLEUX !**_


	17. Gemini

_« Daphné,_

 _Astoria m'a parlé de l'incident de la Nuit d'Albâtre. Je t'avais pourtant formellement déconseillé d'y aller, mais comme d'habitude, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête._  
 _Ta sœur m'a dit que tu garderais les cicatrices de ta bêtise. J'espère que tu as honte de toi, Daphné. Comme tu peux t'en douter, les Higgs ont annulé notre accord de mariage. As-tu seulement idée de combien il sera dur de te trouver un mari avec de telles blessures ? Nous avons œuvré toute notre vie pour vous assurer un futur confortable, mais il a fallu que tu me désobéisses, comme d'habitude, et voilà que tu en payes le prix. Bien que je sois ravie que tu reçoives enfin la juste punition de ton insolence, je suis aussi extrêmement déçue par ton comportement. Que va-t-on faire d'une fille infirme ? Ne t'ai-je jamais dit que l'apparence est une clé qui ouvre toutes les portes ? Peut-être ai-je oublié de mentionner qu'elle peut en fermer tout autant ?_  
 _J'espère que tu mets en place le nécessaire pour dissimuler tes difformités. Mieux vaut opter pour la discrétion le temps que toutes ces histoires se tassent._

 _Nous discuterons des solutions envisageables aux vacances de Noël, d'ici là, contente-toi de te faire sagement oublier,_

 _Danaé Greengrass. »_

Une colère sourde s'empara de Daphné alors qu'elle parcourait des yeux les derniers mots de la missive. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur la signature, la mâchoire contractée de haine. Pas de _'maman'_ , bien sûr. Juste _'Danaé Greengrass'_ , ce patronyme neutre et vide de sentiments. Rien que ces deux petits mots, apposés froidement de son écriture sophistiquée, en bas de son abject message. Oh, elle imaginait sans mal sa mère, assise dans son bureau, éclairée par la lumière vacillante des bougies, rédigeant ce mot à contre- cœur, partagée entre le déplaisir de voir sa fille la décevoir une nouvelle fois, et la honte que lui procurait un tel incident.

D'une main furieuse, elle froissa la lettre entre ses mains et l'envoya valser tout au fond du dortoir. Elle venait tout juste de retourner à Poudlard que la rentrée s'annonçait déjà éprouvante. De honte, elle s'était cachée au fin fond de son dortoir, évitant autant que possible de croiser qui que ce soit. Instinctivement, ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à son poignet.

Un trait de chair tuméfié tirant sur le rouge lézardait là, sillonnant son bras de zébrures violacées, jusqu'à son coude. Longtemps, elle resta assise à contempler la peau de son bras droit qui avait un jour été aussi laiteuse et aussi intacte que du nacre mais qui n'était désormais plus que croutes et crevasses. Longtemps, des larmes désordonnées et incontrôlables dévalèrent ses joues rougies par le chagrin. Longtemps, elle repensa à cet instant, ce court instant qui avait altéré à jamais ce qu'elle était. Mue par une rage dévastatrice, elle griffa son bras droit, le labourant de ses ongles longs, écorchant sa peau déjà marquée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à saigner de nouveau. Enfin, devant ce spectacle pathétique, elle fondit de nouveau en larmes. Tout au fond d'elle-même, elle savait ce que cela signifiait : jamais plus elle ne pourrait plaire à Drago. Jamais. Elle était un monstre difforme et bouffi, sa mère avait entièrement raison. Elle était répugnante. Sa cicatrice sanguinolente le lui rappellerait à jamais. Elle était une traitre indigne d'être aimée.

« Daphné ? », l'interpela une voix derrière la porte du dortoir. « On doit être en cours de Potions d'ici dix minutes... Tu es prête ? »

D'un geste rapide, Daphné rabaissa la manche de sa chemise, recouvrant ainsi sa cicatrice qui constella sa blouse noire de taches plus foncées, petit halos pourpre. Sans cérémonie, elle sécha ses larmes, jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir pour vérifier qu'elle était présentable, et enfin, se décida à répondre.

« Oui, oui, je suis prête », déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta rendre neutre.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Si tu veux », souffla la blonde d'une petite voix.

La porte s'entrebâilla lentement, puis s'ouvrit complètement pour laisser place à Calypso qui offrit à Daphné un sourire timide. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis referma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Daphné. Un silence étrange plana un instant, puis Calypso pencha son visage en faisant cascader ses boucles brunes.

« Est-ce que ça va, Daphné ? », s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Ça va », répondit laconiquement la blonde, espérant ainsi faire cesser cet excès de complaisance.

Calypso ne bougea pourtant pas d'un iota, son visage délicat toujours penché vers Daphné, ses yeux noirs l'observant avec cette gentillesse écœurante qui semblait inhérente à sa personnalité. Pendant un instant, Daphné se demanda vaguement ce que Rosier pouvait bien faire à Serpentard. Elle n'était que douceur et mièvrerie, rien à voir avec la dureté complexe et facettée des vert et argent. Alors que chacun se créait une armure solide, un masque inébranlable derrière lequel dissimuler faiblesses et incertitudes, elle se montrait telle quelle, pleine de failles et de doutes... presque trop fragile. Comment avait-elle survécu si longtemps dans cette maison, sans se faire écraser par les autres ?

Daphné haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, comme pour dire _'après tout, je m'en fiche royalement'_ et elle tourna son visage vers Calypso pour enfin lui faire face.

« Je vais bien. »

« Je t'ai entendue pleurer », lâcha brusquement la brune.

Le visage de Daphné pâlit brutalement, confessant son mensonge. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son bras blessé, puis la retira aussi vite, regrettant déjà son geste... mais les prunelles noires de Calypso avait scrupuleusement suivi le mouvement et se focalisèrent de nouveau sur le visage de la blonde.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix aimable.

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire à ce propos. Je pleurais parce que ça me faisait mal, c'est tout. Et de toute façon, si je devais un jour en parler à quelqu'un, tu serais la dernière personne vers qui je me tournerai, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne. »

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent devant la violence du rejet, mais elle ne se formalisa pas plus de la brusquerie de sa camarade et poursuivit : « Donc il y'a bien quelque chose à dire à ce propos. »

Daphné roula lentement des yeux, exaspérée. Cette conversation allait-elle s'arrêter un jour ou était-elle condamnée à discuter avec cette niaise de Calypso jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Elle ne comprenait pas par quel malheur Calypso s'intéressait tant à son cas mais ça avait le don de gentiment lui taper sur les nerfs. Dans une tentative pour couper court à la conversation, la blonde finit par avouer :

« Oui, il y'a bien des choses à dire. Mais pas à toi. »

« Pourquoi ? », insista la brune.

« Parce que tu ne comprendrais pas. »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant, je pense que je suis bien la mieux placée pour comprendre ce que tu traverses. »

D'un geste lent que Daphné ne comprit pas tout de suite, Calypso fit glisser le bas de laine de sa jambe gauche à son pied, puis, avec cette même application, elle releva lentement sa robe, sous les yeux effarés de la blonde. A son grand soulagement, Calypso s'arrêta à mi-cuisse et pointa du doigt sa peau hâlée. Une contusion violacée tirant sur le noir striait sa chair. Un large cercle foncé et gonflé étendait ses rayons bruns sur la cuisse de la brune, à l'instar d'un petit soleil tuméfié. Certaines des zébrures faisaient plus de dix centimètres de long, gondolant légèrement la chair de la brune.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », bredouilla Daphné, en relevant les yeux sur le petit sourire triste de sa camarade.

« Souvenir de la Valse Vipérine. Le serpent de Théo est une espèce rare de Naja : lorsqu'il mord ses victimes, son poison se répand dans le sang en gonflant et colorant les veines. Je garderai cette cicatrice à vie, moi aussi. »

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Daphné qui n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour se dégager et ajouta à voix basse : « Alors crois-moi, je comprends très bien ce que tu vis. »

Daphné ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et secoua la tête avant d'adresser un sourire sincèrement navré à Calypso.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas », se justifia-t-elle piteusement.

Elle fut elle-même troublée par la sincérité de son ton. Oui, elle était vraiment désolée, et c'était bien une des premières fois de sa vie qu'elle ressentait de la compassion pour quelqu'un. Après tout, peut-être que Calypso avait sa place à Serpentard. Peut-être qu'elle était la seule capable de tempérer la violence des orages qui secouaient les vert et argent, peut-être qu'elle était en réalité vitale : empêchant aux Serpentard de s'entretuer. Daphné inclina légèrement la tête, observant toujours le sourire sincère de la brune. Le regard qu'elle lui portait changea brusquement, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle vit Calypso telle qu'elle était. Douce. Gentille. Aimante. Instantanément, elle comprit ce que Zabini lui trouvait : elle était comme un diamant, brut et pur, de ces matériaux qu'on pense fragile et délicat mais qui se révèle être aussi dur que du granit.

Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire, un sourire de gratitude, un sourire d'excuses, un sourire qui disait à demi-mots : _'je me suis trompée sur toi, pardon'._

« Merci, Calypso. »

« C'est normal. Tu sais, je vous vois vous déchirer entre vous, je vous vois comploter, vous poignarder dans le dos, vous excuser platement, et recommencer. C'est pas parce que je suis différente que je ne vois pas tout ça. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne serai jamais comme ça. Ce que tu vois en face de toi, c'est ce que je suis. Pas de faux-semblant, pas de mensonges, pas de manigances. Alors si je te dis que tu peux venir me voir quand ça ne va pas, peu importe quand, je le pense. C'est pas une stratégie, un piège ou un mauvais tour. C'est une offre sincère. »

Daphné ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, ne trouvant pas de mots assez fort pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Un sentiment de réconfort réchauffa son corps, alors qu'elle souriait piteusement, abandonnant enfin son masque. A cet instant précis, une émotion puissante naquit en elle, une émotion qu'elle ressentait seulement pour la deuxième fois en dix-huit ans d'existence : elle n'était plus seule. Il y avait sur terre quelqu'un qui se souciait d'elle, et cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre en plein visage. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, et sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, elle éclata en sanglots, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à la petite fille qu'elle avait un jour été. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage, et pleura de plus belle. Mais aussitôt, deux bras l'encerclèrent, et elle se blottit contre Calypso, inondant son épaule de larmes confuses et saccadées.

Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, elle se recula légèrement et pour tout remerciement, offrit un pauvre sourire à Calypso, ne trouvant pas la force d'aligner plus de trois mots cohérents. Enfin, elle se pencha pour attraper son sac, et hocha imperceptiblement la tête à l'attention de la brune qui comprit qu'il était temps d'aller en cours.

« On y va ensemble ? », demanda gentiment Calypso.

Daphné hocha la tête un peu plus vigoureusement, et après s'être adressé un dernier regard pour se donner du courage, elles quittèrent le confort des dortoirs pour se mêler à la foule cruelle des Serpentard.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

« Vous êtes en retard, Mesdemoiselles », informa la voix traînante du professeur Slughorn depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Une trentaine de regard se braquèrent sur les deux jeunes filles qui venaient de pousser la porte des cachots. Calypso afficha un sourire navré tout en dégageant d'un geste élégant une boucle brune qui lui cachait les yeux.

« Veuillez nous excuser, Monsieur Slughorn. J'ai dû passer à l'infirmerie pour une urgence et Daphné a tenu à m'accompagner pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. »

Le professeur passa une main sur son ventre rebondi tout en plissant les yeux avec suspicion, mais au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence interminable, il afficha un petit sourire complaisant et leur désigna une paillasse vide d'un geste de la main.

« Allez donc vous asseoir, mes chères. Comme je le disais à vos camarades de Serpentard et de Serdaigle, nous allons étudier _l'Elixir d'Euphorie_. »

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent silencieusement à la table désignée par Slughorn et tirèrent leur livre de leurs sacs respectifs.

« Ouvrez vos manuels page trois-cent quatre et... non, non, Monsieur Goyle, ceci n'est pas votre manuel de potions mais... oh, comme c'est étrange ! »

Slughorn s'avança en se dandinant, une main toujours posée sur son ventre grassouillet, et se planta devant la paillasse de Goyle dont l'air renfrogné trahissait le profond désintérêt. Le professeur attrapa le livre, et du bout des doigts, le souleva à hauteur d'yeux de la classe. Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la pièce, mais Goyle ne sembla pas en comprendre la raison puisqu'il continuait de se s'agiter nerveusement sur sa chaise en dévisageant ses camarades d'un œil bovin. Slughorn mit fin à ses questionnements en plaquant le titre du manuel sous les yeux de Gregory.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez choisi _Études des Moldus_ en option, Monsieur Goyle. C'est très... intéressant. »

Enfin, l'information percuta le cerveau défectueux de Goyle : sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de rage alors que son visage virait au rouge, une veine bleuté battant dangereusement sur sa tempe. D'un geste brusque, il saisit le livre et se tourna vers le reste de la classe qui n'avait toujours pas osé décrocher un mot tant la tension était devenue pesante.

« QUI A FAIT CA ? », hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque, écumant de rage.

Les élèves s'échangèrent des regards soupçonneux, tentant vainement de démasquer le coupable mais finirent inévitablement par se tourner de nouveau vers le visage grossier du Serpentard. Voyant que le silence se prolongeait, Goyle bondit de sa chaise, agitant brutalement le livre comme si ce dernier était le fautif, puis, de son pas lourd et gauche, il avança vers le milieu de la pièce, dévisageant les élèves un par un, la mâchoire si contracté qu'il semblait sur le point d'imploser.

« J'AI DIT : QUI A FAIT CA ? C'EST QUI L'ENFOIRÉ QUI A FOUTU CETTE MERDE DANS MON SAC ? », brailla-t-il, envoyant une bordée de postillon s'écraser sur le sol.

« Mmh. Eh bien, mon jeune ami, veuillez vous reprendre et arrêter de perturber ce cours, je vous prie, ou vous me verrez dans l'obligation de vous congédier », somma calmement le professeur.

Dans un accès de rage, le Serpentard jeta le livre qui vint s'écraser contre le mur, à quelque centimètre d'une Serdaigle qui avait eu le réflexe de s'écarter vivement. Une écume de bave se forma à la commissure des lèvres du garçon, lui donnant l'air d'un pitbull sur le point de passer à l'attaque. Les yeux si exorbités qu'ils semblaient sur le point de sortir de ses orbites, Goyle se rua sur la première personne en face de lui et agrippa sa chemise. Avec un petit cri effrayé, Calypso essaya de se dégager de cet étau brutal mais ne parvint qu'à échauffer un peu plus le Serpentard qui la placarda violemment contre sa paillasse.

« C'EST TOI QUI AS FAIT CA, CONNASSE ? », beugla-t-il d'une voix caverneuse. « METTRE CE PUTAIN DE LIVRE DE SANG-DE-BOURBE DANS MON PUTAIN DE SAC ! »

« Lâche-la ! Lâche-la, espèce de taré ! Vire tes sales mains de là ! », s'écria Daphné en tirant sa baguette pour la pointer sur le visage rougeaud de Gregory, l'air menaçant.

Avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Goyle roulait sur le sol, brutalement tiré en arrière par Zabini qui le retenait fermement par la gorge. Grégory se débattit un instant, assénant des coups au hasard, se dandinant maladroitement alors que la prise se resserrait autour de sa gorge et qu'il crachait, suffoquait, les yeux agités de tressautements tandis qu'il s'agrippait au bras de Zabini pour tenter de s'extirper de son étreinte mortelle.

« Plus jamais... », grinça dangereusement Zabini. « Plus jamais tu t'approches d'elle. T'as compris, connard ? »

Encore ce silence dans la salle. On entendait tout juste les grognements désespérés de Goyle, retenu au sol, le bras de Zabini cadenassé autour de sa gorge. Puis, d'un même mouvement, les élèves sortirent de leur torpeur, réalisant ce qui se déroulait sous leur yeux : Zabini était train d'étrangler Goyle qui n'expirait plus que de longs râles, de plus en plus faibles, la poitrine agitée de convulsions saccadées.

D'un bond, renversant son tabouret au passage, Drago se précipita vers Blaise et le tira en arrière, l'obligeant à lâcher prise, ignorant ses protestations alors que Goyle portait ses mains à sa gorge, se recroquevillant pour retrouver son souffle, éclatant en toussotements haletants et désespérés. Une masse d'élèves l'entoura bientôt, badauds curieux ou oiseaux moqueurs, dans un tumulte de murmures désordonnés.

La silhouette replète de Slughorn se fraya un chemin entre les élèves, jouant des coudes pour arriver devant l'élève toujours en nage, pantelant, affalé sur le sol de pierre des cachots. Le professeur de potions darda un regard désapprobateur sur le fautif et d'une voix sévère, quoi que légèrement moqueuse, il annonça :

« Bravo, mon cher, vous venez de vous offrir un billet pour un voyage exclusif à destination du bureau de la directrice... en passant par l'infirmerie, bien sûr. Il serait bien dommage que notre école perde un élément aussi _remarquable_ que vous », finit-il sur un ton sarcastique qui n'aurait pas manqué d'amuser Daphné si elle n'était pas aussi secouée par les évènements.

Puis, d'un ton plus doux, malgré ses sourcils broussailleux froncés, il se tourna vers Zabini :

« Blaise Zabini, je suis profondément déçu par votre comportement. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer dix points à Serpentard en raison de vos agissements de sagouins. Monsieur Malefoy, accompagnez-donc Monsieur Goyle à l'infirmerie, puis chez la directrice. Maintenant, reprenons notre cours, je vous prie. »

Ses yeux plissés réduits à de petits points noirs au milieu de son visage rustres luisaient de malveillance et ses dents grinçaient tandis qu'il soufflait grossièrement par le nez comme un buffle, trop heureux de pouvoir respirer de nouveau.

« Putain de Sang-de-Bourbe », siffla-t-il, menaçant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie d'un pas chancelant. « C'est la faute de ces putains de Sang-de-Bourbe... »

« Oui, oui, évidemment. Merci de nous avoir fait partager votre avis si... éloquent. Vous pouvez maintenant disposer », conclut Slughorn en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main invitant clairement Goyle à prendre la porte.

La porte se referma dans un claquement sonore, jetant un silence froid sur la pièce.

« Tout va bien ? », murmura Daphné à l'attention de Calypso, qui semblait toujours sonnée par l'incident.

Elle cligna lentement des yeux, puis se tourna vers la blonde, l'air légèrement perdu.

« Euh... Oui, oui, ça va... Je suis juste un peu secouée mais ça va aller... »

Daphné lui adressa un sourire compréhensif, et se focalisa de nouveau sur Slughorn qui venait de récupérer son propre manuel avant de claironner d'une voix étrangement indifférente :

« Bien, bien, reprenons. Page trois-cent quatre, les enfants. _L'Elixir d'Euphorie_. Qui peut me dire quel ingrédient peut s'avérer très dangereux s'il est mal dosé ? »

Une main se leva aussitôt, et Daphné la reconnut instantanément. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond avec agacement. Cette posture trop droite pour être naturelle, cette queue-de-cheval impeccablement attachée, sans un cheveux de travers, ce petit sourire complaisant, cette arrogance innocente, c'était la marque de fabrique d'Astoria Greengrass. Non, non, à bien y réfléchir, tout ça, c'était la signature de sa mère qui avait façonné en Astoria sa réplique parfaite. Même cheveux d'un brun cuivré, même yeux d'un bleu glacial, même vanité écœurante à l'image de leur futilité abyssale.

Elle se rappelait comme si c'était hier du jour où Astoria était arrivée à Poudlard. Elle s'était avancée, tremblante, jusqu'à l'estrade, adressant au passage un bref signe de la main à Daphné qui l'avait royalement ignorée, tout comme elle avait feint de ne pas voir ses yeux embués de larmes. Le chapeau avait hésité quelques secondes, rien d'exceptionnel, puis il avait tonné : _Serdaigle !_ sous une pluie d'applaudissements encourageants. Et ainsi, Astoria avait trouvé de nouveaux frères, mais surtout, de nouvelles sœurs, pour remplacer celle qui avait passé sa vie à la désavouer de tout son être. Dès lors, Daphné s'était appliquée l'éviter, maudissant ce nom qui les liait malgré elle. Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle soit obligée de repasser ses ASPIC, se retrouvant au même niveau qu'Astoria avec qui, à son grand dam, elle devait désormais partager ses cours de potions.

« Oui, Miss Greengrass, je vous écoute. »

« Il s'agit de l'Achillée, professeur. Utilisée en trop grande quantité, elle peut faire perdre la raison », répondit Astoria d'une voix assurée.

« Excellent ! Et qui peut me dire dans quelle autre breuvage est utilisée l'Achillée ? »

Une nuée de main se dressa vers le plafond, arrachant un soupir agacé aux Serpentard. C'était ça, les cours avec les Serdaigle. Toujours à redoubler d'efforts pour pouvoir répondre à leurs chers professeurs. C'était inquiétant de voir à quel point ça en devenait obsessionnel et compulsif. Question, hop, main levée, bonne réponse. Toujours le même cirque qui avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Bien, bien. Continuons sur cette bonne lancée Miss Greengrass, et impressionnez-moi par vos connaissances. »

La Serdaigle gloussa niaisement puis déclama d'une voix fière : « Elle est également utilisée dans les philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille. »

« C'est tout à fait exact, Miss Greengrass ! Cela mérite bien cinq points pour Serdaigle ! »

Les Serdaigle s'ébrouèrent en applaudissements contenus, typiques de leur maison. Tout en retenue, pas d'effusion, conserver coûte que coûte ce masque de placidité. A part cette petite pleurnicharde de Chang, qui chouinait à tout va.

« Maintenant, à vos chaudrons ! Concoctez-moi ces fameux élixirs. Celui ou celle qui me présentera l'élixir le plus concluant recevra dix points de plus. »

« Quel suspense... », siffla Daphné entre ses dents. « On se demande bien quelle maison a le plus de chance de l'emporter. »

Calypso éclata d'un rire cristallin. « Hé, dis pas ça ! Ils ont peut être lu tous les bouquins du monde, mais nous, on a Blaise », argua-t-elle avec douceur.

Daphné la dévisagea quelques secondes avec aménité, se demandant un instant quelle était la nature de ses sentiments pour Zabini, puis elle décréta que ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça mais adressa tout de même un sourire poli à la brune avant de se plonger dans la préparation de sa potion, sans grande conviction.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

« Bien. J'accorde donc dix point à la maison Serdaigle grâce à la potion parfaite de Miss Astoria Greengrass. Félicitations ! Vous pouvez quitter la classe... et dans le calme, je vous prie ! »

Sans surprise, Astoria avait encore réussi. Comme elle réussissait toujours tout. Daphné saisit le flacon d'élixir qu'elle fourra dans sa poche, attrapa son sac d'un geste sec et sortit de la salle à grands pas. Elle reconnut aussitôt les pas derrière les siens. Elle les connaissait bien, ces pas. C'est comme si elle les avait toujours entendu faire écho aux siens, essayant désespérément de se calquer sur son allure, tentant vainement de la rattraper, mais une fois de plus, elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et accéléra.

« Daphné ! Attends ! S'il te plaît ! »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et fit volte-face en poussant un long soupir pour signifier son agacement. Sa sœur la fixait de ses grands yeux bleu, dans lequel brillait quelque chose d'étrange que Daphné ne sut identifier... De la peur, peut-être ?

« Quoi ? », répondit-elle agressivement, espérant ainsi repousser Astoria le plus vite possible.

« Daphné, s'il te plaît... Arrête de me fuir, je t'en prie. Parle-moi », supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Bravo, Astoria ! Tu as encore ébloui tout le monde de ton intelligence hors du commun... C'est maman qui va être fière ! Tu l'embrasseras de ma part au passage, enfin, si elle se souvient de moi après avoir entendu la liste de tes exploits... »

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? Que je plante tous mes examens ? C'est ça, qui arrangerait la situation ? Parce que si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferai, Daphné ! »

Daphné releva la tête en toisant sa sœur d'un œil méprisant. « Oh, regardez-la, la gentille petite Astoria qui serait prête à tout pour un peu d'amour. T'es pathétique. Tu veux savoir ce qui arrangerait la situation ? Arrête de fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires et dégage de ma vie ! Première résolution : arrête de cafarder mes faits et gestes à notre _chère_ mère. »

« C'est ça qui t'énerve à ce point ? Je l'ai fait parce que je m'inquiétais, Daphné. C'est Opale qui a raconté ce qui s'était passé à Marietta qui s'est empressée de tout me dire. Et tu sais ce que je trouve le plus triste ? J'apprends que ma sœur a été blessé par des ragots de couloir et pas par ma sœur en question. Et ça... ça me brise le cœur, Daphné. »

La blonde éclata d'un rire mesquin. « Oh, pauvre chou... Tu as le cœur brisé ? Tu t'en remettras, va ! »

Après un dernier regard malveillant, elle tourna les talons, prête à retourner se terrer dans les dortoirs des vert et argent, mais Astoria lui agrippa le bras, la forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face. Les yeux de la blonde se posèrent un instant sur la main de sa sœur, toujours accrochée à sa manche, puis s'écarquillèrent, incrédules, pour remonter jusqu'au visage d'Astoria qui semblait elle-même décontenancée par la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! », s'étrangla Daphné en tentant de se dégager.

La brune tint bon, resserrant sa prise sur le poignet de sa sœur.

« Non », déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme. « Non, je ne te lâcherai pas. C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard, ma dernière chance d'avoir une sœur. Après, on partira, Merlin sait où et je veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre à jamais. Daphné, je t'en prie, je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais laisse-moi une chance. »

« Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je ne veux pas te parler, pas te voir, que je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie ? »

« Mais pourquoi ? », balbutia Astoria, la voix tremblante. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ? Depuis toujours... depuis toujours tu me repousses et... et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu te rappelles l'été où on avait ramassé les pommes dorées avec papa, juste tous les trois ? Et vous vous moquiez de moi avec papa... et vous disiez que j'étais haute comme trois pommes et moi... moi je comprenais pas pourquoi ça vous faisait tant rire... Tu vois, je savais pas que c'était une expression », se justifia-t-elle piteusement. « Tu sais, j'ai longtemps considéré ce souvenir comme le plus heureux de mon enfance. Et je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes autant... », elle s'interrompit, la voix brisée par le chagrin.

Les traits de Daphné se durcirent. « Ne me fais pas passer pour un monstre. »

« Alors explique-moi ! », s'écria la brune, si fort que quelques élèves curieux se retournèrent pour les observer.

« Comment tu pourrais comprendre, pauvre petite Astoria ! L'enfant chérie ! Quand tu es née, tu m'as éclipsée du tableau. Papa et maman n'avait plus d'yeux que pour toi, la pauvre, la chétive petite Astoria. Pendant cinq ans, je me suis sentie comme une intruse dans ma propre maison ! C'était toujours à toi qu'on offrait les cadeaux, toujours toi qu'on cajolait, toujours toi qui avais le droit aux histoires avant d'aller dormir, moi j'étais juste... Juste une figurante de passage, tout juste bonne à errer en arrière-plan ! Et puis après, tu as disparu de la maison. _'Ta sœur est chez des amis', 'ta sœur est partie en voyage'_ , me répétait constamment maman, comme si ça pouvait justifier ma solitude. Elle répétait ça en boucle, comme une prière, sans jamais me donner plus de détails. Voilà, comme ça, pouf ! Du jour au lendemain... Plus de trace de toi, mais pas plus d'attention pour moi. C'était fini, j'avais disparu à leurs yeux. »

Un petit sanglot s'échappa de la bouche d'Astoria, qui plaqua une main affectée sur sa poitrine. « C'est injuste, Daphné, injuste. Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu sais très bien que je passais mes journées toute seule, à Sainte-Mangouste, tu sais très bien que tous les jours je priais pour recevoir des nouvelles de toi, ne serait-ce qu'un dessin, ou juste savoir que tu pensais à moi. Mais jamais, jamais, je n'ai eu ne serait-ce qu'un signe de ta part. En quand je rentrais entre deux examens, tu ne m'adressais plus la parole. Et moi je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'avais cinq ans, Daphné ! »

Daphné ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, peinant à trouver ses mots. Bien sûr, quand Astoria était née, elle avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Au fil des années, elle avait plus ou moins réussi à deviner que sa sœur était malade, mais elle avait toujours naïvement gobé les mensonges de sa mère, imaginant que pendant qu'elle, elle errait seule dans le Manoir désert, sa sœur visitait le monde en compagnie de tous ses amis qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de rencontrer. Soudain, elle se rendit compte de sa propre crédulité. Comment avait-elle pu croire un mensonge aussi grossier ? Avec du recul, ça paraissait évident : sa mère aurait préféré tout inventer plutôt que d'avouer que sa fille était gravement malade. Ça ferait désordre au sein de la bourgeoisie sorcière, compromettant les rêves de gloire et de grandeur de Danaé. Alors elle avait bien entendu préféré leur mentir, quitte à saboter leur relation. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard. Trop tard pour rattraper tout ça.

« Ça ne change rien, Astoria. »

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de sa sœur qui bafouilla, d'une toute petite voix : « Mais si, Daphné... Mais si... Ça change tout... »

« Non, ça ne change rien. Ça ne change pas ce que tu es, la parfaite petite copie de maman, prête à tout sacrifier pour rentrer dans ses ordres. »

« C'est faux ! », protesta la brune d'une voix étranglée. « C'est complètement faux ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ressembler à maman ! Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça, c'est injuste ! Si ça ne tient qu'à ça, je me teindrai en blonde, tant que ça peut faire cesser cette folie ! Daphné, je t'en supplie, ne me tourne pas le dos, pas une nouvelle fois... »

Dans un geste de désespoir, elle se jeta au cou de sa sœur, essayant de l'étreindre maladroitement, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, comme autrefois, quand elles étaient petites filles. Mais ce temps-là était bien loin, et les souvenirs de leurs beaux jours, fanés. Daphné la repoussa violemment, puis recula de quelques pas, dévisageant sa sœur comme si elle était folle.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher ! »

« Mais... »

« Non, arrête ! Peu importe ce qui nous a séparé toutes ces années, le mal est fait, Astoria. Je ne ressens rien, rien pour toi. Tu es comme cette inconnue que je croiserais dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans même la remarquer. Non, pire... je ne supporte pas de te croiser, Astoria, je ne supporte pas de te voir parce que tu sais très bien que c'est de ta faute. »

Le visage d'Astoria se décomposa en un masque d'horreur. Soudain, elle semblait avoir pris dix ans en pleine figure, la bouche tremblante, les yeux dévastés, le visage défait. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir ses larmes qui ruisselèrent sur ses pommettes, filèrent le long de ses joues, s'agglutinèrent sur son menton pour enfin s'écraser violemment sur le sol noir du château. Tremblante, elle s'approcha d'un pas vers Daphné, pointant un doigt menaçant vers son visage pâle.

« Ne dis pas ça... », souffla-t-elle entre deux respirations désordonnés. « Tu ne peux pas dire ça... Tu sais que c'est faux... »

Les sourcils de Daphné se froncèrent d'instinct alors qu'elle essayait de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient furieusement de s'échapper de la commissure de ses paupières. Elle se fit violence pour éteindre le tremblement de sa voix.

« Non, c'est vrai. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'accuser de la mort de papa. C'est... non... tu ne peux pas dire ça. Arrête, Daphné, tu... tu sais que c'est un mensonge... », bégaya-t-elle, anéantie.

« C'est de ta faute, Astoria. Entièrement de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas eu besoin de faire ces examens d'urgence, maman aurait été à la maison avec papa, elle aurait pu le sauver, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose. »

La brune hochait vigoureusement la tête, refusant l'accusation, la rejetant de tout son être. Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains, submergée par un flot confus de larmes et de gémissements alors qu'une pointe de culpabilité s'insinuait insidieusement en elle.

« ... et après sa mort... », reprit Daphné, la voix désormais aussi brisée que celle de sa sœur. « ... après sa mort, maman et toi, vous êtes partie toutes les deux. Vous m'avez laissée toute seule, toute seule avec ça... Toute seule avec ma tristesse... vous êtes parties sans vous retourner... Dis-moi, Astie, quelle genre de sœur fait ça, hein ? Quelle genre de sœur tue son père et abandonne sa sœur avec son deuil ? »

« Non ! Arrête de dire ça ! »

« Tout est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui as tué p... »

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase car une gifle d'une violence inouïe s'abattit sur sa joue, la faisant vaciller sous le choc. Elle sentit son visage s'enflammer à cause de la douleur, et elle braqua deux yeux choqués sur Astoria qui serrait les poings, le regard noir de haine et de colère. Daphné ouvrit la bouche, prête à déverser un flot d'injures, mais sa sœur fut plus rapide :

« Non, tais-toi ! Tu me demandes quel genre de sœur abandonne sa sœur ? C'est _toi_ ce genre de sœur Daphné ! Je sais que ça t'a fait de la peine qu'on parte avec maman, mais à cette époque, tu n'arrêtais pas de me répéter que c'était de ma faute si papa était mort ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est horrible ? J'ai passé des semaines à pleurer, persuadée qu'il était mort par ma faute... Oui j'ai cru à tes mensonges perfides, j'ai bu tes paroles jusqu'à m'en rendre malade... J'étais tellement malheureuse que maman a décidé de m'emmener loin de toi... Oui, t'as bien entendu, _loin de toi_ , Daphné ! Loin de tes délires, loin des mensonges dans lesquels tu tailles les frontières de ton monde imaginaire ! Parce que c'est pas _moi_ qui aie un problème, Daphné, mais _toi_ ! J'ai essayé... J'ai essayé de réparer ce que tu t'obstines à briser depuis notre enfance... mais tu es la personne la plus abjecte que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie... », elle s'arrêta, pour respirer ou pour laisser passer un sanglot, Daphné ne le sut jamais car la phrase qui suivit résonna dans ses oreilles avec la violence d'un coup de tonnerre. « A partir d'aujourd'hui, je considère que je n'ai plus de sœur. »

Daphné releva son menton d'un geste dédaigneux. « Ça tombe bien, parce que moi, je n'en ai jamais eu »

Le temps sembla suspendu quelques instants, un courant d'air ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds. Puis, le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se détourna de sa sœur, ignorant ses larmes, comme la toute première fois où elle l'avait vue s'avancer sur l'estrade de Poudlard.

La boucle était bouclée ; elle n'avait plus de famille.

* * *

 _Salut mes lecteurs chéris ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire !_  
 _Alors, alors, alors, dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? J'ai hâte de savoir, parce que je l'ai écrit d'une traite, et même s'il me plaît, je le trouve infiniment triste !_

 _ **Merci à vous tous ceux qui lisent, qui mettent mon histoire en favoris/follow, qui me laissent des reviews. Vous me donnez envie de continuer, et ça, c'est génial !**_

On se voit au prochain chapitre ! D'ailleurs, le **prochain chapitre sera très particulier**... Disons que vous verrez à travers les yeux d'un autre personnage... Une petite idée de qui ça peut bien être ?


	18. Scorpio

« Mec, je t'ai cherché partout ! », s'exclama Zabini en se plantant devant Drago, les bras croisés.

« Faut croire que tu m'as trouvé », répondit Malefoy sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Très drôle », lâcha le métisse avec mauvaise humeur en tirant une chaise avant de s'y laisser tomber. « Sans rire, qu'est ce que tu fous à la bibliothèque ? »

Drago ne répondit rien, mais une de ses paupières cligna quelques fois, signe d'agacement. Voyant que le blond n'était toujours pas décidé à lui accorder quelques secondes d'attention, Blaise se pencha pas dessus son épaule pour jeter un coup d'oeil à sa lecture. Il savait pertinemment qu'il détestait ça, et ça ne manquerait pas de le faire réagir. Peut-être que ça l'énerverait un peu, aussi. Ce fut presque immédiat, quelques seconde à peine et déjà, le blond refermait le livre dans un claquement sonore en poussant un soupir excédé.

« Je déteste qu'on lise par dessus mon épaule », avertit-il d'une voix menaçante en dardant son ami d'un regard noir.

« Ah bon ? », pépia innocemment Zabini, alors que son sourire victorieux en disait long sur sa satisfaction d'avoir réussi son coup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ne me dis quand même pas que tu me fais tout ce cinéma juste pour admirer mes beaux yeux. »

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais je suis bien obligé d'avouer qu'ils sont plutôt pas mal, ces yeux gris », répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Tu te cachais où, tout ce temps ? »

« Je ne me cachais pas », répondit froidement Drago.

« Ah, ce serait bien la première fois de ta vie ! », persifla Zabini, mais un sourire amusé vint sous-entendre qu'il plaisantait. Ne laissant pas le temps à Drago de répliquer, il enchaîna : « Sérieusement, je t'ai envoyé des dizaines de lettres, au Manoir, ici, j'ai même envoyé un hibou à ta maison de vacances dans le Devon. Aucune réponse. Je me suis demandé ce que tu foutais. »

« T'as ta réponse : je lisais un livre à la bibliothèque », déclara simplement Malefoy dont l'humeur massacrante ne semblait pas s'améliorer.

« Ouais, c'est plus sérieux que ce que je pensais », rétorqua Zabini d'une voix sombre. « Bon, tu vas me raconter ce qu'il se passe ou va falloir que je te cuisine encore longtemps ? »

Malefoy passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, et soudain son visage se vêtit de fatigue et d'abattement. Il cligna des yeux lentement, puis poussa un long soupir.

« Ok, t'as gagné », abdiqua Drago en se tournant vers son ami. « Tu veux que je te raconte le bordel de ces derniers jours ? Allons-y : le procès de mon père est en attente. Il risque de passer le restant de ses jours à Azkaban. Pas que ça me préoccupe plus que ça... c'est surtout pour ma mère, en fait. Elle est complètement sous le choc, elle déraille complètement. »

« ... et Pansy ? »

Malefoy éructa d'un petit rire amer. « J'ai le couteau sous la gorge. Si je tente quoi que ce soit elle ne donne pas cher de mon père. Jusqu'à son procès, je ne peux rien faire... pas le moindre petit geste. »

« Mais moi, je peux toujours... »

« Mmh », réfléchit Malefoy. « Faudrait y penser. Mais c'est risqué, vraiment risqué. En ce moment tout part à vau-l'eau. J'aurais jamais cru tomber si bas. »

« Ah ouais... quand même, ça a pas l'air d'être la joie. »

« Comme tu dis. Mais c'est pas ça le plus choquant. »

Zabini fronça les sourcils, coulant à Malefoy un regard interrogateur. Lentement, redoutant le pire, il demanda : « Et c'est quoi le pire ? ».

Un long silence s'installa, un silence qui n'augurait rien de bon, puis Malefoy poussa un profond soupir, se pinçant l'arrête du nez dans une posture qui le faisait ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. D'une voix caverneuse, il brisa le silence :

« Mec... J'ai embrassé Granger. »

Le visage de Blaise se décomposa lentement, sa mâchoire sembla sur le point de se décrocher tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient dans une expression incrédule, il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes, frappé de stupeur. Enfin, ses traits changèrent complètement, il plissa les yeux quelques instants, scrutant le visage de Drago qui était resté impassible, puis rejeta la tête en arrière, secoué d'un rire sonore. Après quelques minutes d'un fou rire incontrôlable, il finit par relever le visage, et asséna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Malefoy.

« T'as failli m'avoir ! Je te jure, j'y ai cru... Ton suspense, tes soupirs, ton air tendu... Non mais vraiment, t'es un sacré acteur ! Ah, ça m'a bien fait rire en tout cas ! », s'exclama-t-il, hilare. Il se calma un peu, et reprit, les yeux toujours brillants d'éclats de rire : « Attends, attends, là tu vas me sortir que tu t'es tapé McGonagall, c'est ça ? »

Malefoy ne bougeait plus, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, alors même qu'il s'imaginait avec force détails coller un coup de poing en plein visage de Zabini pour le faire enfin taire. Toutefois, il resta stoïque, attendant que Blaise ait fini son petit cinéma.

« T'es de pire en pire, toi. Tu sais plus quoi inventer, hein », continua-t-il, toujours hilare, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Drago ne cilla pas, le regard toujours aussi noir, alors qu'il était maintenant animé par le désir d'étrangler Zabini une bonne fois pour toute.

« Non mais franchement... Granger, quoi », puis soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors qu'il se figeait d'horreur. « Attends... Drago... Ne me dis pas que... T'as embrassé Granger ? »

« Je sais vraiment pas comment tu te démerdes pour avoir de bonnes notes en cours avec un temps de réaction comme ça », lâcha froidement Malefoy en le dardant d'un regard venimeux.

Un nouveau silence, durant lequel Zabini jaugea longuement Drago, tentant de discerner l'ombre d'un sourire qui pourrait signaler que toute cette histoire était bel et bien une vaste blague, mais le blond s'emmura dans son impassibilité.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? Comment t'as bien pu en arriver à embrasser... Granger ? », finit-il par demander, à voix basse, comme s'il prononçait là l'ultime blasphème.

« Tu veux un dessin ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? La première fois, c'était en partie à cause de l'alcool et la deuxième fois... Je sais pas. »

« Quoi ? Parce qu'il y'a eu deux fois, en plus ? Tu perds la tête, mon vieux. On parle de Granger, là. Faut vraiment que t'ailles faire un tour à Sainte-Mangouste, ça doit être le choc post-traumatique de tout ce qui t'est arrivé ces derniers temps, ça... »

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais rien te confier, surtout », maugréa Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Zabini se gratta le menton, pensif, évaluant sûrement le degré de gravité de la situation. Résigné, il finit par hausser les épaules avec un petit soupir.

« En même temps, quand je repense au nombre de fois où tu l'as insultée, provoquée ou humiliée, je me dis que c'était pas innocent. Y'avait sûrement des signes avant-coureurs qui en disaient long sur tes sentiments. Au fait, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te demander des conseils en matière de drague. Quand je vois comment tu t'en tires, ça fait froid dans le dos. »

« Ah, parce que c'est vrai que les relations platoniques à la Zabini-Calypso, c'est franchement plus glorieux. Au moins, il y'a un peu d'action de mon côté. »

Blaise leva vaguement les yeux au ciel avant de lever ses mains en signe d'apaisement : « Hé, hé, on se calme. On va pas commencer à compter les points. Et puis ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que t'envisages une relation avec Granger ? Je crois que je vais vomir. »

« C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit ! », se défendit vertement Drago.

« Bon, de toute façon, dans la mesure où ça fait chier Daphné, je suis de ton côté. »

« Un jour faudra que tu m'expliques cette inimitié cordiale entre vous. Ça sent l'amour refoulé à plein nez, tout ça. »

« Et faut dire que tu t'y connais en la matière », ricana Blaise.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de fourrer son livre dans son sac, incitant Zabini à jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il leva deux sourcils étonnés avant de déclarer : « Bon, on a intérêt à se dépêcher si on veut pas arriver en retard au cours de Slughorn. »

« Ah oui, c'est Slughorn qui serait déçu si son petit chouchou arrivait en retard », rétorqua Drago, revanchard. Puis il soupira et se leva avec mauvaise grâce. « En plus, c'est le cours avec les Serdaigle. Je préfèrerais encore un cours avec Weasmoche et le balafré. »

« Je vois qu'on se fait déjà à ses nouveaux futurs amis. C'est bien Drago, un peu de tolérance ne te ferait pas de mal, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Il va vraiment falloir que je demande des conseils à ta mère en matière de meurtres incognitos, ça pourrait me servir », répliqua Malefoy en coulant à son ami un regard à mi chemin entre exaspération et amusement.

Ils rejoignirent la salle de potions à pas vifs, riant comme des enfants. Ils arrivèrent en avance et s'empressèrent de s'installer tranquillement à une paillasse avant de sortir leurs livres de cours. Avec légèreté, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et le flot de la conversation eut le mérite de détendre Malefoy. Il leva les yeux vers Zabini et après une brève hésitation, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui le dévisagea quelques secondes sans comprendre, puis se fendit d'un petit ricanement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mec ? », finit-il par demander.

« Je sais pas. Appelle ça un accès de reconnaissance... mais merci. »

« Merci ? Pour quoi ? », questionna le métisse alors que son rire s'était changé en totale confusion.

« Parce que t'as beau être un abruti, t'es quand même un sacré bon ami. »

Zabini ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, atterré. Après quelques secondes de silence confus, il finit par adresser un sourire sincère à Drago et ajouta :

« Il faut avouer que t'es pas trop mal non plus. Quand on ferme les yeux sur ton éternelle mauvaise humeur, ta prétention excessive et tes récents choix de relations extrêmement douteux. En dehors de ça, je dirais que tu fais un ami convenable. »

« Ok, Blaise. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te laisser faire de toast à mon mariage. »

« Mariage ? », articula Zabini dont l'hilarité avait repris de plus belle. « Ah quand même ! Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de fréquenter Granger, tu deviens un vrai romantique ! »

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer vertement mais un raclement de tabouret contre le sol l'interrompit, suivi d'un toussotement, puis une voix de crécelle s'imposa à leurs oreilles :

« Salut les garçons ! Ça vous dérange pas que je m'assoies ici, j'espère ? »

Le visage barré d'un sourire mesquin, Pansy n'attendit pas leur réponse et s'assit à leurs côtés. Ses cheveux noirs lui retombèrent un instant devant les yeux, mais elle les dégagea d'un geste ingénu, battant des paupières dans un excès de minauderie qui avait toujours exaspéré Drago.

Une scène se déroula dans l'esprit de Malefoy, une scène qu'il se rejouait en boucle depuis la Nuit d'Albâtre : il se voyait se retourner, crisper son poing et l'abattre sur le visage grossier de Parkinson. Il la voyait tomber sur le sol, inerte, le visage en sang et ses cheveux corbeau éparpillés autour d'elle comme un halo funeste. Il en rêvait, passant des nuits entière à imaginer sa vengeance, songeant à tous les moyens de torture qu'il emploierait pour lui faire payer son affront, visualisant avec un plaisir sadique son visage de bouledogue se tordre sous la douleur de ses coups. Mais il savait que c'était impossible : il était pieds et poings liés, alors il se contentait de rêver à ses envies de revanche en se disant qu'un jour, un jour...

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et détourna aussitôt la tête après lui avoir lancé un regard torve qui signifiait clairement : _ne pousse pas trop loin ma patience_. Pansy ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, et au contraire, elle reprit, de cette même voix faussement amicale :

« Comment ça va, Drago ? On ne s'est pas revus depuis la Nuit d'Albâtre... sacrée soirée d'ailleurs ! », ricana-t-elle. « Pas de nouvelles des vacances, même pas une carte postale... On dirait presque que tu m'évites. »

« Je ne t'évite pas plus qu'avant », rétorqua-t-il d'une voix lasse. « Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je n'ai jamais pu t'encadrer. »

« C'est sûrement là ta grande erreur. Si tu avais été un peu plus courtois, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Ton père ne risquerait pas de finir sa vie à Azkaban, par exemple », continua-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, comme si elle parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

« Pansy, tu voudrais pas la fermer, un peu ? », s'énerva Zabini, en se penchant sur la paillasse afin de lui jeter un regard menaçant.

« La fermer ? C'est drôle, ça te correspond bien, ça, Zabini. Surtout ne pas l'ouvrir, même quand on est au courant des petits secrets de Poudlard et qu'on pourrait aussi bien avertir quelqu'un, hein, mon cher Blaise ? Ça te rappellerait pas vaguement quelque chose, ça ? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles, Parkinson ? », s'énerva Malefoy.

« Oh, rien, rien, Drago », sourit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil dissuasif à Blaise qui grogna puis finit par se retourner, abandonnant la conversation. « Au fait, _mon chéri_... », commença-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus du blond. « ... je sais bien que tu oserais jamais me faire de mal mon petit Drago, mais j'ai quand même déposé une déclaration auprès du Magenmagot, au cas où tes vieux réflexes de Serpentard sournois reprendraient le dessus. Donc, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite égratignure de rien du tout, c'est toi qui porteras le chapeau... et papa Malefoy avec, cela va de soi. »

Il avait envie de se jeter à son cou pour l'étrangler, de la secouer dans tous les sens, de la rouer de coups assassins... mais il se contenta de lui jeter un sourire manifestement faux : « Comme ce serait regrettable qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Pansy ».

« N'est-ce pas ? », approuva-t-elle. « Je suis contente de voir que tu comprends les règles du jeu. Je vais te lisser Drago, enlever toutes ces petites aspérités qui faisaient de toi ce que tu étais, je vais tout arracher, façonner un nouveau Malefoy. Je vais te polir jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse voir mon reflet dans ton visage défait », souffla-t-elle d'une traite alors que de nouveau, une étincelle de folie brillait dans son regard sombre.

Par réflexe, il recula dans son tabouret, pris de court. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car une voix joviale les interrompit :

« Bonjour, bonjour, mes chers élèves ! », claironna Slughorn alors qu'il se dandinait lentement jusqu'à son bureau, une main posée sur son ventre proéminent. « J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances... »

L'ironie de la situation arracha un rire jaune à Malefoy. La question ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

« ... et à défaut, j'espère au moins que vous êtes exalté à l'idée de reprendre les cours, et a fortiori, d'obtenir vos ASPIC. »

Au grand dam des Serpentard, une vague de murmures approbateurs déferla du côté des Serdaigle, déclenchant un rictus moqueur à Drago. Les bleu et bronze étaient bien les seuls à se réjouir de reprendre les cours. Le contraire eut étonné Malefoy. Cela dit, ils n'étaient pas non plus obligés de le montrer si ouvertement. Un peu de décence, ça leur ferait pas de mal.

« Bien, bien... », continua Slughorn visiblement ravi d'obtenir une telle réaction. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier l' _Elixir d'Euphorie_... »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Daphné et Calypso, légèrement essoufflée, mais le visage serti d'un étrange sourire. Il y'avait quelque chose d'extrêmement surprenant dans ce sourire, quelque chose de nouveau. Malefoy scruta brièvement Daphné. Oui, elle semblait différente. Presque... apaisée. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus sur la question - pas qu'il ne l'eut fait de toute façon - car la voix légèrement contrariée, Slughorn les avertit :

« Vous êtes en retard, Mesdemoiselles »

Les filles s'échangèrent un bref regard, puis lui sortirent une excuse bancale, auquelle Slughorn fit mine de croire afin de reprendre son cours. Pansy posa son menton sur sa paume et lâcha un soupir emphatique afin d'attirer l'attention de Drago.

« On dirait bien que Daphné s'est fait une nouvelle copine », avança-t-elle d'une voix perfide. « La paumée et la folle... Elles vont bien ensemble, je trouve. »

Drago se retint à grande peine de relever à quel point c'était ironique que Pansy surnomme Daphné 'la folle' compte tenu de sa propre démence, et se contenta de demander avec toute sincérité dont il était capable :

« Pourquoi tu me parles, au juste ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Un peu par pitié, sûrement. »

« C'est très charitable de ta part, mais ne te donne pas cette peine, va. Et si t'es vraiment d'humeur altruiste, tu devrais commencer par la fermer, tu rendrais service à l'humanité toute entière. »

« Oh, Drago, Drago... Tes mots doux m'avaient manqués... Je vois bien qu'au fond, tu luttes corps et âme contre cette petite étincelle entre nous, cette attraction mutuelle. »

Drago ferma les yeux un instant, se massant nerveusement les tempes, rejouant une nouvelle fois, avec plus de fougue encore, la scène où Pansy gisait sur le sol grâce à lui, le visage ensanglanté. Cela eut le mérite de faire chuter de quelques degré son animosité. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait haïr cette fille et sa sale tête de clébard.

Un cri attira son attention et il releva vivement le visage pour tomber sur Goyle qui beuglait comme un chat qu'on égorge, tenant à bouts de bras un livre sur l'étude des Moldus. La situation aurait pu faire rire Malefoy, si une atmosphère pesante et explosive ne s'était pas abattue sur la classe. Brusquement, Grégory envoya valser le livre, puis se mit à grogner, écumant d'une salive blanchâtre, visiblement prêt à en découdre avec l'auteur de cette blague douteuse. Son visage grossier avait viré au rouge alors qu'il jetait des coups d'oeil hagard au reste de la classe, ressemblant en tout point à un chien enragé. Soudain, sans raison apparente, il se jeta sur Calypso, agrippant fermement le col de sa chemise, la secouant avec virulence. Quelques secondes de flottement. Puis, Zabini bondit de sa chaise, et se jeta sur Goyle roulant au sol avec lui, l'enserrant au cou alors que ce dernier exhalait de longs râles de souffrance. Personne ne bougea. Les élèves se contentaient de regarder avec ahurissement la scène incongrue qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, paralysés par le choc.

Puis, tout aussi subitement, Drago décolla de sa chaise pour tirer Zabini en arrière. C'était sûrement le seul allié qu'il lui restait, et il n'avait pas franchement envie qu'il se fasse exclure à cause de l'autre abruti de Goyle. Aussi vite que le silence avait gangréné la classe, un brouhaha de murmures l'investit de nouveau, alors que Slughorn sermonnait les fautifs. Mais Malefoy ne prêta aucune attention à tout ce chahut, trop obnubilé par la pensée que la fin des Serpentard était toute proche. Si proche qu'il pouvait sentir la maison de Salazar s'étioler entre ses doigts.

« Monsieur Malefoy, accompagnez donc Monsieur Goyle à l'infirmerie, puis chez la directrice. Maintenant, reprenons notre cours, je vous prie. »

Malefoy se releva, tendit la main à Zabini pour l'aider à faire de même, s'épousseta distraitement, avant de se diriger à la suite de Goyle, vers la porte. Celui-ci se retourna une dernière fois, pour cracher d'une voix acerbe :

« Putain de Sang-de-bourbe. C'est la faute de ces putains de Sang-de-bourbe. »

Malefoy leva les yeux avec agacement et sans prendre la peine d'écouter la réponse de Slughorn, il poussa Goyle vers la sortie sans ménagement. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'étonna de voir Grégory lui adresser un petit sourire reconnaissant :

« Merci, Drago... d'avoir dégagé Zabini. »

« T'as pas saisi les motifs de mon intervention, je crois. Si je l'ai fait, c'est pour Zabini, pas pour toi, abruti. »

Le visage rougeaud de Goyle se tordit en un rictus de colère : « Alors toi aussi, tu renies tes principes ? Tu tolères ces vermines au Sang impur ? », il éructa d'un rire gras. « C'est comme ça qu'il faut se placer, maintenant, faut lécher les bottes de ces putains de Sang-de-bourbe pour faire son trou. »

Malefoy ferma brièvement les yeux, le pouce et l'index enserrant de nouveau l'arrête de son nez, se retenant à grande peine de finir le travail que Zabini avait commencé, à savoir : tuer cet idiot de Goyle. Il préférait même l'époque où Grégory et Crabbe le suivait partout comme un petit chien en exécutant ses ordres sans broncher. Quand avait-il commencé à s'octroyer le droit de lui répondre de la sorte ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est que ça avait tendance à sacrément lui taper sur le système.

D'une voix traînante, comme s'il parlait à un enfant particulièrement limité, Drago articula :

« Bon, reprenons. Si je suis ton raisonnement, c'est 'la faute de ces putains de Sang-de-Bourbe' donc ce sont eux qui auraient mis le livre dans ton sac, juste pour le plaisir de se faire insulter devant toute la classe, bien sûr. Et du coup, pour te venger, tu t'attaques à Rosier, dont le sang est aussi pur que ton cerveau est dégénéré ? Ta logique est vraiment implacable, Goyle », railla le blond.

« Je... »

« Non, arrête de parler, s'il te plaît », l'interrompit-il. « C'est fatiguant d'essayer de te comprendre. »

Goyle accusa le coup, le visage sombre, mais il se tut, et Drago put profiter d'un trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans un silence reposant. Enfin, il poussa la porte et le laissa aux mains de Pomfresh. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir, Goyle l'interpela :

« Hé ! T'es censé m'accompagner chez McGonagall ! »

« Tu connais le chemin. Et j'ai pas franchement envie de rester à ton chevet pendant que Pomfresh ne t'administre on ne sait quelle potion infecte. »

« Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prie de rester courtois ! », s'offusqua Pomfresh en tendant à Goyle un antidote dont la couleur verdâtre ne laissait rien présager de bon. « La prochaine fois, je vous ferai ma soupe d'orties au poivre et vous reconsidérerez le mot _'infecte'_ », l'avertit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Dubitatif, Goyle jeta un coup d'oeil à la potion et fit une moue de dégoût. Drago en profita pour déguerpir avant que Pomfresh ne mette ses menaces à exécution.

~~~~o~~~~

La journée était passée à toute vitesse, et l'heure de regagner la Salle Commune approchait déjà. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il avait tenté de repousser ce moment le plus possible, craignant de devoir de nouveau se confronter au regard narquois de Pansy. Et vraiment, il n'était pas d'humeur. C'est donc avec mauvaise grâce qu'il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, le seul endroit où personne sur terre ne viendrait le chercher.

La porte de bois grinça désagréablement lorsqu'il la poussa, et aussitôt, une odeur de poussière et de vieux grimoires l'assaillit. Il inspira profondément, prit un livre au hasard dans l'étagère la plus proche, et retourna s'asseoir. Il jeta un œil au titre, plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt. _Traité sur les sorts semi-impardonnables_. Un sourire étira ses lèvres : le hasard faisait bien les choses, avec un peu de chance, il trouverait un sort pour se débarrasser de cette teigne de Pansy sans finir au tribunal.

Il ouvrit le livre au hasard, sans trop y croire, feuilletant distraitement les pages distraitement, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il sentit une présence en face de lui. Il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez Granger qui le fixait avec perplexité.

« Malefoy ? », finit-elle par articuler en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu t'es perdu ? », poursuivit-elle avec tout le sérieux du monde.

« Très drôle, Granger. Décidément, l'humour c'est la seule chose que les livres ont pas réussi à t'apprendre. »

« Mais j'étais sérieuse », se défendit-elle. « Et pour ta gouverne, je sais aussi faire preuve d'humour. »

« J'en doute, rien que ta façon de le dire était d'un ennui mortel. »

« Ça t'arracherait la bouche d'essayer d'être gentil, un peu ? », le réprimanda-t-elle, agacée.

Il fronça les sourcils, prit son menton dans sa main en faisant mine de réfléchir, puis finit par répondre : « Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai jamais essayé. Mais dans le doute, je préfère m'abstenir. »

Elle sourit malgré elle, puis demanda d'un ton plus doux. « Ça va ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de tes parents ? »

« Oui, mon père m'a même envoyé une petite carte postale d'Azkaban. Il paraît que le temps est affreux, mais la vue de sa cellule est plutôt pas mal alors il se plaint pas. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je te parle sérieusement, Drago. »

Machinalement, il saisit une mèche de cheveux bouclée de la Gryffondor, et la tortilla entre ses doigts, hypnotisé par les reflets cuivrés de ses ondulations. « Tu parles _toujours_ sérieusement, Granger. »

« Faut bien qu'un de nous deux le fasse », soupira-t-elle en s'amusant de le voir, le regard dans le vide, faire rouler une de ses mèches brunes entre ses doigts.

« Pas forcément. J'ai passé dix-huit ans à éviter de le faire et je m'en suis plutôt bien tiré, il me semble. »

« _Plutôt bien tiré_ ? », répéta-t-elle en agrippant la main avec laquelle il triturait ses cheveux, histoire d'attirer son attention. « Tu es incapable de tenir une conversation de plus de cinq minutes avec moi sans essayer de m'embrasser, je sais pas si on peut dire que tu t'en _'tires bien'_ »

Sa main toujours coincée dans la sienne, Drago releva la tête, bouche-bée. Il la sonda des yeux quelques secondes, lui jetant un regard interloqué auquel elle répondit par un sourire ravi, en hochant la tête, et claironna, triomphante :

« Tu vois que je suis capable de faire de l'humour, moi aussi. »

Il la regarda, les sourcils relevés, la mine horrifiée : « Non, c'est hyper flippant, ton humour. Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'en fais jamais... Et faut que t'arrêtes ça tout de suite d'ailleurs... A l'avenir, on va s'en tenir à des conversations sérieuses, si tu veux bien ? »

Elle croisa les bras, la mine boudeuse mais finit par capituler. « Ok, alors, raconte. »

« T'es vraiment forte, Granger. », soupira-t-il. « Mon père est toujours en instance de procès, ma mère a complètement craqué et moi, j'élabore un ou deux plans pour me débarrasser de quelques connaissances indésirables », expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en désignant son livre d'un geste de la tête, l'image de Pansy à l'esprit.

Elle se pencha pour lire la page sur laquelle il s'était arrêté, s'appuyant contre son bras au passage, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce contact était décidément agréable malgré ses cheveux sauvages qui venaient lui chatouiller le menton. Il voulut lui faire une remarque, histoire de l'énerver un peu - il adorait la voir froncer les sourcils et croiser les bras avec exaspération - mais le visage de la jeune fille était devenu blême, et même ses joues d'habitude légèrement roses avaient perdu leurs couleurs. Elle tourna le visage vers lui, les yeux grands écarquillés, et finit par bégayer piteusement :

« Pour... Pourquoi tu regardes ça ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, confus par la tournure de la situation et voulut refermer le livre, mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Pourquoi tu lisais ça ? », insista-t-elle, presque menaçante.

« J'ai pris un livre au hasard », se justifia-t-il, de plus en plus déconcerté par son ton acerbe. « Qu'est-ce qu... »

« Ah, et tu vas me dire que tu es tombé sur cette page par hasard, c'est ça ? », s'étrangla-t-elle en l'assaillant de regards sceptiques.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, l'air blessé, le visage renfrogné, et détala sans crier gare, s'échappant à toutes jambes de la bibliothèque afin de mettre un terme à cette discussion qui remuait en elle un flot de sentiments confus, et se soustraire au regard inquisiteur de Malefoy. Il eut à peine le temps de la voir partir que déjà la porte claquait dans le dos de la jeune fille, sous le regard offusqué de Madame Pince qui se fendit d'un _'shhhhhh'_ tardif. Il cligna des yeux lentement, peinant à croire ce qui venait d'arriver, puis hocha lentement la tête.

« Cette fille est vraiment tarée », maugréa-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour qui ce soit d'autre.

Il tira le livre jusqu'à lui et se pencha pour lire la page en question, les sourcils froncés, se demandant vaguement pourquoi elle avait réagi de la sorte. Il soupira, referma le livre et le fourra dans son sac avant de se résigner à regagner la Salle Commune. Ses pas résonnèrent contre le sol de granit, sonnant comme une oraison funèbre à ses oreilles alors qu'il passait le tableau menant au repère des Serpentard.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut un silence oppressant, qui s'abattit sur lui en même temps qu'un terrible mauvais pressentiment nouait son estomac. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la salle, et enfin, il distingua plus clairement ce qu'il se passait. Pansy se tenait assise au coin du feu, le dos droit, la posture théâtrale, alors que le reflet des flammes de la cheminée accentuaient les ombres, étendant son sourire dément jusqu'aux confins de son visage. Les jambes lascivement croisées, elle releva imperceptiblement les yeux vers Malefoy, et son sourire s'accentua encore. Quelques Serpentard l'entouraient, le visage ravagé de sourires victorieux, et... Farley, bien sûr. Toujours là, au garde-à-vous aux côtés de son auto-proclamée Reine Pansy.

Rebuté par ce spectacle dérangeant, Drago mit quelques secondes à remarquer Goyle qui se tenait debout, tremblant et grognant comme un animal sauvage, confrontant Parkinson du regard, alors que Dolohov tentait maladroitement de l'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge.

Soudain, d'un même geste, ils tournèrent la tête vers Malefoy, comme s'ils venaient tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il était là.

« Je t'attendais pour officialiser le début de la cérémonie, Drago », souffla Parkinson d'une voix vipérine, qui crissa comme des ongles aiguisés sur un tableau noir. « Je voulais que tu profites du spectacle, toi aussi. »

Ce silence, toujours ce même silence pesant, assourdissant, si intensément calme qu'il lui en vrillait les tympans. Malefoy coula un regard interrogateur à Zabini et Calypso, debout côte à côte en retrait de la scène, mais ils lui rendirent son œillade inquiète. Lentement, Pansy se releva, et ses talons aiguilles claquèrent contre le sol de pierre, comme une décharge électrique dans le silence ambiant. Les yeux brillants d'une lueur malsaine et jubilatoire, elle campa son regard dans celui de Malefoy, qui eut toute la peine du monde à ne pas reculer, par instinct. Dans les yeux de Pansy, on pouvait désormais voir quelque chose de mouvant, de féroce et d'imprévisible - l'image d'un animal se battant contre les barreaux de sa cage s'imposa à lui - quelque chose de puissant, aussi. De dangereusement indomptable. Quelque chose qui venait chatouiller l'esprit, mais obligeait à détourner le regard, par décence. La folie. Une folie pure et venimeuse, aussi contagieuse que la peste, aussi dévastateur qu'une douche d'acide. Il retint un frisson mais il soutint son regard. Longuement. Alors que tout autour de lui, l'atmosphère semblait s'embraser. Il pouvait sentir le bout de ses doigts brûler, la plante de ses pieds crépiter, comme s'il se trouvait pris au piège dans une pièce dont les murs se rapprochaient, atmosphère étouffante et corrosive.

Avec une lenteur calculée, Pansy leva sa baguette vers le plafond. Puis, un par un, ses camarades l'imitèrent, dressant tour à tour leurs baguettes. Et alors, Drago remarqua : les fidèles de Pansy représentaient la majorité du maigre effectif Serpentard. Plus d'une quinzaine de baguettes levées, pour autant de sourires carnassiers. Le cœur battant, mais frappé d'une étrange paralysie, Drago resta immobile, alors qu'une goutte de sueur froide roula lentement le long de son visage. Caressant ses tempes, effleurant sa pommette, dévalant sa joue, comme une lame glacée contre sa peau moite et brûlante.

Le sourire de Pansy s'étira encore, un sourire dément, incontrôlable. Et les ombres des flammes jouant sur son visage lui donnait l'air d'un monstre atrophié, difforme, accentuant tantôt son sourire torturé, tantôt les cernes sous ses yeux, faisant parfois luire ses dents blanches d'un éclat menaçant. Ni la violence des ressac sous-marin contre les carreaux, ni le hurlement du vent dans les couloirs ne purent le faire détourner les yeux de cet effrayant spectacle.

Alors, la voix de Parkinson s'éleva, caverneuse, vibrante, éclatant en mille morceaux de voix rocailleuse, le glaçant jusqu'à l'os.

« Misérables petites vipères, vous n'êtes plus les maîtres dans votre propre domaine. »

D'un même geste du poignet, Pansy et ses acolytes agitèrent leurs baguettes et soudain, les banderoles vert et argent s'agitèrent, bruissant, comme secouées par une brise imaginaire. Le serpent d'argent qui ondulait tranquillement sur les bannières d'émeraude se mit à convulser, se contorsionnant, ouvrant la bouche, crachant, sifflant de sa langue fourchue, mais bientôt une coulée pourpre le recouvrit, semblable à une traînée de sang. Puis, un nouveau serpent apparut, se découpant de noir sur le rouge de son décor, dressant fièrement sa collerette, défiant Malefoy du regard. Et une à une, toutes les bannières Serpentard se vêtirent de rouge et de noir, effaçant jusqu'aux derniers vestiges des vert et argent.

Il y'eut un silence choqué, une paralysie générale qui bloqua les jambes et les bras de Drago, comme prisonnier d'un cercueil invisible, l'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre geste alors que Pansy reprenait, de sa voix grondante :

« Le règne des Cobras commence aujourd'hui. La revanche des ignorés, la révolution des sous-estimés, l'ascension des parvenus. Je vous laisse le choix de l'appellation. C'en est fini de votre tyrannie élitiste, mes chers camarades, on reprend le contrôle. »

Une nuée de regards choqués se tournèrent vers Malefoy, attendant avidement sa réaction. Il avait toujours avorté les délires mégalomaniaques de ses camarades, éteint leurs désirs de grandeur, remis à leur place les ambitieux un peu trop zélés. Durant toutes ces années, il avait maintenu un calme relatif à Serpentard, en instaurant une hiérarchie inébranlable dans laquelle il tenait bien évidemment le premier rôle. Alors, l'espace d'un instant, ses camarades crurent que ce coup d'éclat ne serait rien de plus qu'une nouvelle révolte de pacotille à inscrire dans la catégorie _'échec cuisant'_. Pourtant, Malefoy ne bougea pas d'un pouce, car au fond de son crâne, la voix grinçante de Pansy semblait lui susurrer en boucle : _s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite égratignure de rien du tout, c'est toi qui porteras le chapeau... et papa Malefoy avec, cela va de soi_.

Lentement, plus par réflexe que dans l'intention de s'opposer à elle, il le va sa baguette mais le regard venimeux de Pansy plongea dans le sien, contaminant chaque terminaison nerveuse de son cerveau, murmurant secrètement : _tu es à ma merci, Drago. Je te détruirai, toi et ta famille, si tu t'opposes à moi_. Alors mécaniquement, comme un automate bien huilé, Malefoy abaissa de nouveau sa baguette, prêtant, par ce geste, publiquement allégeance aux Cobras.

Il y'eut un hurlement, et Goyle se défit de l'emprise de Dolohov pour se jeter sur Pansy, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil, confiante.

« _Stupéfix !_ », et contre toute attente, ce sort s'échappa de la bouche de Malefoy, frappant en pleine poitrine Goyle qui fut projeté en arrière et se fracassa lourdement contre le mur.

Il releva deux yeux déboussolés vers Drago articulant des syllabes incompréhensibles mais il fut aussitôt caché de son champ de vision par Pansy qui venait de se planter devant le blond.

« Je savais que tu saurais être raisonnable, Drago », sa voix cingla l'air. Sa main se posa sur la joue de Malefoy, contact d'acier et de glace contre sa peau fiévreuse, le gelant jusqu'au cœur.

Dans un succession d'images saccadées, le même scénario s'enclencha dans l'esprit de Drago, encore et encore : ses poings s'abattant sur le visage de Pansy, craquelant ses os, meurtrissant son sourire triomphant, ceignant ses yeux de bleus, bigarrant son visage de porcelaine d'un rouge sanglant.

Mais il ne fit rien, aussi immobile qu'une statue de sel, ne repoussant même pas la main de Parkinson sur son visage alors que le sourire de cette dernière s'était transformé en un rictus terrifiant.

Il vit ses camarades Serpentard lever à leur tour leurs baguettes, tentant maladroitement de se protéger, il vit Calypso et Zabini se serrer l'un contre l'autre, Nott trembler de rage dans un recoin de la pièce, Goyle se relever avec difficulté, il entendit vaguement Dolohov beugler des insultes, puis il les vit reculer peu à peu, jusqu'à se retrouver acculés contre le mur, faisant face à quinze baguettes pointées sur eux, menaçantes. Il les vit, piégés comme des rats, mais il ne fit rien, ne leva pas le petit doigt pour leur venir en aide, ultime preuve de sa lâcheté.

« Ça fait quel effet, quand la situation s'inverse, mes petites vipères ? », railla Pansy en éructant d'un rire violent.

« Salope ! », hurla Dolohov sans toutefois esquisser le moindre geste, toujours cerné, dos au mur.

« Allons, allons. Un peu de politesse, ça ne te ferait pas de mal, Dolohov. Qui eut cru que papa et maman t'eussent fourni une si piètre éducation ? Ah, j'y suis. C'est peut-être le fait qu'un misérable cafard dans ton genre ait pu être Mangemort qui te donne l'impression que tu peux tout te permettre ? On va régler ça. _Expedimenta_. »

Le corps de Dolohov fut brusquement soulevé dans les airs, pendu par le pied, la tête renversé, les cheveux ébouriffés, crachant des vociférations incompréhensibles.

« Salope ! », finit-il par répéter, mais sa voix semblait moins sûre, tremblante, teintée de frayeur.

« En plus de ne pas être poli, tu n'es pas très imaginatif. Tu pourrais au moins te donner la peine de varier les insultes », s'impatienta Pansy en s'approchant d'Anisim qui se débattit de plus belle, les yeux maintenant si écarquillés qu'on peinait à percevoir ses prunelle noires, réduites à de minuscules sphères brunes, perdues dans le blanc de ses orbites. « _Impedimenta_ ! »

Dolohov arrêta de se débattre, son corps se détendit mollement, immobilisé, la bouche entrouverte en un cri silencieux. Horrifiés, les autres Serpentard se figèrent, dévisageant Pansy avec appréhension, redoutant la scène dont ils allaient être témoins. De ses doigts fins, Parkinson saisit le bras ballant de Dolohov, remonta sa manche en faisant crisser ses ongles contre sa peau mate, découvrant les vestiges presque effacés de la tête de mort tatouée sur son bras, dont on ne distinguait plus que les orbites creuses et la bouche béante, crachant un serpent aux contours flous.

« La voilà, la vilaine Marque », susurra Pansy d'une voix funeste.

Tous les regards étaient attachés à ses lèvres carmins, et avec horreur, ils la virent articuler :

« _Lacarnum Inflamare_ »

Le bout de sa baguette rougeoya, puis entra en contact avec la chair d'Anisim, la faisant crépiter alors que le sort d'immobilité se rompait et que Dolohov se mettait à hurler, se convulsant, tentant de se défaire des griffes de Pansy. Trop tard. Les flammes vinrent lécher son bras, noircissant sa peau. Il s'égosilla, s'arrachant la gorge dans des cris sinistres, déchirant le silence de la Salle Commune. La torpeur générale s'intensifia, alors que l'odeur de chair brûlée s'infiltra dans les narines de Drago qui sentit une bile nauséabonde remonter jusqu'à sa bouche.

« _Finite_ ! », s'écria la voix de Calypso.

Le corps d'Anisim s'écrasa sur le sol dans un craquement sourd, lui arrachant une complainte douloureuse, le bras toujours fumant, libérant une odeur sinistre.

Clac, clac, clac. Talons contre pierre. Quelques secondes de silence s'égrenèrent, puis, le bruit d'une gifle zébra le silence. Choquée, la main sur sa joue pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur de l'attaque, Pansy releva les yeux vers Calypso qui se tenait face à elle, la respiration haletante.

« Tu vas arrêter ce petit jeu, Parkinson ! », s'étrangla Rosier. « Laisse-le tranquille ! »

« Comment... Comment as-tu osé ? », balbutia Parkinson, menaçante.

Les Cobras s'avancèrent d'un même geste, baguettes dressées, menaçantes, réduisant la distance entre eux et le petit groupe de Serpentard pris au piège. Mais ces derniers se réveillèrent brusquement et ripostèrent en pointant à leur tour leurs baguettes - silence tendu, regards cinglant. Un combat inégal, voué à l'échec. Zabini se plaça aux côtés de Calypso, prêt à la défendre et à en payer le prix.

Malefoy regardait la scène, chancelant, ceint d'une fièvre mortelle. Spectateur impuissant du drame. Non, il n'était pas impuissant. Il pouvait... Il pouvait arrêter ce délire. Mais il avait tout à perdre. Et _tout_ , c'était bien trop. Il recula d'un pas, se fustigeant intérieurement : _'lâche ! lâche ! égoïste !'_ criait son esprit en boucle, grinçant.

 _Et alors ?_ , pensa-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de sa honte. _J'ai toujours été lâche, c'est pas maintenant que ça va me poser problème_. Mais cette fois-ci, sa phrase sonnait faux, écœurante, bouchée trop sucrée qu'on veut aussitôt recracher. Il fit un pas, mais Pansy éructa d'un rire sinistre, l'arrêtant aussi sec.

« C'est bon », ordonna-t-elle à son armée, alors qu'elle dévisageait tour à tour ses adversaires. « Leur régler leurs comptes risquerait de me couper l'appétit. On va leur laisser le temps de réfléchir au nouvel ordre établi, et de se joindre aux festivités s'ils le désirent. »

Ses talons clinquèrent alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle se tourna une dernière fois, leur adressa un sourire glacé.

« ... et bien sûr, s'ils recommencent après ça, je m'occuperai personnellement de les mettre hors d'état de nuire... définitivement. »

Puis elle disparut derrière le tableau tandis que ses fidèles Cobras s'empressaient de la suivre. Le cœur battant, les bras ballants, Drago se tourna vers ses camarades sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Cette fille était folle. Complètement allumée, un vrai danger publique. Il fallait l'arrêter, maintenant. Il fit un pas mais s'arrêta brutalement. L'arrêter, oui. Mais à quel prix ? Cette tarée de Pansy l'avait prévenu : le moindre faux pas et elle s'arrangerait pour que son père fasse un séjour prolongé à Azkaban.

Il regarda de loin ses camarades relever Dolohov, pleurant et titubant, la peau du bras noire et craquelée, et il sut : il avait perdu. C'était la fin de son règne de Prince des Serpentard. La couronne d'émeraudes ne lui appartenait plus. Il n'était plus rien. Pansy l'avait prévenu, la roue avait tourné, et il avait perdu.

* * *

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! Déjà merci à tous pour vos reviews, et merci à tous les lecteurs et à tous ceux qui m'ajoutent en Favoris/Follow ! **Vous êtes merveilleux !**_  
 _Je tenais aussi à vous dire que le chapitre un peu spécial (celui où on a le point de vue d'un nouveau personnage) sera pour le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après, finalement !  
_  
 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. On se revoit très vite !_**


	19. Taurus

Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige avec un crissement lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Elle voulut se dépêtrer du manteau blanc qui les recouvrait, et tira d'un coup sec sur son pied gauche avant de le secouer vivement pour en chasser la poudreuse. Déséquilibrée, elle sautilla sur son pied droit toujours fermement enfoncé dans le sol, tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter la chute, mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle perdit l'équilibre et se sentit tomber en arrière. C'était sans compter deux bras qui l'encerclèrent aussitôt et la remirent debout avec douceur.

« J'ai hésité à te laisser tomber, tu sais », se moqua le sauveur en question, les bras toujours passés autour de sa taille. Puis, après avoir bien vérifié qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes, il se détacha d'elle et la contourna pour se planter résolument devant elle.

« Merci, Harry », lui sourit Hermione, reconnaissante d'avoir pu éviter une chute dans la neige glacée.

Il haussa les épaules et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses cheveux avaient poussé, et retombaient de manière encore plus désordonnée sur son visage pâle. Il ressemblait plus que jamais aux vieilles photos de son père qu'il feuilletait parfois avec nostalgie, et cette comparaison l'émut plus que de raison, lui tirant un sourire attendri. Il leva vers elle deux yeux verts, plein d'une détermination si inébranlable qu'elle n'osa pas l'esquiver de nouveau.

« Hermione, arrête de m'éviter... », lâcha-t-il de but en blanc, comme un écho à ses pensées. « ... il ne devrait pas y avoir de ça entre nous, tu sais ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, sans grande conviction, mais il la coupa avant :

« Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, Hermione, je ne suis pas aveugle », fit-il d'une voix douce, puis il retira ses lunettes pour en essuyer la buée et les replaça sur son nez. « Myope, oui, mais pas aveugle », finit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule taquin, puis lui retourna son sourire. Avec tendresse, Hermione passa son bras sous le sien, et lui proposa d'une petite voix :

« On va s'asseoir dans le parc ? »

Il acquiesça, et ils marchèrent silencieusement, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il planait entre eux un silence reposant et complice, un silence qui se passe de mots. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, près d'un grand chêne dénudé de feuilles et couvert d'une neige duveteuse, observant au loin le lac, tâche d'encre dans le blanc du paysage.

« Je suis désolée, Harry », murmura-t-elle au bout d'un long moment.

Il entoura ses épaules de son bras, la serrant contre lui dans une étreinte apaisante.

« Raconte-moi plutôt », répondit-il doucement. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Elle hésita un instant, silencieuse, puis elle se sentit soudainement bête. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? C'était Harry, après tout. Ils avaient toujours tout partagé, alors pourquoi avait-elle jugé bon de ne pas lui expliquer simplement ce qu'il s'était passé ? Avec du recul, elle se rendait compte du ridicule de sa réaction.

« Tu te rappelles quand tu es allé à l'infirmerie ? Après le cours d'Hagrid ? »

Il fit la grimace, retroussant le nez. « Oui, plus ou moins. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est la potion immonde de Pomfresh. Je serai prêt à parier qu'elle rajoute des ingrédients exprès pour que ce soit imbuvable ! »

Elle sourit et enchaîna : « La potion avait des effets secondaires et tu as... Comment dire ? », elle marqua un brève hésitation. « Tu as un peu perdu la tête et tu m'as... Tu m'as embrassée », finit-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne put réprimer une exclamation de surprise et la dévisagea, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Il sembla à court de mots, la mâchoire prête à se décrocher et observa un bref silence, secouant la tête, incrédule.

« Tu plaisantes ? », finit-il tout de même par demander.

Elle hocha de la tête à la négative. « Non, mais j'aurais préféré, crois-moi »

Il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par se fendre d'un grand éclat de rire, alors qu'Hermione se tournait vivement vers lui, étonnée d'une telle réaction.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Vraiment, désolé. Tu sais que c'était pas volontaire, hein ? Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Faut vraiment que je commence à me méfier de cette infirmière démoniaque et de ses décoctions bizarres »

Finalement, elle se mit à rire à son tour, réalisant soudainement à quelle point la situation était grotesque. Ils tombèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, riants à gorge déployée, le corps secoué de tressautements hilares. Finalement, il finit par se dégager de leur étreinte avec douceur.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as évité pendant tout ce temps ? », reprit-il. « Tu aurais dû m'en parler tout de suite ! »

Elle haussa les épaules, ignorant elle-même la raison de ses cachotteries. En fait, si, elle savait pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui raconter la suite, la réaction de Ginny et les mots qu'elle lui avait jeté à la figure, mais elle se ravisa. Après tout, elle ne savait pas vraiment où ils en étaient tous les deux et mieux valait éviter de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. D'une voix innocente, elle tâta tout de même le terrain.

« C'était bien, tes vacances au Terrier ? »

Harry sembla quelque peu surpris par le changement de sujet, il regarda de nouveau au loin, se grattant le menton, pensif, se remémorant ses vacances, et finit par répondre :

« Je ne suis pas allé au Terrier, finalement. »

Ce fut à son tour d'être surprise. Les sourcils arqués, elle l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de la tête.

« Je suis allée voir mon oncle et ma tante. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour plusieurs raisons. Je crois que les Weasley avaient besoin de temps ensemble, entre eux. Besoin de faire leur deuil en famille. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, je ne voulais pas en plus m'imposer... »

« Oh, arrête, Harry... Tu sais bien que tu fais partie de la grande famille Weasley. T'es le seul brun, c'est facile à reconnaître ! »

Il sourit. « Je sais. Mais de toute façon, je voulais aussi donner une nouvelle chance à ma vraie famille. »

Un arrière-goût amer remonta dans la bouche d'Hermione, lui rappelant que dans l'état actuel, elle n'avait plus vraiment de _'vraie'_ famille. Elle lui offrit un sourire malgré tout, s'efforçant d'ignorer ses mauvais sentiments.

« Et comment ça s'est passé ? », demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

S'il remarqua son trouble, il n'en dit rien.

« Plutôt bien, dans la mesure du possible. Ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement heureux de ma visite mais au moins, ils ont été courtois. Dudley, par contre, était ravi de me voir et de me raconter comme s'est passée sa rentrée à l'université. Il a rencontré une fille. Une rousse aux yeux verts... Pétunia a failli avoir une attaque quand elle a vu la photo ! », se souvint-il avec un sourire amusé.

Elle se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis fière de toi, Harry... C'était la bonne chose à faire, et pourtant, je sais que c'était pas une décision facile de retourner là-bas », lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce avant de se reculer pour le dévisager d'un air sérieux. « Et en parlant de jolie rousse, comment ça va avec Ginny ? », demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Il détourna le visage brusquement sans répondre, le regard au loin. Mais de là où elle se tenait, elle pouvait voir ses sourcils se froncer soucieusement. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda s'il allait parler de nouveau ou s'il attendait simplement qu'elle parte. Elle hésita longuement, et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à intervenir, il finit par briser le silence.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec elle, depuis... Depuis la fin de la Guerre... Et... Et je sais pas », conclut-il d'un ton ferme pour clore le sujet.

Elle n'insista pas, connaissant trop bien son meilleur pour savoir que lorsqu'il prenait ce ton là, il valait mieux laisser couler.

Changeant aussitôt le sujet, il lui raconta plus en détails ses vacances et ses retrouvailles avec les Dursley, les aventures de Dudley à l'université où il avait obtenu une bourse pour ses talents en boxe, le projet de Vernon de retaper la deuxième chambre de Dudley afin d'en faire un endroit convenable pour accueillir ses invités - mais Hermione comprit entre les lignes que c'était principalement pour pouvoir accueillir Harry - et le club de lecture que Pétunia avait formé avec les gens du quartier.

Pour eux aussi, la vie avait changé.

~~~~o~~~~

La salle commune était d'un calme saisissant. Dean était studieusement penché sur ses devoirs, les sourcils froncés, griffonnant son parchemin d'un air concentré. Hermione, assise à côté, ne put s'empêcher de loucher sur le titre de sa dissertation, par curiosité. _La Métamorphose animale dans l'Égypte ancienne._ Elle afficha un petit sourire compatissant : elle avait fini sa dissertation la veille, et le sujet lui avait donné du fil à retordre.

Seamus était affalé dans un fauteuil, la Gazette à la main, et gloussait à intervalles régulières, attendant visiblement que quelqu'un lui demande la raison de ses ricanements, tandis que Romilda, Neville et Parvati discutaient, pelotonnés sur un sofa près du feu.

Hermione tourna imperceptiblement la tête pour apercevoir Ron près de la fenêtre. Il était installé contre l'encadrement en bois, le regard perdu dans le noir de la nuit. Il semblait ailleurs, ceint d'une étrange mélancolie. Il ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole, ni même répondu à ses tentative de réconciliations. Pourtant, prise de remords, elle avait tenté quelques approches mais il l'avait royalement ignorée, le visage dur.

Un nouveau gloussement de la part de Seamus, et Dean n'y tint plus. Refermant son ouvrage dans un claquement sonore, il darda son ami d'un regard excédé.

« Bon, pourquoi tu glousses comme une poule, toi ? », le héla-t-il visiblement à bout de nerfs.

Oui, l'ambiance était toujours aussi tendue au sein de la Salle Commune. Envolée la légendaire fraternité rouge et or, place aux regard en chiens de faïences et autres démonstrations mesquines.

Seamus releva vivement la tête, un air de défi au visage et sans répondre, il plaqua le journal sur la table avec emphase au moment où Harry rentrait dans la Salle Commune.

« Mate-moi ça », siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereusement jubilatoire. « Ces petits Serpents sont faits comme des rats. »

Il y'eut un silence. Hermione était trop loin pour voir le titre de l'article mais elle devinait sans mal que Seamus ne tarderait pas à développer. Et en effet, fier de son petit effet, il expliqua :

« Le Ministère a décidé de fouiller les maison des familles suspectées Mangemort qui avaient été graciées. Faut croire que le scandale Malefoy a fait des vagues », persifla-t-il, mauvais. « Plus d'une dizaine de maison va être fouillée ! »

Hermione et Harry se consultèrent du regard, sentant que la situation risquait de dégénérer, mais ils n'osèrent pas bouger.

« Et ça te fait rire, abruti ? », grogna Dean en se levant, menaçant.

Ils n'entendirent que le bruit de la table basse grinçant contre la pierre alors que Seamus la repoussait pour se lever à son tour, bombant le torse dans une tentative d'intimidation.

« Ouais, ça me fait rire », répondit-il lentement, prenant soin d'articuler chaque syllabe d'un ton menaçant. « Ça me fait rire de voir ces minables se vautrer, ouais. »

Dean s'avança d'un pas, la mâchoire crispée. « Tu crois pas qu'on a eu assez de drame comme ça ? Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de passer à autre chose ? », siffla-t-il d'un ton rhétorique.

« Justement, ils n'ont pas assez payé pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait. »

Dean fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec dédain. « T'es pathétique, mon vieux. A venir bomber le torse une fois la Guerre terminée. T'imagines pas la moitié des choses que nous avons risqué pour en arriver là. Alors pour le bien de tous, tu ferais mieux de la fermer, Seamus. »

« Je te retourne le conseil », grinça l'intéressé.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés durant leur échange hargneux, se tenant maintenant si près l'un de l'autre que leurs nez se touchaient presque. La respiration bruyante, comme un taureau sur le point de charger, Seamus toisait Dean, le menton relevé. Le reste des Gryffondor les regardait, abasourdis.

Enfin, Hermione se réveilla, réalisant que la situation était allée trop loin. Elle fit un pas dans leur direction, mais s'interrompit aussi sec : Ron venait de se lever, s'approchant lentement du duo, le visage sombre. La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration, envisageant le pire alors que d'un geste de la main, le roux repoussait Dean.

« Il a raison », commença-t-il en désignant Seamus de la tête. « Qu'est-ce que t'as à les défendre comme ça, toi ? »

Le ton était acide, corrosif, le regard était noir, effrayant. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais quelque chose avait changé chez Ron. Comme s'il était rongé de l'intérieur par l'amertume et la rancœur. Il y avait quelque chose de douloureux dans son regard, toute une violence contenue, comme la mer qui se retire avant un raz-de-marée. Le tableau pivota sur lui même accompagné des habituelles revendications de la Grosse Dame, pour laisser entrer Ginny qui se figea aussitôt, frappée par l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce.

Dean ne remarqua rien de tout ça, et carra la mâchoire en croisant les bras, furieux. « Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi, bon sang ! Merde, je veux pas d'une autre Guerre », cracha-t-il à l'intention de Ron.

Parvati se leva à son tour, et pour la première fois, son visage semblait étrangement sérieux, affectée par une tristesse intense qui remuait ses traits, déformait son visage dans un rictus attendrissant.

« Dean a raison. Je veux pas de ça. Je suis revenue ici pour passer mes ASPIC, pour vous revoir, vous tous. Parce que je savais que dehors... Dehors ce serait pire. Je veux pas de ça. Pas ici », répéta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il y'eut un petit rire méchant, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ron.

« Vous êtes lâches. Vous ne menez pas vos combats jusqu'au bout. C'est trop facile pour vous, vous n'avez rien perdu », grinça-t-il en les dévisageant tour à tour. « C'est trop facile. Trop facile ! Vous fermez les yeux parce que vous voulez pas voir ce qui se passe au château. Croiser ces salauds tous les jours, ces enfoirés qui ont emprisonné, tué, torturé, ça me donne envie de gerber. Je les vois passer avec leurs sourires narquois et leur airs triomphants parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ont échappé à leur sentence. Vous avez rien perdu, vous. Vous savez pas ce que c'est. »

Sa mâchoire se contracta alors que ses yeux luisaient dangereusement à la lumière du feu de cheminée.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? », articula lentement Hermione, blessée. « Tu sais autant que nous qu'on a tous perdu quelque chose dans cette Guerre, Ron. »

Il lui adressa un petit rire méprisant en plaquant sur elle un regard profondément mauvais.

« Faut croire que certains s'en remettent mieux que d'autres alors. Mais ça a l'air facile de passer à autre chose pour toi, Hermione. Incroyable ta capacité à tirer un trait, à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la Guerre. Je trouverai presque ça admirable si c'était pas si pathétique »

Hermione plaqua une main choquée devant sa bouche alors que l'amertume de Ron s'abattait sur elle avec une brutalité torentielle. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il faisait référence à leur relation, qu'il n'avait toujours pas digérer qu'elle puisse avoir des doutes. Mais plus le temps passait, plus la possibilité de reprendre leur relation où ils l'avaient laissé lui paraissait incertaine. Elle voulut répliquer, mais ce fut Harry qui parla à sa place.

« Tu vas trop loin, Ron », le prévint-il d'un ton tranchant.

Ron se tourna vers lui, le visage exsangue, le regard criant de haine.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'Hermione avait son chien de garde attitré. Au moins une chose qui ne change pas... »

« Arrête ça, Ron... », gronda Harry.

« Non, j'arrêterai pas. C'est à toi d'arrêter, arrêter de te prendre pour un héros. La Guerre est finie mon vieux, passe à autre chose. Toujours à me donner des ordres, mais tu sais quoi, Harry ? C'est fini le temps où je t'obéissais comme un petit chien », il ricana méchamment. « Tu parles d'un héros... Le mec qui est même pas capable de revenir au Terrier, même pas capable de regarder dans les yeux ceux qui se sont battus pour lui... Même pas capable d'adresser un mot à ma sœur... »

« Arrête, Ron ! », s'écria celle-ci, alarmée. « Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! »

Il la toisa d'un œil mauvais. « Vous me dégoûtez tous. Vous êtes lâches. »

Hermione remarqua alors qu'un petit groupe de Gryffondor les entourait désormais, silencieux et atterrés, attirés malgré eux par les éclats de voix. Autrefois, Gryffondor était symbole de courage, d'amitié et de fraternité. Mais le blason rouge et or s'était terni, le vernis de noblesse et de prestige s'était écaillé, n'avait pas résisté aux ravages de la Guerre.

Seamus s'avança pour se placer au milieu du cercle improvisé des Gryffondor horrifiés qui assistaient à la scène sans oser intervenir.

« Ron a raison, vous êtes lâches. Il est temps de choisir son camp. Ces vermines n'ont pas hésité à liquider nos rangs dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion et vous venez me parler de pardon et de clémence ? Je m'en fous de vos beaux discours, il n'est pas question de bonté, là, il est question de revanche. Il est temps de montrer qui sont les vrais héros de cette Guerre. Ils ne devraient pas se balader entre les murs de ce château la tête haute, ils devraient nous craindre, implorer notre pardon. »

Un bon nombre d'élèves acquiescèrent, se rangeant aux côtés de Seamus tandis que le reste, hésitant, regardaient la scène sans savoir que faire. Finnigan semblait fier, roulant des mécaniques. Hermione pouvait voir un plaisir malsain briller dans ses prunelles sombres. Enfin, il comptait pour quelque chose. Enfin, il reprenait la place de leader qui lui revenait de droit. Enfin, il n'était pas un second-rôle, un figurant, un lâche. Il allait faire oublier à tous à quel point il avait été faible quand il avait douté d'Harry. Non, plus personne ne le qualifierait plus jamais de trouillard. Il allait changer les choses.

« Je suis avec toi », confirma Ron en dardant Harry et Hermione de regards torves.

« Mais vous comprenez pas, vous êtes en train de nous diviser ! », s'étrangla Hermione, le visage blême. « Vous êtes en train de tout gâcher ! On s'est battus pour instaurer la paix, pas pour ce genre de disputes mesquines ! »

Ginny n'hésita pas une seconde et se plaça aux côté d'Hermione, aussitôt suivie par Neville.

« Elle a raison », affirma la cadette Weasley, secouant sa crinière rousse avec exaspération. « Tu dérailles, Ron. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens. Je sais que c'est dur. Mais c'est pas la solution, crois-moi. Pas comme ça », finit-elle d'un ton plus doux.

Il lui jeta un regard empli de déception et de colère mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre.  
Un mouvement de foule agita les Gryffondor et petit à petit, deux clans se formèrent, au grand désarroi d'Hermione qui essayait de raisonner ses camarades - en vain.

D'un pas assuré, en dardant le reste des Gryffondor de regards provocateurs, Peakes se plaça aux côtés de Seamus. Romilda Vane et une de ses camarades semblèrent hésiter, baissèrent les yeux, et vinrent honteusement rejoindre Finnigan dont le sourire victorieux laissait entrevoir le plaisir d'être écouté et suivi, le bonheur malsain d'être, pour une fois, aux commandes.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous considérons que sympathiser avec ces enflures de Serpentard est un acte de trahison à l'égard des valeurs de Gryffondor. L'heure du choix a sonné. »

Une vague de protestations et d'exclamations s'éleva, enfla, explosa en des cris et des insultes à demi-mots, des menaces et des négociations, mais le mal était fait.

Le feu s'éteignit peu à peu sur une Salle Commune déchirée. Et quand Hermione referma la porte de son dortoir, une idée sombre lui traversa l'esprit : Gryffondor n'était plus.

~~~~o~~~~

« Attends, Ron ! Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Ron pivota sur ses talons, et le regard qu'il jeta à la figure d'Hermione était si froid, si intensément amer et acerbe, qu'elle déglutit avec difficulté. Elle se força à reprendre ses esprits, se secouant mentalement, et s'avança vers lui alors qu'il était toujours planté au milieu du couloir, ses livres sous le bras.

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû venir te voir plus tôt, j'aurais dû mettre les choses au clair entre nous... Mais j'avais peur de ta réaction et je ne savais plus où j'en étais... »

Il ne dit rien, les lèvres si fermement closes qu'elles en devenaient blanches. Hermione tritura nerveusement une de ses mèches, l'entortillant autour de ses doigts et elle vit le regard de Ron suivre le mouvement de sa main avant de plaquer de nouveau un regard impassible sur elle.

« C'est compliqué, tu comprends ? », ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Ça avait pas l'air si compliqué, cet été. Quand on s'envoyait en l'air dans le jardin du Terrier. »

Elle accusa le coup, ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand, traversés par un éclair de tristesse et de consternation. Puis le choc se mua en colère, elle carra les épaules, releva le menton, et ficha un doigt accusateur dans le torse de Ron.

« Je te défends de parler comme ça », murmura-t-elle, d'une voix dangereusement tremblante.

« Pourtant, c'est le cas », répondit-il avec un air mauvais. « Mais ça doit être tendance de laisser tomber ses potes. Toi, Harry, je vous compte aux abonnés absents, hein. »

« Arrête, Ron. Tu sais très bien que c'est dur pour tout le monde. Chacun s'en remet à sa manière », siffla-t-elle, la voix vacillante sous le poids des accusations.

« Ouais, parce que t'as perdu ton frère, toi, peut-être ? », ricana-t-il mais ses yeux brillaient de douleur. « Et puis, faut croire que t'as trouvé un autre réconfort. Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ? T'es toujours fourré avec Malefoy. »

« On était tous les deux préfets, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué », rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix cinglante, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la pointe de culpabilité qu'elle sentait poindre.

« Te fous pas de moi, s'il te plaît. Je suis pas complètement débile. »

« T'es pas débile, t'es parano ! »

« On fait la paire, alors ! Le parano de service et la traînée qui se tape tous les Mangemorts du coin... »

La gifle fusa sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir, s'abattant sur la joue de Ron dans un claquement sonore qui résonna dans le couloir. Il y'eut un moment de flottement, quelques secondes suspendues. Il la fusilla du regard avec toute la haine et le mépris dont il était capable, les dents serrées. Elle voulut s'excuser, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir enrayer la détresse de son ami, elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle comprenait son chagrin, qu'elle serait là pour lui dorénavant. Juste un pas, et les choses pouvaient s'arranger. Mais sa compassion fut englouti dans un brasier de colère et de déception, et elle ne parcourut jamais le petit mètre qui les séparait l'un de l'autre à ce moment précis, ce petit mètre qui aurait pu sauver leur amitié.

Et lentement, dans un silence funeste, Ron se détourna d'elle. Sans même un regard.

~~~~o~~~~

Elle fouilla son sac, ressortant chaque livre, les feuilletant un par un, puis les posant sur la table en une pile ordonnée. Aucune trace de son emploi du temps, et ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il devait bien être quelque part, au milieu de ses notes bien organisées, ou de ses feuilles bien triées. Oui, elle se souvenait bien l'avoir pris la veille quand Binns leur avait parlé d'un changement de salle, mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait fait ? Maintenant, elle ne savait même pas dans quelle classe le cours avait lieu, et elle risquait d'arriver en retard. Ou pire, de manquer le cours ! Elle fit une nouvelle fois le tour de ses livres, de ses parchemins, des multiples poches de son sac, avec des gestes nerveux et frénétiques.

Enfin, elle abandonna le combat et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que ce qui la mettait dans cet état, ce n'était pas vraiment son emploi du temps. Deux jours et Ron ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, c'est à peine s'il avait daigné lui adresser un regard. Dans sa propre tête, elle sentait la rancœur et les remords danser la valse l'un avec l'autre, sans qu'aucun sentiment ne prenne le pas sur l'autre.

« Salut, Hermione, ça a pas l'air d'aller ? », commença Parvati en s'approchant de la brune d'un air inquiet. Puis, elle enchaîna aussitôt : « Enfin, moi je te dis ça, mais je suis mal placée pour parler ! Je suis exténuée en ce moment, toutes ces tensions, ça réveille mes douleurs dans le dos. Je pense que c'est dû au stress. Enfin, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? J'espère au moins que c'est pas une maladie génétique, parce que ma mère m'a raconté qu'une de mes grandes tantes à un dos aussi bossu que les montagnes de Poudlard. Dans son village, tout le monde l'appelle _'le monstre'_. Et je te raconte pas l'horreur si j'ai hérité de ses gènes... »

« Parvati... », soupira Hermione, en plaquant deux yeux las sur sa camarade.

« Non, t'as raison, je me fais du soucis pour rien ! Parce que ma mère ment tout le temps. Tiens, l'autre jour, pendant les vacances elle m'a parlé de ma cousine qui est à Sainte-Mangouste depuis un mois. Elle a _soit-disant_ attrapé un _Furonculus_ parce qu'elle répondait mal à sa mère. Tu parles ! Si je commence à croire toutes les histoires de ma mère je vais finir par... »

Fatiguée, lasse, Hermione n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et se leva pour quitter la Salle Commune, laissant derrière elle ses affaires en désordre et une Parvati qui la fixait avec de grands yeux incrédules. Elle marcha sans réfléchir, perdue dans ses pensées, dépassa la bibliothèque, passa sans le savoir devant la fameuse salle où Binns était tranquillement en train de donner son cours, contourna l'infirmerie, traversa le pont suspendu, et la cour de métamorphose, longea les serres et...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin qu'une main se ferma sur son poignet et tenta de l'attirer à l'intérieur de la serre. Elle voulut résister, tituba, trébucha, mais fut tout de même happée de force et se retrouva, chancelante, à l'intérieur du petit dôme vitré couvert de plantes grimpantes. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, clignant des yeux comme une ahurie, puis elle fronça enfin les sourcils, et plaqua ses deux mains sur ses hanches dévisageant Malefoy d'un regard noir. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais, son uniforme en bataille, ses yeux gris, fatigués, mais il ne se départait pas de son éternel sourire goguenard.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? », demanda-t-elle, d'une voix sévère. « T'es pas bien ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

« Merlin, faut vraiment que tu te calmes Granger. J'en viendrais presque à admirer Potter et Weasley d'arriver à te supporter », railla-t-il.

« Ah, c'est la meilleure, ça ! C'est toi qui m'entraînes ici comme une brute et c'est moi qui dois me calmer... C'est le monde à l'envers. »

Pour toute réponse, il repoussa un pot d'une plante dorée dont les feuilles semblaient soulevées de légers ronflements, et s'assit sur la table alors qu'Hermione jetait des regards alarmés autour d'elle.

« On n'est pas censés être ici ! », s'étrangla-t-elle, paniquée.

« Relax, Granger. C'est la serre d'été, personne ne met un pied ici de tout l'hiver. »

Elle croisa les bras avec mauvaise humeur et bougonna : « Quand même... C'est pas une raison. »

« Dit la fille qui est visiblement en train de sécher ses cours. C'est du joli. »

Elle prit un air affecté. « Je ne sèche pas les cours ! Je ne savais plus dans quelle salle c'était, voilà tout. Et puis, je te ferais remarquer qu'on est censé avoir le même cours. Donc toi aussi tu es en train de sécher », se justifia-t-elle piteusement.

« Tu as bien dit _'aussi'_ ? Donc tu admets que tu es en train de sécher, c'est bien Granger, c'est un premier pas. Tu verras, au début, c'est dur. Et puis dans quelques jours, tu seras devenue une cancre assumée et tu tagueras les murs de Poudlard, le sourire aux lèvres. Et au passage, c'est salle numéro douze, au rez-de-chaussée », répliqua-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Elle s'alarma, les yeux écarquillés, se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie de la serre avec la ferme intention de courir vers la salle en question mais Malefoy la saisit par la manche, l'immobilisant aussi sec.

« C'est bon, laisse tomber Granger. On a déjà raté la moitié du cours. »

Elle grogna avec mécontentement mais c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose car elle finit par se résigner et s'assit à côté de lui, en poussant un long soupir.

« Alors, comment ça se passe, chez les Serpentard ? », demanda-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes de silence.

« A ton avis ? Pourquoi tu crois que je me planque dans la serre ? Un indice : c'est pas parce que je suis soudain devenu _botanophile_. »

« Alors c'est si mauvais que ça ? »

« Tu devrais demander ça à Dolohov... »

Elle haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, signifiant par là qu'elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« ... il est à l'infirmerie avec un bras cramé », finit Drago en haussant les épaules.

« Quoi ? Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Pansy fait un peu de ménage chez les Serpentard. C'est une fille pleine de bonne volonté, tu sais », répondit-il avec un petit rire dénué de joie.

Hermione ne put réprimer un petit glapissement de surprise. Puis ses yeux se rétrécirent, et elle approcha son visage de celui de Malefoy.

« C'est Pansy, hein ? »

Il ne répondit rien, le visage impassible, sans même se tourner vers elle.

« C'est Pansy qui a manigancé toute cette histoire ? La fausse accusation, tout ça, c'est elle, c'est ça ? », insista-t-elle.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle, sembla hésiter, prêt à nier, mais se résigna finalement.

« Ne fais pas ta Hermione, s'il te plaît. Laisse tomber », lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

« Mais pourquoi ? », s'écria-t-elle, presque suppliante.

« Parce que j'ai le couteau sous la gorge. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui tombe. Et je sais que tu ne t'en remettrais pas. Donc si je le fais, c'est un peu pour toi, tout compte fait. »

Elle rit doucement, les épaules parcourut de légers sursaut hilares. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais, bien sûr, mais c'est vrai qu'elle s'ennuierait un peu s'il devait finir ses jours à Azkaban. Rien d'impossible à surmonter, certes, mais tout de même... Il faisait partie du décor de ses journées. Une partie du paysage de Poudlard.

Elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule amical.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, l'ambiance chez les Gryffondor est tout aussi tendue. »

« J'ai toujours dit que les Gryffondor étaient pires que les Serpentard... », se moqua Malefoy.

« Pas à ce point quand même, faut pas pousser. D'ailleurs, fais attention parce que la moitié de notre maison veut te liquider. »

Il ricana. « S'ils sont aussi doués en stratagèmes qu'ils sont doués au Quidditch, j'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire. »

Elle le poussa de nouveau. « Quel manque de fair-play. Je rajoute ça à la liste de tes défauts... qui fait déjà quatre parchemins, au passage ! »

« Je suis flatté de savoir que tu tiens des listes sur moi. Des listes de quatre parchemins, qui plus est. D'ailleurs, je serai ravi de voir celle de mes qualités. Liste non-exhaustive d'au moins dix parchemins, j'imagine. »

« J'ai dû la perdre, je crois. Ou la brûler, je ne sais plus », répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Bon, parlons sérieusement, maintenant », commença-t-il en sortant de son sac le livre de sortilèges semi-impardonnables.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou mais d'un geste rapide, Drago lui saisit le poignet, la clouant sur place. Avec un petit sourire, il insista :

« Les sorts d'oubli et de modification de mémoire, hein ? C'est ça qui t'a fait décamper la dernière fois. Miss Parfaite n'a pas la conscience tranquille, à ce que je vois ? »

Elle releva brusquement le menton d'un air méprisant, les yeux plissés, puis croisa les bras avec exaspération, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté car Malefoy se fendit d'un petit rire moqueur.

« Tu sais que ça me fait plus rire qu'autre chose quand tu fais cette tête-là. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que j'aime bien ça », lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle parut déconcertée par ce brusque revirement de situation, mais retrouva vite sa contenance en le fusillant du regard.

« Bon, tu m'expliques ? », s'impatienta-t-il.

« Mais j'ai rien à t'expliquer ! », s'indigna-t-elle, les bras toujours croisés.

« Je te rappelle que la dernière fois tu m'as accusé à tort de... je ne sais pas trop quoi, en fait. Il me semble que ça mérite des excuses... », elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Et comme je sais que tu préfèrerais te lancer un _Avada Kevadra_ en pleine figure plutôt que de me faire des excuses, j'estime que tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit, non ? »

Elle lâcha un long soupir. « Mais pourquoi tu tiens absolument à savoir ? »

« Principalement parce que je m'ennuie et parce que je ferais tout pour repousser le moment de retourner à la Salle Commune. Et un peu parce que ça m'intrigue, aussi. »

Elle soupira longuement, comme pour se donner le temps de changer d'avis, mais finit par abdiquer et demanda d'une voix faible : « Tu sais, quand tu m'as dit que je n'avais jamais fait aucun sacrifices ? »

« Difficile à oublier, tu m'as pratiquement sauté à la gorge pour m'étrangler », se rappela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Il faut que tu perdes cette habitude d'essayer de tuer les gens à tout va. »

« Bref... », elle hésita de nouveau après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, chercha ses mots quelques secondes. « Je... Il fallait que je les protège. Mes parents, je veux dire. Je savais... Je savais que les Mangemorts iraient les chercher, je savais qu'ils les tortureraient, je savais qu'ils se serviraient d'eux pour m'atteindre. Et tu vois... Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, hein ? », expliqua-t-elle dans un tumulte désordonnés de mots et d'hésitations.

Il ne dit rien, alors même qu'il savait qu'elle cherchait à être rassurée, qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait bien fait, que tout le monde aurait fait la même chose à sa place. Mais il se contenta de rester silencieux, attendant la suite qui finit par venir, après un long silence.

« J'ai altéré leur mémoire. J'ai fait en sorte de changer jusqu'à leur identité, leurs souvenirs, toute leur vie, en somme. Je leur ai laissé croire qu'ils rêvaient de s'installer en Australie... et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils sont partis. Je me suis effacée de leur vie. Plus rien... Il ne restait plus rien de moi... »

Comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir continuer, il demanda d'une voix égale :

« Et ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont toujours en Australie ? »

Elle secoua vivement la tête : « Non, bien sûr que non ! Dès la fin de la Guerre, je suis allée les chercher. J'ai demandé l'aide des autorités sorcière locales. Ça a été assez facile de les retrouver. Ils avaient acheté une petite maison sur la côte, rien de grandiose, juste un petit cottage. Quand je suis arrivée, ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Je ne les avais jamais vu aussi heureux, en Angleterre. Ils travaillaient trop, et surtout, ils s'inquiétaient constamment pour moi, si loin d'eux, dans ce monde qui leur était totalement étranger. Et tu vois... J'ai hésité, j'ai hésité à leur rendre la mémoire. »

Elle étouffa un hoquet, mais quand elle poursuivit sa voix était éraillée, chargée de chagrin :

« Mais je suis égoïste, et je ne voulais pas vivre sans mes parents. Je préférais les voir moins heureux, en Angleterre, mais les avoir à mes côtés. Alors, j'ai interrompu leur petit-déjeuner, j'ai déboulé comme ça, en pleurant comme une petite fille. Avant de leur rendre la mémoire, je voulais voir s'ils me reconnaissaient... s'ils restaient au fond d'eux, un quelconque sentiment à mon égard, si leur instinct parental pouvait être plus fort que la magie... Mais ils ne m'ont pas reconnue. Ils m'ont demandé si j'étais perdue, s'ils pouvaient joindre quelqu'un, mes parents peut-être... L'ironie ! », cracha-t-elle avec amertume. « Alors, je leur ai rendu la mémoire. Et ça a été un choc, surtout pour mon père. D'abord, il a refusé de rentrer en Angleterre. Il ne me croyait tout simplement pas, il ne pouvait pas croire que ce bonheur si parfait pouvait avoir été inventé de toute pièce. Je suis partie pour leur laisser le temps de se reconstruire, et de digérer tout ça. Un mois plus tard, j'ai appris qu'ils étaient retournés en Angleterre. Je leur ai écrit des dizaines de lettres. Des lettres d'excuses, des lettres anodines, des lettres désespérées, des lettres et des lettres, mais jamais de réponse. »

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, triturant sa manche de ses doigts tremblants. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi désœuvrée et impuissante, et c'était quelque chose de la voir dans cet état. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, le visage défait d'Hermione remua quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose de doux. Quelque chose comme de l'attendrissement, sûrement.

« Ils t'ont toujours pas répondu ? », l'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre.

« Si, ils m'ont répondu avant les vacances. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de temps. De temps... sans moi. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, se faisant violence pour refouler son chagrin. Mais la douleur de sa tristesse eut raison d'elle et elle fondit en sanglots saccadés, qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de faire taire. Il la regarda sans rien dire un long moment, sans tenter de faire quoi que ce soit pour la réconforter, se contentant de l'observer pleurer tout son soûl. Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, il finit par lâcher :

« J'aurais jamais pu faire un truc pareil. »

Elle releva brusquement sa figure exsangue vers Drago, le dévisageant comme s'il était fou. Sa tristesse avait laissé place à une totale incrédulité :

« T'es pas sérieux, là ? », demanda-t-elle, les sourcils de nouveau froncés. « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu crois pas que je m'en veux assez comme ça ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire ça », rectifia-t-il.

Il avait dit ça sans gentillesse, mais sans méchanceté non plus. Simple constat désintéressé. Après un bref silence il ajouta, sarcastique :

« ... et pourtant, faut dire que je suis un exemple en matière de courage. »

Elle sourit faiblement à travers ses larmes diluviennes et pencha la tête pour l'observer, sachant pertinemment que c'était là tout le réconfort qu'elle obtiendrait de lui. Mais c'était largement suffisamment, car ça avait réussi à l'extirper de ses sombres pensées. L'esprit un peu plus léger, elle finit même par lâcher :

« En fait, tu m'aimes bien, Drago Malefoy. »

Il accusa le coup, écarquilla les yeux, haussa les sourcils, cherchant vaguement une réplique acerbe à lui balancer en pleine figure. Mais il finit par se raviser et leva simplement les épaules, bon joueur, le visage serti d'un sourire amusé.

« Peut-être bien », confirma-t-il, sans s'appesantir de détails.

« T'es vraiment idiot », déclara-t-elle solennellement en lui offrant un sourire en coin.

« Tiens, on dirait mon père, quand tu dis ça. »

Elle sourit, puis, sans réfléchir et sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, elle se blottit contre lui, lovant sa tête contre son torse, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, les bras écartés, les yeux grands écarquillés, puis d'une voix hésitante, il finit par demander :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Oh, mais tais-toi, imbécile », souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

« La ressemblance avec mon père est de plus en plus frappante. »

Elle rit contre son torse, et cela eut le mérite de le détendre, elle sentit ses muscles se décontracter, et puis, finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par lui rendre son étreinte, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant doucement contre lui. Elle sourit malgré elle, calant un peu plus sa tête contre son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Son parfum diluvien l'entoura comme un halo réconfortant, et elle n'entendit plus ni la pluie battant la verrière, ni le brouhaha des conversations au dehors. Ils restèrent comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvint plus du moment où ils se séparèrent. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, de toute façon. Ce qui avait de l'importance, là, tout de suite, c'est que le reste du château pouvait bien s'effondrer ou partir en fumée, ils s'en fichaient royalement.


	20. Myosotis

Les doigts d'Hermione déplièrent fébrilement le parchemin, et en caressèrent distraitement sa surface rugueuse, par habitude. La plume crissa contre le papier, entama les courbes d'un M, puis la boucle du A, s'apprêta à orchestrer un nouveau M, mais à cet instant, la plume glissa, écorchant le papier d'une longue zébrure d'encre. Hermione regarda tour à tour sa main, puis la plume, cherchant vainement la coupable.

Prête à abandonner, elle étira ses deux bras, repoussant le parchemin un peu plus loin sur la table.

Elle était... quel est le mot qui convenait ? Perdue ? Triste ? Ou peut-être défaite, incertaine, anéantie ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione manquait de mots. Pourtant, elle avait toujours su trouver les mots. Les mots pour réconforter, les mots pour blesser, les mots pour motiver. Des mots, elle en connaissait des tonnes, Hermione. Elle connaissait même le mot _Athazagoraphobie_ , c'est dire. Et pourtant, elle avait beau maîtriser le dictionnaire sur le bout des doigts, il lui était impossible de dire quel était le sentiment qui prenait le pas dans le tumulte confus d'émotions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Minuit était passée depuis longtemps déjà lorsqu'elle apposa le point final de sa lettre. Sans même la relire - ce qui, en soit, constituait un exploit - elle roula le parchemin et s'empressa de l'accrocher à la patte d'un gros hibou Grand Duc, aux plumes sombres et à l'air bougon, avant de lui ouvrir la fenêtre pour lui permettre de prendre son envol. De peur de regretter sa décision, elle pressa le pas pour retourner au dortoir, et se glissa sans attendre entre ses draps.

~~~~o~~~~

Le hibou déplia ses longue ailes noires et plongea à pic dans l'air frais des nuits hivernales. Le vent s'infiltra entre ses plumes, les ébouriffa doucement, laissant un froid mordant effleurer sa peau.  
Il survola le lac scintillant en poussant un long hululement, traversa les montagnes acérées bordant Poudlard, porté par des courants aériens qu'il connaissait par cœur, dépassa des forêts frissonnantes et des villes endormies, longea durant de longues heures des routes désertes parfois zébrées par les lumières hasardeuses des phares d'une voiture. Puis, enfin, le Grand Duc ralentit, tourbillonna quelques minutes au-dessus de la banlieue de l'Est londonien, descendit en piquet dans une ruelle proprette pour finalement se défaire de la fameuse lettre au cachet rouge qui passa par la boîte au lettre de la maison numéro trente-deux et vint précisément s'écraser sur le sol, venant s'ajouter à un monticule de lettres toujours scellées.

Aucune réaction. Dans le salon, la télévision braillait sans discontinuer des informations sans intérêt, et dans la cuisine un discret _'shiiink shiiink'_ résonnait en boucle. Encore et encore.

Le chuintement familier de son torchon contre l'assiette la rassurait, lui donnait l'impression de contrôler la situation. Non, ce n'était pas une 'impression', elle maitrisait vraiment la situation. Car rien n'échappait jamais à Mona Granger. Rien n'outrepassait l'implacabilité de ses ordres ni la justesse de ses décisions.  
Rassurée, elle entreprit de nouveau d'essuyer son assiette. Elle devait être sèche depuis le temps qu'elle s'évertuait à la frotter, mais par précaution, elle entama un nouveau cercle du poignet, tissu contre faïence.

 _'ting !'_ , tinta l'alarme du four, annonçant que le rôti était à point.

Mais Mona ne posa ni torchon, ni assiette, s'obstinant à continuer d'essuyer. Les yeux résolument fixés sur la fenêtre en face d'elle, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. D'habitude, elle ne se laissait jamais cette liberté, qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait bien retrouver en se permettant de telles futilités ?

 _'ting !'_ , sonna de nouveau le four, et le ton semblait presque suppliant.

Une fois de plus, Mona ne cilla pas. C'était elle qui décidait quand le dîner était prêt. Pas cette stupide alarme qui voulait contrôler sa vie à sa place. Enfin, d'un geste appliqué, elle rangea l'assiette dans le placard, et saisit une tasse sur l'égouttoir, se remettant à frotter de plus belle, en petits ronds réguliers et consciencieux, toujours de gauche à droite.

 _'ting, ting, ting !'_ , reprit l'alarme, en furieuses injonctions.

Elle plissa les yeux distraitement, tentant de se souvenir où elle s'était procuré ce joli service de faïence, mais rien ne lui vint. C'était étrange la mémoire. Par exemple, il lui était impossible de se souvenir de son premier amoureux, mais en revanche, elle se souvenait sans problème du premier livre qu'elle avait lu. Elle pouvait restituer avec une précision effarante le décor de son premier appartement, mais avait presque tout oublié de ses amis de l'époque. Elle se rappelait même de l'été de ses six ans où elle était partie dans le Surrey avec tante Augustine, mais n'avait aucun souvenir de son premier Noël avec Hermione.

Mais le plus étrange dans ce tumulte de souvenirs désordonnés, c'est qu'elle était incapable de dire où s'était déroulée la soirée où elle avait rencontré Alfred, ni qui l'y avait invitée, pas plus qu'elle ne se souvenait du prix auquel elle avait acheté sa maison, ni d'où venait l'imposante commode qui prenait la poussière dans l'entrée. Tout cela, elle l'avait oublié. Bribes de sa vie envolées de sa mémoire, disparues à jamais.

Par contre, elle pouvait raconter avec une précision déconcertante l'excitation qu'elle avait ressenti en achetant son billet pour l'Australie, l'émerveillement en découvrant le Lake Eyre et elle pouvait même réciter au mot près l'annonce qui leur avait donné envie de partir là-bas. Souvenirs d'une vie qui n'avait jamais existé. Alors comment expliquer qu'il lui paraissaient, à ce jour, plus vraisemblable que bon nombre de ses authentiques souvenirs ? Vraiment, quelle drôle de chose, la mémoire.

Elle rangea la tasse dans un placard au dessus-de l'évier, et soupira en entendant une suite de _'ting ! ting ! ting !'_ réguliers. La chorale du four fut reprise en chœur par les _'bip ! bip ! bip !'_ frénétiques de l'alarme incendie alors qu'une fumée noire et compacte s'échappait du four. Peu importe ce que pouvait bien crier ces appareils ménagers, c'était elle et bien elle, qui décidait quand le repas était prêt. Enfin, elle accrocha son torchon sur le crochet prévu à cet effet et abaissa lentement la porte du four, libérant une épaisse volute de fumée âcre qui vint lui piquer les yeux.

D'un geste de la main, elle chassa les exhalations inopportunes et se pencha pour contempler la viande carbonisée dont la peau craquelée avait viré au noir. Ca y'est, le dîner était prêt. Maniques aux poings, elle retira la viande du four, dressa le plat en y ajoutant quelques légumes dont la couleur vive détonnait à côté de la dinde noirâtre.

« Alfred ! Le dîner est servi ! »

L'intéressé releva les yeux de la table basse en bois qu'il était en train de lustrer et adressa un sourire tendre à sa femme avant de s'installer à l'autre bout de la longue table qui trônait dans l'imposante salle à manger. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au plat et blêmit, mais finit par tendre son assiette vers sa femme qui y déposa un morceau de charbon nappé de légumes.

« Bon appétit ! », lança-t-elle gaiement après s'être servie à son tour.

Ils dégustèrent sans dire mot, dans un silence à peine troublé par le cliquetis des couverts en métal et les bruits de mastication.

« Ton rôti est délicieux, Mona », articula finalement Alfred, au bout de quelques minutes.

« Merci », répondit-elle avec un sourire affable. « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

« Très bien. J'ai enfin eu des nouvelles des Zimmermann. »

« Ah oui ? », ponctua-t-elle en introduisant délicatement une fourchette de viande dans sa bouche.

« Apparemment, la cicatrisation avance bien. »

« Merveilleux », acquiesça-t-elle en versant un filet de sauce sur sa dinde.

 _Tic, tac, tic, tac,_ faisait l'ancestrale horloge dans le fond de la pièce, accompagnant leur repas d'un régulier métronome.

« Betty est encore arrivée en retard », poursuivit Alfred en se resservant une plâtrée de légumes.

« Ah ? », répondit-elle poliment en découpant un morceau de viande.

« Oui, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai beau la réprimander, rien n'y fait. »

Il posa ses couverts un instant pour s'accorder une pause réflexive, les mains croisées. Il soupira finalement, et après quelques secondes, il reprit son repas. Mona se pencha pour attraper la bouteille de vin.

« Et j'ai déjeuné avec Howard ce matin », ajouta Alfred, très vite.

La bouteille de vin glissa des mains de Mona pour exploser sur le sol en une pléiade de bris de verre. Le liquide carmin se répandit sur le sol, tachant le tapis d'alpaga qui courait sur le sol. Mais Mona ne remarqua rien de tout ça car ses yeux scrutaient avec intensité Alfred qui se tortilla nerveusement sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Je... », il se tut, baissa les yeux pour se plonger dans la contemplation de son assiette d'un air abattu.

Ils ne relevèrent pas le _'plic plic'_ de l'eau qui gouttait du robinet, pas plus que les coups effrénés de l'horloge qui sonnait huit heures. Machinalement, elle fronça les sourcils - habitude héritée de sa tante Augustine qu'elle avait elle-même léguée à sa fille.

« Alfred. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », répéta-t-elle.

Mais le ton avait changé, il pouvait le sentir. L'interjection était devenue menaçante, le conjurant de se rétracter afin que le dîner puisse reprendre son cours. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'il s'excuse et que la vie reprenne son cours. Mais il n'allait pas se défiler, pas une fois de plus. Du bout des lèvres, il murmura :

« J'ai déjeuné avec Howard aujourd'hui, on est allés à ce petit restaurant qu'on avait repéré, tu te souviens ? »

« Alfred, je t'en prie... », souffla la voix de Mona alors que ses yeux suppliants étaient désormais aussi sombre que la viande qui gisait dans son assiette.

Elle avait toujours eu cette étrange particularité : ses yeux semblaient s'assombrir quand elle se mettait en colère ou lorsqu'elle était particulièrement triste. Il l'avait connue comme ça : les yeux d'une obscurité troublante, comme deux trous noirs prêts à absorber quiconque s'en approchait de trop près. Et il avait été happé tout entier par ces deux orbes ombreuses. Puis, au fil des années, ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis, revêtant toute une palette de brun de plus en plus clair, jusqu'au jour où elle avait eu Hermione. Et là, à la maternité, alors que sa femme serrait sa petite fille tout contre elle, c'est ce qui avait le plus troublé Alfred : les yeux de Mona, d'un brun doré, semblaient rire en silence. Il avait un peu honte de l'avouer : il ne se souvenait plus vraiment du visage du bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras mais se remémorait clairement la couleur de ses yeux à elle.

Avec lenteur, il réunit ses couverts qu'il disposa à gauche de son assiette : piques contre la nappe, lame vers la droite. Puis il attrapa son verre de vin, sirota une gorgée avant de reprendre.

« J'ai pris de l'agneau braisé. Un délice. Je t'y emmènerai, si tu veux. Tu vas adorer. »

Le visage de Mona blêmit ostensiblement alors que sa main se refermait instinctivement autour du manche de sa fourchette.

« Ne me fais pas ça », murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Il la regarda par dessus son verre qu'il reposa sur la table avec lenteur.

« Tu sais que Jane est enceinte ? Howard et elle l'ont découvert la semaine dernière. »

« Arrête », grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il réunit ses deux mains, appuyant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

« J'ai offert le repas à Howard, une bonne nouvelle comme ça, ça se fête ! »

De rage, elle envoya valser son assiette qui vint rejoindre les morceaux de bouteille dans le cimetière du repas. Elle respirait difficilement désormais, comme si l'air était devenu compact et obstruait durement sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir normalement. Son regard noir transperça Alfred en plein cœur et il se ratatina dans sa chaise, regrettant déjà ses paroles. Il gratta nerveusement la table de ses ongles soignés.

Un silence s'était de nouveau immiscé entre eux : palpable, vibrant d'intensité. Il gardait la tête baissée, de peur de confronter son regard, comme un enfant qui sait pertinemment qu'il a fait une bêtise.

« Alfred, regarde-moi. »

Timidement, il consentit à lever les yeux, observant le visage rougi de sa femme dont les cheveux étaient étrangement en décoiffés. Son regard se voila de tristesse, et ça lui brisa le cœur.

« Alfred », répéta-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant mais qu'il trouva affreusement infantilisant. « Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi je m'énerve ? »

Ses muscles se raidirent, il sentit toute la pression de la question retomber lourdement sur ses épaules et son corps s'affaissa sous ce poids invisible. Il savait que l'erreur n'était pas permise.

« C'est... c'est... parce que tu n'aimes pas Howard ? », balbutia-t-il d'une petite voix.

Les traits de Mona se déformèrent, sa dureté se mua en profonde angoisse. Elle secoua lentement la tête avant de la laisser retomber contre ses paumes, le regard rivé sur le sol.

« Tu m'avais promis, tu m'avais promis d'arrêter », scanda-t-elle faiblement.

« D'arrêter quoi ? », tenta-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

« D'inventer des histoires ! », s'étrangla-t-elle, furieuse. Il y'eut un silence, puis d'une voix grave et caverneuse, la vérité tomba, claquant dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre : « Il n'y a pas de Howard. »

Silence suspendu comme une lame mortelle, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il déglutit.

« Mais... Mais si... Je me souviens très bien de lui... Et de Jane... », bafouilla-t-il, paniqué, alors que ses yeux dansaient de gauche à droite.

« Non ! Alfred, essaye de te souvenir. S'il te plaît. Howard et Jane... C'était le couple assis devant nous dans l'avion. Tu ne leur as jamais parlé. Ni toi, ni moi. Tu as juste entendu leur nom dans leur conversation. C'est tout. »

« Mais... »

« Arrête... Arrête, s'il te plaît. Reviens sur terre, s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie, Alfred, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît. »

Il baissa les yeux, sans répondre, pris dans un tourbillon confus de sentiments contradictoires d'où se distinguait une peur vrombissante et dévorante. Qui était-il ? Où s'arrêtaient ses délires et où commençaient ses véritables souvenirs ? Il déglutit lentement, releva les yeux à temps pour voir Mona bondir de table, échevelée et les yeux bordés de larmes.

Alors, brusquement, il entendit de nouveau la chorale des bruits qui l'entouraient.

Le _'plic plic'_ du robinet, le _'tic tac'_ de l'horloge, le _'bip bip'_ de l'alarme qui sonnait encore, les pas lourds dans l'escalier, la septième marche qui grince, la porte de la chambre qui claque violemment et surtout, surtout, les sanglots lancinants de Mona qui se répercutèrent à l'infini contre les parois de son cœur brisé. 

* * *

_Voilà, voilà los amigos._

 _Voici le fameux "personnage" mystère, ou plutôt devrais-je dire **les** personnages mystères. Alors bon, j'ai longuement hésité à poster ce chapitre, parce que ça cassait le rythme des autres chapitres et qu'on s'éloignait de Poudlard. Mais finalement, je crois que c'est une partie importante de l'histoire. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, on retrouve les héros et le tumulte du château dès le prochain chapitre !_

 _Si jamais le cœur vous en dit, racontez-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Un énorme merci à **Claire Lucem** pour la review ! (je ne peux pas te répondre directement par message !) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, malgré le côté un peu sombre et glauque... et j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de dormir, haha !_

 _ **Et encore une fois, merci à tous mes lecteurs, à mes chères et tendres reviewers que j'aime de tout mon cœur, à mes nouveaux et anciens fav/follows, vous êtes super ! J'espère que vous resterez jusqu'au bout !**_


	21. Ancolie

J'ai hésité à publier, ça me paraissait totalement en décalage avec mon état d'esprit et le chagrin général. Mais je me suis dit que c'était aussi une façon de s'évader, de souffler un peu.  
 _  
Petit pays, je t'aime beaucoup._ Courage, mes chers, mes tendres amis.

* * *

Daphné se redressa d'un coup, envoyant valser au passage ses couvertures qui glissèrent sur le sol dans un bruissement. Elle cligna des yeux lentement, chassant les derniers vestiges de son cauchemar et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Elle pouvait entendre les vagues faire frissonner la petite lucarne en verre au-dessus de son lit. Mais ni la lumière du soleil, ni celle de la lune ne s'aventurait jamais jusque dans les profondeurs des cachots. Elle se pencha vers sa table de chevet, effleura sa petite pendule mécanique qui s'éclaira en projetant sur le plafond du dortoir une petite lune argentée sur le déclin. Il était encore tôt, bien trop tôt pour se lever mais à quoi bon se recoucher ?

Alors, lentement, comme une somnambule, elle se glissa hors de ses draps, s'agenouilla sur le sol, et tira des dessous de son lit une petit boîte en métal gravée d'un arbre luxuriant, le seau familial des Greengrass. C'était sa boîte de Pandore à elle. La cage de tous ses maux, verrouillée, abandonnée dans les profondeurs obscures de son lit. Mais aux détours de ses chagrins, elle y revenait toujours. Là, la boîte entre ses mains, à genoux contre le sol de pierre froid, elle se sentit soudain comme une petite fille, seule et démunie. Et la chorale des bruits sous-marins qu'on entendait dans le lointain semblait chanter en chœur sa solitude.

Presque à contre-cœur, elle ôta le couvercle de son petit coffre et caressa du bout des doigts la collection de photos aux couleurs passées qui s'agitaient sous ses yeux. Sur la plupart d'entre elles, son père lui souriait gaiement, lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Ses petites lunettes rondes glissaient sur son nez, et d'un geste maladroit il les réajustait, souriant de plus belle en se passant une main gênée sur la nuque, et cette scène arracha un petit rire triste à la jeune fille. Elle parcourut les photos une par une, les savourant tendrement, caressant le papier glacé comme on retrouve de vieilles connaissances. Puis, finalement ses doigts rencontrèrent la toute dernière photo. Elle avait été cachée là, tout au fond, presque oubliée. Fébrile, Daphné approcha son visage de la photo, tout juste éclairée par la lumière vacillante d'une lanterne. Là, sous ses yeux, son père riait de bon cœur sous un pommier aux fruits d'or. A côté de lui, une petite Daphné de cinq ans, couverte de boue et les cheveux en bataille, saluait l'objectif d'un grand sourire mutin alors qu'une petite Astoria, âgée de quatre ans, les cheveux tirés en une queue-de-cheval impeccable, s'accrochait à la manche de sa sœur, l'air timide. Puis, lentement, la petite Daphné passait une main autour de l'épaule de sa petite sœur, la pressant contre elle, éclairant son visage enfantin d'un sourire radieux. Et cette scène se jouait en boucle, encore et encore, toujours cette étreinte sororale aux relents amers. Daphné la regarda longtemps, contemplant avec une étrange tristesse les vestiges de son enfance.

C'était la seule photo de sa sœur qu'elle avait gardé. Elle avait souvent hésité à la jeter, la déchirer ou la brûler, mais elle n'en avait jamais eu le cœur. Il y'avait quelque chose de fort, dans cette photo, quelque chose qui l'attendrissait et la remuait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Un dernier sourire brisé et elle reposa la photo, la cachant tout au fond de la boîte. Puis, d'un geste lent et appliqué, elle saisit une lettre pliée en quatre, ternie par le temps. Avec tout autant de lenteur, un peu effrayée par la brèche qu'elle était sur le point de réouvrir, elle la déplia.

 _« Ma chère fille, mon astre lunaire,_

 _Ma jolie petite Daphné, je n'ai pas assez de mots pour te dire combien je t'aime. Les mots me semblent bien pauvres, dénués de sens, quand ils essayent de parler d'amour. Et si dérisoires quand il faut raconter la tristesse. Il n'y a pas de plus grand chagrin pour un père que de devoir quitter ses enfants, mais cette brève tristesse est éclipsée par l'incommensurable bonheur de t'avoir eu dans ma vie, de t'avoir eu un instant à mes côtés.  
Ma merveille, mon trésor, je sais que la vie n'a pas toujours été facile pour toi, et avec le temps, je réalise comme tu as du te sentir seule et démunie, parfois. J'aimerais revenir en arrière, te serrer dans mes bras, te rassurer. J'aimerais consoler cette petite fille de cinq ans au regard triste, j'aimerais lui montrer la merveilleuse jeune fille que tu es devenue pour effacer le chagrin de son joli visage.  
Parfois, j'ai peur. Peur de te laisser. D'abandonner ma petite fille à ce monde. J'aimerais t'éviter toutes les blessures et les déconvenues de la vie. J'aurais aimé te préserver, j'aurais aimé te garder avec moi, pour toujours. Comme tu grandis vite, jolie fleur. Comme le temps file et nous joue des tours. Tu vas bientôt avoir dix-sept ans. Et tu n'es plus une enfant, Daphné, mais tu resteras à jamais ma petite fille aux genoux égratignés et aux cheveux défaits. »_

Ses mains caressèrent le papier jauni. Une goutte, puis deux, puis trois, et il plut sur la lettre des milliers de larmes.

~~~~o~~~~

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? », la voix de Pansy claqua dans le silence, cinglante.

Plus par réflexe que par réel intérêt, Daphné s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur la scène. Les quelques élèves errants dans la Salle Commune firent de même, suspendant leur gestes, stoppant leur va-et-viens, suspendus aux lèvres de Pansy.

« Je... Rien... Enfin, je fais rien de particulier... Je voulais juste... », bredouilla maladroitement Flora mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

Prudemment, elle referma le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, et le serra contre sa poitrine comme un bouclier, s'affaissant un peu plus dans le fauteuil de velours vert.

« T'as rien à faire là. T'es en terrain conquis ici, ma belle. »

Flora releva deux yeux abasourdis vers Pansy qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, une main postée sur sa hanche avec désinvolture. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient sévèrement son visage, lui donnant l'air plus redoutable que jamais. Son sourire s'étira ; Flora avait peur, et elle le savait.

« C'est toujours la Salle Commune, à ce que je sache », protesta Flora, armée d'une vague de courage sortie d'on ne sait trop où.

« Oui, c'est la Salle Commune des Cobras, pas des petites vipères dans ton genre. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne te sois décidée à prendre le bon parti ? On n'est jamais contre un peu de main d'œuvre supplémentaire. »

Pansy la toisa des pieds à la tête avec mépris. Quelques Cobras à la mine patibulaire s'étaient avancés, se plaçant autour d'elle comme une armée de chien de garde. Et la légion de Pansy semblait gronder _'range-toi à nos côtés ou nous t'écraserons'_. Le visage de Flora s'alarma, ses sourcils se haussèrent, elle chercha vaguement du soutien autour d'elle, mais elle était seule, désespérément seule. Son alarme intérieure s'alluma, clignota, _'danger, danger, danger'_ , mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper au piège qui se refermait sur elle. Elle se leva lentement, se dégageant maladroitement de son fauteuil. A sa posture mal-assurée, et ses lèvres tremblantes, Daphné devina qu'elle voulait décamper, mettre les voiles au plus vite, partir le plus loin possible. Elle fit un pas, son livre toujours serré contre elle, mais la main de Pansy s'abattit durement sur son épaule.

« Je crois que c'est le moment de faire ton choix, Carrow. Traitres ou Cobras ? »

Le choix des mots laissait clairement à désirer, mais le ton était plus incisif encore. La bouche de Flora s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Puis, au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable, elle finit par balbutier :

« Co... Cobras... »

« Dans ce cas, on va voir jusqu'où s'étend ta loyauté. »

Le petit groupe se referma autour d'elle, la poussant sans ménagement vers un des dortoirs attenants, et Daphné eut tout juste le temps de voir son regard suppliant avant que la porte ne se referme dans un claquement sonore.

~~~~o~~~~

« On va pas rester là toute la soirée, quand même ? », s'offusqua Calypso, les mains sur les hanches.

Elle avait quelque chose de très 'grande dame' dans cette posture, une assurance altière, le menton relevé comme pour défier le monde. Zabini se plaça à côté d'elle, posant sa main sur son épaule, dans une tentative d'apaisement qui sembla porter ses fruits puisqu'elle lui répondit d'un sourire serein.

Daphné se laissa aller un peu plus contre le dossier du fauteuil en velours vert de la chambre de Drago, en jetant un bref regard au blond qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Depuis une heure, ils étaient confinés ici, dans la chambre exigüe de Malefoy, alors que dans la Salle Commune, le Pourpre et le Noir instauraient peu à peu la suprématie des Cobras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? », demanda Drago d'une voix lasse. « Pansy joue les terreurs dans la Salle Commune, et je suis pas franchement d'humeur à jouer les héros. »

« Ça n'a jamais fait partie du registre de tes humeurs, de toute façon », se moqua Zabini avec un petit rire.

« Tout comme jouer les amoureux transis, et quand je vois ce que ça donne avec toi, je suis content de m'en passer », répliqua Malefoy avec un sourire moqueur.

Zabini accusa le coup, la bouche ouverte, les yeux grands écarquillés, avant d'aviser d'un discret coup d'oeil Calypso qui avait rougi furieusement. C'était drôle à voir, son teint caramel virant au rouge vif de son menton jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Et soudainement, elle n'avait plus des airs de reine, mais de petite fille prise la main dans le sac.

« Oh, ça va », intervint Daphné sans pouvoir retenir un sourire moqueur. « Arrêtez un peu de jouer les effarouchés, tous les deux »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard abasourdi, ne sachant trop comment réagir, mais Calypso fut la première à se reprendre, et coupa court à la conversation.

« Bon, bref. C'était pas le sujet. On parlait de ce soir, à la base. On est vendredi soir, on n'est pas tenu de se lever aux aurores demain matin, alors je suggère qu'on s'éclipse. »

« S'éclipser ? », répéta Drago, incrédule. « Où ça ? Comment ? »

Il y'eut un bref silence, suggérant que Calypso n'avait pas elle-même la réponse à cette question, mais ce fut Zabini qui enchaîna :

« En première année, en Histoire de la Magie, on a eu un devoir optionnel sur l'histoire de Poudlard... »

« Il est pas sérieusement en train de nous parler de devoirs ? », chuchota Daphné en se penchant vers Drago.

« Je sais pas, j'ai arrêté d'écouter à partir du moment où il a dit _'Histoire de la Magie'_ », se moqua le blond en haussant les épaules.

Blaise leur jeta un regard noir et poursuivit : « Bref. Dans un livre sur les prémices de Poudlard, il parlait d'un passage secret au quatrième étage. »

« Tu parles du passage secret derrière le miroir ? », l'interrompit Malefoy, un sourcil haussé.

« Exactement. »

« Il est impraticable à cause de l'éboulement. »

Un sourire satisfait s'étendit sur les lèvres de Zabini. « Plus depuis la rénovation du château. »

Ils s'échangèrent tous les quatre un regard et enfin, un sourire s'inscrivit sur chacun de leur visage.

« Allez, on se tire d'ici ! », s'exclama Malefoy, fébrile.

Ils enfilèrent manteaux et écharpes, et s'échangèrent un dernier regard, alors que Malefoy venait de poser sa main sur la poignée, ceint d'une dernière hésitation.

« Prêts à affronter la tarée ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête et Drago repoussa la porte de sa chambre, s'engouffrant dans la salle commune. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier qui se prélassaient sur les fauteuils de velours disposés près du feu, ils accélérèrent le pas, faisant claquer leur chaussure contre la pierre froide.

« Hé, vous ! », s'écria Harper en bondissant de son siège. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Ils pilèrent, firent lentement volte-face pour dévisager celui qui les avait interpelés et le toisèrent d'un air mauvais. Il fut vite rejoint par Higgs qui se plaça à ses côtés, les bras croisés. Dommage, s'il avait été moins idiot, il aurait pu faire un charmant parti, ne put s'empêcher de penser Daphné.

« Ouais, vous comptez aller où, comme ça ? Pansy a interdit toute sortie du dortoir après vingt-et-une heures. »

Drago éclata de rire, puis devant l'air renfrogné des deux chiens de garde de Pansy, il se tut brusquement.

« Ah parce que vous êtes sérieux ? », demanda-t-il l'air sincèrement étonné. « Cette folle a vraiment instauré un couvre-feu ? »

Blaise lui balança promptement son coude dans les côtes et Daphné l'entendit lui lancer un _« tais-toi ! »_ étouffé.

« Ne la traite pas de folle ! », s'énerva Harper en bombant le torse et en faisant un pas dans leur direction, la baguette dressée vers eux.

« Bon, c'est le moment, on se tire ! », leur glissa Blaise en saisissant brusquement la main de Calypso avant de courir vers le tableau.

Il balança le mot de passe à toute vitesse, permettant au tableau de pivoter sur lui-même et s'engouffra dans les cachots sans un regard en arrière. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Daphné se mit immédiatement en marche, détalant à toutes jambes, sautant par le portrait ouvert pour atterrir dans le couloir sombre.

« Revenez là tout de suite ! », hurla Harper dans leur dos.

« Oh, mais tu vas la fermer, toi ! », répondit Malefoy en écho. « _Impedimenta !_ »

Harper se prit le sort en plein dans les jambes et roula lourdement sur le sol avant de s'écraser contre le mur. Higgs enjamba le corps de son camarade et se lança à leur poursuite talonné par un autre Cobra que Daphné ne connaissait pas. A en juger son physique juvénile, c'était sûrement un quatrième année.

« Arrêtez-vous tout de suite ! », s'égosilla Higgs dans leur dos, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le rire méprisant de Malefoy.

Daphné continuait de courir, ses talons martelant le sol de pierre de réguliers _'clac clac clac'_ , tandis que son souffle saccadé venait se mêler à la mélodie de son échappée belle. Elle pouvait voir les cheveux de Calypso danser sur ses hanches dans de grandes embardées, à gauche, puis à droite, puis de nouveau à gauche... Absorbée par le reflet hypnotique de ses boucles brunes, elle ne vit pas Malefoy saisir brusquement une des armures et la renverser pour barrer la route aux Cobras.

« Hé ! », protesta-t-elle vainement.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de sauter l'obstacle, mais elle fut déséquilibrée dans son élan, tituba un instant, sur le point de tomber avant que Malefoy ne l'intercepte in extremis, la rattrapant par le coude pour lui éviter de tomber. Sa main chaude contre la peau froide de Daphné. Une myriade de battements affola son cœur et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Rien ne pouvait égaler ces cinq petits doigts serrés autour de son bras, rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec le contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

« Désolé pour l'armure », s'excusa-t-il laconiquement avant de l'entraîner dans son sillage.

Ils entendirent un brouhaha de ferraille et de cris dans leur dos et elle aperçut le cinquième année au sol, essayant tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de l'armure sur laquelle il avait buté. Higgs leur courait toujours après, la mine patibulaire et renfrognée, vociférant insultes et menaces. Leurs pas s'accélérèrent se calquant sur leur souffle effréné, et ils virèrent aussitôt à droite, empruntant un couloir sinueux empli de tableaux qui se fendirent de cris offusqués, leur ordonnant de faire moins de bruit, mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas, continuant leur course frénétique. Reprendre son souffle. Courir. Courir, courir, courir, éviter les crevasses du sol de pierre, et courir, toujours courir, la respiration douloureuse.

« Revenez... ici... tout... de... suite... », hurla Higgs, la voix rauque et éraillée par l'effort.

Nouveau rire méprisant de Drago, résonnant entre les dalles noires du couloir. Daphné pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes, elle se sentit faiblir, les jambes cotonneuses, elle voulut ralentir, juste quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle vit Calypso et Zabini les devancer un peu plus encore, les cheveux de la brune s'affolant sur ses hanches, la main glissée dans celle de Blaise. La blonde émit un petit hoquet de douleur, sa respiration lui brûla la gorge, ses pieds tremblants ralentirent la cadence, prêts à s'arrêter pour de bon, mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, sa main glissa jusqu'au poignet de Daphné qu'il serra avec fermeté, l'entraînant dans sa course.

« C'est pas le moment de s'arrêter ! », souffla-t-il d'une voix éprouvée, le regard concentré.

Cela eut le don de lui donner un bon coup de fouet et elle repartit de plus belle. Un grondement fit vibrer le couloir annonçant que le grand escalier était sur le point d'entrer en mouvement. Les doigts de Drago se refermèrent un peu plus fermement sur son poignet, elle pressa le pas, si vite qu'elle avait l'impression d'à peine toucher le sol. Il débouchèrent dans le hall, Higgs sur les talons, les injuriant de tous les noms. Drago et Daphné se jetèrent sur la première volée de marches, sautant d'une marche à l'autre sans réfléchir. Plus que cinq marches, quatre, trois, deux... Brusquement, elle sentit son pied s'enfoncer plus profondément dans l'une des marches, et fut abruptement stoppée, entraînant Malefoy avec elle. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur sa jambe, mais rien à faire, son pied resta fiché dans la pierre. Drago mit quelques secondes à retrouver l'équilibre et jeta un bref regard en arrière : Higgs était là, juste à quelques marches d'eux. Elle tira désespérément, poussant un cri rageur, mais sa jambe ne bougea pas, bloquée par la marche piégée du château. Elle sentit le sol vibrer, et la deuxième partie des escalier se détacha dans un grondement, s'éloignant d'eux centimètre par centimètre. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras la happer et elle fut abruptement extirpée hors de la marche trompeuse pour s'effondrer aux côtés de Zabini qui venait de la tirer de là. L'escalier se dévissait lentement et Drago n'était toujours pas là. Daphné se pencha par dessus la rambarde pour apercevoir Higgs s'accrocher à la manche de Malefoy pour tenter de le faire reculer. Drago cria quelque chose, arma son poing, et l'abattit sur le visage hargneux du Cobra qui lâcha le bras du blond, tituba et dévala quelques marches. Sans même se retourner, le Serpentard prit de l'élan, parcourut les dernières marches et s'élança dans le vide, se réceptionnant de justesse sur l'escalier mouvant.

D'un même geste, ils se penchèrent tous les quatre par dessus la balustrade pour apercevoir Higgs se relever péniblement, la joue rouge et le regard haineux. Il leva le poing vers eux et leur hurla des insultes qui furent couvertes par les grincements de l'escalier. Essoufflés, ils s'assirent sur les marches pour calmer leur respiration haletante. Il y'eut un silence de quelques secondes, tout juste troublé par leur souffle rauque, puis ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire, un rire léger et incontrôlable qui les anima d'une douce effervescence.

« On va avoir des problèmes, demain », souffla Zabini au bout de quelques minutes.

« Raison de plus pour se saouler comme il faut ce soir », répliqua Malefoy avec un sourire taquin.

Lorsque l'escalier accosta enfin sur le sol du quatrième étage, ils s'empressèrent d'en descendre, et s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir sombre et bas de plafond dont les murs étaient partiellement couverts de mousse. Tout au fond, un miroir à la glace piqué et au cadre doré terni par les années reposait contre le mur. Ils se postèrent tous les quatre devant l'antiquité, les bras croisés.

« Bon, et maintenant ? », demanda Drago d'une voix sceptique.

Zabini s'avança. « Attends, laisse moi trouver les... », commença-t-il en se penchant pour analyser le cadre d'un air concentré. « ... oui, je crois que c'est ça. »

Il effleura du bout de la baguette quelques détails du cadre qui grincèrent, puis tournèrent sur eux même, et enfin leur reflet dans la glace se dissipa pour représenter un escalier sombre plongeant dans les ténèbres.

« Euh... Blaise... T'es sûre de ton coup ? », demanda Calypso d'une voix mal assurée.

« De toute façon, c'est ça ou Pansy, fais ton choix. »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, elle passa à travers le miroir et atterrit effectivement sur des marches humides. Elle s'accrocha de justesse au mur pour ne pas glisser et appela doucement les autres qui s'engagèrent à sa suite. Le miroir gronda de nouveau et le passage se referma dans leur dos, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Ils marchèrent longtemps, dans un noir quasi total, pressés les uns contre les autres. Ils marchèrent longtemps, mais Daphné s'en fichait. Serrée contre Drago, sa main accrochée à son bras, enivrée par son parfum orageux, plus rien ne comptait. Et lorsqu'ils débouchèrent enfin à l'air libre dans une maison abandonnée de Pré-au-lard, c'est à regret qu'elle dut se détacher de lui.

Il neigeait dehors, les flocons s'abandonnaient à leur cheveux emmêlés et l'air frais leur fouettait le visage mais ils se sentaient soudain pleinement vivant, animés par un incroyable sentiment de liberté. A cette heure, les lumières se faisaient rares dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard et seules quelques discrètes lueurs éclairaient les pavés froids.

« La Tête de Sanglier ? », demanda Blaise avec un sourire.

« C'est pas comme si on avait mieux sous la main », maugréa Daphné, pour la forme.

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte du vieux bar, une odeur d'alcool et de poussière assaillit leurs narines. Cinq vieux habitués tournèrent leurs têtes vers eux d'un même geste, ébahis par la présence de quatre jeunes dans ce lieu d'habitude désert. L'intérieur était faiblement éclairé par quelques lanternes qui se balançaient au bout d'un fil usé en émettant de réguliers grincements. Quelques tables éparses, abîmées et éraillée, occupaient la pièce. Dans le fond de la salle, un vieux rock sorcier faisait vibrer un gramophone ensorcelé. Il y'eut un toussotement sonore, le raclement d'une chaise contre le plancher, puis une cloche qui sonne et enfin, un vieux barbu apparut au comptoir, l'air aussi étonné que ses clients.

« Un problème ? », finit-il par bougonner dans sa barbe en jetant un regard méfiant aux nouveaux arrivants.

« Charmante façon d'accueillir ses nouveaux clients. On comprend pourquoi c'est aussi mal fréquenté, maintenant », ironisa Malefoy en soupirant.

Le barman ne répondit rien - peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu - et les quatre amis en profitèrent pour commander un verre avant de s'asseoir à une épaisse table de bois acculée contre une fenêtre. Le bois collait, les chaises étaient bancales et un napperon miteux ornait le tout, mais rien ne pouvait entacher leur esprit festif. Tout en faisait tourner son Rhum de Menthe dans son godet, Daphné ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le liquide transparent qui ondulait paisiblement dans les verres de Malefoy et Zabini. Dans leur boisson translucide, on pouvait tout de même apercevoir des petites étincelles de couleurs vives.

« C'est quoi ? », demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Tu connais pas ? », s'étonna Zabini. « C'est de la Sismique, tu devrais essayer. »

« On trinque ? », les interrompit Calypso. « A notre liberté conditionnelle ! A cette nuit d'impertinence et au lendemain douloureux ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur et trinquèrent tous les quatre, puis burent leur verre d'une traite. Chaleur familière de l'alcool, et les murs qui dansent. Un sourire enfiévré s'accrocha à ses lèvres. Plus d'inquiétude, plus de rancœur, ni de colère, juste son épaule pressée contre celle de Drago, et son rire partout autour d'elle. Zabini se leva discrètement et revint les bras chargés d'une bouteille de Sismique.

« Partants pour une deuxième tournée ? », demanda-t-il en dévissant le bouchon.

Ils s'exclamèrent avec enthousiasme et tendirent leur verre, alors qu'une rasade de Vodka se déversa dans leurs bocks. Le liquide pétilla joyeusement dans leur verre puis dans leur bouche quand ils l'avalèrent d'une traite. Un autre verre suivi, puis un autre. Et le monde se mit à tourner gaiement autour d'eux. Zabini se leva de nouveau, légèrement chancelant, se raccrochant au dernier moment à la table pour ne pas tomber en arrière, tirant à Daphné un rire aigu venu du fin fond de sa gorge qui la surprit elle-même.

« Un autre... autre verre ? », bafouilla-t-il, les sourcils excessivement froncés.

Il servit un autre verre à ses camarades qui regardèrent la boisson d'un air sceptique, hésitant visiblement à boire plus. Blaise leva son verre, le portant à la hauteur de leurs yeux.

« Le premier qui finit... son verre... Il pourra étrangler Pansy ! »

Sans hésiter ils burent leur verre d'une traite, et le reposèrent dans un claquement sonore contre la table en bois, un sourire extatique vissé jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C'est Calypso, la gagnante ! », s'écria Zabini, bien plus fort que nécessaire. « Un tonnerre... un tonnerre d'applaudissements, s'il vous plaît ! »

« C'est injuste ! », protesta Drago, les bras croisés. « Tu dis ça, juste parce que tu veux coucher avec elle ! »

« Je veux pas que coucher avec elle, je veux me marier avec elle ! », déclara Zabini d'un air solennel, en offrant à Calypso le sourire le plus alcoolisé qui existe.

« Si c'est pas adorable », conclut Daphné en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

D'un bond, Calypso se leva, et sans préavis, se jeta au cou de Zabini pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il eut tout juste le temps de refermer ses bras autour d'elle qu'il bascula en arrière, déclenchant un fou rire incontrôlable à Daphné et Drago alors que les deux autres se relevaient péniblement, le sourire aux lèvres.

« T'as l'air encore plus con que d'habitude à sourire niaisement comme ça », se moqua le blond en riant sous cape.

« Vous devriez vraiment vous marier », s'exclama Daphné d'un ton docte. « On pourrait même vous marier ici. »

Elle bondit hors de sa chaise et arracha un des bouquet de fleurs séchées qui traînait encore sur une des tables miteuses et le tendit à Calypso qui l'attrapa bien volontiers, le même sourire béat que son compagnon.

« Drago, toi tu t'occupes de Zabini. Fais en sorte qu'il soit beau, s'il te plaît »

« Ouais, enfin faut pas trop en demander non plus. »

« Oui, j'avoue. Bon, ben fais ce que tu peux. Qu'il ait l'air un peu moins... Enfin, t'as compris, quoi. »

« Hé ! Je vous entends, je vous ferai remarquer », protesta vainement Zabini.

« Viens par là, toi », l'interrompit Drago.

Et il l'entraîna de l'autre côté du bar, là où les filles ne pouvaient plus les voir. Avec un sourire satisfait, Daphné se tourna de nouveau vers la brune, la main posée sur le menton dans une posture pensive. Par chance, Calypso avait une robe crème qui élançait joliment sa silhouette et pouvait aisément passer pour une robe de mariée. C'est pas comme s'ils étaient très exigeants, à cette heure. La blonde attrapa le petit napperon qui traînait sur la table et en couvrit les cheveux de Calypso qui ne s'était pas défait de son sourire.

« Alors t'es contente de te marier ? », ricana Daphné.

« Oui, très très ! », s'exclama-t-elle et Daphné réalisa que ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. « En fait... En fait, j'ai toujours voulu me marier avec lui », enchaîna-t-elle d'un ton très sérieux.

« Ah bon ? », s'étonna Daphné. « Je comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves mais bon, c'est pas moi qui vais l'épouser donc, hein, voilà. »

« Il est gentil, il est intelligent, il est attentionné, il est drôle, il est... »

« Oui, oui, ça va j'ai compris », l'interrompit Daphné, les yeux au ciel. « Vous êtes vraiment aussi niais l'un que l'autre, vous allez faire un super couple. »

Sans relever le sarcasme, Calypso se jeta au cou de la blonde et la serra dans ses bras avec intensité. Cette dernière hésita, et lui rendit finalement son étreinte. Elle embaumait le caramel et la vanille, et sa peau était douce. Sans savoir pourquoi, Daphné se mit à rire, bien vite suive par Calypso. Elles rirent un instant, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, puis la blonde se détacha lentement pour observer son amie. Elle avait l'air d'une mariée de fortune, avec sa robe crème, son napperon dans les cheveux et son bouquet de lilas séchés qui colorait sa silhouette de bleu, de blanc et de rose mais malgré tout, elle était belle. Elle rayonnait de bonheur.

« Tiens, il te manque plus que ça », commença la blonde en tendant à son amie une bague tressée avec les fils de son écharpe.

Alors, Drago changea brusquement la musique du gramophone et une mélodie d'orgues et de violons aux air de marche nuptiale retentit dans le bar, sous les yeux éberlués des autres clients qui se tournèrent tous pour contempler la scène. Enfin, Zabini fit son apparition, sa cravate vert et argent noué en un grossier nœud papillon autour de son cou, son blaser noir rehaussé d'une fleur d'un vert pâle à la boutonnière. Calypso attrapa le bras de son amie et elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de son futur époux, marchant au rythme des orgues qui faisaient résonner leurs notes solennelle dans toute la pièce. La brune se défit de l'étreinte de Daphné et se tint droite devant Blaise, les yeux brillants, les mains nouées aux siennes. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, plus émus que la situation ne le permettait, se souriant silencieusement, et ce regard empli de douceur et de tendresse remua quelque chose dans le cœur de Daphné. Il y'avait là tant d'amour, tant de délicatesse et de promesses informulées que la blonde se sentit étrangement attendrie. Avec étonnement, elle réalisa qu'elle assistait là à un des plus jolis moments de sa vie.

« Ahem », l'interrompit Drago. « Calypso, veux-tu prendre Blaise pour époux, même si c'est un menteur, un idiot de première et un intello de compétition ? »

Zabini lui lança un regard noir que Drago feignit d'ignorer.

« Oui, je le veux », articula-t-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion alors qu'elle passait sa bague de fortune autour de l'annulaire gauche de Zabini.

« Et Blaise, veux-tu prendre comme épouse Calypso qui ne sait visiblement pas dans quoi elle s'engage ? »

« Oui, je le veux », répondit-il d'une voix claire et assurée alors qu'à son tour, il orna le doigt de Calypso d'une bague grossièrement faite de fil de fer.

Sans raison, les yeux de Daphné s'embuèrent discrètement.

« Très bien ! », poursuivit Drago. « Alors par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, c'est à dire : aucuns, je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez vous embrasser ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, avec toute la passion dont ils étaient capables, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte fiévreuse qui laissait deviner combien ils avaient attendu ce moment. Et tout à coup, le mariage de fortune n'avait plus rien de ridicule. Au contraire, il revêtait un aspect désespérément sérieux et profond. Des mariages, Daphné en avait vu des dizaines. Des mariages de ducs et de marquises, des mariages d'émirs ou de sultans, des mariages d'or et de diamants. Et pourtant, là, dans ce petit bar branlant, les mariés vêtus de leurs haillons de fortune lui semblaient être les plus beaux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Elle leur adressa un sourire sincèrement ému, et subitement, la musique changea, se calant sur un rythme bien plus festif et entraînant alors que les deux mariés se défaisaient lentement de leur étreinte. Les autres clients se mirent à applaudir vigoureusement, et une pluie de confettis multicolores, venus tout droit de la baguette de Drago et de Daphné, retombèrent sur eux en une pluie chatoyante et lumineuse.

« Le bouquet ! Le bouquet ! Le bouquet ! », scanda un des pochtrons qui s'était levé pour assister à la cérémonie.

Calypso s'exécuta et lança son bouquet, les yeux fermés. Un des habitués se jeta sur les fleurs et les brandit fièrement sous les applaudissements et les quolibets de ses camarades. Ils rirent tous de concert, couvrant un instant la musique de leurs éclats d'hilarité.

« Champagne pour tout le monde ! », s'écria joyeusement Zabini, pour tenter de surpasser le bruit ambiant.

Ils burent des verres et des verres de champagne, sous les lumières tamisées de la Tête de Sanglier, dansant à en perdre haleine, riant aux éclats, les cheveux défaits et les mains entrelacées, le visage ravagé de sourires enfantins. Alors que la lune déclinait peu à peu et qu'elle tourbillonnait entre les bras de Drago, Daphné pria tous les dieux de la terre pour que cet instant dure toujours.

~~~~o~~~~

Une nouvelle fois, Daphné se réveilla en sursaut. Son crâne tambourinait dans sa tête et une migraine carabinée menaçait de l'investir tout entière, restes de leur soirée arrosée. De vagues images de confettis et de bouquets multicolores l'assaillirent, mais elle les repoussa avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Elle prit une inspiration, puis deux. Un sentiment d'urgence monta en elle : il y'avait quelque chose. Elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose, mais elle ne se souvenait plus quoi. Quelque chose qui semblait palpiter en elle. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra fort pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place, et enfin, ça la frappa en pleine figure : la lettre de son père !

Elle bondit tant bien que mal hors de son lit, chancelante, et saisit la boîte qu'elle ouvrit furieusement. La lettre entre les mains, elle parcourut chaque mot des yeux. Chaque mot, jusqu'au point final. La sensation grinçante au fond de son cœur se fit de plus en plus sourde. Elle relut la lettre, une nouvelle fois, puis une autre. Et alors, elle sut ce qui l'avait dérangé : il n'y avait pas de signature, pas de finalité, et ça ne ressemblait pas à son père, ce vide béant là où il aurait du signer de sa paternité. Et cette absence de _'Papa'_ à la fin du message la saisit à la gorge. Elle avait mis le doigt dessus, elle le voyait maintenant : ce vide vertigineux d'une abyssale profondeur. Elle dévala encore du regard le parchemin froissé, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le doute devienne une certitude : il manquait une page à la lettre de son père.

Elle griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin : _« J'aimerais vous voir au plus vite, et que cela reste entre nous. Daphné Greengrass. »_ , l'attacha à la patte d'un hibou et l'observa s'élancer dans la profondeur de la nuit, le cœur à vif.

La douleur du deuil et la peur l'embrasa toute entière, alors que la soirée de la veille lui paraissait soudain loin... Bien trop loin.

* * *

 _Encore et toujours mille merci à tous mes lecteurs, mes revieweurs et ceux qui m'ajoutent en Favoris/Follow. Je vous adore, à l'infini !  
(Et encore un merci de plus à mes revieweurs, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre ce soir, mais je le fais dès demain !)  
_


	22. Jasmin

« Pansy veut te parler », plaqua froidement une voix dans le dos de Malefoy.

Il se tourna lentement et ne put dissimuler un sourire en apercevant le coquard noirâtre qui s'étendait sous l'œil de Higgs. Il l'avait bien cherché, après tout. Celui-ci sembla réaliser ce que Drago observait car il fronça les sourcils, et répéta, l'air vexé :

« Pansy veut te parler... immédiatement. »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Oui, j'ai compris. Elle veut me parler mais elle n'est pas là, ça risque d'être compliqué. Elle peut toujours m'envoyer un hibou, moi j'ai rien contre, mais ça risque de prendre du temps... », lança simplement Malefoy en savourant le visage du Cobra qui grimaçait d'exaspération.

« Arrête de faire celui qui a pas compris ! », s'étrangla-t-il. « Et dépêche-toi, elle t'attend dans la salle commune. »

« C'est fou ce que t'es susceptible, Higgs. T'es con, tu sais pas te battre et t'es susceptible... ça commence à faire beaucoup de défauts pour une seule personne. »

Le visage de Higgs prit une mine outrée, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, Drago l'avait déjà contourné pour rejoindre la salle commune. Sur un fauteuil pourpre et noir - les Cobras avaient pris grand soin de tout retapisser à leurs couleurs - Pansy l'attendait, les bras croisés, l'air mécontent. Le blond fit mine de ne rien remarquer, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en face d'elle.

« Tu me cherchais ? », demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

« A quoi tu joues ? », trancha-t-elle sans préambule.

« Comment ça ? »

A sa grande surprise, un sourire en coin s'installa sur son visage de teckel tandis qu'elle rejetait négligemment en arrière une mèche de ses cheveux noir.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Drago. Arrête ta petite comédie, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Oui, et alors ? », finit-il par céder.

« Quand j'impose un couvre-feu, c'est pour qu'il soit respecté. Tu n'as pas envie de m'énerver, je t'assure... Tu as vu ce que ça donnait la première fois, alors ne pousse pas ta chance, s'il te plaît. »

« Pansy, sérieusement. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train faire ? »

« Rassure-moi, t'es pas en train d'essayer de me faire une leçon de morale ? Ce serait à la fois très drôle, et un peu pathétique... »

Il haussa les épaules, et se releva de son siège prêt à retourner se barricader dans sa chambre, loin du regard insistant de Parkinson et de ses menaces à peines voilées. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas du même avis, sa langue claqua contre son palais, et elle le dévisagea quelques secondes, avec une telle intensité, qu'il eut vaguement l'impression qu'elle arrivait à lire au plus profond de lui-même. Par réflexe, il dressa ses barrières mentales, protégeant ses pensées d'un potentiel assaut... mais rien ne vint. Un large sourire ravagea le visage de la brune alors qu'elle savourait la peur qu'elle inspirait à Drago.

« Ne m'oblige pas à faire des choses inconsidérées. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir te régler ton compte maintenant, Drago », susurra-t-elle d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à une menace qu'à une mise en garde. « Je veux te garder pour la fin. Je veux que tu puisses contempler le royaume que je suis en train de bâtir, avant de t'écraser lamentablement. Je veux te voir agoniser, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, je veux te voir suffoquer, te voir blêmir, voir la peur ronger chacun de tes gestes. Je veux l'immense privilège de te voir crever à petit feu. »

« Très sympathique, comme programme », railla le blond mais son assurance sonnait faux, tout à coup.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne va plus prendre longtemps. T'as la tête hors de l'eau, mon petit Drago. Tu commences déjà à manquer d'air », lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il força son esprit à garder le contrôle alors qu'il avait subitement l'impression que l'air lui manquait réellement, que sa respiration devenait difficile et irrégulière. Il savait que c'était juste son imagination, et se força à prendre de longues inspirations pour calmer son cerveau affolé. A son air victorieux et son sourire de tarée, il était clair que Pansy s'amusait comme une petite folle. D'une démarche qui se voulait assurée, Drago tourna les talons et quitta la salle commune, coupant court aux manipulations sadiques de la névrosée de service. Mais au fond de lui gronda une inquiétude pressante et implacable qui lui fit accélérer le pas.

~~~~o~~~~

Le volumineux manuel de Sortilèges et Enchantements sous le bras, il descendit lentement les escaliers, l'esprit ailleurs. Soudain, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il accéléra l'allure, sans se retourner. Quelque chose le suivait. Quelque chose l'avait effleuré. Il enjamba les deux dernières marches de l'escalier, vira à l'angle du couloir, mais à nouveau quelque chose lui frôla la nuque. Il tourna de nouveau dans un corridor exigu et fit brusquement volte-face, dégainant sa baguette, prêt à en découdre. Rien. Personne. Il plissa les yeux, scrutant l'obscurité d'un œil méfiant.

Enfin, il remarqua l'objet de sa peur : un petit oiseau de papier voletait tranquillement dans le couloir en battant maladroitement de ses petites ailes.

 _Je deviens vraiment parano. Il faut que je me détende_ , se maudit-il intérieurement.

L'origami arriva non sans peine jusqu'à Drago et vint se poser dans sa main ouverte, avant de se déplier dans le creux de sa paume.

 _Rejoins-moi tout de suite dans la Serre d'été. Sauf si tu as cours, bien sûr._

Ce message le fit sourire plus que de raison. La dernière phrase était tellement typique de Granger que le message se passait aisément de signature. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se décider, séchant bien volontiers les cours de Sortilèges et enchantements. Sachant qu'il recevait au moins une menace de mort tous les jours, il avait peu de chance de finir l'année en vie, donc à quoi bon se coltiner les cours ? Et puis, Granger avait piqué sa curiosité.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la serre, après s'être assuré que personne ne l'avait vu, il découvrit une Granger absorbée dans la lecture de ses livres, qui ne remarqua même pas son arrivée. Elle avait repoussé quelques pots pour se dégager un espace de travail sur l'établi en bois, mais l'espace avait vite été comblé par des piles de livres vacillantes. Assise sur un simple tabouret de bois, et penchée sur ses livres, le nez collé aux pages qu'elle feuilletait compulsivement, elle ne cilla même pas lorsque Drago se rapprocha d'elle.

« Salut, Granger. Ton accueil chaleureux me met un peu mal à l'aise, je dois dire », railla-t-il, le sourire en coin.

Elle ne sembla même pas relever l'ironie, et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la tête, sans toutefois lever les yeux de ses bouquins. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Quand elle l'ignorait royalement. C'était quand même elle qui lui avait demandé de venir, non ? Alors elle aurait au moins pu faire semblant d'être contente de le voir.

« J'ai réfléchi », finit-elle par lâcher, coupant court aux divagations mentales de Drago.

« Pour changer... », se moqua-t-il avec un peu de mauvaise foi.

« Oui, ben tu devrais essayer parfois, ça te ferait pas de mal », contra-t-elle en relevant enfin les yeux de son livre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps : « Enfin bon, bref. Je sais comment coincer Pansy. »

Une étincelle d'intérêt embrasa les yeux de Drago. « Je t'écoute, c'est quoi ta solution miracle ? »

« Les objets que Pansy a planqué au Manoir, elle les a forcément trouvé quelque part. Il nous reste juste à trouver où. »

« Bonne idée, petit génie. Sauf que je ne sais même pas quels objets elle a utilisé. Les Aurors se sont entretenus en privé avec mes parents qui ont refusé de me mettre au courant, et les Aurors n'ont pas lâché un mot. Je sais juste que dans le lot, il y'a un objet très rare. Ça va pas beaucoup nous aider. »

« Ben justement... », commença-t-elle en faisant glisser vers lui une petite enveloppe recouverte d'un sceau doré. « J'ai réussi à soutirer des infos aux Aurors. Enfin, ça a été dur, j'ai dû insister, négocier, les supplier, mais ils ont fini par parler. Ils m'en ont dit très peu. Voilà, ils m'ont juste donné ça, en fait. Je ne sais même pas comment ça s'appelle ni à quoi ça sert », expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant l'enveloppe et en en faisant glisser le contenu vers Malefoy.

C'était la photo d'un des objets retrouvés chez les Malefoy. Drago déglutit avec peine : pas de doute possible, il sut immédiatement ce que c'était. Un rond métallique de la taille d'un gallion, qui se terminait en pointe dangereusement acérée, et pourvu de quatre griffe effilés et luisantes. On aurait dit une petite araignée faite de métal, petit insecte mortel.

« C'est quoi ? », demanda innocemment Hermione. « Ça sert à quoi ? »

Drago passa une main gênée sur sa nuque, détourna le regard, puis finit par soupirer avec emphase alors qu'Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, les bras croisés, les yeux rivés sur le blond, attendant patiemment la réponse à sa question.

« C'est... Et pourquoi c'est à moi de t'expliquer ça, au juste ? Tu te débrouilles très bien avec tes bouquins, d'habitude. »

« Justement, j'ai rien trouvé. Même pas dans les livres de la Réserve », expliqua-t-elle en désignant de la main l'imposante pile d'ouvrages qui semblait sur le point de basculer au sol.

Et Drago aurait bien aimé que la pile s'effondre par terre, ça aurait fait une bonne distraction. Mais la pile resta stoïque et lui, silencieux quelques instants. Hermione n'en démordit pas, tapotant impatiemment le bureau de ses doigts. Elle finit par perdre patience, et s'énerva :

« Bon, Drago, c'est pas le moment de perdre du temps, alors tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'est, oui ou non ? »

Il soupira de plus belle, levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est bon, c'est bon, calme-toi. C'est extrêmement rare comme objet, j'en ai jamais vu en vrai. J'ai toujours cru que c'était une sorte de légende urbaine. On appelle ça un _Fiducia_ , mais ça a des dizaines d'autres noms. »

« Et ? Ça sert à quoi ? », le pressa Hermione.

« C'était utilisé pendant les persécutions Moldues en Europe de l'est. C'est comme... C'est comme un insecte, il s'accroche à la peau d'un sorcier avec ses griffes, l'entaille avec son épine et propage une sorte de métal liquide dans ses veines. Il parait que c'est une douleur insurmontable, une des pires douleurs que l'homme puisse connaitre. Bref, le _Fiducia_ est censé pouvoir dire si le sang d'un sorcier est pur ou mêlé... S'il repère des traces de sang moldu, le métal durcit dans les veines et tue à petit feu le condamné. Bien sûr, ça ne marche pas vraiment. Enfin, je crois... que c'était surtout une excuse pour torturer ses opposants avant de les tuer. »

« Mais... c'est affreux ! », s'indigna Hermione, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Je sais. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait vraiment. Pas étonnant que mon père soit gardé à Azkaban avec un truc pareil. »

« T'as une idée de qui pourrait vendre un truc pareil ? Barjow et Beurk, peut-être ? »

« Non, ça m'étonnerait. J'aurais été au courant. Un objet rare comme ça, gardé secret, c'est plutôt du ressort de Travers. Il a une boutique, Allée des Embrumes », ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Hermione qui semblait avoir du mal à suivre. Il haussa vaguement les épaules. « Je vois pas ce que ça change, même si on arrive à aller sur le chemin de Traverse, avec ta gueule d'héroïne de guerre et mes cheveux blonds signés Malefoy, y'a aucune chance qu'on arrive à obtenir une quelconque information. »

« Ça, j'y ai pensé », commença la brune en tirant un parchemin de sa pile de feuilles volantes. « Dans deux semaines on a un autre week-end quartier libre, on pourrait en profiter pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, emprunter le réseau de Cheminette de chez Madame Piedoddu, et se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. Mais bien sûr, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, on ne peut pas y aller comme ça. »

« Pourquoi attendre deux semaines ? Je connais un passage secret, on pourrait y aller dès ce soir. »

Elle plissa les yeux, méfiante. « Ça risque de faire court, non ? »

« J'ai pas envie d'attendre. Pansy est en train de ravager Serpentard. Et en plus, elle veut ma peau. »

« Mais... »

« Écoute, si tu veux pas y aller, j'irai tout seul, c'est pas un problème. Je t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider, Granger. »

« Pas la peine de t'énerver. Et de toute façon, tu vas avoir besoin d'un peu de bon sens, donc il faut obligatoirement que je vienne. Et en ce qui concerne l'apparence, j'ai ça. »

Elle dégagea un peu plus d'espace sur la table, repoussant un peu plus les plantes qui semblèrent protester, et elle posa un petit sac en perle sur l'établi de bois qui tintinnabula comme si un cortège de flacons de verres et d'objets métalliques dansaient la valse à l'intérieur. Finalement, elle tira de son sac une fiole contenant un liquide à l'apparence vaseuse, d'une couleur verdâtre et régulièrement parcourue de discrets gargouillements.

« C'est quoi ? », demanda-t-il en plissant le nez, méfiant.

« Du Polynectar. Je l'ai piqué dans la réserve de Slughorn... », et devant le regard choqué de Malefoy, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « ... et je le remplacerai, bien sûr ! C'est juste que j'avais pas assez de temps pour en faire un moi-même ! »

« Tu es pleine de surprises, Granger », sourit-il pour toute réponse.

Radoucie, elle lui adressa un sourire amusé, avant de reprendre.

« On se rejoint après ? Je dois aller chercher quelque chose, avant. »

« Quelque chose ? », répéta-t-il, méfiant.

« Oui... Quelque chose... »

Elle n'en dit pas plus, repoussant le sujet d'un geste vague de la main.

« On se rejoint au quatrième étage à vingt-deux heures ? »

« Encore un rendez-vous ? J'ai arrêté de les compter, à force. »

« A tout à l'heure, Malefoy », trancha-t-elle simplement mais elle ne put retenir un sourire.

~~~~o~~~~

« Tu fais exprès d'arriver en retard ? »

La voix d'Hermione résonna dans le couloir sombre, cinglante. Dans l'obscurité, il ne réussissait qu'à discerner les contours flous de son corps mais il l'imaginait sans mal les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée. Ça le fit sourire ; elle était quand même distrayante, Granger.

« _Lumos_. »

La baguette de Drago s'illumina, projetant une lumière pâle dans le couloir qui révéla, comme il l'avait deviné, la mine exaspérée d'Hermione.

« Bon, on y va ? On utilisera le Polynectar une fois arrivés à Pré-au-Lard », expliqua-t-elle d'une voix d'où perçait une pointe d'agacement.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Malefoy se pencha et répéta les gestes qu'il avait vu Zabini faire. Avec la même cérémonie, les détails du miroir s'illuminèrent et la glace ouvrit son passage. Sans un mot, ils s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers alors que le passage se refermait derrière eux, les plongeant dans le noir. Ils marchèrent longtemps en silence, l'un près de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de la Gryffondor, entendre sa respiration régulière, et ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Le long couloir de pierre se rétrécit et il la sentit se presser un peu plus contre son flanc, agrippant son bras. Il ne cilla pas.

Au bout de longues minutes, ils débouchèrent enfin dans la maison en ruine en plein Pré-au-Lard. La lumière de la lune les éclairait faiblement, traversant les carreaux brisés de la bicoque, jetant un voile pâle sur le décor alentours. Ses boucles brunes s'affolèrent lorsqu'elle pencha la tête vers son sac pour en tirer la petite fiole de Polynectar. Il y'avait quelque chose de joyeusement bordélique dans ses cheveux indomptables, quelque chose qui contrastait violemment avec les coiffures strictes et sophistiquées de toutes les Sang-Pur qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Et ce bazar de boucles rebelles faisait naitre en lui un étrange sentiment, comme une soif de liberté, quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour le remuer et de suffisamment confus pour le troubler.

« _Gemino_ », souffla-t-elle, et le verre qu'elle tenait dans la main se dédoubla.

Elle versa le Polynectar en parts égales et lui tendit le gobelet.

« T'as pris le cheveu de qui ? », demanda-t-elle suspicieusement. « Tu t'es arrangé pour que ce soit pas un Serpentard, ou quelqu'un qu'on pourrait reconnaitre dans l'Allée des Embrumes, hein ? »

« Un Serdaigle de Septième année. Je le lui ai arraché en passant dans un couloir. Il a cru que c'était un Gryffondor et il s'est jeté sur lui pour le passer à tabac... Double bénéfice, donc », ricana Malefoy, fier de lui.

Elle lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. « Tu peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de créer des histoires, hein ? J'ai pris un cheveu d'une Poufsouffle de sixième année, moi. Bon, c'est le moment. »

Drago extirpa le cheveu de la petite pochette dans laquelle il l'avait glissé et le laissa tomber dans la mixture verdâtre. Le liquide sembla bouillonner un instant, en diffusant des vapeurs nauséabondes. Il éloigna un instant son verre, le jaugeant d'un regard suspicieux.

« T'es pas en train d'essayer de m'empoisonner, au moins ? »

« T'en fais pas, va, si je voulais vraiment te tuer, je me donnerais pas tout ce mal. Je laisserais Pansy s'en charger. »

La réponse lui convint puisqu'il but la potion d'une traite, grimaçant de dégoût alors que le liquide grumeleux se déversait dans sa bouche puis dévalait sa gorge. Ça avait un goût de boue. Pas qu'il n'en ait déjà goûté, bien sûr. Mais il aurait pu jurer que ça avait précisément ce goût-là. Il sentit son visage le tirailler puis l'élancer franchement, comme si des milliers de mains invisibles venaient distendre sa peau, la tirant et la pinçant brutalement. Ses mains se mirent à bouillonner, parcourues de petites bulles qui couraient le long de son bras pour repartir vers ses mains. Il inspira, tentant de ne pas céder à l'horreur de cette vision. Ses cheveux semblaient sur le point de s'arracher de son crâne, tirant sur sa peau avec une violence inouïe. La douleur s'amplifia, continua quelques secondes qui parurent durer des heures pour enfin s'évanouir brusquement. Il ouvrit les yeux, les clignant lentement, pour apercevoir Hermione recroquevillée au sol.

Enfin, elle se releva, grimaçant de douleur et il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, choqué. Ses boucles brunes s'étaient transformés en de longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant qui dansaient sur ses hanches en captant la lumière de la lune. Son visage pâle était constellé de tâches de rousseur et ses yeux surmontés de longs cils bruns, lui donnaient l'air candide. Elle avait quelque chose de terriblement sulfureux : de ses lèvres charnues à ses hanches délicieusement arrondies, elle n'inspirait que la luxure.

« Ça va, tu veux que je t'aide à me mater, peut-être ? », la voix était plus grave mais le ton était immanquablement celui de Granger.

Drago ricana. « Faut avouer que ça a du bon, le Polynectar. »

Elle le poussa du bout des doigts avant de se reculer d'un pas pour l'observer de la tête aux pieds. Brun, un mètre quatre-vingt, la peau caramel et les yeux en amandes. Il n'avait pas choisi n'importe qui. En même temps, c'était un privilège qu'il ne réservait qu'à la crème de la crème.

« T'as l'air beaucoup plus agréable comme ça », conclut Hermione en hochant la tête d'un air approbateur.

Il lui offrit un sourire lascif, et d'un pas svelte, il glissa jusqu'à elle, s'approchant tout près de son corps plantureux. Il pouvait en sentir la chaleur rassurante. D'une main douce, il vint caresser ses cheveux, la sentant frissonner à son contact.

« Tu voudrais pas faire un petit détour par la chambre, par hasard ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle prit une mine outrée, et le repoussa de ses deux mains.

« C'est pas le moment ! », s'énerva-t-elle.

« Donc, dans d'autres circonstances... ? »

Sans répondre, elle le contourna et sortit de la maison, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte branlante dans son dos. Dommage, il n'aurait pas dit non à un petit moment de détente. Il haussa les épaules et la suivit malgré lui.

Dehors, on entendait vaguement les échos des conversations des quelques fêtards qui trainaient encore dans les tavernes, quelques maisons éclairaient les pavés de leurs lumières dorées, et parfois un chat s'aventuraient par là, ombre noire sur le ciel d'encre.

«Tiens, ça c'est pour toi », murmura la jeune fille en se penchant à son oreille avant de lui fourrer une pièce d'un gallion dans les mains. « Ce sera comme un signal, si jamais on se retrouve séparés, on pourra communiquer avec cette pièce. »

Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son oreille, il pouvait sentir sa main sur son bras et son corps si près du sien, et cela fit monter en lui une poussée de désir. Il aurait donné cher pour une petite aparté charnelle avec elle.

« Ça marche », répondit laconiquement Drago.

« Et bon... », elle s'arrêta, gênée, se passa la main sur la nuque. « Il va falloir faire comme si on était en couple. Deux inconnus qui viennent fouiller partout, c'est louche. Un couple, ça éveille moins les soupçons. »

« Dis surtout que t'avais envie de passer la soirée à mon bras, ouais. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la boutique de Madame Pieddodu. Il soupira et la suivit. Depuis quand avait-elle l'exaspérante manie de couper court à ses provocations en se faisant la malle ?

Elle s'arrêta sous la devanture rose bonbon enchevêtrée de dentelle et se tourna vers Malefoy qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant tant de mauvais goût.

« On était vraiment obligés d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminette de Pieddodu ? », soupira-t-il.

« Y'avait pas mieux, alors fais-toi à l'idée », répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Traînant des pieds, il la suivit à l'intérieur. Au moment où ils poussèrent la porte, ils furent assaillis par un flot de chérubins qui voletèrent autour d'eux, leur jetant à la figure quelques confettis roses pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Un feu rougeoyait dans la cheminée, crépitant gaiement, tandis que quelques couples batifolaient, ça et là, s'échangeant des sourires charmeurs et des regards langoureux. Il leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

Une femme corpulente, coiffée d'un chignon lustré, fit son apparition, se plantant devant eux avec un sourire mielleux.

« Quel bonheur d'accueillir un nouveau couple rayonnant d'amour dans notre établissement ! », s'exclama-t-elle avec un accent français prononcé.

« Merci. Une table pour deux, s'il vous plaît », répondit Hermione en tentant tant bien que mal de paraître avenante. Raté. Elle avait plus l'air hautaine qu'autre chose.

« Ah oui, oui. Que diriez vous de la table près de la fenêtre ? Pour contempler les étoiles qui veillent sur votre amour ? »

Cette fois-ci, Drago et Hermione ne purent retenir une grimace. Madame Pieddodu ne sembla toutefois pas s'en formaliser, affichant un grand sourire serviable.

« On pourrait pas plutôt prendre la table au fond, là-bas ? », demanda-t-elle, avant de se pencher pour chuchoter : « Mon fiancé a peur des étoiles, vous comprenez ? »

Madame Pieddodu se tourna vers Drago d'un air attristé alors qu'il hochait la tête avec un sourire entendu, puis elle acquiesça d'un air concerné et les escorta jusqu'à leur table.

« Que les anges de l'amour veille sur vos cœurs passionnés, mes enfants ! », conclut Pieddodu de son même accent français, avant de se retirer pour accueillir un nouveau couple.

Une fois tous les deux seuls, Drago se débarrassa de son manteau et se tourna vers Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est quoi cette histoire... Depuis quand j'ai peur des étoiles ? »

Elle étouffa un petit rire moqueur. « Désolée mais il me fallait une excuse pour demander cette table plutôt que l'autre. On est plus près de la salle de la cheminée », expliqua-t-elle en désignant de la tête une porte à quelques mètres d'eux placardé d'un large 'PRIVÉ'. « Après cette porte, il y'a un couloir, à gauche c'est les cuisines, à droite c'est le réseau de Cheminette. »

« Et comment on fait pour passer par là sans se faire remarquer, petit génie ? »

« C'est ça, le truc. Il va falloir que tu fasses diversion le temps que je rejoigne la pièce de la cheminée... et puis, faudra que tu me rejoignes. »

« Je vois que j'ai le beau rôle encore une fois », maugréa Drago alors qu'un serveur s'approchait d'eux, affublé d'un tablier en forme de cœur.

Ils commandèrent deux thés à la rhubarbe sobrement intitulé _'le thé de l'amour éternel'_ et deux parts de gâteau _'passion merveilleuse'_ , et attendirent que le serveur ne se retire avant de reprendre :

« Normalement, une fois dans la pièce, j'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Dix minutes, tout au plus. Le temps de trouver la poudre de Cheminette. Surveille ton gallion, je te donnerai la signal »

« Ok, Granger, c'est bon. J'ai compris l'idée. »

« Maintenant, il nous reste plus qu'à attendre quelques minutes, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. »

« Très bien, alors mettons-nous un peu plus dans la peau de nos personnages », souffla-t-il avec un sourire taquin. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Bon, tu sais que ça fait quelques années qu'on est ensemble ? Et, je me demandais si... Si tu accepterais de m'épouser, très chère ? », demanda-t-il en prenant un air faussement ému.

« Arrête ça tout de suite », grinça-t-elle en lui jetant un regard mauvais avant de vérifier que personne n'avait entendu sa fausse proposition.

« Quoi ? C'est un oui ? C'est un non ? Ne m'oblige pas à te plaquer parce que tu as refusé ma demande en mariage, s'il te plaît. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put retenir un sourire. « Très bien, j'accepte d'être ta femme. Mais je te préviens, je suis pas une sinécure. Il faudra dédier une pièce entière à ma bibliothèque et surtout, que Pattenrond te tolère, et ça c'est non négociable. »

« Vendu. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai toujours eu la côte avec les chats », acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire.

« Et aussi, j'éternue toujours quatre fois d'affilée, j'ai peur des papillons et je suis allergique aux fraises », lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

« Va pour les éternuements et les fraises. Mais les papillons, franchement ? »

Elle prit une mine faussement offusquée. « Dois-je comprendre que tu retires ta demande en mariage ? »

« J'hésite », reprit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. « Bon, je veux bien faire un effort. »

« Quelle magnanimité à toute épreuve », se moqua-t-elle. « J'ai bien fait de te choisir comme époux. »

« Je te le fais pas dire, je suis un sacré bon parti. »

« Et modeste, avec ça. Tu as vraiment tout pour plaire. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire mutin qui lui fit rater un battement. Elle pouvait bien boire tous les Polynectar de la terre, il reconnaissait chacun de ses froncements de sourcil et plus encore ses sourires. Et y'avait pas à dire, il l'aimait bien. Vraiment bien. Il sentit une chaleur délicieuse s'emparer de lui, et une fièvre fébrile effleurer sa peau. D'un geste lent, il se pencha par dessus la table. Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione le dévisagea durement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'embrasse ma fiancée. Tu ne vas quand même pas me repousser ici ? Tu ne prendrais pas le risque de faire un scandale, hein ? »

Elle fronça le nez, le regard mauvais, mais ne répondit rien alors qu'il parcourait les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et il ressentit ce même déluge familier, cette explosion au creux du ventre. Ils avaient beau ressembler à deux inconnus, l'alchimie était toujours là, bouillonnante, virulente, renversante. Mécontente, elle lui écrasa le pied de son talon. Il cilla à peine, et d'une main ferme attrapa sa nuque, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Elle lui mordit la lèvre, il s'accrocha à ses cheveux. Elle passa sa main sur son épaule, enfonçant délicatement ses ongles dans sa peau alors que d'un geste ferme, il la tirait vers lui, l'obligeant à se retenir du plat de la main sur la table pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, faisant trembler sous leur poids la petite table entre eux. Ce tout petit guéridon de bois, comme une barrière entre leur corps fiévreux, il eut envie de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce pour se jeter sur elle. Et c'est sûrement ce qu'il aurait fait si à ce moment précis, le serveur n'était pas arrivé, un plateau de thé à la main.

« Hum, hum,, désolé de vous déranger », toussota-t-il d'une voix aigüe, l'air gêné. « Voilà votre thé d'amour éternel et vos gâteaux de passion merveilleuse. Mais à première vue, vous n'en aurez pas besoin », finit-il en tentant maladroitement de blaguer.

Ils se séparèrent aussi vite que s'ils avaient été frappés par la foudre, le souffle court et les bras ballants. Le serveur gloussa, mal à l'aise, déposa le plateau et décampa aussi vite. Un silence de quelques secondes plana entre eux avant qu'Hermione reprenne, l'air de rien :

« Bon, c'est le moment de faire diversion. Garde ton gallion ensorcelé en main et attends mon signal pour me rejoindre. »

Elle se leva discrètement, et commença à s'éloigner en lui jetant un regard insistant. Il soupira, déposa un cheveu dans son thé et s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Voyant que ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté, il geignit, d'une voix faussement affectée :

« C'est un scandale ! Vous m'entendez ? Un scandale ! »

Plusieurs tête se tournèrent vers lui, le toisant d'un regard intrigué, alors qu'il faisait discrètement signe à Hermione d'y aller.

« Non mais vraiment ! On n'a pas idée de proposer un service pareil ! », s'énerva-t-il de plus belle.

Enfin, le serveur apparut, courant à petits pas pressés, un torchon sur le bras droit, ses lunettes au bout du nez, prêtes à tomber. Il s'inclina obséquieusement, réajusta ses lunettes et demanda d'une petite voix servile :

« Veuillez nous excuser pour le désagrément, jeune homme, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Voyant que le reste de la salle commençait à se désintéresser de son cas, il se décida à en rajouter une couche, bondit hors de sa chaise, les bras croisés.

« Enfin, vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Mesdames, messieurs, soyez témoins du mauvais traitement qu'on me fait subir ici ! »

Il prit un air profondément affecté, étouffa un faux sanglot et tapa du plat de la main sur la table d'un geste théâtral, espérant qu'avec tout ce cinéma, il aurait capté l'attention des derniers clients réticents. Et effectivement, toutes les têtes semblaient tournées vers lui. Hermione avait passé la porte, prenant bien soin de la refermer délicatement derrière elle. Il serra son gallion dans sa main, prêt à la rejoindre au moindre signal.

« Pardon, monsieur, si nous vous avons froissé d'une quelconque manière », commença le serveur visiblement dépassé par la situation. « Puis-je vous demander quel est votre tracas ? »

« Mon tracas ? Mon... tracas ? », répéta Malefoy en faisant mine de ne pas en croire ses oreilles. « Votre crime, vous voulez dire ! Votre crime, c'est ceci ! », tonna-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers sa tasse de thé inentamée.

Le serveur se pencha vers la tasse, les sourcils froncés soucieusement. Il réajusta ses lunettes une nouvelle fois, mais finit par se tourner vers Drago, l'air contrit.

« Veuillez me pardonner, mais je ne vois pas de... »

« Ah, oui, c'est bien commode, ça ! On voit la brindille dans l'œil du voisin mais pas le balai devant sa porte, bien sûr ! », sentant qu'il commençait à s'embrouiller, il se rattrapa vite. « Enfin, vous m'avez compris, ne faites pas l'innocent ! »

« Mais... »

« N'est-ce pas un de vos cheveu, là, ici même ? Dans mon thé ! », Drago plissa le nez, l'air dégoûté.

Comprenant enfin de quoi il s'agissait, le visage du serveur s'illumina, avant de s'assombrir de nouveau sous le regard offusqué de Drago.

« Mille excuses, mon cher monsieur, je... »

« N'essayez pas de m'amadouer, vile créature. Je veux voir la directrice de l'établissement ! »

Madame Pieddodu arriva aussitôt, et dévisagea Malefoy d'un air suspicieux avant d'aviser la place vide d'Hermione.

« Où est votre compagne ? »

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil paniqué autour de lui, avant de se reprendre. Il croisa les bras, prit un air triste, et lâcha, d'un ton accusateur :

« Elle n'a pas supporté la vision immonde de ce cheveu, elle est sortie prendre l'air. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu sortir », souffla-t-elle alors que ses deux yeux se plissaient comme deux petites fentes noires dans son visage porcin.

« Oui, ben c'est parce qu'elle est très discrète. Parfois, je ne la vois même pas rentrer dans la salle commune. Il se passe une heure ou deux avant que je la remarque, je peux vous dire qu'elle n'apprécie pas... Je vous raconte pas les disputes, après ça... »

« Oui, bien, bien... », ponctua la dame en coulant un regard toujours méfiant au Serpentard. « Permettez- moi de vous offrir votre thé, en compensation de ce malencontreux incident », proposa-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

« Bien, bien, je crois que c'est une solution tout à fait acceptable... », commença-t-il en se rasseyant.

Il sentit alors le gallion chauffer dans sa main, jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir que l'or était maintenant marqué de deux mots comme gravés dans le métal : « _Rejoins-moi_ ». Il se releva d'un bond, les sourcils froncés.

« Non, finalement ! Je crois que je préfère m'expliquer avec le cuisinier. C'est inadmissible ! », s'écria-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il passait pour un lunatique de première.

« Maintenant, ça suffit ! », gronda Madame Pieddodu en lui attrapant fermement le bras. « Je vais vous demander de quitter immédiatement l'établissement. Vous dérangez nos humbles clients. »

« Mais... »

« Vous pensez que je ne vois pas quel genre d'écornifleur vous êtes ? J'en ai vu passer des comme vous, des gredins, des bandits, des escrocs de bas étage ! », ajouta-t-elle en baissant le ton, mais elle avait subitement perdu son accent français et parlait un anglais parfait.

« Je... »

« Vous vous apprêtiez à faire scandale en espérant que je vous offre monts et merveilles pour votre silence, et bien non, Madame Pieddodu n'est pas le genre de femme qui cède au chantage de mécréants de votre acabit ! »

D'un geste ferme, elle le traîna jusqu'à la porte, prête à le jeter dehors. Il paniqua, sentant le gallion chauffer de nouveau dans sa main, lui indiquant qu'Hermione s'impatientait. D'un geste adroit de l'épaule, il se dégagea de la poigne de Pieddodu, prêt à jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Il y'a un malentendu, Madame. Je suis le fils d'un célèbre critique culinaire - la modestie m'oblige à taire son nom - alors vous savez, je peux parfois être un peu tatillon quand il s'agit d'hygiène, c'est tout. »

Le visage de la vieille femme se décomposa et Malefoy savoura secrètement ce moment, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait gagné.

« Oh... Effectivement, il y'a eu un malentendu... Mais vous savez, c'est que... »

« Oui, oui... », l'interrompit-il en balayant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. « J'aimerais tout de même voir le cuisinier pour être rassuré. »

« Bien sûr, laissez-moi vous y conduire », proposa-t-elle en faisant un pas vers les cuisines.

« Non, je préfère y aller seul, merci. »

Et sans attendre sa permission, il s'orienta vers les cuisines d'un pas vif, poussant le battant de la porte marqué 'privé' avant de s'orienter non pas vers les cuisines mais vers la porte de droite. A peine eut-il poussé la porte qu'il put voir Hermione le fusiller du regard.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? »

Il lui rendit son regard noir. « J'étais sur le point de me faire jeter d'ici, si tu veux tout savoir. »

« C'est pas possible, ça ! C'était pas compliqué, pourtant ! »

« T'es marrante, toi. Tu te barres et tu me laisses faire tout le sale boulot tout seul. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'occuperas de faire diversion, on verra si tu fais mieux, petit génie. »

« T'avais juste à t'éclipser tranquillement, c'est quand même pas sorcier ! »

« Comment ça, je suis pas un sorcier ? »

« Quoi ? Mais non... J'ai pas dit ça ! »

« J'ai bien entendu, je suis pas fou. A moins que tu sous-entendes qu'en plus de pas être sorcier, je suis fou ! »

« Mais non, mais c'était une expression, abruti ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, mettant fin à leur échange, alors que Madame Pieddodu se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, le chignon défait et les narines dilatées. Elle écumait de rage, soufflant grossièrement par le nez, comme un taureau prêt à charger. Elle fit un pas dans la pièce mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

« _Collaporta !_ »

La porte se referma brutalement dans un bruit de succion, entraînant la grosse dame dans son sillage qui, d'après le bruit, se rétama sur le sol. Ils entendirent une longue plainte, puis un cri rageur et des insultes alors que Pieddodu secouait la porte comme une furie, et enfin, ils se décidèrent à se mettre en mouvement. Ils se précipitèrent dans la cheminée, main dans la main, et de l'autre, Hermione saisit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette qu'elle jeta dans l'âtre avant de prononcer de manière aussi claire que possible : « Chez Olaf ». Il y'eut un éclair vert, puis il se sentit brusquement emporté par la cheminée. Il vit une succession de salon différents sans pouvoir vraiment distinguer quoi que ce soit, puis il atterrit durement dans un âtre poussiéreux.

Il cligna des yeux, le bras sur la bouche, chassant la poussière de l'autre. Quand il y vit un peu plus clair, il remarqua qu'il se tenait dans un café sombre, les murs couverts de vieux portraits du siècle dernier dont les occupants toisaient d'un air hautain chaque nouveau client. Le patron du pub, lui, ronflait derrière son bar, une bouteille à la main.

« On est où ? », demanda Malefoy en se penchant à l'oreille d'Hermione, par précaution.

« C'est un café du chemin de Traverse », répondit-elle simplement en dépoussiérant sa robe. « C'était trop risqué d'aller directement chez Travers. Bon, pas de temps à perdre, on va à l'allée des Embrumes. A partir de maintenant, c'est toi qui guides. »

« Avec plaisir », souffla Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

Il était grand temps qu'il reprenne les choses en mains. Ils sortirent précipitamment du café, longèrent le chemin de Traverse, louvoyant entre les passants pressés. Même à cette heure, alors que la majorité des commerces avaient éteint les lumières et fermé leur porte, quelques badauds flânaient çà et là, mais dans l'ensemble le chemin de Traverse était d'un calme saisissant. Ils tournèrent à l'angle de Gringott's où quelques gobelins qui finissaient leur journée leur lancèrent des regards torves et soupçonneux qu'ils prirent grand soin d'ignorer.

Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent en haut des marches qui menaient à l'étroite Allées des Embrumes. Contrairement au chemin de Traverse, la vie battait son plein, ici. La ruelle était agitée de bruits et de chuchotis, alors que des sorciers et des créatures étranges, au détour d'impasses et de coins obscurs, s'échangeaient des regards soupçonneux, parlant à voix basse ou marchandant à grands renforts de cris et de grognements. Une vieille sorcière au visage ravagé et au sourire dément tendait un plateau surmonté d'ongles et de cheveux humains. Quelques lumières clignotantes jetaient une atmosphère morbide sur l'allée, exacerbant les ombres qui dansaient sur les murs en figures fantomatiques. Parfois un rayon de lumière d'un sort inconnu venait zébrer la nuit, jetant, pendant quelques secondes, un silence glacé sur la rue, avant que la clameur et le brouhaha ne reprennent leur droits.

Il voulut s'avancer, mais il sentit Hermione hésiter dans son dos. Il se tourna pour apercevoir son visage soucieux.

« Je ne suis plus si sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, finalement... », murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix alors que ses yeux suivaient anxieusement les allées et venues de la rue.

« T'as peur, Granger ? », se moqua-t-il, mais voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il s'adoucit. « Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Mets ta capuche, suis-moi, et surtout, ne croise le regard de personne. Compris ? »

« Compris. »

Elle déglutit difficilement, rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, et lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Un chapitre un peu plus léger mais tout aussi important pour l'histoire ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !  
Un énorme merci à **Lae** pour la review, je suis contente que ça t'ait un peu diverti, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi.  
Et comme d'habitude, merci à tous mes lecteurs, reviewers, et ceux qui m'ajoutent en Favoris/Follow. Love, love, love._


	23. La Veuve

Hermione se faufila dans le sillage de Drago, les yeux résolument fixés sur le sol. La ruelle semblait détrempée par son propre orage, une pluie violente s'abattait sur eux en torrents ininterrompus, ruisselant entre les pavés noirs de l'Allée des Embrumes, piquetant ses mains nues de gouttelettes glacées tandis que de fugaces éclairs de lumière venaient strier le ciel au-dessus de leur tête, éclairant subitement la ruelle pour dévoiler des visages déments et des sourires avides. Son souffle s'envolait en volutes irrégulières emportées par le froid de la nuit, et des effluves âpres de pourriture et d'alcool rance s'infiltraient jusqu'à ses narines, lui portant le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'allée était un capharnaüm morbide et lugubre. Des rires et des insultes fusaient à leur passage. Elle sentait qu'on la frôlait, qu'on l'interpelait, qu'on la regardait avec insistance, mais Drago ne s'arrêta pas, se faufilant entre des sorciers à l'air sinistre qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais. Il jouait des coudes, la main serrée sur sa baguette, le visage fermé, évitant les mains qui se tendaient pour tenter de l'arrêter, ignorant les objets étranges qu'on essayait de lui vendre, des pendentifs ensorcelés ou des yeux de corbeaux.

Un hurlement déchira la nuit, un hurlement désespéré et inhumain qui la cloua sur place. Elle voulut se retourner, voir d'où venait ce cri inquiétant mais elle vit que Drago n'avait pas ralenti l'allure - sans l'accélérer pour autant - et elle s'empressa de continuer sa route, ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait que quelque part, dans cette rue, quelqu'un était sûrement en train de se faire tuer et qu'elle, elle passait son chemin. Elle accéléra le pas. Des doigts glacés frôlaient parfois sa nuque, ou un souffle fétide effleurait sa peau dénudée, alors que des rires macabres faisaient écho à chacun de ses pas. Elle eut envie de hurler, de fuir en courant, sans se retourner, de planter Malefoy là et de partir se réfugier dans la chaleur rassurante de ses draps rouge et or. Mais elle continua à calquer l'allure de Drago sans broncher, tremblant d'horreur et de dégoût sous ses habits qui lui paraissaient soudain bien légers, bien peu capables de la protéger de toutes ces mains et de tous ces regards.

Marcher, marcher, marcher, garder les yeux fixés sur ses propres chaussures, ne pas répondre, ne penser à rien, oublier tout, juste marcher et...

Elle se sentit brusquement tirée en arrière par le bras alors que Drago continuait son chemin et fut engouffrée de force dans une petite impasse lugubre où claquait une lanterne contre le mur, balancée par un vent furieux. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler, voulut s'enfuir mais de longs ongles noir et fissurés se refermèrent autour de son bras. Une vieille sorcière l'observait avec un sourire dément ; la peau de son visage était brûlée par endroit, s'étiolant en lambeaux noirâtre, laissant apparaître une chair à vif et gorgée de sang. De son oreille droite, il ne restait plus qu'un petit monticule de peau rapiécée et un trou béant, duquel sortait une tige métallique, comme si elle avait été enfoncé là de force et qu'on l'y avait oublié. D'une de ses mains squelettiques, elle saisit une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione, la caressant de ses longs doigts exsangues. A la vision, de ses membres blême et décharnés, de sa peau mutilée s'agrippant à ses cheveux, un violent haut le cœur secoua la Gryffondor, la pliant en deux, la main sur la bouche. La vieille empoigna ses cheveux un peu plus férocement.

« Tu sais ce que je pourrais faire avec des cheveux pareils ? », souffla la vieille d'une voix rauque et désarticulée.

Tétanisée, Hermione se contenta de se plaquer un peu plus contre le mur, cherchant des yeux une échappatoire, une façon de se tirer de là, n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi tant qu'elle pouvait prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Je pourrais les revendre cher, tes cheveux de feu », susurra-t-elle.

Elle sourit de ses dents gâtées, caressant toujours la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille. Dans un accès de courage, Hermione dégagea la main de la vieille qui se mit à rire de plus belle.

« Tu veux jouer les farouches ? J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui peut t'intéresser... »

Elle chercha quelques secondes dans les replis de sa robe miteuse, dévoilant çà et là une peau tuméfiée, comme rongée par l'acide. Dans ses mains sinueuses, un petit flacon luisait à la lueur de la lanterne. A l'intérieur, un liquide aussi noir que la nuit chaloupait doucement.

« Ça, ma jolie, c'est rare, très rare. C'est de l'essence de Belladonne noire. Douze gouttes dans ton verre et ta beauté ne souffrira plus d'aucune concurrence. Quatorze gouttes dans le verre de tes ennemis et ils croupiront six pieds sous terre », expliqua-t-elle d'une voix guttural. « Mais ce jeu-là est un jeu très risqué. Treize gouttes... Treize gouttes, et c'est un sort pire que la mort... »

Hermione déglutit difficilement, la sorcière était si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait observer chaque recoin de sa peau meurtrie et craquelée. Elle voulut se dégager, fuir le plus vite possible, échapper à la poigne aiguisée de la sorcière, mais elle était acculée contre le mur.

« Lâ... Lâchez-moi... », balbutia-t-elle faiblement.

Le sourire de la sorcière s'évanouit brusquement, aussi brutalement qui si elle avait été frappée par la foudre, ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de la jeune fille, lui arrachant un cri de terreur.

« On n'a jamais appris aux jolies filles dans ton genre à être polies ? »

La Gryffondor ne put retenir un tremblement de dégoût, tous ses réflexes sorciers s'étaient volatilisés, elle ne pensa même pas à se saisir de sa baguette. Elle se sentit faiblir, sentit son instinct de survie pulser sous sa peau, lui hurler de décamper le plus loin possible, ses muscles se tendirent, prêts à bondir.

« Lâchez-moi », répéta-t-elle, les mâchoire contractées.

D'un geste vif, la vieille saisit le visage d'Hermione entre ses doigts crochus, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau délicate de ses joues. Et soudain, son visage changea. Ses yeux se voilèrent, d'un voile opaque et son regard se fit lointain, céleste, sa voix s'éleva alors, grave et rocailleuse ; grondement sinistre venu d'outre-tombe, et la sentence tomba, comme une prophétie :

« _Viendra le jour où tu regretteras, Hermione. Treize gouttes, treize petites gouttes qui changeront ta vie en cauchemar._ »

Avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse réagir, la vieille fut brusquement tirée en arrière et la main de Drago se referma sur le poignet de la Gryffondor, la tirant brutalement hors de l'impasse. Elle le regarda bouche-bée, les tempes vrombissantes, sans savoir que faire ni que dire. Et soudain, elle eut envie de pleurer, de se blottir contre lui, alors que la phrase de la vieille se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête, la faisant frissonner jusqu'à l'os.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. « Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait quelque chose ? »

« Je... Je ne crois pas... », balbutia-t-elle faiblement, alors que son cœur affolé martelait sa poitrine.

Délicatement, il saisit son poignet entre son pouce et son index, cherchant son pouls, et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, ça la rassura. Il avait les choses en main, et pour la première fois, elle ne cilla pas un instant à l'idée de s'en remettre entièrement à lui. Avec fermeté, il saisit son visage entre ses mains, observant soucieusement ses pupilles dilatées. Il soupira de soulagement et lâcha son visage. Son cœur s'affola de nouveau, ceint par la peur. Elle aurait voulu le sentir contre elle, que le contact se prolonge, elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule, toute seule dans cette allée, toute seule dans ces vêtements détrempés par la pluie et la peur.

« Je me suis inquiété », la sermonna-t-il durement. « Je t'avais dit de ne croiser le regard de personne. »

« Mais, je... », commença-t-elle mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge serrée.

Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette subite anxiété, mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. La sorcière l'avait appelée _'Hermione'_ , malgré le Polynectar. Mais il y'avait quelque chose de plus... Cette voix, cette voix grave et caverneuse, elle la connaissait. Une terreur sourde naquit en elle, formant une boule douloureuse dans le fond de son ventre. Elle fit un pas vers lui, voulut se blottir dans ses bras, le sentir contre elle, juste comme ça, juste pour se rassurer, mais, comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, il l'arrêta, la repoussant d'une main ferme.

« Non, pas ici. Pas de geste d'affection. »

Il dut voir son visage se décomposer car il murmura, plus doucement :

« Ça attirerait l'attention. Viens, suis-moi. »

Il lui saisit le bras, un peu abruptement, et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle marchait sans réfléchir, les pensées toujours focalisées sur la phrase de la vieille dame. _Treize gouttes, treize petites gouttes qui changeront ta vie en cauchemar_. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre Drago et constata avec soulagement qu'il ne la repoussa pas, exerçant même une petite pression rassurante sur son bras. Ils tournèrent dans une impasse plongée dans un noir total et terminé par un mur de pierre sombre, mais Drago ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, tâtonnant le mur avec précision, et poussa une porte en trompe-l'œil qui s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce obscure et enfumée. Un grand panneau indiquait en écriture calligraphiée _'Les détours de Travers'_. Malgré les crânes aux yeux béants qui semblaient les fixer, malgré les animaux empaillés qui se fendaient parfois de complaintes douloureuses, malgré la collection de flacons et de bocaux bouillonnant et fumant qui prenaient la poussière sur des étagères vacillantes, elle se sentit rassurée. Tout valait mieux, tout plutôt que l'Allée des Embrumes, plutôt que cette foule grouillante et repoussante. Tout valait mieux, même cette boutique aux allures de Salle-sur-demande macabre.

Il y'eut un petit bruit de cloche, puis un homme coiffé d'un chapeau haut-de-forme sortit de derrière un paravent d'os et de rubis, et leur adressa une petite courbette élégante, tout en les saluant de son chapeau.

« Monsieur Travers est toujours ravi d'accueillir de nouveaux clients dans son humble boutique », susurra-t-il en leur adressant un sourire charmeur. « Que lui vaut donc l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Simple curiosité », tenta Malefoy d'une voix assurée.

« Mais nul ne vient chez Travers par hasard », répondit l'homme avec un sourire amical.

Malefoy s'avança d'un pas, lâchant par la même occasion le bras d'Hermione qui sentit son cœur tomber lourdement dans sa poitrine.

« Je recherche un cadeau pour ma fiancée. Un cadeau très spécial. »

Un sourire enjôleur étira les lèvres de Travers, qui se faufila entre les allées de sa boutique d'un pas leste, leur intimant des le suivre d'un geste de la tête.

« Spécial comme cette bague ? », commença-t-il en leur tendant une bague surmonté d'un diamant luisant de mille feux. « Elle dévoile sa mort à qui la porte. Un gain de temps pour les anxieux. »

Comme un aimant, la bague saisit le regard d'Hermione, la pierre brillait, étincelait dans son écrin doré, comme si elle suppliait Hermione de la porter. Les facettes du diamant s'énorgueillaient sous la lumière du lustre suspendu au-dessus de leur tête, diaprant la peau de la jeune fille de mille couleurs chatoyantes. Elle tendit le bras pour s'en saisir, mais Malefoy fut plus rapide et lui attrapa la main d'un geste vif, la serrant doucement dans la sienne.

« Non, quelque chose d'autre », répliqua-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Travers leur adressa un nouveau sourire amusé, ayant intercepté le regard avide d'Hermione, et rangea la bague au grand regret de la Gryffondor, qui la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la petite boîte dorée.

« Peut-être serez-vous tenté par ce carnet d'Hélios ? Il saura contenir vos plus noires confidences à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il est dit qu'il brûle l'âme des imprudents qui tentent d'en dérober les secrets. »

« Non, j'aimerais quelque chose de plus spécial encore. »

Travers réajusta patiemment son haut-de-forme avant de se retourner pour dévisager Drago avec attention.

« Auriez-vous, par hasard, une idée très précise de ce que vous désirez ? »

Malefoy marqua une brève hésitation, avant de lâcher, d'une voix aussi faible qu'un murmure :

« Je recherche un Fiducia. »

Il y'eut un bref silence, qui s'installa entre eux comme une menace, puis un bruit dans le fond de la boutique vint briser le silence. Mais Travers n'y prêta pas attention, fit deux pas dans leur direction, s'arrêta brusquement, tira de sa poche un monocle facetté qu'il chaussa sur son œil et les observa minutieusement de la tête aux pieds. Hermione crut le voir froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils. Puis son visage s'éclaira de compréhension, il sourit dangereusement, et d'une voix plus basse, il ajouta :

« Monsieur Malefoy, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir. Et en charmante compagnie, qui plus est. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Miss Granger. »

Il tendit élégamment sa main et Hermione la serra avant de jeter à Drago un regard inquiet que Travers ne manqua pas d'intercepter.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. Personne ne saura rien de votre venue ici. Quand on tient une boutique Allées des Embrumes, il faut savoir garder des secrets », expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Et si je ne m'abuse, c'est précisément ce que vous êtes venus chercher ici ; un secret. »

« Précisément », confirma Drago, d'une voix égale.

« Si Monsieur Travers révélait ses secrets aussi facilement, il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde, mon cher ami. »

« Et que faut-il pour faire parler Monsieur Travers ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix d'où perçait une pointe d'agacement.

« A vrai dire, dans votre cas, pas grand chose. Je vous dirai bien volontiers ce que vous voulez savoir. Disons que c'est ma façon de remercier Miss Granger de nous avoir débarrassé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. »

Devant le regard perplexe d'Hermione, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Oui, Miss Granger, tous ceux qui courtisent la magie noire ne sont pas pour autant à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A la différence de son père et de son frère, Monsieur Travers n'a aucune aversion pour les Nés-Moldus, tant qu'ils font fleurir son commerce. »

« Vous savez ce que nous sommes venus chercher, alors venons-en au fait », l'interrompit abruptement Drago.

« Le Fiducia en question vient bien de cette boutique, si c'est votre question. Un objet de grande valeur historique, un des rares à être toujours en circulation. On n'oublie jamais un Fiducia quand on en a eu un entre les mains tant il exhale de magie noire et de cruauté. Quant au nom de celui qui en a fait l'acquisition récemment, vous risquez d'être déçu, car ce n'est autre qu'Hermès. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter », gronda Malefoy, les points serrés.

« Quoi ? C'est qui, Hermès ? », questionna Hermione, passant du visage amène de Monsieur Travers, qui affichait toujours un sourire poli, à celui, grimaçant de colère, de Malefoy.

« Le Messager de l'Allée des Embrumes. Hermès s'occupe de tous les trafics de magie noire qui se trame ici. Un intermédiaire, si tu préfères. Réputé pour être incorruptible, on ne sait jamais qui sont ses clients et quelles sont leurs petites affaires. Mais comme tout le monde passe par son biais, Hermès finit par avoir des informations sur tout le monde. Mieux vaut être dans ses petits papiers, quoi. »

« Et comment on le retrouve ? »

« A ce sujet là, Monsieur Travers peut vous être utile. Hermès attend toujours ses clients à la Veuve Noire, le bar en bas de l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard hésitant, se questionnant silencieusement sur la démarche à suivre. Avant même qu'elle ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il y'eut un bruit de verre brisé, et une silhouette drapée de noire apparut d'un recoin du magasin. Ses cheveux étaient cachés par un élégant chapeau noir, qui couvrait son visage d'un voile de dentelle sombre. Elle se faufila entre les étagères désordonnées, et d'un pas gracile, elle disparut dans un claquement de porte. A peine la silhouette avait-elle disparu qu'Hermione sentit la main de Drago saisir la sienne et l'entraîner hors de la boutique. Elle eut tout juste le temps de bafouiller des remerciements à Travers, qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

« Quelqu'un en a un peu trop entendu, visiblement. C'est pas le moment de s'attarder dans le coin. On se rend au bar, on intercepte Hermès et on rentre à Poudlard. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer que déjà, il lui attrapait la main et plongeait à grands pas dans le dédale de la foule. Elle marchait à toute allure, toujours accrochée à sa main, et ce contact la rassurait, lui donnait l'impression d'être protégée. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait passer toutes sortes de visages cireux et blêmes, entendait des bribes de conversations dans des langues qu'elle ne connaissait pas, apercevait des objets changer de main, des lumières s'allumer pour baigner la rue de lueurs ocres et azur, des capes noires claquer au vent de l'Allée interdite. Elle atteignit enfin le bas de la rue et se retrouva plantée devant un bar à six étages, empilés précairement les uns sur les autres comme s'ils avaient été jetés là au hasard. L'édifice semblait sur le point de basculer en avant, oscillant dangereusement sur lui même. Plusieurs cheminées crachaient des fumées aux couleurs différentes qui s'évadaient dans le ciel en arabesques capricieuses. Une enseigne battue par le vent affichait une araignée noire aux pattes longilignes qui tissait lentement sa toile, avant que celle-ci ne soit emportée par le vent, et qu'elle ne se voie contrainte de la recommencer, encore et encore, inlassablement. Du premier au dernier étage, quelques fenêtres éclairaient la rue d'un halo terne, découpé parfois par l'ombre d'un passant.

« Bienvenue à la Veuve Noire. T'es prête ? », lui glissa Malefoy à l'oreille.

Elle lui lança un regard sceptique mais le suivit à l'intérieur. La pièce, aux contours irréguliers, se perdait en recoins sombres, tout juste éclairés par la lueur des lustres qui se balançaient au plafond. Cinq cheminées venaient concurrencer l'éclat des chandelles, projetant au sol un décor en ombres chinoises. Le flonflon des conversations ondulait des discrets chuchotis, aux grands éclats de voix. L'ambiance tranchait brutalement avec celle de l'Allée des Embrumes, aussi différente que l'étaient les clients les uns des autres. Du gobelin accoudé au bar, aux trois femmes vêtues de longues robes rouges brodés d'or qui buvaient un thé, en passant par l'enfant au visage masqué, accroupi près de la cheminée, la clientèle se démarquait tant elle était désassortie.

« Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ? », demanda-t-elle discrètement, en jetant un œil méfiant à un vieillard en costume trois pièces qui l'observait avec insistance.

« Deuxième étage. C'est l'étage des rendez-vous. »

La main toujours serrée dans celle de Drago, elle monta les marches de l'escalier étriqué qui se dressait presque verticalement vers l'étage supérieur. Ils s'installèrent dans un recoin à l'écart, sur une petite estrade couverte de coussins aux couleurs dépareillées. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, complètement en décalage avec ce décor de secrets et de mensonges. L'image de la vieille dame à la peau brulée lui vrillait l'esprit, tapie là où elle enfouissait ses mauvais pressentiments. Tout dans l'Allée des Embrumes la révulsait, la répugnait, éveillait en elle le désir implacable de s'enfuir en courant. Savoir que ce monde grouillait là, à deux pas d'elle, lui donnait la nausée.

« Il est là ? », demanda-t-elle pour couper court à ses angoisses.

« Non, pas encore. »

« Ah », déglutit-elle, la gorge serrée.

Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et Drago l'attira à elle. Elle se laissa faire, se lovant contre lui, reposant sa tête contre son torse, bercée par sa respiration. Son anxiété s'apaisa comme si elle avait ouvert une vanne, elle se sentit respirer plus calmement, sentit ses muscles se détendre, son corps fébrile se réchauffer, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

~~~~o~~~~

« Hermès est là. »

La voix de Drago atteignit sa conscience comateuse, et l'extirpa doucement du sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux, avant de se redresser brusquement, jetant un regard affolé aux alentours. Pendant un instant, elle avait oublié où elle se trouvait.

« Calme-toi », lui intima-t-il à voix basse. « Tout va bien. »

« Il est où ? »

« A la table au coin. Sous la lanterne verte. »

Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de voir malgré la fumée des cigarettes qui obscurcissait la pièce. Enfin, elle aperçut la table au coin et... Hermès.

« Mais... C'est une fille ? », s'exclama-t-elle

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire "ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?". Puis se focalisa de nouveau sur Hermès. Penchée sur son verre de Whisky, elle faisait lentement tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts, comme un avertissement. Un carré de cheveux bruns encadrait son visage pâle et deux yeux d'un noir de jais surveillaient avec attention les alentours, scrutant chaque mouvement avec suspicion. Sans consulter Hermione, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers Hermès d'un pas décidé. Aussitôt, celle-ci vissa son regard sur le jeune homme, l'assassinant de regards méfiants. Il tira la chaise en face d'elle, fit un geste au serveur pour qu'il lui serve un Whisky et s'assit sans demander l'autorisation d'Hermès qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, la baguette désormais immobile, pointée vers lui.

« Bonjour, Hermès. »

Elle l'observa de la tête aux pieds sans répondre, le regard torve, la bouche plissée, avant d'aviser Hermione qui venait de prendre place à côté de Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », lâcha-t-elle finalement après avoir avalé son Whisky d'une traite.

« Des informations. »

« Tu dois être nouveau ici », répondit-elle avec une grimace moqueuse. « Je ne fais pas dans la discussion, je fais dans les affaires. Si tu as quelque chose à acheter, à livrer ou à retrouver, c'est moi. Pour le reste, trouve-toi un autre pigeon. »

La main de Drago blanchit en se resserrant sur son verre.

« C'est toi le pigeon que je cherche, alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu coopères bien gentiment. »

Un rire guttural et mauvais s'échappa de sa gorge, faisant sursauter Hermione. On aurait dit un aboiement de chien. De nouveau, la Messagère jeta un regard méprisant au Serpentard.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si je refuse de coopérer ? Te rouler sur le sol et me faire un caprice, c'est ça ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas les choses que je suis en mesure de te faire. C'est pas les tarés qui manquent Allée des Embrumes, mais moi, en plus d'être cruel, je suis particulièrement imaginatif. »

« Et toi t'imagines pas le nombre de marmots dans ton genre qui viennent me taper la causette en essayant vaguement de m'intimider. Je vous conseille de vous tirer fissa avant que je m'énerve pour de bon. »

Drago leva la main, prêt à saisir sa baguette, mais Hermès fut plus rapide. Une lame étincela à la lumière de la lanterne et vint se ficher dans la manche du Serpentard, clouant son bras à la table. De l'autre main, elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« Abruti, tu crois peut-être que j'ai pas appris à me défendre ? Quand on est Messager, on apprend à manier bien plus que sa baguette », se moqua-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Hermione. « Toi, la potiche, tu bouges d'un poil et je bute l'autre idiot. Tu ne miserais pas sa vie sur tes réflexes, hein ? »

Hermione lâcha aussitôt la baguette qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, levant ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

« On ne s'est pas très bien compris, je crois », commença Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait tranquillisante. « On a besoin de vous, on n'a pas l'intention de se battre. Je vais commencer par nous chercher des verres, et on parlera de tout ça tranquillement. »

« Ouais, fais donc ça, va », répliqua Hermès d'une voix méprisante, sans toutefois ôter son couteau de la manche de Drago, ni ranger sa baguette.

Hermione se leva sans rien ajouter, les mains toujours levées docilement en signe de paix. Puis, elle se retourna lentement, sentant toujours le regard d'Hermès vissé sur sa nuque et carra les épaules pour se donner un peu de contenance avant de se diriger d'un pas qui se voulait assuré vers le bar.

« Trois Whisky pur feu, s'il vous plaît. »

Sans même lui adresser un regard, le serveur saisit trois chopes poussiéreuses dans lesquels il versa un fond de liquide ambré à l'apparence mielleuse.

« Trois gallions », lâcha le serveur d'une voix peu amène.

Elle fit glisser trois gallions sur le comptoir sale, attendit que le serveur se retourne et sortit discrètement une petite fiole de l'intérieur de sa cape. Un liquide aussi transparent que de l'eau se balançait tranquillement à l'intérieur. Du _Veritaserum_. Elle en avait récupéré dans la réserve de Slughorn avant de rejoindre Malefoy. Elle avait prédit que la situation risquait de s'envenimer et avait préféré jouer la carte de la sécurité. D'un geste mesuré, elle versa trois gouttes dans un des trois verres qu'elle prit bien soin de prendre dans sa main gauche, puis, elle saisit les deux autres, les faisant légèrement tanguer, et retourna vers la table. Elle tira sa chaise pour s'asseoir et prit grand soin de tendre le bon verre à Hermès.

Il y'eut un bref silence pendant lequel ils s'échangèrent tous les trois des regards méfiants, puis Hermès leva son verre.

« A la santé des abrutis prêts à me payer des verres pour des informations qu'ils n'auront pas. »

Hermione approcha le verre de sa bouche, mais le rire grave d'Hermès l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle la dévisageait avec un air mauvais qui la fit frissonner. Ses petits yeux noirs luisaient avec cruauté dans son visage pâle.

« Petite idiote, tu croyais vraiment m'avoir comme ça ? »

Hermione jeta un regard inquiet à Drago qui fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas... », essaya-t-elle de se défendre.

« Évidemment. J'imagine que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on échange de verre, dans ce cas ? »

« Pour... Pourquoi ? Non ! », balbutia-t-elle maladroitement.

« On s'est mal compris, je crois. C'était pas une proposition, c'était un ordre. »

Elle jeta de nouveau un regard à Drago qui venait enfin de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il lui fit un discret _'non'_ de la tête à Hermione, ce qui ne manqua pas de tirer un nouveau rire méprisant à Hermès. La sorcière fit glisser son verre jusqu'à Hermione, la menaçant de sa baguette. Les yeux rivés sur le Whisky qui houlait paresseusement dans le verre, la Gryffondor déglutit lentement. Elle n'avait pas le choix. A contre-cœur, elle fit glisser son verre jusqu'à la Messagère, et saisit le sien d'une main tremblante, essayant de se redonner un peu de contenance.

L'ordre d'Hermès tomba comme un couperet, implacable : « Bois. »

Elle leva le verre à portée de vue, cherchant d'un regard paniqué une façon de s'échapper de là, mais Hermès la pointait toujours de sa baguette, un sourire victorieux au visage.

« Tu bois ou je le tue », menaça-t-elle en désignant Malefoy de la tête.

Hermione ferma les yeux, les plissant fort, puis porta le verre à ses lèvres, et avala une gorgée. Une déflagration dévala son œsophage, brûlant tout sur son passage pour enfin embraser sa poitrine.

« C'est le goût du Whisky qui te déplait, ou c'est le Veritaserum qui te fait pincer les lèvres ? », ricana la Messagère.

D'une voix froide et monocorde, Hermione répondit, d'une voix chargée de sincérité : « Je déteste le Whisky. »

« Alors, petite fouineuse, qu'est-ce que toi et ton copain êtes venus chercher ici ? »

« Des informations sur Pans... »

Avant qu'elle ait pu terminer sa phrase, Drago l'interrompit, se relevant d'un bond :

« Arrête ça tout de suite », gronda-t-il à l'attention d'Hermès, les mâchoires serrées.

Il leva sa baguette en signe d'avertissement, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté car Hermès éclata d'un rire sinistre.

« Tu tentes quoi que ce soit, et je la bute. Alors si j'étais toi, je me rassiérais bien gentiment. »

Drago sembla hésiter, passant du regard brumeux d'Hermione au sourire jubilatoire d'Hermès, mais il finit par se rasseoir, le visage déformé par la colère et la haine, impuissant face à la cruelle Messagère qui se contenta de lever son verre :

« On va bien s'amuser ce soir, je sens. A ta santé, la potiche », finit-elle en tendant son verre vers Hermione - qui n'eut pas la moindre réaction - avant d'avaler son Whisky d'une traite.

Drago la regarda faire, désemparé, mais les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un long sourire victorieux, dévoilant ses canines qui accrochèrent la lumière des lanternes, lui donnant un air carnassier que Malefoy ne lui avait jamais connu. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky, avant de reprendre, d'une voix posée.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la potiche ? Tu ferais mieux de nous dire qui t'a commandé le Fiducia avant qu'on te balance vite fait bien fait dans les égouts de l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Drago se retourna vivement vers elle, l'air perdu, mais elle le rassura d'un geste de la main.

« A en juger par son caractère paranoïaque et méfiant, je savais qu'elle allait nous demander d'échanger de verre. Du coup, je me suis automatiquement servi celui avec du Veritaserum. », expliqua-t-elle en tapotant impatiemment la table de ses doigts, avant de reprendre : « Hermès, qui t'a commandé le Fiducia ? »

Le regard voilé et la voix monotone, la Messagère répondit : « L'héritière de la noble famille Parkinson. »

Un sourire enfantin s'installa sur le visage de Drago, le sourire de celui qui vient de gagner une longue et éreintante partie et qui s'accorde enfin un peu de repos. Il se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, et lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai pas fini », trancha Hermione d'une voix ferme. « Je veux que tu me révèles toutes tes petites affaires en cours, toutes tes magouilles, tous les secrets de tes clients les plus puissants. »

Hermès se redressa dans sa chaise, claquant des dents comme un chien enragé. Au fond d'elle, elle devait lutter pour reprendre le contrôle sur son esprit. Mais le Veritaserum l'avait prise par surprise, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en défaire. Sa tête trembla, comme prête à exploser et Hermione eut peur qu'elle s'évanouisse tant elle se battait pour se ressaisir, mais la Messagère finit par lâcher prise et commença à leur raconter. Leur raconter que Shackelbott donnait rendez-vous à des courtisanes de l'Allée des Embrumes, que Saul Funestar avait commandité plusieurs meurtres en embauchant des mercenaires, que Griselda Marchebank faisant chanter son ex-mari et que la famille Rookwood cachait une enfant cracmol qu'il payait grassement pour taire son existence. Quand Hermione eut réuni assez d'information, elle se leva sans un mot, aussitôt suivie par Malefoy, et après avoir replacé leur capuche sur leur tête, ils disparurent dans l'obscurité poisseuse de l'allée des Embrumes.

~~~~o~~~~

Deux heures du matins, indiquait la plus petite aiguille de sa montre éraillée. Ils arrivèrent devant le dortoir des vert et argent. Hermione était épuisée et lessivée, mais rien ne concurrençait le soulagement d'avoir mis une distance considérable entre elle et l'Allée des Embrume. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur apparence, et même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais, le sourire en coin de Malefoy lui avait manqué.

« _Draco Dormiens_. »

Le tableau des Serpentard pivota sur lui-même, s'ouvrant sur une salle Commune déserte dans laquelle luisait la lumière verte des lanternes. Drago fit un pas, hésita, s'arrêtant à l'encadrure du tableau et se retourna finalement.

« Tu viens ? », demanda-t-il finalement.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire et acquiesça lentement, s'engageant à sa suite. Elle sentit l'adrénaline lui brûler le bout des doigts et élancer agréablement son cœur. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle pénétrait chez les Serpentard, mais à sa grande surprise, la pièce était tapissée de pourpre et de noir. Elle emboîta le pas à Drago sans un bruit, se faufilant entre les fauteuils, et le suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Le dortoir était désert, pas un seul lit n'était défait, à l'exception de celui de Drago dont les couvertures gisaient sur le sol en pagaille. Elle sourit malgré elle. Qui eut cru que le noble Drago Malefoy puisse être si désordonné ?

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et elle s'assit à côté de lui en observant d'un œil intrigué le décor de son refuge. Sa valise n'était pas défaite, à l'exception des habits qu'il avait envoyé valser un peu partout dans la chambre. Sur sa table de chevet, sous un livre, elle pouvait apercevoir le bord d'une photo qui semblaient le représenter lui et Narcissa. Sa cravate vert et argent avait été nonchalamment jetée sur un des lits vides, et quelques livres de cours s'empilaient sur un autre.

Il fronça les sourcils. « T'es pas en train de détailler ma chambre, rassure-moi ? »

« Si. C'est surprenant à quel point t'es désordonné. »

« T'as vraiment un problème, Granger », répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le fameux sourire... Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Je peux te poser une question ? », demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pourquoi t'as demandé toutes ces informations à Hermès ? Tu prévois de faire tomber tout le Ministère ou quoi ? »

« Non, je m'assurais simplement d'avoir de quoi faire chanter Hermès à vie. Avec toutes ces informations, si elle veut acheter notre silence, ce sera en échange de son témoignage contre Parkinson. »

Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air, un mélange entre surprise et admiration. Enfin, il finit par secouer la tête, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.

« T'avais raison. J'avais bien besoin de ton aide. »

Il tendit les deux bras et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, se lovant dans le creux de ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son torse.

« T'es courageuse, petit génie. Merci de m'avoir suivi... Jusqu'au bout. »

Délicatement, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis, lentement, il se laissa tomber en arrière dans le lit, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Son cœur pulsa comme un dément sous sa peau. Elle se retrouva sur lui, plongeant son regard brun dans ses yeux gris. Là, au fond de ses prunelles brumeuses, il y'avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose de bien plus fort que du simple désir. De son index, il écarta une mèche de son visage, dessina le contour de sa pommette, effleura ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, sans rien dire, savourant ce sentiment nouveau qui les enserraient de la tête aux pieds. Plus de questions, pas même de réponse, juste une délicieuse ambiguïté. Elle se pencha lentement, effleura ses lèvres du bout des siennes, sentant sa peau brûlante contre la sienne. Avec douceur, elle l'embrassa à la commissure de ses lèvres, juste au coin de son demi-sourire. Son sourire se fit mutin, il roula, la serrant toujours contre lui, pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Elle encadra son visage de ses mains, caressant de ses pouces ses joues barrées d'un sourire tendre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser. Sentir son corps tout contre le sien, sentir ses mains sur sa peau, son cœur pulser au rythme du sien. Alors, enfin, il l'embrassa. Elle enroula sa main autour de sa nuque, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Elle sentit son corps se tendre, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que lentement, elle déboutonnait sa chemise. La barrière de tissu qui les séparait fila sur le sol, tandis que la main de Drago descendait des cheveux d'Hermione, à la naissance de son cou, et enfin à sa robe qu'il lui ôta lentement, caressant sa peau, centimètre par centimètre. Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'étreignant comme si leur vie en dépendait, ceint par la peur de se lâcher et de se perdre. D'une main, il saisit fermement son menton, approfondissant leur baiser. Il se recula quelques secondes, la contemplant d'un air effaré, ses yeux parcoururent son corps et il y'avait quelque chose au fond de son regard. Quelque chose qui disait _'ne pars pas, surtout, ne pars pas'_. Pour toute réponse, elle l'attira à lui, couvrant son visage de baisers. Il se mit à rire, d'un rire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, un rire qui lui faisait plisser les yeux et dévoilait une petite cicatrice presque effacée par le temps, sur sa joue gauche.

Leurs derniers habits volèrent, et ils rabattirent la couverture au-dessus de leur tête.

* * *

 _Haha ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci, merci infiniment à tout le monde, lecteurs, reviewers, followers et ceux qui me mettent en favoris, vous n'imaginez pas la joie que ça procure !_

 _ **Bientôt 100 REVIEWS** , c'est fou ! J'ai du mal à y croire ! Je me suis dit que pour l'occasion, un petit cadeau de ma part ne serait pas de trop, donc... C **elui ou celle qui me laissera la centième review pourra choisir un ou deux personnages sur qui j'écrirai un One-Shot !** N'importe qui ! J'ai vu d'autres auteurs le faire et j'ai toujours trouvé ça sympa donc j'espère que ça vous tente aussi !_

 _J'ai toujours été nulle pour écrire des remerciements, mais j'espère que vous sentez quand même à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante ! Parce que c'est inimaginaaaaaable !_

 _A bientôt, mis queridos amigos !_


	24. L'orpheline

Lorsque la mère de Pansy était partie, elle ne lui avait rien laissé, pas même son prénom que son père feignait d'ignorer. Pas de petits mots, pas de lettre d'excuses, pas même l'ombre d'un remord planqué sous le lit. Juste un grand vide béant sur les photos de famille, un vide qui dérange et qui met mal à l'aise. Un vide qui pèse sur le cœur comme une chape de plomb. Longtemps, sa photo avait trôné sur l'illustre buffet familial du petit salon. De son cadre doré, sa mère la fixait sans sourire, recalant délicatement une mèche de cheveux mutine derrière son oreille, battant lentement de ses longs cils, le regard planté droit devant elle comme si elle ne la voyait pas. Et chaque jour qui passait, de son écrin d'or, sa mère l'ignorait, ne lui rendait jamais ni ses sourires, ni ses regards, ni même ses confidences. Et cette présence indécente, toujours là sans y être, avait eu raison de Pansy qui avait arraché la photo à son cadre pour la déchirer de ses mains et de ses dents, avant que son père ne lui fasse recracher de force les lambeaux de papier glacé qu'elle mastiquait comme une démente.

Pour le reste, sa mère ne lui avait rien laissé... ou presque. Elle la croisait dans son reflet tous les jours, dans ses propres yeux. Rien à voir avec les yeux bleu azur de son père, ni même le brun doré de ceux de sa grand-mère. Elle avait les yeux de sa mère. Ils étaient noir comme la nuit, noir comme l'océan orageux, noir comme l'abysse qui la happait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son propre regard. Et elle se disait souvent qu'il n'existait pas plus cruel cadeau d'adieu, car sa mère n'était nulle part, mais partout à la fois. Derrière chaque vitre, dans l'onde ridée de chaque flaque, jusque dans la théière d'argent polie par les années. Au détour de son propre reflet, sa mère la fixait de ses yeux noirs.

De colère et de désespoir de retrouver sa mère dans chaque coup d'oeil, Pansy avait brisé tous les miroirs de la maison. Mais dans la constellation des éclats de verre qui gisaient à ses pieds, c'étaient désormais des milliers d'yeux sombres qui la dévisageaient hargneusement. Mue par le chagrin et la haine, elle avait hurlé, avait saisi les morceaux de verre à pleines mains et s'était roulée rageusement dans les éclats coupants, accrochant à ses cheveux une nuée de débris scintillants, écorchant sa peau, faisant goutter sur le parquet ciré une pluie de sang et de larmes. A partir de ce jour-là, ils avaient ôté tous les miroirs de la maison. Et de cette funeste journée, elle ne garda qu'une cicatrice au creux de la main gauche et une peur panique des miroirs.

Avec les années, ses larmes s'étaient taries. Elle ne se demandait plus pourquoi sa mère était partie, ni pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais écrit, ni même où elle était. Elle espérait secrètement qu'elle avait péri dans un terrible accident. La mort. C'était la seule excuse qui pouvait justifier une telle absence et un tel désintérêt. Le seul alibi valable. Et en dépit de la haine qui rongeait son cœur comme de l'acide, elle avait développé un irrémédiable sentiment de culpabilité, persuadée que si sa mère était partie, c'était à cause d'elle. Car pour que sa mère l'abandonne si jeune, sans même un regard en arrière, sans même l'ombre d'un regret, elle devait forcément y être pour quelque chose. Et cette valse de sentiments contradictoires et destructeurs l'avait poussée à prendre une décision. Très jeune, elle commença à feuilleter les traités de magie noire de son père, se promettant qu'à défaut de faire revenir sa mère, elle trouverait au moins le moyen de la faire disparaître à jamais. Elle développa des connaissances spectaculaires en matière de magie noire avant même d'être en âge de la pratiquer.

Lorsqu'elle eut neuf ans, elle décida enfin de fêter son anniversaire, pour la toute première fois. Elle avait envoyé des lettres à tous ses camarades, sur un parchemin bleu aux senteurs de myrtille. Pour s'accorder à ses invitations, elle avait mis sa robe bleu, celle qui s'attachait avec une ceinture et dont la dentelle grattait au niveau du cou. Elle détestait cette robe, mais être une jeune fille de bon goût nécessitait forcément quelques sacrifices. Elle avait attendu toute la journée, espérant entendre frapper à la porte à chaque fois que le vent la faisait grincer. Une seule de ses amies avait répondu, et au regard qu'elle lança à Pansy, cette dernière comprit que ses parents avaient dû l'y forcer. La petite blonde rejoignit Pansy en traînant des pieds, poussée dans le dos par sa mère, tendant un paquet parfaitement emballé dont elle ignorait sûrement le contenu. Vexée, humiliée, trahie, Parkinson refusa même de lui dire bonjour. A la place, elle lui glissa à l'oreille, le regard mauvais :

« De toute façon, je t'aime pas. C'est mon père qui m'a forcé à t'inviter. Tu peux retourner pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère. »

L'autre petite fille lui avait rendu son regard mauvais, et, sur le silence ambiant, elle avait plaqué :

« Moi, au moins, j'en ai une. »

Le cœur de Pansy s'était fissuré, rouvrant une vieille blessure qui n'avait jamais cicatrisé, malgré les années. Elle s'était contenté de regarder sa rivale, les yeux si plissés qu'ils lui faisaient mal. Elle avait senti sa peau la démanger, sa bouche s'était retroussée pour laisser apparaître ses canines, lui donnant l'air d'un animal blessé sur le point d'attaquer.

« Et en plus, tout le monde dit que t'es folle », avait asséné la petite blonde, comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Pansy.

Son père avait voulu intervenir, s'interposer, mais trop tard. Déjà, la petite fille basculait en arrière, les mains sur la gorge, le visage bleu alors que Pansy savourait le spectacle de loin, avec un regard avide, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle avait senti monter en elle le désir de la tuer, le désir de lui ôter la vie, de la priver de souffle, et la petite blonde s'était tordue de douleur, suffocant, alors que sa mère se précipitait à son chevet, hurlant, pleurant, serrant sa petite fille dans ses bras. La langue pendante et les yeux révulsés, la petite blonde s'était débattue contre l'étau invisible qui lui enserrait la trachée. Alors, comme au ralenti, son père s'était posté devant Pansy, le regard dur, et une gifle monumentale s'était abattue sur sa joue, la projetant en arrière et libérant aussitôt sa camarade qui se mit à respirer de nouveau.

A partir de ce jour-là, Pansy ne fêta plus son anniversaire. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus grand monde à inviter.

Parfois lorsqu'elle allait se coucher, que son père venait la border tendrement, il lui disait :

« Je n'ai plus rien, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Mais tu es la plus belle famille dont on puisse rêver. »

Le reste du temps, il se contentait de lui dire qu'il fallait se méfier des gens, qu'ils étaient lâches et qu'ils finissaient toujours par blesser ceux qui les aimaient. S'ils ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, ils édifièrent, en revanche, le même besoin de faire justice et de contrôler. Il trouva son point de chute en devenant membre du Magenmagot, et elle, en intégrant à Poudlard, une petite bande d'amis prestigieux qui incarnait ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé : le pouvoir, l'autorité autoproclamée et le sentiment d'appartenir à quelque chose.

En troisième année, alors que les Malefoy s'organisaient déjà pour célébrer la renommée Nuit d'Albâtre, l'excitation d'être invitée quelque part avait fait naître en elle les plus fous espoirs. Elle avait acheté pour l'occasion une robe élégante, de blanc et d'argent qu'elle n'avait même pas osé déballer. Elle connaissait bien peu les convenances mondaines à adopter, mais l'immense joie de faire partie de quelque chose avait primé sur sa peur, et elle avait attendu l'évènement avec un empressement teinté d'anxiété. Mais le mois d'Octobre avait filé et elle n'avait pas reçu d'invitation. La veille des vacances, lors de la fête d'Halloween des Serpentard, elle avait tout de même tenté, l'air de rien :

« Elle aura lieu quelle soir la Nuit d'Albâtre, cette année ? »

Il y'avait un silence, puis Flora et Nott s'étaient regardés et avaient ri aux éclats. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce rire, ce rire gras et méchant, ce rire méprisant qui venait meurtrir son cœur, comme des milliers de coups de poignard. Elle s'était sentie bête et inutile, elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver nue devant un parterre de camarades la lorgnant avec condescendance et mesquinerie.

« Tu crois quand même pas que t'es invitée ? », avait demandé Nott, un large sourire narquois au visage.

Tous les regards qui s'étaient fixés sur elle se partageaient entre pitié et mépris. Quelques rires avaient fusé, et derrière ces rires fuselés, elle entendait murmurer les mêmes questions en boucle, encore et encore :

 _Qui es-tu, petite arriviste ? Pensais-tu qu'on s'insérait aussi facilement dans la sphère aristocratique Sang-Pur ? As-tu cru un instant que tu serais un jour autre chose que la présence tout juste tolérée parce qu'elle accepte de faire la basse besogne ? Avec ton visage grossier et tes allures vulgaires, avec tes manières déplacées, as-tu cru, l'espace d'une seconde, que tu étais notre égale ?_

De honte, elle avait bafouillé :

« Non, bien sûr que non, c'était juste pour savoir... Juste par curiosité... »

Sa gorge s'était serrée, et Nott lui avait lancé un regard sceptique. Avant de quitter la pièce, il lui avait lancé :

« Il ne me semble pas que ça te concerne. Contente-toi de faire ce qu'on te dit, et le reste du temps, fais-toi oublier. C'est mieux. »

Il avait claqué la porte sur son cœur dévasté. A la prétendue amitié avaient succédé les moqueries et le mépris, et bientôt, elle se retrouva aussi seule qu'à ses neuf ans, bien qu'entourée d'une pléiade d'hypocrites heureux qui se moquaient d'elle dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Par habitude, elle était restée la même, distillant sa haine, se vengeant sur les autres maisons à qui elle rendait la vie impossible. Puis, elle s'était fixé sur le Trio d'Or, se disant qu'ils étaient si haï par le reste de sa maison qu'elle finirait bien par remonter un peu dans l'estime de ses camarades si elle se conduisait avec eux comme une vraie garce.

Mais les yeux de ses camarades se voilaient toujours de mépris et de dégoût à son approche, et une haine intense et obscure grandit en elle, sans qu'elle ait le courage de leur tourner le dos une bonne fois pour toute. La veille du bal de Noël de quatrième année, elle se retrouva seule et sans cavalier. Elle enfila sa robe, s'examina de la tête aux pieds, se jaugeant du regard. Elle se trouva pathétique. Les yeux cernés par le noir qu'elle broyait, les joues rougies de larmes, la robe froissée par le chagrin, elle se maudit intérieurement d'être lâche et sans valeur. Puis, saisie par le ridicule de la situation, elle se faufila hors du dortoir, prête à rejoindre la salle de bain pour se défaire de sa robe et la jeter pour de bon. Mais les sœurs Carrow, Nott, Daphné et Drago étaient réunis là, parlant fort et riant plus fort encore. Leurs yeux se fixèrent sur elle, et elle sentit tout le poids de leur pitié et de leur dédain.

Nott avait pris la parole, la voix chargée de raillerie : « Hé, regardez qui vient là. Un épouvantail avec une robe. »

Flora avait éclaté d'un rire mauvais : « Il paraît que t'as pas de cavalier. Pas étonnant avec un torchon pareil. »

« Tu comptes aller au bal toute seule, ou tu vas supplier quelqu'un de t'accompagner ? Il paraît que Rusard a pas de cavalière. Quoi que... Il préfèrera peut-être y aller avec Miss Teigne », avait enchéri Nott en la toisant méchamment.

Le visage rouge de honte et de haine, elle les avait dévisagé tour à tour, les sœurs Carrow et Nott, hilares. Daphné qui n'avait pas cillé d'un pouce, battant de ses longs cils bruns avec un désintérêt revendiqué, et Drago qui avait croisé son regard, impassible. Elle eut envie de les tuer, de les étrangler de ses mains, elle eut envie de leur faire payer leur affront. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Drago s'était levé.

« Elle y va avec moi », avait-il lâché en les défiant du regard.

Elle l'avait regardé, confuse, mais il s'était contenté de retourner dans sa chambre après avoir haussé les épaules. Le regard furieux de Daphné ne lui avait pas échappé, en revanche, et ses lèvres s'étaient tant contractées qu'elles en étaient devenues blêmes. Lentement, elle s'était levée et avait jeté à Pansy un regard chargé de violence.

« Tu es laide. Il t'accompagne par pitié. »

De la soirée du bal, elle gardait peu de souvenir, si ce n'est un sentiment crasseux d'embarras et de honte. Après cette soirée, elle avait surpris Malefoy en train de parler avec Zabini. Il avait fait ça par pitié, disait-il. Pour ne pas entacher le prestige des Serpentard. Une vert et argent qui se retrouve seule et ignorée, ça ferait forcément parler. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se sacrifie, de toute façon.

A partir de cet instant, elle fomenta un espoir, l'espoir insensé de les écraser de son talon aiguille, de leur faire regretter chaque mot, chaque seconde de leurs moqueries et leur pitié.

Alors, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre vert et argent, elle rêvait de révolution, elle rêvait d'être respectée, écoutée et admirée. Emmitouflée dans l'émeraude de ses draps, elle se promit qu'elle se vengerait, et que jamais plus, on se moquerait d'elle. Elle compterait pour quelque chose, elle marquerait l'histoire, elle la marquerait de son sang et de son nom, et de là où elle était, sa mère regretterait amèrement de l'avoir abandonnée. Il ne demeura plus dans son cœur, de trace de tendresse et d'amour, mais seulement l'irrémédiable désir de détruire et de venger.

~~~~o~~~~

 _Sept heures vingt-quatre._

Sur le fauteuil où elle avait pris ses habitudes, elle étendit lentement ses bras, se prélassant dans le royaume qu'elle avait bâti à mains nues. Les étendards de son pouvoir tapissaient les murs de la Salle Commune, proclamant une dynastie dont elle était souveraine. Là, sur son fauteuil pourpre, elle se sentait comme une reine sur son trône. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait renversé l'ordre au pouvoir et avait établi une nouvelle justice. Détrônés, les fils et les filles de Mangemorts qui l'avaient traitée comme une moins-que-rien. Mais détrônés, ça ne suffisait pas. Ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était les détruire. Qu'il n'en reste plus une miette. Rien.

Une porte grinça, elle tourna vivement le regard et aperçut Nott, la démarche hésitante, le teint blême, la robe de sorcier tâchée et froissée. Ah, il était loin le Nott confiant et méprisant. Maintenant, il se terrait comme un rat, la craignant comme on craint une sentence justifiée.

« Ah tiens, un épouvantail avec une robe de sorcier », le parodia-t-elle en reprenant ses propres mots.

Il s'arrêta net et releva deux yeux las vers elle, et elle crut y voir la reddition, la fatigue et une lueur de peur. Le reste de la salle commune, se tourna imperceptiblement pour assister à la scène, dans un silence tendu.

« Va te changer, tu fais honte aux Serpentard avec un accoutrement pareil. »

« J'ai rien d'autre », lâcha-t-il froidement.

« T'as rien d'autre ? Alors déshabille-toi, je vois pas d'autre solution. »

Il la jaugea du regard, cherchant à savoir si elle était sérieuse, et ce qu'il trouva au fin fond de ses yeux noir ne dut pas lui plaire, puisqu'il recula, en balbutiant:

« Quoi ? Mais... Tu... Non ! »

Elle se leva lentement, avec toute la grâce et l'autorité dont elle était capable et dressa sa baguette. C'était le signe. Sa fidèle armée l'entoura de nouveau, levant tour à tour leur baguettes.

« Je t'ai dit de te déshabiller », murmura-t-elle dangereusement, en appuyant sur chaque mot.

D'un geste de la baguette, elle entailla sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant quelques centimètres de peau. Par réflexe, il plaqua une main sur son torse pour cacher sa peau dévoilée, puis, dans un accès de courage, il releva le menton en signe de défi, et planta ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

« Et moi je t'ai dit non, Parkinson. T'auras beau t'entourer de la plus puissante armée qui existe, ça n'enlèvera jamais le fait que t'es qu'une pauvre fille, une vermine au sang souillé. Les autres ont peut-être oublié, mais moi je me souviens très bien de la grosse Pansy qui est arrivée en nous suppliant de l'aimer, en nous léchant les bottes pour un peu d'attention. T'es pathétique et tout le monde le sait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera cette mascarade mais tu vas t'éclater contre le sol, ma pauvre fille. Et tu retrouveras exactement là où tu aurais dû être, sur le sol avec toutes les autres déchets de ton genre. »

Silence de mort. Un sourire sur le visage de Nott. Il sait qu'il va le payer, mais il s'en fout. Pansy crispe sa main autour de sa baguette, son visage n'est plus qu'un amas de chair déformée par la rage. Elle fait un pas vers lui, se penche à son oreille et glisse :

« Je vais te faire ravaler chacun de tes mots, je vais te les enfoncer dans ta gorge un par un, jusqu'à ce que t'en dégueules. »

Elle plaque sa main sur son torse, et il tombe sur le sol, criant silencieusement. Ses tripes sont en train de se tordre, elle le sait. Son visage se tord aussi. Il souffre et elle, elle jubile.

~~~~o~~~~

 _Sept heures vingt._

Clic. Une boîte à musique s'enclencha, et un petit serpent se dressa dans son socle d'argent, ondulant de toutes ses écailles lumineuses. Une mélodie de violon susurra ses premières notes, puis s'intensifia pour devenir une chorale entraînante. Des lueurs d'émeraudes dansèrent au plafond au rythme de la mélopée, diaprant les murs de reflets fantasmagoriques. Drago étouffa un grognement, se retourna, abattit sa main sur son réveil pour le faire taire, puis se retourna de nouveau, et étendit son bras mais ce dernier rencontra un obstacle. Il fronça les sourcils, cligna lentement des yeux, puis les ouvrit une bonne fois pour toute. Il lâcha un cri de surprise et bondit hors du lit.

Alarmée par le bruit, Hermione se réveilla à son tour, écarquilla les yeux en jetant des regards affolés autour d'elle et s'empressa de s'envelopper de ses draps en réalisant avec horreur où elle se trouvait.

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu... », scanda-t-elle en boucle, comme si ces trois petits mots pouvaient changer quoi que ce soit.

Drago ramassa vivement le pantalon qui gisait à ses pieds et l'enfila avant de se passer une main confuse sur le visage, essayant vaguement de se souvenir comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il revoyait froidement les faits, il se souvenait parfaitement de l'enchaînement des évènements, mais rien n'expliquait comment lui, Drago Malefoy, avait fini par passer la nuit avec Hermione Granger.

« C'est un cauchemar... », murmura Hermione, plus pour elle que pour Drago, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre pour autant.

« Je te remercie », répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur. « Charmante façon de me saluer, dès le matin. »

Elle le dévisagea sévèrement, les sourcils froncés, les draps ramenés si haut qu'il couvrait ses épaules.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? », lâcha-t-elle abruptement, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains en geignant. « Oh mon dieu... Comment tu as pu laisser faire ça ? »

« C'est la meilleure ! Venant d'une fille qui a le besoin maladif de tout contrôler ! Pour une fois que tes problèmes psychologiques pouvaient nous servir à quelque chose, t'aurais pas pu nous empêcher d'en arriver là, non ? »

« Je n'ai AUCUN problème psychologique ! », rugit-elle en bondissant du lit, les draps toujours enserrés autour de son buste. « C'est toi, mon problème ! »

Elle s'avança, les sourcils froncés, et vint brutalement ficher son doigt dans le torse de Drago qui recula sous l'impact.

« Alors, trouve une solution ! », asséna-t-elle, en le fusillant du regard.

Il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de le marteler du doigt et fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? C'est fait, c'est fait ! »

« Je te parle pas de ça, idiot ! Je te parle de me faire sortir de là ! Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis une Gryffondor, dans le dortoir des Serpentard ! Et je ne pense pas que tes chers camarades apprécierait particulièrement de me voir me balader en petite tenue dans leur salle commune ! »

Drago blêmit en se massant le menton, l'air désemparé. Il avait complètement oublié ce petit détail. Il était plus de sept heures du matin, les cours allaient bientôt commencer et la salle commune devait être pleine à craquer de Serpentard et de Cobras qui seraient tout sauf ravis de voir Granger débarquer au beau milieu de leur petite réunion serpentesque.

« J'avais pas pensé à ça... », répondit-il d'une voix blanche en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « On va devoir rester cloitrés là le temps que la salle commune se soit vidée, je vois pas d'autres solutions... »

Elle leva vers lui deux yeux incrédules. « Tu te moques de moi, là ? Il est hors de question que je sèche ! Tu sais ce que ça donne quand tu rates un cours d'Études des Runes ? Tu te retrouves avec des lignes et des lignes de charabia incompréhensible et pas la moindre idée de comment les traduire ! »

« Je vois pas ce que ça change. C'est la définition exacte d'Études des Runes, pour moi. »

Elle bondit sur lui et l'attrapa par le col de la chemise qu'il venait tout juste d'enfiler. De ses deux mains, elle le secoua comme un prunier, les yeux si exorbités qu'ils semblaient sur le point de s'extirper de son visage.

« Je suis sérieuse, Drago, fais-moi sortir d'ici ! Trouve une solution ! »

D'une main, il bloqua un des poignets de la Gryffondor dans son dos, la pressant contre lui, l'obligeant ainsi à arrêter de maltraiter ses vêtements, et lui-même, par la même occasion. Elle voulut se débattre mais il la tenait toujours fermement contre lui. Il sentait son corps se mouvoir contre lui, et après réflexion, il n'aurait pas été contre rester dans la chambre quelques heures de plus. Foutu pour foutu, autant en profiter, non ? Et il fallait bien avouer qu'il était loin de regretter leur petite bavure de la veille.

« Bon, Granger. Déjà, si t'arrêtais de hurler, on aurait peut-être une chance de pas se faire remarquer... »

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! », s'énerva-t-elle en essayant de libérer son poignet.

Il la tenait toujours fermement serrée contre elle, un sourire narquois au visage de la voir se débattre en éructant de colère. Elle surprit son regard, et écumant de rage, lui écrasa le pied de toutes ses forces.

« Aïe ! Mais t'es complètement malade ! », s'écria-t-il en la lâchant pour masser son pied.

Il releva les yeux à temps pour voir son sourire victorieux, et voulut se venger mais un bruit l'arrêta dans son élan. Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Ils se figèrent, se lancèrent un regard inquiet, n'osant plus bouger.

« Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on t'attend », s'impatienta Blaise derrière la porte.

Il ne répondit pas, retenant même sa respiration, s'imaginant que s'il restait silencieux, Zabini finirait bien par partir. Mais son ami ne sembla pas comprendre le message car Drago observa la poignée s'enclencher au ralenti, pour enfin s'abaisser, puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand. D'instinct, Hermione se plaqua au sol et roula sous le lit, toujours emmitouflée dans son drap. Malefoy se déporta sur le côté d'un bond, l'air paniqué, avant d'offrir un sourire gêné à Zabini qui le fixait de ses yeux plissés suspicieusement.

« Ah, parce que t'es réveillé, en plus ? C'est pas comme si on t'attendait, hein. »

« Désolé, j'étais occupé », répondit le blond sans l'once d'un remord, fourrant nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches.

Le regard de Zabini remonta lentement de sa chemise froissée et déboutonnée à ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Occupé, tu dis ? Et elle est passée où, ton occupation ? »

« Elle a filé. Elle était pressée », répondit Drago, en essayant d'éluder les futures questions de son ami.

Mais Blaise dut sentir le malaise de Malefoy, car il ne lâcha pas l'affaire, s'avançant d'un pas dans la pièce pour l'inspecter rapidement du regard. D'un geste lent, il referma la porte derrière lui avant de se pencher pour ramasser un des vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol.

« Elle devait vraiment être extrêmement pressée pour filer sans sa robe. »

« Elle a des mœurs aussi légères que ses petites tenues, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

Zabini n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Ses sourcils se haussèrent si haut qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient décoller pour de bon. Après quelques seconde de silence tendu, il lança la robe à Drago qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal.

« Et tu vas me faire croire que le Rouge et Or de son blason, c'est juste décoratif, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne fais pas de discrimination. Tout le monde a droit à une nuit dans mon lit, c'est tout. »

« C'est ça, ouais. Bon, Granger, tu peux sortir de ta cachette, ça va. »

Il y'eut un bref instant de silence, puis Hermione s'extirpa des tréfonds du lit, les bras serrés autour de son drap et les joues rouges. Elle lança un regard noir à Drago, puis fit enfin face à Zabini, les sourcils sévèrement froncés.

« Salut, Granger », lança-t-il, hilare, alors que les deux autres le fusillaient du regard.

« Salut, Zabini », lui répondit-elle laconiquement, espérant qu'il daigne enfin sortir afin qu'elle puisse revêtir une tenue un peu plus convenable.

« Vous comptiez nous faire un petit discours pour officialiser tout ça, c'est ça ? Autant vous dire que le moment est très mal choisi. Ça commence à chauffer dehors. Altercation entre Parkinson et Nott. »

Hermione poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber sur le lit, l'air désespéré, tirant un nouveau rire à Zabini.

« On n'a pas le choix, du coup. Faut rester ici jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse », conclut Drago, en croisant les bras.

« Tu vas attendre longtemps, alors. C'est pas près de se calmer. »

« De toute façon, je ne peux pas rater Études des Runes. Il faut trouver une autre solution. »

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu vas pas remettre ça ! », s'énerva Drago, les yeux au ciel.

« Non mais je veux pas prendre son parti, mais elle a raison, vieux. Un cours d'Études des Runes, ça se rate pas. »

« T'es pas sérieux, là ? »

« Merci, Zabini », ponctua Granger en hochant la tête avec satisfaction.

Drago roula lentement des yeux, expirant un long soupir las.

« Faut te faire sortir avant que Parkinson te tombe dessus. Surtout si Nott l'a énervée avant. »

« Sans parler de Daphné », ponctua Blaise. « C'est elle dont je me méfierais le plus, si j'étais vous. »

« Je l'avais oubliée, elle », pesta Drago en plaquant sa paume contre son front.

« Elles n'iraient pas jusqu'à... ? », commença Hermione, mais la question resta en suspend.

Zabini et Drago s'échangèrent un regard. Si l'une ou l'autre tombait sur Hermione, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et bien qu'elle avait tendance à être extrêmement agaçante, Drago n'avait pas envie de voir Hermione sacrifier sur l'autel des Serpentard. Blaise haussa les épaules et se détourna.

« Bon, ben, bonne chance, hein », commença-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Drago bondit et s'interposa entre le métisse et la porte, les sourcils froncés.

« Ah non, maintenant que t'es là, tu vas nous aider. Tu croyais quand même pas que t'allais te tirer comme ça, j'espère ? »

Blaise hésita, regardant alternativement le visage sérieux de Drago et, à sa droite, Hermione, appuyée contre le mur, l'air grave. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il finit par se résigner, haussant les épaules dans un acte de reddition.

« Et tu veux faire comment, au juste ? », questionna-t-il, sceptique.

« On va la déguiser. Je vois pas d'autres solutions. »

« Me... déguiser ? », répéta lentement Hermione, incrédule. « Non mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont aveugles à Serpentard ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont pas me reconnaître ? »

« A priori, les Serpentard sont trop occupés à se dépêtrer de la vague Cobra pour faire attention à toi. Enfin, on va tout miser là-dessus en espérant que ça passe. »

Elle leur jeta un regard sceptique, mais finit par hausser les épaules, l'air de dire _'au point où j'en suis, j'ai plus rien à perdre'_. Elle se leva, les dévisagea durement, avant de lancer, d'un ton sans réplique :

« Je vais piocher dans ta valise, mais en attendant, tournez-vous vers la porte... et ne vous avisez pas de bouger d'un pouce, ou je vous pétrifie sur place. »

Ils se lancèrent un bref regard et se tournèrent vers la porte sans oser discuter. Ils l'entendirent effectivement se diriger vers la malle de Drago et farfouiller dedans. Profitant de son inattention, Blaise se pencha à l'oreille de son ami.

« T'aurais pas pu choisir moins chiante, par hasard ? »

« J'ai rien choisi du tout, je te ferais remarquer. »

« Oui, ben ne t'essaye jamais à la loterie magique, alors. T'as l'air particulièrement malchanceux. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, se tournant subitement vers son ami pour le darder d'un regard noir.

« De quoi je me mêle, à la fin ? Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, il me semble. »

« Non, mais tu m'as demandé mon aide, du coup, je m'octroie le droit de te donner mon avis. »

« Par Merlin, mais t'es aussi chiant que Granger. »

Zabini ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la voix d'Hermione l'interrompit.

« C'est bon. »

Ils se retournèrent vivement pour voir Hermione emmitouflée dans une longue cape noire, habillée de vert et d'argent. Ça faisait un drôle d'effet, de la voir porter les couleurs de sa maison. Un bref instant, il s'imagina une histoire toute autre, une histoire où Granger avait été répartie à Serpentard. Les choses auraient pu être si différentes. Il voyait le Choixpeau effleurer ses cheveux et prononcer haut et fort : _Serpentard !_ Trois syllabes, dix petites lettres, et leur vie aurait été changé à jamais. Peut-être qu'ils l'auraient fréquentée plus tôt, peut-être qu'ils se seraient bien entendu dès le début ? Ou peut-être qu'elle serait tombée dans les manipulations cruelles qui seyaient tant au vert et argent. Dans le doute, il préférait l'histoire telle quelle.

« Alors ? », demanda-t-elle finalement, en s'inspectant soucieusement.

« Ça va jamais le faire », conclut Blaise en hochant la tête, les yeux pensivement plissés, une main sur le menton.

« Tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tien, non ? », maugréa Drago.

« Non, ben, non. Je suis dans la même galère que vous, maintenant. Le mieux ce serait que tu te coupes les cheveux », proposa-t-il, l'air de rien.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, furieuse. « C'est absolument hors de question ! »

Il ricana dans sa barbe, se moquant de la réaction excessive de la Gryffondor. Après quelques minutes de débats, ils finirent par convenir qu'elle enroulerait ses cheveux dans l'écharpe vert et argent. C'était loin de faire l'affaire, mais comptant sur l'accrochage Parkinson-Nott pour accaparer l'attention des autres, ils espéraient s'en tirer sans trop de dégâts. Elle revêtit donc l'écharpe, la mine renfrognée de porter des couleurs si propres à ses ennemis de toujours, et s'avança vers la porte. Ils hésitèrent quelques secondes, la main sur la poignée, et finalement, ils entrouvrirent la porte et s'avancèrent dans la pièce, entourant chacun la jeune fille.

Une clameur de cris et de protestations s'engouffra aussitôt par l'ouverture. La salle commune semblait à feu et à sang, confuse de bruits et d'insultes. Hermione sembla surprise par le vacarme, ne se doutant pas de l'ambiance pesante qui y planait depuis quelques semaines déjà. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment pour jeter un œil au décor de leur fuite, toujours cachés par la porte. Personne ne semblait les avoir remarqués, trop occupés par le conflit qui régnait chez les vert et argent. Une armée de Cobras - qui semblait grandir de jour en jour - faisait face à Nott, la baguette dressée, le visage défiguré par la colère. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, il avait l'air plus pathétique encore que le soir de la Nuit d'Albâtre. Ses traits étaient tirés, et ses orbites, injectées de sang. Sa robe de sorcier était tâchée, froissée et déchirée. Sa main, bien que fixée résolument sur sa baguette, était agitée de soubresauts nerveux. Il n'avait pas été épargné par les relents de la guerre, et pendant un instant, Drago se prit à avoir pitié de lui. Mais le plus inquiétant n'était pas Théodore, mais Pansy. Elle se dressait fièrement, le menton relevé, les mains postées sur ses hanches avec assurance, et elle exultait de tant d'assurance et de cruauté, que l'ombre d'une seconde, d'un instant fugace, elle lui évoqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se ressaisit vite et empoigna Hermione par le bras, ignorant ses vagues revendications, avant de se lancer, tête baissée dans la foule Serpentard, suivi de près par Zabini qui assurait leurs arrières. Trop occupés par le drame qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à eux. Ils se faufilèrent discrètement, plus que quelques mètres, et ils atteindraient le tableau. Là encore, il faudrait donner le mot de passe et la faire sortir avant que quiconque ne remarque ce qu'il se tramait. Il buta dans un fauteuil, jura intérieurement, et reprit sa course. Quatre mètres, plus que trois, puis deux, mais la voix de Pansy s'abattit comme un grondement de tonnerre dans la pièce.

« Alors, Granger, tu comptais filer sans nous dire au revoir ? »

Il y'eut une vague de murmures, puis petit à petit, tous les Serpentard se tournèrent vers eux. Il s'abattit sur la salle un silence aussi glacial qu'un vent d'hiver. Ça y'est. Ils les regardaient tous de leurs grands yeux, arrondis comme des soucoupes. Ils étaient pris au piège. Instinctivement, Drago se plaça devant Hermione. Il ne savait pas trop d'où venait ce geste, peut-être essayait-il de la protéger ou peut-être de la cacher, par honte. Il n'aurait pas su dire. Lentement, il atteignit sa baguette, s'agrippant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, prêt à la dégainer. Il observa tour à tour chacun de ses camarades, absorbés par leurs regards désorientés ou simplement dégoûtés, priant en silence pour que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, détourne leur regard et qu'il puisse s'enfuir loin, loin de tout ça.

« Comme c'est touchant, mais c'est que t'essayes de la protéger en plus », éructa Pansy, d'un rire mauvais venant du plus profond de sa gorge.

Elle s'avança d'un pas, il retira lentement sa baguette de sa poche, prêt à se battre. Dans son dos, il sentit Hermione faire de même, ses muscles se crispant comme si elle avait été pétrifiée.

« Alors, Daphné, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire piquer son bon parti sous le nez ? »

Lentement, il vit ses camarades se tourner vers l'intéressée, guettant avidement la moindre réaction à ajouter à leur dose de drame quotidien. Il chercha quelques secondes un échappatoire, tentant d'éviter son regard, il sentit même Hermione faire pression dans son dos, lui glissant rapidement que c'était le moment de partir mais il ne bougea pas. Il se résolut enfin à croiser le regard de Daphné, lui aussi. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les sien, son regard s'accrocha à ses prunelles. Iris vert contre iris d'argent, quelle ironie. Son visage ne laissa rien paraître, elle se tenait toujours droite, le menton fièrement relevé dans une attitude altière. Mais au fond de ses yeux, il vit la déchirure, intense, il vit la douleur et le chagrin. Au fond de son regard, il vit un océan de tristesse s'abattre sur son cœur de petite fille. Il la vit le supplier silencieusement, lui demander de s'éloigner de Granger, de revenir vers elle. Mais il ancra sa position, comme un refus catégorique qui vint gifler Daphné en plein visage. Et là, dans les abysses de ses prunelles émeraudes, il vit quelque chose s'éteindre, comme on aurait jeté de l'eau sur un feu, et les braises de son chagrin rougeoyèrent douloureusement.

« Vous avez de la chance », tonna Parkinson d'une voix vipérine. « J'ai une affaire à régler avec ce bon vieux Théodore, alors je vais fermer les yeux sur vous deux pour le moment. Je vous conseille de vous casser... maintenant. »

Drago jeta un bref regard à Nott qui essayait de garder un semblant de dignité, mais ses jambes tremblantes ne trompaient personne. Il avait peur. Il hésita un quart de seconde à le défendre, en souvenir de l'amitié qui avait un jour uni leur famille, mais il finit par se détourner. Ce temps-là était mort, et il n'était pas prêt à se sacrifier pour cet imbécile. Il saisit le bras d'Hermione et filèrent par le tableau, juste avant que ne résonnent les cris torturés de Théodore.

~~~~o~~~~

Drago grogna en réalisant qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, essayant tant bien que mal de se rendormir, mais réalisa bien vite que c'était peine perdue. De mauvaise grâce, il s'extirpa du lit, enfila un jean et un t-shirt et se posa quelques secondes à la fenêtre de sa chambre, le coude appuyé sur le rebord de pierre. Malgré les vitraux qui obscurcissait la vue, on distinguait parfois quelques mouvement mystérieux dans le tréfonds des eaux bleutées et il aimait imaginer que les Sirènes venaient parfois s'aventurer jusqu'à sa fenêtre, veillant sur celui qu'elles avaient failli capturer à jamais.

Il bâilla en s'étirant, et poussa la porte de la salle commune. Les lumières tamisées se prenaient à imiter les lueurs de l'aube, plagiant l'éclat boréal des petites heures. Mal réveillé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en traînant des pieds quand un grincement le fit sursauter. Dans l'obscurité d'un recoin de la pièce, une ombre indistincte laissait parfois échapper de petits hoquets irréguliers. D'un pas hésitant, Drago se rapprocha de la silhouette, distinguant, malgré les ténèbres un corps recroquevillé et tremblant.

« _Lumos._ »

La baguette de Drago éclaira la pièce d'une lumière blafarde. Alertée par ce soudain éclat, la silhouette leva la tête et Drago recula d'un pas, peinant à reconnaître Théodore dont le visage tuméfié était ravagé de larmes sales. Sa paupière droite était légèrement gonflée, refermant un peu son œil, accentuant son allure écharnée. Il n'essaya pas de cacher ses larmes, reniflant sans élégance, toussant, crachant sa haine et son désespoir, et ses yeux bleus semblaient voilés, brumeux de détresse comme deux orbites qui s'ouvraient sur le vide béant qui l'habitait désormais. Pendant un long moment, ils ne parlèrent pas. Quelque chose chez Nott répugnait Malefoy, le repoussait violemment, et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner se coucher comme si de rien n'était. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda d'où venait cette soudaine empathie, mais de peur de trouver la réponse, il chassa bien vite la question de son esprit.

« Retourne te coucher », articula lentement Drago, en fixant Théodore d'un regard froid.

Le visage de Nott se baissa, fixant le sol d'un air perdu, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et ses pleurs s'accentuèrent, redoublant d'intensité, s'écoulant de manière désordonnées sur ses joues exsangues, bariolées de bleus. La voix rauque, il bafouilla :

« Je peux pas. Je peux plus... Je peux plus... Putain... Non, je peux plus... Tout ça, je peux plus... »

« T'as pas le choix, Nott. Va falloir faire avec. »

« Je veux pas... Je suis plus rien... Je peux pas... »

Il voulut faire un pas, lui tapoter l'épaule amicalement, faire preuve d'un peu de compassion. Mais son regard noyé par la douleur et les croûtes sanguinolentes qui courraient sur son cou l'en dissuadèrent. Toutes ces blessures, Nott aurait pu les soigner s'il l'avait voulu, mais il les avait laissé telles quelles, comme un collier d'ecchymoses ornant la peau livide de son cou. Il avait abandonné, il avait arrêté de combattre, il s'était honteusement rendu. Et dire que Nott et lui avaient un jour représenté le futur de l'armée des Mangemorts. Eux, les plus lâches des élèves de Poudlard. C'en était presque risible.

Il voulut lui dire de s'accrocher encore un peu, que Pansy allait bientôt tomber, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais les mots s'agglutinèrent dans sa bouche sans franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Non. C'était trop risqué de lui confier quoi que ce soit. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, et d'un ton plus doux, il ajouta :

« Va te coucher, si Pansy te voit comme ça, elle saura qu'elle a gagné. »

« Ça n'a plus d'importance... C'est trop tard, c'est trop tard, maintenant... J'ai pas perdu, j'ai _tout_ perdu... »

Ses mains se serrèrent en poings qu'il pressa contre ses yeux boursoufflés, comme un réceptacle à ses larmes diluviennes. Par pudeur, Drago se détourna de Théodore sans rien ajouter, et lorsqu'il s'effondra de nouveau dans son lit, il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange ; une infime once de tristesse.

~~~~o~~~~

Une semaine était passée sans qu'il n'aperçoive ni Granger, ni Nott. Drago passait le plus clair de son temps dans le parc du château, à errer près du lac ou à s'aventurer dangereusement près de la Forêt Interdite. Il n'assistait quasiment plus au cours, évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses camarades, quittant la salle commune aux aurores, et revenant bien après que l'horloge n'ait sonné Minuit. Épuisé par ce rythme, il tenait en pensant que le procès de son père aurait lieu dans deux semaines, et qu'avec lui, viendrait le moment de faire tomber Pansy. Cette pensée l'emplissait d'une joie malsaine, celle qu'apportait les rêves de vengeance.

Lors de ses déambulations nocturnes, il repensait parfois à sa nuit avec Granger. L'instant lui paraissait bien loin, maintenant, si bien qu'il se prenait parfois à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas tout simplement imaginé. Mais les sensations qu'il avait ressenti étaient bien trop ancrées dans chaque cellule de son corps pour qu'il puisse en douter trop longtemps. Et quelque chose de spécial le remuait tout entier, quelque chose qui l'inquiétait car il pouvait le sentir grandir au creux de son estomac. Il soupira longuement pour essayer de s'extirper de ses pensées et se pencha pour ramasser un caillou recouvert de gel qu'il s'empressa de jeter dans le lac, appréciant avec une joie enfantine les remous qu'il avait causé.

« T'es là, toi ! Ça fait des jours que je te cherche partout ! », s'écria une voix dans son dos.

En deux enjambées, Hermione l'avait rejoint, se postant à côté de lui, les yeux fixés sur l'onde noire du lac.

Il se retourna et lui sourit. « Je ne sais pas trop si je dois être flatté ou m'inquiéter. »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, la main posée pensivement sur le menton, puis elle haussa les épaules.

« Un peu des deux, disons », répondit-elle malicieusement, les commissures de ses lèvres relevées en un demi-sourire.

« Attention, Granger. Ce sourire en coin un peu narquois, c'est signé Malefoy. A croire que je commence enfin à avoir une bonne influence sur toi. »

Cette fois-ci, elle rit pour de bon. Son rire cristallin s'échappa en nuages de buée qui se laissèrent paresseusement porter par le vent. Il aimait bien ce rire. Il l'entendait rarement, mais il l'aimait bien. C'était un rire franc qui frisait l'inconvenance, et finalement, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'aimait tant.

« J'ai vu que le procès était dans deux semaines...», commença-t-elle. Et face à son regard interrogateur, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « ... c'était écrit dans la Gazette, ce matin. »

Il hocha la tête lentement, l'air ailleurs.

« C'est bientôt la fin de votre calvaire. »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai surtout l'impression que je me focalise là-dessus pour éviter de penser à ce que sera ma vie quand je sortirai de l'enceinte de ce château. »

Elle sembla surprise. « Comment ça ? »

« On est protégé, ici. Mais dehors, dehors... c'est autre chose. J'ai pas envie de passer une vie entière à me battre. »

« Mais... Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Son visage se détourna, si bien qu'elle ne voyait plus que l'arrête de son menton, et son regard, perdu dans l'horizon.

« Partir, sûrement. »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il enchaîna aussitôt :

« Enfin, qu'importe. J'attends plus qu'une chose, pour le moment, c'est de voir Pansy s'écraser. Cette fille est un danger pour l'humanité. »

Hermione acquiesça d'un geste de la tête : « J'ai vu ça. »

Elle avança vers lui, le dépassa, lui intimant de la suivre ce qu'il fit sans rechigner, sans même émettre la moindre protestation. Elle escalada quelques rochers, se faufila entre des arbres et enfin déboucha sur une minuscule crique bercée par le bruit des arbres balancés au vent et de l'eau qui venait s'échouer à leurs pieds en écume duveteuse. Elle s'installa sur un rocher, assise en tailleur, et il se hissa jusqu'à elle, les jambes dans le vide.

« Tu regrettes, pour la dernière fois ? », demanda-t-elle finalement après quelques minutes de silence paisible.

« Pour la dernière fois ? », répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.

« Oui, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle », marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le visage de Drago s'éclaira de compréhension : « D'avoir couché avec toi, tu veux dire ? »

Les joues de Granger s'empourprèrent, et ça le fit rire.

« Alors ? Tu regrettes ? », relança-t-elle, pour essayer de masquer son trouble.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est toi la Gryffondor, c'est toi qui es censée être courageuse donc je te laisse l'honneur de répondre la première. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à son tour, mais finit par sourire, amusée.

« Non, je regrette pas. Je regrette de ne pas regretter par contre. Mais pour le reste... non. Et toi ? »

« Je regrette juste de pas l'avoir fait chez les Gryffondor. J'aurais adoré voir la gueule de Potter en apprenant la nouvelle. »

« Ne le sous-estime pas trop, il a vécu chez les Moldus. T'imagines pas le genre d'instruments de torture qu'ils ont inventé. Et mes parents sont dentistes donc je sais de quoi je parle. »

Il sourit. « J'ai pas compris un traitre mot de ce que tu viens de raconter à propos de tes parents, mais dans le doute, je vais rester sur mes gardes. »

Elle sourit tendrement, avec une pointe d'amusement dans le fond des yeux. Et il se rendit compte que ces derniers temps ses sourires et ses regards s'étaient adoucis. Il y'avait quelque chose de différent, dans sa façon de lui parler et de se conduire avec lui. Il aimait bien, ça changeait. Pas de compromis, pas de faux-semblant ou de courtoisie feinte. Il s'imposait à elle, tel quel, sans filtre, avec tous ses défauts et ses âpretés, et le pire c'est qu'elle avait de l'air de faire avec.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, puis la main glissa lentement, caressant son bras pour finalement saisir sa main. Il leva les yeux pour la dévisager, un sourire en coin et elle lui rendit son sourire. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et ils se tinrent quelques instants dans cet équilibre fragile de tendresse et de douceur. Puis, il se pencha vers elle, observant attentivement son visage pour la toute première fois. Son nez qui se tordait imperceptiblement quand elle souriait. Et son sourire légèrement asymétrique, un peu plus plissé à gauche. Sans oublier, la discrète ridule d'anxiété qui barrait parfois son front. Il y'avait quelque chose de beau, dans toutes ces petites bizarreries. Quelque chose d'apaisant. Elle n'était pas parfaite. Et Drago n'en pouvait plus, de la perfection. Il avait passé sa vie à se vautrer dans une perfection rugueuse et sans saveur. Il avait fait la conversation à des dîners parfaits, avait accepté sans broncher une éducation parfaite, avait courtisé des jeunes filles parfaites jusque dans leurs coiffures sophistiquées et leurs manières mondaines. Une vie parfaite et bien rangée qui ne laissait aucune place au moindre faux pas. Il avait fait bien gentiment ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il avait toujours été parfait... ou presque. Il avait failli une fois, et manque de chance, c'était certainement pas la fois où il fallait échouer. Il avait assisté impuissant au spectacle de sa propre lâcheté. Il s'était vu se fissurer de la tête aux pieds, crouler sous le poids d'une vie parfaite qu'il n'était pas capable d'assumer. Depuis, il portait le fardeau de son erreur.

Alors, là, lorsqu'il se retrouvait tout seul face à Granger, face à tout ce qu'une vie de perfection exécrait, il savait. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était toutes ces aspérités étranges, toutes ces petites anormalités qui le happait hors de sa bulle de perfection.

De son autre main, il encadra la joue d'Hermione et réduisit la distance entre eux, à quelques centimètres, puis quelques millimètres à peine et... elle se recula subitement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? », murmura-t-il, frustré.

« Il ne faudrait pas non plus que ça devienne une mauvaise habitude », souffla-t-elle doucement avant de lui plaquer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres, sur le coin de son sourire.

Elle bondit, sauta de rocher en rocher, faisant le chemin inverse avec une dextérité impressionnante.

« Pourtant j'aime bien cette mauvaise habitude, moi. Je la préfère largement à ton habitude de prendre tes jambes à ton cou, par exemple ! », s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus en loin.

« Tu t'y feras, va ! », lança-t-elle avant de sauter sur le dernier rocher.

En un clin d'oeil, elle disparut de sa vue, et dans une brise glacée, le vent porta jusqu'aux oreilles de Malefoy son rire enfantin. Il perdit son regard dans l'horizon, et toute cette grisaille lui parut soudain un peu moins déprimante.

Non, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Granger filer trop loin.

~~~~o~~~~

Il regarda sa montre. Une heure vingt-deux. Il soupira, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches pour les protéger du froid et se dirigea vers le château. Les couloirs étaient déserts ; silencieux malgré le vent qui claquait contre les vitraux, les faisant frémir et murmurer sur son passage.

Il aimait ces moments de solitude, le calme paisible qui régnait aux petites heures de la nuit. Il n'y avait pas un chat et même les tableaux sommeillaient dans leurs cadres, à l'exception du Veilleur, qui le regardait toujours passer d'un air méfiant, pointant férocement sa lanterne dans sa direction. A part lui, personne. Personne pour lui dire quoi faire ou pour le menacer. Et il fallait bien avouer que, ces derniers temps, ses échanges se limitaient à ces deux options.

D'un pas lent, il traversa les cachots et passa par le tableau le plus discrètement possible. Habituellement, la salle commune était vide, et il n'était accueilli que par les bruits des remous maritimes et les gémissements de ses camarades aux prises avec un cauchemar.

Mais cette fois-ci, la lumière était allumée, éclairant le visage mauvais de Parkinson qui l'attendait dans son fauteuil pourpre, les bras étendus sur l'accoudoir.

« Tu ne pourras pas me fuir éternellement », lui glissa-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Non, je ne compte pas t'éviter longtemps. Les choses finiront bien par changer. »

Elle éructa d'un rire rauque, les yeux au ciel avant de se fixer de nouveau sur lui, en éludant sa réflexion d'un geste de la main.

« Et par quel miracle les choses changeraient ? »

« Qui sait. Tu es bien placée pour savoir que le château ne manque pas de conspirateurs. »

Elle se leva élégamment, sa robe de chambre de satin vert ondoya sur ses hanches. Elle se rapprocha de Drago et il serra les lèvres, répugné par cette soudaine proximité. Elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la Pansy qu'il avait connu : elle exhalait d'une assurance vaine, d'une folie malsaine incrustée dans chaque pore de sa peau. Elle irradiait d'une cruauté noire et dantesque qui la défigurait de laideur.

 _Bientôt. Bientôt, elle tombera_ , se répétait-il en boucle pour se retenir de l'étrangler.

« Tu as raison, j'en connais un rayon sur les conspirateurs », lui répondit-elle avec un sourire doucereux. « Je sais, par exemple, comment leur casser le cou. »

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Malefoy et il sentit un contact glacé au creux de sa paume. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il découvrit un petit coutelas d'argent finement gravé. Il l'observa quelque secondes, incrédule, avant de relever le visage pour dévisager Pansy d'un air atterré.

« Tu reconnais ? », demanda-t-elle, transfigurée par un sourire victorieux.

Malgré lui, Drago recula d'un pas, ses yeux écarquillés luisant à la lumière des bougies. Une déferlante d'horreur le terrassa.

« Non, tu n'as pas... », balbutia-t-il mais le reste mourut dans sa gorge.

« Hermès est morte », asséna Pansy pour toute confirmation. « Quand tu fais parler la Messagère, au beau milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes, tu la condamnes à mort. »

« T'es folle. Complètement folle. »

« Ce n'est pas de la folie, c'est du savoir vivre, très cher. »

Elle rit de nouveau et il sentit ses poils se hérisser à mesure que tous ses espoirs s'envolaient en fumée.

« Ah, une dernière chose... », commença-t-elle.

D'un geste vif, elle saisit le poignard des mains de Drago et de sa pointe acérée, elle effleura le cou de Drago.

« Si je te vois encore avec ta catin de Sang-de-Bourbe, je la tue. »

La menace vibra dans l'air longtemps, se suspendant au silence oppressant, résonnant de longues minutes. Longtemps, même bien après que Pansy n'ait disparu derrière la porte de son dortoir.

* * *

 _ **MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MILLE MILLIONS DE MERCI ! 100 REVIEWS, GRÂCE A VOUS !**_

 _J'ai pas les mots pour vous remercier - quelle ironie ! - mes chers lecteurs. Je vais me répéter, mais je vous remercie tous : mes lecteurs, reviewers ou fantômes, ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris ou qui mettent l'histoire en alerte, ceux qui s'accrochent et continuent à lire, ceux qui en parlent à des amis, merci à vous TOUS. Et surtout, merci pour vos petites reviews d'encouragement, c'est tellement génial !_

 _Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bien qu'il soit un peu étrange ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez._

 _ **Love, love, love, my dear readers**._


	25. L'héritière

Il tira une chaise qui grinça sur le sol et s'y assit après une brève hésitation. Daphné l'imita sans dire un mot, prenant place sur la chaise en face de lui. Le silence s'allongea quelques secondes et il finit par baisser les yeux, intimidé par le regard intraitable de la jeune fille.

« Mademoiselle Greengrass, je ne suis pas bien sûr de saisir le motif de ma venue », fit-il d'une voix hésitante, au bout de quelques secondes.

Lentement, elle sortit de sa poche la lettre froissée de son père et la fit glisser jusqu'à lui. Il saisit d'une main incertaine le petit bout de papier, chaussa ses lunettes et en parcourut des yeux le contenu, avant de reposer la lettre sur la table et de dévisager la blonde, perplexe.

« Je ne comprends pas... »

« Il manque des pages. Je veux rouvrir le dossier de mon père... Auriez-vous, par hasard, oublié de m'informer de certains détails ? »

Le visage de la blonde demeurait impassible mais son ton ne laissait place à aucun doute : derrière la question planait une accusation latente. L'avertissement se faisait languissant, venimeux et hostile. Il se frotta les mains, mal à l'aise, triturant son alliance du bout des doigts, avant de baisser le regard.

« Non... »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je veux voir le dossier de Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Mais enfin... Vous ne pouvez pas... Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? », balbutia-t-il, paniqué.

« On ne peut plus sérieuse. Je connais la loi sorcière : en tant qu'héritière, j'ai le droit d'accéder à son dossier. »

« Mais... Je ne pense pas que... »

« Je ne vous paye pas pour penser, je vous paye pour m'obéir. Donc je vous prierai d'exécuter mes ordres en me dispensant de vos états d'âme. »

Il parut offusqué, réajustant son nœud papillon pour se donner un peu de contenance mais face au regard implacable de Daphné, il finit par abdiquer. D'une petite voix, il tenta quand même :

« Vous êtes sûre de vouloir faire ça ? »

Daphné planta son regard dans le sien, les lèvres pincées. Elle ne ressemblait plus à une adolescente, tout d'un coup. Elle avait un regard si empreint de dureté et de gravité qu'il n'y distinguait plus ni l'innocence de l'enfance, ni la passion de l'adolescence. Juste ce regard froid et désabusé commun à tous ses clients.

L'air résigné, il se pencha vers sa mallette et fourragea dedans quelques secondes. Enfin, il en tira un énorme dossier relié de velours rouge estampillé _Aramis Greengrass_ en lettres d'or, et le déposa sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle feuilleta le dossier dans un silence tendu tout juste troublé par le bruissement du papier. Tout était là : toute la vie de son père était confinée dans cet épais classeur, feuille après feuille, page après page. L'acte de naissance d'Aramis Greengrass, son dossier scolaire à Poudlard et la lettre de recommandation de son professeur de Botanique, la facture de ses premiers clients, le contrat de mariage avec Danaé, leur acte de naissance, à elle et à sa sœur, la récompense pour sa contribution en médecine botanique, les premiers rapports de Sainte-Mangouste, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'il était malade, puis les suivants, les lettres de mises en garde de l'hôpital. Puis des rapports, encore et toujours, de plus en plus alarmants, suivant sa courbe de dégradation de santé. Et puis, brutalement, comme ça, entre deux papiers : l'acte de décès de son père qui s'abattit sur elle aussi abruptement qu'un couperet.

Elle le tint entre ses mains tremblantes, la gorge serrée, un raz de marée au bord des paupières. Elle venait de passer en revue l'intégralité de la vie de son père. Une pile de papier, voilà ce que c'était. Des dizaines de feuillets, parfaitement classés, triés, ordonnés. Des mots sur des pages blanches. Des chiffres dans des cases. C'est tout ce qu'il lui restait de son père. Quarante-huit ans, quarante-huit belles années, réduites à des gribouillis sur du papier.

Elle détourna le visage et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche. Quelques secondes de silence gêné s'écoulèrent, puis elle trouva enfin le courage de se tourner vers le notaire qui, par pudeur, feignait d'être absorbé dans la contemplation de sa plume.

« Il manque forcément quelque chose », trancha-t-elle durement.

« Tout... Tout est là », bafouilla-t-il, le regard toujours baissé.

« Je veux voir son testament. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... »

« Je me contrefous de ce que vous pensez. Donnez-moi le testament ou je vous traîne devant le Magenmagot. »

« Mais... »

« Écoutez-moi bien, misérable petit rat. Je ne sais pas qui vous a payé pour vous faire taire, mais il y'a visiblement quelque chose d'illégal dans cette histoire et je finirai par découvrir ce que c'est. Alors soit vous me facilitez la tâche, et je tenterai de fermer les yeux sur votre évidente incompétence, soit vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, et je vous écrabouillerai comme un misérable ver de terre. Vous n'avez aucune idée des tortures que je suis capable d'inventer, mais je me propose de vous en faire déguster un avant-goût si vous émettez la moindre protestation à mes ordres. »

Il avait violemment pâli, le visage aussi blanc qu'un linge, triturant son col du bout de ses doigts potelés, évitant les yeux sombres de Daphné, aussi résolus que cruels. Après une brève hésitation, il finit par fouiller de nouveau sa mallette pour lui tendre une enveloppe kraft. Elle l'ouvrit fébrilement et parcourut des yeux le testament tandis qu'il retenait sa respiration, les yeux obstinément fixés au sol. Et soudain, les mains de Daphné se crispèrent, son souffle se fit saccadé et elle braqua deux yeux emplis de haine et de fureur sur le notaire dont les mains tremblaient nerveusement.

« Pourquoi n'ai je pas été avertie ? Pourquoi... Comment avez-vous pu me cacher ça ? »

Il releva enfin le visage et elle vit un éclair de frayeur traverser ses prunelles bleues. Elle bondit hors de sa chaise et plaqua brutalement le testament sur la table, se saisissant au passage de sa baguette alors qu'il se tassait dans sa chaise.

« Quand comptiez-vous me mettre au courant ? », s'écria la blonde, hors d'elle.

« Mademoiselle... »

« La moitié de sa fortune ! Mon père m'a légué la moitié de sa fortune ! Et vous pensiez que ce n'était pas assez important pour m'en toucher deux mots ? »

« Je... »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible murmure. Des yeux, il cherchait un échappatoire, dodelinant sa tête comme un pantin désarticulé, se reculant un peu plus dans son dossier.

« Je vous préviens, Fawley, vous avez intérêt à parler. Et ça a intérêt à être intéressant, sinon je vous envoie direct à Azkaban. Non sans vous avoir entaillé par ci par là avant, bien sûr. »

Sa voix était un feulement dangereux, et ça fit naître en lui un sentiment d'alerte. Il se dandina sur sa chaise, passant une main nerveuse sur son crâne dégarni. Des clients menaçants, il en avait eu. Des tas. Mais jamais comme ça, jamais avec cette lueur de folie destructrice dans le regard. Il déglutit difficilement, puis se leva d'un bond, prêt à déguerpir sans demander son reste mais elle fut plus rapide que lui :

« _Sede !_ »

Il fut brusquement tiré en arrière, et se retrouva l'arrière train collé à la chaise qu'il venait de quitter. Il se débattit rapidement, battant vainement des bras, et le visage rouge et le souffle court de s'être ainsi agité, il finit par abdiquer, réalisant qu'il ne s'extirperait pas de cette prison invisible.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », s'égosilla-t-il, en écumant d'une nuée de postillon.

« Des réponses », répondit-elle en le contournant pour s'asseoir sur la table en face de lui. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mise au courant des dernières volontés de mon père ? »

Il s'emmura dans le silence alors qu'une grosse goutte de sueur froide dégoulinait de son front pour finalement s'écraser sur son costume immaculé.

« Très bien », reprit Daphné. « Vous êtes d'humeur à plaisanter, à ce que je vois... Je connais certains jeux qui vous délieront la langue... ou vous l'arracheront pour de bon... »

Il hoqueta se tassant sur son siège avec une moue effrayée, tandis qu'elle se levait gracieusement, l'observant de la tête aux pieds.

« A quoi tenez-vous le plus, vos bras ou vos jambes ? A moins que vous ne préfériez qu'on commence avec votre visage ? »

« Vous ne pou... vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! », paniqua-t-il en remuant de plus belle, les yeux écarquillés. « Je vous dénoncerai au Magenmagot ! »

« Encore faudrait-il que vous soyez toujours en état de parler. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, faisant mine de choisir à quelle partie de son corps elle allait s'attaquer en premier. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle effleura sa jambe. Des gouttes de sueur déferlaient désormais à grosses gouttes sur tout son visage, collant ses cheveux grisonnant à ses tempes. D'une main, elle agrippa son visage et pointa sa baguette sur son front.

« C'est votre mère ! », hurla-t-il en se débattant. « C'est votre mère ! Elle m'a payé pour ne rien dire ! »

Abasourdie, Daphné lâcha le visage du notaire et recula d'un pas, laissant mollement retomber son bras contre ses jambes. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille, soudain. Envolée, son assurance feinte et ses airs altiers ; ses yeux s'agrandirent comme deux billes vertes, sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur.

« Mais... pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il lui offrit un regard compatissant et se passa une nouvelle fois la main sur la tête, épongeant les gouttelettes qui pleuvaient sur son col en averse désordonnée. Malgré tout, il avait de la peine pour cette jeune fille, et la culpabilité d'avoir dérogé à ses responsabilités de notaire lui enserra le cœur. Henry Sullivan Fawley n'était pas grand chose : il n'était ni courageux, ni fort, ni particulièrement brillant, sans être lâche, faible ou sot pour autant. Il n'était pas beau, ni spécialement drôle et n'avait rien de charmant. Mais en revanche, Fawley s'était toujours targué d'être droit et professionnel. La seule fois où il avait enfreint ses principes, c'était pour la belle Danaé Greengrass. En prenant connaissance du testament, elle avait été bouleversée, avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, l'avait supplié de ne pas en informer Daphné tout de suite, lui promettant de s'en occuper en temps et en heure. Il avait été troublé par ses grands yeux verts, ses boucles dorés et sa main délicate qui effleurait la sienne par une inadvertance calculée. Par la force des choses, il avait cédé à ses supplications, ne se rendant compte que bien plus tard qu'elle s'était jouée de lui.

Il leva vers Daphné des yeux lourds de culpabilité et après une brève hésitation, il se décida à parler :

« Cet héritage représente la moitié de la fortune familiale, il est donc nécessaire pour faire tenir le commerce de votre père. Votre mère pensait que vous seriez trop bornée pour vous rendre compte à quel point cet argent était vital pour elle et que vous le réclameriez sans état d'âme. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien vous dire. Depuis l'affaire Shafiq 1876, la loi sorcière prévoit que tout héritage non réclamé au bout de cinq ans est redistribué entre les autres héritiers. »

« Quelle garce », cracha Daphné, les dents serrées. « Elle comptait se garder l'héritage pour elle, hein. »

Son poing se crispa si fort autour de sa baguette qu'il craignit un instant qu'elle ne vole en éclats, mais la jeune fille finit par se ressaisir. Elle contourna de nouveau la table pour regagner sa chaise, plongeant son visage dans ses mains. De longues minutes de silence pesant s'égrenèrent, si bien qu'il hésitât à partir. Mais alors qu'il refermait sa mallette, elle releva le visage et reprit d'une voix calme :

« Monsieur Fawley, vous vous rendez compte que vous avez commis une grave faute professionnelle ? »

Il acquiesça lentement, conscient de son erreur.

« Si vous voulez garder votre travail et éviter un procès en bonne et due forme, vous allez devoir m'aider. »

« Bien... Bien sûr », bégaya-t-il, trop heureux d'échapper à sa sentence.

« Je veux récupérer mon héritage. »

« Bien entendu. »

« Et je veux m'émanciper. »

« Vous émanciper ? »

« Vous m'avez très bien comprise. »

« Mais... ça ne se fait plus depuis des générations... »

« La loi est toujours en vigueur, non ? »

« Oui... »

« Alors procédez à l'émancipation. »

« Vous vous rendez bien compte de ce que ça signifie ? Vous créerez une nouvelle branche de la dynastie Greengrass, vous serez effacée de tous les documents officiels vous reliant à votre mère. Vous disparaîtrez définitivement de votre propre famille. »

« Je sais. »

« Vous serez connue sous le patronyme de la noble héritière de la famille Greengrass. »

« Je sais bien, tout ça. C'est nécessaire. Ma mère a voulu m'extorquer du dernier cadeau de mon père, m'arracher ce qui me revenait de droit et elle en paiera le prix, mornille par mornille. »

~~~~o~~~~

La pendule sonna dix-neuf heures. Incrédule, elle vérifia sa montre pour confirmer l'heure et referma son livre d'un geste sec. Il lui restait moins d'une heure avant que la bibliothèque ne ferme et elle avait désespérément besoin d'un livre de droit. Depuis plus d'une semaine, elle se plongeait corps et âme dans les textes alambiqués du droit sorcier. Elle voulait être prête, prête à toute éventualité, prête à encaisser la contre-attaque de sa mère qui, elle en était persuadée, ne tarderait pas. Elle pressa le pas, le menton haut et gravit les escaliers en hâte. Plus elle se rapprochait de la bibliothèque, plus elle entendait distinctement des cris résonner dans le couloir. Elle marqua une hésitation et ralentit l'allure. Quand elle tourna à l'angle du couloir, elle aperçut devant les grandes portes de la bibliothèque un petit attroupement dont faisait partie Nott et Dolohov.

« Allez, c'est bon, dégage maintenant », murmura Nott d'un air menaçant.

« Pas de Serpentard dans cette bibliothèque », trancha un grand Serdaigle, les poings crispés nerveusement.

« Allez, Terry, laisse-les, ils t'ont rien fait », s'exclama une petite blonde en tirant le Terry en question par le bras.

Daphné ne bougea pas, les observant de loin. Elle ne savait pas vraiment qui était le garçon, si ce n'est qu'il s'appelait Terry. Peut-être que c'était Terry Boot. Et pour la petite blonde, elle la connaissait, c'était Diane Deauclaire, la sœur de Pénélope. Une petite naïve dont le rêve ultime était de devenir préfète, comme sa sœur avant elle. Probablement qu'après ça, elle tenterait de devenir avocate pour défendre une cause ridicule comme la défense des Elfes de Maison. Daphné ne put réprimer une moue méprisante avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur les éclats de voix dans le couloir.

« ... et tu ne sais rien. Me fais pas la morale, pas quand on parle de ces enflures. »

« Oh, Terry, arrête », plaida Diane en resserrant sa main sur le bras de son ami.

« Pour la dernière fois, laisse-nous entrer. Tes accusations sont stupides », grinça Théodore entre ses dents.

« Ah ouais ? Stupides ? Les malades c'est pas ce qui manque dans la famille Nott. De génération en génération, ils produisent une engeance de tordus. Faudrait bien que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour y mettre fin. »

De là où elle était, Daphné aurait pu jurer voir les yeux de Terry s'illuminer d'un éclat morbide, quelque chose de très Serpentard qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir dans le regard d'un élève d'une autre maison.

« Tais-toi », souffla Nott d'une voix aussi vacillante que la lueur des bougies qui zébrait son visage d'ombres funèbres. « Tu ne sais rien de ma famille. »

« J'en sais déjà trop. C'est ton père qui a attaqué Anthony, je l'ai vu lui lancer un _Doloris_ alors que Goldstein était de dos... Mais le pire, le pire... C'est qu'il riait aux éclats. Il prenait son pied, l'enflure... », souffla Boot d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. « ... et après, je l'ai vu lui lancer le sort Interdit. Je l'ai vu, de mes yeux. J'ai vu le corps de Goldstein retomber dans l'herbe, et j'ai vu ses yeux qui fixaient le ciel sans le voir. Il l'avait tué, comme ça. Après lui avoir balancé un _Doloris_ dans la gueule, juste pour le plaisir de le voir chialer un peu avant de le buter pour de bon. »

Nott n'avait pas bougé, ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés de... De quoi, au juste ? Elle n'aurait pas su dire. Peut-être de peur, ou de remords, qui sait ? Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était ses grands yeux dansant dans l'obscurité, luisant comme deux orbes nacrées.

« Et tu sais ce que c'est ma consolation dans tout ça ? », continua Terry sans se préoccuper du regard éprouvé de Nott. « C'est de penser à ta mère, enterrée six pieds sous terre. Y'a que ça qui me fait dormir la nuit. Penser que cette salope pourra plus faire de gosses, qu'elle pourra pas ajouter un nouveau Nott à la liste des enflures de l'univers. »

Le visage de Diane avait changé, elle hésitait, partagée entre respect des règles et le sentiment de haine qu'elle devait très probablement ressentir à l'égard de Théodore. D'un geste lent, elle finit par faire son choix et se plaça à côté de Terry pour faire barrage aux deux Serpentard.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous partiez », placarda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

« Ouais, ou alors on règle ça de baguette à baguette », renchérit Dolohov d'une voix sombre.

Avant même que Terry n'ait pu brandir sa baguette, une petite silhouette se dessina à la lueur des lanternes. Flitwick parut sincèrement étonné, le regard vagabondant d'un visage à l'autre pour enfin s'arrêter sur la baguette de Dolohov. Ses sourcils exécutèrent des sauts périlleux d'étonnement, et enfin, il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, alors qu'un air sévère se peignait sur son visage.

« Mais enfin... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Ils ont essayé de nous attaquer ! », répliqua aussitôt Terry avant de prendre un air de chien battu.

Nott ne bougea pas, sans confirmer ni infirmer la version du Serdaigle. Il se contentait de regarder le monde sans le voir, derrière ses grands yeux vitreux désormais bordés de larmes. Ses paupières battirent, une fois, deux fois, et quelques larmes dévalèrent la lisière anguleuse de ses pommettes.

« C'est faux ! », s'énerva Dolohov en voyant que Nott n'avait pas l'intention de réfuter les accusations.

Il rangea aussitôt sa baguette mais c'était trop tard. Flitwick les observa tour à tour avant de se tourner vers Diane.

« Est-ce vrai, mademoiselle Deauclair ? »

Elle hésita, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de mentir, et il suffisait d'un minimum de perspicacité pour lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, pourtant Flitwick se laissa aisément berner. C'était ça d'être une Serdaigle. Tout le monde vous croyait toujours.

« Oui, c'est vrai », acquiesça Diane. « Ils voulaient nous empêcher de rentrer dans la Bibliothèque ! »

« Espèce de... », commença Anisim.

Mais il fut interrompu par le professeur qui s'interposa avant que Dolohov ne saute à la gorge de Diane.

« N'aggravez pas votre cas, je vous prie. Suivez-moi, je vous escorte jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. »

Alors que le professeur menait les Serpentard droit à leur sentence, Daphné tourna les talons. Le sol était miné, elle le savait. Et chaque mouvement dans cette école était devenu dangereux. Chaque pas était devenu bancal, et en ces heures sombres, les amis se faisaient rares et précieux. Dommage pour elle, elle n'en avait jamais eu. Ou si peu...

~~~~o~~~~

Opale se planta devant elle, l'air goguenard. Ça lui allait très mal, cet air-là. On voyait tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas habituée à avoir du pouvoir sur les autres, et ce nouveau genre qu'elle se donnait, cet air conquérant et faussement confiant, la rendait plus pathétique encore que son habituel air d'idiote. Daphné aurait pu l'écraser en un claquement de doigt, si elle l'avait voulu. Mais ce genre de cafard n'était même pas digne de son intérêt.

« Quelqu'un te réclame à l'entrée de la salle commune »

« Qui ? », demanda Daphné en essayant de dissimuler sa surprise.

« Je suis pas un hibou, si tu veux savoir qui c'est, tu te bouges. »

Avec grâce, Daphné se releva du fauteuil dans lequel elle avait pris place. Elle déplia son corps svelte, et toisa Opale de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune fille et elle la sentit se tasser malgré elle.

« Je te conseille de changer de ton », susurra-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. « J'ai pas peur de Pansy, j'ai pas peur des Cobras, j'ai pas peur de toi. Si tu t'avises encore de me parler comme ça, je t'écraserai de mon talon aiguille. Je te détruirai, morceau par morceau, en commençant par la langue, histoire de nous épargner ton atroce voix de crécelle. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, laissant derrière elle une Opale décontenancée et effarée par la violence de la menace. Avant de quitter le dortoir, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour accabler Farley d'un regard si manifestement méprisant, que cette dernière baissa les yeux, fixant subitement le sol avec intensité.

« Quand on part en Guerre, c'est important de bien choisir ses amis. Mais c'est plus important encore de bien choisir ses ennemis. Dommage que tu aies si mal choisi les deux. »

D'un pas assuré, elle quitta le dortoir, traversa la salle commune en ignorant intentionnellement les regards appuyés des chiens de garde de Pansy. Elle passa le portrait, mais avant même d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit, elle se sentit projetée en arrière et sa tête heurta douloureusement le sol de pierre. Elle vit une silhouette se jeter sur elle, et sentit qu'on l'agrippait fermement par le col pour la secouer dans tous les sens, martelant le sol de son corps. Les mains sur le visage pour se protéger, elle ne voyait pas son assaillant, distinguant seulement un souffle saccadé et des cris étouffés de rage. Des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur et elle roula sur elle-même pour se dégager de l'emprise assassine, bondissant dans un même geste pour s'éloigner de l'attaquant. Elle se réceptionna sur ses deux pieds, se redressa aussitôt, plaçant ses deux mains devant elle pour se défendre mais ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps quand elle reconnut la personne qui lui faisait face. Échevelée et débraillée, sa sœur la fixait avec dégoût, le visage rougi et les yeux brillants à la lumière des lanternes.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », cracha Daphné en arrangeant sa robe partiellement déchirée.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? », répéta Astoria, l'air hagard. « Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? »

Daphné la fixa sans rien dire, attendant une réponse qui tardait à venir. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle voulut se détourner pour retourner dans la salle commune, mais la voix de sa sœur déchira le silence :

« J'en reviens pas que tu fasses un truc pareil. Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu réalises ce que t'es en train de foutre en l'air ? Dis-moi que t'es pas complètement tarée, que tu te rends compte de l'horrible personne que tu es devenue... »

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel, prenant soin de signifier son total désintérêt. Les sermons de sa sœur, elle les connaissait, à force. D'une voix égale d'où perçait une once de mépris et d'ennui, elle répondit :

« Mère n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Elle a voulu me voler l'héritage de papa. Elle va s'en mordre les doigts. »

« Un héritage injuste ! Il t'a donné la moitié de la fortune familiale, la moitié ! Maman savait que tu voudrais l'argent sans penser à nous, elle a fait ça pour nous protéger ! »

« Alors tu savais ? J'en étais sûre... Et dire que tu es venue me faire ton petit discours, me dire que tu voulais qu'on se retrouve, que tu voulais pas me perdre. Tu t'es bien gardée de me dire que ma partie de l'héritage était planquée à Gringott's. Tu t'es bien gardée de me dire que d'ici deux ans j'allais tout perdre. Comme tu t'es bien gardée de me dire que maman avait fait disparaitre des pages de la lettre de papa, qu'elle m'avait arraché les derniers mots que mon père m'avait adressés... Ah oui, ça tu me l'as caché sans sourciller, c'est resté bien planqué dans ton adorable petite tête, entre deux trois discours moralisateurs me disant à quel point j'avais été une sœur horrible. »

« Oui, je t'ai rien dit parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça ! Que tu prendrais tout sans te retourner. Si tu pars avec l'argent, l'entreprise de papa va couler. Maman va être obligée de tout vendre, y compris la maison. On va se retrouver à la rue, sans rien. J'ai fait ça pour me protéger, pour nous protéger, nous tous. »

Daphné éructa d'un rire sauvage teinté de mépris et de rancœur.

« Oh, tais-toi. Arrête de me ressortir tes même excuses chialantes. Tout ce que je vous ai fait, vous l'avez mérité. »

« Ah ouais, même ça ? », hurla-t-elle en sortant une photo de sa poche qu'elle planta sous les yeux de Daphné.

La photo représentait le jardin de leur maison, dans des teintes d'or et d'ocre. On aurait presque pu croire que c'était une photo sépia. Ce portrait de famille, Daphné le connaissait par cœur. Sous un pommier aux fruits dorés, son père riait à gorge déployée, secouant la tête, les yeux plissés d'hilarité. Et devant lui, une petite Astoria parfaitement coiffée s'accrochait au vide avant de se fendre d'un grand sourire. Il n'y avait plus de trace de Daphné, sur la photo. Elle avait disparu, évaporée. Il ne restait d'elle qu'un trou béant en plein milieu de la photo.

Elle sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac, accrochant son cœur au passage. Elle le savait pourtant, ça faisait partie de l'émancipation. Mais de se voir disparaitre de ses propres souvenirs, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, ça faisait un drôle d'effet. Ça tordait l'estomac et ça nouait le cœur.

« C'est vous qui m'avez poussée à faire ça... », murmura Daphné mais sa voix manquait soudain d'assurance.

« On t'a poussé à faire ça ? N'importe quoi, Daphné. Arrête de t'inventer des choses, il serait grand temps que tu te sortes de ton délire paranoïaque ! C'est toi qui t'es mise dans cette situation toute seule ! Tu t'es raccrochée à Drago comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans une mer de problèmes que tu t'es créée toute seule ! Toute seule ! Et tu nous as tourné le dos sans raison ! T'as jamais rien voulu savoir, t'as jamais voulu entendre nos excuses ou nos mots tendres ! Je sais même pas comment Drago a fait pour te supporter tout ce temps, t'es juste une tarée qui ferait n'importe quoi pour un peu d'attention ! »

« Parle pas de Drago... », grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Ah, ton Drago, ton Drago sacré que t'as érigé au rang de dieu. Espèce de folle, c'est un miracle qu'il t'ait pas déjà tuée. Tu me dégoûtes. »

« Très bien, alors évite-moi. Pour notre bien à toutes les deux. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, va. Le seul endroit où j'espère voir ton nom, maintenant, c'est dans la rubrique Nécrologie de la Gazette des Sorciers... Pour le reste, tu as disparu de ma vie aussi sûrement que tu as disparu de toutes nos photos. »

Astoria secoua sa tête, affolant ses longs cheveux bruns qui valsèrent sur ses épaules. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, brillant dangereusement à la lumière tamisée des cachots. D'une main lasse, elle essuya ses larmes et étouffa ses sanglots.

« J'ai toujours cru que t'avais pas un mauvais fond. Je me disais que t'avais eu une enfance difficile et que tu t'étais construit un rempart pour te protéger du reste du monde. Mais je m'en rends compte maintenant. T'as pas de cœur, Daphné. Tout ce que tu veux faire, c'est laminer les gens autour de toi, les briser pour avoir l'impression que t'es un peu moins fêlée qu'eux. Mais t'es pire. Pire que tous les tarés que j'ai rencontré de ma vie. T'as détruit la seule chose qui aurait pu te sauver, t'as détruit ta propre famille. Je te hais, Daphné. Je te hais de tout mon cœur. »

Sans ajouter un mot, sans même écouter la réponse hachée et sans sens de Daphné, elle se détourna. Et le _'clac clac'_ de ses talons résonna longtemps dans l'esprit de sa sœur.

~~~~o~~~~

« C'est la première fois que je te vois fumer. »

Daphné était lovée sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir qu'elle partageait désormais avec Calypso, une cigarette à la main. La fumée qu'elle exhalait en volutes gracieuse restait suspendue dans l'air, l'entourant d'un halo brumeux qui se dressait entre elle et le reste du monde comme une barrière protectrice.

« Ça m'arrive parfois », murmura la blonde, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. « Quand je me sens dépassée. J'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose sur laquelle j'ai encore du contrôle. Ce petit bout de braise rouge, au bout de ma cigarette. C'est pathétique. »

Sans un mot, Calypso vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et d'une main douce, elle saisit la main libre de Daphné et la serra doucement dans la sienne. La blonde ne réagit pas, se terrant dans son silence, le cœur si lourd qu'elle se demandait vaguement comment il était possible qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà enfoncée dans le sol, entraînée par le poids de son cœur de plomb. Comment pouvait-elle encore tenir sur ses deux jambes, alors que sa poitrine était truffée de tonnes de ciment et pesait aussi lourd que mille montagnes ? Elle aurait du s'enfoncer dans le sol, s'enfoncer, s'enfoncer, s'enfoncer jusqu'à se retrouver quelque part entre les vers de terre et le centre de la terre. Ses yeux chargés de tourments, rouges et injectés de sang, se terminaient par des cernes nacrées qui irisaient sa peau de bleu, de violet et de noir.

Au bout de longues minutes, Calypso se pencha pour prendre Daphné dans ses bras, et soudain, quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, cédant avec la violence d'un barrage qui vole en éclats, et elle fondit en larmes. Lentement, la brune lui caressa les cheveux, lui murmurant une litanie de paroles réconfortantes qui venaient se briser sur le ressac des larmes de Daphné, se mêlant aux courants amers de son chagrin. Et dans la tempête de sa tristesse, Daphné saisit une phrase à laquelle elle s'accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage : « Ça va s'arranger, Daphné, ça va s'arranger. Tu trouveras une solution, j'ai confiance en toi... »

~~~~o~~~~

D'instinct, ses pas la portèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Drago. Elle frappa trois coups, entendit un vague _'c'est qui ?'_ derrière la porte, suivi de près par un _'non, en fait, je m'en fous, qui que ce soit, casse-toi'_. Elle soupira et poussa la porte pour tomber face à un Drago étendu sur le lit, la fixant d'un œil torve.

« T'étais comprise dans l'invitation à ne pas entrer, hein », finit-il par lancer en se replongeant dans la lecture de son livre _'Sortilèges semi-impardonnables'_.

« J'avais compris », lâcha-t-elle durement.

Il releva les yeux, étonné par son ton glacial. Mais il ne croisa dans son regard qu'une abîme de rancœur et de douleur. Instinctivement, il referma son livre qu'il posa à côté de lui et se redressa sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-il lentement, un sourcil relevé.

Elle avait toujours aimé ce réflexe. Ce sourcil haussé qui semblait se moquer du monde, qui semblait poser des questions sans vraiment vouloir connaître les réponses. Et ces yeux gris qui brillaient comme de l'argent, qui illuminaient le monde de leur éclat glacé. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, et dévaler sa poitrine pour tomber au fin fond de son ventre quand elle pensait à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Granger. Elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su, mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle sentait son monde se retourner, se renverser, s'effondrer au creux de ses mains. Elle aurait aimé pleuré, déverser son chagrin dans des torrents de larmes amères et se noyer dans l'océan de sa propre tristesse.

« T'as couché avec Granger », annonça-t-elle froidement.

« Quelle perspicacité », se moqua-t-il en haussant ses deux sourcils.

« Ça ne me va pas. Je veux que t'arrêtes. »

Cette fois, il fut vraiment étonné. Peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'elle l'étonnait sincèrement. Sûrement, même. Longtemps, elle s'était contentée de se fondre dans le moule de ses attentes, d'être une pâle figure qui suivait Malefoy comme son ombre. Lentement, il écarta le livre et se releva pour faire face à Daphné de toute sa hauteur. Elle était grande, mais il la dépassait quand même. Elle se sentait en sécurité, là, tout près de lui et en même temps, elle se sentait comme un animal captif sur le point d'être achevé.

« Je crois pas que tu sois en mesure de me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire. Notre relation n'a jamais été comme ça, Daphné, tu le sais très bien. C'est certainement pas maintenant que ça va changer. »

Elle se sentit défaillir, elle eut envie de revenir en arrière, d'effacer ses paroles d'un coup de gomme magique et de se terrer dans un coin en attendant qu'il daigne venir la chercher. Mais au fond d'elle, un vent de dissidence s'était levé, et tempêtait dans les tréfonds de son esprit, la secouant jusque dans les fondations même de son être. Ce soir, quelque chose en elle était mort, et à la place, quelque chose d'autre venait de naître, quelque chose de perfide et de toxique, mais quelque chose de terriblement fort. Elle en avait assez. Assez, qu'on la plie dans tous les sens, qu'on l'écorche, qu'on l'abîme et avant qu'on ne la brise pour de bon, elle avait décidé de réagir.

« Je ne suis pas venue te dire ce que tu dois faire. Je suis venue te dire ce que moi, je vais faire. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, je ne vais pas baisser les bras. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours. Rien ne changera jamais ça. Tu l'as toujours su même si tu fermes les yeux comme un enfant. Je ne serai jamais ton amie, Drago, parce je t'aime et qu'il n'y a rien que je désire plus sur terre que d'être ta femme. Je ne me contenterai jamais d'être ton amie. Jamais. Je sais que tu me méprises parce que je t'ai dit tout ça, je le vois dans tes yeux et dans ta façon de pincer les lèvres. Mais tu vois, même là, je t'aime. Même quand tu me hais, je t'aime. Je ne peux pas passer une vie entière à faire semblant de ne pas t'aimer, à feindre de ne pas être blessée lorsque tu m'ignores royalement pour passer la nuit avec une autre fille, à faire comme si notre relation me convenait. J'ai fait semblant toute ma vie, et j'en peux plus. »

Il s'était immobilisé, une moue de stupeur vissée au visage, réussissant tout juste à articuler, du bout des lèvres :

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »

« Je te préviens juste, Drago. Tu seras à moi. Et ni les Cobras, ni Granger, ni toutes les familles Sang-Pur réunies ne changeront jamais rien à cela. Tu seras à moi ou je ne serai pas. »

Elle se pencha, l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir et de la repousser, elle avait tourné les talons et quitté la pièce.

* * *

 _Hello, lecteurs chéris,_

 _Je vous poste mon chapitre avant de filer en soirée (oups, je suis en retard !) parce que je vous ai quand même bien (trop) fait attendre !_  
 _Je répondrai à vos reviews très vite, mais là, je suis déjà très trèèèès à la bourre !_  
 _Bon, le chapitre est un peu noir, histoire d'égayer un peu ces fêtes de fin d'année ! Hahaha, je rigole, j'en ai presque des remords !  
_  
 _Encore une fois, mille merci à vous tous, et je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2016 (mais on se revoit vite, hein, vous inquiétez pas !)_

 _Love, love, love !_


	26. Thésée

_« Retrouve-moi dans la serre. Vingt-deux heures. »_

Drago contempla de nouveau le petit origami qu'il tenait dans ses mains, jeta un œil à droite, puis à gauche, et s'engouffra discrètement dans la serre. Une puissante odeur de miel et d'acacia flottait dans l'air, et le rideau épais de plante grimpante qui recouvrait le mur plongeait la pièce dans une étrange obscurité d'émeraude. Il cligna les yeux quelques seconde, pour habituer ses yeux à la pénombre, et parvint enfin à discerner la silhouette d'Hermione, assise en tailleur sur une des trois tables de bois qui occupait la moitié de la pièce. Elle souriait, un sourcil haussé et le sourire en coin. Il sourit malgré lui. C'est qu'il commençait à apprécier ce demi-sourire un brin taquin. Lentement, il s'avança, pas après pas, sentant monter en lui le désir de se rapprocher, encore et encore, de s'enivrer de son parfum entêtant, et de sentir ses boucles désordonnées lui chatouiller le cou...

Il s'installa sur la table d'en face, observant avec amusement la déception sur le visage de la Gryffondor qui aurait aimé qu'il s'approche un peu plus. Ils se contemplèrent un instant sans rien dire, se souriant malicieusement, se défiant du regard, sachant tous deux que leurs yeux en disaient infiniment plus que n'importe lequel de leurs mots.

« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une mauvaise habitude ? », murmura-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure », répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

« C'est juste un problème d'appellation. Moi, j'appellerais plutôt ça une très bonne habitude. Une habitude charismatique et tout à fait charmante, même. »

Elle fit une petite moue pincée, comme si elle essayait de retenir son sourire, mais finit par abandonner et lui offrit un sourire timide, les yeux rivés sur les siens.

« C'est affreux, mais je crois que je t'aime bien. »

« Tu as l'art et la manière de présenter les choses, toi. »

« T'es extrêmement énervant. Et exaspérant. Et idiot, avec ça. Tu as un orgueil surdimensionné, une morale douteuse et toujours cet air goguenard insupportable », souffla-t-elle d'une traite.

« Et toi, tu es beaucoup de choses, Hermione Granger, mais tu n'es définitivement pas diplomate. »

Elle lui sourit, un sourire différent, cette fois-ci. Un sourire faussement ingénu qui disait beaucoup en taisant tout. Il se leva de la table. C'était un jeu risqué, Drago le savait. Il approchait dangereusement ses mains du feu, il marchait pieds nu sur des braises. L'avertissement de Pansy n'avait cessé de tourner dans son esprit, de lui nouer l'estomac. Peut-être aurait-il dû se tenir loin de Granger, l'éviter ou la repousser pour de bon, mais pour une raison inexplicable, il se retrouvait là, devant elle, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Comme si ses fuites effrénées se finissaient toujours en boucle, le ramenant inévitablement devant elle. C'était égoïste et lâche, il le savait pertinemment, mais il n'avait jamais prétendu être courageux. Et encore moins altruiste.

Il se leva, et elle l'imita à son tour. Il fit un pas, elle en fit un de plus. Il avait l'impression que l'air entre eux était brûlant, presque irrespirable. Il sentait tout son corps s'échauffer et palpiter. Il observa ses lèvres brillantes et roses, ses yeux bruns vissés sur lui, ses cheveux qui auréolaient son visage d'un fouillis de boucles brunes et ses joues rosies par l'écrasante chaleur qui se profilait entre eux. Le sourire de Malefoy s'allongea, un sourire confiant et provocateur qui la fit frissonner. Il haussa à son tour un sourcil, comme une invitation à s'avancer ou à fuir pour de bon. Il avait l'air d'un loup sur le point de dévorer sa proie, tous les muscles de son corps tendus, et les canines scintillantes à la lueur des pâles rais de lumière qui traversaient le rideau de plantes grimpantes. Un pas de plus. Leurs corps s'effleurèrent, il sentait la fièvre de sa peau à quelques centimètres de lui, et l'ardeur de ses yeux bruns qui se mêlaient aux siens. Il entendait son souffle saccadé, tout près de son oreille. Il se fit violence pour ne pas bouger, pour se retenir de fondre sur elle. Elle se posta sur la pointe des pieds, se penchant un peu plus vers lui, et son souffle chatouillant son oreille enflamma ses sens.

« On dirait bien que je vais perdre à ce petit jeu-là », susurra-t-elle.

Et elle tendit la main pour la poser sur le cou dégagé de Malefoy, peau brûlante contre peau brûlante. Son corps s'embrasa brusquement à son contact, combustion spontanée, et il posa une main sur le bas de son dos pour l'attirer contre lui, et lui murmurer :

« A ce jeu-là, il n'y a que des gagnants. »

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, puis leurs lèvres et enfin ce fut leurs langues alors que leurs mains se cherchaient, se caressaient, s'effleuraient, s'agrippaient. De sa main droite, il sinua sous ses habits et s'ancra fermement à son dos, de l'autre, il se plongea dans la jungle de ses cheveux, les emmêlant entre ses doigts, s'y accrochant délicatement. Elle se harponna solidement à ses épaules en rejetant la tête en arrière alors qu'il déposait sur la ligne de son cou, une myriade de baisers. Fermement, il la saisit par les hanches et l'assit sur la table alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui. Avec un empressement fébrile, elle lui enleva sa chemise, caressant son torse brûlant, sentant son cœur tambouriner sous ses doigts. Il prit ça pour un signal et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se débarrassa de la robe de la Gryffondor, et détacha ses cheveux. Les boucles brunes cascadèrent sur les épaules de la jeune fille, jouant à cache-cache avec sa peau nue, dévoilant entre leur mèches une peau constellée de grains de beauté. Il l'embrassa tendrement au creux du décolleté, et alors qu'elle lâchait un soupir d'extase, il fit voler ses derniers habits.

~~~~o~~~~

Il regagna son dortoir tard dans la nuit, comme à son habitude, traversa la salle commune à pas de loup, et se laissa tomber dans son lit pour s'endormir aussitôt, un sourire béat vissé aux lèvres.

Un contact froid contre sa peau. Il se réveilla en sursaut, fiévreux et haletant, et avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, porta ses mains à son cou par réflexe. Il sentit quelque chose de glacé et mouvant, enroulé tout autour de sa gorge et voulut se débattre mais l'étau se resserra, lui coupant presque totalement le souffle. D'un geste paniqué, il voulut atteindre sa baguette sur sa table de nuit mais l'envoya valser au sol en même temps que sa lanterne qui se fracassa contre la pierre dans un violent bruit de verre brisé. Affolé, il passa deux mains autour de l'étrange anneau vivant qui se resserrait autour de sa gorge et tira d'un coup sec ce qui eut pour seul effet de le faire suffoquer un peu plus. Un mouvement rapide à son cou et il sentit quatre pointes contre sa main gauche toujours agrippée à son collier mortel. Avec horreur, il réalisa que ce qui languissait dangereusement près de sa pomme d'Adam n'était autre qu'un serpent. Il lâcha un juron mais s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il allait crever, tué par un serpent. Quelle ironie. De toutes les morts qu'il avait imaginées, c'était de loin la plus ironique. Il allait finir étouffé par un serpent. Fallait quand même avouer qu'il y'avait de quoi rire. C'était presque comme si le destin lui-même se foutait royalement de sa gueule.

Il y'eut un sifflement, il entendit le reptile coulisser autour de son cou, sentit sa langue frôler la lisière de son menton et quatre crocs se posèrent délicatement contre son cou, tendant sa peau, menaçant de la transpercer au moindre mouvement. Il leva la tête, sans oser bouger, respirant à peine, sentant tout le poids de l'énorme serpent contre sa gorge et ses crochets venimeux prêts à perforer sa peau.

 _« Lumos. »_

Une baguette s'illumina en projetant une lumière blafarde dans la pièce. Agrippée à la baguette, se tenait Pansy, affublée de son même sourire malade, balançant distraitement ses jambes du haut du lit superposé sur lequel elle s'était installée.

« Salut, Drago. J'espère que tu es installé confortablement. »

La tête toujours basculée en arrière, il ne la voyait que du coin de l'œil, mais c'était déjà bien trop à son goût.

« C'est gentil de te soucier de mon bien-être, Pansy », ironisa-t-il. « J'ai connu meilleures positions, mais je préfère de loin être étranglé par un serpent que d'être près de toi. »

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et éructa d'un rire rauque, avant de plaquer à nouveau son regard sombre sur lui.

« C'est drôle, j'aurais cru qu'avec autant d'ennemis, tu apprendrais à tenir ta langue quand il le faut. Mais il faut croire que l'instinct de survie, c'est pas ton fort. »

« Si j'avais eu un quelconque instinct de survie, je t'aurais butée il y'a bien longtemps. Donc non, effectivement, faut croire que c'est pas mon truc. »

Le serpent appuya un peu plus ses dents luisantes contre le cou de Drago qui déglutit avec difficulté, sentant la pression contre sa peau augmenter. Un millimètre de plus, et ses crocs d'ivoire la transperceraient pour de bon.

« Du calme, Yama, du calme. »

Le serpent se recula de quelques millimètres, et Drago put respirer de nouveau, sentant sa peau se détendre légèrement.

« Je te conseille de te taire. Dans notre intérêt à tous les deux. Pour t'éviter de finir empalé par un Serpent, et pour m'épargner tes excès d'arrogance. »

Drago pinça les lèvres mais se tut, fermant les paupières de toutes ses forces, imaginant, avec une joie dissimulée, étrangler Pansy de ses propres mains. Voir ses yeux se révulser et entendre son cœur s'arrêter pour de bon.

« Tu crois peut-être que je suis idiote ? »

 _Je le crois pas, je le sais,_ pensa-t-il mais il se contenta de prendre un air faussement choqué.

« Mais non, voyons, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? », susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

« Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu continuais de voir l'autre connasse ? »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents, les sourcils nerveusement froncés.

« C'est parce que j'ai dit _'connasse'_ , que tu réagis comme ça ? », se moqua méchamment Pansy. « Ma parole, mais on dirait bien que le petit Drago est amoureux... »

« Viens-en au fait », l'interrompit-il brusquement.

« Si tu insistes », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je crois que tu n'as pas pris mon avertissement de la dernière fois au sérieux. Je sais que toi et ta Sang-de-Bourbe, vous complotez dans mon dos. Je sais que vous essayez de me faire couler, comme la plupart des élèves de ce château. Vous voulez tous me voir morte. Vous voulez ma peau et mon trône, mais je vous laisserai aucun des deux. J'ai attendu ce moment trop longtemps pour vous laisser me l'arracher. Je suis partout, Drago, j'ai des oreilles et des yeux à chaque recoin. Rien ne m'échappe et sûrement pas votre petite mutinerie d'amateurs », grinça-t-elle.

Sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus effrayant, laissant entrevoir ses dents et créant des ridules disgracieuses à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« C'est mon dernier avertissement, Drago. Si tu l'approches encore, je considèrerai ça comme un acte de haute trahison. Et tu sais le sort que je réserve au traitre... », siffla-t-elle d'une voix vipérine. « Au mieux, je les tue. »

Drago baissa enfin le visage pour pouvoir soutenir le regard de Pansy, et sentit instantanément les quatre petites pointes acérées s'enfoncer encore un peu plus contre sa peau. Il dévisagea Parkinson d'un air méprisant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Pansy ? On est dans une école, chaque centimètre carré est surveillé, il y'a des témoins au détour de chaque couloir, et toi tu crois que tu peux tuer quelqu'un et t'en sortir indemne ? Tu peux bien t'ériger en reine entre les quatre murs de la salle commune, mais au-delà des cachots, t'es rien... »

Le visage de Pansy se contracta de colère, alors que son serpent sifflait dangereusement en signe d'avertissement, mais Drago ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

« ... et en plus, tu veux t'en prendre à une héroïne de Guerre ? Tu crois peut-être que McGo va rien dire ? Sans parler de Potter et Weasley ! », se moqua-t-il, avec dédain. « Mais surtout, surtout... Ce que t'as l'air d'oublier, c'est que Granger pourrait te rayer de la surface de la terre en un claquement de doigt, si elle le voulait. En plus d'être incroyablement présomptueuse, t'es vraiment idiote, Pansy. »

A son grand étonnement, Pansy n'avait pas bronché, les yeux toujours rivé sur ceux de Drago. D'un geste souple, elle sauta des hauteurs du lit et atterrit sur le sol avec dextérité, avant d'arranger les plis de sa jupe. Puis, elle marcha lentement jusqu'à lui, et attrapa son visage entre ses doigts, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

« Je crois que tu me sous-estimes, Drago. J'ai pas l'intention de me battre avec Miss Je-Sais-Tout en duel régulier, tu sais. Ou peut-être que tu surestimes, Granger, finalement. Ce n'est qu'un être humain, après tout. Et un accident est si vite arrivé... », susurra-t-elle avec un sourire. « On peut si facilement se retrouver étendu en bas des escaliers... la nuque brisée. »

« T'es une malade ! »

« C'est quand même ironique de la part du mec qui a passé la moitié de sa vie à tenter de buter tous les Sang-de-Bourbe qui traînaient. »

Il y'eut un silence glacial, puis elle claqua des doigts et le serpent se détendit, pour enfin se dérouler totalement. Il ondula sur le corps de Drago pour finalement se poster aux pieds de Pansy.

« Réfléchis bien, Drago. C'est la dernière fois qu'on a cette conversation, toi et moi. La prochaine fois, le problème sera réglé, d'une manière ou d'une autre... »

La main sur la poignée de sa chambre, elle lui lança un sourire faussement compatissant.

« Peut-être que je bluffe, qui sait ?», lâcha-t-elle d'un ton innocent en haussant les épaules. « Mais franchement, est-ce que t'as envie de prendre le risque ? »

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et disparut à l'encadrement de la porte, suivie de près par Yama.

~~~~o~~~~

Le bruit de la plume grattant le papier cessa soudain. Zabini suspendit son geste quelques secondes, déposa sa plume en parfait alignement avec son parchemin et dévisagea Malefoy, l'air pensif. Concentré sur son devoir d'Astronomie, Drago s'appliqua soigneusement à l'ignorer, priant intérieurement pour qu'il cesse au plus vite de le scruter aussi intensément. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis le blond abdiqua, relevant les yeux de son manuel pour dévisager Zabini avec agacement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de te regarder ? »

« Avec cet air de psychopathe ? Non, je préfèrerais que t'évites. »

« C'est juste, je me demande... Tu regrettes, parfois ? »

« Regretter quoi ? », demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« Toutes ces conneries de Mangemorts. »

Estomaqué, Drago lâcha sa plume à son tour, pour poser un regard ébahi sur son ami. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Zabini et Drago avait toujours pris soin de ne jamais parler de ça, de ces _'conneries de Mangemorts'_ comme les appelait Blaise. Zabini venait d'un autre monde, d'un monde protégé, d'un petit cocon confortable et calfeutré loin des méandres de la Magie noire, et bien que sa mère ait fréquemment été aperçue dans l'Allée des Embrumes - pour trouver de quoi se débarrasser de ses maris un peu trop encombrants, disait-on - elle avait toujours réussi à refuser avec habileté les approches insistantes des Mangemorts. Lorsque la Guerre avait éclatée, Zabini avait pris soin de dire ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait, crachant allègrement sur les Sang-de-Bourbe pour s'assurer d'être toujours en vie le lendemain. Toujours en vie et entier. Mais au fond de ses prunelles noires, Drago voyait le mépris qu'il ressentait face à ces _'conneries de Mangemorts'_ alors comme liés par un accord tacite, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, taisant tous les vilains secrets de ce passé encombrant, fermant les yeux sur les tortures, les cris, les supplications, tassant tout ça dans un coffre fermé à double tour qu'ils s'étaient jurés silencieusement de ne jamais ouvrir entre eux.

« Parfois, ouais », répondit Malefoy dans un accès de sincérité. « Mais la plupart du temps, je fais semblant d'avoir oublié. »

« Ouais, mais c'est quand même là. Je veux dire, tout ça, tu peux pas oublier. »

« Merci, c'est gentil de me le rappeler... Au cas où j'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Non, mais je tenais à le souligner. Surtout maintenant que tu te tapes l'ennemi. »

« Je me tape rien du tout », maugréa Drago en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. « T'aurais pu te retrouver à ma place, je te ferais remarquer. »

« Coucher avec Granger, tu veux dire ? », commença-t-il avec un sourire suggestif. « Non merci, un peu trop Gryffondor pour moi. »

« Je te parlais pas de Granger », répondit-il en lui jetant un regard noir. « Je te parlais des Mangemorts. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Drago ne répondit pas, se replongeant vivement dans ses devoirs. Le livre d'Astronomie s'ouvrit de nouveau et la plume recommença à gratter le papier dans une litanie monotone, mais Zabini l'interrompit presque aussitôt, refermant le manuel de Drago d'un geste sec.

« Je trouve que tu prends beaucoup de libertés, en ce moment », souffla le blond, la voix un brin menaçante.

« Et moi je trouve que tu fais beaucoup de mystère, en ce moment. De quoi tu parles ? »

« De rien. »

« Tu te fous de moi, là ? Vas-y, explique. »

Exaspéré, Drago referma son livre dans un claquement sonore et accrocha ses prunelles grises à celles de Zabini, l'air blasé.

« C'est trop facile pour toi, Zabini, c'est tout ce que je dis. Ne prends pas ton innocence pour acquise, parce qu'elle a coûté son pesant de gallions. »

« Tu pourrais arrêter de parler en devinettes, s'il te plaît, on dirait Dumbledore. Sérieusement, arrête de fréquenter Granger, tu deviens aussi tordu qu'elle. »

« Hilarant », répondit sèchement Drago en lui jetant un regard glacial.

« Bon, Drago, crache le morceau. »

Drago expira un long soupir agacé, croisa les bras, leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer de nouveau.

« Ok, tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« De plus en plus, je dirais. »

« La planque, c'était censé être chez toi. »

« La... quoi ? »

« La planque. Tu crois qu'ils cachaient où tous les putain de bouquins interdits ? Et ces foutues reliques de magie noire ? Tu crois qu'ils faisaient comment pour contourner les perquisitions ? Ils trouvaient un pigeon, quelqu'un qui ne trempait pas dans la petite bande du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais qui était assez louche pour que ce soit convaincant. Ils foutaient leur pigeon sous Impero grâce à un intermédiaire, histoire que même s'il parle, il ne puisse balancer aucun nom. Et ils déchargeaient leurs vilains petits secrets dans la jolie petite maison qu'ils avaient sélectionnée. T'aurais pu être là, avec moi, à t'en prendre plein la gueule. Mais par chance, t'y es pas, alors évite de me faire la morale, s'il te plaît. »

« Quoi ? Mais... comment... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », balbutia Blaise, les yeux si écarquillés qu'ils ressemblaient à deux billes blanches surmontées d'un minuscule point noir.

« Je me suis arrangé pour connaître la date où ils comptaient débarquer chez toi. Deux jours avant, j'ai envoyé un hibou à ta mère, lui disant que sa propre mère était morte. Je savais que c'était ta dernière famille, que vous partiriez aussitôt sans traîner et surtout, je savais que ta grand-mère habitait dans le Sud de l'Italie. Ça suffisait pour vous éloigner le temps qu'il fallait. Ça a marché, quand les Mangemorts sont arrivés, la maison était déserte. Ils ont voulu attendre. Attendre que ta mère revienne. J'ai suggéré à mon père une autre planque, et faut croire qu'il s'est laissé convaincre. »

Abasourdi, Zabini se laissa aller dans le dossier, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur. Pendant quelques secondes, il essaya de parler, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il finit par secouer la tête et demanda :

« Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, las de la conversation.

« Tu voulais que je t'envoie une jolie carte postale ? _'Salut, je t'ai sauvé d'Azkaban. Du coup, tu me payes un verre ?'_ »

« T'aurais pu... Je sais pas... Non, t'aurais dû me le dire. »

« Bah voilà, tu sais. Alors, ça te fait quel effet d'avoir failli finir comme moi ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Non, ça me donne envie de gerber. »

« Ça fait cet effet-là, au début, et puis ça passe. Jusqu'à ce qu'un connard te demande si tu regrettes », finit-il en fusillant Blaise du regard.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Drago se replongea dans la lecture d'un paragraphe alambiqué sur les constellations tandis que Blaise regardait d'un air absent par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Il digérait l'information, qui semblait jouer aux montagnes russes entre son cerveau et son estomac, lui provoquant l'envie de régurgiter tout son petit déjeuner. Drago savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait, il le ressentait chaque seconde de chaque minute depuis que la Guerre s'était terminée. Ce violent retour de flammes, celui qui te rappelle que t'es pas mieux que les tous ceux qui croupissent à Azkaban... juste un peu plus chanceux. Au bout d'un long moment - si long que Malefoy était arrivé à la conclusion de son devoir d'Astronomie - Blaise rompit le silence.

« Merci, Drago. Je m'étais jamais rendu compte de ce que t'avais fait pour moi. »

Drago leva un sourcil moqueur et lui adressa un sourire en coin. Tout en ajoutant le point final à sa dissertation, il lança :

« Ça va. Si t'avais fini à Azkaban, j'aurais loupé le spectacle de te voir galérer avec Rosier. Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup. »

Zabini se pencha pour poser une main amicale sur le bras de Drago, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Sa voix grave empreinte de solennité poussa le blond à relever le visage de son livre alors que le métisse ajoutait :

« Sérieusement, Drago. Merci. Je l'oublierai pas. »

Drago lui offrit un sourire sincère roula son parchemin avant de refermer son livre.

« On y va ? », proposa-t-il.

Zabini acquiesça et rangea prestement ses affaires avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. A peine eurent-ils fait un pas dans le couloir que Calypso les rattrapa, son livre d'Astronomie sous le bras et l'air abattu.

« Salut, les gars », elle avisa du coin de l'œil le parchemin que Drago tenait dans la main. « C'est la dissertation d'Astronomie ? »

Il acquiesça en brandissant son devoir avec fierté.

« J'ai même pas commencé, je suis vraiment foutue », souffla-t-elle d'une voix dépitée. « Et avec l'exam de demain, je sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir. On est obligés de tout apprendre par cœur ? », demanda Calypso en jetant un regard désespéré à son épais manuel d'Astronomie.

« Pas par cœur, mais il faut que tu sois capable de replacer chaque constellation et d'expliquer pourquoi elle porte ce nom », répondit Zabini avec douceur en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant.

La brune lâcha un soupir élégant en nouant ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval désordonnée dont quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient pour vagabonder sur son visage.

« J'y arriverai jamais ! », se plaignit-elle en secouant la tête.

« On peut réviser ensemble ce soir, si tu veux ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux et il lui sourit en retour en déposant une main tendre sur son bras, arrachant une moue de dégoût à Drago qui se demanda avec horreur s'ils n'avaient pas oublié sa présence. Depuis leur faux mariage, ils se tournaient autour avec encore moins de subtilité sans toutefois se résoudre à se déclarer pour de bon. C'était un spectacle extrêmement écœurant et malheureusement, Drago devait y assister au quotidien. Il avait franchement l'impression de subir un retour forcé en deuxième année où ce genre de jeux de séduction timides et maladroits étaient légion. Ce dont ils avaient vraiment besoin, c'était de passer la nuit ensemble, histoire de mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à leurs ronds de jambe ridicules.

« Merci, Blaise. Ça ne te dérange pas, au moins ? »

« Non, c'est un plaisir. »

Drago pria intérieurement pour que quelque chose ou quelqu'un mette fin à ses jours... ou au moins, fin à cet échange mielleux parce qu'il allait atteindre les limites de sa tolérance. Sa prière s'exauça sous la forme d'un petit oiseau de papier qui piailla avant de se déposer dans sa main. Intrigués, Calypso et Zabini cessèrent aussitôt leur dialogue et se penchèrent par dessus l'épaule du blond pour observer le petit rossignol d'origami qui s'installa dans la paume de Drago en chantant.

« C'est quoi ? », demanda Calypso, les yeux ronds d'émerveillement.

Drago savait très bien ce que c'était. Les petits oiseaux de papier étaient irrémédiablement signés Granger. Mais le visage de Parkinson s'imposa dans son esprit, avec ses yeux noirs luisant de folie et son sourire dément, et sa menace résonna à ses oreilles comme un glas funèbre. _Si je te revois encore une fois avec ta catin de Sang-de-Bourbe, je la tue._ La phrase fit le tour de son cerveau, sinuant entre ses synapses, triturant ses nerfs. _Peut-être que je bluffe, qui sait ? Mais franchement, est-ce que t'as envie de prendre le risque ?_ Non. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre ce risque. Ce n'était plus un jeu, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient arrêté de jouer, et il savait de quoi elle était capable. De tuer Granger, aussi nettement qu'on sectionne un fil. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il imaginait retrouver le corps sans vie de la Gryffondor, ses cheveux en bataille auréolant son regard vide, et sa peau laiteuse aussi froide que la mort.

« Rien », trancha froidement Drago. _« Lacarnum Inflamare. »_

Le petit rossignol piailla une dernière fois avant d'être englouti dans des flammes d'un vert émeraude, arrachant un cri d'horreur à Calypso. Il ne resta, dans la main ouverte de Drago qu'un petit amas de cendre fumante qu'il dispersa d'un souffle, les mâchoires serrées.

~~~~o~~~~

« Bon sang ! », bougonna-t-il intérieurement en voyant la foule d'élèves qui s'agglutinait devant les portes de la Grande Salle pour aller manger.

Il détestait ce moment de la journée. Pour quelques plats disposés sur les grandes tables, les élèves devenaient fous, se poussaient, jouaient des coudes, se marchaient sur les pieds pour rentrer les premiers dans la Grande Salle. Ça en disait long sur l'humanité ; s'ils étaient capables de faire ça pour un peu de nourriture, qui sait ce qu'ils auraient fait pour des promesses de fortune et de gloire ? Il soupira et s'engagea malgré lui dans la foule. En général, il s'arrangeait pour arriver trente minutes en retard au repas. Certes, il avait moins de temps pour manger, mais il s'épargnait la corvée de devoir faire la queue avec tous les affamés du château. Mais aujourd'hui, la faim lui tordait l'estomac. Il l'entendit d'ailleurs grogner et lâcha un nouveau soupir en levant les yeux au ciel avant de mêler un peu plus à la foule. Il sentit soudain une légère pression sur son bras, il se retourna pour voir Granger, l'air préoccupé, qui s'approcha de lui pour lui glisser à demi-voix :

« Drago, il faut absolument que je te parle de quelque chose. T'as cinq minutes ? »

De surprise, il resta muet quelques secondes et eut la violente envie de se gifler mentalement.

Un élève le bouscula pour passer devant lui, le tirant de ses rêveries funèbres. A contrecœur, il toisa Hermione avec mépris, et lâcha un bref :

« Non. »

D'un geste, il agrippa le bas de la veste de Granger et l'écarta de son chemin. Puis, devant son regard choqué, il tourna les talons, s'éloignant de la Grande Salle. Son ventre gronda de protestation, mais ce n'était rien, rien, comparé à l'infernal tumulte de sa conscience.

~~~~o~~~~

Balai sous le bras, il passa par la lourde porte en bois et dévala les marches d'un pas lourd. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, de se défouler et la solution idéale, dans ce genre de situation, c'était un tour de balai. Ça ou un massacre de Cobras. Et il avait raisonnablement conclu que le balai, c'était quand même moins risqué.

Son pied se posa dans l'herbe humide et s'enfonça dans la terre gorgée d'eau, maculant ses chaussures de boue. Les yeux fermés, il prit une profonde inspiration, remplissant ses poumons d'un air si frais qu'il sentit sa cage thoracique le brûler, envoyant des décharges dans tout son corps. Contre toute attente, il savoura cette brève déflagration, laissant au vent le soin de défaire ses cheveux, de s'y emmêler effrontément, de cingler son visage d'une caresse glaciale. Il avança dans le Parc, ignorant le bruit caoutchouteux de ses semelles qui s'enlisaient dans la terre spongieuse et avisa du coin de l'œil le terrain de Quidditch. Un éclair rouge et or traversa son champ de vision à toute vitesse : les Gryffondor s'entrainaient, et la dernière chose dont il avait envie c'était de voir leur tête d'abrutis. Il bifurqua donc au dernier moment et s'éloigna du stade de Quidditch pour s'enfoncer dans le parc, caché entre deux arbres. Là, il emplit de nouveau ses poumons d'air avant d'enjamber son balai. Il ressentit une drôle de sensation au niveau de ses pieds qu'il décida d'ignorer avant de donner une impulsion pour décoller... mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il fronça les sourcils, réitéra sa manœuvre, mais resta irrémédiablement vissé au sol. Il lâcha un juron et essaya de nouveau, sans grand succès.

« Te donne pas tout ce mal, tu décolleras pas », se moqua Granger en contournant un arbre.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

« J'ai collé tes chaussures au sol. »

« Très drôle », lâcha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. « On a bien rigolé, tu peux arrêter maintenant ? »

« J'hésite », se moqua-t-elle en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. « T'as tendance à jouer les fugitifs, ces derniers temps. »

D'un geste las, il lâcha son balai dans l'herbe et leva les mains en signe de capitulation, l'air passablement agacé.

« C'est bon, c'est bon », souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres. « Mais si j'avais su que t'étais du genre à traquer les mecs avec qui tu passes une nuit, je me serais méfié un peu plus. »

« Très amusant, Malefoy », grinça-t-elle. « _Finite._ »

Ses jambes retrouvèrent leur mobilité et il étouffa un soupir de soulagement. C'était très dérangeant de se retrouver pieds et jambes bloqués, et l'ombre d'un instant, il avait craint qu'elle ne le laisse comme ça, les semelles soudées au sol, au beau milieu d'un coin désert du Parc. En deux enjambées, elle s'approcha de lui.

« Bon, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'évites depuis trois jours ? »

« Je ne t'évite pas », répondit-il simplement, avec le ton le moins convainquant de la planète.

Elle plissa suspicieusement les yeux, tordant légèrement son nez par la même occasion, et pour une raison inexplicable, ça le fit sourire. Il l'avait vu faire cette tête des milliers de fois, et pourtant, il ne se rendait compte que maintenant à quel point cette grimace instinctive était devenue désarmante.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? », enchérit-elle en croisant les bras, l'air sévère.

Il s'efforça de faire aussitôt disparaitre son sourire.

« Comme ça. »

« Bon sang, Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », s'étrangla-t-elle, la voix brouillée par un mauvais pressentiment.

Il la regarda un instant, soutenant son regard. Ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés, ses mains posées sur ses hanches avec contrariété, le pli d'anxiété qui zébrait son front. Toutes ces petites choses qu'il se prenait à trouver amusantes. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, mais bizarrement, il avait un peu de mal à s'y résoudre. Après le procès de son père, les choses changeraient. En mieux ou en pire, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais à partir de là, il retrouverait une certaine liberté. En attendant, c'était trop risqué, beaucoup trop risqué. Il fallait qu'il la repousse, et loin, cette fois-ci. C'était un peu pour elle, mais surtout pour lui. Ou peut-être l'inverse, finalement.

« Il se passe rien, Granger. Merci de m'avoir aidé pour Hermès, c'était sympa. Et merci pour les parties de jambes en l'air, c'était encore plus sympa. Maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de me suivre partout, j'apprécierais vraiment. »

Les mains d'Hermione glissèrent lentement le long de ses hanches avant de s'affaisser mollement contre ses jambes, sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité.

« T'es pas sérieux, là ? »

« Franchement, si c'était une blague, ce serait une blague de très mauvais goût. »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, les sourcils froncés, comme pour juger du sérieux de Drago, avant de balbutier maladroitement :

« Je... Je comprends pas... »

« Y'a rien à comprendre, Granger », commença-t-il, avant de la fixer avec sérieux. « Enfin, t'as quand même pas cru que... toi et moi ? »

« Non, je... Non ! », cracha-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Alors voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser m'entraîner tranquille, ce serait sympa. »

Elle secoua la tête, la bouche entrouverte, et ses boucles valsèrent autour de son visage. Ses yeux se mirent à briller dangereusement, et au prix de ce qui sembla être un effort surhumain, elle réussit à articuler :

« J'en reviens pas. T'es vraiment une enflure, Drago Malefoy. Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de moi, parce que crois-moi : désormais, la plus dangereuse de tous tes ennemis, c'est moi. »

Elle tourna les talons, furieuse, le laissant pantelant et désabusé. D'un geste lent, il ramassa son balai, l'enfourcha et décolla pour de bon, fermant les yeux un bref instant pour savourer la morsure glacée du vent contre sa peau brûlante. Le plus loin de ce maudit château il irait, le mieux il se sentirait.

En contrebas, Pansy se fendit d'un sourire vertigineux en s'appuyant contre un arbre, les bras croisés. Avec satisfaction, elle lissa ses cheveux d'une main, épousseta sa robe, et retourna enfin vers le château.

 _Une bonne chose de faite_ , pensa-t-elle avec un soupir de contentement.

Détruire Drago allait sûrement prendre plus de temps que prévu, mais elle était prête à se montrer patiente. Il fallait du temps pour déconstruire quelqu'un, morceau par morceau. Mais après tout, elle n'était pas pressée.

~~~~o~~~~

« J'ai caché ça pour toi », expliqua Zabini en tendant une lettre cachetée à Drago. « Pansy-la-folle a instauré une vérification des courriers. »

Sans gêne, il s'allongea sur le lit, les mains croisées sous sa tête, un sourire moqueur au visage. Clairement, il ne prenait pas Pansy au sérieux. A vrai dire, ça avait plus l'air de l'amuser qu'autre chose et pendant un bref instant, Drago l'envia. Tout était toujours si simple pour lui, tout coulait de source. Il n'avait pas à faire de choix cornélien, pas de sacrifices, tout se présentait à lui avec une facilité écœurante. Drago secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées. Après tout, ce n'était pas à Blaise qu'il en voulait, et il aurait franchement été regrettable de se mettre à dos son dernier allié du château.

Il posa son balai, ôta ses gants de Quidditch et attrapa la lettre qu'il retourna afin d'en examiner le sceau. Un _M_ calligraphié ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa provenance. D'un geste fébrile, il défit la cire, et déplia la lettre.

 _« Cher Drago,_

 _Nous avons trouvé une solution pour le procès. L'avocat nous a assuré que ton père avait de grandes chances de s'en sortir. Je ne peux évidemment pas t'en parler par courrier puisque c'est strictement confidentiel. Qui sait quelle pathétique petite arriviste pourrait mettre la main dessus ? »_

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle sa mère avait deviné que Pansy réquisitionnait les lettres, mais rien que pour ça, il aurait aimé que ça tombe entre ses mains.

D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il parcourut le reste de la courte missive.

 _« Nous avons beaucoup hésité, avec ton père. Sache que cette décision a été difficile à prendre. Mais les situations désespérées nécessitent parfois des recours extrêmes._

 _Reste sur tes gardes, surtout._

 _Je t'aime tendrement,_

 _Narcissa. »_

Il replia la lettre et déglutit avec difficulté en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Il passa une main lassa dans ses cheveux ébouriffés sous le regard inquisiteur de Blaise.

« Alors, c'était quoi ? Papa et maman qui te demandent si t'as bien été sage ? », railla Blaise en se relevant légèrement.

« Pas vraiment, non... Plutôt papa et maman qui m'attirent des ennuis. »

Un long soupir épuisé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il allait falloir se battre. _Encore_.

* * *

 _Aaaaaah, déjà le 26ème chapitre ! Incroyable comme ça passe vite ! Bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous dire si on approche de la fin ou pas, je préfère vous laisser la surprise (histoire de vous stresser un peu, aussi, ça peut se terminer à tout moment, hahaha)  
_  
 _Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, qui reviewent, qui mettent en favori, qui suivent, qui jettent un coup d'oeil de temps en temps, qui lisent tout d'une traite, qui reviennent lire par curiosité, **MERCI A VOUS TOUS.** Du fond du cœur. Et merci à mes chères et tendres fidèles revieweuses (raaah, je sais jamais écrire ce mot !)_

 _On se retrouve très vite !_

 _(P.S. : je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je ne vois pas vos reviews. Je crois que ffnet bug ! Dès que c'est réglé, je m'empresse de vous répondre !)_


	27. Ariane

A mesure qu'elle s'avançait, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient au point de devenir hystérique. Elle marqua une pause avant de s'engager dans le couloir et inspira profondément. Par réflexe, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour en calmer les tambourinements et en effet, son cœur sembla ralentir la cadence.

Elle se remit en marche, le visage fermé, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eut atteint la porte du bureau de McGonagall. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, distendu et pesant, puis des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. D'abord en bruit lointain, puis il s'amplifia, se rapprocha. Son cœur s'affola de nouveau, se hérissant, cabrant dans sa cage thoracique, se débattant férocement. Elle se sentit fiévreuse et fébrile, osant tout juste respirer, et malgré ses yeux baissés, elle aperçut deux chaussures entrer dans son champ de vision.

Elle releva la tête et, comme elle s'y attendait, tomba sur Malefoy. Ses mains étaient postées dans ses poches avec désinvolture, et il feignait d'être absorbé dans la contemplation du plafond, la tête appuyée contre le mur de pierre. Elle en profita pour le détailler des yeux : contempla ses épaules, larges et nonchalantes, suivit la courbe de sa nuque jusqu'à son menton, relevé en arrière dans une attitude altière, puis son regard se perdit dans ses cheveux en bataille d'un blond argenté. Sentant le regard peser sur lui, il baissa lentement la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent, orchestrant une chorale de détonation affolées, dans son esprit. Elle crut pendant un instant qu'il allait lui sourire ou se moquer d'elle, par habitude. Mais il ne dit rien, les yeux contre les siens, et le silence s'allongea. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes. Elle fit un pas vers lui.

« Malefoy... »

« Jusqu'au bout, hein », répondit-il d'un air froid.

Elle s'arrêta aussi sec. Il y'eut un brouhaha dans le couloir, un groupe d'élèves tourna à l'angle en parlant fort et en gesticulant joyeusement. Ce fut le signal : Drago roula des yeux, puis lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de se rappuyer contre le mur pour se plonger de nouveau dans la contemplation du plafond.

Les élèves les dépassèrent et disparurent à l'angle du mur. Lasse, elle soupira longuement en jetant un regard noir à Drago avant de se poser elle aussi contre le mur, en attendant que McGonagall veuille bien ouvrir sa porte. Après de longues minutes particulièrement pesantes, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit enfin. McGonagall les dévisagea sévèrement avant de les inviter à entrer.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Ils s'exécutèrent sans protester et prirent chacun une chaise en évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

« Bien, si je vous ai convoqués, c'est pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Dès la rentrée, vous récupérerez vos fonctions de préfets en chef. »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri de joie, avant de se reprendre et de gratifier la directrice d'une pluie confuse de remerciements et de promesses de bonne conduite. McGonagall finit par réussir à calmer le flot de paroles d'Hermione pour se tourner vers Malefoy. Dans sa joie, la Gryffondor n'avait même pas adressé un coup d'oeil au Serpentard mais à constatait à présent son air défait et sa moue mécontente. Il s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés et le regard sombre.

« Évidemment, la proposition tient aussi pour vous, Monsieur Malefoy »

« Et si je refuse ? », demanda froidement le blond.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'ai mal formulé. Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est une obligation. »

Hermione jeta un œil surpris à la directrice mais n'osa rien dire. McGonagall avait toujours été d'une rigueur implacable qui semblait parfois un peu trop dure, dénuée de sentiments et de sensibilité. Mais quiconque la connaissait, savait qu'au contraire, la directrice avait toujours été d'une justice exemplaire. Hermione ne comprenait pas son comportement étrange, surtout qu'elle ne se réjouissait pas particulièrement de devoir à nouveau partager la tâche avec Malefoy, mais elle imaginait bien qu'une raison obscure se tapissait là-dessous.

« C'est ridicule », répondit Drago avec mauvaise humeur. « Il y'a des dizaines de personnes qui donneraient tout pour avoir ce poste. Y'en a même qui réussiront à supporter Madame Je-Sais-Tout. Mais moi j'en veux pas. C'est même pas que je m'en fous, c'est pire que ça, j'en veux pas. Choisissez quelqu'un d'autre. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner elle aussi vers la directrice, l'air implorant.

« Madame, je vous en prie... Désignez quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Vous voyez, même elle, elle ne... »

« Taisez-vous », les interrompit sèchement McGonagall en se plantant devant eux avec rigidité. « Monsieur Malefoy, vous vous doutez bien que le titre honorifique de préfet-en-chef que vous ne cessez de refuser avec un désobligeant manque de courtoisie vous revient de manière tout à fait exceptionnelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago haussa les épaules, l'air de ne pas vraiment comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Vous êtes loin d'être un étudiant modèle, si vous préférez que je le formule ainsi. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça. J'ai un comportement exemplaire », railla le blond avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Nous avons insisté pour que tous les élèves de Poudlard terminent leur scolarité », continua la directrice sans relever la remarque du Serpentard. « Et en particulier les filles et fils des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains en avaient déjà l'intention, mais pour la plupart, il a fallu négocier âprement. Nous pressentions les répercussions de la Guerre et nous voulions bâtir des cendres de cette école, un lieu d'entente et de pardon », elle s'arrêta un instant pour leur lancer à tous deux un regard empreint de gravité, avant de poursuivre : « Drago, votre père a été gracié malgré son implication auprès de Voldemort. Vous représentez l'espoir, l'espoir pour ces fils et filles déchus d'être pardonnés. En vous nommant vous et Mademoiselle Granger, je voulais instiller un message d'espoir et d'amitié. »

« Mais je ne veux pas de ce rôle-là », protesta vertement Drago. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'ériger en défenseur d'une cause dont je me fous royalement. »

McGonagall se releva et contourna son bureau avant de s'y asseoir. D'un geste, elle ouvrit un des tiroirs de l'antique secrétaire et en tira une volumineuse pile de papiers parfaitement ordonnés. D'un geste, elle saisit une plume, qu'elle trempa dans l'encrier avant de se plonger dans l'écriture de ce qui semblait être une lettre particulièrement officielle.

« C'est ainsi et c'est non négociable », trancha-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique, sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

D'un bond, Drago se releva, furieux, et lança à la directrice un regard hargneux qu'elle ignora royalement. Avant qu'il n'ait atteint la porte, elle l'arrêta de nouveau.

« Une dernière chose. Je ne suis pas complètement aveugle, contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser. Je sais qu'il se trame des choses dans vos maisons respectives. Peut-être voudriez-vous m'en parler ? »

Pour toute réponse, Drago ouvrit la porte et tempêta hors de la pièce en prenant bien soin de la claquer bruyamment derrière lui. Le regard de la vieille dame se porta alors sur Hermione qui baissa la tête et hocha lentement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.

« Méfiez-vous, mademoiselle Granger, il y'a des créatures bien plus dangereuses que tous les Centaures et les Trolls qui peuplent la Forêt Interdite. Ce sont celles qui arpentent les couloirs de ce château et se font communément appeler _'élèves'_. Ils sont parfois bien plus cruels et bien plus nocifs que le plus borné des Gobelins. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle se replongea dans sa paperasse et Hermione quitta silencieusement la pièce.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Le dortoir était désert et l'ambiance reposante l'aidait à se concentrer. Posée à sa gauche dans le lit sur lequel elle était assise en tailleur, une imposante pile de livres menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Elle apposa le point final à sa dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie et se laissa tomber dans son lit avec un soupir de soulagement. Les ouvrages vacillèrent un instant, mais la secousse eut raison de l'équilibre précaire de la pile et ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol avec fracas. Hermione poussa un long soupir - d'agacement, cette fois - et se releva pour ranger les livres dans sa malle. Puis, après avoir noué distraitement ses cheveux, elle se décida à descendre. La solitude de ces derniers jours commençait à peser lourd sur ses épaules.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, quelque chose titilla son attention. Quelque chose était différent. Le feu était éteint, et la pièce était silencieuse à l'heure où elle s'emplissait habituellement de rires et de brouhaha. Elle fit un pas dans la salle, aperçut la silhouette de Neville, accoudée à la fenêtre, plongée dans un livre de Botanique et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil anxieux aux alentours.

Il releva le nez de son livre et elle remarqua qu'il avait les traits tirés et semblait exténué. Il exhalait d'une sorte de tristesse maladive qui tranchait avec son habituelle bonhomie. Il lui sourit entre ses cernes avant de hausser les épaules.

« Comment ça ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je ne sais pas... On dirait que c'est... que c'est sans vie, ici. »

Il parut sincèrement étonné et inspecta rapidement la salle avant de fixer de nouveau son regard sur le visage soucieux d'Hermione.

« Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas passée ici, Hermione ? », la questionna-t-il gentiment.

« Je ne sais pas... un petit moment », avoua-t-elle, un peu honteuse.

« C'est comme ça depuis _'un petit moment'_ , donc. J'ai l'impression que les gens n'ont plus vraiment envie de s'attarder en salle commune. Qu'ils n'ont plus envie, ou qu'ils ont un peu peur, je ne sais pas. »

« Peur ? Peur de quoi ? », s'alarma Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit évasivement Neville en refermant son livre et en le posant sur ses genoux. « Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression d'être tout seul, ici. »

Elle vit briller un peu de tristesse dans ses grands yeux bleus qui clignèrent lentement comme pour retenir toute l'émotion qui menaçait d'en déferlait. Avec douceur, elle déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, saisissant sa confession entre les lignes. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, elle avait été absente, passant toujours en coup de vent.

« On mange ensemble ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Oh, désolée, Neville. Je ne peux pas. Je dois retrouver Harry. »

« Ah... »

Il lui offrit un petit sourire triste et sans rien ajouter, se replongea dans la lecture de son manuel alors qu'elle s'éclipsait en lui jetant un dernier regard navré.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Des pas résonnèrent dans la petite cour balayée par le vent, étouffant le bruissement du vent qui affolait les dernières feuilles, les envoyant gracieusement valser sur le sol et dans les airs.

« Quelle idée de manger dehors avec ce temps », soupira Harry en adressant tout de même un sourire à Hermione. « Tiens, je t'ai pris de la tarte à la citrouille. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant, attrapa la part de tarte qu'il lui tendait et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son écharpe.

« Non, mais vraiment, Hermione. Tu veux pas qu'on rentre ? », demanda-t-il en réprimant un frisson. « Ou alors tu es fâchée contre moi et c'est ta stratégie pour te débarrasser de moi ? Me condamner à mourir congelé, c'est ça ? »

« Dumbledore disait toujours que le froid gardait l'âme au chaud... », le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Oui, enfin on parle d'un homme qui passait son temps à se gaver de bonbons au citron et qui marchait pieds nus dans la neige. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un bon exemple. »

Ils se sourirent tous les deux et il plana un bref silence durant lequel ils repensèrent chacun à leurs premières années à Poudlard avec un peu de nostalgie. Le temps avait filé si vite. En un battement de cil, ils avaient grandi, et les souvenirs de cette époque paraissaient brumeux, plus vraiment réels, remplacés par tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu entre temps.

« Tu crois qu'il serait déçu de voir dans quel état se trouve son école ? », demanda-t-elle, en dévisageant Harry d'un air soucieux.

Il marqua un temps, pensif, avant de secouer doucement la tête.

« Non. Les choses ne seront plus jamais pareilles, mais c'était inévitable. Il faut du temps pour réparer ce genre de dégât. Au sens propre comme au figuré. »

Elle acquiesça, pas vraiment convaincue. Elle avait surtout l'impression d'avoir lâchement abandonné tout le monde, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Elle aurait dû enrayer la crise avant qu'elle n'éclate en folie, mais elle en avait été incapable.

« Je m'inquiète pour Ron », finit-elle par murmurer au bout d'un long moment.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as traîné dehors, avoue ! »

« En partie. Et parce que j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec mon meilleur ami, aussi », sourit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

« Tu t'en sors bien », concéda-t-il avec un sourire vaincu, avant de reprendre son sérieux et d'ajouter, à voix basse : « Je m'inquiète aussi, Hermione. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il m'a rembarré à chaque fois. »

« J'ai l'impression que... J'ai l'impression qu'on l'a laissé tomber. »

« Dis pas ça. On avait tous besoin de faire notre deuil, on avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Un peu de temps pour ne pas devenir fou. »

« Je sais... Mais il ne vient quasiment plus en cours, et je sais pas... Je me sens coupable. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, on aurait dû être capable de l'aider. On aurait dû être là... »

Elle marqua une pause, pensive, tout en entamant sa part de tarte, puis releva les yeux vers Harry.

« Tu l'as vu, toi, ces derniers temps ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il a passé des nuits à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. J'essayais de l'aider, de lui parler, mais il s'emmurait dans son silence. Et puis, il a commencé à faire les cent pas dans la chambre en murmurant des trucs incompréhensibles, comme s'il délirait totalement. On n'a rien dit, on a tous été patients, on a pris sur nous. Chaque fois, je lui demandais si tout allait bien, je le suppliais de me parler, de me raconter, mais il ne répondait jamais. Et tout d'un coup, il s'est mis à disparaître la nuit. Il se levait, et il partait. Des fois, j'entends des murmures, les chuchotements d'une conversation. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique mais quand je me réveille le matin, il est revenu. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiet.

« Tu ne l'as jamais suivi ? Pour voir où il partait ? »

Il lâcha un long soupir en secouant la tête sous le regard pressant d'Hermione qui espérait une réponse positive. D'un geste tendre, il vint poser sa main sur celle de son amie, peau glacée contre peau glacée.

« Non, Hermione, je ne l'ai pas suivi. J'en ai marre de jouer les héros. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un peu de tranquillité. J'ai sacrifié mon adolescence pour cette Guerre, sacrifié l'innocence et la douceur de la vie. J'ai jamais connu le bonheur des jours qui passent et se ressemblent gentiment. Voilà, maintenant, c'est tout ce à quoi j'aspire. Au moins pour quelques temps. »

« Mais... Mais, c'est Ron... On peut pas lui tourner le dos... Pas maintenant ! », bafouilla-t-elle, désemparée.

« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, et certainement pas contre leur propre volonté. Il faut parfois laisser aux gens le temps de se soigner eux-même. »

« Mais... »

« Hermione », l'interrompit-il. « Tu sais ce que ça donne quand une personne cassée essaye de réparer une autre personne cassée ? Un bordel de blessures à vif. Je l'ai expérimenté avec Cho, et je te promets que c'est pas une solution. »

« On a toujours tout vécu ensemble, tous les trois. J'arrive pas à me résoudre à fermer les yeux sur sa détresse. »

« Laisse-lui du temps. Le temps de faire son deuil, et le temps de pardonner. »

Elle soupira longuement mais comprit au regard déterminé de son ami qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Alors, le cœur lourd, elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

« A quel moment t'es devenu plus raisonnable que moi, toi ? », sourit-elle avec tendresse. « Toi qui fonçais toujours tête de baissée quelle que soit la situation, tu me conseilles maintenant d'attendre sagement... C'est le monde à l'envers. »

Il sourit et pour toute réponse, déposa un baiser sur son front avant de croquer férocement dans sa tarte à la mélasse.

« En parlant des Weasley... », relança la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin. « Tu voudrais pas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Ginny, une bonne fois pour toute ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en bougonnant mais elle lui donna un coup de coude complice qui le fit de nouveau sourire. Il haussa vaguement les épaules et se décida enfin à parler.

« J'aurais pas dû venir, ça sentait le piège à des kilomètres, ce déjeuner en extérieur ! Et arrête de sourire comme ça, on dirait Malefoy ! », plaisanta-t-il en espérant éluder la question mais au contraire, Hermione s'empressa de faire disparaître son sourire compromettant avant de dévisager son ami sérieusement.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », insista-t-elle.

« Rien. »

« Oh, Harry, s'il te plaît, explique-moi... »

« Non, je voulais dire : rien, il ne se passe rien entre Ginny et moi. »

« Comment ça ? », s'inquiéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais pas... C'est comme... resté en suspend après la Guerre. »

« ça m'étonne de la part de Ginny, ça. Elle est jamais venue t'en parler ? »

« Oh si, elle a bien essayé. C'est moi qui l'ai évitée ces six derniers mois. »

Hermione le regarda un instant sans comprendre, bouche-bée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ce charabia signifiait. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Ginny avait toujours été profondément amoureuse de Harry, et même s'il avait mis du temps à le réaliser, ce dernier avait fini par se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments. Il y'avait quelque chose de beau et d'atypique dans leur union, un étrange mélange de fougue et de douceur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce si joli ensemble ait pu se faner.

« Mais pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

Il lui lança un regard affecté, et elle sentit tout le chagrin que lui causait cette situation. Il finit par hausser les épaules avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés par le vent.

« A la fin de la Guerre, je sais, j'aurais dû... Mais, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tous les deuils qu'il fallait encaisser, j'ai pas eu le courage. Et puis, les choses sont différentes, maintenant. Je veux dire... avant, si je me plantais, j'avais des raisons parce qu'il y'avait tellement de choses à gérer en même temps que j'avais une bonne raison de pas réussir. Maintenant, maintenant... J'ai plus d'excuses, si je me plante, je me plante, et pour de bon. Et je veux pas tout gâcher. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait subir aux Weasley, pas après tout ce qu'ils ont perdu à cause de moi. Si je suis pas à la hauteur, je vais tout foutre en l'air. Et tu vois, je préfère ne rien faire que de tout foutre en l'air. »

D'un geste lent, elle se glissa un peu plus près de lui et saisit son visage de sa main glacée par le froid pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Il lui offrit un faible sourire un peu embarrassé.

« Harry, tu ne vas rien foutre en l'air du tout. Je te fais absolument confiance sur ce point. Je sais que ça fait peur les grandes responsabilités, quand on n'a plus la mort aux trousses, mais ce n'est pas un prétexte pour ne pas essayer. Et puis connaissant Ginny, elle t'aura tué avant que tu aies le temps de finir de lui déballer tes excuses, donc tu risques pas grand chose. »

Il éclata d'un rire sincère et spontané, bien vite suivi par Hermione. Ils mirent quelques minutes à calmer leur hilarité, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et enfin Harry la dévisagea avec tendresse. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser brûlant contre sa joue.

« Merci Hermione. Vraiment, merci. »

Elle sourit, puis la conversation dériva sur des sujets plus légers. Ils parlèrent du Terrier, du petit Teddy et de Duddley. Enfin, quand ils ne purent plus retenir les frissons causés par le froid mordant, ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Ils convinrent de retourner en salle commune pour s'atteler à leurs devoirs mais lorsqu'elle traversa le grand hall quelque chose la força à ralentir l'allure. Un malaise grandissant s'abattit sur elle, comme si une onde lugubre s'était immiscée en elle, la glaçant jusqu'à l'os. Une vague de chair de poule sur ses bras, elle leva les yeux vers Harry qui s'était lui aussi arrêté en jetant des regards anxieux autour de lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Il se passe quelque chose. »

Le grand hall était étrangement désert, plongé dans un silence suffocant. Au loin, les bruits des discussions et des rires lui parvenaient comme étouffés. La lumière hivernale avait du mal à se frayer un passage à travers les carreaux sombres du château, plongeant le hall dans une obscurité inquiétante. Elle s'avança d'un pas en réprimant un frisson. Une goutte de sueur dévala sa nuque. Non, ce n'était pas de la sueur, c'était tiède et moite. Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut. Lentement, elle passa un main tremblante sur sa nuque et à contrecœur, avec une appréhension grandissante, amena sa main à hauteur de ses yeux. Sur ses doigts crispés, du sang carmin dégoulinait comme de l'encre sale. Un cri qu'elle n'eut même pas conscience de pousser résonna longuement dans la pièce. Elle se sentit chancelante et nauséeuse. Au ralenti, le corps moite et le cœur battant au rythme de son angoisse, elle releva le visage vers le plafond. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, son pouls effectua un sprint infernal. En suspension bien au dessus du sol, un corps livide, qui pendait là comme un pantin désarticulé. Son visage rejeté en arrière était exsangue, et ses longs cheveux d'un roux sableux s'éparpillaient dans le vide, ondoyait autour de son visage comme un halo funèbre. Des striures sanglantes dévalaient son visage en rigoles d'un rouge éclatant tranchant violemment contre le nacre de sa peau. Le corps de la jeune fille lévitait au dessus de leur tête, aussi blême et froid que la mort, et sa robe noire flottait autour d'elle comme un linceul sinistre, figure effrayante et fantomatique qui se balançait dans le vide. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, suspendue en l'air, sans que personne ne la remarque ? Combien d'élèves étaient passés sans la voir ?

« Qu'est-ce que... », commença Harry, mais le reste de sa question resta en suspend, s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

Glacés d'horreur, ils restèrent figés quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione ne sorte enfin de sa stupeur.

« Harry, tu penses que tu peux la porter ? »

Harry lui lança un regard soucieux mais finit par acquiescer gravement, le visage sombre. Il remonta ses manches et attendit qu'Hermione agisse.

« _Finite !_ »

Le corps de la jeune fille sembla figé une seconde, les bras ballants et le regard vitreux, puis tomba en chute libre à toute vitesse, ses cheveux tourbillonnant comme des danseurs fous autour de son visage.

« _Levicorpus !_ »

In extremis, avant que le corps ne se fracasse contre le sol, il fut brusquement retenu par la cheville et flotta dans l'air à quelques centimètres du sol, plus cireux et funèbre que jamais. D'un geste légèrement tremblant, Hermione guida le corps jusqu'aux bras d'Harry dans lesquels il s'écrasa mollement. Le jeune homme ne flancha pas, elle était aussi légère qu'une plume, et sa silhouette fine semblait minuscule dans les bras d'Harry. Délicatement, Hermione saisit son poignet et faillit le lâcher aussitôt tant il était glacé, mais elle se ressaisit et le pressa doucement entre ses doigts, retenant sa respiration. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle discerna une faible pulsation, presque effacée. Elle lâcha son poignet et du bout des doigts, dégagea les cheveux entremêlés qui recouvraient son visage. Du sang avait coulé de son nez et de sa bouche, striant son visage de lézardes rouges et disgracieuses, mais malgré tout, elle reconnut la jeune fille sans peine.

« C'est Lysandra Yaxley. Une deuxième année », conclut-elle d'une voix triste.

« Yaxley, comme... »

« Oh, Harry, franchement, est-ce que ça a une importance, là, tout de suite ? T'es le premier à savoir qu'on n'est pas toujours responsable des agissements des membres de notre famille. »

« T'as raison », répondit-il, un peu honteux, en serrant un peu plus la jeune fille contre lui. « Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, tu devrais aller en parler à McGonagall. »

« Non. Je veux d'abord trouver qui a fait ça. Moi même. »

Harry jeta un regard hésitant à la jeune fille, inerte, dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air d'une petite poupée de chiffon, belle et sans vie, marquée de douleur et de cruauté. Puis, son regard sonda avec inquiétude celui de son amie.

« Pas le temps de discuter de ça. Mais Hermione, arrête de t'acharner à vouloir tout régler toute seule... On a fait notre part du travail, maintenant il est temps de déléguer. »

« Je... »

« On en discutera plus tard », l'interrompit-il. « Y'a plus urgent, dans l'immédiat. »

Avec fermeté et douceur, il serra un peu plus Lysandra contre lui et se dirigea à pas pressés vers l'infirmerie. Après de longues minutes de silence troublé, Hermione se décida finalement à regagner le dortoir, dans un brouillard d'idées noires.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Hermione se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans arriver à fermer l'œil. L'image de Drago planait vaguement dans son esprit malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour l'éradiquer de son esprit. Le vent faisait doucement vrombir les fenêtres du dortoir, fredonnant une mélodie qui faisait écho à ses tourments. Elle était épuisée, ses paupière lourdes luttaient pour se fermer, mais à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de céder à sa fatigue, l'image de Drago, son sourire en coin et son sourcil haussé, s'imposait violemment à elle. Et lorsqu'à force de lutter, elle se ménageait un instant de répit, c'était le corps inerte et livide de Lysandra Yaxley qui torturait son esprit. Exténuée de se battre, elle se releva et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit avec lassitude. Aussi silencieusement que possible, elle finit par se lever et se diriger vers l'escalier menant à la Salle Commune. Elle descendit lentement les marches, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. A sa grande surprise, elle sentit la chaleur du feu l'envelopper et reconnut son crépitement familier, bien vite couvert par d'autres bruits. Des murmures indistincts de conversations bruissaient doucement à ses oreilles.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle ralentit et parcourut les dernières marches sur la pointe des pied. Prenant bien soin de rester cachée, elle se pencha à l'angle du mur pour observer les retardataires qui n'avaient toujours pas rejoints leurs dortoirs.

Assis en face de la cheminée, ils étaient habillés de leurs simples robes noires, dénuées de tout ornements : la broche Gryffondor avait été décrochée et la cravate rouge et or, dénouée. Ils parlaient vite et à voix basse, et l'ombre projetée par les flammes coulaient nerveusement sur leurs visages blafards, déformant leurs traits, exacerbant tour à tour leurs yeux brillants ou leurs bouches qui articulaient des paroles interdites.

Avec un peu de difficulté, elle reconnut Ron. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux cernés, son visage d'une pâleur inquiétante. Malgré l'obscurité, elle distingua à ses côtés Seamus, Peakes et un élève de cinquième année qui était bâti comme une armoire à glaces. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne discerna, le frère et la sœur Vane, ainsi que deux autres élèves dont elle ne connaissait pas les prénoms, lui tournant tous quatre le dos.

Elle voulut s'avancer pour les rejoindre et mettre fin à cette étrange réunion qui faisait naitre en elle une étrange anxiété. A les voir tous comme ça, leurs visages altérés par les ombres du feu, murmurant comme des comploteurs, elle se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Et ce sentiment tortueux la retint de faire un pas de plus, comme si elle s'apprêtait à poser le pied dans un sable mouvant. A la place, elle se pencha un peu plus et tendit l'oreille. C'est Ron qui semblait mener la conversation.

« ... non, tant pis. C'est le moment. »

Hermione vit Romilda triturer malgré elle sa queue-de-cheval alors que sa jambe était agitée d'un tressautement nerveux.

« Maintenant ? », demanda-t-elle. « On devrait attendre un peu plus. Attendre les autres. »

« Ne te sers pas des autres pour justifier ta lâcheté, Vane », trancha Ron d'une voix glaciale. « Si tu as peur, tu peux gentiment aller te recoucher avec tes copines, on n'a plus besoin de toi. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il fallait pas ramener de filles », se moqua Peakes avant de se prendre un regard noir de la part d'Agostino Vane.

« Ne fais pas honte à notre nom, Romilda », grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle sembla désemparée, le regard dansant du visage dur de Ron à celui, pressant, de son frère. Elle déglutit douloureusement et ajouta avec précipitation :

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais juste savoir si les autres allaient se pointer ou pas. Je suis pas en train de me défiler. »

Ron acquiesça, visiblement satisfait de sa réponse. Puis il évalua silencieusement du regard les autres élèves assis à côté de lui, comme s'il sondait leur motivation. Hermione les vit se contracter imperceptiblement, comme s'ils craignaient sa sentence et elle frissonna. Même de là où elle se tenait, son regard avait quelque chose de glaçant.

« Vous avez tous votre baguette ? », demanda-t-il finalement.

Sans un mot, ils hochèrent la tête en signe de confirmation, puis Ron se leva et comme si c'était le signal, les autres l'imitèrent cérémonieusement. Paniquée, et mue par ses vieux réflexes de préfète, elle sortit de sa cachette d'un bond, légèrement chancelante. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, s'arrêtant brusquement en s'échangeant des regards incertains. Ron, lui, l'avait observé sortir de sa cachette sans rien dire, le visage impassible.

« C'est bon, je m'en occupe », lâcha-t-il sans ciller d'un pouce.

D'un geste de la main, il leur intima de sortir et ils s'exécutèrent sans demander leur reste. Elle l'observa, bouche-bée, choquée par son arrogance débordante d'assurance. _'C'est bon je m'en occupe'_. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Et, plus important, pour qui _la_ prenait-il ? Comme si elle était une distraction, un vulgaire obstacle qu'on dégagerait de sa route du bout des doigts. Elle fronça les sourcils et plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? », demanda-t-elle durement, mais c'était moins une question qu'une menace à peine voilée.

« Je pars à la chasse », murmura-t-il, et ses yeux prenaient un plaisir mauvais à venir défier les siens.

Il savoura les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa propre bouche, savoura leur impact, les observa éclater au visage de la jeune fille, se délectant de ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur et de sa bouche s'entrouvrant malgré elle. Presque à contrecœur, comme si elle connaissait la réponse mais qu'elle avait peur de l'entendre pour de bon, elle demanda :

« ... la chasse à quoi ? »

« La chasse aux Mangemorts. »

Il se fendit d'un lent sourire cruel qui remua ses traits si violemment que l'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si c'était vraiment lui, derrière les contours de son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui comme d'un animal sauvage, à pas lents et mesurés, comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui file entre les doigts, ou au contraire, qu'il lui saute à la gorge et la tue. Elle plongea ses yeux bruns dans ses yeux assombris par la haine, comme pour se rassurer, comme pour chercher les vestiges de son ami.

« Ron. Il faut que tu arrêtes ton délire tout de suite. Ça devient dangereux. Dangereux pour toi, et dangereux pour le reste de Poudlard. »

Un sourire amer plana sur le visage du Gryffondor et il releva la tête, la toisant de haut.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ton nouvel amoureux, c'est ça ? »

« Ça n'a aucun rapport avec lui », se défendit-elle en serrant les poings.

Elle comprit trop tard son erreur. Son visage se décomposa, elle chercha vaguement quelque chose à dire pour se rattraper mais le visage de Ron s'était brusquement fermé, et ses yeux brillaient dangereusement, alors qu'une ridule s'était creusée du haut de son nez jusqu'à l'orée de ses cheveux, comme une cicatrice de chagrin zébrant douloureusement son visage.

« T'as arrêté de nier, c'est déjà ça », lâcha-t-il dans un petit rire en essayant de contenir sa colère.

Il tentait de se redonner un peu de contenance, mais son rire jaune ne trompait pas Hermione, elle le connaissait trop bien pour ça. D'un geste de la main, elle éluda le sujet.

« Oh, Ron, grandis un peu ! Arrête, maintenant. Sérieusement, où est-ce que ça va mener ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Tuer un par un tous ceux que tu soupçonnes d'avoir fréquenté de près ou de loin les Mangemorts ? Et après... quoi ? Au mieux ce sera l'exclusion, au pire Azkaban. Et entre les deux, le risque qu'un d'eux t'envoie à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Il balança sa tête en arrière, secoué d'un rire silencieux, avant de lui jeter un regard hautain.

« Je compte pas les tuer... », expliqua-t-il en la dévisageant férocement. « ... je compte les détruire. »

Elle le regarda, bouche-bée, les sourcils haussés de colère et de désespoir. Quand Ron avait-il changé à ce point ? Et comment avait-elle pu laisser faire ? Elle ne reconnaissait même plus les traits pourtant si familiers de son visage. La haine semblait s'être infiltrée dans chaque pore de sa peau, triturant les traits de son visage, et comme une pierre précieuse qu'on bouge à la lumière, ses yeux se paraient parfois d'éclats de folie abrasive qui avait finit par l'embraser tout entier. A la frontière de son visage, elle discernait quelque chose de violent et de monstrueux, une gangrène de mauvais sentiments qui le rongeait lentement. Alors, elle réalisa. Ça claqua dans son esprit comme un coup de tonnerre.

« C'est toi... c'est toi qui as fait ça à Lysandra ? »

« Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait. Et encore, j'ai été indulgent. »

« Bon sang, Ron ! Elle a douze ans ! Douze ans ! C'est une gamine, elle n'a rien à voir avec son père ! Ron, je t'en supplie, faut que t'arrêtes. Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais... t'as besoin d'aide. »

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'il s'était approché tout près d'elle, et que sa main entourait son bras, serrant, serrant, serrant si fort qu'elle sentait naître les contusions sous ses doigts.

« Tu... Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi ! », balbutia-t-elle.

« Je te conseille de pas en parler, Hermione. »

« Ne t'avise pas de me menacer ! Et lâche-moi ! »

Il la regarda sans rien dire, comme s'il la voyait pour la toute première fois, ses lèvres légèrement retroussés dans une moue indéchiffrable, et puis comme s'il était devenu totalement fou, il se pencha vers elle et plaqua un baiser brutal et rugueux contre les lèvres de la jeune fille. Mue par une colère aveuglante, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son torse et le repoussa de toutes ses forces avant de s'essuyer rageusement la bouche. Il recula de quelques pas, titubant, avant de lui jeter un regard d'incompréhension.

« Je t'interdis... Je t'interdis de me toucher ! Espèce de malade ! »

Il écarquilla brièvement les yeux et elle y décela une onde de tristesse, elle aurait presque pu y apercevoir son cœur, brisé et contusionné de chagrin. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait s'excuser, que ses grands yeux bleus allaient s'emplir de larmes désordonnées, et qu'il se confondrait en excuses confuses. Mais ses sourcils se haussèrent avec dédain et il revêtit de nouveau une expression haineuse alors que d'un geste vif, il attrapait une nouvelle fois son bras.

« Sache que tous ceux qui entretiendront de près ou de loin des relations avec ces enfoirés de Mangemorts subiront le même sort... »

Elle voulut reculer mais il ne desserra pas son emprise. Elle avisa de nouveau sa main dont les jointures blanchissaient à mesure que son propre bras s'engourdissait, puis, ignorant sa douleur, elle releva les yeux vers le visage blafard de Ron. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« En souvenir de notre amitié, je te laisse une semaine pour régler tes merdes et t'éloigner de ce fils de pute. Passé ce délai, je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi. Tu seras une traître, comme les autres. »

Il la lâcha brusquement et elle chancela un instant, puis il rabattit la capuche de sa robe sur son visage et rejoignit les autres, abandonnant Hermione au milieu de la salle commune. Hagarde, elle le regarda disparaître par le tableau. Il n'avait gardé de Ron que son prénom, pour le reste, il ne demeurait plus rien de celui qui avait été son camarade, son ami et son amant. Elle se demandait vaguement qui était le monstre qui venait de quitter la Salle Commune. Elle releva sa manche ; sur sa peau fleurissaient déjà les premières traces bleutées de son étreinte féroce. Ce monstre, elle en était en partie responsable. 

* * *

_Me revoilà, après une petite (longue ?) absence ! Désoléééée mais le mois de Janvier a été chargé !_  
 _J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu en route, et surtout, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre malgré l'ambiance très sombre..._  
 _ **Merci à tous, encore une fois !** Et je vais de ce pas répondre à vos jolies reviews !_


	28. Héra

« Je comprends pas... », se plaignit Calypso en lâchant sa plume avant de se laisser aller contre le mur. « Je déteste la Botanique. Une plante, c'est vert et ça a des feuilles, comment on est censés faire la différence entre chaque espèce, tu peux me dire ? »

Daphné garda le silence. Comme elle l'avait fait ces trente dernières minutes, essayant, par ce mutisme volontaire, de faire comprendre à Calypso combien elle se fichait de sa maudite Botanique. Mais le message ne sembla pas percuter le cerveau de la brune qui était assise en tailleur sur son lit, et bougonnait depuis déjà plus d'une demi-heure. Sur ses draps, une dizaines d'imposants volumes s'ouvraient sur des graphiques compliqués, des noms latins alambiqués et autres croquis de plantes venimeuses disparues depuis des siècles. Elle maugréa de nouveau quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains, tirant un soupir d'exaspération à Daphné. Au fil des jours, elle avait développé une affection tendre pour Calypso. Elle était venue combler le trou béant en forme de soeur qui hantait le coeur de Daphné. C'était inattendu et inespéré, pour elle qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de ressentir un agacement croissant à chaque fois que Calypso révisait dans les parages car elle avait la facheuse tendance à se plaindre et à maugréer des heures durant dès qu'il était question de devoirs.

« T'étais pas censée bosser avec Zabini ? », demanda finalement la blonde, à bout de patience.

« Si, si. Il m'a déjà beaucoup aidée. Mais j'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je suis une idiote incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit aux cours... »

« Mais moi, tu t'en fiches, que je pense ça ? »

Calypso releva vivement le visage, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Oh, mais toi, je sais que tu ne le penseras jamais. »

« N'en sois pas si certaine. Je suis à deux doigts de te pétrifier pour avoir un peu la paix. »

Bonne joueuse, Calypso referma son livre dans un claquement sonore avant de bondir hors de son lit pour se lover sur celui de Daphné qui ne manqua pas de la gratifier d'un regard méfiant. Ce genre de rapprochement, et le sourire mielleux qu'arborait Calypso ne présageait rien de bon. En général, ça précédait une question indiscrète, une confidence indésirable ou un sermon doucereux. Et avec Calypso, parfois les trois.

« Y a un truc qui te tracasse », trancha la brune, avec l'aplomb de celle qui annonce vérité incontestable.

« Oh non, Cali, ne commence pas, s'il te plaît. »

« Mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Non, le seul truc qui me dérange, c'est t'entendre marmonner sur la Botanique pendant des heures. »

« Je te conseille de me dire la vraie raison de ta mauvaise humeur ou je me remets à réviser. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne _'marmonnerai'_ pas, comme tu dis, mais je parlerai à voix haute. »

« Ça va, ça va, t'as gagné », céda Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est juste que les vacances de Noël approchent et je... je les passerai loin de chez moi pour la première fois. C'est bizarre de se dire que je n'ai plus de famille. J'ai plus personne sur terre. »

« Mais... »

« Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire », répondit Daphné avec un sourire tendre. « Personne à part toi... », elle marqua un arrêt avant de reprendre. « ... et Drago. Et même ça, j'ai l'impression que ça part à vau-l'eau. Tout a changé à cause de l'autre garce de Granger. Le jour où elle s'est incrustée dans la vie de Drago, il s'est mis à changer. Je la hais, si tu savais comme je la hais. Elle et son foutu poste de préfet-en-chef. »

Calypso baissa le visage, triturant machinalement le pan de sa robe, l'air pensif. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit de nouveau. Elle semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, de dire quelque chose de terrible et elle appréhendait la réaction de Daphné. Les secondes s'empilèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce que la métisse ose enfin briser le tabou.

« Daphné, tu ne t'es jamais dit que... que toi et Drago, vous n'étiez peut-être pas faits l'un pour l'autre ? »

L'atmosphère se glaça d'un coup, et alors que le mercure du thermomètre descendait en flèche bien au-dessous de zéro, Daphné plaqua deux yeux féroces sur Calypso. Son visage fin se durcit, son menton se releva avec arrogance. Personne, personne sur terre ne pouvait comprendre. C'était elle, et Drago. A jamais et pour toujours. Et rien ni personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », siffla-t-elle avec dédain.

« C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression que ça te fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. »

« Drago n'a plus les idées très claires, ces derniers-temps, c'est tout. Quand cette sale période se terminera, tout redeviendra comme avant. On est destiné à être ensemble et je serai sa femme, quoi qu'il en coûtera. Il me l'a promis. »

« Daphné... »

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, toi, de toute façon », l'interrompit-elle avec froideur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? »

« Ça veut dire que tout est toujours trop simple pour Calypso Rosier. Tout te tombe toujours dans les bras. C'est tellement simple que t'es même pas capable de voir ce que t'as juste sous ton nez. Alors, évidemment, dès que tu aperçois la moindre petite difficulté, tu prends tes jambes à ton cou. »

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu fais allusion ? », demanda Calypso, l'air blessé, en se relevant d'un bond.

« Oh, bon sang, Calypso ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Toute l'école sait de quoi je parle. T'es vraiment la seule à ne pas voir la vipère qui serpente juste sous tes yeux. »

« Je... »

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, mettant momentanément fin à leur échange venimeux. La silhouette de Malefoy, grande et athlétique, se tenait à l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'air las. Son regard balaya la pièce, s'arrêtant une seconde de plus sur Daphné et elle sentit son corps s'échauffer.

« Je cherche Zabini. »

« Il n'est pas ici », répondit Calypso avec mauvaise humeur.

Voyant qu'il hésitait sur le pas de la porte, Daphné crut bon d'ajouter, très vite :

« Mais tu peux rester, si tu veux. »

Il sembla sur le point de refuser l'invitation, mais il finit par hausser les épaules et se laisser tomber sur un des lits vides du dortoir en poussant un long soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », s'empressa de demander la blonde.

« Je récupère mon poste de préfet, à la rentrée. La vieille McGo n'a pas l'intention de me lâcher, apparemment. »

Les muscles de Daphné se crispèrent. Avoir été viré de son poste était la meilleure chose qui était arrivée à Drago, en partie parce que ça l'éloignait de Granger et de ses manigances de vieille folle. A tous les coups, McGonagall était dans le coup, elle aussi. Peut-être qu'elle essayait de l'éloigner de ses anciennes fréquentations pour on ne sait quelle raison.

« Refuse », lâcha Daphné, avec autorité.

Couché de tout son long sur son lit, il daigna tout de même relever la tête par dessus son épaule pour dévisager Daphné avec un mépris affiché.

« Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'ai pas essayé ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Pardon... », s'excusa-t-elle docilement sous le regard exaspéré de Calypso.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser », déclara cette dernière en réunissant rapidement les ouvrages qui trainaient sur le lit avant de sortir de la pièce sans leur adresser un dernier regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? », s'étonna Drago en se redressant sur son lit. « Non, en fait, je m'en fous. »

Il se leva du lit en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir à son tour mais Daphné bondit du lit pour s'interposer.

« Attends, Drago. J'aimerais qu'on parle. »

Il lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Parler de quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai oublié ton dernier avertissement, Daphné ? Non seulement je ne l'ai pas oublié, mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment apprécié, non plus. »

« Drago, toi et moi... »

« Non, Daphné, non. Il n'y a pas de 'toi et moi'. Il y'a toi, et il y'a moi, sur deux feuilles séparées, à des années lumière l'un de l'autre, tu comprends ? Il n'y aura plus jamais de toi et moi, et à vrai dire, il n'y en a jamais eu. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis », répondit-elle, les yeux agrandis par le coup de poignard qu'elle venait de se prendre en plein cœur. « C'est cette Granger, c'est elle qui t'a fait perdre la tête. Elle a dû te jeter un sort, et tu... je comprends, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis... C'est elle qui t'a fait changer. »

« Si tu me connaissais suffisamment, tu saurais que j'ai pas changé. Je suis exactement le gamin de six ans que tu as connu, sans tout cet endoctrinement crasseux et cette bonne éducation de merde. Il serait grand temps de réaliser que c'est pas Granger, le problème. C'est toi. »

Des larmes confuses roulèrent en pagaille sur le visage de Daphné, s'emmêlant à ses cheveux blonds, se perdant sur ses lèvres carmins.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... Toi et moi, on se mariera. On se mariera. On s'aime et on se mariera », répéta-t-elle comme une prière.

Il lui jeta un regard plein de dédain, dénué d'émotion devant ses larmes douloureuses, s'avança vers la porte, s'arrêta et lâcha un cruel _'pauvre folle'_ avant de disparaître pour de bon.

Ces deux petits mots explosèrent aux oreilles de Daphné comme une bombe nucléaire. Elle resta dans l'obscurité de sa chambre à pleurer, pleurer, pleurer alors que ses larmes ne semblaient jamais vouloir se tarir, redoublant au contraire d'intensité. Elle savait, elle, que tout était de la faute de Granger. Elle le savait. Elle était peut-être la seule à s'en rendre compte, mais elle le savait. A la lumière de cet espoir, elle sécha subitement ses larmes. Si elle était la seule à le savoir, elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Il fallait se débarrasser de Granger. Le plus vite possible. Et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait encore l'aider.

~~~~o~~~~

En voyant Daphné assise dans un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, Calypso sembla sincèrement surprise. En deux enjambées, elle se planta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

« T'étais pas au discours ? »

« Quel discours ? »

Calypso la regarda sans rien dire quelques secondes, cherchant sûrement à savoir si elle était sérieuse mais face à son visage impassible, elle finit par se rendre à l'évidence.

« McGonagall a fait un discours sur l'intégrité, le respect des autres, le pardon, tout ça. C'était plus un long sermon qu'un discours, en fait. Ils vont redoubler de vigilance et instaurer tout un tas de nouvelles règles. Un couvre-feu, entre autre, je crois. »

« Pardon ? Ça veut dire quoi, 'un couvre-feu, entre autre, je crois' ? T'es sûre ou tu crois ? »

« Je sais plus, j'ai pas vraiment écouté. Si tu voulais en avoir le coeur net, il fallait venir. C'était strictement obligatoire, je te signale », finit-elle en insistant intentionnellement sur le mot 'obligatoire'.

« Mmh », répondit vaguement Daphné afin de signaler son profond désintérêt pour tout ce qui avait trait aux obligations scolaires. « Et que nous vaut l'honneur de ses remontrances, au fait ? »

« L'affaire Yaxley. »

« Pauvre Lysandra. Comment elle va, d'ailleurs ? »

Daphné prit une mine affectée mais Calypso eut bien du mal à savoir si elle l'était vraiment ou si elle feignait de l'être, par habitude des règles de bienséance. N'arrivant pas à trancher, elle se décida tout de même à répondre :

« Elle est toujours dans les vapes, je crois. Je passerai la voir tout à l'heure. »

Dans le dos de Daphné, le tableau pivota et Pansy entra en trombes escortée par ses éternels chiens de garde, qui l'encadraient férocement. Pourtant, quelque chose avaient changé dans leur regard abrutis. Elle y voyait quelque chose de trouble et de confus, autre chose que leur habituelle conviction inébranlable. Comme à chaque apparition de Pansy, la pièce se glaça et le bruit s'amenuisa jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un vaste et opaque silence. Le regard de la reine Cobra sonda la pièce et s'arrêta sur Hestia qui se tenait recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, la mine pâle.

« Toi, petite garce », plaqua Pansy dans le silence ambiant en pointant son doigt sur Hestia.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'intéressée qui poussa un petit glapissement de terreur en jetant des regards apeurés autour d'elle. Prise au piège, elle se recula lentement, les bras ballants et les muscles tendus, pauvre proie sans défense sur le point d'être dévorée toute crue.

« Tu m'as vendue, hein ? », tonna Pansy, en la toisant de haut en bas.

« Qu... quoi ? »

« Fais pas l'innocente ! T'es allée parler à McGonagall ! »

« Mais... non ! Non, Pansy, je te jure, j'ai rien dit. »

« Tais-toi, tais-toi ! Arrête de mentir ! Je déteste les petits cafards dans ton genre », hurla-t-elle, les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire saillante.

Elle se tourna vers les autres Serpentard et les dévisagea un par un, les traits du visage tirés et déformés par la suspicion. Son regard croisa un instant celui de Daphné et elle eut tout le mal du monde à réprimer un frisson. Le silence s'appesantit encore un peu plus.

« Je vous hais, je vous hais tous. Vous essayez de me détruire, vous essayez de me faire tomber, je le vois bien. Vous complotez contre moi. Je vous entends murmurer, je vous vois détourner le regard quand je passe mais je devine vos sourires de traitres dès que j'ai le dos tourné... mais vous ne m'aurez pas. Vous ne m'aurez pas. J'ai trop attendu ce moment pour me faire destituer de ce qui me revient de droit. Je vous buterai. Un par un s'il le faut », s'écria-t-elle en envoyant une nuée de postillon dans l'atmosphère saturée de la pièce.

Les Serpentard s'échangèrent des regards du coin de l'oeil, hésitant visiblement sur la démarche à suivre. Est-ce qu'ils devaient lui répondre ? Partir ? Attendre sans rien dire ? Pansy débloquait complètement. Non qu'elle ait tourné rond un jour, mais sa folie s'empirait de jour en jour, la rongeant de l'intérieur, l'enfermant dans une tour d'ivoire et de paranoïa d'où elle surveillait le moindre geste suspect. Princesse sur le déclin qui sombrait dans le tourbillon de sa propre démence. Pansy porta sa main à sa baguette en leur lançant à tous un regard menaçant.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de vous regarder comme ça ! Je sais ce que vous pensez, vous pensez que vous allez m'avoir. Vous pensez que je vais dégringoler de mon trône, hein ? Charognards ! Vous me voulez morte à vos pieds ! Mais ça, ça n'arriveras pas... Non, jamais... Jamais ! », hurla-t-elle à s'en détacher les poumons. « Flora, emmène ta sœur dans ma chambre. On va avoir une petite discussion... »

Incrédule, Daphné tourna vivement le visage vers Flora qui semblait en proie au plus difficile dilemme de toute sa vie. Ses yeux passèrent lentement du visage pétri de fureur de Pansy à celui, désœuvré et effrayé de sa sœur. Elle fit un pas, s'arrêta, lâcha un petit cri de douleur et se remit en marche vers sa jumelle, à l'autre bout de la salle, qui la regardait avec de grands yeux apeurés. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le silence saturé de la salle commune, et chaque foulée semblait plus dure et plus lourde que la précédente, comme si ses chaussures avaient été emplies de plomb. Titubante, elle se traîna jusqu'à sa jumelle et se redressa soudain. Droite comme un i, elle se tint devant Hestia et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes d'effroi et de colère, renvoyant en miroir les yeux de sa sœur. Elle se ressemblaient plus que jamais à cet instant, se faisant face de toute leur hauteur, les yeux vitreux et les lèvres tremblantes, leurs cheveux bruns décoiffés peinant à cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

« Allez, Hestia, fais pas d'histoire, s'il te plaît. Suis-nous », murmura Flora du bout des lèvres.

« Mais j'ai rien fait, Flora. Je te promets, j'ai rien dit. Tu me crois, non ? J'ai rien fait, je te jure. »

Flora ne sembla même pas l'entendre, tendit la main pour saisir avec douceur le bras de sa sœur mais cette dernière se dégagea de sa poigne d'un geste brusque, reculant d'un pas pour finir acculée contre le mur. Flora tendit le bras de nouveau mais Hestia la repoussa encore. Un étrange mutisme paralysait les Serpentard, horrifiés par ce spectacle pathétique et dramatique tout à la fois, par ce combat silencieux et maladroit, par le désespoir qui exhalait de chacun de leur geste et par la folie de Pansy qui poussait deux sœur à s'entredéchirer. Même pour un Serpentard, c'était trop. Trop cruel, trop impitoyable. Les sœurs Carrow avait toujours été un emblème de complicité et d'amour, mais comme toujours, il n'y avait rien que Pansy ne pouvait détruire. On aurait dit deux animaux sauvages qu'on aurait plaqués de force dans un ring et qu'on aurait forcé à se battre, par plaisir malsain. Et elles, qui se donnaient des coups pour de faux, les yeux brillants de remords car elles savaient pertinemment comment ça allait finir.

La reine Cobra s'impatienta, claqua des doigts et Flora sembla électrisée. Ses gestes se firent plus durs et elle attrapa fermement sa sœur avant de la tirer d'un geste brusque.

« Fais pas d'histoire, s'il te plaît. Suis-moi, fais pas d'histoire », répétait-elle en boucle, comme un pantin bien dressé.

« Flora, arrête, Flora ! », balbutia Hestia et les mots dégringolaient de sa bouche au même rythme que les larmes dévalaient les contours de son visage. « Flora, s'il te plaît, Flora... »

« J'ai pas le choix, Hestia. Fais pas d'histoire, s'il te plaît. »

Sur le visage de sa jumelle, les mêmes larmes douloureuses traçaient des sillons de rimmel, zébrant de noir ses joues pâles, alors qu'elle traînait sa sœur vers son châtiment. Hestia se débattait mollement, le visage crispé et contracté, la bouche pleine de cris silencieux. Elle s'affaissa à moitié dans les bras de Flora qui continuait de la tirer sans ménagement vers la porte du dortoir et avant qu'elles ne disparaissent toutes les deux, Daphné crut entendre Flora murmurer du bout des lèvres : _j'ai pas le choix, Hestia, j'ai pas le choix. Pardon._

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Daphné avisa du coin de l'œil Drago sortir de la salle commune pour aller en cours. Elle l'attendait depuis plus de trente minutes, tapie dans un des recoins obscurs de la pièce. A l'instant où le tableau tourna pour laisser passer le Serpentard, Daphné bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita à sa suite. Depuis des jours, il l'évitait. Non, c'était même pire, il l'ignorait royalement. Alors, le cœur lourd, elle le suivait comme son ombre, lui collant au train, serpentant dans son sillage en espérant récolter au passage des miettes de son attention. Elle s'élança hors du dortoir, sur les pas de Drago. Il était en compagnie de Zabini, et parlait tranquillement. Pendant un instant, elle se prit à envier Blaise, à envier la facilité avec laquelle il discutait avec lui, à envier la simplicité avec laquelle il plaisantait, effleurait, regardait, touchait Drago, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre élève. C'était inimaginable pour elle qui devait tout calculer, toujours tout. Veiller à ses sourires, évaluer ses phrases à la virgule près, de peur de s'attirer ses foudres à cause d'une mauvaise formulation ou d'un geste un peu trop entreprenant.

Ils débouchèrent dans le couloir menant à la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Drago et Zabini à un mètre devant elle, et elle, sur leurs talons comme un petit chien bien dressé. Quelque chose lui sembla étrange, comme un mauvais pressentiment grondant, et elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste quand elle entendit une voix érailler le silence.

« Toi, l'enfoiré de Mangemort ! »

L'insulte avait claqué dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre. Weasley se planta devant eux, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux injectés de sang. Il n'avait jamais été un modèle de beauté, mais là, il faisait fort. On aurait dit un clochard fou, avec ses traits tirés et ses dents si serrées qu'elles grinçaient désagréablement. Zabini, Drago, et Daphné s'échangèrent un regard avant de se stopper aussi net, glissant discrètement la main vers leur baguette. Ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant, s'évaluant avec prudence, prêts à passer à l'attaque d'une seconde à l'autre.

« C'est pas à vous que je veux parler, c'est à lui », lâcha finalement Weasley en désignant Drago d'un signe de tête.

Daphné et Zabini s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur sans bouger d'un millimètre, baguettes toujours tendues, prêts à défendre leur ami au moindre signe d'offensive du rouquin. Ron renifla avec mépris avant de dévisager les acolytes de Drago d'un œil torve.

« Qu'est-ce ce qu'il t'arrive, Malefoy, t'es plus capable de te battre tout seul ? Ah, non, j'oubliais, ça n'a jamais fait partie de tes aptitudes. A part détaler comme un lapin et aller chouiner dans les jupons hors de prix de ta mère, tu sais pas faire grand chose, hein. »

Choqué par une telle assurance, Daphné et Zabini se tournèrent d'un même geste pour observer la réaction de Drago, s'attendant à un déferlement féroce de sorts et d'insultes, mais à leur grande surprise, le blond demeura impassible. D'un signe de la tête, il intima à ses camarades de le laisser et ils s'exécutèrent après avoir jeté un dernier regard peu amène au Gryffondor. Daphné se posta à l'ange du couloir et se pencha pour observer discrètement la scène, prête à intervenir au moindre signal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », balança finalement Drago, en dévisageant Ron de la tête aux pieds avec mépris.

« Les autres ont l'air d'avoir subitement oublié la petite merde que tu as été Drago Malefoy, mais moi j'oublie pas. Tu mériterais de croupir à Azkaban avec ton enfoiré de père. Je sais pas par quel miracle tu t'en es sorti indemne, je ne sais pas quel prix a réussi à acheter la fausse innocence d'un crevard dans ton genre, mais je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu te prennes dans la gueule ce que tu mérites. »

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour, et il plaqua férocement Weasley contre le mur, empoignant le col de son uniforme. La tête de Ron bascula vers l'arrière, et des tréfonds de sa gorge, il éructa d'un rire sardonique.

« J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait ? »

La mâchoire de Malefoy se contracta et de dégoût, il poussa Weasley qui s'encastra un peu plus dans le mur avant de le relâcher de son étau et de tourner les talons. Ron éclata d'un rire mauvais qui dura longtemps, un rire fou et éraillé. Puis, retrouvant soudain son sérieux, Malefoy l'entendit lui crier :

« Et t'approches plus d'Hermione, ou je te le ferai payer. »

« Te donne pas ce mal, va. Je te la laisse, ta Granger », lui lança Malefoy, par dessus son épaule, avant de rejoindre sa salle de cours.

Le cœur de Daphné bondit dans sa poitrine. Ca y'est. Granger, c'était fini. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle à l'horizon de Malefoy. La vie allait reprendre son cours. Elle se précipita à la suite de Drago et entra dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En balayant la pièce d'un rapide coup d'oeil, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer que les Gryffondor semblaient agités, nerveux, se jetant des regards méfiants les uns les autres.

T _iens, tiens, on dirait bien que la légendaire solidarité Gryffondorienne se fissure_ , pensa-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle s'assit à côté de Calypso et remarqua alors un homme enrobé qui se tenait droit devant le tableau, l'air impassible. Des touffes de cheveux blancs comme neige parsemaient par endroit son crâne dégarni et ses bras étaient croisés dans son dos, rebondissant plus encore son ventre replet. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle voyait celui qu'elle devina être son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Après les tragédies qui s'étaient abattues sur les précédents professeurs, la rumeur disait que le poste était maudit. Forcément, ça faisait pas rêver les foules, un poste maudit auquel on a de grandes chances de ne pas survivre, et par conséquent, les postulants ne s'étaient pas bousculés aux portes de Poudlard. Daphné avait longtemps cru que les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avaient tout simplement été annulés, pensant que la directrice les jugeait optionnels en ces temps apaisés. Ça aurait été idiot, naïf et ridiculement optimiste. Mais après tout, McGonagall était une ancienne Gryffondor.

« Asseyez-vous, jeunes gens », ordonna le professeur d'une voix calme d'où perçait une autorité certaine.

Dans un brouhaha confus, les élèves s'assirent, les yeux rivés sur leur nouveau professeur.

« Je m'appelle Elphias Doge, et je serai votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, jusqu'à nouvel ordre », expliqua-t-il de ce même ton impassible. « J'ai, de mes années à Poudlard, un souvenir tout à fait exquis. Toutefois, y remettre les pieds n'a jamais fait partie de mes intentions, et c'est par amitié pour ce cher Albus, que j'ai accepté d'y enseigner. »

Enfin, un vague sourire plana sur son visage et une ridule pensive creusa son front, laissant penser qu'il replongeait avec nostalgie dans de vieux souvenirs. D'un geste de la main, il finit par chasser ses souvenirs et recroisa de nouveau les bras dans son dos en prenant un air sérieux.

« Mes chers petits, vous avez vécu une Guerre. Je ne peux qu'imaginer les terribles épreuves que vous avez traversées, et toutes les horreurs que vous avez vues. Mais par pitié, ne vous laissez pas aller à croire que les temps que vous vous apprêtez à vivre seront plus cléments et paisibles. C'est une période de reconstruction, certes, mais c'est avant tout une période de déchirure. Vous êtes fatigués, j'en conviens, mais c'est dans ces moments troubles que les pires esprits se réveillent, se rassasiant de vos faiblesse, se repaissant de votre inattention pour y puiser la force de vous écraser. Il est plus que jamais nécessaire d'apprendre à vous défendre. Et nous commençons aujourd'hui. Rangez vos livres, examen surprise. »

Les élèves s'échangèrent des regards perplexes et finirent par ranger leurs affaires en protestant vaguement. Sauf Granger, bien sûr, qui semblait ravie de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Le contraire aurait étonné Daphné, et elle lui lança un regard méprisant en rangeant à son tour ses affaires, avant de se tourner fébrilement vers le professeur.

« Bien, bien. Mettez-vous par deux, je vous prie. »

Il y'eut un terrible instant de flottement, tout juste assez long pour que chacun réalise le malaise. Les maisons s'étaient tant déchirées, les élèves tant divisés, que la plupart ne savait pas avec qui se mettre. Des regards s'échangèrent, hésitants ou carrément méfiants. Quelques élèves se regroupèrent, d'autres restèrent seuls, et Daphné, au milieu de tout ça, se tourna vers Calypso, qui elle-même se tourna vers Zabini. Encore ce silence gênant, qui se prolonge, avant que Doge n'intervienne.

« Bien, puisque vous avez tant de mal à vous choisir un partenaire, laissez-moi le faire pour vous. Nous allons procéder autrement, vous vous mettrez par paire alphabétique », commença-t-il en fouillant dans ses papiers pour trouver la feuille d'appel. « Alors, alors... Brown et Bullstrode, Carrow et... tiens, c'est amusant, Carrow et Carrow, Dolohov et Farley, Finnigan et Goyle, Greengrass et Granger, Higgs et Londubat, Malefoy et Nott. Ah, je vois, Nott est absent ? Bien, Malefoy, vous serez avec Parkinson. Patil et Potter, Rosier et Thomas, Weasley et Zabini. »

Il y'eut un silence choqué, mais cette fois-ci, une clameur de protestation éclata presque aussitôt devant le hasard injuste de la répartition alphabétique. Daphné sentit une bile amère se diluer dans sa bouche. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver avec cette idiote de Granger. Elle aurait même préféré se retrouver avec Parkinson ou ce débile de Goyle. Tout, mais pas Granger. Elle resta stoïque, la baguette serrée dans la main, refusant de bouger d'un millimètre.

« Eh bien, dépêchez-vous. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée devant vous. »

« Mais... Monsieur... », commença Granger, visiblement aussi peu encline que Daphné à travailler avec elle.

« Je ne veux pas connaître vos états d'âmes, Miss Granger. Mettez-vous avec votre partenaire afin que nous puissions enfin commencer ce cours », trancha le professeur d'un ton sans réplique.

Granger pinça les lèvres, saisit sa baguette et finit par se diriger vers Daphné avec un visage qui se voulait impassible mais d'où transparaissait toute sa réticence. Elle s'assit à côté de la blonde sans rien dire, les poings serrés sur sa baguette. Bien. Elle non plus n'avait pas envie de travailler avec elle, voilà au moins quelque chose qu'elles avaient en commun. Alors qu'elle sentait le parfum suave de Granger s'imposer à elle, Daphné sentit monter l'irrépressible envie de se tourner vers elle et de lui balancer une claque, juste pour lui faire mal. Ça la démangeait, elle sentait sa main la titiller mais elle se retint : au fond, elle avait gagné. Drago ne s'intéressait plus à Granger, il était passé à une autre lubie, alors qu'elle, elle était toujours là, à ses côtés. Ça valait bien toute les gifles du monde. Peu à peu, les autres élèves finirent par se résigner et s'asseoir à côté de leur partenaire respectif. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Drago, il affichait un clair dégoût à l'idée de travailler avec Parkinson, mais se contentait de l'ignorer royalement, la tête tournée et les bras croisés. Les murmures s'étaient tus, et seul un froid glacial régnait sur la salle de classe.

« L'Art de venir à bout de son adversaire est méandreux et sinue par des détours obscurs qui vous glaceraient le sang. Croyez-moi, il y'a bien pire que les sorts interdits. Avant de détruire un adversaire physiquement, le moyen le plus net de sectionner le fil, c'est de le détruire psychologiquement. Et c'est très exactement ce sur quoi je veux travailler avec vous. Je veux vous apprendre à vous défendre, à repousser l'offensive, à barricader votre esprit pour en déjouer les sièges. »

Il descendit de l'estrade pour circuler entre les élèves, les bras toujours croisés dans le dos, un étrange sourire au visage.

« Mettez-vous face à face. Observez votre coéquipier, détaillez son visage, millimètre par millimètre, imprégnez-vous de son image, de chacun de ses battements de cils. Savoir se défendre commence par savoir observer. Allez, allez, un peu de nerfs. »

A contrecœur, Daphné se tourna vers Granger qui semblait aussi ennuyée qu'elle. D'un coup d'oeil, elle l'analysa rapidement. Elle avait un visage fin et de pommettes saillantes, ça, elle pouvait lui accorder. Mais la peau de son front était légèrement froissée - l'agaçante habitude de toujours froncer les sourcils, sûrement - et ses cheveux broussailleux retombaient sur ses épaules en une jungle de boucles indomptables. Elle n'avait rien d'élégant, rien de précieux, rien de sophistiqué. Elle avait l'air d'un animal sauvage. Comment Drago avait-il pu, ne serait-ce qu'oser poser les doigts sur elle ? Il aurait très bien pu attraper la rage, ou pire... La Gryffondor dut saisir l'animosité du regard de Daphné car ses lèvres se pincèrent de plus belle et ses sourcils se froncèrent, accentuant un peu plus la ridule qui creusait son front.

« Bien », intervint le professeur. « Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Je veux que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. L'exercice que nous allons pratiquer aujourd'hui s'appelle l'Occlumancie. »

Les élèves s'agitèrent sur leur siège, et Daphné les imaginait essayer tant bien que mal de fermer leur esprit à toute invasion intempestive. Granger se dandina sur son tabouret, l'air vraiment mécontent, avant de lever la main, la tendant si haut qu'on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de toucher le plafond. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante. C'était presque comme si elle faisait exprès.

« Miss Granger, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Monsieur, sans vouloir paraître déplacée... Cet exercice est bien trop dangereux... »

« Vous aviez peur de paraître déplacée, Miss Granger, et bien laissez-moi vous rassurer : vous l'êtes. Ce qui est dangereux, ce n'est pas cet exercice, mais plutôt qu'on ne vous ait jamais appris à vous en défendre. »

« Mais... »

« Je ne vous demande pas d'aller puiser des souvenirs de vos camarades en petite culotte, je vous demande simplement de réussir à projeter votre esprit dans celui de votre partenaire, qui devra, quant à lui, réussir à se barricader. C'est aussi simple que ça. Si chacun respecte ces consignes, vous ne courrez aucun risque. Bien. Mettez-vous en position, l'un en face de l'autre... bien. Et maintenant, projetez votre esprit dans celui de votre camarade. »

Daphné se mit en position, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, et attendit à peine le signal avant de se lancer. Dès qu'elle pénétra dans l'esprit de Granger, Daphné sentit des barrières aussi dures que l'acier l'encercler. Elle sentit un froid métallique s'insinuer dans son propre esprit et remonter jusque dans son corps en lui brûlant les yeux. Prise de panique, elle se retrancha hors de l'esprit d'Hermione en clignant douloureusement les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un esprit aussi hermétique. Elle ferma les yeux et se massa les paupières de son index. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle discerna nettement un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor. La garce, elle pensait que Daphné ne faisait pas le poids.

La blonde carra les mâchoires, et sans même l'avertir, projeta de nouveau son esprit dans celui de Granger. Comme s'il s'agissait de deux lames d'acier, leurs esprit s'entrechoquèrent dans un raclement douloureux et une gerbe d'étincelles. Elle entendit la brune pousser un petit glapissement de surprise avant de se dépêcher de redresser ses murailles mentales. De nouveau, un étau de fer sembla entourer l'esprit de Daphné et elle sentit ses forces vaciller. Elle s'accrocha, serrant un peu plus les mâchoires en les faisant grincer, et son esprit ondula comme un serpent contre les protections mentales de sa rivale. A mesure qu'elle furetait en cherchant une faiblesse, chaque déplacement, chaque centimètre parcouru devenait plus douloureux que le précédent. Une pression insoutenable pesait sur son esprit, l'accablant d'une douleur lancinante, comme si elle s'enfonçait mètre par mètre dans les eaux noires du lac et que l'eau glacée enserrait sa jolie petite tête pour la faire exploser. Plus elle s'enlisait, plus ses sens devenaient troubles et une violente nausée lui retourna l'estomac. Visiblement, Granger s'était arrangée pour édifier de quoi écraser les intrus indésirables comme des cloportes.

Dans l'esprit cartésien de la Gryffondor, pas un accroc, pas une aspérité, pas la moindre ébréchure à laquelle se raccrocher. Tout était lisse, calculé pour ne laisser aucune prise à l'adversaire. On glissait dans son esprit comme on glissait sur un lac gelé. On rebondissait sur ses barrière pour s'écraser violemment contre le sol. Elle avait dû se préparer la garce, se préparer, s'entraîner, s'arranger pour rendre son horrible petite tête imperméable.

Daphné voulut insister, repousser ses barrières mentales mais elle sentit la pression s'accentuer et vriller ses tympans. Elle s'entêta, repoussant encore l'étau métallique qui se resserrait autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un goût métallique emplir sa propre bouche. Elle devina le filet de sang qui ruisselait sur sa langue, et son esprit vacilla dangereusement mais elle s'obstina, forçant contre les murailles de la Gryffondor. Granger avait forcément une faille, tout le monde avait une faille. Elle, c'était Drago. Sa faille, sa fêlure, sa déchirure. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, l'image de Drago se répercuta dans la tête de Granger, rebondissant contre ses barrières dans un écho infernal. Elle sentit quelque chose grincer, crisser comme du gravier sous la semelle, et soudain, elle entrevit une fêlure dans les protections de Granger. Son esprit se précipita sur l'aspérité, et se pressa contre elle comme on appuie du doigt sur un bleu. L'esprit d'Hermione gronda, puis se cabra et elle fut brusquement éjectée. Elle retomba lourdement dans sa chaise, fiévreuse et tremblante. Une seconde de torpeur s'écoula, et soudain, elle put de nouveau sentir le sang dans sa bouche, chaud et métallique, et une migraine infernale vint enserrer ses tempes alors qu'elle essuyait sa bouche pâteuse de sa manche, tapissant sa robe d'une traînée rouge.

Furieuse, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard nerveux de Granger. Elle avait touché un point sensible, semblait-il. Il y'eut une seconde de flottement avant que la Gryffondor ne brise le silence :

« Ne t'avise pas de... »

Trop tard, avec la violence d'un raz-de-marée, Daphné s'engouffra dans l'esprit de Granger. Comme un animal blessé, l'esprit de la brune se contracta, essayant tant bien que mal de repousser l'intrus. Malgré l'onde douloureuse qu'elle reçut, la blonde ne recula pas, s'approchant de la fêlure qu'elle avait créée dans l'esprit de son ennemie. A nouveau, la pression l'accabla. Fébrile mais hargneuse, elle força, força, força alors que l'esprit de Granger hurlait, tentait abruptement de la repousser. Mais déjà ses barrières se fissuraient de haut en bas, lézardant ses protections si lisses de zébrures disgracieuses. La Gryffondor résistait de toutes ses forces, asphyxiant l'esprit de Daphné. Sa migraine s'amplifia, son sang battait dans ses tempes, et l'air semblait avoir du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons. La douleur était lancinante, brûlante, suffocante et glacée tout à la fois, mais elle devait résister. Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup, il fallait qu'elle voit, qu'elle découvre ce que Granger essayait de cacher. Un grondement terrifiant retentit, se répercuta en milliers d'échos qui se répétèrent à l'infini : _Sors, sors de là. Sors, sors, sors !_

Réunissant ses dernières forces, elle donna une impulsion violente, un assaut aussi sauvage qu'un coup de bélier. Un bruit de déchirure, et les dernières barrières de Granger cédèrent comme un voile qui se déchire. Daphné tomba tête la première dans une nuée de souvenirs, d'images, de sons, de lumières. Elle fut immédiatement happée par un tourbillon de sentiments et martelée par un torrent de mots. Dans sa chute vertigineuse, elle fut engloutie par des noms, des visages, des rires, des larmes, des insultes. Elle continuait de tomber, tomber à l'infini, accablée par le flot tumultueux d'une vie qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue. Et soudain, elle retomba sur ses deux pieds. Elle sentit l'esprit d'Hermione la chercher, essayant de retrouver l'intrus qui vagabondait dans ses souvenirs, mais Daphné fut plus rapide. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au décor qui se formait sous ses yeux. Elle était à Poudlard, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle s'avança un peu alors que les contours du souvenir de Granger se firent moins flous, lui permettant de distinguer l'équipe de Serpentard dressée, faisant face aux Gryffondor, furieux. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, les vert et argent éclatèrent d'un rire sonore alors que Drago se fendait d'un sourire narquois. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Il semblait si différent, presque... intact. Elle voulut s'approcher de lui mais c'est là qu'elle la vit : Granger se tenant droite comme un i, la mine sérieuse.

« Au moins, aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe. C'est pour leur talent qu'on les a choisis. »

Le visage de Drago se décomposa et il sembla sur le point d'assommer Granger d'un coup de balai. Il se résigna, les lèvres pincées, avant de lâcher d'un ton cruel :

« Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang de Bourbe. »

Aussitôt des cris s'élevèrent, et elle vit Weasley s'avancer d'un air menaçant, mais déjà sa vision se brouillait et elle était entraînée vers un autre souvenir. Elle sentit son corps se soulever, puis retomber violemment et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de nager dans les profondeurs du lac. Devant ses yeux, Granger et Drago nageait à toute allure main dans la main, pour enfin déboucher à l'air libre, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. L'esprit de Granger fondit sur elle, essayant de l'éjecter de sa tête mais Daphné se précipita dans un nouveau souvenir. Tourbillon, nausée, nouveau décor. A l'ombre d'un arbre, un masque sur les yeux, Drago et Granger s'embrassaient. Daphné eut envie de courir pour les séparer, et d'asséner une monumentale gifle à Granger, pour qu'elle ressente ne serait-ce qu'un millième de la douleur qu'elle, elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle se vit apparaître dans le souvenir de Granger, pâle et chancelante, suppliant Drago :

« Non, non, dis-moi que c'est faux... Tu peux pas me faire ça... Pas _elle_... »

Le souvenir s'effilocha entre ses doigts, comme si les filaments de leur baiser s'évaporaient lentement sous ses yeux. Drago et Granger étaient maintenant dans la serre, ils s'embrassaient avec une fougue bien trop réelle. Daphné détourna aussitôt la tête en fermant les yeux, devinant trop bien ce qui allait se passer. Une profonde tristesse s'insinua en elle, créant un vide glacé dans son cœur. Si elle ouvrait les yeux, elle les aurait vu, juste là, prêts à le faire. Elle se sentit aspirée dans un autre souvenir, avec réticence elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Elle était dans la queue pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Granger se faufila entre les élèves en jouant des coudes et se planta devant le blond.

« Drago, il faut absolument que je te parle de quelque chose. T'as cinq minutes ? »

Après une brève hésitation, elle eut le plaisir de le voir reprendre d'un ton froid : « Non. »

D'un geste, il la poussa de la main et la contourna pour partir. Une joie indicible embrasa Daphné toute entière quand elle vit le visage de la Gryffondor se décomposer lentement. D'un pas lent, Granger regagna son dortoir et s'avachit dans son lit. Elle se tourna et se retourna quelques instants, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et de glisser une main dans sa poche. Intriguée, Daphné se pencha pour voir de plus près ce qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts : un petit morceau de papier chiffonné s'ouvrait dans la paume de la Gryffondor.

 _« Parkinson devient de plus en plus dangereuse. Le temps que le procès de mon père soit acté, va falloir qu'on dissipe les doutes. Rejoins-moi dans le Parc à dix-sept heure, et prépare-toi à faire une scène. Il faut que tu t'énerves assez pour que ce soit crédible. Il faut qu'elle croit que tu me hais. Ne viens surtout pas me parler, ne m'envoie rien, elle me suit et intercepte le courrier. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre contente-toi de faire semblant de me détester. Pour te donner un peu de crédibilité, repense à nos premières années. Ça devrait te donner matière à me haïr cordialement. Fais disparaitre ce message dès que tu l'as lu._

 _Surtout n'oublie pas : continue de jouer la comédie, même si tu as l'impression qu'il n'y a personne. Il faut faire semblant. Jusqu'au bout. »_

Daphné se précipita sur le message pour le lacérer de ses ongles, pour nier l'évidence, pour se jeter sur Granger et l'étrangler pour de bon. Mais comme un fantôme, ses mains passèrent au travers de la Gryffondor sans même l'effleurer. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça. _Vlam_ , avec la violence d'un piège-à-loups, un étau douloureux se referma sur le cœur de Daphné alors qu'elle réalisait peu à peu qu'elle avait été trompée. Drago n'avait jamais laissé tomber Granger, et pire encore, il avait échafaudé un plan pour la protéger. Elle gémit et se laissa glisser au sol, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle ne lutta même pas lorsque les serres de l'esprit d'Hermione se refermèrent sur elle, elle sentit une pression insoutenable s'abattre sur elle, elle sentit sa tête sur le point d'exploser alors qu'un écho infernal retentissait : _Sors, sors d'ici. Disparais. Sors de ma tête._

Elle sentit un déferlement de violence et de fureur la repousser, comme un barrage qui se rompt, et fut engloutie par le flot tumultueux de l'offensive de Granger. Elle fut projetée hors de l'esprit d'Hermione avec une force inouïe, bascula en arrière, dégringola de sa chaise et roula sur le sol. Un brusque haut-le-cœur et elle se retint de peu de vomir en plein milieu de la salle de classe. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent tous, tournant leur visage vers Daphné qui gisait toujours au sol. Son visage la brulait, elle le sentait gonflé et tuméfié, comme si elle avait été passé à tabac. Son nez la faisait atrocement souffrir, elle y porta une main tremblante et sentit une coulée de sang tiède tremper ses doigts. Toujours au sol, elle leva les yeux vers Granger qui se cramponnait à sa chaise, tremblante et pâle, le buste se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Ses yeux bruns lançaient des éclairs et elle se retenait à grande peine de se jeter sur Daphné pour l'étrangler.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Calypso se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Titubante, la tête douloureuse et bourdonnante, elle entendit vaguement Doge beugler des ordres tandis qu'on l'escortait jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Drago jeter un regard anxieux à Granger qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête, comme pour dire _'elle sait'_. Son cœur se fissura une nouvelle fois, et elle crut qu'elle allait régurgiter son petit déjeuner. Les mains chaudes de Pomfresh contre sa peau la ramenèrent à la réalité et alors qu'elle s'allongeait dans le lit de l'infirmerie, elle sut ce qui lui restait à faire. Ça finirait mal, quoi qu'il arrive, mais elle était prête à prendre le risque. 

* * *

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Et que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir fait croire qu'ils s'étaient vraiment disputés !_  
 _J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis sur la question !_  
 _ **Merci à tous et à toutes, d'être aussi fidèles en lecture comme en reviews !**_

 _Love, love, love !_


	29. Bilboquet

« Je ne vous demande pas d'aller puiser des souvenirs de vos camarades en petite culotte, je vous demande simplement de réussir à projeter votre esprit dans celui de votre partenaire, qui devra, quant à lui, réussir à se barricader. C'est aussi simple que ça. Si chacun respecte ces consignes, vous ne courrez aucun risque. Bien. Mettez-vous en position, l'un en face de l'autre... bien. Et maintenant, projetez votre esprit dans celui de votre camarade. »

Pansy croisa les jambes avec désinvolture, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Drago la toisa du regard, un air de dégoût placardé au visage. Imaginer que ce sale petit serpent puisse plonger dans sa tête le répugnait. Le sourire de la Reine Cobra s'élargit un peu plus.

« Prêt, mon petit Drago ? »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle projeta son esprit dans le sien. Elle s'attendait à une résistance hostile, à des explosions bruyantes et à des pièges féroces par milliers. Elle s'attendait à devoir lutter, se faufiler, se débattre mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle eut l'impression de tomber, tomber, tomber, son ventre se souleva comme dans les montagnes russes, des chatouillis au creux de l'estomac, et soudain, elle s'arrêta de tomber.

 _Elle regarde autour d'elle. Il fait noir. Pas de lumière, pas d'imposantes barrières, pas de gouffre abyssal. Juste du noir à perte de vue. Son esprit avance, furtif, à la recherche d'une quelconque ébréchure, n'importe quoi qui change de ce noir infini. Sur ses gardes, elle attend l'esprit de Drago qui devrait lui tomber dessus d'une minute à l'autre. Elle attend, les secondes s'empilent, s'amassent lentement, se prolongent pour devenir des minutes, de longues minutes, mais rien ne vient. Pas la moindre défense, pas la moindre réaction. Juste ce noir qui se profile partout où l'œil peut voir. Elle commence à se sentir à l'étroit dans ce noir interminable. Le malaise enfle en elle comme un ballon qui gonfle, gonfle, gonfle. Elle a peur d'exploser, tout d'un coup. Peur de mourir asphyxiée par toute cette obscurité. Alors, elle se met à courir pour échapper à quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait pas même nommer. Elle court dans les limbes de l'esprit de Drago. Elle court aussi vite qu'elle le peut, elle court tout droit, ou peut-être en rond, elle ne sait plus. Encore ces secondes qui passent, qui font 'tic-tac' dans sa tête, qui résonne comme un métronome assassin. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Son souffle se fait rauque. Et soudain, elle arrête de courir. Elle a peur, elle ne sait pas de quoi, mais elle a peur. Elle voudrait déchirer tout ce noir comme du papier de soie, entre la décousure de l'obscurité qui se fend. Dans un cri rageur, elle se laisse tomber au sol. Non, à dire vrai, elle se roule sur le sol, et du bout de ses doigts, elle griffe, elle écorche, elle arrache, essayant de réduire en charpie l'abîme qui l'entoure. Il y'a forcément une faille quelque part, forcément. Mais ses doigts passent et repassent sans rien toucher._

 _Arrête ! Arrête ! Laisse-moi ! Arrête ! Pitié, arrête..., elle hurle._

 _C'est le silence qui lui répond, long et menaçant, moqueur et malveillant. Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, c'est un brouhaha qui l'étouffe. Elle n'entend plus rien. Peut-être qu'elle est devenue sourde. Elle se relève difficilement, comme si elle était coiffée de plomb, et regarde de tous les côtés. Du noir, encore du noir. Du noir partout. Du noir sous ses pieds, du noir au bout de ses doigts, du noir qui coule de ses yeux, couvre son visage, l'engloutit comme elle se noie. Elle suffoque, elle a besoin d'oxygène, il faut qu'elle emplisse se poumons, sinon, elle va mourir. Son esprit se crispe, elle essaye d'avaler de l'air à grandes goulées, mais elle n'avale que du noir, du noir, encore du noir, qui se répand en elle comme un poison obscur, qui vient putréfier ses poumons, contaminer son sang, ses os, ses muscles. Elle disparaît, son corps se dissipe dans l'obscurité. Elle voit le noir dévorer ses pieds, puis ses jambes, puis son buste. Affolée, elle regarde ses mains et lâche un cri d'horreur. Elle sont en train de s'évaporer, de se dissoudre sans un bruit. Elle s'efface, lentement, rongée par ce mal invisible dont elle ne peut détourner les yeux. Et bientôt, elle n'est plus. Elle ne se voit plus. Elle hurle. Ou peut-être qu'elle reste silencieuse, elle ne sait pas. Elle n'est plus rien, juste quelques pensées difformes qui vagabondent dans le vide. Sa tête tourne, elle est au bord de l'évanouissement. Tant pis. Elle préfère sombrer que de rester ici, dans cette prison sans murs. Alors, elle ferme les yeux, et elle se sent tomber, tomber, tomber._

« J'espère que t'as apprécié le voyage. »

Elle cligna lentement les yeux, battit des cils, une fois, deux fois. Le monde semblait flou. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et ouvrit les yeux pour de bon pour discerner Drago, un sourire goguenard au visage, les bras croisés avec nonchalance. Elle eut envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler... Comment avait-il osé la traiter de la sorte ? Elle entreprit de se lever, mais elle sentit son cœur s'approcher dangereusement de ses lèvres et elle se cramponna à sa chaise de peur de basculer. Avec un infini soulagement, elle constata qu'elle voyait de nouveau ses bras, ses jambes, et même les quelques mèches de cheveux indomptables qui se perdaient sur son visage. Elle lâcha un soupir rassuré : elle était de nouveau dans la salle de classe, entourée d'imbéciles heureux qui s'essayaient à l'Occlumancie. Les dents serrées pour ne pas vomir, elle ne répondit pas.

« A mon tour de m'amuser un peu, maintenant. »

Et il s'engouffra dans son esprit.

 _Tout autour de lui, il sent l'esprit de Pansy, en petites pulsations étouffées qui s'agitent nerveusement. Comme une furie, elle fond sur lui mais elle est trop faible pour l'arrêter ou même le ralentir, et il se contente donc de l'ignorer royalement en regardant autour de lui : l'esprit de Pansy ressemble à une ruine, les fondations de ses défenses sont toutes craquelées, striées de déchirures, et chaque lézarde suinte de secrets honteux. Il s'approche d'une des brèches, l'esprit de Pansy se précipite pour l'arrêter, il sent bien une petite résistance mais il la repousse sans le moindre effort, comme il aurait dégagé un insecte. Il s'infiltre dans le trou béant et il est happé avec un bruit mat._

 _Il est devant un mur qui semble d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Blanc, immaculé, il semble toucher les cieux. Drago s'approche, curieux, tend le bras, effleure le mur. Il est glacé et presque luisant. Lentement, les contours d'un visage se forment, devenant de plus en plus nets seconde après seconde. Les traits d'une figure s'esquissent petit à petit, pour devenir tout à fait précis. C'est le visage d'une femme, d'une beauté curieuse, presque inconvenante. Ces yeux... Il jurerait que ce sont ceux de Pansy, mais la femme est un peu plus âgée. Pas beaucoup plus. Elle sourit avec douceur, replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Encore et encore. C'est étrange, mais il ne l'aime pas. Quelque chose le dérange, dans son regard presque moqueur. A côté de cet étrange portrait, un autre tableau se crayonne. Encore le visage de cette femme, encore cette mèche rebelle recalée derrière son oreille, et encore ce sourire aigu. Son visage apparaît une nouvelle fois, puis une nouvelle fois, et encore, et encore. Maintenant, ce sont des milliers de visages qui le regardent. Ils constellent le mur de leur regard charbonneux, le toisent avec un air faussement ingénu. Il tourne sur lui-même, le visage de cette femme est partout autour de lui, et le regarde de cet air tranchant._

 _La voix de Pansy s'élève comme un bourdonnement, lointain :_

 _Non, non, non. Non, non, non. Non, non, non..._

 _Elle répète ça comme une litanie, comme elle appellerait à l'aide. Mais il n'y a personne pour lui venir en aide, ici. Juste lui, et cette femme aux yeux noirs. Il sent des tréfonds de l'esprit de Parkinson une incommensurable tristesse. Mais lui il ne voit que ce visage qui le regarde, encore et encore, lui sourit de cet étrange sourire qui le trouble._

 _Non, non, non..._

 _Ce n'est plus qu'un souffle, presque une supplication. C'est empêtré de douleur et de honte. Il sent comme une goutte sur sa nuque, puis sur le dos de sa main. Il regarde ; il n'y a rien. Tout à coup, des milliers de gouttes invisibles ruissellent. Il ne les voit pas, mais il les sent tremper son corps, tracer des rigoles amères sur son visage. Et il comprend : là-bas, sur sa chaise, au beau milieu de la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Pansy pleure. La pluie devient déluge, clapote dans l'esprit de Parkinson. Il n'a pas de peine, il a pitié. Il embrasse une dernière fois le décor du regard, et se détourne de ces étranges visages qui le regardent avec aplomb. D'une impulsion, il s'extirpe de l'esprit de Pansy._

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et observa silencieusement Parkinson. Elle était en train de pleurer sur sa chaise. Des coulées de maquillages sillonnaient son visage pâle et ses cheveux de jais exacerbaient plus encore la blancheur de ses traits. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, ouvrit la bouche, mais un bruit dans leur dos l'interrompit. Ils se retournèrent vivement pour voir Daphné sur le sol, le visage contusionné et gonflé, un filet de sang ruisselant de son nez, maculant sa chemise blanche de taches d'un rouge sombre. Hermione se tenait cramponnée à sa chaise, tremblante, dévisageant Daphné avec une fureur qui déformait ses traits. Visiblement, l'Occlumancie s'était très mal passée pour elle aussi. Il y'eut quelques secondes de silence, avant que Calypso ne se précipite pour relever son amie. Le prof se mit à crier des ordres, et la blonde fut escortée jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il regarda de nouveau Hermione, qui s'était levée, aussi pâle qu'une morte, la mâchoire serrée. Il esquissa un geste pour aller la voir, mais se ravisa : c'était bien trop risqué. Tout à coup, une idée terrifiante s'insinua dans l'esprit de Drago : Daphné avait peut-être tout découvert. Il se tourna rapidement vers la Gryffondor, l'interrogeant du regard et elle comprit immédiatement la question, répondant d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« Le cours est terminé », articula Doge d'un ton sans répliques. « Prenez vos affaires, et sortez immédiatement. Sauf vous, Miss Granger. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. »

Si c'était possible, Hermione pâlit un peu plus encore et acquiesça lentement, avant de se diriger vers le professeur. Drago s'empressa de ranger ses affaires, et quitta la salle sans demander son reste, laissant derrière lui Pansy, secouée de gros sanglots.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », chuchota Drago à toute vitesse, les sourcils froncés, en tournant la tête à gauche et à droite avec anxiété.

« Il fallait que je te parle. Et crois-le ou non, c'est moins risqué que de t'envoyer un message. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

« Venir me chercher devant la Salle Commune, c'est moins risqué ? Va vraiment falloir que tu revoies ta notion du risque. »

Elle haussa les épaules, avant de croiser les bras, l'air sérieux, le toisant avec sévérité. Il poussa un long soupir et croisa les bras à son tour, en signe de résignation. Il la connaissait trop pour ignorer que lorsqu'elle prenait ce regard autoritaire, impossible de la faire changer d'avis.

« On se retrouve dans la Serre. Pars devant, je te rejoins dans vingt minutes », finit-il par répondre, avec un soupir.

Il rentra dans la salle commune, enfila une cape noire dont il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête, avant de sortir discrètement des cachots. Il emprunta plusieurs chemins, s'arrêtant parfois pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été suivi, et enfin, quand il fut sûr d'avoir semé toute potentielle filature, il s'empressa de rejoindre la serre. Granger l'attendait là, assise en tailleur sur une des tables, la mine soucieuse. Il jeta un dernier regard dans le couloir et referma la porte silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Daphné sait », répondit Hermione en croisant les bras.

« J'avais compris. »

« Drago, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas désinvolte et posa une main douce sur son bras. Du regard, elle suivit la main de Drago et remonta jusqu'à son visage qui affichait un sourire apaisant. Elle se détendit légèrement, défronçant les sourcils, avant de poser sa main sur celle du Serpentard. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, savourant ce contact si rassurant dont ils s'étaient privés depuis plus d'une dizaine de jours. Avec douceur, il finit par rompre le contact et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Par Merlin, je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez votre réputation de d'intrépides téméraires, vous les Gryffondor, mais elle est largement surestimée », se moqua-t-il, mais lorsqu'il aperçut son regard noir, il rit doucement, et opta pour un ton plus doux : « Arrête de t'en faire. Je connais bien Daphné, et elle ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait me nuire... »

Hermione lui offrit un faible sourire qui trahissait son scepticisme, avant de détourner le visage.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. T'as pas vu la force avec laquelle elle a détruit mes protections mentales. Il y'a quelque chose, chez elle... Quelque chose de féroce... Quelque chose que je n'aime pas du tout, Drago. »

« Oui, ça, je crois qu'on a tous vu à quel point tu l'aimais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais elle est toujours à l'infirmerie. »

« Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout ! », protesta-t-elle. « C'était de la légitime défense ! »

Il la regarda avec un sourire amusé. Il aimait bien sa mine renfrognée, ça la caractérisait bien. Ça lui donnait un air enfantin en totale contradiction avec son habituel air solennel, et pour une raison étrange, il trouvait ça rafraichissant. Il s'assit de nouveau à côté de la jeune fille, et elle se laissa aller contre lui, déposant sa tête contre son épaule. Sa respiration régulière le berçait, et ses boucles brunes caressait la peau de son cou au rythme de ses inspirations. Avec douceur, il glissa sa main dans la sienne, enlaçant ses doigts avec tendresse. Un instant, il voulut lui parler de la menace de Weasley, de tout ce qu'il avait découvert dans la tête de Pansy, de la lettre de sa mère, aussi, mais contre toute attente, il n'arriva pas à se résoudre à briser le silence. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le silence pesant qui avait accompagné les repas de famille de son enfance, ni le silence amer qui escortait chacune des apparition de Pansy, pas plus que ça ne ressemblait au silence tendu qui se profilait parfois entre Daphné et lui. C'était un silence doux et absolu. A cet instant précis, dans ce silence presque tendre, il ressentit un étrange sentiment de plénitude complète, si paisible qu'il en oublia momentanément tout le reste. Ils restèrent longtemps sans rien dire, pressés l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'au moment où la montre de Drago s'illumina, comme un rappel à l'ordre. A contrecœur, il se détacha d'elle.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Sinon, ça va éveiller les soupçons. »

« Je sais », murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Bientôt », souffla-t-il pour toute réponse.

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire avant de lui répondre : « Fais attention, Drago. Ils traquent les anciens Mangemorts. Un jour ou l'autre, ils se mettront en tête de t'avoir, toi. »

Il sourit, amusé, presque attendri.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petit génie. Je sais me défendre. »

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser furtif qui l'effleura avec douceur et fit planer sur le visage de la jeune fille, un vague sourire.

« Fais attention à toi, surtout », ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Lorsqu'il regagna la salle commune, un hibou Grand Duc l'attendait en battant élégamment des ailes, l'air impatient. Le cœur de Drago s'accéléra légèrement ; il aurait reconnu cet oiseau entre mille, c'était le hiboux familial. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement : visiblement Pansy n'avait pas eu le temps de réquisitionner son courrier. Drago s'approcha lentement du volatile et détacha avec délicatesse la missive qui ornait sa patte, sous le regard désintéressé du hibou qui s'empressa d'aller se percher sur un des fauteuils noir et pourpre de la pièce, dès que sa patte fut allégée du message.

« _Cher Drago,_

 _Ton père a été libéré. La presse relaiera l'information dès demain. Nous partons dès ce soir dans le Devon, afin de nous tenir éloignés de toute agitation médiatique. Je sais que les vacances de Noël commencent dans trois jours, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes en sécurité à Poudlard. Les Ministres du département de la Protection des Nés-Moldus sont hors d'eux, ils tiennent ton père en coupable. Pour le moment, mieux vaut se faire discrets... le temps que l'orage s'apaise._

 _Ton père a été très secoué par Azkaban. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps. Dans ton intérêt, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu ne le vois pas immédiatement._

 _Pardonne-moi pour les décisions que j'ai prises. Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai eu le choix._

 _Je regrette tant de choses._

 _Je t'aime tendrement,_

 _Maman._ »

Drago resta un instant circonspect devant le message. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit à la nouvelle de la libération de son père fut vite dilué par un sentiment plus sombre, une anxiété à peine voilée qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Il se laissa aller dans un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune. Ça ne ressemblait pas à sa mère, ce soudain épanchement sentimental. Et surtout, ça ne ressemblait pas à sa mère de le tenir éloigné. Il saisit un parchemin dans son sac, et une plume, avant de griffonner un bref message, d'une écriture déformée par l'appréhension.

« _Maman,_

 _Ne regrette rien. Ce n'est plus ton devoir de me protéger. Je ne suis plus un enfant._  
 _Je resterai à Poudlard pour les vacances, comme tu le souhaites._  
 _Prenez soin de vous,_

 _Drago._ »

Il attacha la missive à la patte du hibou qui se contenta de hululer avec dédain, tendant ses serres dans une posture presque aristocratique. Enfin, le tableau pivota, et l'oiseau s'envola, prêt à accomplir sa tâche.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, il reçut une réponse de sa mère, dont le parfum rassurant enveloppait chaque mot.

« _Drago,_

 _Je suis ta mère. Tant que je vivrai, ma plus fidèle certitude, mon unique devoir, sera de te protéger._

 _Je t'aime tendrement_. »

 **~~~~o~~~~**

« Hé, toi ! », héla-t-il un petit élève de Serpentard de deuxième année.

Le petit se retourna lentement en jetant, à Drago, un regard inquisiteur dans lequel brillait une lueur d'arrogance. Mais dès qu'il reconnut Malefoy, l'arrogance se transforma en une déférence respectueuse, et il baissa le visage dans une posture semblable à une révérence obséquieuse.

« Oui ? », demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Hans... Hans Bergen... »

« Bien. Hans, va à l'infirmerie voir comment va Daphné Greengrass, et reviens me dire. »

« D'accord », acquiesça le garçon, légèrement intimidé.

D'un pas pressé, il se mit en marche mais Drago s'interposa, lui barrant le passage.

« Et tu gardes ça pour toi, bien entendu. Que personne ne sache qui tu vas voir et qui t'as envoyé. Si Pomfresh te demande, dis-lui que tu viens voir Lysandra Yaxley », il marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de froncer les sourcils et de demander, d'une voix menaçante : « Dis-moi, Bergen... tu sais tenir ta langue au moins ? »

« Oui, oui... »

« Vaudrait mieux pour toi, sinon je te l'arrache. »

Le garçon pâlit violemment avant de se retourner et de ficher le camp à toute allure. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction. Il avait oublié le plaisir de contrôler, de donner des ordres et de régner. Et ce plaisir-là commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Pas étonnant que Pansy en soit devenue accro.

Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers la salle commune. Une once d'inquiétude diluée par des tonnes de rancœur secouait sa conscience. C'était Daphné, après tout. La petite fille à la robe tâchée de boue et aux cheveux en bataille... et il avait bien du mal à se débarrasser du reste d'affection qui trainait dans son cœur. De toute façon, à part lui, personne ne s'inquiéterait pour elle. Finalement, c'était peut-être moins de l'affection qu'un reste de pitié mal digéré.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

« T'as vu ? », demanda Zabini en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Drago.

Mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise. Très mauvaise habitude, même. Mais Drago avait beau froncer les sourcils, pester, maugréer, rien n'y faisait ; il finissait toujours par retrouver Blaise étendu sur son lit avec désinvolture. Cette fois-ci, il se contenta de pousser un long soupir d'exaspération qui n'eut d'autre effet que de tirer un sourire d'amusement au métis.

« Vu quoi ? »

« Tiens, je te l'ai mis de côté. J'étais sûr que le joli sourire de ton père te manquait. »

Il sortit le journal qu'il avait roulé dans sa poche et le tendit à Drago qui ne réagit pas. En soupirant, Blaise le déplia sous les yeux méfiants du blond. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut la une du journal, Malefoy ne put étouffer un cri de surprise et se saisit de la Gazette d'un geste brusque. Sur la première page, un titre assassin dévoilait ses crocs : _Un bon petit diable en liberté_. Et juste en dessous, une image fatiguée montrait un homme pâle au visage décharné qui regardait l'objectif avec des yeux vitreux, avant de rabattre le col de son caban en se détournant. Le journal glissa des mains de Drago alors que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Il ramassa la une tombée au sol et la regarda de nouveau, peinant à reconnaître son père sous son masque de décrépitude et de laisser-aller. Le regard de Lucius sembla croiser celui de Drago, et ce dernier déglutit avec peine, jetant d'un geste brusque la Gazette à l'autre bout de la pièce, afin de se dérober au regard apathique de son géniteur. Il se laissa tomber sur un des lits de son dortoir, assommé par une douloureuse tristesse.

« Drago ? »

L'intéressé ne releva même pas la tête, fixant le plafond sans le voir, se perdant dans un labyrinthe d'angoisses et de lassitude. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Zabini se relever pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai été con. J'aurais pas dû te montrer ça », lâcha-t-il d'une voix rongée par le remord.

« Je l'aurais appris d'une manière ou d'une autre, de toute façon », répondit le blond en se relevant mécaniquement pour se poster devant la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. « L'important, c'est qu'il ait été libéré. »

« Drago », commença Zabini en se plaçant à côté de lui. « Je sais que c'est une sale période. Mais les choses finiront bien par s'apaiser tôt ou tard. »

« Je préfèrerais que ce soit tôt, en ce qui me concerne. »

« Moi aussi. Ça me manque de plus pouvoir me bourrer la gueule au Manoir en piochant dans la réserve d'alcool hors de ton prix de ton père. »

Drago se retourna enfin pour adresser un sourire faussement glacial à son ami, dont le rictus malicieux avait mué en un sourire sincère, dénué de moquerie.

« La réserve de mon père, y'a que ça qui t'intéresse de toute façon », plaisanta Drago en lui jetant un regard suspicieux, pour la forme.

« La réserve de ton père, et la moitié de ton héritage. Ça fait des années que j'œuvre discrètement pour être le petit préféré de tes parents, histoire de rafler la moitié de la fortune quand ils rendront l'âme. »

« T'en fais pas, je veillerai à ce que tu sois mort avant. »

Ils se sourirent tous deux d'un air entendu, et enfin, Zabini prit Drago dans ses bras. Le blond demeura immobile quelques instants avant de lui rendre son accolade.

« Merci... », maugréa-t-il.

Avant de lâcher le blond, Zabini lui glissa à l'oreille : « Du coup, y'a moyen de négocier pour l'héritage ou pas ? »

Drago se fendit d'un bref rire en levant les yeux au ciel : « A voir. »

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _« Même endroit, même heure. »_

Le petit hibou d'origami s'envola aussitôt des mains de Drago pour atterrir quelques secondes plus tard dans la paume de Granger qui lit rapidement le mot, avant de le faire disparaître, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la serre, il réalisa que Granger n'était pas encore arrivée. Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, pestant dans sa barbe contre celle qui arrivait toujours quinze minutes en avance à chaque cours, mais se permettait d'être en retard à leur rendez-vous.

 _Rendez-vous_. Ce mot le fit sourire plus que de raison. Il en était arrivé à appeler _rendez-vous_ ce qu'il aurait qualifié de _corvée particulièrement déplaisante_ ou de _folie post-traumatique_ quelques mois plus tôt. Décidément, il avait bien changé.

Les minutes filaient silencieusement alors qu'il faisait le tour de la serre, observant tour à tour les pots fleurissants de plantes toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Bien sûr, Granger s'était occupée de lui expliquer le nom de chaque plante, et son histoire, et la saison de sa floraison, et ses propriétés, et encore mille autres détails qu'il avait oublié. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réciter ses cours à tout va. Mais d'une étrange manière, ça l'amusait plus que ça ne l'agaçait. Elle revêtait un air concentré, un ton professoral, et exposait de long en large, chaque centimètre de ses connaissances, se permettant parfois quelques petites blagues en latin qu'il faisait semblant de comprendre pour lui faire plaisir. Ou plutôt, pour ne pas qu'elle passe cinq minutes de plus à lui expliquer la blague.

Il avisa du coin de l'œil une plante dont la tige grandissait, grandissait, grandissait sous ses yeux, en s'enroulant sur elle-même, atteignant à son apogée presque deux mètres de longueur. A ce moment, une unique fleur bourgeonnait lentement avant de s'ouvrir en une palette de pétales d'un mauve intense. Puis, dans un ronron musical, la fleur s'embrasa dans une flamme violette, retournant à l'état de graines qui s'enfoncèrent dans la terre, pour devenir aussitôt une tige qui se mit à grandir, grandir, grandir, et fleurir de nouveau, avant de s'immoler une nouvelle fois. _Une fleur de phénix_. Granger lui avait raconté que malgré son étonnante faculté à renaître sans cesse, la plante avait presque disparue de la surface de la terre, car les hommes, avides, avaient longtemps cru qu'il s'agissait là d'un remède pour tromper la mort et l'avait tant cueillie, qu'il n'en restait plus que quelques rares spécimens.

A côté, sous une cloche de verre insonorisante, de petites fleurs multicolores s'ébrouaient dans un flonflon qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre au bruissement d'une conversation. Dès qu'elles sentaient une présence, elles agitaient leurs corolles, créant par le frottement des pétales, une imitation parfaite d'un tumultes de chuchotis. Granger lui avait dit qu'elles s'appelaient, par conséquent, _'les chuchoteuses'_ \- elle lui avait aussi donné un autre nom latin alambiqué qu'il avait aussitôt oublié. Ces fleurs avaient longtemps peuplé les forêts d'Écosse, poussant les habitants alentours à croire que les bois étaient maudits et peuplé de fantômes susurrants. La légende disait que _les chuchoteuses_ répétaient les dernières paroles qu'elles avaient entendues, mais Drago, lui, n'entendait qu'un brouhaha confus de murmures.

Il reposa la cloche de verre sur les petites fleurs qui furent englouties par le silence et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Granger était en retard de vingt minutes, et ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il poussa un soupir las, ouvrit la porte de la serre, et balaya du regard le couloir, mais toujours pas de trace de la Gryffondor. Il haussa vaguement les épaules, et se dirigea lentement vers les cachots avant de s'arrêter brusquement, pour finalement faire demi-tour et s'orienter vers la tour des rouge et or. Il monta le premier et le deuxième étage en fulminant intérieurement, gravit le troisième étage en maudissant Hermione, grimpa le quatrième et le cinquième étage en pestant contre les Gryffondor qui avait décidé de se nicher tout en haut du château, mais lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la première marche du sixième étage, un étrange sentiment d'anxiété fit taire ses protestation. Il entendit d'abord des murmures aussi sinistres que des cris, puis il les vit.

Dans l'ombre du couloir, deux silhouettes se tenaient dangereusement près, et il n'eut aucun mal à deviner de qui il s'agissait. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et il s'immobilisa, sans réussir à reprendre le contrôle de ses jambes qui semblaient vissées au sol. Il reconnut sans mal les deux silhouette et il sentit tous ses muscles se crisper. Ils étaient tous les deux si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils semblaient sur le point de s'embrasser, leur visage à quelques centimètres.

« ... alors pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ? », grinçait la voix du rouquin.

« J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Lâche-moi, j'ai à faire », rétorqua Hermione, d'un ton glacial, en essayant de dégager son bras de l'emprise de Weasley mais celui-ci la maintint en place d'un geste brusque.

Drago observait la scène sans savoir que faire. D'un côté, il n'aurait pas été contre calmer le rouquin une bonne fois pour toute, mais de l'autre, il n'avait pas franchement envie de se mêler des petites affaires des rouge et or. Et puis, Hermione était capable de se débrouiller toute seule...

« Je t'ai donné une semaine, Hermione, une semaine. Et tu remets ça. Sortir en douce, la nuit, tu me prends pour un con ? »

« Tu me fais mal, Ron, lâche-moi », souffla-t-elle, mais son ton était plus menaçant qu'implorant.

« Où est-ce que t'allais ? »

« Je te conseille de me lâcher, Ronald. J'ai pas envie de te faire mal, mais si tu ne me laisses pas partir dans la minute, tu risques de le regretter amèrement. »

« Tu parles comme une Serpentard. Tu couches avec lui, c'est ça ? C'est pour lui que tu m'as quitté ? C'est à cause de ce connard ? », s'écria-t-il.

Sa main se serra sur son bras et il la poussa brutalement contre le mur, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Les jambes de Drago semblèrent retrouver leur mobilité, et il s'avança vers eux d'un pas félin, se décidant enfin à intervenir.

« Lâche-la », plaqua-t-il sur le silence.

Ron se tourna vivement, et toisa Drago avec un sourire méprisant, les doigts toujours serrés autour du bras d'Hermione dont les yeux trahissaient une appréhension grandissante.

« Depuis quand t'es passé de petite fouine pleurnicharde à preux chevalier de ces Dames, toi ? », se moqua Ron d'une voix secouée de ricanements, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une colère hargneuse.

« A peu près en même temps que t'es passé d'abruti congénital à dépressif psychopathe. »

« Toujours aussi drôle, Malefoy. C'est ça que t'es venu chercher ? », demanda-t-il en poussant Hermione devant lui sans pour autant relâcher son emprise.

Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'assombrirent de fureur alors qu'elle se débattait pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« Ron, lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi immédiatement ! »

« Je répéterai pas une troisième fois, lâche-la, ou je défigure ta sale gueule de rouquin. Remarque, ça pourra pas te faire de mal. »

« Drago, arrête. Laisse-moi gérer ça », protesta Hermione, mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas.

« Essaye pour voir », le provoqua Ron. « Je vais estropier ton visage de petit bourge, histoire que t'aies la même gueule que ton taulard de père. »

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de rétorquer quoi que ce soit et se lança sur Ron qui recula sous le choc, lâchant Hermione par la même occasion. Cette dernière essaya de les séparer mais fut violemment repoussée en arrière. Le Serpentard saisit Ron par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, mais de sa main libre, le Gryffondor envoya un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre de Malefoy qui se retrouva plié en deux, le souffle coupé. Weasley entreprit de se jeter sur lui mais Hermione lui saisit le bras et le tira en arrière d'un coup sec.

« Arrête, Ron ! Laisse-le ! »

Il la repoussa abruptement de son autre main et la fusilla du regard.

« Te mêle pas de ça. C'est entre Malefoy et moi. »

Elle resta bouche-bée un instant, alors que Drago se relevait péniblement. Avec une agilité étonnante, il évita la charge du Gryffondor et envoya son poing s'écraser sur le nez du rouquin. Un craquement sonore, une gerbe de sang et un cri de douleur. Le visage déformé par la fureur et le nez écarlate, Ron se jeta sur Drago, l'entraînant au sol dans un ballet confus de coups et d'insultes. Enfin, Hermione reprit ses esprits et alors que Drago levait le poing pour l'abattre de nouveau sur le visage de Ron, elle saisit sa baguette et d'un geste vif, la pointa au hasard sur leurs corps mouvants.

« _Petrificus Totalus ! Petrificus Totalus !_ »

Dans un bruit semblable à une pierre qui se fend, les deux ennemis se retrouvèrent paralysés, la peau anormalement pâle et les muscles crispés. Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux de Drago : il ne pouvait plus bouger, figé dans une posture belliqueuse, juste au-dessus de Ron. A deux secondes près, il aurait pu écraser son poing sur la sale gueule de la belette, et rien que pour ça, il priait intérieurement pour qu'Hermione lève le sort. Mais à la place, elle s'accroupit près d'eux, approchant son visage furieux de celui de Drago.

« Écoute-moi bien, Drago Malefoy. La prochaine fois que je te dis de me laisser gérer quelque chose, t'as plutôt intérêt à ne pas t'en mêler. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger, je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule. Alors épargne-moi tes relents de fierté mal placée. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il roulait des yeux, mais l'ignora pour se tourner vers Ron, dont les deux bras étaient rabattus sur son visage, dans une vaine tentative de protection.

« Et toi, Ron... Je te déconseille vivement de jouer une nouvelle fois au petit despote autoritaire avec moi. La prochaine fois, je me chargerai personnellement de te refaire le portrait. Et crois-moi, ce sera plus douloureux qu'un nez cassé. »

Elle se releva dignement en rangeant sa baguette, et juste avant de tourner les talons, elle aperçut le regard paniqué de Ron, dont les prunelles couraient de gauche à droite, l'implorant visiblement de lever le sortilège.

« Je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer à ceux qui vous trouveront ce que vous faisiez hors de vos dortoirs à cette heure », lâcha-t-elle d'une voix égale. « Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, Ron, je ne devrais pas me mêler de ça. C'est une histoire entre Malefoy, toi et Rusard. »

Et elle les planta là, faisant résonner son pas furieux dans tout le couloir. Paralysé, Drago n'eut d'autre choix que de la regarder partir sans rien pouvoir faire. Il jura silencieusement, la maudissant elle et ses ancêtres sur une dizaine de générations. Mais intérieurement, il remerciait Granger de l'avoir pétrifié, car si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait sans nul doute pu distinguer un sourire fier se dessiner sur le visage du blond. 

* * *

_Voilàààààà ! Enfin, un chapitre un peu plus joyeux (y'a quand même des larmes, de la souffrance et un ou deux nez cassés... vous imaginez à quel point j'ai revu mes critères de joie à la baisse, depuis que j'écris cette histoire ? haha !)_

 ** _Bref, encore une fois, je ne saurais vous remercier assez pour votre fidélité, que ce soit en tant que reviewers ou en tant que lecteurs !_**

 _On se voit au prochain chapitre (ou entre temps, avec les reviews, bien sûr !) mis queridos !_

 _(P.S. : Hannah, je ne peux pas te répondre directement, malheureusement ! Crée-toi un compte qu'on puisse discuter ! - je fais de la propagande pour ffnet, tout va bien - Mais mille millions de merci pour tous ces merveilleux compliments... Je te fais plein de bisous télépathiques pour te remercier. Ah, et sache que moi aussi, je flippe parfois quand j'écris les passages sur Pansy, haha !)_


	30. Kaléidoscope

La brume du Devon se prélassait sur les falaises comme une couverture cotonneuse, parfois déchirée par le cri lointain d'un albatros. En contrebas, au creux des calanques, la mer s'ébrouait en vagues désordonnées, se répandant en blizzard d'écume sur les galets gris. De l'autre côté, des plaines verdoyantes s'étendaient à perte de vue, étendue d'émeraude étincellante, occasionnellement morcelées par des petits murets de pierres sombres. Et au milieu de l'opaline des collines, la maison secondaire des Malefoy se dressait dans son manteau blanc, seule bâtisse sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Les volets bleus de leur refuge s'ouvraient sur de grandes fenêtres dans lesquelles luisaient la chaleur familière d'un feu de cheminée. Une volute de fumée s'échappait de la cheminée de briques, aussitôt engloutie par le pâle brouillard.

Mais Lucius ne voyait rien de toute cette beauté sauvage. Les mains dans le dos, les yeux dans le vague, il fixait le blanc laiteux de la brume et le va-et-vient des vagues dans la crique. Ni le vent qui faisait grincer les volets, ni la pluie qui piquetait son visage ne lui faisait détourner les yeux de ce brouillard sans fin.

Une main douce vint se poser sur son épaule et il consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers son épouse.

« Lucius, je t'en prie. Rentre à l'intérieur, tu vas attraper froid. »

Il ne répondit pas, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Ses yeux glacés renvoyaient le ciel en miroir et sa posture autoritaire faisait office de refus catégorique.

« Lucius... »

« Non. »

Sa voix brisa brutalement le silence, couvrant momentanément les hululements du vents et les complaintes de la mer. La main de Narcissa se crispa sur l'épaule de Lucius, puis se retira brusquement.

« Je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus ici. Je dois rentrer au Manoir », annonça-t-il d'une voix gutturale.

« Lucius, c'est trop dangereux. Le Ministère est furieux, la communauté des Nés-Moldus en a après toi, sans parler des journalistes qui vendraient père et mère pour quelques photos de toi en mauvaise posture », répondit Narcissa d'une voix ferme, en se plaçant aux côtés de son époux.

« Tu ne comprends pas... Il en va de la réputation Malefoy. Ne pas retourner au Manoir, c'est abandonner. C'est plaider coupable, pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Tu sais que je suis innocent, Narcissa. Ces reliques de Magie Noire ne m'appartenaient pas. Si je ne riposte pas, j'abdique. Je donne raison au petit cafard qui m'a piégé. Et je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy. Un Malefoy doit relever la tête et se battre. Nous allons organiser une réception et mettre fin à ces stupides rumeurs. »

Le vent balaya les cheveux de Narcissa, qui dansèrent dans la brise avant de fouetter son visage. Ses longs cils papillonèrent alors que ses yeux s'embuaient, brouillant le bleu de ses prunelles. De là où elle se tenait, elle voyait la mer grise s'écraser férocement contre les rochers pour exploser en une gerbe de confettis blancs. Les falaises se dessinaient en contours acérés, crocs dentelés jurant contre le ciel livide. La violence de ce spectacle la fit frissonner. Lentement, elle se tourna vers Lucius pour lui faire face. Il se tenait droit, face à l'horizon à quelques mètres du précipice. Son costume sombre soulignait la pâleur de ses traits, s'assortissant aux ombres qui cernaient ses yeux.

« Il ne s'agit pas de toi, Lucius, il s'agit de Drago. Tu n'es pas le seul Malefoy de cette famille, à ce que je sache. »

Enfin, il se retourna pour la dévisager durement. Les sourcils de Lucius se froncèrent, creusant un peu plus les petits plis à la naissance de son front. Narcissa connaissait si bien ces petites ridules qu'elle aurait même pu les dessiner les yeux fermés. Ces traits disgracieux qui marquaient soit sa surprise soit sa colère. A l'instant, ils signifiaient un peu des deux, sans que Narcissa ne puisse déterminer lequel de ces deux sentiments prenait le pas sur l'autre. Peut-être la surprise de voir sa femme lui tenir tête pour la première fois de sa vie, ou peut-être la colère de la voir désobéir à ses ordres.

« Quel est le rapport avec Drago ? », demanda-t-il finalement.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à pâtir de la situation. Ouvre les yeux, Lucius, regarde le monde autour de toi ; il bouillonne. La tête des anciens Mangemorts est mise à prix. Le monde a souffert et il exige une juste réparation. Drago est seul dans cette école, entouré d'élèves qui ont tout perdu pendant cette Guerre. Et soudainement, tu es accusé de crimes à l'encontre des Nés-Moldus. Comment penses-tu que ses chers camarades ont réagi à cette nouvelle ? Alors avant de te laisser emporter par ton désir orgueilleux de revanche, rappelle-toi que Drago est tout seul, loin de nous, à payer le prix de nos erreurs. »

« Drago est un Malefoy, il doit apprendre à se battre. »

« Se battre ? Nous n'avons fait que ça, toute notre vie ! Dis-moi Lucius, où est-ce que ça nous a mené ? Où sont les étendards de la gloire, la flamboyante renommée, les ovations de la foule que tu as toujours convoités ? Je ne vois rien de tout ça, moi. Je ne vois que les cendres de tous nos sacrifices. Si tu organises une réception, tu clames au nez de la presse ton arrogance, tu cries haut et fort ton indécence. Par Merlin, Lucius, sois raisonnable ! »

La mâchoire de Lucius se carra dangereusement, et pendant un instant, Narcissa craignit qu'il ne la jette dans l'océan rageur pour la faire taire, mais il se contenta de croiser de nouveau ses mains dans son dos en fixant obstinément les vagues.

« Je rendrai sa gloire au nom Malefoy, le patronyme sacré de mes ancêtres, l'irrévocable marque de grandeur de toute une lignée de grands hommes. »

« Que faut-il perdre pour que tu réalises que tu te bats pour des chimères ? Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai perdu une soeur pour tes grandes valeurs ? », elle s'arrêta abruptement, plongea so nregard dans l'horizon, comme écrasée par le poids de souvenir trop lourds à porter. « Non, en réalité, j'y ai perdu mes deux soeurs », se corrigea-t-elle, la voix défaillante.

Le sourcil droit de Lucius se releva avec dédain alors qu'un rire sans joie naissait dans sa gorge.

« Tu n'as jamais eu qu'une soeur. L'autre était une traînée de traitre à son sang. »

Le visage de Narcissa s'assombrit brusquement alors qu'elle assénait un regard noir à son époux. Ses poings se crispèrent et son ton se fit acide.

« Je ne te permets pas. Tu t'es perdu en chemin, Lucius. Tu as oublié tout ce pour quoi nous nous somme battus... tu as oublié le plus important. Notre famille, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Mon nom, c'est ma famille. Je rentre au Manoir. »

Il se détourna brusquement de la falaise et fit un pas vers la maison, avant de s'arrêter pour lui jeter un dernier regard. Elle avait l'air d'une apparition merveilleuse, debout devant le grand ciel gris, entourée de brume et de mystère, ses longs cheveux blonds battant ses épaules au rythme des lamentations du vent. Sous les nuages orageux percés d'éclaircies pâle, sa robe de soie blanche dansait sur ses hanches et son collier de perle capturait les derniers rayons du soleil. Elle avait la beauté tragique de ceux qui ont tout perdu.

« Viens avec moi », demanda-t-il avec douceur. « Viens avec moi et nous rebâtirons notre royaume tous les deux. Et enfin, je t'offrirai tout ce que je t'ai toujours promis : les étendards de la gloire, la flamboyante renommée, les ovations de la foule. »

Elle secoua lentement la tête, envoyant valser au loin les larmes qui couraient sur ses joues. Ses lèvres palirent alors qu'elle les pinçait pour se retenir d'éclater en sanglot.

« Non, Lucius. Je ne veux rien de tout ça. Je te veux juste, toi. »

« Sans tout ça, je ne suis pas moi. »

« Alors , désormais, tu seras seul. »

« Tu le regretteras, Narcissa », sa voix était si faible qu'elle peinit à l'entendre.

« Malheureusement, j'en doute. »

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, et de ses mains, il encadra doucement son visage. Puis, avec une infinie précaution, il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres, alors que des flots de larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de Narcissa, se mêlant à la bruine qui détrempait leur étreinte.

« Je t'aime », murmura Lucius.

« Je t'aime, Lucius », répondit-elle en écho, du bout des lèvres.

Puis, lentement, il se détourna, regagnant leur imposante maison qui s'élevait sur les falaises du Devon. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle aperçut une brève lueur verte, lui signifiant que Lucius avait utilisé le réseau de Cheminette. En larmes, elle retourna dans leur bâtisse et saisit un parchemin qu'elle couvrit d'une écriture tremblante. Malgré sa tristesse, un pâle sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Narcissa avait fait un choix. Et elle était intimement convaincue d'avoir fait le bon.

~~~~o~~~~

Une petite main se referma autour du doigt d'Andromeda et elle sourit pour de bon. Un gazouillement, et Teddy Tonks saisit de ses petits doigts potelés une des boucles brunes de sa grand-mère, tirant dessus avec un sourire de ravissement. Un rire cristallin s'échappa de ses lèvres et il plissa les yeux avant de tirer de nouveau sur les cheveux d'Andromeda. Un rayon de soleil traversa les carreaux de la fenêtre et vint caresser la chevelure bleue du petit garçon qui rit de plus belle, balançant sa petite tête en arrière. Attendrie, Andromeda sourit à son tour et serra son petit-fils contre elle, lui murmurant au passage :

« Mon petit trésor... Je t'aime, mais il va falloir te trouver une autre distraction que celle de m'arracher les cheveux. »

Les sourcils du petit garçon se froncèrent et ses cheveux passèrent soudainement au rouge vermeil alors qu'il tendait de nouveau la main pour saisir les cheveux qu'Andromeda avaient pris soin de mettre hors de sa portée. Le nez de Teddy se plissa, et à cet instant, il ressemblait plus que jamais à sa mère, tirant un sourire triste à Andromeda qui caressa d'une main douce les joues roses du petit garçon. Un bruit à la fenêtre la fit sursauter, faisant bondir sur ses genoux le petit garçon, qui se fendit d'un rire sonore.

L'ancienne Black se leva, déposa le petit garçon dans son parc et s'orienta vers la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le hiboux Grand-Duc qui la toisait avec mauvaise humeur. D'un geste élégant, il tendit sa patte vers elle et battit des ailes avec impatience. Elle fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta néanmoins en détachant la lettre scellée que l'oiseau lui plantait sous le nez. Du bout de ses doigts tremblants, elle ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut du regard. Une émotion intense la submergea - mélange confus de tristesse, de joie, de regrets et du bonheur enfantin de recevoir enfin la nouvelle à laquelle on ne croyait plus. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids, l'obligeant à s'asseoir, sous le regard inquisiteur du petit Teddy qui babillait des questions dans un langage connu de lui seul. Andromeda relut une nouvelle fois la lettre, puis une autre fois, et encore une fois. Puis son regard s'attarda sur les trois dernière lignes, qu'elle parcourut des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'impriment lettre par lettre dans son esprit :

« _Ma tendre Andromeda, ma douce soeur, pas un jour n'est passé sans que je pense à toi. J'étais jeune, j'ai fait tant d'erreurs. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi. Ma précieuse soeur, mon sang, ma famille, pardonne-moi. Je regrette tant de choses. Si tu veux toujours de moi comme sœur, je t'attendrai dans notre maison du Devon._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Narcissa._ »

Et lorsque ses larmes se furent taries, elle se saisit d'une grosse valise dans laquelle elle enfourna une masse désordonnée d'habits. Les mains tremblantes, elle empaqueta quelques affaire pour Teddy, puis installa confortablement le petit garçon dans ses bras alors qu'il s'épanchait en joyeux gazouillements. Ainsi chargée, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, seule une exhalaison de fumée d'un vert émeraude témoignait encore de leur récent départ.

~~~~o~~~~

Sybille Trelawney descendit le chemin de Traverse d'un pas pressé, serrant d'une main nerveuse le voile qui lui couvrait les cheveux, dissimulant partiellement son visage. Elle dépassa sans les voir des boutiques aux devantures illuminées et des échoppes aux effluves alcoolisées avant de bifurquer à l'angle d'un prêteur sur gage. Elle dévala des marches étroites et encrassées, pénétra dans un vieux troquet, emprunta la porte de derrière et déboucha enfin dans l'allée des Embrumes. Aussitôt une odeur nauséabonde de pourriture et de magie noire assaillit ses narines et elle porta immédiatement sa main à son nez en hoquetant. Des regards pesants la dévisagèrent, mais elle se contenta d'agripper un peu plus fort son voile - protection de fortune qui la rassurait néanmoins, en jetant des regards affolés autour d'elle. D'un pas vif, elle gagna la Veuve Noire, slalomant entre bêtes errantes et mendiants répugnants, et sans ralentir la cadence, gravit les escaliers pour se rendre au deuxième étage.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil miteux accolé à la cheminée et dévisagea durement la femme qui l'attendait là. Quelques mèches de cheveux éparses retombaient de son crâne dégarni pour cacher partiellement son visage, sans toutefois pouvoir dissimuler son sourire dément. Sa peau brûlée par endroit semblait sur le point de se détacher de son visage, pour tomber sur la table comme un morceau de bois pourri. Sybille fronça les sourcils sans pouvoir retenir une moue de dégoût à la vue de la silhouette décharnée qui lui faisait face. Dans un soupir, elle retira son voile avant de jeter un regard impatient à la vieille folle qui lui faisait face.

« Bonjour, Pythia. Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut ce... », elle hésita, jeta un regard désapprobateur à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait avant de conclure : « ... _rendez-vous ?_ »

Un sourire étira plus encore les lèvres livides de la vieille et elle hocha lentement la tête, avant de répondre d'une voix rauque :

« J'ai vu quelque chose, Sybille. J'ai vu quelque chose. »

« Sottises », persiffla l'intéressée en lui jetant un regard méprisant. « Arrête donc ces vieilles litanies d'enfants, tu n'as jamais rien vu. »

La vieille se pencha lentement vers elle, réduisant l'écart entre leur deux visages en faisant grincer l'antique table de bois.

« Crois ce que tu veux croire, ma sœur. Tout ce qui ne brille pas n'est pas de charbon. »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes devinettes », soupira Sybille en rechaussant ses lunettes rondes. « La mort rôde à chaque coin de rue. Et moi, moi, je suis là pour protéger les innocents de leur tragique destin. Mon temps est précieux, et tu crois que je peux me permettre de bavarder de tes délires hallucinatoires pendant des heures ? »

« Mais ce dont je te parle est pire que la mort, petite sœur. Ce que j'ai vu... »

« Tu n'as rien vu du tout, et tu n'as jamais rien vu ! Malheureusement, le don de lire dans les signes de l'au-delà n'appartient pas à qui veut ! », s'écria Trelawney avec un geste impatient de la main. « Qui sait dans quelles herbes fantasmagoriques tu te vautres à longueur de journée ? Voilà toute l'étendue de tes talents, quelques feuilles de Mandragore que tu mâchonnes en vain. Je ne veux pas entendre tes délires pathétiques. »

Sybille se détourna, prête à s'éloigner le plus possible de l'atmosphère pesante de l'Allée des Embrumes mais une main pâle se referma sur sa manche.

« C'est une de tes élèves », murmura Pythia avec un sourire avide.

Sybille sembla hésiter, regarda l'escalier qui menait à la sortie, puis le visage émacié de sa soeur et décida de ne pas bouger, attendant la suite. Mais rien ne vint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes, le visage plissé de suspicion.

« Un petit soutien financier. »

« Évidemment », croassa Sybille en balançant sur la table une petite bourse remplie de gallions.

« Eh ben, on dirait que t'es vraiment douée en prédiction... Ou alors tu m'avais juste préparé un petit cadeau de retrouvailles... », ricana Pythia en saisissant le petit paquet qu'elle enfourna sous sa cape.

« J'attends », souffla-t-elle en se rasseyant.

« Hermione Granger. C'est une des tes élèves, non ? »

« _C'était_. Mais elle a tourné le dos à la providence augurale, il y'a bien longtemps », trancha abruptement Trelawney avant de détourner son regard de Pythia.

« Il est aussi question du jeune Malefoy, j'ai vu sa... », poursuivit-elle mais elle fut interrompue par sa sœur qui s'était relevée en lui adressant un regard empli de mépris.

« Garde l'argent et considère ça comme une ordonnance restrictive. »

Accompagnée par les ricanements lancinants de sa grande sœur, Sybille tourna les talons et disparut de la Veuve Noire, se promettant, comme à chaque fois, de ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

~~~~o~~~~

Des tréfonds de son rêve, il saisit un bruit indistinct, presque effacé par le tumulte de ses songes. Le bruit se fit plus insistant, comme si une petite cloche invisible tintinnabulait dans les méandres de son esprit. Non, ce n'était pas une cloche... C'était plus... un bruissement de papier. Il se retourna dans le lit en grommelant, espérant faire cesser le dérangement inopportun, mais le bruit s'intensifia, s'accompagnant de murmures frénétiques. Lentement, il entrouvrit les paupières. Une faible lueur s'infiltra à la lisière de ses cils, le poussant à ouvrir totalement les yeux. D'une main, il tâtonna le lit mais ne rencontra que du vide. Une angoisse soudaine lui enserra les côtes, et il se releva brusquement entre ses draps, se battant contre les derniers vestiges de son rêve.

« Mona ? »

Seuls les mêmes murmures effrénés lui répondirent. Le regard toujours flou de sommeil, il écarta les draps et se mit debout. Ses yeux sondèrent la pièce obscure et s'arrêtèrent sur une silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre. Il s'approcha avec réticence et s'accroupit près de sa femme.

« Mona ? », répéta-t-il, mais sa voix avait perdu toute son assurance.

Son épouse ne bougea pas, et Alfred dû se pencher pour apercevoir ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains tremblantes, à la lueur d'une vieille lampe de chevet. Cliché après cliché, des photographies dégringolaient de ses mains, s'écrasant au sol avec un bruissement furieux alors que les yeux de Mona dansaient frénétiquement. D'un geste ferme, Alfred lui saisit la main pour enrayer la folie sauvage qui semblait étreindre sa femme.

« Mona, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Les photos, Alfred, les photos... », psalmodia-t-elle en lui plaquant les clichés dans la main.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre, acceptant les photos sans rien dire. Il posa un regard inquiet sur sa femme alors que son coeur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Les grands yeux écarquillés de Mona semblaient ronger le reste de son visage, pâle et décharné. La main d'Alfred se serra sur les photos et il les porta à ses yeux avec appréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? », demanda-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'oeil au papier glacé.

« Hermione... », commença-t-elle alors que ses pupilles se dilataient soudainement. « ... elle n'est nulle part. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Nulle part. Elle n'est nulle part. Je ne trouve rien. Pas de photos, pas de livret de famille, pas d'extrait de naissance. Pas le moindre bulletin. Hermione n'est nulle part. »

« Ca doit être une erreur... », balbutia-t-il sans trop comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Non, Alfred, non ! Il n'y a pas d'erreur ! Elle n'est nulle part ! »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il eut un geste de recul tandis qu'un long frisson lui parcourait l'échine.

« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'ai peur... », souffla-t-elle d'une voix aussi faible qu'un murmure, la lèvre tremblante. « J'ai peur qu'Hermione n'existe pas. »

Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup en plein dans le plexus, ses poumons se vidèrent brutalement et il peina à les emplir de nouveau. Il posa une main sur son cœur terrifié. Boum, boum, boum, lui hurlait-il dans une danse effrénée. Il se tourna vers sa femme, et des mots tremblants s'échappèrent de ses lèvres :

« Ne dis pas ça... »

Les pupilles de son épouse reprirent taille normale et elle tourna son visage ravagé vers lui, braquant une dizaine de photographies devant ses yeux.

« Alfred... Regarde... Regarde ! Hermione n'est nulle part. Rien. Pas le moindre indice de son existence. Bon sang, mais regarde ! »

« Je l'ai vue, je l'ai vue de mes yeux... Je me souviens d'elle... », souffla-t-il d'une voix déjà gangrénée par le doute.

Un rire rauque et sans joie s'échappa de la gorge de Mona.

« Bien sûr... comme tu te souviens d'Howard et Jane, c'est ça ? »

« Non, non, je me souviens d'Hermione. Je me souviens d'elle... Je me souviens... »

« Ah oui ? Dis-moi, Alfred, quel jour est-elle née ? Quelle est sa couleur préférée ? Est-ce qu'elle a pleuré lors de sa première rentrée ? Est-ce que tu peux me parler de sa façon de rire ? Ou de son premier chagrin ? As-tu le moindre souvenir de tout ça ? Je te parle pas d'un souvenir inventé, mais d'un vrai souvenir, quelque chose qui tienne la route, pas juste quelques flash brumeux que tu as fini par créer de toute pièce ! »

« Je... Je ne sais pas... », abdiqua-t-il, l'esprit empli de pensées confuse.

Mona posa sur son mari un regard humide, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour laisser entrevoir un bouillonnement de détresse à travers ses prunelles sombres. D'un geste, elle balança les clichés qui s'éparpillèrent un peu partout sur le sol de sa chambre en une pluie désordonnée de souvenirs altérés.

« Hermione n'a jamais existé, Alfred. Jamais ! Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne avant de devenir fou ! »

Le cœur d'Alfred se fissura lentement, alors que ses yeux cherchaient vaguement une confirmation, une aide quelconque autour de lui. Mais rien. Des photos vides, des clichés délavés. Pas une trace de leur fille... Leur fille, ces deux mots s'écrasèrent dans sa bouche avec un goût de cendre. Existait-elle vraiment ou l'avait-il tout simplement inventée ? Mais alors qui était cette jeune fille débarquée de nulle part ?

 _Et tic, tac, tic, tac,_ faisait toujours l'horloge trônant dans le salon, répercutant sans discontinuer son cruel métronome qui venait s'échouer dans les oreilles d'Alfred en une symphonie sinistre.

~~~~o~~~~

D'une main, Ron écarta ses draps et se leva lentement en prenant soin d'éviter de faire craquer le lit. A pas feutrés, il se dirigea vers sa malle, l'ouvrit avec précaution et en tira une cape noire dans laquelle il s'enveloppa silencieusement. Il tira la porte du dortoir dans un grincement presque inaudible, aussitôt couvert par un murmure :

« Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La silhouette obscure du rouquin s'immobilisa et il fit lentement volte-face, confrontant le regard inquiet d'Harry, qui s'était redressé dans son lit pour allumer une lanterne.

« Rien qui ne te concerne, en tout cas », trancha-t-il sèchement.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es mon frère, tu es mon camarade Gryffondor. Chacune de tes conneries me concerne. »

« T'aurais peut-être dû te sentir concerné un peu plus tôt, alors. »

Après lui avoir jeté un regard assassin, Ron referma la porte et descendit les escaliers à pas de loup. Il entendit dans son dos la porte du dortoir grincer de nouveau, une ombre découpa la lumière, et une main ferme se posa sur son bras.

« Ron... Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est pas la solution. Tu te plantes complètement, là. Tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose. »

Un rire guttural s'échappa de la gorge de Ron qui dévisagea Harry avec dédain.

« Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, et eut un petit mouvement de recul, sans toutefois lâcher le bras de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? »

« Ça veut dire qu'on a essuyé sans sourciller tous tes délires paranoïaques, qu'on s'est planqué dans ton ombre pendant que tu jouais les héros, qu'on s'est tapé toutes tes crises existentielles en bouffant tes relents d'égo sans jamais dire quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant que c'est à moi de faire justice, tout d'un coup, mes solutions ne sont pas les bonnes, c'est ça ? Et au nom de quoi ? Au nom de la bonne parole de Monsieur Potter. Mais tu sais quoi, Harry ? J'emmerde tes conseils bien pensants », cracha-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Harry lâcha subitement le bras de Ron et recula d'un pas, blessé, le visage peint d'incertitude et d'incompréhension. Il détailla quelques secondes le visage de son ami, cherchant vainement à déceler le moindre signe de plaisanterie mais il ne vit rien de tel et derrière ses traits déformés par la haine, il eut bien du mal à reconnaître son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », murmura-t-il finalement. « Je te reconnais plus, Ron. »

« Vous auriez aimé que je reste dans l'ombre de vos prouesses, toi et Hermione ? Vous auriez aimé que je sois juste le mec rigolo derrière les deux grands héros. Alors quoi, t'as peur que pour une fois, ce soit moi qui aie le premier rôle, hein ? »

Devant le regard atterré de Harry, et le silence qui se prolongeait, Ron enchaîna :

« Je pensais qu'on était amis, mais dès que vous avez plus eu besoin du bouffon de service, vous vous êtes empressés de me planter. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles, à la fin ? »

« Fais pas l'innocent. Vous avez fait acte de présence cet été, et dès la rentrée, vous vous êtes éloignés, toi et Hermione. T'es même pas venu pendant les vacances, et Hermione... elle est bien trop occupée avec l'autre fouine pour daigner s'inquiéter pour moi. »

Ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement, éclat brûlant dans ses prunelles de glace, sa mâchoire se carra et il poursuivit d'une voix rauque :

« Fred est mort, putain... Fred est mort et ils vont payer. Je vais finir votre boulot. »

« Ron... »

« Non, laisse-moi. »

Il se retourna et dévala le reste des escaliers, laissant derrière lui un Harry désemparé, les bras ballants, écrasé par un terrible sentiment d'impuissance. Le brun cligna lentement des yeux, essayant de retrouver ses esprits, mais sans attendre son reste, Ron était déjà parti. Partagé entre la culpabilité d'avoir abandonné son ami, la lassitude de devoir reprendre un combat pour lequel il avait déjà trop donné et la colère sourde de voir Ron foutre en l'air tout ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus, Harry finit par regagner sa chambre, éreinté et perdu.

La salle commune était plongée dans le noir, mais Ron ne prit pas le temps de s'y attarder, passant le tableau d'un pas sûr. Ce soir, il allait casser du Mangemort. Il allait nettoyer le château de sa crasse, faire un peu de ménage dans tous ces faux-repentis qui avaient osé se présenter à la rentrée avec leur airs innocents. S'il devait le faire seul, il le ferait seul. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment les autres avaient pu passer l'éponge... et fermer les yeux sur tout ce qu'ils avaient fait... Sur tout ce qu'ils avaient détruit... Lui, il ne pardonnerait pas. Il les détruirait un par un, et tant pis s'il devait passer sur le corps de quelques innocents pour ça. Il savait bien, au fond, que Lysandra n'avait aucun rapport avec les agissements de son Mangemort de père, mais peu importait. Après tout, Teddy n'avait rien demandé, et pourtant, il s'était retrouvé orphelin. Il était grand temps de faire payer au camp adverse sa cruauté. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, et au diable les remords.

Il s'orienta lentement vers les cachots, espérant surprendre une de ces vermines hors de son lit. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et quatre silhouettes indistinctes se postèrent devant lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement pour leur faire face, et par réflexe, sa main glissa vers sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », demanda-t-il avec hargne sans savoir à qui il s'adressait.

Les cinq silhouettes se déployèrent lentement, l'encerclant sans lui laisser la moindre possibilité de retraite. Un _lumos_. Puis trois, en chorale. Aussitôt quatre baguettes s'illuminèrent, vrillant les ténèbres d'une clarté aveuglante. Ron plissa les yeux devant ce soudain éclat, portant sa main en visière sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière. Le profil athlétique de Finch-Fletchey se dressa devant lui, et le rouquin se détendit un peu. Il s'était attendu à être pris en embuscade par des Serpentard.

« On vient te porter un petit message, Ronald Weasley. »

Le regard du Gryffondor détailla ses opposants. Aux côté de Finch-Fletchey, il reconnut Bones, McMillan et Habbot. Il n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller à plus d'observation car le préfet de Poufsouffle venait de s'avancer d'un pas, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, pointant sa baguette lumineuse directement sur Ron, l'obligeant à plisser douloureusement les yeux.

« On sait que c'est toi qui as fait ça à Lysandra. Si tu fais du mal à une Poufsouffle, tu fais du mal à tous les Poufsouffle. Alors, on vient te prévenir gentiment, Ronald, ne t'avise plus de t'en prendre à notre maison. Garde tes petites guérillas pour toi, mais laisse les innocents en dehors de tout ça. »

Ron croisa les bras, relevant le menton en signe de défi.

« Vous devriez tous être à mes côtés, vous devriez vous battre avec moi. Pour ton oncle et ta tante, Susan. Pour ta mère, Hannah. Et Justin, pour toi-même, pour la façon dont tu as été traité, traqué, insulté. Vous devriez vous battre avec moi pour laver le château de sa souillure. »

« Non mais tu t'entends ? On dirait un Mangemort ! », cracha Hannah alors que la lumière au bout de sa baguette s'accentuait.

« Je soigne le mal par le mal », ricana Ron, dans un sourire malveillant.

« Je ne veux pas me battre », murmura Susan. « Je veux rattraper tout le temps perdu à avoir peur, à me cacher, à faire mon deuil. Je veux juste vivre tranquillement. Tu peux pas comprendre ça ? Tu peux pas comprendre que t'es en train de nous monter les uns contre les autres ? C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Ron souffla avec mépris en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vous êtes des lâches, comme le reste du château, vous êtes de lâches ! »

« Ne t'approche plus de notre maison ou nous serons obligés de nous occuper de ton cas », trancha Justin d'une voix glaciale.

« C'est une menace ? »

« C'est un avertissement. »

Leur baguettes s'éteignirent et ils firent volte-face, prêts à rentrer dans leur dortoir. Un rire sinistre s'éleva dans le silence ambiant et Justin se retourna aussitôt, rallumant sa baguette dont la lumière blafarde vint s'écraser sur les contours anguleux du visage de Ron. Le Gryffondor s'approcha de Justin, se plantant à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Vous savez ce que le lion fait au blaireau ? Il le déchiquette d'un coup de crocs. Vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin. »

Justin se redressa, et des ombres menaçantes voguèrent sur son visage alors qu'il toisait Ron de toute sa hauteur.

« Et toi, tu sais ce qu'une armée de blaireaux en colère font au petit lionceau solitaire qui se promène seul hors de son territoire ? », souffla-t-il dangereusement. « Non ? Alors prie pour ne jamais le savoir. »

Sa baguette s'éteignit pour de bon, et ils quittèrent le couloir sans lui adresser un dernier regard.

* * *

 _Mille pardons pour mon retard... Presque un mois ! (Je remue le couteau dans la plaie, en plus)_  
 _Ces dernières semaines ont été très... mouvementées, et même si je mourrais d'envie d'écrire, je n'avais pas le temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas près de laisser tomber cette histoire._

 _Bon, par rapport à ce chapitre. J'ai complètement oublié de vous prévenir lors du chapitre précédent, mais comme vous l'avez remarqué, c'est un chapitre un peu particulier. Un peu un "tour d'horizon" de tous les personnages qu'on avait plus ou moins vu avant. Pas d'Hermione, ni de Drago, donc. Je sais, c'est dur ! Mais ils reviennent pour le prochain chapitre, et avec une petite fête, en plus ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez tout ça par vous même. J'ai déjà écrit le début du chapitre, donc il devrait arriver assez vite (j'ai pas d'excuses là, vous pourrez me jeter des pierres si je vous fais trop attendre !)_

 _Ah, oui ! J'avais aussi oublié que la centième review devait être récompensée. Du coup, j'ai recompté une par une les reviews pour essayer de retourner à la centième. Je suis terriblement nulle en maths, mais il me semble que c'est **Rosa2101** qui l'a postée ! Donc, si jamais, par le plus grand des hasards, tu as envie que j'écrive un petit OS sur deux personnages en particulier, dis-moi, je suis toute ouïe._

 _Encore mille merci à tous les nouveaux reviewers, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je bondis de joie à chaque fois que vous laissez un petit commentaire. Merci aussi à mes fidèles reviewers, je vous aime à l'infiniiiiiiiiiiiiii, et je suis toujours contente de savoir ce que vous avez pensé du nouveau chapitre. Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs, je suis toujours comblée de voir de nouvelles vues sur ma fiction. Merci aussi aux reviewers que je ne peux pas remercier via le site (ce message s'adresse à toi **Hannah** , haha !). Merci à tous, tous, tous. _

_A thousand kisses._


	31. Carrousel

Le château s'était peu à peu vidé, et Hermione avait observé avec une tristesse non dissimulée les élèves empaqueter leurs affaires pour rejoindre le confort chaleureux de leur maison parentale. D'un pas lent, elle déambula dans le château, savourant avec un étrange mélange de mélancolie et d'excitation enfantine, les décorations du château. De petits lampions lévitaient paresseusement au-dessus de leurs têtes, le plafond magique faisait pleuvoir sur la Grande Salle une neige duveteuse qui disparaissait au moindre contact, tandis que des petits groupes d'armures peinturlurées de rouge et de blanc entonnaient des cantiques de Noël dès qu'un étudiant avait le malheur de croiser leur chemin.

Elle flâna rêveusement jusqu'aux cachots, qui, en cette période avaient l'air un peu moins moroses que d'habitude, et poussa la porte de la Salle de Potions. Slughorn releva aussitôt le nez du chaudron fumant qu'il remuait énergiquement et invita Hermione à s'asseoir en face de lui d'un geste de la main. Elle prit place sans dire mot puis, voyant que le silence se prolongeait, elle finit par demander :

« Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? »

« Oui, oui », confirma-t-il avec sa bonhomie habituelle. « Eh bien, à vrai dire, je voulais vous remettre votre invitation en mains propres. »

« Mon invitation ? », répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

« Tout à fait. J'organise une petite réception pour célébrer cette nouvelle année pleine de merveilleuses promesses. »

Hermione le sonda du regard quelques instants, espérant déceler une quelconque once d'ironie derrière ses paroles, mais à sa grande surprise, le professeur semblait sérieusement sincère. Elle pensa avec tristesse qu'il ne devait pas vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui se tramait au château depuis la rentrée, mais elle ne put se résoudre à défaire son éternel optimisme et se contenta de lui sourire avec douceur.

« Merci, professeur, mais je ne pense pas que... »

« Mademoiselle Granger, je ne tolérerai aucun refus », l'interrompit-il avec un sourire amical. « Une figure emblématique comme la vôtre mérite un peu de détente, me semble-t-il. Et quoi de mieux qu'une petite célébration à la nourriture toute aussi délicieuse que ses convives ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard sceptique. Elle imaginait sans peine que les convives en question n'étaient autre que la petite bande de Serpentard venimeux qui trainait encore au château - les seuls à ne pas être rentrés chez eux pendant les vacances - et avait donc un gros doute sur le choix de l'adjectif, mais elle ne fit pas de remarque et se contenta de sourire poliment.

« La réception aura lieu dans le Planétarium et commencera à vingt heures, le trente-et-un décembre. Bien sûr, je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller d'être à l'heure. Votre cavalier sera également le bienvenu. Tenue de soirée exigée, cela va de soi ! », finit-il avec un petit sourire entendu qu'elle trouva tout à fait exaspérant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire sans grande conviction, le maudissant intérieurement. Il y'avait peu de choses qu'elle désirait moins que de se retrouver enfermer avec toutes une flopée de Serpentard qui désirait ardemment la voir six pieds sous terre, et les choses en question incluaient danser un slow avec Pansy, faire ami-ami avec Goyle et courir pieds nus sur des braises ardentes. Dans cet ordre précis. Elle se leva, hésita un instant mais finit par se rasseoir en adressant au vieil homme un regard méfiant.

« Professeur, puis-je savoir qui est invité, exactement ? »

Il lui offrit un petit sourire gêné en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

« Je comprends votre inquiétude, Miss Granger. Eh bien... en raison des récents évènements qui ont agité cette trouble période, il m'a été fortement conseillé d'ouvrir les portes de mon cher club à tous les étudiants de sixième et septième année le désirant. Donc, eh bien... tous les élèves restant au château pour les vacances et remplissant ces critères sont cordialement invités. »

Il finit sa tirade avec un petit pincement de lèvres qui en disait long sur ses réserves concernant certains élèves, et malgré la réticence d'Hermione à propos de la soirée, elle sourit intérieurement. Bien fait pour Slughorn, après tout. Si l'élitisme dont il avait fait preuve depuis leur première rencontre l'avait tout d'abord flattée, il avait fini par l'agacer prodigieusement. Une petite leçon de tolérance et d'ouverture d'esprit ne lui ferait pas de mal. D'ailleurs, elle devinait sans peine qui était à l'origine de cette injonction et félicité mentalement la directrice pour son intégrité à toute épreuve.

Cela dit, elle envisageait cette soirée avec une inquiétude grandissante : elle avait l'impression d'être un agneau sans défense livré sans scrupules à une bande de loups aux crocs longs. Heureusement, l'agneau avait sa baguette et deux-trois bons coups en réserve.

Elle accepta l'invitation à contrecœur, remercia poliment Slughorn, interrompant le portrait élogieux qu'il dressait d'un de ses élèves né de bonne famille, et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le vieil homme l'interpela de nouveau.

« Miss Granger, j'ai une dernière petite chose à vous demander... A tout hasard, vous n'auriez pas eu vent de... certains _larcins_ ? »

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, dévisageant son professeur sans comprendre.

« Des larcins ? », répéta-t-elle en espérant une clarification.

« Eh bien oui, oui... Non que je vous accuse, Mademoiselle Granger ! Loin de moi cette idée ! Mais, voyez-vous, depuis quelques temps... certaines affaires ont tendance à disparaître mystérieusement de mon bureau... »

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien entendu à ce sujet », s'excusa Hermione en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

« Eh bien, soit. Gardez l'œil ouvert, Miss Granger. Sait-on jamais ! »

Elle hocha la tête et quitta le bureau en se demandant à quel genre d'affaires il pouvait bien faire allusion. Tout ce qu'elle savait, elle, c'est qu'elle avait déjà bien trop d'histoires sur le dos pour en plus s'en créer de nouvelles. Et tant pis pour sa curiosité débordante, cette fois-ci, il faudrait la faire taire.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Une des plantes secoua vivement ses feuilles dans un bruit semblable à un grognement, réclamant bruyamment sa portion d'eau. D'un pas rapide, Hermione se précipita vers la fleur, non sans pester intérieurement au passage. Les plantes avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se montrer passablement impatientes et ces réclamations incessantes avaient le don de taper sur les nerfs de la Gryffondor. Elle soupira mais consentit néanmoins à incliner le petit arrosoir au dessus du terreau, déversant un filet d'eau cristalline sur la fleur qui s'ébroua joyeusement en remuant ses pétales. Nouveau soupir, et Hermione posa l'arrosoir pour s'atteler à récurer un pot couvert de terre.

La semaine précédente, elle s'était portée volontaire pour s'occuper de la serre d'été. Après tout, c'était devenu son endroit à elle, et elle n'avait aucune envie d'y voir déambuler quelques premières années trop zélées. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que Neville renonce à se porter candidat pour s'en occuper. Cet endroit revêtait désormais une valeur bien trop symbolique pour qu'elle puisse imaginer quiconque y mettre les pieds - même un de ses plus chers amis.

Du bout de son racloir, elle frotta le pot de terre cuite un peu plus intensément. Travailler, travailler tout son soûl, c'était sa solution pour ne pas ressasser les mêmes pensées moroses, pour éviter de dresser une énième liste de tout ce qui déraillait, pour s'empêcher de rebattre indéfiniment les mêmes cartes déprimantes. Il lui fallait occuper son esprit, le tuer à la tâche, si c'était nécessaire, tout valait mieux que ces pensées vénéneuses.

Elle plongea ses mains dans le sac de terre et en retira une bonne poignée avant de la fourrer dans un nouveau pot. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le terreau, fourmillèrent dans la tourbe, et contre toute attente, la sensation de fraîcheur contre ses doigts brûlants la détendit. Elle enfourna une graine de Mandragore dans la terre meule, tassa le tout et saupoudra d'eau, mais alors qu'elle saisissait un nouveau pot pour réitérer la manœuvre, ses angoisses rejaillirent pour la submerger totalement. Une question se glissa insidieusement dans son esprit, forçant les barrières de son cerveau qui tentait tant bien que mal de la repousser : _comment en est-on arrivé là ?_

Et puis, une seconde question, plus cruelle, éclipsa rapidement la première : _comment ai-je pu laisser faire ça ?_

L'image indistincte du visage de Ron, tiré, cerné, déformé par la colère, s'imposa à elle. Puis ce fut les visages à jamais rongés par le doute de ses parents. Celui d'Harry, désemparé, suivi par le regard déçu de McGonagall, qui avait placé en elle tant d'espoir. Le joli minois de Ginny, abruptement accusateur...

Elle secoua la tête et poussa un long soupir, avant que les remords ne l'ensevelissent totalement. Un petit ricanement dans son dos se chargea d'éloigner temporairement ses idées noires et elle se tourna aussi sec, rencontrant alors les yeux moqueurs de Malefoy.

« Et moi qui pensais que tes soupirs exaspérés m'étaient réservés... », railla-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce, après avoir pris soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Elle croisa les bras, couvrant de terre son pull noir et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la façon dont Ron et Drago l'avaient traitée la dernière fois, ignorant royalement ses revendications.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda-t-elle froidement.

Il haussa un sourcil, et se fendit d'un sourire goguenard face à son ton acerbe, ce qui exaspéra un peu plus encore la jeune fille.

« Te remercier », répondit-il simplement.

Elle hésita, décroisa les bras par surprise, avant de planter ses mains sur ses hanches en le gratifiant d'un regard méfiant.

« Pour quoi ? »

Il lâcha sur la table une épaisse pile de parchemins qui s'écrasa dans un bruit mat en envoyant valser les quelques restes de terre qui y trainaient.

« Pour mes dix-sept heures de colle en compagnie de l'autre abruti. »

Elle haussa les épaules afin de signifier son indifférence quant au triste sort de Drago qui la regardait toujours avec un amusement affiché.

« Me remercie pas, va. Tout le mérite te revient. »

Il éclata d'un rire si franc et si soudain qu'elle sursauta légèrement avant de le fusiller du regard, mais ses lèvres esquissaient, malgré elle, un discret sourire en coin. Il y'avait quelque chose de terriblement enfantin dans son rire, quelque chose d'étrangement rafraîchissant. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il lui avait saisi le poignet et l'attirait vers lui d'un geste ferme.

« Vous êtes devenue extrêmement arrogante, Mademoiselle Granger », la sermonna-t-il avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui colla sa main pleine de terre sur le visage, maculant ses traîts pâles de boue.

« Et vous, vous êtes devenus un peu trop entreprenant, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Elle crut un instant qu'il allait se mettre en colère, l'injurier de tous les noms et partir en claquant la porte. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il se fendit d'un nouveau rire enfantin et de sa main libre - celle qui n'encerclait pas le bras de la jeune fille - il s'empara d'une poignée de terre qu'il lui étala gentiment sur le visage.

« Un Malefoy paye toujours ses dettes. On est quittes. »

La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit sous le choc, alors que des morceaux de terre dévalaient sa joue désormais sale, leurs regards se croisèrent, le silence s'étira quelques secondes et soudain, avec une brusquerie inconvenante, ils éclatèrent d'un même rire. Leur hilarité s'adoucit peu à peu, mais leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas, cherchant chacun la confirmation dans le regard de l'autre de ce sentiment de joie soudain qui les étreignait tout entier. La main qu'il tenait serrée autour de son poignet se détendit et remonta lentement son bras, puis son épaule, pour atteindre son visage qu'il effleura avec tendresse, traçant des sillons dans l'empreinte de boue qui couvrait sa joue. Depuis bien longtemps, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Ce n'était plus seulement l'appel incontrôlable de leurs désirs, c'était quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de niché tout au fond d'elle, qui enflait et se gonflait de bonheur à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait, qui crépitait dans le fin fond de son ventre, qui l'enveloppait toute entière, la cajolait, l'enrobait.

Elle déposa ses deux mains sur ses épaules alors qu'il plaçait les siennes dans le bas de son dos et l'attirait à lui. Leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs regards mêlés et leurs sourires partagés. Enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ça lui procura l'étrange sensation de respirer après une longue apnée. Ses mains coururent jusqu'au visage de Drago qu'elle encadra avec douceur, le couvrant un peu plus de boue. Les bras du Serpentard la serrèrent un peu plus contre lui alors que leur baiser devenait plus ardent, plus intense, plus intime.

A cet instant, une étrange pensée germa en elle, comme diluée, avant d'exploser dans son cœur : « _Je suis heureuse. Terriblement, incroyablement, heureuse._ »

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Une gorgée, deux gorgées, trois gorgées. Une douce chaleur enveloppa Daphné, un sentiment d'euphorie l'envahit et un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas.

L'air frais de Pré-Au-Lard effleura son visage dans une caresse glacée. Ses cheveux élégamment relevés en chignon étincelait d'un blond doré, renvoyant au soleil son éclat pâle. D'un geste délicat, elle noua le ruban de son col de fourrure, et passa sous l'arcade de fer qui annonçait l'entrée du village. Du coin de l'œil, elle détailla les petits groupes d'élèves qui s'étaient formés dans les ruelles de Pré-Au-Lard : une majorité de vert et argent, par groupe de deux ou trois, mais pas de signe de Drago, Zabini, Calypso, Pansy et toute sa clique. Elle soupira avec douceur ; ce moment lui appartenait à elle, rien qu'à elle. Pas besoin de feindre quoi que ce soit, elle était en présence sûre. Cette idée la fit sourire, puis rire pour de bon. L'air du soir embaumait la liberté et l'horizon infini. Les toits de tuiles rouges s'ouvraient comme une rose qui éclos, les fenêtres allumées brillaient plus que toutes les étoiles du ciel réunies, et les cheminées fumantes semblaient chanter en vapeur cette étrange chorale d'ivresse absurde. Et au delà, bien après les toits fleuris, les constellations de fenêtres et les chœurs de cheminées, il y'avait l'horizon. Immense et généreux, qui promettait tout mais ne montrait rien. Tout là-bas, il y'avait les montagnes enneigées, les lacs miroirs et les herbes dansantes. Elle sourit devant cet avenir radieux, ou peut-être qu'elle souriait à la lune ou aux nuages. Ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, tant qu'elle était heureuse.

De rues en rues, de détours en impasses, elle laissa ses pas la guider au hasard des pavés de Pré-Au-Lard. Ses bottes à talon se mouvaient dans la neige avec une facilité étonnante, et bientôt, elle se retrouva devant la porte d'un bar qui semblait coincé entre les bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Compressé et étriqué entre les deux autres établissements, seule une petite porte et une enseigne grinçante rappelaient qu'il s'agissait là d'un bar, et non d'un simple mur atrophié. Elle poussa la porte, laissant s'engouffrer un vif courant d'air qui ramena une odeur familière à ses narines. Oh, elle savait bien que quelqu'un la suivait. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, elle entendait des pas faire écho aux siens. Mais peu importait, son cœur débordait de légèreté et qui que ça puisse être, il viendrait forcément compléter le tableau de son bonheur extatique.

Avec lenteur, elle se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils douillets du bar, un sourire ravi placardé au visage. Aussitôt, une silhouette se glissa avec élégance dans l'obscurité tamisée du lieu, se coulant lentement jusqu'à Daphné avant de prendre place sur un fauteuil en face d'elle. La nouvelle venue défit le foulard qui lui couvrait les cheveux, révélant un chignon blond impeccablement orchestré, puis ôta les lunettes teintées qui cachaient son joli visage, adressant un sourire assurément faux à la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle.

« Bonjour à toi, Daphné. »

Daphné lui renvoya un sourire purement sincère en hochant lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Il me semble pourtant avoir précisé dans la clause sur mon identité, que tu ne pouvais plus m'appeler comme ça, Danaé », expliqua-t-elle sans pourtant ressentir une once de colère.

Sa mère haussa deux sourcils parfaitement dessinés, mais ravala aussitôt son air outré et opta pour un air compréhensif qu'elle assortit d'un sourire qui se voulait sûrement amical mais que Daphné trouva affreusement inadéquat. Rien d'étonnant, après tout : ça devait bien être la première fois qu'elle lui faisait un sourire. Elle ne devait pas être habituée à tant de gentillesse.

« Pardon », se reprit Danaé, avec toujours son sourire écoeurant aux lèvres. « Bonjour à toi, noble héritière de la famille Greengrass. »

Les mots semblèrent littéralement lui arracher la bouche, mais elle se fit violence pour continuer son petit jeu. A quoi bon, d'ailleurs ? Elles savaient l'une comme l'autre que ce n'était absolument pas sincère, mais Daphné décida de ne rien dire. Soudain, elle mourrait d'envie de voir jusqu'où l'hypocrisie de sa mère pouvait aller.

« Tu voulais quelque chose, peut-être ? », lança Daphné, lui tendant la perche.

« Te voir, prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes lettres. »

« Tu parles de tes lettres de menaces ou celles où tu m'expliquais en long et en large à quel point j'étais une mauvaise fille ? Je ne pensais pas que ça attendait une quelconque réponse, tu avais l'air plutôt sûre de tes insultes », répondit-elle d'une voix égale. « Comment tu m'as retrouvée ? »

« Astoria m'a parlé de la sortie de Noël à Pré-Au-Lard. J'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour avoir une petite discussion avec toi. »

« Tu aurais dû ramener Astoria, histoire de se faire une vraie petite réunion de famille », ironisa Daphné. « On aurait même pu s'offrir nos cadeaux de Noël, tiens ! »

« Daphné... ou peu importe comment tu te fais appeler maintenant... », renchérit-elle aussitôt en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. « Tu es ma fille, tu seras toujours ma fille. Je sais que je suis loin d'avoir été une mère exemplaire. J'ai parfois été dure, j'en conviens. Mais je l'ai fait pour ton bien. »

« Ta notion de _'mon bien-être'_ est quand même sacrément particulière », répondit Daphné en secouant la tête avec amusement.

Danaé tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche afin de vérifier que personne ne les écoutait. Mais dans ce minuscule troquet tassé où des étagères branlantes semblaient sur le point de déverser leur contenu sur les rares clients qui y trainaient encore, seul le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, accompagné par la mélodie fanée d'une vieille boîte à musique.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour notre famille, que Morgane m'en soit témoin », se défendit nerveusement Danaé.

Daphné laissa s'échapper un bref petit rire qui décontenança sa mère, puis elle haussa les épaules pour signifier son scepticisme. Le silence retomba quelques secondes avant que Danaé ne se penche par dessus la table pour sonder le visage de sa fille d'un air suspicieux.

« Daphné... Tu as bu ? »

Le rire qui s'échappa de la bouche de Daphné fusa avec une telle franchise abrupte que Danaé sursauta, légèrement déboussolée, tandis que les intonations de l'hilarité de la jeune fille s'enfuyaient à l'air libre, continuant d'onduler autour d'elle, la coiffant d'une couronne de rires enfantins. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, elle reprit son sérieux et répondit d'un ton plus calme :

« Ça t'arrangerait bien, ça, hein ? Que je sois ivre. Parce que ça te ferait trop mal de voir que je suis heureuse, tout simplement, de voir que votre absence me réussit à merveille ? Donc si c'est tout ce qui t'inquiète, non, Danaé, je n'ai pas bu. »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Et cesse donc de m'appeler Danaé, c'est ridicule. »

Un sincère étonnement s'installa sur le visage de Daphné.

« Et comment voudrais-tu que je t'appelle ? _Maman_ ? Toi qui m'as interdit toute ma vie d'utiliser ce terme. Ce n'était pas assez prestigieux pour une femme de ta trempe, hein ? »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la question. Ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout. »

« Mais quelle mère est assez cruelle pour punir sa fille dès qu'elle ose l'appeler _maman_ ? »

« Arrête un peu, Daphné. Tu as passé l'âge de me faire des caprices. »

Daphné posa nonchalamment son menton sur sa main, pianotant contre la table de l'autre, alors qu'elle jetait à sa mère un regard légèrement ennuyé.

« Bon, tu veux qu'on passe toute la soirée à se remémorer mes joyeux souvenirs d'enfance ou tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce que tu me veux ? », trancha-t-elle finalement en haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu vois toujours le mal partout ? J'avais juste envie de te voir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Très bien, si c'est vraiment tout ce que tu voulais, je prends en compte l'effort. Je t'écrirai une lettre », déclara doucement Daphné avec un sourire, tout en se relevant, s'apprêtant déjà à partir.

Après tout, si sa mère voulait vraiment se faire pardonner, elle serait capable d'attendre un peu, non ? Peut-être que les choses finiraient par rentrer dans l'ordre, peut-être que Daphné aurait enfin la vie de famille dont elle avait tant rêvée, il y'a de ça bien longtemps...

Elle fit un pas vers la porte, mais contre toute attente, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu tourner contourner la petite table qui les séparait, la main de sa mère s'était refermée sur son poignet, l'obligeant à rester sur place.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Au fin fond de son esprit cotonneux, Daphné ressentit une pointe de déception mais elle fut vite engloutie par une vague brumeuse de légèreté qui nettoya tout dans sa tête, lui laissant juste un irréductible sourire aux lèvres.

« Je m'en doutais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« L'entreprise de ton père va mal. Sans ta partie de l'héritage, nous sommes en grave déficit. La coupe dans le budget nous empêche d'organiser des expositions de présentation, et nous n'avons même plus les fonds suffisants pour nous déplacer. Les clients se font de plus en plus rares et nous avons perdu beaucoup de contrats ces deux dernières semaines. »

« Je ne vois pas bien pourquoi tu me parles de ça. Si je me souviens bien, il y'a un conseiller financier dans l'entreprise. C'est à ça que ça sert, tu sais ? »

« Oui, et je l'ai déjà consulté. Il est formel, il nous faut un prêt. Tu comprends bien que je ne peux assurément pas me rendre à Gringott's, ni demander à qui que ce soit d'autre. Ce serait une terrible humiliation pour l'honneur familial. »

« Je ne prêterai pas un centime, si c'est ça que tu es venue me demander », l'interrompit la jeune fille. « Contrairement à ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas par pur égoïsme que je voulais récupérer ma part d'héritage, mais pour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce », expliqua-t-elle avec un ton cordial, dénué de toute agressivité.

« On ne parle pas de moi, on parle de l'entreprise de ton père, là », placarda froidement Danaé.

« Si tu veux vraiment sauver l'entreprise de papa, renonce à tes parts et laisse-moi la diriger. Je suis la seule dans cette famille à m'y être intéressée, je suis la seule à pouvoir encore la sauver de la faillite. »

« Mais enfin, tu n'es pas sérieuse ? C'est notre seule source de revenus ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire main basse sur l'entreprise. »

« C'est pas grave, je serai patiente. J'attendrai que tu croules sous les dettes et à ce moment-là, tu me la revendras pour une bouchée de pain. Je crois qu'on sait toutes les deux à quel point je peux être patiente. »

Danaé la fusilla du regard avec tant de haine qu'on aurait presque pu entendre l'air grésiller entre elles. A cet instant, avec son menton relevé, son chignon impeccable et ses yeux plein d'éclairs, Danaé Greengrass ressemblait plus que jamais à sa fille. Daphné réalisa soudain la ressemblance qu'elle avait toujours rejetée en bloc. Elles étaient faites du même bois, sa mère et elle, du même matériau prétenduement dur comme l'acier mais aussi fragile que du cristal, elle résonnait du même désespoir creux et sans issu. Dans d'autres circonstances, cette idée aurait sûrement ravagée Daphné - la forçant à regarder en face ce qu'elle avait passé une vie entière à désavouer - mais là, tout de suite, le dégoût que lui procurait cette constatation se perdait au fin fond de son esprit nébuleux.

Les pieds du fauteuil grincèrent contre le sol et Danaé se releva en jetant à sa fille un regard de pur dégoût.

« Tu es un monstre », cracha-t-elle.

« Le miracle de la génétique », ironisa Daphné avec un sourire poli.

Sa mère se dirigea vers la porte, furieuse, mais se retourna, la main sur la poignée alors que l'ensemble disparate des clients la regardait avec curiosité.

« Cette robe ne te va pas du tout. Tu es trop pâle et tu as grossi. Tu es laide, Daphné. Il faut croire que notre absence ne te va pas bien au teint. »

« Merci de me rafraîchir la mémoire. J'avais oublié à quel point tu avais été une mère merveilleuse », conclut Daphné alors que sa mère claquait la porte du bar avec violence.

 _Tu es laide, Daphné_. La phrase tourna quelques instant au fond de sa tête légèrement fiévreuse, rebondissant contre les parois de son crâne. Puis les mots s'estompèrent, l'intonation de l'insulte s'adoucit pour disparaître totalement. Elle avait rangé la phrase maudite dans un petit coin de sa tête, l'avait planquée dans un tiroir scellé à double tour. Elle y reviendrait, bien sûr. Elle y revenait toujours. Mais là, tout de suite, elle se sentait trop bien pour ça. Un sentiment de bien-être l'enveloppa toute entière et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil abondamment rembourré. Elle n'était ni triste, ni en colère, ni assaillie par les remords. Rien de tout ça, non. Elle sentait vaguement un flot d'émotions indistinctes remuer au fond de son être, mais elles paraissaient loin, si loin, comme cadenassées derrière des murailles capitonnées, étouffé par la douceur du soir.

Une tasse de chocolat chaud et fumant apparut sous son nez et elle remercia le serveur d'un sourire ravi. Elle versa dans le breuvage une goutte, deux gouttes, trois gouttes, et la fumée qui s'en échappa se teinta de jaune. De ses deux mains, elle porta le chocolat à ses yeux, savourant la sensation de chaleur au creux de ses paumes et un rire enfantin franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Oh, elle se sentait comme une enfant, comme une petite fille. Une toute petite fille. Elle avala une gorgée, les yeux fermés, et alors que la liquide brûlant dévalait sa gorge, elle pria intérieurement pour que ce bonheur ne la quitte plus jamais.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Hermione regarda l'horloge de la salle commune avec appréhension. Dix-neuf heure douze. Elle poussa un long soupir et regagna sa chambre pour enfiler une robe noire simple et cintrée dont elle avait fait l'acquisition quelques jours plus tôt durant sa sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Rien d'extravagant, ni de foncièrement élégant, juste une petite robe noire façon patineuse qui s'évasait légèrement au niveau de la taille. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande amatrice de robe bouffante et autre fioritures mais elle avait décidé de faire un effort pour la fête de Slughorn. Elle accrocha un collier doré autour de son cou, et releva ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Sceptique, elle jeta un œil dans le miroir : elle faisait pâle figure à côté de l'aristocratie Serpentard et de leur robes hors de prix, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Elle patienta trente minutes, battant du pied nerveusement dans une salle commune déserte, avant de finalement se diriger vers le planétarium. Elle monta les escaliers silencieusement, le ventre noué par la dérangeante impression de se livrer elle-même en pâture à des prédateurs affamés. L'escalier de pierre s'enroulait en colimaçon, semblait s'élever jusqu'au ciel, tant et si bien qu'elle cessa de compter les marches qui défilaient sous ses pieds. Elle perçut d'abord une musique aux intonations languides, des bruits de conversations étouffés puis des lumières tamisées dansant sur les murs et enfin, elle se trouva aux portes du Planétarium. La pièce, sphérique et immense, était plongée dans une étrange obscurité, savamment concurrencée par des lumières fantasmagoriques aux teintes bleutées. Une carte du ciel courait sur l'entièreté du plafond voûté, étendue d'un bleu profond piqueté d'étoiles lumineuses qui se mouvait au rythme des constellations, tandis qu'une lune d'argent renvoyait son éclat d'ivoire sur les convives. Et ces lumières mouvantes se jouaient d'ombres qui coulaient tour à tour sur le sol, les murs, et le visages des invités, prêtant au lieu un étrange caractère onirique. De petites tables rondes, disposées contre le mur percés de fenêtres ovales, accueillaient des petits groupes d'élèves élégamment apprêtés. Au fond de la pièce, des rideaux aux reflets argentés avaient été tendus çà et là, créant des recoins secrets pour les élèves qui se destinaient à des conversations privées. Au milieu du Planétarium, quelques couples valsaient lentement, entraînés par cette atmosphère hors du temps.

Hermione resta éblouie quelques instants par la magie stellaire que dégageait l'endroit, mais elle reprit vite ses esprit, lissant sa robe du plat de sa main, légèrement mal à l'aise devant l'élégance sophistiquée des autres invités. Elle se maudit un instant de n'avoir pas prêté plus attention à sa tenue, mais se dirigea finalement vers le buffet, se servit un verre d'une boisson qu'elle ne connaissait pas et le porta à ses yeux avec curiosité. Dans un liquide translucide d'un bleu arctique, des paillettes argentées chaloupaient tranquillement en se chamarrant d'éclats brillants. La Gryffondor porta le liquide à ses lèvres et frissonna : il était gelé ; étrangement rafraîchissant, légèrement mentholé, définitivement alcoolisé.

Après avoir bu une deuxième gorgée, elle se décida à se retourner pour sonder les convives. Assise à une table en compagnie de Calypso, Daphné se tenait droite et altière mais quelque chose déstabilisa Hermione, sans qu'elle n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle avait opté pour une longue robe qui courait jusqu'au sol : tissu vaporeux mêlé de fils blanc et argent au niveau de la poitrine, il se teintait au fur et à mesure de sa longueur de bleu cristallin, qui fonçaient peu à peu pour finalement se terminer à ses pieds en un noir d'encre, aussi impénétrable que l'obscurité céleste. Comme un lac miroir, elle portait sur elle les reflets d'argent de la lune sur l'onde plissée de sa robe de soie.

Elle était belle - d'une beauté glacée qui lui rappela étrangement Narcissa Malefoy. Mais le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti en observant Daphné quelques instant plus tôt ne s'était pas estompé. Il y'avait quelque chose d'anormal dans sa posture, dans son visage étrangement serein. Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Toujours coiffée de son chignon, un sourire aux lèvres, Daphné écoutait Calypso. Cette dernière s'était drapée d'une robe d'or tout en éclats solaires et en transparence habilement étudiée pour ne pas laisser apparaître plus que la pudeur le permettait. Largement échancrée au niveau de la poitrine, sa robe mettait en exergue sa gorge caramel et son collier d'or et de rubis.

Hermione se détourna de ce spectacle juste à temps pour entrevoir Drago pénétrer dans la pièce accompagné de Zabini. Les deux Serpentard dégageaient quelque chose d'étrangement magnétique, presque sulfureux, et elle constata qu'en effet, la plupart des élèves présents dans la salle s'étaient retournés à leur passage. Zabini, dans son costume d'un noir intense, un sourire malicieux vissé aux lèvres, et Drago dans son costume bleu nuit, les cheveux en bataille, l'air blasé et les mains toujours glissées dans les poches avec l'air de crier au monde : _'je m'ennuie déjà'_. Elle comprit sans mal pourquoi elle l'avait haï toutes ces années, mais peinait en revanche à s'expliquer pourquoi ce n'était plus le cas. Un reflet bleu passa sur le visage pâle de Malefoy, et, comme s'il avait sentit son regard peser sur lui, il se tourna vers elle. Le corps de la jeune fille se raidit soudainement, comme électrisé, alors que leurs yeux se croisaient. Du coin des lèvres, il sourit imperceptiblement et elle lui rendit son sourire, discrètement. Le reste de la salle, les élèves, la musique, les couples virevoltants sur la piste de danse et les discussions calfeutrées disparurent dans un fondu au noir aussi vif qu'un tomber de rideau, alors que Drago et Hermione se dévisageaient, séparés par une dizaine de mètres. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, retenant presque sa respiration. Elle pouvait presque sentir le courant électrique crépiter dans l'air, ruban de foudre les nouant au cœur, juste eux. Juste eux, et personne d'autre. Et cet orage langoureux attisait une douce chaleur dans tout son corps, animait ses lèvres de l'envie furieuse de l'embrasser, de promener ses doigts dans ses cheveux, de caresser sa peau, qu'elle devinait aussi brûlante que la sienne. Avec une lenteur mesurée, elle fit un pas dans sa direction, le regard toujours irrémédiablement suspendu au sien, et il laissa un sourire au goût d'interdit et de nuits blanches, courir sur ses lèvres.

La main de Zabini se referma sur l'épaule de Malefoy et il lui indiqua d'un geste de la tête la table où s'étaient installées Daphné et Calypso. Leurs regards se dénouèrent, la tension grésillante disparut aussi nette, dans une gerbe de fumée qui embruma son esprit, et elle se détourna à son tour pour siroter une gorgée de sa boisson, se faisant violence pour faire taire le petit démon dans sa tête qui lui criait de se jeter au cou de Drago.

« C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds au planétarium », glissa une voix dans son dos. « Ça me ferait presque regretter de ne pas avoir plus bossé en Astronomie. »

Elle se retourna et sourit à Dean, qui regardait le plafond d'un air ébahi. Sa chemise bariolée de motifs aztèques était légèrement froissée et il tenait dans la main un verre empli de la même boisson argentée qu'Hermione.

« C'est vrai que c'est beau... », acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire. « Slughorn me surprendra toujours. »

« Il faut bien avouer qu'il ne fait pas les choses à moitié », acquiesça-t-il en balayant la salle des yeux, s'attardant sur le groupe de Drago. « Je me demande pourquoi tant de Serpentard sont restés au château. »

Hermione haussa les épaules en suivant son regard.

« J'imagine qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. La plupart d'entre eux n'ont plus de maison et leurs parents sont soit à Azkaban, soit portés disparus, soit en fuite. Le château, c'est un peu tout ce qui leur reste. »

Un hochement de tête et un rictus peiné accompagnèrent ses paroles et elle détailla du regard l'étrange petit groupe que formait Drago, Zabini, Calypso et Daphné. Sous leur élégance raffinée, derrière leurs faux sourires et leurs vrais diamants, ils étaient presque les mêmes que ceux qu'elle revoyait monter les marches de l'estrade en attendant la sentence du Choixpeau magique, après tout. Pas tout à fait grands. Zabini articula quelque chose, et bien qu'elle n'entendit rien, elle vit Calypso rire aux éclats, Malefoy esquisser un sourire en coin et Daphné lever les yeux au ciel. C'était un étrange tableau : ces quatre élèves réunis, si différents, si désassortis, mais portant tous le même fardeau d'avoir dû grandir plus vite que prévu.

« Tu lui en veux ? », questionna abruptement Hermione, les yeux rivé sur Malefoy.

Dean observa le blond quelques instants sans rien dire et elle se demanda un moment s'il l'avait entendue. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix parut étrangement lointaine.

« J'ai passé le stade de la rancœur », déclara-t-il avec sincérité. « Et de toute façon, non, je crois que je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. D'une certaine manière, c'était facile pour nous, on n'avait pas à choisir de camp, il était déjà tout désigné. Il a sûrement dû faire face à des combats intérieur que je ne peux même pas imaginer. »

Il se fendit d'un petit sourire entendu et elle sut qu'il avait compris ce qui la tracassait vraiment, qu'il avait saisi l'inquiétude qui se profilait sous sa question faussement innocente. Sous ses airs sûre d'elle, Hermione doutait. Constamment. L'esprit tiraillé par les remords, mitraillé par les doutes et submergé par des sentiments contradictoires.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui pour le détailler du visage sans essayer de cacher son admiration : il paraissait soudain si adulte, et les discrets plis causés par ses froncements de sourcils n'arrivaient pas à éclipser l'air serein qui avait pris ses marques sur son visage. Elle lui adressa un doux sourire, d'où transparaissaient sa reconnaissance et son inquiétude tout juste apaisée. Il tendit son verre vers elle, et ils trinquèrent joyeusement, repoussant leurs idées noires - elles restaient là, de toute façon, attendant juste l'occasion pour refaire surface... mais ce soir, elles pouvaient bien patienter un peu - et vidèrent leur verre d'une traite.

« Bon, assez parlé de tout ça. On est là pour faire la fête, non ? », lança-t-il avec entrain. « Puis-je proposer à Madame Granger une danse ? »

« Je dois vous prévenir, Monsieur Thomas, je danse incroyablement mal. Je vais tant vous marcher sur les pieds, que vous allez finir par croire que c'est fait exprès ! »

« J'ai hérité de ma mère un talent pour les danses de salon... Sans mentionner qu'elle m'obligeait à danser avec elle dans tous les bals du village, bien sûr », répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

« A tes risques et périls, alors ! », l'avertit-elle en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse en souriant, escorté par la musique aux intonations languissantes : une femme à la voix suave chantait un air sensuel, la voix bercée d'écho fantomatiques.

Avec une infinie douceur, il la guida tant bien que mal, évitant de justesse de se faire piétiner les pieds à trois reprises. La démarche gauche pour éviter de lui écraser les pieds une nouvelle fois, elle se sentit affreusement bête : elle avait combattu des sorciers sans pitié, avait dévoré des centaines de livres dont le charabia incompréhensible mêlait runes antiques et symboles oubliés, avait préparé des potions d'une extrême complexité et avait dû faire face à ses plus intimes peurs et ses plus noirs secrets - mais pourtant, malgré tout ça, elle était incapable d'aligner trois pas de danse.

Elle adressa un sourire gêné à Dean qui la rassura en déposa sa main sur sa hanche.

« L'astuce, c'est de compter en même temps. Regarde, suis mes pas. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois... »

Elle opina de la tête et se concentra méticuleusement sur les pas de son guide. Un pas en avant, un pas sur le côté, pieds joints. Une main sur son épaule, l'autre étreinte par ses doigts. C'était pas si compliqué que ça, finalement. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Dean et elle y décela quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant : un sentiment de sécurité si confortable qu'elle se détendit pour de bon. Très vite, elle sentit une étrange gaieté l'envahir et elle se laissa aller à tourbillonner en riant de bon cœur, sentant des mèches rebelles caresser son visage. Au moment où elle effectuait un nouveau tour sur elle-même, elle sentit une main autoritaire se poser sur son épaule, l'obligeant à s'arrêter aussi sec, légèrement titubante.

« Tu permets que je te l'emprunte ? », articula la voix froide de Drago à l'intention de Dean.

Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'oeil soucieux à Hermione mais elle hocha discrètement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. D'une imperceptible pression sur son bras, il lui fit comprendre qu'il restait à l'affut, prêt à intervenir si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, puis il se retira après avoir jeté un regard méfiant à Drago. Ce dernier l'ignora royalement et saisit la main d'Hermione avec fermeté avant de placer l'autre sur sa hanche. Elle sentit sa peau se hérisser et son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine mais elle se fit violence pour garder son calme, et se laissa guider par Malefoy alors qu'il se mettait lentement à danser.

« Je rêve ou tu es jaloux ? », plaisanta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire intentionnellement provocateur.

« Oui, je suis jaloux, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

Il avait dit ça comme il aurait balancé une de ses exaspérantes moqueries, et Hermione, choquée par cette soudaine sincérité, demeura silencieuse un instant, le dévisageant les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de partager mes _occupations_ avec qui que ce soit », rajouta-t-il en étirant un peu plus son sourire.

D'instinct, elle lui balança un coup de pied dans le tibia et elle eut la satisfaction de voir son éternel sourire se décrocher de ses lèvres, aussitôt remplacé par une grimace de douleur.

« Tu devrais apprendre à mieux formuler tes accès de tendresse, mon cher. Rajoute ça à la liste de tes _occupations_ », lança-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Et toi tu devrais rajouter des cours de danse à la liste des tiennes. Tu t'y prends incroyablement mal, tu sais ça ? »

Elle lui écrasa le pied de son talon et sourit alors qu'il grimaçait une nouvelle fois.

« Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué », ironisa-t-elle.

Il lâcha un long soupir, et la regarda avec sérieux : « C'est exaspérant, la façon détestable dont tu me plais. »

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, mais ne détacha pas leur étreinte alors qu'ils se mouvaient avec douceur au rythme de la musique. Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que la voie était libre, elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui glisser, dans un murmure :

« Mais à quoi tu joues, à la fin ? Si Pansy... »

« Elle n'est pas là, pour l'instant. Et de toute façon, Pansy c'est _mon_ problème, pas le tien », l'interrompit-il en la rapprochant de lui.

Une nouvelle fois, le décor en filigrane s'estompa peu à peu autour d'eux, et elle observa rêveusement les reflets du plafond céleste voguer lentement sur le visage de Drago, se prélassant à l'interstice de ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire amusé. Ses yeux d'orage prenaient un plaisir non dissimulé à détailler sa figure, s'accordant à merveille avec son parfum diluvien - et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, l'impression d'être dans l'œil d'une tornade s'imposa à elle : cette tension électrique, ce calme troublant avant le déluge, cet instant furtif qui semblait se dérober aux lois du temps. Il pressa légèrement ses doigts et elle sentit derrière ce simple geste, tout un monde de désirs informulés et de promesses en pointillés. L'envie furieuse de l'embrasser s'élança en elle comme un animal sauvage, du bas de son ventre jusqu'au creux de sa poitrine, l'envie féroce de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, de rouvrir le dossier de leurs nuits colorées, de sentir sa peau partout où ses doigts pouvaient se perdre. Il la fit tournoyer entre ses bras ; elle vit le monde tourbillonner autour d'elle, défiler sous ses yeux en une effusion d'éclats bleus, de constellations lumineuses et de rayons argentés. Il la réceptionna d'une main agile, la laissant lascivement courir le long de la taille d'Hermione avant de l'accrocher doucement sa hanche. Son parfum enveloppa la jeune fille toute entière alors qu'il se penchait à son oreille :

« Les Cobras entrent en jeu. »

Du bout des lèvres, il l'embrassa discrètement à la naissance du cou, à la lisière de sa joue, et retourna aussitôt à la table où Daphné l'attendait, le regard sombre.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

L'intense douceur qui l'enveloppait jusque là s'étouffa dans un nuage de rage alors que ses yeux suivaient avec horreur la comédie de Drago et d'Hermione. Elle pouvait sentir d'ici la tendresse écœurante qui transparaissait derrière chacun de leur geste, l'effarante complicité qui se tapissait dans chacun de leur sourire. Elle eut envie de se lever et de hurler à pleins poumons : _votre petit jeu ne trompe personne ! Je te hais Granger, je te hais ! J'espère de tout mon être que tu vas crever ! J'aimerais te tuer moi-même, t'étrangler de mes mains !_

Mais elle ne dit rien. Une colère sourde gronda en elle, et l'envie pressante de gerber la bile de dégoût qu'elle sentait remonter dans sa bouche la poussa à finir son verre d'une traite. Quitte à voir ça, autant être saoule. Histoire de mettre toutes les chances de son côté d'avoir tout oublié le lendemain. Sans lui demander son avis, elle saisit le verre de Calypso et l'avala aussi sec, ignorant les protestations de la brune qui abdiqua finalement en lui lançant un coup d'œil inquiet. Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un rictus crispé qui échoua à se faire passer pour un sourire rassurant.

Un mouvement à sa droite lui signala que Pansy venait de faire son apparition et aussi vite que s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, Drago s'éloigna de la Gryffondor pour venir les retrouver. Les battements du cœur de Daphné s'accélérèrent, ses prunelles suivirent la démarche désinvolte de Drago, son sourire en coin, sa chemise froissée avec nonchalance au niveau du col, avant de se poser sur Pansy, qui se servait un verre, auréolée d'une prestance royale montée de toute pièce. Ses iris effectuèrent plusieurs fois le trajet, retraçant le terrible dilemme qui la déchirait de part en part, et enfin, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Granger, passant en revue sa robe bon marché, ses cheveux hirsutes maladroitement relevés en un chignon désordonné, son rire franc alors qu'elle parlait avec un garçon que Daphné ne connaissait pas. Mue par une rage sans précédent, elle se leva d'un bond, faisant virevolter sa robe autour de sa silhouette élancée. Cette garce de Granger allait payer. Et elle connaissait une seule personne assez folle pour s'en prendre sans scrupules à la petite protégée de McGonagall. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers Pansy, mais à peine eut-elle fait deux enjambées qu'une main glaciale se referma sur son bras, l'obligeant à se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », questionna sans préambule Zabini, en la dévisageant froidement.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, toi ! », aboya Daphné en tentant de dégager son bras de son emprise, mais il resserra sa poigne.

« Quand il s'agit de mon meilleur ami, ça me regarde. »

« Bien sûr, c'est quand ça t'arrange, ça ! Tu disais pas la même chose quand les Cobras complotaient dans le dos de ton _cher meilleur ami_ mais que tu te taisais bien docilement, histoire de surtout pas faire de vagues ! Oui, t'as strictement rien fait pour empêcher les choses de s'envenimer alors viens pas me bassiner avec ta prétendue loyauté ! »

« Tu sais très bien que les choses ne marchent pas comme ça à Serpentard », se défendit-il d'un ton qui se voulait impassible mais derrière lequel elle sentait poindre un brin de culpabilité.

« Ah, et comment marchent les choses à Serpentard, alors ? Vas-y, Zabini, je t'écoute. Éclaire-moi de ton savoir ! »

« On n'intervient que lorsque la situation est sur le point de devenir critique, tu le sais très bien. »

Elle se fendit d'un rire profondément méprisant.

« Mais regarde autour de toi, Zabini, ouvre les yeux, un peu ! La situation a franchi le stade critique depuis bien longtemps, tout se casse la gueule et toi, tu viens me faire croire que c'est _ce moment précis_ que tu as choisi pour jouer les héros ? Écoute-moi bien, Blaise. Ce soir, je vais changer la donne. Histoire que si tout s'écroule, personne n'y survive. Pas même cette garce », cracha-t-elle en désignant d'un geste de la tête Hermione qui était toujours en grande discussion avec Dean.

« Daphné. Il faut que tu reviennes sur terre. Maintenant. »

Elle le toisa des pieds à la tête. « Oh, je t'en prie, Zabini. On sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre que tu es mal placé pour me faire le moindre reproche. Je n'ai jamais parlé à Drago de ce qui s'était passé, il y a quatre ans, dans la forêt. Mais ça risque d'arriver si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin. »

Le visage de Blaise sembla se voiler un instant, et il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, pour être sûr que personne ne les écoutait.

« Je t'interdis de parler de ça. J'avais quatorze ans, Daphné, bon sang. »

« Alors, dégage. »

Elle fit mine de partir mais il ne relâcha pas son emprise, le visage soudain empreint de sérieux.

« Il ne t'aime pas », balança-t-il avec la violence d'un boulet de canon. Elle encaissa le coup en grimaçant.

« Je t'ai pas demandé de jouer les conseillers conjugal à ce que je sache, alors économise ta salive pour cracher ton venin ailleurs. »

« T'es la seule à pas le voir, ma pauvre. Il ne t'aimera jamais. Et si toi, tu étais obnubilée par autre chose que ta petite personne, tu remarquerais que le Drago dépressif et criblé de doutes qu'on se coltine depuis la cinquième année est en train de s'estomper. Si tu l'aimais vraiment, comme tu le clames à qui veut l'entendre, tu le laisserais un peu tranquille. »

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Il sera heureux avec moi ou il sera malheureux avec moi, mais il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. »

« C'est un suicide kamikaze, que tu programmes, là. »

« T'en fais pas, je penserai à t'entraîner dans ma chute. Je te réserve une place aux premiers rangs. »

D'un coup de coude, elle se détacha de Zabini et parcourut la distance qui la séparait de Pansy en quelques secondes. Cette dernière la regardait déjà depuis un petit moment, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Tu nous fais une scène de ménage avec Zabini ? C'est Calypso qui va être contente... »

Daphné ne répondit rien, sentant pendant un bref instant sa volonté faiblir mais elle se reprit et darda sur Pansy un regard impatient. Les lueurs colorées du plafond étoilé conférait à Parkinson un air moins farouche, presque attendrissant. Ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré étaient légèrement ébouriffés, et son rouge à lèvres avait la couleur du sang de ses proies. En dehors de ça, elle passait presque pour une élève comme une autre. Sa robe d'un violine intense, se jouait d'un décolleté provocateur qui laissait entrevoir des formes généreuses, et flattait le reste de sa silhouette. Juchée sur ses talons hauts, elle restait tout de même plus petite que Daphné et la regardait donc d'en dessous, avec l'air de celle qui sait qu'on va lui apporter des révélations juteuses sur un plateau d'argent.

« Tu voulais quelque chose, peut-être ? », susurra-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse qui avait plus l'intonation d'une affirmation que d'une question.

« Faire affaire », répondit Daphné, d'un ton tranchant.

Pansy prit le temps de siroter une longue gorgée de son cocktail avant de relever les yeux vers la blonde.

« Les enchères sont ouvertes. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ? »

« Pas si vite. J'impose certaines conditions. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois en position de négocier quoi que ce soit », argua Parkinson en avalant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool d'un air amusé.

« A toi de voir »

La brune la jaugea un instant du regard, l'air de calculer si sa proposition valait le coup. Elle dut conclure à la posture impatiente de Daphné que c'était le cas car elle finit par se laisser convaincre.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu me laisses en dehors de tes règlements de compte. Et tu épargnes Drago. »

« Tu en demandes beaucoup. Tes informations ont l'intérêt d'être à la hauteur de tes réclamations. »

« Elles le sont. Tu acceptes ou pas ? », s'impatienta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« J'accepte », répondit-elle en tendant la main, et Daphné ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses ongles avaient la couleur de ses lèvres sanglantes.

Avec réticence, la blonde accepta la poignée de main.

Elle était en train de pactiser avec Pansy Parkinson, la Reine Cobra, la traitre parmi les traitres, l'Impératrice de la folie. Alors que leurs doigts se desserraient, elle eut la vague impression d'y laisser un bout de son être : elle avait vendu son âme au Diable. Mais l'accord était scellé, plus question de revenir en arrière : elle pouvait vivre sans âme, mais pas sans Drago.

« Alors ? », s'enquit Pansy en levant un sourcil, et le liquide qui tourbillonnait dans son verre remonta lentement sa paille pour finir aspiré par ses lèvres étirées en un sourire victorieux.

Il y'eut un bref silence et enfin, Daphné avoua tout :

« Drago et Granger t'ont piégée. Ils ont tout planifié, monté de toute pièce une fausse dispute. Ils n'ont jamais arrêté de se voir. Et je pense même qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Contre toi. Cela va de soi. »

L'information fit mouche. Une ombre dangereuse passa sur le visage de Pansy et ses yeux charbonneux se fixèrent sur Granger comme deux flèches empoisonnées sur le point de tirer leur coup assassin. Tout l'éclairage du monde n'y suffisait plus : elle n'avait plus rien d'attendrissant, ni d'innocent. Au contraire, ses lèvres retroussées laissant apparaître des canines brillantes rappelaient au monde qu'elle était une prédatrice, une lionne prête à bondir sur sa proie. D'un geste brusque, Pansy posa son verre sur la petite table à côté d'elle, déversant sur le sol la moitié de son contenu.

« Tu m'excuses ? », siffla-t-elle, sans attendre la réponse. « J'ai une affaire urgente à régler. »

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, qu'une main acérée se refermait sur son bras. Elle vit Dean froncer les sourcils, étonné, et eut tout juste le temps d'entendre la voix aigre de Pansy déclarer : « Je réclame une danse avec ma camarade préfète », qu'elle se faisait entraîner sur la piste. Elle déglutit lentement, ravalant sa peur et sa surprise. Un sentiment d'imminent danger l'élança au creux du ventre, et les bruits des conversations lui semblèrent soudain lointains, bien trop lointains, comme si les invités eux-même s'éloignaient progressivement, l'abandonnant aux griffes de la Reine des Cobras.

« On a des choses à se dire, toi et moi, je crois », susurra-t-elle d'une voix affilée.

Il y'avait quelque chose de terrifiant dans son regard d'obsidienne, et Hermione se retrouva incapable de bouger alors que la Serpentard agrippait fermement son bras d'une main, nouant l'autre autour de la nuque de la Gryffondor. Le menton de Pansy était négligemment relevé, et elle portait haut comme un drapeau son sourire dangereux et son regard venimeux.

« Je ne t'ai jamais aimée », lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. « Je t'ai détestée le jour de la rentrée, la première fois que je t'ai vue. Avec ton air fragile que tu ne prenais même pas la peine de cacher... un rien semblait pouvoir te briser. »

Enchaînée par les bras de Pansy, elle tourna lentement, guidée par sa poigne métallique qui refusait de la relâcher, emprisonnée par le rythme devenu étouffant de la musique. L'air était devenue irrespirable, et la chanson qui planait dans l'air résonnait tout à coup comme une oraison funèbre à ses oreilles bourdonnantes. L'atmosphère pesait sur ses épaules frêles, ployant sous le poids des inflexions lyriques de la mélodie. Déchirée entre la langueur mortelle de la chanson et la valse empoisonnée de Pansy, Hermione peinait à respirer, à penser, à agir. Ses yeux bruns se perdirent dans l'obscurité démente de ceux de Pansy.

« Je vais te briser, Hermione. Fragment par fragment, miette par miette. Je vais te déconstruire, t'éclater en mille morceau. »

D'instinct, Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil aux danseurs qui les entouraient, cherchant vainement de l'aide. Avaient-ils remarqué la danse funeste dans laquelle elle s'était embourbée jusqu'au cou ? Non, personne ne faisait attention à eux. Elle tourna vers Pansy son regard agité de tressautements nerveux - quelque chose la glaçait d'effroi, l'empêchant de réfléchir normalement. Seuls ces yeux sans fin retenaient toute son attention. Est-ce qu'elle allait la tuer, là, devant tout le monde ?

« Oh non, pas maintenant, fragile Hermione. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas folle, tu as encore trop d'amis dans cette école. Le jour viendra où je te disloquerai de part en part. Mais aux coups de bouclier, j'ai toujours préféré les attaques surprises. »

Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la nuque de la Gryffondor, réveillant soudain son instinct de survie. Elle voulut se défaire de son étreinte, essayant de s'extirper de son étau de fer, mais un rire rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Parkinson.

« Il ne peut y avoir qu'une reine à Poudlard. Ni la directrice, ni tes fidèles lions, ni ton cher Drago ne pourront te protéger. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une reine à Poudlard, et ce sera moi. »

D'un geste brusque, elle colla ses lèvres contre celles de la Gryffondor. Baiser empoisonné, baiser de glace, baiser fatal qui proclamait : _je suis la reine, et tu empiètes sur mon territoire_. L'irrémédiable dureté de l'acier paralysa le cerveau d'Hermione et elle sentit un frisson mortel lui remonter lentement l'échine. Elle se débattit avec une fureur désespérée, et Pansy se recula. La Gryffondor s'essuya rageusement les lèvres d'un revers de manche ; elle voulut lui crier des insultes, la gifler, lui cracher à la figure... mais son corps refusa d'exécuter le moindre mouvement. Une violente nausée la secoua alors qu'un sourire vorace étirait les lèvres d'un rouge funeste de la Serpentard. Tandis que la dernière note de la musique éclatait dans les aigus, Parkinson souffla :

« J'aurai ta peau, Granger. »

Avant qu'elle ne se détourne, des lueurs stellaires se perdirent sur son visage, reflets de cauchemars sur sa peau d'ivoire, conférant à ses yeux sombres l'éclat trouble de la démence. Longtemps, cette image hanterait l'esprit d'Hermione.

* * *

 _Bon ! J'ai été un peu plus rapide cette fois, alors j'espère que ça compensera mon retard de la dernière fois... non ? Bon, j'aurais essayé._

 _Alors voilà, un chapitre "carrousel", alternant entre les points de vue de Daphné et d'Hermione, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop déplaisant à lire !_  
 _Les hostilités ne sont pas terminées, comme vous voyez ! Alors, vous avez une petite idée d'où ça va mener, tout ça ?_

 ** _Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews ce soir, mais je lis chacune d'entre elle et vous ne pouvez pas savoir le plaisir que ça me fait !_**  
 ** _Je vous réponds très très très vite ! Je vous remercie de faire l'effort de laisser un petit mot, un message d'encouragement, ou même vos questions/critiques. J'apprécie vraiment ! Et merci à ceux qui me laissent un petit message pour me dire qu'ils sont là, j'aime toujours savoir qui vous êtes, vous, derrière votre écran, héhé_**

 _Au passage, merci à La Fan de Twilight pour ta gentille review ! Maintenant, je culpabilise de t'avoir détournée de tes cours ! Mais bon, on va dire que c'est pour la bonne cause héhéhé. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, et à très très très vite !_

 _A très vite, my darlings._

 _Love, love, love._

(P.S. : Déjà le chapitre 31 ! Que le temps passe vite ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on est plus proche de la fin que du début. Haha, ça vous avance pas à grand chose, hein ?)


	32. Anticyclone

_Hello lecteurs chéris !_

 _Bon, désolée, je suis pas une grande fan des parenthèse avant-chapitre, mais j'ai remarqué en relisant le chapitre précédent, qu' **une partie du dialogue entre Daphné et Zabini avait sauté pendant la publication**. Le passage concernant la forêt. Donc si ça vous dit rien, **je vous conseille de relire leur dialogue avant** (c'est vers la fin du chapitre 31, je crois). C'est pas grand chose, mais vu qu'il y a un passage dans ce chapitre qui l'évoque, je préfère être sûre que vous êtes à jour !_

 _Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !_

* * *

Les trois semaines qui s'étaient écoulées avaient vu le château s'emplir de nouveau, vibrant au rythme des cours, des murmures échangés et des sourires venimeux. La solide, l'inébranlable maison Serpentard, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. C'était étrange à vrai dire, la salle commune était devenue le foyer d'un combat troublant : personne n'osait plus s'y attarder sans pour autant se résigner à la déserter pour de bon. Il y régnait une étrange atmosphère de souffre, de braises fumantes, et d'aube rougeoyante : l'odeur nauséabonde de l'avant-guerre. Plus que jamais, on sentait les remous sous l'onde lisse des politesses vipérines.

Drago n'avait quasiment pas vu Hermione depuis trois semaines. Elle s'était éclipsée à la soirée, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et semblait l'éviter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne continuerait pas ce petit jeu longtemps. Lui, il était prédateur, chasseur, traqueur, et il la dévorerait toute crue s'il le fallait. Un sourire lascif étira ses lèvres. Étendu sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans l'enchevêtrement irrégulier de pierres qui formaient le plafond de sa chambre, il croisa les bras sous sa tête. Quelque chose chez Granger le titillait, venait gratter le vernis immuable de son impassibilité. Drago, lui, incarnait tout ce que des générations et des générations de Sang-Pur s'étaient évertué à lui inculquer : la froideur, le détachement, le dédain pour toute autre mode de vie que la sienne. Et elle... Elle était tout le contraire : la spontanéité, la sensibilité à portée de vue, le courage sauvageon un rien exaspérant. Elle était course folle quand il était marche prudente, embardées tumultueuses quand il suivait docilement la ligne de bonne conduite. Elle incarnait l'arrogante liberté à lui en brûler les yeux. Il sourit malgré lui ; sacrée Granger, infernal tourbillon de problèmes, constellation d'ennuis, capitaine de malheur qui l'entraînait en eaux troubles.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, agacé. Il savait très bien ce que signifiait cette interruption inopportune mais n'arrivait pourtant pas à l'accepter. Il ferma les yeux avec exaspération, et grinça, entre ses dents :

« C'est si dur que ça, de frapper à une porte, Zabini ? »

Le métis se laissa tomber à côté de lui, un sourire ouvertement amusé au visage.

« Non, c'est facile. Mais ce qui est encore plus facile, c'est de t'énerver. Et tu sais à quel point j'aime ça. »

« J'avais remarqué, oui », siffla-t-il.

Sans se formaliser par les signes d'agacement du blond, Zabini se laissa aller contre le mur en lâchant un soupir de contentement. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis, Zabini se tourna vers Drago, qui s'obstinait toujours à regarder le plafond, et lâcha :

« Tu te rappelles quand on avait mis de l'essence de Naga Viper dans le verre de Nott, pour l'anniversaire de son père ? »

Le visage du blond se détendit et il esquissa même un sourire amusé teinté de nostalgie.

« Comment ne pas m'en souvenir ? A la fin de la soirée, il était tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un Boutefeu. »

« Et son père qui l'engueulait parce qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes pendant son discours. »

Cette fois-ci, Malefoy se laissa aller pour de bon et éclata d'un rire franc suivi de près par Zabini.

« Et c'est quand il s'est mis à cracher des flammes que son père a bien voulu consentir à appeler le médecin de famille. »

« On a gâché son anniversaire, je crois », s'esclaffa Zabini, avant d'ajouter : « Je pense que Nott ne nous l'a jamais pardonné. »

Pour toute réponse, Drago haussa les sourcils : « Après ça, on a dû jouer ses Elfes de Maison pendant trois semaine, je crois qu'on a payé notre dette, hein. »

« En parlant de Théo, ça fait un bail qu'on l'a pas vu, non ? »

Drago éluda la question d'un haussement d'épaules : « Je sais pas. C'est pas vraiment ma préoccupation principale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« Ouais, mais quand même. Je me demande où il est passé. »

« T'en fais pas, va. Il réapparaîtra à un moment ou à un autre. Et j'ai le sentiment qu'on regrettera bien de s'être inquiétés pour lui. »

Zabini lui offrit une moue sceptique, qui signifiait sûrement : _cette fois-ci, c'est différent, y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond_ , mais Drago se contenta de l'ignorer, fermant de nouveau les yeux, avant que le silence ne soit, une nouvelle fois, brisé par le métis.

« Et quand on avait volé toutes les bouteilles du Champagne des Sirènes de ton père... Tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, merci. Tout comme je me souviens du sortilège de _joues cuisantes_ que j'ai reçu en punition », rétorqua-t-il dans un soupir.

« D'accord, d'accord, on avait pris cher après coup... », concéda Blaise avec un geste de la main évasif. « ... mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'on s'était marré ! »

« C'était de ta faute. C'est toi qui nous avais croire qu'il y'avait des Sirènes miniatures prisonnières au fond de chaque bouteille ! »

« C'est ce que mon cousin m'avait dit ! », se défendit vertement Zabini. « Et puis c'est Daphné qui avait commencé à les vider sur le sol... avant d'insister pour les goûter ! »

« Ouais, et après elle avait plongé dans le lac tout habillée. Elle disait qu'elle partait rejoindre sa famille Sirène », s'amusa Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Merlin, sa mère était folle de rage. Je me rappelle encore de son visage rouge de colère et de ses cheveux tout défaits. Je la revois parfois en cauchemar, tu sais ? », souffla Blaise d'une voix sérieuse, avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche pour s'extraire de ce sombre souvenir.

A l'évocation de ses bêtises d'enfants, Malefoy se détendit légèrement. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient joué les terreurs, tous les trois. Le trio infernal, les fauteurs de troubles, le cauchemar de tous les parents. Il avait rencontré Zabini en première année, et il l'avait tout de suite aimé - fait assez rare pour être souligné. Blaise exhalait de cette fraîcheur inadéquate, de ce franc-parler inconvenant qui tranchait tant avec l'éducation Sang-Pur de Malefoy. Il rigolait fort, parlait en argot et se moquait de tout. Du haut de ses onze ans, Drago admirait cette liberté infinie et dès lors, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Cette rencontre était venue ébranler le petit monde étriqué de Drago Malefoy avec la force d'un astéroïde, lui laissant entrevoir, derrière ses œillères Sang-Pur, un monde ouvert de possibilités.

Le blond se tourna vers son ami, et, avec une moue amusée, il demanda :

« Et le jour où on s'était perdu dans la forêt, chez Daphné. Tu te rappelles ? »

Zabini releva aussitôt la tête et sonda Drago d'un regard indéchiffrable, avant de détourner la tête, l'air embarrassé.

« Oui, oui, je m'en souviens », marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Daphné était persuadé que la forêt abritait des dragons et voulait absolument en capturer un. On était tellement paumé qu'on avait passé la nuit là-bas, et tu répétais en boucle qu'on allait tous mourir et que c'était quand même putain d'ironique que des sorciers crèvent parce qu'ils avaient perdu leur chemin. Mais oui, je me souviens, tu disais que tu voulais pas mourir avant d'avoir mangé une dernière fois un plat italien bizarre de ta grand-mère », s'amusa Drago alors qu'un flot de souvenirs et d'images déferlaient en lui à toute allure. « Heureusement que Daphné savait construire des cabanes, sinon, on aurait passé la nuit à la belle étoile, je crois. »

« Oui, heureusement, oui », ponctua Zabini, désireux de clore la conversation au plus vite.

Un étrange silence se profila entre eux, durant lequel Malefoy se remémorait avec amusement les détails de cette soirée tandis que Zabini, lui, se tortillait nerveusement les mains, cherchant en vain comment détourner la conversation.

« Maintenant que j'y pense... », commença Drago d'une voix absente. « ... c'est à partir de ce jour-là qu'on n'a plus rien fait tous les trois. Ouais, c'est à partir de ce moment-là que vous avez commencé à vous détester tous les deux. J'avais jamais réalisé... »

« Daphné est une tarée, ne va pas chercher plus loin », le coupa le métis en battant du pied, mal à l'aise. « Et puis, on s'amusait nettement plus tous les deux, à torturer ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle. Tu te souviens quand on avait changé leurs chocogrenouilles en vraies grenouilles ? », rajouta-t-il avec un empressement légèrement suspect.

« Mmh, non », répondit Drago, les yeux plissés par l'effort que lui demandait le fait de replonger dans ses vieux souvenirs. « Parfois, je me demande même si t'inventes pas des trucs. Je devrais peut-être... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement en se relevant sur le lit, avec l'air de celui qui vient d'avoir une idée lumineuse. Il dévisagea un instant Blaise sans rien dire, alors que ce dernier fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Bon sang, t'es un génie Zabini ! », lâcha-t-il en bondissant hors de son lit. « Je te revaudrai ça ! »

Il envoya une tape amicale sur l'épaule du métis qui le dévisageait toujours sans comprendre, et s'élança hors du dortoir sans préambule. Blaise le regarda quitter la pièce en se demandant vaguement ce qu'il avait bien pu dire mais finit par abdiquer en haussant les épaules.

« Ce mec est fou », souffla-t-il pour lui même, avant de se laisser aller en arrière sur le lit de Drago. « Ce mec est fou, mais je l'aime quand même. »

~~~~o~~~~

Appuyé contre le mur de pierre sombre du quatrième étage, Drago attendait, les bras croisés. Enfin, il entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir et un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Il vit émerger, de l'angle du couloir, la chevelure ébouriffée de Granger dont le visage était caché par une pile branlante de livres qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, ses yeux s'arrondirent et elle s'arrêta aussi sec, jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Enfin, elle consentit à s'avancer vers Drago et se planta devant lui, l'air un peu perdu.

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? », demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Elle soupira, et serra ses livres contre sa poitrine. « Je ne t'évite pas. »

« Ah, vraiment ? », répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Elle parut embarrassée, se mordillant la lèvre comme une petite fille qui viendrait de débiter un gros mensonge, mais resta silencieuse. D'une impulsion, il se décolla du mur et s'approcha d'elle lentement alors qu'elle reculait en jetant des regards inquiets à droite et à gauche. Elle buta contre le mur derrière elle et, de surprise, laissa tomber sa pile de livres qui s'effondra sur le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant.

« Tu ne m'évites pas, alors ? »

« Non », répondit-elle en soutenant son regard d'acier.

« Même pas un tout petit peu ? »

« Même pas. »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il approchait lentement son visage du sien, et avec satisfaction, il la sentit frissonner alors qu'il accrochait ses prunelles métalliques aux siennes. La distance se réduisit lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la chaleur de sa peau effleurer ses sens et enfin, il s'arrêta. Il la vit fermer les yeux et il déposa un baiser espiègle sur le coin de ses lèvres, avant de se reculer pour apprécier son air pantois. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna un bref : « Ca va, t'as gagné », avant de se pencher pour ramasser les livres qui avaient dégringolé sur le sol.

« Tu vas pas m'aider, j'imagine ? », demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Drago qui la toisait, les bras croisés, avec l'air de beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

« Non, pas vraiment, non. C'est ta punition pour m'avoir menti. »

Elle réunit les livres qu'elle cala dans ses bras de manière un peu moins aléatoire, et sourit malgré elle au blond.

« Alors, pourquoi tu m'évites ? », recommença le blond en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne t'évite pas. Je voulais juste... prendre le temps de trouver une solution », balbutia-t-elle en évitant son regard.

« Une solution à quoi ? Tu sais, cette conversation risque d'être très longue si tu continues à parler en énigmes », soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Une solution pour Pansy », chuchota Hermione en se penchant vers lui, de peur d'attirer des oreilles indiscrètes. « Elle sait. Pour nous deux, je veux dire. Daphné a dû lui dire... »

« Impossible », l'interrompit Malefoy. « Je connais Daphné, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en serrant un peu plus les livres contre sa poitrine.

« Rends-toi à l'évidence, Drago. C'est forcément elle. »

« Je te dis que non, arrête d'insister », s'énerva-t-il. « Quelqu'un a dû nous surprendre, c'est tout. »

Elle le dévisagea un instant en plissant les yeux, l'air de se demander si ça valait le coup d'insister, mais finit par pousser un long soupir en éludant le sujet d'un geste de la main.

« Si ça t'amuse de jouer les aveugles, très bien. De toute façon, c'est pas elle le problème. Pansy m'a menacée à la fête de Slughorn. Et je sais pas, je sens qu'elle serait vraiment capable de me tuer... »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça », commença-t-il, et tout d'un coup sa voix se fit plus basse. « Parkinson, c'est mon problème, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je m'occupe de son cas. »

« Comment ? », lui répondit-elle en murmurant à son tour.

Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, et d'une main il déverrouilla la porte sur laquelle il était appuyé, avant de l'ouvrir d'une impulsion du bras pour y pénétrer, entraînant Hermione à sa suite. Une petite salle exigüe, tout en longueur, saturée de bancs et de tapisseries, s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Les vitraux qui balayaient le sol de leurs ombres colorées et les rangées de bancs tissés de brocarts rouges, donnaient à la pièce des allures de nef secrète. Elle prit soin de déposer ses livres sur une des assises et dévisagea de nouveau Malefoy qui s'était appuyé sur un des accoudoirs ouvragés. Elle croisa les bras et répéta :

« Comment ? Comment tu comptes faire ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout. Tu m'as déjà assez aidé comme ça, et on voit où ça t'a mené. Alors pour le reste, je m'en occupe. »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sans toutefois décroiser les bras et se planta devant lui.

« Arrête un peu, Drago. Arrête de croire que tu dois tout faire tout seul, c'est insupportable. »

« Cette histoire ne te concerne pas, c'est tout. Ne t'en mêle plus », lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sans répliques mais, comme il s'en doutait, Granger ne lâcha pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

« Je rêve, là. Je ne suis pas une enfant, tu sais ? Et je ne suis pas un pantin sans cervelle, non plus. Si je me suis mêlée de cette histoire, comme tu dis, c'est de mon plein gré. Et je ne compte pas en être évincée. Que tu le veuilles ou non, on s'est fourré dans ce pétrin ensemble, on s'en sortira ensemble. »

« Par Merlin, arrête de toujours batailler Granger, je t'ai dit non. »

Il se releva prestement et se dirigea vers la porte mais elle s'interposa, les sourcils froncés, et pointa un doigt menaçant vers son visage.

« Tu crois que ton interdiction va miraculeusement m'empêcher de m'en mêler ? Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Drago, si c'est ce que tu crois, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil », elle ignora sa grimace et poursuivit : « Cette fille est dangereuse, et il faut l'arrêter. Alors soit on travaille ensemble dans ce but, soit on travaille séparément, et on prend le risque de se court-circuiter. C'est toi qui vois. »

Le blond poussa un profond soupir qui en disait long sur sa lassitude. C'était incroyable ce que Granger pouvait être exaspérante, à croire que le mot avait été créé pour elle. C'était comme si elle œuvrait toujours pour faire voler en éclats les bonnes résolutions qu'il prenait.

« C'est quand même très ironique ton petit discours, sachant que t'as passé trois semaines à m'éviter sans même penser à me consulter au sujet de Pansy. »

« C'était pas contre toi. Quand je tombe sur un problème, j'ai besoin de trouver une solution, c'est comme ça. Tant que je n'ai pas trouvé le résultat de l'équation, je suis littéralement incapable de penser à autre chose. Tu vois, c'est comme en Étude des Runes... », commença-t-elle d'un ton docte.

« Ah non, mais tu vas pas en plus me parler de cours », l'interrompit-il en levant les yeux au ciel avec agacement. « Faut que tu consultes, c'est pas normal d'être obsédée à ce point par des hiéroglyphes. »

« Je te ferais remarquer que les hiéroglyphes ne représentent que six pour cent des runes qu'on étudie en septième année », répondit-elle avec une moue vexée.

« Merlin, je t'en supplie, sors-moi de cet enfer », supplia-t-il dans un murmure, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

« C'est pas le sujet ! », s'agaça-t-elle. « Que tu le veuilles ou non, je fais partie de tes plans, maintenant. »

Puis, devant sa mine toujours sceptique, elle se radoucit et s'empressa d'ajouter :

« De toute façon, tu connais Pansy. Elle ne me lâchera pas avant de s'être débarrassée de moi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors, vaut mieux qu'on soit ensemble quand elle essayera de mettre ses projets à exécution, non ? »

Il poussa un nouveau soupir, détourna le regard en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage, avant de lui jeter un regard à mi-chemin entre résignation et lassitude.

« Tu sais que t'es fatigante, Granger ? »

« Oui, je sais. Tu me le répètes au moins une fois par jour depuis trois mois... Ça a fini par rentrer, hein », répondit-elle d'un ton espiègle.

« Ça va, ça va, t'as gagné », abdiqua-t-il alors qu'un sourire triomphant illuminait le visage de la Gryffondor.

En maugréant, il la décala d'un geste de la main afin de pouvoir accéder à la porte mais il l'entendit demander dans son dos :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Faire tomber une dictatrice complètement folle, ça se fait pas à deux. On va avoir besoin d'aide. »

« C'est à dire ? », demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« Zabini, Calypso et Daphné. Les seuls en qui j'ai un minimum confiance dans ce château. »

Devant la mine outrée de la Gryffondor, il rajouta en levant les yeux au ciel :

« La question ne se pose même pas pour toi, Granger », commença-t-il, mais, la voyant ouvrir la bouche, il s'empressa de poursuivre : « Mais pour ma santé mentale, je vais te répondre quand même parce que sinon on va y passer la nuit. Donc, oui, je te fais confiance, Granger. Peut-être plus qu'à n'importe qui, même. »

Un sourire tendre s'installa sur le visage de la jeune fille, mais il s'effaça aussitôt lorsque Malefoy rajouta :

« C'est parce que vous, les Gryffondor, vous êtes un peu trop simplets pour avoir le temps de penser à nous nuire. »

Elle lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule qu'il réceptionna avec un éclat de rire. C'était un jeu d'enfant, de l'énerver. Mais après tout, avec tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, elle méritait bien ça. Il voulut ouvrir la porte, mais elle l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois en posant sa main sur son poignet. L'air inquisiteur, il posa un regard sur elle qui signifiait : _« Quoi encore ? »_ , mais, à la façon dont elle triturait nerveusement une de ses boucles d'ébène, il sentit venir le coup.

« Pas Daphné », prononça la Gryffondor comme une sentence.

« Arrête avec ça. Je connais Daphné depuis plus de dix ans. Si je me mets à douter de sa loyauté à elle, autant douter de tout. Je te dis que c'est pas elle. »

« Drago, je t'en supplie, fais-moi confiance. »

Il sentit une bouffée de colère grimper en lui plus vite que le rouge du mercure sous le soleil. Non, Daphné ne le trahirait jamais. Jamais. Il pouvait douter de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de la loyauté de son amie d'enfance, ou alors ça voulait dire que personne sur cette foutue terre n'était digne de confiance. Il repoussa cette triste constatation d'un geste de la tête. Non, quoi qu'il puisse penser de Daphné et de ses crises périodiques de folie, il ne remettrait jamais en doute sa fidélité. Mais ça, Granger était trop bornée pour le reconnaître : d'un geste de la main, elle mettait tous les Serpentard dans le même sac, les considérant lâches et traîtres, comme s'il n'y avait, sur terre, que les Gryffondor qui étaient dignes de confiance. Les bons, les loyaux, les merveilleux Gryffondor.

Il voulut s'énerver, contredire Granger, lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait tort ; mais il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'en démordrait pas aussi facilement, et là, tout de suite, il était un peu trop fatigué pour batailler. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, et lâcha, d'une voix ankylosée de colère :

« T'as gagné. Pas de Daphné. Mais pas de Potter non plus, ni aucun de ces abrutis de Gryffondor. »

Devinant la mine scandalisée de Granger dans son dos, il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

~~~~o~~~~

Debout dans le placard à balais qui avait longtemps servi de salle de réunion aux deux préfets, Drago ouvrit les bras et prit la parole :

« Bienvenue au premier comité _'Il faut vraiment liquider cette hystérique de Pansy avant qu'elle ne réduise Poudlard en cendres'_ aussi renommé comité _Anti-Pansy,_ pour des raisons pratiques », commença-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Hermione.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, Drago, c'était trop compliqué à dire. On a voté. »

Zabini et Calypso hochèrent la tête silencieusement, sans toutefois pouvoir détacher leur regard de Granger. Ils avaient toujours un peu de mal à croire que c'était bien Granger, assise là avec eux. D'aussi loin que Drago s'en souvenait, Zabini avait toujours éprouvé un mélange d'admiration appréciative face aux connaissances de Granger, et un inévitable mépris un peu moqueur lorsqu'elle se précipitait pour répondre aux questions, levant la main si haut qu'on l'aurait crue prête à s'envoler de son tabouret. Quant à Rosier, Malefoy ne connaissait pas la nature exacte de ses sentiments vis à vis d'Hermione, mais au vu de son caractère avenant, il y avait peu de chance que ça se solde en animosité. C'était quand même étrange, cette compagnie de personnes si mal assorties, ces anciens rivaux brodés de couleurs ennemies, réunis par le même devoir de libérer le château de sa menace ambulante.

Sous le regard agacé de Granger, Zabini déboucha une bouteille de Rhum et en versa un filet viride dans chacun des quatre verres qu'il avait alignés devant lui, avant de les faire glisser vers leur nouveau propriétaire respectif. Avec une moue dégoûtée, Hermione écarta le sien du bout des doigts et croisa les bras pendant que les trois autres sirotaient tranquillement leur liquide.

« Bon, on pourrait rentrer dans le vif du sujet, maintenant ? »

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? », se plaignit Blaise en se tournant vers Drago.

« Toujours », articula silencieusement le blond à l'intention de son ami, mais le message fut intercepté par Hermione qui les fusilla du regard.

Calypso, qui se tenait bien droite dans sa chaise, sirota une nouvelle gorgée de Rhum avant de reposer son verre tranquillement sur la table et de prendre la parole :

« Il faut miser sur ce qu'on a de plus que Pansy. »

« A nous quatre, un cerveau, un peu de bon sens et conscience de la réalité », railla Zabini en buvant son Rhum.

« Elle a une armée de fidèles prête à exaucer le moindre de ses caprices, elle a des oreilles et des yeux dans chaque recoin du château, et une connaissance particulièrement accrue en Magie Noire », reprit Drago en ignorant Blaise.

« Sans compter qu'elle grossit ses rangs de jour en jour. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans sa façon de faire... Vous vous rappelez quand Flora a forcé sa sœur à rejoindre Pansy ? Il se trame quelque chose... Elle réussit à les convaincre d'une manière ou d'une autre... Il y a forcément un truc qu'on n'a pas compris », murmura Calypso dont le visage semblait en proie à une intense réflexion.

L'image des sœurs Carrow se battant comme des animaux de cirques, leurs visages blêmes et leurs yeux creusés par le chagrin, s'imposa à Drago et il frissonna de dégoût. Oui, il se passait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal dans les tréfonds des cachots mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les méandres du cerveau malade de Pansy.

« Le problème c'est qu'ils la suivent aveuglément », acquiesça Zabini. « Mais franchement, si on arrive à l'isoler, y a juste à la pousser dans les escaliers ni vu, ni connu, et le problème est réglé. »

« Tu crois que j'ai pas déjà essayé ? », soupira Drago. « Elle a toujours un de ses chiens de gardes collé à ses basques. »

« Oui, et puis la connaissant, elle doit s'être érigé des murailles de sortilèges protecteurs. Elle dégage toujours une aura bizarre, quand elle rentre dans une pièce, vous avez jamais remarqué ? », murmura Calypso, comme si elle avait soudain peur que Pansy puisse l'entendre.

« C'est vrai. J'imagine qu'on peut d'office exclure le duel magique, du coup ? »

« Ça n'a jamais été envisagé, Blaise », répondit Hermione d'un ton sérieux. « On risquerait d'être renvoyé. Et puis, on ne veut pas la tuer, on veut l'évincer. Il faut jouer sur ses faiblesses. »

« Mais elle a acquis trop de pouvoir, elle nous verra venir de loin si on essaye de la piéger », argua Calypso, en secouant sa crinière bouclée.

« En fait, ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est une deuxième Pansy », plaisanta Drago.

Hermione se tourna subitement vers lui, le visage illuminé.

« Mais oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut. Pansy pour battre Pansy ! C'est ça ! », s'exclama-t-elle devant les yeux ronds des trois autres.

« Mais encore ? », demanda prudemment Drago, les yeux plissés, cherchant un sens à son charabia incompréhensible.

« La seule faiblesse de Pansy, c'est elle-même. Il faut qu'on distille le doute dans sa propre tête, il faut qu'on fasse grandir en elle une paranoïa qui finisse en combustion ! »

« Complètement folle », maugréa Zabini.

« Non, elle a raison », s'interposa Calypso. « Il faut qu'on se serve de sa propre folie contre elle ! C'est notre seule chance d'en venir à bout ! »

Commençant à comprendre leur raisonnement, Drago acquiesça lentement avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« Et il faut aussi instaurer un vent de rébellion dans son armée... »

Hermione saisit son verre de Rhum inentamé et le leva vers ses camarades d'infortune.

« On dirait qu'on a un plan. »

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent joyeusement alors qu'ils scellaient les derniers détails de leur machination. Bientôt, Pansy ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Et le plan commençait dès ce soir.

~~~~o~~~~

Du coin de l'œil, Drago avisa Higgs dont les yeux passaient du livre de Potions qu'il tenait ouvert dans une main, à son parchemin qu'il couvrait d'une écriture illisible toute en pattes de mouche. L'air désinvolte, les mains dans les poches, Malefoy le rejoignit, se plantant devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne relever les yeux. A contrecœur, Higgs lâcha enfin sa plume et jeta un regard torve à Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », grogna-t-il.

« Je voulais juste voir ça de mes propres yeux. »

« Voir quoi ? », maugréa le Serpentard, sur ses gardes.

« Toi, avec un livre. Je savais pas que tu savais lire, Higgs, c'est un grand jour pour Serpentard. »

« Très drôle. C'est bon, t'as vu ? Tu peux partir, maintenant ? »

Mais pour toute réponse, Malefoy se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en face de lui, en poussant un soupir exagéré.

« Écoute, Higgs, j'aimerais ton avis sur un truc. »

L'intéressé jaugea un instant Malefoy du regard, l'air méfiant, mais il ne put empêcher une étincelle de flatterie d'éclore dans ses yeux noisettes. Profitant de cette aubaine, Drago enchaîna :

« Tu vois, je me dis qu'il serait temps que je pense à mon futur, un peu. Et, bon... Je sais, ça va paraître bizarre, mais j'ai toujours eu envie de me lancer dans l'élevage de Crabe de feu. Tu crois que ce serait rentable ? »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ? », demanda l'autre de sa mine renfrognée.

« Non, non. Pourtant Merlin si c'est tentant, mais non, je suis sérieux. »

« Et pourquoi tu viens me parler à moi de tes lubies tordues ? Je m'en fous, hein. »

« Déjà, merci pour le tact », répondit Drago en prenant une mine faussement affectée. « Et puis je t'en parle à toi parce qu'il est bien connu que tu as bon goût. Alors bon, c'est pas que ça me réjouisse, mais tout le monde dit que tu es de bons conseils. »

« Ah bon ? », demanda Higgs d'un air faussement nonchalant, mais il ne put cacher un air satisfait de planer sur son vague sourire.

Ça y est. Le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon. Drago réprima un sourire moqueur devant la naïveté de Terrence. Personne sur terre ne dirait jamais qu'Higgs était de bon conseil, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait le quotient intellectuel d'un Troll des montagnes. Mais Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules et de répondre :

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il se dit. Mais bon, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, si ça t'intéresse pas. »

« Non, non ! », s'empressa de répondre Higgs. « Enfin, maintenant que t'as commencé, vas-y », se reprit-il d'un air qui se voulait sûrement détaché mais qui ne trompa pas Drago.

« Bon, ben voilà. Je pensais investir là-dedans. Tu vois, pas plus de deux trois Crabe de feu pour commencer, et puis on verra si ça décolle ou pas. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« Euh... », commença-t-il avant de se gratter le menton l'air pensif.

Par Merlin, il avait l'air de vraiment évaluer la proposition, s'adonnant à des calculs obscurs de rentabilité. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été doué en soins aux créatures magiques, mais de là à croire que Drago avait l'intention de se lancer dans l'élevage de Crabe de feu, y avait quand même de la marge. Parfois, c'était désolant de constater à quel point ses camarades Serpentard étaient révoltants de bêtise et de naïveté. Pas étonnant que Pansy ait réussi son coup d'état. La voix de Terrence le coupa dans ses réflexions :

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, oui. Je te conseille de commencer par acheter deux femelles et un mâle, parce que les mâles sont connus pour être bagarreurs durant la saison des amours. »

Il s'y connaissait en plus. D'un air très inspiré, Malefoy hocha lentement la tête, prenant soin de gribouiller des notes sur un petit carnet qu'il avait apporté avec lui, sous le regard ravi et flatté de Terrence. Alors que le Cobra continuait son speech sur les différences de Crabe de feu selon les régions, le tableau de la Salle Commune pivota pour laisser entrer Pansy. Drago lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement : enfin. Il n'aurait pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps à écouter Higgs déblatérer comme un fanatique sur la différence entre les Crabe de feu de Jordanie et ceux de Lettonie.

La brune balaya du regard la salle et son regard se posa presque instantanément sur eux, elle plissa les yeux avec suspicion et les rejoignit d'un pas pressé. Les mains sur les hanches, elle se dressa face à eux, et bien malgré lui, Drago dut bien reconnaître qu'elle inspirait une sorte de crainte teintée d'autorité. Reprenant aussitôt pied dans son rôle, il lui adressa un sourire un peu embarrassé et se leva d'un bond.

« Bon, ben, euh... On se voit plus tard Higgs », balbutia-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à décamper mais Parkinson lui barra le passage, les sourcils si froncés qu'ils lézardaient son visage de petites ridules qui la vieillissaient d'une vingtaine d'année.

« Bouge pas, toi », cracha-t-elle à l'intention de Drago. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? »

Savourant intérieurement la tournure des évènements, Malefoy prit soin d'afficher un air gêné, jetant de bref coups d'oeil vers la porte de son dortoir.

« Rien », répondit-il l'air ennuyé.

Il se tourna vers Higgs comme pour lui demander de l'aide mais celui-ci gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, effrayé par le regard furieux que lui jetait Pansy.

« On parlait de Crabe de feu », répondit-il d'une voix bizarrement aigüe.

« Oui, voilà, c'est ça. On parlait de Crabe de feu », renchérit Malefoy en hochant la tête avec emphase.

Pansy les sonda du regard tour à tour, passant du visage contrit de Terrence qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de comprendre pourquoi elle s'énervait, à celui de Drago, qui se contentait de regarder ailleurs. Il pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau grincer les uns contre les autres, rouillés par le doute. _Plic, plic, plic,_ comme si elle venait d'y verser trois gouttes de paranoïa, les rouages se mirent de nouveau en marche, fumant, grondant, tournant à toute vitesse.

« Vous me prenez vraiment pour une conne, tous les deux », siffla-t-elle. « Montre moi ton carnet, toi. »

D'un geste vif, Drago en arracha la première page et du bout de sa baguette, y mit feu, sous les yeux outrés de Parkinson et ceux choqués Higgs, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce que faisait Malefoy, mais sentait gronder les ennuis derrière les nuages noirs des yeux de Pansy.

« Bon, allez. Salut », lâcha nonchalamment Drago avant de tourner les talons.

Il entendit vaguement Pansy hurler des menaces à Higgs, le pressant de lui avouer le vrai sujet de son entrevue avec Malefoy, le couvrant d'injures de plus en plus explicites, mais Terrence continuait de parler de Crabe de feu, lui jurant sur tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher que c'était, en substance, l'unique sujet de sa discussion avec Drago. Mais plus il parlait de fermes à Crabe de feu, de mâle et de femelle, et plus Parkinson perdait son sang-froid. Si elle n'avait pas été rongée par sa folie paranoïaque, sûrement aurait-elle vu plus clair dans le jeu de Malefoy, mais heureusement pour lui, la Reine Cobra se perdait dans les tourments du pouvoir, sonnait elle-même le cor de son déclin. Et son infernale chute ne faisait que commencer.

Il pressa le pas, et pénétra dans son dortoir, ne pouvant plus retenir son sourire hilare. L'opération était lancée, Pansy allait bientôt se noyer ; broyée par les vagues de sa propre folie.

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et discerna, malgré l'obscurité, un large colis empaqueté de kraft déposé prudemment sur son lit. Un sourire de contentement étira ses lèvres : sa surprise était prête.

* * *

 _Alooors ? Bon, c'est un chapitre assez tranquille mais en même temps, beaucoup de choses se mettent en place !_  
 _Les Anti-Cobras se rebellent, donc les choses vont bouger ! Et puis, il y a quand même une étrange collaboration entre les Serpentard et Hermione, c'est assez rare pour être noté quand même, héhéhé. J'espère que tout ça vous a plu !_

 ** _Voilà, encore un énormissime merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos petits mots d'encouragements, vos remarques et votre haine de certains personnages. J'aime tout ça ! Et surtout, n'hésitez jamais à me laisser un petit message pour me dire que vous êtes là, c'est tellement génial de savoir qui se cache derrière mes lecteurs !_**

 _A très vite, mes chéries (chéris ?)._

 _Kisses, kisses, kisses._


	33. Zénith

Un jour, alors que Zabini avait dix ans et qu'il goûtait à l'aigreur de son premier chagrin d'amour, sa mère s'était assise au bord du lit dans lequel il avait trouvé refuge, et avait caressé ses cheveux d'une main douce. La lumière déclinait dehors, un rayon s'était perdu par la fenêtre pour venir embrasser d'or et d'ocre son visage défait par les larmes. Les cigales chantaient sous le ciel rougeoyant d'Amantea, le temps était doux, légèrement écrasant. Et malgré la tristesse, il ressentait la joie confuse de retrouver dans cette chaleur étouffante, le sentiment d'asphyxie qui mettait son cœur au supplice. L'été s'invitait par la fenêtre, ronronnant aux oreilles de Zabini, et dans le cœur du petit garçon, une étrange symphonie retentissait en notes languissantes : le déchirement des adieux.

Comme un coup du sort, Blaise avait vécu l'intensité douloureuse de trois adieux en cette fin d'été. L'adieu à ses vacances colorées, l'adieu à son pays ensoleillé, et l'adieu à son premier amour, Théia, qui l'avait séduit comme elle l'avait quitté : d'un battement de cil. Un doux courant d'air ramena à son visage une brise marine aux senteurs salées, et il entendit alors, à travers ses larmes, les ressacs indolents de la mer sur le sable brûlant. Il pleura de plus belle. Il allait quitter tout ça, s'expatrier en Angleterre où le ciel était aussi gris que la peau des gens, où les teintes se déclinaient en couleurs d'aquarelle, diluées à l'eau de pluie. Lui, il aimait le rouge, et le vert, l'or et le bleu de la mer. Il pleura longtemps alors que sa mère le berçait. Lorsque le soleil eut tout à fait disparu de la ligne d'horizon et qu'un ciel cousu d'étoiles étendit ses bras d'un bout à l'autre du paysage, Héméra Zabini embrassa une dernière fois son fils sur le front, se releva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot.

« Je suis triste », murmura Blaise du bout des lèvres, comme on se décharge d'un fardeau trop lourd à porter.

Du haut de ses dix ans, toute sa tristesse se confondait, créait en lui un océan de chagrin insurmontable dont il tenait pour seule fautive la belle Théia. Blotti dans son lit, il se demandait vaguement s'il survivrait à une telle douleur, si Théia ne l'avait pas abîmé pour de bon et s'il n'était pas condamné à vivre avec les mille kilos de plomb qui appesantissait désormais son ventre. Sa mère avait souri tendrement.

« L'amour, c'est un oiseau d'été », avait-elle simplement répondu avant de quitter la chambre.

Il ne comprit pas le sens de cette phrase, mais elle lui plut immédiatement. Il la tint près de son cœur, la répétant inlassablement, la fredonnant, la parcourant d'un bout à l'autre. Il la chérit comme une vieille amie, l'accueillit comme une merveilleuse consolation. Il aimait les sons de cette phrase, la façon dont les lèvres formait un rond quand il disait "oiseau", puis s'étendaient en sourire lorsqu'il prononçait "été". Mais plus que la résonance, il en aimait l'image : cet oiseau tout blanc qui s'évade dans le ciel qui s'embrase.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il traînait cette phrase partout avec lui, il avait demandé à sa mère ce que ça voulait dire _'l'amour, c'est un oiseau d'été'_. Elle avait ri et répondu :

« L'amour, ça ne se met pas en cage, ça suit le soleil. Et quand il disparaît de l'horizon, il faut se chercher un autre soleil. »

Il avait trouvé ça tristement ironique, lui qui s'apprêtait à quitter la chaleur italienne pour rencontrer la grisaille anglaise. Dans le train d'un bleu azur qui avait sillonné l'Italie, puis la France, et ensuite dans le bateau qui avait traversé la Manche, comme pour gommer tout à fait le sourire de Théia qui encombrait son esprit, Zabini s'était répété en boucle que l'amour, c'était un oiseau d'été, et qu'il se trouverait un nouveau soleil.

Comme une prophétie, il avait découvert Calypso le jour de sa rentrée. Calypso et sa robe de flanelle rouge aux couleurs du ciel d'Amantea, Calypso et son sourire à faire migrer les oiseaux. Calypso, rayonnante comme un petit soleil, plus belle que tous les horizons d'Italie que dès lors, il délaissa sans peine.

L'amour, c'était un oiseau d'été. Mais Calypso terrassait l'hiver, faisait fuir les nuages et tous les Bora d'Italie n'y pouvaient rien. Calypso, c'était un soleil qui ne se couchait jamais, qui défiait les lois de la physique, qui s'accrochait dans le ciel de Blaise en brillant de mille lueurs merveilleuses.

Calypso, c'était l'éternel zénith.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Le mois de février touchait à sa fin, et Zabini ne pouvait ignorer la boule de stress qui commençait à peser, au fond de son estomac. Les examens approchaient et il était loin d'être à jour. Bien sûr, c'était le genre de trucs qu'il évitait d'aborder devant Malefoy (qui s'en foutait royalement) Calypso (qui stressait et était dans une situation bien moins confortable que lui) ou même Daphné (qui le toisait toujours d'un air méprisant, comme si les examens étaient la chose la plus facile du monde et que ne pas les réussir faisait de lui un débile profond). Il feuilleta son manuel d'Astronomie quelques secondes, puis le referma avec un hochement de tête, avant de se fixer sur son manuel de Sortilèges et Enchantements qu'il enfourna dans sa sacoche avant de quitter sa chambre.

Un tintement sonore résonna entre les murs de pierre au moment où Zabini ouvrait la porte de son dortoir. Instantanément, tous les Serpentard traînant dans la Salle Commune se retournèrent, sur le qui-vive. Blaise aurait presque pu entendre les klaxons de leur alarme interne s'affoler. Le visage de Flora se confondit en un faible sourire d'excuse alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser le bracelet qui avait glissé de son poignet pour tinter contre le sol. La jeune fille renfila précipitamment le bijoux, recala derrière son oreille une mèche qui lui barrait la vue, et se rassit dans un coin de la pièce, le visage masqué par l'épaisse fumée de son café brûlant. Les volutes blanches formaient un rideau opaque, une frontière brumeuse derrière laquelle Flora prenait grand soin de se dérober aux regards un peu trop insistants de ses camarades. Elle semblait frêle et un peu perdue, comme un animal captif qui tourne en rond dans sa cage.

Zabini fronça les sourcils. Il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, qu'il n'aurait pas su mettre en mots, quelque chose qui s'apparentait bizarrement à de la nostalgie. Peut-être qu'au fond, pour une raison insensée, l'ancienne Flora lui manquait.

Elle avait été Flora l'exubérante, ses yeux fauves en embuscades derrière sa frange brune ; elle avait été la croqueuse d'hommes, ses lèvres ourlées en un sourire dangereux qui promettaient draps froissés et fièvres nocturnes ; elle avait été petite fille, ses longs cils bruns papillonnants au rythme de ses soupirs qui invitaient à la consoler, à la prendre dans ses bras, à la cajoler. Elle avait été un peu toutes ces filles à la fois, comme autant de petits cailloux semés entre elle et sa sœur.

Hestia, elle, c'était les pages effleurées du bout des doigts, intimant au silence, c'était le grain de beauté, juste au-dessus de l'arcade, qui semblait toujours accentuer ses airs méprisants, c'était ses soupirs qui signifiaient inévitablement _'ne me dérangez pas, je veux être tranquille'_ , mais surtout, surtout, c'était ce drôle d'éclat dans ses yeux dès qu'elle apercevait Daphné. Il avait longtemps cru que c'était de l'envie, de la jalousie, ou une forme d'obséquiosité étrange... et comment ne pas se laisser berner ? C'était des sentiments si typiques chez les Serpentard, que la confusion était vite arrivée.

A mieux y regarder, il avait compris quelque chose. C'était bien de l'envie, dans les yeux d'Hestia, mais pas le type d'envie qu'il avait imaginé.

C'était une fascination presque religieuse, une tendresse sibylline, un désir inavouable qui perlaient dans chacun de ses regards. Oui, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Zabini, Hestia semblait - le mot parut étrangement improbable quand Blaise le formula mentalement - _amoureuse_. Amoureuse de Daphné. Bien sûr, dans le milieu Sang-Pur, ce genre de secret s'emporterait dans la tombe, et mourrait avec le dernier souffle de sa détentrice et Hestia était condamnée à traîner son secret le cœur lourd. Zabini aurait été prêt à parier que même Flora ignorait tout de son 'inavouable' secret. Elles étaient bien trop opposées l'une à l'autre pour que sa sœur puisse la comprendre.

Malgré tout ce qui avait toujours différencier les jumelles, à cet instant, elles se ressemblaient cruellement dans leur asthénie, elles exhalaient de la même grisaille pluvieuse, du même vide résonnant, comme des poupées cassées. Pansy n'avait fait qu'une bouchée des deux sœurs, les avait mâchés pour les recracher uniformes et défaites.

Zabini ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir de compassion qui fit brusquement relever la tête à Flora. Elle croisa le regard de Blaise un instant, et il y vit une expression indéchiffrable, puis, comme si elle venait de commettre un crime hautement répréhensible, la brune réunit ses affaires en hâte, le regard baissé, et saisit son livre qu'elle cala bancalement contre son bras. Dans son empressement, le coin du manuel s'accrocha à sa manche, la relevant au passage, permettant à Zabini de distinguer un étrange filament vert courir le long de son poignet, puis elle décampa, mettant fin à ses observations.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

« Bergen, c'est ça ? »

Le petit garçon releva les yeux de ses parchemins, étonné, avant d'acquiescer lentement.

« J'ai un petit service à te demander. »

« Oui ? », bredouilla le première année en rangeant ses parchemins dans son sac d'un geste fébrile.

« T'en fais pas, rien de bien méchant », lui répondit Blaise avec un sourire rassurant. « Tu connais Pansy Parkinson ? »

Une lueur d'effroi traversa les yeux de Bergen alors qu'il acquiesçait de nouveau, les mains crispées sur son sac.

« Parfait. Elle m'a demandé de filer cette lettre à Higgs, mais j'ai pas que ça à faire, tu vois... et j'ai jamais pu l'encadrer, en plus. Du coup je me disais, que tu pourrais peut-être le faire à ma place, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait qu'une seule réponse.

« Ah, oui, bien sûr », souffla Bergen, soulagé de ne pas avoir à croiser Parkinson.

« Il doit être dans la salle commune. Si tu ne le trouves pas, donne la lettre à Harper. Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de la lire ou de l'ouvrir », l'avertit le métis en pointant sur Bergen, un doigt menaçant. Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de hausser innocemment les épaules : « Oh, de toute façon, tu peux toujours essayer, Pansy y a placé une mesure de protection. »

« Je ne comptais pas... », commença Bergen, les yeux écarquillés de désarroi.

« Je sais », le rassura le métis. « Mais à Serpentard, on n'est jamais trop prudent. » 

Il lui tendit un parchemin proprement plié, sans cachet ni aucun signe distinctif et le petit garçon s'en saisit en prenant soin de le caler dans son épais manuel de Potions. Zabini jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

« C'est l'heure du repas. Va manger et règle ça après. N'oublie pas, surtout. »

Hans Bergen hocha vivement la tête tout en se demandant pourquoi, une fois de plus, c'était à lui de faire le sale boulot des septième année, mais il se garda bien de se plaindre et se releva en hâte.

« Bergen, tu sais comment ça marche, hein ? J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin ? »

Le petit garçon hocha vivement la tête de gauche à droite, les lèvres pincées.

« Je... Je dirai rien... »

« Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je me servirai de ta jolie petite tête comme presse-papier », sourit innocemment Zabini.

« Bien... bien sûr », balbutia Bergen, soudain aussi blanc qu'un linge.

« C'est bon, va manger maintenant. »

Le petit Serpentard n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et décampa de la bibliothèque sans demander son reste alors que Blaise l'observait un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Est-ce que lui aussi, il avait été aussi minuscule et bredouillant que ce petit première année ?

Sûrement. Mais il avait eu la chance de tomber sur les bonnes personnes.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Assis au fond de la salle commune, caché par un des imposants fauteuils pourpres, Blaise attendait, regardant son aiguille tourner lentement. Si tout marchait correctement, Drago était censé retenir Higgs dans le parc avec une histoire de Crabe de feu, ou un truc tordu du genre. La petite aiguille de la montre du métis atteignit son zénith, avant de se relancer pour un tour. Bergen arriverait d'une minute à l'autre, et toujours pas de trace de Harper. Un autre tour de cadran. Encore un autre. Zabini battit nerveusement du pied ; le timing devait être parfait, sinon c'était foutu.

Enfin, Harper poussa la porte de son dortoir et pénétra dans la salle commune un balai sous le bras, sans apercevoir Blaise, tassé dans son fauteuil. Il appuya son balai contre le manteau de la cheminée et Blaise ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel : il n'était pas vraiment un grand fan de Quidditch mais il était à peu près sûr qu'un morceau de bois en équilibre au dessus des flammes, c'était pas franchement une bonne idée. Le Cobra enfila un gant de cuir, serra le poing, le rouvrit, le serra de nouveau, et enfin, enfila l'autre en répétant le même cinéma, puis frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, l'air satisfait. Zabini se retint de pester à voix haute contre Bergen qui tardait à faire son apparition ; Harper allait partir d'une minute à l'autre et leur plan tomberait à l'eau. Il fallait faire quelque chose, et vite. Zabini soupira intérieurement et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.

« _Repulso_ », murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Le balai émit un petit tressautement avant de perdre l'équilibre et de se précipiter tout droit dans les flammes crépitantes de la cheminée. Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis, le cri de Harper fusa en même temps que les flammes jaillissaient pour engloutir l'objet de bois et de brindilles qui venait de leur être offert en sacrifice. Le Cobra lâcha une flopée de jurons avant de penser à saisir sa baguette et lancer un sort de lévitation. Un morceau de bois fripé et fumant retomba sur le sol dans un crépitement. Feu le balai ressemblait désormais plus à un cadavre fumant qu'à un bolide de course, et Zabini sourit de satisfaction.

Alors qu'Harper s'attelait à éventer son balai en jurant et en se lamentant, le tableau de la salle commune pivota enfin, pour laisser passer Bergen qui s'avança d'une démarche hésitante. Blaise se tassa un peu plus dans son fauteuil, s'assurant que le première année ne l'apercevait pas de là où il se tenait.

« Euh... Excuse-moi... », bégaya le petit garçon.

Le regard qu'Harper lui jeta le fit pâlir ostensiblement, mais il ne se dégonfla pas.

« Je cherche Higgs... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu saurais où il est ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Higgs ? », aboya Harper en donnant un coup de pied exaspéré à la carcasse de son balai.

Le petit Serpentard recula brusquement, hésitant à décamper au plus vite, mais au grand soulagement de Zabini, il carra les épaules et contourna Harper pour lui faire face. Son visage était empreint de gravité, ses yeux clairs s'enorgueillaient visiblement de l'importance de sa mission.

« J'ai une lettre à lui remettre. »

« Je sais pas où il est, t'as compris ? Dégage. »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais lui donner, quand tu le verras ? »

« Non mais je rêve ! Je suis pas le courrier du cœur, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, moi, de ses lettres ? »

« C'est de la part de Pansy Parkinson », insista Bergen.

Une lueur d'intérêt et de peur traversa les yeux de Harper dont les épaules s'affaissèrent un peu. Il secoua la tête, se racla la gorge et arracha la lettre des mains du petit garçon, l'air nerveux.

« C'est bon, je m'en occupe. Dégage, maintenant. »

Bergen tourna les talons alors qu'Harper ouvrait la lettre, mais au moment où le petit garçon atteignait le tableau, la voix du Cobra résonna dans son dos.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est quoi, ce bordel ? », s'écria-t-il en plaquant la lettre sous les yeux du garçon.

La lettre n'était qu'un long parchemin vierge, sans la moindre inscription, sans rien. Pas une annotation, pas même un trait, juste une feuille blanche qu'Harper secouait avec hargne sous les yeux écarquillés de Bergen.

« Je... je sais pas... », balbutia ce dernier.

« Ça t'amuse de faire perdre leur temps aux Septième année, c'est ça ? C'est un pari que tu t'es lancé, pour te prouver que t'avais du cran ? T'as cru que ça ferait marrer tes potes ? », siffla-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de Hans qui se ratatinait peu à peu. « Je crois que t'as pas bien compris à qui tu te frottes, mon grand. Ici, c'est le domaine Cobra, pas une garderie pour sales mioches qui se rêvent Gryffondor. »

Le pauvre petit Bergen avait désormais du mal à contenir ses tremblements alors qu'Harper le surplombait de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, lui collant la lettre vide sous le nez.

« Non, non... Je te promets, je te promets... C'est pas une blague... Il y a une protection... », bredouilla le première année.

Le Cobra recula brusquement, jetant un regard suspicieux au petit garçon qui le dévisageaient avec de grands yeux brillants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« C'est... c'est Pansy... Elle a mis une protection sur sa lettre... Je sais pas, peut-être que... Y a que Higgs qui peut la lire... »

Le visage de Harper passa par une dizaine d'expressions différentes avant de se fixer sur un rictus furieux, les sourcils froncés et les joues rougies par la colère. Il était comme ça, Harper. Un rien lui faisait perdre son sang-froid, et conférait à son visage un rouge bouillonnant.

« Dégage », grinça-t-il, et cette fois-ci, le petit garçon prit ses jambes à son cou avant qu'Harper ne puisse le rappeler.

Le Cobra approcha son visage de la lettre froissée par sa main crispée, et détailla des yeux chaque grain de parchemin pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité, avant d'attraper sa baguette et d'en pointer la lettre.

« _Revelio_ », grogna-t-il.

Une faible lueur s'échappa de la baguette pour envelopper la lettre, mais celle-ci resta désespérément vierge. Zabini étouffa un ricanement ; Harper pouvait bien essayer autant qu'il voulait, ce qu'il tenait dans la main n'était autre qu'un parchemin vide. Même en y mettant tous les efforts du monde, il n'aurait pas réussi à faire apparaître ne serait-ce que la moindre virgule.

« Et merde ! », jura Harper avant de serrer si fort le point que le papier se déchira sous ses doigts. « Bande d'enfoirés », grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

D'un geste nerveux, il se retourna vers la cheminée et y balança la lettre qui s'embrasa dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Il donna un nouveau coup de pied à ce qu'il restait de son balai, avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

« Et merde... », répéta-t-il, d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

Ses yeux balayèrent la salle commune et il croisèrent ceux de Zabini qui lui offrit un petit sourire faussement compatissant. Comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique en pleine tête, le Cobra se releva subitement en envoyant valser le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, avant de claquer la porte du dortoir.

Zabini l'observa tempêter hors de la pièce avec un sourire satisfait. L'échec et mat approchait.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Ignorant les plaintes de ses camarades, Zabini se fraya un passage dans les gradins et se planta à côté de Drago qui lui adressa un bref hochement de tête avant de décaler son écharpe de la chaise de droite pour lui faire place nette. Blaise se laisse tomber à côté du blond et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Opération réussie. Comment ça s'est passé de ton côté ? »

« Higgs m'a tenu la jambe pendant une heure sur les conditions de reproduction des Crabes de feu. Si j'avais pas gardé à l'esprit notre objectif, je crois que je lui aurais cassé la gueule. »

« Bravo, ça ne te ressemble pas de maîtriser tes nerfs, comme ça. Pansy n'aura peut-être pas fait que du mal, finalement. »

« Ouais, bon, on va éviter de lui jeter des fleurs, quand même », grommela Drago en reportant son attention sur le batteur de Poufsouffle qui venait d'exécuter une retournée acrobatique particulièrement périlleuse.

Un mouvement à sa droite attira l'œil de Zabini et il vit la silhouette emmitouflée d'Hestia s'installer dans les gradins, loin de sa sœur qui lui jeta un regard profondément attristé. L'attention du métis dériva sur Pansy qui avait elle aussi suivi le petit manège des sœurs Carrow en souriant sadiquement. Un rictus victorieux jeta une ombre dangereuse sur son visage et Zabini se sentit obligé de détourner le regard pour se pencher à l'oreille de Malefoy.

« Drago, il se passe un truc bizarre avec les sœurs Carrow. »

« Comment ça ? », demanda-t-il, sans toutefois détourner les yeux du match.

« Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression que... »

Une salve d'applaudissements mêlés de cris et d'encouragements éclata dans les gradins des Poufsouffle et leur compteur passa de soixante à soixante-dix dans un petit cliquetis mécanique alors que les Serdaigle avaient perdu de leur superbe : visages ennuyés, moues offusquées, bras croisés de colère. Visiblement, le fair-play ne s'enseignait pas dans les bouquins dans lesquels ils se plongeaient à longueur de journée.

« T'as l'impression que... quoi ? », reprit Drago, le regard toujours fixé sur Finch-Fletchey

« Je sais pas, je te dis. Il s'est passé un truc bizarre, hier, dans la salle commune. Flora avait la manche relevée et j'ai vu... une espèce de cercle vert autour de son poignet. »

Drago lâcha un instant le batteur du regard pour reporter son attention sur Zabini, un sourcil haussé.

« T'es en train de me prendre la tête parce que t'as vu que Flora avait un bracelet ? Oui, Blaise, les Carrow portent des bijoux, c'est pas un scoop. Mec, t'es pire que Higgs. Au moins, ses babillages à lui ont moyen d'être financièrement rentables. »

« Ah, parce que ça y est, t'envisages vraiment de te lancer dans l'élevage de Crabes, maintenant ? »

« Au point où j'en suis, il y a de grandes chances que je finisse déshérité, alors autant envisager un nouveau plan de carrière. »

« Arrête de coucher avec Granger, je t'en supplie, elle te rend con. »

« Toi tu devrais commencer avec Calypso, en espérant que te fasse l'effet inverse. »

Drago lui envoya un petit sourire froid et scruta de nouveau le terrain, les yeux encore et toujours rivés sur le même joueur. Blaise ne manqua pas de le remarquer et se fendit d'un petit ricanement moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu t'es entiché de Finch-Fletchey, c'est ça ? Décidément, t'as un faible pour les Nés-Moldus, toi. »

« Très drôle, Blaise, très drôle », maugréa Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un joueur bleu et bronze passa en coup de vent sous leur nez, dans une bourrasque qui arracha les bonnets et défit les écharpes des élèves assis au premier rang, et se rua vers les anneaux. Il évita un cognard, et lança le souaffle à sa camarade quelques secondes avant d'entrer en collision frontale avec l'attaquant ennemi. L'autre Serdaigle slaloma entre deux Poufsouffle, vira brusquement à droite, jeta le souaffle, et lui donna un coup de pied bien placé qui l'envoya droit dans les buts. Une onde d'ovation gronda chez les bleu et bronze qui applaudirent avec vigueur la manœuvre de leur attaquante.

« Y a un truc bizarre », murmura Malefoy en ne lâchant pas des yeux le préfet Poufsouffle.

« De quoi tu parles ? », s'enquit Zabini en suivant son regard.

« De la façon dont il joue. Il laisse les attaquants adverses lui passer sous le nez, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche un truc. »

« C'est peut-être une nouvelle technique de Quidditch, qu'est-ce j'en sais, moi ? »

« T'en sais rien, justement, c'est bien ça le problème. »

« C'est des Poufsouffles, ils sont débiles. Va pas chercher plus loin. »

« Peut-être... », marmonna le blond. « Bon, et tu voulais en venir où avec ton histoire, ô combien passionnante, sur le bracelet de Flora ? »

« Nulle part. Je trouve ça bizarre, c'est tout. Et c'était pas un bracelet. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, ça te parlerait. »

Mauvaise passe de Michael Corner à son coéquipier, et le souaffle fut intercepté par une Poufsouffle aux cheveux d'un bleu glacé qui fila droit vers les buts, sous les acclamations des supporters jaune et noir.

« Non, ça me dit rien », répondit finalement Drago après avoir laissé passer l'ovation de la foule. « Mais si, pour une raison obscure, ça t'intéresse vraiment, tu devrais demander à Hermione. Je suis sûre qu'elle doit avoir des dizaines de livres consacrés à l'étude des _'bracelets verts mystérieux dont tout le monde se fout'_ », railla le blond avec un sourire en coin.

« Regardez-moi ça, Drago Malefoy qui fait un compliment détourné à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Merde, les temps changent... T'es devenu un vrai sentimental... »

« Je trouve ça quand même sacrément ironique que tu joues les oiseaux moqueurs quand il s'agit précisément du domaine dans lequel tu te débrouilles aussi bien qu'un Scroutt à pétard. Et oui, au cas où tu te poserais la question, Higgs m'a aussi donné une petite leçon sur les Scroutt. »

Malefoy appuya ses propos d'un regard méprisant agrémenté d'un vague haussement de sourcils avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur Finch-Fletchey.

« Ça va, ça va, t'énerve pas. C'est un sujet sensible, visiblement », abdiqua Zabini en donnant un coup d'épaule amical à Drago. « Tiens, tiens, regarde qui arrive. »

D'un discret geste du menton, Blaise indiqua la tribune des Gryffondor. Se frayant tant bien que mal un passage en enjambant les pieds de ses camarades, Weasley réussit à se faire une place aux côtés de Seamus, juste à côté de Granger, qu'il prit grand soin d'ignorer. Drago se pencha légèrement pour suivre la scène des yeux, les plissant légèrement, sous ses sourcils froncés.

« Me dis pas qu'en plus d'être devenu sentimental, tu vires jaloux, maintenant ? », se moqua Blaise sans pouvoir retenir un petit ricanement.

« Non. Je le sens vraiment pas, Weasley, ces derniers temps. »

« On a jamais pu se le blairer, de toute façon », éluda le métis d'un haussement d'épaules en se concentrant de nouveau sur le match. « Mais je t'accorde qu'il se tr... »

Il fut interrompu par une exclamation rageuse tout droit sortie de la bouche de Finch-Fletchey. Le reste passa en un éclair et pourtant Zabini eut l'impression de voir la scène se jouer au ralenti sous ses yeux. C'est le visage de Finch-Fletchey qui l'alerta, ses yeux clairs rivés vers les gradins, sa bouche pincée, ses lèvres blanches sous la pression. Sa batte tourna entre ses mains, son balai s'immobilisa. Un coup, deux coups, le bruit se répercuta dans le stade, et les cognards vrombirent d'intensité en fonçant sur les gradins rouge et or. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent, et le reflet des deux balles assassines s'imprimèrent sur ses rétines, suivant avec une impuissance horrifiée leur trajet. Les cognards s'encastrèrent dans la tribune des lions dans un fracas assourdissant, projetant une vague de débris et de poussière qui engloutit les Gryffondor, les dérobant un instant aux regards des autres maisons qui se fendirent de cris de surprise ou de frayeur, le bras rabattu sur le visage pour se protéger de la vague de poussière qui venait d'ensevelir une partie du stade.

McGonagall se dressa avec rigidité et articula quelque chose que Blaise n'entendit pas mais il vit les autres professeurs s'agiter vivement, en pointant leurs baguettes et en hurlant des ordres à Finch-Fletchey dont le visage demeurait impassible, observant avec froideur le nuage de poussière se dissiper lentement. Un craquement à sa gauche et Malefoy se leva d'un bond - repoussant d'un coup d'épaule Goyle qui s'était levé lui aussi - avant de se précipiter vers le bord de la tribune vert et argent, cramponné à la rambarde pour apercevoir les dégâts. Une légère brise bleutée - très probablement sortie de la baguette tendue de Granger - vint dissiper le nuage de débris alors que ses cheveux semblaient plus ébouriffés que jamais. Elle avait franchement l'air d'une descendante de Trelawney, à l'exception du regard ostensiblement assassin qu'elle jetait à Justin, mais celui-ci ne la voyait pas, les yeux fixés sur Weasley qui regarda par dessus son épaule gauche, puis droite, le visage blanc et la bouche entrouverte en constatant les deux trous béants encadrant sa tête, souvenirs manifeste des cognards. Fletchey releva légèrement le menton, en signe d'avertissement, et avec une lenteur calculée, il se posa sur le sol, lâcha son balai, sa batte, et jeta ses gants au sol en ignorant les interjections de McGonagall, avant de quitter le terrain sans même se retourner.

Un étrange silence s'écrasa sur les gradins, avant que McGonagall ne fasse évacuer le stade dans un brouhaha d'indignation et de murmures choqués. Sans même se retourner, Malefoy dévala les marches de la tribune et disparut du champ de vision de Zabini. Avec un sourire, le métis quitta à son tour le terrain, en devinant sans peine qui Drago était allé rejoindre.

Les choses avaient réellement changé.

« Pour le meilleur », pensa-t-il, sans s'imaginer un instant à quel point il avait tort.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Un bruit étouffé lui parvenait de la Salle Commune. Il se redressa sur son lit et la lumière de l'aquarium qui bordait sa fenêtre le tira totalement de son sommeil. Un poisson luminescent d'un bleu azur émit un petit gazouillement qui se termina en une colonne de bulles et fureta pour se planquer dans un bosquet d'algues. Blaise s'étira en tendant l'oreille, le bruit confus s'étirait comme une lamentation murmurée. C'était peut-être ça, le chant des sirènes que certains prétendaient entendre. Mais non, ça semblait vraiment venir de la Salle Commune. De mauvaise grâce, il enfila un jean, les vieilles baskets qui traînaient au pied de son lit et tâtonna dans l'obscurité pour trouver une vieille chemise froissée qu'il enfila avec un grognement. D'un œil, il avisa le lit de Nott, tiré à quatre épingles, intact depuis des semaines, et l'idée de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Théodore, planqué dans la Salle Commune, lui traversa brièvement l'esprit mais il chassa cette pensée d'un vague geste de la tête et s'avança discrètement en longeant le couloir qui le menait à la Salle Commune. En se rapprochant, il réalisa avec effroi que le bruit qu'il entendait n'était autre que des sanglots. Il se pencha à l'angle du couloir en priant intérieurement pour que ses prédictions concernant le retour de Nott ne se soient pas réalisées. Il avait toujours bien aimé Nott, à la façon d'un grand frère un peu tyrannique sur les bords qui s'amuse à taquiner ( _'torturer'_?) son cadet, mais il n'était définitivement pas prêt à gérer le pleurnichard dépressif qu'il était devenu.

En contrejour, la silhouette découpée par la lueur des lanternes, Calypso se tenait assise face aux fenêtres couvertes de buée. On aurait presque pu la croire immobile, si ce n'est qu'à chaque sanglot, ses longues boucles brunes tressautaient dans son dos, volant les éclats des bougies. Il resta bouche-bée, bras ballants, et yeux écarquillés avant de s'asséner une monumentale gifle mentale et de se précipitée à son chevet. D'un geste tendre, presque hésitant, il lui caressa l'épaule. Elle releva le visage, et des yeux rougis par les larmes dévisagèrent le métis avec stupeur. La stupeur se changea bien vite en tristesse ; ses sourcils se cambrèrent et des larmes s'amoncelèrent au bord de ses paupières comme des petits bijoux lumineux. De longues trainées noires de mascara sillonnaient son visage, de ses yeux au bas de ses joues, attachant à ses prunelles noires un air tristement maladif. Et pourtant, elle restait belle ; pâle petit soleil. Son chagrin lui conférait une beauté fragile et émouvante, et Zabini ressentait le besoin pressant de la serrer contre lui et de la rassurer.

« Calypso ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », murmura-t-il en effleurant sa joue.

Elle le regarda longuement, ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Son corps étaient secoué de brusques spasmes tandis qu'elle essayait de contenir ses sanglots. Elle releva de nouveau le visage, des larmes torrentielles dévalaient ses joues et venaient s'écraser sur un morceau de papier qu'elle serrait furieusement entre ses mains.

« C'est... C'est ma mère », articula-t-elle douloureusement.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle ; elle dégageait une odeur enivrante de miel, sucrée et envoûtante. Il caressa avec tendresse ses cheveux, faisant courir ses doigts entre ses boucles brunes. Seule les lampes vertes éclairaient son visage d'une pâle lueur.

« Ils... ils ont saisi la maison... Le Ministère, ils ont... Ma maison... », balbutia-t-elle en soulevant faiblement la lettre qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Je suis désolée », murmura Blaise.

« Tu sais, j'ai jamais connu mon père. Ma mère dit qu'il est mort en voyage mais moi je sais... je sais qu'il est mort pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il ne me reste plus rien de mon père, plus rien à part mon nom et ma maison. Et maintenant... »

Elle se tut brutalement, froissant la lettre dans son poing crispé.

« Et maintenant, ils veulent m'enlever ma mère ? Elle m'a écrit, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait être jugée... jugée pour complicité... Mais nous, nous on n'a rien fait... Tu me crois, hein, tu me crois ? »

Elle releva des yeux implorants vers lui, et un sourire plein d'espoir vint faiblement raviver son visage. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et de ses pouces, il caressa doucement les joues de Calypso, effaçant au passage ses marques de mascaras. Il se pencha lentement et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Bien sûr que je te crois, Calypso. Je te croirai toujours. »

Il sentit son corps se détendre et elle se laissa aller contre lui, déversant tout son chagrin contre son torse.

« Je suis là », lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. « Je suis là, et je serai toujours là pour toi, Calypso. »

Elle lâcha un petit rire dénué de joie et se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Les deux bras de Blaise se déployèrent autour d'elle et l'entourèrent avec douceur.

« On trouvera une solution, je te le promets. Je serai toujours là, Calypso. Je te protégerai. »

Alors que Calypso lui rendait son étreinte en pleurant de plus belle, il sentit la puissance solennelle de ce serment gronder en lui : il était désormais investi de la mission capitale de veiller sur Calypso Rosier. Il n'était plus un mec quelconque, perdu au milieu de la foule, il n'était plus seulement Blaise Zabini, il était devenu bien plus que ça, depuis que trônait sur ses épaules, la protection de la belle Calypso.

Il la berça tendrement, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, il resta là de longues heures, et devina plus qu'il ne vit, le soleil teinter de rose le ciel de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré, il la souleva et la déposa dans son lit en ignorant le regard inquisiteur de Daphné que le bruit avait réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », insista la blonde dans un murmure.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, j'en fais mon affaire », trancha abruptement Zabini en rabattant la couverture sur une Calypso profondément endormie.

Il imagina sans peine la moue agacée de Daphné mais choisit de l'ignorer en toute connaissance de cause. En refermant la porte derrière lui, il se répéta son serment avec le même plaisir absurde qu'il avait ressenti à ses dix ans, la bouche pleine de babillages sur l'amour et les oiseaux d'été. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il trouva dans une phrase, un hymne solennel, une promesse étrange. Comme si soudain, les mots revêtaient un pouvoir particulier, comme s'il venait de passer un pacte secret avec le reste de la terre. Il protégerait Calypso, quoi qu'il en coûte. Et il ne reculerait devant rien.

Rien.

* * *

 _Hello lecteurs chéris !_

 _Pardon, pardon, pardon pour mon retard !_

 _Je suis vraiment en train de courir partout en ce moment (mariages, exams, maintes aller-retours France-Angleterre, etc, etc.) , et même si le chapitre était quasiment écrit, je voulais prendre le soin de le vérifier à tête reposée... Bref, je sais, je suis impardonnable... Surtout que bon, j'avoue, ce chapitre est un peu plus calme, même si c'est vraiment un chapitre important (mais je peux pas encore vous dire pourquoi, haha ! Je suis une grosse sadique. Non, en vrai, parfois j'ai trop envie de tout vous balancer parce que j'ai trop hâââte de voir votre réaction concernant certains évènements à venir. Hum, hum. Je m'arrête là avant de faire une énorme gaffe)._

 _En tout cas, merci pour votre enthousiasme débordant ! Dès que j'ai une petite baisse de niveau, je pense toujours à vous, et je me dis "allez, ma grande, tu te remets au boulot !" donc ça, c'est à vous que je le dois. Aussi, si y a un truc que vous ne comprenez pas et/ou que vous aimeriez que j'approfondisse, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Parce que bon, moi, j'ai toujours le nez plongé dans l'histoire et du coup, parfois j'ai l'impression que des trucs sont hyper clairs alors qu'en fait, ben... pas du tout, c'est même carrément incompréhensibles. (c'est l'histoire de ma vie, ça !)_

 _D'ailleurs, je voulais aussi vous dire que je sais **exactement** comment finira cette histoire, et ce, depuis que j'ai apposé le premier mot sur ma feuille blanche (ça fait très solennel, dit comme ça). Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais où je vais, et même si parfois, vous avez l'impression que ça part dans tous les sens, c'est (à peu près) calculé. (Vous sentez, le degré d'auto persuasion, dans ma voix ?)_

 _Pour finir, un **IMMENSE MERCI**. A vous tous, mes chers chers chers lecteurs. A ceux qui me rajoutent en Favoris ou en alerte et à tous les autres. Merci de votre fidélité, de vos encouragements, de vos petits mots adorables. Merci à mes revieweuses de la première heure, qui sont toujours là, fidèles au poste, et merci aux lecteurs qui se rajoutent en cours ! Je vous salue depuis le 33ème chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à passer me faire un petit coucou virtuel !_

 _Voilà, je me sentais d'humeur sentimentale ce soir, héhé. A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !  
_

* * *

 **Guest :** Ah, je vois qu'on a une adepte de plus de la haine-anti-Daphné ! Sache que tu n'es pas la (le ?) seul(e), on pourra bientôt former un club, héhéhé. Si elle finit ou pas à Sainte-Mangouste, ça... suspense, suspense ! Je ne peux rien te dire ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une petite review !

 **Nesta :** Déjà... Mon Dieu, ton pseudo, j'adore ! Magnifique !  
Hum, hum. Revenons au sujet principal...  
Merci, merci, merci, pour tous ces compliments. Vraiment, c'est une douche de bonheur (matéphore très chelou au passage, mais bon). Je suis contente que tu aimes bien la psychologie des personnages, parce que je serai le genre de fille à faire douze pages sur un perso hyper secondaires dont tout le monde se fout... mais bon, pas de panique, je calme mes pulsions ! Je sais que les lecteurs ont besoin d'action, aussi, et heureusement !  
Aaaah, ma petite Calypso-chérie ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise parce que j'ai un petit faible pour elle, moi aussi. C'est la caution douceur de cette histoire, et c'est pas de trop !  
Clairement, l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée et comme tu le dis, ils sont dans un sacré pétrin ! Mais bon, il faut rester optimistes dans la vie !  
Je ne te jugerai jamais pour ne pas laisser de reviews, j'ai un passe de non-reviewage assez conséquent, mais maintenant, je me soigne. Et du coup, je te remercie d'autant plus d'avoir fait l'effort de laisser un message, c'est vraiment vraiment vraiment adorable ! Encore merci et puis, j'espère te recroiser un de ces quatre !

(Ah, aussi ! je poste toutes les deux/trois semaines. Je suis un escargot sur pattes !)


	34. Equinoxe

_**Kiss me hard before you go,**  
 **Summertime sadness,**  
 **I just wanted you to know,**  
 **That, baby, you're the best.**_

* * *

 _21 août 1980_

La fin d'été s'annonçait comme une des plus douces que l'Angleterre n'ait jamais connue. Installée sous la pergolas croulant de glycine bleue, Isis Rosier observait le soleil décliner, en étirant ses rayons de feu d'un bout à l'autre du paysage alors qu'une odeur de miel et de fleurs vagabondait dans les dernières heures de la journée. Calypso, tout juste âgée de deux mois, dormait profondément dans ses bras, son visage auréolé de courtes boucles brunes. Malgré elle, Isis ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer douloureusement, alors qu'elle regardait sa toute petite fille, puis, au loin, le paysage tout en falaises et en montagnes dorées par le soleil.

Un crac sonore réveilla la jeune Calypso qui sursauta dans les bras de sa mère en poussant un cri affolé avant qu'elle ne la berce en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Une fois rendormie, Isis la déposa dans son berceau, et se dirigea lentement vers la source du bruit, sa robe d'un rouge vaporeux dansant à chacun de ses mouvements. Evan se tenait là, silencieux, la tête entre les mains. Par la fenêtre ouverte, les derniers oiseaux chantaient alors que le ciel se teignait peu à peu d'encre et de bleu. Une brise d'air chaud s'engouffra par l'ouverture, et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Evan qui ne broncha pas. Isis tira un tabouret pour s'asseoir en face de lui et attendit de longues minutes qu'il parle. Enfin, il brisa le silence d'une voix sépulcrale :

« Ils veulent tout brûler. Tout. _Un avertissement,_ comme il dit. Non, c'est pas ça le mot. _Une mise en garde_. »

Isis se pencha pour saisir tendrement le visage de son mari entre ses mains, il releva les yeux et sembla tout juste réaliser que sa femme se tenait là, en face de lui.

« Evan... De quoi tu parles ? »

Le regard baissé, il balbutia :

« Plusieurs Mangemorts ont été tué par des Aurors durant les dernières attaques. Derjavine et la sœur Jugson, entre autres. Le Seigneur veut faire passer un petit message au Ministère », sa voix s'étrangla en un rire amer. « Demain soir. Pendant que les habitants seront endormis, il veut brûler Kirtlington. C'est un village moldu. Il veut tout faire brûler. Il veut qu'on assiège le village et qu'on le réduise en cendres à coup de Feudeymon. »

Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur la maison, brisé seulement par les sanglots incontrôlables de Rosier dont les épaules étaient animées de petits tressautements irréguliers.

« Je sais... Je sais... C'est des moldus, ils méritent de crever... Mais merde... merde... Certains ont l'âge de Calypso. Qu'est ce qu'on peut bien avoir fait... à deux mois... dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'on peut bien avoir fait à deux mois qui justifie de mourir brûlé vif ? »

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine d'Isis alors que ses mains tremblaient légèrement, encadrant toujours le visage de son mari.

« C'est le moment, Evan. Il faut qu'on parte. Il faut s'enfuir... ce soir », murmura-t-elle doucement.

Les sourcils de son mari s'arquèrent d'impuissance, alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait piteusement. Son visage, autrefois fin et délicat, était désormais défait et enlaidi par la peur. Ses traits burinés le vieillissaient d'une bonne vingtaine d'années alors que les poches rougeâtres qui cernaient ses yeux le rapprochaient plus encore de la tombe. Des larmes amères roulèrent sans retenues sur son visage émacié et il secoua la tête lentement, alors que les mots peinaient toujours à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Finalement, dans un hoquet, il prononça :

« Si je pars, ils nous retrouveront et ils nous tueront. »

« On se cachera », murmura faiblement Isis, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un regard anxieux vers la chambre de sa fille.

« Isis », répondit Evan avec une voix d'outre tombe qui la fit frémir. « Ils nous retrouveront. Il n'y a pas de cachette sur cette terre qui puisse échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je ne veux pas d'une fille orpheline », souffla-t-elle alors que sa gorge se serrait dangereusement et qu'elle sentait les larmes courir à ses paupières.

« Je ne veux pas d'une femme veuve », répondit Rosier en plaçant ses mains sur celles de sa femme.

Dehors, la nuit était totalement tombée. Quelques bougies s'allumèrent d'elles-même, en diffusant des ombres mouvantes dans la cuisine où ils se trouvaient. Une brise agita la cime des pins qui bruissa doucement. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux, effrayés par l'idée d'être séparés à tout jamais. De peur de réveiller leur fille, ils pleurèrent en silence, enlacés si fort l'un contre l'autre qu'elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre au rythme du sien.

Au bout d'un long moment, alors que dehors, la lune peignait d'argent les bruyères en fleurs, Evan finit par se relever en repoussant doucement Isis. Sa peau était marqué de striures rouges dues aux larmes, ses yeux étaient gonflés et plissés et la barbe de quelques jours qui rongeait la moitié de son visage comme une mauvaise herbe, accentuait plus encore son air misérable. Il lui tourna le dos et ouvrit un des placards de la cuisine pour en extraire une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu dont le liquide chaloupa dans un clapotis. D'une main qui trahissait l'habitude, il déboucha la bouteille dans un _ploc !_ familier, saisit un verre et l'emplit à moitié avant de se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils de la cuisine. Il sirota une gorgée en perdant son regard par la vitre ouverte.

Il avait choisi cette maison parce qu'elle était loin de tout, au milieu des pins et de la bruyère. Pour une raison obscure, il avait toujours eu l'impression que la nature lavait ses pêchés. Il savait pourtant que c'était faux puisqu'il les sentait peser sur ses frêles épaules, et pouvait sentir les fantômes de ses regrets à chacun de ses gestes. Pourtant, ici, juché sur les hauteurs d'une colline, planqué entre les arbres et le ciel, son cœur s'allégeait un peu.

Un flot incessant d'inquiétudes bourdonnait en lui, l'assourdissait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Evan avait quelque chose à perdre. Il s'était battu pour des idées, pour des principes un peu rances, pour des traditions. Il avait honorablement servi son maître. Mais maintenant, il sentait gronder en lui quelque chose de bien plus fort, quelque chose qui l'emplissait d'une telle plénitude qu'il avait à la fois envie d'en rire et d'en pleurer. Au diable les idées, les principes, les traditions, il avait désormais une nouvelle raison de se battre : il avait sa femme et sa fille. Et cet amour-là valait bien tous les sacrifices du monde.

Il posa soudainement son verre avec un bruit mat qui fit sursauter Isis et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux sales.

« Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. »

Sa femme se leva pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds, agrippée à l'accoudoir du fauteuil en velours qu'il pianotait nerveusement depuis quelques secondes.

« Evan... », commença-t-elle en sentant une boule douloureuse nouer son estomac.

« Je vais me faire passer pour mort. Demain, j'irai avec eux, je ferai ce qu'ils me demandent, pour la dernière fois... et je simulerai ma mort accidentelle dans la manœuvre », annonça-t-il d'une voix résolue.

Isis lui offrit un sourire éblouissant à travers ses larmes, tout en déposant sa tête sur ses genoux. Il caressa ses cheveux en la mettant en garde :

« Isis, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ils enverront quelqu'un pour t'annoncer ma mort, il faudra que tu sois convaincante, il faut qu'ils te croient dévastée. S'ils s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit, ils... », sa voix mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il imaginait l'éventualité dans laquelle ses camarades se rendraient compte de la supercherie.

Elle releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il se crispa involontairement. La possibilité qu'elle puisse être assassinée par les Mangemorts à cause de lui était tout bonnement intolérable. Son estomac se serra tant qu'il se sentit sur le point de vomir mais, comme si elle avait pressentit ses doutes, Isis déposa une main rassurante sur la sienne. Il secoua la tête pour ne pas laisser s'envoler sa résolution et son courage et poursuivit :

« Je t'attendrai dans la vieille maison de ma tante, celle dans les Highlands. Mais tu ne pourras pas me rejoindre tout de suite, il faudra que tu laisses passer un mois, pour être sûre, d'accord ? »

Il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita dans le salon où il fouilla frénétiquement chaque recoin, jetant au passage livres, jouets, ornements et babioles qui se brisèrent sur le sol sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention. Son cerveau fourmillait d'idée, le plan de son échappatoire semblait se dessiner de lui-même avec une logique et une cohérence surprenantes. L'excitation de mettre fin à son calvaire prenait le pas sur la peur et enfin, il lâcha une exclamation victorieuse en extirpant d'un tiroir une vieille carte de l'Angleterre. Il s'assit sur le sol et pointa la région du Sussex dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

« Tu ne pourras pas transplaner, pas avec Calypso. N'utilise surtout pas le réseau de Cheminettes. Je te laisserai de l'argent, dans la boîte à bijoux que ta mère t'a offerte pour ton anniversaire. Prends le train jusqu'à Liverpool et de là-bas, prends le bateau jusqu'à Ballantrae. Je vous attendrai au port tous les jours à partir de septembre. »

Isis acquiesça vivement et lui offrit un sourire merveilleux, les yeux embués de larmes de joie et d'appréhension. Tout était si confus, tourbillonnant dans sa tête avec une violence cataclysmique et elle fut prise d'un léger vertige.

« Isis, est-ce que tu es bien sûre de vouloir te lancer là-dedans ? », demanda-t-il soudain avec anxiété. « Il faudra changer de nom, changer de pays, faire croire à ta famille que tu as décidé de partir vivre ailleurs et couper tout contact avec eux... »

« Ce n'est qu'un nom, ce n'est qu'un pays. Je suis sûre que je peux apprendre à en aimer d'autres. Mais toi, toi... Il n'y aura jamais d'autre toi. »

« Et ta famille... », murmura-t-il nerveusement.

« Ma famille, c'est toi et Calypso. »

Ivres d'un nouvel espoir, ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à planifier leur fuite : tout devait être parfaitement rodé, écrit au millimètre près. Rien, absolument rien ne pouvait être laissé au hasard quand il s'agissait de duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne réussirent pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, alternant entre pleurs d'appréhension, rire d'excitation et promesses insensées. La journée du lendemain - qu'ils passèrent enlacés, Calypso au creux de leurs bras - s'enfuit presque aussi vite, et Evan eut la cruelle impression que le temps se moquait ouvertement de lui. Lorsque la grosse horloge qui occupait le salon sonna deux heures du matin, Evan sut que c'était le moment. Il revêtit sa cape, serra Calypso en couvrant son visage de baisers et embrassa sa femme en pleurant.

« Pardon de t'avoir entraînée là-dedans. A partir de demain, on commencera une nouvelle vie. Prends soin de Calypso, en attendant. »

La petite fille lâcha un gazouillement interrogateur en entendant son nom et c'est en souriant qu'Evan rabattit le capuchon de sa cape pour transplaner.

Les heures qui suivirent s'égrainèrent avec une lenteur désespérante alors qu'elle attendait nerveusement l'arrivée des Mangemorts censés lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. Le ciel pâlissait à vue d'oeil, d'un bleu tirant sur le blanc, sans aucun nuage. Isis, elle, faisait les cent pas, s'arrêtait pour regarder le ciel, puis l'horloge, puis recommençait sa chorégraphie frénétique. Quand il lui arrivait de repenser à cet instant, même des années plus tard, elle avait l'impression de le vivre à la troisième personne, comme si elle s'observait hors de son corps marcher, marmonner, tourner en rond, plongée dans une espèce de transe effrénée qui ne fut interrompue que par un bruit de déchirement et une porte qui claque. Isis se figea, effrayée, avant de se précipiter vers la chambre de sa fille.

Elle entendit des pas lourds marteler le plancher de la maison et Evan apparut à l'encadrement de la porte, le visage couvert de sang, la respiration haletante. Un de ses bras se balançait étrangement contre son corps comme si tous ses os s'étaient volatilisés et sa figure était couverte de contusion. Isis sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Elle ouvrit la bouche et voulut dire quelque chose mais de son bras toujours valide, Evan l'empoigna et la poussa vers le berceau de leur fille.

« Prends Calypso et pars ! Tout de suite ! », hurla-t-il alors qu'une nuée de postillons rouges de sang maculaient de pourpre les draps blancs du berceau.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu... », commença-t-elle en attrapant Calypso qui venait de se réveiller en criant et en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

« Une embuscade. C'était une embuscade. Les Aurors nous attendaient. Je... Isis, il faut que tu partes ! Vite ! », continuait-il de crier en recouvrant mère et fille de la couverture qui gisait dans le berceau.

« Mais... Mais... », balbutia-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient si grands qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux immenses miroir, renvoyant le reflet du visage estropié de son mari. « Mais... Tu vas venir avec nous ? »

Il se planta devant elle et elle remarqua alors qu'il pleurait. Un mélange confus de larmes, de sang et de sueur dégoulinait de son visage pour venir consteller le tapis sous ses pieds. D'une main, il retira sa cape et elle vit, à travers sa chemise anthracite détrempée, une large tache de sang se répandre centimètre par centimètre sur le tissu foncé, couvrant entièrement son ventre. Elle secoua lentement la tête, le souffle coupé, et s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces. Quand il lui répondit, ce fut avec un calme terrifiant :

« Maugrey est à mes trousses. Il va arriver d'un moment à l'autre, mon amour. J'ai placé des sorts de protections sur la maison mais ça suffira pas. »

« Non ! », hurla Isis en secouant la tête alors que des larmes confuses pleuvaient sur son visage. « Non, non, non ! », répéta-t-elle en tombant à genoux, les bras serrés autour du petit corps tremblant de Calypso qui bougeait dans tous les sens en braillant. « Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux pas... », scanda-t-elle comme une damnée.

Il se pencha vers elle et la saisit par le coude pour la remettre debout avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, et elle y vit briller une résolution qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu avant.

« Tu ne peux pas transplaner avec Calypso. Est-ce que tu as idée de ce que les Aurors font aux enfants et aux femmes de Mangemorts ? Je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver, Isis. La seule chance que vous puissiez vous en tirer c'est de vous enfuir maintenant pendant que je les retiens. »

« Non, non, non ! », continuait de marteler Isis en secouant la tête. « Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas me demander ça... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux pas... »

De sa main libre, elle s'accrocha à lui comme si elle avait soudain peur d'être emportée au loin, et d'une voix brisée par les sanglots, elle murmura : « Je t'aime, je ne peux pas... je t'aime, Evan, je t'aime... Je t'en supplie... »

Ses yeux étaient si embués qu'elle avait l'impression de voir le reflet de son mari à travers l'onde brouillée d'un lac, comme s'il était déjà un peu parti, noyé par les flots. Les contours de la silhouette de son amant s'estompaient lentement et elle hurla de plus belle, se haïssant de ne pas être capable de discerner nettement le visage de celui qu'elle aimait alors que la mort était sur le pas de leur porte. Un vertige fulgurant l'assaillit et elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Isis, je t'en prie. »

Un bruit d'explosion retentit et toute la petite maison trembla sur ses fondations alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois projetés au sol. Les cris de Calypso l'assourdissaient, sa vue se troublait. Elle sentit qu'Evan la relevait. Un deuxième bruit d'explosion, et une lueur rouge s'infiltra par la lisière de la porte. Evan la tira par le bras et la poussa sans ménagement dans la cuisine, dont la deuxième porte menait vers l'extérieur.

« Ils sont là ! Il faut que tu partes ! », s'époumona-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des attaques.

« Non ! », pleura-t-elle « Non ! Je ne vais pas te laisser crever ici comme un chien ! Non ! »

Calypso se débattait dans ses bras, pleurait et hurlait de frayeur. Au deuxième étage un morceau du toit explosa dans un grondement sinistre et, derrière la porte de l'entrée qui tenait encore bon grâce aux sorts de protection, une voix lugubre résonna :

« Je sais que tu te caches ici, sale petit rat ! »

Evan lui saisit le visage de sa main et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Isis, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour Calypso, je t'en supplie. »

Le regard de la mère se posa sur sa petite fille terrifiée qui s'époumonait en battant des bras et des jambes, et son cœur se brisa. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle le savait. Elle réunit toute la force qui lui restait et acquiesça lentement alors qu'Evan la prenait dans ses bras, en caressant ses cheveux et en couvrant son front de baisers trempés de larmes. Elle le sentit pleurer à gros sanglots et ses larmes se mêlèrent aux siennes ; elle avait l'impression qu'on lui découpait la poitrine au scalpel pour venir lui arracher son cœur à mains nues.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon », murmura Evan. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime », pleura-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il la poussa vers la porte. Onde de choc ; elle sentit le vent frais fouetter son visage, une brume frissonnante s'éparpillait dans le petit matin. Tout semblait pâle, trop pâle. Elle se mit à courir alors que le monde semblait tourner au ralenti : une vitre explosa avec une lenteur hallucinée, et au dehors, des lumières fusèrent comme un feu d'artifices funeste, illuminant le ciel tantôt de bleu, tantôt de rouge, tantôt de vert. Le temps s'étira, seconde par seconde, comme si le monde prenait une pause, que le temps se suspendait à ses yeux trempés de larme. La porte explosa dans son dos au moment où elle quittait le jardin. Des débris furent projetés jusqu'à elle en écorchant ses bras mais elle continua de courir, sans se retourner. Tout se mélangeait sans sa tête, se confondait en une valse funeste : les cris de sa fille et ses propres pleurs désespérés, le bruit du bois qui craque, des tuiles qui explosent, du feu qui brule. Les lumières de l'aube, aux lueurs de la guerre. Les hurlements, au loin, et son souffle saccadé, tout près.

Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la terre spongieuse, gelant sa peau, alors qu'elle continuait de courir et que sa respiration rauque brulait sa gorge serrée. Mais elle courut, courut, courut, les jambes battus par les bruyères, les bras glacés par le vent. Elle eut l'impression de courir des heures, et lorsque les bruits se furent presque éteints, elle se retourna enfin. Elle avait atteint le haut de la colline qui surplombait leur maison. Debout tout en haut de la petite montagne, sa fille dans ses bras et ses cheveux affolés par la brise matinale, elle sentit toutes ses forces la quitter. En contrebas, sa maison était consumée par des flammes rougeoyantes et un vent cruel ramena à ses narines une odeur de calciné. Toute sa vie, réduite en cendres. Et Evan...

Elle sentit le monde s'effondrer sous ses pieds, la terre s'ouvrir en deux pour l'engloutir. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et pleura de longues minutes. Elle n'était plus que du vide et de la douleur. Des images et des lueurs voguaient dans l'obscurité de ses yeux fermés. Combien de temps passa-t-elle prostrée au sol en hurlant et en sanglotant ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Tout ce dont elle se souvint ensuite, c'est de sentir Calypso lui agripper une mèche de cheveux. Elle releva presque à contrecœur le visage vers sa fille et tomba sur ses grands yeux bruns tétanisés.

Quelque chose remua en elle, comme pour s'extraire de l'immensité infinie de son chagrin, et détona avec une violence étrange. Il n'était plus question d'elle. Il était question de cette petite fille, de _sa_ petite fille qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Mue par une nouvelle force, par un amour sans borne, elle remonta un peu le drap qui la couvrait, serra son enfant contre elle et se releva tant bien que mal pour marcher au hasard sous le ciel rouge de l'aube.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _19 mars 1999_

Un crépuscule doré illuminait tout Poudlard et un vif rayon s'immisça par la fenêtre pour venir sournoisement aveugler Hermione. Elle rabattit aussitôt sa main en visière sur ses yeux, pour se protéger, et s'extirpa à contrecœur de ses cours d'Arithmancie en maugréant. Elle avait pris un retard considérable dans ses révisions et il lui fallait maintenant mettre les bouchées doubles. Elle avait encore du mal à croire à l'enchaînement d'évènements catastrophiques qui s'était abattu sur le château et se surprenait à être tristement pessimiste. Dans l'absolu, elle avait un peu de mal à imaginer une fin heureuse à toutes ces déchirures. Comme d'habitude, elle chassa ses idées noires d'un bref hochement de tête et rangea ses livres en une pile ordonnée avant de se relever pour se poster devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés, les yeux perdus dans la vue imprenable qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Bercée par le sifflement du vent qui remuait doucement les arbres, elle se laissa aller à un petit soupir en observant une nuée d'oiseaux argentés décoller de la Forêt Interdite d'un même geste pour se tapir dans les arbres du parc avec des piaillements apeurés. Dehors, elle percevait la silhouette floue de deux étudiants dans les jardins du château. Elle savait bien, au fond, qu'en tant que préfète, elle aurait dû aller les sermonner et leur intimer de regagner leur dortoir illico, mais elle se contenta de les observer vaguement, en maudissant intérieurement Malefoy et sa mauvaise influence.

Un doigt tapota son épaule et elle se retourna en sursautant. Les cheveux ébouriffés et flamboyants, la mine contrite, Ginny lui adressa un sourire penaud, la tête penchée. Hermione se retrouva un instant abasourdie, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les sourcils haussés, alors que la cadette Weasley triturait nerveusement l'opale de son collier. Au bout d'un instant qui parut durer une éternité, Ginny finit par rompre le silence d'une petite voix :

« Hermione, je suis désolée. J'ai été stupide. »

« Ginny... »

« Non, vraiment. J'ai été bête, je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. C'est juste que... tu vois, moi j'étais là, au château, pendant que vous cherchiez les horcruxes. Et je sais, ça n'a pas de sens, mais quand la Guerre s'est terminée, Harry a passé l'été à m'éviter, sans me donner la moindre explication. Je savais plus où j'en étais. J'étais juste... paumée. Et, quand il t'a dit tout ça, à l'infirmerie, je sais que... maintenant, je sais que c'était la potion de Pomfresh, c'est juste que j'ai balisé, tu vois ? C'est ridicule. _Je_ suis ridicule. »

Ginny lâcha un long soupir et quelques mèches rousses tombèrent en pagaille sur son visage piqueté de tâches de rousseur. Elle avait l'air tellement dépité qu'Hermione faillit se fendre d'un rire nerveux mais elle se retint à temps, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Et avec Harry ? »

Le visage de la rouquine s'illumina d'un sourire si manifestement radieux qu'il fit office de réponse mais Ginny prit tout de même la peine d'expliquer :

« On a beaucoup parlé, et... j'ai bien cru que j'allais l'assassiner quand il m'a avoué pourquoi il m'évitait depuis des mois. Il a tenu tête au plus grand psychopathe de l'univers, a combattu Dragon, Mangemorts et Détraqueurs, et il m'avoue de but en blanc qu'il avait peur. Peur de quoi ? De moi ! Tu le crois ça ? », elle explosa d'un rire cavalier tout en haussant les épaules. « On a décidé de tout reprendre à zéro... ensemble. »

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, ouvrit la bouche pour la féliciter, mais Ginny ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

« Hermione, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'ai vraiment été bornée et stupide. »

« C'est typique Weasley, ça », plaisanta la brune avec un petit rire.

« Non, mais vraiment, je m'en veux. Harry m'a dit que c'est toi qui l'avais convaincu de venir me parler, juste avant les vacances de Noël. Merci, vraiment. Du fond du cœur. Et aussi... pardon, pardon pour tout le reste. »

Elle finit de parler dans un souffle, la voix aussi faible qu'un murmure et le visage coloré d'un rouge vif. D'une main, elle ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux - et ce geste évoqua aussitôt à Hermione la vilaine manie de Harry - rajusta son bracelet et consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers la brune dont le sourire indulgent signifiait clairement _'tu es toute pardonnée'_. Comme pour appuyer le sous-entendu, Hermione se jeta au cou de Ginny et la serra dans ses bras, manquant presque de l'étouffer.

« Tu m'as manquée », lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Toi aussi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! J'ai plus personne avec qui me moquer de Ron, maintenant. »

Les bras toujours passés autour du cou de Ginny, Hermione se crispa et sentit la rouquine faire de même, comme si elle venait tout juste de réaliser la portée de ses paroles. Elles se détachèrent lentement l'une de l'autre, et avec un regard entendu, se dégotèrent un coin plus reculé de la salle commune, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. L'espace qui séparait une vieille bibliothèque et une tapisserie d'un lion paresseusement enroulé sous un arbre, était suffisant pour qu'elles puissent s'y installer toutes les deux confortablement, à l'abri des regards. Ginny s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et tritura nerveusement un accroc dans son collant noir.

« Comment va Ron ? », murmura Hermione, en jetant, pour la troisième fois, un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que la Salle Commune était bel et bien déserte.

Ginny leva les yeux vers le plafond et le détailla quelques secondes, comme si elle comptait y trouver une réponse, avant de hausser piteusement les épaules, ses yeux bruns légèrement trop écarquillés.

« J'ai peur, Hermione. Il déraille complet. Je suis partagée entre l'envie de le prendre mes bras et celle de lui foutre une claque monumentale. »

« Comment ça s'est passé, à Noël ? »

« C'était affreux. Ils avaient laissé une place pour Fred. Avec une assiette, et tout. Maman n'a pas arrêté de pleurer, Papa n'a pas décroché un mot de tout le repas, et Georges, il... il parlait à la chaise vide comme si Fred était toujours là. »

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de son amie qui lui offrit un sourire triste.

« Mais le pire, c'était quand même Ron. Il ne pleurait pas, il était blême, il avait le regard noir. Un regard de pure méchanceté. A un moment il s'est levé brusquement, a contourné la table pour venir poser une main sur l'épaule de Maman et il a dit un truc du genre que tout ça ne resterait pas impuni, qu'il les ferait payer. Un truc comme ça. Et puis, il s'est tiré. Je te jure, c'était à glacer le sang. »

La bouche d'Hermione était légèrement entrouverte de stupeur et ses sourcils haussés si haut que ses yeux commençaient à la picoter. Elle secoua la tête et se pencha pour envelopper Ginny de ses bras.

« J'imagine que t'as dû entendre ça un millier de fois, Ginny, mais je te jure, ça s'arrangera. On trouvera une solution. Et tant que tu nous as, nous, Harry et moi, tu ne seras jamais seule. »

« Merci », murmura Ginny en étouffant un léger reniflement. « Ça fait du bien de te retrouver. T'es vraiment une amie en or, Hermione. Je m'en veux d'en avoir douté. »

Hermione se détacha de Ginny et recala une mèche derrière son oreille pour cacher son léger rougissement. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée aux déclarations amicale. Ni aux déclarations tout court, d'ailleurs. Soudain absorbée dans la contemplation du sol, elle maugréa un rapide : _c'est rien, t'en fais pas !_ mais sentit fleurir dans chaque parcelle de son corps, un sentiment de douce plénitude.

« Par contre, je t'ai à l'œil avec Harry, hein », murmura Ginny avec un sourire espiègle qui illumina son visage d'un bout à l'autre.

Hermione éclata d'un rire franc qui affola ses boucles brunes. Deux élèves entrèrent dans la salle commune et lancèrent un regard suspicieux à la bibliothèque qui venait d'éclater de rire. Ils décidèrent de l'ignorer et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs en débattant sur le match de Quidditch Serpentard-Serdaigle qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante. Ginny et Hermione se tinrent silencieuse le temps qu'ils quittent la Salle Commune, puis la brune reprit :

« Tu sais, plus sérieusement, j'aime Harry de tout mon cœur, mais pas... pas comme ça. Ce serait comme sortir avec mon propre frère », commença-t-elle alors que Ginny se fendait d'une grimace dégoûtée. « Et de toute façon... »

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent et elle interrompit aussitôt sa phrase, refermant sa bouche en pressant les lèvres, comme si ça pouvait retenir les mots qui venaient tout juste de s'en échapper. Les prunelles brunes de Ginny pétillèrent d'excitation, et elle se dressa sur ses genoux en se penchant vers Hermione pour l'examiner suspicieusement.

« De toute façon... quoi ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire avide.

« Rien, rien », glapit précipitamment Hermione. « Je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais dire... », se reprit-elle en passant une main sur son visage fiévreux.

« Ta lèvre tremblante et ton regard fuyant jurent pourtant le contraire... »

« Mais non, je t'assure », souffla-t-elle en s'insultant mentalement.

D'autant que, de toutes les personnes devant qui elle aurait pu lâcher le morceau, Ginny - avec Ron - était la plus bornée et la plus à même d'être blessée par la nouvelle. Hermione déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle sentait peser sur elle, le regard lourd de questions de Ginny. Un bruit de conversation retentit de nouveau, et après un discret coup d'oeil hors de leur cachette, elles constatèrent que ce n'était autre que le tableau d'un marchand espagnol tentant désespérément de faire la cour à sa voisine de tableau, une reine grecque qui se contentait de le gratifier d'un regard dédaigneux. Cette courte distraction ne permit pas, comme Hermione l'aurait souhaité, de détourner l'attention de Ginny qui se focalisa de nouveau sur son amie.

« Raconte-moi, ou je te jure qu'on restera ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive », murmura-t-elle se déplaçant pour entraver la sortie. « Et je sais que tu commences avec Arithmancie, demain... tu ne voudrais pas rater l'Arithmancie, hein, Hermione ? »

« Ginny, petit démon, tu n'oserais pas me faire manquer les cours ? », souffla la brune avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu veux parier ? »

Hermione soutint son regard quelques instants avant de lever les yeux au ciel en poussant un profond soupir.

« Je vois quelqu'un », finit-elle par avouer du bout des lèvres.

« J'avais deviné ! Mais pourquoi tant de mystères... Tu couches pas avec Slughorn quand même ? », s'enquit-elle, et devant le regard alarmé de son amie, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Euh, mais si c'est le cas, je te juge pas, hein. Chacun ses goûts... »

Le visage de la brune se décomposa en une grimace horrifiée.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Non seulement Slughorn est un professeur, et puis... non, enfin, on parle de Slughorn, là », s'indigna Hermione avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains. « En fait, c'est pire. »

Les yeux de Ginny s'arrondirent et Hermione y décela clairement une fugace inquiétude.

« Pire que Slughorn ? Tu te moques de moi ! Tu ne sors pas avec Ombrage quand même ? », ricana la rouquine.

Elle lança tout de même un regard de biais à Hermione, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas, mais cette dernière réfuta l'éventualité d'un geste de la tête.

« Tu ressors avec McLaggen ? », Hermione fit non de la tête. « Goyle, alors ? Tu sais, j'ai tout mon temps, s'il faut jouer aux devinettes toute la nuit, c'est exactement ce qu'on fera. Bon, laisse moi réfléchir... », prononça la rouquine en se grattant le menton. « J'imagine que ça doit être quelqu'un au château. Oh Merlin, c'est Dean, c'est ça ? J'aurais dû m'en douter... C'est vrai que vous vous êtes pas mal rapprochés, ces derniers temps. Mais tu sais, ça me pose aucun problème, hein. C'est du passé, Dean et moi. »

Sans relever le visage, Hermione se contenta de bougonner :

« T'y es pas du tout... »

Ginny poussa un soupir désespéré avant de s'appuyer sur la bibliothèque qui se mit à grincer anormalement. La rousse se dissocia aussitôt de son appui et s'assit de nouveau en face de son amie en lui jetant un regard pressant.

« Allez, lâche le morceau ! Je ne d... », souffla-t-elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement, la tête légèrement penchée, les yeux si écarquillés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision céleste. « C'est Parkinson, c'est ça ? J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez embrassées, à la fête de Slughorn. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, à la rentrée. Mais je pensais que c'était des racontars de couloirs... J'avoue que ça m'étonne un peu de ta part, enfin, c'est une Serpentard, quoi... et puis surtout, c'est Pansy. Mais si, enfin si... »

Hermione ne put contenir un gémissement de détresse et se contenta de secouer la tête, le visage toujours enfoui dans ses mains. Elle avait comme l'impression qu'un étau se refermait petit à petit autour de sa gorge, qui était devenue tellement sèche durant l'interrogatoire de son amie, qu'elle se demandait si elle arriverait à parler de nouveau. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de tester, car Ginny s'impatienta :

« Mais bon sang, à t'écouter, tu sors avec la pire enflure de l'univers... », elle s'arrêta et ses yeux se rétrécirent brusquement, alors qu'un doute sournois s'immisçait en elle. « Hermione... Ôte-moi d'un affreux doute, tu sors pas avec Malefoy, quand même ? »

La brune ne répondit rien, se contentant de relever légèrement le visage en écartant ses doigts en éventail, pour couler un regard anxieux à son amie. Le souffle coupé, Ginny lui jeta une œillade circonspecte, et fronça les sourcils - jaugeant de la véracité de cette annonce - avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore.

« Tu me fais marcher, c'est ça ? Tu te moques de moi ? C'est une blague ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue aigüe par l'appréhension. « Tu rigoles, hein, Hermione ? »

Les mains d'Hermione s'abaissèrent lentement et son regard s'ancra dans celui de son amie qui était maintenant secouée d'un rire légèrement hystérique. Le visage de cette dernière passa par une palette d'expressions différentes, ses sourcils se froncèrent, s'arquèrent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, se plissèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour finalement se pincer sévèrement.

« Hermione, arrête, là. C'est plus drôle. »

« Ginny... »

Et soudain, elle comprit que ça n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie. Elle passa une main sur son visage choqué, balbutia des débuts de phrases qui s'éteignirent aussi vite, avant de se laisser aller contre le mur, en proie à un intense désarroi.

« Je suis désolée... », murmura Hermione, faute d'autres mots.

« Désolée ? », s'étrangla Ginny. « Tu es désolée ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? C'est un putain de Malefoy, Hermione, c'est un enfoiré qui a passé sa scolarité à nous insulter. C'est son enflure de père qui m'a refilé le journal de Jedusor, et c'est à cause de ce connard que Dumbledore est mort. T'as oublié, tout ça, ou quoi ? »

« Non, je... »

« C'est impossible ! », rugit Ginny. « Je peux pas croire que tu nous ferais un truc pareil. Je peux pas croire que tu laisses tomber mon frère pour ce... ce mec. »

« Ça n'a aucun rapport avec Ron », contra Hermione en reprenant sa contenance. « Ça n'a strictement aucun rapport. »

« Quand bien même ! », éructa la rousse. « C'est Drago Malefoy, bon sang, Hermione ! »

« J'y peux rien, Ginny », siffla la brune entre ses dents serrées. « J'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de lui, je te ferais remarquer. »

La rouquine lâcha une exclamation choquée avant de se figer, et Hermione réalisa son erreur.

« Quoi ? T'es... t'es amoureuse de lui ? »

« J'en sais rien, je... je sais pas. J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir. Peu importe. Ginny, si je pouvais faire autrement, je le ferais, crois-moi. Je suis la première à tomber des nues à chaque fois que j'y pense, mais j'y peux rien. Vraiment. »

La rousse détourna le regard et laissa filer de longues minutes lourdement silencieuses. Plus loin, dans la Salle Commune, Hermione entendait le feu crépiter et une brise de vent faire légèrement siffler la fenêtre en s'y infiltrant. Une petite détonation retentit dans le dortoir des garçons et elle devina qu'il devait s'adonner à une partie de bataille explosive. Le marchand espagnol, de son tableau, était toujours en train de jouer les beaux parleurs alors que son altesse s'évertuait à se coiffer en l'ignorant. De l'autre côté de la pièce, la Grosse Dame expliquait au portrait de Burdock Muldoon comment elle en était arrivée à devenir une cantatrice mondialement reconnue dans le monde très fermé de l'Art lyrique. Le rapeltout de Neville, qui avait roulé sous un fauteuil, se mit à devenir rouge en émettant d'étranges croassements - amélioration que Neville avait inventé lui-même, au grand dam de ses camarades. Un hiboux tapota la fenêtre de son bec.

Tous ces bruits familiers, qu'elle avait toujours entendu, qui avaient orchestré son adolescence, qui avaient composé les refrains de sa vie jusque là, lui semblaient tellement différents maintenant. Elle avait l'impression de remettre les pieds dans la tour des Gryffondor après une absence prolongée, de constater que rien n'avait changé... Rien, sauf elle. Dans ce confort un peu fané, elle comprit qu'elle n'était définitivement plus la même, que cette année - la dernière - approchait dangereusement de la fin, et qu'enfin, elle se sentait prête à tourner la page sur ses magnifiques aventures à Poudlard. Et le nouveau chapitre qu'elle s'apprêtait à écrire, elle en connaissait pertinemment le titre.

Ginny se tourna finalement vers elle et consentit à adresser de nouveau la parole à son amie.

« Et lui ? »

« Lui, quoi ? »

« Il ressent la même chose pour toi ? »

Hermione se tortilla nerveusement sur place en triturant sa jupe en laine, espérant vainement qu'elles changent de sujet.

« J'en sais rien. Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on se voit. »

« Plusieurs mois ? », s'écria son amie, la bouche si ouverte qu'on l'aurait dit sur le point de se décrocher pour rouler sur le sol. « Mais... t'es devenue folle ! »

Le visage de la brune se referma en un rictus crispé alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient sévèrement.

« Ginny, je te rappelle que pendant ces derniers mois, je me suis retrouvée toute seule. Avec un Ron qui m'insultait copieusement dès qu'on se croisait, un Harry que je prenais soin d'éviter pour ne pas te mettre plus en colère et toi... toi qui ne voulais plus m'adresser la parole. Alors, oui, je comprends bien que ça puisse être un choc d'apprendre la nouvelle, comme ça, sortie de nulle part, mais je te prie de me croire, j'ai eu le temps de me torturer mentalement, de m'insulter, de me maudire et de me poser très sérieusement des question sur ma santé mentale. Mais... c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien. »

« Mais Hermione... », implora presque la cadette Weasley en baissant la voix. « C'est Malefoy. Je ne peux pas croire que... C'est Malefoy, bon sang. Mais est-ce que tu as réfléchi un instant aux conséquences de tes petites amourettes ? Non seulement, ça risque d'être catastrophique, mais en plus il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il se serve de toi pour je ne sais quel plan tordu, je... »

« Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour de la question. Je vais me coucher », l'interrompit sèchement la brune.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et commença à se faufiler hors de leur cachette de fortune quand elle sentit la main de Ginny s'accrocher à son poignet pour la retenir. Elle se stoppa aussi sec et la rousse se releva à son tour, en lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable.

« On a passé des mois sans se parler... à cause de moi », glissa la cadette Weasley, le visage déconfit. « J'ai pas envie de revivre ça une nouvelle fois. »

Elle planta son regard dans celui de son amie.

« Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour digérer l'information, et... et tu me raconteras tout, d'accord ? Je sais... je sais que je devrais te soutenir, mais là... j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Pour faire un peu d'ordre dans ma tête. Tu sais que là-dedans... », expliqua-t-elle en se tapotant la tempe de l'index. « ... c'est un peu le bordel, ces derniers temps. »

Hermione lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et hocha lentement la tête.

« Merci, Ginny. Prends le temps qu'il faudra... on en reparlera en temps voulu. Et s'il te plaît n'en parle pas à Harry... et encore moins à Ron. »

« Ça risque pas », grommela la jeune fille. « J'ai pas envie de te retrouver assassinée au détour d'un couloir », annonça-t-elle d'une voix lugubre qui fit frissonner Hermione.

La préfète se demanda vaguement si c'était une blague. Est-ce que Ron serait vraiment capable de lui faire du mal ? De peur d'en connaître déjà la réponse, elle laissa sa question en suspend et se dirigea vers son dortoir, le cœur un peu plus léger malgré tout.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Ron s'assit à la table sans un regard pour ses camarades et se servit une portion de lentilles qui s'écrasa dans son assiette avec un _sploc_ disgracieux. Il sentait bien les regards tantôt méfiants, tantôt compatissants peser sur lui comme une chape de plomb, il entendait les murmures dans son dos, et voyait les gens s'écarter sur son passage, comme s'il s'agissait d'un pestiféré. Au moment où il releva le visage, il intercepta un regard torve de Dean qu'il lui renvoya au centuple, en articulant d'une voix dangereusement contenue :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Thomas, t'as un soucis ? »

Dean se contenta de hausser les sourcils avant d'empoigner son assiette et d'aller s'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin, vers le fond de la table des Gryffondor.

Tout le monde le croyait fou. Il était plus à ça près. C'était eux, pas lui, le problème. Ils l'avaient tous laissé tomber. Ses camarades, ses frères Gryffondor... Il étouffa un ricanement hargneux. Ses _frères_. Comment avaient-ils osé les appeler comme ça, un jour ? Ses vrais frères, il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main, sans même utiliser tous ses doigts, désormais. Et dire qu'on disait parfois que les amis, c'était comme une seconde famille. Le beau mensonge. Harry avait mené sa guerre, avait joué le grand héros, s'était vautré dans sa bravoure chevaleresque et puis, _pouf !_ disparu ! Rendues, les armes. Quand il s'agissait de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, il était aux abonnés absents. Il laissait se balader les Nott, les Malefoy, et autres Goyle en toute impunité. Il les laissait rire au nez de Ron, lui rappeler : _'On a brisé ta famille, on l'a éclatée en mille morceaux, mais nous, on s'en tire sans une égratignure.'_

Où était la justice, là-dedans ? Où était la morale ? Fred était mort, enterré. Au même titre que Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qui les différenciait, maintenant, six pieds sous terre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait gagné, Fred ? Un beau cercueil et un joli discours. La belle affaire. Ça faisait revenir personne, les jolis mots. Ça faisait juste pleurer dans les chaumières.

Fred méritait plus que ça : il méritait une vengeance, en bonne et due forme. La main de Ron se crispa autour de sa cuillère et il entendit ses articulations craquer. Fred devait bien se foutre de sa gueule, s'il pouvait le voir de là où il se trouvait : avec ses airs hargneux et ses allures de molosse, prêt à mordre tout ceux qui passaient à sa portée. Il devait bien se payer sa tête.

Comme quand il avait neuf ans, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir parce qu'il entendait des grognements sinistres venus de la cave. Fred lui avait croire que c'était un loup-garou qui rodait dans la maison et qui dévorerait Ron s'il ne lui faisait pas don de tous ses Fizwizbiz durement acquis. Le frère cadet avait obtempéré sans poser de question et était allé déposer avec une pointe de regret son butin sucré devant la porte de la cave. Il n'avait appris que deux jours plus tard, que ce qu'il avait pris pour des grognements de loup-garou n'était autre qu'un vieux mixeur sur lequel son père avait réussi à mettre la main et qu'il avait tant bidouillé qu'il s'était mis à lancer des éclairs en bourdonnant. Son frère s'était fait sermonner, avait été puni dans sa chambre, mais il s'en foutait bien, il s'était payé un bon fou-rire et un paquet de Fizwizbiz.

Ron laissa échapper un petit rire, ignorant ses camarades qui avaient levé le nez de leurs assiettes pour le dévisager avec inquiétude. Personne ne comprenait, de toute façon. Alors, il était bien obligé d'agir, non ? Qu'importe ce que pouvaient penser ces idiots, il ne regrettait pas. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir menacé Hannah Habbot au point de la faire pleurer alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde du soir. Ça lui avait même fait un bien fou. Il ne regrettait même pas pour Lysandra Yaxley. Elle n'avait rien fait, et alors ? Fred, il avait fait quelque chose, peut-être ? Elle était du mauvais sang, de la mauvaise famille. Fred, même pas. Et ça avait pas changé son sort pour autant. De toute façon, Yaxley s'en était tirée à bon compte, elle avait juste gardé une cicatrice au niveau du cou : une décoloration rougeâtre qui jurait sur sa peau blanche. Elle savait même pas que c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça et personne n'avait eu le cran de le dénoncer, pas même Hermione. La parfaite petite Hermione, qui s'était servi de lui comme d'une jolie distraction. Un lot de compensation, sûrement. Peut-être qu'au fond, comme il l'avait toujours soupçonné, elle voulait Harry, mais s'était rabattu sur lui par dépit. Avant de virer brutalement de bord pour aller se taper l'autre petite fouine. Il était pas complètement con, il voyait bien ce qui se passait sous son nez.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix qui se voulait réconfortante lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Ron, ça va ? »

Il se retourna et jeta un regard assassin à Harry avant de se dégager d'un brusque geste de l'épaule.

« Me touche pas. »

« Arrête tes conneries, maintenant », grinça Harry entre ses dents serrés.

Il le dévisageait avec dureté derrière ses lunettes rondes, qui penchait toujours un peu trop du côté droit. Là, tout de suite, Ron aurait bien été tenté de lui balancer son poing en pleine figure, histoire de lui casser ses gros verres correcteurs.

« Mes _conneries_... », s'esclaffa Ron avec un rire sans joie. « J'apprécie de voir que tu ne feins même plus de prendre mon deuil au sérieux. »

Harry parut soudain mal à l'aise, et lui offrit un regard contrit, avant de rectifier :

« Tu sais très bien que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, alors ? Tu voulais m'annoncer que toi aussi, t'avais quitté ma sœur pour te taper le camp adverse, c'est ça ? Dommage que Bellatrix n'ait pas de fille, je suis sûr que ça aurait bien été ton délire, ça. Histoire de rendre hommage à Sirius bien comme il faut. »

Le coup partit si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. Sa tête partit en arrière, il sentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son arcade, et sentit la chaleur acre du sang ruisseler le long de sa tempe. Haletant, et la vue légèrement floue, il releva le visage pour tomber sur la figure de Ginny, déformée par la rage, son poing encore crispé du coup qu'elle venait d'asséner à son frère.

« Je t'interdis, Ron... Je t'interdis... », cracha-t-elle entre deux respirations saccadées. « On sait tous à quel point c'est dur, mais ça t'autorise pas à devenir un parfait connard. »

La main sur son arcade pour endiguer l'hémorragie, Ron se releva lentement en faisant grincer le banc derrière lui, ignorant le silence tendu qui avait soudainement plombé l'atmosphère.

« Toi aussi, tu me tournes le dos ? », siffla Ron, alors que ses yeux étaient réduits à de minces fentes. « Je trinque aux futurs Potter, une belle bande de lâches et de traitres. »

Il leva son verre avec un rictus méprisant et le finit d'une traite. Ginny se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et vint ficher son doigt dans son torse, l'obligeant à reculer légèrement.

« T'es allé trop loin, Ron. C'est fini tes caprices de gamin, va falloir trouver une autre manière de régler tes problèmes d'attention parce qu'à partir de maintenant, tu m'auras sur le dos. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais des petits pas pressés se firent entendre, et le visage furieux de McGonagall entra dans leur champ de vision. Elle leur jeta un regard glaçant avant de se tourner vers Ginny.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, Mademoiselle Weasley ? C'est inadmissible ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite. »

Talonnée par Ginny, elle s'avança vers les portes à grandes enjambées avant de se retourner pour dévisager Ron.

« Et vous, Monsieur Weasley, rendez-vous immédiatement à l'infirmerie. »

Puis elles disparurent toutes les deux, sans même que Ginny ne prenne la peine de lui adresser un dernier regard. Il écarta sa main de son visage et en observa le sang brillant quelques instants, comme subjugué. Le goût métallique du filet de sang qui avait goutté jusqu'à sa bouche le sortit de sa torpeur, et sans rien ajouter, il se dirigea à son tour vers les grandes portes.

« Attends, Ron ! », l'interpela Harry en le rattrapant, ses pas résonnant dans la Grande Salle quasiment silencieuse.

« Je crois que t'as fait assez de dégâts dans notre famille, comme ça. Lâche moi », balança Ron avec amertume.

Les échos des foulées d'Harry s'espacèrent pour s'arrêter totalement, et Ron sentit un vif pincement au cœur qu'il se força à ignorer. Personne ne le comprenait, de toute façon. Et il se demandait bien comment il allait tirer le reste de sa misérable vie. Il allait sûrement crever seul comme un rat. Au moins, il retrouverait Fred.

Une silhouette se dessina devant lui, appuyée contre le mur, à gauche de l'infirmerie. Il longea du regard le profil pulpeux de Pansy jusqu'à atteindre son sourire venimeux. Elle se pencha légèrement pour effleurer son épaule du bout des doigts.

« Si l'envie délicieuse de t'offrir une petite vengeance te démange... », susurra-t-elle d'un air atrocement dangereux en lui attrapant la main. « ... suis le Cobra.»

Elle tourna les talons et disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir alors qu'au creux de la main de Ron, un petit serpent de papier battait nerveusement de la queue.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Assise en tailleur sur un des canapés de la Salle Commune, son _traité de numérologie antique comparée_ en équilibre sur la cuisse droite et son manuel _L'oracle de Septimus_ calée sur la gauche, Hermione couvrait frénétiquement de chiffres et de ratures le parchemin déroulé sur la table basse. Elle marqua une courte pause, le temps de feuilleter son traité de numérologie, avant de se remettre à griffonner.

Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas la petite hirondelle de papier voleter jusqu'à elle et sursauta si fort lorsque l'oiseau se posa sur son épaule, qu'elle envoya valser ses livres au le sol. Elle les ramassa en maugréant, posa sa plume, et attrapa l'origami qui se déplia au creux de ses mains.

 _Suis-moi,_ disait simplement le bout de papier.

L'oiseau se reforma immédiatement, et s'élança vers la sortie de la Salle Commune, se juchant sur l'antique étagère qui bordait le tableau de la Grosse Dame. La jeune fille prononça le mot de passe en ignorant les plaintes de son occupante qu'elle venait de réveiller et pressa le pas pour suivre le rythme de l'oisillon. Trottinant toujours derrière l'hirondelle, elle gravit les escaliers et arriva, essoufflée, devant la porte verrouillée du Planétarium. Elle utilisa un _Alohomora_ en pestant intérieurement, réalisant avec horreur qu'elle devait être la pire préfète-en-chef que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

La pièce était, comme à son habitude, plongée dans une obscurité luminescente, et le plafond du dôme brillait d'étoiles et de constellations. Hermione retint un frisson en pensant à la dernière fois où elle avait mis les pieds ici, et se contenta de jeter des regards légèrement inquiets à droite, puis à gauche... personne. Elle avança vers le milieu de la pièce où trônait une forme étrange, recouverte d'un tissu sombre. La main légèrement tremblante, Hermione ôta le voile pour découvrir un baquet de marbre rond, incrusté de runes dorées. A l'intérieur un étrange liquide d'un bleu pur s'enroulait sur lui-même. La Gryffondor resta un instant ébahie alors que le petit oiseau venait se percher sur le rebord du récipient avant de se déplier de nouveau.

 _« Je te fais pas l'affront de t'expliquer ce que c'est, petit génie, tu l'auras compris par toi-même._

 _Je me suis un peu renseigné sur les sorts de modification de mémoire ; il paraît que le cerveau développe parfois une espèce d'instinct auto-destructeur à la suite du sort, et qu'il efface de lui-même certains souvenirs. J'imagine que c'est ce qui a dû se passer avec tes parents. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, en voyant de leurs propres yeux certains souvenirs forts, il y avait une chance que leur cerveau reconstitue de lui-même les souvenirs manquants. En tout cas, ça vaut le coup d'essayer._

 _Pour le reste, c'est à toi de faire le sale boulot, d'extirper du fin fond de ta propre mémoire, des souvenirs assez puissants pour ranimer la leur._

 _Au fait, c'est la Pensine familiale des Malefoy. Je sais que t'as un petit faible pour cette famille alors je me suis dit que ça tombait bien. Et au passage, j'ai ajouté quelques uns de mes propres souvenirs dans la Pensine, histoire que tes parents puissent voir quelle insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout tu es._

 _Pas la peine de me remercier, petit génie, je sais déjà que je suis merveilleux._

 _Drago._

 _P.S. : Si tu veux vraiment me prouver ta gratitude, par pitié, ne viens pas me bassiner avec la traduction des runes gravées sur le médaillon de la Pensine. »_

Hermione ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait le visage trempé de larmes, submergée par une émotion trop intense pour être mise en mot. Pantelante, elle se pencha sur le rebord de la Pensine. C'était la première fois qu'elle en utilisait une, et sentit la nervosité la gagner alors qu'elle plongeait tête la première dans ses souvenirs.

Elle sentit son ventre se nouer, comme dans les montagnes russes, et fut prise d'un léger vertige alors qu'elle se sentait tomber à une vitesse effrénée. Elle atterrit avec une étrange souplesse tandis que les contours de la Grande Salle se formaient peu à peu sous ses yeux. Elle se trouvait derrière Drago, qui croisaient les bras, la mine mauvaise. Les Serpentard avaient tous les yeux rivés vers la table des Gryffondor qui rugissait d'exclamations enthousiastes. Dumbledore, debout derrière son pupitre écarta les bras et un silence relatif s'étendit de nouveau sur la pièce.

« J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger... Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points. »

Avec émotion, Hermione vit une réplique d'elle à onze ans plonger son visage dans ses mains alors que la table rouge et or explosait en cris et en clameur extatiques. Ses voisins de tables la félicitèrent, en lui tapotant le dos, tandis que d'autres scandaient son prénom au rythme de leurs applaudissements. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment, de ce sentiment de bonheur intense, de réconfort et de fierté qui l'avaient enveloppée toute entière. Derrière elle, les Serpentard avaient perdu de leur superbe et croisaient les bras, le visage barré de rictus méprisant.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle sentit le sol de la Grande Salle se dérober sous ses pieds, les murs autour d'elle s'estomper peu à peu, les lumières se tamiser et un tout autre décor se forma autour d'elle. Des chaudrons exhalaient de vapeurs fumantes, et un agréable bruit de flacons qui s'entrechoquent résonna aux oreilles de la Gryffondor. Au fond de la classe, appuyé contre le bureau, les bras croisés, Rogue les dévisageaient avec dureté. Elle se souvenait de ce cours. C'était en troisième année ; leur professeur leur avait donné pour consigne de concocter la potion de leur choix. Il se releva pour circuler entre les paillasses après avoir gratifié Seamus - qui avait, une nouvelle fois, fait exploser sa potion - d'un regard méprisant. Il s'arrêta devant la paillasse d'Hermione et se pencha par dessus son chaudron pendant que la Gryffondor déglutissait avec appréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? », demanda-t-il, même si Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il connaissait la réponse.

« Une Potion de Poisse », murmura-t-elle nerveusement.

« Parfaitement réussie », poursuivit-il de sa voix caverneuse. « Texture grumeleuse, couleur noirâtre, odeur de souffre. C'est très impressionnant, Mademoiselle Granger. De toute ma vie, j'ai rarement vu de Potion de Poisse aussi bien accomplie. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina d'un sourire radieux alors que Drago lui jetait une œillade torve.

« Toutefois... », enchaîna le professeur, et le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouit aussitôt. « Je vous avais bien entendu demandé de vous en tenir aux potions de troisième année. La Potion de Poisse est au programme de la septième année. Pour ce manque évident de prudence, je retire dix points à Gryffondor. »

Un discret brouhaha de chuchotis contestataires s'éleva aussitôt du côté des Gryffondor alors que Drago ricanait dans son coin.

« Mais vous n'aviez pas dit que... »

« Peut-être voulez vous également que je vous retire des points pour arrogance ? », demanda le professeur en la toisant d'un air mesquin.

Hermione ne répondit rien, et baissa le regard en continuant de remuer son chaudron. Alors que Rogue s'éloignait pour se pencher sur le cas de Goyle, Neville se retourna et posa son coude sur la paillasse de la jeune fille.

« Bravo Hermione ! », murmura-t-il. « Ma grand-mère dit que la Potion de Poisse est une des potions les plus difficiles à réaliser, surtout parce que si tu la rates, les effets se propagent sur toi. Elle dit que je suis tombé dans le chaudron de Potion de Poisse, quand j'étais petit. J'ai jamais su si c'était vrai ou si c'était une blague... »

Hermione lui offrit un sourire rassurant et le souvenir s'estompa sur sa discussion avec Londubat.

Petit à petit, une autre scène se composa sous ses yeux. C'était elle, au bras de Viktor Krum, sa longue robe d'un bleu intense voletant autour d'elle. Ses cheveux magiquement domptés cascadaient sur ses épaules tandis qu'un sourire radieux illuminait son visage. Les groupies hystériques de Krum la regardait sans cacher leur haine tandis qu'à sa droite, Drago l'observait, stupéfait. Il était si abasourdi, qu'il ne trouva même pas d'insultes à lui balancer à la figure. Hermione n'avait pas remarqué sa réaction, au moment du bal, mais maintenant qu'elle la voyait, elle ne pouvait retenir un sourire amusé. Elle avait l'impression que des millénaires s'étaient écoulés entre temps, et pourtant, à cet instant, elle ressentait une forme de tendresse inexplicable pour le petit Drago qui la regardait passer pour rejoindre la piste de danse, bouche bée.

« C'est... c'est... », balbutia Pansy, pour une fois à court de mots.

« Ouais, c'est Granger », confirma finalement Malefoy, après quelques secondes de silence.

Pansy lui jeta un regard froid, mais Drago continuait de suivre la Gryffondor des yeux, l'air choqué.

Une nouvelle fois, les lignes du décor autour d'elle s'effacèrent pour constituer un nouveau souvenir mais Hermione ne laissa pas l'occasion à la Pensine de l'emmener ailleurs, et se retira du tumulte des souvenirs de Malefoy. Après un léger étourdissement, elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le Planétarium. Légèrement chancelante, elle s'agrippa à la table qui soutenait la Pensine pour reprendre son souffle. Dehors, le vent agitait les arbres. Enfin, elle se releva complètement et se retourna. Drago se tenait là, assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres qu'il avait ouverte. Le vent qui s'engouffrait par la vitre était chaud, porté par les premiers orage du printemps. Une cigarette crépitait à la commissure de ses lèvres étirées en un demi-sourire. Elle resta de longue minutes immobile, puis, lentement, elle se rapprocha, jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres à peine, debout, plantée devant lui. Il la regardait d'un drôle d'air, le rouge de sa braise se consumant en des volutes blanchâtres happées par le vent. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle pleurait à gros sanglots, que les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans aucune pudeur.

« J'ai pas de mots... », articula-t-elle malgré sa gorge serrée.

« Ce serait bien la première fois », se moqua-t-il.

Il tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de la recracher par la fenêtre ouverte. L'arabesque vaporeuse disparut dans le noir de la nuit, emportées par l'air du soir, alors qu'il la regardait toujours du coin de l'œil, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« M... Merci, Drago », bredouilla-t-elle en le dévisageant intensément. « Je ne trouve pas les mots, pour dire ce que j'aimerais dire. »

Il sourit, en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette, et ses yeux gris brillèrent à la lumière du Planétarium. Le reflet des constellations s'attarda quelques secondes sur son sourire, alors qu'il relevait un sourcil.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Granger ? »

Son cœur s'accéléra, aussi vite qu'un cheval de course, et elle le sentit palpiter au bout de ses doigts. Une fièvre vertigineuse bouillonna dans ses tempes, alors qu'il inspirait une nouvelle bouffée de tabac en la dévisageant d'un air sulfureux. Ses cheveux blonds en désordre, son regard orageux et son sourire en coin. Un nuage de fumée passa un instant devant le visage du jeune homme, et elle sentit, tout au fond d'elle, qu'elle garderait ce souvenir précis de Drago toute sa vie.

« L'impensable », lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il sourit de nouveau, et balança d'une pichenette le reste de sa cigarette par la fenêtre, alors que de sa bouche, il expirait une fumée paresseuse. Il se redressa, et elle dut lever le visage pour lui faire face. Elle sentit toute son arrogance, son assurance et son charme langoureux affleurer jusqu'à elle, elle sentit le désir, le bonheur et la tendresse la consumer entièrement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin.

« Alors, l'impensable, Granger. L'impensable, ni plus, ni moins. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle frissonnait de plaisir. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et la souleva pour la déposer sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux de longues secondes, et elle sentit quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant bourdonner en elle, pulser dans chaque parcelle de son corps. D'un geste fébrile, elle déboutonna la chemise de Drago, alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue, puis à l'orée du cou, puis le long de son épaule. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, et lâcha un soupir d'extase.

Une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit ; jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Et ce qu'elle ressentait, là, tout de suite, c'était plus que du désir, plus que du frisson adolescent, plus que du simple plaisir. C'était de l'amour. Le plus angoissant mais le plus puissant, le plus merveilleux et le plus intense amour qu'elle n'ait jamais ressenti de toute son existence.

* * *

 _Hello, lecteurs chéris !_

 _Je sais que le rythme des deux derniers chapitres (celui-ci, et le précédent) est assez particulier... Disons que ça change de l'action habituelle ! Mais ne vous en faites donc pas, ce sont des chapitres de préparation qui annoncent quelque chose de... oups, je peux rien vous dire. hahahaha. Bon, en tout cas, accrochez-vous, parce que c'est pas encore fini !_

 _Concernant ce chapitre, la première partie s'est écrite quasiment toute seule - ça faisait très longtemps que je voulais écrire sur le passé de Calypso, enfin plutôt, d'Evan et Isis Rosier - et je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai été particulièrement émue en écrivant ce passage Je suis très fragile, haha. J'espère que ça vous a plu..._

 _Un énorme et immense **MERCI** à ma chère **Lola** qui m'a filé un bon coup de pouce pour ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, que ce soit par curiosité, parce que vous aimez la magie noire, que vous avez envie d'explorer l'époque sulfureuse des Serpentard ou que ce soit juste pour apprécier une histoire diablement bien ficelée, je vous conseille son histoire : **Le noir te va si bien**._

 ** _Un énorme merci, aussi à mes lecteurs adorés, à mes reviewers chéris, aux lecteurs de passages et aux grands fidèles ! Merci, merci, merci à vous tous._** ** _Mes chères revieweuses, je vous réponds demain, promis promis, parce que là je dois filer (et mille merci, encore !)_**

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour m'encourager ou pour me jeter des cailloux, à vous de voir !_

Love, love, love.


	35. Alizé

« ... et elle va être jugée pour complicité », expliqua Zabini en descendant les marches menant au Parc du château.

Un soleil printanier les accueillit et une brise d'air frais ébouriffa les cheveux de Drago qui se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air distrait.

« Non mais sérieusement, tu te rends compte ? »

Drago s'arrêta aussi sec et se tourna pour dévisager le métis.

« Oui, je me rends compte, Zabini. En même temps, vu que c'est à peu près la cinquantième fois que tu me poses la question, il faudrait que j'ai un sérieux soucis pour ne pas m'en rendre compte. »

Blaise l'ignora et continua d'avancer, les mains dans les poches, le visage levé vers le ciel.

« C'est n'importe quoi. Enfin, tu connais Calypso, jamais elle n'aurait pu être complice de quoi que ce soit », continua-t-il en secouant la tête, l'air effaré.

« On parle pas de Calypso, là, on parle de sa mère », répondit Malefoy avant que son pied droit ne s'enfonce dans une flaque de boue.

Il jura, et secoua sa botte de Quidditch pour se débarrasser des résidus de terre qui s'y étaient accrochés, avant de se remettre en marche.

« Et alors ? Franchement, ça tient pas la route, cette histoire... », s'énerva Blaise en suivant des yeux deux première années qui couraient dans le parc.

Les deux élèves s'éloignèrent en riant en s'adonnant à ce qui semblait bien être une partie de trappe-trappe et Zabini se demanda vaguement s'il avait un jour paru aussi minuscule que ces deux-là.

« Je dis pas le contraire », s'expliqua le blond en enfilant ses gants en cuir, sans se soucier un instant de ce qui se passait autour de lui. « Je dis juste que t'as tendance à confondre ce que tu ressens pour Calypso et l'implication de sa mère dans cette histoire. »

Zabini lui coula un regard en biais avant de s'arrêter brusquement en croisant les bras.

« Tu sais que t'es devenu un affreux Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Je l'ai toujours été. C'est juste que d'habitude, tu parles tellement que je peux pas en placer une. »

« Faut bien compenser tes silences pesants, hein. »

Sans répondre, Drago s'assit sur un des bancs du parc après avoir délicatement déposé son balai au sol. Il sortit de sa sacoche une protection en cuir de dragon qu'il noua autour de son genou gauche, avant de faire de même avec le genou droit. Il les tapota pour vérifier qu'elles tenaient bien en place et hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

« Tu vois, c'est de ce genre de silences exaspérants dont je parle », lâcha Blaise en se laissant tomber à côté de Malefoy, sur le banc. « Ça va mener où, ta petite amourette avec Granger ? »

Drago coula un regard en coin à Zabini, les yeux légèrement plissés, tentant de discerner si le métis était sérieux ou si c'était juste une autre de ses blagues. Dans le doute, il se décida à répondre.

« C'est pas vraiment le genre de trucs auxquels je réfléchis, tu vois », se contenta-t-il d'expliquer en laçant ses chaussures de Quidditch.

« Eh bien, faudrait peut-être t'y mettre. Je sais pas, t'as l'intention de mettre au courant Papa Malefoy ? Parce qu'il y a de grandes chances que tu finisses déshérité, destitué, découpé en milles morceaux et encore pas mal d'adjectifs commençant par _dé_. Pitié, pitié, laisse-moi être là quand tu lui annonceras, je payerai cher pour voir ça ! »

« Crois-le ou non, je suis assez au fait avec les traditions Malefoy mais c'est gentil de me rafraîchir la mémoire. »

« Alors, quoi ? C'est juste une histoire comme ça avec Granger ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, à la fin ? », s'impatienta Drago en finissant le nœud de son lacet.

« J'aime assez penser à ta situation. Ça me fait carrément relativiser sur la mienne. Parce que même dans le pire des cas, moi, contrairement à toi, y a aucune chance pour que je finisse égorgé sur la place publique. »

« Je t'assure que t'es en train de faire monter la probabilité en flèche, là », lâcha-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir avant de s'atteler à lacer son autre chaussure. Il y'eut un bref silence, puis il ajouta : « J'ai passé ma vie à exécuter des ordres, sans jamais remettre en question quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, je fais ce que j'ai envie de faire, tant pis pour les conséquences. »

Zabini éclata d'un rire sonore en balançant une tape amicale dans l'épaule de Drago qui le regardait, impassible.

« Mon vieux, t'es en train de nous faire une belle crise d'adolescence, là. »

Drago secoua la tête, exaspéré, et se tint silencieux quelques secondes, alors que Blaise était toujours hilare. Il finit par pousser un soupir de contentement en passant les bras sur le dossier du banc, et un silence relatif s'abattit de nouveau sur eux, alors que tout autour, les oiseaux chantaient gaiement le retour du printemps. Malefoy hésita, avant de se laisser aller en arrière contre le dossier en coulant un regard à Blaise.

« Et toi, t'en penses quoi ? »

Le métis ne put cacher sa surprise. « De toi et Granger, tu veux dire ? »

« Ouais. »

« C'est du grand art, du très grand art. T'aurais franchement pas pu choisir plus galère sur terre », commença-t-il et, voyant que le blond soupirait d'exaspération, il laissa poindre quelques secondes de silence avant d'ajouter : « J'ai rien contre Granger, et honnêtement, t'es bien moins chiant depuis que t'es avec elle. Et puis, sérieusement, Drago. Avec ton nom de famille et tes antécédents, la situation aurait été compliquée, de toute façon... alors autant y aller franchement. »

Drago lâcha un petit rire avant de répondre : « Tu as l'art de rendre les choses encore plus désastreuses qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

D'un geste amical, Zabini lui pressa l'épaule avec un sourire un brin railleur.

« C'est fait pour ça, les amis. »

La remarque tira un sourire à Malefoy qui se releva en ajustant ses gants. Il se pencha pour saisir son balai et s'avança en direction du terrain de Quidditch mais fut presque aussitôt rattrapé par le métis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », l'interrogea Drago en le dévisageant d'un air suspicieux.

« Ben... je t'accompagne, ça se voit, non ? »

« C'est un peu ça qui me pose problème, justement. Tu détestes le Quidditch. Déjà que tu te plains pendant toute la durée du match quand j'arrive à t'y trainer, je me demande bien ce que tu viendrais faire aux _sélections_... »

Deux Serpentard de quatrième année les dépassèrent en riant, leur nimbus 2000 sous le bras, pour gagner le terrain d'un pas guilleret. Drago ne put s'empêcher de les suivre du regard avant de se tourner vers Zabini qui se contenta de répondre, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres :

« Certaines choses rendent parfois le Quidditch extrêmement intéressant... »

« Par Merlin, me dis pas que tu vas auditionner ! »

« Pas moi, non. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans le stade et le regard de Drago tomba immédiatement sur Calypso qui se contenta de leur offrir un sourire légèrement crispé.

« Blaise, Drago... », murmura-t-elle pour toute salutation.

Ses cheveux étaient retenus en une queue de cheval sauvage dont quelques mèches s'échappaient pour retomber sur son visage concentré. Elle portait un vieil uniforme vert et argent ceinturé par des protections en cuir. Son pied battant le sol trahissait sa nervosité grandissante.

« Tu auditionnes ? », demanda inutilement Drago, surpris.

« J'ai besoin de me défouler », répondit-elle évasivement en faisant tourner sa batte entre ses mains.

Drago hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de se tourner vers le petit groupe de Serpentard réunis dans le stade. Une légère brise chahutait les bannières suspendues aux gradins qui bruissaient et claquaient à intervalles régulières. Malefoy avait été désigné capitaine de l'équipe. Pas vraiment par choix, plutôt par obligation. Impassible, il dévisagea tour à tour le petit groupe de prétendants au poste qui se tenait devant lui. Principalement des cinquième et sixième année, mais un ou deux élèves de quatrième et deuxième année s'étaient perdus dans le lot. Aucun troisième année, et seuls Calypso et Montague faisaient office d'ambassadeurs pour les septième année. Les vert et argent traversaient une telle pénurie d'élèves qu'une mission de recrutement s'était imposée d'elle-même, et bien sûr, c'était à Drago de se taper la corvée.

« Bien... », commença-t-il en plantant son balai à côté de lui. « Vous savez dans quoi vous mettez les pieds en postulant, j'espère ? »

Il y eut de brefs hochements de tête et le capitaine poursuivit :

« Il n'est pas question de tenter cette sélection sur un coup de tête ou pour se prouver quelque chose. Parce qu'ici, à Serpentard, on ne considère pas le Quidditch comme un jeu ; c'est une compétition, c'est une épreuve de force, c'est notre honneur et notre réputation. Et vous allez trimer, vous allez passer des nuits blanches et des matins boueux, vous allez être épuisés, éreintés, brisés. Vous allez vous faire insulter, rabaisser, tabasser... par les autres équipes, en partie, mais principalement par moi. Je veux pas vous voir pleurer, vous plaindre, ou tenter de vous octroyez un quelconque passe-droit. Ici, dans cette équipe, peu importe d'où vous venez ou qui sont vos parents, tout ça, j'en ai strictement rien à faire. Ton père est Ministre de la magie ? Je m'en fous. Ta mère a inventé un remède contre la Peste Bleue ? Je m'en fous aussi. Vous êtes _mon_ équipe, c'est _tout_ ce que vous êtes, et la dernière chose que vous avez envie de faire, c'est de me faire perdre. Alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles, parce que je répèterai pas : ce n'est pas une sélection, c'est un contrat. Si vous n'êtes pas prêts, je vous conseille de vous tirer _maintenant._ »

Un silence légèrement abasourdi suivi son discours et même le vent sembla battre les bannières moins fort. Quelques élèves quittèrent le terrain sans rien ajouter et Drago se tourna de nouveau vers le groupe d'élèves désormais réduit à une bonne dizaine.

« Je vous le répète : si vous voulez vous tirer, c'est maintenant. La prochaine fois, ce sera à grand renfort de coups de pieds. »

Un deuxième année parut hésiter, puis finit par se résoudre à quitter le terrain à toutes jambes.

« Bien, la première partie de la sélection se fera avec Marla Karatzas », expliqua-t-il en indiquant d'un geste de la tête une jeune fille adossée au banc bordant le terrain.

Ses deux bras étaient nonchalamment appuyés contre le dossier du banc et elle salua les candidats d'un geste désinvolte de la tête. Une cigarette roulée se consumait tranquillement au coin de sa bouche, s'envolant dans une épaisse fumée blanche. Ce qui détonnait vraiment, chez Marla, c'était ses cheveux d'un violet pastel tressés dans son dos et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant. Drago ne savait pas grand chose d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle était en sixième année mais qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps fourrée avec les élèves des autres maisons. Les rumeurs de cachots lui prêtaient des liaisons abracadabrantes qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de confirmer ou démentir. Pour une raison obscure, il l'aimait bien, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir une distance teintée de méfiance. C'était ça, la malédiction Serpentard : personne ne finissait chez Salazar par hasard. Entre les despotes, les révolutionnaires, les ambitieux et les idiots, il n'y avait pas grande place pour le reste, et les ambigus qui n'entraient pas dans ces cadres, éveillaient tout de suite une suspicion accrue.

« Marla va d'abord tester votre aptitude à voler correctement », poursuivit Malefoy en dévisageant les candidats. « Ensuite, pour ceux qui seront toujours en un seul morceau, on libérera les cognards... »

Marla lâcha un petit rire qui fit se retourner les élèves d'un même geste, et leur regard tombèrent inévitablement sur une boîte calée sous le pied de la jeune fille qui tressautait en émettant des gargarismes inquiétants. Drago savoura un instant les mines anxieuses des candidats avant de continuer :

« Oui, on a emprunté de vieux cognards dans la réserve. Certains sont un peu détraqués... mais vous verrez ça par vous-même si vous êtes toujours en vie d'ici là. »

La poursuiveuse tapota la boîte du bout de la semelle et le coffret sembla s'énerver, grognant et remuant davantage alors que le visage des élèves se décomposaient un peu plus.

« Marla, c'est à toi de jouer, maintenant. »

La Serpentard se leva en jetant sa cigarette qu'elle écrasa de sa botte de Quidditch.

« Les réclamations pour les bras cassés et autres crânes facturés, c'est pas chez moi, je vous préviens tout de suite », annonça-t-elle d'une voix détachée en enfourchant son balai.

Elle décolla la seconde d'après suivie de près par huit des candidats - dont Calypso - tandis que les quatre autres peinaient à s'élever dans les airs. Le balai d'un quatrième année s'ébroua en cavalcades furieuses projetant son propriétaire au sol. Après trois autres vaines tentatives, la voix de la poursuiveuse s'abattit depuis les hauteurs du terrain :

« Toi, là, au sol... Tu peux dégager, on se passera de tes services. »

La mine vexée, le regard noir, le quatrième année ne se le fit pas répéter et quitta le stade en jurant. Malefoy l'observa d'un air goguenard avant de retourner s'installer près de Zabini sur le banc.

« Sympa, ton petit discours de motivation, au fait », railla Blaise, les yeux rivés sur Rosier.

« Il paraît que j'ai un don tout particulier pour rabaisser les autres et les faire tellement douter d'eux-mêmes qu'ils en oublieraient presque leur prénom... C'est un héritage paternel. »

« Ça devait être l'éclate, vos dîners de famille. »

« Si ça ne finissait pas en humiliation publique, c'était un repas raté », argua-t-il avec un sourire en coin en se laissant aller contre le dossier du banc.

Ils observèrent les élèves se faire martyriser par Marla qui tournait autour d'eux en leur assénant parfois des coups d'épaule, puis Blaise finit par demander :

« Tu crois que Calypso a ses chances ? »

Drago observa l'intéressée quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules d'un air détaché.

« Elle tient sur un balai, c'est déjà un bon point pour elle. »

La poursuiveuse aux cheveux pastel exécuta une violente embardée vers Montague dont le visage se décomposa d'horreur, puis elle bifurqua brusquement vers Rosier qui plongea pour l'éviter mais manqua de tomber de son balai. A sa gauche, Drago sentit Blaise se crisper sensiblement.

« T'en fais pas, Marla n'a jamais tué personne. Elle a déjà fracassé des crânes mais elle n'a jamais tué personne... », se moqua le blond.

« Hilarant, Drago », ironisa Zabini en suivant du regard la brune, puis il soupira : « Je vais devoir assister à tous les match de Quidditch, maintenant. »

« T'inquiète pas, va. Y aura Daphné pour te tenir compagnie dans les gradins. »

« Merveilleux... Déjà que je détestais le Quidditch avant... »

Ils reportèrent de nouveau leur attention sur le recrutement : Marla zigzaguait désormais à bonne hauteur du sol, poursuivie par les huit candidats toujours en lice. Ils devaient simplement la toucher, mais peinaient visiblement à le faire.

« Tu la connais bien, cette Marla ? », s'enquit Zabini en se détendant un peu.

« Non, pas vraiment. Elle est entrée dans l'équipe l'année dernière. Je sais pas trop qu... »

« MALEFOY ! », s'époumona une voix à l'entrée du stade.

Ils se redressèrent subitement tous les deux et virent débouler la silhouette échevelée de Pansy qui se planta devant eux, le visage furieux et les yeux injectés de petits vaisseaux rouges. A côté de lui, Drago sentit Zabini se crisper avant de saisir discrètement sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », rugit-elle en lui plaquant un journal sous le nez.

« La Gazette des Sorciers... », répondit-il après y avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil. « Je suis étonné que tu connaisses pas depuis le temps. »

Elle agrippa violemment la manche du Serpentard et planta son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux immenses sphères globuleuses, si ronds que Malefoy n'aurait pas été étonné de les voir s'extirper de leurs orbites dans un _plop !_ pour rouler sur le sol.

« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Drago. On sait tous les deux que t'as plus à y perdre qu'à y gagner. »

Il se détacha de ses griffes d'un geste froid en la dévisageant calmement.

« Si tu pouvais être un peu plus claires sur tes accusations, je pourrais peut-être y répondre », placarda-t-il d'un air placide.

« Regarde par toi-même. »

Elle jeta le journal sur les genoux de Malefoy qui prit un malin plaisir à s'en saisir avec une lenteur calculée. Le journal était ouvert sur une page intitulée _'on leur donne la parole'_. Coincé entre un court témoignage d'une sorcière japonaise qui avait vécu quinze ans parmi les Sombrals et celui d'un sorcier anglais qui racontait son expérience des philtres d'amour, un petit encadré estampillé _'Salazar ou la folie des grandeurs'_ sautait aux yeux. Il ne faisait pas plus de dix lignes, mais Drago comprit sans mal pourquoi Pansy était folle de rage.

« _Poudlard au cœur de la tourmente, un témoignage poignant :_

 _'Chez les vert et argent, ce ne sont pas les despotes qui manquent. Le long de ma scolarité vipérine, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en voir, des rois et des reines sacrés puis déchus, des prises de pouvoir plus ou moins concluantes, des complots sanglants. J'ai vu des empires se construire pour être violemment renversés. C'est le pain quotidien chez Salazar. Pourtant, le nouvel ordre qui s'est imposé déroge à toutes les règles observées jusque là. Celle qui s'est érigée en impératrice dépasse de loin toutes les cruautés jamais inventées. C'est une éloge crue et ardente à la démence. Les tortures psychologiques et physiques, l'humiliation obscène, les combats à mort, sont devenus la nouvelle norme dans les couloirs du cachot. De peur des représailles, je suis tenue à un anonymat abject alors que j'observe le déclin des Serpentard. La Reine auto-proclamée n'est pas seulement une nouvelle prétendante au trône vipérin, c'est un cas d'école de la folie'._ »

Zabini, qui s'était penché par dessus l'épaule de son ami pour lire, jeta un regard circonspect à Drago. Ce dernier se contenta de replier proprement la gazette pour la tendre à Pansy qui la lui arracha des mains en le dardant d'un regard furieux. A l'autre bout du terrain, un quatrième année chuta violemment sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière, avant de se relever en boitillant.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là-dedans, nous ? », demanda posément Malefoy en ignorant les gémissements du quatrième année qui quitta le terrain d'une démarche chancelante.

« Me prends pas pour une idiote, s'il te plaît, on sait tous les deux que je vaux mieux que ça », répondit-t-elle d'une voix calme dans laquelle vibrait une violence latente. « Il se trouve que par un hasard étrange, un vent chargé de turbulences agite mes Cobras, ces derniers temps, et je peine à croire que vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

« C'est une fille qui a écrit l'article », fit remarquer Zabini en haussant les épaules.

Parkinson se tourna brusquement vers lui et l'observa comme si elle venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence. Son visage se fronça en une moue dédaigneuse, et entre ses dents serrées, elle lâcha abruptement :

« Je m'en fous ! Je sais que vous y êtes pour quelque chose. Vous voulez prendre ma place, hein ? C'est ton trône d'émeraude qui te manque, Drago, c'est ça ? Tu peux pas t'empêcher, hein ? Venir piétiner ce que j'ai passé une vie entière à construire ! Tu essayes de me mettre le monde à dos, mais non, Drago, non... ça n'arrivera pas... Ni toi, ni ta catin de Sang-de-Bourbe n'arriveraient à me découronner... », acheva-t-elle le souffle court, les yeux dans le vague comme si son petit discours ne leur était pas vraiment destiné.

Au loin, un coup de sifflet retentit et Marla cria des ordres qui se perdirent dans le stade en échos confus.

« Bon, Parkinson... », commença Malefoy, l'air las. « ... que ce soit clair, si j'avais une quelconque influence sur la Gazette et ce qui y est publié, j'aurais commencé par les empêcher de traîner mon nom dans la boue un nombre incalculable de fois. »

« Mais peut-être que justement, t'as fait exprès. Exprès pour brouiller les pistes. Pour que je ne te soupçonne pas... mais je suis plus intelligente que ça, bien plus intelligente que ça. Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu, Malefoy. »

« On y est pour rien, à tes histoires, Parkinson », intervint Zabini, les sourcils haussés de mépris. « C'est quand même pas de notre faute si les gens se rendent compte de la tarée que tu es. »

Pansy le toisa de la tête aux pieds comme s'il s'agissait d'un déchet particulièrement repoussant, avant de s'avancer brusquement vers lui. Il ne cilla pas quand elle se planta à quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire dément aux lèvres :

« Ne joue pas trop avec le feu, Zabini, ou tu finiras brûlé vif. »

Un cri déchirant retentit dans leur dos et ils virent Calypso lâcher brusquement le manche de son balai, les yeux rivés sur ses mains. De là où ils se trouvaient, les candidats se tordirent le cou pour apercevoir cet étonnant retournement de situation, et même Marla parut subitement décontenancée. Il y eut un bref instant de flottement durant lequel Calypso sembla légèrement perdue dans l'étrange silence qui s'était abattu sur le stade, comme si elle avait pressentit la tournure qu'allait prendre les évènements. Elle regarda lentement autour d'elle, et brusquement, elle lâcha un nouveau cri en reculant sur son manche. Des crépitements retentirent jusqu'aux gradins et une fumée noirâtre s'échappa du balai de Rosier en volutes âcres. Son Nimbus 2000 parut se débattre pour finalement s'emporter dans un brusque cabrage qui faillit désarçonner Calypso, agrippée tant bien que mal au manche désormais bouillonnant.

Les traits de Zabini se décomposèrent d'horreur alors qu'il se tournait vers Pansy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », s'énerva-t-il.

« Je t'apprends une petite leçon... », souffla-t-elle avec un sourire cruel. « ... et Rosier se porte volontaire pour jouer les cobayes. »

Un, deux, trois bruits de détonations emplirent le stade, se répercutant jusqu'aux gradins, et les brindille du Nimbus 2000 prirent définitivement feu. Comme animé d'une panique kamikaze, le balai se mit à tournoyer avant de plonger en piqué vers le sol, à une vitesse foudroyante. D'un geste agile, Calypso dénoua son écharpe et y enroula ses mains pour se protéger de la chaleur ardente du bois, puis elle s'accrocha au manche et le tira vers le haut résolument pour essayer de ralentir la chute. Comme ivre, le balai zigzagua en virages prompts et secoués de tressautements. D'un coup de sifflet, Marla ordonna aux autres élèves d'atterrir et de s'éloigner, tandis que Zabini, le souffle saccadé et les pupilles dilatées de fureur se tournait vers Pansy qui semblait toujours aux anges, se délectant de la détresse collective. Avec un grognement de haine, Blaise se jeta sur elle et la plaqua violemment contre un des piliers des gradins qui vibra et cracha une gerbe de débris de bois sous le choc.

« Arrête ça ! Arrête ça tout de suite ou je te tue, Pansy ! Je le jure devant Merlin, Parkinson, si tu fais du mal à Calypso, je te tue ! Je te tue ! »

« On dirait bien que je suis pas la seule à être _tarée_ », gloussa-t-elle avec un sourire malveillant.

Les flammes continuaient de ronger le balai à une vitesse effrénée et même les sorts de protections du Nimbus 2000 n'arrivaient à contenir l'embrasement. L'écharpe qui protégeait les mains de Calypso prit feu et elle s'en débarrassa en lâchant un petit glapissement désespéré. Le tissu de son uniforme de Quidditch commençait lui aussi à faiblir, grignoté par la chaleur ardente. Dans un crissement effrayant, le balai s'arrêta soudainement puis se mit à tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie détraquée, Calypso toujours agrippée tant bien que mal au manche fumant.

« Bordel, mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? », lâcha Marla en plongeant vers Calypso. « Rosier, je vais essayer de te réceptionner mais faut que tu calmes ce putain de balai. »

Calypso hurla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, en relevant de nouveau le manche du Nimbus qui s'arrêta de tourner en bourdonnant. Fou de rage, porté par une colère brutale, Zabini placarda de nouveau Parkinson contre le pilier, avec une telle violence qu'il entendit quelque chose craquer.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça, tu m'as entendu, Parkinson, ou tu veux que j'imprime chaque mot dans ton crâne à coups de poing ? »

« J'ai bien entendu, t'en fais pas. Et laisse-moi te donner un petit avertissement, que je te conseille, à ton tour, de bien écouter. Si tu me touches une nouvelle fois, si tu me menaces encore, ou si tu tentes quoi que ce soit - ne serait-ce que lever le moindre petit doigt en ma présence, je fais de ta jolie Calypso un joyeux brasier... J'en fais des _cendres_. »

Les yeux de Blaise s'arrondirent, il expira une exclamation de désespoir, étouffée par les hurlements de Calypso, et lâcha Pansy en se reculant lentement, le visage défait, alors qu'elle éructait d'un ricanement profondément cruel. D'instinct, il se tourna vers Drago qui était comme figé, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, et lui hurla :

« Putain, Drago, fais quelque chose, merde, je sais pas voler ! »

« J'ai prêté mon balai à Marla », lâcha-t-il, les yeux ronds d'horreur.

A une dizaine de mètres du sol, le bout du manche du Nimbus 2000 avait lui aussi commencé à être rongé par les flammes, piégeant Calypso dans une cage de feu kamikaze. Chancelante, elle s'agenouilla sur le balai, s'accrochant tant bien que mal malgré les braises qui se formaient sous ses doigts, avant de se relever, debout sur le manche dans un équilibre précaire. Une partie du manche crépita, puis s'arracha du balai dans une gerbe de flamme, le Nimbus effectua un virage brut, déséquilibrant Calypso qui passa brutalement par dessus bord avant de se raccrocher de justesse au manche carbonisé. Les jambes battant dans le vide vertigineux, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour évaluer ses possibilités. Plus de quinze mètre du sol ; mort inévitable. A moins que quelqu'un jette un sort de lévitation juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol... Zabini s'accrochait aux rebords des gradins, sa baguette pointée vers elle. Est-ce qu'elle devait lâcher ? Mais s'il n'arrivait pas à lancer le sort à temps ? Ou à la viser correctement ? Elle s'écraserait contre le sol et éclaterait en mille morceaux comme un verre de cristal. La manche de son uniforme s'embrasa tout près de son visage et une nausée douloureuse lui enserra la gorge. Elle allait sans doute crever. Tout semblait silencieux et bruyant à la fois ; seuls les grincements du feu qui rongeait son balai résonnaient dans sa tête comme une oraison funèbre, elle tenta de balancer sa jambe par dessus ce qui restait de manche pour retrouver l'équilibre, mais le balai se mit à tourbillonner de nouveau alors qu'elle lâchait un cri strident. Si elle lâchait le manche... si elle lâchait, elle mourrait, explosée au sol...

Un coup violent dans l'estomac lui coupa le souffle et elle se sentit emportée loin du balai, lâchée dans le vide. Le cœur lancée dans une course folle, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était ceinturée à la taille par Marla qui descendait en piqué vers le sol. Le vent fouetta son visage en attisant le feu de se manche qui se rapprochait dangereusement de sa figure. Elle voulut hurler quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps ; Marla la lâcha brusquement à deux mètres du sol, et elle atterrit sur une sorte de coussin d'air créé par Zabini, avant de rouler abruptement sur la terre rugueuse qui accueillit son corps abruptement en éteignant les derniers résidus de flammes. Elle resta toute une minute, sur le sol, les yeux fermés, en se demanda sérieusement si elle était toujours en vie, ou si elle venait de passer l'arme à gauche sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce sont les mains de Zabini contre ses joues qui la tirèrent de sa transe morbide. Titubante, elle se releva lentement, les habits partiellement calcinés et le corps couvert de terre, avant de dévisager Blaise, d'un air indéchiffrable. Elle battit lentement des paupières, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, en vie, devant le mec dont elle avait toujours été amoureuse, et alors, mue par le plaisir sauvage d'être entière malgré tout, elle saisit le visage de Blaise et l'embrassa avec fougue, les mains passées derrière sa nuque. Le désir urgent de ne plus rien repousser, de profiter coûte que coûte des jolies choses avant qu'elles ne lui soient arrachées, gronda violemment en elle alors qu'il lui rendait son étreinte en l'enveloppant de ses bras protecteurs.

« Et de rien, surtout », lança Marla en les dépassant pour rejoindre les autres candidats, époussetant son uniforme de Quidditch partiellement brulé.

Drago se tourna vers Pansy, les traits affectés de pur dégoût, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et d'un ton guilleret, elle lâcha :

« Qui aurait pu croire que j'étais une telle entremetteuse ? »

Drago se leva pour la dévisager durement, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Appuyée contre le pilier contre lequel elle avait malmenée quelques instants plus tôt, Pansy lui offrit un sourire charmeur. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, avant que Drago ne déclare :

« On y est pour rien, dans ton histoire, Pansy. Ne pousse pas trop ta chance. »

« Je t'aime bien, Drago. Je t'aime bien parce que tu connais les règles du jeu. Si tu m'attaques, je riposte. »

« Tu dis souvent que tu gardes tes amis proches, et tes ennemis plus proches encore... »

« Et alors ? »

« A force de jouer les gardes rapprochées avec tes ennemis, tu as peut-être un peu perdu tes amis des yeux, Pansy... »

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé, et sans rien ajouter, tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie des gradins. Le pied sur la première marche, elle le toisa par dessus son épaule, et grinça :

« Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus d'amis, Drago. »

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Aidée par Drago et Zabini, Calypso fut escortée à l'infirmerie alors que toute une armada d'élèves se rassemblaient autour d'elle, l'air avide, espérant glaner quelques informations confirmant les rumeurs qui courraient déjà dans les couloirs. Hermione se fraya tant bien que mal un passage dans la foule, congédiant sévèrement les élèves qui lui lancèrent des regards agacés avant de se disperser.

D'un geste de la tête, Zabini confirma à son ami qu'il pouvait s'occuper de Calypso tout seul, et passa la porte de l'infirmerie en la soutenant, une main passée autour de ses hanches.

« Calypso va bien ? », demanda la Gryffondor, alarmée.

« Oui, ça va aller. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne s'était perdue dans le coin, avant de se pencher vers son homologue pour murmurer :

« Parkinson a vu l'article. Elle commence à avoir de sérieux doutes. »

« Laisse-lui un peu de temps, ça va marcher. Fais-moi confiance, elle va finir par soupçonner... enfin, tu vois de qui je parle. »

Drago haussa les épaules en hochant la tête, avant de se pencher de nouveau vers elle :

« Comment t'as fait pour publier l'article ? »

« Un certain petit cafard me doit une faveur », répondit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Intelligente, sournoise et un peu mafieuse sur les bords, tu as la panoplie d'une parfaite petite Serpentard, Granger. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire désarmant accompagné d'un discret clin d'œil, et s'apprêtait à repartir mais il lui saisit délicatement le poignet.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je retourne en Études dirigées. J'ai prétexté un truc sans queue ni tête pour pouvoir sortir, dès que j'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu un accident pendant les sélections. »

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Malefoy.

« Je rêve ou tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

Elle jeta un bref regard autour d'elle et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour plaquer un baiser volage sur son sourire.

« Peut-être bien », souffla-t-elle avec, de nouveau, un mystérieux sourire en coin.

Puis, elle quitta le couloir, le laissant planter là, un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres.

 **~~~~o~~~~  
**

Dans un soupir d'effort, Drago scella à double tour la boîte bourdonnante contenant les Cognards avant de dénouer les boucles qui retenait ses gants de protections. Il les enleva un par un, avant de les fourrer dans une grosse malle élimée par les années. Se glissant par la lisière de la porte, un hululement de chouette retentit et plus par habitude que par réelle préoccupation, il jeta un regard à sa montre. Il était presque vingt-deux heures, et à l'extérieur, le ciel était d'encre. La porte des vestiaires Serpentard s'ouvrit en scindant l'obscurité d'un rai de lumière provenant du vestibule. Par réflexe, sa main fila à l'encontre de sa baguette, et il fixa avec méfiance la silhouette élancée qui s'était faufilée par la porte. Une lanterne s'illumina en projetant une lumière diffuse, avant d'être déposée sur un banc dans un bruit métallique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Daphné ? », soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le banc, au milieu de la pièce avant de s'atteler à défaire les protections bouclées autour de ses jambes.

La blonde s'assit sur un banc à une distance respectable, près de la vieille lampe à huile qui projetait des ombres dansantes sur son visage. La tête légèrement penchée, elle lui adressa un sourire rehaussé légèrement suspect.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer, alors je m'inquiétais. »

« Pour commencer, arrête de surveiller mes aller-retours, tu dormiras mieux la nuit. »

Un sourire figé rongeait le visage de la blonde comme une difformité indécente, et Drago se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

« Tu sais très bien que je veillerai toujours sur toi. »

Il réunit ses deux protège-tibias en cuir qu'il jeta dans la malle avec un soupir las, avant de retirer sa tunique de Quidditch. Sur l'étendard vert et argent courant sur le mur des vestiaires, un Serpent abîmé par le temps s'enroulait inlassablement, se fendant parfois d'un sifflement murmuré.

« Ne te donne pas cette peine, je gère très bien ça tout seul. »

« Je sais. Mais ça m'empêche pas de garder un œil sur toi, au cas où. »

Furieux, il s'arrêta brusquement et referma d'un coup de pied l'imposante malle de cuir brun dont le haut se rabattit dans un claquement sonore.

« Au cas où quoi, au juste ? », s'énerva-t-il.

L'aînée Greengrass lui offrit un sourire paisible, pas le moins du monde perturbée par son brusque changement d'attitude, avant de sagement joindre ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Au cas où il t'arriverait quoi que ce soit. Te faire ensorceler, par exemple. »

« Me faire... quoi ? », répéta-t-il incrédule.

Avec toujours le même sourire égaré courant sur ses lèvres, Daphné pencha la tête, accordant un regard indulgent à Malefoy, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant particulièrement lent à la compréhension.

« Ensorceler, Drago. Comme une potion, un sort, ou... un philtre d'amour par exemple. »

Il la dévisagea, les yeux ronds, se demandant très sérieusement si elle n'était pas devenue complètement folle. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider ; d'un pas vif, il s'approcha d'elle pour finalement s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc. Le sourire extasié de Daphné lui rappela vaguement la tarée de Lovegood dans ses bons moments et il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur ses jambes, les mains liées sous le menton, avant de tourner le visage vers elle.

« Daphné, sérieusement, il faut que t'arrêtes. Je ne sais plus comment te le dire. Toi et moi, c'est fini. »

Daphné hocha lentement la tête, l'air légèrement amusé, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je savais bien que tu dirais ça. Mais je sais que tu ne le penses pas. Pas au fond, en tout cas. »

« Au fond, en surface ou entre les deux, je le pense vraiment. »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, avec cet air très particulier de petite fille qui promet de ne pas faire de bêtise mais dont le sourire ingénu trahit le mensonge. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se pencha vers Drago pour l'embrasser, mais ce dernier posa une main douce sur son épaule pour la repousser alors que pour la première fois, le visage de la blonde se décomposait.

« Pourquoi ? »

« T'as pas vraiment l'air de comprendre ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer. C'est la fin, Daphné. »

Le souffle de la jeune fille s'accéléra, sa bouche s'ouvrit, se referma alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de détresse. Dans un dernier espoir, elle agrippa les pans de sa robe, prête à la faire voler, prête à s'offrir impudiquement, mais Drago attrapa son poignet - celui-même où une cicatrice blanchâtre témoignait de sa loyauté envers lui - et fit non de la tête.

« Je ferai n'importe quoi », murmura Daphné. « N'importe quoi... Je veux bien me contenter d'être la compagne de tes nuits, si c'est le prix à payer... Je ferai n'importe quoi... »

Étrangement troublé, il saisit sa main tremblante de la main gauche, et de la droite, tourna le visage de Daphné vers lui, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Non, Daphné. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. C'est fini. »

« Non, non, non », scanda-t-elle. « Non, non, non. Ça ne peut pas... ça ne sera pas... jamais ! »

« Je suis avec Granger. »

Elle bondit sur ses pieds en repoussant violemment Drago. Les ombres qui courraient sur son visage n'avaient plus rien d'innocent, mais laissaient planer une folie ostentatoire sur ses traits froissés par la douleur.

« Non ! », hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

De ses deux mains, elle saisit la lampe à huile qu'elle fracassa contre le sol dans une gerbe d'éclats coupants, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes des vestiaires. Drago resta un instant décontenancé, les yeux fixés sur la porte que Daphné venait de franchir. Machinalement, il nettoya les dégâts, et sortit à son tour.

Dehors, les prémices d'un orage grondaient furieusement dans le ciel lourd de nuages noirs.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

La porte de la chambre du dortoir qu'Opale Farley partageait avec les sœurs Carrow claqua brutalement derrière Pansy. Les trois occupantes se figèrent en jetant un regard terrifié à Parkinson dont les cheveux décoiffés et la mine révulsée laissaient présager le pire.

« Vous deux, dégagez », aboya-t-elle aux sœur Carrow qui s'échangèrent un regard équivoque avant de détaler.

Opale déglutit lentement en refermant son exemplaire de _Vacances avec les Harpies_ dédicacé par Lockhart. De longues secondes s'étirèrent dans un silence compact durant lequel Farley se tenait assise, le dos droit, triturant nerveusement le bas de sa jupe en laine. Pansy finit par s'avancer, pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau d'Opale, la surplombant d'un air dangereusement calme. Du bout des doigts, elle saisit le livre de sa camarade qu'elle feuilleta innocemment.

« Tu veux devenir journaliste, Opale, si mes souvenirs sont exacts ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

L'intéressée hocha lentement la tête, la gorge nouée. Elle connaissait trop bien ce ton pour se penser hors de danger... ce ton tranchant qui finissait inévitablement en châtiment.

« Tu guettes les scoop comme l'air que tu respires, petite Opale. Tu serais prête à vendre père et mère pour qu'on te remarque, pour un peu de brillant dans ta vie terne, hein ? Combien tu payerais un peu de poudre aux yeux, Opale ? »

« Non, non, je... », balbutia Farley qui tentait désespérément de faire taire les tremblements de sa voix.

Pansy referma brusquement le livre dans un claquement qui fit sursauter Opale. Ses yeux agrandis par la peur clignèrent lentement.

« J'ai l'étrange sentiment que tu tentes de nier... », susurra la Reine Cobra d'une voix vipérine.

« C'est pas moi », s'étrangla Opale. « C'est pas moi, je te jure. J'aurais jamais écrit un truc pareil. »

« Tiens, tiens, le petit rat sort enfin de son trou », s'extasia Pansy en balançant brutalement le livre qui s'éclata contre le mur avant de s'écraser au sol. « J'ai jamais parlé d'écrire quoi que ce soit, mais je suis contente qu'on ne tourne pas autour du pot. Tu me connais, je n'ai jamais aimé les détours et les faux-fuyants. Et si je me souviens bien, ton père est rédacteur en chef à la Gazette ? Qui d'autre qu'un petit cafard comme toi pourrait être publiée à débiter des obscénités pareilles, hein ? »

« Non, Pansy, je te jure... Crois-moi... j'ai vu l'article, mais... c'est pas moi, je te promets, Pansy. »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit ; faute avouée, à demi pardonnée, alors crache le morceau avant que je ne te l'arrache de la gorge. »

Le corps d'Opale s'affaissa un peu contre le dossier du fauteuil, ses yeux parcoururent la chambre nerveusement, comme pour chercher un quelconque échappatoire, avant de se fixer de nouveau sur Pansy qui la toisait d'un air satisfait.

« Écoute-moi bien, pathétique petit rat », murmura la Reine Cobra. « Je ne suis pas prête à abandonner mon trône, ni aux mains des anciens souverains, ni aux petits arrivistes qui me coulent des regards envieux... », elle se leva et se planta devant Farley qui baissa la tête, les mains crispées sur sa jupe grise. «...mais s'il y a quelqu'un sur terre à qui je ne cèderai jamais mon empire, quitte à en crever, c'est bien une traînée dans ton genre. »

La bouche d'Opale s'ouvrit tout grand, ses épaules se voûtèrent dans une posture de soumission, et ses yeux s'embuèrent - de choc, de tristesse et de douleur.

« Je ne te ferai jamais ça, Pansy... Tu le sais bien... Jamais... »

« On dirait que j'ai un peu surestimé ta loyauté, Opale », grinça Parkinson en saisissant le bras de sa camarade, qui ne broncha pas, des larmes désespérées roulant sur ses joues pâles.

« Je te jure, Pansy... »

« On va s'assurer de ta fidélité, une bonne fois pour toute. »

D'un geste avide, elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur le poignet d'Opale. Secouée de sanglots étouffés, Farley ferma les yeux et serra les dents en attendant la déflagration.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Hermione escalada prudemment les rochers jusqu'à déboucher dans la petite crique. Elle reprit sa respiration, légèrement essoufflée, et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle avant de laisser un vague sourire s'installer sur son visage ; Drago était allongé en contrebas, sur un rocher aux allures de promontoire qui surplombait l'eau scintillante. Une de ses jambes se balançait nonchalamment dans le vide et de son bras replié sur son visage, il s'offrait un peu d'ombre. La lumière du soleil qui perçait à travers le feuillage luxuriant d'un saule pleureur, dessinait sur son visage une ombre tout en dentelle. L'eau piquetée de reflets dorés bruissait doucement sous le promontoire, avalant les galets avant de se retirer en une écume nuageuse. Il y avait dans ce tableau paisible, un goût fiévreux de langueur estivale.

Elle laissa un vent chaud chahuter ses cheveux et faire frissonner sa robe, et s'avança jusqu'à Drago. Il releva lentement sa main pour dégager ses yeux mais n'en ouvrit qu'un avec une lenteur paresseuse. Un sourire indéchiffrable plana un instant sur ses lèvres et sans rien dire, il tendit la main. Le cœur battant, elle la saisit et se laissa entraîner dans ses bras, pour se lover contre son torse brûlant de soleil. D'une main douce, il caressa les cheveux indomptables de la jeune fille et elle ferma un instant les yeux, pour profiter confusément de ses caresses et du chant du Printemps qui s'installe. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour contempler l'étendue d'eau étincelante, piquée de minuscules îlots d'un vert lumineux. Une brise aux senteurs d'azalées louvoya entre leurs cheveux défaits et leur peau chauffée par le soleil pour se perdre dans les branches du saule pleureur au dessus de leur tête, agitant ses feuilles qui projetèrent une pléiade d'ombres colorées sur leur visages paisibles. La main d'Hermione longea le torse de Drago pour se poser tendrement sur sa joue. Sans le voir, elle le sentit sourire, devinant sa fossette sur sa peau brûlante. Avec tendresse, il saisit sa main et y déposa un baiser au creux de la paume. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, ivre de soleil et d'été, d'onde scintillante, de vents alizés, de caresses et d'ombres plissées. Le bruit du vent dans les cimes, le murmure de l'eau à leurs pieds, le chant des oiseaux tout autour ; elle sentit son cœur déborder de bonheur. Elle pouvait presque sentir le temps filer entre ses doigts mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle se fichait du temps, et du reste de la terre. Entre les ramures mouvantes, elle apercevait des morceaux de ciel, bleu et pur, sans nuage, infini.

Elle roula pour pouvoir s'appuyer sur ses coudes et se releva légèrement, observant avec une incommensurable tendresse le visage de Drago, bercé de lumière. De nouveau, il ouvrit un œil pour l'observer, lui adressa un fugace sourire en coin, avant de le refermer. Un brusque accès d'amour la submergea et elle se demanda vaguement s'il était humainement possible de contenir une émotion si fulgurante, si son corps n'allait pas tout simplement faillir, son cœur lâcher devant l'intensité du sentiment.

Elle déposa sur le front brûlant de Drago un baiser tout aussi fiévreux. Cette fois-ci, il ouvrit les deux yeux et l'observa sans rien dire.

« Tu sais... », commença-t-elle, et sa voix se brisa.

Elle voulut dire : _tu sais, j'ai jamais ressenti ça. Je suis assaillie, assommée, égarée d'amour. Je déteste les promesses, mais j'aimerais que ça dure toujours._

Mais elle ne dit rien.

A la place, elle laissa Drago sourire et répondre dans un murmure : « Oui, je sais. _L'impensable._ »

Elle lui offrit un sourire ambigu, mi amusé, mi troublé.

« Encore un peu ? », demanda-t-elle, comme pour dire : _Je sais qu'il faudra finir tout ça un jour, mais reste avec moi encore un peu._

« Encore un peu, oui », murmura-t-il, mais pour lui dire : _N'y pensons pas. Pas pour l'instant._

* * *

 _Hello, hello, lecteurs chéris._

 _Pas de longue note de bas de chapitre, cette fois-ci. Si le cœur vous en dit, racontez-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et si le cœur ne vous en dit pas, c'est pas grave ! Profitez tranquillement de ce chapitre et du printemps qui arrive enfin !_

 _Encore une fois, je vous remercie sincèrement du fond du cœur pour vos jolis messages, pour vos encouragements, pour votre lecture assidue ou partielle, peu importe, merci pour tout !_

 _A très vite !_

 **IMPORTANT : Au fait, ça fait une éternité que je veux changer le nom de cette fanfiction. Je vais pas vous mentir, ce titre m'horripile de plus en plus. Je l'avais choisi un peu par hasard, sans vraiment réfléchir, et quelques jours après avoir publié, j'ai trouvé le titre que je voulais vraiment mais j'ai pas eu le courage de changer. Donc voilà, cette fanfiction s'appellera _Les jolies choses_. Voilà, comme j'ai un peu peur d'en perdre certains en route, je laisse encore le titre tel quel pour une semaine, mais après ça, JE CHANGE. MON DIEU J'EN PEUX PLUS. (désolée pour ceux qui l'aimait bien, mais j'ai pris sur moi trop longtemps, hahaha !)**


	36. Sirocco

Pansy avait toujours aimé le feu.

Tout ce qui constituait sa petite enfance, de sa naissance à ses six ans, flottait dans un étrange flou qu'elle était bien incapable d'éclaircir. Elle ne se souvenait pas des sourires de sa mère, autrement que par l'unique photo trônant sur le buffet, avait tout oublié des chansons que lui fredonnait son père, et avait effacé de son cerveau contusionné, la moindre trace d'élément marquant. Pourtant, il demeurait dans son esprit torturé, un unique souvenir, qu'elle chérissait, comme un petit trésor.

Elle avait cinq ans, l'orage grondait au dehors, et un feu dansant ronflait paisiblement dans la cheminée. C'était un jour d'octobre. Elle s'en souvenait parce que son père avait dit : _c'est quand même pas croyable d'allumer un feu alors qu'Octobre n'a même pas encore filé !_ Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que son père trouvait _'pas croyable'_ dans cet évènement mais ne lui avait pas fait la remarque. A cette époque, l'enchaînement des saisons était quelque chose d'encore assez vague pour elle. Et ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé.

Elle, tout ce qui la fascinait, c'était ce corps rougeoyant, qui semblait valser dans son âtre. Qui enflait comme un géant, puis se faisait petit, inoffensif. Ce feu qui disait : _'approche-toi, approche-toi, je ne te ferai pas de mal'_. Sur le sol en faïence, des ombres mouvantes orchestraient un opéra lumineux ; des ombres teintées d'orange et de noir, des ombres cajoleuses qui réchauffait son cœur de glace.

Son père lisait tranquillement son journal dans son fauteuil de cuir bariolé d'éclats ardents, un verre de vin pourpre dans la main, indifférent à toute cette beauté.

Sur les prunelles d'obsidienne de la petite fille, dansaient ces flammes séductrices, ondulant avec une délicatesse simulée. Pansy se rapprocha de l'âtre, les yeux écarquillés, surfaces miroirs de flammes et de cendres. Elle pouvait entendre la mélodie ronronnante des flammes qui lui conjuraient de s'offrir à elles, elle les voyaient s'ébattre en étincelles incandescentes, crépiter, illuminer tout le salon - un vrai petit feu d'artifices rien que pour elle. Dans son dos, son père tourna une page dans un bruissement, et maugréa quelque chose avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Elle fit un pas de plus vers le brasier, et sentit la chaleur envoûtante du feu l'envelopper, comme pour la rassurer. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'y jeter toute entière, de sentir son corps se consumer dans les flammes, de s'offrir à cette alliance parfaite de douceur et de destruction. A droite de la cheminée, le tisonnier dans son étui volait parfois un de ses éclats au feu lumineux. Une bouffée de colère monta en elle ; elle avait déjà vu son père se servir du tisonnier pour venir poignarder le feu, le piquer, le provoquer, le blesser. De ses deux petites mains potelées, elle saisit la longue aiguille de métal, titubante sous le poids, et la jeta dans les flammes qui vacillèrent, puis acceptèrent l'offrande en crépitant de plus belle.

Un sourire ravi se dessina sur le visage de Pansy. Maintenant, c'était à elle. Elle voulait faire partie de ce joyeux brasier, elle voulait mourir dans une gerbe de flammes grésillante. Elle fit un pas vers l'âtre, le pied en équilibre au dessus du feu - une chaleur crue, agressive, l'assaillit. Une fugace hésitation... Trop tard pour reculer.

Au moment où elle abaissait sa jambe, elle se sentit brusquement tirée en arrière par le col et roula sur le sol de faïence avant d'être abruptement réceptionnée par le pied d'un fauteuil de velours. La saisissant par le coude, son père la releva, les sourcils froncés avec sévérité, sa grosse moustache frémissante d'inquiétude.

« Pansy, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? »

« Je... Je sais pas... », bredouilla la petite fille, brutalement extirpée de sa transe hypnotique.

« Ne t'approche jamais du feu, c'est dangereux », avertit son père en la serrant dans ses bras.

La tête contre son torse rebondi, elle hocha lentement la tête, alors que la phrase continuait de tourner dans son esprit : _Ne t'approche jamais du feu, c'est dangereux. Ne t'approche jamais du feu, c'est dangereux_. Elle la connaissait cette phrase. Trop bien. C'est ce qu'elle entendait murmurer à son propos. Les gens pensaient sûrement qu'elle était trop petite pour réaliser ou trop bête pour comprendre. Mais, non. Elle voyait bien le regard des gens, elle saisissait leurs chuchotis qu'ils ne prenait même pas la peine de taire en sa présence. Ils disaient qu'elle était perturbée, qu'elle faisait des crises de violence. Il disait qu'elle était imprévisible. Et les regards qu'ils adressaient à leurs enfants, intimaient : _Ne l'approchez pas, elle est dangereuse_.

A ce moment, Pansy comprit quelque chose : le feu, c'était _elle_.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

« J'en reviens pas ! », s'énerva Ginny en secouant un parchemin froissé sous le nez d'Hermione. « Un Piètre, j'ai eu un Piètre. »

Son amie coula un regard en biais à la cadette Weasley avant de sourire.

« En même temps, tu as passé ta dissertation à dire qu'Hengist de Woodcroft était une femme... Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Ginny croisa les bras, la mine boudeuse.

« Pour ma défense, c'est un prénom mixte. »

« On parle bien du prénom Hengist, là ? Ce n'est absolument pas mixte. »

« Feu mon arrière grande tante Hengist doit se retourner dans sa tombe, à l'heure qu'il est. J'espère qu'elle viendra te hanter ce soir, ça t'apprendra. »

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin en passant son bras autour des épaules de Ginny.

« Si ça peut tenir le fantôme de ton arrière grande tante Hengist éloigné, je t'offre une Bièraubeurre à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard de demain, pour me faire pardonner, ça te va ? »

Ginny se fendit d'un immense sourire qui accentua le contour de ses pommettes.

« Avec une Bièraubeurre, je pardonne même cet idiot de Binns pour sa note totalement injustifiée », rit-elle, en fourrant le parchemin déjà froissé dans le fond de son sac à main. « ... par contre, j'ai rendez-vous avec Harry. On se rejoindra après, si ça te dérange pas ? »

« Pas de problème. De toute façon, je dois encadrer la sortie. Garder un œil sur les première année, tout ça. »

« Les première année ? », répéta la rouquine, sans comprendre.

« Oui, cette année, McGonagall les a autorisé à visiter Pré-Au-Lard à condition que les Préfet-en-Chef leur montre d'abord les limites de visite autorisées... Enfin, t'imagines le topo, quoi. »

« J'imagine très bien, oui. Merci de me rappeler à quel point je suis ravie de ne pas être Préfète-en-Chef. »

Elle s'assirent sur un des bancs de pierre de la cour de la Tour - qui venait tout juste d'être réparée - et, les jambes tendues, les paumes appuyées contre le banc, Ginny laissa aller son visage en arrière, savourant les rayons de soleil qui se perdaient entre les épais piliers du cloître.

« J'en reviens pas, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année... la fin de Poudlard », constata pensivement Hermione, en observant un parterre de violettes sauvages se frayer un chemin entre les pavés.

« Parle pour toi ! », rumina Ginny, les yeux toujours clos.

« On se verra pendant les vacances, et on mettra en place un programme de révision drastique pour que tu décroches tes ASPIC avec mention », lui glissa la brune avec un sourire amusé.

La rouquine ouvrit immédiatement les yeux en jetant à son amie un regard terrifié.

« Je crois que je vais passer mes dix prochaines vacances barricadée à Poudlard », répondit-elle, avec un sourire amusé, mais un regard toujours méfiant, l'air de ne pas vraiment savoir si Hermione plaisantait ou pas.

« T'en fais donc pas, je t'enverrai des beuglantes à chaque fois que j'entendrai parler d'un Piètre en Histoire de la Magie. »

« Et moi j'enverrai tatie Hengist te faire des petites visites surprises. Autant te prévenir tout de suite, elle était connue pour son manque d'hygiène et ses verrues purulentes... Je suis sûre que vous allez... », elle s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de sa phrase, ses yeux se rétrécirent, et elle murmura entre ses dents : « Bon, je vais te laisser. »

Alarmée, Hermione se retourna brusquement pour tomber sur Drago qui les observait, les bras croisés, goguenard. Ginny bondit sur ses pieds, se pencha pour attraper son sac, et mit les voiles, sans manquer d'asséner un coup d'épaules à Malefoy, au passage.

« Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois, Weaslette », ricana Drago alors qu'elle était toujours à portée de voix. « Dommage que la politesse ne s'achète pas, ça vous donnerait au moins une bonne raison de ne pas en avoir. »

Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la rouquine lever son doigt pour toute réponse, qu'Hermione lui balançait un coup de pied dans le tibia, savourant avec un plaisir cruel sa grimace de douleur. Après l'avoir gratifiée d'un regard noir, Drago se laissa tomber sur le banc aux côtés d'Hermione.

« Tu lui as dit ? », demanda-t-il en fixant l'arche que Ginny venait de passer.

« Lui dire quoi ? »

Drago leva un sourcil d'un air sceptique.

« Je te connais un peu trop bien pour me laisser berner par tes faux airs innocents. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Hermione poussa un soupir, en levant les yeux et les mains au ciel.

« Oui, oui, ça va, je lui ai dit. »

« Elle l'a bien pris, apparemment », ricana Drago.

« Il va lui falloir un peu de temps, et... »

« C'était pas du sarcasme », l'interrompit-il. « Je trouve qu'elle l'a bien pris. Avant, je pouvais très clairement discerner la violente envie de me torturer à coups d'Endoloris dans chacun de ses regards noirs. Maintenant, j'y vois juste l'envie irrépressible de me tuer. Y a du progrès. D'ici quelques mois, peut-être qu'elle aura juste envie de m'arracher les yeux. »

« Ouh la, ne t'avance pas trop. Personnellement, je viens tout juste de passer le stade de l'arrachage d'œil. »

Drago se pencha vers elle, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

« Et t'en es à quel stade maintenant ? Celui où on roule sous les couvertures pour quelques nuits blanches ? »

« Non, celui des coups de pied dans le tibia », annonça-t-elle tout sourire, en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il grimaça de nouveau et maugréa un rapide : « J'en viendrai presque à regretter la période où tu me giflais... », adouci par son éternel demi-sourire.

« Ne me tente pas trop, Drago, ne me tente pas trop... », souffla Hermione avant de se pencher pour imprimer un fugace baiser sur l'épaule du blond.

Il secoua la tête, en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air impuissant, avant d'ajouter :

« Au fait, comment on se divise les première année demain ? »

« Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Drago qui s'investit dans son travail de Préfet en Chef... même la vision de Dumbledore dansanr en kilt ne m'aurait pas autant étonné... »

« Merci pour l'image mentale », grommela le Serpentard en se fendant d'une moue dégoûtée. « Je m'y investis parce que je sais que dans le cas contraire, tu vas me sermonner pendant des heures, et crois-le ou non, je préfère t'entendre crier mon nom dans d'autres circonstances. »

Un nouveau coup de pied, mais celui-là, il l'avait anticipé et avait décalé sa jambe à temps, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Du bout des chaussures, il tapa dans un petit caillou qui roula pour finalement tomber dans la mare centrale avec un _plouf_ agréable.

« Bon. Je prends les Gryffondor, bien sûr, et les Poufsouffle ? Et tu t'occupes des Serpentard et des Serdaigle ? »

« Génial », ironisa Malefoy avec un soupir.

« Allez, c'est l'histoire d'une heure à tout casser. Le temps de leur montrer les endroits principaux, et les limites autorisées, et après ce sera fini. On pourra peut-être... », elle s'interrompit, prise d'une hésitation, avant de souffler d'une traite. « ... se retrouver après, non ? Peut-être boire un verre... dans un endroit discret ? »

Drago plissa les yeux, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres : « Je rêve ou c'est un rencard ? »

« Ça m'en a tout l'air, en tout cas », se ragaillardit Hermione, en lui rendant son sourire.

« Soit, soit. J'accepte, alors. Et c'est seulement à quarante pour cent par peur des représailles si je refusais. »

Il se leva et épousseta machinalement sa chemise, au niveau de l'épaule, avant d'offrir un sourire désarmant à Hermione.

« Disons quinze heures, demain, à la tête de Sanglier ? », proposa-t-il en plaçant ses mains dans ses poches, de son éternelle désinvolture.

« C'est noté », répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle l'observa tourner les talons et quitter lentement la cour, de sa démarche nonchalante. Elle inclina sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, et laissa le soleil réchauffer tranquillement sa peau. Au dessus de sa tête, sur les piliers en pierre encadrant la cour, le chèvrefeuille en fleur bruissait doucement.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

« Hé, Parkinson ! », la héla une voix en éteignant presque immédiatement les discussions qui résonnaient dans la cour de Métamorphose.

Un long manteau d'un bleu nuit jeté négligemment sur les épaules, une capeline noire vissée sur ses cheveux sauvages, Pansy se redressa avec dignité sur le dossier du banc où elle présidait, entourée de sa cour de fidèles. D'un claquement de doigts, elle les congédia justement, leur intimant de lui laisser un peu d'air. Sans discuter, ils s'exécutèrent et quittèrent le cloître dans un silence obéissant.

« Weasley, quel plaisir de te voir ! », s'extasia Pansy avec un sourire doucereux alors que la silhouette du rouquin se plantait devant elle, la mine renfrognée. «Alors, on est venu pour faire affaires ? »

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de la toiser longuement avant de se décider à prendre la parole :

« Écoute-moi bien Parkinson, _jamais_ , ni sur cette terre, ni sur les milliards de potentielles planètes paumées on ne sait où dans l'univers, l'idée de m'associer avec toi ne m'effleurera l'esprit. Crois-le ou non, je me tiens le plus loin possible des poignards qui semblent irrésistiblement attirés par mon dos.»

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres carmins de Pansy et, toujours assise sur le banc, paumes contre la surface de bois, elle se contenta de croiser les jambes, offrant à Ron une vue directe sur son talon aiguille de huit centimètres. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était un geste innocent ou si elle le menaçait ouvertement de lui perforer la trachée de son talon s'il refusait de coopérer.

« Quel dommage », susurra Pansy, mettant fin aux questionnements de Ron. « Je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu s'arranger, toi et moi... Et Merlin sait si je sais me montrer, très... très... _très_ arrangeante. »

Elle se releva et son manteau glissa de ses épaules pour dévoiler un col bardot particulièrement échancrée. Ron ne put empêcher son regard de dériver furtivement sur le décolleté de la jeune fille quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et détourne aussitôt les yeux, le visage d'un rouge concurrençant le rouge à lèvres de Pansy. Ce petit spectacle n'échappa pas à la Serpentard qui se fendit d'un sourire lascif avant d'accrocher un pan de la chemise de Ron pour le tirer jusqu'à elle d'un geste brusque. Collé contre le corps désormais bouillonnant du Gryffondor, la Reine Cobra s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Ton problème, Weasley, ça a toujours été le manque d'ambition. Ne te contente plus d'être deuxième... proclame-toi Roi. Je veux bien te faire une petite place sur mon trône... »

Le conseil eut le mérite de donner une bonne gifle mentale à Ron qui se recula subitement en jetant des coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche, comme au sortir d'une transe particulièrement dangereuse. Puis, semblant avoir retrouvé ses repères, il gratifia Pansy d'un regard de pure haine.

« Je préfèrerai me faire bouffer le crâne par un Sombral que m'associer avec toi, espèce de tarée », cracha-t-il avant de lâcher sur le sol le Cobra d'origami que lui avait offert Parkinson, désormais réduit à une boule de papier froissé.

Il lui adressa un dernier regard noir avant de tourner les talons.

« Tu as raison, Weasley, ton dos s'accorderait à merveille avec mes coups de poignard », ricana Pansy alors que malgré lui, Ron accélérait le pas.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Ignorant le regard exaspéré d'Hermione, Parvati se laissa tomber sur son lit, sa longue robe violette s'étalant autour d'elle comme la corolle d'un Bleuet, pour laisser entrevoir des spartiates dorées. Ses longs cheveux bruns, nattés de fleurs, complétaient le tableau, évoquant à Hermione - pour une raison obscure - une scène des _Mille et une nuits_.

« Jolie robe », commenta la Préfète en Chef, plus pour faire la conversation qu'autre chose.

« Merci », répondit Parvati avec un sourire distrait, toujours étendue sur le lit de sa camarade, les yeux rivés sur l'armature à baldaquin. « J'ai toujours aimé le violet. »

« Ah... d'accord », enchaîna Hermione, sans vraiment savoir si une quelconque réponse était attendue. « Tu vas à Pré-Au-Lard, cet après-midi ? »

« Évidemment ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant pour dévisager la Gryffondor comme si la question lui paraissait particulièrement déplacée. « Et toi, tu y vas ? »

« Je suis Préfète en Chef, donc j'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

« Oui, oui, je sais. Mais je voulais dire, tu y vas, comme ça ? », précisa-t-elle en jetant un regard peu engageant à la tenue de sa camarade.

« Euh... oui », bredouilla Hermione en avisant à son tour son choix vestimentaire.

Elle avait opté pour une chemise blanche qu'elle avait fait blouser dans son jean clair, délavé par les années, et des basket d'un bleu pétrole. Elle fronça les sourcils ; certes, elle n'était pas particulièrement apprêtée, mais tout de même, pas de quoi être gratifiée du regard manifestement dépité que lui jetait Parvati à cet instant précis.

« Oh, en même temps, c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime, Hermione », sourit sa camarade avec un sourire indulgent.

« Merci », maugréa la préfète, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un compliment. « Tu as quelque chose de prévu.. je veux, dire pour cet après-midi ? », enchaîna Hermione, dans une piètre tentative pour détourner le sujet.

« Oui, je dois voir quelqu'un... », sourit mystérieusement la jumelle Patil.

Elle se releva dans un bruissement de tissu.

« Je te laisse. Peut-être à plus tard », lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir rêveur avant de quitter le dortoir.

Hermione la regarda partir dans un sillage de tissu violet en se demandant vaguement quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

La porte du bureau de McGonagall s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer Doge qui la referma dans un claquement sonore. Autour du secrétaire d'ébène usé par les années derrière lequel McGonagall présidait, quatre fauteuils avaient été disposés en un demi-cercle parfait. Pomona Chourave, tout à droite, triturait nerveusement son chapeau couvert de lierre, à ses côtés Flitwick affichait un sourire crispé, tandis que Slughorn, fidèle à lui-même, tapotait ses doigts les uns contre les autres, un sourire assurément faux vissé au visage. Doge ne l'avait jamais aimé, tant pour son égo surdimensionné, que pour ses traitements de faveur ouvertement assumés.

« Elphias, cette réunion ne vous concerne pas », articula patiemment Minerva, bien que les petites ridules serpentant son front trahissaient une certaine irritation.

« Sauf votre respect, cette réunion me concerne aussi bien qu'elle concerne chacun d'entre vous, et j'irai même jusqu'à dire, chaque élève de ce foutu château.»

La directrice pinça sévèrement les lèvres, et dégagea, d'un geste calculé de la main, la pile de documents qui s'interposait entre elle et Doge.

« Ce _foutu_ château, comme vous dites, vous invite à le quitter au plus vite si vous n'êtes pas prêt à en respecter les règles. »

Chourave, Flitwick et Slughorn suivaient tous trois l'échange en silence, accablés par un malaise grandissant. Doge se rapprocha du bureau, surplombant Minerva, toujours calmement assise derrière le secrétaire de bois. Quelques secondes gouttèrent dans le silence tendu avant qu'Elphias ne le brise.

« Minerva, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne vous reconnais pas. Où est passé votre sens de la justice, votre souci du bien-être des élèves ? Vous trahissez la mémoire d'Albus, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ça... », argua-t-il en désignant le château de son bras ouvert « ... c'est contraire à tout ce qu'il aurait voulu. Bon sang, mais vous ne voyez pas ce qui se trame sous vos yeux ? Vous ne voyez pas que vos élèves sont en train de s'entretuer, entre les murs de ce qui fut un jour un havre de paix ? Combien vous faudra-t-il de blessures suspectes recueillies par Madame Pomfresh pour comprendre ? »

Impassible, McGonagall se contenta de ranger la pile de parchemin dans un des tiroirs du bureau, avant de prendre une plume et de s'atteler à signer une pile d'autorisation de sortie proprement classée. Doge sembla perdre patience, et une veine bleutée se dessina lentement sur sa tempe alors qu'il crispait le poing. Brusquement, il se tourna vers les autres directeurs de maison qui se tassèrent un peu plus dans leurs fauteuils, à l'exception de Slughorn qui se contenta de lui offrir un sourire complaisant.

« Et vous ? Ça vous va de jouer les lâches ? Vous n'allez pas lever le petit doigt, hein ? Vous n'allez même rien dire ? Profiter de votre poste bien douillet pour vous la couler douce en laissant vos élèves se lancer dans une épuration assassine ? »

Les trois autres baissèrent le visage, silencieux.

« Ne vous en prenez pas à eux », s'interposa McGonagall, en relevant lentement le visage de sa pile de dossiers. « C'est moi qui leur aie donné l'ordre formel de ne pas intervenir. »

D'un geste rageur, Doge balaya le bureau de la directrice, envoyant valser parchemins, plumes et encriers qui s'explosèrent au sol en déversant un liquide noirâtre et visqueux. L'encre se répandit lentement entre les dalles de pierre, amère et âcre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour voir l'urgence de la situation, bon sang ! Réveillez-vous ! Vous êtes en train de précipiter Poudlard vers sa ruine ! »

Enfin, McGonagall posa sa plume sur la table de bois - l'unique objet qui avait résisté à l'attaque de Doge et se leva.

« Taisez-vous », plaqua-t-elle violemment sur le silence pesant qui avait suivi l'interjection de Doge.

« Non, Minerva, non. Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, il est hors de question que je fasse partie de votre petite mascarade. Il y a des élèves, dehors, qui ont besoin de nous. Goinfrez-vous de votre petit confort pathétique si ça vous tente, mais moi je ne marche pas. »

D'un pas vif, Minerva contourna le bureau et se planta devant Doge, raide et digne. Les plis qui creusaient son visage la vieillissait considérablement, et ses cheveux désormais blancs ne lui rendaient pas justice. Maintenant qu'elle se tenait si près de lui, Doge remarquait combien elle semblait voûtée par le poids des responsabilités. Pourtant, ce fut de toute sa hauteur qu'elle le toisa, la mâchoire contractée.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi la directrice de cette école. Ce n'est ni vous, ni vos conseils bien pensants, ni votre soudaine poussée de courage, mais bien moi. Où étiez-vous durant la bataille de Poudlard, pendant que ces élèves si chers à votre cœur se faisaient massacrer par dizaines ? Ne courrez pas me faire la leçon dès le danger éloigné, car nous savons tous deux que vous êtes aussi lâche que moralisateur. »

« Je ne vous permets pas... »

« Ne vous en faites donc pas, je m'en octroie le droit. »

Elphias ouvrit la bouche, interloqué, en secouant lentement sa tête, qui dodelina sur son double-menton. De sa main, il peigna vainement les touffes éparses de cheveux blancs qui coiffaient son crâne, avant de visser son regard gris à celui de la directrice.

« Vous n'avez pas de cœur », murmura-t-il.

Un silence crispé se profila, et brusquement, le masque impassible de Minerva dégringola de son visage. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses rides se fripèrent plus encore, et elle ficha son doigt dans le torse rebondi d'Elphias.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui se trame dehors, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée. Tu n'es qu'un abject faux-jeton, tout juste bon à clamer haut et fort ta bonne parole suintante d'hypocrisie. Tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt quand tu as senti le vent tourner en notre défaveur. Tu t'es volatilisé après le mariage. Où étais-tu quand tes petits protégés se faisaient traquer, torturer, décimer ? Je te le demande, Elphias, où étais-tu planqué ? »

« Je... »

« Oh, tais-toi donc. Je ne veux pas de tes pathétiques excuses. Dehors, le monde est à feu et à sang. Dehors, l'épuration a commencé, les anciens partisans se font assassiner, leurs corps balancés sous des ponts, jetés dans les rivières, abandonnés dans des ruelles poisseuses. Dis-moi, Elphias, toi qui sembles posséder la science infuse, que dois-je faire, si mes propres élèves ne sont même pas capables de se tolérer derrière les murs capitonnés de leur chère école ? Dis-moi donc, Elphias, quel bien cela leur ferait, d'être protégés, barricadés, calfeutrés dans un décor artificiel alors que dehors, l'orage gronde ? Tu ne crois pas que je me consume de regrets, que je m'asphyxie de l'impression atroce de les abandonner à leur triste sort, de faillir à tous mes devoirs ? Je ne serai pas là, quand ils quitteront l'école pour retrouver la violence bouillonnante du monde qui n'attend qu'eux pour régler ses comptes. Tu ne seras pas là non plus. Ni Pomona, ni Filius, ni Horace. Certains des élèves n'ont plus de famille, pas un seul ami, personne vers qui se tourner. Ce que je peux faire de mieux, c'est être disponible, tendre la main aux élèves qui viennent chercher mon aide. Pour le reste, je ne peux rien faire. Pas parce que je ne veux pas, pas parce que je ne peux pas, mais parce tout ce qu'il leur restera, là dehors, c'est eux-même. Et que s'ils n'apprennent pas à se respecter, à s'entraider, à dépasser leurs meurtrissures, alors nous courrons à une troisième Guerre. Non, Elphias, ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, au contraire, c'est la chose la plus difficile et la plus courageuse qu'il m'ait été donné de faire. »

Ses cheveux blancs s'échappaient de son chignon strict par poignées, s'ébattant sur son visage éreinté par le poids de ses décisions. Doge recula légèrement, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu vas le regretter amèrement, Minerva. »

Machinalement, elle repiqua les mèches vagabondes dans son chignon, et détourna le regard.

« Je suis déjà noyée de regrets. Avec ce qu'il me reste de raison, j'essaye de faire au mieux. »

Soudain, le ton de Doge se fit plus doux, presque rassurant.

« Ce n'est pas la bonne solution, Minerva, crois-moi. Tu mets tous les élèves du château en danger, en refusant de les protéger contre leurs propres pairs. »

« Que puis-je raisonnablement faire ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe réellement entre les murs de ce château. J'entends murmurer des histoires de guérillas, de revanche et de rancœur. Ce ne sont pas des maux qui se guérissent à coup de punition, de renvoi ou de sermons. Il faut du temps. Et du temps, c'est tout ce que je peux leur offrir. Quelques semaines de répit avant de retrouver le monde réel... »

Un soupir d'extrême épuisement s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes, et elle regagna son fauteuil, flanqué derrière le rempart de son bureau. Elle semblait si vieille, tout à coup, frêle et pâle. Elle chaussa ses lunettes en demi-lune, et croisa ses mains sous son menton.

« Monsieur Doge, je vous invite à vous retirer. Nous organiserons une réunion avec tous les professeurs dès la semaine prochaine. Jusque là, je vous prie de respecter les règles et usages de cette école. »

Après l'avoir gratifié d'un dernier regard noir, Elphias quitta la salle en claquant une nouvelle fois la porte. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence oppressant, puis McGonagall plongea finalement son visage dans ses mains et les trois autres professeurs furent soudain frappés par l'idée inconcevable qu'elle puisse être en train de pleurer.

« J'ai commis une erreur », articula-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur. « J'ai commis une terrible erreur... »

Pomona se leva de son fauteuil de sa démarche maladroite pour se poster près de la directrice. D'un geste emprunté, elle tapota l'épaule de McGonagall qui abaissa lentement ses mains pour dévisager chacun des trois professeurs. Elle inspira profondément et joignit ses deux mains, légèrement tremblantes.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de la Brigade Magique ce matin. C'est à propos du jeune Théodore Nott. »

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _14h42._

« Et nous voilà devant chez Honeydukes », expliqua Hermione avec théâtralité, alors qu'une horde de première année dévorait littéralement la façade des yeux.

Ils trépignaient d'impatience, leurs écharpes or et rouge ou jaune et noire agitées par la brise printanière. La préfète avait bien entendu fait en sorte de terminer sa visite par cette boutique, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas pu les traîner ailleurs si elle avait commencer par là. Elle leur adressa un sourire amusé, et fit un pas sur le côté.

« Voilà, la visite guidée s'achève ici », elle consulta sa montre. « Vous avez désormais trois heures et seize minutes de quartier libre. Profitez-en comme il se doit, mais soyez raisonnables ! »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête d'un même geste, un sourire béat aux lèvres, et d'un geste de la main, Hermione leur donna l'autorisation de vaquer à leurs occupations. Ni une, ni deux, ils se ruèrent dans la boutique en bavardant joyeusement. Un sourire attendri aux lèvres en mémoire de sa première année, Hermione consulta machinalement sa montre pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes. Quatorze heures quarante six. Il lui restait quatorze minutes avant son rendez-vous avec Drago. D'une démarche rêveuse, elle commença à flâner dans les petites ruelles pavées de Pré-Au-Lard en direction de la tête de Sanglier, se demanda vaguement si Malefoy avait lui aussi terminé la visite.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _14h25._

« Au bout de cette allée, c'est zone interdite », déclama Drago, les mains dans les poches, avec l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, en pointant du menton le bout de la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard débouchant sur une luxuriante forêt qui semblait toujours plongée dans une obscurité inquiétante, quelque soit la saison ou l'heure de la journée.

En face de lui, six Serpentard de première année et onze Serdaigle le fixaient avec anxiété, comme s'ils craignaient qu'à tout moment, le préfet ne s'énerve et leur balance un sort en pleine figure.

« Remarquez, moi je m'en fous, hein. Si vous voulez vous taper une petite balade dans la forêt, faites donc. Il parait qu'une meute de Chaporouges y a élu domicile. Et si vous arrivez à leur échapper, n'oubliez pas que la forêt pousse à flanc d'une falaise de plus de vingt-huit mètres de hauteur qui donne directement sur un ravin de douze mètres de profondeur. Et si vous survivez à ça, la préfète Granger se fera une joie de vous étriper lorsqu'on retrouvera votre corps frigorifié au fin fond d'un fossé. Des trois dangers imminents, c'est d'elle dont je me méfierais le plus, si j'étais vous. »

Les élèves déglutirent lentement en resserrant leurs écharpes autour de leur cou, bien que la température fût particulièrement douce. Intérieurement, Malefoy se délecta de leurs visages effrayés.

« Voilà. La visite se termine ici. »

« Mais... mais on a même pas visité le village », protesta une petite Serdaigle dont les lunettes rondes lui conféraient un regard globuleux.

Sans même lui accorder un regard, il pointa son pouce par dessus son épaule et, avec une indifférence teinté d'ennui, il articula :

« Le village, c'est par là. Voilà, la visite est maintenant terminée. »

« Normalement, le Préfet-en-Chef doit faire visiter tout le village », insista la petite fille avec un air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Drago tout en lui rappelant vaguement quelqu'un.

Il se tourna vers elle et la gratifia d'un regard polaire qui eut le don de la faire reculer d'un pas, en serrant un peu plus son manuel _Histoire de Pré-Au-Lard_ contre sa poitrine. Il coula un regard au prénom brodé qui ornait son uniforme : _Carnella._

« Dis-moi, Carnella, qu'est-ce que tu lis, là ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante en tapotant son insigne de Préfet en Chef piquée sur le revers de sa veste noire.

« P... Pr... Préfet-en-Chef... », balbutia la petite Serdaigle.

« _Préfet-en-Chef_ , on est bien d'accord ? Est-ce qu'il y a marqué _nounou_ ? Non. Est-ce qu'il y a marqué _guide touristique_ ? Non plus. Et est-ce qu'il y a marqué _maman de la petite Carnella qui s'est perdue au bureau des jérémiades_ ? Non, toujours pas. Pré-fet-en-chef », articula-t-il syllabe par syllabe avec humeur alors que les yeux déjà globuleux de Carnella s'agrandissaient encore plus. « Ça veut dire que si je vous dis que la visite est terminée, elle est terminée. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Je... », commença la Serdaigle, mais Malefoy l'interrompit aussitôt.

« Et puisque tu sembles savoir lire, utilise donc ce bouquin pour te trouver une carte et t'orienter toute seule, comme la bonne petite Serdaigle que tu es. Avec un peu de chance, tu te paumeras dans la forêt. »

Ignorant les regards choqués de la petite troupe amassée devant lui, Drago jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Quatorze heures trente-deux. Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et planta ses élèves là, sans même leur adresser un dernier regard, pour se diriger lentement vers le centre du village.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _14h59_

Hermione sortit de la boutique Scribenpenne avec un petit paquet qu'elle ouvrit, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, pour observer une énième fois sa nouvelle acquisition : une plume à pointe anti-séchage, munie d'une réserve d'encre intégrée. _Une petite merveille pour les grands écrivains et les adeptes de lettres à rallonge_ , clamait le petit écriteau qui avait capté l'attention d'Hermione. Deux gallions et neuf mornilles plus tard, elle était l'heureuse propriétaire d'une Plume-Sans-Soif. Elle lâcha un petit soupir de contentement en caressant presque religieusement la plume de corbeau qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts et s'apprêtait à la ranger - pour l'admirer de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, très certainement - lorsqu'elle se sentit subitement harponnée par le coude. Sa plume roula sur le sol au moment où elle lâchait un petit cri de surprise, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'un petit garçon - celui-là même qui s'était agrippé à son bras - fit irruption dans son champ de vision.

« Madame ! », s'écria-t-il haletant. « C'est... c'est mon ami ! C'est... c'est... il... je... », balbutia-t-il en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Hermione arqua un sourcil, tentant vainement de faire de l'ordre dans le charabia incompréhensible du garçon, puis posa une main rassurante sur son épaule - drapée de vert et d'argent - et lui intima de prendre une profonde inspiration avant de lui expliquer calmement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Mon ami... il a eu un malaise... on marchait, et puis... et puis, il est tombé et... », déclama-t-il à toute allure, l'air perdu.

« D'accord, d'accord. Amène-moi jusqu'à lui, je suis sûre que c'est rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. »

Sans même prendre le temps de souffler, le petit garçon détala, suivi par Hermione qui dut sprinter à sa suite. Il s'enfonça dans un dédale de ruelles plus étroites les unes que les autres, bien au-delà des limites autorisées pour la sortie, et la préfète maudit intérieurement Drago pour n'avoir visiblement pas expliqué aux élèves qu'ils avaient l'interdiction absolue de traîner dans ce coin là. Après s'être faufilé entre deux maisons qui semblaient avoir pour but ultime de fusionner tant l'espace entre leurs murs était étroit, elle déboucha sur une espèce de petite cour qui ne devait jamais voir le soleil, engoncée entre quatre hauts murs de pierre rongés par un lierre luxuriant. Une statue de Morgane noircie par les années trônait au milieu de la petite cour, dardant un regard cruel sur Hermione, alors qu'une chevelure de craie se déroulait jusqu'au bas de son dos. Les pavés de la minuscule place étaient irréguliers, manquants par endroits, ou dévorés par des herbes folles et des fleurs sauvages.

Pourtant, aucune trace du petit garçon que la préfète était venu secourir. Légèrement perdue, elle coula un regard inquisiteur au première année qui lui adressa un sourire contrit au moment où une voix bien trop familière résonnait dans toute la cour :

« C'est bon, Bergen, tu peux nous laisser. A partir d'ici, je prends le relai. »

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _14h59_

Malefoy poussa la porte du vieux troquet en fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur de renfermé et d'alcool rance qui pesait sur la pièce. Comme à son habitude, Alberforth ne lui prêta pas d'attention particulière, si ce n'est un regard désintéressé qu'il reporta immédiatement sur le verre qu'il essuyait d'un torchon sale. Drago s'approcha du comptoir et ne put contenir une moue dégoûtée devant la crasse qui s'y était accumulée ; c'était à croire que le gérant s'était lancé dans le concours de la baraque la plus dégueulasse avec cet abruti congénital d'Hagrid. Au fond du bar, une vieille dame aux allures d'épouvantail fripé sirotait un breuvage à l'aspect douteux, tandis que le vieux gramophone ensorcelé crachotait toujours le même vieux rock ancestral, et que derrière le patron de l'auberge, sur une étagère branlante, une boîte métallique émettait un bourdonnement inquiétant en menaçant à tout moment de tomber en libérant son contenu. Drago jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux au coffret métallique – quoi qu'il puisse contenir, le Serpentard avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux que ça reste à l'intérieur – et fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de ses gallions.

« Un Whisky-Pur-Feu », articula-t-il froidement, sans même se donner la peine de paraître poli.

Alberforth releva les yeux du verre qu'il astiquait depuis cinq bonnes minutes et toisa Malefoy d'un air ennuyé, comme s'il venait de le déranger dans une activité particulièrement passionnante. Dans un bruit mat, il finit par poser le verre sur le comptoir et se pencha pour attraper une coupe en verre facetté. D'un geste, il souffla sur le verre dont s'envola un nuage de poussière compact qui fit tousser Drago et ne manqua pas de lui arracher un regard noir. Enfin, le verre fut déposé sur le comptoir, la bouteille de Whisky débouchée dans un _ploc_ , et le liquide ambré se déversa dans la coupe en envoyant des petites gouttelettes consteller le bar crasseux. Sans s'attarder davantage, Drago jeta deux gallions sur la table, saisit son verre du bout des doigts, et se dirigea vers une porte dans le fond de la pièce. Il déboucha sur une arrière cour particulièrement miteuse. Au dessus de sa tête, les fondations délabrées d'une serre dressait encore son squelette de bois et de verre, transpercé en plein milieu par un immense chêne aux branches noueuses qui occupait la moitié de la minuscule place. Situées bien trop près de la porte, une table mangée aux mites et deux chaises branlantes semblaient avoir été jetées là par hasard. Le préfet soupira, se demandant – pour la millième fois – pourquoi il s'obstinait à venir ici, et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises qui grinça dangereusement. Il tira de sa poche une cigarette, la cala au coin de sa bouche, avant d'en embraser l'extrémité d'un coup d'allumette. Il inspira une bouffée, entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour faire ressortir la fumée blanche qui se suspendit dans le ciel en arabesques paresseuses, et but une gorgée de Whisky, en savourant le sentiment d'intense délassement qui le gagnait tout entier.

Au bout d'un long, très long moment, il finit par jeter un coup d'oeil agacé à sa montre. Granger était en retard. Très en retard. Et ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, une nouvelle cigarette toujours au coin des lèvres, le regard perdu dans les ramages du chêne qui s'ébattaient parfois dans un bruissement aérien. Un oiseau aux plumes irisées d'argent se posa sur une branche et piailla furieusement, en battant des ailes. Drago prit une autre gorgée de Whisky, une autre bouffée de cigarette. Un autre oiseau ne tarda pas à rejoindre le premier. Une nouvelle bouffée de tabac. Le premier oiseau houspilla son compagnon en agitant dangereusement ses ailes. Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux, la tête toujours rejetée en arrière. Une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, une autre b... les oiseaux au-dessus de sa tête se fendirent de cris affolés avant de décoller à toute allure dans un bruit confus d'ailes et de piaillements, et soudain, un bruit de détonation retentit quelque part et trois lueurs rouges explosèrent à tour de rôle dans le ciel pâle, en envoyant une onde de choc qui fit vibrer les fenêtres de l'auberge. Puis, plus rien. Silence radio.

Le ventre de Drago se noua sévèrement alors qu'un étrange mauvais pressentiment l'assaillait. Il jeta sa cigarette sur le sol, et la seconde d'après, il quittait la Tête de Sanglier en courant.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _15h06 **  
**_

« Il était grand temps de s'offrir un petit tête à tête, tu ne crois pas ? », susurra la voix mielleuse de Pansy, appuyée contre le mur en face d'Hermione, les bras croisés.

Instinctivement, la main de la Gryffondor fondit vers sa baguette qu'elle dressa devant elle, le regard noir. Pour toute réaction, Pansy lui adressa un sourire infiniment amusé avant de se détacher du mur d'une impulsion. Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter alors que la Serpentard se rapprochait pas à pas, d'une démarche féline. Glissée dans une jupe longue asymétrique, Parkinson se mouvait avec une prestance menaçante alors que ses escarpins vertigineux claquaient sur le sol de pierre dans un écho assourdissant. La préfète-en-chef se fit violence pour ne pas reculer, pour ne pas laisser transparaître le moindre signe de peur alors que chaque parcelle de son cerveau hurlait à l'unisson : _Pars ! Pars ! Ne reste pas une minute de plus ! Dégage d'ici ! C'est un piège !_

« Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? », demanda Hermione d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme.

« J'avais comme l'impression que tu m'évitais, ces derniers temps. Après tout ce qu'on a partagé, les menaces, la haine de Drago - ah, non, pardon, sur ce point là, t'as changé de bord - et nos tendres baisers au clair du Planétarium », finit-elle avec un sourire venimeux en papillonnant des sourcils avec emphase.

Là, Hermione ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur alors qu'une colère noire l'assourdissait. Le souvenir de Pansy l'embrassant lui donna l'urgente envie se jeter sur elle pour lui asséner une monumentale claque. De quel droit ? De quel droit s'autorisait elle à toucher le corps d'Hermione, à lui apposer ses griffes, à lui laisser une trace indélébile sur les lèvres ? Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », interrogea-t-elle de nouveau, sans réussir cette fois à dissimuler son animosité.

« Ce que je veux ? », répéta Pansy en feignant l'étonnement. « Mais ce que je veux, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ne me fais pas l'affront de m'avouer que tu n'as rien écouté... »

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent. « Je... », commença-t-elle mais la suite resta suspendue dans sa gorge.

Un nouveau pas. Pansy était désormais à moins d'un mètre de la Gryffondor, ses lèvres carmins allongées en un sourire dangereux.

« Je veux te détruire », lâcha-t-elle, comme une bombe dans le silence inquiétant de la cour.

Hermione sentit un frisson d'horreur la parcourir de part en part alors que sa peau devenait de plus en plus moite. Il y avait quelque chose de suffocant, chez Pansy. Une sorte d'aura étouffante, qui s'engouffrait par la bouche tremblante de son adversaire, s'infiltrait par ses narines, révulsait ses yeux. Une asphyxie programmée qui tuait à petit feu, paralysant tour à tour chacun de ses muscles en court-circuitant toute pensée logique.

Intérieurement, la Gryffondor s'infligea une énorme claque mentale. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était la stupefixer et la laisser en plan, pour reprendre le cours normal de sa vie... mais non. Non. Ce n'était pas digne d'une préfète. Pas digne de tout ce qu'elle prônait. Pas digne de tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue. La Gryffondor carra les épaules, se redressant pour faire face à la Reine Cobra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », réitéra Hermione. « Tu veux qu'on se batte en duel, c'est ça ? Tu veux qu'on se roue de sortilèges, jusqu'à ce qu'une de nous déclare forfait ? »

« Oh, ma chère Granger, je ne suis pas assez folle pour ça. Je sais que tes prédispositions en sortilèges, en agilité et en défense dépassent de loin les miennes. Je te laisse tout le plaisir de jouer à ce petit jeu toute seule... »

Elle leva les bras, la baguette serrée dans la main droite, alors qu'Hermione levait aussitôt la sienne, prête à se défendre. Les doigts de la Serpentard s'ouvrirent un par un, un tintement contre la pierre, et la baguette de Pansy gisait sur le sol alors qu'elle se fendait d'un sourire provocateur.

« Je me suis désarmée. Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Granger ? Allez, vas-y, fais feu. Balance-moi tout ce que tu as en réserve. Torture-moi, j'attends que ça. »

Hermione plissa les yeux. Ses mains se crispèrent, tremblantes. Elle en avait envie, ça la démangeait. Elle sentait le désir de voir Pansy se tordre de douleur monter en elle, venir gratter les terminaisons nerveuses de son cerveau, se répandre dans chacun de ses muscles. Il lui suffisait juste de quatre syllabes. Quatre syllabes et Pansy payerait pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait. Quatre toutes petites syllabes.

« Allez, tu dois en avoir envie, depuis le temps. Montre-moi ce que t'as en réserve, la Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'au moins, le sang souillé de tes paternels t'ait apporté quelque chose. Pour toutes les fois où on t'a insultée, traînée dans la boue. Pour toutes ces fois où on a piétiné tes beaux principes. Allez, vas-y, un mot à prononcer et je suis à ta merci. »

La bouche d'Hermione s'entrouvrit. Se referma. Ses dents grincèrent les unes contre les autres. C'était juste là, au bout de ses doigts. Ce petit bâton de bois qui pouvait réduire en miettes Pansy. Elle le sentait dans sa main, la dureté du bois contre sa peau tendre. Vingt-six centimètres et quatre millimètres. Bois de rose, crin de licorne. Quelle ironie, la douceur de la rose, l'innocence de la licorne, et pourtant, là, tout de suite, elle envisageait de détruire Pansy avec. Ses doigts se contractèrent, son souffle se fit saccadé, rauque, s'échappant en souffle brûlant par ses narines. Une bile amère se concentra contre sa langue, infesta sa bouche. Il lui suffisait juste... de prononcer quatre petites syllabes... et Pansy se roulerait sur le sol en pleurant. Elle la voyait, les yeux exorbités, suppliant, geignant, maculant sa jupe pourpre de boue et de poussière, défaisant ses cheveux bruns, écorchant sa peau de nacre de grandes striures sanglantes. Oh, elle la voyait. Elle l'imaginait s'arracher les cheveux, griffer le sol de ses doigts. Elle voyait la terre sous ses ongles manucurés, elle sentait le sang dans sa bouche. Elle pouvait entendre ses cris et imaginer le torrent de ses larmes dévaler le sol pavé. Grimaçante de rage, elle tendit sa baguette, la formule à la frontière de ses lèvres. Le sourire de Pansy s'élargit un peu plus.

« Oh, je connais bien ce regard... », susurra la Serpentard. « ... c'est celui qui veut tuer. »

Soudain, comme une bulle de savon au soleil, _ploc_ , Hermione réalisa. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train d'imaginer, ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Elle avait sérieusement considéré l'option de torturer Pansy. C'était pas juste une plaisanterie, une pensée fugace, une menace en l'air, non, elle avait failli... failli le faire. Jusqu'où serait-elle allée ? Elle se serait délectée de la voir se rouler sur le sol en hurlant... et puis après ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait été capable... de la tuer ?

Ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se rendait compte avec une violente remontée d'acide qu'elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de la réponse.

« Bienvenue chez les monstres », ricana Pansy en devinant mot pour mot ce qui se passait dans le crâne endolori d'Hermione. « Je te réserve une place de choix sur le podium des hypocrites. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard polaire, avant de secouer la tête d'un air écœuré.

« Je me casse », cracha la Gryffondor, trop nauséeuse pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle tourna les talons lentement, alors que Pansy minaudait dans son dos.

« Tu avais raison, elle l'a pas fait », murmura Parkinson à quelqu'un, et puis à l'intention d'Hermione, elle rajouta : « Tu pars déjà ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de te présenter mon amie. Mais je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà, petites veinardes. »

Le cœur battant, Hermione fit volte face au moment où un rayon de lumière la projetait avec violence contre le mur de pierre. Dans une explosion de débris, la Gryffondor roula sur le sol. Complètement sonnée, elle toussa pour extraire la poussière qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons. Titubante, elle bondit sur ses pieds, le souffle court, et son regard affolé détailla le sol de pierre à la recherche de sa baguette. Elle entendit un nouveau bruit, et se déporta brusquement à droite pour éviter un nouveau sort qui s'explosa sur le mur avec fracas.

« C'est ça que tu cherches, peut-être ? », se moqua une nouvelle voix.

Hermione remarqua enfin Daphné, qui venait de faire son apparition depuis une ruelle étroite. Une chemise blanche retenue dans un pantalon cigarette noir, ses cheveux éternellement noués en chignon, un sourire cruel au visage alors que du bout de ses doigts, elle faisait se balancer la baguette de la Gryffondor.

« Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! », s'écria Hermione, pour tenter de couvrir la peur qui grondait en elle.

« J'ai jamais aimé les petites garces qui donnent des ordres », articula Daphné avec nonchalance en jetant un regard méprisant à sa rivale.

Elle tendit les bras et _crac !_ brisa la baguette en deux avant de la balancer au sol. La bouche grande ouverte, la Gryffondor suivit des yeux la trajectoire des deux morceaux de bois décharnés s'écrasant par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être maladroite, Daphné ! », minauda Pansy, l'air faussement contrit.

Le cœur de Granger tambourina dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait l'intention de s'en arracher pour s'enfuir loin de ce carnage. Une goutte de sueur froide dévala sa nuque - elle se tenait devant deux folles, deux démentes prêtes à tout, prêtes à la torturer, à la tuer de sang froid. D'un discret coup d'œil circulaire, elle envisagea ses possibilités de retraite : la porte ballante d'une maison, derrière Pansy, l'étroite ruelle coincée entre deux maisons par laquelle elle était arrivée, quelque part dans son dos, et la ruelle envahie de mauvaise herbes par laquelle Daphné les avait rejointes. Trois options. Lentement, elle recula d'un pas. Puis un autre. Encore un. Elle buta contre le mur. Elle déglutit douloureusement. Le sourire de Pansy s'élargit et elle claqua des doigts. Des trois sorties qui les entouraient, Hermione vit sortir tour à tour Higgs et Harper qui bloquèrent la porte, deux garçons qu'elles ne connaissaient pas - un cinquième année aux longs cheveux bruns et un rouquin à l'air malingre - qui barrèrent la ruelle derrière Daphné, puis, dans son dos, barrant l'ultime sortie, les jumelles Carrow, et Opale Farley. Le cœur de la Gryffondor manqua un battement.

« Bon, on peut en finir, maintenant ? », soupira Daphné avec lassitude en croisant élégamment ses bras.

« Oh, Daphné... Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu... »

« Non. »

La blonde pointa Hermione de sa baguette et un rai de lumière rouge fusa jusqu'à la Gryffondor qui bondit au sol et roula en s'écorchant les bras. Sans demander son reste, elle se releva, et se rua vers Opale avant de lui balancer un énorme coup de poing dans les côtes. Sous le coup de la surprise, Farley n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et se retrouva étalée sur le sol, alors qu'Hermione l'enjambait, poussait de toute ses forces Flora avant de se précipiter dans la ruelle. Un violent bruit de déchirure, et elle se retrouva projetée en arrière par le col de sa robe - dont le tissu pendait désormais lamentablement dans son dos - par Hestia Carrow, les cheveux en bataille, le front plissés de milliers de ridules.

« _Arceo !_ », s'exclama Parkinson.

Une décharge électrique, comme une brûlure, et elle sentit son corps entier se contracter, ralentir, se crisper. Elle hurla, voulut se débattre, mais son corps refusait de l'écouter, même son cœur semblait se durcir, battre moins vite, plus fort, comme un gong sonore. Paralysée. Elle se retrouva paralysée en moins de dix secondes, de la tête au pied, elle se sentait oppressée comme comprimée par un gigantesque presse papier. L'impression terrible que son corps se changeait en pierre s'insinua en elle, et une fulgurante montée de peur la dévora toute entière.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », s'époumona-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers Hestia. « Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux de la jumelle Carrow s'agrandirent, et elle secoua la tête, comme pour en extraire l'image du corps raide d'Hermione et de son visage affolé, avant de reculer d'un pas. Ses paupières clignèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un rictus horrifié et elle recula d'un autre pas alors que des larmes incontrôlables se déversaient sur ses joues.

« Je... je... j'ai pas le choix », balbutia-t-elle et par réflexe, elle tira nerveusement sur sa manche, la remontant légèrement au passage.

Tout juste le temps pour Hermione d'apercevoir un léger filament vert qui courait tout du long. Avec un effort colossal, comme si sa tête contenait mille kilos de plomb, la Gryffondor réussit à la tourner vers Pansy qui souriait toujours. Elle ouvrit la bouche douloureusement - elle avait l'impression qu'on était en train de la remplir de ciment de l'intérieur - et sa voix elle-même sembla plus grave, caverneuse :

« Tu as... non... un serment... inviolable ? »

Avec fierté, Pansy rejeta une mèche en arrière : « Presque. Une variante. C'est une petite composition personnelle... tu sais combien j'aime le Feudeymon, hein, Daphné ? »

Avec nervosité, Daphné porta sa main à sa cicatrice boursoufflée, avant de fusiller Pansy du regard.

« Ça suffit ! », s'énerva-t-elle avant de se planter devant Hermione en deux enjambées.

Avec une violence monumentale, elle claqua la joue de Granger qui se retrouva de nouveau projetée au sol, alors que la résonance de la gifle semblait toujours vibrer dans son corps rigide comme la pierre. Ses yeux se fermèrent avec une lenteur démesurée. Une ombre, une pointe glacée contre sa joue, ses paupières s'ouvrirent de nouveau. A moins d'un centimètre de son œil, le talon aiguille de Daphné.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? », murmura-t-elle avec cruauté. « Pour avoir osé faire les yeux doux à Drago, je te les crève et je te force à les manger ? J'aimerais beaucoup ça, pas toi ? »

Elle appuya un peu plus la pointe de son talon, et Hermione hurla de toute ses forces alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux se révulser de douleur. Son cri résonna dans toute la cour, alors que le talon s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa peau, avec une lenteur mesurée et cruelle. Elle sentit son épiderme s'ouvrir lentement, et le chaleur poisseuse du sang couler jusqu'à son œil pour l'aveugler de rouge.

« NON ! », hurla-t-elle de toute ses forces.

Elle sentit son cerveau disjoncter, surchauffer, ses muscles bouillonner, une poussée de puissance jaillit en elle et une détonation résonna dans la cour, alors que trois lueurs d'un rouge vif fondaient vers le ciel, pour exploser comme des fusées de détresse. Daphné fut violemment rejetée en arrière, et la Gryffondor trouva la force de rouler sur elle-même. Dans un grondement sinistre, elle réussit à se mettre à quatre pattes, mais ses muscles de pierre ne lui permirent pas de se relever. Agonisante, elle se mit à tousser, alors qu'elle avalait le sang qui ruisselait de son œil à grosses gouttes.

Hestia se précipita pour relever Daphné qui fusilla Granger du regard avant de se tourner vers Parkinson, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? », rugit Daphné.

« De la magie sans baguette. Décidément, Granger, tu es vraiment une sorcière hors du commun... », souffla Pansy avant de s'approcher de la Gryffondor. « On va s'assurer que tu puisses pas nous refaire un coup du genre, si tu veux bien ? »

Toujours à quatre pattes, les muscles brulants sous l'effort, le souffle si lent qu'elle se sentait sur le point de vaciller, Hermione leva lentement la tête vers Parkinson qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Le filet de sang gouttait de son menton, _ploc ploc ploc_ , sur le sol. La bouche déformée par la haine, elle peina à articuler :

« J'aurais... dû... te... buter... »

Un sourire triomphant illumina le visage de Pansy : « Et oui, et oui. Les regrets, ces vilaines petites bêtes... », elle se pencha pour que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui d'Hermione et, la baguette sur la tempe de la préfète, elle murmura : « _Confundo Maxima._ »

Le jet qui frappa Hermione en plein visage la projeta en arrière et son corps meurtri s'éclata contre la statue de Morgane qui encaissa le coup dans un grondement terrifiant. Son cerveau rentra en ébullition, puis ralentit soudainement, se stoppa net. Elle discerna les contours du décor avec moins de netteté, pourtant ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

« Et moi qui voulais te tuer tout de suite », cracha une voix dans son oreille alors qu'on empoignait ses cheveux et lui tirait violemment la tête en arrière. «Pansy avait raison, je vais en profiter un peu... »

Tout se mêlait dans sa tête, dansait confusément. Elle ne se souvenait plus... Elle voulait... Non, il fallait qu'elle se souvienne. Pansy, Daphné, il fallait qu'elle se souvienne... La cour pavé, sous ses paumes, le sang qui ruisselait dans sa bouche... Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne... Mais de quoi ? Elle sentit son esprit partir à la dérive, alors qu'une infime partie de son cerveau, anesthésiée, se débattait dans la brume qui emplissait son crâne... Dans le brouillard de ses pensées, quelque chose s'accrochait, essayait de ne pas être entraînée dans le flot d'oubli qui effaçait peu à peu le reste... _Hermione Granger, elle était Hermione Granger_ , hurlait une petite voix étouffée au fond de son cerveau. _Hermione Granger, rappelle-toi, Hermione Granger_... _Hermione, Hermione, Hermione_. Elle s'accrochait à cette idée, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, sans vraiment savoir si c'était vrai. _Hermione, Hermione, Hermione,_ elle se le répétait en boucle. N'oublie pas.

Un coup en plein dans son ventre la plia en deux, et elle cracha une gerbe de sang. La douleur, ça, elle pouvait la sentir. La douleur qui électrisait ses membres. Un nouveau coup, une nouvelle pluie de gouttelettes rouges. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ces petites traînées de sang, maculant le sol. Son sang. Elle avait mal. Son cerveau hurlait. Elle sentait son esprit se cabrer dans son crâne, tentant de rejeter les informations douloureuses qui lui parvenait. _Hermione, je suis Hermione Granger,_ répétait-elle, mâchonnant ses mots, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

On marcha sur sa main d'un coup sec, ses os craquèrent. Elle se cabra en avant et vomit alors qu'une virulente douleur convulsait son corps. Comme si on avait fracassé son crâne à coup de barre métallique. Tout était flou autour d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait plus. Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Qui... ? Les mots se disloquèrent dans son cerveau. Elle n'arrivait plus... Les phrases tournaient, se mélangeaient. Rien n'avait plus de sens. _Hermione Granger... Hermione..._

« Laisse m'en un peu, à moi aussi », ricana une voix.

Elle entendit des pas. _Boum boum boum._ Ils résonnaient dans la cour. Ou peut-être bien dans sa tête. _Boum boum boum._ La douleur était abjecte. Insupportable. Son corps hurlait de désespoir. Un flot humide sur ses joues. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. A gros sanglots. Elle était secouée de spasmes. Elle hurlait, elle se roulait de douleur. _Boum, boum, boum. Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger._ Des griffes empoignèrent son visage. Ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à se fixer. Du flou. Des cheveux noirs. Du sang dans sa bouche. Une fièvre fulgurante. _Hermione, bon sang, Hermione_. On la fit rouler sur le côté, le visage face au ciel. Les serres écorchèrent sa peau. Elle hurla. Elle devait se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle devait... mais elle avait oublié.

 _BOUM, BOUM, BOUM._ Cette fois-ci, malgré le rideau opaque brouillant sa vue, elle vit clairement trois lueurs rouges apparaître dans le ciel, comme un feu d'artifice. Toujours les griffes autours de son visage agonisant. _BOUM BOUM BOUM, BOUM BOUM BOUM._ Six autres lueurs. Puis encore quatre. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Est-ce qu'elle était morte ? Sûrement. Deux autres lueurs. Les griffes se relâchèrent soudainement. Elle entendit crier. Peut-être que c'était elle. Peut-être.

« _Finite Incantatem !_ », s'écria une voix, et un faisceau de lumière la frappa de plein fouet.

Ce fut l'explosion. Sa vue se fixa de nouveau, son corps retrouva sa mobilité, et une fulgurante douleur la terrassa. Elle se pencha sur le côté et vomit de nouveau. Tremblante, elle s'agrippa aux pieds de la statue de Morgane pour se redresser tant bien que mal, mais ses bras se dérobèrent et elle s'affala en position assise. Une douleur atroce tambourinait contre son crâne, et des formes flous dansaient devant ses yeux. Sa bouche était pâteuse, gorgée de goût métallique. Elle releva les yeux et vit la silhouette élancée de Calypso s'avancer dans la cour.

« _Periculum ! Periculum ! Protego ! Periculum ! Protego !_ », s'écriait Calypso alors que tour à tour des lueurs orangées fusaient dans le ciel, et qu'un écran bleuté la protégeait des attaques ennemis.

La Gryffondor passa une main ensanglantée sur son visage, son autre main toujours ballante sur le sol, contusionnée et difforme. Elle se retint de vomir et tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever mais ses jambes flageolantes la trahirent de plus belle, et elle s'écroula à nouveau sur le sol. Calypso tourbillonnait en esquivant les sortilèges.

« _Protego ! Protego ! Expelliarmus ! Protego ! Expelliarmus !_ », continuait-elle de marteler en tournant sur elle-même.

Le corps de Terrence Higgs s'encastra dans la porte branlante qui se brisa sous son poids, en projetant un nuage de poussière et de débris de bois qui avala un instant toute la petite cour. Deux secondes plus tard, une main empoignait son épaule, et la forçait à se relever.

« Tu vas réussir à marcher, Hermione ? », cria Calypso pour couvrir le bruit des sorts qui fusaient en tout sens. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva happée vers le haut, suspendue en l'air par des griffes invisibles qui semblaient la comprimer peu à peu. Par réflexe, elle avait lâché sa baguette qui roula aux pieds d'Hermione.

« Daphné ! », s'époumona Calypso. « Daphné ! Arrête cette folie ! Ne te laisse pas avoir par Pansy, Daphné... Tu vaux mieux que ça... »

La blonde hésita un instant, la main suspendue, l'air étrangement touchée, avant de secouer la tête avec vigueur :

« C'est trop tard », grinça-t-elle, catégorique. « Je te laisse le choix, soit tu pars, tout de suite. Soit tu es contre moi. »

« Daphné, tu sais que c'est pas aussi simple... Je ne veux pas être contre toi... »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement, en claquant sa langue contre son palais : « Oh, vous allez pleurer et vous faire un gros câlin en vous jurant d'être meilleures amies pour la vie, c'est ça ? Comme c'est touchant !», railla Pansy en se rapprochant de Calypso. « Bute-la, qu'on en finisse ! »

« Quoi ? Non ! », rugit Daphné. « T'es complètement folle, ma pauvre fille ! »

« Oh, je te sens d'humeur versatile, Greengrass... », susurra Pansy en la contournant lentement. « Je t'ai dit de la buter, alors tu la butes et tu te la fermes. »

Un éclat trouble brillait dans les yeux de la Reine Cobra. Elle jubilait... Elle nageait dans le bonheur. Un sourire dément éclairait son visage de folie ardente et incandescente. Il ne demeurait plus rien de l'ancienne Pansy, tout ce qu'il restait, là, c'était une folie meurtrière, sans frontières, ni limites.

« Non », répéta Daphné en se plaçant devant Calypso.

« Ah, je vois... Peut-être que dans ce cas... », murmurait toujours Parkinson en tournant lentement autour de la blonde. « Peut-être que je devrais... _Expelliarmus !_ », lança-t-elle subitement, alors que la baguette de Daphné était violemment expulsée de sa main.

Elle pointa sa propre baguette sur son ancienne camarade de complot et lui sourit de toutes dents.

« ... peut-être que je devrais... te tuer toi aussi ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Et après je tuerai ton petit Drago chéri ? C'est pas une bonne idée ça ? »

« Tu m'avais dit que tu laisserais Drago en dehors de tout ça ! », protesta Daphné, soudain affolée.

« On n'arrive pas sur le trône en tenant ses promesses, naïve petite Daphné. »

Daphné fit un pas vers Pansy. Juchée sur ses talons hauts, elle la dépassait d'une bonne tête, ses cheveux blonds légèrement défaits, ses yeux verts assombris de colère.

« Ne t'avise pas... de le toucher... », bouillonna l'aînée Greengrass.

« Oh, je ne vais pas le toucher... je vais le tuer, t'entends ? Le tuer, le crever, le buter, le détruire, l'exterminer, le massacrer... », chantonna Parkinson, en adressant à la blonde un sourire démesuré.

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, Daphné s'avança et sa main vint violemment gifler la joue de Parkinson, dans un claquement sonore qui se répercuta dans la cour de pierre.

Un silence de mort était retombé sur la place. Un silence terrorisé. La main sur la joue, le visage baissé, Pansy resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de relever sa figure pour toiser Daphné. Un rire malade, cru et malsain s'échappa de sa gorge en petites secousses rauques, puis s'amplifia, gagna toute la cour, écorcha leurs oreilles. La main toujours sur la joue, les épaules rehaussés de petites convulsions hilares, Pansy les dévisageait tour à tour d'un regard avide.

« ... peut-être que je devrais tous vous tuer... Peut-être que je devrais vous faire brûler, un par un. Faire un bûcher, où je ferai cramer tous les traitres et les lâches... peut-être que je devrais te tuer la première, Daphné... pour montrer l'exemple... »

Tétanisée, Daphné recula d'un pas, les yeux grands écarquillés. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent plus encore, et elle tomba lentement à genoux, la respiration sifflante, les mains plaquée sur le col de sa chemise qu'elle tirait de toutes ses forces.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu... fais ? », articula-t-elle en s'agrippant au sol de ses mains délicates.

« Je fais bouillir ton sang. Je le fais chauffer, chauffer, chauffer... jusqu'à ce que t'imploses dans un feu d'artifices d'organes et de boyaux », ricana Pansy. « _Boum !_ », ajouta-t-elle en mimant une explosion de ses mains.

« Ar... ar... rête... pitié... », haletait Daphné en s'écroulant sur le sol, le visage contre la pierre.

« PARKINSON ! LÂCHE-LA ! LÂCHE-LA ! ARRÊTE ! », hurla Calypso en se débattant de son emprise invisible, toujours suspendue bien au dessus du sol. « ARRÊTE ! »

Les yeux de Daphné se révulsèrent et elle se mit à convulser, alors que sa peau se teintait de plaques rouges, comme de la chair à vif. Sur ses mains d'abord, puis sur son cou, et enfin le rouge gagna son visage.

« NON ! », hurla une voix, et Pansy fut brusquement jetée au sol alors qu'Hestia l'empoignait par le col, la secouant contre la pierre.

« HAN ! », respira soudainement Daphné dans une immense bouffée d'air. Elle glissa de nouveau sur le sol, inconsciente.

« Laisse-la, laisse-la, laisse la ! », continuait de scander Hestia en en martelant le corps de Pansy contre la pierre. « Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ! »

« Dommage... que tu aies... oublié... notre petit arrangement... », articula lentement Pansy, et une gerbe de flammes verte embrasa le bras d'Hestia qui roula sur le sol en hurlant.

Alors que le Feudeymon ravageait toujours son bras, grignotant sa peau dans un crépitement sinistre à peine masqué par ses hurlements, Pansy se releva en la toisant méchamment. Un silence choqué avait suivi la scène, et une atroce odeur de peau calcinée flottait jusqu'à leurs narines. Dans un cri désespéré, Flora se précipita à son chevet, les yeux bordés de larmes, et encadra son visage de ses mains alors que sa jumelle continuait sa litanie de gémissements et de hurlements douloureux. Flora lui glissa des mots qu'elles seules comprenaient, en pleurant de plus belle.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! ARRÊTE, BON SANG, PANSY ! LAISSE-LA ! », se déchaina Calypso en essayant de descendre mais personne ne semblait enclin à l'aider.

Hermione sentait bien qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, elle le sentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Mais son cerveau ralenti semblait patiner dans les nuages, avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. A ses oreilles, les hurlements terrifiants de la jumelle Carrow résonnaient dans son cerveau, se cognant contre les parois de son crâne, prenant toute la place, effaçant jusqu'à la moindre trace de réflexion. Son cerveau, rempli d'une brume nébuleuse, semblait lui hurler des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulu se lever, mais s'effondra pathétiquement sur le sol, son pied avait glissé sur quelque chose. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la baguette de Calypso. Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, elle tendit la main, referma les doigts autour du bâton de bois. Elle sentit une petite décharge électrique la parcourir, comme si la baguette se débattait, ne reconnaissant pas sa propriétaire. Un nouveau hurlement d'Hestia... Ces flammes vertes léchant toujours son bras avec violence. Pansy qui s'approchait lentement d'elle. Calypso qui se débattait, toujours accrochée au ciel par une force invisible.

« _Finite_ », prononça-t-elle douloureusement en pointant Calypso de sa baguette.

Une détonation. Calypso s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat, tandis qu'Hermione était violemment projetée en arrière par la baguette qui la refusait comme maîtresse, et roula sur le sol en se protégeant le visage tant bien que mal, tandis que le petit bâton de bois atterrit un mètre plus loin dans un tintement. Silence glacial. Pansy pointa Hestia de sa baguette. Un hurlement, le même, lancinant... et puis de nouveaux cris et _BOUM BOUM BOUM_ , vingt lumières rouges décollèrent dans le ciel. A grands fracas, elle vit trois silhouettes débarquer par la ruelle. Toujours allongée sur le sol, plus sonnée que jamais, elle discerna Drago, Zabini et une fille aux cheveux violets s'avancer vers eux, baguettes dressées.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? », s'écria la fille que la Gryffondor ne connaissait pas.

« On a des invités surprises, à ce que je vois », sourit Pansy.

Le regard d'Hermione croisa celui de Drago dont le visage se décomposa en une moue horrifiée. Instinctivement, il courut vers elle, mais la voix de Pansy retentit, menaçante :

« Tu fais un pas de plus et je la bute, Malefoy. »

Le Serpentard s'arrêta immédiatement, son visage se peignit de haine et de frayeur, alors que les Cobras, tremblants, titubants, choqués, pointaient les trois nouveaux arrivants de leur baguette, terrifiés à l'idée de finir comme Hestia. Un instant de silence.

« Détruisez-les », clama Parkinson. Il y eut un instant de flottement, alors que pour la toute première fois, Drago vit passer dans le regard terrifié des Cobras, une ombre de doute. Pansy croisa les bras : « Détruisez-les, ou je brûle chacun d'entre vous jusqu'aux os. »

Comme s'ils venaient de recevoir un coup de fouet en plein visage, la petite armée de Pansy se regroupa autour d'elle. Huit. Avec Pansy, neuf. Contre cinq, sans compter Daphné. Elle vit Drago serrer nerveusement la mâchoire. Il savait, il savait qu'ils n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir indemnes. Le silence se fit pesant, se prolongea. Et puis, tout se passa à une vitesse démesurée.

Un rai de lumière fuse sur Zabini qui plonge sur le sol pour l'éviter de justesse, suivie de près par une pluie de sortilèges. La cour s'illumine de rouge, de bleu, de doré. Calypso roule sur le sol, saisit sa baguette avant de bondir sur ses pieds. _Protego, protego, protego,_ hurle-t-elle. Les murs rendent en écho les bruits d'explosions, les cris, les halètements. Des rais de lumières s'éclatent contre des écrans bleutés, se dissipent en une gerbe d'étincelles. La cour semble vibrer, bourdonner sous leurs pieds. Toujours ces cris, ces hurlements terrifiants. Réunissant ses dernières forces, Hermione se relève d'un bond et se précipite derrière Pansy, près de la porte où Higgs git toujours, sa baguette serrée dans le creux de sa main. Elle y est presque. Trois mètres, deux mètres, un mètre... un sort la percute de plein fouet, et elle sent de nouveau ses jambes se paralyser peu à peu. D'une impulsion, elle plonge en avant et se réceptionne abruptement sur le sol. Des lumières explosent partout au dessus d'elle. Elle tend la main. Ses doigts se crispent, se durcissant lentement... la baguette de Terence est juste là... Sous ses doigts... Dans un cri de douleur, ses doigts se referment autour de la baguette. _Finite !_ Ses jambes retrouvent leur mobilité. Elle se relève d'un bond, ignorant les craquements de ses os, et son œil aveuglé de sang. _Protego Maxima_ , s'écrie-t-elle. Une bulle mordorée l'entoure et elle se précipite vers Drago qui est aux prises avec Harper et Farley. _Petrificus Totalus._ Farley se crispe, et tombe en arrière sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Elle fait volte-face, prête à s'occuper de Harper, mais celui l'avise du coin de l'œil et lui balance un sort qui s'abat sur son bouclier protecteur avec la force d'un bulldozer, la faisant trembler jusqu'aux os. Profitant de l'inattention de son adversaire, Malefoy lui colle un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire qui le fait décoller du sol pour s'y effondrer pathétiquement la seconde d'après, complètement sonné. Drago jette un regard à Hermione, un regard qui dit : _J'ai eu peur._ Elle lui répond du même regard : _Moi aussi. Terriblement._ Il s'élance vers elle, mais un sort le frôle, passe à quelques centimètres de son visage, pour se fracasser contre le mur qui crache une nuée de morceaux de pierre. D'un geste, la Gryffondor pointe le sixième année à l'air patibulaire qui vient de s'attaquer à Drago, et le stupéfixe. Elle sent la main de Malefoy autour de son poignet. Quelque chose bourdonne en elle, érupte au milieu de toute cette cacophonie : un sentiment d'indicible amour, aussitôt broyé par l'irrépressible peur de le perdre, de le voir mourir, là, sous ses yeux. Elle se fait bousculer, et Marla passe en trombe derrière elle, en duel avec le cinquième année. Un autre cri. C'est Calypso. Près de la statue de Morgane, Zabini et elle tiennent tête à Pansy qui semble maîtriser la situation sans problème, jonglant entre sorts offensifs et défensifs sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Pire, Calypso et Zabini, semblent avoir du mal à tenir la cadence et Parkinson gagne peu à peu du terrain. Un sort perdu fait exploser les dalles sous les pieds de Drago et Hermione. Ils titubent, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, puis se lancent un regard équivoque, et d'un accord tacite, se précipitent vers Blaise et Calypso pour leur porter secours. Le sourire de Pansy s'allonge alors qu'elle esquive avec une facilité déconcertante les sorts des quatre attaquants. Le bouclier d'Hermione la protège toujours, mais elle se sent lente et affaiblie, ses sorts sont moins rapides, son œil la brûle, son cœur tambourine. _Sectum Fauces._ Le sort de Pansy ricoche contre le bouclier de la Gryffondor qui émet un grincement inquiétant. La baguette d'Hermione s'illumine, _Experlliarmus._ Dans un éclat de rire, Pansy esquive le sort. Elle semble danser, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quatre sorts fusent en même temps, mais s'embrase sans même toucher Parkinson.

Soudain, une liane brillante s'échappe de la baguette de Calypso et vient entourer la jambe de Pansy qui titube un instant. Son regard se fait noir. Un silence bourdonnant. Pansy tend sa baguette. Sa bouche articule quelque chose. Un hurlement.

Un rayon vert fond sur Calypso. Silence total. Tout le monde suit des yeux le rai mortel, qui semble presque défiler au ralenti. D'instinct, toujours protégée de son bouclier, Hermione se précipite et pousse Rosier de toute ses forces. Le sort entre en contact avec son bouclier. La protection grésille, clignote. Une onde de choc et Hermione est soufflée, et retombe au sol, inerte. Le visage déformé par la fureur, Zabini se précipite vers Pansy qui tombe au sol dans un craquement sinistre. Il lève le poing, l'abat sur le visage de la brune qui se met à rire, à rire encore, à rire plus fort. Elle rit de toutes ses forces. Un autre coup de poing, une bruit de déchirure. Elle rit toujours, mais son visage est maculé de sang. Un autre coup de poing encore. Elle murmure quelque chose. La main de Zabini fracasse une nouvelle fois le visage de la Reine Cobra. Elle murmure encore, comme une litanie, en boucle, elle susurre :

« C'est à cause de Malefoy. C'est à cause de Malefoy. Si ta jolie Calypso se retrouve en taule. C'est à cause de Malefoy. Malefoy. C'est de sa faute. »

Il ne l'entend pas. Il la frappe, il la frappe. Il est soudain tiré en arrière par Marla. Des bruits se font entendre. Des gens crient. Les professeurs débarquent. Des membres de la Brigade Magique, aussi. Il y a des hurlements. C'est Drago. Deux brigadiers le retiennent. Mais il hurle, il hurle de toutes ses forces, il se débat. Il veut aller voir Granger. Les brigadiers ne cillent pas, lui tordent chacun un bras. Le visage déformé par la haine, par le chagrin, par la douleur, il hurle, et se débat. Sa chemise déchirée au niveau du col, ses yeux gris presque noirs de colère, ses cheveux ébouriffés qui retombent en bataille sur son visage. Encore des cris.

Et toujours, ce même murmure : « C'est à cause de Malefoy. C'est à cause de Malefoy. C'est à cause de Malefoy. Malefoy. C'est de sa faute. Tout est de sa faute. »

* * *

 _Hum, hum... salut ?_

 _Bon. C'est officiellement le chapitre le plus long de l'histoire. Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses... et j'avoue, je suis un peu anxieuse d'avoir vos réactions à ce sujet ! Je ne vous fais pas une longue note, parce que j'ai surtout hâte de poster et de savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Qui que vous soyez, d'où que vous me lisiez, n'hésitez pas, laissez moi un petit message pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ! Ou pour me caillassez la tête si vous me détestez à la fin de ce chapitre, au choix._

 _D'ailleurs, j'ai une nouvelle idée d'histoire en tête, ouhou, Hermione/Drago, bien sûr (fan un jour, fan toujours) mais une UA, cette fois-ci. Grande première ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais j'ai hâte de vous montrer ça !_

 ** _Et puis, je ne le dirai jamais, merci pour vos critiques, vos messages, vos encouragements, et MERCI POUR LES 200 REVIEWS. Vous êtes quand même de sacrés amours, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! (Mais de qui je me moque, vous le savez déjà, hein ?)_**

 _Love, love, love._

* * *

 _ **IKNOX3 :** Merci pour cette jolie review pleine de douceur. Je suis vraiment infiniment ravie que cette scène t'ait plu ! Ça fait partie des scènes que je voulais écrire depuis le début de cette histoire, j'imaginais le décor, la torpeur, la tendresse... Imagine la frustration d'avoir du écrire toutes ces scènes où ils s'insultaient copieusement !  
_  
 _ **Maraille :** Hello, hello ! Hahaha, je te vois venir, essaye pas de m'avoir avec tes questions rhétoriques pour que je te donne des indices sur la probabilité d'une happy-end... JE SUIS TENUE AU SECRET, héhé. PITIÉ NE M'ENVOIE PAS PANSY ! ... ou moi, je t'envoie Daphné en lui disant que tu as fait les yeux doux à son cher Drago, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, haha !_

 **Nesta :** Dis donc, quel pouvoir de persuasion ! En tout cas, j'espère que ta sœur te remercie tous les jours, c'est mérité !

 _Hum, oui... En effet, il n'y a pas grand risque pour que Pansy et Drago deviennent BFF... A moins que... HAN ! PLOT TWIST ! EN FAIT ILS SONT SECRÈTEMENT AMOUREUX L'UN DE L'AUTRE ! ... non, je t'ai pas convaincue ? Ah, bon, tant pis !_  
 _Sinon, en vrai, je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est ce que j'adore chez les personnages "inexploités" de JKR (et y en a quand même un bon paquet chez les vert et argent). Parce que bon, si Harry se mettait subitement à faire des lap dances sur du Shakira, ce serait quand même moyen crédible... Alors que Nott... qui sait ? (hahaha, j'aimerais tellement voir ça)._  
 _En tout cas, le trio Pansy/Nott/Zabini diffère toujours énormément d'une fanfiction à l'autre, c'est génial ! (Comme les frères Lestrange que j'ai quand même DECOUVERT grâce à ffnet)_  
 _Ouuuuh, bravo ! Tu vois que certaines de tes suppositions se sont révélés carrément vraies ! Pour le reste, je ne dirai rien !_  
 _Merci, je suis contente que t'apprécies bouger dans le château, en même temps, y a tellement de potentiel à exploiter, avec tous ces escaliers, ces placards discrets, ces recoins secrets, hum... je me perds, pardon._  
 _La vieille crado qui a des visions (Pythia, de son petit nom), tout ce qu'elle a prédit, c'est "un sort pire que la mort". Ça donne envie quand même, hein ?_  
 _Comme tu dis, Hermione a la belle vie, NON MAIS DE QUOI ELLE SE PLAINT ? Sans oublier qu'elle est préfète et qu'elle doit gérer les embrouilles du château. Franchement, Hermione, ça va, fais pas ta chouineuse, heiiiin._

 _Merci à toi pour ta longue review, et à très très très vite !_


	37. Aquilon

Assis derrière son bureau en bois d'acajou, Septimus Parkinson avait le nez plongé dans une pile imposante d'affaires criminelles toutes plus effroyables les unes que les autres. De sa pipe en bois, une volute de fumée âcre s'échappait pour se suspendre au silence pesant. Un verre de vin, drapé dans sa robe pourpre, avait été délaissé au coin du bureau, près d'une plume noire dont la pointe avait fini par sécher, faute d'être utilisée. Il régnait dans la pièce, une odeur de tabac froid et la lassitude des mauvais jours. Dans un bruissement de papier et un long soupir, le dossier de Nehla Shaffiq se referma et Septimus se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil de velours qui se fendit d'un grognement plaintif. Les coudes posés sur les bras du fauteuil, les mains liées sous le menton, il contempla un instant le feu, caché derrière l'opaque rideau de fumée de sa pipe. Quelque part dans la maison, un craquement troubla le silence, mais Septimus avait l'habitude. Leur vieille maison branlante se tassait sous le poids des années, menaçant de s'effondrer à chaque coup de vent. Malgré les recommandations pressantes de son entourage, et les mises en garde répétées de l'Agent de sûreté, Septimus n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à quitter sa vieille bicoque chancelante. Tout, dans ses pièces mal éclairées et ses couloirs sifflants, avait un arrière-goût de la belle Dahlia. Elle était là, un peu partout, appuyée contre le manteau de la cheminée, le regard perdu par la fenêtre ; assise sur les marches du grand escalier, un étrange sourire aux lèvres ; endormie sous le porche, ses cheveux bruns éparpillés sur le banc sur lequel elle s'était assoupie. Dahlia, Dahlia partout, Dahlia dans chaque recoin, Dahlia qui s'accroche aux vestiges de la maison, et à leurs souvenirs fanés.

« _Labor omnia vincit !_ », grinça la petite statuette d'oiseau placé au coin du bureau. « _Labor omnia vincit ! Labor omnia vincit !_ », piailla-t-il de plus belle, en voletant autour de la tête de Septimus Parkinson.

Ce dernier soupira et se redressa pour se replonger dans son travail, ignorant ses paupières aussi lourdes que du plomb. L'oiseau se percha de nouveau sur sa branche, calmé, et le père Parkinson se maudit une nouvelle fois de s'être laissé offrir ce Veilleur qui s'agaçait dès qu'il avait le malheur de se laisser aller à quelques rêveries. D'un geste las, le président du Magenmagot récupéra sa plume et ouvrit au hasard le dossier suivant, estampillé _Affaire Théodore Nott,_ mais avant même qu'il puisse en lire la première ligne, un mouvement dans les flammes attira son attention. Le crépitement familier d'un appel par Cheminette résonna dans la pièce silencieuse, et par réflexe, Septimus Parkinson jeta un œil à sa montre. Vingt-trois heures quarante-deux. Le président du Magenmagot fronça les sourcils, soucieux ; ce genre d'appel, si tard, n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Il lâcha aussitôt sa plume et s'avança vers la cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage du Chef de la Brigade Magique, Clarence Sedley, se dessinait dans les flammes. Septimus fut d'autant plus surpris de voir apparaître le visage de son vieil ami qu'ils ne communiquaient jamais que par réseau personnel.

« Bonjour Clarence », salua le père Parkinson. « Tout va bien ? »

Malgré l'interposition des flammes, Septimus discerna nettement la ridule soucieuse qui barrait le front de son ami, et il sentit une bouffée d'angoisse se répandre en lui avec une violence fulgurante. Un odieux pressentiment lui tenaillait l'estomac.

« Écoute, Septimus... Je préférais que tu l'apprennes par moi plutôt que par les journaux... »

Cette fois, le sang de Septimus se glaça totalement, et une fièvre moite le submergea de la tête aux pieds. Une goutte de sueur froide dévala son front, et il s'agrippa au rebord du fauteuil pour ne pas vaciller. Cette scène le transportait dix-huit ans en arrière, reformait les contours de cette fatale soirée, des années plus tôt, avec une effroyable précision.

« Qu'est-ce que... », commença-t-il mais les mots s'agglutinèrent dans sa gorge pour y mourir tout à fait.

Un bref silence, et le visage de Clarence sembla sortir un peu plus des flammes. Il hésita un instant, les sourcils douloureusement froncés, avant de vérifier qu'il était bien seul d'un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule. Un nouveau silence, puis...

« C'est Pansy... », expliqua-t-il finalement. « ... elle est en garde à vue, à Norwood-Upon-Bridge. Elle sera transférée dans les quartiers londoniens de la Brigade Magique demain matin. Je suis désolé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », s'entendit-il demander, de très loin.

« Elle a... On n'a pas encore le fin mot de l'histoire... elle aurait utilisé un sort interdit. »

« Un sort interdit ? », répéta Parkinson, pétrifié. « Quel sort interdit ? »

« Le sort de mort. »

Les yeux dans le vague, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur, Septimus laissa un silence térébrant s'abattre sur la pièce pendant de longues minutes, tout juste troublé par le crépitement impatient des flammes. Le feu dansant bardait les contours de son visage de lueurs rougeoyantes. Par pudeur, Clarence détourna le regard, comme il l'avait fait dix-huit ans plus tôt, un soir d'Automne glacé balayé par les aquilons.

« Clarence, est-ce que je peux la voir ? », demanda finalement Septimus au bout d'un long moment.

Le Chef de la Brigade Magique ferma douloureusement les yeux ; il avait anticipé la question, bien sûr. Il avait même anticipé l'amer arrière-goût de déjà vu qui lui nouait la gorge. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

« Tu sais que c'est interdit, Septimus. Tu le sais peut-être même mieux que moi », argua-t-il nerveusement.

« Je t'en prie, Clarence. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi la voir. Juste quelques minutes... je t'en prie. »

Un long soupir, puis le Brigadier opina lentement du chef.

« Quinze minutes, Septimus, pas plus. Utilise le réseau de Cheminette en passant par mon bureau, je m'occuperai d'effacer les traces de ta venue. Je t'attends dans cinq minutes. Si tu as une minute de retard, je bloque le réseau. »

« Merci. Du fond du cœur, merci. »

Dans un faible sourire, le visage de Clarence disparut et Septimus sentit alors tout le poids de la peur, de la colère et de la déception, l'écraser comme un rouleau compresseur. Il inspira lentement et retrouva un calme relatif. Après tout, Sedley avait bien dit qu'il n'avait pas encore le fin mot de l'histoire. C'était peut-être une vulgaire erreur. Non, c'était _forcément_ une erreur. Laissant en plan son bureau, il suivit les instructions du Brigadier à la lettre et atterrit cinq minutes et sept secondes plus tard dans le bureau de son ami qui s'empressa de le conduire dans une cellule obscure. Après s'être assuré que personne ne traînait dans le coin, Clarence déverrouilla la cellule et fit entrer Septimus avant de se retirer en hâte. Le cœur du père Parkinson se fissura dans sa poitrine.

Assise au fond de sa geôle, une silhouette voutée se dessinait dans l'ombre. Quand il s'approcha, Pansy releva lentement le visage et le Président du Magenmagot peina à reconnaître sa fille. Le visage contusionné, bleu et violâtre, la paupière gauche tellement gonflée qu'elle mangeait voracement son œil - simple fente brunâtre au milieu de tout cet amas de chair rouge - Pansy arborait un sourire de contentement, accentuant la difformité de sa mâchoire brisée. Septimus fut pris d'une violente nausée, alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle jusqu'à lui faire tout à fait face.

« Oh, Pansy, Pansy... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Oh Pansy... », murmurait-il du bout des lèvres.

« Je ne lui ressemble plus, maintenant, hein ? », répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui asséner un coup de poignard en plein dans le cœur, et s'appuya contre le mur glacé de la cellule pour ne pas s'effondrer. Si un jour sa fille avait été le portrait craché de la belle Dahlia Parkinson, elles n'avaient désormais plus rien en commun, outre ces yeux d'obsidienne qu'ils voyaient briller d'une lueur démente. Terrassé de chagrin, il posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Pansy qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble, répétant comme une litanie :

« Elle me verra. Où qu'elle soit, elle me verra. Elle verra mon nom et mon visage sur tous les journaux du pays. Et elle saura. Elle saura que tout est de sa faute. Elle me verra. Elle viendra me voir. Elle ne pourra plus s'échapper, plus se cacher. Je serai là, partout... »

Des larmes brûlantes débordèrent des yeux de Septimus avant de s'écraser sur le sol dans un _ploc, ploc, ploc_ désordonné. Enfin, interrompant brutalement ses murmures empreints de folie, Pansy releva sa figure vultueuse pour dévisager son père.

« Papa ? », demanda-t-elle doucement. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Pansy... Oh, Pansy... Pardon... Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais dû te dire, t'expliquer. »

« Comme quoi ? », interrogea-t-elle, et soudain, elle avait l'air d'une toute petite fille.

Silence. Un sanglot étouffé. Une ombre plana sur les cachots, une ombre lourde de non-dits et de vilains secrets.

« Pardon... »

« Comme quoi ? », répéta Pansy, alors que ses yeux se bordaient de larmes douloureuses.

Septimus se passa une main sur le visage. Ses yeux cernés, son visage ridé d'un millier de petites crevasses, et ses lèvres pincées, le vieillissaient d'une centaine d'années, lui conféraient une fragilité délicate. Enfin, dans le silence étouffant, il parla :

« Ta mère est morte, Pansy. Elle n'est jamais partie, elle ne nous a jamais abandonnés, elle est _morte_. »

Les mots dégringolèrent de sa bouche à grands fracas, comme s'il s'agissait de dizaines de petites bombes meurtrières qui explosèrent le cœur de Pansy en milliers de fragments. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme pour empêcher les mots de courir jusqu'à son cerveau, sa respiration se fit saccadée, rauque, puis, soudain, un cri déchirant passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Puis un second. Les hurlements se prolongèrent, s'intensifièrent alors qu'elle se jetait sur son père en martelant son torse de ses poings.

« Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Tu mens ! », scandait-elle comme une démente. « Tu mens ! Tais-toi ! Tu mens ! »

« Pardon... pardon... pardon... », murmurait son père en la serrant contre lui malgré ses coups répétés. « Pardon... J'aurais dû, je... Oh, Pansy, pardon... Pardon... »

Les gesticulations de Pansy se calmèrent mais son corps était désormais agité de spasmes violents et désordonnés, et des larmes amères dévalaient sans pudeur le contour tuméfié de son visage.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? », articula-t-elle douloureusement.

« ...parce que... parce que c'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute si ta mère est morte... et je... je voulais pas... que tu partes, que tu me laisses... j'ai pas eu le courage... je pensais qu'avec le temps, qu'avec le temps, ça passerait... je pensais que... J'avais peur, Pansy, je suis lâche et j'avais peur... »

Un claquement de porte, et la silhouette de Clarence apparut dans l'obscurité de leurs sombres retrouvailles. Il se gratta la tête, mal à l'aise, avant de toussoter pour annoncer sa présence.

« Septimus, il faut que tu partes », déclara-t-il d'une voix embarrassée, avant d'ajouter : « Je peux te laisser encore cinq minutes, mais pas plus. Vraiment. Ça devient risqué pour moi, là. J'ai congédié toute la section, c'est une question de minutes avant qu'on m'envoie la relève. »

La gorge nouée, Septimus se contenta de hocher la tête pour toute réponse. D'un geste, il agrippa les épaules de Pansy et se pencha pour que leur visage soient au même niveau. L'air hagard, Pansy se contentait de fixer le plafond, le regard vide, la bouche entrouverte. Si elle ne s'était pas tenue debout en ce moment même, il aurait pu penser qu'elle était tout bonnement inconsciente.

« Écoute-moi, Pansy. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Ce ne sera pas moi qui présiderai le Magenmagot lors de ton procès. Et je ne pourrai pas non plus te contacter d'ici là. Le conseil jugera qu'il y a conflit d'intérêts. Pansy, la seule façon de t'en sortir sans passer par Azkaban, c'est de plaider la folie. »

Les yeux toujours braqués sur le plafond, le corps toujours raide, Pansy se fendit d'un ricanement mauvais.

« Je ne suis pas folle... », murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais, Pansy, je sais. C'est... tu comprends, pour un crime comme ça... pour le sort Interdit... c'est la seule solution. »

« Je ne suis pas folle... », répéta-t-elle.

Septimus sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine alors que de l'autre côté de la porte, un bref _toc toc_ lui rappelait que le moment était venu. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer une nouvelle fois, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il prit délicatement la main de sa fille, comme pour la rassurer.

« Je dois y aller, Pansy. J'essayerai de te rendre visite... Je... J'essayerai... »

Le visage toujours balancé en arrière, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Un terrible sentiment de vide creusait tout son corps, écartelait son cœur, écrabouillait son cerveau. Elle avait passé une vie entière à poursuivre des chimères. Une vie entière à courir derrière un fantôme, à haïr sa mère pour des mensonges. Tout ça pour... tout ça pour rien. Elle avait gâché sa vie et maintenant, elle allait crever dans les lits sales de la section psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste... et ça encore, c'était si elle avait de la chance. Sans la voir, elle entendit la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir dans un cliquetis métallique, et enfin, elle consentit à relever lentement le visage.

« Je reviendrai », lui glissa son père d'une voix douce.

« Ne te donne pas cette peine », trancha Pansy.

Elle entrevit l'ombre d'un intense chagrin voguer sur les prunelles azur de son père, mais d'une pression à l'épaule, Clarence Sedley lui intima qu'il était temps de partir, et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à sa fille, Septimus disparut dans l'obscurité. Alors, enfin, Pansy se laissa glisser sur le sol et pleura à gros sanglots, chassant sa douleur, sa tristesse, son sentiment d'extrême trahison et d'intense solitude en averses diluviennes qui dégringolaient de ses yeux pour venir détremper le sol. A quatre pattes face au pavés de sa geôle, toute une vie de mensonges et de cachotteries revint la frapper en plein visage, et elle crut un instant qu'elle allait mourir de chagrin. Dix-neuf ans. Dix-neuf ans, réduits à néant, à des milliers de petits éclats ternes, lui laissant un goût de cendre et de sang, un goût de cruauté et d'ultime défaite. Elle avait l'impression que les contours de sa silhouette étaient en train de s'estomper, pour s'effacer tout à fait. Elle n'était plus que du vide ; du haut de son crâne, à la pointe de ses talons aiguilles. Du vide. Du vide partout. Ce vide angoissant. Celui placardé sur les photos de familles ou planqué dans le noir de son regard. Encore ce vide qui la rongeait. Elle n'était plus rien. Les édifices d'orgueil, les forteresses de cruauté, les remparts de vengeance qu'elles avait passé une vie entière à se construire... envolés. Tout ce en quoi elle avait toujours cru... balayé. En elle, juste cet écho infini ; celui qui sonne creux.

Quand des dizaines de minutes se furent empilées douloureusement, et qu'elle eut tant pleuré qu'elle put sentir le sol légèrement humide sous ses doigts sales, elle se recroquevilla sur le sol et murmura :

« _Adunaro Aquam..._ »

Les gouttelettes jonchant le sol se réunirent en une petite flaque irisée sur laquelle Pansy se pencha pour observer son reflet légèrement déformé.

Et pour la toute première fois depuis des années, Pansy se regarda dans les yeux. Ils lui parurent soudain d'une douceur indicible. Un étrange sourire naquît sur ses lèvres, mélange confus de tristesse, de regrets et de tendresse. Dix-huit ans après la mort de sa mère, Pansy pouvait enfin faire son deuil.

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Pansy pardonna à sa mère un crime qu'elle n'avait jamais commis. Et dans le vide béant qu'elle était devenu, il ne demeura plus qu'un intense et incommensurable amour.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

« Nous ne sommes pas en train de vous accuser, Monsieur Malefoy », lui assura d'une voix mielleuse la grande blonde qui se tenait face à lui, un écusson estampillé Sergent _I. Kinge_ piqué sur le revers de son uniforme.

« Je veux voir Hermione Granger », répéta Drago, pour la centième fois depuis son arrivée dans les bureaux de la Brigade Magique.

« Oui, ça, je crois bien l'avoir compris », répondit Kinge avec un sourire complaisant. « Nous, nous voulons _juste_ votre témoignage. »

« Et moi je veux _juste_ voir Hermione Granger », réitéra le Serpentard.

Depuis qu'il avait été traîné de force dans les locaux de la Brigade, Drago avait l'impression d'être en apnée. Chaque cellule de son maudit corps hurlait au supplice, bourdonnant en lui, l'accablant d'une fièvre fulgurante. Dans le théâtre de son esprit torturé, il revoyait le corps inerte d'Hermione, au sol. Il ne savait rien. Il n'avait aucune idée... de son état, de l'endroit où elle était... rien. Et ces putain de brigadiers qui refusaient de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il allait devenir fou. Il allait les buter un par un, s'il le fallait. Il voulait juste savoir si... Sa gorge se serra, son pouls s'accéléra alors que l'hypothèse restait en suspend dans son crâne. Si... quoi ? Si... rien du tout. Hermione allait bien. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, pas d'autre potentielle réponse, pas d'autre théorie. Il déglutit lentement avec la féroce impression qu'il allait tout simplement rendre l'âme dans la chaleur capitonnée de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Monsieur Malefoy... », l'interpela le Sergent Kinge avec un sourire qui se voulait très certainement amical mais qui avait juste l'air affreusement détaché. «...nous voulons juste votre version des faits afin de pouvoir la comparer avec celle des autres témoins. »

C'était impossible. Impossible. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas... Ses poings se serrèrent, ses jointures blanchirent, et soudain, il plongea son visage dans ses mains. Ses cheveux blonds s'éparpillèrent de part et d'autre de son visage, ses mains se crispèrent pour ne pas trembler. Il devait avoir l'air pathétique. Sûrement. Mais il s'en foutait.

« Dites-moi juste... dites-moi juste comment elle va... c'est tout ce que je veux savoir... »

Le Sergent Kinge lui jeta un regard incertain avant de se tourner vers son supérieur, le _Superintendant W. Hobart_ , qui observait l'interrogatoire, appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés. Lentement, il lui fit non de la tête et la blonde se tourna de nouveau vers Drago, une moue contrite au visage.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur Malefoy, nous ne pouvons pas vous communiquer ce type d'informations. Cela pourrait influencer votre version des faits. »

« Ce type _'d'informations'_... », s'étrangla Drago dans un rire amer. « ... mais putain, vous vous vous entendez ? Comme si... comme si c'était qu'une putain d'information ! Je veux savoir comment elle va... »

Il se releva brusquement, le visage crispé de fureur et d'un coup de pied, il envoya valser sa chaise qui s'éclata contre le mur avec fracas.

« Je veux savoir comment elle va, vous avez compris ? Je suis un putain de Malefoy, s'il le faut, je vous descends en un claquement de doigts ! », rugit Drago en envoyant valser les affaires qui jonchaient le bureau.

« _Sede !_ », s'écria aussitôt le Superintendant en pointant Drago de sa baguette.

La chaise se releva d'elle-même et Drago se retrouva soudainement happé, pour finir vissé au fauteuil, enserré par un étau invisible. Il tenta de se débattre, mais l'emprise sembla se raffermir encore un peu plus, et il finit par abandonner, la mâchoire crispée. D'un geste de la main, Hobart congédia Kinge qui s'exécuta docilement et quitta la pièce.

« Laissez-moi clarifier la situation, Monsieur Malefoy. Nous enquêtons sur l'utilisation d'un Sort Interdit qui peut mener à une perpétuité à Azkaban. Tout ce que nous vous demandons, c'est votre témoignage ainsi qu'une totale coopération. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, tout comme vous n'êtes pas le mien et je vous déconseille fortement de vous positionner comme tel. »

Drago lui jeta un regard assassin avant de se laisser aller en arrière dans son fauteuil alors que l'étau invisible se desserrait légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? », demanda le Serpentard d'une voix contenue.

« Votre version des faits. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé sur les lieux de l'attaque ? »

Drago sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de capituler.

« Je devais retrouver Hermione Granger à quinze heures, après avoir fait une visite de Pré-au-Lard aux première année. Elle était en retard... et puis... et j'ai vu les lumières d'alerte. Je savais que c'était elle... mais je savais pas où elle était. Je suis retourné en centre-ville, je suis tombé sur Zabini, Calypso et Marla. On s'est séparé pour la retrouver... celui qui la retrouvait le premier sonnait l'alerte pour que les autres puissent venir en renforts. C'est Calypso qui l'a retrouvée. On a rappliqué aussi vite qu'on a pu. Granger et Rosier étaient aux prises avec Pansy Parkinson et sa bande. »

Dans son dos, Drago entendit une plume gratter frénétiquement le papier. Le Superintendant sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'acquiescer, en joignant ses mains sous son menton.

« Je vais vous demander de me raconter l'attaque étape par étape. Chaque détail est à prendre en compte, alors faites vraiment l'effort de mobiliser tous vos souvenirs. »

« Après ça, est-ce que je pourrais enfin avoir des nouvelles d'Hermione ? »

« Oui », répondit laconiquement Hobart avant de fixer son regard sur celui du blond.

Les poings de Drago se serrèrent mais il consentit à livrer sa version des faits dans les moindres détails. Il sentit tout son corps se crisper au fur et à mesure de son récit, et une angoisse étouffante se loger dans sa gorge, pour enfler, enfler, enfler. Une peur indescriptible l'oppressa et il finit son témoignage, essoufflé, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Son pouls était lancé dans une course folle, sa bouche s'assécha brutalement alors qu'il réalisait que... non. Il s'interdit d'approfondir sa pensée, et releva deux yeux plein d'appréhension vers Hobart qui était resté silencieusement impassible en observant le combat intérieur du jeune homme. Le Superintendant se releva soudain, s'orientant vers la porte, mais Drago bondit de son siège et l'arrêta par la manche.

« Hermione ? », peina-t-il à articuler.

« Ces informations sont des éléments de l'affaire classés confidentiels. »

La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit sous le choc.

« Vous m'aviez dit que... »

« Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit. »

« Vous avez menti », constata froidement Drago, les sourcils désormais si froncés qu'ils zébraient son front de plis furieux.

Le Superintendant dégagea sèchement son bras de l'emprise de Drago avant de lui faire face, le visage peint d'un profond mépris. Il claqua des doigts, et la plume qui grattait frénétiquement le papier, retranscrivant mot pour mot leur conversation, s'arrêta aussi sec et retomba sur la table, inerte.

« Oui, je vous ai menti. Tout comme je vous ai menti quand j'ai affirmé que vous n'étiez pas mon ennemi. Je vous méprise avec autant de force qu'il m'en faut pour garder mon self-control et ne pas vous jeter dans une cellule d'Azkaban pour vous y voir bouffé par les rats. »

Malefoy se composa un masque de froideur, et jeta un regard noir à Hobart.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il simplement.

« Parce que c'est ton chien de père qui a tué ma sœur. Et pour ce que ça vaut, je te souhaite de crever de chagrin. »

Le Brigadier lui jeta un regard suintant de rancœur avant de quitter la pièce dans un claquement de porte. Désemparé et nauséeux, Drago attrapa sa veste d'un geste de la main avant de quitter les quartiers de la Brigade Magique d'un pas pressé. Il fallait qu'il retourne à Poudlard au plus vite, et s'il fallait mettre à sac tout le château pour ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche d'information, il le ferait sans hésitation. La porte du bureau de la Brigade se referma derrière lui, emportant avec elle la lueur rassurante qui éclairait la rue un instant plus tôt. Il se retrouva plongé dans une pénombre inquiétante, alors qu'un crachin traitre emplissait l'air d'une atmosphère morose. Il revêtit sa veste et soupira : il ne savait même pas comment rejoindre Poudlard depuis Norwood-Upon-Bridge, le minuscule hameau séparé de Pré-au-Lard par un pont et un petit bois réputé pour être hanté. Las, il s'aventura au hasard vers le bois, les mains plongées dans les poches, la tête enfouie dans son col.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! », l'interpela une voix dans son dos.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais ralentit l'allure pour finalement se retourner. Le Sergent Kinge le rattrapa en deux enjambées, pas essoufflée le moins du monde, et lui tendit une enveloppe.

« La retranscription de votre témoignage. Consultez-la pour vous assurer qu'elle est conforme à votre version des faits, et si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter pour nous en faire part. »

Le Serpentard lâcha un reniflement dédaigneux avant de se détourner.

« J'en veux pas, de votre retranscription. Brûlez-la, si le cœur vous en dit. Et profitez du bûcher pour cramer votre supérieur, le monde ne s'en portera que mieux. »

Kinge étouffa un petit rire nerveux alors que Malefoy se retournait tout à fait et commençait à s'éloigner pour de bon. Elle lui courut de nouveau après et, une fois arrivée à son niveau, elle lui fourra l'enveloppe dans les mains.

« Je vous assure que ça peut vous être utile. Ah, et Pré-au-Lard c'est dans cette direction », souffla-t-elle en pointant du doigt un petit chemin boueux, vers la gauche.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait tourné les talons. Dans un soupir, il haussa les épaules et fourra l'enveloppe dans sa poche.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Dans un grondement sourd, la porte du bureau de la directrice claqua dans leur dos et McGonagall pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas rageur. Elle les contourna pour venir se placer derrière son bureau et d'un geste furieux, elle abattit ses deux poings sur la surface de bois qui laissa échapper un craquement plaintif. Le visage pâle serti de plaques rougeâtres, les yeux écarquillés et les cheveux défaits, elle les toisa un à un alors que les Serpentard baissaient le regard, intimidés par la colère virulente de la directrice.

« J'ai honte ! », rugit-elle. « J'ai honte _de vous_ et j'ai honte _pour vous_ ! »

Zabini ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais McGonagall ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses, vos accusations ou vos plaidoyers. J'ai cru bon vous faire confiance, j'ai placé en vous tous mes espoirs. J'ai cru... J'ai cru que vous agiriez en adultes... Mais enfin, à quoi pensez-vous ? Vous n'avez rien appris ? Rien compris des sacrifices que nous avons fait ? Quand, dites-moi, _quand_ êtes vous devenus ces petits monstres, prêts à vous entredéchirer à la moindre occasion ? Et moi... moi qui avais cru... que vous agiriez comme les adultes que vous êtes censés être... je croyais... je croyais que vous réussiriez à éviter les erreurs qui nous ont mené jusqu'ici... »

« Professeur... », tenta de plaider Calypso, mais le regard noir que lui jeta la directrice la fit taire aussitôt.

« Je ne veux rien entendre pour l'instant. J'ai eu tort, abominablement tort. Tort de croire en un quelconque espoir de paix et d'entraide. Mais ça n'arrivera pas une seconde fois, croyez-moi. Je ne veux plus vous voir en dehors de vos dortoirs après le repas dans la Grande Salle. Je surveillerai chacune de vos allées et venues, je vous traiterai comme les enfants que vous avez prouvé être. Messieurs Zabini et Malefoy, ainsi que mesdemoiselles Rosier et Karatzas, vous intégrerez le dortoir des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elles seront rentrées de Sainte-Mangouste, Mesdemoiselles Carrow et Greengrass intégreront le dortoir des Serdaigle. Monsieur Higgs et Mademoiselle Farley, vous rejoindrez les Poufsouffle. Quant à Messieurs Harper, Kirkstall et Caccini, vous restez à Serpentard. Je vous conseille de réfléchir à vos actes et à leurs conséquences. Oui, je vous enjoint à bien y réfléchir, et j'espère que vous réaliserez que votre attitude est inadmissible. A l'aide des renseignements collectés par la Brigade Magique, nous statueront sur votre sort. En attendant, faites profil bas. »

Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux décoiffés, avant de fermer longuement les yeux. Elle avait l'air épuisé. Non, ce n'était pas que de l'épuisement, il y avait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose comme un intense chagrin.

« Je ne laisserai pas ce château se désagréger par ma faute. Vous avez abusé de ma tolérance une fois... il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois. »

D'un geste de la main, elle les congédia froidement. Et sans s'adresser l'ombre d'un regard, ils se séparèrent tous, désœuvrés et perdus.

Calypso sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet et elle se retourna vivement, méfiante, avant d'adresser un petit sourire triste à Zabini. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de l'attirer contre elle. Tremblante, elle se laissa bercer par sa chaleur si familière et la douceur de sa peau.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle, Calypso », murmura-t-il à son oreille. « De ta mère, de son procès. Il faut que tu me racontes tout. Dans les moindres détails. »

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Les mains creusant furieusement un pot de terre, Drago se faisait violence pour occuper son esprit. Il avait toujours détesté se salir les mains... au sens propre, comme au figuré. Pourtant, machinalement, ses pas l'avaient mené à la serre, et ironiquement, c'est là qu'il tentait de refouler toutes les pensées obscures qui venaient lui susurrer que plus jamais, il ne reverrait Hermione. Ni ici, ni ailleurs. Ni en train d'arpenter le château à la recherche de quelques réfractaires aux règles. Ni en train de lui faire des leçons de morale. Ni en train de lui détailler les propriétés magiques de chaque plante. Et ses cheveux comme un ouragan de boucles brunes, et ses sourcils froncés sévèrement, et son doigt doctement levé. Merlin sait s'il détestait ça. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça, tout compte fait. Et ses bras passés autour de son cou, son sourire en coin qui murmurait des secrets interdits, et son rire inconvenant à faire pâlir toute la société Sang-Pur. Hermione et toutes ces jolies choses. Il lâcha un juron rageur et d'un geste de la main, envoya valser le pot en terre cuite qui s'éclata en mille morceaux sur le sol. Et pourquoi personne, dans ce foutu château ne voulait lui dire quoi que ce soit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce même silence qui laissait planer des doutes terrifiants ?

Instinctivement, il se pencha pour attraper un nouveau pot. Le quatrième depuis qu'il était arrivé. Les trois autres avaient volé en éclats, jonchant toujours le sol. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et des pas abrupts claquer contre le sol de pierre, dans son dos. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner que déjà, deux mains l'empoignaient férocement au niveau du col, avant de le plaquer rageusement contre l'établi de bois, éjectant au passages pots et plantes qui se déversèrent sur le sol avec fracas. Un bris de verre se fit entendre, et Drago se ressaisit enfin.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Zabini ? », peina-t-il à articuler.

Les yeux du métis le fusillèrent alors que d'un geste sec, il le tirait par le col pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

« Comment t'as pu faire ça, espèce d'enfoiré ? »

Malefoy fronça les sourcils et d'un geste ferme, il se dégagea de la poigne de Zabini en sondant brièvement son esprit, cherchant ce qui aurait pu mettre son ami dans une rage pareille, mais rien ne vint. Il lissa les plis de son uniforme, avant de hausser les sourcils avec lassitude.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Fais pas comme si tu savais pas, s'il te plaît. A d'autres, ton regard faussement innocent, j'ai eu ma dose. »

« Zabini, sérieusement, il va vraiment falloir être plus clair parce que ça commence à devenir compliqué de communiquer avec toi », s'impatienta Drago en se détournant pour attraper un sac de terre.

« Alors c'est comme ça avec toi, hein ? T'arrêtes jamais ta petite comédie ? Y'en a jamais que pour ta gueule dans ton petit monde, hein ? Les autres, t'en as rien à foutre. »

Toujours dos à lui, Malefoy se contenta de hausser les épaules en attrapant un nouveau pot, un des derniers rescapés du carnage Zabini.

« Je sais même pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Arrête, putain ! »

« Non, toi, arrête ! », s'énerva Drago en se retournant enfin, le visage crispé de colère. « Tu crois que j'ai pas autre chose à foutre qu'essayer de gérer tes crises existentielles ? »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Zabini lâcha :

« C'est à cause de vous si la mère de Calypso part en taule. »

« De quoi tu parles ? », soupira Drago, alors qu'il emplissait son pot de terre, toujours sans prêter attention à son ami.

Un silence tendu s'étira quelques secondes et puis, avec une lenteur pleine de reproches, Zabini prononça :

« C'était Isis Rosier. C'était elle, la planque. C'est comme ça que ton putain de père s'en est tiré, hein ? Il a balancé la mère de Calypso. Et ils ont fouillé le sous-sol de la maison. Le putain de sous-sol dans lequel sa mère n'avait jamais foutu les pieds. Tellement jamais foutu les pieds, qu'il était encore scellé par des sorts dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Et tu sais ce qu'ils y ont trouvé ? Des dizaines d'instruments de tortures, des ouvrages de magie noire, des cadavres en décomposition ! Merde Drago, mais tu sais ce qu'elle risque ? Elle risque le putain de baiser du Détraqueur ! Mais comment t'as pu laisser faire ça ? »

Lentement Malefoy se retourna pour faire face à Blaise. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essuya ses mains boueuses sur son blaser noir et planta son regard dans celui de Zabini. Un silence étouffant se profila, avant que Drago ne se décide à répondre.

« Oui. C'était Rosier, la planque. C'était elle ou toi, Zabini. Alors oui, c'est elle que mon père a choisi. Et oui, mon père est un enfoiré qui mériterait de croupir à Azkaban pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis... ça te surprend ? Tu sais le nombre de personnes qu'il a torturé ? Qu'il a fait condamner à sa place ? Est-ce que t'as seulement idée du nombre d'innocents qu'il a buté ? Par nécessité, ou par simple plaisir sadique ? Non, même si tu me donnais un chiffre, tu serais loin du compte... », siffla-t-il d'une voix amère.

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles, avant qu'il ne poursuive :

« Mais en ce qui concerne la planque, c'est uniquement ma faute. C'est moi qui aie proposé que ce soit chez Isis Rosier. »

« Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe qui, mais tu as choisi la mère de Calypso. »

« Alors c'est ça le problème ? T'en aurais pas eu grand chose à foutre, si j'avais balancé n'importe qui d'autre, tant que toi et ta chère petite Calypso, vous vous en tiriez indemnes. Ça aurait légitimé l'affaire, qu'un autre innocent se retrouve à Azkaban, c'est ça ? Tout plutôt que ta petite gueule de moralisateur et ton cher amour, hein ? »

« Oh, je crois que t'es mal placé pour jouer les donneurs de leçons », éructa Zabini dans un rire jaune. « T'aurais pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre, putain ! »

« Non, Zabini, j'aurais pas pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre. Le père de Rosier était un ancien Mangemort, c'était la seule planque convaincante, à l'exception de ta mère. Tu aurais préféré que ce soit ta mère, qui croupisse dans une des cellules d'Azkaban, c'est ça ? Tu aurais sacrifié ta mère pour les beaux yeux de Calypso ? »

« C'est pas la question. »

« Si, c'est exactement la question, Zabini. J'ai eu le choix, et j'ai choisi mon meilleur ami. »

D'un geste furieux, Zabini abattit son poing sur l'établi de bois, expédiant un nouveau pot au sol.

« Calypso a eu dix-sept ans l'année dernière ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Non. »

« Elle était majeure, Drago ! MAJEURE ! Et comme elle est propriétaire de la maison, au même titre que sa mère, elle va être jugée pour complicité, elle aussi. Est-ce que tu comprends ça, dans ton petit crâne d'égoïste ? Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? T'as pas seulement condamné Isis, t'as condamné Calypso avec elle, Drago ! »

Malgré son visage impassible, Zabini put nettement voir les yeux de Drago s'assombrir. Peut-être qu'il regrettait après tout. Pourtant, Blaise l'observa se diriger vers la porte d'un geste lent, et, la main sur la poignée, se retourner une dernière fois.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Blaise. Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referai. »

Et sans lui adresser un dernier regard, il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui la serre dévastée, et son meilleur ami, en pleurs.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Drago se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il était quatre heures du matin, mais le sommeil ne venait pas, semblait même l'éviter, tourner tout autour de lui sans jamais s'approcher. Les heures filaient entre ses doigts, les minutes tambourinaient contre son crâne. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Il ne pensait qu'à ça. Son prénom courrait dans son esprit, voguait dans chaque sombre recoin, empruntait chaque détour brumeux que son cerveau nébuleux offrait. Il voulut fermer les yeux ; juste un peu de répit, quelques minutes de répit. Mais l'étouffante angoisse qui lui collait aux basques depuis deux jours revint l'étreindre avec une violence assassine. Sa gorge se serra brusquement et une idée étrange, inconsistante, plana dans le brouillard confus de son esprit ; pour la toute première fois, il avait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un pour qui s'inquiéter, quelqu'un pour qui ne pas dormir de la nuit. Quelqu'un qui importait plus que lui-même. Et c'était... atroce. Il détestait ça.

Il avait l'impression trouble de manquer d'air. En nage, Drago envoya valser ses draps et se releva brusquement. Une cigarette. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Il fouilla nerveusement dans sa valise, puis dans le jean qui traînait au bas de son lit, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait laissé le paquet dans la poche de sa veste. Il plongea sa main dans la doublure, et ses doigts rencontrèrent un bout de papier. Les sourcils froncés, il extirpa de sa poche l'inopportun avant de reconnaître la retranscription. Il hésita un instant à balancer le courrier en repensant à cet enfoiré de Hobart mais se ravisa à la dernière minute, et finit par l'ouvrir avec humeur, passant son doigt sous le sceau pour décacheter l'enveloppe. D'un geste impatient, il s'empara de la lettre, et la déplia rapidement pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son contenu. Ses yeux coururent à la fin de la retranscription :

 _« D. MALEFOY : Vous m'aviez dit que [/]_  
 _SUPERINTENDANT W. HOBART : Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit._  
 _D. MALEFOY : Vous avez menti._

 _[FIN DE LA RETRANSCRIPTION/VINGT-ET-UNE HEURES VINGT-TROIS.] »_

La main de Drago se crispa sur la lettre. Par réflexe, il la retourna, espérant y trouver au dos les menaces du Superintendant à son égard. Son cœur manqua un battement et il dut relire trois fois la phrase griffonnée au dos pour être sûr de ne pas être atteint d'hallucinations.

 _« Mademoiselle Granger a été transféré au service d'urgences de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle est consciente et son état est stable. »_

Une immense bouffée d'air emplit ses poumons et il s'appuya contre le mur. Il expira longuement. Le poids douloureux qui enserrait sa gorge de ses griffes sembla enfin lui laisser un peu de répit, désertant par la même occasion ses épaules et son estomac. Comme des rouages rouillés, le cœur de Drago reprit progressivement un rythme normal, et une indicible douceur l'étreignit. Peut-être qu'ironiquement, il y avait une certaine justice, sur cette foutue terre. Et peut-être que la vie allait tout simplement reprendre son cours. Le reste, il s'en foutait.

 **~~~~o~~~~  
** **  
**

« Un autre Whisky-Pur-Feu », beugle Théodore Nott en martelant rageusement le comptoir de son poing.

La serveuse lui jette un regard proprement outré avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par son professionnalisme et se retourne pour saisir la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu largement entamée. Le liquide ambré se déverse dans le verre qui est brusquement déposé sur le comptoir, en face de Théodore.

« Ouais, merci », maugrée le brun avant d'en boire une rasade.

Les deux bras accoudés au comptoir, il fait pivoter son tabouret pour dévisager le reste de la triste clientèle du bar, composée au trois-quarts d'ivrognes, de désespérés et de pauvres gars échoués là un peu par hasard. Il lâche un ricanement rauque avant de lever son verre, trinquant avec ses hallucinations, et le contenu du verre dévale avidement sa gorge dans une déflagration savoureuse. Titubant, il se lève de son siège, manquant de s'effondrer au sol, avant de lever de nouveau son verre, répandant son contenu sur le sol crasseux. Plus surpris qu'il ne devrait l'être, il écarquille les yeux et regarde, dubitatif, la flaque de Whisky-Pur-Feu qui emplissait son verre quelques secondes plus tôt, mais qui git désormais au sol. C'est rien que de la physique : il renverse son verre, le contenu se retrouve sur le sol. Mais à cette heure-ci, la physique, ça échappe un peu à Théodore. Un rire dérangé gronde au fin fond de sa poitrine, pour finalement s'échapper de ses lèvres en un halètement rocailleux.

« Hé ! », hèle-t-il les clients tranquillement attablés à leurs conversations. « Vous... vous voulez entendre une chanson... une très belle chanson... une chanson que j'aie écrit moi-même pour des gens que j'aime beaucoup... beaucoup... ? », demande-t-il en levant son verre d'un geste brusque, les yeux si écarquillés qu'ils semblent sur le point de s'extraire de leurs orbites.

« Ouais ! Chante petit rossignol ! », s'écrie un des pochtrons accoudé au bar en envoyant une nuée de postillons s'écraser sur le comptoir.

« Ta gueule ! », meugle un autre client, affalé contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Ignorant les huées et les moqueries de ses camarades temporaires de beuverie, Nott attrape une chaise d'un geste chancelant avant de s'y percher dans un équilibre précaire. Il se racle disgracieusement la gorge, l'air très sérieux. Parce que sa chanson, il la prend très au sérieux. Il l'a écrite avec le cœur. Ou peut-être pas, il ne se souvient plus très bien. Si ça se trouve, c'est même pas lui qui l'a écrite. Il hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer de toute façon ? D'une voix embuée d'alcool, il se met à hurler, plus qu'à chanter:

 _« Ils ont les poches trouééééééeeeees,_  
 _Et une odeur de chien crevéééééééé,_  
 _Ils sont sournois, ont les dents pointuuuuuuues,_  
 _Et aux mains d'affreuses griffes crochuuuuuues,_  
 _Dans la tête, mille rêves de tortuuuuuures,_  
 _Où ils mettent à mort les nobles Sang-Puuuuuur,_  
 _On dit qu'parfois, quand tombe le soiiiiiiiiiir,_  
 _On peut les sentir jusqu'à Pré-au-Laaaard,_  
 _Car c'est bien comme ça qu'on les r'connait,  
A leur puanteur exacerbéééééeeeeeeeee,_  
 _Ces putains d'Saaaaaang de bouuuuurbe... »_

Il s'arrête un instant alors que l'hilarité est totalement retombée dans la pièce, cédant place à un silence orageux, mais il ne s'en formalise pas et interpelle un petit gros qui boit son Whisky dans un coin de la pièce.

« Hé, Igor, y a quoi qui rime avec Sang-de-Bourbe ? J'ai cherché mais j'ai pas trouvé... »

Igor demeure silencieux, tout comme le reste de la clientèle. Trois grands gars baraqués, une épaisse barbe leurs dévorant le visage, s'échangent une œillade équivoque. Une chaise grince contre le sol. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, on l'empoigne violemment par le col, et il vacille de la chaise pour s'écraser au sol. Tant bien que mal, il relève le visage et aperçoit un nuage de boucle auburn encadrant un regard assassin.

« Dégage ! », lui hurle la serveuse, en pointant férocement la porte du doigt. « Tout de suite ! »

Haletant, Nott se relève, s'appuyant sur la chaise qui git, renversée, à ses côtés. La démarche incertaine, il s'avance vers la serveuse en la toisant d'un air mauvais, et elle laisse échapper un hoquet et un froncement de nez face à l'odeur d'alcool et de tabac qui exhale du visage sale de Théodore Nott. Il s'en fiche, lui, et poste son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses lèvres craquelées s'incurvent en un sourire méprisant.

« Ah ouais, alors t'es de ce genre là ? », crache-t-il dans l'atmosphère saturée. « C'est ça, le ton, dans ce boui-boui merdique ? »

« Ce boui-boui merdique t'enjoint à aller gentiment te faire foutre. Va gerber ta bile ailleurs, abruti, et si tu pouvais nous faire le plaisir de crever au passage, on t'en serait tous grandement reconnaissants. »

Il éructe d'un rire sépulcral avant de lâcher son verre qui s'éclate sur le sol dans une gerbe d'éclats brillants. Tournant le dos à la serveuse, il ouvre les bras et dévisage tour à tour les clients.

« Ouais. C'est comme ça que ça se passe maintenant ? On devrait avoir honte d'avoir un sang pur, c'est ça ? Mais moi, MOI, j'ai pas honte ! », rugit-il en envoyant valser la chaise d'un coup de pied.

Les ivrognes ont définitivement reposé leurs verres, les insomniaques ont délaissé leurs rêveries alcoolisées et les trois barbus ont rabattu leur cape sur leurs épaules. Une bougie vacille. S'éteint. La tension s'accumule lentement, rivalise avec l'oxygène que Nott avale par grosses goulées. Igor se tient droit sur sa chaise. Un vieux fait un geste obscur, la main dans sa poche.

« Ah ouais, ouais ! », poursuit Théodore sans prêter attention au décor qui se compose tout autour de lui. « Parce que malgré c'que cette trainée peut dire, moi j'me souviens bien de ce bar, pendant la Guerre, hein. Vous suppliiez qu'on vous crame pas. Ouais je me souviens. A ce moment-là, vous étiez pas si prompts à défendre ces vermines de Sang-de-bourbe, hein ? »

Igor se dandine sur sa chaise. Le silence est opaque. Un fumée de cigare bon marché roule sur le sol, escalade le plafond. Mais Nott continue son monologue:

« Ah mais le vent tourne, hein. Et les petits parasites dans votre genre, ça se laisse porter par le vent, même s'il sent le putain de Sang-de-bourbe. Ouais, ouais, mais moi j'oublie pas, non. Je viendrai le faire cramer, ce bar, comme on vous l'avait promis. Comme ça vous irez les rejoindre, vos potes au sang crasseux, ouais, vous irez rejoindre tous ceux qu'on a envoyé faire une petite promenade de santé six pieds sous terre... »

Il hurle à présent, envoie des bordées de postillons s'écraser dans l'atmosphère saturée de la pièce. Ses poings crispés tremblent, ses yeux sont exorbités, ses cheveux sales s'éparpillent en épis désordonnés qui vagabondent négligemment devant ses yeux. Une barbe de quelques jours court sur ses joues et son menton qu'il relève avec arrogance. Et toujours ce même silence, ce silence qui crie :

 _'Gare à toi, Théodore Nott, gare à toi. Tu t'aventures en terrain miné. Gare à toi, car lorsque tu tomberas, personne ne te rattrapera.'_

« ... et vous, là, vous tous ! Vous êtes comme les autres, comme tous ces autres pauvres mecs dans tous ces troquets pathétiques où on croit bon me faire la morale ! Mais regardez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi, non... Parce que si je suis tombé aussi bas que vous, moi, au moins, j'ai eu quelque chose un jour. Ouais, j'avais un nom, une fortune, une place dans le haut du panier. Moi au moins, j'étais quelqu'un. Je préfère me vautrer de dix mètres de hauteur, que d'être condamné à une vie entière de médiocrité, comme vous ! Ouais, je préfère... »

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une poigne de fer le saisit par le bras pour le traîner vers la porte. Le lourd battant de bois s'ouvre, Théodore est brutalement expédié sur le sol, où il roule dans une éclaboussure de boue. Affalé sur la pierre, la tête contre le pavé irrégulier de la rue du Sommeil - ironiquement peuplée de bars aux ivrognes insomniaques - Théodore tousse et crache tout son soûl, sans pour autant interrompre le flot de menaces et d'injures qui dévalent rageusement la lisière de ses lèvres. Lorsque la porte se referme dans un claquement retentissant, avalant avec elle la dernière lueur qui éclairait la rue, Nott se relève enfin. Il ne prend pas la peine de frotter ses habits crasseux, ni même d'essuyer les traînées de boues qui strient son visage blafard. De toute façon, il irait finir sa nuit dans une ruelle dérobée, là où personne ne serait témoin de sa vertigineuse déchéance. Et il oublierait sa honte et ses remords dans la brume du matin, se perdant au hasard dans les rues indifférentes du Londres sorcier.

Hagard, il se traîne lentement, tanguant, se raccrochant parfois au mur, parfois au sol auquel il s'écorche sans vraiment s'en soucier. Il entend des pas derrière lui, mais il ne prend pas la peine de se retourner. Il s'en fout. A cette heure, il se fout de tout, Théodore.

« Hé, tu vas pas partir sans nous dire au revoir, quand même ? », raille une voix dans son dos.

Dans les brumes nébuleuses de son esprit, Nott sent bien un accès de peur se débattre, lui souffler de s'enfuir en courant. Mais même de ça, il se fout. Le visage tapissé d'un sourire goguenard, il se retourne lentement, pour faire face aux trois barbus qu'il a croisé un peu plus tôt dans le bar. Il se plante là, son cerveau ankylosé, ses membres rouillés par des nuits passées à se saouler pour se faire brutalement tabasser par des brutes un peu trop susceptibles, et il sourit. _L'arrogance du condamné,_ disait parfois son père. C'était sûrement ça.

Les trois autres se rapprochent. Il devrait courir, il le sait. Partir n'importe où. Il devrait fuir, ou peut-être même supplier, il le sait pertinemment, mais il ne bouge pas. Non, il n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement. A la place, il laisse un rire sauvage éclater dans l'air du soir, concurrencer le clapotis de la pluie.

« Tiens, laisse-moi faire les présentations. », grogne le plus imposant des trois armoires à glace. « Lui, là, c'est Melvin Jorkins. Et l'autre là, c'est Don Belpy. Et moi, tu veux essayer de deviner mon nom, à moi ? »

« J'ai jamais été très doué pour les devinettes. Mais je dirais... un nom qui rime avec Sang-de-bourbe, c'est ça ? J'ai tapé juste ? J'ai le droit à un cadeau ? »

« Raté. T'es pas très bon pour les rimes non plus, on dirait. Mon nom à moi, c'est Konstantinos Burbage. Ah... je vois tes yeux qui s'écarquillent, ça y est, ça percute ? Laisse-moi t'éclairer : Charity Burbage, c'était ma mère. C'est fou, le hasard, non ? Ça fait des mois qu'on cherche les petits crevards dans ton genre, histoire de leur expliquer le fond de notre pensée. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? », crache Nott en se reculant d'un pas.

« Devine. On voulait te féliciter pour ton petit discours sur les Sang-de-bourbe. On a trouvé ça particulièrement éclairant... »

La pluie bat les pavés en clapotis furieux. Ou peut-être que c'est juste les oreilles de Théodore qui bourdonnent d'anxiété. Un vent tiède chahute son manteau long, répercutant en écho les claquements du tissu dans la brise nocturne. Une étrange moiteur alourdit le silence, et seul l'éclat trouble des étoiles vient défier la pénombre ambiante. Le reste, c'est de l'obscurité. Opaque. Sans fin. Quelque chose se noue au fin fond de l'estomac de Nott.

« On voulait t'offrir un petit cadeau en guise de remerciement. »

Un éclat argenté dans le noir de la nuit. Le vent qui fait bruisser leurs capes. L'étrange clameur des étoiles et la pluie qui noie tout. Burbage qui s'avance, pivote d'un geste svelte. Tend le bras. On dirait presque qu'il danse. Mais, non. Un cri déchirant, qui emplit la boîte crânienne de Théodore. Il réalise : c'est lui qui est en train de crier. Ses yeux descendent lentement vers son abdomen, et il la voit, là : la larme argentée qui le perfore de part en part. La douleur le ronge, le dissout brutalement. Une tâche sombre détrempe sa chemise sale. La tâche grossit, grossit, grossit. Et ses poumons se vident, se vident, se vident. Il crie encore, il crie et c'est un long feulement désespéré. Il sent sa conscience vaciller, il essaye de se raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il sent la vie qui s'estompe, qui s'échappe, qui glisse entre ses doigts ouverts. Il voudrait la retenir, la garder dans une petit boîte, bien en sécurité. Il voudrait cadenasser la vie pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Mais il y arrive pas. Il ouvre grand la bouche, et c'est un grognement sourd qui en sort. Tout à coup, il ne se fout plus de tout, Théo. Tout à coup, il aimerait tout effacer, revenir en arrière. Il lève un regard implorant vers Konstantinos, ses yeux se suspendent à son sourire cruel. La pluie camoufle ses larmes, mais peine à dissimuler ses halètements douloureux. La douleur déchire chaque centimètre carré de son corps, dévore chaque parcelle. Sa chemise se colle contre sa peau moite, le sang dévale son ventre. Il tombe à genoux. Il va mourir, il le sait. Il n'y a pas de solution, pas de remède miracle, pas de secret de magicien. Et il regrette. Là, à genoux sur les pavés de la rue du Sommeil, il regrette. Et c'est les regrets qui avalent la douleur toute entière, qui l'assaillent, et le font pleurer de plus belle. Et ça, même la pluie ne peut rien y faire.

La main plaqué sur son abdomen poisseux, Nott voit les étoiles partir à la renverse, et les pavés de la rue embrasser son visage. Il exhale d'un long râle, un grognement animal. Les constellations font de drôles de pirouettes, dans la voûte céleste. Avant de s'estomper au ralenti, petit à petit, sans un bruit, pour laisser place au grand ciel noir. Et c'est le noir qui le happe tout entier.

Il voudrait dire : _Pardon. Pardon pour tout. Mais j'avais peur_.

Mais c'est le silence qui l'emporte. Et sur le sol de la rue du Sommeil, pour la toute dernière fois, Théodore Nott ferme les yeux. 

* * *

_Pardon pour le retard mais je suis en plein déménagement. Bye bye England, hello Northern Ireland !_

 _Alors, un autre long chapitre. Vous avez enfin votre réponse concernant Théodore Nott. Et Hermione. Et les accusations de Pansy. Un peu sur tout, en fait. Au passage, c'est peut-être pas très clair, mais le passage final, sur Nott, se passe quelques jours avant l'altercation Cobras/Hermione/Serpentard. Ah, et aussi, si vous vous souvenez pas ce qu'est "la planque", l'explication est chapitre 26, Thésée. Mais si vous avez la flemme de retourner voir, envoyez-moi un MP et je vous expliquerai !_

 _Bon, j'écris un peu dans la foulée, et je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews ce soir, mais je ne vous oublie pas. Et je vous réponds vite. Vraiment vraiment. Et merci, merci, merci pour toutes vos réactions ! Vous avez particulièrement été bavard sur ce chapitre, et tant mieux, j'adore entendre vos avis ! N'hésitez jamais à me laisser une review, ou à m'envoyer un MP si vous avez des questions sur quoi que ce soit, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre, sincèrement._

 _Encore une fois, merci pour tout, je vous adore. Et je lis chacun de vos messages avec un plaisir sans borne. Désolée, ces derniers temps, je poste/réponds un peu tard, mais de mon côté, ça bouge un peu dans tous les sens, en ce moment. **Quoi qu'il arrive, merci aux reviewers, aux lecteurs, à tout ceux qui ajoutent mon histoire dans leur favori ou en alerte. Merci, vous êtes géniaux.**_

 _ **Lot of love.**_

* * *

**_IKNOX3 :_** _Allons, allons, je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça, tu vois bien ? *petite lueur de folie dans les yeux*... ou peut-être que si ? Héhéhé._  
 _Et oui, malheureusement, quand Pansy est dans les parages, la douceur ne dure jamais bien longtemps... Tu ne trouves pas les mots ? "cruellement folle et violemment déterminée" me semblent pourtant parfait. C'est le portrait exact de l'héritière Parkinson. En tout cas merci pour ta review adorable ! Et puis ce chapitre répond à quelques unes de tes questions alors j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas ! A très vite !_

 _ **Guest :** Ah ! Alors là, je suis ravie de savoir que j'ai réussi à te tenir un peu en haleine (au passage, cette expression est quand même drôlement moche) et du coup, j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira aussi ! Ah, et merci beaucoup pour ton cri de frustration sous forme de review...  
_


	38. L'oiseau rare

_28 Mars._

Sous sa joue, un froid glaçant dépêche des décharges d'angoisse dans tout son corps. Elle est sur le sol, et sous son visage un carrelage blanc renvoie les faibles reflets du lustre qui tinte au-dessus de sa tête. Et cette striure rouge. Cette zébrure rouge qui fend le carrelage en deux, qui pique des éclats aux ampoules clignotantes. Une peur sourde l'étouffe. C'est son sang, qu'elle voit ruisseler sur le sol. Partout autour d'elle. L'émail blanc s'infuse de rouge, se noie sous une vague poisseuse de pourpre. Son cœur tambourine, lui crie de se lever. Elle sent l'instinct de survie qui la lance, qui la tenaille, elle sent que quelque chose déraille. Elle veut se lever, mais son corps ne bouge pas. C'est une avalanche de peur, crue et violente, qui la fauche. Elle lève les yeux vers le plafond, mais il a disparu. Il n'y a que le ciel noir. Son souffle résonne dans ses oreilles, une lumière blanche aveugle le ciel, et puis c'est le vacarme. Des explosions, des cris, des hurlements. Ça vient de partout, partout autour d'elle, par les fenêtres, par le toit ouvert, par chaque morceau de carrelage. Des pas vibrent sur le sol qui tremble sous sa tête, et puis au milieu du tumulte, elle entend le bruissement des capes. Son cœur s'éclate contre sa poitrine, elle hurle aussi. Deux silhouettes la contournent, et elle ne peut rien faire. Elle sait ce qui va arriver, elle le sait. Transie de peur, impuissante, elle suit des yeux les deux silhouettes, leurs capes frémissantes, et leurs masques d'argent. Des Mangemorts. De nouveau, elle entend des cris. Et puis, elle les voit : ses parents, assis à côte à côte sur leurs chaises de jardin, qui sourient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle veut leur crier de partir, loin, de s'enfuir tant qu'il est temps, elle veut leur dire que les silhouettes s'approchent, qu'un danger se prépare, elle ne sait pas tout à fait quoi, mais elle le sent. Elle veut hurler comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle est muette. Les Mangemorts les encerclent, elle se débat, son esprit rue dans son crâne, mais son corps ne bouge pas, cloué au sol. Et ses parents hurlent, et elle voit les sorts qui fusent, qui emplissent le carrelage de couleurs lumineuses, et elle voit les masques d'argent qui luisent sous la lumière vacillante. Sur l'émail blanc, le sang monte, monte, monte comme la marée. Il détrempe ses habits, ronge sa peau, s'accroche à ses cheveux. Une nausée infecte lui noue la gorge, mais elle ne veut pas... Elle ne peut pas... Elle essaye de se mettre debout, mais son corps reste stoïque, ne lui permet pas même un hurlement. Elle aimerait crier : _pitié, pitié, ne leur faites pas de mal. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. Torturez-moi, s'il le faut. Mais pas eux, pitié, pas mes parents_. Mais les sons ne se forment pas, s'écrasent platement dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle ne peut que regarder. Des larmes brûlantes glissent le long de ses joues, se jettent dans la mare de sang qui continue de monter, qui va l'engloutir toute entière. Des rires rauques emplissent le silence, et un par un, les masques des Mangemorts s'écrasent sur le sol. Son cœur s'arrête un instant. C'est elle, derrière ses masques. C'est son visage. C'est son visage qui la regarde et qui se moque. C'est sa main qui lève une baguette, c'est du vert qui emplit la pièce. C'est son sort qui tue ses propres parents. Ses yeux se révulsent et enfin, un long hurlement éraillé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle pleure, elle crie le nom de ses parents, elle supplie, mais personne ne répond. La douleur est telle qu'elle a l'impression d'être poignardé par mille couteaux aiguisés, criblant chaque parcelle de son corps. La réalité la quitte, glisse, son cerveau divague. Elle est en train de perdre connaissance, elle est en train de mourir de douleur. Au précipice de l'inconscience, elle entend toujours les cris. Mais ce ne sont plus les siens, ce sont d'autres cris, d'autres cris qui remuent quelque chose en elle.

 _Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Je veux la voir ! Hermione ! Hermione !_

Elle se réveille en sursaut alors qu'une brume hasardeuse engourdit son esprit. L'écho indistinct des cris de Drago vagabonde encore dans son esprit et lui tenaille le cœur. Ses yeux embués sont aveuglés de blanc. Elle regarde autour d'elle, mais ne perçoit que du flou, alors c'est un autre de ses sens qui prend le relai. Une odeur aseptisée l'étouffe et la panique ressurgit pour écraser sa poitrine, elle suffoque, tousse, respire à contre-sens. Il faut qu'elle se lève, qu'elle parte d'ici, elle a envie de fuir en courant. Elle sait que c'est irrationnel, mais elle est morte de peur, et tout ce à quoi elle peut penser c'est Drago, et ses cris emplissent sa boîte crânienne. Elle veut le voir, se blottir contre lui, pleurer, aussi. Drago. C'est la seule pensée qui se forme dans son esprit, le seul remède logique à sa peur.

Son corps est ankylosé. Elle essaye de lever le bras pour s'aider à se relever, mais il ne bouge pas. Ça y est. L'angoisse la terrasse, l'étouffe à nouveau. Elle tente de bouger ses jambes. Pas de réponse. Elle suffoque de nouveau, halète. Ses yeux courent à droite puis à gauche, du blanc. Des carreaux blancs. Une lumière tamisée. Des lits alignés. Des respirations saccadées, des grommellements, des marmonnements indistincts. Et enfin, elle percute. Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste. Effrayée, elle tente de se débattre, mais son corps reste immobile, de glace. Une peur indicible la submerge, la noie, et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se met à hurler. Dans son dos, elle entend un sifflement, comme une mélodie apaisante. Des gens accourent, habillés de blanc, s'affairent autour d'elle, lui soulèvent les bras, basculent sa tête vers l'arrière. Une pointe glacée contre son avant-bras, et elle sent qu'elle sombre.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _29 Mars._

Des formes inconsistantes dérivent devant ses yeux, s'assemblent, se dissolvent, noient tout, puis se séparent de nouveau. Du vert, à perte de vue. Du vert qui rampe, qui ruisselle, qui s'agite en palpitations désordonnées. Elle essaye de les suivre du regard mais elles sont partout et nulle part à la fois. Elle n'a pas peur, elle ne crie pas ; elle dérive avec les formes dans un décor capitonné de silence où se noient toutes ses pensées. Les formes s'arrêtent. Et quelque chose change. Quelque chose bouillonne, s'extirpe de l'amas confus, se dresse. Un serpent, la collerette hérissée, les crocs luisants. La terreur s'empare d'elle, elle veut s'échapper, mais elle ne peut pas bouger. Là, dans ce vert infini, elle va mourir. Le serpent ouvre grand la gueule, s'approche d'elle pour la dévorer, mais à la place, un étrange cri sort de sa bouche :

 _Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Je veux la voir ! Hermione ! Hermione !_

Le souffle saccadée, elle s'éveille de nouveau, l'esprit anesthésié par un brouillard nébuleux. Ses yeux se referment, et elle inspire lentement, essayant de trouver son chemin dans la brume de ses pensées, dans la confusion cotonneuse qui engourdit son crâne. La brume se dissipe peu à peu, lui permettant de rouvrir ses yeux. Toujours ce blanc, cette odeur de propre qui met mal à l'aise, toujours cette lumière diffuse qui caresse les lits parfaitement bordés, et les visages des patients. Elle inspire profondément. Si elle ne veut pas qu'on lui injecte une autre dose d'essence de pavot, elle à tout intérêt à se la jouer calme. Au fond, elle voudrait juste voir Drago, qu'il débarque là, au beau milieu de cette salle aseptisée. Juste ça, c'est tout ce qu'elle demande.

Et tout d'un coup, quelque chose la frappe : pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Pourquoi il n'est pas venu la voir ? Est-ce qu'elle l'a manqué, trop sonnée par les doses de pavot qu'on lui a administré à tour de bras ? Est-ce qu'on lui a interdit de venir la voir ? Ou est-ce qu'il ne peut pas ? Est-ce qu'il est... Non elle arrête sa pensée, la coince dans un coin de son crâne, la bloque là. Son cerveau fourmille alors qu'elle essaye de réunir ses souvenirs, de se rappeler de l'acte final de sa confrontation avec Pansy. Mais rien ne vient et l'angoisse grandit, l'asphyxie. C'est plus virulent que tout ce qu'elle a ressenti jusque là. Elle n'a plus peur pour elle, elle a peur pour Drago, peur qu'il soit emprisonné, blessé... peur qu'il se soit fait tuer. L'air lui manque, des palpitations déchaînées martèlent son crâne, une fièvre étourdissante l'assaille. Elle expire longuement. Si elle perd son calme, ils vont lui injecter une nouvelle rasade de pavot, elle le sait. c'est comme ça que ça marche, ici. Mais sa tête tourne, et la fièvre monte, et son cœur tambourine comme un dément contre les parois de son corps pétri de terreur. Une violente bouffée d'angoisse l'étouffe ; elle inspire à toute allure, et puis, elle tente de se relever. Son corps ne répond toujours plus ; son esprit s'alarme. Des gouttes de sueurs froides dévalent son dos, sa gorge se serre, l'air manque à nouveau. Elle serre les dents et essaye de se débattre contre l'étau invisible, grogne comme un animal captif. Une douce mélodie s'élève à nouveau, puis, des pas dans le couloir. Une main gantée se pose sur son front, maintient sa tête en arrière, une vive douleur dans le bras, puis elle dérive de nouveau.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _30 Mars. **  
**_

Ses paupières lourdes se soulèvent lentement. Elle a dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve, pesant et angoissant, mais au moins sans cauchemars. La tête légèrement inclinée, elle observe les alentours. Il fait nuit. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle tire de cette obscurité paisible. Autour d'elle, toujours ces même bruits de respirations lourdes, ces mêmes gémissements douloureux. Elle inspire profondément alors que de nouveau, l'image de Drago blessé s'impose à son esprit. Elle a peur, et il lui manque. Il lui manque cruellement. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de céder à la panique, ça n'amènerait rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle tournée de sédatifs et ça, elle ne veut pas. A sa gauche, elle entend des pleurs. Dans un effort qui semble colossal, elle tourne la tête. Tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est les contours d'un corps, recroquevillé, agité de violents sanglots. Malgré elle, elle sent son cœur se serrer. Il y a quelque chose dans cette silhouette ramassée, qui l'émeut plus que de raison. Lentement, elle tente de lever le bras, mais rien ne se passe. Une bouffée d'angoisse bien trop familière émerge de nouveau, mais cette fois, elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'enraciner, et réunit la maigre énergie que les sédatifs ne lui ont pas arrachée pour tenter de nouveau de bouger. Son esprit embrumé se focalise, son corps gourd se tend imperceptiblement, et lentement, elle sent ses doigts se refermer pour former un poing, tremblants et faibles, avant de s'ouvrir de nouveau. Un soulagement infini se propage en elle, lui arrachant un faible sourire, et sans prendre la peine de souffler, elle tente de nouveau l'expérience... sans succès. Ses doigts restent immobiles. Une vague de panique et... non, non. C'est pas le moment. Elle va se contenter de sa maigre victoire. Sa main répond aux commandes, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Le reste suivra... forcément. A sa gauche, la silhouette échoue à étouffer un sanglot, focalisant de nouveau l'attention d'Hermione sur elle. C'est plus fort qu'elle, une peine diffuse enserre son corps. Elle voudrait lui dire quelque chose, la réconforter, amoindrir ses chagrins.

Elle ouvre la bouche, voudrait parler, lui adresser quelques mots sans grand sens, juste un peu de baume au cœur, mais c'est un son guttural proche du borborygme qui en sort. Sa gorge est complètement rouillée, grinçante. L'inconnue pleure de plus belle et sa main, qu'Hermione imagine plaquée sur sa bouche, peine à cacher ses gémissements. Hermione toussote, essaye de s'éclaircir la voix et cette fois, c'est d'une voix rauque et éraillée qu'elle prononce :

« Ça va aller. »

C'est idiot, comme phrase, elle le sait. Et quelle stupide promesse. Quelle présomption ridicule que de lui jurer que les choses iraient bien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait, elle ? Elle est même pas capable de dire si elle pourra un jour sortir de ce foutu lit, et elle s'en va prêcher la bonne parole avec une assurance écœurante. Pourtant, la fille ne pleure plus. Elle semble glacée. Une nouvelle forme de panique s'empare d'Hermione... Et si la fille la croyait ? Et si Hermione venait de lui promettre l'impossible, de lui mentir ouvertement, de l'aveugler de faux espoirs ? Immédiatement, elle veut rectifier le tir :

« Enfin, tu sais, je... »

« Tais-toi », tranche la voix, et le cœur d'Hermione fait une violente embardée qui manque d'avoir raison d'elle.

C'est Daphné. Là, dans le lit à côté d'elle, c'est Daphné. Dos à elle, pleurant dans le noir de la nuit, c'est Daphné. Celle à qui elle vient d'adresser des paroles rassurantes, c'est Daphné. La fille qui a essayé de l'assassiner, la malade qui a passé sa Septième année à tenter de l'éliminer. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est clouée dans ce lit, ce n'est plus la peur qui l'emporte, mais la colère. Une colère grondante et orageuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », grogne-t-elle presque.

Par réflexe, elle tente de glisser son bras jusqu'à sa ceinture, là où elle a l'habitude de ranger sa baguette, mais sa main se contente de parcourir quelques tout petits millimètres, avant de s'affaler mollement. Le sentiment d'impuissance ne fait qu'accroitre sa haine, et elle crache de nouveau, de sa voix devenue gutturale :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? »

« Une petite balade de santé », répond Daphné d'une voix plate chargée de sarcasmes. « D'après toi, qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? »

La jeune fille lui fait toujours dos, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner, et ses cheveux blonds cascadent sur le lit, défaits et emmêlés.

« Pourquoi ils nous ont mis dans la même chambre ? », lance violemment Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? », répond-elle de ce même ton morne.

Y a quelque chose de bizarre dans sa voix, un drôle d'air qui perturbe Hermione. Pourquoi elle ne se met pas à lui hurler des insultes, des menaces, comme toujours ? Pourquoi elle ne se lève pas pour l'étrangler ? Mieux vaut éviter de lui suggérer, dans tous les cas. Il y a de grandes chances qu'elle soit sous sédatifs, elle aussi. Peut-être que c'est ce qui la rend si détachée. Sûrement, même.

Hermione, elle, sent les effets se dissiper et la rage monter, circuler librement dans chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps. Ça lui demande un effort colossal, de réprimer toutes les pires injures qui lui traversent la tête, de ne pas appeler les médecins et supplier qu'on la change de chambre, mais elle sait que ça la desservirait, qu'ils lui prescriraient de nouveaux calmants et c'est la dernière des choses qu'elle souhaite. Elle n'arrive plus à dormir, maintenant. Elle a trop peur que Daphné l'étrangle dans son sommeil, et elle a elle-même du mal à contenir la violente envie de lui régler son compte. Alors elle attend. Le soleil se lève lentement, couve les lits des malades d'une lumière dorée découpée par les persiennes. Et tout ce à quoi elle peut penser, c'est Drago. Il occupe toute la place dans son esprit, et de nouveau une peur sourde l'étrangle.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _31 Mars._

Neuf heures. Un cliquetis métallique se fait entendre, la porte s'ouvre et trois infirmiers habillés de blancs pénètrent dans la pièce, une dizaine de plateaux en lévitation dans leur sillage. D'eux-même, les plateaux se déposent sur les petites tables qui jouxtent les lits blancs. D'un regard méfiant, Hermione considère le petit-déjeuner qu'on lui propose. Un petit pot contenant une compote à la couleur douteuse, une tasse d'infusion fumante et un scone aux fruits rouges particulièrement sec la dissuadent de s'aventurer à les goûter. A la place, elle hèle un infirmier qui s'approche d'elle lentement. Ses traits sont tirés, ses yeux cernés, et sa mine, lasse.

« S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais savoir si Drago Malefoy a été admis dans un de vos services. »

L'homme la considère un instant, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« Ce sont des informations confidentielles, mademoiselle. »

« Je vous en prie. Juste ça... »

D'un œil, il évalue son plateau repas.

« Mangez un peu, et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour vous. »

Elle étouffe un grognement de frustration et tend la main vers le plateau. Elle n'a pas fermé l'œil depuis sa discussion avec Daphné, alors elle en a profité pour faire travailler ses membres. Ce n'est pas une grande victoire, mais elle peut désormais utiliser son bras gauche, tant que l'effort n'est pas trop important. Après deux heures de vaines tentatives, elle a aussi réussi à bouger légèrement son pied droit, mais la douleur était telle qu'elle a dû abandonner aussi sec. Avant même qu'elle puisse atteindre le plateau, celui-ci s'élève dans les airs et vint se suspendre au dessus de ses genoux. Accueillant bien volontiers l'aide magique, elle saisit une cuillère de compote qu'elle enfourne dans sa bouche avant de la recracher aussitôt. Ça a un terrible arrière-goût de jus de chaussette. Pas qu'elle en connaisse vraiment le goût, mais dans tous les cas, ça ne peut pas être pire que cette horrible compotée de fruits. Des yeux, elle parcourt le reste de ses possibilités : impossible de saisir la tasse brûlante d'infusion, c'est bien trop lourd pour son bras tout juste coopératif, et elle risquerait de s'ébouillanter. Un peu à contrecœur, elle se rabat sur le scone et le mâchonne avec appréhension. C'est pas aussi abject qu'elle l'avait imaginé, et ça fait momentanément taire les grommellements de son estomac. La dernière bouchée engloutie, elle interpelle l'infirmier qui la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oui ? »

Il a l'air tellement éreinté qu'elle ne s'étonnerait même pas qu'il ait oublié qu'ils s'étaient parlés quelques instants plus tôt. _Mortimer Bell,_ dit son badge. Il faut qu'elle s'en souvienne, ça peut toujours lui être utile de connaître quelqu'un dans cet hôpital. Bell, Bell... comme Katie ? Peut-être qu'ils sont de la même famille, ça lui fera un sujet de plus pour essayer de l'amadouer.

« S'il vous plaît, est-ce que Drago Malefoy est à Sainte-Mangouste ? »

Il jette un nouveau coup d'oeil à son plateau tout en époussetant machinalement son uniforme tâché. Depuis combien de temps travaille-t-il sans prendre de pause ? A en juger par son apparence générale, elle serait tentée de dire plus de douze heures consécutives.

« Vous n'avez pas beaucoup mangé », constate-t-il froidement.

« Je n'ai pas très faim. Je vous en prie, dites-moi si Drago Malefoy a été reçu à Sainte-Mangouste. »

L'homme croise son regard avec intensité, avant de secouer lentement la tête.

« Non. Pas que je sache. »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accélère, bat de façon hystérique, menace de la forcer à tout régurgiter. Sa gorge se noue, et elle a dû mal à demander :

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Finissez votre plateau. »

« Elle vous a posé une question. Répondez-lui », tonne froidement la voix de Daphné, toujours de dos.

Mortimer Bell lui jette un regard en coin, avant de hausser les épaules. Hermione, elle, fixe intensément ce qu'elle aperçoit d'elle : un désordre de cheveux blonds et une épaule. Bien sûr, Daphné n'en a strictement rien à faire de ses inquiétudes, elle le sait pertinemment. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est la réponse à sa question. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange, en elle. Quelque chose de... mort. L'idée angoisse inexplicablement Hermione, et elle se débat.

« Drago... S'il vous plaît, dites-moi comment il va. »

« Je vous ai déjà répondu. Je n'en sais rien. Finissez votre plateau. »

« Non, non... », commence-t-elle à s'agiter. « Non... S'il vous plaît, changez-moi de chambre... Dites-moi comment Drago va... Ne me laissez pas ici... »

Encore cette petite mélodie, ces trois notes aigües. Et là, elle l'aperçoit : au milieu de la pièce, accrochée au plafond, une cage oscille dangereusement. A l'intérieur, un Merle bleu s'agite. Un Merle bleu... C'est lointain, mais ça lui rappelle quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle a appris dans un cours de Gobe-Planche. Mais noyé dans son angoisse, le souvenir s'estompe lentement.

« Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas partager une chambre avec elle », s'écrie-t-elle de nouveau en désignant Daphné d'un geste du menton. « S'il vous plaît... Emmenez-moi ailleurs... »

L'infirmier la regarda sévèrement, les yeux mornes de fatigue.

« Je crois que vous ne réalisez pas bien l'état de cet hôpital. Nous croulons littéralement sous les malades. Estimez-vous déjà heureuse de ne pas partager votre lit avec un autre patient. »

« Je veux voir quelqu'un », s'emballe-t-elle. « Je veux voir Drago. Je veux voir Harry. S'il vous plaît, n'importe qui. S'il vous plaît. »

« Les visites ne sont pas autorisées pour l'instant. »

Mais Hermione n'entend rien de cette logique, l'irrépressible angoisse recommence à la gagner et l'asphyxie de plus belle. Les trois notes retentissent encore. Le sifflement du Merle bleu. De son bras vacant, elle commence à repousser les draps, essaye de s'extirper de son lit. Elle veut juste retourner à Poudlard. Tout de suite. Elle ne veut plus rester dans cette chambre d'hôpital, avec tous ces inconnus dans un état aussi piteux que le sien, elle ne veut plus partager quoi que ce soit avec Daphné - ne serait-ce qu'une chambre. Les draps volent sur le sol, et elle tente de se lever. Pendant deux petites secondes, elle croit que ses jambes vont tenir le coup. Elle croit que sa peur, sa colère, son désespoir vont compenser la faiblesse de ses muscles. Et puis, ses jambes se dérobent sous son poids et elle tombe brutalement sur le sol, s'écrase par terre dans un bruit mat. Avec lassitude, Mortimer Bell la relève et la réinstalle dans son lit. De nouveau, le Merle bleu chantonne. Et tout à coup, elle se souvient : le Merle bleu, le fameux oiseau-empathique, qui peut sentir les émotions de tout ceux qui l'entourent, a senti son angoisse. C'est le signal pour les infirmiers. Le signal pour l'anesthésier. Avant de pouvoir réagir, elle sent le contact froid du métal contre son bras, et elle est expédiée dans des limbes brumeuses.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _2 avril._

Quand elle s'éveille, la première question qui s'impose à elle, c'est : _Depuis combien de temps je suis là, trébuchante et sonnée ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure?_

Puis très vite, ses muscles crispés volent la priorité dans son esprit. Avec précaution, elle bouge son bras gauche. Bon. Il est toujours en service, et même, un peu plus fort que la dernière fois. Elle peut maintenant le lever, le plier, et tenir quelque chose entre ses doigts un peu plus de dix secondes. Sa jambe gauche et son bras droit sont toujours aux abonnés absents, mais désormais, elle peut plier sa jambe droite, et même la lever quelques secondes. Rien de bien reluisant. Elle ne peut toujours pas marcher, et personne ne veut lui dire si elle retrouvera toutes ses facultés. Le bouclier l'a protégée d'une mort certaine, mais il a aussi emprisonné le sort, qui a fini par exploser dans la bulle protectrice, envoyant ses résidus dans chaque parcelle du corps d'Hermione. Une des infirmières lui avait expliqué ça. Ou peut-être qu'elle l'a imaginé, dans un de ses innombrables cauchemars ?

Son ventre grogne avec mécontentement. C'est vrai qu'elle a à peine mangé, et maintenant, elle donnerait tout pour sa compote au jus de chaussette. Mais elle n'ose pas bouger, trop angoissée à l'idée de se prendre une nouvelle injection d'essence de pavot. Discrètement, elle observe le petit Merle bleu qui se balance toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Il va falloir être tactique, elle le sait. Cadenasser ses peurs et ses angoisses dans un recoin secret, et avoir une conduite irréprochable si elle ne veut pas finir complètement déconnectée par un séjour prolongé dans le coaltar. De nouveaux grommellements venus de son ventre. Elle jette un œil vers la fenêtre : il fait nuit noire. C'est pas tout de suite que le petit déjeuner sera servi, mais elle a trop peur d'appeler les infirmiers, surtout si c'est pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Mortimer. Le vague espoir qu'il puisse être son allier dans l'hôpital lui paraît risible, maintenant. Un grondement déchirant s'échappe de son ventre, et elle plaque sa main fonctionnelle sur son estomac dans une vaine tentative pour le faire taire. S'ensuit un combat de vingt minutes entre grommellements sonores et murmures pressants lui enjoignant de se taire. Cette rixe est interrompue par un bruit à sa gauche ; elle voit Daphné bouger imperceptiblement, puis retirer les draps et enfin se lever. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne distingue que les contours flous de sa silhouette, le blond de ses cheveux et le blanc de sa longue chemise d'hôpital. Elle contourne le lit, s'avance vers elle. Ça y est, elle va la tuer. L'étrangler, là, au milieu de la chambre d'hôpital. Par réflexe, Hermione glisse sa main vers sa petite table de nuit, et attrape la seule chose qui y trône : un verre d'eau vide. C'est pas franchement concluant, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Daphné avance lentement, se rapproche, pour finalement la toiser de toute sa taille. Elle est à contre-jour, la lumière de la lune découpe son ombre, sans rien dévoiler de son visage. La blonde tend le bras, la main d'Hermione se crispe autour du verre, et puis Daphné pose un petit objet sur la table de nuit. Intriguée, Hermione se penche. C'est un scone aux fruits rouges.

« Pour que ton ventre la mette en veilleuse et qu'on puisse enfin dormir tranquille », se justifie-t-elle d'un air las.

Elle se tourne légèrement et là, Hermione comprend ce qui a changé chez Daphné. La lumière argenté se répand sur le visage de Daphné, parcoure chaque centimètre carré et dévoile au grand jour ce qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher : son visage, avant si lisse, si parfait, si délicat, était désormais parcourut de centaines de fines striures rouges, comme si tous les vaisseaux sanguins de sa peau avaient éclatés. De son cou jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, sa peau pâle semblait craquelée, rainurée, lézardée. Elle a perdu son air altier, sa beauté royale, son assurance intimidante. Elle n'est plus la noble héritière de la famille Greengrass ; elle est devenue Daphné, la pathétique, la déchue, la risible Daphné ; cette pauvre petite chose à laquelle on adresse un sourire indulgent et un regard plein de pitié. Beauté fanée. Elle n'est plus qu'une peau à vif, et des cheveux emmêlés.

Leur regard se croisent, et Daphné lui offre un sourire triste.

« Tu dois être contente, hein ? J'ai joué et j'ai perdu. J'ai perdu Drago, et je me suis perdue, moi. Ça doit te faire plaisir, ça, hein ? »

« Non », répond la brune avec sincérité.

« Alors, il avait raison. Tu vaux mieux que moi. Parce que moi, j'aurais adoré ça. C'est même tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, que tu dégringoles brutalement du piédestal sur lequel il t'avait mise. Et que la chute puisse t'être fatale, tant qu'à faire. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »

« Parce qu'on ne joue plus dans la même cour, parce que j'ai perdu », explique-t-elle, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, bercé de reflets d'argent qui se suspendent aux lézardes rouges bariolant sa peau. « Mais j'abandonnerai jamais. Parce que sans Drago, je ne suis rien. Et je préfère mourir que d'être rien. »

Elle ne laisse pas l'occasion à Hermione de répondre. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire ? Ses cheveux d'or se balancent dans son dos, valsent sur ses hanches, et elle regagne son lit. Elle offre son dos au regard d'Hermione, avant de rabattre surs ses épaules le mince drap qui couvre son lit.

Troublée, Hermione reste silencieuse un instant, avant que les gémissement de son ventre ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Elle lâche alors le verre qu'elle tenait si fermement dans sa main qu'il a tracé des petites démarcations rouges sur ses doigts, et saisit le scone, le fait tourner entre ses doigts encore maladroits. Avec appréhension, elle croque dans la pâtisserie, faisant taire les revendications de son estomac, et un sentiment d'extrême solitude l'envahit. Drago lui manque et elle lui en veut. Il devrait être là, avec elle. Lui faire signe, n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi. Juste savoir qu'il va bien...

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _3 Avril._

La nuit décline, et elle l'a passée à entraîner ses muscles endoloris. Sa jambe gauche répond désormais à quelques uns de ses ordres. C'est pas glorieux, mais elle tente de rester positive. Le matin arrive bien trop vite à son goût, et avec lui, Mortimer Bell. Cette fois, elle a compris la leçon : elle dévore le contenu de son plateau sans broncher, tandis qu'à sa gauche, Daphné l'a repoussé sans rien toucher. Hermione décide de l'ignorer et tente vainement de se recoiffer, de troquer son apparence de folle hystérique contre celle d'une fille sage et réfléchie qui souhaite faire son repentir - et attend que Mortimer s'affaire près d'elle pour lui faire un sourire qu'elle espère amical et détendu. Au regard interrogateur qu'il lui jette, elle déduit que ça ne doit pas être très convaincant, mais se force à demander d'une voix calme :

« Est-ce que les visites sont autorisées, aujourd'hui ? »

« Non », répond-il laconiquement, mais elle note tout de même qu'il semble un peu moins fatigué que les jours précédents.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est comme ça. »

Daphné étouffe un ricanement qui lui vaut un regard noir d'Hermione, avant qu'elle ne tente une nouvelle fois :

« Est-ce que je peux contacter quelqu'un au moins ? »

« Nous avons essayé de joindre vos contacts d'urgence... », il farfouille du regard un dossier accroché au lit. « ... Monsieur Alfred Granger et Madame Mona Granger. Pour l'instant, ce sont les seuls à avoir un droit de visite. »

« Mais... ça fait des mois que nous ne sommes plus en contact. »

Mortimer secoue lentement la tête, l'air de dire _'ça, j'y peux rien'_. Elle a même l'impression de voir une fugace compassion s'attarder dans ses prunelles claires. Ou peut-être que c'est juste de la pitié. Dans tous les cas, ça peut toujours lui être utile.

« Quand est-ce que je sortirai ? »

« Dans peu de temps. Si vous continuez à suivre correctement le traitement et à manger convenablement. »

Elle décide de se contenter de ça. C'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'elle espérait mais ça valait mieux qu'une tournée générale de sédatifs. Elle soupire et se laisse aller en arrière pendant que Mortimer s'occupe des autres patients. Il inspecte une fille dont le visage est couvert de brûlures puis une vieil homme qui semble emporté par une transe fiévreuse. Parfois, l'homme en question hurle pendant la nuit et une horde de médecins se précipite à son chevet pour l'endormir de nouveau. Une fois sa ronde terminée, Mortimer se poste de nouveau devant elle et lui dit :

« En attendant, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou si vous vous ne vous sentez pas bien, il vous suffit de déposer votre main, là, sur la pierre de Kobé, et un infirmier viendra aussitôt vous voir. »

Hermione jette un coup d'œil à l'étrange pierre d'un noir de jais qui repose sur sa table de nuit. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Oh, la pierre de Kobé, elle connait. Les tribus japonaises s'en servaient pour communiquer à distance au XXIIe siècle. En revanche, elle ne savait pas qu'on l'utilisait dans le milieu médical. Elle aurait bien aimé poser des questions, en savoir un peu plus sur ses propriétés et ses utilisations, mais elle se rappelle juste à temps qu'elle a décidé de se la jouer discrète. Afin de continuer dans cette voie, elle se contente de hocher la tête, l'air sérieux. Mais il a déjà tourné les talons et quitté la pièce sans même un regard.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi c'est lui qui s'occupe toujours de son cas. Peut-être qu'ils considèrent que c'est plus rassurant d'être toujours soigné par la même personne. Si on lui demandait son avis, elle serait ravie d'être présentée à un autre infirmier, mais pour l'instant, mieux vaut faire profil bas et éviter de se plaindre. Elle ne peut contenir un nouveau soupir, qui vint s'essouffler dans l'éclat de rire de Daphné.

« T'as vraiment pas de chance, toi, hein ? », se moque-t-elle avec toujours cet écho lointain et vide, cette voix désincarnée résonnante.

« Quoi ? », répond sèchement Hermione.

Si y a bien quelque chose qu'elle souhaite éviter, c'est de sympathiser avec Daphné. Son numéro de petite princesse déchue n'a réussi ni à l'attendrir, ni à éteindre sa méfiance.

« Moi j'ai le droit à mes visites, mais personne n'est venu. Alors que toi, ils se sont tous précipités à ton chevet. C'était une foule confuse qui se bousculait à l'entrée pour savoir comment tu allais. Tellement, que la directrice de l'hôpital a dû interdire les visites jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Faut dire qu'Hermione Granger, au seuil de la mort, ça bouscule le peuple, hein. Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'il y a deux gardes, juste là, devant la porte. C'est grâce à ta jolie petite tête. »

Hermione lui jette un regard noir, mais Daphné ne la regarde pas, couchée dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. La Gryffondor se demande bien ce qu'elle fait là, elle. Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour qu'elle se retrouve dans la même chambre. C'est quand même pas un hasard, si ? Peu importe.

Un nouveau soupir, puis la brune décide de noyer son ennui et son angoisse dans une bonne dose de sommeil. Elle ferme les yeux, mais le sommeil s'enfuit. Tant pis. Elle veut juste s'anesthésier jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se barrer de cet endroit de fous. Les yeux fermés, elle se contente d'essayer d'actionner ses membres. Sa jambe droite bouge maintenant sans mal, sa jambe gauche est un peu plus réticente, mais il y a une nette amélioration, et son bras gauche est comme neuf. Son bras droit bouge lentement, mais sûrement. En fait, tout ce qui résiste encore, c'est sa main droite. La main de sa baguette. Elle déglutit difficilement, essayant de repousser la cruelle petite voix qui lui susurre qu'une sorcière sans main, ce n'est plus une sorcière.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _5 Avril._

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione avise le lit de Daphné. La lumière pâle du crépuscule engloutit la chambre d'une léthargie bleutée, lente et atone, qui se déploie sur les lits, sur les visages éreintés des patients, sur les murs blancs peints d'ombres. Le visage tourné vers le plafond, les yeux clos, une couronne de cheveux d'or en pagaille, Daphné dort. Ou peut-être fait-elle semblant. La Gryffondor se relève légèrement sur ses coudes pour l'observer, étrangement fascinée. Dans la lumière pâle, elle semble illuminée, ceint d'une beauté éthérée. Dans son linceul de draps blancs, elle semble presque éteinte... plus vraiment de ce monde. Soudain, une pensée effrayante traverse l'esprit d'Hermione : Daphné n'a pas ouvert l'œil de la journée. Du lever au couchant, elle est restée inerte, son corps exsangue enroulé dans ses draps glacés. Une angoisse irrépressible noue la gorge de la Gryffondor ; peut-être que Daphné ne se réveillera plus jamais. Peut-être qu'elle est morte, là, dans son lit d'hôpital, à deux pas du sien. Hermione sent ses muscles se crisper, puis se détendre légèrement.

 _Au fond,_ elle se dit, _tant pis pour elle_.

Après tout, elle a bien essayé de la tuer, elle, sans état d'âme. Alors pour quelle raison obscure, elle, elle se soucierait de son cas ? Elle se retourne dans son lit, écarte de son champ de vision le corps blême de la blonde, espère l'extirper de son esprit. Quelques minutes silencieuses passent, mais quelque chose remue en Hermione. Elle tente d'étouffer les complaintes de sa conscience, de les ignorer tant qu'elle peut. Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle n'y arrive pas. Elle repousse ses draps d'un geste brusque, et ses pieds rencontrent le sol glacé.

 _Foutue conscience,_ jure-t-elle en pensée. _Foutue conscience, tu m'auras toujours à la longue._

Elle s'approche silencieusement de Daphné. A travers les persiennes, le soleil fait ses adieux et des rayons dilués d'obscurité tirent leur révérence. Le visage nervuré de Daphné semble paisible, ses traits éclairés d'une sérénité tragique. Hermione tend le bras, hésite, puis se ressaisit et effleure la peau de la Serpentard avant de retirer sa main comme si elle venait de se brûler. Mais c'est le contraire, la peau de la blonde est si froide, glacée, qu'elle en est presque rigide. Dans un accès de courage, elle avance de nouveau ses doigts et vint les presser délicatement contre le poignet de la jeune fille. Rien. Du silence. Oh, non. Un petit palpitement, étouffé, à peine discernable. Hermione se recule ; il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose, c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne peut juste pas laisser Daphné, si haïssable soit-elle, mourir sous ses yeux. Et c'est peut-être ça qui fait toute la différence.

En hâte, elle contourne la blonde, saisit sa main en ignorant le frisson qui la parcoure, et la dépose sur la pierre de Kobé d'un noir d'ébène. La pierre s'illumine, clignote d'une lumière bleue diffuse. Aussitôt, Hermione regagne son lit en courant d'un pas encore maladroit, plonge entre ses draps et rabat ses couvertures sur sa tête. Dans le silence de la nuit, elle entend des docteurs et des infirmiers se précipiter, entourer Daphné, murmurer des ordres confus. Elle entend des pas, des bruits métalliques. Elle les entend s'activer dans tous les sens avant de faire rouler le lit de Daphné hors de la pièce.

 _Service d'urgences,_ chuchote une docteure avant que la porte ne se referme sur la pièce désormais plongée dans l'obscurité.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _4 Avril._

Dean Thomas les attendait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, la mine sérieuse, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Drago en profita pour observer un peu plus en détail le tableau qui faisait office de porte d'entrée. Certes, les cachots n'étaient pas un exemple de joie de vivre et d'esthétique, mais quand même, c'était quelque chose d'une autre classe que cette bien nommée Grosse Dame aux airs porcins. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas vraiment en position de jouer les fines bouches, il se contenta de jeter un regard méprisant au tableau avant que Dean ne prononce le mot de passe, faisant pivoter la Grosse Dame sur ses gonds. Par l'ouverture, il pouvait voir une foule de Gryffondor, regroupés, silencieux. Un sentiment d'alerte jaillit en lui. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux et des tapes amicales dans le dos, mais cette ligne de Gryffondor, comme des chiens enragés, prêts à leur sauter à la gorge, ça, c'était quelque chose. Il se composa un masque de profonde indifférence, jeta un bref regard à Calypso, Marla et Blaise, à ses côtés - qui avaient opté pour la même attitude impassible que lui - et s'avança avec toute la fausse assurance dont il était capable. En entendant le tableau se refermer derrière lui, il sentit une bouffée d'angoisse - le sentiment d'être prisonnier, piégé, et il dut réunir toute son énergie pour lutter contre l'instinct animal, bestial, lui hurlant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. A sa gauche, il sentit Marla se crisper imperceptiblement, et Calypso, à sa droite, triturer nerveusement la poignée de sa malle. Au devant de l'attroupement rouge et or, Ron Weasley se dressait, les bras croisés, le menton haut, et à ses côtés, Seamus et une fille que Drago ne connaissait pas. Weasley et Drago s'échangèrent un long regard, éloquent, hostile, dans lequel brûlait l'image déformée d'Hermione. Un silence tendu s'était abattu sur la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, là ? », gronda Ron, la voix vibrante de haine.

« Je me prends des petites vacances, ça se voit pas ? », railla Drago en indiquant d'un geste de la tête, la salle commune. « L'hébergement est trivial, mais ça fera l'affaire. »

Sa malle vert et argent passa lentement de sa main droite à sa main gauche, dégageant ainsi sa main d'attaque, qui se positionna stratégiquement près de sa baguette. D'autres Gryffondor s'étaient avancés, se postant près de Weasley, offrant des visages aussi peu avenants que celui du rouquin. Drago se contenta de se fendre d'un sourire méprisant, toujours stoïque, ancrant bien fermement ses pieds sur le sol, comme pour dire : _je suis chez moi, ici._

« T'es mal placé pour jouer les petits despotes, ici, Malefoy. Je te conseille d'être très prudent. »

« Et sinon quoi, la belette ? »

Rapide, Weasley saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago, en entrouvrant sa bouche, offrant une vue imprenable sur ses mâchoires crispées.

« Sinon, je t'envoie rejoindre ton copain Théodore. »

Douche froide. Drago lutta pour garder son masque impassible, mais au fond de lui, quelque chose venait d'entrer en éruption. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, cette menace ? Est-ce que c'était du bluff ou est-ce qu'il était vraiment arrivé quelque chose à Nott ? Il aurait bien voulu se retourner, consulter Blaise du regard, mais il savait que Weasley en jubilerait, et il ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Une déferlante de haine engloutit ses sens, déferlante que seule l'image de Weasley pleurant sur le sol, le suppliant de l'épargner, pouvait satisfaire. Il sentit Marla, Calypso et Zabini se rapprocher imperceptiblement de lui. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette, prête à lâcher les vilains mots interdits. A l'écart, il pouvait voir Harry Potter, ce héros. Saint-Potter, le prêcheur de bonne parole, relégué dans un coin de la salle commune, les yeux braqués tour à tour sur lui, puis sur Weasley, zigzaguant comme un métronome détraqué, ses dents grinçant comme celles d'un accro à la poudre de Mandragore. C'est qu'il semblait hésiter, le petit Potter. Hésiter entre défendre son copain, et réduire au silence son vieil ennemi par la même occasion ou intervenir, renfiler son déguisement de grand prince, de sauveur de l'humanité pour faire taire la querelle.

Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas lui qui intervint. Une tornade rousse fit irruption, s'interposa entre eux et d'un geste rageur, repoussa Ron de toutes ses forces. Il tituba un instant avant de retrouver ses appuis et darda sur Ginny un regard assassin.

« Ça suffit ! », s'emporta-t-elle. « J'en ai marre de vos crises d'égo mal placé. Vous avez rien compris, rien ! Ça a servi à rien tous nos sacrifices ? », elle se tourna vers Drago : « Toi, Malefoy. Tu n'es pas chez toi, ici. Ne nous fais pas l'offense de jouer les trouble-fêtes. Tu sais bien trop comment se terminent les altercations avec les Gryffondor : en général, par un Serpentard en larmes qui va pleurnicher dans les jupons de son papa chéri. Oh, bien sûr, toute ressemblance avec une personne réelle ou ayant existé serait purement fortuite. »

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, outré, mais Ginny s'était déjà désintéressée de lui pour faire face au groupe de Gryffondor qui s'était attroupé derrière Ron. « Et vous, vous... Vous, les Gryffondor, les pseudo-chevaliers au grand cœur, les braves, les indulgents, les honorables... où est passée votre compassion? Votre tolérance ? Qu'avez-vous fait du respect, de l'entraide, de la solidarité ? J'ai honte de porter le blason rouge et or, aujourd'hui, honte que vous vous enorgueillissiez avec tant de fierté de nos supposées grandes valeurs avant de cracher dessus dès qu'il s'agit d'en être dignes. Alors écoutez-moi bien, vous allez tranquillement rentrer chacun dans vos dortoirs, et la prochaine fois que vous vous croiserez, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous sourire bien gentiment et vous pouvez même pousser le vice jusqu'à vous demander des nouvelles de vos grand-mères respectives, s'il le faut, mais je ne veux pas vous voir ne serait-ce que lever le petit doigt pour tenter de vous nuire. »

Interdit, Malefoy jeta un regard à ses camarades, légèrement décontenancés. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Hermione et Weaslette étaient amies, ça coulait de source, même. Malgré lui, un bref sourire amusé plana un instant sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu se voir la cadette Weasley, comme le reste de la famille, mais force était de reconnaître qu'elle l'impressionnait. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait même pu l'apprécier.

Coupant court à ses digressions, Dean s'avança, s'interposant à son tour en se plaçant près de Ginny.

« Zabini, Malefoy, suivez-moi. Ginny, tu peux montrer à Rosier et Karatzas leur dortoir ? »

Elle hocha brièvement la tête, jeta un dernier regard noir à Ron et intima aux deux Serpentard de les suivre avant de s'orienter vers l'escalier menant à leur dortoir.

« Laisse Ginny, je m'en occupe », intervint Parvati d'une voix étrangement pressante.

Ginny lui lança une œillade étonnée avant de hocher la tête et d'inviter la sœur Patil à prendre sa place d'un geste de la main. Dean, quant à lui, se dirigea sans pourparler vers une porte au fond de la Salle Commune et après avoir étouffé un soupir, Drago et Blaise se contentèrent de le suivre silencieusement. Le groupe d'élèves rouge et or se fendit lentement, leur créant un maigre passage d'accès sans toutefois se démunir de leurs regards assassins. Au moment où Drago passa devant Weasley - en s'appliquant à l'ignorer avec tout le mépris dont il était capable - la main du rouquin se referma sur son bras, l'immobilisant un instant. Dans un murmure presque inaudible, il lâcha :

« Tu n'es pas en terrain conquis, ici, Malefoy. Si j'étais toi, j'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant de fermer l'œil. Qui sait ce qui peut se terrer dans les petites heures de la nuit ? »

Drago lui jeta un regard noir, avant de se dégager d'un geste ferme.

« Oh, on sait très bien, toi comme moi, ce qui se terre à ces heures-là. Et si j'étais toi, je prendrai grand soin de l'éviter. »

Le rouquin grimaça, les lèvres incurvées en un rictus malveillant laissant entrevoir ses canines, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Drago s'était éloigné à la suite de Dean.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Calypso et sa camarade Serpentard montèrent en silence l'escalier qui grimpait jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Marla n'avait pas l'air particulièrement angoissée, un étrange sourire planant tranquillement sur ses lèvres. A cet instant précis, Calypso aurait aimé la savoir aussi paniquée qu'elle, histoire de se rassurer un peu, de calfeutrer l'impression d'être tombée chez les fous, d'avancer sur un terrain miné. Elle n'aimait pas l'agressivité à peine contenue des Gryffondor, tout comme elle redoutait le fait de devoir fermer l'œil, dans une chambre pleine à craquer d'ennemies potentielles, mais pire encore, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de savoir Blaise loin d'elle, près de ce Weasley et de ses menaces qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de camoufler.

Elles suivirent Parvati dans un entrelacs de lits et de portes avant de déboucher sur une pièce ronde, entrecoupée de grandes fenêtres et de lits à baldaquins aux draps rouge et or. Il y avait quelque chose de foncièrement différent, entre les dortoirs des Gryffondor et ceux des Serpentard, quelque chose de plus capitonné, ici, une chaleur réconfortante invitant aux confidences et aux rires à peine étouffés. Enfin, c'était la vague impression qu'on ressentait en entrant, et puis, doucement, une onde de bonheur fané reprenait ses droits, et le dortoir revêtait alors des allures de chambre d'enfant désertée, abandonnée à son triste sort ; ses lumières défaillantes, son papier-peint aux couleurs décrépies se détachant du mur en rubans décatis.

Reprenant un peu contenance, Calypso avisa un lit visiblement vide et entreprit d'y défaire sa malle. Dans son dos, elle sentit une présence et se crispa aussitôt, la main serrée sur le loquet de sa valise.

« Ce lit est pris », grogna une fille brune qui l'avait contourné pour lui barrer le passage.

« Ah... », répondit-elle simplement avant de soulever de nouveau sa valise pour s'orienter vers un autre lit.

« Celui-là aussi », cracha la brune, une cascade de cheveux frisés auréolant son joli visage mat fendu d'une grimace hostile.

Quatre filles s'étaient postées près de la brune que Calypso ne connaissait pas, s'étaient formées en escouade menaçante, la toisant de leurs airs patibulaires, l'encadrant comme un avertissement : _tu marches sur nos plates-bandes._ Le corps de la Serpentard se raidit. Ce ton, ces airs, ça ne trompait pas. C'était le ton des Serpentard. Le ton de la menace, le ton venimeux de la bataille qui commence, le ton de celui qui s'apprête à lancer l'attaque. C'était clair : il n'y avait pas de lit pour elles, pas de place pour des vert et argent chez les lions. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, la brune aux cheveux frisés fit un nouveau dans la direction de Calypso, se plantant fermement devant elle.

« On ne veut pas de vous ici. Vous ne serez jamais les bienvenues. On n'oubliera jamais ce que vous nous avez fait, la façon dont vous nous avez traitées toutes ces années. McGonagall peut bien tenter de jouer les pacificatrices si ça lui chante, mais nous, on ne pactisera jamais avec les salopes de Serpentard. »

Ses chiens de garde hochèrent la tête d'un même geste, et malgré le choc, Calypso ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elles ressemblaient aux babioles chinoises - ces petits chats dorés qui dodelinaient infiniment de la tête - qui se vendaient parfois comme talismans dans les ruelles de son petit village. Mais ces chats-là semblaient sur le point de se jeter sur elle pour lui ouvrir la gorge de leurs griffes affilées. Incertaine, elle avisa Marla du coin de l'œil. Penchée sur sa valise, l'intéressée se redressa lentement, relevant le menton d'un air de défi, ses cheveux violets retenus en un chignon flou d'où s'échappaient des mèches en pagaille. A pas mesurés, elle s'approcha de la Gryffondor qui avait tenu tête à Calypso, et la rouge et or se crispa légèrement, croisant les bras pour cacher son soudain manque d'assurance. Légèrement à l'écart, Parvati fit un pas avant de s'arrêter brusquement, hésitant soudain. Ça avait soudain l'air d'un combat inégal : la svelte et grande Marla, ses lèvres incurvées en un sourire railleur, face à la petite Romilda, les mains légèrement tremblantes et son nuage de cheveux frisés. Marla la dévisagea de longues secondes avant de demander :

« Vane, c'est ça ? »

La dénommée Vane se contenta d'un silence désapprobateur que Marla prit comme une confirmation.

« Si tu sais aussi bien te battre que ton frère joue au Quidditch, je te conseille sincèrement de pas trop la ramener. »

« J'ai pas peur de toi », cracha Romilda, mais sa voix sonnait faux.

« Tant mieux, ça veut dire que tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Ça me laisse, en plus, l'effet de surprise. »

Piquée dans son orgueil, Vane réduisit l'écart entre elle et la Serpentard, et mue d'un courage téméraire, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur les épaules de Marla et la repoussa d'un geste brusque. C'est le moment que Parvati choisit pour intervenir, courant pour s'interposer avant que ça ne dégénère plus :

« Ne la touche pas ! », s'écria-t-elle en jetant un regard meurtrier à sa camarade Gryffondor.

« C'est bon, Parvati. Laisse », apaisa la Serpentard avant de se pencher pour attraper sa valise de sa main gauche, puis la malle de Calypso de la main droite.

Dans un bruit sourd, elle laissa tomber celle de Calypso à côté d'un lit vide, puis la sienne, sur le lit d'à côté, dont les draps froissés et la table de nuit chargée de photos de Romilda et d'Agostino indiquaient clairement son appartenance.

« On s'installe ici », lâcha Marla d'une voix égale.

« Hors de question, c'est mon lit », grogna l'aînée Vane.

« Vous voulez pas nous accueillir comme des Gryffondor, alors on va s'installer comme des Serpentard. Si tu veux ton lit, va falloir te battre pour le récupérer. »

Romilda afficha une mine outrée, une hésitation fugace ombragea son regard, sa main resta suspendue à mi-chemin entre capitulation et riposte. Son indécision ne dura que quelques secondes et elle rendit les armes, abaissant sa baguette après avoir jeté à Marla un regard torve que la Serpentard s'appliqua à ignorer, se retournant pour défaire sa malle. L'instant où elle posa les doigts sur le verrou d'argent de sa valise, un bruit dans son dos l'alarma et elle se plaqua instinctivement sur le sol, manquant de peu un rai de lumière qui s'écrasa sur la table de nuit, la faisant céder dans un grognement de bois. Une pluie de pages calcinées et de lambeaux de photos de la famille Vane voleta dans les airs.

Marla roula sur elle même, arrachant un craquement plaintif à son poignet, et se releva d'un bond. Dans la confusion de fumée et de cendres duveteuses qui pleuvaient autour d'elle, elle eut du mal à distinguer le champ de bataille.

« _Expelliarmus !_ », s'écria une voix.

Un nouveau rai de lumière jaillit.

« _Protego !_ », clama aussitôt Marla, érigeant un bouclier d'un bleu nuit autour d'elle.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'un sort vienne s'écraser contre la surface étincelante de sa barrière protectrice mais rien ne vint. A la place, elle vit Romilda décoller pour s'écraser contre une des imposantes armoires qui bordaient les lits. La jeune Gryffondor se releva, sonnée, ses cheveux frisés en bataille et sa bouche tordue en un rictus grimaçant. Lui faisant face, une Parvati haletante et échevelée pointait toujours sa baguette, en signe d'avertissement.

« Bravo, Romilda », siffla la jumelle Patil avec mépris. « Tu attaques tes adversaires de dos, maintenant ? Un peu ironique après ton petit discours sur les Serpentard, non ? »

« Et toi tu poignardes tes camarades dans le dos ? Un peu ironique pour une Gryffondor, non ? », répliqua l'aînée Vane en dégageant les mèches ébouriffées qui barraient sa vue. « Tu vas le payer, ça. »

« T'es pathétique », soupira Parvati. « Maintenant, sors de ce dortoir, s'il te plaît. Pour l'instant, on se passera de ta compagnie. »

Romilda les toisa tour à tour de la tête aux pieds avant de hausser les épaules. Visiblement, le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Elle s'occuperait de leur cas une autre fois. Elle les mangerait à la sauce Serpentard.

« C'est loin d'être terminé », cracha-t-elle, mais se résigna à quitter le dortoir, entourée de son escadrille de lionnes de combat.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, Parvati se précipita vers Marla et lui saisit délicatement la main.

« Montre-moi ça », lui ordonna-t-elle avec douceur. « Ça te fait mal si tu bouges la main, comme ça ? », demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude en accompagnant le geste de Marla de ses doigts délicats.

« Un peu, mais ça va déjà mieux. Tout le crédit revient à ma merveilleuse infirmière. »

Marla lui adressa un sourire mutin et Parvati se détendit légèrement, sa main encerclant toujours le poignet de la Serpentard avec une infinie douceur.

« Arrête de la provoquer, s'il te plaît », murmura-t-elle d'un ton implorant d'où perçait une inquiétude sincère.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me défendre », la rassura Marla.

« Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de me salir les mains en nettoyant le carnage que vous laisserez derrière vous après vous être entretuées », répondit la Gryffondor d'un air innocent.

« J'essayerai de faire ça proprement, alors. »

Parvati se fendit d'un rire léger, comme un pépiement d'oiseau. Elles s'échangèrent un long regard, chargé d'une infinité de secrets bien gardés, et par pudeur, Calypso se détourna pour quitter discrètement le dortoir.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _6 Avril._

« Ouvrez votre main gauche. Mmh, bien. Refermez-la, s'il vous plaît. Votre main droite, maintenant. Oui, la même chose. Mmh, je vois. Bien. »

La docteure observa quelque instant la main inerte d'Hermione en hochant pensivement la tête. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se releva doucement de la chaise qu'elle avait installé près du lit de la Gryffondor, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir ? », intervint la Gryffondor.

« Demain », lui sourit paisiblement le médecin.

« Et ma main ? Est-ce que je récupérerai toutes mes capacités ? »

« Peut-être. Je ne peux rien promettre, à ce stade. Vous avez essuyé un sortilège de mort avec un bouclier défaillant, c'était déjà inespéré que vous vous en tiriez avec si peu de séquelles. Pour le reste, vraiment, c'est au dessus de mes fonctions. »

Hermione hocha la tête, une boule douloureuse nichée dans la gorge. C'était pas le moment de s'épancher en pleurnicheries. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était retrouver Drago. Sain et sauf.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _6 Avril._

« Zabini », l'intercepta Drago au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de bains de leur salle commune. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne ne traînait dans les parages et poursuivit dans un murmure : « Il faut qu'on monte la garde, cette nuit. Je sens que quelque chose se prépare. Weasmoche va finir par nous tomber dessus. »

Zabini se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule en jetant un regard noir à son camarade Serpentard.

« Y'a pas de _'on'_ , Malefoy. Y'a toi, tout seul, et moi, aussi loin que possible. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, en poussant un long soupir.

« Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça... »

« Tu comprends vraiment pas, hein ? C'est pas un caprice d'ado, c'est pas une crise passagère, c'est pas un petit différend qu'on règle autour d'un verre de Whisky bien corsé. C'est ma vie foutue en l'air. Par celui qui se prétendait mon meilleur ami. »

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour te sauver la mise », rappela Drago, avec un rictus crispé.

« Me sauver la mise ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre d'avoir la vie sauve si c'est sans Calypso ? »

« Arrête un peu de jouer les Roméo éplorés, s'il te plaît. »

D'un geste sec, Blaise repoussa Drago, le faisant tituber sous le choc. Il se rattrapa contre le lavabo et leva deux yeux furieux sur Zabini.

« Jouer les Roméo éplorés ? », répéta le métis, incrédule. « Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je tuais ta Grangie-chérie, hein ? Si je l'étranglais dans son sommeil ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, hein ? Si tout d'un coup, ta jolie Juliette venait à disparaître, mystérieusement ? Si elle... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Drago s'était jeté sur lui, le plaquant férocement contre le mur en faïence fissuré de la salle de bain.

« T'es en train de me menacer, là ? », gronda Drago entre ses dents serrées.

« Non, je t'ouvre les yeux, abruti. »

Hors de lui, Drago le repoussa brutalement, l'envoyant se réceptionner contre un miroir qui menaça, dans un crissement, d'éclater en morceaux.

« Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de Granger. Et au cas où tu l'aurais pas compris : ça, c'est une menace », cracha le blond avant de quitter la pièce dans un claquement de porte.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui étouffa aussitôt les murmures de la pièce. La silhouette élancée de Calypso pénétra dans le dortoir éclairé par la lueur d'une bougie vacillante juchée sur un chaudron bouillonnant autour duquel Romilda Vane et trois autres Gryffondor s'étaient installées. De ce qu'elle en avait entendu, Romilda et ses amies fabriquaient des philtres d'amour à l'efficacité douteuse qu'elles revendaient aux élèves du château. A la dernière Saint-Valentin, madame Pomfresh avait comptabilisé pas moins de dix-sept cas d'envoûtement par philtre d'amour. Aucun doute que Romilda et ses copines y étaient pour quelque chose. Calypso regarda tour à tour les filles qui entouraient Vane. Dana, Ola et Aster. Elle avait mémorisé leurs noms. Elle se les répéta une nouvelle fois, pour être sûre ; Romilda, Dana, Ola et Aster. Le regard des quatre filles s'étaient fixés sur Calypso à l'instant où elle était entrée dans la pièce, et le silence était si pesant qu'il en était presque palpable... Et Marla, comme à son habitude, vagabondait Merlin sait où. Calypso la maudit intérieurement ; à ce moment précis, un peu d'aide n'aurait pas été de trop. Elle s'avança d'une démarche gracieuse, et réalisa avec un petit frisson que chacun de ses pas résonnait dans le silence. Elle déglutit difficilement, un peu trop consciente d'elle-même, et se planta devant le groupe de filles qui ne l'avaient pas lâché des yeux. D'un geste précautionneux, elle tendit une petite boîte dorée nouée d'un ruban rouge, la glissant sous leurs yeux méfiants.

« Ma mère m'a envoyé des nougats opalins... Je me suis dit que... si jamais ça vous tente... »

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers Romilda qui resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de se lever pour faire face à la Serpentard.

« Calypso, c'est ça ? »

« Oui », lui sourit l'intéressée.

« C'est gentil de ta part. Je peux ? », demanda-t-elle en désignant la boîte du doigt.

« Ah... Oui, bien sûr », s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en lui tendant le petit coffret.

Avec délicatesse, Romilda fit coulisser le nœud pour le défaire tout à fait, laissant le ruban s'enrouler au sol comme un petit serpent. Quand elle ouvrit la boîte, le reflet des nougats opalins vogua sur son visage, le couvant d'argent, de rouge, de bleu et de vert. De sa main, elle saisit une poignée de nougat, sourit gentiment à Calypso... avant d'envoyer valser les confiseries sur le sol. Abasourdie, Calypso se contenta de suivre des yeux la dégringolade des nougats, puis le pied de Romilda qui vint durement s'écraser sur les petits morceaux opalins, les étalant outrageusement, jonchant le sol de traînées de couleur sucrées. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, Vane jeta le petit coffret doré au sol et d'un coup du talon, la piétina jusqu'à ce qu'on n'en distingue plus qu'une étrange flaque de doré mêlé aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Bouche bée de stupeur, Calypso releva lentement le visage pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le sourire satisfait de Romilda.

« C'était... un cadeau de ma mère », balbutia la Serpentard en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur ce qu'il restait du petit coffret.

« Ta traînée de mère qui a participé aux petites affaires des Mangemorts ? », cracha Vane avec un petit rire méprisant. « Qui a tellement retourné sa veste qu'il en reste plus que des lambeaux de chiffons ? Pour ce que j'en sais, elle serait même capable de t'empoisonner à coups de nougats. »

Sans rien dire, Calypso se pencha pour récupérer le petit ruban rouge, seul rescapé du cadeau de sa mère. Et elle le savait, sa mère avait pris d'énormes risques pour lui envoyer ce coffret. Merlin seul savait comment elle avait pu déjouer la vigilance des gardes qui la surveillaient en permanence depuis l'annonce du procès. Et ça comptait beaucoup pour elle, ce cadeau. Parce qu'elles ne se reverraient pas avant le jour du jugement. C'était la façon d'Isis de lui dire que tout irait bien.

Les larmes s'amoncelèrent à ses paupières sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle tritura machinalement le ruban, le visage baissé, en sentant la sensation bien trop familière de ses larmes roulant sur ses joues brûlantes. Elle se sentit comme une toute petite fille, fragile... vulnérable. Un méchant flashback s'insinua sournoisement dans son esprit. Elle se revit à onze ans, les joues rougies de larmes, et ces deux Serpentard qui l'entouraient, qui ricanaient méchamment, qui insultaient sa mère sans vraiment comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

Romilda éructa d'un ricanement cruel :

« En plus, il paraît que planquer des cadavres, c'est pas le seul service qu'elle rendait aux Mangemorts, la mère Rosier. On dit que c'était un vrai défilé, dans son lit. »

Lentement, Calypso se releva, la bouche pincée et les yeux orageux, sous l'ombre de ses grands cils. Elle jeta un long regard à Vane avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers son lit, sans rien ajouter, le corps tremblant. Romilda se tourna vers sa petite cour, leur offrant un sourire satisfait ; le sourire de celle qui vient d'asseoir son trône.

« Et c'est comme ça qu'on protège Gryffondor de l'invasion verte », se félicita l'aînée Vane en secouant ses boucles brunes.

Mais en lieu et place des acclamations enjouées auxquelles elle s'attendait, elle se confronta à trois regards horrifiés. Au ralenti, Romilda, pivota sur ses talons pour apercevoir Calypso, droite et fière, se dirigeant vers elle d'un pas décidé. Dans sa main, une batte de Quidditch. Elle la fit tournoyer dangereusement. Les quatre filles eurent à peine le temps de s'écarter que la massue s'abattait sur le chaudron, expédiant flacons, breuvage, poudres et racines aux quatre coins de la pièce. La batte s'abattit encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul ingrédient utilisable, plus un seul centimètre de leur atelier improvisé encore fonctionnel. Enfin, le souffle saccadé, mais le menton haut, elle se tourna vers Romilda.

« Ne parle plus jamais de ma mère ou, la prochaine fois, c'est ton crâne que j'utilise comme défouloir. »

D'un geste négligeant, Calypso lâcha sa batte qui tinta sur le sol, et regagna tranquillement son lit, sous le regard médusé des quatre Gryffondor.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Depuis plus de quatre heures, Drago luttait contre le sommeil. Weasley avait carrément mis en sourdine les insultes, et lui offrait même parfois un sourire à la limite de l'hystérie. Ça, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Alors il repoussait la fatigue du mieux qu'il pouvait. Dès que l'onde brumeuse du sommeil gagnait un peu trop de terrain, le blond se chargeait de l'expédier aux oubliettes en se remémorant à quel point sa vie n'était qu'un immense nœud indémêlable de problèmes et d'ennuis. Amusant, toutefois, comme le nœud avait doublé de volume en l'espace d'une année. Pas qu'il veuille accuser qui que ce soit, non, non. Mais force était de reconnaître, que par une étrange coïncidence, la tornade Granger avait mis sa vie sens dessus-dessous. Il sourit intérieurement ; tant mieux, après tout. Il aurait bien balancé l'entièreté du juteux héritage Malefoy pour qu'elle débarque, là, tout de suite, au milieu du dortoir. Sans hésiter. Même avec ses sourcils froncés, ses mains sur les hanches et ses airs de Miss Je-Sais-Tout insupportables...

Avant qu'il ne réalise, son esprit s'était mis à vagabonder, et la dernière image dont il se souvint fut une pagaille de boucles brunes et un sourire légèrement penché.

Il sentit une caresse agréable autour de son poignet et il se détendit légèrement. Il voulut se retourner mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il grogna dans son sommeil, ennuyé, et tenta de nouveau. La caresse autour de son bras se resserra, se resserra, se resserra si fort qu'il sentit sa peau se tordre douloureusement. Dans un cri, il se réveilla brutalement, ouvrant deux yeux embrumés. Il essaya de se relever mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus faire le moindre geste. Avec horreur, il réalisa que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient retenus prisonnier par son drap qui s'était enroulé tout autour de ses membres comme un boa constrictor. Il se débattit, tira comme un fou, mais la prise se durcit un peu plus.

« Zabini... », grogna Malefoy entre ses dents. « Zabini... »

« Tu peux toujours l'appeler, mais si j'étais toi, j'économiserai mes forces. Il est parti rejoindre sa chère et tendre, ce soir. »

Une bougie s'alluma et il discerna le visage criblé d'ombres de Weasley. A ses côtés, Peakes et Seamus affichaient un sourire malveillant bardé d'éclats arrogants. Drago tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre mais l'étau ne bougeait pas, se raffermissant à chaque tentative. Une décharge d'adrénaline se propagea en lui et il jura intérieurement. Machinalement, il opta pour ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : provoquer. Il planta son regard dans celui du Gryffondor et lui offrit le sourire le plus méprisant qu'il avait en réserve.

« Je savais que tu me tournais autour, Weasley, mais tes techniques d'approches sont légèrement dissuasives, si tu veux mon avis », se moqua-t-il avec arrogance. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi Granger t'a jeté sans état d'âme. »

« Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom avec ta sale petite bouche de fouine », s'énerva le roux en lui balançant un coup de pied en pleines côtes.

Drago serra les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleur alors que l'écho du choc se répercutait dans tout son corps.

« Si tu savais ce que je fais, avec cette sale petite bouche de fouine... »

Weasley voulut se jeter sur le Serpentard, lui arracher la langue pour le faire taire, mais Seamus le retint fermement par le bras.

« Tu vois pas qu'il te cherche, Ron ? Lui donne pas ce plaisir. »

« Pour un abruti congénital qui a passé sa cinquième année à pleurnicher, tu m'impressionnes Finnigan », railla Drago.

« Ouais, ouais, on a compris Malefoy. Tu crois pas que c'est un peu dépassé, ton petit numéro d'insolence ? », rétorqua l'intéressé en croisant les bras.

Malefoy haussa les épaules. « Disons que c'est toujours un peu plus recherché que celui d'attaquer les gens dans leur sommeil, ou à trois contre un, ou pire encore, les deux en même temps. »

« Venant du mec qui a passé des mois à couvrir les murs d'insultes contre les Nés-Moldus et les traîtres à leur sang, c'est quand même un peu ironique, je crois... », intervint Peakes.

« Ah, parce que vous en êtes encore là ? Vous croyez toujours que c'est moi ? L'information a toujours pas fait son chemin dans votre petit cerveau ? Étonnant, quand on imagine les deux pauvres neurones qu'ils vous restent, on pourrait penser que les connecter entre eux prendrait un peu moins de temps que ça. »

Il se prit un nouveau coup de pied de la part de Peakes et cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir un grognement.

« C'est juste le plaisir de me casser les côtes ou vous avez des revendications ? », grinça Drago.

« Oh, non... », commença Ron. « C'est purement et simplement le plaisir de te casser les côtes une par une, jusqu'à ce que tu te traînes en pleurant chez McGonagall pour la supplier de te changer de dortoir. Soyons un peu ambitieux, peut-être que si on tape suffisamment fort, tu finiras même par demander à changer d'école... »

« De la bonne méthode de Gryffondor à l'ancienne, ça... », ironisa le blond en coulant un regard méprisant à Weasley.

« Alors, on commence par laquelle de tes côtes ? », l'ignora Ron. « Une préférence peut-être ? », demanda-t-il en enfonçant sa baguette si profondément entre les côtes de Malefoy qu'il lâcha un cri étouffé en se débattant de plus belle.

« Dégage de là, Weasmoche, ou je le jure sur mon nom, je te... »

« Tu me... quoi ? », ricana l'intéressé.

« Il te tue, je pense que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire », intervint une voix dans leur dos.

Les trois Gryffondor se retournèrent d'un même geste tandis que Potter s'approchait lentement du lit de Drago. Il les toisa un par un, avant de sortir sa baguette, pointant le Serpentard. Une perle de sueur froide dévala le front de Malefoy, mais il se fit violence pour rester impassible, ses prunelles grises accrochées à celle du Survivant. Il remonta le menton, l'air de dire : _Allez, vas-y, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie._

« _Finite Incantatem_. »

Les liens qui retenaient Malefoy prisonnier se défirent, et ce dernier roula sur lui-même, saisit sa baguette au vol et bondit sur ses jambes, le bras tendu, prêt à attaquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ? », grogna Ron, comme un chien enragé.

« Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a des mois : j'interviens », répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

Seamus et Peakes s'échangèrent un regard chargé de doutes, puis se reculèrent légèrement. C'était un peu trop risqué de se mettre Harry à dos. A pas de loups, ils s'effacèrent puis quittèrent définitivement le dortoir. Malefoy ne put retenir un petit ricanement goguenard. Ah les beaux, les courageux Gryffondor.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », cracha Ron, stoïque, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés. « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, _tous_ ? Putain mais vous avez oublié que derrière sa petite gueule d'ange, c'est cet enfoiré de Malefoy ? Et tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir, merde ! J'ai besoin de te rappeler les _Weasley est notre roi_ et tous les Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il nous a craché à la gueule ? Et tous ces corps alignés dans la Grande Salle ? T'as oublié ça, t'as oublié ? Vous êtes tous devenus putain d'amnésique dans ce château de merde ? Je vous comprends plus, je vous comprends plus... »

A son grand étonnement, Drago vit Ron cligner des yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis un déluge de larmes se mit à pleuvoir sur ses joues rouges de colère. Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, s'affolant sur la peau pâle de Weasley, se chevauchant, s'agglutinant, s'emmêlant pour se jeter sur le sol dans une averse brusque et sauvage.

« Je vous comprends pas... Vous avez tout oublié... »

Harry s'approcha de lui, déposa sa main sur son bras.

« Ron... »

Weasley se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

« Lâche-moi, sale traître. Ne me touche pas, lâche-moi ! »

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, avant de couvrir son visage, et sa voix s'éleva, brusque, entrecoupée de respirations saccadées.

« Sale traître, sale traître... Vous avez tous oublié ! Mais si on ne se bat pas pour ses morts, pour qui on se bat, hein ? Pour qui on se bat ? »

« C'est fini, Ron, c'est fini... », murmura Harry. « C'est fini... Tu as besoin d'aide... J'irai voir McGonagall demain, Ron. C'est fini... »

« Si on se bat pas pour les morts, pour qui ? Pour qui... ? », répétait-il dans sa transe hystérique. « Pour qui, Harry, dis-moi ? »

Sur le vacarme de ses cris effrénés, Drago quitta le dortoir, l'esprit embrumé, vrillé par l'idée insidieuse qu'en fin de compte, ils étaient tous brisés. Un peu plus, un peu moins. Mais tous, en pièces détachées.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _7 Avril._

Hermione ne se souvenait plus vraiment du moment où elle avait quitté l'hôpital, ni de l'instant où elle avait remis les pieds à Poudlard. Tout semblait flou, irréel. Des visages s'étaient succédés devant elle, remplacés par d'autres. On l'avait étreinte, on lui avait dit des mots doux, on lui avait posé des questions. Elle se rappelait vaguement de la crinière rousse de Ginny, du regard inquiet de Harry. Pas de trace de Ron. On lui avait murmuré des choses, on lui avait souri. On lui avait dit que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor devaient partager le dortoir le temps que l'affaire Pré-Au-Lard s'apaise. Dans la confusion de son retour, elle ne pensait qu'à Drago. Drago qui n'était nulle part. Tout tournait à une vitesse folle autour d'elle. Du rouge, de l'or, du vert et de l'argent, pour elle qui n'avait vu que du blanc. Des figures, des mots. Des tourbillons d'odeurs, de flash, d'embrassades. Les mains de Calypso autour des siennes.

« Tu vas bien ? », lui avait demandé la Serpentard.

« Oui, merci. Calypso, tu sais où est Drago ? »

Son sourire désarmant, qui comprend tout.

« Il t'attend, je crois. »

Elle s'enfuit aussitôt de ce tumulte insensé, et dans une course folle, elle laissa derrière elle, la Salle Commune, les escaliers, les Gryffondor, les Serpentard, toutes ces étranges choses d'une vie lointaine.

Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, devant la Serre et poussa la porte. Elle cligna lentement des yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Les derniers rayons de soleil perçaient à travers le vigne-vierge en pagaille, roulaient parmi les feuilles comme des billes de lumières, tapissaient la cage de verre d'ombrages émeraudes. Un parfum de miel et d'été s'accrochait partout. Dans les feuilles vertes et dans l'ouragan de ses cheveux bruns.

Et lui. Il l'attendait là, appuyé contre l'armature vitrée de la Serre d'été, les cheveux en bataille et les sourcils froncés. Ils se regardèrent en silence, elle, la main sur la poignée, lui, les bras croisés. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne bougèrent pas, se contemplant comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Quelque chose remua en elle, la paralysant, la terrassant de douleur et de joie : c'était lui, et elle. Et rien d'autre. Rien d'autre sur cette foutue terre. C'était lui, et le monde d'Hermione s'était plié d'une drôle de manière, s'était enroulé autour de Drago. Un étrange tumulte de circonvolutions et de nœuds bien serrés tout autour de lui. Il était là, partout, dans chaque recoin existant, comblant chaque espace, se déployant à chaque détour. Il occupait toute la place. Elle se sentit soudain si fragile ; submergée par tant de sentiments tumultueux.

Elle se dit : _Ce serait si facile de me briser, maintenant. En mille morceaux.  
_

C'était lui. Là, ici. Une brusque peur s'enracina en elle ; la panique sourde d'être nouveau séparée de lui.

Ses pieds se débloquèrent soudain. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, et elle se mit à courir alors qu'il se redressait de toute sa hauteur. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, à un mètre de lui, rendue muette par la clameur de tous ces sentiments qui la secouaient dans tous les sens. C'était absurde. Toutes ces tempêtes d'été, dans son esprit, qui la foudroyaient d'amour. Ces séismes indomptables qui faisaient trembler les fondations de son être. C'était lui.

Ils s'observèrent, tout près l'un de l'autre. Si elle avait tendu la main, elle aurait pu le toucher, effleurer sa peau du bout des doigts. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

 _Ça n'a pas de sens, d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça,_ pensa-t-elle.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour de bon. Quelque chose avait changé, dans l'orage de ses yeux gris.

 _Le vent du nord s'est levé_ , pensa-t-elle encore.

Il y avait quelque chose, là, dans ces morceaux d'ouragan. Quelque chose qui se suspendait à elle, qui promettait de ne jamais la laisser partir. Et elle se mit à pleurer des larmes décousues, qui roulaient, roulaient, roulaient sur ses joues. Il n'y avait que lui. Et partout autour, c'était du vide. Du vide sous leurs pieds, du vide au-dessus de leur tête, du vide dans le ciel, du vide dans ce soleil qui paressait entre les feuilles. Il n'y avait qu'eux et le reste, c'était rien.

... mais, non. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, aussi. Une tristesse confuse. Une intense fêlure de solitude. Elle s'était sentie si seule, là-bas, au milieu de ces lits blancs et de ces visages cireux. Harassée par le doute, assaillie par la peur qu'il lui soit arrivé arrivé quelque chose, déchirée par la douleur de l'abandon.

« Tu ne m'as pas écrit », murmura-t-elle, et sa voix se brisa de chagrin.

« J'ai essayé », répondit-il dans un souffle.

Il retira ses mains de ses poches et lorsqu'il ouvrit les doigts, une pluie de petits papiers froissés roula sur le sol. Elle y reconnut son écriture élégante, elle y discerna des début de phrases, des _Hermione_ écrits à l'encre noir, des questions pressantes, des points d'interrogation comme des petits serpents, des mots saccadés et des _Drago_ pour clôturer toutes ses inquiétudes.

« J'ai essayé », répéta-t-il. « Mais les lettres me revenaient toujours. »

Il n'avait plus ce sourire en demi-lune, il se tenait là, droit devant elle, des orages dans les yeux. Deux orages grondants sous le soleil de ses cheveux blonds. Lentement, il leva sa main et ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin la peau d'Hermione, caressèrent sa joue avec douceur. Le contact les foudroya. Astral. Il était là, devant elle. Quelque chose la déchira d'un bout à l'autre et soudain, ça fit sens. C'était pas grand chose, mais ce qu'ils avaient, cette relation un peu bancale, toute rafistolée, ce petit miracle, ce trésor de pacotille, ça comptait. Ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils pouvaient se toucher, se voir, s'étreindre pour de bon. Et le monde entier n'y pouvait rien. Ils étaient là, et c'est le reste du monde qui n'avait pas de sens.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, sa main gauche agrippée à un pan de son t-shirt noir. Le monde bascula, tournoya sens dessus-dessous, éclata en mille fragments. Elle pleurait toujours, et tout se mêlait dans un drôle de cataclysme. Les bras du Serpentard se refermèrent autour d'elle, une main dans ses cheveux, une dans le bas de son dos, la pressant contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'évapore tout à coup. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte désespérée. Titubante, Hermione se recula, et sur la pointe de tes pieds, elle trouva ses lèvres et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Ils n'étaient plus dans l'œil du cyclone, ils en étaient au cœur. Secoués, déchirés, ballottés par des vents chauds qui les embrasaient des pieds à la tête, les allumaient comme un seul brasier humain. Enlacés l'un à l'autre, emportés par la tornade de leurs murmures, de leur peau brûlante, se frôlant, s'agrippant, se cherchant désespérément, agités par des baisers en ouragan, assourdis par des feux de Bengale tambourinants, ils tourbillonnèrent, l'un contre l'autre, éjectant plantes, fleurs, vases qui s'éclatèrent sur le sol dans le vacarme de leurs retrouvailles, ils s'écorchèrent contre les murs, s'esquintèrent contre tables et baquets, envoyèrent valser tabourets et livres et roulèrent sur le sol, scellés l'un à l'autre dans la promesse sourde de ne plus jamais se lâcher.

Entre deux respirations haletantes, ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, au milieu du vacarme, elle murmura : « Je t'aime, Drago. Je t'aime. Y'a pas de question, pas de solution, pas d'autre mots. Je t'aime. Juste ça. Rien que ça. »

Son sourire solaire illumina toute la pièce, raviva le soleil couchant, et au milieu de ses baisers, il répondit : « Rien que ça. »

Il encadra son visage abruptement, et il murmura : « Je t'aime et c'est un peu ça le problème. Tu peux bien laisser crever tous les Serpentard du monde, mais c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça, maudite Gryffondor. »

Elle rit du fond du cœur, et ses boucles brunes tressautèrent sur ses épaules. Et l'or du soir tapissait leurs corps de fresques lumineuses, et les vents d'été soufflaient par les fenêtres ouvertes, et dehors, le monde bruissait doucement.

Juste ça. _Rien que ça_. 

* * *

_Aaaaah. Je vous ai fait attendre super longtemps, toutes mes excuses._

 _Pour ma défense (parce que oui, j'ai eu le temps de préparer mon plaidoyer) : entre mon retour d'Angleterre et mon départ pour l'Irlande, je suis repassée en France. Donc en ce moment, c'est retrouvailles-party. Je cours dans tous les sens, pour essayer de voir un peu tout le monde avant de partir de nouveau... mais c'est fini dans une semaine ! C'est ce qui explique un peu mon temps de publication (j'aime pas trop le mot publication... mais mon temps de 'postage' c'est encore pire, non ?)_

 _En ce qui concerne les reviews... Je peux même pas vous dire à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Vous avez été particulièrement réactifs ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas de mots pour vous remercier, vous êtes merveilleux. Un merci spécial à PlumeDeSerpent, pour m'avoir gentiment fait de la pub, vraiment, merci ! J'ai commencé à répondre aux reviews et JE VOUS PROMETS que vous aurez une réponse, dans les trois/quatre jours à venir ! D'habitude, je n'aime pas poster avant d'avoir répondu à toutes mes reviews mais j'avoue qu'en ce moment, c'est un peu le bazar alors j'essaye de m'organiser comme je peux ! Pour ceux qui ont posté sans avoir de compte, je rééditerai ce chapitre pour vous répondre, promis promis._

 _Et c'est vraiment hyper frustrant pour moi de pas avoir le temps de vous répondre, là, tout de suite, mais je m'active, je vous le promets !_

 ** _Bref, merci encore. Vos reviews étaient travaillées, gentilles, drôles, pertinentes, intrigantes, intéressantes, touchantes. Merci à tous d'avoir fait l'effort de m'écrire un mot, d'avoir pris le temps de m'encourager ou de me faire part de vos critiques... et j'ai hâte de rencontrer les petits nouveaux que je ne connaissais pas encore !_** ** _MERCI x 10000000000000000000000000000²._**

 _En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, c'est le plus long jusque là. Oui, je sais, je dis ça à chaque fois mais c'est vrai de vrai. Il y a beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de personnages et beaucoup de passages différents, et je sais que certaines peuvent paraître assez longs, mais c'était nécessaire, je vous juuuure. Ah, si le cœur vous en dit, dîtes-moi quel est votre passage préféré ! Moi c'est celui avec Calypso, QUEL PLAISIR D'AVOIR ÉCRIT ÇA, hinhinhin (c'est un rire sadique)._

 _Merci encore pour tout, et j'espère vous revoir très vite._


	39. L'oiseau de nuit

_13 Avril._

 _20h22_

« Tiens. »

Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent lentement et il redressa légèrement la tête, scannant du regard l'objet informe que lui tendait Hermione.

« C'est quoi ? », demanda-t-il, le nez froncé de méfiance.

« De la tarte à la citrouille. »

D'un hochement de tête désapprobateur, Malefoy refusa la part de tarte qui pendait mollement de la main de la Gryffondor avant de se rallonger sur l'établi de la Serre d'été, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

« J'aime pas la citrouille », argua-t-il pour toute explication.

« La politesse non plus, apparemment. »

Il se fendit d'un ricanement goguenard et haussa vaguement les épaules.

« T'aurais quand même pu me ramener quelque chose d'autre. Je veux pas dire, mais t'es pas très efficace... », répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Lentement, Hermione déposa les deux morceaux de tarte sur la desserte flanquée derrière elle et vissa sa main gauche sur sa hanche, les sourcils froncés.

« Pardon, mon grand Seigneur, la pauvre domestique que je suis a dû se rendre dans la Grande Salle en catimini, subtiliser deux parts de tarte sans se faire remarquer, quitter le repas en évitant les questions et se dépêcher de revenir pour ne pas faire attendre monsieur, mais quelle erreur, il se trouve que Sa Majesté déteste la citrouille ! »

« Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Maître, s'il te plaît. »

Elle contourna la table pour se poster devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur alors qu'il la dévisageait avec un sourire mutin.

« Va vraiment falloir que je touche deux mots à ton père concernant ton éducation. »

« Ne te gêne pas, surtout. Mon père est très ouvert à la critique. Et en plus, il t'adore. »

La Gryffondor ne put retenir un sourire en imaginant la tête de Lucius si elle débarquait au beau milieu du Manoir, là, tout de suite, la bouche pleine de bavardages sur l'éducation de Drago Malefoy. Sans nul doute qu'il lui ferait un accueil des plus chaleureux.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça », plaisanta-t-elle.

« Moi aussi », approuva Drago en se relevant.

D'un geste agile, il saisit Hermione par la taille et l'attira à lui malgré ses protestations. Elle plissa les sourcils, pour la forme, avant de se laisser entraîner.

« Qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques mois, on déjeunera dans le jardin du Manoir et on rira tous ensemble de mon éducation ratée. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, sincèrement étonnée, et sa bouche s'incurva en un sourire malicieux.

« Je rêve ou c'est une invitation officielle ? »

Un sourire railleur plaqué aux lèvres, il lui jeta un regard chargé d'arrogance.

« Ah, non... Tu as quand même pas cru que... ? », s'esclaffa-t-il, les bras toujours passé autour des hanches de la jeune fille. « Non, non... Quand je dis _'on déjeunera dans le jardin du Manoir'_ , je parle de mon père, ma mère et moi. Toi, tu seras notre domestique. »

« Je te conseille de bien surveiller tes plats dans ce cas, quelques gouttes d'Arsenic peuvent si vite glisser dans une boîte de caviar. »

« J'ai bien fait de refuser ta part de tarte, alors. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il avait enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux pour déposer sur la ligne de son cou, une myriade de baisers aériens. Elle frissonna, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire, avant de se dérober à son étreinte.

« Tu y penses, parfois ? »

Se reculant légèrement, Drago haussa un sourcil, arrachant un sourire amusé à Hermione.

« Penser à quoi ? »

Elle hésita un instant à approfondir la discussion, jeta un regard perdu à ce qui l'entourait, avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur Drago.

« A nous deux. Je veux dire... Nous deux, après Poudlard. »

« Dis-moi, Granger. T'es pas en train de me demander en mariage, là, par hasard ? »

La bouche de la Gryffondor se tordit en une grimace d'exaspération, et pour toute réponse, elle pinça l'épaule de Drago.

« Ouch ! », se plaignit-il en massant sa peau légèrement rougie. « Avec une demande comme ça, t'attends pas à des vœux de mariage dithyrambiques. »

« Je suis sérieuse, Drago. T'y penses, un peu ? A... A l'après, je veux dire. »

Un silence nerveux s'installa, et lentement, il se détacha d'elle avant de se relever pour aller s'appuyer contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« Est-ce que t'y penses ? », insista-t-elle.

« Non. »

La réponse avait fusé dans l'air ; petite explosion douloureuse dont les échos vinrent se nicher dans la poitrine de la Gryffondor, lui coupant le souffle, lui tordant désagréablement le cœur.

« Jamais ? »

« Jamais. »

« Alors, toi et moi, on a une date d'expiration, c'est ça ? »

Les mains de la jeune fille se tordirent nerveusement. La commissure de ses lèvres descendit brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il connaissait cette expression, ce sourire renversé, ces grands yeux bruns brillants de reflets douloureux ; et à la voir comme ça, comme prête à tomber en morceaux, il ressentit une tristesse fulgurante.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'as voulu dire ? », demanda-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

« Que je suis lâche, Hermione. Qu'au delà des murs bien capitonnés du château, il y a tout le reste. Ce n'est plus toi, et moi. C'est toi, et le reste du monde qui n'attend que de te célébrer, et moi, et ce même monde qui voudrait bien me voir mort, et, et... », il s'arrêta brusquement, poussa un soupir et détourna le visage pour traîner son regard entre les feuilles de la Serre d'été.

Dehors, le soleil finissait déjà sa course dans les montagnes, et tout semblait figé, comme sur arrêt image. Un vol d'étourneaux constella un instant le ciel. Il passa pensivement sa main sur sa barbe naissante mais demeura silencieux.

« ... et ta famille... », compléta-t-elle pour lui.

« Et ma famille, oui. »

Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains, poussa un long soupir de lassitude, et laissa le silence reprendre ses droits. Derrière le rideau de ses paupières fermées, elle voyait voguer des formes et des lumières clignotantes tandis qu'un froid polaire engourdissait soudainement son corps. Venu du bout de la Serre, elle entendit le craquement du parquet et devina que Drago venait de se relever. Entre l'interstice de ses doigts légèrement ouverts, elle le vit apparaître devant lui, un sourire tendre traînant aux lèvres. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Il nous reste deux mois. D'ici là, on trouvera une solution. Je te laisserai pas filer comme ça, tu sais ? », lui glissa-t-il alors qu'elle abaissait totalement ses mains, lui offrant un sourire encore un peu crispé. « Déjà parce que tu vas devenir connue et que je ne résiste pas à quelques invitations mondaines et... ouch ! », pesta-t-il alors qu'elle venait de nouveau de le pincer. « ... et aussi, parce que je m'ennuierai terriblement sans toi, petite sauvageonne. »

« Je te le fais pas dire », approuva-t-elle avec une moue railleuse.

Il lui adressa un sourire désarmant, la tête légèrement penchée, avant de repousser un lourd pot de terre pour s'allonger paresseusement sur l'établi de bois. Ses doigts filèrent sur la peinture écaillée, trouvèrent ceux d'Hermione et l'attirèrent à lui d'un geste ferme. Sans discuter, elle se lova contre lui, apaisée par sa respiration tranquille.

Ils avaient du temps. Et le reste pouvait bien attendre.

~~~~o~~~~

 _21h37._

Assise sur les marches du château, sa longue robe s'ouvrant tout autour d'elle comme une fleur multicolore, Parvati regardait le ciel d'un air songeur, triturant machinalement le bout de sa tresse. Une forme se dessina dans l'obscurité, ses contours s'esquissèrent tout à fait pour dévoiler le corps agile de Marla, perchée sur son balai, et le sourire de la jumelle Patil s'étira d'un bout à l'autre de son visage. La Serpentard acheva sa descente, et resta en suspension deux mètres au-dessus du sol, toujours en équilibre sur son balai.

« T'es sûre qu'une petite balade aérienne ne te tente pas ? », proposa-t-elle, ses cheveux violets s'éparpillant tout autour de son visage en mèches sauvages.

« Pas même pour tout l'or du monde », refusa Parvati avec un sourire entendu.

« Quel dommage... Moi qui rêvais de te chanter la sérénade et de t'enlever à ta tour de Gryffondor pour t'emmener avec moi loin du château. »

« Tu peux toujours me chanter la sérénade, tu sais ? »

« Crois-moi, tu préfèrerais faire des cascades en balai plutôt que de m'entendre chanter... »

« Je laisse tomber la sérénade, alors... Par contre, tu peux toujours me couvrir de bijoux, de cadeaux et de fleurs hors de prix. Ça, je prends. »

Marla se fendit d'un petit rire amusé, avant de sauter de son balai pour retomber, pieds joints, dans l'herbe du Parc.

« J'y penserai », répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin avant de s'approcher de Parvati d'un pas félin.

Debout en face d'elle, elle se pencha pour embrasser la Gryffondor mais celle-ci se recula aussitôt.

« Attention... », murmura-t-elle.

Cette fois, un long soupir, chargé de colère et de frustration, s'échappa des lèvres de Marla. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit ses bras, désignant le décor qui les entourait.

« Parvati, tu vois quelqu'un dans les parages ? Non, parce qu'il n'y a personne. Arrête un peu d'être parano, s'il te plaît. »

« Je sais, mais c'est juste que... Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plaît. »

Marla poussa de nouveau un long soupir avant de s'asseoir à côté de Parvati.

« Il faut toujours faire attention, avec toi », se plaignit Marla en haussant les épaules. « On ne peut pas se parler en public, on ne peut pas s'échanger un regard, rien que le fait qu'on soit dans la même pièce, te met dans un état de panique à la limite de l'apoplexie, parce que bon, on sait jamais, peut-être que les gens vont se rendre compte que, oh, Merlin, nous respirons le même air, et ça, forcément, ça veut dire qu'on couche ensemble, quoi. »

« Je t'avais demandé de ne pas t'énerver... »

« Je ne suis pas énervée, je suis lasse, pour tout te dire. »

Parvati cligna trois fois des yeux, lentement, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure - Oh, Marla connaissait trop bien ce tic-là pour ignorer ce qui allait suivre : des larmes. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, les immenses yeux noirs de l'indienne s'ouvrirent tout grand ; le déluge était proche. D'un geste, Marla passa son bras autour des épaules de la Gryffondor et l'attira à elle, l'enlaçant étroitement, murmurant à son oreille :

« Pardon, Parvati, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît... »

« Je suis désolée, Marla, c'est juste que... c'est compliqué, tu sais ? »

« Je sais... », acquiesça-t-elle doucement. « Hé, on va pas gâcher le peu de temps qu'il nous reste avant de devoir retourner dans cet horrible dortoir à se disputer, hein ? Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? »

Le visage de Parvati s'illumina et elle hocha la tête alors qu'un faible sourire reprenait ses droits sur son visage.

« Quand j'étais petite, mon père mettait un point d'honneur à me raconter des histoires tous les soirs avant que j'aille me coucher. En général, ses histoires, je m'en foutais royalement... Mes quatre frères, eux, ils adoraient ça, mais moi, j'étais déjà une petite terreur, tu vois ? Le moment où il fallait me mettre au lit, c'était une torture pour mes pauvres parents », plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé, le regard songeur.

« Bizarrement, je n'ai aucun mal à te croire », plaisanta Parvati avec un sourire.

« Si tu savais... Enfin, bref, mon père me racontait toujours des histoires des quatre coins du monde. Et un jour, il se ramène avec ce conte indien. Le conte de la Princesse Kamakshi. »

« Ça racontait quoi ? »

« J'y viens, j'y viens. C'était l'histoire d'une princesse indienne, Kamakshi. Elle était d'un beauté incomparable. De longs cheveux noirs, toujours noués en tresse et piqués de fleurs, de grands yeux couleur de la nuit, des cils longs à en donner le vertige... Courtisée dans tout le pays par des milliers de prétendants. Mais la vie n'était pas tranquille, dans ce royaume. A l'orée du territoire, il y avait une bête immonde. Cruelle, brutale et mangeuse d'hommes. Un jour, le père de Kamakshi - le Roi, donc - décide de mettre un terme à la menace de la Bête, et il convoque les plus courageux chevaliers en promettant la main de sa fille à qui vaincra le monstre. Kamakshi décide alors de se déguiser pour échapper à la sécurité drastique du palais, et d'aller vaincre elle-même la Bête. Après un combat épique, elle réussit à la tuer, et par la même occasion, à récupérer son droit de choisir son mari. Parce qu'elle était pas seulement belle, Kamakshi, elle était aussi intelligente, forte et courageuse. »

Suspendue aux lèvres de Marla, Parvati réalisa soudain que c'était la fin de l'histoire. Elle pencha la tête, comme elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, et demanda :

« Et ? Elle choisit qui, comme prétendant ? »

« Je sais pas. L'histoire ne le dit pas. »

« Mais c'est horrible ! »

« Mais non, justement. Enfin, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que Kamakshi a été mon premier amour. J'étais dingue de cette fille, je la trouvais incroyable. »

« Tu essayes quand même pas de me rendre jalouse d'une héroïne de conte ? »

« Ah non, Kamakshi sera toujours la première dans mon cœur. »

Avant que Parvati ne se dérobe à son étreinte en faisant mine d'être vexée, Marla la rattrapa, déposant sur son front un baiser tendre.

« Pendant ma première année à Poudlard, il se trouve que j'ai croisé, au détour des cachots, une fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à la description de Kamakshi. Avec une longue tresse noire, des yeux comme la nuit, une peau caramel et un sourire désarmant. Et je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle la minute où j'ai croisé son regard. »

Parvati sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et elle bénit intérieurement l'obscurité qui camouflait le pivoine colorant désormais son visage. Elle offrit un sourire tendre à Marla qui le lui rendit au centuple et enfin, elle s'approcha de la Serpentard et déposa un baiser d'oiseau sur ses lèvres.

~~~~o~~~~

 _21h43._

« T'as triché. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avant de refermer son éventail de cartes d'un geste sec.

« Pour la millième fois, Granger, non. C'est pas parce que tu perds que, _forcément_ , j'ai triché... »

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux à la Dame de Drago qui venait littéralement de déchiqueter son Valet en mille morceaux.

« Si t'as pas triché, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ta Dame n'arrête pas de me faire des clins d'oeil, hein ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Peut-être qu'elle te drague. »

Hermione souffla par le nez, les yeux au ciel, signifiant qu'elle ne croyait pas un traître mot de l'explication de Drago. Elle finit par lui jeter un regard torve avant de balayer le sujet d'un geste de la main, lui accordant - à contrecœur - le bénéfice du doute. Avec un sourire manifestement satisfait, le Serpentard déploya de nouveau ses cartes en éventail, en piocha une au milieu et déposa un Cavalier qui agita son épée dans tous les sens avec hostilité.

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu as déjà joué cette carte ! », s'exaspéra Hermione en posant son jeu sur la table d'un geste sec. « Montre-moi tes manches ! »

Les yeux au ciel, il céda et présenta ses mains vides, puis tira sur ses manches pour prouver son innocence.

« Là, t'es contente ? »

A la mine renfrognée qu'elle lui présentait, il en déduit qu'elle ne l'était pas.

« Non », confirma-t-elle dans un grognement. « Je sais que t'as triché. Je suis certaine que tu avais déjà joué le Cavalier avant. Je sais pas comment tu t'y prends, mais tu triches, c'est tout. »

Drago se passa une main sur le visage en poussant un long soupir agacé.

« Tu vas me faire le coup à chaque fois ? »

« A chaque fois que tu triches, oui ! »

« Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir jouer aux cartes avec moi alors que tu cries à la tricherie dès que je gagne ? »

« Mais... »

« Non, Granger, je n'ai pas triché ! Comme je n'ai pas triché les six dernières parties même si j'en ai gagné cinq ! Et je n'ai pas non plus triché hier ! Et non, je ne cache toujours pas de cartes dans mes chaussures comme tu l'as soupçonné avant-hier, ni dans une cache secrète sous l'établi, comme tu as vérifié vingt minutes plus tôt. Je suis juste meilleur que toi. C'est pas dramatique. C'est même... plutôt prévisible, en fait. »

Un silence infusé de rancune accueillit le petit discours de Drago qui se contenta, tout sourire, de hocher lentement la tête face à la mine vexée de la Gryffondor.

« Bon... », commença Hermione avant de rassembler méticuleusement les cartes, évitant le regard de Drago avec un soin tout particulier. « ... on en fait une autre ? »

Avec un soupir, il jeta son petit paquet de cartes sur celui que la Gryffondor venait d'édifier.

« Tout ce que tu veux, petit génie. »

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _22h07._

Dans le petit appartement londonien que Septimus Parkinson avait loué pour se rapprocher du lieu du procès de sa fille, la lumière de la lampe de chevet clignota avant de s'allumer tout à fait. Le vieil homme passa une main fatigué sur son visage creusé de rides et de cernes, et se releva avec un grognement. Il s'installa derrière le bureau qui faisait face au lit, et rouvrit pour la dix-septième fois de la journée le dossier baptisé _Affaire Pansy Parkinson_. Comme les seize fois précédentes, la vue de cette écriture officielle, rouge et tout en lettres capitales, lui arracha une grimace douloureuse. Il se retint de refermer le petit classeur de cuir et de s'infuser quelques feuilles de pavot pour s'astreindre au sommeil, et, dans un effort qui lui parut à la limite du tolérable, il feuilleta des pages et des pages de déclarations, de témoignages, d'accusations sordides. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement à chaque nouvelle ligne, à chaque entrelacs de lettres qui semblaient bouillonner furieusement, pour s'incruster dans son cerveau : _tentative d'homicide, détournement de mineurs, violence physique et psychologique, abus de faiblesse, abus de pouvoir, menaces de mort, chantage_. Il inspira profondément et tira d'un tiroir un autre dossier, tout aussi épais. _Dossier Médical. Pansy Parkinson._ Pas de majuscules, ici, mais une écriture penchée et pressante. _Enfant perturbée. Troubles psychologiques. Obsession pour la mort. Paranoïa. Crises hallucinatoires. Accès de violence. Instable._

Des larmes brûlantes s'affolèrent aux paupières de Septimus. Il avait eu tout ça sous le nez pendant des années, juste là, sous ses yeux. Et il n'avait rien fait. Rien. Il avait été lâche, il avait eu trop peur. Peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle lui en veuille, peur qu'on la lui arrache pour l'enfermer dans les chambres glacées de Sainte-Mangouste. _Et de Sainte-Mangouste,_ disait-on, _on n'en ressort jamais vraiment._ Ou alors en mille petits morceaux impossibles à recoller. Il en avait vu, des gens, se faire traîner là-bas. Il se souvenait un peu trop bien des Londubat. Leurs yeux vides, qui renvoyaient le monde en miroir, et laissaient entrevoir l'infini néant par transparence.

Quelle ironie. Aujourd'hui, Sainte-Mangouste, c'est ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux pour sa fille...

Pansy n'était pas coupable, au fond. C'était lui, le seul et l'unique responsable.

 _Tac, tac._ Un bruit sec fit sursauter Septimus, et il balaya d'un œil inquiet le reste de la chambre. Rien.

 _Tac tac._ Avec prudence, le père Parkinson se leva et se tordit le cou pour apercevoir, par la petite lucarne perchée tout au bout du haut mur de pierre, un corbeau tapoter les carreaux de son bec. Septimus se saisit d'une chaise sur laquelle il se hissa et actionna la poignée de la fenêtre ovale qui ouvrit la bouche dans un grincement. Le corbeau s'engouffra en croassant, se percha sur la lampe qui surplombait le bureau et tendit la patte.

Septimus déglutit douloureusement. Un corbeau. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose : une lettre du conseil du Magenmagot. D'une main fébrile, il détacha le parchemin de la patte du volatile, le décacheta et en parcourut des yeux l'unique ligne.

 _Réunion d'urgence. Ministère de la Magie, niveau deux, cour de justice magique._

Une goutte de sueur froide dévala la tempe de Septimus pour venir s'écraser sur le parchemin. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Parkinson revêtit sa cape de fonction, y épingla le médaillon bleu serti d'une balance dorée, qui certifiait son titre de _Président du Magenmagot et_ transplana dans une ruelle déserte avant d'emprunter un accès secondaire situé dans une benne à ordures. Il s'arrêta un instant devant l'imposante porte de la cour de justice. Un vertige l'assaillit, et sa main gauche partit à l'encontre du mur pour l'empêcher de vaciller, tandis que l'autre fila à sa gorge pour défaire le nœud papillon qui menaçait sérieusement de l'étrangler. Suffoquant, il pénétra dans la pièce. Une lumière glacée se réverbérait sur le marbre noir des gradins, baignant la salle d'une atmosphère sépulcrale. Surplombant les gradins, la vaste table du conseil du Magenmagot émergeait comme un vaisseau fantôme, surgissant au milieu de l'obsidienne du marbre. Et derrière la table, Tiberius Ogden, le vice président du conseil.

Septimus se stoppa net. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine ; quelque chose clochait, dans ce rendez-vous pressant. Il pouvait le voir à la façon dont Ogden était resté assis, négligeant de se lever pour le saluer, comme de coutume. A son sourire victorieux. A l'absence des onze autres membres du conseil. Il pouvait le sentir, le vent était en train de tourner en sa défaveur.

Il monta les marches une par une, glacé par l'écho de ses pas qui résonnaient dans le silence accablant, comme un glas funèbre. Il renoua son nœud papillon, lissa nerveusement sa moustache de sa main droite, l'autre postée près de sa poche pour y sentir la présence rassurante de sa baguette. Enfin, son pied quitta la dernière marche et il se posta devant la table, avec l'intense, désagréable sentiment de se présenter à son propre procès.

« Septimus Reginald Parkinson », le salua formellement Tiberius.

« Tiberius ». Il croisa les mains dans son dos pour en cacher les tremblements. « Pourquoi cette réunion d'urgence ? Où sont les autres membres du conseil ? »

« En tant que vice-président, je parle en leurs noms. Nous avons délibéré concernant le procès de mademoiselle Parkinson. »

Son cœur manqua un battement, sa gorge se serra.

« Et ? »

Les lèvres de Tiberius s'incurvèrent en un sourire malveillant.

« Condamnation à mort. Par baiser du Détraqueur. »

« Non ! », hurla Septimus sans même s'en rendre compte. « Non, non, non ! »

Sa tête tourna, bourdonnante de milliers de pensées, d'images torturées de Pansy sur l'échafaud, qui anesthésiaient son cerveau douloureux.

« Non ! », répéta-t-il en assénant la table d'un coup de poing rageur.

Le sourire de Tiberius s'élargit.

« C'est impossible », gronda Parkinson, le souffle saccadé, la poitrine se levant et s'abaissant au rythme effréné de son cœur. « On ne condamne pas à mort une gamine de dix-huit ans pour une _tentative_ d'homicide. »

« On condamnerait n'importe qui pour avoir osé s'en prendre à Hermione Granger. Elle servira d'exemple. »

Le monde de Septimus vacilla, et il dut se retenir à la table pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Une fièvre confuse emporta sa raison, et le tambourinement de son cœur vint marteler ses tempes à grands coups de bélier. D'une main moite et engourdie, il arracha son nœud papillon et dégaina sa baguette, le bras tremblant, écumant de rage, crachant dans le silence lugubre, des embruns de salive et de sueur.

« Fais bien attention, Septimus, le moindre geste déplacé, et ta petite Pansy ira bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. »

Soudain, une pensée fulgurante traversa l'esprit de Septimus. Il abaissa sa baguette.

« Tu n'es pas venu pour m'annoncer la sentence. Tu es venu pour négocier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?»

« Abandonne ton poste de Président du Magenmagot. A mes soins, bien sûr. »

« Tu sais de quoi est passible le chantage, l'abus de pouvoir et la tentative de corruption, Tiberius ? »

L'intéressé répondit à l'accusation d'un geste négligeant de la main.

« Bien. Traîne-moi en procès, mais d'ici là, ta petite rejetonne aura goûté aux douceurs exquises de son dernier baiser. »

De ses deux mains, Parkinson épongea son visage moite. Dans la lumière glaciale de la cour de justice, Tiberius Ogden paraissait plus menaçant encore. Ses long cheveux bruns, son visage pâle, son nez pointu et son menton en flèche lui donnaient l'air d'un rat répugnant, d'une immonde fouine prêt à mordre, à déchiqueter ce qu'il restait à Septimus.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je pars à la retraite dans deux ans. Tu ne pouvais pas... Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu, deux ridicules petites années ? »

« Mais parce que c'est maintenant, que tout se joue. C'est maintenant que des Mangemorts, riches à ne plus savoir que faire de leur argent, payent des fortunes pour quelques années en moins à Azkaban. C'est maintenant que des contrats se forment, que des laisser-passer se négocient à tour de bras. C'est précisément maintenant que le Magenmagot se doit d'être _arrangeant._ Mais comment tu pourrais comprendre ça, toi, le grand, le juste, l'incorruptible Septimus, hein ? »

Parkinson crispa la mâchoire, sa bouche se tordit en un rictus furieux. Il referma brusquement la main sur son badge de Président, répugné à l'idée de trahir ce pour quoi il avait passé toute une vie à se battre. Répugné à l'idée de cracher honteusement sur ses valeurs, sur son éthique, sur tout ce qui faisait qu'il était Septimus Parkinson et non Tiberius Ogden... Mais rien sur terre ne comptait plus que Pansy. Et s'il avait la moindre petite chance de la sauver, il voulait bien vendre son âme au diable.

« Laisse-moi une semaine. Une semaine pour tout mettre en ordre, et j'annoncerai officiellement ma démission. »

« Soit. Une semaine », lui accorda Ogden avec un sourire.

Lentement, il contourna la table pour s'approcher de Septimus, avisant d'un œil avide son insigne bleu et or.

« J'ai le pressentiment qu'il m'ira beaucoup mieux à moi qu'à toi. Toutes ces années de procès t'ont épuisé, et il faut dire que tu te fais vieux, l'ancêtre. Place aux jeunes», lança-t-il avec une gaieté suintante de fausseté.

Enfin, il se retourna et descendit les marches avec lenteur. Une longue minute, Septimus observa sa silhouette frêle alors qu'il arpentait l'escalier. Un rien, un rien aurait suffi à le faire taire, à lui briser la nuque, à le faire disparaître pour de bon. Un rien...

« On se voit demain pour le procès des Rosier, mon cher Parkinson. Mets-y tout ton cœur, ce sera ton dernier procès en tant que Président. »

Et sans rien ajouter, il transplana. Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, et Septimus, anéanti, fulminant, tremblant de froid, terrassé de chaud, se laissa glisser au sol. Son visage trouva le réconfort moite de ses mains et il se laissa aller à hurler jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise dans sa gorge.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _22h28._

Allongée sur l'établi, la tête reposant sur le torse de Drago, Hermione regardait le plafond de verre, et bien au-delà, les quelques étoiles qui avaient réussi à frayer leur chemin à travers la canopée de vigne-vierge qui courait sur les murs.

« En fait, je ne sais rien de toi », murmura-t-elle pensivement.

Il inclina la tête, la regarda avec un drôle d'air, avant de sourire.

« Habituellement, les gens me préfèrent comme ça. »

« Comme ça... quoi ? »

« Quand ils n'en savent pas trop sur moi. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et éluda sa réflexion d'un vague geste de la main.

« Crois-moi, je ne peux pas avoir une pire image de toi que celle que j'ai actuellement. »

Il lâcha un petit rire qui agita la tête de la Gryffondor, posée sur son torse, de petits soubresauts.

« Alors ? », insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, moi. Ta couleur préférée, la première fille que tu as embrassée, ta plus grosse bêtise. N'importe quoi. Ton numéro de compte chez Gringott's, par exemple », finit-elle avec un sourire faussement innocent.

« Respectivement : le vert, Daphné, vider la cave de Champagne des Sirènes de mon père avec Zabini et Daphné, et... bien tenté, mais non. »

« Le vert. Serpentard jusqu'au bout, hein ? »

Il lui offrit un sourire taquin et passa une main distraite dans les cheveux de la Gryffondor.

« Même pas », répondit-il finalement. « Le vert, le vert à perte de vue du parc botanique de Daphné. Quand on était petit, on allait toujours jouer dans la forêt. Ensuite, Zabini nous a rejoint. Et on passait des soirées entières planqués dans les bois. Pas de parents, pas de bonnes manières, pas de sourire forcé. Juste du vert. Je crois que ça m'est resté. »

S'appuyant sur son coude, Hermione se releva pour observer Drago quelques instants.

« En fait, tout a un rapport avec Daphné, dans tes souvenirs. »

Il se releva à son tour, et la toisa avec un sourire amusé.

« T'es jalouse ? »

« Non », affirma-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Mais si, mais si », répliqua-t-il d'un ton victorieux en se relevant pour s'appuyer contre le rebord de l'établi. « Je suis même prêt à parier que dans une seconde, tu vas froncer les sourcils et lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. »

Instinctivement, elle fronça les sourcils, et se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. Trop tard, un sourire moqueur planait déjà sur les lèvres du Serpentard. D'un geste agile, elle rabattit ses jambes et s'assit à son tour pour tenter de cacher son agacement. Elle croisa les bras et lâcha un long soupir en signe d'avertissement qu'il sembla prendre à la légère puisqu'il rapprocha son visage du sien, toujours armé de son sourire railleur et proclama :

« C'est une première, ça. La raisonnable Hermione Granger qui me fait une crise de jalousie. »

« Je. ne. fais. pas. de crise de jalousie », martela-t-elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard manifestement furieux et il leva les mains au ciel en signe de reddition.

« Très bien, très bien. »

Un court silence s'ensuivit, interrompu par Hermione :

« Tu as été amoureux d'elle ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, sincèrement étonné par sa question, et laissa planer un court silence avant de répondre.

« Oui. Amoureux, comme un enfant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? », répéta-t-il dans un soupir, en sentant venir la question.

« Pourquoi tu étais amoureux d'elle ? »

« Je sais pas. C'est une drôle de question. Parce que... », il s'interrompit, l'air de vraiment y réfléchir. « ... parce qu'elle était différente, je crois. Qu'elle partait dans des expéditions périlleuses au fin fond des forêts, et qu'elle en revenait toujours les cheveux défaits et les mains couverts de boue. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, pensive. C'était étrange d'imaginer Daphné autrement que tirée à quatre épingles. De l'imaginer en petite aventurière ou en grande exploratrice. Des sentiments confus se mêlèrent en elle, de jalousie, de culpabilité, de tristesse. Il saisit son paquet de cigarettes, en extirpa une et l'alluma tranquillement. Des volutes se prélassèrent quelques secondes entre eux, et, alors qu'il recrachait une colonne de fumée dans un sourire, il ajouta :

« Je crois que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les sauvageonnes. »

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _22h39.  
_

A la lisière de Poudlard, au bout du chemin escarpé qui menait aux confins du Lac, Calypso se tenait debout, droite comme un i, l'esprit engourdi. Son regard glissa distraitement sur les grands arbres qui bordaient le chemin, et dont les branches noueuses, affolées par le vent, grinçaient comme une symphonie mortuaire. Elle peina à réprimer un frisson et sans prévenir, sa gorge se noua brusquement. Une image confuse se matérialisa dans son esprit : des bancs de marbre noir, des spectateurs hurlant, les insultant, elle et sa mère, et les treize membres du conseil, dans leurs robes bleues, le visage impassible, tout prêts à les condamner à mort.

Elle secoua la tête, pour se dépêtrer de ses visions anxiogènes, et inspira profondément. C'était injuste. Tout simplement injuste. Elle n'avait strictement rien fait. Elle, qui n'osait même pas tricher à ses examens de peur de se faire prendre, elle, qui sortait les araignées à mains nues pour leur éviter une fin tragique, écrabouillées sous un livre, elle, qui avait passé la moitié de sa Septième année, terrée à Poudlard, osant à peine respirer... Comment aurait-elle pu torturer des Nés-Moldus, voire pire, les tuer ? Comment aurait-elle pu planquer des artefacts de Magie Noire dans les tréfonds de sa cave, elle qui n'arrivait déjà pas à lancer un _Levicorpus_ correct ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Pas plus que ça n'en avait de soupçonner sa mère. Qui avait toujours, toujours, minutieusement repoussé les propositions des Mangemorts. Et ce que cette garce de Romilda avait dit... A propos de sa mère, couchant avec des Mangemorts... Impossible. Depuis la mort d'Evan, sa mère n'avait laissé personne s'approcher. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna aussitôt, sur le qui-vive, la baguette tendue devant elle. Dans l'obscurité opaque de la nuit, elle peinait même à distinguer le bout de ses doigts. Un coup de vent la fit frissonner, ramenant à ses oreilles le bruit de pas crissant sur le chemin. Calypso détestait les histoires de fantômes. Elle n'avait déjà pas grande affinité avec eux lorsque, petite fille, enroulée dans sa couette, elle entendait grincer le parquet et claquer les portes de leur ancestral manoir. Son aversion pour tout ce qui était censé être mort mais ne l'était pas tout à fait s'était confirmée lorsqu'un soir de deuxième année, le Baron Sanglant avait fait irruption dans leur Salle Commune en hurlant, les mains crispées autour de son tablier maculé de sang. Il avait passé la nuit dans cet état sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Dès lors, Calypso avait mis un point d'honneur à se tenir éloignée autant que possible des fantômes, des spectres et de toute autre chose translucide qui s'aventurerait à venir roder dans le coin.

Elle avança prudemment, le visage crispé en un rictus terrifié.

« Qui est là ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement assurée.

Pas de réponse. Elle crut discerner les contours diffus d'une silhouette. Elle recula d'un pas, la baguette toujours tendue, mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'ombre bondit sur elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Son cœur tambourina violemment contre sa poitrine, et dans un accès de panique elle lâcha sa baguette qui tinta sur le sol, la tirant de sa torpeur. Elle arma sa jambe, prête à asséner un violent coup de pied, mais sa jambe buta contre quelque chose de solide. Gonflée d'adrénaline, elle dégagea son bras gauche d'un geste agile et envoya balader son poing dans le visage de l'inconnu qui s'effondra sur le sol en jurant. Essoufflée, effrayée, elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la voix qui était actuellement en train d'insulter copieusement Merlin et tous ses descendants.

Elle s'accroupit aussitôt sur le sol, tâtonnant l'obscurité pour confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

« Blaise... Blaise, c'est toi ? Oh, merlin... Oh, Blaise, désolée... »

Un rire étouffé s'échappa de la silhouette recroquevillée de Zabini, et avec l'aide de Calypso, il se releva lentement, titubant, une main plaquée sur son nez dégoulinant de sang.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ? », maugréa-t-elle.

« Toujours. Et un peu rassurant, aussi, de savoir que tu es capable de te défendre. »

« Un peu mieux que toi, visiblement. »

Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette.

« Montre-moi ton visage », ordonna-t-elle. « _Episkey_. »

Un craquement désagréable résonna dans le silence, arrachant une moue douloureuse à Zabini qui épongea son visage à l'aide de sa manche. Un faible _Lumos_ venu de la baguette de Calypso éclaira les alentours d'une lumière diffuse, lui permettant de distinguer un peu plus clairement les dégâts. Un sourire contrit adoucit son visage et elle tendit la main pour caresser tendrement le visage de Blaise.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas... »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, avisant du coin de l'œil l'objet qui avait arrêté son coup de pieds quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Pourquoi tu as une valise ? », demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser aller au procès toute seule ? »

« Mais... tu n'as pas le droit... ils vont te chercher partout... »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tout est déjà réglé. C'est McGonagall qui m'a donné l'autorisation. »

« Mais... comment ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai des choses à régler, de mon côté aussi. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se trouva sans savoir que dire. Finalement, elle secoua lentement la tête et murmura :

« Merci, alors. »

Il lui adressa un sourire sincère et elle sentit une chaleur diffuse se répandre dans tout son corps. Le poids de la peur, de l'angoisse, de l'appréhension, était toujours là, pesant sur ses épaules, mais elle avait l'étrange impression que Blaise venait de la délester un peu, d'embarquer une partie de sa terreur dans son énorme valise. A cet instant, un sentiment de douceur indicible lui provoqua un frisson.

« Je t'aime, Blaise. Vraiment, du fond du cœur. »

Il la dévisagea, légèrement troublé.

« Après huit ans passés à te courir après, c'est bien la moindre des choses », plaisanta-t-il avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de Calypso.

« Huit ans ? Tu exagèrerais pas un peu, par hasard ? Je te rappelle que la première fois que je suis venue te parler, en première année, pour te demander le mot de passe de la Salle Commune, tu m'as dit que tu ne t'en souvenais plus et tu t'es enfui en courant. »

« Oui, bon... A l'époque, j'étais timide, et je n'avais pas encore les qualités incroyables de drague que j'ai maintenant. »

« Voyez-vous ça... Je peux avoir un petit aperçu desdites qualités ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé et caressa son visage avec douceur, distinguant à travers les rayons effilés du _Lumos_ son sourire solaire. Au moment où il se penchait pour l'embrasser, un hennissement retentit derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. Il tournèrent la tête de tous les côtés pour distinguer l'origine du bruit et discernèrent des formes se rapprochant.

« Oh... », réalisa soudainement Zabini. « Les Sombrals arrivent. C'est eux qui nous amèneront à Pré-Au-Lard où on rejoindra une plateforme de Portoloin. »

Instinctivement, Calypso se recula d'un pas. Maudits fantômes.

« Pourquoi McGonagall n'est pas là ? On ne va pas y aller tout seul quand même ? Je ne sais même pas comment ça marche, les Sombrals, moi. »

« Elle va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois qu'elle attendait quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ah. Ça nous laisse un peu de temps, alors », sourit-elle malicieusement. « Nox. »

L'obscurité se fit de nouveau, et sans attendre une seconde de plus, Calypso enroula ses bras autour du cou de Blaise pour l'embrasser tendrement.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _22h56._

« ... on était en route pour partir skier dans les Alpes et... »

« ... Skier ? », demanda Drago, un sourcil relevé.

« Oui, skier, tu sais... Tu as deux... deux planches sous les pieds et tu... tu glisses sur la neige, quoi », répondit lentement Hermione en faisant des grands gestes pour accompagner ses explications de mimes piteusement exécutés.

« C'est débile », conclut Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas plus débile que le Quidditch. »

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes, toi, si tu continues à dire des choses comme ça. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et continua :

« Bref. Donc, mes parents garent la voiture sur le... »

« La... quoi ? », l'interrompit une nouvelle fois le Serpentard.

« La voiture. C'est comme... je sais pas, moi. C'est pour se déplacer. »

« Ouais, comme un balai, quoi. »

« Non, non. Plutôt comme... comme un petit train, voilà. Un tout petit train. Enfin, bref ! », enchaîna-t-elle en voyant Drago sur le point d'intervenir une nouvelle fois. « Donc, ils se garent sur le parking d'un supermarché pour nous acheter de quoi pique-niquer... non, s'il te plaît, arrête de poser des question. Bon. Ma mère avait un long manteau rouge, je m'en souviens très bien. J'étais assise dans le rayon des livres, et... arrête de te moquer s'il te plaît. »

« Je me moque pas, je trouve ça marrant, c'est tout. Savoir que tu étais déjà obsédée par les livres à cet âge-là. Tu avais quel âge déjà ? »

« Sept ans. »

« Mmh-mmh », se contenta d'acquiescer Drago, un sourire aux lèvres. « Vas-y, continue. »

« Et donc, tout d'un coup, du coin de l'œil, je vois ma mère sortir du magasin. Elle était en train de hurler au téléphone... ah, non, ça suffit ! Concentre-toi sur les mots que tu connais et arrête de m'interrompre ! Et donc, je rentre dans la voiture derrière elle, et je m'allonge pour dormir. Et tout d'un coup, j'entends un hurlement. Je me réveille en sursaut, et je vois une femme avec un manteau rouge qui me regarde et... et c'était pas ma mère ! J'étais montée dans la voiture d'une inconnue. Elle s'arrête in extremis dans une station service... »

« Une station service ? », répéta pensivement Drago, les sourcils froncés.

« Là où tu mets de l'essence... », éluda Hermione d'un geste impatient de la main.

« De l'essence ? De l'essence de quoi ? »

« Drago. Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça, s'il te plaît ? »

« Faire quoi ? Je comprends rien à ton histoire, petit génie. »

« C'est parce que tu m'écoutes pas ! »

« Ah mais si, je t'écoute. J'entends bien des sons sortir de ta bouche et je te suspecte très sérieusement de tenter de communiquer, mais après, pour ce qui est du reste, non, je comprends rien. Ton histoire de _verture_ , là, et de téléphone... ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Voiture », corrigea Hermione avec exaspération. « C'est pas ça, l'important. Bref. J'ai eu tellement peur que je me suis mise à crier et j'ai fait exploser toutes les vitres de la voiture. Oui, Drago, la voiture. Bref, voilà une des premières manifestations magiques dont je me souviens. »

« Eh ben. Rappelle-moi d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de te demander de me raconter des histoires de ton enfance. C'est fastidieux. La seule chose que je retiens, moi, c'est que tu étais déjà une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. »

« Vraiment, Drago ? Vraiment ? C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? », s'écria-t-elle en croisant les bras et en tapant du pied.

« Ah oui, et que tu étais déjà insupportable à cet âge-là, avec un don tout particulier pour les caprices. »

D'un geste, Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche et l'agita sous le nez du Serpentard.

« Attention, Drago, attention. Si a sept ans, j'étais déjà capable de casser les vitres d'une voiture sans même utiliser de baguette, devine un peu ce que je suis capable de faire maintenant, avec un peu plus de pratique, et un très net sentiment d'agacement. »

Drago se fendit d'un sourire suggestif et ouvrit grand les bras en haussant un sourcil.

« J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça. »

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _23h02._

« Je suis désolé, Ron. »

L'intéressé lança un regard noir à Harry, avant d'enfourner ses gants de Quidditch dans sa malle. Le verrou de sa valise cliqueta, avant d'être brusquement soulevée du sol. Il jeta une cape sur ses épaules et sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte. Un long silence suivi sa sortie. Harry ignora le regard de Dean et s'élança à la suite de son ami. Ginny se tenait debout près du tableau de la Grosse Dame, les cheveux ébouriffés et les traits froissés par le sommeil. Sa robe de chambre rouge et or bâillait légèrement sur son pyjama à l'effigie des Harpies de Holyhead, lui conférant l'air d'une petite fille arrachée à son lit par un mauvais rêve.

« Ron, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi », supplia Harry.

Ron se retourna brusquement, le visage si pâle dans la lumière des chandelles qu'il paraissait presque translucide. Des veines bleutées parcheminaient son front plissé de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, au juste ? Je les connais par cœur, tes excuses, Potter. »

Harry tiqua devant la formalité de l'appellation. Il ouvrit la bouche, interdit, avant de secouer la tête en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Un sentiment de terrible malaise s'insinua en lui. Le regard de Ginny passa lentement du visage défait de Harry à celui, tendu de colère, de son frère. Elle s'avança d'un pas.

« Ron, ne sois pas ridicule. Tu seras de retour pour passer tes ASPIC. En attendant, tu suivras des cours par correspondance, et tu pourras te ressourcer, avec maman et papa. Tu seras tranquille, au Terrier. C'est pour toi, qu'on fait tout ça, tu sais ? »

Il éructa d'un rire qui ressemblait plus à un grognement guttural.

« C'est pour moi, vraiment ? Non, Ginny, non. Je crois que c'est surtout pour vous. Pour que vous puissiez vivre votre petite idylle sans le frère taré sur les bras. Ne te prétends pas plus altruiste que tu ne l'es, Ginny. Ce serait bien la première fois que le sort d'un de tes frères t'intéresserait. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et les yeux tout grand, et une ombre douloureuse vogua sur son visage pâle. Elle n'avait pas manqué le sous-entendu, et le souvenir de Fred creusa un siphon dans son cœur qui coula pour atterrir au fond de son estomac. D'une main tremblante, elle agrippa un pan de sa robe de chambre et le rabattit nerveusement sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger de l'attaque.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Ron ? », siffla Harry en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de Ginny qui se serra contre lui en tremblant. « Pourquoi tu nous repousses dès qu'on essaye de t'aider ? »

« Parce que vous ne m'aidez pas, vous m'éclipsez du paysage pour vous sentir un peu mieux, pour dormir sur vos deux oreilles avec la satisfaction du travail accompli. Vous ne faites pas ça pour moi, vous le faites pour vous. Parce que je deviens un peu trop dérangeant avec ma rancœur et ma colère, et que ça prend un peu trop de place dans votre vie. Alors, ouais, vous avez gagné. Je me casse. Je vous laisse Poudlard, avec toute la vermine qui la colonise. Vous avez réussi à me virer. Je commençais à devenir un peu trop encombrant, hein. Avec ma haine en bandoulière et mes accès de violence. Ça doit faire tâche dans le monde parfait du grand Harry Potter. »

« Arrête, à la fin ! Arrête de te borner et ouvre les yeux, un peu ! », s'écria Harry. « Tu deviens fou à tourner en rond, ici, à Poudlard ! Nous, on veut juste... on veut juste t'aider, Ron. T'aider, y a que ça qui compte... »

Ron les toisa des pieds à la tête avec dégoût.

« Vous m'avez fait exclure de Poudlard et je devrais vous remercier, en plus, c'est ça ? C'est toi, Harry, qui te borne à croire que ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour le bien de tous. Mais non... oh, non... je ne vous laisserai pas croire que c'est pour mon bien, je vous offrirai pas la satisfaction de croire que vous faites tout ça pour moi, dans votre bonté légendaire. Tout ce que vous avez fait, vous l'avez fait pour vous. Et j'espère sincèrement que votre égoïsme vous empêchera pas de dormir la nuit. »

Le bras de Harry s'était crispé sur l'épaule de Ginny. Un long silence s'abattit sur la Salle Commune, si long qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas que Ron avait disparu derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame depuis bien longtemps.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _23h48._

« Nox. »

La lumière s'éteignit et l'obscurité enveloppa la Serre d'été. Hermione ouvrit son livre d'Astronomie, et une sphère étoilée se tissa lentement sur le plafond de la verrière. Une comète fila, laissant derrière elle une traînée de poudre lumineuse.

« Là, tu vois », expliqua Drago en pointant une série d'étoiles qui s'illuminèrent au commandement de sa baguette. « C'est la constellation Draco. C'est de là que je tire mon magnifique nom », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire présomptueux. « Et là, à côté, c'est Andromeda. »

« Comme... »

« Oui, comme ma tante. »

« Oh. »

Un bref silence s'installa et Hermione sentit Drago se crisper imperceptiblement.

« Tu connais d'autres constellations ? »

Le planisphère exécuta une brève rotation.

« Ici, là, c'est la constellation Cygnus, comme mon arrière-arrière-grand-père. Et mon grand-père. Tu remarqueras qu'on est très originaux dans la famille, au niveau du choix des prénoms. »

« Effectivement. Remarque, ça fait toujours une préoccupation en moins à la naissance du bébé. T'as juste à piocher un nom au hasard dans l'arbre généalogique. »

« J'aime ta façon de penser, Granger. Tu t'adapteras à merveille dans la famille. »

« Je préfèrerais éviter, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... Bon, tu me parlais de ton grand-père. Cygnus, c'est ça ? » Il acquiesça. « Tu l'as bien connu ? »

« Oui. C'est lui qui m'as acheté mon premier balai, quand j'avais sept ans. Ma mère était folle de rage. Et le Noël d'après, elle lui a offert un livre sur Mara-aux-pieds-nus, la princesse qui avait assassiné son père en cachant un scorpion dans son lit. Je crois que mon grand-père a compris le message. »

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire songeur, envisageant soudain un peu mieux la famille Black, les Noël grandioses dans des Manoir croulant de richesses, avec ses feux de cheminée et ses mets délicats, la famille Black et ses histoires, ses secrets, ses non-dits. La famille Black, peu à peu décimée, jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une poignée. Elle ressentit une certaine admiration pour Narcissa, mais se retint de l'avouer.

« Tu y as déjà pensé, toi ? Au nom que tu donnerais à tes enfants ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. », répondit-il en la dévisageant, l'air étonné.

La Gryffondor analysa la carte stellaire quelques instants, avant de pointer du doigt un assemblage d'étoiles.

« Regarde, là. La constellation Scorpius. Ça ferait un joli clin d'œil à ta mère, non ? »

Drago observa les étoiles s'allumer tour à tour pour former la constellation du scorpion et ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

« Dommage que mon grand-père soit mort, il aurait adoré la blague. Je sais pas si tu sais, mais les Black ont beaucoup d'humour », ironisa-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

« J'avais cru comprendre. Cela dit, Scorpius est une de mes constellations préférées. J'aime sa forme. Son histoire. C'est l'ennemi d'Orion, dans la mythologie, alors ils ne se croisent jamais dans le ciel. Quand l'un apparaît, l'autre disparaît. C'est amusant, non ?»

« Très amusant, oui. Je vois que tu as le même sens de l'humour que les Black... »

Elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule et la voûte étoilée tourna encore un peu avant de se stabiliser.

« Ah. Ici, c'est Cassiopeia, mon arrière-grande-tante. On parle très peu d'elle, dans la famille. Mais la légende dit qu'elle était amoureuse de son frère, Marius. Mais c'était un Cracmol et malheureusement, les Cracmol n'ont jamais eu leur place chez les Black. Le jour où il a été banni de la famille, Cassiopeia s'est retirée, seule, dans un refuge dans les montagnes, où elle est restée jusqu'à sa mort. »

« C'est gai, vos histoires de famille. »

« Attends, attends. Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé des mariages forcés, des empoisonnements et des adultères », railla-t-il avec un sourire.

« J'ai hâte... », ironisa-t-elle. « Et là, c'est quoi ? », demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt une suite d'étoiles illuminées.

Il suivit son regard et hocha la tête.

« Là, c'est Orion, mon grand oncle. »

« J'en ai entendu parler. Il était comment ? »

« Difficile à dire, il est mort un an avant ma naissance », répondit Drago après un instant de réflexion. « Il était passionné de géographie, et avait écrit des dizaines de livres sur ses voyages de jeunesse. »

Il fit une seconde pause, les sourcils froncés, la main sur le menton, comme s'il essayait de se remémorer quelque chose.

« Bellatrix l'appelait Orion le fou. Elle disait qu'il n'avait jamais dépassé le palier de sa porte, et que s'il voyageait, c'était uniquement dans sa tête. »

A l'évocation de Bellatrix, Hermione se crispa et porta sa main à son bras, où des sillons de peau boursoufflée lui rappelaient inévitablement la bataille du Manoir des Malefoy. Drago suivit du regard son geste, et ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Il se passa une main sur le visage en lâchant un soupir las.

« Hermione. Je suis désolé. Pour ça. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. »

Il tendit la main mais elle dégagea froidement son bras, arrachant au Serpentard un rictus crispé.

« N'en parlons plus. C'est passé, maintenant », répondit-elle sèchement. « Parle-moi encore des constellations. »

Il soupira mais finit par secouer la tête, résigné. Il hésita, leva son bras, le laissa retomber, mais finit par illuminer une étoile d'un coup de baguette.

« Et ici, tout près d'Orion, c'est... »

« ... Sirius », finit Hermione.

« Oui. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et sonda un instant son visage qui contemplait pensivement le dôme étoilé.

« Tu le connaissais ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. C'est le genre de sujet qu'il valait mieux éviter d'évoquer aux repas de famille, si on ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une fourchette plantée dans l'œil. Mais je crois que ma mère l'aimait beaucoup. Bon, évidemment, elle n'aimait pas l'abruti de Potter qui le collait partout, mais ça, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. C'est une constante dans la famille, d'avoir en aversion les Potter. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire faussement innocent.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, elle gardait cachée une photo de lui, dans les pages de son vieux livre de Botanique. Son livre de première année. Elle savait que personne ne viendrait fouinait là-dedans. Elle avait une photo d'Andromeda aussi. »

Il marqua une pause, avant de poursuivre : « Et quand Sirius est mort... elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre pendant des jours. Après coup, elle a prétexté qu'elle avait juste contracté une fièvre des vents. Mais je crois que personne ne s'est laissé dupé, et qu'au fond, tout le monde savait qu'elle pleurait la mort de son cousin.»

« ...tué par Bellatrix », murmura Hermione, en sentant une bile amère nouer le fond de sa gorge.

« Oui, tué par Bellatrix », répéta Drago. Il se tint un moment silencieux, le visage éclairé par le mouvement des étoiles dans la sphère céleste. Enfin, il abaissa le regard, et dévisagea silencieusement Hermione quelques instants. A la lueur des étoiles, ses yeux gris semblaient presque noirs. Quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure presque rauque.

« Les Black, les Malefoy. Un beau bouquet de monstres, hein ? »

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _00h07._

La chambre d'hôpital était silencieuse à l'exception de quelques bruits de cliquetis métalliques, parfois couverts par les respirations lourdes des patients. Hestia remua dans son lit, le visage moite, quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns collés à ses tempes par la sueur. Elle cligna lentement des yeux, essaya de se redresser mais son corps gourd refusa de coopérer et elle resta immobile, lâchant un grognement douloureux. Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, ne réussissait même pas à bouger la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'être une carcasse vide. Mue par cette inquiétude, elle ouvrit définitivement les yeux, encore embués de fatigue, mais ne parvint pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans l'obscurité ambiante.

« _Lumos_ », murmura une voix à sa gauche.

Une petite sphère de cristaux translucides s'illumina en projetant une lumière blanche, diffuse et fragmentée, dont le halo ne dépassait pas les pourtours du lit de Hestia. Tenant la sphère d'une main tremblante, Flora adressa un sourire tendre à sa sœur.

« Hey, bonjour, toi », murmura-t-elle d'un ton faussement joyeux alors que son sourire se fanait.

« Hey », lui répondit Hestia d'une voix rendue rauque par le mutisme.

Un silence étrange retomba sur la pièce alors que Flora tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent, noyés par des rivières prêtes à déborder. De ses ongles sales, elle tritura nerveusement le cristal, battit des paupières en chassant quelques larmes qui s'en allèrent dévaler le reste de son visage.

« C'est un cristal de Paris », expliqua-t-elle d'une voix étranglée en levant la petite sphère qu'elle tenait serrée dans sa main. « C'est moins dangereux que les bougies, mais le problème c'est qu'il s'éteint dès qu'on ne le touche plus. On les appelle des petites Vénus, aussi. Parce qu'elle brille comme des étoiles. Je sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça... Tu dois déjà le savoir. De nous deux, ça a toujours été toi, l'intelligente. »

Elle baissa de nouveau le visage pour focaliser son attention sur la petite Vénus emprisonnée entre ses doigts crispés.

« Flora... », tenta Hestia.

« J'ai eu une autorisation spéciale pour rester cette nuit. Tu sais, comme... comme il ne reste plus que nous deux, ils m'ont laissée rester. Ils m'ont dit que tu te réveillerais sûrement cette nuit, et voilà... »

« Flora, s'il te plaît... »

« Et tu sais, ce livre sur les aventures de Laïka à Durmstrang, celui que tu aimais tant ? Tu l'avais pas oublié en vacances à Prague. C'est moi. C'est moi qui l'ai donné à manger à Sloughi, parce que tu m'avais dit que j'étais tellement bête que j'étais incapable de lire un livre sans images. Tu m'avais tellement énervée, j'étais tellement en colère que je l'ai refilé au chien. Et tu étais tellement triste après... tellement triste... Je m'en voulais... mais j'ai jamais osé te le dire. J'avais peur que tu ne me parles plus jamais... »

« Flora... »

« Je t'aime, Hestia. Pardon pour toutes les choses que j'ai faites... et toutes celles que j'aurais dû faire. »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent brusquement mais elle échoua à retenir ses larmes qui dégringolèrent en pagaille sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Flora ? Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je peux plus bouger. »

« C'est les sédatifs. L'effet se dissipera bientôt. »

« Flora. Quelque chose ne va pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Flora prit une profonde inspiration, hachée par les tremblements de sa bouche, et posa le cristal de Paris sur la table de nuit. Le noir se fit aussitôt. Hestia entendit Flora se relever, et sentit son parfum juste au dessus d'elle. De ses doigts fins, elle encadra le visage de sa sœur et le tourna vers la droite. D'une main délicate, elle caressa le front de Hestia, puis ses cheveux emmêlés. Pendant de longues secondes, elle resta là, debout dans le noir, la main effleurant les cheveux de sa sœur avec une indicible douceur. Enfin, elle se rassit et au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent le cristal, la lumière morcelée inonda de nouveau le lit. Les yeux d'Hestia mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la soudaine clarté, et enfin, elle lâcha un hurlement qui retentit, longtemps, longtemps, longtemps dans les oreilles de sa sœur. Son bras. Son bras, entouré de bandages blancs. Son bras, mutilé. Incomplet. Découpé. Amputé au niveau de la section de son coude.

Elle ne réalisa même pas que sa sœur l'entourait de ses bras, la berçait, embrassait son front couvert de sueur. Ses yeux débordèrent de larmes furieuses qui cascadèrent sur ses joues pâles et vinrent détremper les draps alors qu'elle s'épuisait en murmures incompréhensibles. _Non, non, non. C'est impossible. Non, Flora, je t'en supplie. Non, non..._ , répétait-elle en boucle, emportée par une transe fiévreuse qui la faisait perdre connaissance par intermittence et emportait ses dernières pensées cohérentes. Au bout de longues minutes qui s'amassèrent pour devenir des heures, les larmes de la jumelle Carrow se tarirent, et elle dévisagea sa sœur de ses yeux gonflés et injectés de sang.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? », demanda-t-elle dans un filet de voix à peine audible. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... qu'est-ce que je vais faire... je suis... je suis un monstre... »

« Ne dis pas ça... »

« Flora, regarde-moi... Regarde-moi... »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et à travers ses larmes, Flora lui offrit un sourire piteux.

« Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, Hestia... Tu as fait ce que j'aurais dû faire au moment où Pansy a voulu te forcer à faire ce Serment Inviolable. J'aurais dû l'en empêcher, mais j'avais peur... J'avais trop peur... Pardon... »

« C'est pas de ta faute. »

Un nouveau silence se profila, tout juste haché par les hoquets douloureux de Hestia. La main toujours enroulée autour du cristal, Flora se pencha vers sa sœur.

« Tu étais amoureuse d'elle, hein ? ». Elles se dévisagèrent en silence. « Daphné. Tu l'aimais ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« C'est pas vraiment le genre de secret qui se partage, dans notre petit monde. »

« Tu es ma sœur. Ma jumelle. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. Tes secrets sont les miens. »

Hestia lui offrit un sourire triste, éclairant un faible instant son visage défait. Son sourire s'effaça presque aussi vite, et son regard se perdit par la fenêtre cadenassée de lourds barreaux noirs. Flora suivit son regard, et demeura silencieuse quelques instants, terrassée de tristesse. Si elle avait le pouvoir de revenir dans le temps pour changer les choses, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Elle se couperait bien les deux bras, si ça pouvait rendre le sien à Hestia.

D'un geste, elle essuya ses yeux bordés de larmes et se pencha de nouveau vers sa sœur.

« On a toujours voulu aller à Paris. Tu te rappelles, quand on suppliait papa et maman de nous y emmener ? Ils y étaient allés, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Bien avant de nous avoir. Mais ils ont jamais voulu y retourner, ils ne voulaient même pas en parler. J'ai demandé à Alecto, un jour, et elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient eu des problèmes, là-bas. Une altercation avec le Gouvernement Magique français. De toute façon, je crois qu'ils ont jamais aimé les français. Ils ont dit à Alecto que c'était des voleurs, des menteurs et qu'ils étaient incroyablement malpolis. Venant de papa et maman, c'est le comble, non ? »

Hestia lâcha un petit rire étranglé qui sonna affreusement faux. Sa sœur déposa sa main sur son épaule, avec douceur.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être y aller, toutes les deux. S'y installer, je veux dire. Le Quartier Magique regorge de cabarets et tu sais, tu sais... j'ai toujours aimé chanter et il paraît... J'ai entendu dire que la bibliothèque de Pernelle Flamel était la plus grande bibliothèque magique du monde. Et je me suis dit que ça te plairait et que peut-être... on pourrait partir y vivre. »

Le regard toujours au loin, Hestia hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui, peut-être... », répondit-elle d'une voix vidée de toute substance.

Lentement, comme quand elle était petite fille, Flora grimpa dans le lit de sa sœur et se blottit contre elle. Elle fit mine de ne pas entendre les sanglots étouffés que sa sœur tentait vainement de cacher. Les heures s'égrenèrent lentement. Et à la nuit noire, succéda un matin gris, qui détrempa la ville d'un crachin amer.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _00h18._

« Tu sais que demain, ils réhabilitent la Serre d'été ? », demanda Hermione, assise en tailleur sur une table poussiéreuse, un imposant volume d'Alchimie sur une jambe, un parchemin griffonné sur l'autre.

Drago, assis à même le sol, adossé contre le mur de la Serre, releva les yeux de son livre d'Histoire de la Magie en fronçant les sourcils. Il tira une longue bouffée de cigarette avant de demander.

« Comment ça ? »

« Demain... », expliqua Hermione, le regard toujours vissé à son parchemin. « ... ils réintègrent la Serre. On ne pourra plus y aller. »

« Déjà ? »

« Mmh-mmh », acquiesça-t-elle distraitement.

Il laissa s'échapper une volute de fumée, l'air songeur.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Mmh-mmh », répéta-t-elle.

Il posa délicatement le livre sur le sol, se releva et la rejoignit d'un pas félin.

« Et comment je vais faire, moi, sans mes cours particuliers de Botanique ? »

« Je suis sûre que si tu es très, très, _très_ gentil... », commença-t-elle alors que le sourire du Serpentard s'étirait lubriquement. « ... Madame Chourave sera ravie de te dispenser quelques cours supplémentaires. »

Il tordit la bouche dans un rictus écœuré avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« J'ai une autre proposition... », répondit-il d'une voix traînante. « ... et si... », il l'embrassa sur la tempe. « ... tu me faisais un petit bilan... ». Un baiser sur la bouche. « ... de tout ce qu'on a appris en Botanique jusque là ? ». Il l'embrassa au creux du cou avant de se fendre d'un sourire mutin, un sourcil rehaussé.

Elle frissonna, hésita un instant, son regard courant de son livre d'Alchimie au sourire désarmant du Serpentard. Finalement, elle prit une décision, et ferma son livre dans un claquement sec.

« Il me semble que c'est une très bonne idée. »

Elle enroula ses deux bras autour du cou de Drago, passa ses deux jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il la soulevait en l'embrassant. Elle bascula la tête en arrière en riant alors que de ses lèvres, il suivait la ligne de son cou, pour finalement déposer un baiser aérien sur son épaule. Il passa sa main dans son dos, et la serra contre lui, en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à la faire chavirer sur l'établi, un bruit sec les interrompit, les faisant sursauter. Hermione glissa lentement pour se retrouver en position debout, serrée contre Malefoy, silencieuse. Ils s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Quelques seconde de silence. Puis, de nouveau, un bruit sec, comme si on avait jeté un caillou contre les vitres. Drago s'avança lentement. Un nouveau claquement. D'un geste méfiant, il ouvrit la porte de la Serre. Un hibou s'engouffra aussitôt, en hululant furieusement, et jeta une lettre aux pieds du Serpentard, avant de s'échapper aussitôt. Sous le regard d'Hermione, il saisit l'enveloppe et analysa le sceau. Une balance d'or. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et parcourut des yeux la lettre avant de relever le visage vers la Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Une lettre du Magenmagot », expliqua-t-il lentement. « Je suis convoqué au procès des Rosier. Demain. » Il consulta sa montre. « Non. Dans seize heures. »

« Pourquoi ? », s'alarma-t-elle.

« J'ai ma petite idée... », articula-t-il, d'une voix blanche. « ... mais si c'est le cas, il y a peu de chances que je remette les pieds à Poudlard. »

* * *

 _Ahoy._

 _Bon, encore une fois, j'ai mis un mois à poster le nouveau chapitre, sorry. Pour me faire pardonner, je peux vous dire que le prochain chapitre commencera par un flashback, et il répondra à un bon nombre de questions. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'au vu des noms des deux chapitres précédents, vous pouvez facilement deviner le nom du prochain, et ça en dit long sur le contenu du chapitre en question, hinhinhin._

 _Ah, encore une fois, c'est un chapitre avec plein de passages différents. En fait, je crois que c'est la seule façon de pouvoir parler de tous les personnages en même temps ( . Il y'a bien trop de personnages dans cette histoire !). J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Grâce à ce chapitre, on finit l'histoire des sœurs Carrow, et je ne pense pas qu'on les reverra._

 _Sinon, merci pour vos gentilles reviews et vos encouragements pour mon déménagement. Je suis bien arrivée en Irlande du Nord où j'ai du faire le deuil de mon été. Au menu, vent et pluie tous les jours. Du rêve._

 _AU FAIT ! TROIS-CENTS REVIEWS ! Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! Vous êtes des amours. Et un merci tout spécial à ma chère Lola, qui a mis la 300ème et la 301ème review, c'est ce qu'on appelle du love, du vrai._ _Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous, tous, tous. Chaque petit mot me fait extrêmement plaisir, donc surtout, n'hésitez jamais à m'en laisser un !_

 _Ah, et au passage, certains d'entre vous ont lu "Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit" ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? (Oui, oui, je profite de ma note de chapitre pour faire un petit sondage, tout va bien...)_

 _Voilà voilà, mil besos, et on se revoit très vite, au prochain chapitre !  
_

* * *

 _ **Virginie :** Hello ! _  
_Déjà, merci pour touuuuutes tes reviews, que j'ai adoré lire. Et c'est avec plaisir que je te procure un peu de lecture avant tes quatre semaines sans Internet !_  
 _Aaah. Je sais, ça m'a fait mal, d'écrire leur dispute, mais j'avais pas le choix, même si, crois-moi, j'ai souffert intérieurement._  
 _Fangirl un jou, fangirl toujours. T'inquiète, tu ne peux pas parler à plus fangirl que moi, donc je ne peux que te comprendre et approuver à 100%. (Hmm, enfin, après le passage de Calypso)._  
 _Oups, je sais pas si tu as aimé le passage sur Ron dans ce chapitre-là, du coup, même s'il est un peu dans la lignée du reste. Mais tu as totalement raison, dans cette histoire, l'évolution de Ron est vraiment centrée autour du deuil, et sa difficulté à accepter que les autres puissent vivre leur deuil autrement..._  
 _Merci à toi pour la review et a très bientôt !_

 _ **Rine :** Bon la trêve de douceur au milieu de la violence des sentiments n'aura pas duré longtemps, mais je suis contente que tu l'aies apprécié, héhé. Ouiiii, il était temps, j'avais hâte d'écrire leurs retrouvailles ! Et j'ai adoré écrire chaque petit passage de leur histoire dans ce chapitre-là. _  
_Merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !_


	40. L'oiseau de malheur

_28 Juillet 1995.  
Forêt du domaine Greengrass.  
_

« On est perdu ? », demanda Zabini en jetant un œil suspicieux aux arbres qui l'entouraient. « On est perdu, c'est ça, hein ? »

Daphné et Drago se retinrent de répondre et se contentèrent de s'échanger un regard las, les yeux au ciel. D'un geste de la baguette, la blonde sectionna un amas de branches qui leur barraient la route et les enjamba d'un saut agile.

« Non, mais en vrai, on est perdu ? », réitéra Blaise. « Vous pouvez me le dire, hein. Je suis fort, j'encaisserai le coup. Peut-être que je pleurerai un peu, mais ce sera des larmes de courage, vous inquiétez pas... »

Drago suivit Daphné sur le chemin de branches et de brindilles qu'elle laissait sur son passage. Sous leurs pieds, le bois se brisait en petits craquements sonores, tandis qu'au dessus de leur tête, les feuilles vertes tissaient un voilage qui filtrait la lumière du soleil, tapissant le sol d'ombrages délicats.

« Non, mais sérieusement, vous pouvez me répondre ? Je suis prêt à entendre la vérité. C'est juste que... j'aimerais m'y préparer, quoi. Avant de finir bouffé par toutes les créatures bizarres qui traînent dans la forêt. Encore une fois, je dis pas ça parce que j'ai peur, hein... mais en vrai, on est perdu, on est d'accord ? »

« Pour la quinzième fois depuis dix minutes, Blaise : non, on n'est pas perdu. »

« Hmmm », se contenta-t-il de répondre en la gratifiant d'un regard sceptique.

Il tenta d'escalader un tas de branchages et de pierre, mais son pied glissa pour venir se ficher dans une cavité étroite, cachée par les feuilles. Il tira sur sa jambe, le souffle haletant, laissant échapper des grognements effrayés.

« Voilà, ça y est, c'est la fin. Voilà, je le savais... Je pourrais plus jamais manger les _Pasta Cascata_ de ma grand-mère... et dire que la dernière fois, je me suis même pas resservi... si j'avais su... si j'avais su que j'allais mourir dans une putain de forêt, j'aurais fini le plat... de toute façon, je déteste les forêts, je déteste les arbres, je déteste les trous, je déteste tout sur cette planète... », s'égosilla-t-il en proie à une panique croissante.

Daphné s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches, et lança un regard amusé à Drago, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser apparaître le sourire moqueur qu'il sentait poindre. La blonde s'approcha de Blaise après avoir pris soin de se composer une expression sérieuse, analysa sa jambe prise au piège quelques instants avant de secouer la tête, l'air grave.

« Je suis désolée, Blaise, je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien faire, là. »

« C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave... », répéta-t-il, les yeux grand écarquillés. « ... vous direz à Calypso que je suis mort de façon héroïque, hein ? Qu'on s'est fait attaquer par un dragon et que je me suis jeté devant vous pour vous protéger, par exemple. Oui, dîtes-lui, ça. Vous pouvez aussi rajouter des trucs vrais, du genre que j'étais un jeune homme particulièrement beau et incroyablement intelligent... et que vous ne vous remettrez jamais de ma mort... »

Drago et Daphné s'échangèrent un regard en coin, en se faisant violence pour contenir leur hilarité. Il y eut un bref silence tout juste troublé par les halètement frénétiques de Zabini qui s'évertuait à vouloir dépêtrer sa jambe, puis Drago se rapprocha de lui, se penchant pour apercevoir son visage.

« Tu pleures ? », demanda-t-il sans pouvoir réprimer une moue moqueuse.

« Non... je... non ! C'est... c'est de la pluie... »

« Il ne pleut pas », fit remarquer Daphné, les bras croisés, ses lèvres s'étirant en un long sourire.

« Oui, ben... ça doit être de la pluie qui est restée coincée sur des feuilles et qui vient de me tomber dessus... », il les dévisagea tour à tour, lui-même pas très convaincu par ses explications. Un silence. Puis il rajouta : « ...vous le dites pas à Calypso, ça, hein ? »

Ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps, Daphné et Drago éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard outré de leur meilleur ami. Ils rirent un peu trop longtemps pour que la dignité de Blaise s'en sorte intacte, et celui-ci, agacé, finit par les rappeler à l'ordre :

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? »

« Merlin, t'es vraiment un abruti, Blaise », soupira Daphné quand elle se fut enfin calmée. Elle sortit sa baguette, qu'elle pointa sur les branchages qui retenaient en otage le pied de l'Italien. « _Diffindo_. »

Les ramures se brisèrent dans un vif craquement et la jambe de Zabini se retrouva libérée. Il l'observa un instant, partagé entre le bonheur de se savoir toujours en vie, la surprise de ne pas avoir pensé à une solution aussi facile et la honte de s'être un peu trop épanché. Dans une dernière tentative pour sauver la face, il écarta les bras et leur offrit un petit rire étranglé.

« Aha ! Vous vous êtes fait avoir ! J'étais même pas coincé ! C'était juste pour voir votre réaction... »

« Bien sûr, oui... », marmonna Drago, les yeux au ciel.

« Mais si, je vous jure. La forêt, les feuilles, les arbres, tout ça, c'est ma came », affirma-t-il en désignant les alentours d'un large mouvement des bras. «Regardez comme je m'amuse ! »

Il s'approcha d'un arbre touffu, repéra une branche assez basse et s'y suspendit pour prouver sa bonne foi. L'arbre émit un grincement et s'inclina légèrement.

« Vous voyez ? », s'exclama-t-il en gesticulant dans tous les sens, déclenchant un nouveau craquement douloureux de l'arbre. « Regardez comme je m'amuse ! Haha, ha, ha ! », tenta-t-il avec le rire le plus assurément faux qui existe.

« C'est bon, on a compris, tu peux descendre ! », l'interpela Drago.

« Pourquoi descendre ? Je suis tellement bien ici ! », répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire étranglé qui vint aussitôt démentir ses propos.

« Bon, Blaise, descends de là, tu vas te faire mal », l'avertit Daphné.

L'arbre émit un nouveau grincement, le tronc s'inclina un peu plus en agitant ses branches. Un autre craquement, suivi de près par un bourdonnement sourd. Zabini s'arrêta immédiatement de gesticuler dans tous les sens, lâcha lentement la branche et glissa au sol dans un bruit étouffé. D'un même geste, il levèrent la tête, les yeux rivés sur la cime de l'arbre.

« Qu'est-ce qu... », commença Zabini.

 _Ponk_. Une masse informe s'écrasa sur le sol en grésillant comme un pylône sous haute tension.

« Oh put... Des frelons ! Des frelons ! », hurla Daphné. « Courez... courez ! »

Sans attendre une seconde, ils se ruèrent tous dans la même direction, courant à toute allure, les jambes et les bras fouettés par branches, ronces et herbes tranchantes, un essaim de frelons furieux à leur trousse. Blaise n'eut pas le temps d'éviter une branche qui s'écrasa sur son visage et l'expédia au sol dans une roulade. Aussitôt, un frelon trouva son point de chute sur son arcade sourcilière, tandis qu'un autre se précipitait sur son menton. Son bras reçut le même traitement cuisant. Il tenta péniblement de se relever, haletant, mais la piqûre au niveau de son œil avait tant enflé qu'elle l'aveuglait presque totalement. Il se débattit en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras pour tenter de repousser les insectes qui tournaient tout autour de lui en tentant frénétiquement de le piquer. Au loin, il entendit Drago pousser un juron, des pas précipités et enfin, il sentit qu'on lui attrapait brusquement le bras et qu'on le tirait en avant. A l'aveuglette, il se laissa guider par Drago alors que l'essaim fou continuait de les talonner.

« Là ! », hurla Daphné dans un écho qui semblait loin, bien trop loin. « Le ruisseau ! Plongez dans le ruisseau ! »

Zabini eut tout juste eut le temps de sentir le soleil sur sa peau, une brise tiède qui vint échauffer ses piqûre et Malefoy le poussa sans ménagement. Il dégringola une pente terreuse et, dans une grande éclaboussure, le froid glacial du ruisseau l'engloutit avec un _splash_. Il resta sous l'eau quelques secondes, sonné, avant que ses poumons ne le rappellent à l'ordre. Dans un accès de panique, il battit des bras, affolé, et émergea dans une longue inspiration. Sans prendre le temps de calmer son corps agité de respirations saccadées, il tourna le visage à droite, puis à gauche et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en constatant que les frelons avaient visiblement rebroussé chemin.

« Oh, Merlin... », jura-t-il, pantelant. « Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... »

La fraîcheur du ruisseau avait un peu calmé la douleur de ses piqûres, les dégonflant légèrement, mais il pouvait tout de même sentir la bosse de la taille d'un gratte-ciel qui surplombait disgracieusement son œil.

« Merlin... », répéta-t-il, toujours à demi plongé dans le ruisseau. « Ah ben, c'était moins une. »

Il se tourna lentement vers Drago et Daphné, qui le dévisageaient comme s'ils étaient sérieusement en train d'envisager de le noyer dans d'atroces souffrances. A bien y réfléchir, ils devaient _réellement_ y penser. Zabini se fendit d'un sourire innocent qui ne devaient pas être bien glorieux si on comptait dans le tableau sa peau éraflée, ses bosses difformes et son visage rougi par l'eau glacée.

« Désolé, les gars », lâcha-t-il pour toute excuse.

« Désolé ? », s'étrangla Malefoy. « Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu sais qu'on aurait pu crever avec tes conneries ? »

« Toujours en train d'exagérer, celui-là... », plaisanta-t-il en se tournant vers Daphné pour un peu de soutien.

Il se récolta un regard meurtrier de la blonde. « Il exagère rien du tout, espèce d'abruti. Je dirais plutôt qu'il minimise. »

« Je vois pas bien comment notre hypothétique mort peut être considérée comme une minimisation, mais enfin... », il se tut brusquement en interceptant le regard furieux que lui jetèrent les deux autres. « ... c'est pas le sujet, hein. »

Il les observa brièvement. Drago avait la chemise déchirée au niveau de l'épaule, le pantalon couvert de boue, une piqûre au niveau du menton, une au niveau du cou, et à en croire la déformation de sa manche, une sur le bras. Daphné avait été la plus chanceuse, et s'en tirait avec son pantalon partiellement déchiré au niveau de la cuisse, une piqûre sur la main, et pour coiffure, une jungle détrempée de branchages et de feuilles.

« Ok, ça va, ça va. Je suis désolé. Vraiment, vraiment, vraimeeeent désolé », s'excusa Zabini avec un sourire contrit.

Les deux autres s'extirpèrent du ruisseau en bougonnant, escaladant la pente de terre et de galets polis par l'eau, pour regagner la petite clairière bordée par le ruisseau. Rapidement, ils s'inspectèrent les uns les autres afin d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts et, à l'aide de leurs baguettes, ils apaisèrent un peu les piqûres. Enfin, ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe pour laisser sécher leurs habits trempés. Au bout d'une longue heure, alors que le soleil disparaissait presque derrière les arbres, baignant la clairière de lueur dorées, Drago se releva. La main en visière, il observa un vol d'oiseau venir se réfugier dans les arbres en piaillant, et après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil approbateur au paysage qui l'entourait, il se tourna vers Daphné.

« Bon, sérieusement, Daphné, tu sais où on est ? »

Zabini releva brusquement la tête - qu'il tenait pensivement rivée vers le ciel - et dévisagea Daphné, l'air inquiet. L'intéressée se releva à son tour, cala ses mains sur ses hanches, regarda rapidement autour d'elle, se pencha pour déraciner une petite plante aux reflets mordorés, l'observa du coin de l'œil avant de hausser les épaules.

« Non, pas la moindre idée. »

« Quoi ? », s'énerva Zabini. « Comment ça ? Je croyais que tu connaissais la forêt par cœur ! Et que tu savais très bien où on allait ! Et tu m'as affirmé quelques heures plus tôt qu'on n'était pas paumé ! »

« On est au Nord-Ouest, je pense. Cette partie de la forêt change tout le temps », répondit-elle calmement.

« Comment ça ? »

« Les arbres. Ils changent de place, la nuit », s'impatienta-t-elle en désignant les alentours d'un geste de la main, comme si c'était évident.

« C'est impossible. »

« Tu veux parier ? », murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, avec un sourire dangereux. « On t'attache à un arbre cette nuit et on voit si t'es toujours là, demain... en espérant qu'entre temps tu te sois pas fait manger par un des Loup-Garous qui traînent dans le coin. »

« T'es vraiment une tarée, Greengrass... », s'écria Zabini, mais il ne put réprimer un sourire. « ... et pour cette raison, je suis assez content de ne pas t'avoir comme ennemie. »

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil entendu et se tourna vers Drago, lui adressant un geste interrogateur de la tête.

« On s'installe là ? », répondit-il à sa question muette.

« Oui, ça me paraît pas mal. On peut faire un feu ici et... »

« Wow, wow, wow », l'interrompit Zabini. « Comment ça _'on s'installe là'_ , je croyais qu'on était censé trouver ton dragon, là - ce qui, au passage, est strictement impossible comme je m'évertue à te le répéter, Daphné - et rentrer tranquillement chez toi ? J'avais pas prévu de faire du camping sauvage, moi. »

« On sait bien, c'est pour ça qu'on t'a pas demandé ton avis », se moqua Drago.

« Mais... mais elle a dit que la forêt était pleine de Loup-Garous ! », s'écria l'italien en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Daphné.

« Et toi tu nous as dit qu'il y avait des Sirènes au fond des bouteilles de Champagne des Sirènes... Je crois qu'on est quittes », répondit-elle avec un sourire rancunier.

« C'est mon cousin qui me l'avait dit ! », se défendit Zabini.

« Zabini, on sait tous que t'as pas de cousin. »

« Je vous ai déjà expliqué mille fois. C'est mon cousin par alliance, le fils de la grande-tante de... », il s'arrêta brusquement, voyant que les deux autres le toisaient d'un air sceptique, et secoua les mains avec agacement. « Non, non... on va pas reparler de cette histoire, encore une fois. Je veux pas rester ici. »

« Tu peux toujours rentrer tout seul, si tu veux. Ma mère t'adore, elle se fera un plaisir de te cuisiner un petit plat et de te border avant de te mettre au lit », railla Daphné avec un sourire en coin.

« Écoute Zabini », calma Malefoy alors que son ami s'apprêtait à répondre. « Je préfère être ici que là-bas, avec mes parents et... », il s'interrompit, chercha ses mots, avant de reprendre : « ... et toutes leurs histoires. »

Zabini l'observa à la dérobée pendant qu'il ouvrait son sac à dos. Il était pâle et des cernes commençait à faire leur apparition sous ses yeux fatigués. C'est vrai qu'il était bizarre depuis quelques semaines, tendu, préoccupé, les épaules ployant sous le poids d'ennuis qu'il n'osait pas confier. Mais Daphné et Blaise n'étaient pas dupes, ils avaient bien compris que quelque chose avait changé depuis que Potter était revenu du cimetière, la bouche pleine de délires paranoïaques sur le prétendu retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et finalement, pour Drago, cette expédition forestière, c'était peut-être plus une excuse pour s'éloigner qu'une soudaine passion Nature.

« C'est bon, vous avez gagné », abdiqua Zabini, en s'asseyant près d'eux.

« On n'avait même pas encore sorti tous nos arguments. J'en avais trois très beaux, regarde », plaisanta Daphné en extirpant de son sac trois bouteilles de Champagne aux teintes bleutées.

« D'où tu tiens ça ? », s'étonna Drago.

« De la réserve de ma mère », elle marqua une pause, le temps qu'ils puissent s'imaginer la tête que tirerait Danaé en découvrant le larcin. « J'ai entendu une légende selon laquelle des Sirènes seraient prisonnières au fond... », reprit-elle avec un coup d'oeil entendu à Zabini. « ... dans le doute, il vaudrait mieux vérifier, non ? »

« Très bonne idée. On n'est jamais trop prudent », acquiesça Blaise en riant.

Un _'pop'_ sonore, le bouchon disparut dans l'air du soir, et le Champagne s'échappa en écume mousseuse. Ils burent chacun une gorgée et Drago se pencha vers eux avec un air de conspirateur.

« Vous savez quoi ? Le semaine prochaine, c'est l'anniversaire de Théo. »

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de ses deux camarades.

« On t'écoute... », répondit Zabini, fébrile. « T'as une idée ? »

« Quelques pistes... Mais je suis sûr qu'on va bien trouver quelque chose. »

Les trois adolescents se concentrèrent un instant, silencieux, et enfin, Daphné demanda :

« Il fait quoi ? »

« Une réception, chez lui. Avec tout le gratin, comme d'habitude. Vu comment il s'est planté le discours de son père, l'année dernière, il va avoir une pression d'enfer sur les épaules. »

« Et vous savez de quoi il a mortellement peur ? », commença Zabini avec un sourire plus large encore. « Des oiseaux. En particulier, des pies. »

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

« L'année dernière. Pendant un match de Quidditch, une pie s'était posée sur le rebord des gradins. Il s'est levé en hurlant et a failli passer par dessus la rambarde tellement il pétait un câble. C'était du beau spectacle, je peux vous dire... », se remémora Blaise avec un sourire cruel. « ... pas comme ce match de merde, qu'on a perdu 210 à 160, d'ailleurs. »

« Ouais, bon, ça va, n'en rajoute pas, non plus », râla Drago en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Mais ça me donne une idée ! », intervint Daphné, un sourire illuminant son visage. « Il y a un sort... un sort pour invoquer des oiseaux... on l'a vu en Métamorphoses, cette année... », expliqua-t-elle en claquant des doigts avec frustration.

Blaise en profita pour lui prendre la bouteille des mains et en siroter une longue gorgée.

« ... _Avis_ », aida-t-il finalement, et puis croisant le regard dubitatif de Drago, il ajouta : « C'est la formule du sortilège dont parle Daphné. _Avis_. »

« Oui, c'est ça ! », s'exclama la blonde. « Bon, alors, imaginez... On dit à Théo que son père aimerait lui parler dans son bureau, avant qu'il ne fasse son discours de remerciement... et là, on l'enferme dans une pièce qu'on aura remplie d'oiseaux grâce au sortilège ! Non seulement il va passer la pire heure de sa vie, mais en plus il va planter son discours et son père va être furieux... Et franchement, faut avouer qu'on se marre bien quand son père l'incendie en public...»

« Et il ressortira couvert de plumes et de larmes », ricana Drago. « Si c'était pas Théo, j'aurais presque pitié... »

« Oui, enfin, vous êtes mignons, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il croise son père en allant dans son bureau ? »

« Daphné, M. Nott a toujours eu un faible pour toi. Tu lui fais la conversation un peu à l'écart, tu le tiens occupé une quinzaine de minutes, le temps qu'on mette ça en place, et tu nous rejoins après. »

Daphné lâcha un long soupir. « C'est bien parce que Théodore est allé balancer à ma mère qu'on était allé boire en cachette à Pré-Au-Lard, que je le fais. Parce que vraiment, son père est répugnant. Rien qu'imaginer devoir parler avec lui dix minutes, ça me file la nausée. »

« C'est bien Greengrass, faut savoir se dévouer pour l'équipe », l'encouragea Zabini en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

Ils planifièrent le reste de leur plan en riant, et à la première bouteille, succéda une deuxième. Autour d'eux, les oiseaux chantaient doucement la fin du jour, laissant le soleil disparaître lentement de la ligne d'horizon. La chaleur du soir, le chant du ruisseau derrière eux, le bruissement du vent dans les arbres et les arabesques de l'alcool dans leur esprit, les étourdissaient gentiment. Allongé dans l'herbe, Daphné couchée sur son bras d'un côté, et Zabini installé nonchalamment contre l'arbre de l'autre, Drago sentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir.

« J'aimerais que les choses ne changent jamais », murmura-t-il.

Les deux autres le dévisagèrent silencieusement un instant, étonné, et enfin Daphné se releva lentement. Appuyée sur son coude, elle sourit tendrement à Drago.

« Mais les choses ne sont pas obligées de changer », assura-t-elle avec douceur.

Il ne la regarda pas, croisant les mains sous sa tête, les yeux rivés sur le ciel qui se parait peu à peu d'étoiles.

« Et puis même si les choses changent tout autour, nous, on sera toujours là », ajouta-t-elle.

Zabini se redressa un peu contre son arbre, et face au froncement de sourcils de Daphné, il se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête, en signe d'approbation, un rictus crispé faisant office de sourire. Une nouvelle fois, Drago ne répondit pas. Il se releva lentement, épousseta machinalement des brins d'herbes de son t-shirt et sans leur adresser le moindre regard, s'avança lentement vers la forêt.

« Je vais chercher du bois... », expliqua-t-il. « ... pour le feu. »

Daphné bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds.

« Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? », demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Non, non, c'est bon... », répondit-il en disparaissant entre les arbres.

Zabini et Daphné restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, fixant toujours, perplexes, l'endroit où Drago avait disparu. Enfin, Daphné secoua la tête et vint s'asseoir près de Zabini qui semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Lentement, elle se pencha vers lui, abaissant son visage au niveau du sien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, à toi ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il releva la tête, et l'observa, surpris, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Oh, rien, rien », répondit-il, évasif, en tournant de nouveau le regard.

Elle plissa les yeux, soudain suspicieuse : « Vous me cachez quelque chose, tous les deux ? »

« Ah, non, commence pas à faire ta parano, s'il te plaît. Je te rappelle que c'est comme ça que t'as gâché la surprise d'anniversaire de tes treize ans. »

La blonde croisa les bras, les yeux rivés sur Zabini, alors qu'il se bornait visiblement à éviter son regard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Blaise ? »

« Rien, je t'ai dit. »

« Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît. Je vous connais par cœur, tous les deux. Et puis franchement, pas besoin d'être fine observatrice pour voir que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Il poussa un long soupir, et se laissa aller contre le tronc qui lui servait de dossier. Il but silencieusement une gorgée de Champagne avant de tendre la bouteille à Daphné qui l'accepta sans rien dire. Leur clairière était balayée par une brise estivale et baignée d'une lumière bleutée adoucie par la lueur de la lune. Blaise se passa les deux mains sur le visage en soupirant de nouveau, et enfin, releva les yeux pour dévisager intensément Daphné.

« Tu penses qu'il est revenu ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Qui ? »

Tendu, l'italien jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

La jeune fille pencha la tête, les yeux plissés, l'air de se demander s'il était vraiment sérieux.

« Me dis pas que tu crois cet idiot de Potter ? Ce mec ferait n'importe quoi pour un peu d'attention, tu le sais très bien. »

Il balaya la réflexion d'un bref geste de la main. « Y a pas que ça. »

« De quoi tu parles ? », le pressa-t-elle avec agacement.

« Mais tu vois bien. Le comportement de Drago, depuis quelques semaines. Et puis, et puis... les Malefoy, les Nott, les Goyle, les Crabbe et toute leur joyeuse petite bande se voient quasiment tous les jours... »

« Et ? »

« Et t'as pas remarqué que nos parents n'étaient plus invités ? Et tes parents, qui se trouvent toujours des excuses, de toute façon. Ils prennent leur distance, j'en suis sûr. Tu m'as dit toi même que tu avais dû négocier pour pouvoir inviter Drago. T'as pas dû négocier pour nous inviter _tous les deux_ , non, juste pour Drago. »

« Ça ne prouve rien du tout », trancha l'adolescente.

Il poussa un soupir entre ses mâchoires crispées. « Daphné, enfin, ça crève les yeux que Lucius est un putain de Mangemort. T'as bien vu tous les objets tordus qu'il avait dans la Crypte, non ? C'était pas des objets pour impressionner les copains, pour faire joli dans une collection sous vitrine, ou je ne sais quoi. Non, c'était des trucs qui puaient la Magie Noire. Et après la Crypte, au fin fond des sous-sol... J'ai entendu des bruits... Ça venait de là, j'en suis sûr, j'ai entendu des trucs, et je jurerais que c'était des cris... et je sais... je sais qu'il se trame des choses vraiment pas nettes. »

Le visage de Daphné se crispa brusquement. « Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Zabini ? »

« Nulle part, c'est juste... c'est juste que... »

« C'est juste que _quoi_ ? »

Il inspira longuement, se pinça l'arrête du nez, les yeux résolument clos - c'est fou comme, à cet instant, il ressemblait à Drago - hésitant à aller plus loin. Il avait déjà dépassé les limites, de toute façon. Il en avait déjà trop dit, alors autant tout cracher, autant vomir ce qui lui valait des nuits blanches et des maux de crâne ininterrompus depuis des jours. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et les ancra dans ceux de la blonde. Lentement, comme s'il pesait soigneusement chaque mot, il lâcha :

« Les Aurors se sont pointés chez moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », s'énerva Daphné.

« Ils sont venus voir ma mère. Parce qu'ils avaient pas le courage de se pointer chez les Malefoy. Tu vois, Lucius a des relations au ministère, il a de l'influence. Et, et ils peuvent pas débarquer comme ça, sans preuve. Alors que ma mère... ma mère, elle est toute seule... et ils nous ont mis la pression. Ils lui ont dit que certaines rumeurs couraient, et que j'avais des fréquentations douteuses, et que si on savait quoi que ce soit, qu'on avait remarqué des choses particulières, on avait plutôt intérêt à déballer. Sinon, ils nous rendraient la vie impossible. Ils trouveraient des prétextes pour envoyer ma mère faire un petit tour à Azkaban histoire de la faire réfléchir... », il s'arrêta brusquement en secouant la tête. « C'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Qu'ils lui laissaient un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, on avait peut-être oublié certains détails. Mais qu'avec un petit coup de main, ça nous reviendrait sûrement en mémoire. »

Daphné bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés, les traits tant remués de colère que son visage semblait tout froissé, comme grossièrement redessiné par un mauvais peintre.

« Je te préviens Zabini, je te préviens... T'as pas intérêt à leur balancer quoi que ce soit... t'as compris ? »

« Mais tu comprends pas ou quoi ? Si je fais rien... si je fais rien, ils vont trouver des excuses, n'importe quoi... et... et ma mère est en danger, Daphné. »

« Je m'en fous. Les Malefoy peuvent bien être des enfoirés de Mangemorts ou la quintessence du bon samaritain, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que s'ils partent à Azkaban... Drago ne s'en remettra jamais... Il sera envoyé je ne sais où, chez sa tarée de famille, et il s'en remettra pas. Et nous... et nous on pourra plus le voir. Et si tu fais quoi que ce soit, si tu dis quoi que ce soit... tu le mets en danger. Si ces abrutis d'Aurors le croient impliqué, ils vont l'envoyer dans ces camps de redressement pour jeunes. Ces trucs d'après guerre, là. Et je te le dis, Zabini, je te le dis... Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal. Je te laisserai pas l'abîmer », s'énerva-t-elle, les yeux fous.

« Daphné... Daphné, j'ai pas le choix... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? J'ai pas le choix... si je dénonce pas Lucius, c'est ma mère qui partira en prison... C'est ce qu'ils ont dit... c'est ce qu'ils ont dit... »

Lentement, Daphné sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Blaise. Dans l'obscurité du soir, elle avait soudain l'air d'une créature sauvage, ses yeux si écarquillés qu'on n'en distinguait presque que du blanc, sa bouche tordue, presque démesurée, et les ombres sous ses yeux, comme des petits monstres, s'accentuant à chacun des pas qu'elle faisait dans la direction de Zabini. Il la regarda s'avancer, hypnotisé par la violence qui affluait de chacun de ses gestes.

« Daphné, tu délires, là... »

« C'est toi, qui délires ! Drago est ton meilleur ami, bon sang, et toi... toi tu le trahirais sans scrupules ! Drago, il n'a que ses parents et nous. C'est tout. C'est tout ce qu'il a sur cette foutue terre. Et toi tu serais prêt à le poignarder dans le dos pour quelques menaces en l'air de ces enflures d'Auror ? Il suffit de te flanquer une petite frousse et on te retrouve en train de retourner ta chemise. Je te reconnais pas, Blaise, je te reconnais plus... Tu te souviens pas, en deuxième année, quand on s'était promis d'être toujours là les uns pour les autres, tous les trois ? Tu t'en rappelles pas ? »

La gorge de Zabini se serra brutalement, ses yeux s'embuèrent et malgré l'obscurité, il se sentit honteux, désarmé, mis à nu sans aucune pudeur. Il serra les poings.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, Daphné. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et tu sais aussi que Lucius est coupable. Je ne peux pas... Je dois protéger ma mère... Toi tu voudrais juste... Tu voudrais juste fermer les yeux ? Fermer les yeux sur les crimes, les tortures, les meurtres ? C'est ce qu'il va se passer, s'il revient. Et je t'assure Daphné, je t'assure que c'est pas une jolie période à vivre. »

« Je m'en fous, Zabini, t'as compris ? Je m'en fous de tout ça. Le monde pourrait bien s'ouvrir et engloutir la moitié des personnes vivant sur cette terre, tant qu'il me reste Drago, les autres, je me fous. »

« Tu peux pas être sérieuse... ». Leurs regards se croisèrent et malgré la nuit, il distingua dans ses grand yeux verts un mélange douloureux de déception et de colère qui le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. « Tu peux pas comprendre... Moi, ma mère, c'est tout ce que j'ai... Je dois la protéger... Si c'est la seule solution, je dois... Si c'est Lucius ou ma mère... et même si ça veut dire choisir entre ma mère et Drago, je... il le faut. Il faut que j'aille voir les Aurors. Demain, je... »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et se jeta sur lui pour lui asséner une claque retentissante qui lui fit voir des étoiles, puis elle l'attrapa par le col, rapprochant son visage du sien, si près que leur nez se touchaient presque. Et là, au fond de ses yeux verts, il vit, pour la première fois, toute l'étendue de sa folie, de son amour pour Drago, de sa loyauté sans faille, de l'authenticité de son abnégation et de la violence de sa dévotion. Légèrement étourdi par le danger qu'il sentait naître, il voulut reculer, par instinct, mais l'énorme tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé l'en empêcha.

« Je vais te le dire une fois, Zabini, une seule fois et je répèterai pas », souffla-t-elle. « La seule raison pour laquelle je te tue pas, là, tout de suite, c'est parce que Drago t'aime et qu'il a besoin de toi. Mais si jamais... si jamais tu t'avises de lui faire du mal, je te tuerai, Zabini. Et je trouverai ta mère, et je la tuerai aussi. Et tu sais que je suis capable de tout, tu le sais Blaise, alors fais bien attention », finit-elle précipitamment.

Choqué, Blaise réalisa enfin qu'il n'avait pas respiré depuis déjà quelques secondes. Il inspira brusquement et avant même qu'il n'ait pu la repousser, elle s'était reculée d'elle-même.

« Pour ce soir, je te conseille de faire comme si de rien n'était, _pour Drago_. Mais pour le reste de ta misérable vie, je t'ai à l'œil Zabini. Je te lâcherai pas d'une semelle. Jamais. Je serai toujours là, à observer chacun de tes faits et geste, et... »

Elle dépoussiéra sa robe, l'air de rien, et fit un sourire à Drago qui venait d'émerger d'entre les arbres. Profitant qu'il soit toujours hors d'écoute, elle termina précipitamment : « ... et si jamais tu fais un pas de travers, je te ferai vivre un Enfer, Zabini. Et à côté de ce que je vous ferai à toi et à ta mère, ce que Lucius peut bien fabriquer avec ses putain de Sang-de-Bourbe dans les sous-sol, ça ressemble à une croisière de plaisance. »

Drago arriva au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, les bras chargés de branches. Il les dévisagea tour à tour, Daphné souriante, et Zabini, abasourdi, tétanisé, mortifié. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Daphné se tourna lentement vers Zabini, lui lançant un regard appuyé.

« Rien, rien », répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Mais l'air du soir était devenu polaire, et le vent dans les arbres bruissait comme des fantômes hurlants, et la clameur du ruisseau, au loin, ressemblait au chant des vautours.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Zabini vit le monde tel qu'il était : terrifiant.

 **~~~~o~~~~  
**

 _14 Avril 1999._

 _13h56._

« Celui-là. Celui-là, c'est très bien », murmura Hermione avec un sourire encourageant.

En face d'elle, devant un des miroirs du dortoir, le Serpentard se tenait droit, crispé, la main autour du nœud de sa cravate. Il analysa une dernière fois le costume bleu nuit qui avait récolté le suffrage d'Hermione, et hocha lentement la tête. D'une pression de la main, elle l'incita gentiment à se retourner et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, silencieux. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça », déclara-t-elle doucement en glissant sa main jusqu'à la cravate du Serpentard.

Docile, il leva le menton alors qu'il sentait les doigts de la jeune fille effleurer sa peau par intermittence. Enfin, elle fit coulisser le nœud une dernière fois et tapota le torse du Serpentard qui baissa le regard. Comme s'il était pourvu d'un petit ressort, le sourcil de Drago se haussa de lui même. Dans le reflet du miroir, il dévisagea Hermione, interdit.

« Tu ne sais pas faire de nœud de cravate, en fait ? »

A son cou, un nœud difforme pendait piteusement, dans un mélange perturbant entre araignée morte et fleur fanée. Elle lui offrit un sourire angélique en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non. Pas du tout. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. « Tu ne te vexes si je le refais moi-même, hein ? »

Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds avant de hausser vaguement les épaules.

« Fais comme tu veux... Mais avec ça, au moins, tu étais sûr d'attirer la pitié des juges... »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir et refit le nœud d'une main experte. Sa main retomba contre sa jambe, et il resta silencieux un instant, les sourcils froncés d'anxiété. Avec douceur, Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule. Ils avaient soudain l'air tellement adultes, dans le reflet du miroir, côte à côte, la mine sérieuse, les yeux cernés d'angoisse. Pour la première fois, elle considéra le drôle de couple, inassorti, dissonant, qu'ils formaient. Lui dans son costume sombre, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, ses yeux gris assombris d'inquiétude, et elle, dans sa robe en laine, ses cheveux bouclés en bataille, ses yeux bruns qui le dévisageaient avec une douceur calfeutrée. A se voir comme ça, la main sur l'épaule de Drago, elle eut l'étrange impression d'être tombée sur une vieille photo de famille où les couples heureux semblaient figés à jamais sur papier glacé.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle murmura d'une voix presque inaudible :

« Fais attention, s'il te plaît. Je veux dire... ne fais pas trop ton Drago. »

Un sourire en coin adoucit un instant le visage soucieux du Serpentard.

« Je ferai attention, promis. »

« Ne les provoque pas. »

« Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Si, Drago, je m'inquiète ». Elle s'interrompit, inspira longuement et planta son regard dans le sien. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, silencieux, terrassés par un sentiment de gravité, d'ultime fatalité, qu'aucun n'osait confier à l'autre. Enfin, Hermione encadra avec douceur le visage du Serpentard, et de son pouce gauche, caressa tendrement sa joue.

« J'ai pas vraiment envie de me passer de toi pour le reste de l'année, tu sais ? », plaida-t-elle avec douceur.

Délicatement, il encercla ses poignets et les abaissa lentement pour les dégager de son visage, puis il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Son regard glissa jusqu'aux mains d'Hermione, toujours emprisonnées entre ses doigts.

« Comment va ta main droite ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment de changement. »

Il hocha la tête et caressa doucement sa main droite, toujours crispée. Avec un sourire ému, elle l'entoura de ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle, espérant un peu retarder son départ. Il lui rendit son étreinte et l'embrassa sur le front avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par sa montre qui émit un discret sifflement.

« Il faut que j'y aille », murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la Gryffondor qui venait de resserrer son étreinte.

Elle fit non de la tête contre son torse, et il laissa échapper, malgré lui, un petit rire.

« Hermione, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Sinon, c'est McGonagall qui va m'assassiner. »

La Gryffondor se détacha lentement de lui en lui accordant un faible sourire. Pourtant, il resta stoïque, la mine sérieuse, le regard rivé sur son reflet. Une ombre, comme un doute, fila sur son visage et sa mâchoire se crispa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

Machinalement, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et poussa un profond soupir, épuisé.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Elle le contourna et se planta devant lui, s'interposant entre le miroir et lui.

« Tout va bien se passer », assura-t-elle.

« Mmh », répondit-il pensivement.

Elle empoigna délicatement son col et murmura à son oreille :

« Et s'il le faut, je viendrai te chercher moi-même. Et je te ramènerai à Poudlard. »

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _14h28._

« Je peux voir ma mère ? »

Sefra Crawley, engoncée dans sa longue robe d'avocate, pinça les lèvres, contrite, et secoua lentement la tête. Un déluge de dossiers et de papiers s'abattit sur la table qui la séparait de Calypso. L'avocate Crawley farfouilla un instant dans la montagne de documents officiels entreposés devant elle, l'air concentré. La Serpentard tritura un instant ses longues boucles avant de se pencher de nouveau vers la vieille dame.

« Je vous en prie. Juste cinq minutes, je veux juste voir si elle va bien », supplia la Serpentard.

« Mademoiselle Rosier, les ordres sont stricts. Je suis désolée. »

Les yeux de Calypso s'arrondirent de détresse. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Sefra leva un instant les yeux de sa pile de documents, coinça une mèche de ses cheveux blancs derrière son oreille et dévisagea longuement Calypso derrière ses lunettes rondes.

« Oui, elle va bien », finit-elle par dire.

Calypso se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, le corps plus crispé que jamais, avec au fond du ventre, une boule d'appréhension qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter d'enfler.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _15h49. **  
**_

La minuscule salle dans laquelle il avait été odieusement cloitré était baignée d'une lumière glaciale. Sur le marbre noir qui courait du sol au plafond, d'étranges reflets rougeâtres nervuraient l'obsidienne. Dans le silence compact qui appesantissait la pièce, le _tic tac_ de la montre de Drago semblaient se répercuter à l'infini, emplissait tout l'espace, tambourinait dans le crâne déjà fiévreux de migraine du Serpentard. Ses doigts pianotaient frénétiquement l'accoudoir du banc sur lequel il était assis depuis plus d'une heure. N'y tenant plus, il se releva et s'approcha de la porte mais un garde lui barra le passage.

« Vous attendez ici », lâcha-t-il froidement.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir.

« Et si je veux aller aux toilettes ? »

« Je vous y escorte. » Un bref silence. « Vous voulez aller aux toilettes ? »

« Non. »

« Dans ce cas, vous ne quittez pas la pièce. »

Drago retourna s'asseoir sur le banc, ses doigts retrouvèrent le contact glacé du bois et son visage, son expression tendue. D'un geste nerveux, il déplia sa convocation et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la première ligne. _Drago Abraxas Malefoy - témoin indirect._

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _16h08._

Sefra Crawley hâta le pas, présenta son badge aux gardes en poste devant la porte qui lui autorisèrent l'entrée d'un bref hochement de tête, et pénétra dans la salle. D'un œil désapprobateur, elle considéra la pièce sombre et exigüe dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les murs en béton brut suintaient d'humidité et une odeur de renfermé pesait immédiatement sur les bronches. Cette pièce ne lui était pas inconnue. Habituellement, c'était la _salle d'interrogatoire_ , comme l'indiquait officiellement son nom. Mais l'avocate connaissait trop bien la nature des interrogatoires que l'on y conduisait pour se laisser duper par ce nom.

Au fond de la pièce, sur un banc de fer, Isis Rosier dormait, la tête plongé entre ses bras grêles, sa chevelure en bataille s'éparpillant sur son corps comme des herbes folles. Crawley s'avança lentement et s'abaissa au niveau de l'accusée.

« Madame Rosier, nous devons voir ensemble les derniers points de la défense. »

Isis se réveilla en sursaut, paniquée, avant de réaliser qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle leva son visage gris de fatigue vers l'avocate et hocha lentement la tête. On devinait son corps efflanqué sous sa vieille robe en haillons. Suivant le regard de l'avocate qui s'était attardé sur le bas partiellement déchiré de la robe, Isis en lissa maladroitement les plis dans une vaine tentative pour paraître un peu moins négligée.

« C'est... Ils ne m'ont pas autorisé à me changer », se justifia-t-elle piteusement.

Sefra pinça les lèvres, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa cliente. Avec ses cheveux broussailleux, ses yeux cernés et ses habits sales, elle avait l'air d'une folle. D'une folle bonne à jeter au trou. C'est ce que le Ministère de la Magie voulait, au fond. Des coupables. Des responsables à pointer du doigt, histoire de nourrir le désir de revanche de la population. Et peu importe à qui on faisait porter le chapeau, tant que les têtes tombaient.

Sans rien ajouter, Crawley tourna les talons, ouvrit brusquement la porte et se planta devant un des gardes.

« Vous avez vu l'état de ma cliente ? », siffla-t-elle.

Les deux gardes s'échangèrent un regard équivoque, mais ne répondirent pas.

« Vous, là », interpela-t-elle un des deux gardes en claquant des doigts. « Allez me chercher des habits propres, de quoi manger, des produits cosmétiques, des... non, attendez. Je vais vous l'écrire. »

Elle arracha une feuille de son calepin et y griffonna une liste d'une dizaine de lignes avant de la fourrer dans les mains du plus grand des deux gardes, un rouquin à l'air désemparé.

« Allez, allez », le houspilla-t-elle.

« Mais je... je ne peux pas quitter mon poste en fonction... »

Les yeux de Sefra se rétrécirent ostensiblement jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes menaçantes.

« Si tu n'es pas parti m'acheter tout ça dans les dix secondes à venir, je te colle un procès pour non-assistance à personne en danger... », souffla-t-elle. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle ajouta : « Et mes procès, j'ai tendance à les gagner. »

Le rouquin hésita encore quatre secondes, son visage pataud navigant de l'expression acerbe de Sefra à la liste froissée qu'il tenait toujours entre les mains mais finit par se résigner et quitta le couloir. Trente minutes plus tard, l'agent de sécurité revenait les bras chargés d'achats. L'avocate réceptionna le tout avec un bref hochement de tête pour tout remerciement. Elle tendit les habits à Isis et quitta la pièce pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Quand elle revint, sa cliente s'était glissée dans un pantalon trop large pour elle et une chemise qui bâillait légèrement au niveau des bras et de la poitrine. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Patiemment, Sefra coiffa Isis, la maquilla discrètement, et réussit à lui faire avaler deux gâteaux secs et une pomme.

Un peu ragaillardie, l'accusée s'installa derrière la petite table qui occupait le milieu de la pièce, prête à écouter les nouvelles de l'avocate.

« Bien », commença Sefra en chaussant ses lunettes rondes. « Il y a eu du nouveau, incluant deux pièces à conviction en votre défaveur... »

Docilement, Isis hocha la tête.

« Ce qu'il vous faut comprendre, Madame Rosier, c'est que ce procès n'est pas un procès quelconque. Il fait partie de ce qu'on appelle La Dizaine Noire. Ce sont les dix premiers procès d'après-guerre. Ceux tant attendus par les familles Nés-Moldus et tous ceux qui ont subi les ravages de la Guerre. C'est le remboursement de la dette sanglante des Mangemorts. Si vous êtes jugée coupable aujourd'hui, il sera quasiment impossible de faire appel. Les juges ne se risqueront jamais à faire marche arrière. Et ce que vous risquez, c'est le baiser du Détraqueur. »

L'accusée déglutit lentement mais demeura silencieuse.

« Je sais que votre passage à Azkaban vous a secoué, Isis. Mais ce procès va être incroyablement médiatisé, il va falloir vous montrer forte. N'oubliez pas que...»

« Quoi qu'il arrive, promettez-moi de protéger ma fille », l'interrompit Isis.

Sefra fronça les sourcils, légèrement décontenancée.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le... »

« Je vous en prie, Sefra. Je vous en supplie. Je me fiche de mourir ou de passer le restant de ma vie à Azkaban tant que Calypso s'en sort. Faites ce qu'il faut pour la protéger. Je plaiderai coupable, si nécessaire. Je ferai n'importe quoi... mais je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve à Azkaban. Pas elle. Ça la briserait en mille morceaux... »

Sefra hocha la tête.

« Je ferai ce que je peux. »

Isis lui offrit un sourire merveilleux qui, l'espace d'un instant, éclaira son visage et raviva ses yeux fatigués.

 _Elle devait être belle,_ pensa Sefra, _avant qu'Azkaban n'ait raison d'elle._

« Merci, Sefra. Merci de nous défendre gratuitement, merci d'avoir envoyé cette boîte de nougats à Calypso, et merci de protéger ma fille. Du fond du cœur, merci. Merci pour tout... »

Légèrement mal à l'aise, Sefra lissa du plat de la main son carré blanc, avant de se laisser aller à un bref sourire.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _17h24.  
Cour de justice magique._

« Silence ! », s'écria Septimus Parkinson en martelant la table de son marteau. « Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît ! »

Le brouhaha s'échappant des bancs de l'amphithéâtre s'atténua de quelques décibels sans toutefois s'éteindre tout à fait. Tout autour de la cour centrale, les bancs arrangés en demi-cercle ployaient sous une foule de spectateurs agités et bruyants venus assister au procès. Dominant la pièce depuis la table du Conseil, Septimus ne distinguait du reste de la pièce qu'un enchevêtrement confus de visages tendus, peints de haine et de colère, de murmures étouffés aux accents accusateurs, de bruits de pas, de trépignements impatients, se répercutant contre le marbre noir de la Cour de justice magique. Se mouvant comme un seul homme, les spectateurs drapés dans leur cabans, dans leurs capes noires ou grises jetaient sur la pièce une atmosphère sinistre, comme une marée humaine de couleurs ternes. Au premier rang, une ligne de chaises en bois accueillait les témoins.

Drago s'installa sur une chaise libre, au devant de l'hémicycle. A quelques places de lui, il pouvait apercevoir Calypso, rigide, tendue, le regard fixé sur la longue table des juges.

« Ouvrez les portes ! », articula lentement Parkinson.

Une vague de murmures déferla, et quelque chose dans l'atmosphère changea, se tendit ostensiblement, engloutit toute la circonférence de la salle de son poids. Les gardes hochèrent la tête et tirèrent sur les deux lourdes portes qui résistèrent dans un grincement avant de s'ouvrir tout à fait.

Encerclée par deux mastodontes au visage austère, Isis apparut, efflanquée, méfiante, ses grands yeux apeurés scannant la foule d'un coup d'œil circulaire. Elle fit un pas, et ce fut comme le signal. Le bref silence qui avait suivit l'ouverture des portes vola aussitôt en éclat, noyé par un déferlement de cris, de huées, de menaces et d'insultes. Aussitôt, une vingtaine de gardes se déployèrent pour tenir la foule emportée par un accès de rage. Isis s'arrêta, hésitante, démunie devant la violence du raz-de-marée de haine prêt à la faucher.

Les deux gardes la firent avancer sans ménagement, la poussant un peu brusquement, et elle reprit sa progression titubante sous les hurlements indistincts des spectateurs.

« Silence ! Silence ! », rugissait Septimus, mais même les martèlements de son marteau ne réussirent à faire taire les vociférations féroces de la foule.

Soudain, un bruit résonna distinctement, une douleur fulgurante aveugla Isis et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle fut projetée en arrière. Calypso se leva d'un bond, voulut courir vers sa mère, mais elle fut brusquement repoussée et se retrouva immobilisée sur sa chaise par deux agents de sécurité. Un brouhaha confus avait éclaté. Isis sentit qu'on la relevait et reconnut la moiteur tiède du sang contre sa tempe. Pétrifiée, elle resta là, sans bouger, observant le sang goutter sur ses mains tremblantes et former une flaque rouge sur le sol de marbre.

« Salope ! », hurla la femme qui avait jeté le projectile, alors que deux agents de sécurité l'empoignaient par les bras. « Salope ! C'était ma fille ! C'était ma fille! Ma fille... »

A moitié soulevée par les deux gardes, elle dévala les gradins, se débattant vigoureusement, ses cheveux roux battant son visage comme de brusques déflagrations.

« C'était ma fille ! Tu l'as tuée... Tu l'as tuée... Tu as laissé pourrir son corps dans ta cave ! Ma fille... Ma fille ! »

Un silence funèbre était tombé sur la Cour, et Isis se contenta de fixer la femme échevelée de ses grands yeux embués, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Je te tuerai ! Je te tuerai s'ils ne le font pas ! Je te tuerai et je tuerai ta fille, et je laisserai pourrir son corps, juste avant de te tuer toi... », hurla-t-elle alors qu'on la traînait vers la porte.

Alors qu'elle passait devant Isis, toujours tenaillée par les deux agents, leur regard se croisèrent un instant, brûlant de la même douleur, dilués par le même chagrin. L'infinie douleur du deuil, de la peur, de la solitude, de la colère qui gangrène lentement, qui ronge comme de l'acide... et toujours, la folie de velours qui vient cogner, qui rôde, prête à s'engouffrer dans le moindre interstice, la moindre faille.

« Salope ! », cria-t-elle une dernière fois, et sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent quasiment nez-à-nez. Et là, tout près d'Isis, elle se pencha et lui cracha au visage avant d'être rudement expulsée de la pièce. Un silence plana sur les gradins avant que n'éclate de nouveau une clameur de cris rageurs.

« Silence ! Silence ! », vociféra Septimus en ordonnant aux agents de sécurité de calmer l'agitation.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, lorsque le Président du Conseil réussit finalement à obtenir un calme relatif, il se rassit patiemment, le regard fixé sur Isis Rosier. Elle se tenait assise, les yeux grands ouverts, comme fossilisée. Quelques secondes passèrent, et enfin un silence total se fit. Accompagné d'un geste sec du marteau, il déclara :

« Je déclare la Cour de Justice ouverte. L'audience peut commencer. Maître Duala, nous vous écoutons. »

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, la peau noire et les yeux plus noirs encore, se leva dans le bruissement de sa robe d'avocat. Il dégageait quelque chose de sévère, d'intransigeant, et d'une manière étrange suscitait un respect immédiat.

« Honorables membres du Conseil, messieurs, mesdames les juges », salua-t-il les juges d'un signe de tête obséquieux. « Nous somme prêts à ouvrir le procès de Madame Rosier, jugée pour crime contre la communauté sorcière. Pour vous-même, membres du Conseil, ainsi que pour le reste de l'audience, laissez moi vous résumer l'affaire. Après avoir étudié les renseignements d'un témoin, qui, pour le bien de l'enquête, demeurera anonyme, une équipe de la Brigade Magique a perquisitionné le domicile de la prévenue Isis Rosier ce quinze mars. Comme l'attestent les preuves photographiques, ainsi que les témoins oculaires présents lors de la perquisition, vingt-quatre victimes ont été découvertes dans la cave de la maison de Madame Rosier. Plus d'une cinquantaine d'armes de Magie Noire ont également été retrouvées ». Il marqua une brève pause afin que chacun puisse assimiler la gravité de l'accusation et enfin, il reprit : « J'appellerai à la barre deux témoins : Clarence Sedley, le Chef de la Brigade Magique, qui a dirigé l'opération, et la prévenue elle-même, Madame Rosier. Si vous êtes prêts, nous pouvons débuter. »

Duala inclina sèchement la tête avant de se rasseoir, laissant la parole au Président du Conseil qui se tourna vers l'accusée et son avocate.

« Madame Sefra Crawley, vous représentez l'accusée. »

« C'est exact », confirma-t-elle.

« Isis Rosier, ici présente, est jugée pour les chefs d'accusation suivants : homicides volontaires, complicité, tortures, dissimulation, disparitions forcées, acte de Magie Noire, utilisation de Sorts Impardonnables, trafic d'items illégaux. Que plaidez-vous ? »

L'accusée releva le menton, un éclat déterminé dans les yeux.

« Non-coupable. »

« Bien, Maître Duala, vous pouvez procéder. »

« Pour commencer, permettez-moi d'appeler à la barre le Chef de Brigade Clarence Sedley. »

L'homme en question, la quarantaine bien tapée, le visage grave de celui qui prend sa tâche au sérieux, se leva. Les médailles épinglée à sa veste d'officier captèrent un instant la lumière, éblouissantes comme des petits flashs.

« Brigadier Sedley, vous étiez bien à la tête de la perquisition menée dans le Manoir des Rosier ce quinze mars ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Comment se sont déroulés les faits ? »

« Nous préparions cette mission depuis déjà huit semaines pendant lesquelles nous avons procédé à une mise sous surveillance de l'accusée. Ce quinze mars, nous avons d'abord encerclé la maison pour éviter toute tentative de fuite, puis nous avons interpelé Madame Rosier, que nous savions chez elle. »

« Comment a-t-elle réagi lorsque vous vous êtes présentés à son domicile pour l'appréhender ? »

« Elle a paru sincèrement inquiète, elle a tout de suite demandé si sa fille allait bien. Lorsque nous lui avons expliqué le motif de notre venue, elle nous a claqué la porte au nez en nous insultant. »

« Qu'a-t-elle dit, exactement ? »

« Elle disait que les Aurors étaient des assassins, et qu'elle n'autoriserait jamais des assassins à passer le pas de la porte. Qu'ils lui avaient pris son mari, qu'ils ne lui prendraient pas sa maison. Nous avons finalement dû rentrer de force. »

« Je vois. D'après votre rapport, vous vous êtes ensuite rendus dans la cave du domicile, accompagnés de la prévenue. Est-ce elle qui a déverrouillée l'entrée de la cave ? »

« Non. L'entrée était barricadée par des sorts de Magie Noire très puissants. Madame Rosier a certifié qu'elle ne savait pas désamorcer les protections magiques. Pour pouvoir en venir à bout, nous avons dû faire appel à une dizaine d'Aurors. »

« Brigadier Sedley, pouvez-vous nous décrire précisément ce que vous avez découvert dans la cave du domicile des Rosier ? »

Le regard de Clarence s'assombrit et il demeura silencieux quelques secondes avant de hocher gravement la tête. De sa poche, il tira un petit calepin qu'il parcourut rapidement des yeux.

« Nous avons pénétré la cave à vingt-deux heures vingt-trois. Une odeur insoutenable nous a obligé à utiliser des sortilèges protecteurs. Même sans sorts de détection, nous pouvions clairement sentir les effluves de Magie Noire. Il faisait lourd et on ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre devant nous malgré nos _Lumos_. Il y avait quelque chose... quelque chose de sombre, quelque chose de suffocant. »

Il s'arrêta un bref instant, se racla la gorge et reprit :

« Le caveau formait un labyrinthe souterrain de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, se terminant par un cachot. A cet endroit, nous avons découvert vingt-quatre corps... sans vie. Nous avons aussitôt pris une photographie comme preuve visuelle que nous avons mis à disposition du Conseil et des avocats. L'image représente la scène telle que nous l'avons découverte. »

« Brigadier, pouvez-vous envisager, que les vingt-quatre victimes aient trouvé la mort dans des circonstances accidentelles ? »

L'officier fronça les sourcils.

« Non. Après un examen minutieux, les causes des décès ont été clairement établies par nos experts. Quatorze des victimes sont mortes suite à des tortures physiques. Quatre autres sont mortes de faim et de soif. Cinq sous les coups d'un Sortilège Impardonnable et... et une des victimes s'est donné la mort. »

« Quelle a été la réaction de la Section de Brigade Magique lorsqu'ils ont fait face à cette scène ? »

« Nous avons tous été profondément choqué. Un de nos agents s'est évanoui, une autre a dû être retirée de la section. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Une des victimes était sa cousine. »

L'assemblée se fendit de murmures désapprobateurs.

« Brigadier, quelle a été la réaction de Madame Rosier lorsqu'elle a découvert la scène ? »

« Aucune. »

« Aucune ? »

« Non. Elle est restée stoïque et muette. Elle n'a ni parlé, ni crié, tout comme elle ne s'est pas débattue quand nous l'avons embarquée. Elle est restée... impassible. »

« Pourtant, l'accusée a affirmé par la suite qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance de ce qui s'était passé dans ses sous-sol. Pensez-vous que ce serait la réaction de quelqu'un qui découvre une scène de crime si macabre pour la première fois ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit la réaction appropriée... »

« Bien. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, Brigadier Sedley. Je laisse place à la défense pour le contre-interrogatoire, maintenant. »

Après avoir remercié les juges d'un signe de tête, l'avocat se rassit, laissant Septimus prendre la parole :

« Maître Crawley, vous pouvez procédez. »

Sefra se releva lentement et adressa un sourire convenu au Brigadier, toujours assis dans sa chaise, face à elle.

« Messieurs, Mesdames les juges, Votre Honneur, les faits, nous les connaissons tous. Vingt-quatre victimes ont été retrouvées mortes, dans la cave du domicile de Madame Rosier. Personne ne pourra contester l'atrocité de cette affaire. Nier ces faits serait un profond manque de respect envers les victimes, leur famille, mais également envers le Chef de Brigade Clarence Sedley, car cela signifierait remettre ses propos et sa bonne foi en doute. Non, ce que je veux vous démontrer aujourd'hui, c'est que s'il s'agit bien d'une des affaires les plus cruelles de cette dernière décennie, ma cliente n'est pas coupable, car durant les mois où se sont déroulés ces crimes, Madame Rosier était sous Imperium. »

L'avocate se tourna vers le Chef de Brigade qui se tenait droit, sa constellation de médailles luisante sur le revers de sa veste.

« Bonjour, Brigadier Sedley. Quelque chose m'interpelle dans votre déclaration, mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous poser une question. Aviez-vous déjà entendu le nom de famille Rosier ou vous était-il totalement inconnu ? J'entends par là, est-ce que ce nom vous évoque quelque chose ? »

« Oui. »

« Et que vous évoque-t-il, précisément ? »

« Le nom d'Evan Rosier. Un ancien Mangemort, connu pour ses crimes de guerre et pour sa tentative d'attentat sur le village de Kirtlington. »

Isis voulut dire quelque chose mais d'un signe apaisant de la main, l'avocate l'interrompit.

« Vous admettez donc que lorsque vous avez placé Isis Rosier sous surveillance, vous partiez avec un à-priori ? Vous la jugiez d'ores et déjà coupable ? »

« Objection, Votre Honneur ! Ma consœur remet en cause la fiabilité du témoin et lui prête des intentions. »

« Objection accordée. »

« Je retire ma question. Durant les semaines de mise sous surveillance, avez-vous découvert des preuves incriminantes à son encontre ? Une attitude, des sorties ou des fréquentations suspectes ? »

« Non. »

« Je vois. Venons-en à ce qui m'avait interpelé quelques instants plus tôt. Vous dites, et je cite : _il faisait lourd et on ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre devant nous malgré nos Lumos_. A cela vous ajoutez que lorsque _vous_ avez découvert la scène, votre équipe et vous, vous avez été profondément choqués. Pourtant, vous certifiez que lorsqu'elle a découvert la scène, l'accusée est restée, je cite encore, _impassible_. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Donc vous affirmez que malgré l'état de choc dans lequel vous vous trouviez, et le manque total de visibilité, vous avez tout de même réussi à observer la réaction de ma cliente ? Et ainsi juger qu'elle ne semblait pas choquée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir ? »

Le Brigadier lissa lentement son uniforme, légèrement décontenancé.

« Je... Je détaille les faits comme j'y ai assisté. »

« Brigadier, laissez-moi vous poser une question. Connaissez-vous le panel d'états qui peuvent suivre un choc psychologique d'une telle violence ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous savez donc que, parfois, après un choc psychologique de cette envergure, le concerné peut se retrouver dans un état qui ressemble à de l'impassibilité, un état de choc qui ôte toute possibilité de réaction. Vous ne trouvez pas étrange, qu'après vous avoir menacé et insulté, ma cliente se tienne si calme, sans tenter de se débattre, alors que vous l'embarquiez ? N'y voyez-vous pas une certaine incohérence ? »

« Je... Oui, j'imagine que c'est effectivement incohérent. »

« Si nous résumons donc, lors de votre surveillance, vous n'avez rien trouvé qui prouve que Madame Rosier, ici présente, ait eu une quelconque forme d'interaction avec les anciens Mangemorts, ni même un obscur penchant pour la Magie Noire. Elle était également dans l'incapacité de déjouer les sortilèges qui scellaient la porte de la cave. Ajoutons à cela que la découverte de cette scène macabre a plongé ma cliente dans un état de choc si profond qu'elle vous a laissé l'emmener sans même protester, contrairement aux virulentes insultes et accusations qu'elle avait profanées quelques minutes plus tôt. Laissez-moi vous poser une dernière question, Monsieur Sedley, pensez-vous réellement que la prévenue soit coupable ? »

« Objection. Madame Crawley suggère une réponse dans sa question. Ce n'est pas au Brigadier Sedley de déterminer si la prévenue est coupable ou non. »

« Objection accordée. »

« Je retire », répondit posément l'avocate, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Sedley. « Merci, c'est toutes les questions que j'avais à vous poser. »

« Merci, Maître Sedley. Nous allons maintenant appeler à la barre la prévenue Madame Rosier. Levez-vous, je vous prie. »

L'interpelée s'exécuta abruptement et s'installa sur la chaise inconfortable que le Brigadier venait de quitter. Elle posa les deux pieds à terre, avant de croiser les jambes pour finalement caler de nouveau ses semelles sur le sol. Un désordre d'insultes et de cris fusa de nouveau dans l'assemblée.

« Silence ! », s'écria Parkinson. « Maître Duala, procédez à l'interrogatoire. »

L'avocat se leva de son siège, dévisageant Isis avec dureté.

« Madame Rosier, vous avez dit dans votre première déclaration que vous ne saviez pas que votre cave avait été utilisée par un réseau de Mangemorts, et avait laissé entendre que vous aviez été victime du sortilège de l'Imperium. Vous avez également affirmé que vous n'aviez aucun lien avec lesdits Mangemorts, et que vous n'aviez jamais pratiqué aucune forme de Magie Noire. Maintenez-vous cette déclaration ? »

« Je la maintiens. »

« Pourtant, vous avez été mariée avec un des Mangemorts, si je ne m'abuse ? »

« Je... Oui, mais... »

« Un certain Evan Rosier dont vous avez gardé le nom. Vous vous êtes mariés à dix-huit ans, est-ce exact ? »

« Objection ! Cette question n'a aucun rapport avec l'affaire ! »

« Objection refusée », trancha Septimus.

« Madame Rosier, quand vous vous êtes mariée avec Evan Rosier, vous aviez dix-huit ans, c'était en 1972 et la Guerre faisait rage. »

« Oui, nous... Oui... », bredouilla-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« A cette époque-là, vous saviez qu'il était à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je me trompe ? »

« Oui, je le savais, mais... »

« Et en connaissance de cause, vous êtes restée avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

La gorge nouée, elle se contenta de hocher la tête, ne pouvant articuler une parole sensée sans risquer d'éclater en sanglots.

« Pourtant en 1971, Evan Rosier mit le feu à un bus scolaire moldu, tuant huit enfants. En 1971, encore, il séquestra et tortura Rita Lorne, secrétaire de la coopération magique internationale. En 1973, assassina trois Aurors. En 1976, tortura un couple de Nés-Moldus, tant et si bien qu'ils moururent quelques semaines plus tard sur les lits de Sainte-Mangouste. En 1977, à la tête d'un commando de Mangemorts, il tua quatre employés du Ministère. En 1979, Evan Rosier repoussa un raid menés par six Aurors qui avaient réussi à localiser son domicile, et à l'aide d'un complice, tua trois Aurors. En 1980, il... »

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! », hurla Isis en enfonçant ses ongles dans les accoudoirs de sa chaise.

Son regard croisa un instant celui de Calypso, ses yeux noirs terrifiés, son visage couverts de larmes. Plus pour sa fille que pour le reste du monde, elle justifia piteusement :

« Evan voulait... Il allait arrêter... tout arrêter... »

« Rien ne le prouve. Il est mort le 22 août 1980, toujours au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres », placarda l'avocat alors que les jointures d'Isis Rosier blanchissaient. « Mais vous admettez donc que vous étiez au courant de ses activités ? A cette époque, le meurtre d'honnêtes citoyens ne semblait donc pas vous déranger outre mesure... »

La bouche d'Isis s'ouvrit lentement, comme si elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sefra Crawley se leva lentement et pointa du doigt son confrère :

« Objection, Votre Honneur. C'est une attaque personnelle qui a pour but de déstabiliser ma cliente. »

« Objection accordée. »

« Veuillez m'excuser. Madame Rosier, vous affirmez vous être toujours tenue éloignée des activités des Mangemorts. Vous saviez ce que votre mari faisait, mais vous n'avez jamais participé à aucune de ses interventions, ne vous êtes jamais attaqué à un membre du Ministère. C'est bien ce que vous avez dit lors de votre première déposition ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourtant après ledit raid, en Automne 1979, qui coûta la vie de trois Aurors, le témoignage des trois Aurors qui ont survécu à l'attaque allègue qu'Evan Rosier a réussi à leur échapper grâce à l'intervention d'un complice qui les a non seulement tenu en joue mais a aussi neutralisé l'un deux à l'aide d'un _Stupéfix_. Les trois témoignages concordent sur la description du complice : une femme, à la peau matte, brune, d'environ un mètre soixante dix. Parmi une sélection de douze photos conformes à la description, deux des agents ont désigné celle qui vous représentez. »

Les muscles du visage contractés par la pression, Isis se tint silencieuse, son corps se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière.

« Si je tire les conclusions qui s'imposent, vous étiez non seulement au courant des crimes perpétrés par votre mari, mais vous l'avez aussi aidé à échapper à la justice. En plus de cela, vous avez délibérément menti lors de votre déposition. »

Duala accorda un dernier regard à l'accusée, toujours emmurée dans son silence, avant de se tourner vers la table des juges.

« C'est toutes les questions que j'avais à poser, merci. »

L'homme reprit sa place, alors qu'un garde attrapait rudement Isis pour la réinstaller près de l'avocate.

« Maître Crawley, avez-vous un autre témoin à présenter à la Cour ? »

L'avocate se redressa lentement.

« Oui », confirma-t-elle d'une voix qui semblait plus grave que d'ordinaire. « J'appelle à la barre Lucius Malefoy. »

A l'instant où Drago se retourna, une fièvre douloureuse engourdissant son corps, Septimus Parkinson fit de nouveau signe aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes, qui dévoilèrent un Lucius Malefoy énervé, encerclé par quatre agents de sécurité. Il tenta de se dégager de la poigne des armoires-à-glaces qui l'encadraient mais ne réussit qu'à raffermir l'escorte. Il fut orienté vers la barre et après avoir lancé un regard méprisant aux agents de sécurité, il s'installa.

« Monsieur Malefoy, bonjour », prononça lentement l'avocate.

« Comme on se recroise, Sefra. Vous avez vraiment décidé de m'envoyer à Azkaban », se moqua Lucius avec un mouvement gracieux de la tête.

Crawley se contenta d'un sourire poli qui ne trompa personne.

« Vous êtes ici en tant que témoin, pour l'instant, Monsieur Malefoy. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, installez-vous confortablement. »

Lucius lui lança un regard torve qu'elle fit mine d'ignorer. Elle chaussa ses lunettes rondes et poursuivit :

« Monsieur Malefoy, lors de votre procès en 1983, concernant la première Guerre, vous avez plaidé non coupable, certifiant avoir agi sous Imperium. »

« Je ne vois pas le lien avec cette affaire. »

« Lors du procès concernant la _deuxième_ Guerre, vous avez été relâché car vous n'aviez pas activement participé à la Bataille de Poudlard. Lors de votre nouvelle condamnation suite à la découverte d'outils de Magie Noire hautement dangereux et illégaux à votre domicile, vous avez été une nouvelle fois relâché en livrant des informations sur les anciens Mangemorts. »

« Ce sont des informations confidentielles qui n'ont pas lieu d'être évoquées à ce procès », s'écria Lucius en se tournant vers le Président du Conseil.

Le regard de ce dernier semblait vissé à Lucius, ceint d'une étrange lueur, et enfin il articula :

« Continuez, Maître Crawley. »

« Vous dites ne jamais être allé chez Madame Rosier. »

« Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds », grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Pourtant vous avez révélé avec exactitude l'endroit où se trouvaient les victimes qui avaient été entassé comme du bétail dans la cave du domicile de ma cliente. Car oui, c'est bien vous qui l'avez dénoncée pour acheter votre libération. Vous avez fourni aux Aurors une description précise du soubassement de la maison, alors même que le Brigadier Sedley a dit, je cite : _le caveau formait un labyrinthe souterrain de plusieurs dizaines de mètres._ Malgré cela, vous avez pu fournir des renseignements extrêmement détaillés dudit caveau. Surprenant, pour quelqu'un qui n'y a jamais mis les pieds. »

« Taisez-vous ! Ces informations sont confidentielles ! Un mot de plus et je vous traîne en justice, je vous ferai ravaler votre sourire bienheureux ! Je veux un avocat ! Faites venir mon avocat ! », hurla Malefoy en se levant de sa chaise.

Deux gardes l'encadrèrent aussitôt, le forçant à se rasseoir alors qu'il se débattait pour échapper à leur emprise.

« Monsieur Malefoy, c'est bien vous qui avez dénoncé Madame Rosier, l'accusant par là de crime contre la communauté sorcière. L'accablant du fardeau moral de porter des dizaines de morts et des centaines de tortures sur la conscience. Madame Rosier, qui, selon les témoignages de ses anciens professeurs, appuyés par les analyses de différents Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste, a un niveau de sortilèges et enchantements tout juste dans la moyenne. Dois-je rappeler la puissance qu'un Sortilège Impardonnable demande ? Je rappelle, aussi, que si elle connaissait les activités de son mari, sa participation à ses crimes se limitent à un simple _Stupéfix_ et quelques mensonges par omission. Loin de moi l'idée de minimiser ces infractions, mais force est de reconnaître qu'on est bien loin du crime contre la communauté sorcière qu'on l'accuse d'avoir commis. »

Un nouveau cri rageur fendit le brouhaha qui commençait à poindre dans l'hémicycle, et Lucius tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever avant d'être âprement repoussé en arrière.

« Si j'en crois la longue liste de témoignages, trente-six personnes disent avoir subi le sortilège d'Imperium. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise quand on connaît les pratiques des Mangemorts en temps de Guerre. Plus intéressant, cependant, ces trente-six personnes certifient toutes que vous êtes la dernière personne qu'elles ont vu, avant de subir ce sort. Certaines affirment même que vous êtes, sans aucun doute possible, à l'origine du sort. »

« Je veux un avocat ! C'est mon droit ! », hurla Lucius et sa voix sembla rebondir contre le sol marbré de la Cour de Justice.

« Septimus », murmura Bellara Moren, en triturant sa robe de juge. « Il a raison. Il a le droit à un avocat. Si nous lui refusons ce droit, nous enfreignons nous-même les lois. »

« Je suis le Président du Conseil et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est moi qui décide », trancha-t-il d'un ton sans appel avant de taper une nouvelle fois de son marteau. « Silence ! Maître Crawley, poursuivez. »

« Au vu de ces nouvelles données, se pourrait-il, Monsieur Malefoy, que ce soit _vous_ et non ma cliente qui ayez commis l'abomination que le Brigadier Sedley a découvert ? Et serait-il possible que ce soit vous, encore, qui ayez placé Madame Rosier sous Imperium ? »

« C'est faux, absolument faux ! C'est de la diffamation ! », s'énerva Lucius, ses cheveux blonds, désordonnés, coulant de son catogan pour se coller à ses tempes, trempées de sueur froide.

« Votre Honneur, Messieurs et Mesdames les juges, laissez-moi vous fournir une ultime preuve. Mais pour cela, il me faut un silence total. »

Aussitôt, la rumeur confuse qui enflait dans la salle et courrait sur les lèvres de l'audience, s'éteignit tout à fait, et seuls les cris de Malefoy résonnèrent encore quelques instants avant de s'atténuer à leur tour. Lorsque Sefra reprit la parole, un silence opaque pesait sur la salle.

« Monsieur Zabini, je vous prie. Apportez-moi la preuve à conviction. »

Du fond de la pièce, Blaise se détacha du mur, une lourde valise dans la main. Avec horreur, Drago regarda son meilleur ami s'avancer lentement jusqu'à l'avocate, et c'est comme si le reste de la salle avait lentement disparu. Il ne restait que Zabini, les yeux résolument fixé droit devant, pour ne pas se donner l'occasion de s'enfuir. La valise se posa devant Sefra dans un bruit mat, les loquets s'ouvrirent dans un cliquetis métallique. Le silence était désormais si lourd que les épaules de Drago semblaient ployer sous son poids. Une seconde, le regard de Blaise croisa le sien. Il y avait quelque chose, là, au fond de ses iris noires. Puis, aussi vite, il détourna le regard pour le focaliser sur la valise. Avec précaution, il en extirpa une cloche en verre, et le cœur de Drago s'arrêta de battre un instant.

« Sous cette protection insonorisante en verre, se trouvent des chuchoteuses », expliqua Sefra Crawley. « Ce sont des fleurs qui répètent la dernière conversation entendue. Le botaniste-scientifique Herbert Hoffer, employé au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques du Ministère de la Magie en a certifié la fiabilité, et a également aidé à rendre la retranscription compréhensible. Il s'agit des fleurs utilisées en Botanique à Poudlard. Maintenant, je vais vous demander le silence le plus total. »

Lentement, Sefra souleva le dôme et une profusion de paroles indistincte furent libérées en flots confus, emplissant la salle toute entière, écrasant le silence. Peu à peu, les mots s'assemblèrent, plus clairs, plus nets, pour former des phrases. Et enfin, l'intonation se stabilisa pour calquer celle, traînante, de Drago.

 _« Oui. C'était Rosier, la planque. »_

Accroché à son fauteuil de peur de basculer, Drago leva lentement les yeux.

 _ _«_ C'était elle ou toi, Zabini. Alors oui, c'est elle que mon père a choisi. ___»__

Son regard croisa celui de son père, et au fond de lui, quelque chose se brisa avec une violence douloureuse.

 _ _ _«__ Et oui, mon père est un enfoiré qui mériterait de croupir à Azkaban pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis... ça te surprend ? ____»___

Le souvenir se reformait peu à peu. Sa dispute dans la Serre, avec Zabini. Un son de verre qui se brise, la cloche qui protégeait les fleurs chuchoteuses réduites à des milliers de petits débris scintillants, au sol.  
 _ _ _  
_______«___ Tu sais le nombre de personnes qu'il a torturé ? Qu'il a fait condamner à sa place ?_ _»_

Il se revoyait prononcer ces mots avec une exactitude glaçante. Il savait, il savait. Il connaissait les mots qui allaient suivre. Il aurait voulut les arrêter, les ravaler un par un. Stopper le temps, se jeter sur les fleurs pour les déchiqueter de ses mains.

 _ _ _ _ _«____ Est-ce que t'as seulement idée du nombre d'innocents qu'il a buté ? Par nécessité, ou par simple plaisir sadique ? ___»__

Sans vraiment réaliser, il se leva. Quelqu'un tenta de l'en empêcher, car il sentit une main tirer sa manche. Il fit un pas, tituba. Des bruits étouffés, la foule s'agita autour de lui.

 _ _ _ _ _ _«_____ Non, même si tu me donnais un chiffre, tu serais loin du compte... _ »

Un flash l'aveugla, et l'espace d'un instant, le monde disparut derrière le volet de ses paupières. Quand il les rouvrit, il était maintenu par un agent de sécurité.

« Non ! », hurla-t-il. « Non ! Je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas... c'est pas... », balbutia-t-il. « C'est pas... non... je ne voulais pas... »

Il voulut s'avancer vers son père, il voulut lui dire quelque chose, à lui, juste à lui. Il voulut le serrer dans ses bras, lui expliquer, s'excuser. C'était étrange, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour étreint son père, pourtant là, un réflexe infantile le poussa à se dégager de la poigne de l'agent de sécurité. D'un pas déséquilibré, maladroit, il courut vers l'estrade depuis laquelle son père le fixait, le regard vide, le visage défait, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, on l'avait de nouveau ceinturé, le ramenant en arrière. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais deux, trois, quatre agents de sécurité lui tombèrent dessus.

« Pardon ! », s'écria-t-il. « Pardon ! Pardon... pardon... »

La figure tassée de Septimus Parkinson se leva. Le marteau et la sentence s'abattirent.

« Isis Rosier, avec l'appui des différents rapports de la Brigade Magique, ainsi que des Médicomages, après avoir étudié de nombreux témoignages et suite aux plaidoiries respectives de Maître Duala et Maître Crawley, je vous déclare non coupable car sous l'emprise du sortilège d'Imperium. »

« Septimus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », murmura précipitamment, Rimpton Carrey, le juge qui siégeait à sa droite. « C'est une décision qui appartient au Conseil dans son entièreté, tu ne peux pas procédez au jugement sans nous consulter... »

« Il a raison, Septimus. Nous devons voter... », ajouta Bellara. « ... programmer un nouveau procès pour Monsieur Malefoy, et... »

Les mots s'amoncelèrent dans la tête de Parkinson, des petites gouttes d'acide qui rongeaient son crâne, faisaient fumer chaque rouage de son cerveau. Bientôt, il ne se tiendrait plus ici. Bientôt il abandonnerait sa robe de juge, et tous ses beaux principes. Bientôt, il serait assis sur les gradins pour assister au procès de sa propre fille. Bientôt, le monde commencerait sa lente rotation, l'éjectant du plateau. C'était sa dernière chance. Sa dernière chance de faire le bien, une bonne fois pour toute. Et il n'allait pas la gâcher.

« En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés en tant que Président du Conseil et au nom de l'ensemble du Conseil du Magenmagot, je déclare Lucius Malefoy coupable de crime contre la communauté sorcière et... »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! J'ai le droit à un procès ! », hurla Lucius en se levant d'un bond, et même les gardes qui le tenaient chacun par un bras eurent du mal à le maîtriser. « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Un brouhaha bourdonnant s'éleva de la foule, un brouhaha qui enflait, enflait, enflait comme un millier d'essaims d'abeilles. L'audience se mouvait comme une seule vague humaine, animée par un sanglant désir de revanche, chahutée par le plaisir morbide de voir les Mangemorts tomber un à un de leur piédestal.

« Parkinson, c'est inadmissible ! », s'offusqua Ogden en faisant signe aux gardes de contenir l'agitation. « Mets un terme à cette folie ! », ajouta-t-il d'une voix pressante.

Et toujours ce bruit qui vrombissait dans ses oreilles, l'audience qui réclamait sa part de justice. Les gardes se resserrèrent pour former un cordon de sécurité, peinant à contenir la foule qui s'était levée, s'éveillant soudain en une marée humaine de visages haineux qui hurlaient : _On veut ta peau, Lucius Malefoy, on veut ta peau._

« Parkinson, il faut reporter l'audience », ordonna Ogden en jetant à la foule un regard anxieux. « Déclare immédiatement le report d'audience ! »

Emporté par une fièvre de rancœur qui venait piétiner ses restes de lucidité, Septimus se leva lentement. Il sentait tous les regards peser sur lui, entendait les cris se répercuter dans l'hémicycle. Il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière.

« En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés en tant que Président du Conseil et au nom de l'ensemble du Conseil du Magenmagot, je déclare Lucius Malefoy coupable de crime contre la communauté sorcière... », réitéra Septimus d'une voix rauque. « ... et le condamne à mort, par baiser du Détraqueur. »

Le sang battait si fort dans les tempes de Drago qu'il mit quelques secondes à remettre en ordre les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés.

Une explosion d'exclamations engloutit la salle, emportant Drago, et ce qu'il restait de son monde.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _19h58._ **  
**  
« Drago... »

Assis sur un des bancs du Ministère de la Magie, le visage plongé dans les mains, Drago ne bougea pas.

« Écoute... »

Lentement, les paroles l'extirpèrent de la brume nébuleuse qui paralysait son cerveau et dans laquelle il était en train de se noyer. Il redressa lentement le visage et ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de Zabini.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », laissa-t-il échapper dans un filet de voix presque indistinct.

Le visage de Zabini se durcit.

« Comme toi, Drago, exactement comme toi. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. »

Drago secoua la tête, le teint d'une telle pâleur qu'il jurait cruellement contre le marbre noir des murs.

« Mais... c'est mon père, bordel. C'est mon père que tu viens de condamner à mort. »

Il avait l'air d'un enfant, tout à coup. Pas un enfant capricieux, comme il l'avait été toutes ces années, mais d'un petit garçon qui vient de voir son monde s'écrouler. Un petit garçon qui s'apprête à être orphelin.

« Je comprends pas... je comprends pas... », balbutia-t-il.

Ses iris gris, noyés de larmes, s'accrochèrent désespérément à ceux de Zabini comme s'il pouvait y trouver une réponse, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose qui viennent apaiser la douleur qui le terrassait.

« J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour protéger ceux que j'aime, Drago. Toi y compris. »

« Je ne comprends pas... », répéta Drago. Il laissa peser un long silence, avant de planter son regard dans celui de son ami. « J'ai toujours senti, au fond... J'ai toujours su que tu finirais par me trahir... c'est pour ça, hein ? C'est pour ça que Daphné a arrêté de te parler ? Ce jour-là, dans la forêt... »

Un silence distendu plana de longues minutes, écrasant un peu plus Zabini à chaque seconde. Il détourna le visage, tentant vainement de dissimuler l'immense chagrin qui lui nouait la gorge.

« J'ai eu le choix, et j'ai choisi Calypso », déclara-t-il, du ton solennel d'une promesse connue de lui seul.

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, le regard rivé sur le sol. Un nouveau silence s'installa douloureusement.

« Je voulais pas en arriver là... », promit-il d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

Il se retourna, fit quelques pas, hésita. Se retourna.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Drago. Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referai. »

Et il quitta le couloir sans se retourner. L'écho de ses pas disparut bien après lui. Mais sa phrase resta en suspend, posée là, sous les yeux de Drago. Cette phrase, il la reconnaissait, c'était presque mot pour mot celle qu'il lui avait lui-même dit, lors de leur dispute dans la Serre. _Si c'était à refaire, je le referai._

Pourtant, à cet instant, Drago aurait tout donné pour pouvoir tout effacer.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _04h46._

Un craquement sonore vint briser le silence quand il s'affala contre l'encadrement de la porte. Aussitôt, Hermione bondit du canapé sur lequel elle était lovée et se précipita vers lui.

« Drago ? Oh mon dieu, Drago ! », s'alarma-t-elle en l'aidant à se redresser. « Les autres sont rentrés depuis des heures, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! »

Il la dévisagea sans rien dire, comme s'il ne la voyait pas vraiment, et s'appuya maladroitement contre le mur. Elle avisa la cigarette qui rougeoyait au coin de sa bouche et la lui arracha des lèvres pour l'écraser au sol.

« Tu sais que c'est interdit, ici. »

« Ouais », lâcha-t-il mollement.

« Mais... t'es complètement saoul. »

« Ouais », répéta-t-il avec un ricanement.

Il la regarda, légèrement titubant, et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais ? »

Elle tritura le bas de son pull, mal à l'aise.

« Oui. La cousine de Parvati était dans l'audience. Patil a mis un point d'honneur à tout nous raconter. »

« Ça doit te faire plaisir, hein ? Voir mon père condamné... »

Hermione fronça sévèrement les sourcils et ficha son regard dans celui du Serpentard.

« Non, ça ne me fait pas plaisir, Drago. D'abord, parce que je ne souhaite à personne de mourir. Mais aussi, et surtout, parce que ça te fait de la peine. Et que ça, ça m'est insupportable. »

Il la regarda des pieds à la tête.

« T'es vraiment une fille bien, Granger. Des pieds à la tête, t'as pas une once de méchanceté en toi, hein ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais lui caressa tendrement le visage. La Salle Commune était déserte, plongée dans un étrange silence. Et le temps semblait figé, glacé par la lumière de l'aube qui venait rebondir contre les carreaux de la Tour. Le sourire du Serpentard se décomposa lentement, et d'une voix rauque, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? »

« On trouvera une solution, je te promets. »

« Tu comprends pas. C'est de ma faute. »

Elle lui saisit délicatement le visage, l'obligeant à la regarder.

« Drago, les choix qu'a fait ton père, il les a fait en connaissance de cause. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et moi... moi je reste là, à tes côtés. Je suis là, et je ne compte pas bouger. »

Il la regarda, et il lui sembla la voir pour la toute première fois. Dans la lumière pâle de l'aube, droite et forte, jolie figure de proue lancée contre les vents qui arrachaient, morceaux par morceaux, la vie bien rangée de Drago. Il la serra contre lui, un peu brusquement, et elle laissa aller sa tête contre son torse.

« Je ne te laisserai pas, Drago. Je ne te laisserai pas. »

Il inspira longuement. Son parfum lui parvenait, en effluves diluviennes. Une boule douloureuse semblait s'être formée dans son estomac, prête à l'aspirer tout entier. Pourtant, un faible sourire vogua sur ses lèvres. Après toutes ces tempêtes, elle était toujours là, au milieu du carnage. Oui, après huit ans, Hermione Granger était toujours campée dans sa vie. Indélogeable.

* * *

 _Aloooooors ?_

 _Dites-moi donc ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit (façon de parler, parce que c'est officiellement le plus long chapitre, avec plus de 15000 mots !) chapitre._  
 _Bon, je tiens à préciser, que je ne connais pas grand chose en droit, donc on va mettre sur le compte du "droit sorcier différent du droit moldu" toutes les approximations ou les trucs un peu bizarres qui n'arrivent jamais en vrai !_

 _Un merci spécial à me petite Lola, qui m'a filé un coup de main pour ce chapitre._

 _ **Encore une fois, merci de me suivre. Vous êtes des amours. Je suis extrêmement touchée par tous vos petits ou longs mots, vraiment, chacun d'eux me fait extrêmement plaisir, même les "poste la suite ou je te tue !"... (je plaisante, j'ai encore jamais reçu ça). Et chaque fois que vous m'ajoutez en favori ou en follow (je sais que ça se dit pas comme ça ouuuuh), je suis trop heureuuuuse. Donc merci pour ça, c'est grâce à vous que je me plonge dans chaque chapitre avec autant d'enthousiasme.** _

_Vous avez peut-être remarqué que je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraimeeeeeent (et ça mériterait encore quelques 'vraiment') désorganisée... Si par mégarde, j'ai oublié de vous répondre -à une review ou à un MP-, surtout n'hésitez pas à venir m'engueuler !_

* * *

 _ **Sara :** Merci pour la mignonne petite review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! A très bientôt !_


	41. Le chant du cygne

_18 Avril._

Les quartiers londoniens de la Brigade Magique se trouvaient dans une gare désaffectée de l'Est de Londres. Coincée entre une vieille voie ferroviaire laissée à l'abandon et un épais fourré de ronces qui se dressait entre la rue et la bâtisse en figures tentaculaires, rebutant même les plus téméraires explorateurs, la gare semblait sur le point de tomber en morceaux au moindre coup de vent. Un macaron à tête de gargouille ornait le haut de la porte partiellement dégondée.

Septimus se planta là, plus résolu que jamais, ses poings serrés autour des revers impeccables de sa veste de costume. Il se planta devant la porte grinçante.

« Septimus Parkinson pour Clarence Sedley. »

La gargouille ouvrit lentement ses yeux de pierre, toisa le vieil homme de la tête aux pieds avant de disparaître. Quelques minutes plus tard, une lumière s'allumait et le visage anxieux de Clarence apparaissait dans l'encadrement.

« Septimus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre. « Je suis en pleine réunion, là... »

« Il faut que je la vois. Une dernière fois avant son procès. »

Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Par la porte ouverte, la lumière fendait l'obscurité d'une grande balafre lumineuse, morcelée par la figure tassée de Septimus Parkinson. Sedley s'avança, refermant discrètement la porte dans son dos, happant les dernières lueurs venues de l'intérieur.

« On n'est pas à Norwood, là, on est à Londres, Septimus. Je ne peux pas. C'est beaucoup trop risqué. »

Il lança un nouveau regard à la porte de la gare, vérifiant que la voie était toujours libre, et se rapprocha de Parkinson :

« La situation est devenue incontrôlable depuis la condamnation de Malefoy. On constate de plus en plus d'attaques violentes dirigées contre les Mangemorts. La plupart des anciens partisans sont en train de fuir le pays clandestinement. Mais plus récemment, on doit faire face à une vague d'agressions ciblant des civils jugés comme complices des Mangemorts. On est en train de perdre complètement le contrôle, là. C'est vraiment pas le bon moment... »

« Clarence, tu peux pas me laisser maintenant. Je te demande un dernier service. Je suis son père, c'est légitime, non ? Vouloir voir ma fille une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne soit condamnée. Je t'en prie, Clarence. Je t'en supplie. »

« Je ne peux pas... C'est interdit par la loi, dois-je te le rappeler ? »

« Mais que valent les lois quand il s'agit de nos enfants ? Clarence, si la situation avait été inversée, tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour les tiens... Pense à Nora. Tu l'aurais fait pour Nora, hein ? Je ne m'adresse pas au Brigadier, là, je m'adresse au père de famille. Celui qui comprend que mon monde est en train de voler en éclats... »

Sedley demeura silencieux un instant, avant de se passer les mains sur le visage dans un long soupir.

« Je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de la réunion. Un vingtaine de minutes, Parkinson. C'est le dernier service que je te rends. Le dernier. »

« Merci. Merci du fond du cœur », murmura Parkinson en étreignant Clarence qui parut particulièrement gêné par l'attention.

« Tu me fais mal, Septimus », grogna Sedley en mettant fin à leur étreinte pour se masser le bas du crâne. « Suis-moi. »

Il dirigea le vieil homme une centaine de mètres plus loin, vers un ancien quai de gare et pointa un banc sur le quai opposé.

« Près de ce banc, il y a une vieille fiche d'horaires. Assis-toi là, et touche respectivement les lignes pour Leeds, Oxford, Cambridge, Kendall. Dans cet ordre-là. L.O.C.K. C'est l'entrée secrète qu'utilisent les membres du Ministère. Tu seras immédiatement transféré dans les bureaux, aile Ouest. Pansy est deux étages plus bas. Cellule 428. Pour ressortir, emprunte le même chemin, en sens inverse. C'est le même code. Avec la réunion, il ne devrait pas y avoir grand monde, mais tache d'être discret. »

Il hésita, puis farfouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en tira une clé.

« Tiens. Elle ouvre toutes les cellules... y compris la 428. »

Il le regarda avec une drôle d'expression, avant d'ajouter :

« Je te fais confiance, Septimus. Je mets ma carrière en jeu, pour toi. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît. »

« Je veux juste la voir une dernière fois avant le procès. »

« Je sais. »

Il repartit à pas pressés, se retourna une dernière fois et lança :

« Oublie pas, L.O.C.K. »

Il lui fit un bref signe de la main et disparut dans les locaux dévastés de la gare. Septimus se dirigea aussitôt vers le banc rouge dont le temps et la pluie avaient terni la couleur flamboyante. A côté de lui, sur un panneau d'affichage en métal rouillé, une fiche d'horaires presque illisible bruissait dans le vent. Sans attendre, il posa son doigt sur la ligne de Leeds, puis d'Oxford, de Cambridge et enfin de Kendall. Il eut tout juste le temps de se demander si Sedley ne s'était pas moqué de lui qu'un léger grondement retentit et Parkinson sentit son estomac se soulever brusquement. Le banc s'enfonça dans la terre à la vitesse d'un ascenseur dont on aurait coupé les fils. Avec une surprenante douceur, le banc accosta près d'un large écriteau estampillé _Aile Ouest_. Comme Clarence l'avait prédit, les couloirs étaient déserts, à l'exception de quelques brigadiers en poste qu'il salua brièvement de la tête en pressant le pas.

Enfin, il arriva au troisième sous-sol. Une ligne infinie de cellules aux barreaux gris s'étendait sous ses yeux. Dans l'obscurité du couloir, des formes s'agitaient derrière les grilles de métal.

 _Cellule 428, cellule 428,_ se répétait Septimus en boucle, pour ne pas laisser ses yeux dévier sur les silhouettes qui l'interpelaient tour à tour. _Cellule 428. Cellule 428.  
_

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Là. Enroulée sur un couchage rudimentaire, la figure pâle de Pansy tranchait avec la grisaille de la cage qui la retenait prisonnière. Il pouvait apercevoir ses cheveux noirs qui s'éparpillaient sur son uniforme gris, et son flanc qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

« Pansy ? Pansy, réveille-toi », appela-t-il en donnant deux petits coups secs contre les barreaux de métal.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, sur le qui-vive, et tourna un regard hagard vers son père. Elle cligna deux fois des yeux, lentement, encore un peu sonnée, avant de se précipiter vers les barreaux.

« Papa ! »

A travers les grilles de la cellule, elle étreignit son père, enroula ses bras autour de son buste, se serra contre lui avec une brusquerie maladroite.

« J'ai cru que tu reviendrais pas. »

« Je suis là, je suis là. Je serai toujours là, Pansy. »

Il se détacha doucement d'elle et après avoir vérifié que personne ne prêtait attention à eux, il déverrouilla la porte et se faufila dans la cellule. Pansy le suivit des yeux, surprise, avant de s'asseoir docilement sur le lit. Parkinson se pencha vers elle, et sa voix se réduisit à un murmure :

« Pansy, écoute-moi bien. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je dis. »

D'un geste ample de la baguette magique, il jeta un sort Informulé, et Pansy crut discerner un étrange scintillement, comme si la lumière se réverbérait tout autour de la cellule sans entrer.

« Un sortilège de dissimulation ? Pourquoi ? »

« Assis-toi par terre », ordonna-t-il en éludant la question.

Elle s'exécuta, et le vit sortir de sa poche une paire de ciseaux étincelante. Avec fermeté, il lui maintint la tête et pendant quelques secondes, elle n'entendit plus que les lames de métal frottant l'une contre l'autre, alors que de longues mèches brunes s'écrasaient au sol. Elle sursauta lorsque son père pointa sa baguette contre son crâne et elle ressentit un étrange fourmillement, comme si des milliers d'insectes grouillaient sur son crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix affolée.

« Je n'ai jamais été bon en métamorphose. Le sortilège ne tiendra pas plus de quarante huit heures. »

Il lui tendit sa vieille montre à gousset et elle discerna son reflet dans l'argent poli du clapet. Elle était méconnaissable. Blonde, avec parfois quelques restes de brun, les cheveux coupés à la garçonne. Avec son visage cerné, et ses traits tirés, il était même difficile de déterminer son âge et son sexe.

« Papa... Je ne comprends pas... »

« Enfile ça. »

Il déposa un vieux costume trois-pièces sur ses genoux et se retourna pudiquement. Sans vraiment comprendre, elle revêtit le complet, bien trop grand pour elle, dont les manches pendait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Mal à l'aise, elle articula un bref _'c'est bon'_ et son père se retourna en hochant la tête avec satisfaction. Il jeta de nouveau un œil autour de lui, se mit dos à la porte de la cellule avant de sortir de sa poche une petite fiole qu'il prit soin de cacher entre ses doigts. Le regard de Pansy se fixa un instant sur le liquide à l'aspect grumeleux qui gargouillait dans sa fiasque. Enfin, elle releva le visage vers son père, l'air perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Du Polynectar. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer plus, et laissa tomber un cheveux dans la petite fiole. Le liquide se mit à fumer, en émettant un sifflement presque indistinct. Il tendit abruptement la fiasque qui laissa échapper un peu de liquide translucide sur le sol de la cellule.

« Prends. »

Elle le détailla des yeux un instant, incrédule.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je fais ce que n'importe quel père ferait. »

« Mais... tu peux pas. Je vais pas... je vais pas te laisser te saborder pour moi. »

« C'est trop tard, de toute façon. C'est trop tard. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Il lui fourra le flacon dans les mains.

« Pansy. C'est pas le moment de discuter. Bois. »

Ses yeux noirs passèrent lentement du visage décidé de son père à la fiole fumante qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Les sourcils de Septimus se froncèrent sévèrement et elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle but d'une traite la potion et se retrouva sur le sol, agitée de convulsions douloureuses. Par chance, elle eut la présence d'esprit de plaquer son poing entre ses dents pour s'empêcher de crier. C'était atrocement douloureux : elle sentait chaque ligne de son être convoler, se distendre, s'enrouler. Quand la douleur s'arrêta, son père la remit brusquement debout, et la tira sans ménagement vers la sortie de la cellule. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir ses propres mains, larges et striées de veines bleutées, et Septimus la força à accélérer le pas.

« Qui ? », demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Clarence Sedley », répondit-il dans un chuchotis étouffé. « Je lui ai arraché un cheveux avant de te rejoindre. Accélère. Il nous reste moins de dix minutes. »

« Dix minutes ? Avant quoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas. _Tap, tap, tap._ Dans le silence ambiant, chacun de leur pas se répercutait contre le métal des cellules. Dans une vitre, elle aperçut par flash son reflet. Clarence, elle était devenue Clarence. De la tête aux pieds. Sauf... Sauf les yeux. Elle avait conservé ses yeux noirs. Comme un présage funèbre. Cette pensée l'électrisa. Elle pressa la cadence, mais ses jambes trop longtemps restées inactives semblaient sur le point de se dérober sous son poids. Derrière les barreaux, les prisonniers commençaient à s'agiter, les interpelant, tendant leurs bras décharnés pour essayer des les toucher, de les arrêter dans leur course. Un vertige saisit Pansy, et elle s'appuya contre son père qui enroula son bras autour de son épaule pour la soutenir.

« Plus vite, plus vite. »

« Je ne peux pas, papa, je ne peux plus. »

A bout de souffle, elle sentit un point de côté harponner son flanc. Le bras de son père se cala sous son épaule et elle sentit son poids s'alléger un petit peu. Sous ses pieds, une volée de marches défila. Sa gorge la brûlait douloureusement, et sa mâchoire était crispée dans une grimace d'effort. Elle pila brusquement et se retrouva pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux, inspirant à grandes goulées, toussant, jurant.

« Il faut avancer », la pressa le vieil homme en lui agrippant le bras.

« Je... ne... peux... plus... », hoqueta-t-elle, les mains tirant le col de sa veste afin de laisser passer un peu d'oxygène. « Je suis... à bout... »

Septimus se pencha vers sa fille, et derrière les traits de Clarence Sedley, il la vit elle, toute petite et effrayée. Il lui saisit le visage et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Deux billes noires se focalisèrent sur lui et il eut un mouvement de recul ; pendant un court instant, le poids du passé l'écrasa douloureusement. Un pincement au cœur le désarçonna. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

« Écoute-moi bien, Pansy », murmura-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. « La réunion finit dans moins de cinq minutes. Si on ne part pas maintenant, ils vont nous trouver. Ils vont nous jeter à Azkaban tous les deux. Ou peut-être pire. Pansy, regarde-moi. Il ne nous reste plus qu'un étage à franchir mais c'est celui des bureaux. Ne regarde personne, ne réponds à personne, ne t'arrête sous aucun prétexte. »

Saisie par la gravité de la situation, elle hocha lentement la tête et se releva, essayant de calquer une allure aussi rapide que celle de son père. A l'angle, un escalier en pierre grise se dressa devant eux. Épaulée par Septimus, elle monta les marches aussi vite qu'elle le put. Des bruits de pas retentirent et ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec trois brigadiers. Un bref silence s'installa, et le cœur de Pansy s'affola tant qu'elle le soupçonna un instant de tenter de se déloger de sa poitrine. Les trois agents se redressèrent soudainement et exécutèrent un salut sentencieux.

« Brigadier Sedley. »

Les muscles crispés, la jeune fille se contenta de répondre d'un hochement de tête emprunté, et à son grand soulagement, les trois agents reprirent leur progression, autorisant les poumons de Pansy à lui envoyer de nouveau de l'oxygène. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir que déjà Septimus la tirait par le bras. Son pied foula la dernière marche, et l'agitation des bureaux lui parvint en bruits indistincts.

« On va contourner les bureaux par ce couloir-là. Ne t'arrête sous aucun prétexte. »

La jeune fille carra les épaules, releva le menton. C'était étrange, elle pouvait sentir la lourdeur du corps de Sedley, comme si elle en avait réellement revêtu l'enveloppe corporelle. Où que son père ait pu se procurer le Polynectar, il n'était, de toute évidence, pas de très bonne qualité. Pansy détailla brièvement le couloir des yeux ; il était long, exigu et se terminait par une petite cabine de verre dans laquelle trônait un unique banc d'un rouge terne. Après une profonde inspiration, elle s'y engagea d'un pas vif. La sortie était là, au bout du couloir. Là, juste là. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ferait, une fois en cavale, sans argent, ni baguette, avec en tout et pour tout, un costume trop grand, et des allures de chien errant. Mais tout valait mieux qu'Azkaban. Le bref aperçu auquel elle avait eu le droit lui avait glacé le sang. Elle ne survivrait pas à Azkaban. D'ailleurs, personne n'y survivait vraiment. Elle sentit la pression réconfortante de la main de son père autour de son bras et elle accéléra le pas. Son dos se courbait à mesure qu'elle avançait, comme si elle n'arrivait plus tout à fait à supporter le poids du Polynectar.

« Brigadier ! Brigadier Sedley ! »

Une silhouette filiforme se dessina à l'autre bout du couloir, dans leur dos. Pansy pila, nerveuse, mais Septimus la poussa abruptement en avant.

« Brigadier Sedley, c'est une urgence. La veuve Tonks vous demande. »

Ils hésitèrent un bref instant. Trop tard, le brigadier les avait rejoint en quelques enjambées. Il se posta devant eux, et les détailla suspicieusement des yeux.

« Brigadier Sedley ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix chargée de soupçons.

Le silence s'étira un peu trop longuement, et le regard de l'adjoint se posa quelques secondes de trop sur les yeux de Pansy, grand écarquillés, deux immenses sphères brunes, affolées. Une douleur aigüe saisit Pansy et elle sentit avec horreur sa peau gargouiller. Elle regarda ses mains : pâles, fines, noyée dans un costume trop grand pour elles. Le jeune brigadier dégaina aussitôt sa baguette.

« _Petrificus Totalus._ »

Septimus la repoussa brutalement, elle se retrouva projetée sur le sol, arrêta sa course contre le mur dans un grognement de douleur.

« _Obstruo !_ », s'écria son père. « _Protego, protego !_ »

Deux sorts ricochèrent contre son bouclier et atterrirent contre les murs sans un bruit. Pansy se releva et voulut courir vers son père, mais elle se heurta contre une barrière invisible et se retrouva une nouvelle fois projetée en arrière. Une lumière orangée noya le couloir, puis se mit à clignoter, aveuglant Pansy. L'alarme. L'adjoint avait sonné l'alarme.

« _Stupéfix !_ », s'écria Septimus.

Dans un éclair de lumière rouge, le jeune brigadier s'écrasa au sol. Mais c'était trop tard. Septimus s'approcha de Pansy, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher la barrière grésillante qu'il avait lui même dressée entre eux.

« Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda la jeune fille, haletante.

Elle sentit les traits de son visage se distendre cruellement et elle porta les mains à son visage en hurlant, se retrouva à genoux, tremblante, planqua sa figure entre ses bras, comme pour empêcher son visage d'imploser de douleur.

« Pansy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est... C'est le Polynectar... Je réagis mal... Je... »

Elle lâcha un hurlement et sentit son bras convulser, agités de tressautements incontrôlables, comme si la peau tentait de s'arracher de son corps.

« Pansy... », elle entendit la voix parvenir à elle dans un nuage de douleur. « Pansy... A côté du banc, il y a une fiche d'horaire. Leeds, Oxford, Cambridge, Kendall. Tu m'entends ? Leeds, Oxford, Cambridge, Kendall. »

« Papa », feula-t-elle dans un filet de voix. « Papa... »

Elle sentit soudainement sa tête se ratatiner, se serrer, se serrer, se serrer, tourner, comme si elle avait plongé dans une eau glacée, opaque, et qu'elle s'enfonçait, encore, encore... toujours plus profond... que la pression menaçait de faire sauter son joli petit crâne. Le souffle lui manqua. Dans un effort monumental, elle se releva, titubante. Sa vision était brouillée, elle distinguait seulement les lueurs orangées qui clignotaient, dans le couloir, et dans sa boîte crânienne noyée de douleur. De toutes ses forces, elle se jeta contre la barrière, tambourinant de ses poings.

« Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne fais pas ça ! Papa ! »

« Pansy, mon choix était déjà fait. Il faut que tu partes. Leeds, Oxford, Cambridge, Kendall »

Les mots sonnaient étrangement, comme articulés sous l'eau, formant d'étranges gargarismes lents et distendus.

« Mais je ne peux pas », hurla-t-elle, sans vraiment savoir si elle criait vraiment ou si ses paroles résonnaient simplement dans son cerveau. « Je ne peux pas partir sans toi. »

« Je t'aime, Pansy. Tout mon monde tourne autour de toi. Tu es tout ce qu'un père peut rêver d'avoir. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, j'aurais dû te protéger », il s'arrêta une seconde, mais elle ne sut jamais pourquoi, car sa tête tournait si violemment qu'elle n'arrivait plus à fixer son regard. « Au revoir, ma chérie. N'oublie pas que je t'aime. »

Elle entendit des pas s'éloigner dans le couloir, et elle se jeta contre la barrière protectrice en pleurant, hurlant de toutes ses forces, ses poings martelant le mur avec une force décuplée par la peur et la tristesse.

« Papa ! Papa, reviens ! Papa... »

Elle entendit des cris, au loin. Perdue, dévorée par la peur, elle se retourna, chancelante, et se précipita vers le banc. Elle tâtonna le petit écriteau affiché tout près du mur, la fièvre faisait danser des lumières devant ses yeux, et les lettres se mélangeaient, se confondaient. Elle dut réussit à composer le code, car elle se sentit brusquement arrachée du sol, et se retrouva à l'air libre quelques secondes plus tard.

Sans savoir où allait, elle se mit à courir, le souffle erratique, la vision déformée par l'ivresse. Autour d'elle, des gratte-ciel se dressaient, et puis fondaient aussitôt, se noyaient dans le ciel, en formes fantomatiques, se diluaient pour ramper au sol. Des lumières s'allumaient, s'éteignaient, clignotaient, se rassemblaient dans le ciel pour former des constellations, puis des feux, rouges, verts, oranges. Elle voyait des formes filer à toute allure, la contourner dans de longs bruits de klaxons qui semblaient s'incruster dans son crâne pour continuer d'y résonner. Elle avait peur, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait. Horriblement peur. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre qu'il batte encore. Elle escalada un mur, sentit des barbelés arracher sa peau, et tomba brutalement sur le sol dans une éclaboussure de boue. Une douleur atroce aux côtes la cloua au sol et elle continua, haletante, pantelante, à quatre pattes, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent la froideur glacée d'une carcasse de bus. Elle se hissa par une fenêtre et se roula en boule sous un siège.

Demain, elle transplanerait. Demain. Demain. Mais demain, c'était encore loin. C'était après la peur, après le chagrin, après la douleur et les remords. Demain, c'était monstrueusement loin. Demain, c'était après la nuit. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'y survivre.

~~~~o~~~~

 _20 Avril._

Dans un grincement, Hermione tourna le robinet de métal et un filet d'eau parfumée s'échappa de son bec pour filer dans la grande baignoire des préfets. Hermione plissa les yeux, hésita un instant, laissa courir ses doigts sur les pommeaux dorés, et en choisit un au hasard. Des bulles de toutes les couleurs s'envolèrent en pagaille, se mêlèrent à ses cheveux, lui éclatèrent au visage. Elle les chassa d'un geste de la main impatient et referma précipitamment le robinet. Elle en fit coulisser un autre, et cette fois, une eau dorée, lumineuse, se déversa lentement, faisant luire les bains de reflets luminescents.

La serviette d'Hermione glissa au sol, et elle entra dans la gigantesque baignoire avec un soupir de contentement. A l'autre bout, les bras appuyés contre le rebord, Drago la regardait d'un drôle d'air, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il avait rangé ses sourires en coin, désormais, et tout ce qui traînait sur son visage, ce n'était plus que des sourires presque estompés.

Elle nagea jusqu'à lui et il tendit un bras pour l'accueillir alors qu'elle se blottissait contre son torse. Sur le mur, tout au fond de la pièce, la sirène plongea dans sa mer d'aquarelle. Dans le noir de la nuit, la lumière de la lune s'essoufflait contre les rideaux de lin, baignant la pièce d'une lumière diffuse, concurrencée par les reflets dorés de l'eau. Hermione observa un instant Drago, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Son nez droit, ses yeux gris, ses lèvres serrées.

« Tu penses à quoi ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, la regarda un instant sans rien dire, comme s'il hésitait à lui confier l'orage grondant qui n'avait pas quitté sa tête depuis le procès. Il tourna de nouveau la tête.

« Ma mère ne m'a toujours pas répondu. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

« Tu sais qu'elle est avec Andromeda. Ça ira », l'apaisa Hermione.

« Je sais. Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas. Pas avec ce qui s'est passé au procès. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Elle a peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps. Un peu de temps... seule. »

« Peut-être... », répondit-il d'une voix presque inaudible. « Je me demande ce que sera ma vie, maintenant. Sans mon père. »

Sa voix se brisa légèrement. La Gryffondor se détacha de lui pour lui faire face, lui offrant un sourire tendre. Elle caressa sa joue avec douceur.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas encore fini. Peut-être... Peut-être que ton père pourra faire appel. »

Elle n'y croyait pas, bien sûr. Et ça s'entendait dans son ton. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir si peu d'espoir. Drago ne répondit pas, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne peux pas te dire ce que sera ta vie sans ton père... », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste. « ... mais je peux te dire ce qu'elle sera avec moi, si tu veux.»

Il lui adressa un sourire. Un vrai, cette fois, pas un de ses demi-sourires dont il usait pour détourner les regards.

« Et ce sera comment ? »

« On pourrait aller en France. C'est joli, la France. Ils ont la plus grande bibliothèque magique du monde. Et ils ont le ski. Tu vas adorer. »

Il se fendit d'un rire outré.

« Il n'y a pas un mot dans ta phrase qui me tente. Ni la France, ni les bibliothèques, et encore moins le ski. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, alors tant pis pour la France. On pourrait aller en Espagne, ça te va, ça ? On irait se perdre au fin fond de l'Andalousie, comme ça, personne ne viendra déranger Sa Majesté Drago. »

Il passa son bras autour des hanches de la Gryffondor et l'attira à lui.

« Là, ça me plaît déjà beaucoup plus. Continue. »

« On pourrait se promener jusque dans les villages suspendus de Ronda, rencontrer les sorciers érudits Andalous et... »

« Hmm-hmm, tu refroidis, là », l'interrompit-il en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Très bien, alors on se trouvera une petite crique abandonnée et on refera notre vie là-bas, en faisant la sieste, en pêchant nos repas et en buvant des cocktails toute la journée. C'est mieux comme ça ? »

« Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux », sourit-il.

« Merlin, ce que tu es futile », plaisanta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard faussement indigné.

« Il faut bien. Si on t'écoutait, on finirait moines dans une chapelle au fin fond des Balkans. »

La Gryffondor n'eut même pas le temps de lui adresser un regard outré qu'il l'attirait à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle pesta contre ses lèvres mais n'obtint pour réponse qu'un vague rire moqueur.

Délicatement, la Gryffondor se libéra de son étreinte et l'observa un instant, le visage illuminé par l'eau dorée. Elle sourit, et se laissa aller en arrière, avant de parcourir la piscine avec lenteur, brassant l'eau entre ses doigts, savourant la quiétude paisible de la salle de bain des préfets, et le sourire de Drago, brodés de reflets luminescents. Elle se disait bien, tout au fond, qu'il fallait graver ce beau souvenir, le graver pour toujours. Garder en tête toutes ces jolies choses.

Parce que le reste... le reste arrivait bien trop vite.

~~~~o~~~~

 _21 Avril._

« Hermione, ça fait des jours que j'essaye de te mettre la main dessus... », la sermonna Harry en se plantant devant le bureau de la jeune fille. « ... tu files immédiatement après les cours, tu ne manges plus dans la Grande Salle, tu as même déserté la bibliothèque. »

La Gryffondor lui offrit un sourire contrit, enfourna son manuel de Potions dans son sac, adressa un bref _'au revoir, professeur'_ à Slughorn qui lui répondit d'un sourire jovial, et quitta la salle en compagnie de Harry. Voyant qu'il la toisait toujours avec un air contrarié, elle se contenta de hausser légèrement les épaules.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. J'étais... J'étais occupée. »

Il lui coula un regard de biais.

« Oh, on sait tous très bien à quoi tu étais occupée. »

Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement, dévisageant sévèrement Harry, les lèvres pincées.

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

Il se stoppa à son tour, redressa la sangle de son sac à dos sur son épaule, et lâcha un long soupir en plantant son regard dans celui de son amie.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie, Hermione, tu le sais ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, les lèvres toujours résolument closes. Elle connaissait assez ce ton-là pour prévoir la leçon de morale qui allait suivre. Par réflexe, elle croisa les bras.

« Depuis combien de temps, ça dure ? », lâcha-t-il abruptement.

« C'est Ginny qui t'en a parlé ? »

« Non, c'est pas Ginny. Elle n'a rien voulu lâcher. Il suffit juste de pas être complètement débile pour se rendre compte qu'il se trame un truc entre toi et Malefoy. »

« Si tu viens me faire un sermon, je t'arrête tout de suite, Harry, j'ai déjà entendu ce qu'il y avait à entendre là-dessus », répondit-elle avec lassitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Hermione ? Tu t'attendais quand même à ce que je te souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur, si ? »

« J'irai pas jusque là, mais... en fait, si... Je pense que si quelqu'un peut bien comprendre ce que je vis, c'est toi. Est-ce que je t'ai traité de fou, quand tu es sorti avec Cho, juste après la mort de Cédric ? Est-ce que je t'ai tourné le dos quand tu es tombée amoureux de la sœur de ton meilleur ami ? Non, Harry, je ne t'ai jamais rien dit. Je t'ai soutenu, quoi que tu fasses. Je sais pas... j'aimerais croire que tu puisses en faire autant. »

Essoufflée, à fleur de peau, elle planta son regard dans le sien, un regard légèrement embué, qui trahissait le tumulte grondant de ses sentiments.

« Me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas voulu dire, Hermione... », souffla-t-il dans un murmure. « C'est que... après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivé là, tous les trois. Toi, Ron et moi. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est perdu en chemin. Je te ferai toujours confiance, mais j'ai le sentiment... j'ai le sentiment que tu te trompes, en ce qui concerne Malefoy. C'est pas en toi que j'ai pas confiance, c'est en lui... »

« Harry... Je ne vais pas te dire que je sais très bien ce que je fais, parce que c'est faux. Je sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation, je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui se passe. J'aimerais te dire que c'est la destinée, toutes ces choses qu'on dit pour se rassurer, pour se donner des raisons, mais tu sais bien que je crois pas à tout ça. Je sais qu'une seule chose, c'est que c'est comme ça. Et que maintenant, ça ne peut plus être autrement. »

Il la regarda d'une drôle de manière, comme s'il venait tout juste de réaliser qu'elle avait grandi. Qu'ils avaient tous grandi. Qu'ils n'étaient plus des adolescents, et qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais tout à fait été. Un bref soupir lui échappa, mais son regard s'était adouci.

« Toutes les fois où je ne t'ai pas fait confiance, j'ai eu tort. Alors, oui, je te fais confiance, Hermione. Et j'espère que je fais bien. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina d'un sourire radieux et à cet instant précis, Harry songea qu'elle était sacrément belle, auréolée de bonheur. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, il se prit à espérer, tout au fond, qu'elle ferait toujours partie de sa vie. Malefoy ou pas.

« Merci, Harry. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça compte. »

Le Gryffondor se contenta de sourire. Si, il savait. Il savait parce que Ron et Hermione avaient été là, eux, quand tout le monde le croyait fou. Ils étaient restés là, en première ligne, à encaisser les assauts à ses côtés, à diviser par trois toutes les épreuves et tous les chagrins. Hermione n'avait jamais manqué à l'appel, avait tout risqué pour lui, s'était effacée de sa propre famille. Il réalisa, avec un peu de retard, le prix que lui avait coûté sa loyauté. Une vague de reconnaissance le décontenança et il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras. La Gryffondor parut légèrement étonnée, mais finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

« On fait le chemin ensemble ? », proposa-t-il finalement.

Elle sembla gênée, se tordit les mains nerveusement.

« Non, je dois... Il faut que... »

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit légèrement, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« J'ai compris, vas-y. »

Il attendit qu'Hermione disparaisse à l'angle du couloir pour se diriger, seul, vers la salle commune. Il déposa nonchalamment son sac au pied d'un fauteuil, et balança sa cravate sur un autre, s'amusant à l'idée que, trois ans plus tôt, ce genre d'attitude aurait fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête d'Hermione. Elle paraissait loin, cette époque, maintenant. Avec un pincement de nostalgie, il se dirigea vers Ginny, assise en tailleur dans un fauteuil. Il l'embrassa sur le front, en profitant au passage pour lire le livre sur lequel elle était penchée, et haussa un sourcil de surprise.

« Tu planches sur l'Arithmancie ? Je croyais que tu détestais ça... »

Ginny poussa un long soupir exaspéré et envoya balader son manuel sur la table basse de la salle commune, faisant sursauter Neville, endormi sur un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Je déteste l'Arithmancie ! Et je déteste cette vieille goule de Vector ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? La dernière fois, tu m'as expliqué en long, en large et en travers, que tu préférais te faire dévorer les jambes par un Scroutt à Pétard plutôt que d'ouvrir un livre d'Arithmancie. »

Devant le regard meurtrier, Harry se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

« Ce sont tes mots, je ne fais que citer ! »

« Oui, mais entre temps, Vector a pris rendez-vous avec McGonagall pour parler de mon manque d'investissement dans sa matière. Si je n'obtiens pas un Acceptable au prochain exam, je suis suspendue de mon poste de Poursuiveuse. Et il se trouve que je préfère me faire dévorer les jambes par un Scroutt à Pétard, plutôt que d'être privée de Quidditch. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, et l'expression agacée de Ginny finit par s'estomper pour laisser place à un sourire boudeur.

« Je suis sûr qu'Hermione serait ravie de t'aider. Pour une fois que quelqu'un écoutera _vraiment_ ses histoires d'Arithmancie... »

Ginny se redressa un peu dans le fauteuil, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Oui. »

Elle attendit une suite qui ne vint pas. Voyant que les Gryffondor commençaient à affluer, elle attira Harry à l'écart, derrière une bibliothèque branlante.

« Alors ? »

« Je lui ai dit que je lui faisais confiance. »

Ginny lui sourit et caressa son épaule avec tendresse.

« T'as bien fait. »

« Je lui fais pas confiance, à lui. C'est Malefoy. Je sais pas ce que cette petite fouine fabrique, mais y a un truc qui colle pas. »

La cadette Weasley rabattit une mèche rousse derrière son oreille et lui lança un regard sévère que Molly hérité tout droit de Molly.

« Hermione est grande, Harry. Je sais que ça paraît impensable, mais elle a l'air sûre d'elle en ce qui concerne Malefoy. Sur ce coup là, faut lui faire confiance. Les yeux fermés. »

« T'as peut-être raison... », répondit Harry, la mine sombre.

« Tu sais que j'ai _toujours_ raison », affirma-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de Harry.

Un sourire amusé vogua un instant sur les lèvres du brun, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Mmh. Tant qu'elle nous invite pas à faire des restaurants tous les quatre... »

Ginny fit mine de vomir, écœurée, avant de se fendre d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire, pour se changer les idées ? », demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix, un sourire suggestif aux lèvres.

« Non ? », répondit-il innocemment.

« T'as même pas une petite idée ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? »

Elle lui adressa un large sourire qui illumina ses yeux bruns d'un éclat malicieux.

« Je propose... »

Elle se pencha vers lui et le repoussa d'un geste sec, juste assez pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et se donner un peu d'avance.

« ... une course de balai ! Le dernier arrivé au terrain de Quidditch paye le restau à Malefoy ! »

Elle s'élança dans la salle commune, saisit son balai, sagement posé près du tableau de Burdock Muldoon, et s'enfuit par le cadre béant de la Grosse Dame. Harry la regarda partir, effaré, avant de se précipiter dans son dortoir pour récupérer son Éclair de Feu. Il avait déjà perdu, il le savait. Ginny avait toujours été plus rapide que lui, de toute façon. Mais ça n'avait pas grande importance, parce qu'à ce moment précis, il ressentit une vague fulgurante de bonheur le griser, s'infiltrer dans chaque centimètre carré de son corps, gonfler son cœur de tant d'ivresse qu'il aurait pu en exploser.

Et il songea alors que si Hermione pouvait vivre ne serait-ce que le quart du bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, ça valait bien tous les Malefoy du monde.

~~~~o~~~~

« Le dîner est prêt », appela Molly à travers la porte.

« J'ai pas faim. »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et la silhouette de Mrs Weasley se dessina dans l'encadrure.

« Ça suffit, maintenant. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu es enfermé dans ta chambre. Tu ne nous parles pas, c'est à peine si on t'aperçoit. Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça. »

Ron ne lui adressa même pas un regard, perché sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, un petite Vénus lumineuse dans les mains. Au milieu des ombres chinoises, Molly ne distinguait que la silhouette efflanquée de son fils, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Au-delà, la lune, si lourde, semblait peser sur le toit du Terrier, manquer de chavirer du ciel pour s'effondrer sur leurs épaules. La Vénus changea lentement de main - de la droite à la gauche. Ses éclats fragmentés coulaient en arabesques déconstruites dans l'obscurité, s'imprimaient en mosaïques délicates sur son visage.

Molly fronça les sourcils, anxieuse, avant de s'avancer prudemment vers lui. Elle hésita un instant, puis déposa une main douce sur son épaule. A sa grande surprise, il ne la repoussa pas.

« Ron, je m'inquiète. Vraiment. Je ne sais plus... je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aimerais... j'aimerais t'aider... Si je pouvais, tu sais, si je pouvais je prendrais toute ta tristesse. Mais je ne peux pas, et j'essaye, tu sais, j'essaye... Pour nous aussi, c'est dur », avoua-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Ron ne se retourna pas, mais Mrs Weasley pouvait apercevoir la ligne de son cou, pâle, ployant sous le poids des orages. Les reflets du cristal de Paris voguèrent un instant sur les murs du terrier avant de se dérober brusquement. Avec une tristesse résignée, Molly retira sa main. A pas lents, elle se dirigea vers la porte, le cœur piqué de chagrin.

« Maman... »

Elle se retourna dans un sursaut pour lui faire face. Il avait lâché la petite sphère lumineuse, et dans le noir complet, la lune découpait les contours crénelés de sa silhouette. Les joues rouges, les yeux noyés de larmes, la bouche résolument close, comme s'il ne l'avait appelée, comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir un instant cédé à sa faiblesse. Sa mère s'avança lentement jusqu'à être tout proche de lui ; toute petite, avec son nuage de cheveux roux qui s'échappaient dans tous les sens. Ils restèrent plantés là, l'un devant l'autre, accablé du même fardeau douloureux.

Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, Molly prit son fils dans ses bras. Et contre son épaule, il éclata en sanglots. Sans un mot, elle resta là, de longues minutes, étreignant son fils avec toute la tendresse, tout le courage qu'elle avait en réserve, le serrant contre elle, pour lui dire toutes les choses qu'elle ne réussissait pas à lui dire, pour lui promettre silencieusement : _Je sais que c'est dur. Je sais que c'est dur mais on s'en sortira_.

Un étrange souvenir se matérialisa. Le souvenir confus de Ron, tout petit, le nez rouge d'avoir trop pleuré, qui grimpait sur ses genoux, s'accrochait à ses chemisiers, se cachait dans ses jupons. Mais il avait, depuis, délaissé ses jupons et la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes. Et le chagrin qui le rongeait, était de ceux dont on ne se débarrasse plus, ceux qui collent aux semelles, ceux qui ne s'estompent jamais tout à fait.

Elle en savait quelque chose.

~~~~o~~~~

 _22 Avril._

« On devrait partir... », articula lentement Drago en inspirant une longue bouffée de sa cigarette. « ... partir, maintenant. »

La tête sur le torse de Malefoy, Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Partir ? Partir où ? »

« N'importe où. Tant que c'est loin. »

La Gryffondor se retourna, appuyant son menton sur le torse de Drago, et lui jeta un regard perplexe. Elle le jaugea un instant, tentant d'évaluer si ses ambitions d'escapade étaient sincères ou s'il se moquait d'elle.

« Partir... Partir avant d'avoir passé mes ASPIC ? Drago, t'es sérieux, là ? Tu me connais si mal que ça ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, la cigarette au coin des lèvres.

« Comme si t'avais besoin de tes ASPIC, franchement. »

« Bien sûr, que j'en ai besoin ! », s'indigna-t-elle, avant de lui couler un regard inquiet.

Il demeura silencieux, mais elle le sentit se tendre ostensiblement. Elle s'avança un peu, encadrant sa figure de ses mains, pour se retrouver tout à fait au dessus de lui, sa tornade de cheveux bruns chatouillant son visage.

« Drago, je t'aime, tu le sais ? », demanda-t-elle avec douceur. « Mais c'est pas la bonne solution... », et devant son froncement de sourcils, elle ajouta, tout bas : « Si ça l'était, mes valises seraient déjà faites. »

Il laissa sa main courir dans les cheveux de la Gryffondor.

« Tu comprends pas. Je veux pas attendre. Je ne veux laisser aucune chance... laisser aucune chance à quelqu'un de pouvoir démolir un peu plus ma vie. »

Les quelques rayons qui filtraient à travers le rideau des cheveux d'Hermione traçaient des fresques dorées sur le visage de Drago, lui conférant une gravité altière.

« Je ne peux pas partir, Drago. Pas comme ça. Pas pour les mauvaises raisons »

« Il n'y a pas de bonnes raisons à chercher. Il y a _partir_ ou _rester_. C'est tout. »

« Non, c'est faux. Je te suivrais, oui, je te suivrais les yeux fermés si je savais que c'est ce que tu voulais vraiment. Mais là... Là, tu cherches juste une solution pour fuir. Et c'est mon devoir, c'est mon devoir parce que je t'aime, de te dire que c'est le mauvais choix. »

Les traits du Serpentard se durcirent, son regard s'assombrit. Ses mains se refermèrent autour des épaules de la Gryffondor et il la repoussa lentement, avant de se relever. La cigarette presque entièrement consumée calée à la commissure des lèvres, il la regarda un instant sans rien dire. Un nuage de fumée laiteuse s'accrocha au ciel et il prononça :

« J'espère qu'on ne regrettera pas. Ce moment où on aurait pu partir. Parce que bon ou mauvais choix, là, tout de suite, on a encore la liberté de choisir. Et qui sait combien de temps ça durera ? »

Il jeta sa cigarette au sol et tourna les talons.

~~~~o~~~~

Une valise en main chacun, Calypso et Blaise se tenait près l'un de l'autre, hésitant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, déjà ? », demanda la jeune fille, en embrassant du regard le vieil hangar sinistré devant lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Une vieille roue de vélo. Fais attention, ne touche rien d'autre. On sait pas combien de Portauloin traînent dans le coin. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, sa main serrée autour de sa baguette par mesure de précaution. La nuit était tombée, et elle sentait cruellement démunie, dans ce vieille zone industrielle désaffectée, avec pour interdiction formelle de pratiquer toute forme de magie. Elle s'aventura vers un monticule de déchets, en veillant à ne surtout rien toucher. La mine déçue, elle retourna vers Zabini.

« Rien là-bas. »

« J'ai trouvé, je crois », annonça-t-il en s'avança vers une voiture partiellement brulée.

Coincée entre le pneu et le grillage, une vielle roue grinçante les attendait patiemment. Calypso lâcha une soupir de soulagement, trop heureuse de quitter Londres, et tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Elle agrippa bien fermement la hanse de sa valise et tendit l'autre main.

« A trois, d'accord ? »

Zabini hocha simplement la tête.

« Un... deux... »

« Attends ! »

Elle retira prestement sa main, alarmée, et dévisagea nerveusement Blaise.

« Quoi ? »

« Je... Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment y retourner ? Je veux dire, on pourrait... je sais pas, partir vivre en Italie ? »

« Blaise... »

« ... ma grand-mère y vit toujours, et on pourrait... »

« Blaise. »

« ... on pourrait partir avec ta mère, tu vois. Et ma mère. Je me disais que, peut-être... »

« Blaise, ça suffit », l'interrompit-elle en lui saisissant le visage pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... Parce que ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as sacrifié, tu l'as fait pour moi. Et je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie à cause de moi. Moi, je m'en fous de revenir à Poudlard ou pas. Je sais que j'aurai pas mes ASPIC, de toute façon. Mais je te connais assez pour savoir que ces fichus examens, ils comptent pour toi. Et que tu passerais une vie entière à t'en vouloir, à m'en vouloir, si on décidait de partir sur un coup de tête. »

Il poussa un long soupir et se passa une main lasse sur le visage, le regard perdu au loin, bien après le hangar, les buildings et les lumières de la ville.

« T'as raison », lâcha-t-il finalement. « C'est juste que... »

« Je sais. Mais on est ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? »

« C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il demeura silencieux, un mélange confus d'amour et d'anxiété au creux du ventre. Il observa un bref instant le visage concentré de Calypso, ses boucles brunes qui cascadaient sur ses épaules, sa main serrée sur la fourrure qui s'échappait du col de son caban, et l'autre agrippant fermement la hanse de sa valise en cuir. Et il sut qu'elle prenait le relai, que c'était elle, désormais, elle qui l'aiderait à tenir durant les deux longs mois qui leur restaient au château.

Elle lâcha son col, tendit la main et demanda : « A trois ? »

Il sourit, et malgré la culpabilité, la tristesse et les doutes, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

« A trois. »

~~~~o~~~~

 _23 Avril._

« Ah ! T'es là ! »

Hermione sursauta quand elle passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame, et tira spontanément sa baguette. Devant le regard circonspect de Harry, elle se sentit ridicule et la rangea aussitôt avec un geste d'excuse.

« Tu as contracté de drôles de réflexes », lâcha-t-il froidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Huit années à Poudlard m'ont appris à me méfier des inconnus qui me tombent dessus au beau milieu de la nuit. »

Il ne releva pas, et se contenta de lui tendre une lettre.

« Il y a eu une distribution nocturne. _Courrier urgent_. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, saisit la missive, la retourna pour en connaître la provenance, et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, peinant à contrôler sa respiration. Les doigts tremblants, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en tira un papier blanc, marqué de quatre petites lignes manuscrites.

 _« Hermione,_

 _Merci pour les souvenirs. Merci. Nous t'attendrons le premier jour de tes vacances, le vingt-quatre avril, voie neuf trois-quart, Gare de King's Cross. Si tu veux toujours.  
Pardon d'avoir douté._

 _Papa et maman._ »

Elle ingurgita une bouffée d'air en hoquetant, et se tourna vers Harry, des larmes filant sur ses joues. Sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, elle tendit la lettre à Harry qui fronçait les sourcils, inquiet. Il parcourut des yeux le message, et releva le visage vers elle au moment où elle se jetait dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Hermione... Je suis tellement heureux pour toi. »

« Merci. Je, oh... Je... »

Elle se mit à rire et à hoqueter en même temps, ivre du bonheur de retrouver ses parents, de réparer toutes les brisures, de connaître à nouveau le sentiment devenu presque étranger, d'appartenir à une famille. Des larmes coulaient sans discontinuer, et elle songea vaguement qu'elle devait présenter un drôle de spectacle, à ce moment précis : pleurant, riant, serrant la lettre contre son cœur, un sourire extatique au visage, des bouts de phrases incohérents suspendus aux lèvres. Mais elle s'en foutait bien. L'envie brusque, primitive, de retrouver Drago, de lui annoncer la nouvelle, de se pelotonner dans ses bras pour pleurer, puis pour rire, la secoua subitement.

« Harry, je dois... »

« Vas-y », sourit-il.

Elle s'enfuit en courant, parcourut le château d'un bout à l'autre pour enfin débarquer comme une furie dans la Serre d'Hiver. Le souffle erratique, le cœur ceint d'un bonheur sidéral, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'étrange obscurité qui baignait la Serre d'Hiver. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus le visage défait par les larmes de Drago, tout comme elle ne releva pas la lettre froissée qu'il tenait dans son poing.

« Drago... », commença-t-elle.

Il releva le visage. Et elle vit enfin tout ce qui l'entourait. Les larmes désordonnées, l'obscurité glaciale de la pièce, la lettre et le sceau marqué d'un caducée. Le caducée de Sainte-Mangouste.

« J'ai reçu une lettre », articula-t-il et sa voix se brisa brutalement dans sa gorge. « C'est ma mère... »

Il desserra le poing et la lettre glissa sur le sol.

« ... elle a été empoisonnée... empoisonnée à la Belladone. »

* * *

 _Hello, my love !_

 _J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre, assez étrange. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage Pansy/Septimus, et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu aussi !_  
 _Ce chapitre doit vous paraître bien court après l'enchaînement des chapitres à 14000/15000 mots, mais je vous assure, il fait son petit pesant de mot aussi._

 _ **Encore une fois, je ne saurais vous remercier assez pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, et vos lectures. Je vous le dis, et vous le redis, n'hésitez jamais à me laisser une petite review, même si c'est pour dire "lu", ça me fera plaisir de découvrir qui se cache derrière mes lecteurs !**_

 _Celui qui trouve le nom du prochain chapitre, je répondrai à la question de son choix sur mon histoire (ou sur n'importe quoi d'autre, d'ailleurs. A vos risques et périls.)_

 _Kisses, kisses, kisses._

* * *

 **Virginie :** Trop mignonne, merci, mais vraiment mes connaissances en droit se limitent à "objection Votre Honneur !", "objection refusée !". Voilà, voilà.  
Héhéhé, je te vois, toi, à essayer de glaner des information sur la potentielle résolution du conflit Zabini/Malefoy. Tu verras bien !  
Pour le "huit ans après", c'est leur huit ans d'études à Poudlard. Parce que mine de rien, la petite Grangie fait partie de sa vie depuis la première année !  
Hinhinhin, je ne dirais rien de plus, la suite apportera quelques réponses !

 **Nady :** Thank _you_. A thousand times. And even more. Comment une si merveilleuse review pourrait passer inaperçu, franchement ? J'aimerais te répondre, d'un bout à l'autre (j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, beaucoup de remerciements, en particulier) mais je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de répondre ici, normalement. Si tu peux, envoie-moi un message privé, que je puisse te répondre en bonne et due forme. Encore une fois, merci. Infiniment. Vraiment.


	42. Le chant des sirènes

_24 Avril._

 _« Drago,_

 _Je suis bien arrivée à Londres._  
 _Je m'inquiète déjà. J'espère que tu vas bien._  
 _Je pense à toi. Tout le temps._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Hermione. »_

 **~o~**

 _24 Avril._

 _« Hermione,_

 _Je suis au Manoir. Je n'ai pas encore pu voir ma mère._  
 _J'aimerais que tu sois là._

 _Drago. »_

 **~o~**

 _« Tu veux que je vienne te voir ?_

 _Hermione. »_

 **~o~**

 _25 Avril._

 _« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais._

 _Ça ne fait rien, merci. Profite bien de tes parents, s'il te plaît._

 _Drago. »_

 **~o~**

 _« Oui, je sais. Mais je transplanerai à la minute où tu me le demanderas._

 _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi._

 _N'oublie pas que je t'aime,_

 _Hermione. »_

 **~o~**

 _27 Avril._

 _« Petit génie,_

 _Je risque pas de l'oublier._  
 _C'est étrange comme tout change en quelques mois. Ce qu'on y gagne, ce qu'on y perd._  
 _Je sais pas vraiment ce que je raconte. Je crois que je perds un peu pied._  
 _Il se passe quelque chose.  
_

 _Drago. »_

 **~o~**

 _« Petit serpent,_

 _C'est indécent, je sais, mais je suis contente que tu fasses partie de ma vie._  
 _Il se passe quelque chose ? Comment ça ?_

 _Hermione. »_

 **~o~**

 _« Je ne sais pas. J'ai le pressentiment que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant._

 _Je t'aime, petit génie._

 _Drago. »_

 **~o~**

 _« Tu m'inquiètes, Drago. Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ?_  
 _Je pense à toi. Et même, je ne fais que ça._

 _Hermione. »_

 **~o~**

 _29 Avril._

 _« Drago,_

 _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _Hermione. »_

 **~o~**

 _30 Avril._

 _« Je sais que tu me dis toujours que je m'inquiète trop, mais là, je suis effrayée._  
 _Envoie-moi un signe, une lettre vide, n'importe quoi. Tant que je sais que tu es toujours là, quelque part._

 _Hermione. »_

~o~

 _2 Mai._

 _« C'est la rentrée, demain. J'ai hâte et j'ai peur en même temps._  
 _Ton dernier message me donne le vertige. J'en fais des cauchemars._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Vraiment, il n'y a que ça qui compte._

 _Hermione. »_

 **~o~**

 _10 Mai._

 _« Ça fait une semaine que les cours ont repris._  
 _Je t'ai mis nos leçons communes de côté. C'est pas comme si t'en avais vraiment quelque chose à faire de l'Astronomie et de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais au cas où. Tout est là._  
 _Le château est vide sans toi. Et moi, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve._

 _S'il te plaît, réponds-moi._

 _Hermione. »_

 **~o~**

 _12 Mai._

 _« Faucett a repris ton poste de Préfet-en-chef. C'est McGonagall qui a ordonné ça. Sans explication. C'est pas faute de l'avoir serinée pour obtenir une justification valable. Tu me connais._  
 _Jane travaille dix fois plus que toi, et elle s'attèle à lire les doléances des élèves toutes les semaines. Et même à trouver des solutions._  
 _Ça n'empêche, je préférais quand c'était toi. Je crois que je me suis habituée à faire le travail pour deux._

 _Tu me manques, tu sais ?_

 _Hermione. »_

 **~o~**

 _14 Mai._

 _« Ils ont réuni tes affaires, dans le dortoir. Personne ne me dit rien, ça me rend folle._  
 _Où est-ce que tu es ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je ne pense plus qu'à ça._  
 _Je me ronge les sangs, en t'attendant._

 _H. »_

 **~o~**

 _17 Mai._

 _« Drago,_

 _J'ai peur._

 _H. »_

 **~o~**

 _19 Mai._

 _« Drago,_

 _Une dernière lettre. Pour te dire que je t'aime._  
 _Que je t'attends, et que je t'attendrai toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive._  
 _Rien ne changera ça._

 _Hermione. »_

~~~~o~~~~

 _24 Avril._

Au moment où Drago passa l'immense portail qui menait au domaine, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Les ombres étendaient déjà leur griffes glacées sur le jardin. Se tenant droit devant les grilles en fer, il regarda le Manoir, le cœur serré. Comme le paysage semblait morose, soudain. Au pied de la falaise, les vagues psalmodiaient une mélodie en demi-ton, leur écume mousseuse fleurissant le bord des récifs. Dans le jardin, les fleurs courbaient une tête dénuée de pétales, les arbres étendaient leur bras noueux, et contre le ciel pâle, la maison se détachait en contours acérés.

Son père lui avait dit un jour, dans un instant de relâchement aidé par quelques verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu : _Sans Narcissa, cette maison s'écroulerait jusqu'à la dernière pierre.  
_  
Encore trop petit pour saisir ce qui se cachait derrière cet étrange avertissement, Drago n'y avait pas prêté attention. Maintenant qu'il contemplait le paysage de ce qui avait un jour été son terrain de jeu, il comprenait tout le sens de ce présage ; le Manoir n'était plus, le décor de leur vie décrépissait sous ses yeux. En effroyable ironie du sort, un parterre de Narcisses noirs dévoraient les flancs de la maison en ombres nébuleuses. Il flottait dans l'air un parfum de désolation, d'intime chagrin, comme si des milliers de petits nuages orageux s'étaient suspendus aux gouttières du Manoir pour y déverser toute leur grisaille.

Un moment, Drago erra entre les ronces grimpantes qui s'étiraient vers lui comme des bras décharnés, et les fleurs endeuillées qui fanaient sur son passage. Enfin, il poussa la porte de la maison et lâcha sa lourde valise dans un bruit sourd qui se répercuta contre les pierres froides de l'entrée. Les lumières étaient éteintes, les couloirs déserts. Seul le bruit du vent contre les fenêtres venait briser le silence de son étrange bourdonnement. Entre les branches du rosier qui assaillaient les vitres de la maison, le soleil projetait une ombre dentelée.

Il monta l'escalier lentement, conscient de chacun de ses pas qui résonnait en échos caverneux, aussitôt engloutis par le silence austère du manoir. Quelque chose était différent. Même ici, même loin des herbes fantomatiques qui avaient pris possession du jardin, même sans les lamentations des ressacs contres les écueils tout en pics et en crocs.

Un long frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents, et il hésita un instant. C'était idiot ; l'héritage de toute une enfance passée à considérer la chambre des parents comme l'ultime bataillon inexplorable d'un enfant bien éduqué. Oui, c'était idiot. Son enfance était bien loin maintenant, drapeau piqué dans un port qu'il avait depuis longtemps perdu de vue.

Il poussa la porte dans un grincement. Il faisait noir, seule une maigre lueur perçait par les volets fermés, laissant à peine distinguer les contours du vieux lit à baldaquins dans le fond de la chambre. Un filet de lumière pâle s'épuisait contre l'obscurité, parvenait tout juste entre les voilage des ciels de lit, pour effleurer les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, de sa mère, et la couverture qui bordait le lit de dentelles délicates. Il voulut s'approcher mais la porte lui claqua brusquement au nez.

« Ne va pas la voir. »

Les yeux de Drago remontèrent lentement de la main qui enserrait la poignée au visage tendu de son père. Il fronça les sourcils, les haussa finalement, surpris de trouver son père ici. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit à Azkaban, ou dans d'obscures cellules au fin fond de Londres. Mais il se tenait là, les yeux lourds de chagrin, et portait au visage, le teint cireux des condamnés à mort.

« S'il te plaît », souffla Lucius en lâchant la poignée. « Tu ne veux pas voir ça. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il ne savait plus tout à fait quoi dire et encore moins quoi ressentir. Des ébauches d'émotions se matérialisaient, s'amoncelaient, s'éclipsaient les unes les autres, et, perdu dans tout ce capharnaüm de sentiments, il se contenta de dévisager son père en silence, cherchant une réponse, n'importe quoi, quelque chose pour apaiser l'effrayante meurtrissure qu'il sentait grandir en lui.

« Viens », murmura Lucius en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de son fils.

Ce contact - d'une tendresse dont il n'aurait pas cru son père capable - ne manqua pas de le surprendre, et il se laissa conduire jusqu'au bureau, un peu hébété, avant de s'affaler sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce. Sans rien dire, Lucius se dirigea vers une armoire vitrée, coincée entre deux bibliothèques, pour en tirer une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Avec un pincement au cœur, Drago s'efforça d'ignorer les trois bouteilles vides, couchées de tout leur long sur la dernière étagère, dardant leurs goulots ronds sur lui comme de grands yeux accusateurs. D'un geste machinal, son père fit sauter le bouchon et remplit deux verres avant d'en tendre un à son fils, qui l'accepta sans un mot. Le silence s'étira encore, et il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, comme si une pellicule d'angoisse pleuvait du plafond pour l'embourber tout à fait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », lâcha soudain Drago pour dissiper le silence.

« J'ai été libéré », éluda vaguement son père avec un geste de la main.

Un nouveau silence, et les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes, emmêlés, douloureux :

« Comment... Maman, comment elle va ? »

Son père tourna lentement la tête pour fixer ses prunelles polaires sur son fils. A la lumière du bureau, Drago remarqua les cernes noires qui soulignaient ses yeux, sa blancheur spectrale, ses mains tremblantes. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de son verre Whisky, et Lucius cracha :

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Ce n'est plus elle. Ce n'est plus Narcissa. Narcissa est morte. »

Les mots explosèrent au visage de Drago. S'il ne sentait pas le sol sous ses pieds, et la accoudoirs entre ses doigts crispés, il aurait pu jurer qu'il venait de partir à la renverse, de s'enfoncer au sol, de s'arracher de lui même pour rouler sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », articula d'une voix rauque qui fit gronder sa gorge.

Son père le dévisagea un instant sans rien dire. Une lueur étrange dansait dans ses yeux.

« Les Médicomages disent que c'est une tentative de suicide », répondit-il d'une voix sépulcrale. « Mais c'est faux. Je sais que c'est faux. Elle a été empoisonnée. Empoisonnée. Ta mère a été empoisonnée. »

 _Empoisonnée_. Il répétait ce mot avec une espèce de jouissance malsaine qui fit frissonner Drago. Lucius posa son verre dans une éruption de gouttelettes ambrées s'avancer vers son fils d'un pas chancelant avant d'agripper son bras entre ses doigts pâles, serrant si fort qu'il sentit sa peau le brûler douloureusement.

« Elle a été empoisonnée », articula-t-il, les yeux si grands ouverts que les flammes des bougies s'y mouvaient dans une valse inquiétante. Et soudain Drago comprit ce qui animait le regard fiévreux de son père. De la folie, vive, inflammable. De la folie, comme deux flaques d'essence, qui ne demandait qu'une étincelle.

« Je... j'ai compris. »

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant, en silence, et Drago sentit le muscle de son bras s'engourdir.

« Tu me fais mal », lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

« Pardon... pardon, je ne voulais pas. »

Lucius le lâcha précipitamment et recula de quelques pas. Sa main saisit la bouteille d'alcool d'un geste tremblant, en remplit son verre qu'il descendit d'une traite. Un nouveau silence, lourd, palpable, s'abattit sur la pièce. Tout était là, dans la pièce, rien n'avait bougé. L'antique secrétaire en bois ciré, les armoires croulant de bibelots, le tapis persan coincé sous les pieds du gramophone, les fenêtres surplombant le lac, le fauteuil de velours rouge aux accoudoirs légèrement élimés. Tout était là mais rien n'était pareil. Et une fêlure béante ouvrait Drago des pieds à la tête, comme si une main invisible était venue tout arracher à l'intérieur de lui, de son cœur à ses tripes, pour les balancer dans le lac noir qui scintillait par les fenêtres ouvertes. Il se sentait vide, cruellement vide, une violente sensation de nausée en prime. Le Whisky-Pur-Feu descendit de ses lèvres à son estomac en laissant une traînée de feu derrière lui, l'étourdissant dans un nuage de brume.

« Il faut... Il faut que j'aille dormir », balbutia-t-il.

Si son père lui répondit, ce fut étouffé dans le brouillard qui engourdissait son esprit. Il quitta la pièce, titubant, plus tout à fait capable de déterminer les limites de son ivresse. Ses yeux longèrent les glaïeuls bleus et blancs qui fardaient la tapisserie jusqu'aux confins du couloir, jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère, pesant sur le mur comme une longue couronne mortuaire. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé, se planta devant la porte de la chambre de Narcissa. A travers la paroi de la porte, il perçut une respiration haletante, rauque, et un autre bruit, comme un grattement, indistinct, étouffé. Le feu lui monta aux joues, sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur partit dans une course folle et il dut s'appuyer contre le mur, battant lentement des paupières pour chasser les taches lumineuses qui roulaient sur ses rétines.

 _Je vais mourir,_ pensa-t-il soudain, effrayé. _Je vais mourir, là, devant la chambre de ma mère. Je vais mourir comme un lâche. Sans l'avoir vue_.

Sans réfléchir, il fit demi-tour et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Allongé de tout son long sur son lit, il se trouva pathétique. Faible. Il en voulut au monde entier pour tenter d'oublier qu'il s'en voulait à lui. Un _toc toc_ mit fin à ses pensées noires.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et une lettre fila par l'interstice.

 _« Drago,_

 _Je suis bien arrivée à Londres._  
 _Je m'inquiète déjà. J'espère que tu vas bien._  
 _Je pense à toi. Tout le temps._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Hermione. »_

Quelque chose de fort, de brutalement tendre, d'inexplicable, se lova en lui, apaisant un instant la peine et la douleur. Et il se dit : _tant qu'elle est là, tant qu'elle est là, tout ira bien._

Il attrapa un parchemin et une plume.

 _« Hermione,_

 _Je suis arrivé au Manoir. Je n'ai pas encore pu voir ma mère. »_

Il hésita un instant, avant de rajouter :

 _« J'aimerais que tu sois là._

 _Drago. »_

Une fois que le hibou familial eut décollé par la fenêtre, la missive entre ses serres, Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les heures défilèrent lentement, il tenta de les compter, perdit le fil. Les aiguilles de l'horloge s'emmêlaient, se tordaient dans tous les sens comme des ressorts détraqués. Ses cauchemars chevauchaient ses réveils, et des cris, inhumains, déchiraient la nuit par coup d'éclair. Le front couvert de sueur froide, il émergea d'un sommeil trouble, et se hissa hors du lit, le cœur lesté de plomb.

Tout était blanc, dehors, pas tout à fait réel. Pieds nus, le corps secoués de frissons, il déambula un instant dans le jardin, dériva jusqu'au lac, pâle comme le ciel qui se reflétait dans son disque. Pas une vague. Autour, les rosiers avaient perdu leurs pétales, les ancolies, fanés, et le lierre, sombre, luisant, courait partout comme un monstre fou.

 _C'est un temps parfait,_ se dit-il, _un temps parfait pour voir le monde s'écrouler._

~~~~o~~~~

 _25 Avril._

Un plat fumant glissa de l'autre bout de la table jusqu'à lui et il se contenta de refuser d'un hochement de tête, les lèvres serrées.

« Il faut que tu manges », déclara Lucius.

Drago ne répondit pas, fixant d'un regard vide la chandelle vacillante qui occupait le milieu de la grande table et faisait rouler les ombres sur les murs. Les bruits de mastication et le tintement des couverts contre la faïence venaient tout juste troubler le silence. Son père se resservit, éclaboussant les broderies de la nappe, d'une traînée de ragoût.

« Tu sais, les Farley organisent un bal de charité, jeudi prochain. Je me disais que c'était le moment, le moment de réapparaître en société. »

Drago détourna lentement les yeux de la flamme dansante pour jauger son père du regard. Un filet de sauce serpentait de ses lèvres graisseuses à son menton, gouttant sur son costume de soie. Et c'est ce qui frappa le jeune homme, plus encore que l'indécence de ses propos ; cette tâche huileuse qui enflait, enflait, enflait sur la chemise de son père. Le Serpentard se tint silencieux, une boule amère nichée dans la gorge qui, il en était sûr, imploserait s'il prononçait le moindre mot.

Un cri terrifiant déchira le silence - le hurlement brutal et distordu qu'il entendait parfois en fond sonore de ses cauchemars - se répercuta contre les murs du Manoir, fit trembler le lustre de cristal au-dessus de leur tête. Drago bondit de sa chaise, cherchant son père du regard. Celui-ci se contenta de continuer :

« Peut-être... Peut-être que tu pourrais parler à leur fille... comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ? Ambre ? Ombeline ? Quelque chose de cet acabit, il me semble... »

Les yeux rivés vers le plafond, les mains tremblantes, Drago vacilla un instant.

« C'est... c'est elle ? C'est maman ? », bredouilla-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Lucius se contenta de fixer son fils sans vraiment le voir, le menton couvert de sauce, une tâche béante au niveau de la boutonnière, qui continuait de gagner du terrain, de grandir, centimètre par centimètre, maculant la soie.

« Opale ! C'est ça, Opale ! C'était ton amie, non ? Tu pourrais peut-être lui parler, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

L'envie brusque, primitive, de frapper son père, de le cogner, de le blesser physiquement, grimpa en lui avant d'exploser avec la violence d'une éruption volcanique et il se jeta sur lui, le saisissant par le col, le secouant de toutes ses forces.

« Réveille-toi, bon sang, mais réveille-toi ! », hurla-t-il. « C'est maman, là... c'est maman, tu comprends ? »

Lucius se releva à son tour, les yeux écarquillés de haine, de folie, de colère, et repoussa violemment Drago qui chancela avant de se prendre les pieds dans la chaise et de s'effondrer au sol. De là où il se tenait, son père paraissait aussi gigantesque et impérial qu'une statue de dictateur mais il se voûta soudainement, haletant, et de ses mains, repoussa la table qui se renversa dans un fracas de vaisselle et d'argenterie.

« Ce n'est pas ta mère, Drago ! Je te l'ai dit, Narcissa nous a déjà quitté ! », s'écria-t-il, une veine bleutée pulsant sur son front livide.

Devant le regard tétanisé de son fils, il sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits. D'un coup d'œil ahuri, il observa les dégâts, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui venait de se produire. Il passa une main tremblante sur son front trempé et quitta la pièce à pas mal assurés. Un instant, Drago fixa la porte que son père venait de passer, pétrifié de peur, et enfin, son regard tomba sur la saucière, chavirée, dont s'échappait un coulis graisseux, qui inondait peu à peu le tapis de la salle à manger.

~~~~o~~~~

 _26 Avril._

La porte de la serre du Manoir s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Drago s'arrêta sur le pas. Renversée sur la desserte, une bouteille de Whisky se vidait de ses dernières gouttes. Les mauvaises plantes avaient envahi la verrière, leurs herbes folles dévoraient le sol, leurs feuilles rampaient le long des murs vitrés, obstruant la lumière du soleil. Au milieu des Narcisses noirs, la tête entre les mains, son père sanglotait silencieusement, le corps agité de spasmes incontrôlables. Le Serpentard parcourut à pas lents les quelques mètres qui les séparait. Des vapeurs d'alcool suintaient de chacune des respirations saccadées de Lucius. Drago resta debout, à côté de lui, partagé entre l'envie de le réconforter et celle de s'enfuir en courant. Enfin, sans rien dire, il posa une main sur son épaule. Lucius se crispa mais ne fit rien pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son fils.

« J'aurais dû... j'aurais dû rester avec elle... rester avec elle dans le Devon. J'aurais pu empêcher ça. J'aurais dû la protéger... », balbutia-t-il dans un souffle.

« Papa... »

C'était étrange, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir un jour appelé papa. Mais dans le chaos de ses sentiments, ça lui parut presque naturel. Il se figura, la gorge serrée, qu'il était tout ce qui lui restait. Il se souvint vaguement de ce qu'Orion avait un jour écrit sur la dernière page d'un de ses carnets de voyage : _La malédiction Black les avalera tous. Jusqu'au dernier. Arrachera toutes les fleurs de ses maudites branches._

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine.

« C'est de ma faute », murmura son père. « C'est de ma faute... »

Dans l'étouffante atmosphère de la pièce, le silence s'installa. Mais la main de Drago ne quitta pas l'épaule de son père.

~~~~o~~~~

Un cri foudroya le silence nocturne, un cri lent, sépulcral. Un cri d'outre tombe. Drago se recroquevilla dans son lit, se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles, si fort qu'il n'entendait plus que le bruit de sa propre respiration haletante. Il aurait aimé s'arracher les oreilles, ne plus jamais entendre ce hurlement qui faisait trembler toutes les fondations de son être.

 _Demain, demain tout ira mieux,_ se promit-il, en sachant pertinemment que c'était faux.

Mais la nuit s'étirait, l'enserrait de ses griffes, lui susurrait des cauchemars. La nuit qui s'asseyait à son chevet, hantait les dessous de son lit, se glissait par ses fenêtres ouvertes. L'avalait tout entier. La nuit et ses obscurs détours, la nuit zébrée de cris et de peurs. La nuit, la nuit, la nuit. La nuit qui ne s'achevait jamais, revenait toujours.

Et après la nuit, le matin.

Pire encore.

~~~~o~~~~

 _27 Avril._

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Drago descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier, un malaise grandissant au fond de l'estomac. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Le tapis taché avait été nettoyé, la nappe, changée. Il ne restait plus rien de l'incident de la veille. Le lustre était toujours là, ses pendeloques tintant comme des clairons de malheur. La collection de vase chinois se dressait fièrement sur la desserte en bronze. Tout était là, intact. Son père était en train de lire le journal, dans un fauteuil au fond de la pièce. Pourtant, quelque chose dérangeait Malefoy, sonnait un drôle de glas au fond de lui.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur la table et il comprit. Sur la nappe brodée, trois verres à pied avaient été disposé. Il se tourna vers Lucius.

« On attend quelqu'un ? »

« Oui », répondit son père en repliant son journal.

Il se leva, réaligna un des verres de cristal qui étincelaient sous le lustre.

« Oui, on attend quelqu'un », ajouta-t-il pour toute explication, en déposant la main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Ce soir. »

Leur regard se croisèrent un instant, et son père baissa les yeux. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur l'épaule de son fils, et il murmura :

« La famille... la famille c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. La famille, c'est le plus important. Souviens-t-en. »

Il quitta la salle à manger et Drago sentit, tout au fond de son estomac, un siphon douloureux aspirer le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

~~~~o~~~~

 _La famille, c'est le plus important._ Les doigts de Drago glissèrent sur le panneau de bois qui le séparait de sa mère. Il pensa à Hermione, en un éclair, et une bouffée de courage le ragaillardit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au Manoir, il pénétra la chambre de ses parents. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, pas un rai de lumière ne filtrait des rideaux tirés, mais la respiration, lourde et haletante, de sa mère semblait occuper tout l'espace. A tâtons, il trouva une bougie qu'il alluma d'un geste de la baguette. Des ombres lugubres ondoyèrent sur le sol comme de petits serpents d'obscurité. De là où il se tenait, il n'apercevait que les longs cheveux blonds de sa mère, s'éparpillant sur les draps comme un soleil nocturne, et sa nuque, pâle et fragile.

« Maman ? »

Un silence sinistre avala ses mots. Il s'approcha un peu plus pour s'asseoir sur une chaise, au chevet du lit et posa une main tendre sur le bras de sa mère mais la retira aussitôt. Sa peau était glacée. Si son buste ne se soulevait pas au rythme saccadé de sa respiration, il aurait pu croire... il aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte.

« Maman ? »

Narcissa tourna brusquement le visage vers lui, ses pupilles se dilatèrent l'espace d'une demi-seconde avant de reprendre leur taille habituelle. Son corps émit des tressautements, sa bouche écuma d'une salive mousseuse, sa main se mit à gratter frénétiquement son poignet droit. Gratter encore, à en écorcher ses ongles autrefois manucurés, à s'en arracher la peau, à en laisser des traînées pourpre sur les draps. De longs gargarismes rauques s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Drago eut un mouvement de recul, renversa la chaise au passage, pantelant. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il crut un instant qu'il allait rendre son déjeuner, là, sur les tapis d'alpaga qui couvraient le sol. D'un geste d'une lenteur indicible, Narcissa saisit le bras de Drago de ses doigts grêles, l'attirant vers lui. Son visage tout près du sien, ses yeux écarquillés, elle murmura :

« Je préfère... je préfère mourir... je préfère mourir... »

Il crut devenir fou. Au fond de lui, quelque chose hurla, d'horreur, de chagrin et de désespoir. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et il tomba à genoux, et la figure pâle et déjetée de sa mère s'incrusta sur ses rétines en gros plan.

« Maman... »

Les yeux de sa mère vrillèrent, fixèrent le plafond d'un regard dénué de vie, alors que son étau se desserrait et que son bras retombait contre le lit. Drago s'accrocha à la couverture, le sang battant dans ses tempes, déformant sa vision. Il se sentit perdre pied, il entrevit la terre s'ouvrir, l'ingurgiter tout entier. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être dans son corps, de s'observer de loin, accroché à la dentelle du lit comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il aurait voulu être fort, se tenir droit, faire des promesses insensées qui réconforterait tout le monde, mais une fièvre violente l'aveuglait et malgré ses efforts, aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. L'air lui manqua soudain, il se releva, reculant d'une démarche titubante. Il voulait s'éloigner, s'éloigner d'elle, de ce visage monstrueux, des sons qu'elle crachait comme des invocations funèbres.

« Drago ? », appela son père à l'interstice de la porte.

Sa voix le tira de sa torpeur. Il se retourna, machinalement, comme un automate, et se recula, pas à pas, du visage déformé de sa mère. De ce qui avait un jour été sa mère. De ses yeux vides, elle le regarda s'éloigner. Une dernière fois avant que la porte ne se ferme, Drago entendit un murmure : _mourir, mourir, mourir_ _._ Le regard de Narcissa fixait toujours le plafond, ses paupières ne battant pas, son visage comme sculpté dans la pierre, à l'exception de sa bouche qui s'ouvrait, se fermait, se tordait, laisser échapper des sons gutturaux qui emplissaient la pièce de leurs échos rocailleux. Elle se crispa brutalement, rejetant sa tête en arrière, et un long hurlement, inhumain, venu du fond de sa gorge, disloqua le silence. La main de Lucius se referma sur l'épaule et il le tira en arrière.

« Laisse-la. »

« Il faut faire quelque chose... Maman... »

« Ce n'est plus elle, Drago. »

La porte se referma d'un coup sec, et dans les oreilles de Drago résonnait toujours ce même refrain : _Je préfère mourir, je préfère mourir.  
_  
~~~~o~~~~

La cigarette roula entre ses doigts, ondula tout autour de ses phalanges. Dans l'autre main, un briquet d'argent s'allumait, s'éteignait, pour s'allumer encore. _Clac, clac, clac,_ un petit halo dans la nuit. Il cala la cigarette entre ses lèvres, approcha la flamme et inspira lentement. _Ploc,_ le bouchon de la bouteille d'Artemisia sauta, et une eau opaline s'enroula au fond du verre. Le liquide étincela un instant sous les yeux de Drago, et il en éteignit les lueurs d'une gorgée. L'alcool monta en vapeurs grisantes qui chatoyaient entre les lents battements de ses paupières, ondoyaient dans la pièce, se cachaient entre les ombres. Il but un autre verre ; le plafond s'enroula sur lui-même, les étoiles se décrochèrent du ciel, tombèrent dans le lac, et la seule lune, dans l'obscurité dévorante, c'était la braise de sa cigarette, qui s'allumait en crépitant. Il se leva, jeta son mégot par la fenêtre et enfila sa veste. Dans un déchirement sec, il transplana.

Il apparut, titubant, frissonnant, dans une petite rue de banlieue paisible dans l'Est de Londres, s'appuya contre un lampadaire pour reprendre son souffle et contenir la nausée naissante au fond de son estomac. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il s'avança jusqu'au numéro trente-deux, hésita un instant, ouvrit finalement le portail et contourna la maison. Il avait vaguement le souvenir qu'Hermione avait un jour dit : _Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ma chambre, parce que je ne vois pas grand chose depuis les fenêtres. Juste un pommier. C'est pour ça que c'est mon fruit préféré._

Il avisa l'arbre en question et se planta dessous comme un garde en faction en plein milieu du jardin. Assis sur le muret sous les branches bruissantes, Drago s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. La flamme éclaira un instant son visage, puis l'obscurité happa de nouveau les contours de sa figure. Le menton relevé, il observa la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione, plongée dans le noir. Elle devait être là, quelque part, dans cette maison. A rire, à parler ou à lire. A raconter des faits historiques dont tout le monde se moque. A froncer les sourcils, les mains plantées sur les hanches. La lumière de la chambre s'alluma brusquement, et l'espace d'une seconde, une ombre découpa le cadre de la fenêtre, il reconnut sa tornade de boucles. Une terrible fêlure le déchira d'un bout à l'autre, et il se fit violence pour ne pas aller directement la rejoindre dans sa chambre, la prendre dans ses bras, s'endormir contre elle. Il écrasa sa cigarette au sol et transplana à l'instant où les fenêtres s'ouvraient et qu'Hermione s'appuyait sur le rebord en bois, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au jardin désormais désert.

~~~~o~~~~

« Drago. Habille-toi. C'est l'heure. »

Allongé sur le lit, le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, avisa l'horloge ; deux heures du matin.

« L'heure de quoi ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Habille-toi. »

Machinalement, Drago se releva, passa une chemise, un jean noir, jeta un bref regard au miroir. En face de lui, un jeune homme blond, la peau pâle, les yeux fatigués, le contemplait d'un regard morne. Il ne prit pas la peine de coiffer ses cheveux ébouriffés et descendit l'escalier. Les marches de bois grinçaient sous ses pas. Son père l'attendait en bas, affairé à remplir trois coupes d'un vin carmin. Le lustre avait été allumé de centaines de bougies qui se balançaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Drago, la main crispée sur la rampe.

Son père s'immobilisa un instant, sans pour autant relever la tête. Il posa lentement la bouteille sur la table, passa une main dans les restes de sa barbe mal rasée, et se tourna enfin vers son fils.

« Drago... », murmura-t-il. « C'est le moment... »

Instinctivement, le blond recula d'un pas, les yeux plissés. Il n'aimait pas l'intonation résignée dans la voix de son père, presque suppliante. L'arrogance inhérente aux Malefoy avait déserté ses gestes désormais mal assurés, et son regard traînait au sol, fuyant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _C'est le moment_ de quoi ? »

« Parfois, il faut faire des sacrifices, parfois on n'a pas le choix... »

Un pop discret retentit derrière les fenêtres et on frappa contre le battant de bois. Le regard de Drago passa lentement de l'expression contrite de son père à la porte d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Lucius ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés vers le sol, et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit dans un grincement. La carrure de son père lui masqua un instant l'invitée. De brèves salutations et une femme en robe longue, le visage dissimulé derrière un chapeau à voilette entra dans la pièce. Elle défit son long manteau noir, le déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Des effluves de jasmin envahirent aussitôt la pièce, écœurant Drago de leur moiteur sucrée.

« Lucius », salua-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Drago se crispa ostensiblement alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

« Drago. »

« Daphné », répondit-il dans un murmure. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Une petite visite de courtoisie. »

A travers la dentelle mouchetée de sa voilette, il n'apercevait que ses yeux, perçants, accrochés à lui avec une assurance nouvelle, et il sentit son estomac se nouer. Il connaissait ce regard, il le connaissait trop bien. C'était celui qu'elle arborait dans ses pires jours. Lucius servit un verre de vin qu'il tendit à la blonde avant d'en proposer un à son fils. Malefoy le regarda, interdit.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

« Je vois que vous ne lui avez pas fait part de la bonne nouvelle, Lucius. Tant mieux, je préfère avoir la primeur de l'annonce. »

Lucius cilla, sembla hésiter un instant, et après lui avoir jeté un regard indéchiffrable, il fourra un verre de vin dans les mains de Drago qui était de toute façon bien trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait pour refuser. D'un coup de baguette, Lucius alluma un feu ronronnant dans la cheminée, qui défit l'obscurité de ses flammes dansantes.

« C'est le moment, Lucius. »

« Le moment ? Le moment de quoi ? », rugit Drago en serrant si fort son verre qu'une zébrure en morcela le cristal.

Ignorant superbement son accès de rage, Daphné tira une chaise pour s'y installer, la posture droite, avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool. Elle prit le temps de déposer son verre sur la table, en silence, et croisa ses mains toujours gantées sur ses genoux.

« Ton père et moi, nous avons passé un petit accord, Drago. C'est juste une formalité. »

Lucius gardait le visage baissé, subitement obnubilé par le contenu de sa coupe. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, cette attitude. Non que la lâcheté et la fuite ne lui soient pas coutumières, mais ces émanations de remords qui affluaient de chacun de ses regards, cette étrange déférence à l'égard de Daphné, c'était une première. Drago se détourna de lui, comprenant bien qu'il ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide, et se focalisa de nouveau sur la blonde. Il ne discernait pas son visage, derrière la dentelle de son chapeau, mais il devinait son sourire satisfait, le sourire cruel de ses grands jours de folie.

 _C'est le moment,_ songea-t-il, _c'est le moment d'être courageux. C'est le moment de sauver ce qu'il me reste.  
_

Il but lentement une gorgée de vin, sentit l'alcool lui insuffler l'assurance qui lui manquait. Il tira un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en fit sortir une d'un geste sec, et l'alluma avec une tranquillité feinte. Il jeta un regard de biais à la blonde, chargé de tout le mépris dont il était capable.

 _Je te connais bien trop, Daphné. Trop pour ne pas pouvoir encaisser tes plans tordus._

« Je t'écoute. »

Si elle fut déstabilisée par son soudain regain de confiance, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« C'est simple... », expliqua-t-elle en penchant la tête. « ... je veux qu'on se marie. »

Il la regarda, espérant vainement la voir rire aux éclats, lui avouer que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une mauvaise blague, mais comme elle demeurait silencieuse, il se contenta d'un brusque : « Pardon ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu. Tu vas m'épouser, Drago. Comme tu l'as promis. Tu vas m'épouser et je deviendrai Daphné Malefoy. »

Il la regarda, par dessus la braise rougeoyante de sa cigarette, et haussa un sourcil avec mépris.

« T'es devenue complètement folle, ma pauvre fille. »

Elle éclata d'un rire glacial.

« La rumeur court que tu as entretenus des rapports... comment dire sans tomber dans l'obscène ? », fit-elle mine de réfléchir. « Dans un soucis de décence, appelons ça, des rapports _inappropriés_ avec Granger. Je t'offre une occasion de te racheter, d'étouffer les rumeurs qui salissent ton nom une bonne fois pour toute. »

Lentement, le regard de Drago passa du visage de Daphné à celui de son père, tendu. Sa bouche se pinça, ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement. Il savait bien qu'un jour où l'autre, le sujet _Granger_ arriverait sur la table, mais il pensait encore pouvoir gagner un peu de temps. Il ne s'était jamais attendu, au fond, à un accueil en fanfare, mais voir un éclair de pur dégoût traverser les yeux de son père, ça avait quelque chose de douloureux. Il dévisagea de nouveau Daphné.

« Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de les remettre en question. »

« C'est pas joli, d'aller tacher ton sang, comme ça. Tu es le seul héritier d'une longue lignée de Sang-Pur, le dernier à pouvoir respecter l'éternelle rengaine des Black. _Toujours pur,_ Drago. _Toujours pur,_ jusqu'au dernier. »

« Ça te va bien de dire ça, à toi. Avec ta mère sur le point de se remarier avec un Né-Moldu. Faut croire qu'on est tous les deux sur le point de ternir notre beau pedigree. »

A sa grande surprise, elle éluda la réflexion d'un geste de la main, se redressant un peu sur la chaise.

« Je n'ai plus aucun lien avec Danaé. Je suis une nouvelle branche de la lignée Greengrass. Au diable, les fleurs fanées, adieu les branches mortes, intact, le pedigree. Je suis la noble héritière Greengrass. »

Il la dévisagea longuement, envisageant pour le première fois l'étendue de sa folie. C'est ce qui se cachait, déjà, derrière ses sourires crispés, à l'époque ? C'est ce qui dormait dans chacun de ses sous-entendus, dans le moindre de ses regards appuyés ? Il se demanda, un instant, si la petite fille qu'il avait un jour accompagné dans la forêt avait réellement existé, s'il ne l'avait pas tout simplement inventée de toutes pièces pour occuper la monotonie de son enfance. Qu'elle ait existé ou non, la Daphné dont il avait un jour été amoureux était morte, enterrée en robe blanche, dans un recoin boueux de la forêt des Greengrass.

« Tu as un problème. Un vrai problème. Tu es complètement malade, Daphné. »

« Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de moi, dans ce cas. Pour me soigner comme il faut. »

Drago jeta sa cigarette dans les flammes qui l'engloutirent dans un crépitement, et s'avança vers la blonde. Il se planta devant elle, droit, la dévisageant de toute sa hauteur.

« Je ne t'épouserai jamais, Daphné. Jamais. Je préférerais crever. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne. »

A son tour, elle se dressa devant lui, et avec une lenteur mesurée, retira sa voilette, dévoilant son visage à la lumière des chandelles. Drago ne put s'empêcher de reculer. La figure pâle de la jeune fille était marbrée de rainures violacées, morcelant son visage en milliers de petits îlots blancs. Comme une poupée de porcelaine qu'on aurait laissé tomber au sol ; visage éclaté, recollé morceau par morceau. Au milieu des striures, ne demeuraient que ses yeux verts qui soutenaient férocement son regard.

« Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix, Drago. Il n'a jamais été question de ce que tu _préférais,_ mais de ce que _moi,_ je voulais. »

Le Serpentard posa brusquement son verre sur la table, éclaboussant au passage la nappe.

« Je me casse. »

Il s'apprêtait à remonter les marches, mais la voix de son père l'arrêta.

« Elle a raison, Drago. Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Lentement, le jeune homme pivota sur lui-même, pour asséner un regard assassin à son père. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit, avant même que son père ne relève sa manche, dévoilant une ligne marquée au fer rouge autour de son poignet. La cicatrice d'un Serment Inviolable.

« J'ai promis », ajouta-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Le sourire de Daphné s'étira, dément, rongé par un plaisir malade.

« Il se trouve que mon père avait pas mal d'amis, au Magenmagot », expliqua-t-elle avec un geste élégant de la main. « Tiberius Ogden, le nouveau président du Conseil, entre autres. Un de ces hommes faciles à convaincre, quand on y met le prix. La totalité de mon héritage, précisément. »

De sa pochette, elle tira une lettre marquée du sceau officiel du Magenmagot. Drago ne prit même pas la peine de la lire, il en devinait le contenu sans mal.

« La totalité de mon héritage, c'est le prix de l'innocence de ton père. C'est pas grand chose, hein ? », susurra-t-elle. « Et le prix de sa vie, tu sais ce que c'est ? Notre mariage, ni plus, ni moins. »

Effaré, à court de mots, Drago croisa le regard hagard de son père qui recula, buta contre le mur.

« Je n'avais pas le choix... Il fallait, il fallait que je vois Narcissa... Je n'avais pas le choix... Ils m'auraient exécuté... Ils m'auraient exécuté sans que je ne puisse la voir... »

Sa voix s'essouffla, son regard dansa à la lueur des flammes, et il détourna de nouveau les yeux. Drago resta là, paralysé, le monde en train de chavirer sous ses pieds. Une violente pression le comprima brutalement, son cœur pulsa jusque dans sa tête. Une inspiration, deux inspiration, le monde ralentit autour de lui. Sa main s'accrocha au manteau de la cheminée, seul appui qui l'empêchait de quitter la terre ferme. Il releva les yeux, dévisagea Daphné.

« Quand est-ce que tu es devenue folle à ce point ? A quel moment j'ai laissé passer ça ? Quand on s'est rencontré, Daphné, quand on s'est rencontré... tu étais tellement différente. Bon sang, j'étais dingue de toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Tu m'avais promis, Drago ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on se marierait un jour ! », s'énerva-t-elle. « Je me contente de rendre cette promesse officielle, c'est tout ! »

« Mais on avait six ans, Daphné ! Six ans ! On était des gamins ! »

Elle haussa une épaule et détourna le regard.

« Je m'en fiche. Je l'ai toujours dit... J'ai toujours dit que je porterai ton nom un jour. Je serai Daphné Malefoy, que tu m'aimes ou que tu me haïsses, tu ne pourras jamais changer ça. »

Il secoua la tête, démuni, avant de se passer une main sur le visage. La blonde s'avança vers lui, et d'un geste délicat, encadra son visage.

« Je t'aime, Drago. Et personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer comme moi, tu comprends ? Personne sur cette foutue terre ne t'aimera comme moi, je t'aime. Pas même Granger. Personne. Et c'est ce que tu mérites. Une femme qui fera tout pour toi. Qui protégera le nom sacré des Malefoy. Qui sera prête à tout sacrifier. Tout. C'est ça, l'amour. »

De ses doigts, il encercla les poignets de Daphné, et les dégagea de son visage alors qu'un rire amer naissait lentement du creux de sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que t'y connais à l'amour, Daphné ? C'est ça ton problème. Tu détruis tout ce que tu touches. T'as jamais remarqué ? Tout le monde s'empresse de mettre les voiles le plus loin possible de toi dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Zabini, ta mère, ta sœur, moi. Y avait que ton père pour être assez con pour t'aimer quand même. Et il en est mort. Au fond, c'est ça qui te fait peur. T'es juste terrorisée à l'idée d'être tellement folle que personne sur terre ne pourra t'aimer un jour. Tu crèveras seule, sans amis, sans personne, et ça tu peux pas le supporter, hein ? Alors tu t'accroches à de vieilles promesses comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Tu veux que je te dise, Daphné ? Tu me fais pitié. Et tu mérites de crever seule. »

Les traits de la blonde se durcirent, sa mâchoire se crispa, et avec toutes les fêlures de son visage, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle allait exploser en mille morceaux. Mais elle se contenta de sourire avec aigreur et se tourna vers Lucius, qui fixait toujours le paysage d'un regard vide.

« Lucius, allez-y. »

A pas lents, réticents, Lucius se détacha de la fenêtre pour s'approcher d'eux. Au moment où leurs regards se croisaient, Drago aperçut une once de résignation et de culpabilité.

« Drago ? », demanda-t-il, implorant.

Le Serpentard regarda tour à tour la jeune fille qui se tenait droite, le menton relevé, les yeux chargés de haine et d'amour furieux, puis son père, pâle, frêle, dans son costument légèrement flottant, les lèvres serrées, enfermant étroitement toutes les supplications qui se cachait dans son regard baissé. A les voir comme ça, l'un près de l'autre, leur plan tout élaboré qui n'attendait plus que la signature bien nette de Drago, il réalisa qu'il était pris au piège, debout sur une planche au-dessus du vide, des flammes grondantes dans son dos. Fait comme un rat. Il ressentit une virulent mélange de dégoût et de haine, hésita à leur claquer la porte au nez et à disparaître pour de bon, mais une idée insidieuse, piquante de culpabilité fit son chemin :

 _J'ai condamné mon père à mort une fois. Je ne le condamnerai pas deux fois._

Pour la première fois, il ferait ce qu'il fallait faire, au moment où il fallait le faire.

Son cœur tomba lourdement dans le fond de son estomac. Il pensa à Hermione. A son rire un peu trop franc. A ses mains enlacées aux siennes. Au soleil sur sa peau. A son livre d'Arithmancie, en équilibre sur sa cuisse. Aux vents d'été contre les vitres de la Serre. Aux promesses de voyages. Il pensa à la façon dont son visage se plissait quand elle se concentrait. A ses regards amusés. A ses longs discours, à la tempête de ses cheveux, à ses sourires tendres. A ses lettres, à tous ses jolis mots : _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. N'oublie pas que je t'aime._ Elle comprendrait, bien sûr, qu'elle comprendrait. Il le savait.

 _Tout ira bien, tout ira bien,_ se répéta-t-il en tendant la main.

En écho, il entendit la voix de sa mère, lointaine, le jour de la Nuit d'Albâtre : _Quoi qu'il arrive, tout ira bien, Drago, je te le promets. Les orages finissent toujours par passer._

 _Tout ira bien, tout ira bien._

La main de Daphné s'accrocha à la sienne, et il serra ses doigts instinctivement.

« Doucement, Drago. Je ne pense pas que les bleus iraient très bien avec ma robe de mariée. »

Le visage de la jeune fille n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la Sirène de Poudlard, dans son cadre doré, regardant Drago se précipiter vers les récifs tranchants, l'attirant dans les flots déchaînés, l'observant se noyer, le sourire aux lèvres. Il sentit la colère monter, l'assaillir, mais il réagit à temps, enferma ses émotions dans un petit coffre, au fond de lui, bien rangées avec ses hésitations, sa peur, et sa culpabilité. Il n'était plus Drago, non, il n'était plus qu'une carapace vide, dénuée de sentiments.

« C'est le moment, mon amour. Toi et moi, on est sur le point d'être liés pour la vie », souffla-t-elle.

Lucius sortit sa baguette, et Drago la vit rougeoyer, tout près de sa peau.

« Drago Malefoy, promets-tu d'épouser la noble héritière Greengrass ? »

« Je le promets. »

Une langue de feu s'échappa de la baguette, vint lécher son bras dans un crépitement. Une chaleur désagréable souffla en lui, lui arrachant une grimace. Il voulut retirer sa main, mais les ongles de Daphné s'accrochèrent à sa peau, le maintenant en place.

« C'est pas fini », murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire cruel.

Il referma de nouveau la main autour de celle de Daphné.

« Drago Malefoy, promets-tu de faire ta demande à Poudlard ? Devant les autres élèves du château... devant Granger. »

 _Tout ira bien, tout ira bien. Elle comprendra. Tout ira bien._

« Je promets. »

Une autre langue de feu vint croiser la première, laissant une deuxième marque.

« Drago Malefoy, promets tu de ne parler des termes et conditions de ce Serment Inviolable ni à Hermione Granger, ni à personne d'autre. »

Le cœur de Drago cogna contre sa poitrine comme un animal fou, et l'image d'Hermione s'imposa à lui, impossible à déloger. Elle se tenait là, dans son esprit, blessée, spectatrice impuissante du drame. Les yeux noyés d'incompréhension, les lèvres scellées de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle flotta là un instant, inconsistante, presque déjà estompée. Au fond de lui, quelque chose se débattit, tenta de s'extraire du charivari, mais il était déjà trop tard, et Drago prononça :

« Je promets. »

Une troisième et dernière langue de feu ondula de la baguette de Lucius, et entoura leurs mains, s'incrusta sur leur peau comme un venin mortel. Il sentit les fils lumineux irradier d'une chaleur croissante, jusqu'à lui provoquer une douleur désagréable, presque insupportable, puis ils s'évaporèrent d'un seul coup dans un sifflement aigu. Drago regarda son bras et constata qu'à l'endroit exact où ondulait flammes quelques secondes plus tôt, un fin liserai rouge marquait sa peau, de son poignet jusqu'à son coude ; cicatrice indélébile de l'impardonnable.

Le filament rouge tatoué sur le bras de son père se mit à fumer, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, avant de se dérouler rapidement, pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Le Serment avait été respecté, la sentence, épargnée. Pendant quelques minutes, Lucius se contenta de regarder au loin, les yeux dans le vague, avant de se fixer de nouveau sur son fils.

« Je vais... Je dois... »

Sa voix s'éteignit. Le regard morne, il se retourna, marcha lentement jusqu'aux escaliers, ses pieds traînant contre les tapis ornementés de scènes romanesques. Les épaules voûtées, il monta les marches, comme un fantôme errant, avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision. Avec un pincement au cœur, Drago réalisa qu'il était déjà trop tard. Que la malédiction des Black les avait déjà eu, un par un. Que son venin était remonté jusque dans la branche des Malefoy. Il n'en resterait plus un, plus un qui ne soit pas fissuré jusqu'au cœur.

Les yeux toujours rivés vers le couloir par lequel son père avait disparu, il murmura :

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ça, Daphné. Jamais. »

« C'est pas grave. Peut-être qu'un jour, à défaut de pardonner, tu comprendras. Tu comprendras que c'est juste de l'amour. »

« Mais bon sang, arrête de répéter ça à tout va, d'agiter ça comme un hochet, de le prêcher comme une prière. C'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la folie, putain. Tu viens de ruiner ma vie, tu as obtenu un mariage en échange de celle de mon père, mais quel genre d'amour c'est, ça ? Dis-moi, franchement. C'est le genre de vie que tu me souhaites ? Une vie entière à haïr la fille censée partager ma vie ? Bravo, Daphné, bravo, tu as obtenu mon nom de famille derrière le tien. J'espère que ça valait le coup, parce que je ne t'aimerai jamais, Daphné. Jamais. Y a pas un sort, pas un de tes coups tordus, pas un autre coup d'éclat de ta folie qui pourra changer ça. »

D'un geste brusque, elle saisit son verre de vin et le jeta en direction de Drago qui l'évita d'une vive incartade, les yeux rivés sur le cristal qui explosa en morceaux contre le mur de pierre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? », s'écria-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais passer une vie à me laisser traiter comme un joujou de passage ? Tu sais le nombre de nuits que j'ai passé à t'attendre ? Tu sais tout ce que j'ai du manigancer, dans l'ombre, pour que tu brilles sur ton petit trône vert et argent ? Le nombre de fois où j'ai prié, prié pour que tu m'adresses ne serait-ce qu'un sourire ? T'imagines pas ce que j'ai enduré en te voyant avec toutes les autres, toutes les autres qui n'étaient pas moi, mais qui s'asseyaient à ma place, t'embrassaient, te touchaient sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Et est-ce que t'as seulement idée de ce que ça m'a fait, de te voir avec cette pute de Granger ? Lui faire les promesses que tu m'avais faites, à moi. A moi, Drago ! Parce que c'est toi et moi, ce sera toujours toi et moi ! »

Le regard de Drago la sonda, des pieds à la tête, fit le contour de sa figure balafrée, de ses yeux grands écarquillés, des larmes folles qui courraient partout sur son visage, de ses dents serrées pour contenir les sanglots qui agitaient son corps.

« T'es un monstre, Daphné. Et le seul endroit qui convient aux monstres, c'est enterrés, six pieds sous terre. »

« Tu m'avais promis, Drago ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on se marierait ! Maintenant, tu seras à moi ! A moi ! Tu seras à moi et aucune autre ne pourra prétendre porter ton nom ! Ce sera moi ! Et j'ai tout fait... j'ai tout fait pour que ce soit toi et moi. Toi et moi... et personne d'autre. »

A cet instant, il sut. Narcissa avait essayé de le prévenir.

* * *

 _Bonjour, mes petits poissons !_

 _Je vais pas vous mentir, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre... Du coup, j'ai d'autant plus hâte d'avoir votre avis. En fait, il est écrit depuis près de deux semaines mais j'ai eu du mal à le publier. Mais comme c'est un chapitre particulièrement important, j'ai fini par m'y résoudre._

 _Une nouvelle fois, merci à vous tous, pour votre fidélité, vos reviews, vos lectures, vos questions, vos petits mots d'encouragement. Merci pour tout.  
Je sais, je me répète. J'espère que vous ne vous en lassez pas, parce que vous n'avez pas fini de l'entendre. _

_Je cours répondre à vos reviews, mes petits piranhas. A tout de suite !_

 _Love, love, love._

* * *

 **Virginie :**

HINHINHIN. Je suis cruelle, je sais. Non, mais je fais la fille sans cœur, mais tu sais, en vrai, je pleure au fond de moi !

Oui, j'allais pas laisser éternellement notre petit Ronny dans le noir, enfin ! Bon, c'est pas encore gagné, mais bon !

Haha, mais oui, je comprends. On ne peut pas tous aimer Pansy. Bon... y en a même pas beaucoup qui l'aiment bien, en vérité... mais fallait bien que j'explique ce qu'elle devenait, cette petite.

Ouhlala, ça y est, tu passes aux menaces, j'ai intérêt à bien me tenir... Je n'en dirais pas plus, tu verras bien la suite (hinhinhin, je sens que t'as pas aimé ce chapitre !)

Merci pour ta review, comme toujours ! Merci, merci !

* * *

 **Fan de twilight :**

Aaaah, je me disais aussi, que ça faisait longtemps ! Et bien, bon retour du côté de chez moi ! J'espère que les derniers chapitres t'ont plu...  
Merci, au fait, de m'avoir laissé une petite review. C'est adorable ! A très vite !


	43. Le chant des adieux

_20 Avril 1999.  
_  
Lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte de leur vieux cottage, Narcissa repoussa avec lenteur sa tasse de thé, réajusta les lilas dans leur pot, vérifia son teint dans le miroir de son poudrier et attendit, patiemment, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

Un nouveau coup sec contre le battant de bois, et enfin, l'aristocrate se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle attendit cependant un troisième coup pour daigner ouvrir.

Emmitouflée dans un manteau de fourrure, Daphné se tenait droite dans l'embrasure, le visage dissimulée derrière un voile en dentelle. Malgré l'expression impassible de l'aristocrate, Daphné sut sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle était la dernière personne que Narcissa s'attendait à trouver sur le pas de sa porte. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, ses sourcils s'étaient brièvement arqués avant de retrouver leur position habituelle.

« Daphné », la salua-t-elle froidement. « Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

La jeune fille retint de justesse un sourire narquois ; elle sentait bien que si Narcissa l'accueillait avec courtoisie, elle était loin d'être enchantée par sa petite visite surprise. Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Narcissa et elle n'avaient jamais été liées que par une tolérance polie teintée de dédain.

« Ne tournons pas autour du pot. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

Cette fois, Narcissa ne prit pas la peine de masquer son étonnement. Elle leva haut son sourcil droit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Voyez-vous ça. »

Ses paroles furent accueillies par un bref silence que Narcissa finit par briser d'un soupir élégant, ouvrant la porte en guise d'invitation.

« Tu prendras bien un thé ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

L'hôte mena la jeune fille au petit salon, et se retira aussitôt. Le temps que Daphné défasse son manteau et s'installe, Narcissa revenait de la cuisine les mains serrés sur les hanses d'un plateau surmonté d'une théière fumante et de deux tasses de faïence. Un liquide ambré s'enroula dans celle de Daphné, et une fumée tiède sépara un instant les deux femmes.

« J'ai appris pour Lucius. »

Daphné prit soin de composer une mine navrée qui n'abusa pas Narcissa un instant.

« Le contraire aurait été étonnant. »

« Je peux lui éviter le baiser du Détraqueur. Je peux même le faire libérer. »

Une étincelle d'intérêt alluma le regard de Narcissa, aussitôt balayée par un éclat de méfiance. Elle prit le temps de siroter une longue gorgée, laissa courir ses doigts entre les fleurs de lilas avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Daphné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux épouser Drago. »

Un rire incrédule échappa à Narcissa, et elle posa un regard particulièrement condescendant sur la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle, droite et résolue, et qui lui annonçait qu'elle voulait épouser son fils comme elle aurait demandé un peu plus de thé. Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et en but une nouvelle gorgée.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. »

« Vous savez que Drago fréquente Hermione Granger ? »

Cette fois Narcissa reposa la tasse un peu trop brusquement, laissant échapper quelques gouttes de thé qui finirent leur course sur la nappe.

« Je ne vois pas bien ce que cela vient faire ici. »

« Vous le saviez, donc ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne vous apprends pas que c'est une Sang-de-bourbe, et qu'elle... »

« Viens-en au fait, je te prie », la coupa impatiemment Narcissa.

« Soit », grinça Daphné. « Je vous propose de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Je connais très bien Tiberius Ogden, le président du Magenmagot. Je peux acheter la liberté de Lucius mais en échange, je veux que Drago m'épouse. Je vous assure une lignée de Sang-Pur à la blondeur Malfoyenne. »

L'expression condescendante de l'aristocrate se changea en dégoût : ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus pincé, son sourcil se haussa - et à cet instant, la ressemblance avec Drago était plus frappante que jamais.

« Bien sûr, j'ai besoin d'une assurance », poursuivit la jeune fille. « Je veux que vous fassiez le Serment. »

Narcissa se pencha légèrement en avant, juste assez pour que quelques notes de son parfum parviennent jusqu'à Daphné, avant de croiser les mains sur la petite table qui les séparait.

« Si je comprends bien, tu veux que je vende mon fils pour acheter la liberté de mon mari ? »

« Formulez-le comme vous voulez, mais il me semble, oui, que vous avez saisi l'idée. »

« Laisse-moi clarifier deux choses, Daphné. Premièrement, j'aime Drago. De tout mon cœur. Sa vie importe plus à mes yeux que celles de tous les êtres vivants de cette terre réunis. Je veux, pour lui, ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et il n'y a strictement rien de mieux que de se marier par amour. S'il se trouvait, par le plus grand des hasards, que Drago devait épouser Hermione Granger, et bien soit. S'il est heureux, je ne vois pas de quel droit je pourrais me permettre d'émettre la moindre réserve. Je crois que nous avons assez saccagé sa vie comme ça », elle laissa passer un bref silence, ses doigts lissèrent un pli qui froissait la nappe, avant de reprendre : « Et pour ce qui est de la deuxième chose... »

Elle se leva lentement et dévisagea la jeune fille de toute sa froide hauteur. Sa main se porta instinctivement à son poignet.

« Je préfèrerais mourir, oui, je préfèrerais mourir qu'obliger mon fils à t'épouser. Toi, entre toutes, Daphné. »

La mâchoire de la jeune fille se crispa violemment, et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la petite cuillère d'argent qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle envisagea un instant d'arracher les yeux de Narcissa avec, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'en empêcha.

« Bien », lâcha-t-elle sèchement. « Il me semble que nous avons fait le tour de la question. Je vais vous laisser. »

Narcissa hocha la tête.

« Je pense que c'est plus raisonnable, en effet. »

La jeune fille se leva, hésita, et demanda finalement :

« Avant de partir, permettez-moi de me rafraîchir, Narcissa. »

« Mais certainement », répondit l'hôte en indiquant d'un geste élégant la porte de la salle-de-bains.

Avant de quitter le salon, Daphné se retourna une dernière fois pour observer la silhouette élancée de Narcissa penchée par dessus la table, épongeant le thé qui avait coulé de sa tasse, ses longs cheveux blonds coulant sur ses épaules comme des rivières d'or. Ses paroles flottèrent un instant dans le crâne de la jeune fille :

 _Je préfèrerais mourir, oui, je préfèrerais mourir qu'obliger mon fils à t'épouser._

D'un geste brusque, Daphné ouvrit les placards de la salle-de-bains, fouillant avec frénésie chaque tiroir, chaque coffret de maquillage bien ordonné.

 _Je préfèrerais mourir, je préfèrerais mourir..._

Sa main se referma autour du flacon de parfum hors-de-prix de Narcissa.

 _Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Cissy, c'est exactement le sort que je te réserve._

Elle dévissa le bouchon, tira de sa poche sa fiasque d'essence de Belladone et la versa dans le liquide aux effluves sucrées. La Belladone se fondit dans le parfum sans laisser aucune trace. Daphné reposa le flacon à l'endroit précis où elle l'avait trouvé, et quitta la pièce en prenant bien soin de masquer le sourire qui lui démangeait le visage.

« Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence. »

Sans un mot, Narcissa la raccompagna à la porte.

« Au revoir, Daphné. »

« Au revoir, Narcissa. Prenez soin de vous. »

Dans un sourire convenu, Narcissa referma la porte. Des éclats de rire rauques se bousculèrent dans la gorge de Daphné et elle dut s'appuyer contre un muret, quelques mètres plus loin, pour reprendre son souffle. D'instinct, sa main fila jusque dans sa poche et elle en tira un autre petit flacon dans lequel brillait un liquide doré. Sa dernière fiole d'Elixir d'Euphorie, confectionnée avec les ingrédients volés à la réserve de Slughorn. Mais avec un peu de chance, bientôt, elle n'en aurait plus besoin.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _2 Mai 1999._

« Ron ! Dépêche-toi, on va rater l'heure de visite ! »

La tête rivée vers le sol, Ron se contenta de lâcher un grognement indistinct, enfonçant plus profondément ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Molly pila, fit volte-face, agrippa sans douceur le bras de son fils et le força à accélérer l'allure sous les yeux effarés des passants. Ils tournèrent à l'intersection, et s'arrêtèrent, tout haletants, devant un grand bâtiment en briques dont la devanture rouillée indiquait en lettres capitales _Purge & Pionce Ltd._

Mrs Weasley prit soin de remettre en ordre ses cheveux ébouriffés et de rajuster son chapeau en feutre réservé aux grandes occasions, avant de s'approcher d'un mannequin en plastique planté derrière la vitrine.

« Bonjour, nous aimerions nous rendre à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Le mannequin resta stoïque deux petites secondes avant que ses lèvres ne s'animent.

« Motif de la visite ? »

« Ma belle-fille vient d'accoucher. »

Sans s'émouvoir, le mannequin demanda, de sa voix mécanique :

« Nom de la patiente ? »

« Fleur Delacour-Weasley. »

La vitrine émit un craquement et Molly passa au travers à petits pas pressés. Suivie de Ron, ils montèrent deux étages et se ruèrent vers la chambre 807. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, quatre têtes rousses se retournèrent d'instinct. Dans un nuage de petits pas impatients et de respirations saccadées, Molly se précipita vers eux.

« Oh, Merlin ! J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait pas ! Quelle idée de nous prévenir quelques minutes avant la fin des heures de visite ! Et ce mannequin... non mais vraiment ? Est-il seulement possible d'être plus lent ? Arthur, oh, Arthur, tu as réussi à te libérer à temps ! C'est merveilleux ! »

« Maman, maman, calme-toi », intervint Bill en posant ses deux imposantes mains sur les épaules de la toute petite Molly. « Fleur est épuisée, elle a besoin de calme. »

Ginny et George s'écartèrent, laissant entrevoir Fleur, les traits tirés, ses longs cheveux blonds s'éparpillant en bataille autour de son visage rayonnant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour, j'aurai tout le temps de me reposer ce soir », murmura-t-elle à l'attention de son mari. « Molly, vous voulez la prendre dans vos bras ? »

Lorsque Fleur se pencha, une toute petite figure émergea au milieu des langes bleues, une toute petite figure surmontée d'une mèche de cheveux roux.

« C'est bien une Weasley », s'amusa la française, avec un sourire fier.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Molly se retrouva muette. Elle demeura plantée au milieu de la pièce, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux grands écarquillés, devant les regards mi-amusés, mi-émus des autres membres de sa famille.

« Je... Je peux vraiment ? », bredouilla Mrs Weasley, en s'avançant d'un pas prudent.

« Je vous en prie, profitez-en tant qu'elle n'est pas trop de mauvaise humeur. C'est une vraie chanteuse d'opéra. »

Le bébé changea de bras, passant lentement de ceux de sa mère à ceux de sa grand-mère.

« Oh », murmura Molly alors que sa toute petite-fille remuait au creux de ses bras. « Oh... »

Elle leur tourna le dos, tentant vainement de masquer ses larmes, mais ils purent distinguer les petits tressautements de ses épaules secouées de sanglots.

« Bienvenue dans la famille... », murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

« Victoire », compléta Fleur.

« Victor ? », tenta George. « Je croyais que c'était une fille. »

« Non, Vic-toire », articula Bill en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Vecteur ? », essaya Ginny, les sourcils froncés.

« Victoire. _Victory,_ en anglais », expliqua Percy d'un ton docte qui lui valut une œillade méprisante de la part de ses frères et sœurs.

« On va s'en tenir à Vicky, je crois », annonça George, en haussant les épaules.

« Non. C'est Victoire. Vous apprendrez. »

Fleur leur offrit un sourire sans appel et ils hochèrent la tête en silence, peu désireux de se mettre la française à dos. Tapotant ses yeux avec un petit mouchoir en tissu pour sécher ses larmes, Mrs Weasley se tourna vers son cadet.

« Ron, tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ? »

L'intéressé, qui était resté appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les mains toujours fourrées dans ses poches, releva la tête de mauvaise grâce. Il s'apprêtait à décliner l'offre quand il intercepta le regard noir de Ginny. Il retint de justesse un soupir et s'avança en traînant des pieds, tendit les bras presque à contrecœur. Il sentit un méli-mélo de couvertures et de langes peser dans ses mains, et lorsqu'il baissa le regard, la petite Victoire ouvrit paresseusement un œil d'un bleu cristallin avant de le refermer avec lenteur.

Là, au fond de lui, quelque chose se brisa avec douceur. Et il réalisa que cette toute petite chose, entre ses bras, qui respirait déjà comme une grande et gigotait avec la vigueur d'un beau diable, cette toute petite chose venait compléter le tableau bancal de leur arbre généalogique. Que cette petite fille était sa nièce, et qu'elle n'avait connu ni la guerre, ni la souffrance, ni le deuil. Il réalisa que, d'une drôle de manière, il l'aimait déjà. Et qu'il aurait aimé la protéger de tous les inévitables chagrins de la vie.

Il caressa d'une main tremblante la mèche rousse qui s'enroulait sur son front, et enfin, il comprit :

 _On ne se bat pas pour les morts, on se bat pour les vivants,_ pensa-t-il. _Pour qu'ils puissent vivre tant de jolies choses._

~~~~o~~~~

« Miss Granger, je vous dérange ? Vous voudriez peut-être que nous quittions tous discrètement la salle de classe afin que vous puissiez vous adonner à vos rêveries en toute tranquillité ? »

Tous les regards convergèrent immédiatement vers Hermione qui s'empourpra et baissa la tête en articulant un inaudible : « Désolée, Professeur. »

Elphias Doge hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de reprendre le fil de la leçon, suivi de près par le grattement des plumes contre le parchemin. La Gryffondor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et reprit aussitôt sa prise de note, le cœur lourd. Elle sentit la pression de la main de Harry autour de son bras et elle lui adressa un sourire de gratitude. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le cours prit fin et la longue liste de devoirs déclamée par Doge fut noyée dans le vacarme des chaises grinçant contre le sol et des livres claqués sèchement.

Hermione se faufila parmi la foule des élèves et quitta la classe d'un pas pressé avant d'être rattrapée par Harry.

« On mange ensemble ? », lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire encourageant.

« Oui... »

Le silence retomba aussitôt. Harry tenta un nouveau sourire mais Hermione gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine comme s'ils risquaient de s'échapper à tout moment.

« Hermione... S'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à Drago, on en aurait entendu parler, crois-moi. »

La Préfète acquiesça imperceptiblement la tête, le regard toujours rivé au sol, et Harry sentit qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde convaincue.

« Hé, Hermione, c'est quoi le comble pour un Elfe de maison victime d'un complot ? »

Enfin, la Gryffondor releva le nez, dévisageant Harry comme s'il était tombé sur la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de demander, très lentement, l'air de se questionner sur ses capacités mentales :

« Harry... T'es pas en train d'essayer de me faire une blague, là ? »

Penaud, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et lui adressa un sourire navré.

« Désolé... »

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'autre, mais Ginny déboula à toute allure et colla un baiser bruyant sur la joue de son petit-ami avant de passer le bras autour des épaules de la Préfète.

« Alors, de quoi vous parliez ? », lança-t-elle sans préambule.

« Harry essayait de me raconter une blague... »

Ginny écarquilla de grands yeux et se tourna vers Harry qui leva immédiatement les mains au ciel pour clamer son innocence.

« C'est la blague de Ginny ! »

« T'avais juré de pas la raconter à Hermione ! »

La Gryffondor ne put retenir un rire, et alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la Grande Salle, elle sentit son cœur s'alléger un petit peu.

Un brouhaha confus attira son attention et sonna une tirette d'alarme dans sa tête. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ginny et Harry s'échanger un regard. Soudain gagnée par une fièvre qui embrasa ses tempes et ses joues, elle s'avança à pas désordonnés, bouscula la foule attroupée qui bruissait de chuchotis, et se retrouva au devant du cercle d'élèves, formé autour d'une élève qui tenait son bras tendu, une bague brillant à son annulaire gauche. Ses boucles brunes cachaient une partie de son visage mais son sourire paraissait familier.

Une violente nausée lui noua la gorge et quelque chose au fond d'elle lui hurla de s'enfuir, tout de suite, de ne surtout pas se retourner. Ignorant les revendications qui grondaient au fond de son crâne, elle pivota sur ses talons et aperçut Drago, debout de l'autre côté de la salle. Plus pâle que dans son souvenir, le regard plus dur, aussi, brûlant d'une colère nouvelle. Quelque chose d'effrayant. Elle voulut s'avancer mais sa tentative s'emmêla dans le fil noueux de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête, la trouva là, les doigts entrelacés comme pour une prière, les yeux grand écarquillés. Leurs regards se croisèrent, un bref instant, et le monde se tassa subitement, les contours de la scène s'effacèrent pour se résumer à ses yeux chargés d'orages, qui s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes sur elle avant de se détourner définitivement.

Sonnée, elle regarda Drago s'avancer vers la jeune fille à la bague. Effleurer son bras de la main. Enlacer ses doigts aux siens.

L'air lui manqua, elle hoqueta, ses poumons se vidèrent aussi brusquement que si on lui avait balancé un uppercut en pleine poitrine et elle sentit se fissurer puis imploser dans une détonation qui l'ébranla des pieds à la tête. Dans un geste mécanique, elle plaqua sa main contre sa poitrine, pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours en vie. Oui, son cœur battait toujours, là, quelque part sous sa peau. C'en était presque risible d'incohérence.

Son regard scanna la foule au ralenti : tout semblait flou comme sous l'emprise d'un mauvais alcool ; des couleurs, des visages indistincts. Elle voulut s'avancer, toucher Drago, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, se rappeler aux vieux souvenir presque déjà emportés. Elle tangua, se rattrapa de justesse à une table. Elle retrouva son équilibre, voulut faire un pas mais deux mains fermes la saisirent aux épaules, la tirèrent en arrière, et dans la confusion, elle sentit la main de Harry dans la sienne.

« Non, Harry, non. »

Son murmure se perdit dans la Grande Salle. Elle sentit qu'on l'éloignait, elle vit le cercle des élèves se refermer devant elle, lui masquant Drago, et son visage impassible, la jolie brune et sa bague, et tout le reste, même si ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance. A reculons, on l'éloigna de la Grande Salle, de ce cauchemar éveillé, on lui fit grimper des marches, en descendre d'autres. Elle se retrouva, égarée, au beau milieu de la Salle Commune.

« Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas, c'est impossible... »

Elle répétait ça en boucle, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, comme si soudain, tout allait s'éclairer et que l'équation allait se résoudre d'elle-même. C'était stupide, c'était naïf, ça lui donnait envie de hurler, de brûler tous les livres dans lesquels elle avait cru trouver toutes les réponses du monde. Elle se trouvait pathétique, tout à coup. Pathétique à en pleurer.

« Hermione, ça va aller... Tout ira bien... », lui promit-on.

C'était idiot, et ça lui donna envie de rire. De s'étrangler dans ses éclats de rire. Au milieu de la douleur terrifiante qui menaçait de la submerger, elle ne reconnut pas la voix qui lui jurait que tout irait bien, mais elle sut, elle sut que ça n'avait pas de sens. Que c'était ridicule. Que tout n'irait pas mieux. Elle eut l'impression fugace de voguer dans un état de semi-conscience dans lequel les visages de Ginny et Harry se confondaient avec les flammes de la salle commune, où des souvenirs flous s'entremêlaient à des paroles lointaines. Agrippée au rebord de la fenêtre, le nez dans le vent, elle inspira l'air du soir qui s'engouffrait dans la tour à en faire claquer les rideaux. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer, et une main invisible broyer son cœur.

 _Ça ne se finira pas comme ça_ , se promit-elle. _Ça ne se finira pas comme ça_.

Vacillante, elle quitta son perchoir et descendit les escaliers en trombe.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

Drago serrait la main de la jolie brune, un faux sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il avait vu Hermione se faire escorter vers la sortie par Potter et Ginny, et il avait eu envie de la rattraper, de tout lui expliquer. Mais il s'était contenté de sourire à la foule d'élèves qui se pressait devant lui, le félicitant chaleureusement. La gorge nouée, il se contenta de sourire, ignorant l'impression douloureuse que quelque chose se déchirait au fond de lui, quelque chose d'irréparable.

Les murmures s'accentuèrent autour de lui et Daphné entra dans la salle, toujours masquée par son voile en dentelle. Il savait, bien sûr, il savait qu'elle revenait aujourd'hui. Il avait fait exprès, avait orchestré sa petite comédie à la seconde près. Avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, il se composa un masque de froideur, serra dans sa main les doigts d'Astoria, comme pour se rassurer ou peut-être s'empêcher de fuir. La blonde s'avança. L'aperçut. Et l'acte final pouvait commencer, lever de rideau, tomber de couperet.

Elle s'arrêta. Son regard glissa lentement de Drago, à la jolie brune, puis, jusqu'à leur deux mains entrelacées. Il devinait, derrière la voilette, ses yeux s'écarquiller, sa bouche s'ouvrir pour pousser un long cri silencieux. Elle courut vers eux, écartant brutalement tous ceux qui s'interposaient. Avant même qu'elle n'arrive à leur niveau, Drago leva la main d'Astoria, afin de mettre en évidence l'étincelante bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche.

« Non ! », hurla la blonde. « Non, non, non ! »

Les murmures s'éteignirent brusquement et les cris de Daphné vrillèrent le silence, coulèrent entre les dalles. Les élèves s'écartèrent lentement, encerclant Drago et les deux sœurs Greengrass.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », feula-t-elle d'une voix rauque, brisée. « Tu ne peux pas ! »

Drago lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de hausser les épaules.

« A force de vouloir faire du ménage dans ton arbre généalogique, tu as oublié que tu n'es pas la seule héritière Greengrass », lâcha-t-il, avant d'ajouter, plus bas : « Tu aurais dû te méfier, Daphné, tu aurais dû te méfier de ton propre orgueil. »

D'un geste rageur, le blonde arracha son chapeau à voilette, et ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent autour de son visage fissuré. Sa bouche se tordit en une moue furieuse qui vint plisser son visage. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, et cracha :

« Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas toi ! », s'étrangla-t-elle.

« J'ai essayé, Daphné. J'ai essayé de te sauver. Mais c'est trop tard. »

« Je vais te tuer... Je vais te tuer, Astoria, je vais te tuer. »

Elle s'avança, les mains tendues, prête à sauter sur sa sœur, à la déchirer d'un bout à l'autre comme une poupée de papier. D'un geste vif, Drago saisit le bras d'Astoria et la tira derrière lui pour s'interposer. Daphné tira sa baguette, son visage se tordit en une expression monstrueuse et elle haleta :

« Je vais vous tuer. Je vais vous tuer tous les deux. Et ce sera moi, _moi_ qui te tuerai Drago et ce sera beau, ce sera beau parce que je t'aime. Et que tu ne me quitteras plus. Tu ne me quitteras plus jamais. »

Elle leva la baguette, l'Impardonnable courant sur ses lèvres, mêlé au rauque de son rire dément, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer la première syllabe, elle fut violemment projetée au sol par Calypso. Sa baguette roula par terre et son menton heurta durement la pierre. Sans prendre le temps d'essuyer le sang qui ruisselait le long de son visage, elle tendit la main pour récupérer sa baguette mais son bras fut brusquement cloué au sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es folle, t'es complètement folle ! », s'écria Calypso, la tenaillant par le bras.

« Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! Je vais les tuer ! »

La foule s'écarta brusquement et un cortège de professeurs débarqua. Avant même que Daphné ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Doge lança un sort de mutisme et la saisit par le col pour la relever. Elle voulut se débattre, s'arracher à la poigne de son professeur mais le sort d'immobilisation la frappa en pleine poitrine, et elle s'affaissa durement contre le mur froid de la Grande Salle. D'un geste sévère, McGonagall dispersa les élèves encore sous le choc et se pencha sur la jeune fille, la toisant sévèrement derrière ses lunettes carrées.

« Mademoiselle Greengrass, Monsieur Doge va vous escorter à Sainte-Mangouste. Vous partez immédiatement. »

Elle pinça les lèvres, et ajouta :

« J'ai bien peur que certaines... certaines situations me dépassent et nécessitent l'aide de professionnels. »

Elle fit un signe de tête à Doge qui annula le sortilège d'immobilisation et Daphné se releva, titubante, se plaqua brusquement contre le mur en secouant la tête, ses cheveux emmêlés retombant en nœuds désordonnés autour de son visage.

« Je partirai pas d'ici. J'irai pas chez les fous », cracha-t-elle.

« Mademoiselle Greengrass, pour votre santé et votre sécurité, je vous conseille vivement de coopérer. »

« Vous ne réussirez jamais à m'enfermer ! Je reviendrai, je reviendrai et je brûlerai cette école, et j'arracherai chaque pierre de mes mains s'il le faut, et je reviendrai, je reviendrai. »

Ses cris se noyèrent dans un déluge de hoquets et de larmes. Les lèvres de McGonagall se pincèrent tant qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une ligne, barrant le visage de la directrice d'un rictus douloureux.

« Mademoiselle Greengrass, vous avez menacé de mort votre propre sœur, et si Mademoiselle Rosier n'était pas intervenue, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Si vous refusez l'aide de Sainte-Mangouste, c'est Azkaban qui vous tend les bras, j'en ai bien peur », elle hocha la tête, l'air sincèrement navrée. « Elphias, emmenez-la, s'il vous plaît. »

Daphné se débattit tant que Doge dut l'immobiliser de nouveau. Tout en la tirant vers la sortie, il adressa un dernier signe de tête à McGonagall et elle comprit entre les lignes : _tu as pris la bonne décision, Minerva._

Lorsque un silence glacé retomba de nouveau sur la Grande Salle et que la directrice se retrouva enfin seule, elle se laissa tomber sur un des bancs du réfectoire, en poussant un long soupir.

Elle l'avait promis à Dumbledore, elle se l'était juré à elle-même, elle protégerait Poudlard et ses élèves, même si - et elle le réalisait seulement maintenant - cela signifiait parfois de devoir les protéger les uns des autres.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

L'héritier Malefoy regarda sa montre. Vingt-trois heures. Il leva de nouveau les yeux sur Astoria, concentrée sur son parchemin.

« Je dois y aller. »

La brune releva les yeux pour dévisager Drago avant de hocher la tête.

« Une seconde, s'il te plaît. »

Elle inscrivit deux phrases de plus sur sa feuille, et d'un geste de la main, la retourna et la fit glisser vers le blond.

« Signe ici, s'il te plaît. »

Le Serpentard ne prit même pas la peine de lire et apposa sa signature au bas du contrat avant de hocher la tête.

« C'est fait. Merci, Astoria. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« C'est le marché », répondit-elle d'une petite voix, tentant visiblement de récuser ses larmes. « T'as signé sans lire, alors je récapitule, qu'on soit bien d'accord. Je t'épouse, sans poser de question, et tu me fournis l'argent nécessaire pour sauver ma mère de la liquidation judiciaire et de la saisie immobilière. C'est bon ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait. »

Elle roula le parchemin et le rangea dans son sac avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

« Je dois retourner dans mon dortoir. On se verra une fois les ASPIC passés pour planifier le mariage. D'ici là, fais attention à toi. »

« A bientôt, Astoria. »

Drago quitta la pièce et traversa les couloirs éclairés par la lueur de la lune. Il avait négocié son départ immédiat, prétextant vouloir retourner au chevet de son père. C'était vrai. En partie. Il savait aussi qu'il ne supporterait pas de rester à Poudlard, de croiser Hermione au détour des couloirs, de devoir l'éviter par peur de tout lui avouer. Il n'avait plus le courage de jouer au parfait connard. Il n'en avait plus l'envie, non plus.

Dans la Grande Salle, les vitraux filtraient la lumière argentée des étoiles, se brisant en morceaux rouges, verts et bleus sur le sol de pierre. C'était étrange, de voir le réfectoire désert et silencieux. Deux points jaunes brillèrent dans l'obscurité suivi d'un feulement aigu, et Miss Teigne sauta du banc sur lequel elle était lovée pour aller à la rencontre de Drago. Il sourit lorsqu'elle se planta à ses pieds, les poils hérissés et la gueule ouverte dans un grognement peu engageant.

« T'as toujours eu de l'instinct, petite teigne. C'est que tu me manqueras presque. »

Le pas claudiquant de Rusard résonna dans le réfectoire, et sa silhouette voûtée découpa l'obscurité. Dans sa main gauche se balançait une lourde valise qu'il lâcha au sol dans un bruit sourd. Sans s'épancher en remerciements, Drago le rejoignit, saisit sa malle et s'apprêtait à emprunter le chemin de la sortie quand la voix du concierge grinça dans son dos :

« Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous accompagner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je connais le chemin. »

Les sourcils broussailleux du concierge se froncèrent et il passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

« C'est un ordre de la directrice. »

Malefoy soupira, se retourna pour toiser Rusard.

« Officiellement, je ne suis plus un élève. Ce qui signifie que je ne dépends plus ni de Poudlard ni des ordres de la directrice. J'ai pas besoin d'escorte », voyant que le vieil homme ne semblait toujours pas convaincu, Drago ajouta : « Et si vous tentez de m'accompagner, je vous stupéfie et je vous laisse crever dans un fourré. »

Miss Teigne fit dos rond en soufflant sur Drago, arrachant un rictus mécontent à son propriétaire.

« Bien. Bien, bien, bien. En espérant que rien de fâcheux ne vous arrive », siffla-t-il, mais ses yeux plissés certifiaient pourtant que c'était, à cet instant, son vœu le plus cher.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre et quitta la Grande Salle. Avant de descendre les escaliers qui menaient aux jardins du château, il enfila son manteau et contempla un instant le lac dont il apercevait les pourtours étoilés.

« Tu comptais partir en douce, en plus de ça ? »

Il sursauta et lâcha sa valise qui dévala les marches de l'escalier sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention. Les yeux rivés sur Hermione, qui l'attendait là, les bras croisés sur sa veste en laine, il eut un mouvement de recul. Au prix d'un effort monstrueux, il réussit à reprendre contenance.

« J'ai plus rien à faire ici », articula-t-il de la voix la plus impassible possible.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il eut la désagréable impression qu'elle pouvait percer à jour sa petite comédie, passer outre son masque d'artificielle indifférence. Il eut envie de décamper, d'éviter l'affrontement, comme il avait toujours fait. Mais ses pieds restèrent plantés au sol. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se reprendre, elle fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Drago... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, mais Drago sentit tous ses remparts se fissurer. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je suis passé à autre chose, c'est tout. »

« Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, je le sais. On ne change pas de vie, comme ça, par l'opération du Saint-Esprit. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu me le caches. »

Elle le regardait avec l'espoir insensé qu'il lui avoue tout, s'excuse platement, et revienne à sa petite vie d'étudiant comme si de rien n'était... et ça lui brisa le cœur, qu'elle puisse imaginer un instant que les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre. Il réalisa soudain qu'elle était à des années lumière de ce qu'il était en train de vivre, lui. Des décisions qu'il avait dû prendre. Des choses auxquelles il avait dû renoncer. Il pressa ses paumes sur ses paupières, de fatigue et de colère.

« Granger, bon sang. Arrête de croire que le monde tourne autour de toi. Il ne s'est rien passé. Rien, tu m'entends ? Juste... arrête de fourrer ton nez partout. Arrête. J'en peux plus. J'en peux plus de toi. »

Elle accusa le coup, ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes, sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors qu'elle reculait brusquement d'un pas.

« Je sais qu'il y a une explication. Sinon McGonagall ne te laisserait pas partir du château. Pas en pleine nuit, pas comme ça. »

Elle cherchait et elle chercherait toujours, il le savait. Elle continuerait de creuser, de dépoussiérer miette par miette ses vilains secrets. Il la sentait s'avancer lentement sur la ligne qui menait droit à sa confession. Parce qu'il le savait, il finirait par craquer tôt ou tard, tout lui avouer. Il ne tiendrait pas. Il vomirait toute l'affreuse vérité et il en crèverait. Un moment, l'alternative lui parut presque plausible : de tout avouer et de mourir, là, pour la fille qu'il aimait. Mais Drago n'était pas le genre à mourir en héros, non, lui il était taillé dans l'étoffe des lâches.

Le nœud qui tenaillait son estomac remonta jusque dans sa gorge et il sut que sa seule chance de s'en sortir, c'était d'achever Hermione, de lui donner le coup de grâce, de la repousser loin, bien loin, jusqu'à la perdre de vue.

Il releva le menton, carra les mâchoires.

« Arrête d'échafauder des théories. Tu veux la vérité, crue, nue, aussi déplaisante qu'elle soit ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai eu un choix à faire, Hermione. J'ai eu un choix à faire et je ne t'ai pas choisie toi. »

Elle battit lentement des paupières, chassant des larmes qui filèrent le long de ses joues.

« C'est tout, Hermione. C'est la putain de stricte vérité. Je ne t'ai pas choisie toi. »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, sentit sa gorge se refermer sur elle-même. Un mot de plus, et il pleurait. D'une main, il enserra ses tempes pour enrayer la migraine qui menaçait d'investir son crâne.

« Putain. »

Quand il abaissa sa main, il vit qu'Hermione pleurait, ses longues boucles balayées par le vent dansaient autour de son visage blême, foudroyé de tristesse. Il hésita, s'avança, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Au revoir, Hermione. »

Il descendit les escaliers, attrapa sa valise et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du Parc, sans un regard en arrière. 

* * *

_Hello my love,_

 _S'il vous plaît, ne me détestez pas._

 _Alors, bon, reprenons dans l'ordre. Au cas où vous vous poseriez des questions par rapport au Serment Inviolable et comment Drago a pu le contourner, eh bien, je me suis toujours imaginé ça comme une sorte de contrat, avec des consignes, mais des consignes qui peuvent avoir plusieurs sens. D'autant que c'est bien Lucius qui a fait prononcer les phrases du Serment à son fils, même si c'est Daphné qui avait donné les instructions. Bref, j'ai l'impression que c'est encore moins clair, ce que je raconte, mais si ça vous paraît flou, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire !_

 _Aussi, j'ai pris certaines libertés par rapport à la naissance de Victoire. A priori, même si on ne sait pas précisément, Victoire est censée être née l'année d'après, mais boooooooon, comme c'est pas dit à cent pour cent, vous me pardonnez, hein ?_

 _Bref, si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez surtout surtout pas, je serais ravie (d'essayer) d'y répondre, même si parfois, vous me posez des colles, je dois bien l'avouer !_

 _Je vous retrouve en note du dernier chapitre !_

* * *

 _ **Virginie :** Oooh, bon, je suis contente de voir que tu trouves un peu de bonheur dans ce malheur !_

 _Elle persiste et signe, la petite Daphné. Je l'imagine comme un bulldog qui veut pas lâcher le jouet qu'il est en train de mordre... flatteur, hein ?_  
 _Je crois que c'est un mélange des deux : elle est égoïste, clairement, elle ne veut pas renoncer à la vie qu'elle rêvait d'avoir étant petite (se marier avec Drago, être la descendante Malefoy, habiter dans son grand manoir, etc.) et en même temps, elle a l'impression que Drago est juste "perdu" et qu'au fond, il l'aime, et qu'elle arrivera à lui faire retrouver la raison (enfin, après le dernier chapitre, elle commence à comprendre que... non)/_

 _Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne te déplaira pas trop !_


	44. L'interlude

_1er Juillet 1999._

« T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? »

Hermione offrit à Ginny un sourire en demi-ton avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, tu sais, j'ai besoin de... de prendre l'air. Je viendrai vous voir en Août. »

Ginny acquiesça et adressa un sourire encourageant à Hermione malgré sa déception.

« D'accord. Tu fais attention à toi en France, hein ? Et tu nous reviens pas avec un de ces accents horribles à la Fleurk. »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire avant de prendre son amie dans les bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai avec mes parents. Et pour l'accent, je ne peux rien promettre. Mais toi, surveille bien les garçons, d'accord ? »

« T'as oublié que c'était moi, la terreur de la famille ? », répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

A l'autre bout du quai, Molly appela Ginny, agitant la main pour attirer son attention.

« Allez, vas-y. T'as beau être une terreur, tu résisteras pas longtemps à la colère de Molly Weasley. »

La rouquine lui adressa un sourire espiègle avant de rejoindre sa mère à grands pas. Hermione regarda la famille Weasley s'embrasser, au loin, et elle sentit son cœur peser dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit le bref nuage d'insouciance se dissiper à mesure que ses amis s'éloignaient, et elle carra la mâchoire pour retenir ses larmes.

Dehors, il faisait une chaleur écrasante. Le ciel orageux lui paraissait lourd, si lourd au dessus de sa tête, et l'été avait perdu de sa saveur. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au rutilant Poudlard Express, et quitta le quai 9 ¾, avec la vague impression que la tonne de plomb qui écrasait son cœur ne s'allégerait jamais.

~~~~o~~~~

 _12 Août 1999._

Le soleil étirait ses rayons brûlants entre les ramures des arbres du jardin des Weasley. Sous un chêne centenaire, une longue table de bois avait été installée, accueillant la famille Weasley au grand complet. Dans une robe vichy, Fleur écoutait George expliquer sa nouvelle invention servie en détails ubuesques. De l'autre côté de la table, Harry jouait aux cartes en compagnie de Ginny et Bill, tandis qu'à l'écart, confortablement installé dans un vieux fauteuil, Arthur sollicitait l'aide de Percy pour terminer ses mots croisés magiques avant que la grille ne change de forme.

Derrière eux, à l'ombre des feuilles du chêne, Ron exécutait de lents allers-retours, berçant la petite Victoire qui babillait joyeusement contre son épaule. Il fut le premier à apercevoir Hermione, et, après une hésitation, tendit sa nièce à Fleur qui la pris dans ses bras après lui avoir adressé un sourire de remerciement.

« Hermione est arrivée. »

Ils relevèrent tous la tête et avisèrent Hermione qui émergeait d'entre les arbres bordant le petit chemin de terre. Harry se leva d'un bond pour aller la retrouver mais Ron l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Tu me laisses lui parler cinq minutes ? »

Harry hocha la tête et se rassit lentement, laissant Ron s'éloigner à la rencontre de la Gryffondor, quelques mètres plus loin. D'un geste maladroit, le cadet Weasley s'avança pour saisir la valise de la jeune fille mais celle-ci se recula instinctivement, les sourcils froncés. Il sentit son cœur dégringoler jusque dans son estomac.

« Hey », murmura-t-il, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. « Salut. »

« Salut. »

Elle n'avança pas, ne fit pas d'effort particulier pour paraître avenante, les doigts crispés autour de la hanse de sa valise. Ron sentit son visage virer au rouge, et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise.

« Je voulais te dire... »

L'ancienne Préfète le dévisagea, sans pour autant l'encourager à poursuivre et il se trouva plus penaud que jamais.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. J'ai merdé. Je me suis planté sur toute la ligne. J'ai vraiment agi comme un con. Et j'espère... je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras. »

Elle posa sa valise au sol et croisa les bras, le regard toujours sévèrement rivé sur le visage pivoine de son ancien compagnon. Ce dernier continua de danser d'un pied sur l'autre avant de plonger son visage entre ses mains, dans un long soupir.

« Je pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai... J'ai pété les plombs. Parce que tu ne voulais plus de moi, et que j'avais le sentiment d'être inutile, tu vois ? De pas avoir su te retenir, de pas avoir pu protéger... vous protéger. De servir à rien. Et... j'ai vraiment été le pire des connards avec vous. J'ai pas d'excuses mais j'espère que tu voudras bien... qu'un jour... on reprenne là où on s'en était arrêté... »

Les sourcils de la jeune fille s'arquèrent et Ron, rouge de honte, agita ses mains, l'air navré.

« Non, non... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je voulais dire... redevenir amis et... »

Il prit une longue inspiration et lâcha :

« ... désolé. Pour tout. Vraiment. Pardon. »

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exagéré.

« T'es un idiot, tu sais ça ? »

Il plissa le nez dans une grimace si enfantine que la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré elle.

« Un idiot qui a le droit de t'escorter jusqu'à la maison ? »

« Un idiot qui a même le droit de porter ma valise. »

Il lui adressa un sourire sincère, un de ceux qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près d'un an, et attrapa sa malle avant de la mener vers le petit groupe qui l'accueillit à grand renfort d'étreintes et d'acclamations joyeuses.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _21 Août 1999._

Calypso se tenait droite, le dos raide, la mâchoire crispée. A côté d'elle, sa mère tentait tant bien que mal de contenir ses tremblements. Elle jeta un regard de biais à sa fille, et se redressa légèrement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quand Calypso était devenue si courageuse, mais en la voyant là, le menton rejeté en arrière comme si rien ne lui faisait peur, elle réalisa soudain à quel point sa fille avait grandi.

« Prête ? », demanda Calypso.

Isis regarda la maison, puis sa fille de nouveau, et une boule douloureuse se forma dans le fond de sa gorge.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Calypso abaissa sa baguette, et offrit un sourire rassurant à sa mère.

« Maman. Il n'en reste plus que des mauvais souvenirs. C'est le moment de repartir à zéro. »

Sa mère soupira, hocha lentement la tête tout en rajustant le châle qui enveloppait ses épaules. De sa poche, elle tira sa baguette et la tendit.

« Prête. »

D'une même voix, elles prononcèrent :

« _Lacarnum Inflamare._ »

Des flammes jaillirent de leurs baguettes et vinrent s'écraser contre les charpentes en bois de leur manoir. Le feu crépita un instant, presque réticent, avant de gronder pour s'élever en un bûcher rougeoyant qui avala la maison toute entière. A travers les flammes, les contours noircis de la maison semblaient se débattre pour échapper à leur sort mais continuaient de se faire impitoyablement dévorer.

La main de Calypso glissa dans celle de sa mère. Ensemble, elle regardèrent l'incendie gagner en hauteur en crachant des lucioles incandescentes dans le jardin. Isis sentit la fièvre l'étourdir un instant, et des larmes tièdes détremper son visage. A la lueur des flammes se reflétant dans ses yeux inondés, elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de tourner une page.

« Demain. Demain, tout commence. Sous le soleil de l'Italie », murmura sa fille, le visage toujours tourné vers le brasier.

Isis sourit.

« Oui, demain tout commence. »

Elle serra fort la main de sa fille, se rappelant qu'il y a dix-neuf ans, jour pour jour, elle fuyait une maison en feu, sa toute petite fille au creux des bras. Aujourd'hui, elle avait cessé de courir, et les flammes qui dévoraient sa maison ne signait pas une fin, mais un début. Et d'une étrange façon, la boucle était enfin bouclée.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _22 Janvier 2000._

Des flashs crépitèrent et Astoria porta sa main devant son visage pour se dérober aux photos des paparazzis, tituba un instant, légèrement éblouie. La main de Drago saisit la sienne, la guidant au milieu de la foule.

« Ne fais pas attention », lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. « Ils se désintéresseront dans quelques jours. »

Astoria hocha la tête, et de sa main libre, agrippa un pan de sa robe pour ne pas la piétiner. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de l'office de mariages sorciers de Londres et avant d'entrer, Drago murmura d'un ton pressant :

« Je récapitule une dernière fois. Si on te demande, on a commencé à sortir ensemble pendant notre dernière année à Poudlard, sans que personne ne sache. On est tombé amoureux et on a décidé de se marier dans la foulée. »

« Je sais, Drago, je sais. »

« Ne fais pas de déclaration à la presse, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que... »

« ... qu'elle l'apprenne. Je sais. », elle lui sourit, inclina son visage. « Tu sais, j'ai plus de mémoire qu'un petit oiseau. »

« Alors souviens-toi de sourire comme si c'était le plus beau jour de ta vie », ajouta-t-il. « Allez, on y va. »

Ils poussèrent la porte et s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, s'adressèrent un dernier sourire sincère avant de débuter la mascarade de leur mariage arrangé.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _23 Janvier 2000._

Assise contre le mur, une édition de la Gazette froissée entre les mains, Hermione se mit à pleurer. De longs sanglots secouèrent son corps, des larmes désordonnées roulèrent sur le papier, diluant l'encre, mêlant les mots les uns aux autres, dévorant la photo de Drago et Astoria, main dans la main, qui tentaient vainement d'échapper aux flashs carnassiers des paparazzis. Et le regard du Serpentard croisait un instant le sien, à travers l'objectif, lui déchirait le cœur en mille morceaux, avant de se détourner, encore et toujours.

Elle resta là longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières, empêtrées de larmes, n'aient plus la force de s'ouvrir. Recroquevillée au sol, le journal entre les mains, elle pensa qu'elle ne s'en sortirait jamais, de ce chagrin qui s'accrochait à elle, qui s'enroulait à son ombre comme un petit monstre de malheur.

 **~~~~o~~~~** _ **  
**_

 _28 Février 2000._

« Votre nom ? », demanda l'employé au service des Portauloin.

« Reverson. Dahlia Reverson. »

D'une main tremblante, Pansy tendit ses faux papiers. L'employé les parcourut rapidement des yeux, puis détailla la jeune fille du regard ; ses cheveux blonds, coupés très courts, les grosses lunettes noires qui masquaient ses yeux, et les replis de son foulard tout froissé entre ses doigts. Le regard du vieil homme fit un nouvel aller-retour, et il demanda :

« Vous prenez le Portauloin pour Boston ? »

La gorge trop nouée pour parler, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Ouvrez votre valise, s'il vous plaît. »

L'espace d'une seconde, elle hésita, envisagea même de tourner les talons, mais se résigna finalement à défaire les loquets de ses bagages, révélant une pile de vêtements proprement pliés et une coupure de journal chiffonné. L'employé fronça les sourcils, attrapa l'article avant que Pansy ne puisse l'en empêcher, et en lut la première phrase : _Mort de l'ancien Président du Magenmagot, Septimus Parkinson, lors d'un affrontement dans les quartiers de la Brigade Magique._ Pansy pria intérieurement pour qu'il arrête sa lecture avant de comprendre la supercherie. Le vieil homme fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Vous êtes une drôle de gamine, vous », ricana-t-il. « Vous collectionnez les pages Nécrologie de la Gazette, c'est ça ? J'en ai vu qui faisais des collections de papillons séchés, d'autres qui préféraient les babioles qu'ils vendent dans les marchés sorciers. Mais alors ça... c'est une première. »

« Je suis désolée, mais le départ du Portoloin est programmé à 10h30. Et il est 10h13. Ce serait possible... d'aller un peu plus vite ? »

L'employé la toisa avec un regard mauvais avant de rendre l'article de journal à l'ancienne Serpentard qui le saisit avec tant d'impatience qu'elle manqua de le déchirer.

« Ça va, ça va, faut pas vous vexer pour si peu, mademoiselle », bougonna-t-il en lui tendant ses papiers. « Vous pouvez y aller. »

Pansy agrippa la poignée de sa valise et dépassa le service de sécurité.

« Et bon voyage, hein ! », s'écria le vieil homme.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et s'engouffra dans le couloir menant à la station de Portauloin. Cette fois, elle prit soin de plier bien nettement la coupure avant de la caler dans une poche intérieure.

« Là », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « Là, personne ne te trouvera. »

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _13 Mars 2000._

Hermione ouvrit la porte de son appartement, laissant échapper un filet de lumière dans le couloir. Le visage de Ron lui apparut aussitôt, bardé d'un sourire amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-elle abruptement.

« Eh ben, ça c'est de l'accueil ! », ironisa le jeune homme en contournant Hermione pour rentrer.

Seule la lumière du bureau - calée au fond de la pièce, en face de son lit - était allumée, éclairant le studio d'une lumière diffuse. Croulant sous une montagne de dossiers parfaitement organisés, le bureau de la Gryffondor semblait sur le point de s'écrouler sous son propre poids. Ron se pencha par dessus la lampe, feuilleta un dossier au hasard avant de se tourner vers Hermione pour la dévisager avec un air sévère emprunté à Molly.

« T'es encore en train de travailler ? Depuis combien de temps t'as pas fait de pause ? Est-ce que t'as mangé, au moins ? »

« Tu sais que tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère, toi ? »

« Hermione Granger, je te prie de bien vouloir surveiller ton langage », la sermonna-t-il, le doigt tendu, dans une imitation de Molly très ressemblante.

La jeune fille éclata de rire en calant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ron reposa le dossier sur la table.

« Les Centaures peuvent bien attendre demain, Madame la Ministre. Ce qui a trop attendu, en revanche... », commença-t-il en s'installant dans un fauteuil douillet, en face de la fenêtre. « ... c'est le repas d'anniversaire que tu m'avais promis il y a... », il regarda sa montre-calendrier. « ... déjà douze jours. »

Le visage de la Gryffondor se décomposa et elle lui adressa une moue contrite.

« Je suis désolée, Ron. J'ai été débordée et Shackelbolt m'a demandé de prendre en main le renouvellement des traités de protection des Êtres de l'eau, et...»

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione », l'interrompit Ron en ouvrant son sac à dos. « Ce soir on ne parle pas de travail. »

Il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et sortit de son sac une poche en papier kraft qu'il posa à côté de lui.

« Je me doutais bien que t'aurais pas le temps de me faire à manger, alors je nous ai préparé un petit quelque chose. »

Intriguée, Hermione le rejoignit, s'asseyant en face de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Euuuh... », répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du sachet. « Surprise ? »

« C'est Molly qui a cuisiné, avoue. »

Il haussa les épaules, un air faussement innocent au visage.

« C'était ça ou une intoxication alimentaire. J'ai préféré privilégier ta santé, tu comprends ? »

« C'est ça, ouais », le taquina-t-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. « Allez, ouvre-moi ça, je meurs de faim ! »

Il ne se le fit pas dire une deuxième fois, et ils entamèrent leur repas, assis sur le sol du minuscule studio d'Hermione.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _12 Juillet 2000._

« Merci de faire ça. Je crois que c'est important. »

Astoria hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées nerveusement. Lorsque le portail s'ouvrit, elle peina à reconnaître le Manoir des Malefoy. Les ronces avaient repris leur droit, grignotaient la façade de la maison, si haut qu'on n'en voyait plus que les dernières fenêtres. Pour un peu, on l'aurait cru plonger dans un sommeil de cent ans, comme dans le conte qu'Astoria aimait tant quand elle était petite. A cet instant, pourtant, cette idée lui tira un frisson qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de camoufler. Drago dut s'en rendre compte car il tenta piteusement de se justifier :

« Je sais... C'est comme ça depuis que ma mère... depuis son accident. Mais mon père refuse de partir. »

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête, et agrippa le bras de Drago.

« Allons-y. »

Ils entrèrent dans le Manoir, leur pas sonnant en échos infinis dans les couloirs vides. Ils passèrent devant Lucius, assis dans son bureau, qui les fixa sans les voir, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre, le regard vide. Enfin, Drago hésita devant la porte de la chambre, jeta un dernier regard à Astoria qui hocha son assentiment, et pénétra dans la pièce.

Une odeur insoutenable les fit suffoquer alors qu'ils s'approchaient du lit. Le visage creusé de sa mère se tourna vers eux, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et des sons rauques se bousculèrent dans sa bouche. Ses poignets avaient été protégés par des bandages qu'elle avait en partie arrachés. Drago s'agenouilla à son chevet, une main sur le front de sa mère, l'autre serrée autour de celle d'Astoria.

« Maman », murmura-t-elle avec douceur, alors que sa mère commençait à s'agiter. « Maman, c'est Astoria. Ma femme. »

Les paupières de sa mère papillonnèrent un instant, les borborygmes de sa gorge moururent et une étrange expression voila un instant son visage. Comme un sourire abîmé. Dans un long soupir, ses yeux se fermèrent. Et Drago sut que c'était la dernière fois. Une boule douloureuse se nicha dans sa gorge alors qu'Astoria pressait délicatement son épaule. A son oreille, elle murmura :

« Je t'attends dehors, Drago. »

Il hocha la tête et lorsque la porte se fut refermée dans son dos, les vannes cédèrent brusquement et il pleura, une main serrée autour de celle de sa mère et le visage enfoui dans le froufrou des couvertures.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _19 Septembre 2000._

« T'as reçu un truc. »

Hermione leva le nez du dossier dans lequel elle était plongée depuis plus d'une heure et lança une œillade curieuse au colis que lui tendait Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda la jeune fille, intriguée.

« Je ne sais pas, ils me l'ont donné à l'accueil », répondit son ami dans un haussement d'épaules. « Tu sais que je suis en train d'élaborer un nouveau projet de loi à proposer à Shackelbolt ? »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-elle distraitement en analysant le colis sous toutes ses coutures, sans parvenir à en déterminer la provenance.

« L'interdiction formelle de travailler le jour de son anniversaire. »

Hermione releva subitement le visage, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Allez, je t'invite à déjeuner », déclara-t-il en passant le bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

« T'es un amour, Harry, mais je ne peux pas, il faut que je finisse impérativement mon dossier sur les espaces protégés avant Lundi. »

Harry leva les yeux au plafond et balaya les excuses d'Hermione d'un geste de la main.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que j'ai séché l'Académie des Aurors pour rien ? »

Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'arrondirent brusquement.

« Quoi ? », s'offusqua-t-elle. « T'es pas sérieux, Harry ? T'as pas manqué des cours ? Tu sais que tu risques la suspension avec ce genre d'idioties ! »

« Relax, Hermione, je plaisante. On est samedi et je te rappelle que je ne travaille pas le week-end, _moi_ », argua le brun en lançant un regard appuyé à Hermione. « Allez, j'ai réservé au restaurant pour quatorze heures. Tu vas quand même pas me laisser manger tout seul ? »

Hermione soupira, jeta un œil au dossier qui semblait la supplier de revenir, ses feuilles toujours éparpillées sur son bureau, puis au grand sourire exagéré de Harry.

« Si c'est pour t'épargner un long repas de solitude, c'est d'accord », céda la jeune fille.

« Quelle bonté ! », s'exclama-t-il en l'entraînant hors de la pièce. « Et joyeux anniversaire ! »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et ils quittèrent le Ministère de la Magie en se racontant leur semaine respective. Après le déjeuner, Hermione retourna à son bureau et se replongea dans ses dossiers. Lorsque sa petite horloge sonna vingt-deux heures, elle se leva, s'étira et quitta la pièce après avoir éteint la lumière. Elle fit deux pas, s'arrêta net et fit demi-tour. La lumière de son bureau se ralluma, elle saisit le colis qu'elle avait abandonné dans un coin de la pièce et quitta le Ministère une bonne fois pour toute.

Arrivée dans son studio, elle accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau et s'assit sur le lit, la mystérieuse boîte en carton sur les genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches, toi ? », chuchota-t-elle distraitement en ouvrant le colis.

Dans l'obscurité de son appartement, un halo bleu, irréel, s'étira dans la pièce, baignant son visage de lumière. Avec lenteur, elle saisit la cloche de verre qui reposait au fond du colis en envoyant des éclats dans tout son studio et la porta à ses yeux. Dans le bocal rempli d'eau, une fleur se balançait lentement. Une fleur bleue, lumineuse.

« Un Plumbago Luceat », murmura-t-elle, alors qu'au fond d'elle, une vieille blessure venait de se rouvrir.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _18 Décembre 2002.  
_

Les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son caban, le nez dans l'épaisse écharpe en laine qui courait autour de son cou, Drago attendait, planté devant le Ministère. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione sortit du bâtiment. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé : les cheveux en pagaille, les sourcils froncés, elle tentait de maintenir une pile bancale de dossiers et de livres qui dansaient entre ses bras. Il s'avança à l'instant où Ron sortit à son tour du Ministère, la délesta de la moitié de ses dossiers avant de passer une main autour de ses épaules. Dans un silence lancinant, le cœur de Drago se brisa.

Il hésita, à se jeter sur Ron, lui arracher le bras qu'il avait posé sur les épaules d'Hermione avec nonchalance, à tout avouer, et puis tant pis s'il en mourrait. Il hésita vraiment. Et cette fois, ce n'est par lâcheté qu'il renonça, mais parce que d'une étrange manière, il aimait tant Hermione qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à aller foutre sa vie en l'air une deuxième fois.

~o~

Un tambourinement sourd accompagné de grognements réveilla Astoria en sursaut. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, se pencha pour attraper sa montre. Quatre heures du matin. La jeune fille glissa hors de son lit, enfila un kimono en soie et ouvrit la porte. Drago se tenait dans l'embrasure, titubant, les cheveux décoiffés, sa chemise partiellement déchirée.

« Drago ? », s'étonna-t-elle en se reculant pour le laisser entrer. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, chancela un instant avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Patiemment, Astoria le rejoignit, s'assit près de lui, l'enveloppant de ses bras.

« Drago, ça peut plus durer. C'est la troisième fois, cette semaine. »

« Je suis... Je suis désolé... »

« Va la voir. »

Il éructa d'un rire sans joie, releva son visage vers celui de la cadette Greengrass.

« Lui dire quoi ? Que je suis qu'un pauvre con ? Je crois qu'elle le sait déjà, ça. »

Astoria se pencha, ses cheveux chatouillèrent les mains du Serpentard.

« Je ne connais pas personnellement Hermione, mais je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra ta situation. Sans même que tu lui expliques quoi que ce soit. »

« Ça fait trois ans, Astoria, trois ans. C'est trop tard, tu comprends pas ? Trop tard. Elle est avec cet enfoiré de Weasley. Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire à ça, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? »

La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Drago avant de tirer les couvertures pour toute invitation.

« Allez, viens te coucher. Et si tu me laisses dormir tranquillement, j'irai te chercher une tarte à la myrtille pour ton petit-déjeuner. »

A travers les volutes floues de son ivresse, Drago observa un instant le visage dansant d'Astoria et lui offrit un sourire bancal.

« T'es gentille, Astoria. Tu le sais, ça ? »

Elle sourit, sans répondre, et éteignit la lumière.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _5 Mai 2003._

« Tu m'as lâchement abandonné ! », accusa Blaise en passant la baie vitrée pour se retrouver sur le balcon.

Au loin, le soleil se couchait sur Amantea, et un rouge éclatant couvait la ville, finissait sa course dans les vagues en contrebas. La nuée de maisons colorées perchées sur la falaise étincelaient comme une constellation dans la lumière du crépuscule. Calypso se retourna, ses boucles d'oreilles d'or accrocha des éclats de soleil. Elle leva son verre de vin, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Sans aucun remord ! », annonça-t-elle en trinquant contre le verre de Blaise. « Elles sont encore en train de se disputer ? »

« Non, ma mère est en train raconter à la tienne l'intégrale de ses histoires d'amour. En douze volumes, au cas où tu te poserais la question », répondit le jeune homme avec un rictus écœuré. « Je crois que mon âme a vomi une bonne dizaine de fois. »

Accoudée à la rambarde du balcon, Calypso se contenta de sourire avant de fixer de nouveau le lumineux décor de leur nouvelle vie. Zabini la rejoignit, l'entourant de ses bras, la menton sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, aujourd'hui. Si c'est par rapport au fait que ma mère veuille adopter un tigre, je t'assure qu'elle a ce genre de tocade environ toutes les deux semaines, mais merci Merlin, ça finit toujours par passer. »

Calypso déposa son verre de vin à côté d'elle dans un long soupir.

« Non, c'est pas ça. C'est l'anniversaire de Daphné, aujourd'hui. Et je m'inquiète pour elle. »

Blaise la contourna, s'appuya à son tour à la rambarde, inclinant son visage pour croiser le regard de sa compagne.

« Chérie, écoute-moi. Daphné a un problème. Un sérieux problème. Et je sais, je sais que tu aimerais pouvoir changer ça, mais c'est tout simplement impossible, Calypso. Tu sais, Daphné je la connais depuis plus de dix ans. Je l'ai vue perdre pieds et il n'y a rien, il n'y a rien sur terre que tu aurais pu faire. Crois-moi. »

Calypso baissa le visage, un peu sonnée.

« Et maintenant, elle est à Sainte-Mangouste, avec des professionnels qui s'occupent mieux d'elle qu'aucun de nous n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Elle est au meilleur endroit possible. »

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, ragaillardie. Il se pencha, déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On s'enfuit par le balcon avant qu'elles ne viennent nous chercher ? »

Calypso se fendit d'un rire enfantin avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête.

« Va me chercher mon balai. »

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _20 Décembre 2003._

Daphné ouvrit les yeux, les referma, une douleur suffocante vrillant son crâne de son cuir chevelu jusqu'à son cerveau. Et il y avait ce blanc qui noyait tout. Elle tâtonna autour d'elle, sonnée, et reconnu la douceur légèrement rêche de ses draps d'hôpital. Dans un effort monumental, elle s'assit sur le lit, repoussa les couvertures. Les jointures entres les carreaux blancs formaient des quadrillages complexes, qui se mêlaient, se tordaient, ondulaient sous ses yeux.

 _Il faut que je parte d'ici,_ pensa-t-elle, et la voix dans sa tête sembla estompée et distendue.

Ses pieds rencontrèrent le carrelage froid, elle sentit une porte s'ouvrir. Elle baissa le regard. C'était sa main, autour de la poignée. Elle franchit le couloir, et la lumière trop crue des lanternes l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle fit encore quelque pas, et puis, sans savoir comment, se retrouva au sol.

 _Il faut que je parte d'ici,_ se rappela-t-elle. _Il faut que je parte d'ici._

Elle pouvait sentir le plafond se rapprocher, se rapprocher, elle le sentait au-dessus de sa tête, qui pesait comme le ciel sur ses épaules. Elle tomba de nouveau, serra ses côtes entre ses bras, se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler. Une douleur atroce lui déchira le flanc. Elle sentit une moiteur tiède couvrir ses mains, et un petit rond rouge s'imprima sur sa blouse d'hôpital, grossit en dévorant le tissu.

 _Il faut que je parte d'ici,_ se répéta-t-elle.

Elle avança dans le couloir, eut l'impression absurde d'être revenue au point de départ. De rage, elle tapa contre les murs, hurla, martela le sol de ses pieds.

« Mademoiselle Greengrass ? »

Une femme s'approcha d'elle, un sourire courant sur son visage comme une fissure dans un mur. Elle avait une voix douce, trop douce, comme un bonbon trop sucré, une voix qui écœura Daphné, lui donna envie de vomir.

« Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre. »

 _Il faut que je parte d'ici,_ hurla une voix dans la tête de Daphné.

« Ne m'approchez pas. Ne m'approchez pas », grogna la jeune fille en brandissant. « Ne m'approchez pas. »

Un cri retentit, court et sec. Il y eut des bruits de pas.

« Appelez les unités de sécurité », pressa l'infirmière à voix basse, comme si Daphné ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

« Ne m'approchez pas », répéta-t-elle.

L'infirmière fit un pas dans sa direction, les mains tendues en signe d'apaisement.

« Ne m'approchez pas ou je vous tue. »

 _Il faut que je parte d'ici, il faut que je parte d'ici._

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, rebondirent dans la tête de Daphné. Des gens l'encerclèrent, à sa droite, à sa gauche. Partout.

« Ne m'approchez pas ! », s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle voulut lancer un sort, les mots interdits tourbillonnèrent dans le silence mais rien ne se passa. Les agents de sécurité se rapprochèrent, elle tendit de nouveau sa baguette mais une nouvelle fois, un silence terrifiant engloutit ses mots. Elle baissa les yeux et réalisa que ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, ce n'était pas sa baguette, mais sa broche en argent, dont la pointe acérée luisait sous les lanternes.

« Mademoiselle Greengrass, nous allons vous raccompagner à votre chambre. »

« Mademoiselle Greengrass, posez cette broche sur le sol. »

« Mademoiselle Greengrass, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. »

« Mademoiselle Greengrass, nous sommes là pour vous aider. »

 _Il faut que je parte d'ici... ou je vais devenir folle._

Il y eut un unique flash lumineux, la percutant en pleine poitrine, et elle s'évanouit.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _11 Juin 2003._

La porte de la maison claqua et elle entendit les pas précipités de Harry dans le couloir. Attablée dans le salon de leur vieux moulin, Ginny attendit, son pied battant le sol à un rythme frénétique, que la figure de son compagnon apparaisse par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai reçu ton hibou, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. »

Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés encore qu'à l'ordinaire, ses lunettes légèrement de travers et son manteau avait glissé, découvrant une de ses épaules.

« J'étais tellement inquiet que j'ai pas réussi à transplaner à la maison, je me suis retrouvé à l'autre bout du village. J'ai fait le reste du chemin en courant », expliqua-t-il en lâchant son sac sur le sol pour s'approcher d'elle.

Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille, qui battait la mesure contre la table, et son regard inquiet sonda celui de sa femme.

« Ginny, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta d'ouvrir grand la bouche. Harry fronça les sourcils en apercevant la langue d'un violet à la limite du fluorescent que lui tirait sa compagne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? T'as mangé un truc bizarre ? Oh, Ginny, me dis pas que c'est encore un de ces stupides concours avec George... Je t'avais dit qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça tournerait m... »

« Harry », l'interrompit Ginny. « C'est de l'essence d'hamamélis. »

Voyant qu'il la dévisageait toujours sans comprendre, elle ajouta :

« Je suis enceinte. C'est violet. Je suis enceinte. »

Il resta deux longues minutes sans rien dire, la fixant, hébété, comme si elle venait de lui apprendre qu'elle était Ministre de la Magie. Alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle ne lui avait pas jeté un sort d'immobilisation par mégarde, il la prit brusquement dans ses bras, dans une étreinte un peu maladroite, et fondit en larmes contre son épaule en balbutiant : « Oh, Ginny... Ginny... Il n'y a rien, rien sur terre qui pourrait me rendre plus heureux... »

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _4 Février 2004._

« Astoria ? »

Drago passa la tête par dessus le muret menant au petit jardin. Personne. Il fronça les sourcils, sauta par dessus le mur et atterrit dans la cour de l'appartement de la cadette Greengrass. Il actionna la poignée de la porte de derrière qui s'ouvrit sans résistance, et se planta derrière la porte de la chambre.

« Astoria ? », répéta-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le visage affolé d'Astoria apparut.

« Oh, Merlin ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire en coin.

« Ma petite Astoria, tu sais que c'est pas prudent de ne pas fermer la porte de ton appartement ? N'importe quel fou furieux pourrait entrer. »

« J'ai remarqué », répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard appuyé. « Drago, tu pourrais arrêter de rentrer chez moi par effraction, s'il te plaît ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Et comment je ferais pour venir te féliciter pour ton premier jour de boulot, sinon ? »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, le mena jusqu'à l'entrée et pointa la porte.

« Là, ça, tu vois ? C'est une porte. Il te suffit de frapper, et normalement, je viendrai t'ouvrir. C'est incroyable comme système, non ? »

« Incroyable », railla le blond en observant le battant de bois comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. « T'as trouvé ça où ? »

Astoria soupira en secouant la tête avant de retourner dans sa chambre, Drago sur les talons. Elle enfila une veste et se tourna vers lui, l'air anxieux.

« Ça va, comme ça ? Ça fait assez sérieux, tu trouves ? »

Il l'observa sous toutes ses coutures avant de hocher la tête.

« Ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

La jeune fille inspira, expira, inspira une nouvelle fois avant de lisser nerveusement les plis de sa robe.

« Astoria, arrête de te prendre la tête. Tu travailles à Sainte-Mangouste depuis plus de deux ans. C'est juste une titularisation officielle, rien de plus. »

« Je sais, je sais... »

Elle se pencha, saisit le cadre qui reposait sur sa table de nuit et l'embrassa. Drago fronça les sourcils et l'attrapa à son tour pour en détailler la photo. Sur un décor aux couleurs d'Automne, Aramis Greengrass saluait l'objectif avec bonhomie tandis qu'à sa droite, une petite Astoria troquait une mine timide contre un sourire radieux. Il ne put retenir une moue amusée lorsqu'il tendit de nouveau le cliché à la jeune fille qui se contenta de hausser tristement les épaules.

« J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là. Il aurait adoré me savoir botaniste-chimiste pour Sainte-Mangouste », elle marqua une pause, le temps de reposer la photo sur sa table de nuit. « J'aurais aimé que Daphné soit là, aussi. »

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et il ne trouva rien à dire, rien d'autre à faire que de soutenir son regard avec toute la tendresse silencieuse dont il était capable. Et ils se reconnurent, dans ce regard voilé. Le regard de ceux qui ne sont plus tout à fait complets.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _6 Mai 2004._

Kingsley monta sur l'estrade, amplifia sa voix grâce à un _Sonorus_ et fit tinter son verre. Les conversations s'éteignirent et la centaine d'invités, dans leur robes longues ou leur costumes trois-pièce, se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le Ministre de la Magie.

« Merci à tous d'être présents ce soir. Nous sommes ici pour célébrer la nomination de Mademoiselle Hermione Granger au poste de Ministre au service de Contrôle et Régulations des Créatures Magiques. Un long titre pour une lourde responsabilité. Je vous invite à lever votre verre pour vous joindre à mon toast. En l'honneur d'Hermione Granger, qui contribue chaque jour à rendre ce monde un peu plus sûr et un peu plus juste. »

Une vague d'applaudissements emplit la pièce, et Hermione piqua un fard, le nez baissé sur sa coupe de champagne. Des dizaines de visages se succédèrent, la félicitèrent, la couvrirent de louanges. Les membres de la délégation française lui claquèrent même des baisers bruyants sur chaque joue. Le reste de la soirée fila dans un brouillard étoffé par l'alcool. Après avoir remercié tout le monde, elle enfila son manteau et regagna son petit appartement dans le cœur de Londres. Elle était sur le point de se coucher lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Surprise, elle ouvrit machinalement la porte pour tomber sur Ron, les joues rougies par le champagne.

« Hey. Salut. »

Hermione lui sourit, légèrement décontenancée.

« Je sais qu'on s'est vu y a quelques minutes à peine mais je voulais... te féliciter personnellement. »

« Ah. Merci », répondit-elle, en sentant le feu lui monter aux joues. « Tu veux... rentrer ? »

Il hocha la tête et s'assit sur un des canapés du salon. Du sac qu'il tenait dans la main, il sortit une bouteille de champagne et une petite boîte. Alors que la jeune fille allait chercher deux coupes dans la cuisine, il ouvrit la bouteille. Dans un _ploc_ , le bouchon sauta et un alcool doré emplit leur deux verres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Hermione en indiquant de la tête la petite boîte posée sur la table basse.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne.

« Un souvenir... un cadeau. »

La jeune fille saisit le petit coffret avec délicatesse, en ôta le couvercle pour y trouver une petite fleur de papier froissé.

« J'ai jamais su faire le sort de Pliage. Alors ça ressemble pas vraiment à une fleur mais... c'est ce que je pouvais faire de mieux. Ouvre. »

Hermione s'exécuta, déplia la petite fleur et trouva une vieille copie de révision. Des notes d'Histoire de la Magie datant de leur deuxième année couvraient le papier en dates et en évènements. Une date avait été raturée, suivie de la mention : _« Ron ! La Révolte Gobeline a eu lieu en 1612, pas 1912 ! Tu devrais commencer à suivre un peu les cours ! »_ , ce à quoi l'intéressé avait répondu, d'une écriture en pattes de mouches : _« Pardon Madame la Ministre ! Je m'incline devant votre intelligence supérieure ! »_.

Ron sourit maladroitement, se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux.

« J'ai retrouvé ça, dans de vieux cartons. C'était juste pour te dire que... j'ai toujours su que tu deviendrais Ministre, un jour ou l'autre... T'étais un peu destinée à ça. »

Un sourire ému éclaira le visage de la Gryffondor et elle passa ses deux mains autour du cou de Ron pour l'enlacer.

« T'es vraiment un idiot », souffla-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

Elle se recula lentement, son visage tout près du sien, et sourit de nouveau. Une chaleur douce, familière, gagna son corps. Il se pencha et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la jeune fille. Au fond d'elle, un fourmillement agréable s'anima. Il se recula soudain, les yeux grands écarquillés :

« Tu veux vraiment ? Parce que t'as beaucoup bu et je voudrais pas que... enfin... »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh Ron, tais-toi ! »

Et avec un sourire, elle l'entraîna vers le lit.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _19 Novembre 2004._

« Surprise ! »

Parvati avisa le visage ravi de Marla, puis ses deux bras grands ouverts, puis, de nouveau, son visage.

« Surprise, quoi ? »

« Bah, ça. »

Elle pointa l'immeuble sur leur gauche, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Parvati haussa un seul sourcil avant de croiser les bras.

« Marla, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Est-ce que tu as... », elle se pencha, baissa la voix. « ... pris quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! », s'offusqua la jeune fille. « Là, tu vois le quatrième étage ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est à nous ! Je viens d'acheter l'appartement du quatrième étage ! C'est à nous ! C'est notre appartement ! A nous, rien qu'à nous ! »

Les bras toujours ouverts, elle sautillait sur place, toute excitée, brandissant ses clés devant les yeux incrédules de Parvati.

« Tu as... quoi ? », réussit-elle à balbutier finalement.

« J'ai acheté l'appartement. Le quatrième. »

Parvati la dévisagea, éberluée, avant de regarder le quatrième étage. Elle planta les mains sur ses hanches, l'air sévère.

« Marla... C'est encore une de tes blagues ? »

La Serpentard se retrouva penaude, ses bras retombant mollement contre ses hanches.

« Euh. Non. »

Un bref silence retomba et le visage de Parvati s'éclaira enfin.

« Mais... c'est... c'est merveilleux ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Lavande, elle va être verte de jalousie. Ah, je veux le voir, je veux le voir ! Raconte-moi ! Il est comment ? »

« Un grand salon, une cuisine séparée... enfin ça, tu t'en fiches, tu sais pas cuisiner... une salle de bain avec... un bain ! Ça va nous changer de ta douche qui déclenches l'eau froide une fois sur deux. Et deux chambres. Deux chambres ! Pour plus tard, on sait jamais. »

Les yeux de Parvati firent plusieurs fois le trajet entre les clés qui se balançaient dans la main de Marla, et le quatrième étage du petit immeuble en pierre qui les surplombait.

« Mais... comment ? »

« Oh, tu sais. Avec mon poste de poursuiveuse chez les Montrose Magpies, j'ai réussi à mettre de côté. Un petit peu. Assez pour ça », elle désigna le quatrième étage d'un vague geste de la main, avant de farfouiller dans son sac pour en tirer un autre trousseau de clé. « Et ça, c'est pour toi. Tes clés à toi pour que tu puisses... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer car la Gryffondor se jetait à son cou pour l'embrasser, soudain indifférente à l'idée qu'on les surprenne.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _2 Février 2005._

Le nez rouge, les yeux fiévreux, le visage emmitouflé dans une grosse écharpe en laine, Hermione jeta un regard noir à Ron qui l'ignora royalement, la tirant par le bras.

« Mais puisque je te dis que... », elle laissa passer un éternuement. « ... que je vais très bien. J'ai une tonne de travail à faire, Ron, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à aller voir un docteur qui me confirmera, de toute façon, que tout va pour le mieux. »

Le rouquin s'arrêta, la dévisagea un instant, désespéré, avant de soupirer :

« J'ai toujours cru que tu était la plus maligne de nous trois, Hermione, mais laisse-moi te dire que ton instinct de survie laisse clairement à désirer. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh oui, Ron, heureusement que tu es là pour t'assurer que je reste en vie. »

Il s'amusa de sa mauvaise humeur et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« De rien, ma chérie, je suis fait pour ça. »

Il l'entendit grommeler quelque chose qui se perdit dans les tourbillons de son écharpe. Le vent chahuta gentiment ses cheveux et elle se résolut à accélérer le pas. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le cabinet de leur docteur, trop heureux d'échapper au froid hivernal. Une clochette annonça leur entrée à grand renfort de carillons.

« Ah, Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Weasley ! », la salua une vieille dame aux longs cheveux blancs. « Quel honneur ! Je me présente, Dana Crawley. Suivez-moi, suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Après avoir jeté un regard meurtrier à Ron, Hermione suivit la vieille dame dans la pièce voisine.

« Vous avez l'air fatiguée, Mademoiselle Granger, comment vous sentez-vous ? », lança immédiatement Dana Crawley, à peine Hermione assise en face d'elle.

« J'ai dû la traîner ici de force, elle refusait catégoriquement de bouger de son bureau avec trente-neuf de fièvre, vous le croyez ça ? », répondit Ron à sa place.

« Je vais très bien ! », protesta la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

« Laissez-moi en juger par moi-même, s'il vous plaît. »

La vieille dame fit passer toute une batterie de tests à Hermione qui dut ouvrir la bouche, lever les bras, boire des décoctions immondes, courir sur place et pour une raison obscure, tourner sur elle-même en battant des mains - elle soupçonna un instant Dana Crawley de lui faire subir toutes ces tortures par pur sadisme, mais se résigna à obéir. Lorsqu'elle se rassit, essoufflée, sur le petit fauteuil du cabinet, la vieille dame lui tendit une feuille récapitulative.

« Vous avez attrapé une fièvre des vents... »

Ron lança à Hermione un regard appuyé qui claironnait _'j'avais raison'_ auquel elle répondit par un claquement de langue contre son palais.

« Très bien. Merci beaucoup... », commença la Gryffondor en se relevant.

« Et vous êtes enceinte. »

Hermione retomba immédiatement sur sa chaise, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je suis... _quoi_ ? »

« Enceinte. De moins d'un mois. »

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard, muet de stupeur, avant de se tourner vers la docteure d'un même geste.

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Et vos tests, ils sont fiables ? Genre vraiment _vraiment_ fiables ? »

« Mais comment c'est possible ? »

« Vous ne savez pas encore si c'est une fille ou un garçon... si ? »

« Mon dieu, comment je vais faire ? Comment on va faire ? »

« A partir de quand on peut connaître le sexe du bébé ? »

« Vous auriez pas un livre sur la grossesse ? »

Dana Crawley leva ses deux mains pour faire taire l'avalanche de questions qui venait de déferler sur elle à la vitesse de l'éclair, et, une fois le silence retrouvé, elle adressa au jeune couple un sourire rassurant.

« Ne vous en faites pas, tout va très bien se passer. Si vous le désirez, je serai là pour vous accompagner pas à pas. Je vous conseille de rentrer tranquillement chez vous, histoire de digérer l'information, d'en parler tous les deux au calme et lorsque vous aurez réfléchi à tout ça, pris toutes les décisions qu'il faut prendre, nous en reparlerons tous ensemble, vous voulez bien ? »

Comme des robots, il hochèrent la tête, quittèrent le cabinet et regagnèrent leur maison. Assis tous les deux sur le canapé, dix longues minutes de silence s'installèrent inconfortablement avant que Ron ne se penche pour saisir maladroitement les mains de sa compagne.

« Tu... Tu en penses quoi ? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que tu... enfin, c'est toi qui décides », balbutia-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, avant de se fendre d'un sourire radieux.

« Ron. On va être parents ! Enfin, si tu veux... Tu veux ? »

Pour toute réponse, il l'enlaça, la couvrant de baisers entre ses éclats de rire.

~~~~o~~~~

 _17 Août 2005.  
_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Astoria en jetant un œil circonspect au petit sachet que lui tendait Drago.

« Le principe d'un cadeau, c'est que tu dois l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'il contient, Astoria. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'énerve, ou qu'elle lui lance une pique, mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de lui offrir un sourire. Il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à sa douceur lisse, sans aspérités. Délicatement, elle déballa le cadeau, en tira une petite pépite dorée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », répéta-t-elle, de plus en plus intriguée.

« Une graine de pommier d'or. Fabrication Aramis Greengrass. »

« Mais... mon père a arrêté la production il y a des années », répondit-elle, confuse.

« J'ai trouvé un vieux fou, en Bulgarie, qui en avait gardé quelques unes de côté. Apparemment, ça a aussi des propriétés insoupçonnées en Alchimie. Je l'ai convaincu de m'en donner une. »

« _Convaincu_ ? »

« Le reste de l'histoire n'appartient qu'à moi et à l'Alchimiste fou... mais compte tenu de l'endroit où il se trouve actuellement, il ne risque pas de dire grand chose. »

Les yeux de la cadette Greengrass s'arrondirent et elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Drago la contra aussitôt :

« Je plaisante, je plaisante, Astoria ! Il est toujours en vie, et il m'a donné la graine de son plein gré, ne t'inquiète pas », sourit-il, avant d'ajouter : « J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir un pommier d'or. Comme sur la photo. Joyeux anniversaire. »

La jeune fille suivit le regard de Drago, tomba sur la photo qui trônait sur sa table de nuit, sur son père qui lui souriait depuis son cadre doré, et ses yeux s'embuèrent brusquement.

« Merci, Drago. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, hésitante, tendit les mains, encadra son visage. S'approcha, prudemment, avant de l'embrasser. Il recula, titubant, les yeux écarquillés. Porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, et le souvenir d'Hermione refit surface, comme il l'avait laissée, sur le perron de Poudlard ; des larmes plein les yeux, et le cœur brisé.

« Astoria, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La jeune fille se recula à son tour, horrifiée, une main devant la bouche.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. J'ai cru que... Pardon, Drago. »

Devant son expression mortifiée, et ses yeux embués, le jeune homme se sentit soudain coupable. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle avait un drôle de parfum. Un parfum floral, discret. Il se demanda s'il l'aimait. _Quelque chose comme ça,_ répondit une petit voix dans sa tête. Il se recula et leur visage se retrouvèrent tout près. Il pensa : _Quelque chose comme ça, oui._

Il se pencha et avec douceur, l'embrassa. Ça ne déclencha pas de cataclysme, pas de foudre, mais le sentiment étrange de retrouver un confort familier. Ça lui sembla naturel et doux. _Quelque chose comme ça_.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _19 Septembre 2008._

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu reçois ça chaque année ? », demanda Ron en jetant un regard suspicieux à la fleur bleue que la jeune fille venait d'installer près des sept autres.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance », répondit Hermione alors que son mari capitulait dans un haussement d'épaules.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant la Gryffondor seule avec ses fleurs. Elle les regarda tour à tour, ondulant dans leur cloches aquatiques, illuminant d'azur sa petite serre improvisée. Elle se demandait souvent si elle n'avait pas tout imaginé. Si son histoire avec Drago avait vraiment existé. Ça paraissait loin, maintenant, flou et brumeux. Ça avait presque arrêté de faire mal.

Oui, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces Plumbago Luceat pour le lui rappeler, elle aurait peut-être fini par refermer la parenthèse. Tout oublier.

 **~~~~o~~~~**

 _21 Juin 2014._

« Papa ! Maman ! On a une surprise pour vous ! »

Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de se précipiter dans le salon. Albus, Rose, Lily et Hugo se tenaient dans le salon, les bras grands écartés avec fierté. Derrière eux, la pièce était entièrement peinturlurée de rouge, de rose, de bleu et de vert. Les parents observèrent les dégâts en silence, bouche-bée, alors que du sol au plafond, de grosses taches de couleur semblaient les narguer comme des lampions un soir de fête. Les enfants aussi étaient bardés de couleurs de la tête aux pieds, les mains pleines d' _Impatiens Caméléon_ , qui continuaient d'exploser entre leurs doigts en ajoutant des éclats de teinture un peu partout. Ce fut Hermione qui retrouva ses esprits la première, elle se tourna vers Rose, les sourcils froncés :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? »

Sentant venir le Grand Sermon, Rose lâcha aussitôt les fleurs qu'elle tenait dans la main et pointa son cousin du doigt :

« C'est Albus qui a eu l'idée. »

« Ça m'étonne pas, ça ! Les Potter, on ne s'en méfie jamais assez ! », répondit son père qui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir son hilarité.

« Ron ! », s'offusqua Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude. « Arrête de lui raconter n'importe quoi. »

« C'est pas moi ! », s'indigna Albus en battant du pied. « C'est Lily. »

La petite fille regarda son frère, puis sa cousine, puis ses parents, avant de leur tendre une fleur toute froissée dont la moitié des pétales avaient été arrachés.

« C'est pour toi, Maman. »

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, jeune fille », souffla Ginny, les sourcils froncés.

« Non mais regardez dans quel état vous avez mis le salon ! Déjà, la semaine dernière vous avez jeté tous les draps par la fenêtre... »

« Hugo nous avait dit que c'était des couvertures volantes ! », l'interrompit Albus.

« C'est pas vrai. J'ai juste dit que dans le conte que Maman nous avait lu, les gens volaient sur des couvertures magiques... »

« Donc c'est la faute de tatie... »

« Albus, tais-toi, s'il te plaît, tu aggraves ton cas. Non mais vraiment, ces gamins sont intenables », soupira Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Ginny partit en trombe dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard, les mains chargées d'un seau d'eau chaude et de quatre torchons.

« Vous allez me nettoyer ça et en vitesse, les enfants. »

Les quatre petits ne songèrent même pas à protester et se mirent aussitôt à l'œuvre, armés de leur chiffons et de leur air boudeur. Les parents retournèrent dans la cuisine, las, et se resservirent un verre de vin. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry finit par secouer la tête, et soupira :

« N'empêche que leur seul traits communs, à ces quatre-là, c'est les gènes Weasley. Ceci expliquant cela. »

Ginny le fusilla du regard, avant de glisser :

« Il n'y pas une personne sur terre qui sait aussi bien s'attirer des ennuis que toi, Harry, à l'exception de ton fils, visiblement. _Ceci expliquant cela_. »

Ils rirent tous les quatre, imaginant avec appréhension le moment où leurs petites terreurs se retrouveraient ensemble à Poudlard.


	45. L'acte final

_1er Septembre 2017._

« Les enfants, le petit-déjeuner est servi ! », appela Hermione, depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Un long silence, des bruits de pas désordonnés, quelques cris et enfin, deux enfants déboulèrent, essoufflés, dans la cuisine.

« Vous avez trente-huit minutes pour déjeuner, ensuite dix minutes de vérification pour être sûrs de n'avoir rien oublié et après on part... ça devrait nous permettre d'arriver quarante minutes en avance, si tout va bien », articula Hermione, plus pour elle-même que pour le reste de sa famille.

Ses enfants lui jetèrent un regard las, mais s'assirent sans protester et entamèrent leur petit-déjeuner. Une main tendre se posa sur l'épaule crispée d'Hermione.

« Du calme. Tu es plus stressée que Rose pour sa propre rentrée... J'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état tu devais être pour la tienne », lui glissa discrètement Ron à l'oreille.

« J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement, si tu veux tout savoir... » se souvint-elle, avec un sourire. « D'autant que j'ai rencontré deux têtes brûlées qui m'ont détournée du droit chemin. »

« Et moi, j'ai rencontré une petite fille si exaspérante qu'elle m'a empêché de trop m'en éloigner. »

Ils se sourirent tendrement et Ron embrassa Hermione sous les protestations dégoutées de leurs enfants.

Après les dernières recommandations et vérifications d'usage, ils s'installèrent dans la voiture, Ron au volant, et arrivèrent une heure plus tard au cœur de Londres.

« Ron, attention, attention ! Ron ! La voiture ! », hurla Hermione en enfonçant son pied sur sa pédale de frein imaginaire.

Ron se déporta brusquement sur la droite et leur vieux tacot émit un toussotement inquiétant. Une voiture les frôla en klaxonnant. La Gryffondor soupira et jeta un regard noir à son mari, tandis que sur les sièges arrières, Hugo et Rose s'échangeaient un regard en ricanant. Après quelques jurons, Ron finit par trouver une place entre un lampadaire et une élégante décapotable qu'il manqua d'éborgner d'un phare.

La petite famille se pressa jusque dans la gare et se dirigea en hâte vers le quai 9¾, escortée par les hoquets de leur chariot contre le pavé et les hululements de la chouette lapone de Rose.

« Papa, pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ? », demanda Hugo, perplexe, en agrippant le bras de son père.

« C'est parce que ta mère m'a forcé à mettre une chemise, aujourd'hui... Les Moldus ne sont pas encore préparés à ça ! »

Ils foncèrent tous deux vers le mur et disparurent aussitôt. Rose se tourna vers sa mère, le visage pétri d'anxiété.

« Maman... Et si j'ai de mauvaises notes en cours ? »

Hermione se pencha vers Rose, afin que leur visage soient au même niveau et lui caressa les cheveux d'une main tendre.

« Ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Premièrement, tu as déjà lu tous les livres de première année, et la moitié de ceux de deuxième année, donc je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour ça. Et puis, tant que tu fais de ton mieux, ton père et moi, nous serons toujours fiers de toi. »

« Et si je ne suis pas à Gryffondor ? Parce que toute la famille y a été et je me dis que... enfin... »

« Tu sais, mon ange, les quatre maisons possèdent de formidables qualités. Et si le Choixpeau voit en toi une de ces merveilleuses qualités, alors, quelle qu'elle soit, tu pourras t'estimer chanceuse. »

Rose acquiesça, rassurée. Hermione lui prit la main, la serrant fort dans la sienne, et ensemble elles coururent dans le mur qui les séparait du quai. Elles débouchèrent dans la vapeur âcre du vieux train, juste à temps pour surprendre Ron en train de raconter une énième fois à Hugo comment Fred et George avaient quitté Poudlard dans une explosion de feux d'artifices. Hermione fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de coude à Ron.

« Arrête de lui raconter ça, tu vas lui donner des idées ! Bon, on avance ? Harry et Ginny ne doivent pas être loin... »

L'épaisse fumée blanche de la locomotive s'était déployée sur tout le quai, rendant la vue difficile. Soudain, Hermione aperçut Albus qui courait vers eux. Il s'arrêta net devant Rose et lui adressa un sourire ravi.

« Salut ! », lâcha-t-il simplement.

Rose lui sourit à son tour avant de se jeter à son cou.

« Alors tu as réussi à ranger la voiture ? », demanda Ron à Harry. « Moi, oui. Hermione ne croyait pas que je puisse passer un permis de Moldu, et toi ? Elle pensait qu'il faudrait que je jette un sortilège de Confusion à l'examinateur. »

« C'est pas vrai », protesta Hermione. « J'avais parfaitement confiance en toi. »

Ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers le train pour y déposer les bagages des enfants et Hermione vit Harry éclater de rire. Elle se demanda ce que Ron avait bien pu lui raconter mais dans un soupir, elle décida qu'il valait mieux, comme bien souvent avec Ron, ne pas chercher à en savoir trop. Son attention fut soudain attirée par les spéculations de Lily et Hugo concernant leur future maison.

« Si tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite », lança Ron. « Mais je veux pas te mettre la pression. »

« Ron ! » protesta-t-elle aussitôt.

Si Lily et Hugo éclatèrent de rire, elle vit en revanche le visage de Rose se crisper anxieusement et à sa droite, la figure grimaçante d'Albus trahissait la même angoisse.

« Il a dit ça pour rire », assurèrent Hermione et Ginny.

Hermione s'apprêtait à sermonner Ron mais elle vit faire un discret signe de tête à Harry.

« Regarde qui est là. »

Hermione se retourna et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement, ses joues s'empourprer. C'était idiot, elle avait l'impression d'avoir dix-huit ans à nouveau. A l'autre bout du quai, se tenait Drago. Il semblait avoir surgi de la brume, comme un fantôme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en arrière et il portait un long manteau noir. Soudain, à ses côtés, apparurent Astoria et un petit garçon, qui devait avoir l'âge de Rose, aussi blond que Drago et arborant le même sourire en coin.

Son ventre se tordit douloureusement tandis qu'un frisson semblait remonter lentement de ses pieds à la pointe de ses cheveux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer mais elle ne réussit pas à se défaire des palpitations affolées qui la secouaient. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Et elle ressentit le désir adolescent, pressant, de le toucher, de s'assurer que c'était bien lui, là. Et une autre envie, plus tamisée, plus sulfureuse, la poussait à vouloir se lover dans ses bras, l'embrasser, retrouver ce contact foudroyant. Elle ne fit rien, se contenta de rester planter là, le cœur battant comme un tambour.

Il se retourna soudain, sentant qu'on le dévisageait, et adressa un simple hochement de tête au groupe. Leur regard se croisèrent un bref instant et quelque chose changea dans son visage. Elle se sentit un peu vacillante, et se fit violence pour détourner les yeux, reprendre le fil de la conversation, s'appliquant à rejeter les vieux souvenirs du passé qui affluaient avec une violence torrentielle. La locomotive klaxonna, envoya un panache de fumée former des petits nuages au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Hermione accompagna Rose jusqu'à son wagon, une main sur serrée sur son foulard, l'autre sur l'épaule de sa fille. Elle adressa à Rose un sourire ému, soufflée par l'idée que sa petite fille s'apprêtait à rejoindre les bancs des élèves de Poudlard. A cet instant, le château et son infinité de couloirs, ses escaliers mouvants, son lac et ses eaux noires, lui paraissaient à la fois terriblement loin et incroyablement proches.

Le sifflement de la locomotive la tira de sa nostalgie, elle embrassa Rose une dernière fois, puis le train se mit en branle et s'éloigna petit à petit des parents inquiets, jusqu'au moment où les wagons rouges disparurent totalement du paysage. Hermione soupira longuement mais deux bras vinrent l'enlacer.

« Ça va aller, Hermione. Regarde, on a bien survécu, nous ! », lui chuchota Ron à l'oreille.

« Ron. Je ne lui souhaite pas un millième des aventures qui nous sont arrivées. »

Son mari sourit en haussant les épaules.

« Des aventures, elle en vivra aussi, tu sais. Mais on sera là pour réparer les pots cassés, je te le promets. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe et se dirigea vers Harry et Ginny. Hermione se rendit compte que la plupart des parents étaient déjà partis, mais elle aperçut Drago qui l'observait de loin, il leva légèrement le menton dans sa direction. Elle se tourna vers Ron, Harry et Ginny.

« Sortez sans moi, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes. J'aimerais régler quelque chose. »

Le regard de Ron s'assombrit, il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la main de Ginny s'abattit sur son épaule, et elle le poussa un peu brusquement vers la sortie. Avant de partir, Harry jeta un regard à Drago, puis à Hermione, et murmura: « Fais attention. »

Elle hocha distraitement la tête, attendit que son ami disparaisse et s'approcha lentement du Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, son parfum entêtant l'entoura, amenant avec lui des dizaines de souvenirs qu'elle avait refoulé loin, loin dans un recoin de son esprit. Ils se firent face quelques secondes qui parurent s'étirer une éternité, se dévisageant sans rien dire, puis il brisa soudainement le silence.

« Hermione Weasley, hein ? Grande nouvelle. »

« Et je vois que pour toi, les choses n'ont pas changé. Si ce n'est que ta charmante fiancée doit désormais être ta femme, j'imagine. »

Il fourra les mains dans ses poches, haussa vaguement les épaules.

« J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. »

Il s'avança et elle ne bougea pas, pétrifiée, alors qu'il tendait la main, la posait délicatement au creux de son cou. Une violente décharge l'électrifia, une décharge au goût de promesses oubliées. Quelque chose bouillonna dans le fond de son ventre et une fièvre brumeuse rougit ses joues. Elle eut envie de pleurer, de se blottir dans les bras de Drago, de retourner dix-huit ans en arrière.

« Tu m'as manquée, tu sais ? »

Elle saisit sa main, et de l'index, remonta la manche de Drago, découvrant son poignet où le temps n'avait pas réussi à effacer les minces lignes rouges de son Serment Inviolable.

« Tu as eu le choix, et tu ne m'as pas choisie moi. »

« Je devais le faire. Pour ma famille. »

« Je pensais que t'avais arrêté de justifier les pires de tes coups bas en brandissant le blason familial. Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser comme ça, sans rien me dire. Tu m'as abandonnée, sans explications, sans rien, avec, pour toute consolation, le plus gros chagrin d'amour de ma vie. Tu sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis à m'en remettre. T'as pas idée. »

« Si, je sais. Trois ans, précisément, avant que Weasley ne se charge de te faire oublier ton _gros chagrin_ », railla-t-il avec amertume.

Elle enfonça son doigt dans le torse du blond, le visage furieux.

« Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me faire la morale, Drago. T'as pas le droit, t'as pas le droit de me faire ça. T'aurais pu me dire. Tu aurais pu. J'aurais compris. Tout mais pas ce silence radio. »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait haussé le ton, et se retourna pour être sûre que personne ne les écoutait. Mais le quai était désert.

« J'ai voulu. J'ai voulu te le dire mais t'étais avec Weasley et j'avais déjà foutu ta vie en l'air une fois et j'ai pas pu... Je voulais pas te faire ça une deuxième fois.»

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant, et elle le revit dix-huit ans plus tôt, avec cette exacte même expression, cette même posture, ce même soupir las.

« Je voulais juste te dire, après tout ce temps, que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changés, Hermione. Et qu'ils ne changeront jamais. C'est pas grand chose, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. »

« Astoria, tu l'aimes ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est une compagnie agréable. »

« Assez agréable pour en faire la mère de ton fils. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Hermione ? C'est comme ça. Je ne vais pas te dire que je la hais et que chaque jour à ses côtés est une torture, ce serait faux. »

« Non. C'est pas ce que je veux entendre. Je sais pas ce que je veux entendre. J'aimerais que tu me dises quelque chose qui réparerait tout, mais je sais... je sais que c'est impossible. Et puis, j'ai construit ma vie sans toi, et c'est comme ça, comme tu dis, _c'est comme ça_. Alors on se verra tous les ans sur ce quai, et tu sauras que je t'aime, et je saurai que tu m'aimes et on ne pourra jamais rien changer à ça, Drago. Et peut-être que c'est une consolation, ou peut-être que c'est ce qu'il y'a de plus triste dans cette histoire, je ne sais pas. Vraiment, je ne sais pas... »

Il ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes, le regard dans le vide, imaginant comme les choses auraient pu être différentes, là, sur ce même quai, ce même jour, sans les cicatrices autour de son poignet. Il la regarda à nouveau, le visage ceint d'une nouvelle tristesse.

« On aurait dû partir. Au moment où je te l'ai proposé, à Poudlard, on aurait dû partir. »

« Oui, on aurait dû. »

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, de la même manière qu'il lui avait dit au revoir, dix-huit ans plus tôt, et quitta le quai sans se retourner. Elle sentit le chagrin réveiller la même plaie béante, douloureuse, celle qui n'avait jamais tout à fait réussi à cicatriser.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la gare, rejoignant Ron et Ginny en pleine conversation houleuse sur le Quidditch. Lily tentait tant bien que mal de grimper sur le dos de Harry pour lui chuchoter un secret à l'oreille. Hugo tourna la tête vers elle, lui offrit un sourire qui courut, sur son visage, d'une oreille à l'autre, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. La tristesse qui engourdissait son crâne s'estompa un petit peu. Autour d'eux, les voyageurs pressés regagnaient leur train ou quittaient leur wagon.

Et la vie allait reprendre son cours. Avec, encore, tant de jolies choses.

* * *

 _... Je suis prête à recevoir les cailloux et les tomates pourries, allez-y..._

 _Non, sincèrement, moi je suis une grande fana des happy-end et croyez-moi, ça a pas été facile de rester fidèle à la fin que j'avais imaginée en commençant à écrire cette histoire, mais je voulais absolument qu'elle soit canon ('canon' dans le sens 'qui suit l'histoire de JKR' pas dans le sens 'super belle gosse', hein)._

 _Cela dit, plus j'écrivais sur Hermione et Drago, plus je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose de très fort entre eux, et ça a été particulièrement difficile d'y mettre fin. Mais justement, c'est pour ça qu'au fond, c'est pas vraiment une sad-end (ça se dit ?), parce que bon, peut-être qu'un jour ils s'enfuiront tous les deux loin de tout pour élever des Crabes-de-feu dans les montagnes (vous me détestez toujours ? bon, ok... mais au moins, j'aurais essayé)._

 _Voilà. Vous vous en doutez, c'est le dernier chapitre._

 _Et je voulais vous remercier, vraiment, du fond du cœur, d'avoir été là jusqu'au bout, de m'avoir laissé de jolies reviews, d'avoir lu mon histoire et de vous y être intéressé. Merci à tous. Cette histoire est ma première histoire, et ça fait quand même quelque chose d'en être venue à bout. J'en ai eu marre parfois, j'ai douté souvent, mais je l'ai finie ! Avec du recul, je crois qu'il y a beaucoup d'incohérences, de choses maladroites, de détails frustrants, mais j'espère que dans l'ensemble, ça a été un joli voyage pour vous !  
_

 _Alors, je sais, les notes d'auteurs de fin d'histoire, c'est un peu toujours la même chose, mais je vous le dis, sincèrement, je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante. J'ai même pas assez de mots pour vous dire combien ça a compté, tous vos messages, ou même, juste le fait de voir que chaque mois, des lecteurs s'attardaient sur mon histoire, c'est indéfinissable comme sentiment._

 _J'espère que malgré la 'sad-end', vous ne resterez pas sur une note amère, et que vous aimez toujours un petit peu cette histoire au fond. Pour toutes les jolies choses qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, ces deux-là.  
_

 _Je suis assez triste de vous quitter, et j'ai un peu du mal à y croire après un an et demi, mais j'espère qu'on se recroisera... sur une autre de mes histoires, sur une des vôtres, par message privé ou peut-être même un jour, par hasard, dans la rue (ok, ok, c'est le moment où ça devient flippant, j'ai compris, hinhin)._

 _Vous avez compris, N'HESITEZ PAS A M'ÉCRIRE, pour m'insulter ou pour discuter, j'accepte les deux !_

 _A très bientôt, mes amours, et merci pour tout !_


End file.
